Mi Hermana Adoptiva
by ValeRodQuinntana
Summary: Un nuevo y misterioso miembro se une a la familia López, acaso Santana podrá descubrir todo acerca de su nueva "hermana" Quinn? Drama siempre presente, algo de violencia, abuso de alcohol y drogas. Santana bisexual. Quinntana Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen pero esta historia sí, todos los derechos reservados de la historia son míos.
1. Nuevo Integrante

**Capítulo 1. Nuevo integrante.  
**  
Santana López, chica de 16 años, hija única, de clase acomodada, buena estudiante, capitana del equipo de animadoras de su preparatoria, novia de la estrella principal del equipo de futbol, popular y sobre todo, hermosa.

Acostumbrada a tener todo sin tener que esforzarse demasiado, hasta que alguien totalmente inesperado llegó a su casa para convertirse en un nuevo integrante de su familia y quien cambiaría para siempre su vida.

Una tarde a mediados de Octubre, la joven latina regresó de un día de clases como cualquier otro, entrando a su casa notó el cómo su padre ya se encontraba ahí, lo cual era bastante extraño, ya que Frank López quien era un aclamado ginecólogo, nunca llegaba a esa hora a casa, sin pensarlo dos veces, Santana se dirigió a la cocina, donde sus padres estaban charlando.

**S.** Hey Mami, hola Papi, ya llegué, pasa algo?  
**F.** Díselo Maribel.  
**S.** No me asusten.  
**M.** Recuerdas a mi amiga Judy Fabray?  
**S**. Mmm sip la que fue contigo a la preparatoria y que al casarse se mudó a Columbus, no?.  
**M.** Si ella… falleció el día de ayer.  
**S.** En serio? Ohhh lo siento mucho mami.  
**M.** Ella sufría de cáncer, no lo pudo vencer y finalmente murió.  
**S.** Bueno, al menos ya no está sufriendo.  
**M.** Su situación se agravó más desde que metieron a su esposo a la cárcel.  
**S.** En serio? Pues qué hizo el tipo?  
**M.** Un fraude a la empresa donde trabajaba, lo hizo para tratar de pagar el tratamiento de Judy, lo descubrieron y lo encarcelaron, le dieron 10 años.  
**S.** Wooow que mala pata.  
**M.** Ellos tienen una hija de tu edad Santana.  
**S.** Si… la recuerdo, Lucy así se llama no?  
**M.** Si hija, ella ha quedado practicamente huérfana.  
**S.** Pobre chica.  
**M.** Judy sabía perfectamente que iba a morir y al no tener más familia en el estado, dejó arreglado todo el asunto sobre la tutela de Lucy, un día me llamó para platicarlo conmigo, estaba desesperada, yo no me pude negar a lo que me pidió.  
**S.** Qué te pidió mamá?  
**M**. Judy nos dejó tanto a tu padre como a mí la tutela de su hija, afortunadamente por nuestra buena posición económica, no hubo ningún problema para que nos la otorgaran definitivamente hasta que Lucy sea mayor de edad.  
**S.** Un momento… eso quiere decir que…  
**F.** Si Santana, Lucy a partir de este momento está legalmente a nuestro cuidado, ahora tienes la hermana que tanto nos pediste y no te pudimos dar.  
**S.** Demonios.

Un rato después.

**S.** Entonces me van a dejar sola por dos días?  
**F.** Santana no quieres venir con nosotros, ni quieres ir con tu abuela, entonces no te queda de otra.  
**S.** Pero por qué tienen que irse?  
**M**. Porque vamos a arreglar lo del funeral de Judy en Columbus y ciertos papeles sobre la tutela de Lucy, anda Santana ya no hagas berrinches y llévanos al aeropuerto.  
**S. **Esto es tan injusto.  
**F.** Basta Santana.

Luego de llevar a sus padres al aeropuerto, la latina hizo una llamada a su novio.

**S.** Hey Sammy te tengo excelentes noticias.  
**Sam.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** Tenemos la casa sola por dos días.  
**Sam.** Genial! Eso quiere decir que por fin tú y yo….  
**S. **Tal vez Sammy, tal vez, ahora mueve tu trasero, te espero en mi casa ya.  
**Sam.** Voy para allá.

Justo cuando la latina llegó a su casa, su novio la estaba esperando.

**S.** Nunca antes habías sido tan puntual.  
**Sam.** Lo siento.  
**S.** Ven acá.

La latina tomó a su novio de la chaqueta y lo arrastró hasta el interior de su casa, de ahí fueron directo a su recámara.

Un buen rato después de muchos besos y caricias.

**Sam.** Anda Santana ya di que sí.  
**S.** No estoy segura Sam.  
**Sam.** Pero tenemos 6 meses saliendo, creo que ya es tiempo.  
**S.** Al menos tienes protección?  
**Sam.** Si mira.  
**S.** Sam, no voy a usar un condón que traes en tu billetera desde quien sabe cuándo, por dios.  
**Sam.** Pero… sabes qué? Creo que solo me dices eso para no hacerlo conmigo, estoy harto de que siempre me dejes así y no me cumplas.  
**S.** Sammy, ya te dije que quiero que sea especial, será mi primera vez!  
**Sam.** Y también la mía.  
**S.** Bueno, al menos déjame compensarte, te puedo masturbar.  
**Sam.** Estoy harto de que lo hagas de esa manera, ni si quiera lo quieres sacar de mis pantalones y es muy incómodo, pareciera que no lo quieres ver, además ni si quiera me dejas tocarte a ti.  
**S.** Escúchame.  
**Sam.** Noooo, es mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde y mamá se va a preocupar, gracias por nada Santana.  
**S.** No te vayas.  
**Sam.** Me quedo si me lo chupas.  
**S.** Vete al diablo Samuel Evans.  
**Sam.** Lo sabía, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

El chico rubio, bastante enojado salió de la habitación de la latina, a pesar de su manera de ser, Santana le daba mucha importancia a su virginidad, siempre había pensado en que se la daría a alguien de quien estuviera totalmente enamorada, no se la había dado a su novio porque no estaba segura de amarlo tan profundamente.

Al día siguiente pasó exactamente lo mismo, el chico muy frustrado y enojado salió de casa de la latina, Santana estaba empezando a desesperarse por la continua presión de su novio para tener relaciones sexuales, pero en el fondo lo quería y no estaba dispuesta a romper con él y menos sabiendo que eso le podría provocar perder ciertos puntos en popularidad.

Sus padres le llamaron para que los recogiera en el aeropuerto, de mala gana fue por ellos… cuando el vuelo arribó.

**M.** Santana, hija te extrañamos.  
**F.** Cómo te fue sola en casa?  
**S.** Pues pude sobrevivir… mírenme.  
**M.** Mira Santana, ella es Lucy… Lucy, acércate por favor.

Detrás de Maribel apareció una chica rubia, con vestido blanco y suéter amarillo y con unos sorprendentes ojos verde avellana.

**F.** Santana hija, te presentamos a tu hermana adoptiva, Lucy Quinn Fabray.  
**S.** Hola.

La chica rubia, saludó con la cabeza sin decir una palabra.

Maribel se acercó a Santana para susurrarle.

**M**. Ella no habla mucho, creo que aún está en shock por la muerte de Judy, se amable con ella.  
**S.** Ok….

Subieron al coche de los López para regresar a su hogar, en el asiento trasero las dos chicas iban en completo silencio, Santana no pudo evitar ver que Lucy Quinn no soltaba para nada el relicario que llevaba en su cuello, al parecer era muy importante para esa chica, pero le resultó mucho más extraño una mirada fulminante de odio que la rubia le lanzó por algunos segundos, lo que rápidamente hizo que la latina dirigiera su mirada a la ventana del auto, por primera vez en su vida, alguien había intimidado a Santana López.


	2. No me conoces

**Capítulo 2. No me conoces.**

En cuanto la familia López con su nuevo integrante llegaron a su hogar, Frank obligó a Santana a ayudar con el equipaje de su ahora hermana.

**S.** Dios mío esta chica trae piedras en estas maletas o qué?  
**F.** Baja la voz Santana, Lucy te puede escuchar.  
**S.** Mmmm.

Entrando a la casa…

**M**. Bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar Lucy.  
**Q.** Quinn… llámame Quinn.  
**M**. Cierto, había olvidado que ahora te llaman solo por tu segundo nombre, bien qué te parece tu nueva casa?  
**Q.** Es muy linda, gracias por recibirme, espero no dar muchas molestias.  
**M.** No te preocupes por eso, ahora eres una López más.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**M.** Santana, lleva las cosas de Quinn a tu recámara.  
**S.** Quéeeee? Pero por qué?  
**F.** Hija, con todo lo que pasó, no tuvimos tiempo de comprarle una cama a Quinn, además la habitación que está al lado de la tuya, será su recámara, sabes que hay mucho desorden en ella, llamaré a los carpinteros y albañiles para que vengan a remodelarla y la dejen a su gusto, trataré de que mañana empiecen, por lo pronto tendrás que compartir tu habitación algunos días con tu nueva hermana.  
**S.** Noooooo, eso muy injusto, no tendré privacidad.  
**M**. Santana tranquila solo será un par de días.  
**S.** Pero por qué tiene que quedarse conmigo? Que se quede con ustedes.  
**F.** Santana, ella te está escuchando.  
**S.** Y qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad, no quiero que se quede conmigo en mi habitación.  
**F.** Pues eso no está a discusión, se quedará contigo y punto, ah y es mejor que dejes de lado tus berrinches y seas amable con ella, de lo contrario serás castigada con no salir para nada de la casa.**  
S.** Quéeeee? No lo puedo creer.  
**M**. Deja de quejarte y ayúdanos a subir las maletas.

Finalmente subieron todo el equipaje de Quinn a la habitación de Santana, los padres de la latina las dejaron a solas para que se conocieran.

**S.** Bien, te diré las reglas: 1. Prohibido tocar mis cosas  
2\. Prohibido husmear en mi habitación.  
3\. Prohibido interrumpir mí tiempo de descanso y sobre todo prohibido despertarme por la madrugada.

La chica rubia no dijo una sola palabra.

**S.** Y qué… te comieron la lengua los ratones? O simplemente no quieres hablar conmigo?

Quinn siguió sin decir una sola palabra.

**S.** Ok, ok, haré espacio en mis cajones para tu ropa.

Pero el "espacio" que Santana dejó para Quinn era tan pequeño que solo cupieron unas cuantas prendas, la mayoría se quedó en sus maletas.

Mientras la rubia guardaba dichas prendas, Santana pudo notar un cuaderno muy peculiar que sobresalía de una maleta, sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó, empezó a hojearlo cuando de pronto el cuaderno le fue arrebatado de las manos.

**Q**. Tú tienes tus reglas, yo también tengo las mías: No tocar mis cosas.  
**S.** Uyyy perdón princesa, solo quería ver los dibujos.  
**Q**. Son personales.  
**S.** Ok, ok… así que eres de mi edad?

No hubo respuesta.

**S.** Diablos, lo intenté, en fin iré con mis padres, te dejaré sola para que termines de instalarte… ah y no toques mis cosas.

La joven latina bajó a la sala donde se encontraban sus padres.

**S.** Esa chica es muuuy rara, traté de hablar con ella pero nada.  
**M**. Ya te dije que tal vez siga en shock por la muerte de su madre, los últimos meses fueron muy pesados para las dos, ella está prácticamente sola, no es fácil.  
**F.** Santana, ahora ella es tu hermana, trátala como tal, por cierto el lunes comienza clases en McKinley.  
**S.** Mmmm pues espero se adapte pronto, si no los chicos se la tragarán viva.  
**F.** Tú la ayudarás a integrarse a la preparatoria.  
**S.** Qué? Ni loca, yo tengo un status en la escuela, no perderé mis privilegios por ayudar a integrarse a una ñoña como ella.  
**M**. Ñoña o no, ahora es tu hermana y debes de ayudarla, o de lo contrario donde perderás tus privilegios será en esta casa.  
**S. **Pero mamá….

Más tarde, el padre de Santana ordenó la cena y todos se reunieron en el comedor.

**M.** Siento que tu primera comida en esta casa sea de un restaurante Quinn.  
**Q.** No importa está deliciosa.  
**F. **Mañana irás con Maribel y Santana a comprarte nueva ropa y todo lo que necesites para la escuela.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S.** Tengo que ir?  
**M**. Sí.  
**S. **Diablos.

Luego de cenar, las chicas tomaron una ducha y se prepararon para ir a la cama, Santana vestía un pequeñísimo short con una playera sin mangas como pijama, mientras se secaba el cabello sintió que Quinn la observaba.

**S.** Qué tanto me ves fenómeno?

La rubia no contestó y simplemente se acomodó en la cama para tratar de dormir.

Minutos más tarde la morena hizo lo mismo, cuando entró a la cama, pudo notar que la chica que estaba a su lado, olía bastante bien.

En la madrugada algunos ruidos despertaron a la joven latina, notó que Quinn no se encontraba en la cama, volteó para todos lados, distinguió que se encontraba en la ventana de su habitación, mirando a la nada y sosteniendo su relicario.

**S.** Hey tú… qué te dije sobre no despertarme en la madrugada.

Quinn nuevamente no contestó y regresó a la cama sin soltar el relicario que colgaba en su cuello.

Al día siguiente las mujeres López se alistaron para salir de compras, mientras tanto Santana llamó a su novio.

**S.** Hey guapo… te llamo para decirte que no podré verte hoy… acompañaré a mi madre y mi nueva hermana de compras.  
**Sam.** Pero habíamos hecho planes de ir con nuestros amigos al cine.  
**S.** Lo se amor, pero qué hago? Mis padres me están obligando a ir.  
**Sam.** Mmmm entonces te veré hasta el lunes en la escuela, mañana iremos de día de campo mi familia y yo… te invitaría pero sé que odias esas actividades.  
**S.** Lo siento baby, prometo compensarte el lunes… tú y yo en el cuarto del conserje, piénsalo.  
**Sam.** No tengo nada que pensar, es una cita mi amor.  
**S.** Perfecto, bueno, tengo que irme, piensa en mí ok?  
**Sam.** Lo haré, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo, bye.

Luego de terminar la llamada, Santana salió de la casa para ir al centro comercial.

**M.** Quinn hija, estás segura que no necesitas más ropa?  
**Q.** Con esto está bien, tengo ropa suficiente.  
**S.** Si puros vestidos súper anticuados.  
**M.** Santana!  
**S.** Es la verdad, pareciera que quien le escogió el guardarropa a esta chica fue su abuela.  
**M.** Santana López basta!  
**S.** Ok, ok, iré a ver aquellas faldas.

La morena se alejó.

**M.** Quinn, tienes 16 años, no crees que deberías vestirte acorde a tu edad?  
**Q.** Pues… tal vez.  
**M.** Ven, el ser madre de una adolescente como Santana me ha ayudado a entender los nuevos estilos de la moda, vamos a escogerte algo muy lindo.

Luego de varios minutos, finalmente Maribel pudo convencer a Quinn de llevarse varias prendas.

**S.** Mamá me llevaré esta falda y esta chaqueta.  
**M.** Ok, traes con qué pagarlas?  
**S. **Estás bromeando? Tú me las vas a pagar.  
**M.** Lo siento hija, tu padre hace menos de un mes te compró bastante ropa.  
**S.** Pero ya la usé toda.  
**M**. Esa es la finalidad de la ropa, no?  
**S. **Pero, pero… ya todo el mundo me la vio puesta, no puedo repetir mi ropa tan seguido, necesito más.  
**M.** Hoy no será posible, estamos aquí para comprarle a Quinn sus cosas, no a ti.  
**S.** No debí acompañarlas, solo me sacan tentación.  
**M**. Ven Quinn, vamos a pagar.

De ahí fueron a una tienda de aparatos electrónicos donde Maribel le compró una computadora portátil, un reproductor de mp3 y varias cosas más.

Luego pasaron a comprar los útiles escolares, Quinn no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia el área donde se encontraban los materiales para pintura y dibujo.

**S.** Creo que esa chica dibuja, vi que tenía un cuaderno lleno de ellos.  
**M.** Es bueno saber que le gusta algo así… Quinn hija, deseas llevar algunos lápices, cuadernos?  
**Q. **Emmm no lo sé.  
**M.** Vamos hija, ya te dije que podemos llevar todo lo que necesites.  
**Q. **Podemos comprar algunos pinceles, pinturas y lienzos?  
**M.** Por su puesto.

Ya muy tarde regresaron a casa.

**S.** No puedo creer todo lo que le compraste a esta chica y a mí ni un esmalte de uñas quisiste comprarme.  
**M.** Santana… bien sabes que hay reglas en esta casa, hace poco tu padre te compró muchas cosas.  
**S.** Ya pues, es inútil discutir contigo, voy a mi recámara.  
**M.** Ayúdale a Quinn a subir sus cosas.  
**S.** Esto es increíble. 

Llegando a la habitación de Santana.

**S.** Maldita sea ahora soy tu sirvienta, qué más necesita la reina?  
**Q.** Nada, gracias.  
**S. **Solo espero que pronto terminen de remodelar tu recámara porque no soportaré mucho tiempo el compartir mi habitación contigo.  
**Q.** Para mí tampoco es muy cómodo.  
**S. **Vaya hasta que te escucho hilar más de 3 frases el día de hoy, no puedo creer todo lo que mi madre te compró, esto es aaaaggghhh frustrante, tal vez necesite poner cara de no rompo un plato como la tuya para lograr que me compren algo.  
**Q.** Santana no quiero tener problemas contigo, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz.  
**S.** Bueno… tal vez yo no la quiera llevar en paz… escúchame bien Quinnie la huerfanita, no voy a permitir que con esa cara de niña buena sigas explotando a mis padres para que te cumplan todos tus caprichos.  
**Q**. Yo no uso esas tácticas en las que se nota tu eres una experta.  
**S.** Escúchame bien idiota, yo no tengo la culpa de que tu madre este muerta ni que tu padre esté preso por ratero, pero una cosa si te digo no voy a permitir….

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la rubia la tomó de la chaqueta y la azotó contra la pared.

**Q**. La que me tiene que escuchar muy bien eres tú, niña mimada, no me conoces en lo absoluto, no sabes de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz, así que como te dije, quiero llevar la fiesta en paz contigo, o de lo contrario me vas a conocer y créeme no te gustará.

Con eso, soltó a la joven latina dejándola en shock sin decir una palabra, luego solo le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Santana por primera vez en su vida, tuvo miedo. 


	3. Pasar desapercibida

**Capítulo 3. Pasar desapercibida.**

Compartir esa noche la cama con su hermana adoptiva, no fue precisamente cómodo para la latina, después de las palabras que Quinn le había dicho, ella no se sentía muy segura junto a la rubia, pero finalmente el sueño la venció y se quedó dormida.

El día siguiente, que era domingo, la familia López junto con su nueva integrante, hicieron planes de salir a comer juntos, pero antes Frank le dio algo más a la rubia.

**F.** Quinn, antes de que se me olvidé, te conseguí esto.  
**S.** Un celular? Papá es un Iphone, el más nuevo del mercado, a mí no me los has querido comprar.  
**F.** Santana, te dimos a escoger tu regalo y fuiste muy insistente en lo que querías, o dime acaso te arrepientes de tu aumento de…  
**S.** Ok, ok, ya lo entendí.  
**F.** En fin, Quinn es para que te mantengas comunicada con nosotros y con los amigos que dejaste en Columbus.  
**Q.** Gracias Frank, no debiste haberte molestado.  
**F.** No es nada, bien vámonos a comer antes de que se haga más tarde.  
**M**. Hija… Sam nos acompañará?  
**S.** No, salió de día de campo con su familia.  
**M.** Bueno ya será en otra ocasión, Quinn cuando conozcas al novio de Santana estoy segura de que te caerá muy bien, él es un buen chico.  
**Q.** Oh…

Luego de comer y de pasear por la ciudad, regresaron a casa, Santana estuvo viendo una película junto a sus padres, cuando terminó, subió a su habitación, Quinn no se encontraba en ella, pero escuchó cómo del baño salían unos susurros, al parecer la chica estaba hablando con alguien por teléfono.

Minutos más tarde la rubia salió del baño ya vestida con su pijama.

**S. **Pensé que jamás saldrías de ahí, tienes diarrea o qué?  
**Q.** Estaba haciendo una llamada.  
**S. **Ah ya veo y a quién si se puede saber.  
**Q.** A un amigo.  
**S.** Creo que más bien fue a tu novio.  
**Q**. No tengo novio.  
**S.** Mmmm eso explica tu humor.  
**Q.** Tú tienes novio y tu temperamento no es precisamente muy dócil.  
**S.** Tú eres la culpable de eso.  
**Q**. Santana, yo no estoy aquí para robarte el cariño de tus padres.  
**S.** Eso espero porque de lo contrario…  
**Q**. Qué, me vas a pegar?  
**S.** No, pero tú tampoco me conoces a mí.  
**Q.** Con estos días a tu lado creo que empiezo a saber cómo eres.  
**S.** No me digas.  
**Q**. En fin, es hora de dormir mañana será un largo día.  
**S.** Dímelo a mí.

Al día siguiente las chicas salieron temprano de casa en el auto de Santana para ir a la preparatoria.

**S.** Bien… te llevaré a que recojas tu horario de clases.  
**Q**. Gracias.

Luego de hacer eso, en los pasillos, se encontraron con los amigos de la joven latina.

**B.** Sanny!  
**S.** Hey Britt Britt.  
**B.** Qué tal tu fin de semana?  
**S.** Pues…. (volteando a ver a Quinn)  
**B.** Es ella?  
**S.** Si…. Chicos, les presento a Quinn Fabray, mi hermana adoptiva.  
**Q**. Hola.  
**B.** Yo soy Brittany, la mejor amiga de Santana, ellos son Tina, Mike y Artie mi novio.  
**A.** Bienvenida a Lima Ohio.  
**T. **Es una ciudad muy pequeña pero estoy segura de que te agradará vivir aquí.  
**Mi.** Y como eres la hermana de Santana, entonces ahora eres nuestra amiga.  
**Q.** Gracias…  
**Sam.** Hola chicos, qué hacen?  
**S.** Sammy! (abrazándolo) te extrañé.  
**Sam.** Yo también nena.  
**B.** Uhhh estos dos son unos tortolitos… mira Sam, ella es Quinn la hermana de Santana.  
**Sam.** Un gusto conocerte cuñada.  
**S.** Dios mío. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Igualmente.

Mientras los chicos charlaban, la latina pudo notar que la rubia miraba para todos lados como buscando algo o a alguien… de pronto.

**Q.** Emmm chicos, ahora vuelvo necesito ir al baño.  
**B. **Quieres que te acompañemos?  
**Q.** No gracias, no tardo.

La chica se alejó hasta que se perdió en la multitud de estudiantes.

**Sam.** Qué tanto miras Santana?  
**S.** Mmm nada es que Quinn dijo que iba al baño pero fue en la dirección equivocada.  
**Sam**. Bueno es la primera vez que está en esta escuela, es normal que no sepa dónde están los baños.  
**S.** Tienes razón.

Entonces sonó el timbre para iniciar las clases.

**S.** Bueno te veo en un rato más amor, recuerda que tenemos una cita.  
**Sam.** No lo olvido, nos vemos a la misma hora de siempre.  
**S.** Hecho.

Mientras Santana y Brittany se dirigían a su salón de clases, la latina alcanzó a notar que su hermana, iba caminando al lado del principal matón de la escuela, Noah Puckerman.

**B.** Qué pasa Sanny?  
**S.** Estoy segura de que vi a Quinn en compañía de Puckerman, antes de que entrara a su salón de clases.  
**B.** Claro que no, te lo debiste haber imaginado, Quinn acaba de llegar a la ciudad, no tendría por qué conocer a Puck.  
**S.** Si… eso creo.

Las chicas entraron a clases.

Horas más tarde, la chica rubia se dirigió a la parte trasera de las gradas del campo de futbol, donde prácticamente nadie se animaba a ir, entonces vio una figura conocida e inmediatamente se acercó.

**Q.** Puck!  
**P.** Fabray, ven acá, ahora si dame un abrazo.

Los chicos se abrazaron con júbilo por varios minutos.

**P.** No puedo creer que estés aquí.  
**Q.** Ni yo.  
**P. **Lamento mucho lo de tu madre.  
**Q.** Gracias, pero ya sabes, era algo inevitable.  
**P. **Si… y dime cómo te va con tu nueva familia?  
**Q.** Pues… los López son buenas personas pero su hija…  
**P.** Si lo sé, es una perra esa chica, pero no me vas a negar que es muy caliente.  
**Q.** Te parece? (mueca)  
**P.** Jajajaja por favor Quinn, no quieras disimular conmigo, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que ese tipo de chicas te enloquece.  
**Q.** Ella me enloquece pero de una manera muy diferente a la que te estas imaginado, no la soporto.  
**P.** Claro, claro.  
**Q.** Así que sigues en el negocio?  
**P. **No tengo de otra, necesito el dinero si es que un día quiero salir de este maldito estado.  
**Q.** Me has hecho mucha falta amigo.  
**P.** Y tú a mí también… veo que sigues conservando eso. (señalando el relicario)  
**Q.** Si, en este objeto se encuentran mis mejores recuerdos.  
**P.** Lo siento.  
**Q.** Has sabido algo de ella? Cómo está?  
**P.** Igual Quinn… no ha mejorado nada.  
**Q.** Y pensar que…  
**P.** Hey, no recuerdes cosas tristes, mejor dime qué demonios tratas de aparentar con este look que traes encima.  
**Q.** Bueno… no me iba a aparecer en casa de los López como me conociste, imagínate renunciarían de inmediato a la tutela y sabes que necesito dónde vivir.  
**P.** Y dinero también.  
**Q.** Si… además creo que este look me ayudará a pasar desapercibida no crees? Porque supongo que me incluirás en el negocio otra vez.  
**P.** Es un hecho Quinn, quién mejor que tú para ser mi socia, esto será como en los viejos tiempos.  
**Q.** Espero que no sea así, o de lo contrario nuevamente tu familia tendrá que huir a otra ciudad.  
**P.** Hey, eso fue un descuido de mi parte, pero he aprendido la lección y no volverá a pasar.  
**Q.** Eso espero, porque necesito a mi mejor amigo cerca de mí.  
**P.** Pues aquí estoy y no me iré hasta que termine la preparatoria.

En otro lado de la preparatoria, específicamente en el cuarto del conserje.

**Sam.** Santana, me encantas, mmm no sabes lo mucho que te deseo. (acariciando sus piernas)  
**S.** Y yo a ti Sammy.

El chico empezó a besar con desesperación a la latina, llevando una de sus manos al muslo interno de la chica… cuando estaba punto de llegar a cierto destino.

**S.** Basta Sam.

El rubio no hizo caso.

**S.** Dije basta! (aventándolo)  
**Sam.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** Pasa que te quieres sobrepasar conmigo.  
**Sam.** Pues a eso venimos aquí, no?  
**S.** No pretenderás que pierda mi virginidad en un sucio cuarto como este.  
**Sam.** Claro que no, pero al menos déjame llegar a la siguiente base contigo, ni si quiera me permites tocarte.  
**S.** Ya te lo explique.  
**Sam.** No, siento que no me amas tanto como dices, si lo hicieras al menos me dejarías tocarte, tenemos 6 meses saliendo y apenas me has dejado tocar tus senos por encima de tu ropa.  
**S.** Solo quiero que sea especial.  
**Sam.** Y yo también, pero todo tiene un límite y no sé si pueda seguir esperándote.  
**S.** Estás hablando en serio?  
**Sam.** Sí.  
**S.** Ok, entonces no te preocupes, no te haré esperar más, puedes ir a conseguir con otra lo que no tienes conmigo, por mí no hay problema, porque en este momento hemos terminado.  
**Sam.** No, espera Santana, no me hagas esto…. Santana!

La chica no hizo caso de los gritos de su novio y salió del lugar, mientras dirigía su camino hacia la siguiente clase, nuevamente pudo notar que Quinn charlaba con Puck.

**B.** Te estaba buscando Santana.  
**S.** Te lo dije Britt, te dije que la había visto al lado de Puck, míralos están hablando.  
**B.** No lo puedo creer, dios mío, tenemos que ir a rescatarla, ese chico le puede hacer daño.  
**S.** Qué? No, déjala ella ya está muy grandecita como para saber lo que hace.  
**B.** Pero…  
**S.** Vamos a clase Brittany.  
**B.** Está bien.

A pesar de que la latina no quiso ir en "ayuda" de Quinn, se quedó muy pensativa por lo que había visto, ellos parecían conocerse de hace tiempo, eso la intrigaba mucho y tarde o temprano tenía que averiguar si esa repentina relación entre ellos era nueva o no.


	4. Estamos en guerra

**Capítulo 4. Estamos en guerra.**

Las clases terminaron, Santana esperaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela a Quinn… mientras tanto Sam llegó al mismo lugar.

**Sam.** Santana, necesitamos hablar.  
**S.** No lo creo.  
**Sam.** Perdóname, no quise comportarme así contigo, pero compréndeme soy un adolescente, la mayoría del tiempo solo pienso en tener sexo contigo, no lo puedo evitar.  
**S.** No me gusta la manera en cómo me tratas a veces .  
**Sam.** Lo siento, sé que soy un idiota, pero te amo demasiado, no quiero perderte por algo así, prometo no volverte a presionar para nada, esperaré hasta que quieras estar conmigo, pero no me dejes.  
**S.** Sam, yo también te amo y te juro que quiero entregarte mi virginidad a ti, pero aun no es el momento indicado, además no quiero perderla solo porque nos ganó la calentura, quiero que sea especial y en un lugar decente.  
**Sam.** He estado ahorrando para poder pagar un buen hotel.  
**S.** Hotel? (mueca)  
**Sam.** Sabes que en mi casa es imposible que lo hagamos, mis hermanitos siempre están ahí y en tu casa… pues tu papá me da miedo.  
**S.** Jajaja eres un cobarde Sammy.  
**Sam.** Lo sé. (suspirando)  
**S.** Está bien… te daré otra oportunidad, intentaré ser un poco más flexible contigo en ciertas cosas, eres un chico guapísimo y no quiero que una de esas perras que andan tras de ti me quite tu amor.  
**Sam.** Eso jamás pasará.  
**S.** Más te vale.

Finalmente Quinn apareció.

**S.** Vaya, hasta que la reina decidió honrarnos con su presencia, tengo más de media hora esperándote.  
**Q**. Lo siento, estaba ocupada.  
**S.** Si claro, me imagino con quién.  
**Q**. Eh?  
**S.** Nada, sube al auto mientras me despido de mi novio.

Ya en el auto, la chica no pudo dejar de observar las muestras de cariño que los jóvenes novios se daban frente a ella, suspiró y tomó entre sus manos el relicario, cerró sus ojos y empezó a recordar, hasta que esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el estruendo de la puerta del auto al cerrarse.

**S.** No te duermas Fabray.  
**Q.** No estoy durmiendo.

De camino a casa de los López.

**S. **Y qué hacías charlando con Noah Puckerman?  
**Q.** Cómo?  
**S. **No te hagas la tonta, te vi perfectamente platicando con él, de dónde lo conoces?  
**Q.** Pues de aquí, chocamos por el pasillo y tumbó mis libros, me ayudó a recogerlos y empezamos a charlar, es un chico muy amable y simpático.  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Eso que acabas de describir es algo que Puck JAMÁS haría.  
**Q.** Que tanto lo conoces?  
**S.** Lo suficiente como para saber que es un patán, acosador y el causante de que muchos de los chicos de la escuela siempre andan muy "alegres".  
**Q.** Qué quieres decir?  
**S. **Que es un dealer.  
**Q.** Y cómo lo sabes?  
**S.** Es un secreto a voces en la preparatoria, pero obviamente todo el mundo le teme a excepción de mí por su puesto, por eso nadie lo ha delatado.  
**Q.** Y por qué no lo has hecho tú? Ya que dices no temerle.  
**S.** Porque me importa un rábano lo que haga con su vida y la de los demás, tengo suficientes problemas como para ocuparme de los que no me incumben.  
**Q.** Ya veo.  
**S. **En fin, solo te daré un consejo, aléjate del chico, porque si no lo haces, solo tienes dos caminos estando a su lado: 1. Quedar embarazada de él y 2. Convertirte en un ser muy "alegre"  
**Q.** Pensé que no te incumbían los asuntos de los demás.  
**S.** Y es verdad, pero mis padres me pidieron cuidarte, solo hago lo que ellos me pidieron.  
**Q**. No hace falta que lo hagas.  
**S.** Genial, es bueno saberlo, un peso menos sobre mí.

Finalmente las chicas llegaron a casa.

**M**. Niñas, que bueno que ya llegaron, Quinn cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases.  
**Q.** Muy bien Maribel, gracias por preguntar.  
**S. **Ya hizo un nuevo amigo mami, lo puedes creer?  
**M.** En serio, de quién se trata?  
**S.** Uyy de un chico encantador y muy educado, no se mami, tal vez Quinnie nos de la sorpresa muy pronto de que tiene novio.  
**M.** En serio? Ohhh que lindo, eso es genial Quinn.  
**Q. **Santana está exagerando Maribel.  
**S.** No lo hago.  
**M.** Bueno ya, no discutan, mejor vayan a hacer sus deberes, les llamaré cuando esté lista la cena.

Las chicas subieron a su habitación.

**Q.** Qué te propones al decirle eso a tu madre?  
**S.** No me digas que querías que le dijera la verdad sobre tu amigo Puck.  
**Q**. Qué pasa contigo?  
**S.** Nada, tú me dijiste que no te conocía, yo te respondí lo mismo, ahora te lo estoy demostrando.  
**Q**. Acaso quieres iniciar una guerra?  
**S.** Tú la empezaste desde que llegaste a esta casa y envolviste a mis padres con tu rostro de no rompo un plato para explotarlos y sacarles todo lo que se te antoje.  
**Q**. Yo no les he pedido nada, ellos me lo han dado.  
**S.** Y tu solo te dejas consentir, verdad? Estamos en guerra Quinn.  
**Q.** Perfecto, es bueno saberlo, lo lamento mucho por ti Santana.  
**S.** Eso lo veremos.

La guerra estaba declarada, Santana la comenzó al día siguiente al terminarse toda el agua caliente.

Ya en la preparatoria, la rubia recibió un mensaje de texto de Puck indicándole que se dirigiera al mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado el día anterior.

**Q. **Hey Puck, qué pasa?  
**P.** Solo quiero presentarte a estos chicos que trabajan para mí, David y Azimio, chicos ella es Quinn Fabray, mi socia de ahora en adelante, saben bien su trabajo… la ayudarán en todo lo que necesite, espero que ahora que ella se ha unido al negocio haya más ganancias y eso les beneficiará bastante, ella es la segunda al mando así que deben de obedecerla en todo lo que les diga.  
**D y Az.** Ok.  
**Q.** Bueno chicos, creo que haremos un muy buen equipo de trabajo.  
**P.** Ah y ya saben, sigan asegurándose de que nadie abra la boca y más ahora que Quinn está en el negocio.  
**D.** No te preocupes Puck, al que intente abrir la boca le daremos su merecido.  
**P.** No esperaba más de ustedes, ahora vayan con sus compañeros del equipo de futbol y llévenles sus "vitaminas"  
**Az.** Ok, nos vemos en un rato más.

Los chicos se alejaron.

**Q.** También los deportistas están involucrados en esto?  
**P.** Bueno estos chicos también necesitan el dinero y en su equipo hay muchos que quieren mejorar su rendimiento, yo simplemente cubro sus necesidades.  
**Q.** Ya lo veo… y bien, cuál será mi participación en el negocio?  
**P.** 30%.  
**Q.** 30% estás loco? Quiero más.  
**P.** Lo siento Quinn, por lo pronto eso es lo que te toca, dependiendo de tu desenvolvimiento en el negocio, tal vez tu porcentaje aumente.  
**Q.** En fin, tienes la mercancía?  
**P. **Sip, ten cuidado ok?  
**Q.** Por favor Noah, recuerda que antes tú eras quien trabaja para mí.  
**P.** Los tiempos han cambiado Fabray.  
**Q.** Pero mis habilidades no, al final del día, esto se habrá vendido por completo, ya lo verás.  
**P.** Sorpréndeme.

Y así fue, Quinn aprovechó su imagen de niña tierna para envolver a muchos chicos y chicas, pero les dejó muy claro a lo que se atenían si decían una sola palabra.

**B.** Hey Sanny, tu hermana me asombra.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**B. **Porque apenas tiene dos días en la escuela y ya está empezando a hacer amigos, mira en este momento está charlando con ese grupo de chicas de primer año.  
**S.** Eso es muy raro, no lo crees? (mueca)  
**B.** Mmm no, yo pienso que ella es adorable, en menos de lo que piensas será tan popular como nosotras.  
**S.** Quéeeee? Eso sucederá, solo sobre mi cadáver.  
**B.** Cielos, Santana. 

Ese día Santana le hizo nuevamente una jugada a su hermana, no la esperó a la salida de la escuela, llegando a casa utilizó el pretexto de que Quinn estaba haciendo nuevos amigos y que ellos la llevarían a casa.

Más tarde, el motor de una motocicleta se escuchó en la parte frontal de la casa, Santana se asomó por la ventana y pudo ver que Puck había llevado a Quinn de regreso a casa.

**S.** Así que tu nuevo amigo te trajo.**  
Q**. Si, ya sabes una perra me dejó abandonada en la escuela.  
**S.** Hey, cuidado con tu boquita.  
**Q**. O qué?  
**S.** Nada Q, nada.  
**Q**. Q? (mueca)  
**S.** Te gusta cómo se escucha? Es lindo no lo crees hermanita?

Los siguientes días fueron una especie de infierno para Quinn, Santana le hacía toda clase de maldades que denotaban su clara inmadurez, le escondía sus cosas, le pegaba chicles en el pelo, la avergonzaba frente a sus padres al decirles que salía con un chico, la llegó a humillar varias veces frente a sus amigos y le hacía muchos desaires, la rubia necesitaba encontrar la manera de vengarse de Santana.

**Q.** No soporto a esa bruja, te juro que me dan ganas de ahorcarla.  
**P.** Tienes que aguantarte Quinn, estás en su casa.  
**Q.** Lo sé, por eso necesito el dinero para poderme largar de ahí.  
**P. **Mmm aun tienes que vivir ahí un año y medio más.  
**Q.** Ni me lo recuerdes…. Por lo pronto esa estúpida me pagará cada una de las cosas que me ha hecho, ya lo verás.  
**P.** Conociéndote… pobre de esa chica.

Cierto día.

**S. **Hola mamá.**  
M**. Que tal la película?  
**S.** Más o menos  
**M**. Y Sam?  
**S**. Ya se fue a su casa, solo vino a traerme.  
**M.** Me hubiera gustado saludarlo.  
**S**. Bueno, ya será en otra ocasión, voy a mi recámara ahora vuelvo.  
**M.** No tarden mucho, ya vamos a cenar.  
**S.** Ok, por cierto, aún falta mucho para que la habitación de Quinn esté lista?  
**M.** No mija, tal vez pasado mañana Quinn ya se pueda mudar.  
**S.** Por fin!

La latina subió a su habitación y justo cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una Quinn muy desnuda frente a ella.

**S.** Oh por dios. (boca abierta)

Santana no pudo evitar que sus ojos admiraran el cuerpo de la chica que estaba frente a ella.

**Q. **Qué, acaso te gusta lo que ves?  
**S.** Huh? Claro que no, que asco, hazme el favor de ponerte algo de ropa, qué demonios te pasa? Cómo se te ocurre estar desnuda en mi habitación. (desviando la mirada)  
**Q**. Acabo de ducharme, estaba a punto de vestirme, no sabía que llegarías justo en este momento.  
**S.** Bueno, pues te voy a pedir, que para otra ocasión te vistas en el baño.

La morena salió muy indignada de la habitación.

**Q**. A mí no me engañas Santana, tu mirada me reveló muchas cosas. (sonriendo)

La rubia, tomó su celular y llamó a Puck.

**P.** Pasa algo?  
**Q.** Encontré la manera perfecta de vengarme de mi hermanita y créeme será muy divertido.  
**P.** Excelentes noticias.

La latina no podía quitar de su mente la imagen de Quinn totalmente desnuda, varias veces tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para que esos pensamientos se alejaran de ella, por la noche le fue aún más difícil dejar de pensar en eso, al tener justo a su lado a la chica.

Ya que no podía dormir, bajó a la cocina por un agua.

**S.** Qué demonios te está pasando Santana? Lo que estás pensando es asqueroso.

Cuando estaba a punto de tomar agua, sintió una presencia atrás de ella, así que volteó.

**Q.** Cómo sabias que quería un vaso con agua?  
**S.** Qué?

La rubia se acercó demasiado a la joven latina.

**Q.** Gracias por servírmelo hermanita, buenas noches.

Antes de dar media vuelta para irse, Quinn le plantó un beso suave en la mejilla, que mandó olas de electricidad por todo su cuerpo dejando pasmada a la morena, sin saber qué decir.

**S.** Esto no me puede estar pasando. (pensando)

De regreso a la habitación, Quinn mandó un mensaje de texto a Puck.

**Q.** Comprobado lo que te dije, ella tendrá su merecido.  
**S.** Me das miedo Fabray.  
**Q.** Ja! 


	5. Ella vendrá a mi

**Capítulo 5. Ella vendrá a mí.**

Al siguiente día Quinn comenzó con su plan para vengarse de todo lo que su nueva hermana le había hecho, por la mañana frente a ella, se quitó la parte superior de su pijama, no le mostró sus senos pero si su espalda desnuda, la morena solo pasó saliva al ver esa imagen, así que lo mejor que pudo hacer fue entrar al baño a darse una ducha de agua fría.

De camino a la preparatoria, la rubia no dejaba de mirar a la joven latina.

**S.** Qué tanto me ves? Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?  
**Q.** Solo veía tus labios.  
**S.** Mis labios?  
**Q**. Si… son lindos.  
**S.** Madre de dios, eres un dique o qué?  
**Q**. Lo único que te puedo decir es que soy feliz por ser quien soy.  
**S.** Y quién demonios eres Fabray?  
**Q**. Bueno… si tú quieres podríamos conocernos más... de cerca.  
**S.** Estás loca.

En cuanto Santana se estacionó, rápidamente salió del coche, huyendo a toda costa de Quinn.

**Q**. Jajajajaj lo dicho esto será muy divertido.

La latina fue directamente al encuentro de su novio.

**S.** Sammy.  
**Sam.** Hey hola Santana.  
**S.** Ven, vamos al cuarto del conserje.  
**Sam.** Ahora?  
**S.** Vamos.  
**Sam.** Ok.

Ya en ese lugar la morena atacó a besos a su novio.

**Sam.** Santana, tenemos que parar esto se está poniendo muy caliente y luego tendré un dolor enorme.  
**S.** Sígueme besando Sammy no pares.  
**Sam.** Santana, me fascinas, me tienes loco, te deseo.  
**S.** Mucho?  
**Sam.** Como no te imaginas.

La latina pudo sentir perfectamente la erección del chico, quería alejar de ella la imagen de su hermana desnuda con su piel perfecta y sus lindas curvas, así que tomó una decisión.

Lentamente fue desabrochando el cinturón y los jeans de su novio.

**Sam.** Qué haces?

Pero la latina no le respondió y en cuestión de segundos tomó el miembro del chico con su mano.

**Sam.** Oh por dios, Santana mmmm.  
**S.** Voy a hacerte ver estrellas Sammy.

Y comenzó a masturbar al chico lentamente.

**Sam.** Mmmmm se siente tan bien.

No hizo mucha falta para que el chico se viniera en la mano de la chica.

**Sam.** Santana eso fue mmm fabuloso, la mejor manera de empezar el día.  
**S.** Qué bueno que te haya gustado mi amor.

La chica se dirigió a un estante para tomar papel y limpiarse la mano, el chico aprovechó para abrochar sus pantalones.

**Sam.** Santana?  
**S.** Dime.  
**Sam.** Puedo hacer lo mismo para ti?  
**S.** A qué te refieres?  
**Sam.** A…. masturbarte. (sonrojado)  
**S.** Mmm no lo sé.  
**Sam.** Vamos San, será divertido.  
**S.** Ok… pero no metas tus dedos.  
**Sam.** Te lo prometo, solo acariciaré tu clítoris.  
**S.** Está bien.

El chico torpemente metió su mano sobre el short del uniforme cheerio y la ropa interior de Santana.

**Sam.** Estas depilada (boca abierta)  
**S.** Me gusta tenerla así.  
**Sam.** Fabuloso.

Entre besos muy apasionados el chico masajeó el clítoris de su novia, haciéndola sentir muy bien.

**S. **Sammy ahhhh mmmm.  
**Sam.** Santana estas mojada mmm.  
**S.** Voy a ….  
**Sam.** Hazlo.

Luego de unas caricias más sobre ese punto sensible de la chica, finalmente ésta experimentó un orgasmo.

**S.** Wooow Sammy, lo lograste.  
**Sam. **Lo hice? Es decir claro que lo hice. (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Sam.** Te amo Santana, ese día es maravilloso, por fin te pude tocar, hemos avanzado en nuestro noviazgo.  
**S.** Si… vamos a clases amor.  
**Sam.** Ok.

En cuanto el chico retiró su mano de entre las piernas de su novia, se llevó los dedos a la boca, volteando los ojos al probar el sabor de la chica.

**S.** Pero qué demonios? (mueca)  
**Sam.** Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que será cuando lo pruebe directamente de ahí, será pronto verdad amor?  
**S. **Pues… eso creo.  
**Sam.** Bien!

Al salir del cuarto del conserje, los chicos se separaron ya que tenían clases diferentes.

**S.** Me gustó lo que hizo Sam, eso quiere decir que no me tienen que preocupar esos pensamientos absurdos sobre esa tipa. (pensó)

En otro lado de la escuela.

**P.** Cómo vas con tu plan?  
**Q.** Hasta ahora bien.  
**P.** Por cierto, tienes el dinero de lo que vendiste?  
**Q.** Sip, aquí está.  
**P. **Perfecto, en pocos días te has convertido en mi mejor vendedora.  
**Q**. Sé muy bien cómo hacerlo, yo fui quien te lo enseñó.  
**P.** Lo sé, lo sé.  
**Q.** Cuándo empezarás a darme mis ganancias?  
**P. **El próximo viernes.  
**Q.** Eso espero.

En un salón de clases.

**B.** Hey Sanny, vi que tú Sam entraron al cuarto del conserje. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Si… fuimos a darnos los buenos días.  
**B.** Me imagino, ustedes dos ya?  
**S.** No aun no, pero no creo que falte mucho para eso.  
**B.** No te preocupes Santana, es algo que tarde o temprano va a suceder, no le des tanta importancia a la virginidad.  
**S.** Sé que no se la debo de dar, pero mi abuela siempre me inculcó eso, dársela a alguien que ame.  
**B.** Y qué no amas a Sam?  
**S**. Claro que lo amo, pero…. No quiero apresurar las cosas.  
**B**. Bueno, tú sabes lo que haces.

Al finalizar el día de clases, Sam acompañó a la latina por su auto, Quinn ya estaba ahí esperándola.  
**  
Sam.** Hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Hola.  
**Sam.** Te veo más tarde?  
**S.** Si guapo.  
**Sam.** Hey Quinn hoy en la tarde iremos con los chicos a los bolos, quieres venir?  
**S. **Qué? Claro que ella no querrá venir Sam.  
**Q.** Me encantaría.  
**Sam.** Qué bien, pasó por ustedes a las 7.

El chico se despidió con un beso a su novia para luego alejarse.

**Q.** Tu novio fue muy amable en invitarme.  
**S. **Si pero no irás.  
**Q.** Por qué no?  
**S.** Porque no me caes bien y no quiero que convivas con mis amigos.**  
Q**. Mmm ok, no creo que a tus padres les agrade la noticia, pero bueno.  
**S.** Qué? Piensas decirle a mis padres?  
**Q**. Pues claro, porque Sam preguntara por mí y yo tendré que decir que tu no quieres que conviva con ustedes.  
**S.** Ok, ok, iremos a los bolos.  
**Q**. Cool.

Se llegó la hora de partir a los bolos, Sam llegó por las chicas, sus amigos ya venían con él en el auto.

**S.** No vamos a caber, llevaré mi auto.  
**B.** Nooo será más divertido ir todos juntos.  
**Ar**. Carga a Quinn.  
**S.** Qué? Claro que no, me aplastará con ese enorme trasero que tiene.

Sin darse cuenta, la latina soltó ese comentario, haciéndola sonrojar de inmediato.

**Mi.** En serio lo tiene tan grande?  
**T.** Mike!  
**Ar**. Bueno entonces que ella te cargue a ti.  
**S. **Ok, anda Fabray sube al auto.  
**Q.** Ya voy.

La rubia se sentó en el asiento del copiloto para que luego la latina lo hiciera, se acomodó encima de ella, por unos segundos Quinn tomó de la cintura, haciendo sobresaltar a la morena.

**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S.** No.

Llegaron a los bolos, la rubia hizo toda clase de insinuaciones muy sutiles a la latina, obviamente que solo ella podía notar, esto hizo que su rendimiento en el juego fuera pésimo.

**Sam**. Qué pasa hoy contigo mi amor? Estás haciéndonos perder.  
**S.** Lo siento, creo que tomaré un descanso.  
**Sam.** Si es lo mejor, Quinn toma el lugar de Santana.  
**Q.** Ok.

Y ahí estaba la morena admirando a la rubia cada que lanzaba una bola.

**B.** Qué tanto le ves a tu hermana?  
**S.** Eh? Nada nada, solo noto que no es tan mala en el juego.  
**B.** Sí, es buena.

Un buen rato después las chicas regresaron a casa, de ahí fueron a su habitación.

**Q.** Tus amigos son realmente divertidos.  
**S.** Si…  
**Q.** Espero salir otro día con ustedes.  
**S.** No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones Fabray, en cuanto sepan que eres amiga de Puck se alejarán de inmediato.  
**Q**. Mmmmm.

Las chicas fueron a la cama, Quinn esperó despierta unos minutos para luego hacer algo que Santana no esperaba, la rubia se acercó demasiado a la morena para luego pasar su brazo derecho sobre el estómago de la chica, de inmediato sintió que la latina se tensó demasiado, pero ella continuó con su plan y colocó su barbilla en el hombro de Santana, haciendo que su piel se erizara ante las respiraciones calientes que la rubia emitía a través de su nariz, esa noche la latina no pudo dormir.

Al día siguiente la rubia se despertó sola en la cama, fue directo a la ducha para luego bajar a desayunar, ahí se encontraba su hermana.

**Q.** Buenos días Santana… que carita, estás bien?  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q**. Parece que no pegaste el ojo en toda la noche, sabes? Yo dormí como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía.  
**S.** Me da gusto por ti, bueno iré por mi mochila.  
**Q**. Ok.

La latina subió las escaleras para entrar a su habitación, notó que de una de las maletas sobresalía nuevamente el cuaderno de dibujo de la rubia, así que aprovechó que no estaba presente para sacarlo y comenzar a hojearlo.

El cuaderno estaba lleno de paisajes y del rostro de una chica con hermosas facciones, se impresionó al ver que su hermana era realmente buena para dibujar, estaba muy entretenida viendo cada imagen que no escuchó cuando Quinn entró a la habitación.

**Q.** Qué demonios haces con eso? (arrebatándole el cuaderno)  
**S.** Emmm lo siento yo…  
**Q**. Quedamos en no tocar nuestras cosas.  
**S.** Es que…

La rubia empujó con sus manos los hombros de la latina hasta llevarla contra la pared.

**Q.** No vuelvas a tocar mis cosas sin mi permiso o juro que…

Quinn se acercó a escasos centímetros del rostro de Santana, podían sentir su respiración una de la otra, la latina instintivamente cerró sus ojos esperando que la rubia la besara, pero al notar que eso no pasó, los abrió nuevamente, encontrándose con una risa burlesca de su hermana.

**Q.** Respeta mis cosas hermanita, o de lo contrario yo no respetaré las tuyas, ah y mueve tu trasero que llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

La chica de ojos verdes salió de la habitación, Santana se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos, estaba impactada por lo que había pasado.

**S.** Esto no puede estar pasándome dios, eso está mal, muy mal, necesito estar con Sam cuanto antes. (pensó)

A punto de subir al coche.

**Q.** Tardaste demasiado, qué tanto hacías?  
**S.** Nada, ya vámonos.

El camino a la preparatoria se tornó más que incómodo, ninguna de las dos chicas habló, pero Quinn notó claramente el estado de la latina.

**Q.** Santana, qué te pasa? Estás temblando (tomando su mano)  
**S.** No me toques! No vuelvas a hacerlo maldita lesbiana.  
**Q.** Pero que…

La latina salió del auto apresuradamente sin decir nada más.

**Q**. Mmmm voy bien pero creo que tengo que cambiar de táctica, no quiero asustarla, pero de algo estoy segura, ella vendrá a mi…. muy pronto. (pensó) 


	6. Curiosidad

**_Hola a quienes leen este fic, bueno no había puesto ninguna nota porque para ser sincera, empecé esta historia gracias a un comentario de un guest sobre mi otro fic, donde me decía que mis historias se parecían bastante porque en todas Quinn era la mala y dije ok... por qué no hago una donde sea otra vez la mala? jejeje._  
_Y tarán se vino a mi mente esta historia, que ni idea hacia donde vaya jajaja pero se mas o menos lo que quiero, gracias guest anónimo, realmente tu comentario fue de gran ayuda._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 6. Curiosidad**

**S.** Hola chicas, han visto a Sam?  
**B.** Hola Sanny, si iba para su clase de álgebra.  
**S.** Demonios…  
**B.** Pasa algo?  
**S.** No, simplemente lo quería saludar.  
**T.** Si ya me imagino el tipo de saludo que querías darle.  
**S.** Muy graciosa Tina.  
**T.** Jajajajaja.

La latina entró a su primera clase, para su desgracia su hermana también estaba en ella, Santana fue directamente a la parte del fondo del salón de clases para sentarse, al notar eso, inmediatamente Quinn se dirigió hacia el chico que estaba justo a un lado de Santana le dio una mirada de esas que asustaban y el chico le cedió el lugar rápidamente.

**Q**. Hola otra vez hermanita.  
**S.** Maldita sea Fabray, no solo tengo que compartir mi cama contigo si no ahora la mesa del salón de clases.  
**Q**. Hey, solo quiero conocerte un poco más, además sé que a tus padres les encantará eso.  
**S.** Cómo sea.

La rubia tomó uno de sus lápices y empezó a jugar con él al llevarlo directamente a sus labios, por más que Santana quiso desviar la mirada, simplemente no pudo, era hipnótico cada movimiento que Quinn hacía con el objeto, sus labios se veían realmente besables.

**Q**. Te gustaría ver esta noche una película en casa?  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q**. Que sí...  
**S.** Te escuché perfectamente, pero estás loca si piensas que quiero pasar tiempo a solas contigo.  
**Q.** Ok… supongo que será en otra ocasión.  
**S.** Eso jamás.

Luego de algunas clases más, Santana fue en busca de su novio.

**S.** Sammy mi amor por fin te encuentro (besándolo) ven vamos al cuarto del conserje.  
**Sam**. Ahora?  
**S.** Si ahora, vamos a repetir lo de ayer.  
**Sam.** Santana, ahora no puedo, la entrenadora Beiste convocó a una reunión, necesito ir.  
**S.** Samuel, me estás diciendo que prefieres ir a esa reunión que pasarla bien conmigo?  
**Sam.** San, amor necesito ir, no puedo descuidarme ni un segundo o me pueden quitar mi puesto, no sé qué pasa con algunos de los chicos que últimamente han mejorado en su rendimiento y no quiero arriesgarme, además tú sabes que necesito conseguir la beca que tanto quiero.  
**S.** Ok, ok, ya será en otro momento.

Más tarde la joven latina fue a la práctica de porristas, a lo lejos vio cómo Quinn se dirigía justo al lugar prohibido para todos, detrás de las gradas del campo.

**S.** A qué diablos va a ahí? (pensó)

Un rato después notó como ella y Puck salían de ese lugar muy sonrientes y sin poder evitarlo sintió una especie de celos que le corrían por todo su ser.

**S.** Britt… puedo preguntarte algo?  
**B.** Si, qué pasa?  
**S.** Emmm recuerdas aquella fiesta que organizó Mike?  
**B.** Sí.  
**S.** Y recuerdas que jugamos a la botella?  
**B.** Lo recuerdo.  
**S.** Mmmm en aquella ocasión te tocó besarte con Kitty la chica de primer año.  
**B.** Sip.  
**S.** Britt… qué sentiste?  
**B.** A qué viene esa pregunta?  
**S.** Tengo curiosidad.  
**B.** Bueno… fue agradable, bastante diría yo, los labios de la chica eran muy suaves, fue muy divertido.  
**S.** Lo volverías a hacer?  
**B.** Seguro, por qué no?  
**S.** Ohh…  
**B.** Acaso quieres besar a una chica?  
**S.** Qué? Nooo claro que no, solo que… hoy de camino a la escuela vimos que unas chicas se besaban.  
**B.** Ahhh pues… yo no le veo nada de malo y menos si esas chicas se amaban.  
**S.** Claro…

Santana no solo estaba confundida, si no que ahora tenía gran curiosidad sobre lo que sentiría si llegar a besar a una chica… mejor dicho, si llegara a besar a Quinn.

Esa tarde las chicas regresaron a casa y Maribel le dio una excelente noticia a su hija.

**M**. Quinn te tengo una sorpresa.  
**Q.** Si?  
**M**. Si, tu habitación por fin está habitable, desde hoy puedes quedarte a dormir en ella.  
**S. **Gracias al cielo!  
**M**. Santana!  
**S. **Lo siento mamá pero creo que tanto Quinn como yo, necesitamos nuestra privacidad.  
**Q.** Gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mí desde que llegué.  
**M**. No es nada Quinn, recuerda ahora eres prácticamente nuestra hija, Santana ve y ayuda a tu hermana a mudarse a su habitación.  
**S.** Qué? Yo por qué?  
**M**. Porque si y punto, hazlo.  
**S.** Ya que.

En la habitación de Santana, Quinn comenzó a sacar de los cajones la poca ropa que tenía ahí.

**S.** Por fin tendré la cama nuevamente para mi sola.  
**Q**. Espero que no extrañes mi calor y abrazarme.  
**S.** Jaaa si como no.  
**Q**. Santana, más de dos veces te sorprendí abrazándome.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**Q**. Ah no? Mira esto, la tomé el otro día.

La rubia le mostró una foto en su celular donde mostraba claramente a Santana abrazándola.

**S.** Eso no puede ser, ha de ser un montaje.  
**Q**. Ay Santana, por favor, en fin me ayudas a llevar las maletas a mi habitación?  
**S.** Ok.

Luego de llevar el resto de las maletas a la nueva habitación.

**S.** Eso es todo.  
**Q**. Mil gracias hermanita, te mereces esto.

Quinn se acercó a la latina y le plantó un beso suave prácticamente en la comisura de los labios de su hermana.

**Q**. Por cierto sigue en pie lo de la película esta noche.

Santana salió de la habitación pasmada, como si fuese una zombie, aún sentía el calor de los labios de la rubia cerca de los suyos, estaba claro, le gustó esa sensación, luego fue a su recámara.

**S.** Esto está mal, por qué me está pasando esto a mí? Yo amo a Sam, lo deseo, me gusta lo que provoca en mí… pero esta tipa me está volviendo loca, necesito preguntarle qué es lo que pretende con todo esto.

La joven latina regresó nuevamente a la habitación de Quinn, encontró entre abierta la puerta de su baño, claramente se escuchaba la regadera, giró para salir de la habitación, pero su curiosidad le ganó, así que entró al cuarto de baño.

Y ahí estaba la silueta de su hermana reflejada en las cortinas de la regadera, notó que la chica lavaba sus piernas, ella solo tragó saliva, ya no era dueña de su mente, se acercó para abrir las cortinas, lo único que deseaba era ver nuevamente a la rubia completamente desnuda… cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, la voz de su madre la sobresaltó.

**M**. Santana! Santana te buscan.

La latina salió lo más sigilosamente posible de la habitación para que la rubia no notara su presencia, pero no corrió con mucha suerte.

**Q.** Dije que vendrías a mi hermanita, para la próxima ya no habrá marcha atrás.

Santana bajó a la sala.

**S.** Qué pasa mamá?  
**M**. Hija aquí está Sam.  
**S.** Ahh… hola Sammy.  
**Sam**. Hey… ya no te vi en la escuela.  
**M.** Los dejaré solos.  
**Sam.** Gracias señora Maribel.  
**S.** Bueno, supuse que estabas muuuy ocupado con tu asunto ese del equipo de futbol.  
**Sam.** Lo siento bonita, pero realmente necesitaba estar presente.  
**S.** Te quitaron el puesto?  
**Sam.** No, pero la entrenadora dijo que nos estará observando frecuentemente, no me puedo distraer.  
**S.** Ok...  
**Sam.** San, no estés enojada conmigo, déjame compensarte lo de hoy.  
**S.** Ok vamos a mi recámara.  
**Sam.** Cómo?  
**S.** Que necesito que me lo compenses ahora mismo.  
**Sam.** Te sientes bien? Santana no iré a tu recámara sabiendo que tu mamá está aquí.  
**S.** Sammy… realmente necesito que me toques… estoy muy caliente, anda ven a mi cuarto.  
**Sam.** Amor… no me hagas esto.  
**S.** Por favor.  
**Sam.** Ok vamos.

Cuando los chicos se disponían a subir…

**M.** A dónde van?  
**S.** Ehhh mmm le voy a pasar unos apuntes a Sammy, vamos por mi libreta.  
**M**. Bueno, que tu novio espere aquí mientras la traes.  
**S.** Mamá solo vamos por la libreta.  
**M**. Y es necesario que los dos suban para buscarla?  
**Sam**. Tu mamá tiene razón, aquí te espero.  
**S.** Ok…

En cuanto la latina regresó con la libreta el chico bastante pálido salió de casa.

**M.** Santana recuerda que a tu padre no le gusta que tu novio esté a solas contigo en tu habitación.  
**S.** Mamá no estaríamos a solas, tú estás aquí y la rubia también.

Justo en ese momento Quinn bajó.

**Q.** Maribel puedo preparar unas palomitas? Veré una película.  
**M**. Claro hija, Santana por qué en vez de estar con esa cara de pocos amigos no acompañas a Quinn a ver la película?  
**Q.** Ya la invité pero no quiso.  
**M**. Santana por qué no quieres convivir con tu hermana?  
**S.** Ella no es mi hermana.**  
M**. Ahora lo es y no quiero discutir sobre ello nunca más, ahora ve con ella y vean en paz la película.

Regresando a la planta alta.

**Q.** Hey no tienes que acompañarme a ver la película, no quiero que te sientas obligada a hacerlo.  
**S.** Está bien, de todas maneras no tengo nada mejor qué hacer.  
**Q**. Ok, te vas a divertir, ven a la cama conmigo, no muerdo.  
**S.** Mmm está bien.

La elección de la película fue perfecta para Quinn, se trataba de una película de suspenso bastante erótica que solo logró calentar más a Santana, la rubia lo notó.

**Q.** Estás bien Santana?  
**S.** Sí.

Luego vino una escena de dos chicas besándose muy acaloradamente.

**S.** Por dios qué es eso?  
**Q.** Qué no lo ves? Un beso.  
**S.** Si entre dos chicas.  
**Q.** Y?  
**S.** No es normal.  
**Q**. Y qué es normal en esta vida?  
**S.** Pues… Ok, si antes tenía mis dudas sobre tus preferencias sexuales ahora me han quedado claras, eres una lesbiana en todo su esplendor Quinn Fabgay.  
**Q**. Y eso te causa algún problema?  
**S.** Ahá… lo admites…  
**Q**. No lo he hecho.  
**S.** La chica de los dibujos es tu novia?

La rubia no respondió.

**S.** Mmmm pensé que querías que nos conociéramos un poco más.  
**Q**. En serio quieres saber quién soy?  
**S.** Pues… si… supongo.

Quinn se colocó muy de cerca al rostro de la latina…

**Q**. Ok, te lo diré, soy dos clases de chica, la que puede defenderte hasta con los dientes o la que te puede destruir en un instante si me lo propongo.  
**S.** Y en este momento qué tipo de chica eres?  
**Q**. La que quiere comerte a besos.  
**S.** Qué? Eso es asqueroso, por dios Fabray eres mi hermana iuuug.  
**Q**. Ahora si lo soy? (sonrisa burlona)  
**S.** Es mejor que me largue de aquí.  
**Q**. Tienes miedo?  
**S.** Por favor yo no te tengo miedo.  
**Q**. No hablo de tenerme miedo a mí, sino que tienes miedo de ti misma.  
**S.** Miedo de mi misma?  
**Q**. Si… tienes miedo de lo que estás sintiendo ahora mismo.  
**S.** Y según tu qué es lo que siento?  
**Q**. Sientes lo mismo que yo, unas ganas enormes de comerme a besos.  
**S.** Estás loca, no solo eres una lesbiana asquerosa, sino una demente, me largo de aquí.  
**Q**. Ok...pero estaré esperando despierta… por si cambias de opinión.  
**S.** En tus sueños Fabgay.

La latina muy indignada salió de la habitación, la rubia esperó por mucho rato, pero la morena nunca apareció en su puerta, así que luego de ponerse su pijama, se dirigió a la ventana tomó su relicario y comenzó a recordar.

Momentos después escuchó que la puerta de su recámara se abría, al voltear vio a Santana en la puerta.

Sin apartar la mirada una de la otra, la morena se fue acercando a la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** Tengo mucha curiosidad, es solo eso.  
**Q.** Curiosidad?  
**S**. Eeessto que estoy sintiendo no debe de ser.  
**Q**. Por qué?  
**S.** Porque… yo no soy como tú.**  
Q**. Lo sé.  
**S.** No soporto tenerte cerca de mí.  
**Q**. También lo sé.  
**S.** No lo soporto porque… porque cada que estás a mi lado tengo una enorme curiosidad, Quinn yo…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, la rubia tomó de la cintura a Santana para acercarla y capturar sus labios de una buena vez.

En el instante que la latina sintió los cálidos labios de Quinn, soltó un leve gemido, el beso fue apasionado, lleno de hambre la una por la otra, la rubia rozó el labio inferior de Santana para pedir permiso de meter la lengua a su boca, la morena sin pensarlo abrió su boca lo que la llevó a sentir mariposas en cuanto sus lenguas se tocaron, Santana instintivamente llevó sus brazos al cuello de la rubia para acercar más aun sus cuerpos.

Luego de que la respiración les hiciera falta, finalmente las chicas se separaron.

**Q**. Eso fue rico.  
**S.** Claro… pero no se asemeja para nada a un beso de mi novio, esto no significó nada, mi curiosidad terminó y esto no se volverá a repetir ah y espero que no salga de estas cuatro paredes ok?  
**Q**. Curiosidad? Ja! Está bien no te preocupes hermanita, de aquí no sale.  
**S.** Bien… me voy y haz de cuenta que jamás pasó.

Santana dio media vuelta y con una gran sonrisa en sus labios salió de la habitación.

**Q**. Vas a volver Santana, lo harás y me las pagarás todas juntas.

* * *

_**Quinn es una badass, pero hay una explicación para que sea así.**_

_**Por cierto en esta historia, los personajes no son precisamente iguales en cuanto a carácter y manera de ser que en el programa de televisión.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	7. Caja de sorpresas

**_Uno más._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 7. Caja de sorpresas.**

De vuelta a la recámara de la latina.

**S.** Eso fue jodidamente caliente, esa lesbiana demente sí que sabe cómo dar un buen beso (tocando sus labios) Un momento… pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? No, no, esto está mal, a mí me gustan los besos de Sammy solo de él y nada más, es mejor que me duerma porque ya estoy diciendo sandeces.

Al día siguiente la latina bajó a desayunar antes de partir a la preparatoria.

**S.** Hey mami buenos días.  
**M**. Hola mija cómo amaneciste?  
**S.** Súper.  
**M.** Se nota, hace días que no te veía con esa enorme sonrisa.  
**S.** Bueno eso se debe a que después de no sé cuántos días por fin pude dormir a mis anchas en mi cama.  
**M**. Ay Santana eres una exagerada, mejor ponte a desayunar.

Minutos después.

**M**. Quinn, hija, que linda te ves, me alegro que por fin te hayas decidido a usar la ropa que te regalamos.

La latina volteó para ver que su hermana tenía un look ligeramente diferente, llevaba puestos unos jeans y una blusa casual.

**Q.** Si… pero aún me siento un poco rara. (mintió)  
**M.** Es cuestión de que acostumbres, ven siéntate para que desayunes.

Mientras la rubia caminaba hacia la isla de la cocina, Santana pudo notar que las curvas de la chica se acentuaban perfectamente a los jeans que estaba usando, la latina fijó su mirada en el trasero de la Quinn e inmediatamente después sintió una punzada entre sus piernas.

**Q.** Hola hermanita, pudiste dormir bien?  
**S.** Eh? Mmm claro, dormí de maravilla, mi cama ahora es solo para mí.  
**Q.** Yo también dormí muy bien y más después de que…

La latina abrió muy grandes los ojos por el miedo de que a la rubia se le escapara de la boca lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

**Q.** Después de que vimos la película.  
**M.** Me da mucho gusto que estén empezando a convivir más.  
**Q.** A mí también Maribel, créemelo. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Como sea, termina desayunar rubia o llegaremos tarde.

El camino a la preparatoria fue en completo silencio, Quinn decidió ignorar de alguna manera a su hermana.

Una vez que llegaron al estacionamiento, la rubia bajó del auto y se perdió entre el mar de chicos que caminaban por ahí, Santana se quedó confundida por esa acción.

**Sam.** Santana!  
**S.** Hola Sam.  
**Sam.** Quiero compensarte lo de ayer.  
**S.** En este momento?  
**Sam.** Claro, por qué no?  
**S.** Ok vamos.

Fueron directo al cuarto del conserje y se repitieron los acontecimientos de días anteriores, el chico estaba en la luna.

**Sam.** Me encantó que esta vez lo hayamos hecho juntos.  
**S.** Si fue muy caliente.  
**Sam.** San, en unos días cumplimos 7 meses de novios, crees que ya estés lista para dar el siguiente paso?  
**S.** Pues… no lo sé Sammy.  
**Sam.** Vamos Santana tengo suficiente dinero ahorrado para el hotel.  
**S.** Lo pensaré.  
**Sam.** Entonces es un sí?  
**S.** Es un tal vez, ok?  
**Sam.** Ok, ok.

Mientras tanto detrás de las gradas del campo de futbol.

**P.** Heyyy Fabray, hasta que te veo vestida casi como lo hacías antes  
**Q.** Bueno… me agradan los vestidos aunque son muy ñoños, así me siento más a gusto, pero obviamente no puedo vestirme aún de la manera que lo hacía antes.  
**P.** Pues si, por cierto cómo vas con tu plan?  
**Q.** Ni te lo imaginas jajajaja va mucho mejor de lo que me imaginé.  
**P.** En serio? Y eso?  
**Q.** Ayer besé a Santana.  
**P.** Wooow, te atreviste? No lo puedo creer, cómo le hiciste para convencerla?  
**Q.** No hice mucho, ella solita vino a mi puerta para prácticamente pedírmelo.  
**P.** Eres mi ídola Fabray.  
**Q.** Pero eso no es todo, lograré que venga a rogarme que la vuelva a besar, la volveré loca Puck, ya lo verás.  
**P.** Me lo imagino, lo tuyo es volver loca a las chicas como a…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, el chico estaba contra la pared con una navaja que sostenía la rubia presionando sobre su cuello.

**P.** Qué te pasa Quinn? (asustado)  
**Q.** En tu puta vida vuelvas a decir eso, tú más que nadie sabe cómo fueron las cosas! (presionando más contra su cuello)  
**P.** Si, si, lo sé, perdóname no quise decirlo de esa manera, tranquilízate por favor, baja la navaja.  
**Q.** Eres un pendejo Puckerman. (bajando la navaja)  
**P.** Maldita sea Quinn me cortaste! (mano en su cuello)  
**Q.** Dale gracias a Dios que no te fue peor y para la otra fíjate muy bien el cómo utilizas tus palabras.  
**P.** Y pensar que yo fui quien te regaló esa navaja.  
**Q.** Pues gracias, ya vi que funciona a la perfección, ahora dame la mercancía, no tengo ganas de seguir viendo tu rostro de niño asustado.

Luego de eso, la chica de ojos verdes se alejó y fue directo hacia un grupo de chicos.

En otro lado de la escuela.

**B.** Sanny, acabo de ver a Quinn se ve muuuy caliente en jeans.  
**S.** Brittany! Qué cosas dices?  
**B.** No tiene nada de malo. (alzando los hombros)  
**S**. Acaso te gustan las chicas?  
**B.** Pues…  
**S.** Si? (impactada)  
**B.** No lo sé, tal vez, pero si me gustaran no tendría nada de malo.  
**S.** Eso es pecado, mi abuela me lo ha dicho.  
**B.** También es pecado robar y matar y la gente lo hace a cada rato, pienso que mientras no le hagas daño a nadie con el amar a alguien de tu mismo sexo, no tiene nada de malo y no le veo para nada el que sea pecado.  
**S.** Bueno pues… agghhh olvídalo, mejor vamos a la práctica.

De camino a la práctica.

**T.** Chicas, chicas!  
**B.** Pasa algo Tina?  
**T.** Si… bueno no sé.  
**S.** Suelta la sopa asiática.  
**T.** Santana… Quinn es novia de Puckerman o algo así?  
**S.** Por qué lo dices?  
**T.** Hace unos momentos estaba viendo la práctica de futbol y noté que Quinn iba al lado prohibido, donde siempre está ese chico y varios minutos después, tu hermana salió con una enoooorme sonrisa.  
**B.** Wooow a Quinn le gustan los chicos rudos.  
**S.** Por su puesto que Quinn no es novia de ese tipejo, qué les pasa?  
**T.** Tranquila Santana, solo es una pregunta, no te enojes.  
**S.** No me enojo, pero no creo que ella ande con ese chico, no creo que sea de su tipo.**  
T.** Y cómo lo sabes?  
**S.** Pues… Quinn es una ñoña, no la han visto?  
**B.** Hoy no parece para nada una ñoña, al contrario se ve…  
**S.** Britt!  
**B.** Jajajajaja ya pues no digo nada, vamos a la práctica o Sue nos castigará si llegamos tarde, nos vemos más tarde Tina.  
**T.** Ok chicas.

Al final del día de clases Santana estaba esperando a Quinn en el estacionamiento, estaba comenzando a desesperarse porque la chica no aparecía.

**S.** Vayaaaa hasta que la reina se dignó a aparecer, dónde demonios estabas, acaso cogiéndote a tu noviecito Puckerman?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** He notado que no solo pasas mucho tiempo en compañía de ese delincuente si no que vas al lugar donde está prohibido asomar la cabeza.  
**Q.** Y eso me hace ser su novia?  
**S.** Entonces qué tanto haces con él ahí?**  
Q**. Es sólo mi amigo, se ha portado muy bien conmigo y es todo.  
**S.** Claro, que tonta soy, no puede ser tu novio porque a ti te fascinan las vaginas.  
**Q**. Nos podemos ir?

Más tarde en casa de los López.

**Q**. Maribel, me preguntaba si me puedes permitir salir un rato de casa.  
**M**. Y a dónde vas?  
**Q.** Bueno… solo quiero ir al parque a dibujar… ya sabes, desde que llegué a aquí no lo he hecho.  
**M.** Está bien, que Santana te acompañe.  
**S.** Quéeee? Ahhh no, no lo haré, ya basta de que a toda costa me quieras imponer pasar tiempo con esta chica.  
**M**. Es tu hermana.  
**S.** Que no lo es!**  
Q**. Maribel, no hace falta que Santana me acompañe, además ya conozco muy bien el camino.  
**M**. No lo sé hija.  
**Q.** Anda, además llevo mi celular, para que me llames y no te preocupes.  
**M.** Está bien, solo no llegues muy tarde.  
**Q.** No lo haré gracias.

Quinn salió de casa y regresó varias horas después, fue directo a su habitación, colocó su mochila en donde llevaba su cuaderno de dibujos en la silla del escritorio, entonces la puerta se abrió.

**S.** Tardaste en llegar.  
**Q.** Me estabas tomando el tiempo?  
**S. **Claro que no.  
**Q.** Pues pareciera.

Santana se acercó a la rubia.

**S.** Dios… a qué huele? (mueca de disgusto)  
**Q.** No sé qué hayas comido.  
**S.** Muy chistosa… un momento… eres tú, tu chaqueta apesta a marihuana… oh por dios, no solo eres una lesbiana si no también una drogadicta, esto lo tienen que saber mis padres.

Antes de que la latina pudiera salir, la chica de ojos verdes la tomó de la muñeca para detenerla.

**Q.** Tú no abrirás la boca.  
**S. **Ah no? Ahora verás.  
**Q.** No les dirás nada o de lo contrario, ellos se tendrán que enterar que tú y tú noviecito se meten tooodos los días al cuarto del conserje a tener sexo.  
**S.** No te atreverías.  
**Q.** Sabes que sí…. Así que si tú no quieres que ellos sepan de tu gran secreto, tú no dirás absolutamente nada sobre este incidente oloroso.  
**S.** Está bien… pero yo que tu dejaba esas porquerías.  
**Q.** No lo hago a menudo.  
**S.** Eso dicen todos los drogadictos.  
**Q**. Como sea.  
**S.** En fin, buenas noches hermanita.

La rubia se acercó a la latina tomó su rostro y le dio un beso apasionado, la morena le respondió de inmediato… cuando el beso terminó

**Q.** Solo fue un beso de buenas noches.  
**S. **No lo vuelvas a hacer.  
**Q.** Ok… no lo haré. (sonriendo)

Al día siguiente la latina se despertó con un propósito, averiguar qué tipo de relación tenía Quinn con Puck.

La estuvo vigilando prácticamente todo el día, cuando la morena estaba en su práctica de porristas, vio a lo lejos a su hermana dirigiéndose al lugar prohibido, se armó de valor y fue hacia allá.

**Q.** Listo, aquí tienes el dinero.  
**P.** No me digas que ya vendiste todo?  
**Q.** Pues esa es la finalidad no?  
**P**. Bueno si… woow los estúpidos de David y Azimio se tardan años en hacerlo y tú en dos días.  
**Q**. Qué te puedo decir, tengo un gran encanto.  
**P.** Ya lo creo, bien… de una vez te daré tu parte.  
**Q.** Perfecto.  
**S.** Eres una maldita dealer Fabray, no lo puedo creer!  
**P.** Qué demonios? (ceño fruncido)  
**S.** Y yo que pensé que este tipejo era tu amante, pero ahora todo tiene sentido, wooow eres toda una caja de sorpresas, no solo eres una lesbiana y una drogadicta, sino que también eres una de las responsables de que media escuela sean unos adictos.  
**P.** Hey chica si no quieres tener problemas es mejor que te largues de aquí.  
**S. **Quien va a tener problemas y muy serios es aquí mi "hermanita" cuando le diga a mis padres a lo que se dedica.  
**Q.** Tú no les dirás absolutamente nada.  
**S.** Ahh claro, claro, no les diré nada porque de lo contrario tu les irás con el chisme de que me acuesto con mi novio en el cuarto del conserje, verdad?  
**Q.** Mmm no solo por eso…

La rubia dio la media vuelta, luego de unos segundos nuevamente le dio la cara a Santana…

**Q.** Maribel, Frank, no sé qué le pasa a Santana, se los juro, desde que llegué a esta casa ella me ha hecho toda clase de desaires, me molesta con sus comentarios hirientes, me hace bromas muy pesadas y no solo eso, ahora está inventando que vendo drogas, se los juro, yo jamás sería capaz de eso, estoy muy agradecida con ustedes por todo lo que han hecho por mí, pero su hija me odia y no sé qué hacer para evitarlo. (llorando a mares)  
**S.** Oh por dios! Estoy frita. (boca muy abierta)  
**P.** Jajajajaja eso Quinn!  
**Q.** Bien… (limpiándose las lágrimas) A quién piensas que le creerán tus padres?  
**S.** Maldita sea (soltando el aire) Vaya Quinnie eres una lesbiana, drogadicta, dealer y excelente actriz, Fabray insisto... realmente me sorprendes!  
**Q**. Pues tú sabes qué hacer, pero ya sabes a lo que te atienes.  
**S.** Está bien, tu ganas, solo espero que tu "oficio" no ponga en peligro a mis padres.  
**Q.** No te preocupes, sé lo que hago y tanto tu como tus padres, jamás se verán involucrados, además de mis maravillosas aptitudes para actuar, tengo otra gran cualidad, soy una persona que sabe agradecer a quienes se portan muy bien conmigo.  
**P.** Pero con quien no….  
**S.** Ok… no diré nada.  
**P.** Porque no te conviene.  
**S.** Tú cállate metiche… No diré nada Fabray, solo espero que no termines mal, adiós.

La latina se alejó.

**P.** Jajajajaja en serio Quinn has pensado en ser actriz profesional?  
**Q.** Tal vez Puck, tal vez.  
**P. **Y después de que tu hermana ya sabe a lo que te dedicas, seguirás con tu plan?  
**Q.** Por su puesto y ahora con mayor razón, esa chica tiene algo…  
**P.** Tiene todo! Es taaaan caliente.  
**Q.** Si… y va a ser mía.  
**P.** La compartirías?  
**Q.** Aumenta el porcentaje en mis ganancias y lo tomaré en cuenta.  
**P.** Ok… lo pensaré.

* * *

_**He de confesar, antes de que se supiera en la serie que Santana era lesbiana, también me encantaba la pareja que hacía con Sam... ese Sam me gustaba mucho, pero el de ahora, no lo soporto! jajajaja.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y siento mis errores.**_


	8. Yo estaba a cargo

**_Hola hola, un millón de gracias a quienes están leyendo esta historia, se que está rara pero confío en que siga siendo de su agrado._**

**_Dani: Nope, esta definitivamente no es una historia Brittana ni habrá Brittana, aquí Brittany solo es la mejor amiga de Santana y nada mas._**

**_Respondiendo a la pregunta de sobre si la chica de los dibujos es Rachel, pues no lo es, dije chica de lindas facciones, ódienme, mátenme y perdónenme pero Rachel no tiene lindas facciones, al menos no para mi jejeje._**

**_Bueno a ver qué les parece el 8._  
**

* * *

******Capítulo 8. Yo estaba a cargo.**

Quinn ignoró los siguientes días a Santana, no volvió a intentar besarla, quería probar un punto, la latina se sentía extraña por el repentino cambio de actitud de la rubia.

La chica de ojos verdes, estuvo estudiando muy bien los horarios de sus ahora padres, para poder escapar de vez en cuando en las tardes y otras en las noches, varias veces tomó prestada una bicicleta que al parecer era de Santana y en una de sus escapadas, encontró un maravilloso lugar dentro de un parque que al no ser muy visitado por su lejanía, estaba en excelentes condiciones, la zona estaba muy cerca de un estanque lo que hacía que la vista pareciera un paisaje pintado, la rubia se sentó en el césped para admirar el panorama, sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a dibujar.

Luego de un rato, decidió inspeccionar el lugar, cerca de ahí se encontró con un árbol con el tronco hueco en su parte baja, tomó una rama y la metió ahí para verificar que no hubiera algún animalito viviendo ahí, para su buena suerte estaba vacío, decidió limpiarlo como pudo y sacó una pequeña caja de metal con candado incluido, que llevaba en su mochila, decidió que ese sería el mejor lugar para guardar la mercancía que le daba Puck, porque en la casa de los López corría el riesgo de que se la descubrieran.

Regresó a casa de los López y trató de ser lo más sigilosa posible al entrar a la casa, para su fortuna "sus padres" no notaron su ausencia, cuando Quinn entró a su habitación y prendió la luz se encontró a Santana sentada sobre su cama.

**S.** Dónde diablos estabas Fabray?!  
**Q.** Maldita sea Santana, me asustaste.  
**S.** Pues que bueno, dónde estabas? Te tuve que cubrir con mis padres diciéndoles que estabas estudiando.  
**Q.** En serio eso hiciste?  
**S.** Claro.  
**Q.** Pues… gracias. (mueca)  
**S**. Lo más seguro es que estabas vendiendo esas porquerías verdad?  
**Q**. No, solo fui a pasear un poco.  
**S.** Y para eso te llevaste mi bicicleta?  
**Q**. Vaya, al parecer estas muy al pendiente de lo que hago.  
**S.** Por su puesto que no, pero al bajar al garaje noté que no estaba ahí.  
**Q**. Pues perdón por tomarla sin permiso, ya no lo haré.  
**S.** Nahh como sea, hace años que no la uso.  
**Q**. Ooookay. (rodando los ojos)  
**S**. Ya me vas a decir dónde andabas?  
**Q**. Si oficial de policía, estaba paseando en el parque Faurot… algo más?  
**S.** Pero eso queda lejos de aquí.  
**Q**. Soy buena pedaleando.  
**S.** Mmm ya veo, en fin, mis padres me dijeron que te llamara para cenar, tuviste mucha suerte en llegar justo a tiempo.  
**Q.** Ya veo, ahora bajo, ah y gracias por cubrirme.  
**S.** De nada.

La familia López se reunió a cenar, las conversaciones de los padres de Santana le agradaban bastante a la rubia, de alguna manera se sentía muy bien de estar en esa casa, porque se sentía en familia, algo que ella no había tenido en años.

Cierto día.

**M.** Niñas, su padre me invitó a cenar esta noche, así que se quedarán solas un buen rato.  
**S.** Qué tanto?  
**M**. Bastante.  
**Q.** Ohhh ya me imagino la razón.(sonrisa pícara)  
**S.** Iuuuug que asco.**  
M**. Santana!  
**S. **Perdón mamá.  
**M**. Bueno, no quiero que salgan para nada, ni que aparezca de repente cierto chico rubio en la puerta de la entrada ok?  
**S.** No sé de lo que hablas.  
**M**. Por si las dudas, Quinn se queda a cargo.  
**S.** Qué? A cargo? Pero a cargo de qué?  
**M**. De ti Santana, de quién más va a ser?  
**S.** Mamá no tengo 6 años, no necesito una maldita niñera.  
**M**. A veces pareciera que sí.  
**S. **Pero mamá. (puchero)  
**M.** Está decidido, Quinn te pido de favor que no sucumbas ante los chantajes de tu hermana, no quiero que Sam entre a esta casa mientras no estamos en ella.  
**Q.** No te preocupes Maribel, confía en mí.  
**M.** Gracias Quinn, bien, iré a alistarme para la ocasión.

Más tarde los esposos López salieron de la casa, Santana inmediatamente tomó el teléfono de su casa y comenzó a marcar.

**Q.** Qué haces?  
**S.** Le llamo a Sammy para que venga.  
**Q**. Y tú que dijiste?

La rubia le quitó de las manos el teléfono.

**S.** Qué diablos te pasa Fabray?  
**Q**. No escuchaste a tu madre?  
**S.** Te odio.

La joven latina corrió hacia su recámara para tomar su celular, la rubia intuyendo lo que la morena haría, la siguió hasta la habitación.

**S.** Esa perra no me echará a perder mis planes.

Cuando estaba a punto de marcar a su novio…

**Q.** Dame eso.  
**S. **Noooo  
**Q**. No vas a invitarlo.  
**S.** No puedes evitarlo.  
**Q.** Ah no?

Entonces las chicas comenzaron a luchar por el celular, Quinn trató de quitárselo de las manos a su hermana pero la morena no lo soltaba por nada del mundo, la lucha continuó hasta que ambas cayeron al piso.

**Q.** Dámelo.  
**S.** Nooooo.

En un movimiento el celular de la latina salió volando por el piso lejos de ellas, las dos trataron de ir por él al mismo tiempo, impidiendo el avance la una de la otra.

Antes de que Santana pudiera agarrarlo, la rubia se colocó encima de ella, para luego tomar sus muñecas y extenderlas hacia arriba de su cabeza.

**Q.** Dije que no!  
**S.** Suéltame Fabray.  
**Q**. Nooo hasta que entiendas de una buena vez que no vas a llamar a ese labios de salamandra.  
**S.** Cómo llamaste a mi novio?  
**Q**. Como lo escuchaste!

La morena trató de zafarse de la rubia pero fue imposible, la chica era más fuerte que ella, entre tanto jaloneo y lucha, la blusa de la latina estaba al borde su sostén dejando al descubierto su maravilloso abdomen tonificado, Quinn no pudo contener las enormes ganas de acariciarlo, así que acomodó su agarre para sostener las manos de su hermana solo con una de las de ella, mientras que con la otra recorrió las abdominales de la morena que ante el tacto de inmediato erizó su piel.

**S.** Qué haces maldita lesbiana?  
**Q.** No te gusta?  
**S.** Qué asco, claro que no, quítate de encima de mí.  
**Q.** Tu piel me dice lo contrario… en serio no te gusta?

Quinn llevó sus labios muy cerca a los de Santana, casi al punto de rozarlos.

**Q.** Dime que no te gusta….

Santana comenzó a sentir una fuerte punzada en medio de sus piernas que le hizo perder la razón, así que impulsivamente chocó sus labios con los de la rubia sacándole un gran gemido justo cuando la besó.

Quinn bajó la mano con la que tenía sujetas las de Santana y la llevó a la cintura de la chica… La morena aceleró el ritmo del beso, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la rubia.

**Q.** Pensé que yo estaba a cargo. (sonriendo)

Se estuvieron besando por mucho rato, luego la chica de ojos verdes llevó sus labios hacia el cuello de la latina, succionando su punto de pulso, logrando con eso que la morena cerrara los ojos ante el placer que eso le provocaba, cuando terminó con su cuello, regresó a los labios de Santana quien no puso objeción alguna y continuaron besándose hasta que el celular de la latina comenzó a timbrar.

**S.** Es Brittany.

Santana salió de debajo de Quinn para tomar su celular y contestar la llamada.

**S.** Ho..Hola.  
**B. **Hey Sanny, pudiste hacer la tarea de álgebra o quieres que te vaya a ayudar?  
**S.** Yoo... emmm pues (agitada)  
**B.** Te sientes bien?  
**S.** Si mmm estaba haciendo ejercicio en la bicicleta y mmm me agité.  
**B.** Ohhh ya veo, entonces hiciste la tarea?  
**S.** Si Britt, gracias.  
**B.** Ok, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.  
**S.** Si, hasta mañana.

La llamada terminó, Quinn estaba recargada en el colchón de la cama mirando a Santana con lujuria, la morena se sintió pésimo al ver los labios de la rubia muy hinchados por la reciente actividad, entonces el pánico la invadió.

La chica de ojos verdes, cual leona al asecho de su presa, se acercó a gatas a la latina, para continuar con la sesión de besos, pero para su sorpresa, Santana se puso de inmediato de pie, luego Quinn lo hizo.

**S.** Ten.  
**Q.** Tu celular? (mueca)  
**S.** Si, llévatelo para que te asegures que no le llamaré a Sam, ahora por favor sal de mi habitación.  
**Q.** Estás hablando en serio?  
**S**. Si, sal de mi habitación.  
**Q**. Ok… buenas noches hermanita.

En cuanto la rubia salió de la habitación, la latina se llevó las manos al rostro por la vergüenza que le causaba lo que había hecho, luego se dirigió a su espejo para ver que también sus labios estaban muy rojos e hinchados como los de Quinn, los tocó con sus dedos, estaba en una encrucijada, no sabía si sentirse feliz o enojada por haber besado a su "hermana"

Por otro lado la rubia tenía esa extraña sensación que no sentía desde esa última vez que besó a la persona de la cual estaba enamorada.

Esa noche Santana no pudo dormir ya que estuvo recordando una y otra vez la sensación que le provocó sentir los labios de Quinn contra los suyos y contra su cuello.

A la mañana siguiente, Santana estaba muy avergonzada y trató a toda costa de no mirar a los ojos a la rubia.

**Q.** Santana, hoy no me esperes luego de la escuela, iré con Puck a…  
**S.** Ni me digas a donde, ya me lo imagino.  
**Q**. Ah por cierto… ten tu teléfono, el boca de trucha te mandó varios mensajes de texto, no te preocupes no los leí.  
**S.** Boca de qué? Ash además no los pudiste leer porque no te sabes mi clave.  
**Q**. Es la 1630.  
**S.** Qué? Cómo la supiste?  
**Q**. Eres muy predecible Santana, solo puse el día en que nacieron tus padres y se desbloqueó, te aconsejo, que uses otros números.

La rubia se alejó dejando con la boca abierta a su hermana.

En los pasillos de la preparatoria.

**P.** Fabray…  
**Q.** Hola Puck.  
**P.** Ya lo pensé y acepto.  
**Q.** Qué pensaste?  
**P. **Sobre aumentar tus ganancias si me compartías a tu hermana.  
**Q.** Ja! Estás hablando en serio?  
**P. **Claro, Santana es la chica más caliente de la preparatoria, bien vale la pena aumentarte un 5% tus ganancias.  
**Q.** 5%? Estás loco si crees que por esa miseria te voy a compartir a mi chica.  
**P.** A tu chica? Jajaja qué acaso ya te la cogiste?  
**Q.** No… pero tarde o temprano lo haré y créeme ella vale más que un 5%.  
**P. **Maldita sea.  
**Q**. Así que si la deseas en tu cama, es mejor que mejores la oferta y créeme te la pondré en charola de plata.  
**D**. Hola Quinn, hey Puck ya vendí mi parte.  
**P**. Apenas? David amigo, aplícate como Quinn, por favor, por cierto dónde está el idiota de Azimio?  
**D**. Con Sam Evans.  
**Q**. Con Sam? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**D**. Si, lo está convenciendo para que "mejore" su rendimiento.  
**Q**. Vaya, vaya, quien lo iba a decir del boca de trucha.

Más tarde en el cuarto del conserje.

**Sam.** Santana oh por dios… ohhhh mmmm esto es como tocar el cielo….sigue así mmmm… ya mi amor ya… ahora ohhhhh mmmmmmm ahhhhhhggg.

Segundos después.

**S.** Te gustó? Lo hice bien?  
**Sam.** Oh cielos mmmm que si lo hiciste bien? Valió la pena la espera, me hiciste muy feliz.  
**S.** Gracias por haberme avisado cuando te venías.  
**Sam.** Jejeje si no quise darte un shot de esperma, es la primera vez que me lo chupas y fue asombroso, puedo hacer lo mismo por ti?  
**S.** Sammy te amo, eres tan tierno, si quisiera, pero tengo práctica y tú sabes cómo se pone Sue si llego tarde.  
**Sam.** Pues sí, que mala suerte, sabes? Mañana mis padres irán a un festival a la escuela de mis hermanos y sería la oportunidad perfecta para devolverte el favor.  
**S.** Eso se escucha muy tentador.  
**Sam**. Entonces mañana?  
**S.** Si Sammy, mañana.  
**Sam.** Súper, Te amo, vamos te acompaño a la práctica.  
**S.** Por cierto mi amor, qué tanto platicabas hace rato con Azimio? No sabía que eran amigos.  
**Sam.** Eh? Mmmm no yo no platicaba con él.  
**S.** Si lo hacías.  
**Sam.** Ahhh es cierto, nada importante, cosas sobre el equipo y nada más.  
**S.** Ok.

Los novios salieron del cuarto del conserje tomados de la mano, en el pasillo se encontraron con una sonrisa muy extraña de Quinn que puso bastante nerviosa a Santana.

**Q**. Hola Sam, te veo en casa hermanita.  
**Sam.** Hola Quinn.

La latina no respondió.

**Sam.** Quinn me cae muy bien y se nota que le agradas bastante, me da gusto que ya no estés tan sola, ahora que la tienes a ella como hermana.

Santana no dijo nada, no solo se sentía mal por lo que había hecho con Quinn, si no también por lo que había hecho con Sam, solo para tratar de alejar esos sentimientos de culpabilidad que le habían provocado el considerar que de alguna manera había engañado a su novio con su "hermana".

Pero eso solo era el principio de lo que vendría después.

* * *

_**Perdón por los errores, ya es tarde y me estoy durmiendo.**_

_**Bueno quiero su ayuda... quién les gustaría que fuera la chica de los dibujos de Quinn?**_

_**Se que aman a Sam... pero todos tenemos nuestro lado oscuro, créanmelo.**_

_**Quinn no es precisamente una drogadicta... pero tiene sus motivos para estar medio amargada, ya lo verán.**_

_**Gracias por leer, comentarios, sugerencias todos serán tomados en cuenta.**_


	9. Manos a la obra

**_Uyy ya me empecé a enviciar con la historia, lo acabo de notar porque este capítulo es mas largo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9. Manos a la obra.**

La latina se vistió especialmente sexy ese día para la cita con su novio, justo antes de salir de casa, se topó con la rubia en el pasillo.

**Q.** Hey Santana… te ves… muy bien, a dónde vas?  
**S.** A donde no te importa Fabray.  
**Q**. Ohhh me imagino que vas a salir con el boca de trucha.  
**S.** Su nombre es Sam y ya te dije que no te importa a dónde o con quién vaya, así que quítate de mi camino.  
**Q**. Pasa, pasa… ahh por cierto espero que lleves condones en tu bolso.  
**S.** Muérete fenómeno.

La morena salió.

**M**. Quinn, salió Santana?  
**Q.** Sip.**  
M**. Esa niña ni si quiera se despidió.  
**Q.** Creo que llevaba mucha prisa.  
**M**. Quería hablar con ustedes dos.  
**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**M**. Nada grave, solo quería notificarles que a partir de la próxima semana empezaré a trabajar.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**M**. Si, sabes Quinn? Soy contadora y Frank necesita una en su consultorio, así que él me convenció de retomar mi carrera.  
**Q.** Eso es fabuloso Maribel.  
**M**. Si, Santana y tú ya están bastante grandecitas y andan en su mundo, no creas que me estoy quejando pero a veces me siento sola en casa cuando ustedes no están.  
**Q.** Te comprendo Maribel, por mí no te preocupes, me da mucho gusto que vayas a hacer algo que realmente te hace feliz.  
**M.** Ser madre me hace muy feliz pero… me olvidé un poco de mi misma.  
**Q. **Lo comprendo.  
**M.** Espero que Santana también lo haga.  
**Q. **Lo hará te lo aseguro... Eso le convendrá mucho a la zorrita (pensó)

En casa de Sam.

**Sam.** Santana mi amor, ven pasa.  
**S.** Hola Sammy (besándolo)  
**Sam.** Wooow luces preciosa.  
**S.** Siempre lo hago.  
**Sam.** Si jajaja lo sé pero hoy te ves deslumbrante.  
**S.** Gracias amor.  
**Sam**. Emmm…. Quieres algo de beber?  
**S.** Claro, agua por favor.  
**Sam**. Ok.

Luego de un rato de estar conversando, los chicos terminaron en la habitación del rubio en una sesión muy acalorada de besos.

**Sam.** Te deseo tanto Santana.  
**S.** Y yo a ti Sammy.  
**Sam.** He estado pensando todo el día en ti.  
**S**. Demuéstramelo.

El chico desabrochó los jeans de la morena y llevó su mano directo a masajear su centro sobre la ropa interior.

**Sam.** Te estas mojando bonita.  
**S.** Sigue mi amor, se siente muy bien.  
**Sam.** Santana… puedo chupártela?. (sonrojado)  
**S.** Ok. (nerviosa)

El rubio bajó los jeans de la chica y dio tiernos besos a sus piernas, luego bastante nervioso, empezó a bajar la tanga de Santana hasta dejar al descubierto el brillante sexo de la chica.

**Sam.** Sa…Santana (boca muuuy abierta)  
**S.** Pasa algo? (mas nerviosa)  
**Sam.** Eres hermosa.  
**S.** Basta Sammy no me avergüences más de lo que ya estoy.  
**Sam.** Lo siento mi amor es solo la verdad.  
**S.** Gracias.

A tientas el chico separó las piernas de la latina y fue acercando su lengua a su centro, hasta que por fin hizo contacto con esa parte sensible de la morena.

Los movimientos que Sam hacía con su la lengua eran bastante torpes, pero de alguna manera Santana lo estaba disfrutando, hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse lo más que pudo en la agradable sensación, pero de pronto, la imagen de una hermosa rubia le vino a su mente, recordó lo bien que sabían sus besos, lo rico que fue sentir sus labios en su cuello, el toque de sus dedos sobre su abdomen desnudo, todo eso provocó que en cuestión de segundos llegara al borde en un gran orgasmo.

**S.** Ohhhh diooooos!  
**Sam.** Santana lo logré, lo logré!

Sin hacer mucho caso de las palabras de su novio, la morena seguía en éxtasis por el orgasmo que aún recorría todo su ser, de pronto, sintió algo caliente sobre su ingle, abrió los ojos y notó que su novio estaba acomodándose justo encima de ella.

**S.** Qué pasa Sammy?  
**Sam.** Que es el momento indicado.  
**S.** Qué, para qué? (asustada)  
**Sam.** Para que seas mía por completo.

El rubio tomó su erección con su mano para guiarla justo a la entrada de su novia, la chica al sentir que la punta rozaba en su centro….

**S. **No, no, espera noooo. (tratando de zafarse)  
**Sam.** Vamos Santana, los dos estamos muy calientes.  
**S.** Pero, Sam ni si quieras llevas puesto un condón. (angustiada)  
**Sam.** Diablos, es cierto espera.

Mientras el chico se retiró de encima de su novia para buscar el condón, la chica aprovechó el momento para tomar su ropa interior y sus jeans y vestirse por completo.

**Sam**. Heyyy San, qué haces?  
**S**. No así Sam.  
**Sam.** Pero… te acabo de dar un orgasmo… debo de tener una recompensa.  
**S.** Pues te la doy, déjame chupártelo.  
**Sam**. Pero yo no quiero que me lo chupes, yo quiero cogerte.  
**S.** Cogerme? Ese lenguaje usas para decir que quieres estar conmigo?  
**Sam.** Perdón, quise decir que quiero hacerte el amor.  
**S.** Si claro… pues lo siento pero hoy no será.  
**Sam.** Pero por qué no?  
**S.** Porque deseo que mi primera vez sea especial ya te lo dije.  
**Sam.** Será especial ya lo verás solo déjame hacértelo.  
**S**. Lo siento Sam, no puedo y por favor súbete los pantalones.  
**Sam.** Maldita sea Santana! Tenemos 8 meses de relación y aun no me puedes dar eso? Siempre me das excusas, te dije que fuéramos a un hotel y tampoco quieres, entonces debo esperarte toda la vida?  
**S.** Si me amas lo tendrás que hacer.  
**Sam.** Ahhh eso quiere decir que no vas a hacer el amor conmigo en corto plazo verdad?  
**S.** Yo no dije eso.  
**Sam.** No puedo creer que me hagas esto, he sido un buen novio, sabes la cantidad de chicas que darían lo que fuera por estar conmigo? Las he tenido que rechazar solo porque quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo.  
**S.** Ah! Si hay muchas chicas que quieren estar contigo, pues adelante ve y cógete a todas las que puedas, yo me voy ahora mismo de aquí.  
**Sam.** Está bien, vete y déjame como siempre con un fuerte dolor.  
**S.** Te dije que te lo puedo chupar.  
**Sam.** Y yo ya te dije que no quiero eso, sabes qué? Es mejor que terminemos, yo necesito una novia que satisfaga mis necesidades, no una que solo prenda el boiler y no se meta a bañar.  
**S.** Wooow y yo que pensé que eras distinto a todos esos neandertales de la preparatoria, pero ya vi que eres peor que ellos, ok terminamos, solo espero que no te arrepientas de esto que acabas de hacer.

La latina salió como alma que lleva el diablo de casa de Sam, tomó su coche y regresó a su casa… justo cuando estaba entrando, Quinn iba saliendo.

**Q**. Hey hermanita… uhhhh al parecer tu cita romántica no salió como lo esperabas, verdad?  
**S.** Vete a la mierda, estúpida y asquerosa lesbiana.  
**M**. Qué acabas de decir Santana?  
**S. **Mamá!  
**Q.** Por qué llamaste así a Quinn?  
**S. **Yo.… emmm.  
**M.** Escúchame muy bien Santana López, me estas cansando con tu actitud hacia Quinn, de una buena vez te lo digo, ella es parte de nuestra familia te guste o no, así que si no quieres tener problemas con tu padre y conmigo es mejor que respetes a tu hermana o de lo contrario sufrirás las consecuencias, por lo pronto no sales en una semana de esta casa, de la preparatoria a la casa y punto.  
**S.** Quéeeee? Pero mamá! No es justo.  
**M.** Te ganaste el castigo a pulso y ahora ve a tu recámara.

La latina corriendo y a punto de llorar subió a su habitación.

**M.** Disculpa a mi hija Quinn, ella es una persona difícil.  
**Q. **No te preocupes Maribel, ya me estoy acostumbrando, puedo salir un poco?  
**M.** Claro hija.  
**Q. **Ok, iré por la bicicleta.  
**M.** La bicicleta?  
**Q. **Si quiero ir al parque.**  
M.** Ok pero no regreses muy tarde.  
**Q. **No lo haré.

En la habitación de Santana, la chica llamó a su mejor amiga.

**B. **Hola Sanny.  
**S.** Britt, estoy que me lleva el diablo.  
**B.** Por qué?'  
**S.** Sam terminó conmigo.  
**B.** Quéeee? Pero por qué?  
**S.** Porque no me quise acostar con él.  
**B.** Oh San… pensé que su relación había avanzado un poco.  
**S.** Y avanzó pero Sam quería más y yo… yo aún no estaba lista.  
**B.** Santana para ser sincera… si le has dado muchas largas a Sam, es comprensible que se haya cansado.  
**S.** En serio Britt? Pensé que me darías la razón.  
**B.** Ay San… es que somos tan distintas, ya sabes yo primero me acuesto con los chicos y luego inicio una relación.  
**S.** Si, lo sé.  
**B.** Mira tal vez sea solo un berrinche de Sam, dale tiempo, verás que te pedirá perdón, él te ama mucho y no creo que lo de terminar su relación sea en serio.  
**S.** Eso espero… en fin, pero eso no es todo, por la culpa de la estúpida de Quinn ahora estoy castigada por una semana sin poder salir.  
**B.** No me digas eso! Recuerda que mañana hay fiesta en casa de Mike.  
**S.** Noooo lo olvidé, por qué me pasa a mí esto?  
**B**. Mmm que mala suerte.  
**S**. No se cómo le haré pero yo asistiré a esa fiesta, ya he engañado a mis padres otras veces, así que esta vez no será la excepción.  
**B.** Y Quinn?  
**S.** Ashhh me olvidé de ella.  
**B.** Invítala.  
**S.** Por nada del mundo.  
**B.** Vamos San, si la invitas y acepta ella podrá ser tu tapadera para que tus padres no noten que saliste de casa.  
**S.** Mmm lo pensaré.

Al día siguiente Santana intentó acercarse a Sam, pero éste la evitaba a toda costa, eso desanimó bastante a la latina.

**B.** Invitaste a Quinn?  
**S.** No.  
**B.** Saaaan!  
**S.** Ash ok, ok, iré a buscarla.

La latina se dirigió al lugar prohibido.

**S.** Sabía que estarías con toda esta bola de delincuentes.  
**Q**. Qué quieres Santana?  
**S.** Necesito hablar contigo, acércate por favor.  
**Q**. Ok… (acercándose)  
**S.** Hoy habrá una fiesta en casa de Mike y quiero ir.  
**Q**. Te recuerdo que estás castigada.  
**S.** Pero realmente quiero asistir.**  
Q**. Y eso a mí me importa porque….  
**S.** Porque irás conmigo.  
**Q**. Ja! No me digas.  
**S.** Si vamos, acompáñame.  
**Q**. No lo creo.  
**P.** Hey Quinn, ven.

La rubia se acercó, Puck le susurró algo, la chica sonrió y regreso al lado de Santana.

**Q.** Ok voy con la condición de que mis amigos puedan asistir.  
**S. **Qué? Ni loca, olvídalo.  
**Q.** Nope, olvídalo tú.  
**S. **Assssh, está bien, pueden ir.  
**Q.** Cool, espero que tengas un muy buen plan para que no nos descubran tus padres.  
**S. **Lo tengo.

Esa noche en casa de los López.

**S. **Mamá quiero hacer las paces con Quinn, así que esta noche haremos una especie de pijamada y ya que no puedo salir, invité a Brittany a pasar la noche con nosotras.  
**M.** Mmmm ok me gusta la idea de que Brittany también se acerque a Quinn.  
**S**. Gracias mamá, ahh nos quedaremos en la habitación de Quinn y no queremos interrupciones ok? Estaremos haciendo cosas de chicas.  
**M**. Ok, solo no hagan mucho escándalo.

Más tarde Brittany llegó a casa de los López y fueron a la habitación de Quinn ya que justo frente a su ventana había un árbol del cual podían colgarse para salir de la casa y eso hicieron en cuanto terminaron de vestirse y maquillarse, a dos cuadras Tina y Artie las esperaban en el coche de la asiática.

En casa de Mike.

**B**. Está a reventar!  
**S**. Vendrá Sammy?**  
A**. Dijo que sí.  
**Q**. Voy a esperar a Puck.  
**A**. Ese chico es tu amigo?  
**Q.** Sí, es muy agradable.  
**A.** En serio? No lo parece.  
**Q.** Es que no lo conoces, pero si lo hicieras verías que digo la verdad.**  
A.** Eeeemmm no gracias, paso.

Cuando Puck llegó.

**Q.** Buenas noticias, hay mucha gente.  
**P. **Que buena suerte, hoy habrá bastante venta, David, Azimio, ya saben qué hacer.  
**D y A.** Ok.

Mientras la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, Santana seguía con la mirada fija sobre la puerta para ver estar atenta al momento en que Sam apareciera en ella.

**P.** Hola.  
**S.** Mmm? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**P.** Quieres bailar?  
**S.** Ja! En serio? (levantando una ceja)  
**P.** Claro.  
**S.** No pensé que fueras del tipo de los que bailan.  
**P.** Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre mí… entonces que dices, bailas conmigo?  
**S.** Ok.

Mientras la latina bailaba con el chico rudo, Sam hizo su aparición y al ver la escena estuvo a punto de salir de ahí, pero fue interceptado por Kitty una de las porristas de primer año.

Santana pudo notar que su ex novio estaba charlando con esa pequeña rubia, cuando vio que la chica le susurraba algo a Sam, impulsivamente se encaminó hacia ellos, pero fue detenida por Puck.

**P.** Hey a dónde vas? No me vas a dejar aquí parado como tonto.  
**S.** Mira lo siento, el baile terminó, necesito ir en busca de mi novio.  
**P**. Está bien.

Cuando la latina giró para ir hacia Sam, notó que los chicos ya no estaban en ese lugar, se extrañó bastante… de pronto.

**Mi**. Heyyy todos, vamos a jugar a la botella!  
**A**. Siiii.

Los chicos empezaron a hacer un círculo.

**Q**. Qué demonios estabas haciendo con mi chica?  
**P.** Bailando… Ah y acepto.  
**Q.** Aceptas qué?  
**P.** Te aumento las ganancias al 35%, te estoy subiendo un 15% más y todo por dejarme divertir con tu "chica", está buenísima, solo bastó con tenerla cerca de mí para darme cuenta de que bien vale perder algo de mis ganancias.  
**Q.** Está bien…. Pero el aumento empieza desde hoy, porque ya vendí todo lo que me diste, ah y te la pasaré solo hasta que sea mía.  
**P.** Pues date prisa, porque me urge estar con ella.  
**Q.** No te preocupes, presiento que eso sucederá muy pronto.  
**B. **Hey Quinn, Puck, acérquese a jugar.  
**P. **Vamos Fabray.

La botella giró varias veces, en una ocasión tocó que Puck y Brittany se besaran, la chica sin tapujo alguno lo hizo causando una gran bulla por parte de los asistentes, luego de varios giros la botella se detuvo señalando a Santana y Quinn.

**S.** Ahh nooo, yo no me besaré con Quinn. (cruzando los brazos)

La rubia sonreía.

**Mi.** Lo siento Santana, la botella las eligió.  
**S.** Pero es mi hermana, qué les pasa degenerados?  
**A**. No es tu hermana Santana, apenas la conoces hace poco, vamos es beso o castigo.  
**S.** Prefiero el castigo.  
**Mi**. Ok el castigo será correr desnuda de la puerta de mi casa a la acera.  
**S.** Quéeee? Y darle un espectáculo gratuito a tus vecinos? Prefiero darle el beso a Fabray.  
**A.** Siii, así se habla.

Santana tomó una profunda respiración y se acercó al centro del círculo, luego Quinn hizo lo mismo.

**S. **Ok fenómeno, nada de lengua.  
**Q.** No hay problema.

Santana chocó sus labios con los de la rubia y en ese instante esa sensación de siempre, le invadió otra vez y como cada vez que besaba a Quinn, su mente dejó de funcionar y comenzó a profundizar el beso, hasta meter la lengua en la boca de la chica de ojos verdes.

Segundos después volvió a la realidad al escuchar todos los gritos de los invitados a la fiesta y muy sonrojada se apartó de la rubia.

**Mi**. Siii eso es lo que yo llamo un buen beso!  
**B.** Eso fue muuuy caliente.  
**A.** Sí que lo fue.

El juego terminó y Santana seguía sin ver a su ex novio, luego de un rato lo vio al pie de las escaleras, fue hacia él pero Azimio se interpuso y se llevó al chico a la cocina.

**B.** San vamos a bailar.  
**S.** Estoy esperando a Sam.  
**B.** Ahorita lo ves, anda vamos a bailar.  
**S.** Ok.

En otro extremo de la sala.

**P.** A que no te imaginas lo que acabo de escuchar en la cocina?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**P. **Sam y Santana terminaron.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**P.** Si… tienes el camino bastante despejado Fabray, manos a la obra, no crees?  
**Q.** Por supuesto. (sonriendo)

Finalmente Santana pudo acercarse a Sam.

**S.** Sammy, podemos charlar?  
**Sam**. De qué? De que no quieres coger conmigo?  
**S.** Baja la voz.  
**Sam.** Déjame en paz.  
**S.** Estás ebrio Sam? (mueca)  
**Sam.** Qué te importa!  
**P.** Hey amigo no le hables así a la chica.  
**Sam.** Y tú quién te crees para meterte en esto?  
**P.** Lo único que te voy a decir es que si no te disculpas con la dama y le bajas a tu tono lo vas a lamentar.  
**Sam.** Tú y cuántos más?  
**S.** Chicos, cálmense, Miiiike ayúdame por favor.  
**Mi.** Hey Sam, hermano, vamos por un trago para que te tranquilices.  
**Sam.** No gracias, me largo de aquí.

El chico fue directo a la puerta y ahí estaba Kitty, los dos salieron juntos de ahí.

**S**. Por qué se fue con esa perra?  
**B.** Es obvio Santana, te quiere dar celos.  
**S.** Odio mi vida.

Santana comenzó a beber al punto de ponerse ebria muy rápido.

**B.** Quinn, Santana está muy borracha, es mejor que regresemos a su casa.  
**Q.** Ok, vámonos.  
**A.** No te vayas aún Brittany, recuerda lo que me prometiste.  
**B.** Pero Artie…  
**P.** Si quieren yo puedo llevar a las chicas y que después tus amigos te lleven a ti Brittany.  
**B.** No lo sé…  
**Q.** Es lo mejor, Santana no se puede ni sostener, además tú te estás divirtiendo Britt.  
**B.** Ok, en un rato más llego a su casa, me dejan abierta la puerta.  
**Q.** No te preocupes.

Los chicos sacaron a Santana de casa de Mike y la subieron al coche… cuando llegaron a casa López, el chico ayudó a la rubia a llevarla a la habitación de Quinn.

**P.** Es el momento perfecto no lo crees?  
**Q.** Si… es ahora o nunca.  
**P.** Te envidio tanto.  
**Q.** Pronto serás tú, ahora lárgate no te daré un espectáculo.  
**P.** Ok… pero el lunes me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles.  
**Q.** Lo haré.

Cuando el chico salió de ahí, la rubia comenzó a sacarle la ropa a la morena, hasta dejarla en ropa interior, al verla así, se lamió los labios, luego dio un gran suspiro.

**Q**. Eres hermosa Santana… pero así no, quiero que estés consciente para que lo recuerdes toda tu vida.

La rubia le puso su pijama a la morena para luego ella hacer lo mismo, después simplemente se acurrucó junto a ella para dormir.

* * *

_**Hey se que a mas de uno lo he asustado, me encanta el drama pero no soy tan sádica o al menos eso creo jajajaja, confíen en mi, bien... pues espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias.  
Insisto, quién desean que sea la chica de los dibujos?**_

_**Errores y mas errores, lo siento.**_


	10. Tuya I

**_Este capítulo se divide en dos partes._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Tuya I.**

A la mañana siguiente un rayo de sol que entraba por la ventana despertó a la latina, en cuando abrió los ojos sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza y nauseas insoportables, sintió un cuerpo junto a ella, volteó y notó una rubia cabellera.

**S.** Britt Britt, me siento muy mal (abrazando a la chica)  
**Q**. No es para menos después de la borrachera que te metiste anoche.  
**S.** Qué demo… Y Brittany? (asustada)

La rubia se incorporó y encontró a la chica de ojos azules tirada en la alfombra de su habitación.

**Q.** Mmm creo que a ella también se le pasaron las copas.  
**S.** No recuerdo nada… cómo llegue a casa? (tocándose la cabeza)  
**Q**. Puck y yo te trajimos.  
**S.** Mmm dios, mi cabeza…

Quinn se levantó de la cama y fue al baño, le entregó unas pastillas y un vaso con agua a la morena.

**S.** Acaso es una de esas porquerías de las que vendes?  
**Q**. No, es un analgésico para el dolor de cabeza, tómalo te sentirás mejor.  
**S.** Ok… Gracias.

Más tarde Brittany despertó, se duchó y salió de la casa López porque no aguantaba la resaca, mientras tanto Quinn bajó a desayunar.

**M.** Anoche se portaron muy bien, no se escuchó ni un solo ruido.  
**Q.** Si la verdad es que no quisimos molestarlos con nuestras carcajadas.

La morena se reunió con ellas en la cocina.

**M**. Santana, hija, estás bien? Parece que tienes una gran resaca.  
**S. **Como crees mamá.  
**M**. Te lo digo en serio, acaso bebieron anoche?  
**S. **Claro que no mamá.  
**Q.** Santana está triste, por eso la ves así.  
**M**. Triste? Pero por qué?  
**Q.** Rompió con Sam.  
**M**. Ohhh hija, lo siento tanto.

La morena dirigió una mirada de furia a la rubia.

**S.** Es solo una pelea, no pasará a más, en menos de lo que esperan él y yo regresaremos.  
**M**. Hija si quieres hablar conmigo puedes hacerlo.  
**S.** Gracias mamá, no te preocupes, de verdad no es algo serio.  
**F.** Buenos días niñas.  
**S.** Hola papá.  
**Q**. Buenos días Frank.  
**F.** Que bueno que están aquí, porque les tengo que decir que esta noche se quedarán solas en casa.  
**S.** Cómo?  
**F.** Si, invité a tu madre a celebrar que a partir del lunes trabajará conmigo, así que en un rato más iremos a un spa muy famoso a relajarnos y luego… bueno eso es algo que no creo que les interese escuchar, regresaremos hasta mañana domingo por la tarde.  
**M.** Y como sigues castigada, te quedarás en casa como te lo dije y Quinn nuevamente estará a cargo.  
**S.** No lo puedo creer. (negando con la cabeza)  
**F.** Quinn lamentamos mucho el ponerte en esta situación pero conocemos a nuestra hija y sabemos que en cuanto salgamos de esa puerta ella lo hará después de nosotros, queremos que cumpla su castigo, espero nos ayudes en eso.  
**Q.** Claro Frank.  
**S.** En serio son increíbles, no solo no confían en mí si no que me ponen al cuidado de esta perra.  
**F.** Santana!  
**S.** Si supieran quién es en realidad la corrían al instante de esta casa. (gritando)  
**Q.** Por qué te caigo tan mal Santana? Ni si quiera me meto contigo, he tratado de estar los más alejada de ti para no hacerte insoportable mi presencia, pero ya veo que eso no sirve de nada (ojos con lágrimas).  
**S.** Está actuado, no le hagan caso por favor. (desesperada)  
**M**. Aquí la única que está actuando pero como una chiquilla de 6 años eres tú, mientras sigas siendo menor de edad y vivas en esta casa, tendrás que obedecernos, así que no quiero volver a escuchar de tu boca un insulto más para tu hermana y hoy te quedas junto a ella en casa o tu castigo se incrementará… ahhh y por las dudas le encargamos a los vecinos que estén muy atentos por si se te ocurre salir.  
**S.** Que ella no es mi hermana!

La latina corrió a su habitación con mucha rabia.

Más tarde los López salieron de la casa, Quinn fue a su recámara y empezó a sacar las pinturas y lienzos que Maribel le compró y decidió pintar el paisaje de su lugar especial en el parque, pasaron algunas horas hasta que lo terminó.

De pronto escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

**S.** Tengo hambre.  
**Q.** Y? Acaso me viste cara de cocinera o qué?  
**S**. Vi que mi padre te dio dinero para comida, no me digas que lo piensas robar.  
**Q**. No soy una ladrona.  
**S.** No, pero eres una delincuente.  
**Q**. Si, si lo que digas.  
**S.** Tu pintaste eso?  
**Q**. Ves a alguien más en la habitación?  
**S.** No, no veo ninguna mujer desnuda por aquí.  
**Q**. Mira que simpática, la comedia se te da muy bien.  
**S.** Como sea, tengo hambre.  
**Q.** Pide lo que quieras para las dos, cuando llegue bajo a pagar.  
**S.** Ok… ah por cierto es lindo ese paisaje, te quedó muy bien.  
**Q**. Gracias, cuando quieras te llevo a ese lugar para que lo conozcas.  
**S**. En tus sueños húmedos Fabray.

Luego de un rato la comida llegó, las chicas comieron en completo silencio, Santana no podía evitar echar un vistazo a las piernas perfectamente tornadas de la chica (quien llevaba puesto un short como ella) y a su lindo trasero.

Cuando terminaron de comer….

**Q.** Quieres ver una película?  
**S.** De lesbianas? No gracias.  
**Q**. Qué tienes contra las lesbianas?  
**S.** En realidad nada, solo con una de ellas que es rubia y que me caga la madre.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S. **Cómo supiste?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Que eres lesbiana.  
**Q.** Sigues con eso?  
**S.** Ay por favor Quinn, transpiras lesbianismo en todo tu ser, no sé por qué te empeñas en negarlo.  
**Q**. Me di cuenta en cuanto vi a una chica de la cual me enamoré, feliz?  
**S.** Ohhh Quinnie se enamoró a primera vista, que tierno… y qué pasó con esa chica?**  
Q**. Las cosas no acabaron muy bien.  
**S.** Sí, me imagino que en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo idiota que eres, salió huyendo.  
**Q.** Ja ja jaaaaa. Y tu cuándo te diste cuenta?  
**S.** Yo no soy lesbiana, por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Cuándo te diste cuenta de que eres bisexual?  
**S.** Jajajajjajaja que buena broma Q, yo no soy bisexual.  
**Q.** Ah no? Entonces por qué disfrutas tanto mis besos?  
**S.** Brincos dieras de que los disfrutara, no lo hago.  
**Q.** Y por qué no me rechazas?  
**S.** Porque tú no me lo permites.  
**Q.** Si claro, por eso las dos últimas veces tú has sido quien comienza el beso.  
**S.** Una fue porque la maldita botella nos eligió y la otra porque…. Porque.  
**Q.** Porque te encantan mis labios. (acercándose)  
**S.** Nunca.  
**Q.** Vamos Santana, no niegues que te gusto.  
**S.** A mí no me gustan las mujeres.  
**Q.** Tal vez no todas, pero yo si te gusto.  
**S.** No. (nerviosa)  
**Q**. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si te beso en este instante no me rechazarás y me pedirás más.**  
S**. Jajajajja ya parece (más nerviosa)  
**Q.** Te besaré.  
**S.** No, no lo harás.

La latina subió corriendo a su habitación bastante nerviosa, la rubia también subió pero fue directo a su habitación.

Santana no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Quinn, ya que de alguna manera era cierto, disfrutaba bastante de los labios de la rubia, estaba empezando a sentir ansiedad por las palabras que le dijo la chica de ojos verdes, luchó lo más que pudo pero al final, su voluntad se venció.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la morena se presentara en la puerta de la habitación de Quinn.

**S.** No me gustas Quinn.  
**Q**. Y por qué estás aquí?  
**S.** Porque una cosa es que me gusten tus besos y otra muy distinta es que me gustes tú, solo quería aclarártelo.  
**Q**. Mmmm ok.

La latina siguió parada al pie de la puerta.

**Q**. Quieres que nos besemos?  
**S**. No.  
**Q**. Ok.  
**S.** Solo…  
**Q**. Mmm?  
**S.** Maldita sea!

Santana se abalanzó hacia Quinn para darle un gran y húmedo beso.

**S.** No me gustas juro que no me gustas (besándola)  
**Q.** Está bien.

El beso se ponía más caliente cada vez, en un movimiento muy rápido Quinn sacó la blusa de la morena dejándola solo en sostén.

**S.** Qué haces?  
**Q**. Nada.

La rubia succionó el cuello de la morena haciéndola estremecer de inmediato, regresó a sus labios con desesperación, luego con sus hábiles dedos desabrochó el sujetador de Santana quien no opuso resistencia, luego lo deslizó de sus brazos dejando sus hermosos senos a la vista.

**Q**. Dios mío… son… grandes. (extrañada)  
**S.** Es mi regalo de 16 años.  
**Q**. Excelente inversión. (gran sonrisa)

Quinn empezó a masajear lentamente los pechos de la latina, quien no dejaba de retorcerse de placer, la llevó al borde de la cama, cayeron juntas en ella de golpe, luego llevó sus labios a un pezón y comenzó a chuparlo.

**S**. Mmmmm cielos.

_Qué estoy haciendo? Qué demonios estoy haciendo? No está bien, debo parar, maldita Quinn que bien lo hace… Dios!_

Esos pensamientos de la joven latina se fueron esfumando en cuanto Quinn cambió sus caricias con los labios a su otro seno.

**S.** Eso se siente muy bien (agitada)

La mano de la rubia comenzó a dirigirse hacia el sur, la morena no opuso resistencia.

**Q.** Voy a …  
**S. **Sí, no importa ya, lo que sea. (besándola)

Quinn acarició el centro de la chica por encima de su short, luego comenzó a tirar de ellos, pero de pronto sintió que la morena la reaccionó y la paró en seco.

**S.** No.  
**Q.** Ok…  
**S.** Yo emmm… yo… (gran suspiro) soy virgen (apenada)  
**Q.** Jajajaj qué?  
**S**. No te burles.  
**Q**. No… yo … mmm estás diciendo la verdad? (mueca)  
**S.** Si (mas apenada)  
**Q**. Ohhh mmm lo siento yo pensé que tú y Sam.  
**S.** No… hemos hecho cosas pero no todo.  
**Q.** Ya veo, quieres que pare?

La rubia tomó el pezón de Santana con sus labios y lo succionó delicadamente mientras veía de reojo la reacción de la morena.

**S.** Mmm no… no lo sé.  
**Q.** No haremos nada que no quieras. (acariciando su vientre)  
**S.** Yo solo quiero que mi primera vez sea especial.  
**Q**. Puede ser muy especial. (besándola)  
**S.** No quiero arrepentirme de esto.  
**Q**. No lo harás, confía en mí.  
**S.** Ese es el problema, que no se si debo de confiar en ti.  
**Q.** Lo entiendo…  
**S.** Solo quiero que sea especial, de verdad.  
**Q.** Lo será.  
**S.** Ok.

Quinn tomó los shorts de la latina y los bajó junto con su ropa interior.

**Q.** Depilada. (ojos muy abiertos)  
**S.** Me… mmm me gusta tenerla así.  
**Q. **Ya somos dos. (sonriendo)

En cuestión de segundos la rubia se despojó de su ropa, Santana no podía apartar la mirada del cuerpo de la chica, la estaba viendo por segunda vez completamente desnuda y era un delicioso espectáculo para su vista.

Santana deseaba con todo su ser tocar a la chica, Quinn se dio cuenta enseguida de eso.

**Q.** Hazlo, no pasa nada.

A tientas, la joven latina llevó su mano hacia el seno izquierdo de la rubia, lo acarició junto con el pezón que de inmediato se puso erecto ante el contacto, Santana se excitó aún más.

Entonces la chica de ojos verdes comenzó a acariciar el centro de la morena que estaba completamente húmedo.

**Q.** Estas tan mojada.  
**S.** Sigue.

Quinn llenó de besos tiernos prácticamente todo el cuerpo de Santana, luego centró en el clítoris de la chica, mientras sus labios no se separaban de su piel.

Lentamente acarició alrededor de la entrada de Santana.

_Necesito parar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero no puedo…. _Santana pensaba_.  
_  
Quinn continuó llenando de besos y caricias el cuerpo de Santana antes de llevar su atención a la entrada de la joven latina, estaba muy concentrada en hacerla sentir bien, de alguna manera quería concederle lo que tanto deseaba, "que fuera especial"… luego lentamente comenzó a penetrarla.

**S.** Ohhh dios mío.  
**Q.** Te estoy lastimando?  
**S.** No, pero duele un poco.  
**Q**. Relájate cariño, esto mejorará te lo prometo. (besándola tiernamente)

Santana hizo caso a las palabras de Quinn y se relajó, luego la rubia metió todo su dedo en el interior de la chica.

La morena soltó un gemido de dolor que en cuestión de segundo se volvió en uno de placer… Quinn al notarla completamente relajada, empezó a mover su mano un poco más rápido.

**Q.** Estas hermosa Santana.  
**S. **Esto se siente muy bien.  
**Q.** Te haré ver estrellas, pequeña.

La rubia añadió un dedo más y comenzó a curvearlos en el interior de la chica, con su pulgar masajeaba el clítoris, no pasó mucho para que la morena experimentara el mejor orgasmo que había tenido hasta el momento.

**S.** Ohhhh mmmmm Quinn!

Quinn mantuvo sus dedos dentro de la chica, mientras observaba su rostro de placer, luego los sacó lentamente, al mirarlos claramente se notaban llenos de lubricante con cierto color rojizo, ahí comprobó que lo que decía la latina era verdad, los limpió en las sábana, luego sonrió.

**Q.** Estás bien?  
**S.** Si… muy bien.  
**Q**. Fue lindo?  
**S.** Si, fue perfecto.  
**Q**. Me gustas Santana.  
**S.** Estas diciendo la verdad?  
**Q**. Si… mucho.  
**S.** Yo… no sé qué me pasa contigo.  
**Q**. Acabas de ser mía.  
**S.** Si… soy tuya, solo tuya (sonriendo)

La rubia se inclinó hacia ella y le dio un tierno beso.

**Q**. No quiero que esto termine.  
**S.** Ni yo.

La rubia dejó de lado todos aquellos pensamientos sobre hacerle daño a la morena, en ese momento las dos estaban en la misma sintonía, unidas por lo que acababa de suceder.

**S.** Jamás creí que mi primera vez fuera a ser así.  
**Q.** Ya te arrepentiste?  
**S.** No… pero… siempre creí que sería con un chico.**  
Q**. Bueno… yo solo sé que esto ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado desde que mamá murió.

La rubia no mentía.

**S.** Quinn… quiero hacer lo mismo para ti.  
**Q**. Santana no tienes que hacerlo si no te sientes cómoda.  
**S.** Pero yo quiero… de verdad… necesito…  
**Q**. Hacerme tuya?  
**S.** Sí, quiero tocarte, pero no sé cómo.  
**Q.** Bueno, solo hazme lo que te gustaría que te hicieran a ti.  
**S.** Entonces tendré que imitar todos tus movimientos.  
**Q.** Jejeje ok, entonces imítame.

Santana bastante nerviosa se colocó encima de la rubia, comenzó a besarla y luego sus manos se perdieron en el cuerpo de Quinn… a pesar de ser la primera vez que tenía sexo y con una mujer, logró hacer sentir muy bien a la chica de ojos verdes.

Quinn no podía dejar de mirar a los ojos a Santana, ella estaba en paz, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenía cabida en su vida.

**S.** Qué tanto me ves?**  
Q**. Pues… solo pensaba.  
**S.** En qué?**  
Q**. Que me gustaría conocerte en todos los aspectos.  
**S.** A mí también… algo me dice que no puedes ser tan perra.  
**Q**. Como te lo dije, soy de las personas que defienden con uñas y dientes a quienes me importan, o de las que pueden destruir en un segundo a quienes no.  
**S.** Sería lindo conocernos… más.  
**Q**. Lo sé…. Santana qué pasará con Sam?  
**S.** La verdad? No lo sé, he estado con él por 8meses y…  
**Q**. Lo comprendo. (sonrisa triste)  
**S.** Pero ahora soy tuya y eso es lo que importa.**  
Q**. Tienes razón… eres mía. (besándola)

Las chicas siguieron besándose por mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño las venció.

Al siguiente día amanecieron enredadas una de la otra, Quinn despertó primero, no podía creer que su corazón latiera de esa manera como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía y menos que solo hubiera bastado una noche para que todos sus planes sobre destruir a Santana se hubieran ido al diablo, ahora ella estaba preocupada por la morena, ahora ella no quería dejarla ir y mucho menos hacerla sufrir, por primera vez desde que su madre había muerto, sintió esperanza en su vida.

Lentamente se desenredó de Santana y fue al cuarto de baño, también era la primera vez desde que había llegado a Lima que amanecía con una gran sonrisa, se miró en el espejo y se burló de sí misma por la imagen reflejada en él, luego fijó su mirada en el relicario.

**Q.** Tal vez sea momento de hacerle caso a mamá.

Cerró los ojos y entró a la ducha.

Por su parte Santana despertó encontrándose sola en la cama, sintió pavor al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba duchándose, estaba en una encrucijada, siempre deseó que su primera vez fuera especial y con alguien que amara, lo primero se había cumplido, pero lo segundo era una incógnita, luego pensó que tal vez no estaba totalmente enamorada de Sam como lo creía, de otra manera jamás se hubiera entregado a Quinn.

**S.** Esto es una locura, no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo ni lo que estoy sintiendo, solo sé que no puedo ni quiero parar.

La latina se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el cuarto de baño, la rubia se estremeció al sentir unas manos en su cintura, volteó solo para encontrarse con la mirada de Santana.

**S.** No me esperaste.  
**Q**. Lo siento, no quise despertarte. (sonrojada)  
**S.** Necesitas que alguien te talle la espalda?  
**Q.** Tal vez. (sonriendo)

Una cosa llevó a la otra y tuvieron una larga ronda en la ducha.

Luego de terminar con su baño, se vistieron y fueron a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, pareciera que todas las peleas que habían tenido desde que llegó Quinn a esa casa no se hubieran suscitado, estaban atrapadas en una pequeña y frágil burbuja, pero eso era algo que las chicas no sabían.

* * *

_**Espero no haberlos desilusionado, todo mundo está enamorado de Sam jajajaja lo siento, pero así tiene que ir el fic.**_

_**En serio agradezco mucho el que apoyen mis historias, mi mente está un poco loca o no sé, pero de haber sabido que me encantaría escribir fics lo hubiese hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, ahora es como una especie de vicio para mi, me decidí después de leer las historias de buffy46143 (se las recomiendo) por cierto en este capitulo le tomé prestada una línea, medio la acomodé a mi manera jajaja pero solo fue una lo prometo, creo que mientras mi inspiración no muera les estaré dando lata un buen tiempo.**_

_**Tengo perfectamente bien visualizada esta historia, así que pienso que será corta aunque conociéndome se que eso puede cambiar, no lo sé jajaja.**_

_**Alguien me pidió Quick en esta historia, perdón pero NOOOO jajaja no me gusta Quick, lo siento, insisto en que es muy pobre PARA MI, el que en Glee hayan dejado a Quinn con el tipo que la embarazó y nunca estuvo realmente con ella, la neta mejor se hubiera quedado con Sam pero el de antes no el tarado en el que se trasformó en la 4ta y 5ta temporada, pero bueno, esos escritores del programa siempre hacen sus cosas y aggghhh en fin.**_

_**Según los spoilers habrá compromiso Brittana, eso es bueno, es mi pareja favorita, aunque si me dieran a escoger jajaja hubiera preferido mil veces que Quinntana hubiera ido mas allá de un acostón. que parece que todo mundo (escritores) olvidó y como se que ya nunca en la vida se dará, por eso empecé a crear este tipo de historias.**_

_**Ahhh ya me extendí demasiado, lo siento, por cierto va ganando Lucy Hale en cuanto a quién es la chica de los dibujos, sigan votando.**_

_**Alex: Lamento que mi anterior capítulo no te haya agradado, espero que los siguientes si lo hagan.**_

_**El domingo nuevo capítulo de: TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?**_

_**Gracias por leer, ah y no hagan mucho caso de mis enormes errores.**_


	11. Tuya II

**_Muy tarde y con muuucho sueño jejeje, pero lo prometido es deuda, nuevo capítulo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Tuya II.**

Las chicas terminaron de desayunar y fueron a la sala.

**S**. Así que… qué pasará después de que…  
**Q.** Bueno… quedamos en conocernos un poco más.  
**S.** Cierto… obviamente no fue tu primera vez, acaso fue con la chica de la que te enamoraste a primera vista?  
**Q**. Nope, pero ella fue la primera chica con la que tuve sexo.  
**S.** Ohhh… haz estado con muchas chicas?**  
Q**. No, solo con dos.  
**S.** Solo con dos? (frunciendo el ceño) Ohhhhh claro ella y yo. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S. **Entonces tu primera vez fue con un chico… y qué tal fue?  
**Q.** Mmm no fue agradable el tipo era… asqueroso.  
**S.** Si lo era, entonces por qué te acostaste con él?  
**Q.** Por ingenua.  
**S. **Ya veo… Quinn, ella es la misma chica de los dibujos?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S. **Y por qué terminaste con ella?  
**Q.** Pues… la descuide cuando mi mamá empeoro y…  
**S.** Me imagino que ella no lo entendió.  
**Q**. Algo así, en fin basta de mí, ya sé que eras virgen pero… cuántos novios has tenido?  
**S.** No muchos, solo 3 pero la verdad, los primeros dos no fueron muy serios, hasta Sam.  
**Q**. Y qué te llamó la atención de él?  
**S.** Pues aparte de que es muy guapo, él es el chico más popular de la preparatoria y yo la chica más popular, estábamos destinados a ser pareja.  
**Q**. Sólo estás con él por popularidad?  
**S.** Antes si pero luego, empecé a desarrollar sentimientos por él.  
**Q**. Lo amas?  
**S.** Pues…  
**Q**. Claro…. no pueden desaparecer esos sentimientos por él de un día para otro.  
**S.** Eso creo.  
**Q**. Ooookay.  
**S.** Quinn… lo que te di era muy importante para mí y ahora…  
**Q.** Me perteneces.  
**S. **Quinn!  
**Q.** Jajaja es broma, solo quiero que sepas que me da gusto que lo hayas disfrutado.  
**S. **Esto es tan extraño, nunca me gustó una chica, de hecho no sé si me gustan, pero sé que si en este momento me besaras yo te devolvería el beso de inmediato.

En cuanto la latina terminó de decir esas palabras, Quinn se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, pero el beso se fue poniendo más intenso a medida que las manos de las chicas tocaban sus muslos desnudos.

**S. **Yo quiero más.  
**Q.** Aquí?  
**S. **Si te necesito dentro de mí.**  
Q.** Mmmm que rico lo dices.

Y no bastaron muchos segundos para que las chicas estuvieran completamente desnudas, disfrutando una de la otra.

**S. **Quiero probarte.  
**Q.** Hazlo.

La latina comenzó a chupar el centro de la rubia y disfrutarlo cada vez más.

**Q.** A-a…aprendes rápido Santana.  
**S. **Sabes muy rico Q.

De pronto escucharon que un auto se acercaba.

**Q.** Son tus papás Santana. (cara de susto)  
**S**. Oh por dios, oh por dios, dijeron que llegaban por la tarde, apenas es medio día.  
**Q.** La ropa, dónde está la ropa?  
**S.** No lo sé, no lo sé. (angustiada)

Las chicas se vistieron lo más rápido que pudieron, Quinn fue por el aromatizante y echó un poco.

**Q**. Por si las dudas.  
**S.** Ok… (mueca)

Entonces los López entraron a casa.

**F.** Niñas, ya estamos en casa.  
**S.** Hola papá, pensé que llegarían más tarde.  
**M**. Si hija, pero no quisimos dejar a Quinn mucho tiempo al cuidado de ti, ya te conocemos como eres.  
**S.** Mmmm.**  
Q**. Santana se portó… muy bien.

La rubia cruzó la mirada con Santana quien de inmediato se ruborizó pero trató de ocultarlo.

**M.** Hoy queremos pasar un día en familia, así que vayan a cambiarse, iremos a comer fuera y luego al cine.  
**F.** No tarden.

Las chicas subieron las escaleras y justo antes de entrar a sus habitaciones se dieron un gran beso de despedida.

El resto del día fue algo extraño para las dos, estaban conviviendo como "hermanas" con sus padres, pero con muchos deseos por al menos tener un roce de piel, lo que en ese momento era imposible.

Cuando estaban en el cine.

**Q**. Frank, Maribel, ahora vuelvo voy al baño.

La rubia salió de la sala.

**S.** Emmm mamá, iré con Quinn.  
**M**. Y eso?  
**S. **He tomado demasiado refresco.  
**M**. Ok, no tarden.

Cuando la latina entró al baño que afortunadamente estaba vacío, llamó a la chica de ojos verdes.

**S. **Quinn! Quinn! Estás aquí?

La rubia salió de una de las cabinas con sonrisa coqueta.

**Q.** Tardaste demasiado.

Quinn tomó de la chaqueta a Santana y la metió a la cabina, estando ahí comenzaron a besarse con desesperación.

**S. **Estoy tan caliente en estos momentos mmmm.  
**Q.** Te voy a tocar.  
**S. **Aquí no Quinnie, nos pueden descubrir.  
**Q.** Solo un poco, necesito sentirte.  
**S. **Hazlo rápido mmmm oh por dios mmmm si así Q, más ahhhh ahhh.  
**Q.** Estás tan apretada.  
**S. **Solo mmmm hazlo rápido.

Y eso fue, un rápido en el baño que dejó a Santana sin fuerza en las piernas, luego regresaron a la sala del cine.

**F.** Así me gusta chicas, que ustedes dos se estén llevando mucho mejor.  
**M**. A mí también.

El día familiar terminó y regresaron a casa, antes de disponerse a ir a dormir.

**F.** Oh por cierto Quinn, recibí una llamada del abogado de tu papá, quiere vernos mañana a primera hora, al parecer desea hablar contigo.  
**Q**. Pero de qué?  
**F.** No lo sé, mañana nos vamos temprano a la cita, llamaré a la preparatoria para avisar que llegarás tarde a clases.  
**Q**. Ok.

La latina estaba casi conciliando el sueño cuando escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

**Q**. Soy yo.  
**S.** Pasa algo?  
**Q**. Solo… vine a darte las buenas noches.  
**S.** Ven acá Quinnie.

Las chicas se fundieron un acalorado beso.

**Q**. Solo trata de contenerte, eres algo gritona.  
**S.** No soy gritona.  
**Q**. Claro que lo eres jajaja.  
**S.** Solo tócame y deja de hablar.

Luego de algunas rondas.

**S.** Que pasará mañana, más bien dicho, en unas horas?  
**Q**. Pues… me gusta esto, no quiero dejarlo.  
**S.** Ni yo, quiero estar contigo.  
**Q**. En qué forma?  
**S.** Pues… no estoy segura, solo sé que quiero estar contigo.  
**Q.** Y Sam?  
**S.** Él ahora no importa, solo tú y yo…  
**Q**. Ok… veremos qué pasa en el transcurso de los días.  
**S.** Perfecto.

Las chicas se quedaron abrazadas y profundamente dormidas hasta que Santana sintió un movimiento en su cama.

**S.** Qué pasa? A dónde vas?  
**Q.** Está por amanecer, no querrás que tus papás nos sorprendan aquí.  
**S.** Claro…  
**Q**. Te veo en la preparatoria.  
**S.** Si Q…

Quinn le dio un tierno beso a Santana y salió de esa habitación.

Una vez que amaneció, Frank y Quinn salieron a la cita con el abogado, por su parte Santana con una extraña felicidad salió de casa rumbo a la preparatoria.

Con el abogado…

**Ab.** Viajé hasta aquí para entregarle esta carta de mi cliente señorita Fabray.  
**Q.** Una carta de papá….

Quinn la leyó y de inmediato la volvió a meter al sobre.

**Ab**. Russell quiere hablar con usted personalmente señorita.  
**Q.** Pues eso no pasará al menos no pronto, no deseo verlo.  
**F.** Quinn, es tu padre.  
**Q.** Lo sé, pero tengo mis motivos para no quererlo ver.  
**F.** Ok, lo harás cuando estés lista, dígale eso a Russell, abogado.  
**Ab**. Muy bien, aun así les dejo mi tarjeta por si cambia de opinión señorita.

Esa noticia le amargó un poco el día a la rubia, pero después recordó los acontecimientos del fin de semana y su humor cambió.

**B.** Hey Sanny, qué tal tu fin de semana de encierro?  
**S.** Fanta… pues… x, ya sabes, tener que soportar a Quinn.  
**B.** Quinn es muy linda, no deberías de odiarla.  
**S.** No la odio Britt.  
**Sam**. Santana podemos hablar?  
**S.** Emmm no lo creo Sam.  
**Sam.** Por favor San.  
**S.** Tengo clases, lo siento.  
**Sam.** Pero Santana!

Brittany y Santana se alejaron para entrar al salón de clases.

Frank dejó a Quinn en la preparatoria, mientras se dirigía a la entrada, la chica de ojos verdes se paró frente a un montón de flores silvestres que estaban en el jardín, tomó una de ellas pensando en Santana y entró al edificio con una gran y tonta sonrisa.

Mientras tanto las amigas salieron de clase, el chico rubio ya esperaba a la latina.  
**  
Sam.** Santana, te lo suplico, habla conmigo.  
**S.** Qué quieres Sam?  
**Sam.** Pedirte perdón, fui un idiota por enfadarme contigo de la manera en que lo hice.  
**S.** Ya lo creo.  
**Sam.** Santana prometo no volverte a presionar con tener sexo, pero por favor dame otra oportunidad.  
**S.** No se Sam…  
**Sam**. Por favor, me amas, lo sé.

De pronto el chico tomó desprevenida a Santana y le dio un gran beso, la latina intentó zafarse pero fue imposible… a lo lejos Quinn observaba la escena.

**Q.** No podía esperar otra cosa de esa perra, soy una estúpida.

La rubia tiró la flor al piso, la aplastó con su zapato y se dirigió al lugar prohibido.

**S.** Qué demonios te pasa Sam? (separándose de él)  
**Sam.** Solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, por favor Santana, regresa conmigo.  
**S.** Yo… no lo sé Sam… estoy confundida.  
**Sam.** Pero por qué?  
**S.** Yo solo necesito tiempo.  
**Sam.** Noooo.  
**S.** Lo siento Sam.

La latina muy confundida caminó por los pasillos de la preparatoria rumbo a su siguiente clase.

En el lugar prohibido Quinn estaba enojada por haber creído en las palabras de Santana pero estaba furiosa consigo misma, por haber tenido una tonta ilusión cuando ella sabía perfectamente que ese tipo de cosas nunca estarían presentes en su vida, encendió un cigarro de marihuana, le dio unas cuanta bocanadas para tratar de relajarse.

Minutos después…

**P.** Fabray! Espero hayas pagado por esa mercancía.  
**Q**. Púdrete Puckerman.  
**P.** Jajajaja alguien está de mal humor, por qué si se puede saber?  
**Q.** Por la estu… recibí una carta de Russell, el infeliz me quiere ver.  
**P.** Pero que sinvergüenza, obviamente no lo verás, verdad?  
**Q.** Claro que no, yo a ese infeliz no lo vuelvo a ver.  
**P.** Haces bien, en fin, cómo te fue con Santana? Necesito detalles y dime que lograste hacerla tuya.  
**Q.** Por su puesto que la hice mía, acaso dudaste de mí?  
**P. **No bueno….  
**Q.** Era virgen.  
**P. **Qué?  
**Q.** Santana era virgen y yo la desvirgue y lo mejor es que ella vino a mí, yo no la tuve que buscar.  
**P.** Woooooooooooow no jodas Fabray, eres mi ídolo, noooo woooow, sigo sin creerlo, diablos, eres una tipa con muuucha suerte.  
**Q.** Ja!  
**P. **Te mereces un regalo, vaya, sigo sin poderlo creer.

El chico sacó su teléfono y marcó.

**P.** Azimio, trae a Bree ahora mismo.  
**Az**. Ok.

En otro extremo de la preparatoria.

**S.** Hey Tina, Quinn llegó a la clase de Historia?  
**T.** No.  
**Mi**. Hace rato la vi por el campo de futbol.  
**S.** Ohhh gracias Mike.

La latina se dirigió a donde sabía que Quinn estaría.

En el lugar prohibido…

**Az**. Aquí está Bree.  
**P.** Gracias bro, ahora desaparece.

El chico se alejó.

**P.** Quinn te presento a mi amiguita Bree, como verás es porrista, hey preciosa, por qué no diviertes un poco a mi rubia amiga, les daré un algo de privacidad.  
**Br**. Está bien.

La joven porrista se acercó a Quinn, quien estaba muy desconcertada.

**Q.** Qué haces?  
**Br.** Lo que Puck me pidió.  
**Q. **No tienes que hacer nada.  
**Br.** Solo quiero complacerlo.

Entonces la chica comenzó a besar a Quinn, la rubia no paró los besos a pesar de estar bastante incómoda… de pronto.

**Quinn!  
**  
La rubia se apartó de la joven porrista (quien de inmediato salió corriendo) entonces vio parada a unos metros de ahí a Santana, luego se acercó.

**S.** Qué…qué significa eso?  
**Q.** Pues… lo que acabas de ver.  
**S.** Pero por qué?  
**Q.** Solo me estaba entreteniendo.  
**S. **Pero cómo pudiste? Yo… yo te entregué mi virginidad.  
**Q.** Si, si, lo sé, fue divertido, estuvo rico el sexo pero nada más.

Slaaaap.

La rubia sintió que su mejilla derecha le ardía horrible, pero ella no se quebrantó.

**S.** Soy una idiota, una maldita idiota por darte algo que no merecías, te odio Quinn Fabray, maldita sea la hora en que tu madre murió y llegaste a mi familia, por qué no moriste tú en vez de tu ella? Te odio con todas mis fuerzas.

La latina se fue alejando del lugar mientras las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, por otra parte Quinn sentía que le faltaba la respiración, se sentía muy mal.

**P.** Jajajaja que buena bofetada te dio esa hermosura, hasta acá lo escuché, pero no es nada comparado al sonido de su corazón al romperse por lo que le dijiste, eres una maestra Quinn, por fin te vengaste de ella, ahora puede ser mía verdad?  
**Q.** Eh?  
**P. **Que si ahora puede ser mía? Tú ya la usaste.  
**Q.** Emmm sí, es tuya.  
**P. **Excelente, ven vamos a que termines tu cigarro.

Santana entró al baño en un mar de lágrimas, se sentía sucia, usada, pero sobre todo traicionada, fue directo a vomitar.

**S.** Maldita sea, ahora solo falta que esa perra me haya embarazado! Aaaashhh pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Ella no se merecía lo que le di, era para Sam y yo… soy una completa estúpida.

La latina se quedó en el baño durante mucho tiempo mientras seguía llorando, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, para no tener que dar explicaciones sobre su llanto.

Cuando los efectos del cigarro fueron desapareciendo de Quinn, regresó a los pasillos de la preparatoria.

**B.** Hey Quinnie, has visto a San?  
**Q.** No, por?  
**B. **No la encuentro por ningún lado y no fue a la práctica.  
**Q.** Pues ni idea dónde pueda estar.  
**B. **Pobre San… me imagino que sigue muy dolida porque Sam terminó con ella.  
**Q.** Pero ya regresaron, no?  
**B. **No, hace rato él le pidió perdón y la besó a la fuerza, pero ella le pidió tiempo.  
**Q.** Un momento… Santana y Sam no se reconciliaron?  
**B. **No.  
**Q.** Demonios, qué hice?  
**B. **Cómo?  
Q**.** Nada, emmm voy a buscarla al estacionamiento.  
**B. **Ok, nos vemos mañana Quinn.  
**Q.** Si bye Britt.

La rubia apresuró su paso rumbo al estacionamiento, pero el auto de la latina ya no estaba ahí, Quinn estaba desesperada por ver a Santana, tenía que explicarle.

La morena llegó a casa, nadie se encontraba ahí ya que su madre estaba trabajando, fue directo a su habitación y lloró hasta quedarse dormida.

Más tarde Quinn arribó por fin a la casa, fue directo a la habitación de la latina, ella le quería explicar lo que había creído, pero al entrar se encontró con la morena profundamente dormida, se acercó a ella y admiró el bello rostro de la chica.

**Q.** Ohhh San, qué hice?

Luego se acostó en la cama y se acercó para abrazar a la morena, mientas besaba tiernamente su hombro desnudo… Santana al sentir eso comenzó a despertar, hasta que estaba totalmente consciente.

**S.** Qué… qué haces Fabray? (saltando de la cama)  
**Q.** Quiero estar contigo.  
**S. **Aléjate de mí maldita lesbiana asquerosa, en tu puta vida vuelvas a si quiera intentar tocarme.  
**Q.** Escúchame Santana.  
**S. **Fuera de aquí.  
**Q.** Santana (acercándose más).  
**S. **Fueeeera, no sabes la repugnancia que me das.  
**Q.** Solo déjame.  
**S.** Que te vayas! Lárgate a acostarte con la zorra de Bree, dios mío tengo que hacerme análisis, esa tipa se acuesta con medio mundo, tal vez me contagiaste de algo maldita lesbiana!.**  
Q.** Santana yo no me acuesto con ella.  
**S. **Y piensas que te voy a creer luego de tus mentiras? Te di mi virginidad y para ti no significó nada, se la debí dar a mi Sam, él me ama y ahora por tu culpa ya no podré, cómo pude haber permitido que estuvieras dentro de mí? Me siento tan sucia.  
**Q.** San…  
**S. **Lárgateeee, no quiero ver tu cara ni un segundo más, me repugnas, te odio, te odio con todas mis fuerzas, ahora entiendo el por qué esa chica te dejó, tu no mereces nada Fabray NADA.  
**Q.** Tú no sabes nada acerca de ella, ni si quiera se te ocurra nombrarla.  
**S. **Nooo, claro que no lo sé, ni tampoco sé nada de ti y ya no lo quiero saber, no confío en ti, ahora vete de mi habitación asquerosa lesbiana drogadicta.

Quinn salió de la habitación muy herida por las palabras de la latina, tomó su mochila y se fue a su lugar al parque.

Por su parte Santana se quedó llorando sin poderse controlar.

Prácticamente por la noche, Quinn regresó a casa, los López ya estaban ahí.

**M.** Quinn dónde estabas?  
**Q.** Fui a pintar algo.**  
M**. No me gusta que estés tan tarde en la calle.  
**Q.** Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.**  
M**. Eso espero, Frank llama a Santana a cenar.

Minutos después la latina bajó a cenar con los ojos muy hinchados por tanto llorar.

**F. **Hija, lloraste? Pasa algo?**  
M**. Mi amor no me digas que sigues peleada con Sam?  
**S. **Emmm sí.  
**F. **Peleada? Cómo que peleada?  
**M**. Si Frank, Santana rompió con su novio.  
**F. **Ohhh cuanto lo siento.  
**S. **Yo más papá, créeme, puedo retirarme? La verdad es que no tengo hambre, solo quiero dormir.  
**F. **Está bien hija, descansa.  
**S.** Gracias, buenas noches.

Quinn se sintió horrible al ver así a Santana, ella sabía que la latina estaba así gracias a ella, en otro momento de su vida pudo sentirse más que orgullosa por haber destruido a la latina, pero ahora solo quería estar con ella y pedirle perdón.

El resto de la semana no fue mejor para Santana, Quinn estaba al tanto de eso, la latina la evitó todo el tiempo, de hecho salía muy temprano por la mañana poniendo como pretexto que tenía practica solo para no tener que llevar a Quinn a la preparatoria, a la hora de la salida, no la esperaba.

Sam continuaba tratando de acercarse a ella, pero la culpa y vergüenza que sentía Santana era tan grande, que no tenía el valor para regresar con él.

Quinn decidió dejar en paz a Santana, al no lograr que la latina la escuchara, además no quería hacerle más daño, por lo que optó por alejarse de ella.

Dos semanas después.

**Sam.** Santana… han pasado 3 semanas desde que terminamos, te extraño como no tienes idea, por favor dame una oportunidad.  
**S.** Está bien.  
**Sam.** Cómo?  
**S.** Que está bien… quiero volver contigo.  
**Sam**. Ohhh siiii, Santana, me haces muy feliz, te amo, te amo.

A pesar de que la latina sabía que esa no era la mejor decisión que había tomado, quería demostrarle a la rubia que lo que le había hecho ya no le importaba.

**Sam.** Tenemos que celebrar esto… te invito a cenar.  
**S.** Sammy, aun tienes ahorrado el dinero para el hotel?  
**Sam.** Emmm si, por?  
**S.** Hoy haremos uso de él.  
**Sam**. Por qué?  
**S.** Hoy quiero ser tuya Sammy.  
**Sam.** San no tienes…  
**S.** Estoy lista.  
**Sam**. Ohhh nena, te amo.

Esa tarde Santana estaba muy nerviosa, pero no había marcha atrás, Sam pasó por ella y salieron de su casa, Quinn los observó por la ventana, intuía que ellos se habían reconciliado, sintió algo raro en su pecho y no le gustaba nada esa sensación.

En el hotel.

**Sam**. Te amo Santana.  
**S.** Te amo Sammy.

La pareja comenzó a besarse, una cosa llevó a la otra hasta que se encontraban totalmente desnudos, el rubio puso el condón sobre su erección y se colocó sobre la latina.

**Sam.** Segura mi amor?  
**S.** Totalmente.

El rubio penetró a la chica quien se sintió un poco incómoda pero luego intentó concentrarse y sentir placer, no sentía lo mismo que con Quinn y eso la frustró.

Sam finalmente cayó rendido luego de su orgasmo, Santana estaba dolorida y sentía un vacío en su corazón, sin darse cuentas las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

**Sam.** Hey mi amor, no llores, sé que estas igual de emocionada que yo… pero no me gusta verte llorar.  
**S.** Es que…  
**Sam.** Estoy tan feliz de que nuestra primera vez haya sido juntos.  
**S.** Yo… oh Sammy (abrazándolo)  
**Sam.** Te amo Santana… eres mía por fin eres mía.  
**S.** Si Sammy, soy tuya, solo tuya y a partir de hoy te daré todo lo que te mereces.

Sam abrazó protectoramente a Santana, mientras la latina se prometió a si misma olvidar ese maravilloso fin de semana al lado de Quinn, ahora ella solo se ocuparía en ser feliz al lado de su novio, o al menos intentarlo.

* * *

_**El drama en mis historias es inevitable, lo siento. **_

_**Quieren un sexy time gráfico con Sam? O no?**_

_**Recuerden que las chicas tienen 16 años y a esa edad uno está muy inmaduro e irracional jajajaj bueno algo así.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, esta historia tiene que ser así, perdón.**_

_**Sugerencias como siempre son bienvenidas.**_


	12. Secretos

**_Hey hola a todos, se que estoy actualizando algo tarde (por la hora) pero pues hasta esta hora pude terminarlo jeje, es pequeño pero algo es algo._**

**_Se que a la mayoría de ustedes no les agradó para nada el capítulo anterior, pero tenía que ser así, lo de Quinntana tardará un poquito solo tengan paciencia por favor._**

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Secretos.**

Santana regresó ese día a casa justo antes de que sus padres lo hicieran, a pesar de la felicidad de su novio, ella se sentía vacía y sobre todo culpable por hacerle creer a Sam que había perdido su virginidad con él.

Cuando entró a la casa, la rubia la esperaba al pie de las escaleras.

**Q.** Regresaste con Sam?  
**S.** Que te importa.  
**Q.** Entonces sí?  
**S.** Si Fabray, algo más?  
**Q**. Por qué lo hiciste?  
**S.** Cómo que por qué? Pues porque lo amo y quiero estar con él.  
**Q.** Y ya le confesaste que yo fui tu primera vez?  
**S. **No tendría por qué confesarle algo que ya no tiene importancia.**  
Q**. Ya lo olvidaste? Santana me dijiste que había sido especial.  
**S.** Mira lesbiana de mierda, cuando decidí hacer esa estupidez fue porque estaba muy triste porque mi novio me había dejado, ahora que he puesto en una balanza las dos situaciones, me he dado cuenta de que lo que pasó entre tú y yo fue insignificante, de hecho ni si quiera sé por qué lo hice, no me gustan las mujeres.  
**Q.** Santana no me vengas con eso ahora, tu gozaste con mis caricias y besos, con todo lo que hicimos.  
**S.** Fue sexo, tu misma lo dijiste.  
**Q**. Santana, yo creí que lo que me expresaste ese fin de semana había sido una mentira por eso te dije todo eso, yo quería que tú y yo…  
**S.** Qué te pasa Fabray? Estás tratándome de decir que pensabas tener algo más conmigo?  
**Q.** Pues…

La rubia se acercó y tocó el brazo de la morena.

**S.** No me toques! **  
Q**. Solo déjame explicarte.  
**S.** No tienes nada que explicarme y una vez más te digo, en tu puta vida vuelvas a tocarme, me das asco, eres una sucia lesbiana drogadicta, yo no quiero tener nada contigo, de hecho ni quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra.

La latina se dirigió a su habitación dejando a la chica de ojos verdes con un sentimiento muy extraño.

Cierto día en el lugar prohibido.

**P**. Fabray han pasado más de 3 semanas desde que te tiraste a Santana y no has cumplido tu palabra sobre ponérmela en charola de plata.  
**Q.** Puck, ella no me habla, cómo quieres que haga que se acerque a ti?  
**P.** Ese es tu problema, hicimos un trato, cúmplelo.  
**Q.** No sé si pueda.  
**P. **A ver, a ver, Quinn para ti nunca ha habido obstáculos, mejor dime que no lo harás y ya.  
**Q.** Necesito tiempo ok? Para que ella vuelva a confiar en mí.  
**P.** Y cómo lo harás?  
**Q.** No lo sé.  
**P. **Quinn yo te he ayudado a muchas cosas, gracias a mí pudimos conseguir el auto para que ese tipo recibiera su merecido.  
**Q.** Si lo sé, pero también sé que gracias a mí, tu ahora estás vivito y coleando, eso me dejó en la calle, lo que yo hice por ti, tiene mucho más mérito, no lo crees?  
**P. **Ok, ok, bueno pues entonces si tú no me vas a ayudar, tendré que hacer las cosas a mi manera.  
**Q.** Puck no vayas a ser una bestia.  
**P. **Un momento… te estás preocupando por tu hermanita?  
**Q.** Me preocupo por ti, haz las cosas bien.  
**P. **Ya veremos.

Cuando se disponía a salir del lugar prohibido, Quinn vio a Sam y a Azimio charlando.

**Q.** Puck… Sam ya es cliente? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**P.** Jajaja si el muy idiota le creyó todito a Azimio sobre que esas "vitaminas" le darían más energía.  
**Q.** Pues fue su decisión meterse en esto, ahora que se joda. (alzando los hombros)  
**P.** Tú lo has dicho.

Los siguientes días Quinn pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo a solas en su lugar en el parque, dibujando o pintando cualquier tipo de cosas, ya que por lo regular Santana no estaba en casa cuando ella se encontraba ahí, de inmediato intuyó que la morena no quería verla para nada.

**S.** Sammy… estoy caliente, vamos a mi casa.  
**Sam.** Cómo crees? Ahí está tu hermana.  
**S.** Claro que no, la perra esa se desaparece por las tardes, la casa está vacía, anda vamos, aún hay muchísimas posiciones que no hemos probado.  
**Sam.** Ok vamos. (sonriendo)

Ahora la latina tenía con regularidad sexo con su novio, ella quería demostrarse a sí misma que lo de Quinn solo había sido un espejismo y que el estar con Sam era mucho mejor, así que el sexo en su casa era frecuente.

La navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Quinn decidió comprarle unos regalos a sus ahora padres ya que tenía bastante dinero ahorrado por sus negocios, así que ese día no fue al parque, además hacía mucho frio, tenía cierta incertidumbre sobre si comprarle algo o no a Santana, finalmente se decidió por un abrigo rojo, muy lindo.

Regresó a casa antes de lo habitual para guardar los regalos y que nadie los viera… cuando entró escuchó ciertos ruidos muy extraños.

**Q**. Acaso eso que se escucha son… gemidos? (mueca)

La rubia subió las escaleras, dejó los regalos en su habitación y fue directo a donde provenían esos sonidos, algo le decía de lo que se trataba, pero aun así quiso comprobarlo.

**S.** Oh Sammy mmm así si, así.  
**Sam.** Santana apriétame más.

Sin dudarlo, Quinn abrió la puerta de la habitación de Santana, solo para encontrarse con la imagen de la latina montada sobre Sam quien le sostenía los senos con sus manos mientras la chica subía y bajaba sus caderas.

**Q.** Santana!  
**Sam.** Cielos! Ay dios, no puede ser. (asustado)  
**S.** Qué demonios? Lárgate Fabray, cómo se te ocurre entrar en mi habitación, veeeete.

La rubia salió de prisa de ahí.

**Sam.** Dijiste que no estaría en casa! (muy nervioso)  
**S.** Yo no sabía que la imbécil regresaría antes.  
**Sam.** Mejor me voy, de seguro les dirá a tus padres.  
**S.** Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me des un orgasmo.  
**Sam.** Pero San.  
**S.** Sólo relájate mi amor… y siénteme.

La latina elevó el sonido de sus gemidos con la clara intención de que Quinn los escuchara, por su parte la chica de ojos verdes, prendió su Ipod para no escuchar eso que le estaba revolviendo el estómago.

Minutos después.

**Sam.** Lo siento tanto mi amor, no sé qué pasó. (avergonzado)  
**S.** No te preocupes Sammy, de seguro fue porque Quinn nos sorprendió.  
**Sam.** Si eso ha de ser, yo siempre te he cumplido.  
**S.** Lo se Sammy.  
**Sam.** Bueno, mejor me voy, perdóname San.  
**S.** No te preocupes.  
**Sam.** Prometo que mañana te cumplo.  
**S.** Ok Sam.

Los chicos bajaron y Santana despidió a su novio… cuando estaba a punto de entrar a su habitación.

**Q**. Así que ya te estás acostando con Sam.  
**S.** Obviamente, es mi novio, es lo que los novios hacen, ahhh pero claro si tú no sabes de eso, porque no tienes ni novio, ni novia.  
**Q.** Y qué te dijo cuándo se dio cuenta que no eras virgen?  
**S.** Él…  
**Q**. Jaaaa no me digas que ni si quiera lo notó? Tsss que idiota.  
**S.** No todas las vírgenes sangran ok?  
**Q**. Tú lo hiciste…  
**S.** Cómo sea, amo a Sam y me encanta hacer el amor con él.  
**Q**. Ya te olvidaste de todas las veces que tú y yo lo hicimos?  
**S.** Claro, porque lo que Sam me hace sentir no se acerca ni tantito a lo que tú me provocaste.  
**Q**. No te creo.  
**S.** Pues no me importa, ah y ni una palabra a mis padres sobre lo que viste.  
**Q**. No te preocupes, ellos solitos se darán cuenta cuando salgas con tu domingo siete.  
**S.** Tomo mis precauciones, algo que no hice contigo.  
**Q**. No te preocupes Santana estoy totalmente sana, me hicieron infinidad de estudios cuando estaban tratando de averiguar si era compatible para donarle médula ósea a mi madre.  
**S.** Gracias por el dato.

El saber que Santana tenía sexo con su novio le dio tremenda impotencia a la rubia, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Navidad se llegó, en la casa de los López hubo una cena familiar, los abuelos maternos de Santana asistieron, les cayó muy bien Quinn, ella se sentía muy bien al compartir ese día con su nueva familia, aunque hubo un momento en que su madre y su novia se le vinieron a la mente, ella no pudo evitar que su rostro cambiara radicalmente, Maribel lo intuyó.

**M**. Quinn, sé que esta es tu primera navidad sin tus padres, pero estoy segura de que Judy donde quiera que esté, está cuidándote y ha de sentirse muy orgullosa de ti por ser una chica tan noble, estudiosa e inteligente.  
**Q.** Gracias Maribel. (sonrisa triste)

Quinn se sintió incómoda por las palabras que Maribel le dio, ya que ella no era noble… tal vez estudiosa e inteligente, pero hacía mucho tiempo que la nobleza no estaba presente en ella, ni si quiera en su vocabulario.

A la mañana siguiente se llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, Quinn recibió ropa e instrumentos para dibujar, ella les entregó sus regalos a sus "padres" y a Santana quien se quedó muy extrañada por el gesto de la rubia.

En cuanto la latina abrió su regalo, le fascinó el abrigo, pareciera que Quinn le conociera bastante bien sus gustos, pero ella tuvo una reacción muy distinta a la que esperaba la rubia.

**S.** Esta cosa está horrible. (mueca)  
**M.** Santana!  
**S.** Es verdad, o sea yo no me voy a poner esto por nada del mundo.  
**F.** Santana López, qué te pasa? Es un muy lindo detalle de tu hermana, el abrigo es hermoso, por qué te comportas de esa manera?  
**S.** Solo estoy siendo sincera, no me gusta.  
**Q**. No te preocupes Santana, puedes cambiarlo por algo que te agrade.  
**S.** No gracias, mejor usa el reembolso para algo para ti, mira que te hace mucha falta cambiar tu guardarropa.

La morena subió a su recámara solo con los regalos de sus padres.

**M**. Quinn, disculpa a mi hija ella es…  
**Q.** No te preocupes Maribel, sé que no le agrado para nada.  
**F. **Es una malcriada.

Quinn guardó el abrigo en su closet, decidió que era hora de dejar de ser tan amable con Santana, la guerra seguía en pie, dio un fuerte apretón a su relicario, necesitaba ver a Puck.

Más tarde…

**Q.** Préstame tu motocicleta.  
**P.** Qué? Jajajaja eso nunca, a mi bebé sólo la toco yo.  
**Q.** Entonces llévame a Columbus  
**P. **Lo siento sis, pero tú sabes que ahí no puedo volver.  
**Q.** Entonces préstame tu moto.  
**P. **Que no, además para qué quieres ir a Columbus?  
**Q.** Necesito verla.  
**P. **Ohhh Quinn, vamos, sabes muy bien que no podrás verla.  
**Q.** Al menos quiero intentarlo, tú no me dices nada sobre ella, necesito verla.  
**P. **No te digo nada porque no hay nada que decir, las cosas siguen igual.  
**Q.** Quiero comprobarlo con mis propios ojos.  
**P. **Quinn, sabes que no podrás verla.  
**Q.** Le diré a Leslie que me deje verla, aunque sea unos minutos.  
**P. **La última vez se pusieron las cosas muy feas y lo sabes.  
**Q.** Solo quiero verla, por qué no lo comprendes?  
**P. **Claro que lo comprendo, pero entiende Fabray, NO SE PUEDE.  
**Q.** Ok no me ayudes, tomaré el autobús.  
**P. **Si y cuánto te demorarás en el viaje? Antes de si quiera llegar a Columbus tus padres ya te habrán reportado como desaparecida.  
**Q.** La necesito tanto.  
**P. **Quinn es hora de que la dejes ir.  
**Q.** Eso nunca, yo sé que ella regresará conmigo.  
**P. **Ojalá las cosas se dieran como las deseas, pero es mejor que no te hagas ilusiones, te lo digo por tu bien.  
**Q.** Odio mi vida.  
**P.** Lo siento.

Año nuevo llegó, el invierno estaba a todo lo que daba en Lima, a Quinn le era imposible salir a su lugar en el parque ya que estaba cubierto de nieve, Santana no estaba en casa, su vida era muy monótona.

Por su parte Santana seguía con los remordimientos por haberle mentido a su novio, además estaba notando ciertos cambios en el comportamiento del chico, a veces pareciera que la energía nunca se le acabara, otras simplemente no se paraba del sofá cuando iban a su casa a ver una película.

Las vacaciones de invierno terminaron y las chicas regresaron a clases, Santana estaba de camino al gimnasio cuando notó a Kitty y Sam en lo que parecía una discusión, le extrañó mucho eso, así que esperó al chico para preguntarle.

**Sam.** Hola nena.  
**S.** Qué tanto hablabas con Kitty?  
**Sam**. Nada.  
**S.** Nada? Y por qué traes esa cara de susto?  
**Sam**. Yo? No para nada, estoy bien.  
**S.** Me estás diciendo la verdad?  
**Sam**. Claro, por qué tendría que estarte mintiendo? (gritando)  
**S.** Hey tranquilo, a mí no me hables con ese tono.  
**Sam**. Pues entonces deja de preguntar estupideces.  
**S.** Perdón?

El chico se alejó muy enfadado, dejando muy confundida a la latina.

**Q**. Qué pasa hermanita? Problemas en el paraíso?  
**S.** Púdrete Fabray.**  
Q**. Jajaja solo espero ver la cara que pondrá cuando sepa que yo fui tu primera.  
**S.** Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo.  
**Q**. No sé quién de los dos se llevará la peor sorpresa cuando descubran los secretos, uno del otro.  
**S.** De qué hablas?  
**Q**. Todo a su tiempo Santana… todo a su tiempo.

La rubia con una sonrisa burlona se alejó de ahí, dejando con una gran incógnita a la latina.

Más tarde Quinn se acercó a Bree quien estaba sollozando.

**Q.** Hola, estás bien?  
**Br.** Si gracias.  
**Q. **Mmm no es lo que se nota.  
**Br.** Es solo que… Puck me dijo que no quiere una relación seria conmigo, que le interesa alguien más.  
**Q. **No me digas que estás enamorada de Puck?(mueca de disgusto)  
**Br.** Sí. (cabeza agachada)  
**Q. **Mmm y por qué me besaste aquella ocasión?  
**Br.** Solo quiero complacerlo, eso es todo, quiero agradarle, quiero que me ame.  
**Q. **Vaaaya, al menos sabes quién es la chica que le interesa?  
**Br.** Si, la perra de tu hermana, Santana.  
**Q. **Ohhhh ya veo… dime una cosa Bree… te gustaría desquitarte de esa tipa? Yo conozco un secreto de ella, que podrías usar en su contra.  
**Br.** Pero es tu hermana, en serio quieres traicionarla?  
**Q. **Corrección… no es mi hermana, además ella me ha hecho muuuchas cosas.  
**Br**. Qué es lo que sabes de ella?  
**Q.** Algo muy íntimo… verás… ella le hizo creer a su novio que él fue el primero.  
**Br**. Cómo… ella le mintió al decirle que era virgen? (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Así es.  
**Br.** Woooow, quien iba a decir que Santana López es una zorra con todas sus letras y así me juzga.  
**Q.** Bueno, ahí tienes tu arma en contra de ella.  
**Br.** Sabes con quién lo hizo antes de Sam?  
**Q.** Emmm no, eso no lo sé.  
**Br**. Está bien, gracias por la información Quinn, antes de que el día termine, toda la escuela sabrá quién es la verdadera Santana López y su reputación estará por los suelos, si Puck no es para mi, tampoco será para ella.

La joven porrista se alejó.

**Q.** Dos pájaros de un tiro, aplasto a Santana y quito de mi camino al estúpido de Sam, este será un año muy interesante.

* * *

_**Nadie pidió por sexo explícito Samtana jajaja de hecho alguien votó en contra de él, así que omití esos detalles.**_

_**Dani: Poco a poco obtendrás respuestas.**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias?**_

_**Qué piensan de los personajes?**_


	13. Mi relicario

**_Hola a todos, traje para ustedes un nuevo capítulo._**

_**Gracias a sus comentarios se que no han sido de su total agrado los últimos dos capítulos... Lo comprendo, pero.. bueno aquí les va mi justificación:**_

_**Recibí unos comentarios sobre que mis primeras dos historias eran muy parecidas y así fue como nació esta, por lo tanto mi imaginación y yo, tratamos de que fuera totalmente distinta en todos los aspectos, en cuanto a manera de ser de las chicas, las situaciones, los problemas, etc, por lo tanto la relación de las Quinntana es mas rara en este fic, creo que Quinn en esta ocasión es mi protagonista y esta historia es mmm tal vez un poco oscura jajaja no lo sé.**_

_**Pero algo que es seguro como en todas mis historias, es que Quinntana es endgame.**_

_**Por cierto... hubo muy pocos votos sobre la chica de los dibujos, así que ganó Lucy Hale, la nombré de distinta manera porque sería algo raro que le dejara el nombre de su personaje en PLL, ya que nada que ver en este fic, pero imagínense que es ella jejeje.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Mi relicario.**

La noticia se esparció como bomba, Santana caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y todos los alumnos la veían raro y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas, ella no lo entendía, no le dio mucha importancia hasta que se encontró con Brittany y Tina.

**B.** Sanny (cara de preocupación)  
**S.** Hey chicas… pasa algo? (mueca)  
**T.** Santana… se ha corrido un rumor muy feo sobre ti.  
**S.** Sobre mi? De qué hablas Tina?  
**T.** Alguien corrió la noticia de que tuviste relaciones sexuales con alguien más antes que con Sam.  
**S.** Quéeeeeeeee?  
**B.** Sí Artie me dijo que lo escuchó en el laboratorio de química.  
**T.** Yo lo escuché en el club de teatro.  
**S.** No, no, eso no puede ser posible… esto no tiene qué estar pasando.  
**B.** Santana, es verdad?  
**S.** Tengo que encontrar a Sam.

La latina se fue de ahí con la intención de localizar a su novio, finalmente lo encontró en el campo de futbol, pelando con uno de sus compañeros.

**S.** Sammy, mi amor, no pelees!

Los compañeros de equipo de Sam, lo separaron del otro chico, Santana se acercó al rubio y se lo llevó cerca de las gradas.

**Sam.** Es cierto? Dime, acaso es cierto lo que todo mundo anda diciendo?  
**S.** Sam, escúchame.  
**Sam.** Solo dime si es verdad! (gritando)

Santana no pudo decir una palabra, su silencio le dio la respuesta al chico.

**Sam.** Pero cómo pudiste? Cómo pudiste engañarme de esa manera? Pensé que me amabas!  
**S.** Sam, déjame explicarte.  
**Sam.** Explicarme qué? Que me pusiste los cuernos con otro tipo?  
**S**. No fue así, te lo juro.  
**Sam.** Ah no? Entonces cómo?  
**S.** Yo… Pasó cuando tú y yo no estábamos saliendo. (llorando)  
**Sam**. Vaaaya tardaste varios meses en entregarte a mí, pero muy pocos días para hacerlo con otro tipo! (gritando)  
**S.** Lo siento tanto Sam… juro que no quise hacerte daño.  
**Sam.** Pero lo hiciste, no solo me engañaste, si no que ahora por tu culpa soy el hazmerreír de toda la preparatoria!  
**S.** Eso es lo que te importa?  
**Sam.** Siii, pero sobre todo me duele que tu me hayas engañado, nunca te lo voy a perdonar Santana, hemos terminado.  
**S.** Queee? No Sammy, no me hagas esto, yo te amo, fui una tonta en darle a alguien más lo que era para ti, te juro que si pudiera regresar el tiempo lo haría.  
**Sam.** Lástima que eso no se pueda.  
**S.** Sammy por favor, dame una oportunidad.  
**Sam.** Lo siento Santana, yo no seré el cornudo de McKinley.

El chico rubio, furioso se alejó de ahí dejando a Santana llorando de impotencia.

**S.** Maldita Fabray esto no se va a quedar así.

Santana regresó al interior de la preparatoria, con una sola intención, localizar a la chica de ojos verdes.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla, ya que Quinn estaba guardando algunos libros en su casillero.

**S.** Eres una maldita perra Fabray!

Antes de que la rubia pudiera reaccionar, Santana la tomó por el cabello y la azotó al piso, la latina estaba enfurecida y con la adrenalina al mil, se tiró al piso para empezar a golpear y arañar a su "hermana"

**S.** No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho, te odio, te odio maldita zorra.

Fue extraño, pero por primera vez en su vida Quinn no podía defenderse como lo solía hacer, o tal vez no quería hacerlo, pareciera que Santana había sacado fuerza sobre humana, ella solo trataba de bloquear sus golpes sin mucho éxito.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos fueron rodeadas por decenas de alumnos quienes las alentaban a seguir peleando, de pronto, la entrenadora Bestie llegó para separarlas, las chicas fueron llevadas directamente a la enfermería.

**S.** Esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar, me destruiste la vida.  
**Q**. No sé de qué estás hablando.  
**S.** Aparte de traidora, eres una cobarde que no acepta lo que hiciste, nadie más sabía de eso, nadie excepto tú.  
**Enf**. Dejen de pelear, o el castigo será peor.

En cuanto la enfermera curó sus heridas, las chicas fueron llevadas a la oficina del director Figgins, quien llamó a los padres de Santana y éstos no tardaron mucho en llegar.

**DF.** Lamento mucho el que hayan dejado sus trabajos, pero lo que acaba de pasar entre sus hijas es inadmisible.  
**F.** No sé qué decir director, mis hijas nunca habían tenido esa clase de comportamiento.  
**DF.** Solo les diré es que hay cero tolerancia en peleas de esta índole, ya que incitan a otros alumnos a tenerlas.  
**F.** Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con usted.  
**DF.** Así que no tengo otra opción más que suspender a su hija Santana por una semana ya que fue quien inició la pela y a su hija Quinn por 3 días.  
**S.** Quéeeee? Pero eso es injusto, esta tipa solo recibe 3 días?  
**F.** Santana, tu golpeaste a tu hermana y ni si quiera nos has querido decir el motivo del por qué lo hiciste.  
**S.** Se lo merecía y ya te he dicho mil veces que esta fulana NO ES MI HERMANA!  
**M**. Claro que lo es.  
**S. **No, no lo es, estoy harta de que me la quieran imponer como hermana, ustedes son quienes decidieron hacerse responsables de ella, no yo, ustedes fueron quienes la recibieron en MI CASA porque le tuvieron tanta lástima de que se quedara huérfana, pero una cosa si les digo Quinn Fabray jamás será mi hermana, prefiero emanciparme de ustedes dos, antes de si quiera aceptarla como miembro de mi familia, LA ODIO, odio a esta enferma.  
**F.** Santana López, qué pasa contigo? Creí que te habíamos dado una buena educación, pero ya veo que fallamos, es una lástima que tengas esa actitud con Quinn, si decides emanciparte de nosotros, adelante.  
**S.** En serio papá? Prefieres a una completa extraña antes que a mí?  
**F.** Yo solo quiero que mi esposa y mis hijas sean felices.  
**S.** Tu hija? Vaya! Pues quédate con tu hija la rubia.

Al salir de la oficina del director, se toparon con Sam y Karofsky quienes estaban esperando su turno para entrar con Figgins, los López y las chicas regresaron a casa.

**M**. Vete a tu cuarto Santana y no salgas de ahí.  
**F. **Quinn, ven, revisaré tus heridas, quiero asegurarme de que la enfermera haya hecho un buen trabajo.  
**Q.** Gracias Frank.  
**S**. Y yo qué?  
**M**. Tú no tienes heridas Santana.  
**S. **Aaash los odio, los odio!

Santana se fue a su habitación llorando de rabia.

Por otro lado cuando Quinn fue a su recámara y vio su reflejo en el espejo, donde mostraba claramente las huellas de la pelea, no sabía qué sentir, si felicidad o preocupación por todo lo que había causado al decirle el secreto de Santana a Bree.

**S.** Pero esto no se va a quedar así Quinn, juró que descubriré tus más grandes secretos y te destruiré como tú lo hiciste conmigo.

La rubia continuaba con un profundo sentimiento de culpa por lo que había hecho con Santana, se suponía que se sentiría feliz pero era todo lo contrario.

Ese día más tarde, Brittany se coló a casa de Santana sin que sus padres se dieran cuenta.

**S.** Sabes algo de Sam? Por qué entró a la oficina del director junto con Karofsky?  
**B**. Porque también los encontraron peleando, los suspendieron una semana como a ti.  
**S.** Estaban peleando por el rumor, estoy segura.  
**B.** Entonces es verdad ese rumor?  
**S.** Si (sollozando)  
**B.** Ohhh Sanny, pero por qué no me lo dijiste? Pensé que era tu mejor amiga.  
**S.** Tú también me vas a reclamar?  
**B.** No, pero… me hubiera gustado que me tuvieras confianza.  
**S.** Y te la tengo Britt, pero… es que es tan vergonzosa la manera en que perdí mi virginidad.  
**B.** Pero por qué?  
**S.** Porque… porque lo hice con la persona que nunca me hubiera imaginado que sería mi primera vez.  
**B.** Acaso lo conozco?  
**S**. Si… si la conoces.  
**B.** La conozco? Qué quieres decir? (ojos muy abiertos)  
**S**. Britt… yo… yo perdí mi virginidad con Quinn. (agachando la cabeza)  
**B.** Quéee?  
**S.** Siii, ya sé que soy un monstruo por haber hecho eso, comprendo si te doy asco.  
**B.** No Santana, tú jamás me darás asco… pero con Quinn? Con tu hermana?  
**S.** Ella no es mi hermana.  
**B.** Bueno, no de sangre.  
**S.** Fui una estúpida.  
**B.** Santana… fue especial? Así como tú lo deseabas?  
**S.** No… no lo sé… yo emmm… si Britt, fue tal y como me lo imaginé, fue perfecto, ella fue tan tierna, tan atenta, tan todo.  
**B.** Awwww que lindo por Quinnie.  
**S.** Ella no es linda, ella es una asquerosa lesbiana.  
**B.** No creo que sea tan asquerosa ya que dormiste con ella.  
**S.** Brittany!  
**B.** Es la verdad, Quinn es callada y misteriosa, nunca me imaginé que le gustaran las chicas y menos que le gustaras tú, pero siento que si tu permitiste que ella fuera tu primera vez es porque algo dentro de ti te indicó que ella era la indicada.  
**S.** No, ella no era la indicada, el indicado era Sam.  
**B.** Mmmm no estoy de acuerdo contigo, pensaste mucho para poderte entregar a Sam y con Quinn se dio de manera natural, Santana, no te sientas mal porque ella haya sido tu primera vez, deberías solo de concentrarte en los lindos recuerdos que tienes de ese día.  
**S**. No tengo ninguno.  
**B.** No?  
**S.** Ayyy Brittany, por qué me pones en esta situación?  
**B.** Solo quiero que te desahogues.  
**S.** Pues… maldita sea! Ese fin de semana que estuve encerrada con ella fue maravilloso, ella era tan perfecta, parecía que me quería a su lado… y yo como idiota me ilusioné.  
**B.** San… te gusta Quinn mas allá de tener sexo?  
**S.** Nooooo, la odio, odio su malditas ínfulas de grandeza, odio su maldito misterio, odio las miradas intensas que da, odio su maldita perfecta sonrisa, odio su cuello largo, odio su suave piel, odio su aroma, odio los malditos vestidos que aun suele usar, odio sus labios, odio todo de ella.

La rubia de ojos azules estaba con la boca abierta cuando Santana terminó de hablar.

**B.** Wooow sí que "la odias". (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** No sé qué me pasa Brittany, a mí no me gustan las mujeres.  
**B.** Vamos Santana, para qué te haces tonta, te gusta Quinn.  
**S.** Tal vez, pero creo que la odio mucho más de lo que me gusta, es obvio que ella fue quien esparció el rumor sobre mí.  
**B.** Bueno eso es cierto, pero tal vez lo hizo por celos.  
**S.** Celos?  
**B.** Pues sí, creo que te quiere para ella.  
**S.** Pues eso jamás sucederá, mi reputación está por los suelos, imagínate si empiezo algo con ella? Todo mundo me tachará de lesbiana y eso créeme que terminará con toda mi popularidad.  
**B.** Las apariencias no son todo en la vida Sanny, la felicidad es lo más importante, tal vez ella sea tu felicidad.  
**S.** No Britt, mi felicidad se llama Sam Evans y la voy a recuperar.

Los días en que tanto Quinn como Santana estuvieron suspendidas, Maribel se quedó en casa junto a ellas ya que no quería que se suscitara una pelea más entre las chicas.

Santana estaba terca en averiguar algo sobre el pasado de Quinn para poder vengarse, así que en cuanto la chica de ojos verdes regresó a clases y su madre al trabajo, la latina fue directo a su habitación para hurgar en ella, pero tremenda sorpresa se llevó al no poder abrir la puerta ya que la rubia la había dejado con el seguro puesto.

La latina era hábil en infinidad de cosas, pero para poder abrir una puerta no lo era, intentó con una tarjeta de crédito, con un cuchillo, con miles de cosas, hasta que se dio por vencida.

Al día siguiente intentó lo mismo, ahora con las herramientas de su padre, pero ella y esos artefactos no se llevaban para nada bien, así que desistió de usarlos, finalmente recordó que su padre tenía muchas llaves en el garaje, fue por todas ellas para ver si alguna era de la puerta de la habitación de Quinn.

**S.** Espero que esto funcione porque estoy empezando a perder la paciencia.

Mientras tanto Quinn notó que no traía consigo su relicario, se asustó al pensar que tal vez lo había perdido, así que decidió regresar a casa con la esperanza de que lo hubiera olvidado ahí.

**S.** Bingo! Sabía que una de estas llaves era la de esta habitación, ahora si Fabray veremos que tanto ocultas.

La latina entró a la habitación, empezó a buscar entre los cajones de la rubia, encontró el cuaderno de dibujos que tanto le interesaba, en él se habían infinidad de dibujos de la chica de lindas facciones, algunos eran a color, por lo cual pudo notar que tenía lindos ojos verdes, cabellera larga y una linda sonrisa.

Otros más eran de su madre y unos bastantes terroríficos de una chica desnuda, en un rincón de una habitación oscura, abrazándose a sí misma, el que más le impactó fue uno de la chica de lindas facciones, atada de manos.

Los demás cuadernos tenían toda clase de dibujos, en la mayoría un lindo paisaje que era el mismo que vio que Quinn pintó el fin de semana en que le entregó su virginidad.

Cuando se disponía a hurgar en las demás cosas de la rubia, se encontró sobre su escritorio el relicario que siempre llevaba sobre su cuello, no aguantó la curiosidad y trató de abrirlo, pero entonces ella dio un tirón muy fuerte y el relicario se partió en dos, zafándose una de la otra y revelando en él dos fotos, una era la mamá de Quinn y otra era la chica misteriosa, quien era muy hermosa.

**Q.** Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi recámara?

La latina se sobresaltó de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Quinn, tanto así que soltó el relicario de sus manos, cayendo los dos pedazos al piso, la rubia al reconocer lo que había caído a la alfombra se agachó de inmediato para recogerlo.

**Q.** Pero… qué demonios le hiciste a mi relicario? Quedamos en no tocar nuestras cosas! (gritando)  
**S.** Quinn, lo lamento yo… no quería.

La latina sintió un gran golpe en su quijada que de inmediato la lanzó al piso, provenía del puño de la rubia, estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero para su fortuna no fue así, en cuanto reaccionó llevó su mano al labio, había sangre en él, se incorporó como pudo y corrió a su recámara.

Quinn no sabía qué hacer, su más grande tesoro estaba destruido, en él se encontraban todos sus recuerdos, las fotos de las personas que más amaba en la vida, ella quería llorar, pero luego recordó lo que le había hecho a Santana y fue directo a la habitación de la latina, quiso abrirla pero estaba cerrada por dentro.

**Q.** Santana, ábreme por favor, lo siento yo….

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia regresó a su recámara por unas ganzúas, no tardó mucho para poder abrir la puerta y entrar a la habitación de la morena

Encontró a la latina llorando.

**Q.** Santana, lo siento mucho, no quería hacerte daño, te lo juro.  
**S.** No querías hacerme daño? Pero si desde que llegaste a esta casa es lo único que has hecho, sé que fui descortés contigo infinidad de veces, que te humillé delante de nuestros amigos y que hablé pestes de ti, pero tú no solo me engañaste para que te diera mi virginidad, si no que dejaste mi reputación por los suelos, gracias a ello ahora mi novio me aborrece, mis padres te prefieren sobre mí y para terminar, ahora me golpeas por algo que hice sin querer. (gritando)  
**Q.** No quise hacerlo, es solo que… entiéndeme es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella, papá me quitó todo en cuanto supo que yo era lesbiana, sentí que me moría cuando vi mi relicario roto.  
**S.** Fue un accidente, ni si quiera sabía lo que había en su interior.  
**Q.** Deja veo tu labio.  
**S.** No me toques!  
**Q.** Santana solo déjame revisarlo.

La rubia fue al baño y trajo una toalla húmeda para limpiar el labio de la latina.

**Q.** Su nombre es Belle (gran suspiro) en cuanto la vi, me enamoré de ella, fue simplemente perfecto, no sabía que me gustaban las mujeres hasta que ella se topó en mi camino, recuerdo muy bien ese día…  
Puck se estaba cambiando de casa… conozco a Puck desde jardín de niños, bien… ese día él me pidió ayuda porque su madre y él no podían solos con la mudanza, justo cuando estaba sacando una caja del camión de mudanzas, la vi saliendo de su casa, ella vivía justo al lado de donde viviría Puck, el verla fue impactante, su enorme sonrisa, su cabello que volaba gracias al aire, solté la caja de la impresión y ella se acercó a ayudarme, entonces lo supe, estaba enamorada por primera vez y que Puck solo había sido un espejismo.  
**S.** Un momento… Saliste con Puck? (mueca)  
**Q.** Si, por un mes tal vez, no lo recuerdo, solo sé que no funcionó y en cuánto vi a Belle supe el por qué…  
Solo bastó charlar con ella unos minutos para saber que ya no podría separarme de ella, desde ese día ella no solo se convirtió en la chica de la que me enamoré, si no en mi mejor amiga, en mi confidente, en mi cómplice, en mi mundo, nuestra relación era perfecta al menos eso era lo que yo creía… conforme pasábamos tiempo juntas, descubrí que padecía de trastorno bipolar, a veces estaba perfecta, otras veces no podía salir de cama debido a la fuerte depresión que tenía, otras estaba eufórica y otras era muy violenta, cuando la enfermedad de mamá se agravó tuve que estar a su lado casi todo el tiempo, entonces descuidé a Belle sin darme cuenta, un día ella se puso tan mal que terminó en el hospital, el médico que la atendía les indicó a sus padres que debían de tenerla en una institución especial donde la ayudarían a mejorar su condición, ellos decidieron internarla ahí y desde entonces solamente la pude ver una vez más, luego papá fue a la cárcel y mi mamá murió, en menos de dos meses perdí todo.  
Estoy tan enojada con la vida, tan frustrada, que solo pensaba en desquitarme con alguien y ese alguien fuiste tú, Santana siento mucho todo lo que te he hecho, sé que no merezco nada de ti más que tu desprecio, la cagué, pero algo si te voy a decir, el día que hicimos el amor por primera vez fue muy especial para mí.  
**S.** No te creo.  
**Q.** Lo entiendo… no quiero hacerte daño, al menos ya no, porque tú no tienes la culpa de todo lo que me ha pasado, te prometo que no me volveré a meter contigo, trataré de hablar con Sam para explicarle…  
**S.** No hace falta, él me ama y me perdonará.  
**Q.** Espero que así sea… Santana, crees que tal vez tú y yo podamos ser… alguna vez amigas?  
**S.** No lo creo Quinn.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Dame tu relicario, lo mandaré reparar.  
**Q**. No hace falta, puedo hacerlo yo… sabes? Ella me lo regaló en nuestro primer mes de aniversario. (sonrisa triste)  
Santana, siento tanto haber entrado en tu vida, no fue mi elección, pero créeme, lo que menos quiero es robarte el cariño de tus padres, estoy muy agradecida con ellos, eso es todo, en cuanto pueda, desapareceré de tu vida, te lo prometo.

La rubia salió de la habitación muy triste, tomó su mochila, su relicario y salió de la casa López.

Santana solo se quedó muy pensativa.

* * *

_**Jejeje le puse el nombre de Belle por el personaje de Dianna en Malavita, pero a mi personaje pónganle el rostro de Lucy.**_

_**Un pequeño spoiler... Quinn aun tiene mucho pasado.  
**  
**Por cierto para la persona que pidió Quick psss ahí leve le di gusto.**_

_**Ayyy ya vieron la foto de Dianna? Solo le pido a Dios que la publiquen sin ese recuadro negro, si ya se que soy una pervertida, pero no lo puedo evitar, amo a Lady Di.**_

_**Bueno, el próximo Lunes nuevo capítulo de esta historia, este domingo o sea mmm mañana jajaja según mi horario en México nuevo capítulo de TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?**_

_**Comentarios por favor... ah y disculpen mis errores, ya han de estar acostumbrados**_


	14. Tu Compañía

**_Gracias por los comentarios, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 14. Tú Compañía**

Santana trató de comunicarse por todos los medios con Sam, pero el chico nunca le contestó las llamadas, al no poder hacer otra cosa, decidió esperar hasta el día en que regresaría a clases, ese mismo día su ex novio lo haría también.

Quinn llevó a una joyería su relicario para que lo repararan, para su suerte, no tardaron mucho en hacerlo, el día que lo fue a recoger….

**X.** Listo señorita, su relicario está como nuevo, lo limpiamos y como puede ver ahora brilla mucho más.  
**Q.** Gracias, estaba tan preocupada porque no pudiera ser reparado.  
**X. **Para nosotros no hay imposibles.  
**Q.** Ya lo veo.

La rubia pagó por el trabajo y justo cuando iba a salir, vi en uno de los mostradores un pequeño dije de plata con forma de corazón, preguntó por el precio, era sencillo, pero muy hermoso, pensó que sería el regalo perfecto para cierta chica, pero ella sabía que jamás lo aceptaría y sería absurdo que se lo regalara porque simplemente la odiaba, así que salió de ahí.

Quinn quería ir a su lugar en el parque, pero a veces nevaba y estaba muy frío, ella tenía dinero, así que fue a comprar una tienda de campaña y unas cuantas mantas, luego se fue a su lugar.

Se llegó el día en que Santana regresaría a la escuela, estaba muy nerviosa ya que ella quería arreglar las cosas con el chico rubio.

Entró a algunas de sus clases y aún no lo había visto, saliendo de una fue a su casillero por algunos libros, sus amigas se le acercaron.

**B**. Hola Sanny, cómo estás?  
**S.** Más o menos Britt, no te voy a mentir, necesito hablar con Sam, lo han visto?  
**T.** No.

Mientras las chicas charlaban, empezaron a escuchar muchos murmullos. De pronto…

**T.** Oh por dios!  
**B.** Qué pasa Tina?

La chica asiática no dijo una solo palabra, solo señaló con su dedo, cierta imagen que fue como un golpe al estómago para la latina, se trataba de su ex novio Sam que caminaba tomado de la mano de Kitty Wild.

**S.** Esto no puede ser posible. (frunciendo el ceño)

La morena se encaminó para enfrentar a los dos rubios.

**B.** Santana, espera, no vayas.  
**Q.** Qué pasa chicas?  
**T. **Sam y Kitty están tomados de la mano.  
**Q.** Qué?

Cuando Santana enfrentó a los chicos, trató de mantenerse tranquila.

**S.** Samuel Evans, qué diablos significa esto?  
**Sam.** Pues… que no lo ves? Kitty es mi novia.  
**S.** Qué? Pero Sam, hasta hace una semana yo lo era.  
**Sam.** Tú lo has dicho, lo eras, ahora Kitty es mi novia, nos puedes hacer el favor de dejarnos pasar?  
**S.** Pero cómo pudiste? Creí que me amabas!  
**Sam.** Yo creí lo mismo, pero no fue así, ya que a la primera oportunidad que tuviste te acostaste con otro.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte bofetada, Santana le había dado un buen golpe a la mejilla del rubio, dejándolo muy adolorido.

Con mucha rabia la chica salió corriendo de los pasillos rumbo al estacionamiento, abrió su coche y cuando estaba a punto de entrar.

**Q.** Espera Santana, a dónde vas?  
**S.** Qué te importa.**  
Q**. Yo voy contigo.  
**S.** Déjame sola.  
**Q**. No lo haré, abre la puerta del copiloto.  
**S.** Noooo. (llorando)  
**Q.** Si no lo haces, le llamaré a tus padres.  
**S.** Aaaaashhhh.

La latina abrió la puerta y la rubia se metió al auto.

**Q**. A dónde vamos?  
**S.** Vamos?  
**Q.** Si, vamos.  
**S.** Solo quiero escapar de aquí.  
**Q**. Ok, yo tengo el lugar perfecto, conduce, te iré guiando.

Quinn llevó a Santana a su lugar alejado en el parque.

**S.** Me trajiste a la selva?  
**Q**. No Santana, es parte del parque.  
**S.** Parece olvidado de la mano de dios, solo espero que no nos salga la bruja de Blair.  
**Q**. Se veo un poco feo el camino, pero confía en mí, el lugar es hermoso.

Salieron del auto, luego de caminar unos cuantos metros, finalmente llegaron al lugar secreto de Quinn.

**S.** Woooow.  
**Q.** Te lo dije, es precioso no?  
**S.** Pues…si, eso creo.  
**Q.** Cuando no hay nieve se ve mucho mejor.  
**S.** Hace frío.  
**Q**. No te preocupes por eso, ven.

Quinn tomó de la mano a Santana y la llevó al lugar donde estaba una tienda de campaña.

**S.** En serio Quinn, tienes 12 años?  
**Q.** La tuve que traer para no tener frío cuando vengo a pintar ok?  
**S.** Ok…  
**Q**. Ven vamos adentro.  
**S.** Y tú que dijiste? La hago que se meta a la tienda y ahí la violo.  
**Q**. Santana, yo jamás te violaría, en el interior hay mantas, ok?  
**S.** Está bien, está bien.

Entraron a la tienda de campaña y se sentaron ahí para ver el paisaje.

**S.** Así que este es el lugar a donde vienes cuando te escapas de casa?  
**Q**. Si, vengo a relajarme.  
**S.** Y te ayuda?  
**Q**. Claro, me ayuda a olvidarme un poco de mis problemas.  
**S.** En serio tienes muchos?  
**Q**. Algunos.

De pronto la latina comenzó a sollozar.

**S.** Jamás me imaginé que Sam me fuera a cambiar tan pronto por una idiota como esa.  
**Q.** Eso quiere decir que no te ama.  
**S.** Sé que me ama, pero ahora está dolido por lo que le hice. (llorando)  
**Q.** Lo siento pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo, si él te amara realmente, no le hubiera dado tanta importancia a tu virginidad, además no lo engañaste, la perdiste cuando no estaban juntos.  
**S.** Pero era para él.  
**Q.** Pero no fue así.  
**S.** Y lo peor fue que a quien se la di no se la merecía ni tantito.  
**Q**. Santana, creí que tú y Sam estaban juntos otra vez, por eso te dije esas tonterías, pero créeme para mí fue importante lo que pasó.  
**S.** Ya te dije que no te creo, diablos, mi vida es tan patética, todo el mundo piensa que soy una zorra, ahora han de estar burlándose por completo de mi, porque el idiota de Sam me cambió por otra, solo falta que me parta un rayo… solo espero que no me caiga en estos momentos.  
**Q.** Hoy no lloverá, no te preocupes.  
**S.** Pero nevará.  
**Q**. Sí, eso sí.  
**S.** Lo amo.  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**S.** Tengo que recuperarlo.  
**Q.** En serio? Después de lo que te hizo, aun así quieres regresar con él? Dios que idiota eres.  
**S.** No eres nadie para juzgarme, qué acaso tú no estuviste muuuy enamorada de Belle?  
**Q**. Claro, pero ella jamás me cambió por ninguna otra, a ella no le importó que no fuera virgen, ella me demostró su amor de mil maneras, pero a mí que era a quien le importaba, no a las demás personas.  
**S.** Tú no comprendes nada, porque eres una lesbiana.  
**Q.** Eso qué tiene que ver? El amor es el amor sin importar si lo sientes por alguien del mismo sexo.  
**S.** No es lo mismo, mejor voy a caminar, tu no comprendes nada.

La latina se fue alejando, mientras tanto Quinn estaba confundida con ella misma, estar cerca de Santana le agradaba, pero sabía que no podía pensar en algo más con ella, fue al árbol donde guardaba algunas de sus cosas y sacó una bolsa de marihuana y unos papelitos, regresó a la casa de campaña.

Minutos después.

**S.** Maldita sea, creo que ya me perdí y ahora cómo regreso?

La morena empezó a angustiarse un poco, pero luego encontró el camino de regreso y se dirigió a la casa de campaña.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar…

**S.** Pffff, pero que peste! (mueca)  
**Q.** Pensé que habías regresado a la ciudad.  
**S. **Parece que hay un incendio aquí dentro.  
**Q**. Jajajaja entra o te vas a congelar.  
**S.** Nunca, no quiero salir drogada ni apestando de ahí.  
**Q**. Por qué eres tan quisquillosa?  
**S.** No lo soy.  
**Q**. Lo eres, bien te vas a quedar ahí a congelarte o vas a entrar?  
**S.** Ya que, pero estoy segura que el olor me pondrá muy alta.  
**Q.** Tal vez.

La latina entró a la tienda de campaña y se acostó sobre las mantas, luego se cobijó con una de ellas.

**S**. Deberías de conseguir un colchón inflable, las piedritas son molestas.  
**Q**. Lo pensaré.  
**S.** Por qué lo haces?  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Drogarte, por qué eres una drogadicta?  
**Q**. No soy una drogadicta, no lo hago muy a menudo.  
**S.** Si tú lo dices.  
**Q.** Es verdad, solo lo hago para relajarme o para olvidar.  
**S.** Eso sirve para olvidar?  
**Q**. Pues sí, mientras dura el efecto, luego que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, los recuerdos regresan.  
**S.** Podrías darme un poco? Necesito olvidar.  
**Q**. Nahhh no creo que esto sea bueno para ti.  
**S.** Últimamente nada es bueno para mí, bueno me vas a dar o no?  
**Q**. Ok. (pasándole el cigarro)  
**S.** Y ahora?  
**Q**. Jaja en serio? Nunca has fumado un cigarro de tabaco?  
**S.** Pues….  
**Q**. Ok, ok, te mostraré.

Luego de mostrarle los pasos y de que Santana estuviera a punto de ahogarse varias veces por la tos…  
**  
S.** Jajajajaja en serio eso hizo Puck?  
**Q.** Si, el muy idiota le mostró su trasero desnudo a la pobre viejita que resultó ser la abuela de una de sus chicas.  
**S.** Pobre señora jajajaja.  
**Q**. Cómo te sientes?  
**S.** Exceleeeeente jajajaja tenías razón, ya no recuerdo ni me importa nada jajajaja.  
**Q**. Santana me gustas.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. Que me gustas, eres una perra odiosa, maleducada, engreída y posesiva, pero me gustas.  
**S.** Yo no soy nada de eso.  
**Q**. Lo eres, pero me gustas, a veces siento que es solo una máscara y en realidad eres una buena chica.  
**S.** Lástima que yo no piense lo mismo de ti.  
**Q**. Lo sé.  
**S.** Qué hora es?  
**Q**. No lo sé.  
**S.** Dios mío las 5! Es mejor que volvamos a casa, estoy segura que mis padres ya saben que nos escapamos de la escuela.  
**Q.** Ok…

Santana aún tenía síntomas de la yerba, así que Quinn decidió conducir, cuando llegaron a casa…

**S.** Dios, muero de hambre, me podría comer una vaca en este momento.  
**M**. Vaya, hasta que se dignan llegar a casa, dónde diablos estaban, el director me llamó para decirme que se salieron de la escuela.  
**S.** Emm mamá.  
**Q.** Santana se sentía mal, Sam la cambió por otra chica, decidí acompañarla para que se distrajera, fuimos al centro comercial.  
**M.** Ustedes dos pasaron el día juntas?  
**S.** Sí.  
**M.** Ay dios mío que felicidad, siento mucho que ese chico ya no sea tu novio Santana, pero no sabes lo contenta que estoy de porque hayas pasado la tarde con tu hermana, vengan a que coman algo.  
**S.** No estás molesta, porque nos hayamos salido de la preparatoria?  
**M**. Ay hija por otro día que no asistan a clases no pasa nada.

Maribel estaba muy entusiasmada por el hecho de que las chicas se hayan acercado un poco.

Ese día por la noche, Santana fue a la habitación de Quinn.

**S.** Gracias por hoy.  
**Q.** No me agradezcas, solo espero que puedas superar lo de ese idiota.  
**S.** Lo intentaré.  
**Q**. Santana, hoy la pasamos muy bien, crees que podamos hacer lo mismo otro día?  
**S.** No lo sé Quinn, has sido muy cruel conmigo.  
**Q.** Okay.  
**S.** Pero sabes? Me agradó tu compañía…

La morena salió dejando a la rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Las burlas hacia Santana no se hicieron esperar, ella estaba harta de que ya nadie la respetara y de ver a Sam y su enorme boca besando a Kitty.

Un día la latina veía nuevamente a su ex novio y a la rubia porrista a lo lejos.

**P.** Ese chico es el peor idiota que he conocido.  
**S.** Eh?  
**P.** Que Sam es el peor idiota que he conocido, porque solo un idiota dejaría a una chica tan hermosa como tú, por una güera desabrida como Kitty.  
**S.** Pues… gracias por el cumplido. (mueca)  
**P. **En serio Santana, eres hermosa y sé que cualquier chico moriría por estar contigo.  
**S. **Cómo?  
**P. **Como su novia obviamente.  
**S.** Mmm pues no lo sé, nadie se me ha acercado desde que rompí con Sam.  
**P.** Porque aquí hay puros niños, tú necesitas un hombre.  
**S.** Y dónde lo voy a encontrar? Además no quiero andar con un anciano.  
**P.** Cómo que dónde? Noah Puckerman es el hombre.  
**S. **Tú? (mueca)  
**P. **Claro, yo no soy como esos chiquillos inexpertos, yo soy todo un hombre.  
**S. **Ay por favor Puck, tienes mi edad. (rodando los ojos)  
**P**. Si pero he vivido y he hecho cosas que muchos no.  
**S**. Si como ser un vendedor de drogas.  
**P**. Son negocios Santana.  
**S**. Dónde más he escuchado eso?  
**P**. No me digas, de tu hermana.  
**S**. Ella no es mi hermana.  
**P**. Bueno como sea, quieres ir hoy a cenar algo?  
**S**. No gracias, no estoy de humor.  
**P**. Vamos Santana, no te vas a arrepentir.  
**S**. Lo siento Puck, no quiero.  
**P**. Ok, tal vez en otra ocasión, si?  
**S**. Pues, tal vez.

Puck volvió al lugar prohibido.

**Q.** Al parecer ya estás echando a andar tu plan con Santana?  
**P.** Qué comes que adivinas Fabray.  
**Q.** Y bien?  
**P.** La chica es rejega pero caerá.  
**Q.** Espero que no (susurrando)  
**P. **Qué?  
**Q.** Que mejor me voy.  
**P. **Hey ya vendiste lo de esta semana?  
**Q.** Si, ten.  
**P. **Como siempre, mi mejor vendedora. (gran sonrisa)

Quinn caminaba de regreso a casa, de pronto el claxon de un auto la hizo voltear.

**S.** Sube.  
**Q.** Y eso?  
**S. **Solo quiero llevarte a casa.  
**Q.** Bueno, como no has esperado por mí desde hace días, pensé…  
**S. **Subes o no?  
**Q.** Ok, creo que empezará a nevar.

Las chicas llegaron a casa y cada una fue a su habitación, Quinn comenzó a guardar sus cuadernos de dibujos en su mochila, de pronto, su puerta se abrió.

**S**. Vas a salir?  
**Q**. Si, iré a pintar.  
**S.** Mmmm está nevando Fabray.  
**Q**. Y? (alzando los hombros)  
**S.** No quieres quedarte en casa, cierto?  
**Q**. Me aburro, es como estar sola.  
**S.** Allá también estarías sola.  
**Q**. Sí, pero mis pensamientos me acompañan.  
**S.** Wooow que profunda.  
**Q**. Vas a seguir burlándote de mí?  
**S.** Tenías razón.  
**Q**. En qué?  
**S.** Que Sam no me ama, él se ve muy feliz con Kitty.  
**Q**. Lo siento.  
**S.** Supongo que necesito empezarlo a superar.  
**Q**. Sí, es lo mejor.  
**S.** Y tú como le hiciste para superar a Belle?**  
Q**. Y quién dijo que ya la superé?  
**S.** Aún sigues enamorada de ella?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S. **Pero dijiste que yo te gustaba.  
**Q.** Y es verdad.  
**S. **Eres rara Fabrary.  
**Q.** Mucho.  
**S. **Tienes algo de hierba aquí?  
**Q.** Si, por?  
**S. **Podemos simplemente… relajarnos un poco?  
**Q.** No te vayas a hacer adicta López.  
**S.** Tu no lo permitirías, o si?  
**Q**. No, nunca.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**Q**. Ok, la sacaré.

Las chicas estaban sentadas sobre la alfombra, recargadas en la cama.

**S.** Ya lo hago mejor, cierto?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Espero que otro día me invites al parque, cuando ya no esté nevando.  
**Q.** Creí que no querías pasar tiempo conmigo.  
**S.** Y yo te dije que me agrada tu compañía.  
**Q**. Ok, cuando quieras vamos.

Santana comenzó acariciar el brazo de Quinn.

**Q**. Mmmm?  
**S.** Tu piel es tan blanca.  
**Q**. Jejeje no me digas.  
**S.** Pásame el cigarro.

Mientras la chica fumaba, la rubia comenzó a acariciar la pierna de Santana.

**S.** Mmmm?  
**Q**. Tu piel es tan bronceada.  
**S.** Jajajjajajaja eres una idiota.

Pero Quinn continuó acariciando la pierna de la latina, hasta encontrar su muslo interno.

**S.** Qué haces?  
**Q**. Quiero tocarte.  
**S.** N-no, no está bien.**  
Q**. Quieres que me detenga?  
**S.** Cielos… yo ehhh mmmm dios, por qué siempre me haces lo mismo? Ok, tócame pero ya.

Quinn no solo tocó el centro de la chica, si no que comenzó a besarla apasionadamente.

**S.** Vamos a la cama.  
**Q.** Ok.

Quinn empezó a desnudar a Santana y a besarla delicadamente en cada centímetro de piel expuesta, luego la latina desnudó a la rubia.

**Q.** Me gustas Santana.  
**S. **Ahhh mmmm solo tócame, te necesito.

Quinn acarició una y otra vez el clítoris de Santana, la latina se retorcía de placer, entonces la rubia empezó a penetrarla poco a poco, la morena mordía su labio inferior.

**S. **Más fuerte Q, hazme tuya.

La chica de ojos verdes añadió un dedo más e incrementó las embestidas, los gritos y gemidos de placer que hacía Santana inundaron toda la habitación de Quinn.

No bastó mucho para que la morena llegara al orgasmo.

**S. **Tú me haces sentir tan bien.  
**Q.** De verdad?  
**S. **Sí, sabes tocar perfectamente mis puntos sensibles.  
**Q.** Cool.  
**S. **Estoy flotando Quinnie. (sonrisa tonta)  
**Q.** Quieres flotar más?  
**S. **Se puede?  
**Q.** Solo siénteme.

Quinn acomodó sus piernas con las de la morena para que sus centros se unieran, luego la rubia comenzó a moverse lentamente, haciendo que sus vaginas húmedas rozaran entre sí, eso hizo ver estrellas a la latina.

**S.** Ohhhh mmmmm ahhhhh esto no lo habíamos hecho ohhhhhh.  
**Q.** Se siente mmmmm muy bien, tú te sientes muy bien mmmm ahhhh.

Quinn aceleró los movimientos de sus caderas y masajeaba los senos de la latina, haciéndola gritar.

**S. **Me vengo Quinnie, me vengo ohhh ahhhhhggg

Segundos después la rubia experimentó su propio orgasmo.

**S.** Jejejeje**, **si estoy flotando más.  
**Q.** Te lo dije.  
**S.** Yo mmmm cielos…

Santana se acercó a la rubia, la abrazó poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica y se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Q.** Yo también estoy flotando Santana… mucho.

* * *

_**Bueno me pidieron un sexy time, aquí está.**_

_**Aclaración, las chicas no serán adictas, no se vayan a asustar.**_

_**Qué quieren para las Quinntana antes del drama? Muajajajaja.**_

_**Comentennn por favor.!**_


	15. Hermanas con derechos?

**_Buenas madrugadas... pues aquí desvelándome para traerles un nuevo capítulo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 15. Hermanas con derechos?**

Santana empezó a despertar, estaba somnolienta, algo tibio estaba debajo de ella y su palma estaba sobre algo, abrió más las ojos y notó claramente que la palma de su mano estaba sobre el seno de una chica, abruptamente se separó del cuerpo tibio, la sorpresa y el pánico la invadió al ver a su "hermana" completamente desnuda justo como ella, a su lado.

**S.** No, no y nooooo, no puede ser, otra vez NOOOOOO.  
**Q.** Qué pasa? (adormilada)  
**S. **Para eso me diste de esa porquería verdad? Para poder abusar de mí.  
**Q.** De qué hablas?  
**S. **Que me drogaste para tener sexo conmigo!.  
**Q.** Qué estás diciendo?  
**S. **Lo que escuchaste, lesbiana asquerosa.  
**Q.** Bien, es suficiente, yo no te obligué a venir a mi habitación, yo no fui quien te ofreció hierba y tampoco te forcé a que abrieras las piernas, así que no me vengas con que te drogué para violarte, yo jamás sería capaz de hacerte algo así.  
**S.** Pues no encuentro ninguna otra explicación para que yo me hubiera acostado otra vez contigo.  
**Q.** Maldita sea Santana! Por qué diablos te invade el pánico y no admites de una buena vez que te gusta hacer el amor conmigo!  
**S. **Hacer el amor? Ay por dios Quinn, lo que tú y yo hemos hecho es solo fornicar y ya.  
**Q.** Bien si así le quieres llamar….  
**S. **Pensándolo bien… me volví a acostar contigo solo porque estaba drogada, en mis 5 sentidos jamás lo hubiera hecho.  
**Q.** Si eso quieres creer, está bien, ahora sal de mi recámara y pretende que esto nunca pasó.  
**S. **Si es lo que haré.

La rubia salió de la cama rumbo al baño, Santana no pudo evitar echar un buen vistazo al trasero de la chica.

Quinn estaba muy molesta por la actitud de la morena, algo le decía que la chica disfrutaba mucho al estar entre sus brazos, pero su comportamiento simplemente era insoportable, tomó una ducha rápida.

Cuando salió del baño…

**Q.** Aún estás aquí? Al menos vístete por favor.  
**S**. Lo siento ok?  
**Q**. Mmmm?  
**S.** Siento haberte insultado e insinuado eso de que me drogaste.  
**Q**. No lo insinuaste, lo afirmaste.  
**S.** Tengo miedo, ok?  
**Q**. Miedo?  
**S.** Siiii, tengo miedo de todo lo que me haces sentir, Quinn en mi vida me había gustado una mujer y de pronto tu apareciste y todo se volvió un caos, te di mi virginidad con apenas conocerte, luego me hiciste sentir que para ti fui una más, entonces empecé a estar con Sam y él… ash, él simplemente no eras tú, después me cambió por otra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando se supone que estoy en pleno duelo por mi rompimiento con él, de nuevo apareces tú y vuelvo a caer en tus brazos, dime acaso tu no estarías aterrada?  
**Q.** Tal vez…  
**S. **Quinn te dije que me gustaba tu compañía y te juro que es verdad, pero si cada que esté a tu lado terminaré acostándome contigo, no creo que pueda volver a estar junto a ti.  
**Q.** Santana, eres soltera, yo también, no le veo el graaan problema que nos guste estar juntas y hacerlo.  
**S.** Quinn, yo no soy lesbiana, ese es el problema.  
**Q.** Pero te gusto o no?  
**S. **No es correcto.  
**Q.** Ay Santana estas taaaan chapada a la antigua.  
**S. **Qué hago?  
**Q.** Simplemente haz lo que tu corazón te indique, Santana, si tu quisieras… tú y yo podríamos salir para conocernos más, no se tal vez luego veamos si podemos tener una relación o no.  
**S. **Tener una relación, como ser novias o algo así?  
**Q.** Sí, eso.  
**S. **Noooooo, nunca en la vida, ya te dije no me gustan las mujeres, si en la preparatoria saben que estoy contigo mi vida se acaba, prefiero que todos me tachen de zorra a que lo hagan de lesbiana.  
**Q.** Claro, las malditas apariencias.  
**S. **Además eres mi hermana.  
**Q.** Jajajaja ahora si lo soy?  
**S. **Aún amo a Sam y tú a Belle.  
**Q.** Si pero ni Sam está contigo ni Belle conmigo.  
**S. **Lo siento Quinn, yo no podría estar contigo en un plan amoroso.  
**Q.** Gracias por decírmelo, ahora vete, tus padres no tardan en llegar.  
**S. **Creo que si me gustaría ser al menos tú amiga.  
**Q.** Pues… no creo estar interesa más en eso.  
**S. **Muy bien.

La latina recogió su ropa del piso y salió de la habitación, Quinn estaba enojada.

No bastaron ni 5 segundos cuando la morena regresó, aún desnuda.

**S. **Júrame que fue importante para ti el que yo te diera mi virginidad.  
**Q.** Te lo juro.  
**S. **Esto no me puede estar pasando, por qué a mí? (puchero)

La morena corrió al lado de Quinn y le plantó un gran beso lleno de total y absoluta desesperación, Santana le quitó la toalla del cuerpo a la rubia y comenzó a acariciarla sin dejar de besarla.

Cuando el beso terminó.

**S.** Eso fue wooow.  
**Q**. Si… pero que significa?  
**S.** Que… que me gustas.  
**Q**. Y tú a mí. (volviéndola a besar)  
**S.** Quinn… no puedo ser tu novia, simplemente no puedo, pero… me gustas y me gusta cómo me lo haces… me gustaría estar contigo pero sin ataduras, sin obligaciones, hacerlo cuando tengamos ganas…  
**Q**. Algo así como hermanas con derechos?  
**S.** Dios! Que horrible se escuchó eso (mueca) Además no somos hermanas… mejor llamémoslo, amigas con derechos.  
**Q.** Pero tampoco somos amigas.  
**S.** Tienes una mejor opción?  
**Q**. Ok, ok amigas con derechos.  
**S.** Sin involucrar sentimientos, obviamente yo no corro peligro en eso, ya que no soy lesbiana, te parece bien?  
**Q**. Está bien.  
**S.** Así nada más?  
**Q**. Entonces cómo? Quieres que te de un beso o algo así?  
**S.** No claro que no.  
**Q**. Okay.  
**S.** Ah y puedes salir con quien quieras y yo con quien quiera eh.  
**Q**. Perfecto.  
**S.** Voy a ducharme.  
**Q**. Está bien.  
**S.** Nos vemos en la cena.  
**Q**. Sí.

Quinn sabía perfectamente que esa era la peor idea del mundo, pero Santana la tenía fascinada y si eso serviría para tenerla entre sus brazos algunas veces, bien valía la pena intentarlo, por su parte Santana estaba más que aterrada por la decisión que acababa de tomar, pero de algo estaba segura, ahora era adicta a Quinn Fabray.

Los días pasaron, Santana se alejó un poco de Quinn, no quería demostrarle que estaba urgida por estar con ella, por su parte la rubia decidió no buscarla, ella no pretendía mostrar signos de debilidad ante la morena a pesar de que moría por un beso de la chica.

Se llegó el 14 de febrero.

**P**. Hey Santana, han pasado días desde mi invitación, me preguntaba si ahora si aceptas salir conmigo.  
**S**. Lo siento Puck, pero estoy castigada. (mintió)  
**P**. Castigada?  
**S**. Emm sip, ayer tuve una pela con Quinn y mi padre me castigó.  
**P**. En serio? Quinn no lo mencionó. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Pues que raro, pero eso pasó.  
**P. **Mmm y cuánto tiempo estarás castigada?  
**S. **Toda la semana.  
**P. **Bueno, te preguntaré la próxima, hay un lugar hermoso que me gustaría que conocieras.  
**S.** En el parque?  
**P.** Qué? No por supuesto que no, esas son niñerías, es un lugar al que asisto algunas noches para participar en carreras de motocicletas.  
**S.** Y ese es un lugar hermoso? (mueca)  
**P.** Claro que lo es, no tienes ni idea (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Que… interesante…  
**P.** Bueno, piénsalo, si te decides, la pasaremos muy bien.

Quinn veía la escena a lo lejos, ella deseaba ir a romperle la cara a su amigo, pero eso solo causaría la burla de Santana y la enemistad con Puck, así que no tuvo de otra más que aguantarse.

La morena estaba pasando un pésimo día, al ver a la mayoría de los alumnos de la preparatoria con regalos de día de San Valentín, le asqueaba eso, pero a la vez le dio algo de nostalgia el saber que ese hubiera sido el segundo 14 de febrero que pasaría junto a Sam como su novia.

No tenía plan para esa tarde, sus amigos se irían a celebrar en pareja, la invitaron pero ella no quiso hacer mal tercio.

Santana y Quinn llegaron a casa, la rubia como siempre entró a su recámara para tomar sus cuadernos de dibujo y salir de ahí, pero en esa ocasión algo se lo impidió.

**S.** Vas a salir como siempre?  
**Q.** Sip, pasa algo?  
**S. **Bueno, es que… mmm quieres ver una película conmigo?  
**Q.** Hoy?  
**S. **Claro, pasar el tiempo juntas, ya sabes.

Algo le decía a la rubia que esa tarde tendría sexo, así que de inmediato aceptó.

**Q.** Ok, pero tú preparas las palomitas.  
**S.** Si, ve a mi recámara.  
**Q**. Muy bien, ahí te espero.

La morena volvió con palomitas y refrescos, se acostó junto a Quinn en la cama y comenzaron a ver la película.

**S.** Cuántos días de San Valentín pasaste al lado de Belle?  
**Q**. Solo uno, empezamos a salir en primavera, así que solo pudimos celebrar el del año siguiente.  
**S.** Oh… Con Sam sería el segundo y hoy se suponía también sería nuestro primer aniversario.  
**Q**. Te pidió ser su novia un 14 de febrero?  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q**. Ay por dios que ridiculez. (arrugando la nariz)  
**S.** A mí me pareció lindo.  
**Q.** Ok, ok.  
**S. **Cuánto duró tu relación con Belle?  
**Q.** En abril cumpliríamos 3 años.  
**S. **Quéeee? Wooow no pensé que su relación hubiera sido tan larga.  
**Q.** Estuvimos juntas por 2 años y 4 meses.  
**S. **Ahora entiendo el por qué no la has superado.  
**Q.** Pues sí.  
**S.** Y no mantienes comunicación con ella?  
**Q**. No, te dije que está en tratamiento.  
**S.** Bueno si, pero…  
**Q**. Tiene prohibidas las llamadas.  
**S.** Mmm lo siento.  
**Q**. Algún día la voy a volver a ver, no sé cuándo, pero lo haré y volveremos a estar juntas, nos iremos a vivir lejos.  
**S.** Siempre y cuando mejore.  
**Q**. Ella lo hará.  
**S.** Tiene nuestra misma edad?  
**Q**. No, ella es dos años mayor.  
**S.** Tiene 19 años?  
**Q**. Los cumplirá en abril, le pedí que fuera mi novia el día de su cumpleaños.  
**S.** En serio? Que ridiculez Fabray.  
**Q**. Jajajaja ya te desquitaste.  
**S.** Tenía que hacerlo.  
**Q**. Te vi hablando con Puck.  
**S.** Ah sí, me invitó a salir.  
**Q**. Y que le dijiste?  
**S.** Que no, ese chico no me da buena espina.  
**Q**. No es tan malo, solo que es un mujeriego.  
**S.** Precisamente por eso no me da buena espina, además vende droga, si empiezo a salir con él ahora si mi reputación estará por los suelos.  
**Q**. Otra vez las apariencias.  
**S.** Bueno así soy yo.  
**Q**. Te das cuenta de que no hemos visto absolutamente nada de la película?  
**S.** Jajaja es verdad, pero nuestra charla es infinitamente mejor que ese bodrio.  
**Q.** Santana… quieres?  
**S. **Hacerlo?  
**Q.** Besarnos?  
**S. **Y luego hacerlo?  
**Q.** Jajaja ok luego hacerlo.  
**S. **Excelente idea.

Las chicas se acercaron y comenzaron una serie de besos y caricias por varios minutos hasta que las cosas se pusieron muy calientes, Santana se colocó a horcajadas sobre la rubia y se despojó de su playera, dejándola solo en sostén, luego la chica de ojos verdes se lo quitó.

**Q.** Tus senos son perfectos.  
**S.** Cómetelos.

Quinn no dudó ni un segundo en llevar uno de los pezones de la latina a su boca, lo succionó delicadamente una y otra vez, luego le daba la misma atención al otro, a veces les daba ligeros mordiscos, Santana arqueaba su espalda ante esa placentera sensación.

La rubia paró lo que estaba haciendo para dejar complemente desnuda a su amante, luego ella hizo lo mismo.

**Q.** Monta mi rostro.  
**S. **Que haga qué?  
**Q**. Monta mi rostro, solo acércate a la cabecera y apóyate en ella, confía en mí, eso te va a gustar.  
**S.** Una vez lo intenté con Sammy pero…  
**Q**. Vas a hablar de él en estos momentos?  
**S.** Lo siento, lo siento.  
**Q**. Acércate.

Santana colocó sus piernas al lado del rostro de la rubia, luego bajó un poco y en cuanto sintió la lengua de Quinn vagar por sus pliegues, todo su cuerpo se convirtió en flamas ardientes.

**S.** Oh oh oh mmmm dios oh ohhh Quinnie oh oh mmmm.

La rubia aprovechaba para darle pequeños apretones a las nalgas de la latina, eso hacía estremecer a Santana, Quinn le estaba provocando una serie de sensaciones indescriptibles y cada vez que estaba con ella, descubría puntos más sensibles de su cuerpo, ella continuaba moviendo sus caderas, con una mano se apoya en la cabecera de la cama y con la otra apretaba uno de sus senos.

**S.** Me voy a venir Q, lo voy a hacer.  
**Q.** No, aún no.

La chica de ojos verdes hizo un movimiento de tal manera que se colocó a espaldas de Santana quien seguía sosteniéndose de la cabecera, luego Quinn pasó una de sus manos hacia el centro de la chica y comenzó a acariciar su clítoris, la otra la llevó al seno de la chica que no estaba teniendo atención y luego besó todo su cuello.

**S.** Ohhh madre mía ah ah ah.  
**Q**. Eres mía Santana, te lo dije la primera vez.  
**S.** Sí, soy tuya, soy tuya, pero no pares oh oh oh.

Quinn paró el movimiento de su mano que estaba concentrado en el centro de la chica, dejando a la latina muy frustrada.

**Q**. Ponte en cuatro.  
**S.** Estás loca?  
**Q**. Para nada, ya te dije, confía en mí.  
**S.** Estoy tan caliente en estos momentos.  
**Q.** Yo también.

La latina siguió las órdenes de la rubia quien de inmediato acarició el trasero de Santana para luego darle unos mordiscos, le separó un poco las piernas e introdujo de golpe dos dedos en su vagina, la morena soltó un gran grito de placer.

**Q.** Estás bien?  
**S.** Si, se siente excelente ohhh dios.  
**Q**. Mmmm siento como aprietas mis dedos.  
**S.** Es que ahhh ya no aguanto Quinn, me voy a venir, no puedo más, lo necesito.  
**Q**. Entonces… vente para mí.  
**S.** Ahhhhhhggggg ohhhhhh.

Santana se quedó sin fuerza en sus brazos, tanto así que cayó boca abajo a la cama, inmersa en un gran orgasmo.

A la rubia le encantaba saber que ella había provocado eso en la latina, pero quería más, así que volteó a Santana, separó nuevamente sus piernas y empezó a lamer todos los jugos que habían salido de la chica luego de su orgasmo.

Después se colocó a un lado de Santana para mirarla a los ojos.

**S.** Jajajaja tienes lubricante en casi medio rostro.  
**Q.** En serio? Bueno, me encanta tu sabor.  
**S. **Quiero probarme a mí misma.  
**Q.** Adelante.

La latina besó con pasión a Quinn, luego comenzó a lamer alrededor de sus labios y barbilla, donde había rastros de su esencia, la rubia estaba un poco sorprendida del acto de la chica, pero luego simplemente sonrió.

**S. **En serio Q, cómo sabes qué es lo que me gusta?  
**Q.** Pues...te lo dije aquella vez, solo hago lo que me gustaría que me hicieran.  
**S. **Fue asombroso, cada vez es mejor.  
**Q.** En serio? Cool.  
**S. **Ahora voy yo.  
**Q.** Segura?  
**S.** Claro, ni creas que te me vas a escapar. (sonrisa coqueta)

Los movimientos de Santana aún eran algo torpes, pero de alguna manera hacían que Quinn sintiera algo especial y eso era suficiente para explotar en placer.

Terminaron muy cansadas, pero aun así Quinn instintivamente continuó besando y acariciando a Santana.

**S.** Por qué lo haces?  
**Q**. Mmm?  
**S.** Se supone que después del sexo es dormir y nada más, pero sigues mimándome.  
**Q**. Te molesta?  
S**.** No, en lo absoluto, solo que Sam…  
**Q**. Y viene de nuevo ese boca de trucha a la conversación. (mueca de disgusto)  
**S.** Perdón, no creas que te comparo con él, bueno si, ayyy no sé, es que él solo…  
**Q.** Te cogía y se volteaba a dormir?  
**S.** La mayoría de las veces.  
**Q**. Que idiota… pues para mí, lo mejor después de hacer el amor…  
**S.** Nosotras no hicimos el amor.  
**Q**. Ok, ok, lo mejor después de tener sexo con alguien que te gusta, es la sensación postcoital que te provoca esa persona.  
**S.** O sea cómo?  
**Q**. Si, algo así como hacerle sentir a la persona con la que estuviste que te importó lo que pasó con ella y no solo fue un simple acostón sin importancia.  
**S.** Quinn quedamos en que no involucraríamos….  
**Q**. Lo sé y no lo estoy haciendo, solo te estoy diciendo que hacerlo contigo aunque sea meramente carnal, me agrada y es importante para mí.  
**S.** Pues no te acostumbres demasiado.  
**Q.** Creo que ya es tarde para eso.  
**S. **Lo dices porque vamos a seguir teniendo sexo, verdad?  
**Q.** Solo si tú lo deseas.  
**S.** Entonces sí, pero necesito aprender más rápido.  
**Q.** Lo estás haciendo bien.  
**S.** Ya me dio frío.  
**Q**. Ven  
**S.** Me vas a abrazar? (mueca)  
**Q**. No lo haré.  
**S.** Pero necesito mi abrazo de 14 de febrero. (puchero)  
**Q**. Quien te entiende.  
**S.** Me vas a abrazar sí o no?  
**Q.** Sabes que sí. (abrazándola)  
**S.** Me invitas mañana a tu lugar al parque?  
**Q**. Claro.  
**S.** Habrá hierba verdad?  
**Q**. Solo para eso quieres ir?  
**S.** Solo quiero un poco.  
**Q**. Creo que ya te la empezaré a vender.  
**S.** Muy chistosa.**  
Q**. Jajajaja.  
**S.** Te pagaré con una rica chupada a tu coño. (besándola)  
**Q**. Trato hecho.  
**S.** Espero ya hayas comprado el colchón inflable.  
**Q**. No, pero lo puedo hacer antes de llegar al lugar.  
**S.** Más te vale, porque odio que las piedritas me calen en la espalda.  
**Q**. Deberíamos de pasar una noche ahí.  
**S.** Quéee? Ni que estuviera loca, imagínate si se nos aparece Jason o Leatherface.  
**Q.** Santana, ves demasiadas películas de terror.  
**S.** Bueno, lo pensaré, pero hasta que el invierno se haya ido.  
**Q**. Ok.  
**S.** No tardan en llegar mis papás.  
**Q**. Es cierto.  
**S.** Espera.

La latina tomó su teléfono y empezó a escribir.

**S.** Listo.  
**Q**. Qué hiciste?  
**S.** Le mandé un mensaje de texto a mi madre, diciéndole que estamos viendo una película que no nos molesten, así aprovechamos para tomar una siesta.  
**Q**. Estás hablando en serio?  
**S.** Claro,ella estará feliz de que estemos pasando tiempo juntas, además tus brazos se sienten muy bien y ahora solo vamos a dormir.  
**Q**. Voy por una manta.  
**S.** Y pones el seguro a la puerta… por si las dudas, prenderé la tv.

La chica de ojos verdes, fue a la puerta, luego sacó una manta del closet de Santana, regresó a la cama, se cubrieron y nuevamente abrazó a la latina.

A punto de dormirse.

**Q.** Me recuerdas comprar el colchón.  
**S.** Pero claro que lo haré…. Odio las piedritas.

* * *

_**Hice caso de sus sugerencias eh... bien como les dije aun hay cosas en Quinn de su pasado.**_

_**Spoiler!. Ella se siente más sola de lo que ustedes creen, tiene muchas heridas, pero desea ser feliz,fue lo que su madre le pidió.**_

_**Puck seguirá rondando, lo siento pero así será.**_

_**Y de Sam uhh también se vienen cosas, pero más adelante.**_

_**Qué piensan de Santana?**_

_**Gracias pero muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me sigue sorprendiendo el buen recibimiento que le han dado a esta historia, en serio GRACIAS!.**_

_**Sigan comentando pleaseeee.**_

_**De TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? Lo mas seguro es que haya nueva actualización el domingo.**_


	16. Cheerio

_**Volví... **_

* * *

**Capítulo 16. Cheerio.  
**  
Los siguientes días las chicas se la pasaban teniendo relaciones sexuales por toda la casa, era cosa de prácticamente todos los días, no hablaban mucho después de hacerlo, pero a veces compartían caricias.

Quinn estaba segura de que todo lo que estaba sucediendo con Santana no era buena idea, pero había algo en la morena que la atraía como imán y simplemente no podía negarse cuando la chica entraba a su habitación o le insinuaba que quería estar con ella.

Puck seguía insistiendo en invitar a salir a Santana, pero ella se negaba, el chico le parecía guapo, pero el hecho de que fuera un perdedor de Lima no le agradaba para nada, además la morena quería recuperar su popularidad y si empezaba a salir con ese chico, eso no sucedería jamás.

En la escuela la morena continuaba ignorando a Quinn , por su parte la rubia no podía hacer amistad con nadie, porque simplemente nadie le daba confianza.

Cierto día la chica de ojos verdes iba rumbo al lugar prohibido, pero se detuvo para ver la práctica matutina de las cheerios, esa imagen le recordó parte de su pasado, fue a las gradas a sentarse para seguir admirando las piruetas y pirámides que hacían las porristas.

Sacó una libreta y comenzó a dibujar una porrista, estaba tan entretenida que no se dio cuenta que la práctica había terminado, hasta que una voz la sacó de su trance.

**Br.** Hola Quinn, qué haces?  
**Q.** Hey Bree, pues… estaba viéndolas.  
**Br.** Mmmm lo que yo veo que estás haciendo, es dibujar jejeje.  
**Q.** Bueno si, también.

La joven porrista se sentó junto a ella.

**Br.** Una porrista? Oye eres tú.  
**Q.** Si, hace tiempo fui porrista en mi escuela de Columbus.  
**Br.** Y por qué lo dejaste?  
**Q.** Porque mamá empeoró, la tenía que acompañar a las quimioterapias, estuve faltando mucho a las prácticas y finalmente el entrenador me sacó del equipo.  
**Br**. Puck me contó lo de tu madre, lo siento, sabes? Deberías hacer una prueba para entrar a las Cheerios, la entrenadora Sue acaba de expulsar a dos chicas.  
**Q.** En serio? No me di cuenta.  
**Br**. Lo hizo.  
**Q.** Pero no creo que sea buena idea, además estoy fuera de forma, tengo mucho sin hacer ejercicio.  
**Br.** Yo te podría ayudar con eso.  
**Q.** Lo pensaré.  
**Br**. Eso es buen comienzo.

En el campo…

**B.** Sanny, no sabía que Quinn y Bree fueran amigas?  
**S.** Cómo?  
**B.** Si míralas, están charlando en las gradas y al parecer la están pasando muy bien, están sonriendo.  
**S.** Mmmm pues no sabía que eran amigas.  
**B.** Quinn es muy solitaria, la deberías de acercar a nuestro grupo de amigos.  
**S.** Estás loca? No haré eso, Quinn es una imposición de mis padres, la quiero lo más lejos que se pueda de mí, la veo hasta en la sopa y ahora quieres que sea parte de nuestro grupo de amigos? No Brittany eso no lo haré por nada del mundo.  
**B.** No deberías de ser tan egoísta, pobre Quinn perdió a sus padres, siempre está sola o con Puckerman, no creo que él sea una buena influencia para ella, aunque no te agrade, me acercaré a tu hermana.  
**S**. Pues si lo haces, tú y yo dejamos de ser amigas.  
**B**. Ay Sanny.  
**S**. Déjala que ella se consiga sus propios amigos, si le gusta juntarse con la zorra de Bree es su problema.  
**B**. Como digas, en fin, vamos a ducharnos.  
**S**. Ahora te alcanzo, daré una vuelta más a la pista.**  
B**. Te quedó energía? Woow, me sorprendes, bien te veo en clase.  
**S**. Ok.

La latina esperó hasta que Brittany se alejó lo suficiente, vio como Quinn entraba al lugar prohibido y Bree iba directo a las duchas.

La rubia guardó su cuaderno, se sentó en una banca que estaba por ahí, sacó su navaja y empezó a tallar la madera de la banca.

**S.** Así que tú y Bree siguen muy cercanas?  
**Q.** Qué haces aquí?  
**S. **Contéstame.  
**Q.** No sé a lo que te refieras con cercanas, pero si piensas que ella y yo nos estamos acostando pues estás pensando mal, Bree solo se acercó a mí para charlar, no podría tener algo con ella porque es heterosexual y está muerta de amor por Puckerman. (levantándose de la banca)  
**S.** Pobre zorra.  
**Q.** Te encanta insultarla, cierto?  
**S. **Ahora eres su defensora?  
**Q.** No, pero odio la gente que se deja llevar por las apariencias.  
**S. **Bree es una zorra y todo mundo lo sabe, se acuesta hasta con el conserje.  
**Q.** Si tú lo dices.  
**S.** Deberías alejarte de ella o todo el mundo pensará que tú también eres una puta (arrinconándola en la pared)  
**Q**. Y crees que me importa lo que piensen de mí?  
**S.** Deberías. (subiendo el vestido de la rubia para acariciar su pierna)  
**Q**. Qué haces?  
**S.** Solo quiero hacerte entender que no te conviene estar con Bree.

La latina empezó a besar apasionadamente a la rubia quien de inmediato se excitó, llevó su mano hacia el centro de la chica de ojos verdes, pero su ropa interior le estorbaba, de ponto recodó que Quinn traía su navaja con ella, así que se la quitó de la mano y la llevó hacia un costado de la tanga de la chica para trozarla, luego hizo lo mismo del otro lado, sacó la prenda rota de encima de la rubia, la tiró por ahí y comenzó a penetrarla con dos de sus dedos.

**S.** Te gusta Quinnie?  
**Q**. Oh dios si ahhhh ahhh.  
**S.** Estás muy mojada.  
**Q**. Cielos ah mmmm ahhhh.

En esos días las habilidades de Santana habían avanzado considerablemente, tanto así que ahora conocía muy bien los puntos débiles de Quinn y eso la llenaba de orgullo.

Mientras hacía suya a la chica de ojos verdes, continuaba besándola desesperadamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Quinn se viniera.

**Q**. Diablos! Uffff

La latina con una sonrisa soberbia sacó sus dedos del interior de su amante, los llevó a su boca para chuparlos y luego volvió a besar a Quinn.

**S.** Sabes exquisito Quinnie, me voy antes de que otro desadaptado como tú llegue a este cuchitril.

La morena se alejó del lugar dejando a la rubia jadeando y sin poderse recuperar.

Minutos después Puck llegó al lugar.

**P.** Fabray tu a aquí a esta hora? Deberías estar en clase, serás muy ruda pero lo nerd no se te quitará jamás jajaja.

Quinn seguía ida.

**P.** Qué es esto? (levantando la tanga) Oh demonios! Te acabas de coger a una chica aquí, cierto? (emocionado) Eres grande Quinn, me siento tan orgulloso de ti, eso ha de ver sido taaaan caliente y dime quién era eh?  
**Q**. Emmm.  
**P.** Okay, okay, sé que eres una dama y no me dirás el nombre de la chica, sabes? Me da gusto que por fin estés superando a Belle.  
**Q.** Lo de Belle no tiene nada que ver con esto, fue solo sexo y nada más.  
**P. **Bueno al menos ya le das placer a tu cuerpecito delicioso que… (acercándose)  
**Q.** Aléjate Puckerman.  
**P.** Lo siento, lo siento.  
**Q.** Mejor me voy, espero aun me dejen entrar a clases.  
**P. **No te vas a llevar tu recuerdito? (mostrándole la prenda)  
**Q.** Dame acá.

La rubia muy incómoda por estar sin ropa interior salió del lugar prohibido para ir directamente a su casillero, donde esperaba tener ropa interior extra, para su fortuna si tenía, la tomó y de pronto…

**B.** Hey Quinn.  
**Q**. Brittany, me asustaste. (soltando la prenda)  
**B.** Perdón, ah se te cayó tu… tanga? (mueca)  
**Q.** Emmm si ya sabes un accidente.  
**B. **Tu periodo, cierto?  
**Q.** Así es… voy al baño.  
**B.** Te acompaño, quiero hablar contigo.  
**Q.** Okay.

Quinn se puso la prenda y salió del baño.

**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**B. **Te vi hablando con Bree.  
**Q**. Y vienes a decirme que no me conviene hablarle, cierto?  
**B.** No para nada, sé que la reputación de Bree no es la mejor, pero tampoco la mía y eso no quiere decir que seamos malas personas.  
**Q.** Cierto… entonces de qué quieres hablar conmigo?  
**B. **Me dio curiosidad verte hablando con ella, ya sabes eres algo solitaria, en fin, le pregunté de qué tanto hablaban y me platicó que en tu otra preparatoria fuiste porrista.  
**Q.** Ahhh vaya, aquí las noticias corren muy rápido, pero si, hace tiempo fui porrista.  
**B.** Estoy de acuerdo con la idea de Bree, deberías hacer una audición para entrar a las Cheerios.  
**Q.** Ehhh no gracias.  
**B. **Vamos Quinn, no me digas que te gusta estar todo el tiempo sola? Necesitas convivir con más personas, eres una adolescente, compórtate como tal.  
**Q.** Ummm.  
**B. **Perder a tus padres es horrible pero tú tienes la oportunidad de seguir con tu vida, no desaproveches esta etapa de ella.  
**Q.** Tal vez tengas razón, pero no creo que sea buena idea entrar a las Cheerios, no tengo condición y su entrenadora es de lo peor, me dirá que no enseguida.  
**B.** Bree y yo te ayudaremos con eso, te enseñaremos algunas rutinas y listo.  
**Q.** No lo sé Britt, además no creo que a Santana le guste la idea.  
**B. **Santana lo comprenderá.  
**Q.** Mmmm pues….  
**B. **Ven vamos a la cafetería, es hora del almuerzo.

Las rubias se dirigieron a la cafetería donde se reunieron con sus amigos, Santana ya estaba ahí.

**T. **Hola Quinn, ven siéntate, es bueno verte aquí con nosotros.  
**A. **Si, deberías de hacerlo más seguido, eres la hermana de Santana y eso te convierte automáticamente en nuestra amiga.  
**S.** No es mi hermana.  
**Mi**. Artie tiene razón.  
**Q. **Gracias chicos.  
**B. **Adivinen qué?  
**T. **Qué?  
**B. **Quinn hará una prueba para entrar a las cheerios.  
**S. **Quéeeeee?  
**Mi**. Tienes habilidades para eso? Interesante.  
**B.** Quinn fue porrista en su otra escuela.  
**Q.** Hace tiempo de eso Britt, ya te dije que no tengo condición  
**B.** Pero lo que bien se aprende jamás se olvida, además te ayudaremos.  
**S. **Ayudaremos?  
**B.** Sip, Bree y yo la pondremos al día.  
**S.** Pues no me parece bien que lo hagan, Sue no la querrá en el equipo por ser….  
**T.** Tu hermana? Creo que eso es un plus Santana.  
**A.** Eso es verdad.  
**S. **Como sea, además dudo mucho que Fabray sea buena para eso  
**Q.** Soy buena para muchas cosas.  
**S. **No me digas?  
**Q.** Si, ok Brittany acepto su ayuda, haré la prueba.  
**B. **Siiii. (aplaudiendo)

La rubia quería demostrarle a la latina que estaba apta para ser miembro de las Cheerios y hasta para quitarle la capitanía del equipo si fuera necesario.

Más tarde ese día.

**S.** Brittany no puedo creer que me estés traicionando al ayudar a Quinn.  
**B.** Santana, de qué estás hablando? Yo jamás te traicionaría.  
**S.** Lo estás haciendo al ayudar a Quinn para entrar al equipo de animadoras.  
**B.** Sigo sin entender por qué odias a tu hermana, ella no te hace nada.  
**S.** Ya olvidaste lo que me hizo?  
**B.** Ay Santana tampoco te obligó a que le dieras tu virginidad.  
**S.** Baja la voz, te pueden escuchar.  
**B.** Mira, en la tarde pasaremos por ella para llevarla a ejercitarse, vienes con nosotras?  
**S.** Yo junto a la zorra de Bree? Olvídalo.  
**B.** Como quieras.

En casa de los López.

**S.** Y ahora a ti que te dio por entrar al equipo? Te recuerdo que Sue es muy exigente y dudo que te quede tiempo para tus… negocios.  
**Q**. Por eso no te preocupes, se perfectamente cómo administrar mi tiempo, es más, aun me quedará bastante para atenderte a ti. (guiñándole un ojo)  
**S.** Muy graciosa.

Se escuchó un claxon.

**Q.** Ya llegaron por mí, vienes?  
**S. **No.  
**Q.** Ok, te veo más tarde.

Los siguientes días Quinn estuvo entrenando con Brittany y Bree, Santana se sentía desplazada por las dos rubias, además extrañaba sus sesiones de sexo.

Cierto día.  
**  
S**. Quinn! Espera voy con ustedes.  
**Q**. Y eso?  
**S.** Mamá me acaba de llamar para avisarme que llegarán tarde del trabajo, no quiero estar sola, me aburro.  
**Q**. Ahhh me extrañas.  
**S.** Claro que no, pero desde que te estas poniendo en forma, tú y yo casi no… en fin vamos?  
**Q**. Vamos.

El entrenamiento casi transcurrió de manera normal a excepción de los insultos de Santana hacia Bree, quien no aguantó más y las dejó en el lugar donde iban a practicar.

**S.** Esa perra… ahora tenemos que regresar caminando.  
**B. **Si, gracias por eso Santana.  
**Q.** Eres muy cruel con Bree, ella es linda.  
**S. **Awww que tierno te has enamorada de ella.  
**Q.** Ay Santana. (rodando los ojos)

Las tres chicas regresaron a casa de los López.

**S.** De verdad, no quieres que te llevemos a tu casa?  
**B. **No gracias, veré a Artie en Lima Bean.  
**S.** Okay.  
**B.** Bueno chicas, nos vemos mañana.  
**Q.** Gracias Britt.

La chica de ojos azules salió de la casa.

**S. **Estoy agotada. (sentándose en el sillón)  
**Q.** Qué tanto?  
**S. **Pues… por qué lo preguntas?  
**Q.** Porque aún tengo energía para…  
**S. **Ah sí? Quiero ver eso.  
**Q.** Cool.

La rubia se abalanzó a la morena colocándose encima de ella para comérsela a besos.

**S. **Solo cógeme ya.  
**Q.** Que ansiosa.  
**S. **Vamos.  
**Q.** Mmmmm ya estás mojada.

Quinn sin quitarle ninguna prenda a la latina, metió su mano sobre el short y la ropa interior de la morena y empezó a penetrarla.

**S. **Siiiii ohhhh mmmm Quinn dios mmmm, así…  
**Q.** Te sientes tan bien.  
**S. **Más Quinnie más.  
**Q.** Me encantas Santana.  
**S. **Y tú a mi Q ohhhh mmmm.

Las chicas estaban muy concentradas en lo suyo cuando de pronto…

_**Santana!  
**_  
**S.** Santo cielo…. Britt. (asustada)  
**B.** Qué están haciendo?  
**S.** No es lo que tú crees.

Quinn continuaba encima de la latina.

**B.** No?**  
S.** Emmmm ve a mi habitación, ahora subo.  
**B.** Ok… ah volví por mi celular, se me olvidó en la isla de la cocina.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. Que inoportuna.  
**S.** Muévete Fabray necesito ir a hablar con Brittany.  
**Q**. Estás loca? No dejaré pararte del sofá hasta terminar contigo.  
**S.** No espera…. Ahh ahhh ohhh mmmmm diablos que bien se siente eso.

Luego de que Santana tuviera su orgasmo, dejó a Quinn en la sala y subió a su habitación.

**B.** Al parecer terminaron lo que estaban haciendo.  
**S. **Ya te dije, no es lo que tú crees.  
**B.** No? Santana vi perfectamente el movimiento de la mano de Quinn y tus gemidos y jadeos me lo dejaron más que claro.  
**S.** Emmm deja voy al baño y ahora vuelvo.

Antes de entrar al baño la morena sacó de uno de sus cajones, ropa interior limpia.

Cuando regresó…

**B.** Por qué no me dijiste que te sigues acostando con Quinn?  
**S. **Britt…  
**B.** Tenías sexo con Sam y Quinn al mismo tiempo?  
**S.** Claro que no, empecé a acostarme con ella luego de que Sam terminó conmigo.  
**B.** No habías dicho que fue un error el entregarle tu virginidad? Que rápido cambiaste de opinión.  
**S.** Claro que fue un error, pero entiéndeme Brittany tengo necesidades y ella está aquí y…  
**B.** Santana bien puedes atender tus necesidades con alguien más y no con tu hermana.  
**S.** Ella no es mi hermana.  
**B**. Santana estás enamorada de Quinn?  
**S**. Qué? Claro no, yo no soy lesbiana como ella.  
**B**. Pero te acuestas con ella, obviamente te gusta.  
**S**. Me gusta la manera en que me hace sentir físicamente, ella y yo tenemos un trato, decidimos tener sexo ocasional pero nunca involucraremos sentimientos.  
**B**. Santana eso es muy peligroso, alguna de las dos puede salir lastimada.  
**S**. Claro que no, es una cosa física y nada más, además ella sigue enamorada de su novia la loca.  
**B**. Loca?  
**S**. Esa es otra historia que luego te contaré.  
**B**. Pues insisto que es muy peligrosa esta situación, deberías de considerar terminar con esto que tienen.  
**S**. Lo pensaré.  
**B**. En fin, me voy y de verdad deseo que esto no las lastime.

Cuando la joven rubia salió.

**S**. Lo siento Brittany pero no dejaré el sexo con Quinn, me fascina estar con ella.

La chica de ojos azules bajó y fue a la sala para enfrentar a Quinn.

**Q**. Brittany yo emmm…  
**B.** Santana me lo dijo, en serio Quinn, cómo pudiste aceptar tener sexo casual con Santana?  
**Q.** Si te gustaran las mujeres me comprenderías, Santana esta hermosa y tiene un cuerpo delicioso, no le iba a decir que no.  
**B. **Y de verdad creen que no involucrarán sentimientos?  
**Q.** Ese es el trato.  
**B. **Ustedes están mal, Quinn por su bien deben de terminar con esto.  
**Q.** Lo siento Brittany pero solo dejaré de acostarme con ella si alguien más hermosa se cruza en mi camino.  
**B.** Son igual de tercas, en serio espero que todo esto no las deje mal, nos vemos mañana.  
**Q.** Te cuidas.

Quinn entró a su recámara para darse un baño.

**S. **Qué haces?  
**Q.** Me voy a duchar.  
**S. **Hay lugar para mí? (muy coqueta)  
**Q**. Siempre. (sonriendo)

Las chicas tuvieron una larga sesión en la ducha, luego decidieron fumar un poco y fueron a dormir antes de que sus padres llegaran.

La prueba para entrar a las Cheerios llegó, Quinn la realizó como toda una profesional y Sue de inmediato la aceptó en el equipo, le entregó su uniforme y le indicó que debía de llevarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Fue a los vestidores, se lo puso, cuando regresó a los pasillos, todos los estudiantes estaban con la boca abierta.

**P.** Demonios Fabray te ves tan… tan…  
**Q.** Cállate Puckerman.

La rubia vio al grupo de amigos de la latina y fue directo hacia ellos… Santana también estaba ahí.

**Mi**. Woooow Quinn.  
**T.** Mike!  
**Mi**. Lo siento.  
**B. **Lo lograste Quinnie, eres una Cheerio, estoy muy orgullosa de ti (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Gracias Britt.

La latina no podía apartar la mirada de las hermosas piernas de la rubia.

**Q.** Me veo bien con el uniforme Santana?  
**S. **Eh? Mmm pues… si, bien, nada espectacular. (indiferente)  
**Mi.** Nada espectacular? Se ve perfecta.  
**T.** Mike!  
**Mi.** Lo siento amor.  
**A.** Te ves muy bien Quinn, felicidades.  
**Q.** Gracias chicos.

La chicharra sonó.

**T. **Bien, nos vemos más tarde chicos.  
**B.** Ustedes dos tienen la siguiente clase juntas, cierto?  
**S.** Sí, nos vemos luego.  
**Q**. Bye.

Los chicos se dispersaron.

**Q.** Hiciste la tarea?  
**S.** No, ven…  
**Q**. A dónde?

Santana llevó a un salón vacío a la rubia.

**S.** Te ves tan jodidamente caliente con el uniforme.  
**Q**. Jejejeje ah si?  
**S.** Si, y tu culo mmm tu delicioso culo (apretándolo con ambas manos)

La latina llevó sus labios hacia los de la rubia para besarlos despacio, pero luego el beso se puso más caliente… cuando éste terminó….

**S.** Compraste el colchón? (besando su cuello)  
**Q**. Si…  
**S.** Ok saliendo de la escuela vamos a tu lugar en el parque… te voy a coger tan fuerte que no podrás caminar el resto del día.  
**Q**. Uuuyyy eso se escucha muy tentador.  
**S.** Lo sé.

Luego de clases, fueron al lugar de Quinn, estuvieron ahí por horas teniendo sexo.

**S.** Tu amigo Puck me sigue molestando.**  
Q**. Quieres que hable con él?  
**S.** Claro que no, no quiero que piense que tú y yo tenemos algo, no lo sabe o sí?  
**Q.** No, claro que no.  
**S.** Nadie lo tiene que saber.  
**Q**. Ya lo sabe Brittany.  
**S.** Ella no dirá nada.**  
Q**. Que pasará el día que empieces a salir con alguien?  
**S.** Pues esto se acabará.  
**Q**. Claro.  
**S.** Además cómo sabes que yo seré quien empiece a salir con alguien y no tú?  
**Q.** Santana aquí no encontraré a nadie como yo, al menos no que se acepte así misma.  
**S.** Mmmmm.  
**Q.** Además yo regresaré con Belle en cuanto se recupere.  
**S. **Y si no se recupera?  
**Q.** Ella lo hará.  
**S. **Si tú lo dices.  
**Q.** Dormimos un rato?  
**S. **Claro.

Las chicas se acurrucaron para dormir… Santana no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se durmieron… pero unos murmullos que luego se convirtieron en gritos, la despertaron… era Quinn.

**Q.** No papi, no me dejes aquí por favor, no lo hagas, no te vayas, no papi, nooooooo!  
**S.** Quinn, Quinn despierta, vamos despierta.  
**Q.** Eh? Qué pasa? (agitada)  
**S.** Estabas teniendo una pesadilla… llamabas a tu papá, pasa algo?  
**Q**. Qué? No, no pasa nada, solo fue una pesadilla y nada más, solo una maldita pesadilla.  
**S.** Tranquila, la pesadilla terminó.  
**Q**. Si… terminó.

Santana abrazó a Quinn mientras acariciaba su espalda para reconfortarla, la latina estaba preocupada, nunca había visto a la rubia tan asustada y eso era muy raro.

**Q.** Deberíamos de regresar, ya es tarde.  
**S.** Estás bien Quinn?  
**Q**. Sí, no pasa nada.  
**S.** Quinn… si necesitas hablar de algo…  
**Q**. Ya te dije Santana no pasa nada.  
**S.** Okay, no te enojes.  
**Q**. Lo siento…

La chica de ojos verdes se quedó mirando profundamente a la latina.

**Q**. Eres tan hermosa Santana, cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti.  
**S.** Espero que tú no lo hagas.  
**Q**. No lo haré, quédate tranquila.  
**S.** Quinn?**  
Q**. Mmm?  
**S.** Tú también eres hermosa.

La rubia sonrió y se acercó a la morena para besarla tiernamente, volvieron a recostarse e intercambiaron caricias y toques en sus cuerpos desnudos, durante mucho tiempo antes de regresar a casa.

* * *

_**Y bien... la mayoría de ustedes me han pedido muuuchos sexy time jejeje me imagino algo así como una historia muy erótica tirándole a lo porno? jajaja no se qué tipo de sexy time quieran... muy gráfico, no tan gráfico... qué tipo de sexo? **_

_**También me piden que las chicas sean mas tiernas e involucren sentimientos... les seré sincera... eso se dará poco a poco, recuerden que Quinn sigue enamorada de Belle y Santana esta empeñada en que no le gustan las mujeres.**_

_**Les iré dando destellos sobre el pasado de Quinn, pero todo será revelado mucho más adelante.  
**_

_**Por cierto, recuerden que en esta historia, los personajes no son precisamente iguales a como lo son en el programa de tv.**_

_**Espero más sugerencias, comentarios, tooooodo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	17. Odio a Sam Evans

_**Un nuevo capítulo para ustedes... espero lo disfruten.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 17. Odio a Sam Evans.**

Un día en el lugar prohibido…

**Q.** Las pesadillas regresaron.  
**P.** Qué? Pensé que habían desaparecido.  
**Q.** Yo también, pero volvieron.  
**P. **Tienes alguna idea del por qué?**  
Q**. No, estoy preocupada, el otro día Santana me escuchó.  
**P.** Cómo?  
**Q.** Emmm pues tomé una siesta y eran tales mis gritos que entró a mi habitación para ver qué pasaba. (mintió)  
**P.** Ohh ya veo y qué le dijiste?  
**Q.** Que no era nada, solo un pesadilla, pero ella me dijo que yo llamaba a mi padre, obviamente no le voy a decir nada.  
**P.** Deberías buscar ayuda.  
**Q.** Claro que no, la primera vez las superé, esta vez también lo haré.  
**P. **La primera vez Belle te ayudó, ahora ella ya no está contigo.  
**Q.** Gracias por recordármelo.  
**P. **Quinn, insisto, es momento de que busques ayuda, obviamente no has superado lo que pasó.  
**Q.** Mira, creo que las pesadillas volvieron porque la próxima semana es el cumpleaños de Belle y la extraño, pero créeme, ese capítulo de mi vida quedó superado, le di el cierre que necesitaba.  
**P.** Ni me lo recuerdes, que a veces yo también tengo pesadillas por lo que hicimos.  
**Q.** Solo hicimos justicia.  
**P. **Eso es lo que me hace sentir menos mal, pero aun asi…  
**Q.** Se lo merecía… se lo merecían.  
**P.** Lo sé, ahora están donde pertenecen.

El cumpleaños de Belle llegó, Quinn estaba realmente triste tanto así que no tuvo ánimos para corresponder las caricias de Santana.

**S. **Pasa algo? Ya no te gusto?  
**Q.** Eh? No, por supuesto que me gustas.  
**S. **Entonces? O simplemente no tienes ganas?  
**Q.** Hoy es su cumpleaños.  
**S. **De quién?  
**Q.** De Belle.  
**S. **Oh… ahora lo entiendo.  
**Q.** Lo siento… como verás mi ánimo está por los suelos.  
**S. **Llámala.  
**Q.** Tiene prohibidas las llamadas.  
**S.** Cierto, ya me lo habías dicho… no estés triste Quinnie, cuando ella se recupere estarán juntas otra vez, solo es cuestión de tiempo.  
**Q**. Eso es lo que más deseo en mi vida, volver a estar con ella.

Santana se sintió algo incómoda al escuchar esa confesión, pero de inmediato se dio una bofetada mental para volver a la realidad.

**S.** Vamos a salir.  
**Q**. A dónde?  
**S.** Con los chicos, les llamaré para ir al cine o a patinar… siii a patinar hace siglos que no lo hago.  
**Q**. No tengo ganas.  
**S.** Anda Q, no quiero que estés triste, además a mis amigos les caes muy bien… vamos si? (puchero)  
**Q**. Jajajaja ok pero tú pagas todo.  
**S.** Oyeee no es justo, tú eres la de los negocios no yo.  
**Q**. Okay, okay yo pago.  
**S.** Yujú.

Las chicas se reunieron con sus amigos en la pista de patinaje, de inmediato Santana tomó de la mano a Quinn para patinar juntas, Brittany se preocupó un poco al ver eso.

**A.** Esas dos cada día se llevan mucho mejor.  
**B.** Sí, pero a veces siento que en cualquier momento la bomba va a explotar.  
**A.** Qué bomba?  
**B.** Olvídalo Artie, estoy divagando, ven vamos a patinar.  
**A.** No sé Britt aún me cuesta algo de trabajo hacer este tipo de cosas.  
**B.** Yo te ayudo guapo.  
**A.** Okay jejeje.

El pasar tiempo con sus ahora amigos fue oxígeno puro para Quinn, ya que le ayudó a olvidarse de todos sus problemas, al menos por ese día.

Las chicas regresaron a casa, los padres de Santana ya estaban ahí, se reunieron a cenar con ellos y a charlar como todos los días, luego la latina y la rubia le ayudaban a Maribel a lavar los platos.

**M.** Aún te duele el trasero Santana?  
**S.** Un poco mami, sigo molesta con Quinnie por soltarme.  
**Q**. No te solté tu perdiste el equilibrio y me tumbaste a mí también.  
**S. **Si pero yo llevé la peor parte.  
**M.** Me da tanto gusto que ustedes compartan más tiempo juntas, estoy tan orgullosa de ti Santana.  
**S.** No es nada mami.  
**M**. Qué es eso? (girando la cabeza de la chica) Un chupetón! (boca abierta)  
**S.** Qué? No claro que no… es … es… (nerviosa)  
**M**. Eso es un chupetón aquí y en China, hija ya estás saliendo con otro chico?

Las chicas de inmediato cruzaron miradas y se sonrojaron.

**S.** No… emmm bueno… saliendo, saliendo, lo que se dice saliendo? Nope.  
**M**. Santana, sé que eres una adolescente con las hormonas al máximo, pero no quiero que te andes besuqueando con un chico y con otro, quiero que te des tu lugar para que te respeten, ah y mañana te lo cubres con maquillaje o algo, imagínate si tu padre lo ve.  
**S.** Si mami, eso haré y no te preocupes no ando con muchos chicos.  
**M**. Más te vale.

Un rato después las chicas fueron a su recámara para dormir…minutos después la puerta de la habitación de Quinn se abrió, era la latina.

**Q.** Qué haces aquí?  
**S.** Solo vine a pedirte que seas más cuidadosa y no me dejes chupetones en el cuello (besándola)  
**Q**. Lo siento… no me di cuenta. (besándola también)  
**S.** Además vengo a pasar la noche contigo.  
**Q**. Pero…  
**S.** No te preocupes, no vengo para que lo hagamos, solo te quiero hacer compañía, este día fue horrible para ti.  
**Q**. Emmm… ok, gracias (sonriendo)

Santana abrazó a Quinn en la posición de cuchara, estaban tan relajadas que se quedaron profundamente dormidas en cuestión de segundos.

Por la madrugada, los mismos gritos desesperados de Quinn, despertaron a Santana.

**Q**. No papi, no me dejes aquí, no por favor, noooo, no te vayas, noooo!  
**S.** Quinnie, Quinnie, despierta, anda despierta!.

La rubia despertó.

**S.** Otra vez tuviste pesadillas.  
**Q**. Yo… oh cielos (muy agitada)  
**S.** Qué te hizo?  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Qué te hizo tu papá? Algo te hizo y no me digas que no porque…

En eso se abrió la puerta de Quinn, era Maribel.

**M**. Quinn hija, qué pasa? Escuché tus gritos (prendiendo la luz) Santana… qué haces aquí?  
**S. **Ehhhh pues… también escuché los gritos de Quinn y vine a ver qué pasaba?  
**M.** Si Quinn, dinos que pasa?  
**Q.** Era una pesadilla, pero ya pasó.  
**M**. Necesitas algo?  
**Q.** No gracias, vayan a dormir, estaré bien.  
**M**. Ok hija, vamos Santana.  
**S. **Pero…  
**M**. Anda.  
**S. **Mami, me quedaré con Quinn un momento más… puedo?  
**M**. Está bien, pero no se desvelen mucho.  
**S. **No mami.

Maribel salió.

**S. **Quieres agua?  
**Q.** No, gracias.  
**S. **Quinn, esas pesadillas no son normales, tu padre te hizo algo verdad?

La rubia no contestó.

**S. **Si algún día quieres hablar… puedes confiar en mí.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S. **Ven vamos a dormir.  
**Q.** No tienes que quedarte.  
**S. **Quiero quedarme.

Las chicas volvieron a su posición anterior, pero ahora el agarre de Santana fue más fuerte, eso le recordó a la rubia las noches que pasaba con Belle.

A la mañana siguiente…

**P.** Qué carita Fabray, no dormiste muy bien cierto?  
**Q.** Las pesadillas.  
**P. **Dijiste que las superarías.  
**Q.** Y lo haré.  
**P. **Deberías de hablar con la consejera, es algo rara pero de eso y nada.  
**Q**. Lo pensaré.

Las prácticas con las Cheerios eran más frecuentes y más pesadas, las chicas tendrían el campeonato nacional en pocas semanas.

En una de las prácticas matutinas, Kitty se desmayó dejando a todas las chicas sorprendidas, Sue la llevó de inmediato a la enfermería, los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

**S.** Pues lo único que le voy a agradecer a esa perra por haberse desmayado es el descanso que estamos teniendo.  
**Br**. No han visto rara a Kitty estos días?  
**S.** Y tú qué haces aquí zorra? Lárgate.  
**Q**. Bree es mi amiga Santana.  
**S.** Amiga o algo más?  
**B.** Santana, basta! Tienes razón Bree yo también la he visto rara, como demacrada.  
**Br.** Si y según Becky hace tiempo estuvo vomitando mucho.  
**Q.** El boca de trucha de seguro ya la preñó.  
**S. **No digas tonterías Fabray.  
**Q.** Es eso o es anoréxica.  
**S. **Sammy no pudo haberla embarazado.  
**Q.** Ayyy no me digas que aun estás enamorada de ese idiota?  
**S. **Y si lo estuviera a ti qué?  
**B. **Por qué tiene que pelear siempre?  
**S.** Fabray empezó.

Horas más tarde al término de clases, Tina alcanzó a sus amigas en el estacionamiento.

**T.** No saben de lo que me acabo de enterar, es algo horrible.  
**B.** Qué pasa?  
**T.** Se trata de Kitty,  
**S.** Ayy Tina, todas sabemos que se desmayó en la práctica.  
**T.** No es eso, cuando se desmayó, vinieron sus padres por ella y la llevaron al médico, Sam los acompañó, entonces…  
**S.** Vamos Tina suelta la sopa.  
**T.** Sam llamó a Mike para contarle.  
**B.** Qué?  
**T.** Kitty se desmayó porque abortó.  
**S.** Quéeee?  
**Q**. Lo sabía.  
**T.** Pero eso no es lo peor chicas, el bebé ya tenía casi 5 meses de gestación.  
**B.** Quéeee? Pero a ella no se lo notaba nada.  
**T.** La idiota se fajaba, hacía demasiados esfuerzos, no se alimentaba bien, ellos trataban de ocultarlo a toda costa.  
**S.** 5 meses? Eso no puede ser, hace 5 meses Sam y yo aún estábamos juntos.  
**Q**. Mmmm te pusieron los cuernos Santana.  
**S.** No, eso no puede ser, él era virgen, él…  
**T.** No Santana, Mike me dijo que el día de la fiesta en su casa Sam y Kitty se acostaron y al parecer lo siguieron haciendo.  
**S.** Y por qué me lo dices hasta ahora?  
**T.** Porque yo tampoco lo sabía, Mike no me lo dijo hasta hoy.  
**S**. Claro, por eso desaparecieron un buen rato de la fiesta, creí que Sam me amaba.  
**B**. Eso quiere decir que Sam perdió su virginidad antes que tú.  
**S**. Me engañó, el muy perro me hizo sentir horrible por no haberle dado mi virginidad a él y yo como idiota sufriendo por eso, cuando el imbécil se estaba acostando con esa golfa, aaaaghhh soy una estúpida, una maldita estúpida.

La morena corrió a su auto, se metió en él, lo arrancó y salió de ahí.

**Q**. Ya me dejó aquí… diablos.  
**B.** No te preocupes Quinne yo te doy un aventón.  
**Q.** Gracias.

A pesar de que la rubia trató de disimilar que lo ocurrido con Santana no le importaba, en el fondo estaba bastante preocupada por la latina y lo único que quería hacer, era llegar a casa para estar con ella.

Cuando por fin estuvo en casa….

**Q.** Santana ábreme, vamos ábreme.  
**S. **Déjame sola, no quiero hablar con nadie! (llorando)

La rubia fue por sus ganzúas y abrió la puerta.

**S.** Maldita sea Fabray, que parte de no quiero hablar con nadie no entendiste?**  
Q.** Santana, ese idiota no se merece tus lágrimas.  
**S. **Creí que me amaba… no sabes lo culpable que me sentí cuando pensé que lo había hecho sufrir y él muy feliz de la vida revolcándose con esa cosa.  
**Q**. Santana, en serio él no merece nada de ti, ya te diste cuenta de que no es el chico que pensabas y eso que aún faltan cosas por salir a la luz.  
**S.** De qué hablas?  
**Q. **Santana… (soltando el aire) El boca de trucha consume drogas.  
**S.** Qué? Tú lo metiste en eso?  
**Q.** No, yo no, te lo juro.  
**S**. Aparte de mentiroso drogadicto.  
**Q**. Él no te merece.  
**S.** Diablos, ahora mi popularidad volverá a caer, ahora seré conocida como Santana la cornuda.  
**Q**. Ya no pienses en eso, mejor vamos a comer algo, anda.  
**S.** Odio a Sam Evans.  
**Q**. Yo también.  
**S.** Y tú por qué?  
**Q**. Porque te hizo sufrir.

Quinn salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina, Santana se quedó muy pensativa por las palabras de la rubia.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Santana enfrentó a Sam.

**S.** Siento mucho lo de tu bebé Sammy.  
**Sam.** No te burles Santana.  
**S.** No me burlo… un momento, claro que lo hago, sabes? Qué bueno que ese bebé no nació, así no tuvo la desdicha de tener a un patético y mentiroso padre como tú.  
**Sam.** Cuidado con lo que dices.  
**S.** En serio Samuel, qué te dio el valor para decirme tantas cosas y hacerme sentir como una mierda, mientras tú hiciste lo mismo que yo?  
**Sam.** Cuando lo hice con Kitty por primera vez tú y yo no estábamos juntos.  
**S.** Pero las demás veces? Dios mío Sam, te estabas acostando con ella y conmigo a la vez, eso es asqueroso.  
**Sam.** Tú siempre exigías condón y ella no.  
**S.** Gracias al cielo siempre te lo exigí, si no ahora la que estuviera en el lugar de Kitty sería yo.  
**Sam.** Pero no es así, así que no dramatices.  
**S.** Quién eres Sam? Porque el tipo con el que estoy charlando en estos momentos no es el que era mi novio dulce al que amé tanto.  
**Sam.** Ese idiota del que todo mundo se burlaba incluso tú, ya no existe más.  
**S.** Pues es una lástima, porque ese chico era asombroso, ahora tu solo eres un drogadicto perdedor.  
**Sam.** Qué dijiste?  
**S.** Lo que escuchaste.  
**Sam.** Escúchame bien puta (tomándola fuerte del brazo) Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices, porque si la entrenadora o alguien más se entera, sabré muy bien quien abrió la boca y créeme no te va a gustar lo que haré contigo si eso sucede. (azotándola en los casilleros)

El chico volvió a tomar muy fuerte el brazo de Santana.

**S.** Me estás lastimando. (asustada)  
**Sam.** Esto no es nada comparado con lo que te haré si…  
**Q.** Suéltala!  
**Sam.** Qué demonios?

En cuanto el rubio volteó, sintió un fuerte golpe en su mandíbula que lo hizo tambalearse, luego Quinn lo azotó contra el casillero y sin que Santana se diera cuenta sacó su navaja y puso la punta en las costillas del chico.

**Q.** Si vuelves a poner una de tus asquerosas manos sobre Santana, o a amenazarla, nunca en tú miserable vida volverás a procrear otro renacuajo, así que si tienes un poquito de inteligencia te alejarás de ella, sobre aviso no hay engaño, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz, ahora lárgate.

El chico bastante pálido salió corriendo de ahí, la rubia guardó su navaja nuevamente sin que Santana se diera cuenta y se acercó a ella.

**Q.** Estás bien?  
**S.** Sí, creo que estaba drogado, nunca lo había visto así. (sobándose el brazo)  
**Q.** Es posible.  
**S.** Quinn, lo que le dijiste a Sam… fue en serio? (asustada)  
**Q**. Recuerdas que una vez te dije, que era de las personas que te podían destruir en un momento o defenderte con uñas y dientes si fuera necesario?  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q**. Lo único que te diré es que ese boca de trucha cometió un gran error al amenazarte.  
**S.** No quiero que te metas en problemas.  
**Q**. El que se meterá en problemas es él si vuelve a molestarte.  
**S.** Gracias Q.  
**Q**. De nada, vamos a casa?  
**S.** No, vamos a tu lugar en el parque, necesito relajarme.  
**Q**. Cool.  
**S.** Tus derechazos son muy buenos, dónde aprendiste a golpear así?  
**Q.** Puck me enseñó, tuve que aprender para poder defenderme.  
**S.** Defenderte de quién?  
**Q**. De los que me hicieron daño.  
**S.** Ohh… (frunciendo el ceño)

Cada vez Santana estaba más intrigada sobre el pasado de Quinn, pero sabía que la chica de ojos verdes no le diría nada, al menos no por el momento.

Los siguientes días Quinn empezó a acercarse a la señorita Pillsbury, para desahogarse un poco, omitió bastantes detalles sobre su pasado, pero las charlas con la consejera le ayudaron mucho, ya que las pesadillas no se volvieron a presentar.

Finalmente la competencia nacional de porristas se llevó a cabo en la ciudad de NY, Quinn y Santana tuvieron que compartir la habitación con Brittany y Bree, así que durante esos días no pudieron estar juntas.

Las Cheerios ganaron el primer lugar nuevamente, las chicas estaban felices, antes de regresar a Lima, pudieron pasear por la ciudad, Santana estaba encantada con NY.

**S.** Está decidido, vendré a estudiar la universidad a NY, la ciudad me fascina, aquí quiero vivir y dejar Lima para siempre.  
**B.** En serio?  
**S.** Claro, no me digan que ustedes no han pensado en la universidad?  
**Br**. Yo no, voy un año debajo de ustedes.  
**S.** A ti, nadie te preguntó.  
**B. **Santana!  
**S.** Y tu Quinnie, has pensado en alguna universidad?  
**Q**. En Yale.**  
B.** Wooow, esa es una universidad muy prestigiada.  
**S.** Pues esta chica es un cerebrito, de seguro la admiten.  
**Q.** Ojalá, además quisiera cumplir el sueño de mi madre, ella quería ir a esa universidad, pero se casó con papá cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada.  
**B.** Estaba embarazada de ti?  
**Q.** No, tuve una hermana algunos años mayor que yo, su nombre era Frannie.  
**S. **Qué pasó con ella?  
**Q.** Murió cuando tenía dos años.  
**Br. **Estaba enferma?  
**Q.** No, papá la estaba cuidando, estaban en la planta alta de donde vivían, Frannie se acercó demasiado a la ventana, no había protecciones y cayó del segundo piso, murió al instante.  
**Br.** Oh cielos, que horror, pobre de tu mamá de seguro sufrió mucho.  
**Q.** Sí, estuvo sumida en una depresión, por eso no se embarazó de inmediato, hasta 5 años después de eso, nací yo.  
**Br**. Me imagino lo sola que debiste sentirte al ser hija única y lo peor es que el destino te puso a una hermana adoptiva que es una reverenda perra.  
**S. **Cuida tu boca idiota.  
**Q.** No peleen.  
**B. **Si basta de peleas y de recuerdos tristes, vamos a disfrutar la tarde.

Luego de su viaje, la chicas regresaron a Lima y en cuanto estuvieron solas, volvieron a las andadas, no se cansaban de estar juntas de esa manera.

**S.** No puedo creer que falte tan poco tiempo para el verano, necesito empezar mi campaña para que me elijan como la reina de la preparatoria.  
**Q.** Quieres ser reina este año? (chupando el pezón de la morena)  
**S. **Mmmm si mmm, quiero ser reina este año y el próximo, quiero que ahhh todo el mundo mmm me recuerde.  
**Q.** Lo harán… (lamiendo el abdomen de Santana)  
**S.** Baja más Quinnie ohhhh.  
**Q.** Puedo ayudarte con tu campaña? (lamiendo el clítoris de la latina)  
**S. **Oh cielos si, si, siiiii mmmm ahhhh.  
**Q.** Serás la reina, ya lo verás. (metiendo un dedo en la vagina de la morena)  
**S. **Demonios… mmmmm eso espero, por lo pronto… mete otro dedo Quinnie.  
**Q.** Tus deseos son órdenes futura reina.  
**S. **Ayyy mmm ah ah ah Fabray siiiii.

Luego de su sesión de sexo…

**S. **Has dormido muy bien estos días, no has vuelto a tener pesadillas.  
**Q.** Te dije que no era nada.  
**S. **Me alegro.  
**Q.** Te ha vuelto a molestar el labios de salamandra?  
**S. **No, pero Puck me regaló unos chocolates.  
**Q.** Ah sí?  
**S. **Sí, el insiste en salir conmigo.  
**Q.** Ohh.  
**S. **Tendría que pasar algo muy fuerte para que yo aceptara salir con ese perdedor.  
**Q.** Entonces no saldrás con él… (sonriendo)  
**S. **No lo creo, no hablemos más de eso, mejor abre tus piernas para mi… quiero probarte.  
**Q.** Adelante.

Cuando las chicas estaban juntas no existía nada ni nadie más que ellas, pero el verano traería muchas cosas para las Quinntana, cosas que tendrían muchas consecuencias.

* * *

_**Se que en este capítulo no hubo sexy time gráfico como les fascina jejeje, pero no se preocupen que en los siguientes capítulos les daré eso, tendré que sacrificarme y ver cierto tipo de videos para tener mas ideas sobre eso jajajajajaja.**_

_**En esta historia Artie camina... necesitaba que lo hiciera.**_

_**Puck y Quinn comparten varios secretos.**_

_**Ahh no se olviden de leer mi otra historia que ya está en su capítulos finales "TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?"**_

_**Comenten todo lo que les gustaría que hubiera en esta historia, trataré de complacer sus sugerencias.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	18. Coronación

**_Luego de algunos días, aquí está la actualización._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 18. Coronación.  
**  
Las campañas para la elección de reinas comenzaron, la competencia para Santana no era mucha, las demás chicas no eran tan populares ni tan guapas como la latina, aun así la morena no quiso confiarse, así que con la ayuda de Quinn y Brittany planeó su campaña.

**S.** Necesitamos panfletos, posters, botones, pulseras, un slogan y muchos pero muchos sobornos.  
**B.** Si sobre todo sobornos.  
**Q.** Por eso no se preocupen, se perfectamente qué hacer para que voten por Santana.  
**B.** Y qué será?  
**Q.** Emmm es sorpresa, ya lo verán.

Mientras Brittany y Santana diseñaban los panfletos, Quinn se puso a pintar algo en un lienzo.

**S**. Creí que nos ibas a ayudar Quinn.  
**Q**. Lo estoy haciendo, solo denme un par de minutos.  
**S.** Eso espero Fabray.

Cuando la rubia terminó lo que estaba haciendo…

**Q**. Listo, vengan a verlo.  
**B.** Woooow es precioso.

Santana estaba sin habla, se trataba de una pintura de ella en su uniforme de porrista con una corona en la cabeza que resaltaba sus hermosos rasgos.

**Q.** Te gusta Santana?  
**S. **Claro, es perfecto.  
**Q.** Qué bueno que te gustó.  
**B.** Tenemos que llevarlo para que hagan varias copias de él y usarlos como posters.  
**S.** Si es muy buena idea Britt.  
**B.** No perdamos tiempo vamos a que lo impriman digitalmente  
**Q.** Vamos.

Las chicas imprimieron muchas copias del dibujo de Quinn y de otras cosas para usarlos en la campaña, se despidieron de Brittany y regresaron a su casa.

Antes de que la rubia subiera la escalera, la morena pasó sus brazos sobre la cintura de la chica, que la hizo estremecerse.

**S. **Lo siento yo… emmm solo quiero darte las gracias por la ayuda. (sonrojada)  
**Q.** Y cómo me vas a agradecer? (volteando)  
**S. **Pues… tal vez así…

Santana chocó sus labios con los de Quinn, rápidamente sus lenguas se encontraron, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar.

**Q.** Vamos a mi habitación.  
**S. **Sí.

Durante el camino a la recámara de la rubia, las chicas se fueron besando y tocando por todos lados, llegando ahí la ropa empezó a volar por todos los rincones del lugar, ellas seguían de pie.

**Q.** Me encantan tus tetas (acariciándolas)  
**S. **Mmm chúpalas.

Quinn pasó su lengua por encima del pezón, hasta que con sus labios empezó a succionar cada pezón delicadamente.

**S. **Espera Q.  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S. **Yo soy quien te daré las gracias, déjame hacerlo.  
**Q.** Okaaay.

Santana tomó de la mano a la chica de ojos verdes, la llevó cerca de su escritorio, tomó su pierna derecha y la puso sobre la silla, dejando a su pierna izquierda como apoyo, luego la latina se arrodilló y empezó a lamer cada una de las piernas de Quinn.

**S. **Tu piel es tan suave.  
**Q.** Dios… (cerrando los ojos)

La lengua de la latina siguió su recorrido hasta llegar al lugar palpitante de la rubia.

**S. **Estás lubricando, mmm Quinn no sabes lo que me fascina comerte.

Y la lengua y los labios de la morena empezaron a hacer su trabajo en el centro húmedo de Quinn, llevó su lengua hasta el clítoris de la rubia para masajearlo, luego llevaba sus labios a los labios vaginales de la chica de ojos verdes, los succionaba delicadamente una y otra vez, la punta de su lengua la llevaba hacia la entrada de la vagina de la chica, ésta jadeaba de placer.

**Q.** Cuándo te volviste tan buena haciendo mmmm esto?  
**S. **No lo sé, solo sé que no me canso de hacerlo.

La boca de Santana acaparaba toda la vagina de Quinn quien con su mano tomó la cabeza de la latina para no dejarla ir, entonces Santana se puso de pie, la mitad de su rostro estaba cubierto de la esencia de la rubia, eso solo logró que le entraran unos enormes deseos a Quinn por besarla apasionadamente, mientras se besaban, la latina dirigió a su amante al escritorio, ahí la sentó y separó sus piernas para colocarse entre ellas, luego llevó su mano hacia el centro de la rubia y la penetró con 2 dedos.

**Q.** Ahhh cielos ahhhhh oh dios!  
**S. **Quinn mmmm Quinn te deseo tanto.

El movimiento de la mano de la latina incrementó de golpe, continuaba besando a su amante con total descuido, era un beso carnal lleno de pura pasión.

**Q.** Me voy mmm a venir, ohh juro que me voy a venir.  
**S.** Aun no Quinnie, siénteme más.  
**Q**. Santana ahhhh mmmmm oh siii mmmm no dejes de cogerme mmm.

El cuerpo de las chicas estaba caliente, destilaba sudor a través de sus poros, la habitación olía a sexo, estaban muy excitadas.

**S.** Meteré un dedo más…  
**Q.** Si hazlo mmmm.

En cuanto añadió otro dígito, el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a temblar, no pudo controlarse más y finalmente explotó de placer.

**Q**. Ahhhhggg demonios, demonios ohhhh mmmmm.  
**S.** Así Quinnie, vente más para mí, regálame tu venida.**  
Q**. Ese…ese fue el mmmm mejor agradecimiento que ummm me han hecho.  
**S.** Ven a la cama, quiero sentirte más.  
**Q**. Cielos. (agitada)

En cuanto se recostaron, la latina se acomodó perfectamente para que tanto su centro como el de Quinn chocaran y comenzó el movimiento de sus caderas, la latina jamás lo admitiría, pero la volvía loca el sentir la vagina de su amante sobre la suya, adoraba esa sensación.

**Q.** No sé quién está más mojada si tu o yo.  
**S.** Amo el sonido de nuestros cuerpos cuando hacemos esto ahhhh mmmm  
**Q.** No pares, no pares.

El orgasmo llegó primero para la morena, su cuerpo estaba muy relajado, luego vino para la rubia, la sensación física que Santana le provocaba era única.

**S.** Puedes creer que prácticamente todos los días tengamos sexo? Claro excepto cuando estamos en nuestro periodo.  
**Q.** Lo sé, pero lo más increíble es que no te hayas aburrido de esto.  
**S. **Y por qué tendría que hacerlo? Quinn eres una amante excepcional.  
**Q.** Soy tu amante?  
**S. **Bueno… no somos hermanas, no somos amigas, creo que amantes es lo que mejor nos define.  
**Q.** Pero no nos amamos.  
**S. **Entonces no sé qué sea esto.  
**Q.** No le pongamos etiqueta.  
**S. **Está bien, ven vamos a ducharnos, no falta mucho para que lleguen mis papás.  
**Q.** Okay pero es mi turno para….  
**S. **Claro que lo es. (besándola)  
**Q.** Cool.

Y una vez más la ducha fue testigo de una ronda más entre las chicas.

Al día siguiente un poster pegado en la pared impactó a Quinn.

**Q. **Pero que demo… (frunciendo el ceño)  
**T. **Puck candidato para ser rey?  
**S. **Ay nooooo.  
**B. **Y quién va a votar por ese matón?  
**Q.** Todos….  
**T. **Todos?  
**Q.** Si chicas, él será el rey porque todo mundo le teme, está más que claro.  
**S. **No puede ser, no puede ser. (puchero)  
**Q.** Luego las veo.

La rubia salió de ahí rumbo al lugar prohibido.

**Q.** Qué pretendes con lanzarte para rey de la graduación?  
**P.** Tu qué crees?  
**Q.** Estar con Santana… (cruzándose de brazos)  
**P.** Exacto, tu hermanita me ha estado desairando demasiado y ya me cansé, este es el primer paso para acercarme a ella y que sea mía definitivamente.  
**Q**. Ella no caerá tan fácil.  
**P.** Ah no? Y por qué lo dices?  
**Q.** Porque no le gustas.  
**P. **Es porque aún no ha probado a Puckzilla.  
**Q.** Iiiuuuggghhh hace mucho que no te escuchaba decir eso. (arrugando la nariz)  
**P. **Vamos Quinnie, no me digas que no te encantó cuando estuvimos juntos.  
**Q.** Sabes que no, solo lo hice para saber si lo que pasó no….  
**P. **Okay, te entiendo, pero algo me dice que las veces que estuvimos juntos si lo llegaste a disfrutar al menos un poco.  
**Q.** En tus sueños Noah.  
**P. **Como sea, lo importante es que en el baile de coronación yo seré el rey y Santana López mi reina y nadie lo va a impedir, ya amenacé a prácticamente todos los alumnos, si no votan por mí, están muertos.  
**Q**. Justamente hice lo mismo con todos para que votaran por Santana.  
**P.** En serio? Qué bien Fabray, entonces es un hecho que ganaremos, pronto serás mi cuñada querida Quinn.  
**Q.** Hasta no ver, no creer.  
**P.** Lo verás.

Quinn estaba segura de algo, no quería a Puck cerca de Santana ni a 5 centímetros, porque eso significaría que lo que ella y la latina tenían terminaría de inmediato y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo.

El día del baile de coronación llegó, ya que ni Santana ni Quinn tenían pareja para el baile, sus amigos pasarían por ellas en una limusina que rentaron.

La rubia llevaba un hermoso vestido azul de tirantes, con brillos en el escote, cabello recogido, con algunos rizos colgando, por su parte la latina llevaba un vestido rojo con un solo tirante, su cabello con una media cola, lo demás suelto, se veían hermosas, tanto así que se quedaron prendadas una de la otra en cuanto se vieron, pero pronto fueron interrumpidas cuando Maribel las llamó para tomarles una foto.

Al llegar al baile, las chicas fueron a su mesa a sentarse, estuvieron charlando con sus amigos, luego fueron a bailar con ellos, se divirtieron, entonces llegó el momento de la coronación.

**S. **Ahora vuelvo chicas, solo espero que ese Puckerman no gane.  
**B. **No te hagas demasiadas ilusiones Sanny.  
**S. **Pues ya que.

Santana y los demás candidatos subieron al escenario, el director Figgins anunció a los ganadores, la reina de la preparatoria de ese año era Santana López y como ya lo esperaban el rey fue Noah Puckerman, el director los coronó y les pidió que fueran a la pista para tener su baile como reyes.

La latina muy incómoda no pudo negarse a eso, Puck estaba muy emocionado, Quinn quería golpearlo.

**P.** Te ves hermosa mi reina.  
**S.** No soy tu reina.  
**P.** Ok preciosa, te gustaría ir a otro lugar después del baile?  
**S.** No gracias.  
**P.** Vamos Santana.  
**S.** Que no.  
**P.** Por qué no quieres salir conmigo? No me digas que eres como Quinn?  
**S.** Qué?  
**P.** Lesbiana.  
**S.** Estas idiota? Por supuesto que no soy lesbiana, a mí no me gustan las mujeres.**  
P.** Entonces por qué no sales conmigo?  
**S.** Porque tampoco me gustan los perdedores.

Y con eso Santana dejó al chico en medio de la pista, fue directamente al baño, Quinn la siguió.

**Q**. Hey estás bien? (tocando su hombro)  
**S.** No me toques! (gritando) Se lo dijiste a Puck, cierto?  
**Q. **Qué?  
**S. **Que tú y yo….  
**Q.** No, claro que no, la única que lo sabe es Britt.  
**S. **Eso espero Fabray, recuerda que yo no soy como tú y jamás lo seré.  
**Q.** Cierto, nadie es como yo.

La rubia salió del baño con una punzada en el estómago, Santana se quedó con la misma sensación.

**Q.** Chicos, llamaré a un taxi ya me voy.  
**T. **Pero por qué? El baile aún no termina.  
**Q.** Estoy cansada.  
**B. **Todo bien Quinn?  
**Q.** Si Britt, solo quiero descansar.  
**B. **Te acompaño a la salida.  
**Q.** No hace falta Britt.

Quinn se dirigió a la salida, ahí se encontró a Karofsky.

**K. **Hola Quinn ya te vas?  
**Q.** Si Karofsky, este baile apesta.  
**K. **Lo sé, pero Puck insistió en que viniera para vender mercancía, ya me aburrí, quieres que te de un aventón?  
**Q.** Si gracias.

El futbolista llevó a la rubia a su casa, llegando ahí la chica entró muy sigilosamente para que los López no la escucharan.

En el baile.

**B. **Dónde estabas Santana?  
**S. **En el baño.  
**T. **Quinn ya se fue.  
**S. **Qué? Pero cómo, por qué?  
**T. **Estaba cansada.  
**S. **Y la dejaron ir sola?  
**Mi.** Dijo que pediría un taxi.  
**S.** Oh…

El resto de la noche Santana trató de divertirse junto con sus amigos, pero no podía evitar el pensar que sus palabras le habían hecho daño a la rubia.

Cuando por fin la latina regresó a su casa, fue directo a la habitación de Quinn, para pedirle disculpas.

**S.** Hey Q, estás dormida?

La rubia no respondió, fingió estar durmiendo, al no tener respuesta, la morena se fue a su recámara a descansar.

Los días siguientes ninguna de las dos tocaron el tema, Quinn trató de comportase lo más natural posible con la latina, siguieron teniendo sexo, pero ahora la chica de ojos verdes, no era tan efusiva como antes, Santana lo notó, pero trató de no darle importancia.

El verano llegó, las chicas consiguieron trabajo ya que serían casi 3 meses de no hacer nada, un día se reunieron con sus amigos en Breadstix para cenar.

La imagen de Artie en silla de ruedas impactó a Quinn.

**Q.** Artie qué te pasó?  
**A.** Ayer estuve saltando en la cama elástica con Brittany y me resentí de mi lesión.  
**B**. Si fui una tonta al obligarlo a hacer eso.  
**A**. No fue tu culpa, además solo tendré que usarla por algunos días y seguir yendo a rehabilitación como siempre.  
**Q**. Rehabilitación?  
**A**. Si, hace 3 años me atropelló un auto, el conductor huyó, pasé más de un año en silla de ruedas, me operaron dos veces, eso y la rehabilitación me ayudaron a volver a caminar.

En ese momento la rubia sintió que el aire le faltaba y empezó a sentir que todo le daba vueltas.

**S.** Quinn, Quinn, estás bien?  
**B. **Dale agua Santana.  
**Q.** Estoy bien… de verdad estoy bien.  
**A.** Estás pálida, demasiado.  
**B.** Qué te pasó?  
**Q.** Nada es solo que… me sorprendió mucho lo que te pasó Artie.  
**A.** No te preocupes Quinn, voy bien, solo no debo esforzarme demasiado en ciertas cosas.

Santana estaba muy desconcertada por la reacción que había tenido la rubia al enterarse del accidente que sufrió Artie, había muchas cosas que aún le intrigaban de la rubia.

Días después los López esperaban a sus hijas con una excelente noticia.

**F.** Niñas acérquense, su madre y yo les tenemos una sorpresa.  
**S.** Qué pasa papi?  
**M**. Díselos Frank.  
**F. **Bueno, ya que terminaron su año escolar con muy buenas calificaciones y Quinn siendo la primera en su clase, Maribel y yo decidimos darles un premio.  
**S.** En serio?  
**M**. Si, chicas nos vamos dos semanas de vacaciones a Hawái.  
**S. **Ay por dios, ay por dios, están hablando en serio?  
**F. **Claro que sí, además tu madre y yo también nos merecemos unas vacaciones.  
**S. **Es maravilloso.  
**M.** No dices nada Quinn?  
**Q.** Si, gracias por invitarme a este viaje.  
**F. **Es un viaje familiar y tú eres nuestra hija, recuérdalo.  
**Q.** Gracias (sonriendo)

Las chicas fueron a descansar, luego de un rato Santana entró a la habitación de la rubia.

**S. **Quinnie, nos vamos a la playa, sabes lo que eso significa?  
**Q.** No, qué?  
**S. **Que tú y yo nos pasaremos cogiendo como conejos a nivel del mar y con suerte lo podremos hacer en la playa.

La chica de ojos verdes, sonrió ante esa imagen.

**Q.** Suena interesante.  
**S. **Suena genial, te morirás cuando me vas con los bikinis que me voy a poner, mañana tenemos que ir de compras.  
**Q.** Súper así veré cuando te los pruebes.  
**S. **No Quinnie, eso será hasta que estemos en la playa, aunque dudo que los tenga puestos por mucho rato, conociéndote me lo arrancarás en seguida.  
**Q.** Es posible.  
**S. **Serán las mejores vacaciones de verano.  
**Q.** Ya lo creo.  
**S. **Ahora que te parece si tú y yo celebramos la noticia de nuestro viaje.  
**Q.** Ahora?  
**S.** Si ahora (besándola)

Esa noche tuvieron sexo como siempre.

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron a comprarse sus bikinis y algo de ropa para el viaje, Brittany las acompañó.

**Q.** Me iré a probar este.  
**S. **Es de abuelita Quinn.  
**Q.** Claro que no.  
**B. **San tiene razón.  
**S. **Mmm pruébate este.  
**Q.** Es muy chiquito.  
**S. **Es perfecto.  
**Q.** Ok ahora vuelvo.

Quinn se fue a los probadores.

**S. **Me imagino lo bien que se le verá ese bikini a Q, has visto el lindo trasero que tiene?  
**B.** Sí, es perfecto.  
**S.** Mmm.(frunciendo el ceño)  
**B**. Qué? No estoy ciega, me gusta admirar los cuerpos de las chicas.  
**S**. Solo admirar? No me digas que te gustan las niñas?  
**B**. No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé, es reconocer un buen cuerpo de una chica y Quinn lo tiene.  
**S.** Pues sí, sabes? Estoy muy emocionada con este viaje Quinn y yo la pasaremos genial, haremos muchas actividades  
**B. **Ya me imagino la clase de actividad que tendrán. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Britt…  
**B. **Santana, tú y Quinn llevan más de 6 meses teniendo relaciones sexuales, sigo sin entender el por qué no oficializan su relación.  
**S. **Relación? De qué demonios hablas?  
**B. **Santana, ustedes están pegadas prácticamente las 24 horas del día, tienen sexo a diario, es normal que hayan desarrollado sentimientos la una por la otra, no deberías de tener miedo, acepta ser su novia.  
**S.** A ver, a ver, un momento Brittany, lo de Quinn y yo es meramente físico, no hay sentimientos de por medio, me gusta hacerlo con ella, pero eso no significa que esté enamorada de ella, ni ella de mí, yo no soy lesbiana, no me gustan las mujeres.  
**B.** Pero no tiene nada de malo que te gusten.  
**S.** Entiéndelo Brittany, no me gustan las mujeres, me gustan los hombres, solamente los hombres y nada más.

La latina muy enojada se metió a uno de los probadores.

**S.** A mí no me gustan las mujeres, a mí no me gusta Quinn, esto tiene que terminar.

Lo que la latina no sabía es que eso, apenas era el comienzo de todo.

* * *

_**El sexy time prometido estuvo presente, les agradó?**_

_**Los vestidos que usaron las chicas en el baile son los mismos que usaron en la temporada 2, soy muy mala para describir ropa, lo siento.**_

_**Si ya se que era muy predecible que Puck sería el rey, pero necesitaba que fuera así.**_

_**En el viaje a la playa habrá varios acontecimientos.**_

_**Alex, no creo meter a Rachel en esta historia, ya que quiero que sea totalmente diferente a las otras dos, luego se quejan de que se parecen jajaja, pero si varios lectores la piden en la historia pues los puedo complacer (ojalá que no)**_

_**Quiero que este fic sea distinto al otro, TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? Es todo tierno,ñoño, me enamora cada día más, de este quiero que sea todo lo contrario, no se asusten mucho, pero en serio lo haré muy diferente.**_

_**No se olviden de comentar ni esta historia ni la otra, ayúdenme a llegar a los 400 reviews de _**TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA? please, please.**_**_

_**Sugerencias?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	19. Somos Adolescentes

_**Capítulo extraño... tsssss**_

* * *

**Capítulo 19. Somos Adolescentes.**

Esa noche Quinn trató de acercarse a Santana para hacer lo de siempre, pero la morena la rechazó poniendo como pretexto que tenía que empezar a empacar su maleta y no había tiempo para otra cosa.

Mientras la chica de ojos verdes preparaba su maleta, se aseguró de meter en ella su identificación falsa, estaba segura de que le sería de gran ayuda a la hora de comprar alcohol para sus vacaciones sexuales con Santana.

Al día siguiente la familia López partió de Lima rumbo a Columbus para tomar el vuelo que los llevaría a su viaje a Hawái.

El vuelo duró más de 12 horas, durante todo el viaje la latina ignoró a la rubia haciéndose la dormida, Quinn estaba confundida.

Llegaron a Hawái pasado el mediodía por la diferencia de horarios, estaban bastantes cansados, así que en cuanto llegaron al hotel, fueron a instalarse a sus habitaciones, como era de esperarse las chicas tuvieron que compartir habitación, Santana como siempre se quejó ante eso.

**F.** Okay chicas, esta semana será libre, pueden divertirse de manera sana ustedes dos, pero recuerden que la próxima será totalmente familiar.  
**M. **Así que aprovechen esta semana.  
**Q.** Lo haremos.

En su habitación.

**S.** Pido la cama que está más cerca de la puerta.  
**Q.** Ok.

Las chicas se alistaron para salir a comer en compañía de sus padres, luego fueron a tomar lo que quedaba de sol, al regresar fueron a dormir temprano para tomar energía para las dos semanas que pasarían en la isla.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente las jóvenes porristas se preparaban para el día, Santana se puso uno de los bikinis sexys que compró en Lima, Quinn no apartaba su mirada sobre ella y como imán se acercó por detrás a la latina para comenzar a besar su cuello y sus hombros.

**S.** Qué haces?  
**Q**. Aprovechando la semana libre, Santana, te ves hermosa, te deseo como no tienes idea en estos momentos.

La rubia volteó a la morena para besarla apasionadamente, por un momento Santana le correspondió pero de pronto la apartó.

**Q**. Qué pasa? (desconcertada)  
**S.** No quiero que papá me empiece a sermonear por llegar tarde a desayunar.  
**Q**. Pero tú dijiste que este viaje era para…  
**S.** Mis papás nos esperan.  
**Q**. Ok.

Más tarde fueron a la alberca a tomar el sol, en un extremo de la piscina Santana vio un grupo de chicos bastante bien parecidos nadando, no lo pensó dos veces y entró a la enorme piscina.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Quinn se dio cuenta de que la latina ya no se encontraba junto a ella, empezó a buscarla con la mirada, finalmente la encontró en la alberca charlando con dos chicos, la rubia apretó la mandíbula y entró a la alberca, fue directo hacia el trio.

**Q.** Hey Santana, estás haciendo nuevos amigos?  
**S.** Qué haces aquí?  
**Q**. Hola chicos.  
**Se.** Hola linda, mi nombre es Sebastian y él es Hunter, somos de Chicago.  
**Q. **Qué bien, yo soy Quinn.  
**H. **Eres amiga de Santana?  
**Q. **Es mi hermana.  
**Se.** Tu hermana?  
**S.** Adoptiva, mis padres tienen su tutela.  
**Se.** Ya decía yo, no se parecen en nada.  
**S.** Por fortuna.  
**H.** Así que acaban de llegar a la isla?  
**Q.** Si, estaremos dos semanas aquí.  
**Se**. Uhhh a nosotros solo nos queda una semana aquí, le comentaba a Santana que un grupo de amigos decidimos hacer un viaje de fin de cursos de la preparatoria, en otoño estaremos ya en la universidad.  
**H. **Cierto, Sebastian y yo ingresamos a Columbia en NY.  
**S. **NY? En serio woooow, es a donde yo pretendo ir a estudiar, me gradúo el próximo año.  
**Se.** Genial, tal vez coincidamos ahí.  
**S.** Sería fabuloso. (coqueteando)  
**H.** Emmm y dime Quinn tu dónde piensas estudiar?  
**Q.** En Yale.  
**H.** Vaya! Excelente universidad, me imagino has de ser todo un cerebrito.  
**S. **Es una nerd.  
**Se**. Hey chicas, más tarde haremos una fogata en la playa, están invitadas.  
**S.** Suena perfecto.  
**H.** Será muy divertido.  
**Se**. Si, bueno las dejamos tenemos una actividad con los demás chicos, no olviden asistir.  
**S. **No lo haremos.

Los chicos salieron de la piscina.

**S. **Dios mío, en la vida había visto un chico tan guapo como Sebastian.  
**Q.** Eh? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S. **Tenemos que ir a esa fogata Fabray.  
**Q.** Tenemos?  
**S. **Claro, ese chico me gusta y no se me va a escapar.  
**Q.** Santana pero dijiste que estas vacaciones…  
**S. **Voy a nadar un poco más.

Quinn se quedó nuevamente muy desconcertada.

Más tarde, Santana se preparaba para asistir a la fogata.

**S. **Mueve tu trasero Fabray.**  
Q.** Para qué?  
**S. **Cómo que para qué? Para ir a la fogata a la que nos invitaron los chicos.  
**Q.** No gracias, yo paso.  
**S. **Pero por qué?**  
Q.** Porque tengo un mejor plan para pasar la noche.

La rubia se fue acercando a la latina, de inmediato chocó sus labios con los de la chica.

**S. **No, espera.  
**Q.** Santana, recuerda el propósito de estas vacaciones.  
**S. **Escucha Quinn, cuando dije eso nunca me imaginé que encontraría a esos chicos hermosos en las vacaciones, la verdad es que ya me aburrí de lo que tú y yo hacemos, necesito un hombre porque te recuerdo que soy heterosexual.  
**Q.** Te aburriste? Cuando pasó eso?  
**S. **Desde el momento que vi a Sebastian.  
**Q.** Es una broma?  
**S. **No, Quinn por dios, recuerda que quedamos en no involucrar sentimientos, quiero estar con un hombre, extraño tanto esa sensación.  
**Q.** No estoy involucrando sentimientos.  
**S. **Perfecto, entonces demuéstramelo acompañándome a la fogata.  
**Q**. Está bien, vamos.

En la fogata.

**Se.** Hey chicas, que bueno que pudieron venir.  
**S.** No me lo hubiera perdido por nada.  
**Se**. Miren lo que tenemos aquí.  
**S. **Vodka… mi favorito.  
**Se**. Tenemos algo en común.  
**S. **Súper.**  
H.** Quieres un trago Quinn?  
**Q.** Si gracias.

Las chicas charlaron por un buen tiempo con los muchachos, era muy claro el coqueteo de Santana con Sebastian y viceversa, Quinn simplemente observaba el cortejo.

**H.** Emmm quieres ir a caminar a la playa y dejar a estos tortolitos a solas?  
**Se.** Si, si quiere, anda Quinn ve con Hunter.  
**S.** Pero no te hagas muchas ilusiones Hunter, Quinn es lesbiana.  
**H.** Cómo?  
**S. **Si, así como la ves de femenina es más lesbiana que una camionera.  
**Se**. Jajajajaja.  
**H. **Ohhh.

Cuando la rubia escuchó esas palabras de la boca de Santana, de inmediato se puso de pie y se alejó de ahí, estaba tan molesta con la latina, se sintió humillada y traicionada.

**H.** Hey Quinn, espera, estas bien?  
**Q.** Sí.**  
H.** Es verdad lo que dijo Santana?  
**Q.** Si por qué? Tienes algún problema con eso?  
**H.** No, te lo juro, eeemmm estás muy molesta, cierto?  
**Q.** Ella no tiene por qué andar divulgando quien soy, eso me corresponde a mí.  
**H.** Cierto, al parecer no te llevas nada bien con ella.  
**Q.** Creí que las cosas habían mejorado, ya me di cuenta que no.  
**H.** Bueno esta ebria.  
**Q.** Eso no la justifica.  
**H.** Ven vamos a caminar.  
**Q.** No tienes ninguna oportunidad conmigo.  
**H.** Lo sé, solo quiero charlar con alguien más que no sea Sebastian o los demás chicos.  
**Q.** Okay.

Quinn y Hunter charlaron de todo y nada, cuando regresaron a la fogata encontraron a Santana y Sebastian en pleno besuqueo.

**H.** Esos dos no pierden el tiempo.  
**Q.** Ya lo creo. (incómoda) En fin, me voy.  
**H.** No vas a esperar a Santana?  
**Q.** Sinceramente crees que se quiera ir conmigo?  
**H.** No.  
**Q.** Ni yo, así que me voy a descansar, nos vemos luego.  
**H.** Mañana te invito a surfear.  
**Q.** Ok, te veo en la alberca.  
**H.** Hecho.

Esa noche Quinn no pudo dormir esperando a que Santana apareciera en la habitación, la latina jamás lo hizo.

Por la mañana la rubia se despertó por el ruido de puerta, fingió seguir dormida, se trataba de Santana, luego escuchó que entró al baño, más tarde empezó a oír la voz de la latina, sigilosamente se acercó a la puerta para ver qué pasaba.

**S.** Fue woow Britt te lo juro, no sabía lo mucho que echaba de menos estar con un hombre, él fue ufff súper apasionado, Sebastian me fascina, es perfecto para mí.

En cuanto escuchó eso, Quinn regresó a la cama, tomó su relicario con la mano y cerró los ojos.

Mientras tanto la latina continuaba su charla por teléfono con Brittany.

**S.** Más tarde iremos a pasear en moto acuática.  
**B.** A ver, a ver, me estás diciendo que te acostaste con un completo desconocido?  
**S.** Sí, no le veo nada de malo.  
**B.** Te cuidaste?  
**S.** Por su puesto Brittany.  
**B.** Y Quinn?  
**S.** Ella qué?  
**B.** Como que qué? Tú y ella tienen esa extraña relación, que piensa ella de lo que hiciste con ese chico?  
**S.** Aún no lo sabe y sinceramente no me importa lo que piense, Brittany ella y yo solo nos acostábamos por placer, pero eso ya terminó, a mí no me gustan las mujeres y después de lo que hice con Sebastian me quedó más que claro.  
**B.** Solo espero que no te estés equivocando.  
**S.** No tendría por qué hacerlo.  
**B.** Bien, tú sabes lo que haces.  
**S.** Exacto.  
**B.** Sigue divirtiéndote con tu amor de verano.  
**S.** Lo haré Britt Britt, lo haré.

La latina regresó a la habitación, encontrando a Quinn "despierta".

**S.** Hey Q, buenos días.  
**Q**. Hola, pensé que no volverías.  
**S.** Lo acabo de hacer, solo fui al baño.  
**Q**. Ohhh… pasaste la noche con Sebastian?  
**S.** Claro.  
**Q**. Te acostaste con él?  
**S.** Si, algún problema?  
**Q**. Ninguno.

La rubia se levantó y fue al baño, estaba enfurecida, se echó agua en la cara y en cuanto vio su rostro en el espejo se dio cuenta de que no debía de tener esa reacción, al fin de cuentas ella y Santana no tenían nada.

Luego de pasar un rato con sus padres, fueron a la alberca, ahí estaban los chicos.

**Se.** Hey Quinn, has tenido suerte en encontrar a una camionera como tú? Jajajajjaa  
**S.** Jajajajjaa  
**H.** Sebastian, eso no es gracioso.  
**Se.** Es una broma, no creo que Quinn se haya molestado.  
**Q.** No te preocupes he recibido toda clase de comentarios de otros estúpidos y sinceramente no me importa lo que digan.  
**H.** Jajajaja.

Sebastian hizo una mueca de disgusto y sin despedirse se fue de la mano con Santana, Hunter se acercó a Quinn.

**H.** Lo siento, él es un idiota.  
**Q.** Ya me di cuenta.  
**H.** Lista para ir a surfear?  
**Q.** Sí, pero no sé hacerlo.  
**H.** Yo te ayudaré, no soy un experto pero al menos se mantenerme de pie en la tabla.  
**Q.** Vamos.

Quinn se olvidó por varias horas de su drama personal al divertirse junto con Hunter tratando de surfear.

Esa noche la latina nuevamente no llegó a dormir y eso se repitió al día siguiente.

**H.** Diablos que pronto se pasó la semana, pasado mañana regresamos a Chicago.  
**Q. **No te cansas de las vacaciones, cierto?  
**H.** Quién se cansa de las vacaciones?  
**Q.** Tienes razón, nadie.  
**H.** Deberíamos ir a un club fuera del hotel o algo así.  
**Q.** Como si nos dejaran entrar.  
**H.** Tengo una identificación falsa.  
**Q.** En serio? Yo también, que coincidencia, la traje para… bueno por si la necesitaba.  
**H**. Bien entonces vamos a prepararnos, esta noche tú y yo nos divertiremos a lo grande, paso por ti a las 8.  
**Q.** Muy bien.

Esa tarde-noche Quinn se estaba arreglando a Santana se le hizo muy raro.

**S.** Vas a salir Fabray?  
**Q**. Sip, iré con Hunter por ahí.  
**S.** No me digas que ahora eres heterosexual?  
**Q**. No, simplemente saldré con él a divertirme.  
**S.** Ohhh… pues que bien que no te quedes esta noche sola como siempre, yo pasaré la noche otra vez con Sebastian.

Tocaron a la puerta.

**Q.** Llegó por mí, nos vemos.  
**S.** Bye.

Los chicos tomaron un taxi luego de caminar por las calles donde se encontraban los clubes nocturnos finalmente entraron a uno.

**H.** Esto es genial.  
**Q.** Que buena música.  
**H.** Vamos a bailar.  
**Q.** Sí.

Estuvieron ahí por un buen rato, bebieron, bailaron, luego fueron a caminar en la playa.

**H.** En serio quieres irte a dormir?  
**Q.** Ya es tarde.  
**H.** Pero ni si quiera hemos conseguido una chica.  
**Q**. La verdad no me es muy fácil eso de conseguir chicas.  
**H.** No?  
**Q**. No, solo he tenido una novia y las cosas se dieron naturalmente, realmente no tuve que coquetear con ella.  
**H**. Bueno, la verdad es que yo tampoco soy muy bueno para eso, las chicas que he conseguido son gracias a Sebastian.  
**Q**. Mmmm a veces me pongo a pensar que si no fuera lesbiana tal vez mi vida amorosa sería más fácil.  
**H.** Pero no puedes cambiar eso.  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**H.** Vamos a comprar algo de alcohol, tomamos algo aquí y nos vamos a descansar.  
**Q.** Okay.

Fueron a un minisúper a comprar alcohol, ahí se encontraron con un grupo de chicas muy guapas, una de ellas le llamó a Hunter, más tarde el chico regresó.

**H.** Quinn, esa chica quiere tener un trio con nosotros. (emocionado=  
**Q.** Qué?  
**H.** Sí, es alemana, su inglés no es muy bueno, pero lo que si le entendí es que quiere acostarse con nosotros.  
**Q.** Hunter no me voy a acostar con una desconocida.  
**H.** Quinn, somos adolescentes, es lo que hacemos, además aquí venden protección, vamos, la chica trae marihuana, me encanta la marihuana.  
**Q.** No lo sé.  
**H.** Vamos Quinn, arriésgate, son vacaciones, Santana hace lo que quiere, tú por qué no?  
**Q.** Pues….

Luego de pensarlo por un momento.

**Q.** Okay mi habitación está sola.  
**H.** Hora de seguir la fiesta.

Llegaron a la habitación de Quinn, la música empezó a sonar, la chica alemana sacó una bolsa con marihuana.

**Q.** Uyyy es la de la buena.  
**H.** Y cómo lo sabes?  
**Q.** Sé más cosas de las que te imaginas.  
**H.** Ohhh.

Los chicos tomaron y fumaron mientras bailaban y pegaban sus cuerpos entre sí, la alemana empezó a besar a Quinn, ella no se resistió, una cosa llevó a la otra y los 3 chicos estaba en la cama teniendo sexo.

**X. **Tengo algo más.

La chica sacó una bolsa con polvo blanco.  
**  
H.** Cielos (ojos muy abiertos)  
**Q. **Quieres?  
**H.** No lo sé.  
**Q.** Somos adolescentes no?  
**H. **Cierto.  
**X. **Yo primero.  
**Q.** Yo después.

Los chicos siguieron drogándose, a la rubia no le importaba, esa noche se trataba solo de diversión con alguien más, algo a lo que ella no estaba acostumbrada.

Luego de hacerlo una vez más, la chica alemana quedó como muerta, Quinn y Hunter seguían riendo.

**Q.** Tienes más condones?  
**H.** Muchos, por?  
**Q. **Vamos a usar uno.  
**H. **Pensé que eras lesbiana.  
**Q. **Lo soy, pero esto es sexo y esa chica ya se durmió y aun quiero más.  
**H. **Esto no me lo pierdo por nada.  
**Q. **Aprovecha mis 5 minutos de heterosexualidad jajajaj.  
**H.** Jajajjaja siiiii.

Las drogas y el alcohol en la sangre de la rubia, le ayudaron para tener cierto placer en lo que el chico le hacía, aun así, siempre estuvo pensando en cierta latina.

Se quedaron dormidos, el chico en medio de la cama y cada chica a su lado, pero él tenía abrazada a Quinn.

Muy temprano en la mañana, la morena llegó temprano como los anteriores días, la imagen ante ella la impactó profundamente.

**S.** Pero qué…. Quinn! Maldita sea, despiertaaaa. Quinn!  
**X. **Gritos no!  
**S. **Despierta Quinn!  
**H.** Hey qué pasa?  
**S.** Por dios Hunter, cúbrete.  
**H.** Lo siento, dónde está mi ropa?  
**S.** Quinn!  
**Q.** Qué?!  
**S.** Cómo pudiste? Y ustedes dos, lárguense de mi habitación, fueraaaa.**  
H.** Hey chica, como te llames es hora de irnos.  
**X. **Tengo sueño, dónde estoy?  
**H. **Ven te ayudo a vestirte.  
**S. **Esto es increíble. (indignada)

Cuando Hunter y a otro chica se vistieron.

**H.** Te llamo más tarde Quinn.  
**Q.** Está bien.  
**S.** Pero que descaro.

Los chicos salieron.

**S.** No puedo creerlo Quinn Fabray, hiciste un maldito trio!  
**Q**. Eso parece.  
**S.** Cogiste con Hunter?  
**Q**. No lo sé, no lo recuerdo, tal vez sí.  
**S.** Por qué lo hiciste?  
**Q.** Porque quise.  
**S. **Esa es tu respuesta?  
**Q.** Y qué quieres que te diga? Santana te has estado acostando con ese tipo prácticamente desde que llegamos aquí, me dejaste claro que te aburriste de mí, acaso no tengo derecho a un poco de diversión yo también?  
**S.** Pero...  
**Q.** Acaso estás involucrando sentimientos?  
**S. **Claro que no.  
**Q.** Perfecto, entonces no tienes por qué reclamarme nada, es mi cuerpo y yo sabré a quién dárselo.  
**S. **Pero por qué a un chico?  
**Q.** No lo sé, supongo que porque aquí estaba.  
**S. **Lo disfrutaste?  
**Q.** Le hicimos cosas a esa chica que ni te imaginas, claro que lo disfruté, bien me voy a duchar, espero que tú también hayas disfrutado tu noche de sexo tanto como yo.

Quinn se sintió muy bien al decirle eso a la latina y no se arrepintió por esa noche loca de sexo.

Las vacaciones de los chicos terminaron, antes de irse, intercambiaron teléfonos con las chicas, Quinn no le dio importancia, aun así conservó el número.

La latina seguía muy molesta con la rubia, el resto de las vacaciones estaría más cerca de ella ya que sería la semana familiar y no creía poder soportar estar cerca de la chica de ojos verdes.

* * *

_**Oooooookay, estoy bien segura que este capítulo los dejo con un sabor agridulce, o tal vez hasta ni les gustó, lo siento pero es aquí cuando empiezan a desarrollarse ciertas cosas que pasarán más adelante, en esta historia el romance entre las Quinntana no es nada sencillo y tampoco se dará tan fácil, de verdad lo siento, pero esta historia quiero hacerla totalmente diferente a las otras dos.**_

_**Qué les pareció los nuevos personajes? Al menos por este capítulo.**_

_**Otra cosa jajaja gracias por apoyarme con el NO RACHEL, yo también estoy algo cansada de ella en la serie, si ya se que es la protagonista y bla, bla, bla pero me cae medio mal.**_

_**Alguien me pidió que las esencias de Quinn y Santana no se perdieran, pero les repito en esta historia los personajes no tiene precisamente el mismo caracter que en el programa de tv.**_

_**Con respecto a la coronación y que faltó trama, pues si tal vez, pero créanme esta coronación no es la importante.**_

_**Quinn con un hombre? Los efectos de las drogas son extraños no? jejejejeje bueno eso dicen yo no lo se jajajajaja.**_

_**Solo les pido paciencia, mucha paciencia.**_

_**Gracias por leer, no se les olvide comentar... ah y sigo aceptando sugerencias.**_


	20. Nueva capitana

**Se nota a leguas que el capítulo anterior no les agradó, recibí muy poquitos comentarios, que triste, aún así les traigo el 20.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 20. Nueva capitana.**

Y comenzó la semana familiar para las chicas, Frank y Maribel escogieron un sin fin de actividades para unir más a "la familia".

Quinn realmente estaba disfrutando ese tiempo con sus ahora padres, por otra parte Santana estaba extrañada por la actitud de la rubia, ya que realmente la estaba ignorando y eso no le agradaba.

Un día luego de ir a hacer rapel, llegaron al hotel muy cansadas, así que estaban dispuestas a dormir, mientras la latina se duchaba, la chica de ojos verdes aprovechó para recostarse y dibujar uno de los hermosos paisajes que habían visitado ese día.

Cuando por fin la morena terminó su baño, salió solo envuelta en una toalla, sin tapujo alguno se despojó de ella frente a la rubia, Quinn obviamente la observó pero regresó su atención al dibujo que estaba haciendo, Santana al notar eso, hizo caer su cepillo muy fuerte y se agachó a recogerlo y así lograr captar la atención de la rubia.

**S.** Diablos, se me cayó el cepillo.

Quinn observó la maravillosa vista ante sus ojos, pero recordó cada una de las palabras de la latina y regresó a dibujar, la latina notó eso, ella deseaba estar con la rubia en esos momentos, así que no le importó y se acercó a ella completamente desnuda.

**S.** Qué haces Q?  
**Q**. Dibujo.  
**S.** Qué dibujas?**  
Q**. La playa a la que fuimos hoy.  
**S.** Puedo ver?

Sin esperar respuesta de Quinn, la morena se recostó a un lado de ella, se acomodó de tal manera que sus senos quedaban justamente a la altura de los ojos de la rubia.

**S.** Es hermoso, tienes un gran talento Quinnie.  
**Q**. Gracias.

Entonces Santana llevó su mano derecha por debajo de la blusa de la pijama de la rubia y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen, Quinn se sorprendió bastante.

**S.** Me encanta todo lo que dibujas.  
**Q**. Gracias… otra vez. (mueca)

La morena continuó su toque hasta llegar a los senos de la chica de ojos verdes quien no llevaba sostén, luego acarició los pezones de la chica.

**Q.** Santana, qué haces?  
**S.** Quinn… te necesito.

Santana se colocó a horcajadas sobre la rubia, tomó las manos de la chica y las llevó directo a sus senos.

**S.** Quiero que me cojas como lo sabes hacer, estoy muy excitada, siénteme.

La latina llevó una mano de Quinn para que tocara su centro húmedo.

**Q**. Estás loca?  
**S.** No, solo hazme tuya.  
**Q**. Santana por dios, qué te pasa?

Quinn inmediatamente hizo a un lado a la morena quien estaba desconcertada.

**Q**. Escúchame muy bien, no por el hecho de que ya no tengas quien te haga el favor quiere decir que yo voy a estar disponible para ti cuando se te antoje, no que te habías aburrido de mí?  
**S.** Quinn… yo….  
**Q.** Santana si quieres acostarte con alguien, te sugiero que salgas al bar del hotel o a dónde se te antoje para que consigas al chico que necesitas, yo no voy a seguir tu juego, porque te recuerdo, tú lo empezaste y tú lo terminaste, consíguete a otro Sebastian que te de lo que necesitas.

La rubia se acomodó en su cama para dormir, Santana tenía ganas de llorar.

Al día siguiente la familia López fue a un recorrido a una isla cercana donde había una maravillosa cascada con un lago.

**S. **Cuánto más tenemos que caminar, tengo calor. (fastidiada)  
**F.** Santana por qué siempre te estás quejando de todo?  
**M**. Si mija, disfruta de lo que resta de las vacaciones.  
**S.** Exacto, esto se trata de disfrutar no de caminar kilómetros.  
**F.** Ay hija.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cascada, tanto Frank como Maribel se separaron de las chicas.

**S.** Genial, me dejaron contigo. (rodando los ojos)

_Quinn, Quinn!  
_  
La rubia escuchó que la llamaban.

**Q.** Esto es lo que llamo tener suerte. (enorme sonrisa)

La latina bastante desconcertada dirigió la mirada hacia la voz que llamaba a la chica de ojos verdes, se trataba de la chica alemana con la que Quinn había tenido un trío.

**X.** Quinn es bueno verte otra vez.  
**Q.** Lo mismo digo emmm….  
**X. **Gretchen.  
**Q.** Claaaro, Gretchen. (sonriendo)  
**G.** Ven Quinn nademos.  
**Q. **Cool.

Quinn se fue despojando lentamente de su ropa para revelar el bikini que traía puesto, era el que Santana le había escogido, se ajustaba divinamente a su cuerpo, su trasero se acentuaba adecuadamente y lo hacía verse aún más grande y hermoso de lo que ya era, su vientre plano era precioso, el sostén del bikini hacia que su senos se amoldaran a la perfección, la morena estaba a punto de babear al ver esa imagen.

La chica de ojos verdes se reunió con la chica alemana en el lago, estuvieron nadando y charlando por bastante tiempo, Santana no despegaba los ojos de las dos chicas, entonces tomó una decisión y entró al lago para reunirse con ellas.

**S. **Quinn, estás haciendo una nueva amiga?

La latina usó la misma línea que había utilizado la rubia hacía unos días.

**Q.** Ay Santana, no te hagas tonta sabes perfectamente quién es ella.  
**G.** Yo me acosté con Quinn y Hunter. (gran sonrisa)  
**S. **Claro… (apretando la mandíbula)  
**G**. Quinn te gustaría ir a otro lado?  
**Q**. Me encantaría.

Las chicas se alejaron de la morena, ella se fijó perfectamente en la ruta que tomaron.

Santana estuvo un rato nadando, pero no aguantó más y siguió el camino que habían recorrido Quinn y la alemana.

Luego de caminar por un rato por el bosque tropical, unos gemidos la llevaron a una dirección, se trataba de Quinn y Gretchen teniendo sexo recargadas sobre una palmera, Santana por primera vez en su vida sintió que no le era indispensable a la chica de ojos verdes, con un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado y que no podía explicar, regresó al lago.

El resto de las vacaciones transcurrieron de manera "normal" Santana no volvió a acercarse de manera sexual a Quinn ni viceversa, estaba claro, su acuerdo había llegado al final.

El verano terminó y el ciclo escolar comenzó, la rutina era prácticamente igual a la del anterior, con la diferencia de que este sería su último año de preparatoria.

Quinn regresó a sus negocios, Puck con su obsesión por estar con Santana y la morena por no saber qué era lo que quería.

Cierto día después de la práctica de las Cheerios, Quinn encontró a Bree llorando en los vestidores.

**Q.** Qué pasa Bree?  
**Br**. Pasa que soy una idiota.  
**Q. **Por qué?  
**Br**. Porque todo el verano estuve con Puck como siempre, pensé que él y yo por fin estaríamos juntos y ahora que regresamos a la preparatoria cambió rotundamente su manera de ser conmigo en cuanto volvió a ver a la estúpida de Santana, no sabes cómo la odio.  
**Q**. Bree… desde hace tiempo sabes que Noah tiene esa obsesión por la idiota esa y aun decidiste estar con él todo el verano? Creo que la que está mal aquí eres tú.  
**Br**. Lo sé, pero lo amo tanto, no sé qué hacer para que este sentimiento desaparezca.  
**Q. **Pues tal vez sería bueno empezar a salir con otro chico.  
**Br**. Quinn… con la reputación que tengo eso será imposible, ninguno me tomará en serio.  
**Q.** Bree lo único que te puedo aconsejar es que te alejes de Puck.  
**Br**. No sé si pueda.  
**Q. **Haz un esfuerzo.

Quinn trató de consolar lo mejor que pudo a su amiga, pero la chica estaba muy deprimida.

Mientras tanto el acoso de Puck contra Santana era continuo, tan así que la morena estaba a punto de estallar.

**S. **Te juro Brittany que no soporto a ese sujeto, quién demonios se cree para estar sobre mí todo el tiempo?  
**B. **Ni idea…. Santana y cómo van las cosas contigo y con Quinn?  
**S.** Cómo van de qué o qué?  
**B.** Santana no te hagas tonta.  
**S.** Desde que terminé con el acuerdo que teníamos las cosas están como antes, no hay ninguna relación y punto.  
**B.** No la extrañas?  
**S.** Por supuesto que no.  
**B.** Segura?  
**S.** Brittany….  
**B.** Santana ustedes tuvieron sexo por meses, sería normal que extrañaras lo que tenías con ella.  
**S.** Yo no extraño nada el sexo con ella.  
**B.** Insisto, estás segura?  
**S.** Estás insoportable Brittany.

La morena muy enojada se alejó de la chica de ojos azules.

En el lugar prohibido.

**Q.** Aquí está lo de mi venta.  
**P. **Mmmm el olor a dinero, ya lo extrañaba, el verano estuvo poco fructífero, me hiciste falta Fabray.  
**Q.** Pues estoy de vuelta.  
**P. **Esa voz me agrada.  
**Q.** Noah, Bree está mal muy mal por tu culpa.  
**P. **Ese es su problema.  
**Q.** En serio? Desde cuándo te convertiste en esto que eres ahora?  
**P. **Desde que una chica rubia decidió ser lesbiana.  
**Q.** No es algo que haya decidido, así soy y es algo que no puedo cambiar.  
**P. **Quinn… tú eras la indicada para mí o al menos eso creí, pero debido a que no logré que te enamoraras de mí, simplemente decidí tomar el camino fácil, me fascinan las mujeres es algo que no puedo evitar, solo tu pudiste hacer que sentara cabeza.  
**Q**. Y por eso tienes que tratar de esa manera a Bree?  
**P.** Te has convertido en su defensora personal?  
**Q.** Es mi amiga.  
**P. **Tu amiga o quieres entrar en sus pantalones?  
**Q.** No seas idiota Puckerman, ella es mi amiga y no tengo ningún otro interés en ella.  
**P. **Pues hazle entender que conmigo no tiene ninguna oportunidad, sabes? Pensándolo bien, después de ti solo existe una chica por la cual yo podría sentar cabeza.  
**Q.** Santana…  
**P. **Así es… esa chica va a ser mía, por las buenas o por las malas.  
**Q.** Noah, por las malas las cosas no salen bien.  
**P. **No me importa, estoy cansado de sus desaires, esa chica será mía así sea lo último que haga en esta vida y nadie me lo va a impedir.  
**Q.** Ya veremos (pensó)

Los días continuaron su curso, las chicas seguían ignorándose, pero un día en la práctica de las porristas, comenzó lo que les tenía deparado el futuro a las dos chicas.

**Su.** A ver bola de fracasadas, necesito que realicen la pirámide que estuvimos ensayando a la perfección o empezaré a cortar cabezas, Santana te quiero sin titubear en la cima.  
**S. **Si entrenadora.

El equipo de porristas comenzó a formar la pirámide, cuando Santana subió a la cima, Bree se desconcentró e hizo que toda la pirámide cayera, la morena se llevó un fuerte golpe que casi la hizo perder el conocimiento.

**Q.** Santana estás bien?  
**S.** Eh? Auch me duele.  
**Su.** Despejen el área, ella necesita aire.  
**S.** Me duele mucho el hombro, maldita sea.  
**Su.** Vamos a la enfermería.

Sue se llevó a la latina.

**Q.** Qué pasó Bree?  
**Br**. Lo siento yo…  
**Q. **Estabas pensando en Puck?  
**Br**. Sí y no.  
**Q. **Cómo?  
**Br**. Si estaba pensando en él pero también en mi vecinita.  
**Q.** Mmmm?  
**Br**. Es una chiquita de 6 años, acaba de ser diagnosticada con leucemia, su familia es de pocos recursos, la están pasando realmente mal, no sé cómo ayudarlos.  
**Q.** Diablos, esa enfermedad es terrible, mi mamá no la pudo vencer.  
**Br**. Lo sé y eso me preocupa, ella es prácticamente una bebita.  
**Q. **La vida es tan injusta.  
**Br**. Sí que lo es.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Santana estaba siendo revisada por la enfermera.

**En**. Al parecer se trata de un esguince en el hombro, necesitas ir a un hospital para descartar una fractura.  
**S. **Fractura? Ayyy noooo.  
**Su**. Llamaré a tus padres.

Sue llamó a Frank, de inmediato fue por Santana y la llevó al hospital para que le tomaran placas, para la fortuna de la latina, se trataba solamente un esguince, aun así, tenía que guardar reposo por dos semanas, usar un cabestrillo y tomar bastantes analgésicos para el dolor.

Al día siguiente se presentó en la práctica para comentarle sobre su estado de salud a la entrenadora.

**Su.** Es una verdadera pena que mi capitana se haya lesionado, lo siento mucho López pero mi equipo es de triunfadoras y mientras no te repongas y me demuestres que eres capaz de seguir siendo mi capitana, Quinn tomará tu lugar.  
**S.** Quéeeeee?  
**Su**. Lo que escuchaste, Quinn Fabray es ahora la nueva capitana de las Cheerios.  
**S. **Pero eso no es justo, me lesioné por la culpa de la puta de Bree.  
**Su**. Cuidado con tu lenguaje Santana si no quieres que te reporte, ahora ve a descansar como te lo prescribió el doctor, en dos semanas regresas para ver si te devuelvo el puesto o no.  
**S.** Maldita sea.

El resto del día Santana estaba furiosa por la decisión de la entrenadora, Quinn se acercó a ella para hablar.

**Q**. Santana, solo quiero que sepas…  
**S.** Qué? Que le ordenaste a Bree tirarme de la pirámide para apoderarte de mi puesto?  
**Q**. Claro que no.  
**S.** Ah no? Porque es muuucha casualidad que "tu amiga" me haya tirado así por que sí.**  
Q**. Ella está pasando por…  
**S.** No me importa lo que le pase a esa zorra, nunca te voy a perdonar esto Fabray.  
**Q**. Pero yo no hice nada.  
**S.** Es tu venganza por haber terminado nuestro trato.  
**Q**. Por supuesto que no.  
**S.** No sabes cómo te odio Quinn, maldita sea la hora en que llegaste a mi casa.  
**Q**. Santana…  
**P.** Hey pasa algo?  
**Q.** Nada Puckerman, vete de aquí, llevaré a Santana a casa, no puede conducir.  
**S. **Me vas a llevar y quién te puso al mando?  
**Q.** Santana...  
**P. **Yo te llevo.  
**S. **En serio? Perfecto.  
**Q.** Santana no te vas a ir en motocicleta a casa.  
**S.** Pues tampoco me iré contigo, además no sé ni cómo conduzcas.  
**P.** Es verdad, puede que atropelles a alguien. (sonrisa burlona)

Quinn se sorprendió por las palabras del chico, pero de inmediato se controló.

**Q.** Puckerman, sólo atropellaría alguien si tú te robaras un auto para que pudiera hacerlo.

El chico apretó la mandíbula….

**S. **De qué diablos hablan?**  
P.** De nada, nos vamos Santana?  
**S.** Si vámonos.

La latina subió a la motocicleta del chico y se fueron de ahí.

**B.** Esa era San con Puck?  
**Q.** Si, él la llevará a casa.  
**B. **Estás bien Quinn?  
**Q.** Ella cree que yo convencí a Bree para que la tirara de la pirámide y así apoderarme de la capitanía.  
**B. **Yo sé que no lo hiciste.  
**Q.** Pero ella no lo cree.  
**B. **Tu jamás le harías daño verdad?  
**Q.** No Britt, jamás.  
**B. **No me gusta para nada que ese chico siempre esté sobre ella, me da mala espina.  
**Q.** No te preocupes Brittany, yo la cuidaré, él no le hará daño.  
**B. **Ahora estoy más tranquila.

Quinn condujo el auto de Santana hasta su casa, por fortuna la latina ya estaba ahí.  
**  
Q.** Santana, podemos hablar?  
**S. **Quieres seguir burlándote de mí?  
**Q.** No seas infantil por dios, yo ni quiero la capitanía, es más mañana mismo renuncio a ella, que se la den a Brittany a mí no me importa.  
**S.** Eso me dices porque sabes perfectamente que Sue no lo aceptará.**  
Q**. Entonces dime qué debo de hacer para que me creas?  
**S.** Solo aléjate de mí.  
**Q.** En verdad eso quieres?  
**S. **Sí, no te soporto.  
**Q.** Está bien.

Los días continuaron, mientras Santana no asistía a las prácticas, pasaba el tiempo con Puck.

**S.** Así que tú y Quinn…  
**P.** Hace mucho tiempo de eso.  
**S.** Y por qué terminaron? Bueno es obvio, pero me imagino que te dio una explicación.  
**P.** Me la dio, dijo no amarme de la manera que se suponía una chica debía amar a un chico, luego conoció a Belle y me di cuenta del por qué.  
**S.** Y lo aceptaste así tan fácilmente?  
**P.** No tenía de otra, además Quinn y yo compartimos muchas cosas más allá de esa fugaz relación.  
**S.** Y qué cosas son esas?  
**P.** Pues… es personal.  
**S.** Ooookay. (rodando los ojos)  
**P.** Te gustaría ir a hacer algo esta tarde?  
**S. **Sí, no tengo ánimos de estar en casa y menos con esa traidora allí.  
**P.** Te divertirás a lo grande, no te vas a arrepentir.  
**S. **Ok, te espero a las 6, voy a clases.  
**P. **Muy bien.

Luego de su charla con Santana, Puck fue al lugar prohibido.

**Az**. Puck hay un problema.  
**P. **Qué pasa Azimio?  
**Az**. Se trata de Evans, aun no paga lo que debe.  
**P. **Y le has seguido soltando mercancía?  
**Az**. Pues…  
**P. **Eres un idiota Azimio, llama a Karofsky, tú y él le darán una lección a ese drogadicto de mierda.  
**Az**. Cuenta con ello.

Al día siguiente un Sam bastante golpeado llegó a la preparatoria.

**B.** Dios mío pero qué le paso?  
**S.** Pobre Sammy.  
**T.** Iré a preguntarle a Mike.  
**Q**. Ahora vuelvo.

Quinn fue directamente con Puck para preguntarle por lo que le había pasado al rubio.

**Q.** Tú le hiciste eso al boca de trucha, cierto?  
**P.** Yo ya no me ensucio las manos Quinn.  
**Q.** Ah ya veo.  
**P. **Tú fuiste quien me enseñó eso, ya no lo recuerdas?  
**Q.** Qué demonios te pasa Noah? Últimamente has estado haciendo ciertos comentarios que no me agradan.  
**P.** Pues a mí no me agrada que trates de entrometerte entre Santana y yo.  
**Q.** Perdón? Pero si tú y Santana no tienen nada.  
**P. **Eso es por el momento, pero te aseguro que más pronto de lo que crees ella estará conmigo.  
**Q.** Eso no va a suceder Noah, ya hazte a la idea.  
**P. **No Fabray, tu hazte a la idea de que muy pronto serás mi cuñada.  
**Q.** Ya lo veremos.  
**P.** Quieres apostar?  
**Q.** Nunca.

En el desayuno….

**T.** Mike me contó que Sam le dijo que lo asaltaron anoche.  
**B.** Asaltaron? Pero qué le podrían quitar a Sam?  
**T.** Es lo mismo que yo me pregunté.  
**A.** Algo pasa con él, ha perdido peso y está muy retraído.  
**T.** Y ahora que no está con Kitty es peor.  
**S.** Pues pobre Sammy.

En eso llegó el chico asiático.

**Mi.** Hey chicos qué creen?  
**B.** Qué?  
**Mi**. Pues que por fin haré mi súper fiesta de bienvenida del ciclo escolar, pero como es la última que organizaré de bienvenida claro, será espectacular.  
**T.** Ay Mike, ya me imagino qué tipo de fiesta será.  
**Mi.** Así es mi amor, ya saben están todos invitados.  
**Q.** Hay que llevar algo?  
**Mi.** Alcohol.  
**S.** Puedo invitar a un amigo?  
**Mi.** Claro, a quién?  
**S.** A Puck.  
**T.** Puck es tu amigo? Desde cuándo?  
**S.** Tina, te recuerdo que Noah es amigo de Quinn y eso quiere decir que es un buen chico, cierto Q? (sonrisa falsa)  
**Q**. Claro. (mueca)  
**Mi**. Está bien, no hay problema, pero dile que lleve alcohol.  
**Q.** Te aseguro que no solo llevará eso. (burlándose)  
**Mi.** Nada de drogas en mi casa Santana.  
**S.** No te preocupes.  
**Q**. Como si lo pudieras impedir.  
**S.** Cuál es tu problema?  
**Q**. Ninguno Santana, ninguno.

La fiesta en casa de Mike sería un detonante en la relación entre Quinn y Puck, algo que ella jamás pensó que podría llegar a pasar.

* * *

_**Uyyy ya viene lo bueno... paciencia, paciencia.**_

_**Como les dije recibí muy pocos comentarios del anterior capítulo BUHHHH, ya dependiendo de los que reciba este es como actualizaré, lo hago rápido porque sus comentarios me alientan pero siempre y cuando sean muchos.**_

_**Para quienes me pidieron saber cómo se le veía el bikini a Quinn pues espero los haya complacido.**_

_**Qué mas, qué mas? Ahhh Alex: Quinn no atropelló a Artie.**_

_**Domingo nuevo capítulo de TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?**_

_**Comentarios por fa!**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	21. Ninguna mujer nos va a separar

_**Heyyyy me fascinó el obtener tantos comentarios en el capítulo 20, eso hace que mi inspiración llegue más pronto y por eso decidí publicar un nuevo capítulo.**_

**_Algunas aclaraciones…_**

**_Alex: En este momento las chicas tienen 17 años, Artie le dijo a Quinn que su accidente ocurrió hacía 3 años y en ese entonces tanto Quinn como Puck vivían en Columbus Ohio._**

_**JKR: Eres la primera persona que me pide a Belle, pronto la incluiré y habrá un flashback de ella y Quinn.**_

_**Ahora sí el 21 para ustedes.**_

* * *

_****_  
**Capítulo 21. Ninguna mujer nos va a separar.  
**  
Pasaron algunos días, los chicos ayudaron a Mike con la organización de su fiesta, Quinn estaba preocupada por el tiempo que Santana pasaba con Puck, ella sabía que el chico no tenía buenas intenciones y eso la inquietaba.

Un día en la práctica.

**Br.** Mmm la perra volvió. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Por su puesto zorrita, vine a recuperar mi puesto.  
**Br.** Yo que tú no me confiaría tanto, Sue está muy contenta con el desempeño de Quinn.  
**S.** No me digas? Si tú y tu amiguita saben jugar sucio, yo también lo haré, pronto seré nuevamente la capitana del equipo y estaré en la cima de esa pirámide.  
**Br.** Eres una ilusa López.  
**S.** Y tú una puta.

La joven porrista se alejó.

**B.** Santana, no te cansas de insultar a Bree?  
**S.** Te vas a poner de su lado Brittany?  
**B.** Solo me gustaría que trataras a las personas con más respeto.  
**S.** Esta tipa y la asquerosa lesbiana no se merecen mi respeto.  
**B.** Y tú si lo mereces?  
**S.** Que demo…. (frunciendo el ceño)

La chica de ojos azules dejó sola a la latina y se acercó a Quinn.

**B.** Santana está peor que nunca, definitivamente su nueva amistad con ese matón no le está dejando nada bueno.  
**Q.** Britt tú eres su mejor amiga, deberías de aconsejarla para que se aleje de él.  
**B.** Crees que no lo he hecho? Ya parezco disco rayado, diario se lo digo, pero ella está empeñada en pasar tiempo con él.  
**Q.** Trataré de estar más al pendiente de ella.  
**B. **Dudo que te lo permita.  
**Q.** Haré un intento.

Cierto día en el lugar prohibido, Quinn llegó justo cuando Puck sostenía una discusión con Karosfsky.

**P. **Y se supone que tú eres mi mejor hombre? Eres un inepto.  
**K. **Ya te lo dije, mi hermana estuvo enferma y la tuvimos que hospitalizar varios días, por eso me retrasé en la venta, pero me pondré al corriente.  
**P. **Tus ventas han bajado David, Azimio te ha superado.  
**K. **Eso es solo porque él se pone muy violento con los chicos.  
**P. **Pues eso deberías de hacer tú, no me digas que te da miedo?  
**K. **No.  
**P. **Acaso eres un marica?  
**K. **No me llames así Puck.  
**P. **O qué? Me vas a golpear? (acorralándolo)  
**Q.** Puck deja en paz a David.  
**P. **Tú no te metas Quinn.  
**Q.** El chico te está diciendo que tiene problemas en su casa, no se ha estado haciendo tonto.  
**P. **Fabray, te recuerdo que el jefe soy yo, así que no discutas mi manera de manejar los negocios, si este maricón no me trae el dinero de la venta mañana a primera hora, yo mismo me encargaré de darle una paliza que no olvidará en toda su vida.  
**Q.** Así tratas a tus amigos?  
**P. **En este negocio no hay amigos.  
**Q.** Cuando yo era la jefa siempre te traté como mi amigo.  
**P. **Pero resulta que ahora el jefe soy yo, así que no discutas más, o de lo contrario tanto tú como Karofsky correrán la misma suerte que Evans.  
**Q.** Puck, qué demonios pasa contigo?  
**P. **Solo cuido mi negocio.

Quinn y Karofsky salieron del lugar prohibido, el chico estaba muy nervioso.

**Q.** Qué pasa David?  
**K. **Que ya no tengo toda la mercancía yo la…  
**Q.** La usaste?  
**K. **No, yo no me drogo, la perdí emmm fui un tonto y lo peor es que no puedo reponer el dinero porque todos mis ahorros los gasté en la cuenta del hospital donde estuvo mi hermana.  
**Q.** Diablos….  
**K. **Puck y Azimio me matarán a golpes.  
**Q.** Eso no va a pasar, te voy a prestar el dinero.  
**K. **Pero Quinn… sé que estás ahorrando para tu futuro, no quiero que pierdas tu dinero.  
**Q.** No hay problema, recuerda que soy la mejor vendedora, ya hasta superé a Puck aunque él jamás lo va a aceptar, he ahorrado bastante, así que te puedo prestar mientras te recuperas.  
**K.** De verdad harías eso por mí?  
**Q.** Claro, aunque no lo creas, te considero mi amigo.  
**K. **Mil gracias Quinn, siempre te agradeceré esto que estás haciendo por mí.

Esa tarde en casa de los López.

**Q.** A dónde vas Santana?  
**S. **Iré con Puck a ver carreras de motocicleta.  
**Q.** Santana ten cuidado, son clandestinas, además tu hombro aún está sensible y Puck es muy tosco…  
**S. **No puedes controlar tus enormes celos verdad?  
**Q.** No sé de lo que estás hablando.  
**S. **Por dios Fabray es más que obvio que no quieres que me acerque a Puck porque te mueres de celos.  
**Q.** Me preocupo por ti, eso es todo.  
**S.** Ay si, cómo no, a mí no me engañas, estás celosa porque ya no me acuesto contigo.  
**Q.** No seas tan egocéntrica.  
**S.** Ay Fabray, Fabray. (negando con la cabeza)

Las carreras de motocicletas no fueron para nada divertidas para la latina, estaba fastidiada por el ruido y por los tipos horrorosos que se le acercaban.

**P. **Te estás divirtiendo belleza?  
**S. **Uyyy no tienes idea (rodando los ojos)  
**P. **Ya casi me toca a mí, si gano me darás un premio?  
**S. **Un premio? Qué clase de premio quieres que te dé?  
**P. **Un beso.  
**S. **Emmm okay.  
**P. **Entonces ganaré.

La latina rogó al cielo para que Puck no ganara la carrera, pero la suerte no estaba de su lado si no de la del chico, quien ganó con bastante ventaja a su oponente.

**P.** Gané… (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Si, lo vi.  
**P.** Estoy listo para mi premio.  
**S.** Ehhhh ok.

La morena dio un gran suspiro, se acercó al chico y lo besó en la mejilla.

**S.** Listo, ese fue tu premio.  
**P. **Hey, te dije que quería un beso.  
**S. **Pues eso te di, un beso, no aclaraste donde lo querías o sí?  
**P. **No es justo Santana.  
**S. **Cumplí con lo que dije, te di un beso, es hora de que vuelva a casa, ya llévame.  
**P. **Maldita sea.

Los chicos regresaron a casa de la latina, en cuanto Santana se bajó de la motocicleta, sintió que alguien la observaba y no se equivocó, era Quinn quien estaba viéndola desde su ventana, así que hizo algo que sorprendió bastante al chico.

**S. **Gracias por traerme Noah.

Santana chocó sus labios con los de Puck, el chico de inmediato quiso profundizarlo, pero la latina lo terminó.

**S.** Ese fue el premio real.  
**P.** Eso fue maravilloso Santana, quieres ser mi novia?  
**S.** Qué claro que no, fue solo un beso, yo no digo que sí al primer beso.  
**P.** Pero…

La morena entró a la casa, dejando muy enojado al chico en la calle.

**P.** Conmigo no vas a jugar estúpida, ahora va la mía.

Cuando Santana entró a su habitación ya la esperaba ahí Quinn.

**Q.** Tú y Puck son novios?  
**S.** No…. Por el momento.  
**Q**. Santana, ten cuidado.  
**S.** Mira Fabray, ya estoy bastante grandecita para saber lo que hago, no necesito una niñera, ahora vete de mi habitación.

La rubia hizo lo que la morena le indicó.

**S.** Estás muerta de celos Quinnie, lo sé (enorme sonrisa)

Por fin se llegó el viernes, la fiesta de Mike se llevaría a cabo en unas horas, pero antes en el lugar prohibido…

**A.** Evans se volvió a retrasar.  
**P.** Tráelo para acá.  
**A.** Sí.

A empujones Azimio condujo hacia el lugar a Sam quien estaba pálido del susto.

**P. **Sigues con lo mismo Evans?  
**Sam.** Lo siento Puck, ya le dije a Azimio que le voy a pagar, solo necesito un par de días.  
**P.** Yo no te voy a estar sosteniendo tu vicio.  
**Sam.** Lo sé, por favor solo dame unos días.  
**P.** Te he esperado bastante, no aprendiste la lección, cierto? Creo que necesitas otro recordatorio.  
**Sam.** No, no, no por favor, no me peguen, puedo trabajar para ti, hacer lo que quieras.  
**P.** Y crees que te voy a dar trabajo solo para que te termines mi mercancía? Olvídalo.  
**Sam.** Puedo hacer otras cosas, lo que quieras, pero ya no me peguen por favor. (muy nervioso)  
**P.** Irás esta noche a la fiesta del asiático?  
**Sam.** Sí.  
**P.** Perfecto, en este momento te diré, lo que tienes qué hacer.

El rubio se sorprendió y se asustó por las instrucciones que Puck le dio, pero no tenía de otra era salvar su pellejo o sufrir una paliza peor que la anterior.

A pesar de que Quinn no tenía ánimos de ir a la fiesta, su intuición le dijo que tenía que hacerlo, así que aprovechó el hecho de que los padres de Santana les dieran permiso de asistir para ir a la fiesta de su amigo.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, ya había bastantes personas en el lugar, Santana se separó de Quinn para reunirse con Brittany, por su parte Quinn se acercó a Karofsky.

**Q.** Me sorprende verte aquí.  
**K. **Mike es un buen tipo, me invitó hace días.  
**Q.** Y Puck?  
**K. **No lo he visto, tal vez no venga.  
**Q.** Obvio vendrá.

La música, las bebidas, el bullicio inundaban la casa de Mike, momentos más tarde Puck y Azimio hicieron su aparición en la fiesta.

**Q.** Sabía que vendrías.

Puck ignoró a la rubia y fue directamente hacía Santana quien al calor de las copas, abrazó al chico y lo invitó a bailar con ella.

Bree se acercó a Quinn.

**Br**. Ya están juntos verdad? (triste)  
**Q.** Aún no.  
**Br**. Pero lo estarán.  
**Q.** Espero que no.  
**Br**. No puedo presenciar eso, me voy.  
**Q.** Bree, no te vayas, quédate con nosotros.  
**Br**. Aquí tú eres mi única amiga Quinn, los demás no lo son.  
**Q.** Pero nos podemos divertir tú y yo.  
**Br**. Después de ver a Puck con ella, es imposible, nos vemos el lunes.  
**Q.** Está bien, cuídate.  
**Br**. Gracias.

Mientras tanto Santana y Puck bailaban muy pegados.

**P.** Vamos arriba Santana.  
**S.** Para qué?  
**P.** Para demostrarte que me tienes loco.  
**S.** Si piensas que soy como la puta de Bree estás muy equivocado, yo no me voy a acostar contigo.

La latina indignada dejó en medio de la pista al chico, este dirigió su mirada a la rubia quien estaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, entonces Puck, se acercó a Azimio y se fueron a la cocina.

**Q**. Pasó algo entre tú y Puck?  
**S.** Ocúpate de tus asuntos.  
**Q**. Es justo lo que estoy haciendo.  
**S.** Fenómeno.

Cuando la latina se alejó de la rubia, chocó con Sam.

**Sam.** Hey.  
**S.** Hola.  
**Sam.** La fiesta está buenísima, verdad?  
**S. **Si, como todas las que organiza Mike.  
**Sam.** Quieres bailar conmigo?  
**S.** No.  
**Sam.** Santana, siento mucho lo que te hice, quiero pedirte perdón por haberte engañado con Kitty, sé que lo de nosotros no volverá, pero al menos déjame ser tu amigo.  
**S.** Estás drogado?  
**Sam.** No Santana ya no hago eso (mintió)  
**S.** Qué alivio, Sammy a pesar de que ya no eres mi novio, sabes que me preocupas.  
**Sam.** Gracias San… entonces bailamos?  
**S.** Claro.

Los ex novios bailaron por mucho tiempo, Santana se sentía más cómoda con el rubio que con Puck, así que estaba muy relajada.

Más tarde la latina estaba ligeramente ebria, terminó su copa e hizo una mueca de disgusto por eso.

**Sam.** Quieres otra copa?  
**S. **Sip.  
**Sam.** Ok iré por ella.  
**S.** No tardes.

El rubio fue directo a la cocina… Momentos después…

**Sam.** Listo, la preparé tal como te gusta.  
**S.** Gracias Sammy.  
**Sam.** Tómatela rápido, anda.  
**S.** Okay.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que la latina comenzara a sentirse cansada y muy ebria.

**Sam.** Te sientes bien?  
**S.** No Sammy, creo que me pasé de copas.  
**Sam.** Ven vamos a que descanses.  
**S.** No, háblale a Quinn, ya me quiero ir.  
**Sam.** Solo necesitas recostarte un rato, ven vamos a la recámara de Mike.  
**S.** Okay.

Mientras tanto Quinn y Karofsky platicaban.

**K.** Sam y Santana juntos otra vez?  
**Q.** Bueno al menos no es Puck, por cierto dónde se metió?  
**K. **Ha de estar en la cocina con sus negocios.  
**Q.** Claro, típico de él.  
**K.** Voy por otra bebida, quieres una?  
**Q.** Si, gracias.

Karofsky entró a la cocina y se encontró con Azimio, vendiendo.

**A.** Hey tú, deberías de estar ayudándome.  
**K.** Pensé que Puck estaba aquí.  
**A.** No hermano, Puck en estos momentos la ha de estar pasando bomba con Santana.  
**K.** Por qué dices eso?  
**A.** Jajajaja nuestro jefe le ordenó a Evans echar un ingrediente extra a las bebidas de la chica, para así poder hacer con ella lo que se le antoje.  
**K.** Puck mandó drogar a Santana?  
**A. **Shhh no hables tan fuerte, pero sí, eso hizo Puck.  
**K. **Ahora vuelvo.  
**A. **No, ayúdame a vender.  
**K. **Necesito ir al baño.

Mientras tanto en la recámara de Mike, el rubio recostó a una Santana casi inconsciente en la cama del chico.

**Sam.** Oh Santana (mirada triste)  
**P.** Listo?  
**Sam**. Sí. (nervioso)  
**P.** Lárgate, de lo que sigue me encargo yo.  
**Sam.** No la lastimes mucho por favor, ella…  
**P.** Te dije que te largaras! Ah ten esto (aventándole una bolsita) Para que veas que no soy tan malo, te regalo esas "vitaminas"  
**Sam. **Gracias (gran sonrisa)

El rubio salió de la habitación, entonces Puck fue a ponerle seguro a la puerta.

**P.** No quisiste por las buenas Santana… es una lástima (quitándose la chaqueta)

En la planta baja Quinn notó que Sam bajó apresuradamente las escaleras y salió de la casa, supuso que había tenido una discusión con Santana, así que no le dio mucha importancia.

**K.** Quinn!, Quinn!  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**K. **Azimio me acaba de decir que Puck le ordenó a Sam que drogara a Santana para aprovecharse de ella!  
**Q.** Quéeee?  
**K. **La va a violar Quinn, Puck la va a violar.  
**Q.** No, no, eso no.

Los chicos subieron corriendo las escaleras, abrieron todas las puertas de las habitaciones, en varias encontraron a otras parejas, pero de la latina ni sus luces.

Quinn trató de abrir una puerta, pero estaba con seguro.

**Q.** Aquí están, maldita sea, por qué no traje mis ganzúas…. David, tira la puerta.  
**K. **Quinn, no puedo, Puck me matará.  
**Q.** No lo hará si no te ve, solo tírala y corre.

El chico no sabía qué hacer.

**Q.** Te lo suplico. (muy angustiada)  
**K.** Está bien, hazte a un lado.

El chico pateó con todas sus fuerzas la puerta que de inmediato se abrió, Quinn entró a la habitación, encontrando a Puck sobre Santana medio desnuda a punto de penetrarla.

**Q.** Aléjate de ella.  
**P. **Quinn, qué haces aquí? (subiéndose los pantalones)  
**Q.** Te dije que alejarás de ella.  
**P. **Este no es tu asunto Fabray, lárgate.  
**Q.** No!  
**P. **Mira Quinn he sido muy paciente contigo, pero todo tiene un límite, si no te vas por las buenas, te iras por las malas.

La chica sacó su inseparable navaja.

**Q.** Inténtame sacar de la habitación.  
**P. **Baja eso.  
**Q.** No me hagas hacer una tontería peor de la que estuviste a punto de hacer tu.  
**P. **No serías capaz.  
**Q.** Desafíame.  
**P.** Por qué la defiendes? Tú la odias… acaso? Te enamoraste de ella?  
**Q.** No Puck, simplemente no voy a permitir que le hagas algo tan bajo como lo que pretendías, bien sabes que eso es espantoso.  
**P. **Te dije que sería por las buenas o por las malas.  
**Q.** Por las malas es horrible, quieres que ella te odie para siempre? Quieres pasar el resto de tus días en la cárcel?  
**P. **Por ella bien valdría la pena.  
**Q.** Pues mientras yo sea su hermana eso no va a pasar.  
**P. **Quinn por última vez te lo pido, vete de aquí y ocúpate de tus asuntos.  
**Q.** Santana es mi asunto.  
**P. **Me estas traicionando Fabray.  
**Q.** No, estoy impidiendo que cometas una locura, Puck te adoro, eres mi mejor amigo, no quiero que nada malo te pase.  
**P.** Entonces decídete o tu hermana o yo.  
**Q.** Puck…  
**P. **Ja… dijiste que ninguna mujer nos separaría… que iluso fui al creerte.

_**Flashback.  
**_  
_**P. **__Maldita sea, maldita sea, estoy temblando y creo que me oriné.__**  
Q**__. Ya Puckerman, tranquilízate pareces un niñito de 6 años.  
__**P**__. Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila después de lo que hiciste?  
__**Q**__. Hicimos…. Además se lo merecía y lo sabes.  
__**P**__. Lo que sea, cielos! (manos sobre el rostro)  
__**Q**__. Ya bájate es mejor que empecemos a caminar antes de que den con lo que quedó de esta cosa.  
__**P.**__ Necesito un trago, saca la botella de tu mochila.  
__**Q.**__ Ten.  
_  
_Los chicos comenzaron a alejarse del lugar.  
_  
_**P**__. Te das cuenta Quinn? Esto nos ha unido aún más.  
__**Q.**__ Si Puck y no saldrá de aquí, entendido?  
__**P.**__ No te preocupes, es nuestro secreto, a ninguno de los dos nos conviene divulgarlo.  
__**Q.**__ Somos inseparables Puck, eres mi mejor amigo.  
__**P.**__ Cierto, solamente una mujer nos podría separar.  
__**Q.**__ Jajajaja no seas tonto, eso no va a pasar, ninguna mujer nos va a separar, tengo a Belle, ella me ama, nos casaremos y tú serás nuestro padrino de bodas.  
__**P.**__ Cuenta con ello Quinnie, ahora es mejor que empecemos a correr.  
__**Q**__. Jajajajaja pues a correr se ha dicho.  
_  
_**Fin del flashback.  
**_  
**P.** Nuestra amistad ha terminado, estás fuera del negocio, ni se te ocurra acercarte al lugar prohibido y prepárate para mi venganza, esto no se va a quedar así.  
**Q**. Serías capaz de hacerme daño?  
**P.** No tienes ni la menor idea.

El chico tomó su chaqueta y salió de la habitación, Quinn estaba destrozada, su mejor amigo de toda la vida había terminado con su amistad, con un enorme nudo en la garganta procedió a vestir a Santana quien estaba completamente inconsciente.

Momentos después…

**K.** Pudiste evitarlo?  
**Q.** Si, llegamos a tiempo, Puck te vio?  
**K. **No.  
**Q.** Me ayudarías a llevarla al auto?  
**K.** Claro.

Quinn y David bajaron a Santana, Brittany se les acercó preguntando qué pasaba, la chica de ojos verdes solamente le dijo que se le habían pasado las copas a la latina y que la llevaría a casa, Karofsky las siguió hasta su casa para ayudar a la rubia a subirla a la habitación, fueron muy sigilosos para evitar despertar a los padres de la morena.

**Q.** Gracias por todo David.  
**K. **Siempre podrás contar conmigo Quinn.  
**Q.** Es bueno saberlo.  
**K. **Nos vemos el lunes.  
**Q.** Mil gracias otra vez.

El chico salió de la casa, entonces Quinn desvistió a la latina para ponerle su pijama, fue por la de ella y luego regresó a la habitación de Santana para acurrucarse junto a ella.

**Q.** A ella no pude protegerla como debía, pero te prometo que contigo si lo haré, mientras viva en esta casa, nadie te hará daño Santana, absolutamente nadie, o me van a conocer.

La rubia lloró y abrazó a la latina hasta quedarse dormida, tenía la esperanza de que las palabras de su amigo no fueran una amenaza real, pronto descubriría si eran ciertas o no.

* * *

_**Puck no es una perita en dulce pero Quinn tampoco lo es, ya lo verán.**_

_**Sandra: Agradezco tu comentario y si los pido para poder actualizar más pronto es porque así me siento más motivada para escribir, no lo tomes como un chantaje porque no quiero que lo vean así, todos los lectores están en su derecho de dejar un comentario o no, así como también de leer esta historia o no, pero resulta que a mi me hace feliz muchos comentarios de los capítulos, lo siento, así soy yo.**_

_**Para el Guest que dice que mis historias si son iguales porque en todas Santana se mete con muchos... sin ánimo de ofender, los gringos tienen esa fama, aquí ella es una adolescente y muchos adolescentes llevan una vida sexualmente activa no solo con una persona, además solo se ha acostado con uno no con mil, Quinn no es adicta, ha probado drogas pero no se ha enganchado con ellas, así que lo sostengo, ella no es drogadicta, gracias por tu comentario.**_

_**San: Bree tendrá un papel importante en la vida de Quinn... pero eso será más adelante.**_

_**No se molesten si les pido comentarios, please, gracias por leer.**_

_**En unas horas más nuevo capítulo de: TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?**_


	22. Ahora va la mía

_**Hola a todos, antes que nada muchísimas gracias por la cantidad de comentarios que recibí en el anterior capítulo y también agradezco a quienes han defendido mi historia.**_

_**Este capítulo es... pues es distinto... a ver qué les parece.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 22. Ahora va la mía.  
**  
Al día siguiente Quinn despertó de pésimo ánimo, se cercioró de que la latina estuviera respirando, entonces bajó a la cocina.

**M.** Buenos días hija.  
**Q.** Hola Maribel.**  
M**. Qué tal la resaca?  
**Q.** No hay resaca.**  
M**. Y Santana?  
**Q.** Pues… aun no despierta.  
**M.** Anoche no escuché cuando llegaron, llegué tan cansada del trabajo que caí rendida, espero que Santana no se haya embriagado demasiado.  
**Q. **No te preocupes Maribel, la estuve cuidando en todo momento.  
**M.** Que alivio es escucharte decir esto, ella no es tu responsabilidad pero aun así no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco el que estés al pendiente de ella, a pesar de que mi hija ha sido muy grosera contigo.  
**Q.** Es una manera de agradecerles el que se estén haciendo cargo de mí.  
**M**. Hija, sabes que no tienes que agradecer nada, tu eres parte de nuestra familia.  
**Q.** Es lindo escuchar eso.  
**M**. Ven acá Quinn. (abrazando a la chica)  
**Q.** Y Frank?**  
M**. Hubo una emergencia en el hospital y le llamaron, iré al supermercado por la despensa, me acompañas?  
**Q.** Preferiría quedarme aquí con Santana.**  
M**. Está bien hija, en el botiquín hay medicinas, algo me dice que tendrá una gran resaca.

Maribel se fue a hacer las compras, mientras tanto Quinn subió a la habitación de Santana con unos analgésicos y agua para cuando despertara.

Varios minutos después, la latina despertó.

**S.** Dios mío mi cabeza, mi cabeza.  
**Q.** Tómate esto.  
**S. **Qué haces aquí?  
**Q.** Esperando que despertaras para darte esto (las pastillas) y hablar contigo.  
**S. **Hablar? Quinn me siento fatal y tú quieres hablar.  
**Q.** Es muy necesario que me escuches.  
**S. **Okay pero espera a que me sienta mejor.  
**Q.** Me quedaré contigo.  
**S. **emmm está bien.

Cuando la latina se sintió mejor.

**S. **De qué quieres hablar conmigo?**  
Q.** Qué tanto recuerdas de anoche?  
**S. **Nos acostamos? (asombrada)  
**Q.** No.  
**S. **Ufff.  
**Q.** Dime qué tanto recuerdas de anoche?  
**S. **Pues… estaba bailando con Sam, luego me sentí muy ebria, fuimos a la habitación de Mike y… solo eso. (ceño fruncido)  
**Q.** Santana lo que te voy a decir es muy delicado, pero tengo que hacerlo.  
**S. **Pues qué hice?  
**Q.** Tu nada, anoche Sam por instrucciones de Puck puso droga en tu bebida, luego te llevó a la recámara de Mike para que Noah pudiera aprovecharse de ti, por fortuna llegué antes de que lo hiciera, Santana debes alejarte de Puckerman, él no es buena persona.  
**S.** Jajajajajajajajajaja en serio Q? Pretendes que crea todo esto que me acabas de decir? Por dios Fabray, Sammy jamás se atrevería a hacer algo así, anoche me pidió perdón por lo que me hizo, él me amó, no me haría daño.  
**Q.** Puck lo obligó porque le debe dinero.  
**S. **Quinn, sé que eres una magnífica actriz, pero jamás creí que fueras una escritora, porque mira que lo que me acabas de decir es digno de una telenovela.  
**Q.** Te estoy diciendo la verdad, jamás mentiría acerca de eso, Puck estuvo a punto de violarte.  
**S. **Ay por favor!  
**Q.** Santana, que no te sientes rara? Estoy segura que el tipo de resaca que tienes ahora no es como las anteriores y eso es por la droga que te puso Sam, te juro que Puck trató de violarte.  
**S. **No te creo, él está obsesionado conmigo eso lo sé, pero de eso a que tratara de violarme hay un enorme abismo y sobre la resaca, es porque tomé demasiado, sabes lo que creo? Que estás inventando todas estas patrañas porque estás muy celosa de que ahora yo esté pasando más tiempo con él.  
**Q.** Eso no es verdad.  
**S. **Claro que sí, estás muy celosa y enojada porque decidí terminar nuestro trato, ardes de celos de solo pensar que alguien más me pueda tocar.  
**Q.** No se trata de lo que tuvimos, Santana eso es otra cosa, te estoy diciendo la verdad, por qué no me crees?  
**S. **Porque no confío en ti, no sé quién eres, acaso tienes algún testigo?

Quinn no podía decir que David la había ayudado, ya que pondría en riesgo al chico, así que no respondió.

**S. **Lo suponía, por eso sé que no me estás diciendo la verdad, te la pasas mintiendo, hiciste que te diera mi virginidad y no significó nada para ti.  
**Q.** Bien sabes que si significó mucho para mí.  
**S. **No te creo y es mejor que dejes de inventar cosas acerca de Sam y Puck, ellos no serían capaces de hacerme daño, ellos no son como tú.  
**Q.** Yo nunca te haría daño, ya no.  
**S. **Si como no, vete de mi habitación no quiero verte.

La rubia se sorprendió bastante por el hecho de que la latina no le creyera, al no tener pruebas que respaldaran su versión, decidió salir de la habitación y simplemente estar al pendiente de la chica, ella no permitiría por nada del mundo que su ex amigo tratara de hacerle daño otra vez a la morena.

El resto del día las chicas la pasaron en casa, Santana se sintió mucho mejor luego de probar bocado, Maribel las invitó al cine, pero entre las chicas no hubo contacto alguno.

El domingo Brittany fue a casa de los López, al verla ahí Quinn se sintió cómoda para poder salir a su lugar en el parque ya que la latina no estaría sola.

Santana le contó todo a la rubia de ojos azules.

**S. **Puedes creer todo lo que esa tipa inventó?  
**B. **No sé.  
**S. **Britt, es una mentira.  
**B. **Pues lo que dice suena convincente.  
**S. **Claro que no, Brittany, Sam no sería capaz de hacerme eso, además él me dijo que ya no se droga.  
**B. **Una cosa es que lo diga y otra que no lo haga.  
**S. **Te vas a poner de parte de Quinn?  
**B. **Solo le estoy dando el beneficio de la duda.  
**S. **Ay por dios, no sé qué le ha dado a ti y a mis padres esa tipa que la adoran.  
**B. **Quinn es una buena amiga y tu hermana, deberías de confiar en ella.  
**S. **La conozco apenas hace un año, a Sammy de toda la vida, a ver dime, acaso tu viste algo raro esa anoche?  
**B. **Pues no… estabas muy ebria pero… yo también, así que no recuerdo mucho.  
**S.** Ella miente, lo sé y mañana lo comprobaré en cuanto le pregunte a Sam.

El lunes las chicas como de costumbre se fueron a la escuela en el auto de la latina, Santana siguió ignorando a Quinn, así que en cuanto llegaron a la preparatoria, ella se fue en busca de su ex novio.

Cuando lo encontró.

**S. **Sam.  
**Sam.** Hey Santana… cómo estás? (mirándola preocupado)  
**S.** Bien gracias.  
**Sam**. En serio? Es decir que bueno.  
**S.** Sam, Quinn me dijo algo muy grave sobre ti y Puck y quiero que me digas si es verdad.  
**Sam.** Qué te dijo?  
**S.** Que Puck te mandó a ponerme drogas en mis bebidas para que luego él, pudiera violarme, es verdad eso?  
**Sam.** Claro que no (muy nervioso) Yo no te haría algo así jamás.  
**S.** Lo sabía, esa perra es una mentirosa, gracias por aclarármelo Sammy, eres un lindo (besando su mejilla)

Luego de eso, como rayo el rubio fue al lugar prohibido.

**Sam.** Puck, hay problemas, Quinn le dijo todo a Santana que tu tratas… Un momento, no estuviste con ella?  
**P.** No, Fabray llegó justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo.  
**Sam.** Gracias Dios (susurrando)  
**P.** Qué?  
**Sam.** Que estoy muy nervioso, si Quinn lo sabe entonces es posible que se lo diga al papá de Santana, Frank es alguien con mucho dinero y nos puede refundir en la cárcel.  
**P.** Escúchame Evans, no te preocupes por eso, además no hice a Santana mía, así que no hay pruebas de nada, tranquilízate, yo me ocupo de Quinn, haré que cierra la boca y tú me vas ayudar con eso.  
**Sam.** Puck ya no me quiero meter en problemas.  
**P.** No seas cobarde Evans, es eso, pagarme o… (golpeando su puño con su otra palma)  
**Sam.** Está bien, te ayudaré.

Puck sacó su celular y llamó a David y Azimio, más tarde los chicos llegaron.

**P.** Mi venganza contra Fabray será perfecta, irá de menos a más, ella se lamentará mucho por haberme traicionado, así que vayan y hagan lo que les pedí.

David estaba muy incómodo en hacer lo que Puck les ordenó, pero tenía que seguir en el negocio para poderle pagar a Quinn el dinero que le prestó, así que no tuvo de otra más que obedecer a su jefe.

En los pasillos de McKinley.

**B.** Quinn, podemos hablar?  
**Q.** Claro Britt.  
**B. **Santana me contó lo que sucedió en la fiesta, es verdad Q?  
**Q.** Claro que es verdad, Puck intentó violarla, yo no inventaría algo tan grave, pero ella no me cree.  
**B. **Es que es increíble de creer que Sam se haya prestado a eso.  
**Q**. Britt él consume drogas.  
**B.** Lo sé… pero…  
**Q.** Le debe mucho dinero a Puck, por eso hizo eso.  
**B. **Dios mío.  
**Q.** Por favor Britt, no dejes a solas a Santana con Puckerman, ella no me dejará estar a su lado mucho tiempo, pero a ti si te lo permitirá, él puede intentar eso otra vez y tal vez se salga con la suya si no vigilamos a Santana.  
**B.** No te preocupes, seré la sombra de Sanny.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera contestarle a su amiga, sintió un golpe helado sobre su rostro, los ojos le ardían horrible, se trataba de un slushie que Azimio le había arrojado.

**Az**. Jajajajaja dime Fabray, te gustó el sabor?  
**B. **Son unos idiotas!  
**Az**. Jajajajja.  
**B. **Ven Quinnie, vamos al baño.

En el baño Brittany ayudó a limpiarse a la chica de ojos verdes.

**B.** Aún te arden los ojos?  
**Q.** Si, esto se siente horrible.  
**B. **Por qué hicieron eso? Son tus amigos.  
**Q.** Ellos no son mis amigos, son peleles de Puck, él dijo que se vengaría de mi por evitar que saciara sus bajos instintos con Santana y lo está cumpliendo.  
**B.** Cielos.

Los siguientes días los ataques contra Quinn continuaron, no había un día en que no recibiera un slushie, pero ella tenía que aguantar.

**K.** Quinn, estoy harto de lo que me obliga hacerte Puck.  
**Q.** David, necesito que sigas junto a él, así podré saber si planea algo contra Santana.  
**K. **Pero es tan horrible lo que te hace.  
**Q.** Estoy bien, de verdad.  
**K. **Okay, seguiré con él solo porque tú me lo pides.

En los pasillos.

**S.** Me pregunto, qué sabor de slushie le falta a Fabray por recibir? Jajajaja.  
**B.** Por qué te burlas de lo que le está pasando a Quinn?  
**S.** Porque se lo merece por mentirosa.  
**B.** Con todo lo que le están haciendo aun sigues creyendo que te mintió? Es obvio que Puckerman se está desquitando con ella por no dejar que te violara.  
**S.** Ya te dije que hablé con Sam y me dijo que él no hizo nada.  
**B.** Insisto, no entiendo por qué disfrutas tanto lo que le hacen esos chicos a Quinn, pareciera como si tú también te estuvieras desquitando de ella al no impedir lo que le hacen.  
**S.** Y cómo podría impedir eso?  
**B.** Hablando con el idiota ese, pero sé que no lo harás porque disfrutas ver a Quinn sufrir, por qué lo haces? Acaso te rechazó?

La latina no dijo nada.  
**  
B.** Claaaaro, fue eso, ella te rechazó por eso estás tan enojada con ella.  
**S.** Eso no es verdad, yo terminé lo que teníamos y nada más.  
**B.** Si como no.  
**S.** Para que veas que yo no tengo nada en contra de Quinn, iré a hablar con Noah para pedirle que deje de molestarla.

Santana fue al lugar prohibido.

**P.** Hey preciosa, a qué debo tu visita a mi lugar? Hace días que no me diriges la palabra.  
**S.** Solo quiero saber una cosa, trataste o no de violarme?  
**P.** No.  
**S.** Y por qué estás haciéndole todo eso a Q?  
**P.** Porque ella me traicionó inventando algo como eso solo para alejarme de ti, que no ves? Es obvio que quiere algo más contigo, me dijo que tu serías de ella y lo logró, obtuvo tu virginidad, me imagino que desde ese día ella ha querido volverse a acostar contigo.

Santana notó que el chico no sabía que ella y Quinn lo habían estado haciendo por meses luego de eso, pero no dijo nada.

**S.** Sería bueno que dejaras de tratarla así.  
**P.** Lo haré, con la condición de que salgas conmigo a una cita.  
**S.** Okay, pasa por mi hoy a las 8.  
**P.** Genial.

Puck llamó de inmediato a Azimio para cancelar lo planeado de ese día contra Quinn.

**Az.** Hermano, ya lo hice.  
**P. **Idiota.  
**Az**. Tú me dijiste que pusiera eso, ya es tarde.  
**P. **Pues ya que.

En los pasillos de la preparatoria, Quinn y Bree iban en dirección al casillero de la rubia, los murmullos y las miradas de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar.

Cuando las chicas estuvieron al frente del casillero de la rubia, ésta se quedó helada, sobre su casillero estaba escrita con letras rojas muy grandes la palabra "DIKE".

**Q.** No puede ser.

Los estudiantes empezaron a burlarse de ella, a lo lejos Brittany y Santana charlaban, Tina se les acercó.

**T. **Chicas, escribieron algo muy horrible en el casillero de Quinn.  
**B. **Qué?  
**T. **Pusieron "Dike" acaso Quinn es lesbiana?

Las porristas intercambiaron miradas, la chica asiática interpretó su silencio.

**T.** Los demás alumnos se están burlando de ella.

La chica de ojos azules caminó en dirección al casillero de Quinn.

**S. **A dónde vas?  
**B. **A ayudar a Quinn, ella es mi amiga.  
**T. **También mía, yo voy contigo.

La latina sintió una gran rabia, fue directamente a buscar a Puckerman.

**Br.** Ya casi se quita Quinn, solo tengo que hacerlo con más fuerza.  
**Q. **Déjalo así Bree, ya todo mundo lo sabe, no tiene caso borrarlo.  
**B. **Quinn! (abrazando a la rubia)  
**T. **Necesitamos disolvente iré por él a la conserjería.  
**B. **Fue Puck verdad?  
**Q.** Si, solo él, Santana y ustedes dos sabían de mi orientación.  
**Br**. Qué le pasa a ese idiota?**  
B.** Es por lo de Santana, cierto?**  
Q.** Él dijo que se vengaría, lo está cumpliendo.  
**B. **Maldito.

En el lugar prohibido.

**S. **Olvídate de la cita, te dije que dejaras en paz a Quinn y no lo cumpliste.  
**P. **Lo que pasa es que…  
**S. **Olvídalo, yo no saldré contigo, estoy pensando que lo que me dijo Quinn sobre ti es verdad.  
**P. **Ya te dije que no.  
**S. **Pues ya no sé qué creer.

Santana se alejó.

**P. **Maldita Fabray, sigues dándome problemas, pero con lo que te haré, ahora si no te van a quedar ganas de seguir diciéndole a Santana que traté de violarla.

Cuando las chicas terminaron de limpiar el casillero de Quinn.

**B. **Te sientes mejor?  
**Q.** Creo que sí.  
**T. **Quinn sabes que puedes contar con nosotras en todo.**  
Q.** Gracias Tina.  
**B. **Eres nuestra amiga, no lo olvides.  
**Q.** No lo haré Britt… necesito tomar aire, voy al campo de futbol.  
**Br**. Yo te acompaño.

Las chicas fueron al campo, estando ahí la rubia se quebró, no pudo más y se soltó a llorar.

**Br**. Tranquila Quinn (abrazándola)  
**Q.** No sabes lo que me duele el saber que Puck realmente ha dejado de ser mi amigo, no me importa que todo el mundo sepa lo que soy, lo que me duele es que él lo haya divulgado, no tenía derecho.  
**Br**. Eso quiere decir que no era tu amigo como lo pensabas.  
**Q.** Si mi madre no hubiera muerto, si Belle no estuviera internada, yo sería tan feliz, nunca habría tenido que venir a Lima, mi vida hubiera sido casi perfecta, no sabes cómo las extraño.  
**Br**. Llámala.  
**Q.** No puedo, lo he intentado varias veces pero tiene las llamadas prohibidas.  
**Br**. Pues intenta llamar otra vez al lugar donde está, no conoces a nadie ahí?  
**Q.** Leslie… ella es una enfermera que trabaja ahí.  
**Br**. Tienes su número? Llámala, tal vez te puedas comunicar con ella.  
**Q.** Ok, lo intentaré.

Quinn marcó al número luego de varios timbrazos, contestaron.

**Q.** Leslie?  
**L. **Si, quién es?  
**Q.** Soy Quinn.  
**L. **Ohhh Quinn, cómo estás?**  
Q.** Bien gracias, Leslie, necesito hablar con Belle… por favor.  
**L. **Quinn conoces las reglas.  
**Q.** Vamos Leslie, solo necesito escucharla aunque sea unos segundos, te lo suplico.  
**L**. Quinn la última vez que intentaste tener contacto con ella Belle se puso mal, recuérdalo.  
**Q.** Esta vez trataré de estar tranquila, por favor, comunícame con ella.  
**L. **Dame unos minutos, si puedo distraer a mis compañeros te llamaré.  
**Q.** Gracias.

Terminó la llamada.

**Br**. Y bien?  
**Q.** Lo intentará. (sollozando)  
**Br**. Que bueno… cómo conociste a Belle?  
**Q.** Fue una tarde, Puck y su familia estaban mudándose de casa, yo les ayudaba, estaba bajando una caja cuando la vi en la acera, desde ese momento me enamoré de ella.

_**Flashback.  
**__  
__**P.**__ Ten cuidado Quinn, ya tiraste esa caja con las figuritas de porcelana de mamá.__**  
Q.**__ Eeeemmm yo ehhh, lo siento.  
__**P.**__ Qué te pasa?__**  
Q**__. Nada yo…__**  
P**__. Dame acá._

_Puck entró a la casa._

_**Be.**__ Hola, así que ustedes son mis nuevos vecinos.  
__**Q.**__ Emmm pues eeeh mmmm, solo él chico que acaba de entrar a la casa, su madre y su hermana, yo solo les estoy ayudando con la mudanza.  
__**Be**__. Mmmm es una lástima pensé que por fin tendría una hermosa vecina.__**  
Q.**__ Jejejejeje (nerviosa)  
__**Be**__. Mi nombre es Belle.__**  
Q.**__ Yo soy Quinn.  
__**Be.**__ Qué lindo nombre, como tú.  
__**Q.**__ Jejejeje gracias.  
__**Be.**__ Déjame ayudarte con las cajas.  
__**Q.**__ Gracias, otra vez._

_**Fin de Flashback.  
**_  
**Q**. Al tomar la caja, Belle rozó su mano con la mía, sentí que la electricidad corría a través de todo mi cuerpo, por fin entendí el por qué no me pude enamorar de Puck y era porque me gustaban las mujeres, Belle me lo aclaró por completo. Empecé a visitar con más frecuencia a Puck, ponía como pretexto nuestros negocios para ir a su casa, pero la verdad es que lo hacía para ver a Belle, cada día me sentía más cómoda al hablar con ella, luego me confesó que era lesbiana, sentí como si un gran peso se me quitara de encima porque eso quería decir que había alguien más como yo.  
**Br.** Y cómo empezó su noviazgo?  
**Q.** Fue de lo más natural, un día salimos a andar en bicicleta, a Belle le encantaba la naturaleza, llegamos a un parque, nos sentamos a descansar en el pasto, entonces decidí dar el primer paso y rocé mis dedos con los de ella, luego los entrelazamos.

_**Flashback.  
**__  
__**Q.**__ Este lugar es tan tranquilo.  
__**Be.**__ Aquí vengo cuando me siento triste.  
__**Q.**__ Triste? Por qué triste?  
__**Be.**__ No lo sé, a veces me pasa, de la nada me pongo triste.  
__**Q.**__ Mmmm me gustaría ayudarte a no sentirte así.  
__**Be.**__ Eso sería bueno.  
__**Q. **__Belle…  
_

_Nos miramos directamente a los ojos, me acerqué a ella y la besé, era la primera vez que besaba a una chica y fue simplemente mágico, como si nada existiera en el mundo más que ella y yo, Belle me correspondió y continuamos besándonos por mucho tiempo, luego le hice la pregunta._

_**Q.**__ Belle, desde que te conocí me tienes como tonta, me gustas mucho y sé que te quiero para siempre en mi vida.  
__**Be**__. Estás hablando en serio?  
__**Q.**__ Si… te gustaría ser mi novia?  
__**Be.**__ Por fin! Jajaja claro que quiero ser tu novia, estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo.  
__**Q.**__ No sabes lo feliz que me haces.  
__**Be**__. Y tú a mi Quinn…. Te amo.  
__**Q.**__ Te amo Belle, para siempre._

_**Fin del Flashback.  
**_  
**Br.** Eso fue tan lindo.  
**Q. **Lo sé, Belle es única, todos los días…

El celular de Quinn empezó a sonar.

**Q. **Dios mio es Leslie.  
**Br.** Contéstale.  
**Q. **Si?  
**L. **Quinn solo unos segundos ok?  
**Q.** Voy a poder hablar con ella? (muy emocionada)  
**L. **Si, te la pasaré.  
**Q.** Belle? Mi amor soy Quinn, cómo estás?  
**Be**. Quinn?  
**Q. **Ohhh dios mío, si mi amor soy yo, te extraño tanto.  
**Be**. Yo… yo también.  
**Q.** Te estás recuperando mi amor?  
**Be.** No… no lo sé.  
**Q. **Amor recuerda que me lo prometiste.  
**Be**. Es… difícil Quinn.  
**Q.** Amor, tienes que hacerlo, te prometí que iría por ti para irnos lejos y vivir juntas.  
**Be.** Quiero… estar contigo.  
**Q.** Yo también mi amor, yo también (llorando) Ya pronto lo estaremos, solo necesito que te recuperes, lo harás?  
**Be**. Si… Te amo Quinn.  
**Q. **Te amo Belle, para siempre, no lo olvides.  
**Be**. Te… te esperaré.  
**Q. **Iré por ti falta poco, te lo prometo, te amo mi amor.  
**Be**. Te amo.  
**L. **Quinn es todo, lo siento.  
**Q.** Gracias Leslie, nunca podré pagarte lo que acabas de hacer por Belle y por mí, eres una gran amiga, sigue cuidando de ella, por favor.  
**L. **Lo haré.

La llamada terminó.

**Q.** La escuché Bree, escuché a Belle, ella me sigue amando. (muy emocionada)  
**Br.** Eres una gran chica, claro que lo hace.  
**Q. **Tengo que aguantar, en cuanto cumpla 18 y salga de Lima iré por ella.  
**Br.** Verás que sí.

Más tarde en casa de los López.

S**. **Hey, estuve esperándote pero nunca apareciste.  
**Q.** Lo siento, se me fue el tiempo con Bree.  
**S. **Ya es tu novia?  
**Q.** No digas tonterías.  
**S. **No tendría nada de malo, además ahora ya toda la preparatoria sabe de tus inclinaciones.  
**Q.** Exacto no tendría nada de malo, pero Bree es solo mi amiga.  
**S. **Es bueno que solo sea eso, ella es una puta no lo olvides.  
**Q.** Y tu una perra.  
**S. **Oye!

La rubia se encerró en su habitación, tomó su relicario y empezó a llorar, pero se trataban de lágrimas de felicidad al recordar su conversación con Belle.

Al siguiente día en el lugar prohibido.

**P. **Eres un cobarde Sam.  
**Sam.** Entiende Puck, eso es horrible.  
**P.** Solo será un susto.  
**Az**. Pero puedo tocarla?  
**P. **Si pero recuerda, solo un susto.  
**Sam.** Bree se la pasa con ella todo el tiempo.  
**P.** Yo me ocupo de Bree.  
**Sam.** Es mejor que le digan a David, yo…  
**P. **Ese idiota se ha vuelto una niñita últimamente.  
**Az**. Pero si sería bueno que nos ayudara.  
**P.** Ok díganle pero solo hasta que vayan a hacer eso, no quiero que la prevenga.  
**Az**. Hecho.**  
P. **Y recuerden, solo un susto.  
**Sam.** Necesito "algo" para darme valor.  
**P**. Ten.

Ese día las chicas estaban en la práctica de porristas de la tarde, cuando terminaron Bree y Quinn se dirigían al estacionamiento, la mayoría de los alumnos se habían ido, entonces Sam se acercó a las chicas.

**Sam.** Hey Quinn?  
**Q.** Qué quieres?  
**Sam.** Puedo hablar contigo?  
**Q**. No creo que tú y yo tengamos algo de qué hablar.  
**Sam**. Es sobre lo que sucedió con Santana.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**Sam.** Vamos sólo será un momento.**  
Q.** Ok, Bree ahora vuelvo.  
**Br**. Está bien.

Los rubios se fueron alejando, Bree los veía en eso…

**P.** Hey Bree, puedes hablar contigo?  
**Br.** Pasa algo?  
**P.** No solo quiero disculparme contigo.  
**Br.** Mmmm?

Mientras tanto Azimio y David.

**K. **A dónde vamos?  
**Az**. A por fin callarle la boca a Quinn.  
**K. **No entiendo.

Azimio le explicó el plan a David quien se sorprendió bastante, de inmediato le mandó mensajes tanto a Quinn como a Bree para avisarles, rogaba al cielo porque lo leyeran antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

Sam llevó a un lugar muy alejado a Quinn.

**Q.** Por qué me traes aquí para hablar de lo de Santana?  
**Sam**. Ahora verás.

David y Azimio llegaron.

**Az.** Fabray, Fabray, así que sigues dándole problemas a Puckerman.  
**Q.** Qué hacen aquí?  
**Az.** Solo venimos a darte un mensaje de nuestro jefe.  
**Q.** Sam, qué pasa?  
**Az**. Sujétala Evans.

Sam tomó a Quinn de los brazos y la acorraló a la pared.

**Az.** Es una lástima que seas una lesbiana, pero no te preocupes, yo te voy a componer.  
**Q.** Qué haces?

El chico se acercó a Quinn y comenzó a tocarla por todos lados.

**Q.** Suéltame, noooo.  
**Az.** Estás hermosa, eres un desperdicio.  
**Q.** Suéltame no me hagas daño.  
**Az**. No te haré daño, al contrario me agradecerás lo que te haré, relájate.

Azimio empezó a desabrochar su cinturón.

**Q.** No por favor, noooo.  
**Sam.** Jajajaja Quinn Fabray suplicando?  
**Az.** Voltéala Evans, sujétala bien, luego de terminar con ella puedes hacerlo tú también.  
**Sam**. En serio?  
**K.** Hey chicos es solo un susto, Puck dijo que solo un susto.  
**Az**. Me vale lo que diga Puck, yo no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad.  
**Q.** Maldito asqueroso suéltameeeeee (llorando)  
**Sam.** Sin tu navaja no eres muy valiente o sí?

Cuando Azimio estaba a punto de bajarle sus shorts del uniforme a Quinn…

**K.** Que la sueltes.!

David, tomó del hombro a Azimio para separarlo de Quinn, el chico de color se fue a los golpes con él.

Por un momento Sam se distrajo al ver eso y ya no aplicó tanta fuerza en el agarre que tenía contra Quinn, así que ella se pudo dar la vuelta.

**Sam**. Qué demonios?

Cuando Sam estaba a punto de volverla a tomar, Quinn le dio un fuerte cabezazo justo en su nariz.

**Sam.** Aahhhhh maldita, mi nariz, mi nariz, me la rompiste.

Mientras el chico llevaba sus manos a la nariz, la rubia le dio una gran patada en sus testículos, eso lo hizo caer de inmediato ante el dolor, Quinn aprovechó para sacar su navaja de la mochila.

Azimio estaba dándole una paliza a David, lo dejó ahí tirado y regresó a buscar a Quinn.

**Az.** Tu salvador esta inconsciente… no tienes escapatoria.  
**Q.** Jajjajajaja ah no?

Quinn sacó su navaja y amenazó al chico de color.

**Az**. Hey,Hey, tranquila, no te iba a hacer nada, Puck solo nos mandó a darte un susto. (alejándose)  
**Q.** Contra la pared y las manos a la altura de tu rostro.

El chico obedeció.

**Az**. Vamos Quinn, somos amigos, era solamente una broma, yo jamás sería capaz de tocarte.  
**Q.** No, por supuesto que no me tocarás en tu vida. (enorme sonrisa)

La rubia tomó la navaja con el puño y con todas su fuerzas apuñaló la palma de la mano izquierda de Azimio.

**Az**. Ahhhhhh mi mano, mi mano, qué hiciste maldita, mi manoooo

El chico de color se hincó por el dolor, estando ahí…

**Q.** A mí nadie me vuelve a hacer daño, no te conviene decir ni una sola palabra de esto si no quieres que te arranque la mano, ah y dile a Puck que ahora va la mía.

Quinn dio una fuerte patada al rostro del chico que de inmediato se desmayó.

**Q.** David, estás bien?  
**K. **Perdóname Quinn, no pude ayudarte.  
**Q.** Claro que lo hiciste… ven vamos te ayudo a pararte.  
**K.** No podía permitir que te hicieran eso, no podía.  
**Q.** Gracias al cielo estabas aquí si no esos dos me hubieran hecho todo lo que quisieran.

Los chicos se fueron alejando de ese lugar rumbo al estacionamiento, en camino venía Bree corriendo muy asustada.

**Br.** Dios mio, dios mio, acabo de leer tu mensaje David, qué pasó?  
**Q.** Puck mandó a Azimio a violarme, gracias a David eso no sucedió  
**Br**. Pero qué tiene Puck en la cabeza? Está loco.  
**K.** Yo no iba a permitir que te hicieran nada Quinn…. Soy producto de una violación.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**K. **Mis padres en realidad son mis abuelos, a mi hermana la violaron cuando tenía 15 años, ella es mi madre, desde entonces ella ha sufrido horrible, no perdí la mercancía, ella la encontró y la tomó para tratar de suicidarse, por eso estuvo hospitalizada.

La rubia comenzó a ver todo borroso hasta que no supo más de ella, más tarde despertó en el auto de Bree.

**Br.** Quinn, estás bien?  
**Q. **Sí, yo… sigo asustada.  
**K. **Puck tiene que pagar.  
**Q.** Lo hará, me ocuparé de que pague por esto.  
**Br**. Quiero ayudarte.  
**K.** Yo también.  
**Q.** Lo que haré será algo fuerte… no hay cámaras en la preparatoria o si?  
**Br.** No, Sue tomó el presupuesto destinado para eso y lo usó en las cheerios.  
**Q. **Perfecto.

La chica les contó su plan.

**K. **Cuenta conmigo.  
**Q.** Bree?  
**Br**. Ese Puck ya no es del que me enamoré, estoy dentro.  
**Q.** Hagámoslo.

Esa noche Quinn la pasó llorando, estaba destrozada por lo que su amigo le había hecho, era lo peor que alguien le podría hacer, pero ella se había prometido vengarse de todas las personas que le hicieran daño y ahora era el turno de Puck.

El día siguiente tanto Azimio como Sam llegaron con sus heridas.

**S. **Sammy qué te pasó?  
**Sam.** Fue en la práctica de futbol.  
**S.** Ah si? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Sam.** Sí.

Más tarde en el lugar prohibido.

**P.** Son unos idiotas, les dije que solo un susto.  
**Sam.** Azimio quería más.  
**Az.** De haber sabido de lo que era capaz, no me habría acercado a ella, por su culpa estoy prácticamente fuera del equipo de futbol, gracias a dios no perdí mi mano.  
**Sam.** La hubieras visto cuando le hizo eso, parecía poseída.  
**Az. **Ella me dijo que te dijera que ahora va la de ella.**  
P.** Maldita sea.  
**Az**. Le tienes miedo a Quinn?  
**P. **Pues… no, claro no.  
**Sam.** Yo sí.

Todo trascurrió de manera "normal" Puck pensó que Quinn lo enfrentaría, pero no fue así.

Al día siguiente muy temprano, el director reunió a todos los alumnos en los pasillos junto a sus casilleros, entonces entraron varios policías.

**Dr.F.** Jóvenes, hubo una denuncia anónima sobre tráfico y posesión de drogas en esta preparatoria, procederemos a revisar todos los casilleros.

Los policías comenzaron su trabajo, cuando llegaron al casillero de Sam, sacaron un gran paquete.

**Sam**. Eso no es mío. (muy asustado)  
**X.** Todos dicen lo mismo.

Llegaron al casillero de Puck y Azimio, encontraron lo mismo.

**P.** Alguien lo puso ahí, juro que no es mío, no es mío.  
**X.** Vamos chico no te resistas.

Los 3 chicos fueron esposados, caminaron por los pasillos custodiados por los policías, cuando Puck pasó cerca de Quinn, la rubia con una sonrisa soberbia le dijo adiós con la mano.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo sucedido, Quinn se sentía satisfecha.

**S**. Tu hiciste eso verdad?  
**Q**. Yo? Claro que no hermanita (gran sonrisa)

La rubia pensaba mientras se fue alejando de Santana.  
**  
Q**. Si Puck no valoró mi amistad y me pegó en lo que más me duele, entonces yo tampoco lo haré, ahora a ver quién se hace cargo de su madre y su hermanita jajajajaja.

* * *

_**Y bien? Estuvo pesado o no?**_

_**The Walking dead me inspiró algo en este capítulo jejejeje.**_

_**Aclaración: Quinn no le hará nunca daño físico a Santana y tampoco creo que de ningun otro tipo...**_

_**Espero no haberles causado algún shock, en serio quiero que sea diferente, pero el amor estará, es promesa.**_

_**Comentarios por favor.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	23. Con una condición

**_Perdón por la larga espera, aún sigo enfermilla, a ver qué les parece el capítulo._**

* * *

**Capítulo 23. Con una condición.  
**  
Todos en la preparatoria estaban asombrados, la estrella principal del equipo de futbol, junto con los dos matones más temibles de la escuela, habían sido capturados por la policía, eso era muy grave.

**K.** Espero que esos 3 no hablen.  
**Q.** No van a decir nada, crees que van a aceptar lo que hacían? Además no hay pruebas contra nosotros dos, no te preocupes David, eres de los míos y estas a salvo.  
**K.** Gracias Quinn.  
**Br.** Crees que le den mucho tiempo a Puck?  
**Q. **Ni idea, pero él se lo buscó.  
**K. **Sigo sin poder creer que no se hayan dado cuenta a tiempo de que no había mercancía en el lugar prohibido.  
**Q.** Con todo lo que pasó, ni cabeza tuvieron para eso. Bree, siento que hayas tenido que…  
**Br**. No te preocupes Quinn, lo tomé como mi despedida con Puck, como siempre luego de terminar se quedó profundamente dormido y pude hacer lo que me pediste.

_**Flashback.**  
_  
**P.** Oh nena, eso fue maravilloso.  
**Br.** Como siempre, no?  
**P. **Tienes razón… Lo necesitaba, he tenido problemas, el idiota de Azimio falló ayer en uno de los trabajos que le encargué.  
**Br. **Siempre es un idiota.  
**P.** Lo sé…. Bree gracias por perdonarme por tratarte mal.  
**Br**. No te preocupes, está olvidado.  
**P.** Bien, dormiré un poco.

_En cuanto Puck se durmió, tomé su celular y le mandé un mensaje de texto a Azimio diciéndole:_

_"Azimio, necesito que mañana temprano vayas directo a tu casillero, dejé 3 paquetes con mercancía, uno para ti, uno para Evans al final me decidí por incluirlo en el negocio ya que no contamos más con Karofsky, lo dejas en su casillero, deja otro en el mío, nos vemos después del almuerzo en el lugar prohibido, por cierto borra de inmediato este mensaje de texto, sabes que no me gusta que haya pruebas de nada, ah y no me contestes, porque voy a ocuparme con una mujer, espero que haya quedado claro"_

_Luego de enviar el mensaje, borré rápidamente la conversación con Azimio, luego esperé a que Puck despertara, me despedí de él y fue todo._

**Fin del Flashback**

**K.** Y mientras tanto yo saqué la mercancía del lugar prohibido, usé los guantes que Quinn me dio, por fortuna yo jamás había tocado esos paquetes, así que mis huellas no estaban en ellos.  
**Q.** Esperé a que llegara David, nos metimos a la preparatoria por una ventana y con mis habilidades, pude abrir los casilleros de los idiotas esos.  
**K.** Luego le pagamos a un indigente para que hiciera una llamada anónima a la policía sobre la venta y consumo de drogas en la preparatoria.  
**Q.** Y colorín colorado, ahora esos 3 están tras las rejas.  
**Br**. Ojalá reciban lo que estuvieron a punto de hacerte Quinn.  
**Q**. Pues pobres de ellos.

El chisme seguía en toda la escuela, pero muchos de los alumnos se sintieron aliviados sin la presencia de Puck y Azimio en la preparatoria, para Quinn fue uno de los mejores días desde su llegada a Lima.

La práctica de las Cheerios se suspendió debido a que los profesores tuvieron una reunión de urgencia… En el campo de futbol.

**S.** Ahora si me vas a decir si tu tuviste algo que ver con lo que pasó hoy?  
**Q.** Ya te dije que no.  
**S. **Entonces quién más lo haría? Fue tu venganza por la manera en que Puck te estuvo tratando hace días.  
**Q.** Piensa lo que quieras.  
**Br.** Vámonos Quinn, no escuches más a esta tipa.  
**S.** Tú no te metas puta, sé que también estas que ardes de celos porque Puck está interesado en mí.  
**Br**. Mira imbécil, por supuesto que no estoy celosa, Puck es un miserable, por mí quédatelo para que por fin logre saciar sus bajos instintos contigo ya que no pudo hacerlo en casa de Mike, ooops pero ahora no lo podrá hacer porque está en la cárcel.  
**S. **Le contaste a esta zorra la gran mentira que inventaste Fabray? No me digas que se lo dijiste mientras se revolcaban?

De pronto la latina sintió un gran golpe en su mejilla, Bree la había abofeteado.

**S.** Qué te pasa estúpida? (sobando su mejilla)  
**Br**. Quinn es mi amiga, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que ha sufrido, todo por no permitir que ese idiota te violara, pero claro, como eres una imbécil, no te das cuenta de nada, tu mente está tan cerrada que no te permite ver las cosas con claridad, Quinn salvó tu pellejo, pudo haberte dejado sola pero no lo hizo, crees que me importa que insinúes que estoy con ella? Pues no, al contrario sería un honor que Quinn fuera mi novia, pero es mi mejor amiga y tú siempre serás solo una niña egocéntrica, caprichosa que cree que se merece la atención de todo el mundo por el simple hecho de ser la única chica con tetas falsas en la preparatoria.  
**S**. Retira lo que dijiste.  
**Br.** Nunca, eres muy superficial Santana, no tienes sentimientos y nunca los tendrás, vámonos Quinn.  
**Q. **Vámonos, te invito una enorme hamburguesa con muuucho tocino.  
**Br.** Mmm eso se escucha delicioso.

Las jóvenes porristas se alejaron, dejando a la latina con un fuerte dolor de mejilla y con su orgullo mallugado.

Ese día Quinn no llegó temprano a casa, así que Santana se dirigió a casa de Sam para tener noticias sobre su detención.

La sra. Evans estaba desconsolada, al entrar a la comisaría, a los chicos se les habían hecho exámenes médicos y Sam había dado positivo en drogas, el panorama no pintaba nada bien, los hermanitos del chico estaban asustados, su casa era un caos.

Quinn llegó a casa, notó que Santana no estaba ahí, de pronto, el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido, pero aun así contestó.

**Q.** Hola?  
**X. **Quinn… soy Vicky la madre de Noah.  
**Q**. Ah… hola Vicky, cómo estás?  
**V**. Muy mal Quinn, mi hijo está detenido, lo acusan de posesión de drogas.  
**Q**. Si, lo sé.**  
V**. Apenas pude hablar con él unos minutos, pero me dijo que te pidiera que fueras a hablar con él, sé que tú puedes ayudarlo Quinn, por favor, ven a la comisaría para que hables con mi hijo.  
**Q.** Lo tengo que hablar con mis padres adoptivos, si ellos me lo permiten, iré.  
**V.** Está bien Quinn, muchas gracias.

La llamada terminó.

**Q.** Por su puesto que no iré, que se pudra ese infeliz.

Los días continuaron, Quinn seguía recibiendo las llamadas de la madre de Puck, finalmente un día en la noche Santana bajó las escaleras llorando.

**S.** Mami, acaban de llevar a Sammy al reformatorio, te das cuenta? Se quedará ahí.  
**M. **Lo siento mucho hija, pero es culpable.  
**S. **Mami, sé que él tiene problemas con las drogas, pero eso que le encontraron no era de él, estoy segura.**  
M**. Ay mija.

Al día siguiente Santana convenció a su madre para que la llevara a ver a Sam, él no quiso verla, entonces pidió ver a Puck.

**P**. Hey Santana, no sabes que feliz me haces al visitarme.  
**S**. Por qué metiste en esto a Sam?  
**P**. Él solo era mi cliente, no sé cómo llegó toda esa droga a nuestros casilleros.  
**S**. Tienes idea de quién pudo haberlo hecho?  
**P**. Quinn.  
**S**. Pero por qué haría eso?  
**P**. Para vengarse de mí, es obvio.  
**S**. Puck, trataste de violarme?  
**P**. Ya te dije que no.  
**S**. Entonces qué le hiciste a Quinn para que te haya puesto tras las rejas?  
**P**. No lo sé.  
**S**. Algo me dice que no me estás diciendo la verdad.  
**P**. Te la estoy diciendo… Santana puedes hacerme un favor y decirle a Quinn que me venga a ver? Sé que ella puede ayudarme, necesito salir de aquí para ayudar a mi madre y a mi hermana, mamá no puede sola con los gastos de la casa.  
**S**. Se lo diré pero no te aseguro que venga.  
**P**. Dile que recuerde a Watts.  
**S**. Ooook… se lo diré (frunciendo el ceño)

Esa tarde la morena esperó a que la chica de ojos verdes llegara a casa para hablar con ella.

**S**. Hey Quinn, fui a ver a Sam.  
**Q**. En serio? Qué tal está pasando sus vacaciones en la sombra?  
**S.** Que graciosa, no pude hablar con él.  
**Q**. Pobrecita de ti.  
**S.** Pero lo hice con Puck, está muy angustiado por el futuro de su madre y su hermana.  
**Q**. Me imagino.  
**S.** Me pidió que te dijera que quiere verte.  
**Q**. Pues no iré.  
**S**. Él mencionó a alguien de nombre Watts… me dijo que lo recordaras.

La rubia sintió que la sangre le bajaba de golpe por todo su cuerpo.

**S**. Estás bien?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Irás a verlo?  
**Q**. No.

Quinn estuvo algo inquieta por la noche, así que decidió falsificar la firma de Maribel, en un documento donde la señora López le permitía ir sola al reformatorio a ver a su ex amigo.

Al día siguiente se escapó de la preparatoria y fue directo a ver a Puck.

**P.** Sabía que vendrías Fabray.  
**Q.** Qué quieres Puckerman?  
**P. **Que me saques de aquí.  
**Q.** Y yo por qué?  
**P. **Porque sé que tú fuiste quien me metió en este lugar y tú me vas a sacar, o de lo contrario confesaré lo que hicimos esa noche.  
**Q.** Hazlo, te recuerdo que no hay pruebas de nada y en dado caso que nos inculparan, a ti se te agregaría un delito más y no solo eso, Halo sabrá en menos de media hora la ubicación precisa de tu madre y tu hermana.  
**P. **Serías capaz de eso?  
**Q.** Ponme a prueba.  
**P. **No puedo creer que me hayas traicionado al ponerme en este lugar.  
**Q.** Dios mío pero que sinvergüenza eres Puckerman y lo que tu hiciste conmigo qué es? Acaso no es una enorme traición? Noah, te metiste con algo que sabes que me afecta mucho.  
**P. **Solo era un susto, pero Azimio se volvió loco.  
**Q.** Como sea, me hiciste daño y eso jamás te lo voy a perdonar, por las buenas soy una excelente amiga, pero por las malas, ya me empezaste a conocer, así que si no quieres tener más problemas conmigo es mejor que cierres el hocico y te hagas a la idea de que te vas a quedar aquí un buen rato.  
**P.** Por favor Quinn, ayúdame, hazlo por mi mamá y mi hermana.  
**Q.** Eso hubieras pensado antes de haberme traicionado.  
**P. **Pero yo te ayudé a…  
**Q.** Y yo salvé tu pellejo! Es una lástima que ya lo hayas olvidado.  
**P. **No lo he olvidado.  
**Q.** Claro que lo hiciste, en fin me voy, allá afuera hay un hermoso sol y un clima perfecto, pásala super en tu nueva casa Puck, espero que no te den muchas palizas.  
**P. **Espera Quinn, no te vayas, ayúdame.

La rubia regresó a la preparatoria y les contó casi todo a sus amigos.

**K.** Lo vas a ayudar?  
**Q.** No, ellos van a pagar.  
**Br**. Pero y si la madre de Puck sigue insistiendo en que lo ayudes?  
**Q.** Pues la ignoraré.  
**Br**. Cielos.  
**Q.** Bree, ya te estás arrepintiendo?  
**Br**. No es eso, él se lo merece, pero su madre y su hermana no.  
**Q.** Ya veré que hago.

Y así fue, las siguientes semanas la madre de Puckerman continuó con las llamadas a Quinn pidiéndole que lo ayudara, ella no lo sabía pero la latina siguió visitándolo.

**S.** Quinn, en una semana será el juicio contra los chicos.  
**Q.** Tan pronto?  
**S. **Si…. Puck me sigue pidiendo que te diga que lo ayudes.  
**Q**. No sabía que lo veías.  
**S.** Cuando voy a ver a Sam, lo veo a él… Sammy está destrozado.  
**Q**. Qué triste.  
**S.** No te burles Quinn.**  
Q**. Santana… acaso sigues enamorada de Sam o ya lo estás de Puckerman?  
**S.** De ninguno de los dos, no te negaré que por Sam siento un cariño especial, pero nada más y por Puck pues me da lástima su situación, es todo.  
**Q**. Pues que triste también por ti.  
**S.** Quinn, en serio ayúdalos, pídeme lo que quieras, me parte el corazón ver a los hermanitos de Sam tan tristes.  
**Q**. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.  
**S.** Yo sé que sí, vamos pídeme lo que quieras, puedo seguir acostándome contigo si así lo quieres.  
**Q.** Ja… mira tú.  
**S. **Vamos Quinn, ayúdalos.

Entonces la rubia dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

**Q.** Los ayudaría solo con una condición.  
**S. **Cuál? La que sea.  
**Q.** Con la condición de que seas mi novia.  
**S. **Quéeee? Estás loca? Claro que no haré eso, en primera no soy lesbiana, en segunda eres mi hermana y en tercera nooooo.  
**Q.** Bueno, entonces esos dos seguirán en la cárcel.  
**S. **Pero Quinn…  
**Q.** Piénsalo, te doy algunos días para que lo hagas.

Quinn sabía perfectamente que Santana jamás aceptaría ser su novia, así que simplemente se burló, le gustaba hacer enfurecer a la latina.

Al día siguiente le platicó eso a Bree.

**Br.** Ay que horror, tu novia de Santana? Pobre de ti.  
**Q.** Obviamente eso no se dará, además yo tengo a mi novia.  
**Br**. Sabes algo? Si esa imbécil aceptara, podrías darle una buena lección, no sé, desquitarte de todo lo que te ocasionó con Puck al no creerte.  
**Q.** No creo que sea buena idea.  
**Br**. Solo juega con ella unos meses, diviértete, mientras puedas ir por Belle.  
**Q.** Pero si hago eso, Puck y los demás saldrían de la cárcel y nada de lo que hicimos valdría la pena.  
**Br**. Claro que valió, tanto ellos como sus padres sufrieron, estas semanas que han estado en la cárcel te aseguro han sido de pesadilla.  
**Q.** Hay que hablarlo con David.

Más tarde charlaron con su amigo y él estuvo de acuerdo en que ya era suficiente castigo para los chicos.

**Q.** Lo decidí, si Santana acepta mi propuesta, solo Puck y Sam saldrán de ese lugar.  
**K.** Y Azimio?  
**Q.** Ese asqueroso se queda, lo que intentó hacer conmigo no se quedará así.  
**Br.** Y cómo harás eso?  
**Q.** Recuerdan que antes de hacer todo, fui a comprar una cámara de video?  
**K.** Si.  
**Q.** Bien, les mostraré algo.

La chica les mostró el video.

**K.** Parece que Azimio quisiera inculparlos.  
**Q.** Claro, estaba tan nervioso el muy idiota.  
**Br**. Pues ahora a esperar la decisión de tu hermanita.

Y la decisión llegó más pronto de lo que Quinn creía.

**S. **Acepto.  
**Q.** De qué hablas?  
**S.** Acepto ser tu novia para que ayudes a los chicos.  
**Q.** En serio? (levantando una ceja)  
**S.** Si pero tengo algunas condiciones.  
**Q.** A ver… (cruzando los brazos)  
**S.** Seré tu novia pero nadie lo sabrá, a excepción de Brittany, tal vez.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Frente a los demás actuaremos como siempre.  
**Q.** Mmmmm.  
**S. **Mis padres tampoco lo sabrán.  
**Q.** Qué clase de noviazgo será entonces?  
**S. **Pues… normal pero en privado, podemos salir a pasear pero sin tomarnos de la mano, podremos besarnos y…  
**Q.** Tener sexo?  
**S. **Si eso…  
**Q.** No lo sé, es como una relación a escondidas y eso no me agrada.  
**S. **Quinn yo no quiero ser el hazmerreír de la preparatoria, imagínate si saben que ando con la lesbiana de McKinley.  
**Q.** Mmmm pues… okay, pero de una vez te digo, al ser mi novia me serás 100% fiel, no te podrás acostar ni besar con nadie más, mas que conmigo, nada de coquetear con chicos y en las fiestas o reuniones seré como tu sombra, pero en privado actuaremos como una pareja normal, serás mi novia oficial.  
**S.** Okay, okay, pero ayuda a Sam, sus hermanitos ya hasta se enfermaron.  
**Q.** Hecho… pero eso será hasta mañana… ahora vamos a mi habitación.  
**S. **Ya quieres hacerlo conmigo?  
**Q.** Eres mi novia no?  
**S. **No me acostaré contigo hasta que salgan de la cárcel.  
**Q.** Okay… pero dame una buena sesión de besos o de lo contrario me arrepentiré.  
**S.** Está bien, vamos.

Las chicas subieron a la habitación de Quinn, está de inmediato se abalanzó a la latina plantándole un gran beso apasionado, la latina sintió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo, extrañaba la sensación de los labios dela rubia sobre los de ella.

**Q.** Esto será muy divertido. (pensó)

* * *

_**Quinn está jugando con fuego?**_

_**Los secretos de Quinnie, se irán revelando poco a poco.**_

_**Gracias por el interés en la historia, espero sus comentarios.**_


	24. Gracias

_**Volví, se que la mayoría no estuvieron de acuerdo con que Quinn ayudara a Puck y Sam a salir de la cárcel, pero siempre tengo un as bajo la manga, disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 24. Gracias.**

Los besos entre las chicas cada vez se ponían más calientes, a tal grado de que la ropa les empezaba a estorbar.

Entonces la rubia comenzó a llevar su mano hacia el short de la latina, jugando con el dobladillo.

**S.** Qué haces?  
**Q.** Nada, solo te acaricio.  
**S.** Deja de hacer eso, te dije que hoy no nos acostaríamos, además no estoy excitada.  
**Q.** Ah no? Apuesto que en estos momentos estas muy pero muy mojada.  
**S.** Por supuesto que no.  
**Q**. Lo averiguaré.

Quinn llevó más allá su mano.

**S.** Dije que nooo... Oh cielos (cerrando los ojos)  
**Q.** Mmmm lo dicho, estas sumamente mojada y lo mejor de todo, recién depilada.  
**S. **Déjame Quinn.  
**Q.** Segura?  
**S. **No quiero hacerlo hoy.  
**Q.** Solo déjame acariciarte, prometo no penetrarte.  
**S. **No.  
**Q.** Ok (sacando su mano)

La latina sintió una ligera decepción, entonces la rubia llevó sus dedos a su boca para probar el sabor de Santana.

**Q.** Tu sabor no ha cambiado nada, es muy rico.

Sin pensarlo la morena capturó vorazmente la boca de la rubia, metió toda su lengua en ella.

**Q**. Pensé que no querías hacerlo, ese beso me acaba de decir otra cosa.  
**S.** Solo toca mi clítoris pero nada más.  
**Q.** Muy bien.

Las chicas regresaron a la sesión de besos pasionales, la rubia volvió a meter su mano al short y ropa interior de la morena, luego se concentró en acariciar el erecto clítoris de la chica.

**S.** Dios mío mmmm.  
**Q.** Lo estás disfrutando San?  
**S. **Oh cielos siiiii mmmm.  
**Q**. Déjame chupártela.  
**S.** No Quinnie, ohhh mmm solo esto.  
**Q**. No deseas mis labios sobre los de tu vagina?  
**S.** Mmmm siiii, digo no, solo esto.  
**Q**. Entonces disfruta mis caricias.  
**S.** Casi me vengo.**  
Q**. Espera un poco más.  
**S.** No puedo Quinnie, esto se siente tan bien mmmm.  
**Q.** Entonces vente.  
**S. **Ay dios, siiii ahhhhhh Quinn!

Mientras la latina seguía disfrutando de la sensación que le produjo ese orgasmo, la chica de ojos verdes se enfocó en chupar delicadamente el cuello de su ahora novia.

Cuando Santana se recuperó.

**Q.** Estuvo bien?  
**S. **Sabes que sí, pero he tenido mejores, como en Hawai.  
**Q**. No me digas? Con Sebastian.  
**S.** Así es.  
**Q**. Bueno pero él no está aquí y tú ahora eres mi novia, así que no lo menciones más.  
**S**. Cuánto tiempo tengo que ser tu novia?  
**Q**. Mmmm?  
**S.** Quinn obviamente acepté ser tu novia para que ayudes a Sammy a salir de ese lugar, necesito saber cuánto tiempo tendré que ser tu chica para pagarte el favor.  
**Q**. No tienes ni una hora que aceptaste ser mi novia y ya estás pensando en el final de nuestra relación. (rodando los ojos)  
**S**. Es una especie de trato y lo sabes.  
**Q**. Tienes una obsesión por los tratos, no es así?  
**S.** Ya dime cuánto tiempo?  
**Q.** Mmmm 6 meses.  
**S.** Tanto?  
**Q**. Tómalo o déjalo.  
**S.** Ok, lo haré, feliz?  
**Q**. Sip, mañana vamos a ver a los chicos, tu visitarás a Sam y yo al otro idiota, tienes que decirle al boca de trucha que inculpe de todo a Azimio.  
**S.** Solo eso?  
**Q**. Si, ahora ven, quiero besarte un poco más antes de que regresen tus padres.  
**S.** Pero sin tocar.  
**Q.** No creo que te resistas a mis hábiles manos.  
**S. **Muy graciosa.

Al día siguiente las chicas se dirigieron al reformatorio, la rubia habló con Puck.

**P**. Qué quieres Fabray? Si no vienes a ayudarme entonces no te quiero ver.  
**Q**. Pues aunque no lo creas vine a eso, te ayudaré a salir de este hoyo.  
**P. **En serio? Oh Quinn, sabía que no me fallarías.  
**Q.** Lo haré siempre y cuando le digas la verdad a Santana, que trataste de violarla y el labios de salamandra te ayudó con eso, ah y una vez que salgas de este lugar no quiero que te le acerques ni a 1 metro de distancia, olvídate de ella.  
**P. **Pero Quinn, ella me encanta.  
**Q.** Esas son mis condiciones.  
**P. **Okay, acepto con tal de salir de aquí, no soporto estar encerrado.  
**Q.** Perfecto, bien... Te ayudaré, solo tienes que culpar de todo a Azimio.  
**P.** Está bien.  
**Q.** Le diré a Santana que quieres hablar con ella.  
**P.** Está aquí?  
**Q.** Claro, vino a ver a su amado Sam Evans.  
**P.** Mmmm.

Más tarde la latina visitó a Puck.

**P.** Hola Santana.  
**S.** Convencí a Quinn de que los ayudara.  
**P.** Gracias... Santana, tengo algo que decirte.  
**S.** Ah si?  
**P.** Es verdad lo que te dijo Quinn sobre mí, obligué a Evans a ponerle algo a tu bebida para que estuvieras inconsciente y poder...  
**S.** Qué? Me estás diciendo la verdad o acaso Quinn te obligó a mentir?  
**P.** Es la verdad, Santana me gustas mucho, como ninguna otra chica lo había hecho, enloquecí cuando no me correspondiste, yo quería estar contigo como fuera, si Quinn no llega a tiempo yo...  
**S.** Eres un maldito asqueroso Puckerman, como te atreviste?  
**P.** Santana, estoy muy arrepentido de verdad.  
**S.** Si no hubiera un cristal entre nosotros te juro que acabaría contigo, eres de lo peor, ojalá no salgas nunca de aquí.  
**P.** Lo siento de verdad.

La latina no hizo caso de las palabras del chico y muy enojada salió de ahí para reunirse con Quinn en el estacionamiento.

**Q.** Todo bien?  
**S. **Lo siento.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Siento mucho no haberte creído cuando me dijiste que me salvaste de las garras de Puck, el infeliz me acaba de confesar que todo fue cierto.  
**Q.** Yo jamás te mentiría con algo como eso.  
**S. **De verdad lo siento.  
**Q.** Está bien, ahora vamos a un buzón para enviar un paquete a la policía.  
**S.** Una bomba?  
**Q**. No seas tonta, es el boleto a la libertad para tus amigos.  
**S.** Ya no creo que sean mis amigos.  
**Q.** Si quieres los dejamos ahí.  
**S.** Les prometí a los hermanitos de Sam que lo ayudaría a salir de ahí, no puedo decirles ahora que no lo haré.  
**Q**. Entonces vamos.  
**S.** Vamos.

Entrando al auto de la chica, Quinn tomó el rostro de la latina y lo acercó hacia ella para besarla.

**S.** Quinn!  
**Q**. Aquí nadie nos ve.  
**S.** Ok (besándola también)

Luego de mandar el paquete las chicas regresaron a clases, se comportaron como si fueran unas completas extrañas, ese era el acuerdo, Quinn fue a contarle todo a Bree, incluyendo su antiguo trato con la latina.

**Br**. Esa imbécil a mí no me engaña, es más que obvio que quiere estar contigo, por mucho cariño que le tenga al tarado de Sam no creo que sea para tanto.  
**Q.** Mira Bree mientras yo tenga sexo gratis, todo estará bien.  
**Br.** Pues si, tu diviértete Quinn y hazle ver su suerte a esa perra, por no creerte.  
**Q.** Lo haré.

El video de Azimio metiendo los paquetes a los casilleros de los chicos, llegó a manos de la policía, el juicio seria en unos días.

Eso los ayudó pero no como lo esperaban, a pesar de que los dos testificaron en contra de Azimio y lo inculparon de todo, hubo la declaración de uno de los chicos a quien no solo le vendían mercancía sino que también golpeaban a menudo por no pagarles a tiempo y eso fue suficiente para que los chicos no fueran puestos en libertad.

A Azimio le dieron 2 años en el reformatorio por venta y posesión de drogas, a Sam le dieron 4 meses por consumo de sustancias prohibidas, además tendría que tomar un tratamiento de desintoxicación, a Puck le dieron 6 meses por posesión, para su madre fue devastador.

La noticia de la sentencia de los chicos se corrió como pólvora en la preparatoria.

**S.** Dijiste que los ayudarías y Sam no saldrá de ese lugar hasta dentro de unos meses.  
**Q.** Hey yo no tengo la culpa de que tu ex novio haya sufrido un ataque de abstinencia justamente a la hora de testificar, primero le echó la culpa a Azimio tal y como quedamos, luego a Puck, es un idiota.  
**S.** Pobre Sammy.  
**Q**. Yo cumplí mi parte, espero que tú cumplas la tuya.  
**S.** La latina no le contestó y fue a buscar a Brittany.

Esa tarde regresaron a clases juntas, era un viernes, Santana recibió una llamada de Frank diciéndole que esa noche regresarían tarde, Quinn lo vio como una oportunidad para acostarse con la latina.

**Q.** Vamos a tu recámara.  
**S. **Para?  
**Q.** Quiero estar contigo.  
**S.** No estoy de ánimo, lo siento.

La morena entró a su habitación y se empezó a quitar el uniforme de porrista, en ese instante la rubia llegó y no perdió la oportunidad para acercarse a la chica.

**Q.** Santana estas hermosa.

Comenzó a besarla mientras sus manos acariciaban todo el cuerpo de la latina.

**S.** No tengo ganas Quinn.  
**Q.** Pero eres mi novia y dijiste que lo haríamos.  
**S. **Pero cuando los chicos salieran de la cárcel.  
**Q.** Eso quiere decir que lo haremos en 6 meses? Pero ese es el plazo en que serás mi novia.  
**S. **Así están las cosas.  
**Q.** Bien, ya veo que no eres de las que cumples tus promesas.

La rubia salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la de ella, más tarde llamó a Bree.

**Br**. Hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Hola, estoy aburrida mis padres no llegarán hoy temprano, salimos?  
**Br.** Y tu novia no se enojará? Jajajaja  
**Q. **Mi "novia" es una idiota, quiero salir a celebrar que a pesar de tratar de ayudarlos, esos 3 van a pagar lo que trataron de hacerme.  
**Br.** Llamaré a David, pasamos por ti en una hora.  
**Q.** Hecho.

Una hora después la rubia recibió la llamada de su amiga diciéndole que ya estaban afuera esperándola, cuando Quinn estaba a punto de salir de su habitación, se topó con la latina.

**S.** Quinn, lo siento, tienes razón hice un trato contigo y tengo que cumplirlo, vengo a que lo hagamos.  
**Q**. Lo siento San, pero voy a salir.  
**S.** A salir? Cómo que a salir? Yo voy contigo.  
**Q.** Lo siento, iré con mis amigos por ahí.  
**S**. Qué amigos?  
**Q**. Pues Bree y David.  
**S.** Vas a salir con esa puta?  
**Q**. No le llames así.  
**S.** Escúchame bien Quinn Fabray, yo soy tu novia y no me parece correcto que salgas con esa golfa a quien sabe qué hacer, me pediste fidelidad, yo te exijo lo mismo.  
**Q.** Cuando entenderás que Bree solo es mi mejor amiga? No tengo nada que ver con ella.  
**S. **Aun así, hoy no sales con ella, te vas a quedar conmigo, cogeremos como locas, no querrás salir de la cama.  
**Q.** Mmmm no gracias, se me quitaron las ganas en cuanto me rechazaste, nos vemos más tarde.  
**S.** Si te vas les diré a mis padres.  
**Q.** Diles, no me importa. (bajando las escaleras)  
**S. **Quinn!

La rubia no hizo caso y salió de la casa de los López para divertirse con sus amigos.

**Br**. A dónde vamos?  
**K.** Conozco un bar, a las afueras de la ciudad, traen sus identificaciones falsas?  
**Q y Br**. Si.  
**K.** Perfecto.

Los chicos sin problema entraron a ese bar, era un lugar donde claramente se veía la diversidad sexual de los presentes.

**Q.** Esto es padrísimo, no sabía que existía algo así en la ciudad. (emocionada)  
**K**. Muy pocos saben de este lugar y quienes lo saben no dicen nada.  
**Br.** Cómo lo descubriste?  
**K.** Pues no hay muchos lugares en la ciudad para personas como nosotros Quinn.  
**Q.** También eres gay?  
**K.** Soy bisexual.  
**Br.** Wooow, al parecer seguiré siendo minoría jajajaja.  
**Q.** Tal vez es momento de que pruebas una deliciosa vagina.  
**Br**. Jajajaja no lo creo Quinnie.  
**Q.** De la que te pierdes, vamos por un trago.

Mientras tanto en su casa, Santana estaba furiosa por lo que había hecho la rubia, pero no tuvo de otra más que esperar a que llegara.

Luego de varias horas una Quinn bastante alegre entró a la casa de los López.

**S.** Vaya! Pensé que nunca llegarías. (indignada)  
**Q.** Aún es temprano.  
**S.** Vienes ebria?  
**Q**. Tal vez.  
**S.** Te acostaste con alguien?  
**Q**. No, yo también te seré fiel novia hermosa no te preocupes.  
**S.** Ya vete a dormir apestas a alcohol. (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q.** Lo haré. (enorme sonrisa)

La rubia empezó a caminar.

**S. **Quinn.  
**Q.** Dime?  
**S. **Emmm buenas noches.  
**Q.** Buenas noches San.

Al día siguiente las chicas pasaron el sábado por la mañana como de costumbre en compañía de sus padres, por la tarde la latina se alistaba para salir.

**Q.** A dónde vas?  
**S. **Iré con los chicos al cine.  
**Q.** No me vas a invitar?  
**S. **Acaso tú lo hiciste anoche?  
**Q.** Anoche fue distinto, tus amigos si me agradan, los míos a ti no, además eres mi novia y quedamos en salir y esas cosas.  
**S.** Está bien, pero compórtate, no quiero que ellos se den cuenta de nuestra relación.  
**Q.** Okay, iré a cambiarme de ropa.

Las chicas salieron y se reunieron con sus amigos en el cine, entrando a la sala, Quinn se sentó al lado de la latina, compartieron las palomitas, la rubia no perdía la oportunidad para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su novia, en la oscuridad nadie lo notaba.

**B.** Qué bueno que decidiste a salir otra vez con nosotros Quinn.  
**Q**. Santana me invitó y no la pude rechazar.  
**A.** Deberíamos salir más a menudo.  
**T.** Si, a veces Santana se pone insoportable, así tú la podrás entretener Quinn.  
**S.** Muy graciosa asiática # 1.  
**Mi**. No peleen, mejor vamos por comida rápida.**  
B**. Siii que rico

El grupo de amigos estuvo en el restaurante de comida rápida por un buen rato, nuevamente Quinn se sentó al lado de Santana y en cualquier oportunidad que tenía acariciaba el muslo de la morena, a ésta le agradaba eso.

Finalmente regresaron a casa, sus padres estaban ahí, estuvieron charlando un rato con ellos y luego se disculparon diciéndoles que verían un programa de televisión en la habitación de Quinn, llegando a ahí...

**Q.** Toda la tarde quise hacer esto.

La rubia arrinconó a su novia en la pared y capturó sus labios sensualmente, pegó su cuerpo al de la morena de tal manera que parecían una sola.

**Q. **Vamos a hacerlo. (agitada)  
**S.** Estás loca? Mis padres están en la sala.  
**Q.** Por dios Santana, cientos de veces lo hicimos estando ellos aquí y jamás se dieron cuenta, solo pones pretextos para no estar conmigo.  
**S.** Quinn...  
**Q**. Está bien Santana sabes que yo jamás te obligaré a tener sexo conmigo, vamos a dormir, ve a tu recámara.  
**S.** Pero es muy temprano.  
**Q.** Quiero estar sola.  
**S. **Okay.

Algunas horas más tarde, la rubia estaba dormida, de pronto empezó a despertar al sentir besos húmedos en su cuello.

**Q.** Santana?  
**S. **Vine a darte las gracias y a demostrarte que si quiero estar contigo.  
**Q**. Las gracias?  
**S.** Si, por haber impedido que Puckerman me violara.  
**Q**. No iba a permitir por nada del mundo que él te hiciera daño de esa manera.  
**S.** Gracias Quinnie boo.  
**Q**. Quinnie boo? (mueca)  
**S.** Eres mi novia no? Tengo que llamarte de manera cariñosa y fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.  
**Q.** Jajaja ok.  
**S. **Entonces me vas a dejar darte las gracias?  
**Q.** Tu qué crees?

Con una gran sonrisa, Santana prendió la lámpara de Quinn y comenzó a desnudarse lentamente para el deleite de la rubia, luego ayudó a su novia a desnudarla también, una vez completamente desnudas, comenzaron los besos y caricias.

**S.** Come mi vagina Quinnie boo.  
**Q.** Lo haré.

La rubia con un camino de besos llegó hasta el centro de la latina, que estaba empapado con el delicioso lubricante que le fascinaba a Quinn.

**S. **Ay dios, si así.

La chica de ojos verdes masajeó el clítoris de la morena lentamente con su lengua, Santana se retorcía de placer, entonces Quinn llevó la yema de su dedo a los labios vaginales de la chica, poco a poco lo llevó a la entrada de su centro.

**S. **Mételo ya.  
**Q.** Segura?  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q.** Esto te va a encantar.

De golpe la rubia introdujo dos dedos en el interior de Santana, con movimientos rápidos los metía y sacaba, entonces bajó la intensidad y cada que los metía los curveaba para acariciar las paredes y tratar de estimular el punto g de la latina.

**S.** Cielos! Si, si, siiii.  
**Q**. Quieres más?  
**S.** Siii  
**Q.** Pídemelo.  
**S.** Mas Quinnie, más, dame más.  
**Q**. Estas muy apretada.  
**S.** No he tenido relaciones desde...  
**Q**. No lo menciones, solo disfruta.  
**S.** Mmmm que rico me coges.**  
Q**. Eres mía Santana.  
**S.** Si soy tuya, solo tuya.

Cada que tenían relaciones sexuales las chicas repetían las mismas palabras, tal vez era por el momento caliente que disfrutaban o porque en el fondo sabían que eso era verdad.

Segundos después, Santana tuvo un gran orgasmo.

**S**. Delicioso.  
**Q**. No he perdido el toque, verdad?  
**S.** No, ahora déjame sentirte.

Santana se colocó sobre Quinn para formar unas tijeras, era algo que le fascinaba a la latina, rozar su centro con el de la rubia.

**S.** Mmmmm te sientes tan bien.  
**Q**. Muévete más.

Santana incrementó los movimientos de su cadera para que sus vaginas rozaran más, mientras hacía eso, acariciaba los senos de la rubia, Quinn hacia lo mismo con el trasero de la latina.

**Q.** Mmmmm Santana.  
**S.** Esto me encanta.  
**Q**. Ven acá.

Los movimientos de las chicas continuaron mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

Cuando experimentaron sus orgasmos, quedaron rendidas, una al lado de la otra.

**S.** Esta noche dormiré como un bebé.  
**Q**. Lo sé.  
**S.** Supongo que debo regresar a mi recámara.  
**Q**. Para qué? Quédate conmigo esta noche.  
**S.** Nos pueden descubrir.  
**Q**. Te vas antes de que amanezca.  
**S.** Okay... Podemos?  
**Q**. Abrazarnos como siempre luego de tener sexo?  
**S.** Si. (apenada)  
**Q**. Claro que sí, tu cuerpo embona perfectamente en mis brazos.  
**S. **Eso es verdad.  
**Q.** Mañana iremos a pasear en bicicleta al parque.  
**S. **Mmmm?  
**Q.** Tómalo como nuestra primer cita a solas.  
**S. **Está bien.

Las chicas se acurrucaron para abrazarse y luego se quedaron profundamente dormidas, había sido una gran noche de sexo.

* * *

_**El sexy time regresó, ojalá les haya gustado.**_

_**En los próximos capítulos se desarrollará la nueva relación entre las Quinntana.**_

_**Al final esos 3 no salieron tan pronto de la cárcel como pensaban.**_

_**Sugerencias, comentarios, todo acepto.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	25. La Primera Cita

_**Gratamente impresionada por las reacciones que produjo el capítulo anterior, les dejo el 25.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 25. La primera cita.  
**  
Justo antes de que amaneciera, la latina regresó a su habitación, para no ser descubierta por sus padres.

Algunas horas después la rubia se levantó para preparar su paseo en bicicleta con la morena, puso en su mochila algunos sándwiches y botellas de agua y gatorade.

**M**. Buenos días Quinn, qué haces?  
**Q.** Hola Maribel, preparo algunas cosas, Santana y yo iremos a pasear un rato en bicicleta.  
**M**. No van a desayunar algo?  
**Q.** Llevo unos sándwiches, los comeremos luego del paseo.  
**M**. Adoro que ustedes dos se sigan acercando cada vez más, eso significa que ya se están aceptando como hermanas.  
**Q.** Si Maribel, como buenas hermanas.

Quinn rió para sus adentros.

Luego fue a despertar a su novia.

**Q.** San, despierta, tenemos una cita.  
**S. **Noooo mmm es domingo.  
**Q.** No seas floja anda.

La rubia quitó las cobijas de encima de la morena, descubriendo su desnudez.

**Q.** Santana, sin ropa?  
**S. **No encontré la mía cuando me vine para acá.  
**Q.** Y si tus padres te hubieran visto?  
**S. **Ellos duermen como troncos, lo sabes.  
**Q.** Anda ve a ducharte, tenemos que ir a nuestra cita. (acariciando su pierna)  
**S.** Está bien.

La latina se levantó de la cama dándole una hermosa vista a la chica de ojos verdes.

**S. **Te fascina mi cuerpo, no es así?  
**Q.** Mucho, a pesar de tus tetas falsas.  
**S. **Falsas pero te encanta comértelas.  
**Q.** Jajajaja es verdad, anda no tardes iré a checar que las bicicletas estén en buen estado.  
**S. **Ok.

Luego de un rato las chicas estaban listas para irse.

**S. **Llevemos el coche.  
**Q.** Es paseo en bicicleta Santana. (rodando los ojos)  
**S. **Conociéndote sé que me llevaras al quinto infierno, no creo aguantar.  
**Q.** Tenemos muy buena condición, no te quejes.  
**S.** Pero si alguna se poncha? Anda llevemos el auto, aquí está la base para bicicletas, la colocamos para llevárnoslas y empezamos a pedalear donde lo creas conveniente.  
**Q**. Mmmm está bien, pero deja voy por otras cosas.

Finalmente las chicas salieron rumbo al lugar donde pasearían en bicicleta, era en el parque muy cerca del lugar de Quinn.

**S.** Sabia claramente que me traerías al quinto infierno, por suerte te convencí de venir en auto.  
**Q.** Por qué siempre te quejas de todo eh?  
**S. **Soy muy exigente, eso es todo.  
**Q.** Si ajá, en fin ayúdame a bajar las bicicletas.  
**S. **Ok.

Empezaron a pedalear colina arriba, para Quinn era muy fácil pero para Santana no tanto, a pesar de ser una chica atlética.

**S. **Esta es tu gran idea para una primera cita? Fabray estás loca.  
**Q.** San es muy divertido, disfruta el paisaje.  
**S. **O disfruto el paisaje o me concentro en no caerme de esta cosa.  
**Q.** Que no tuviste infancia?  
**S. **Claro que la tuve, pero salir a pedalear por kilómetros no estaba en mi lista de juegos predilectos.  
**Q.** Jajajaja ay San, no te preocupes, cuando bajemos la colina será asombroso.  
**S. **Solo espero no partirme la cara.  
**Q.** No lo harás.

Cuando por fin llegaron a cierto punto, Quinn le indicó que era el momento para bajar.

**S. **Esto no se ve nada bien (nerviosa)  
**Q.** Eres una gallina.  
**S. **No lo soy, simplemente no quiero poner en riesgo mi belleza.  
**Q.** Entonces ven, súbete a la mía, yo conduzco la bici.  
**S. **Qué? Ni loca lo haría, imagínate si me caes encima, tu enorme trasero podría asfixiarme.  
**Q.** Te fascina mi trasero.  
**S. **Pero no en mi cara.  
**Q.** Ah no?

La latina se sonrojó con esas palabras.

**Q.** Confía en mi Santana, no nos caeremos, anda súbete al cuadro o quieres subirte a los diablos-pegs?  
**S. **Al cuadro.

Santana se acomodó en el tubo superior del cuadro de la bicicleta, Quinn no pudo resistirse y le planto y beso húmedo en el cuello.

**S. **Quinnie!  
**Q.** No lo pude evitar.  
**S. **Estoy sudada y pegajosa. (mueca)  
**Q.** Pues me encanta.  
**S. **Y a mí tus labios.

Las chicas comenzaron a besarse lentamente.

**S.** Wooow besas genial.  
**Q.** Tú también.  
**S.** Jejejej ok al mal paso darle prisa.  
**Q.** Perfecto, sostente bien del manubrio.  
**S.** Tú también por favor. (preocupada)

Quinn comenzó a pedalear cuesta bajo, luego dejó de hacerlo, ya que la pendiente llevaba por si sola la bicicleta.

**S.** Maldita sea, maldita sea, esto va muy rápido, Quinnie frena. (muy nerviosa)  
**Q.** Relájate San, siente el viento.  
**S.** Trataré….wooow.  
**Q.** Ahora suelta el manubrio.  
**S.** Ni loca.  
**Q.** Vamos extiende tus brazos.  
**S.** Ok.

Santana se decidió y lo hizo, esa sensación era única, la morena decidió cerrar los ojos, de pronto sintió que algo rozaba su piel, abrió los ojos y notó que los brazos de Quinn también estaban extendidos.

**S.** Qué te pasa Fabray? Nos vamos a matar! (aterrada)  
**Q.** No te muevas! Si lo haces ten por seguro que nos caeremos y feo.  
**S. **Tengo miedo!  
**Q.** Imagínate que eres la protagonista del Titanic.  
**S. **Ahora no se si tengo miedo o asco.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.  
S**. **Toma el manubrio te lo suplico, o lo haré yo.  
**Q.** Está bien, está bien, ya, tranquila?  
**S.** Mucho, gracias.

La pendiente terminó y Quinn detuvo la bicicleta.

**Q.** Listo señorita, espero haya disfrutado su paseo.  
**S.** Ese tubo no es nada cómodo.  
**Q.** Súbete a los diablos-pegs, vamos por tu bici.  
**S.** Podrás subirme toda la colina?  
**Q.** Claro, he hecho esto infinidad de veces.  
**S.** Con Belle?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Ok.

Las chicas subieron por la bicicleta y luego bajaron nuevamente la colina, en esa ocasión Quinn lo hizo a gran velocidad, Santana fue más cuidadosa.

**S.** Ya vi que te encanta la velocidad.  
**Q.** Si.  
**S.** Podemos descansar?  
**Q.** Sip vamos a mi lugar, está cerca de aquí.  
**S.** Muero de sed.  
**Q.** En mi mochila hay agua y gatorade.  
**S.** Gracias.

Las chicas acomodaron las bicicletas, luego subieron al auto y condujeron hacia el lugar de la rubia.

Estando ahí.

**S.** Qué tanto trajiste?  
**Q.** Algo para desayunar, mantas limpias, un mantel y toallas.  
**S.** Toallas?  
**Q.** Sip, para secarnos cuando salgamos de nadar.  
**S. **Nadar? Y donde se supone que vamos a nadar?  
**Q.** En el estanque.  
**S. **Y piensas que yo me meteré a esa cosa fangosa y llena de porquerías?  
**Q.** Está limpio Santana, sabes bien que aquí nada viene, no está contaminado.  
**S.** Aun así no me convences.  
**Q.** Primero vamos a desayunar.

Las chicas pusieron el mantel sobre el césped, se sentaron y comenzaron a comer.

Luego de un rato, se recostaron, no pasó mucho para que la morena se le acercara a la rubia y comenzara su sesión de besos.

**S.** Quinnie tus besos son... mmmm  
**Q.** Dame tu lengua Santana, la quiero toda en mi boca.  
**S. **Ohhh si mmm.

Luego de varios minutos de besos, Quinn se separó de la morena y se puso de pie.

**S.** Qué pasa?  
**Q**. Vamos a nadar.  
**S.** Ya te dije que no, además no traigo traje de baño.  
**Q**. Y quien necesita traje de baño? Voy a nadar desnuda.  
**S.** Estás demente? Algún degenerado como Puck puede andar por aquí y verte.  
**Q**. Ya te dije que aquí no viene nadie.  
**S.** Pues yo no nadaré.  
**Q**. Ok, entonces espérame aquí, voy a dame un buen chapuzón.

La rubia empezó a despojarse de su ropa, Santana no perdía de vista para nada cada movimiento de su novia, tanto así que tragaba saliva cada que Quinn se quitaba una prenda.

Cuando la rubia estuvo completamente desnuda, caminó rumbo al estanque, el movimiento de su trasero era perfecto.

Santana no resistió más y rápidamente se despojó de su ropa y fue prácticamente corriendo tras la rubia.

**S.** Espérame Quinn.  
**Q.** Pensé que no querías venir.  
**S. **No te voy a dejar sola, te puedes ahogar.  
**Q.** En el estanque? (frunciendo el ceño) Ven vamos a entrar (tomado su mano)  
**S.** Esta helaaaaada.  
**Q.** Jajajaja en un ratito tu cuerpo se aclimatará a la temperatura del agua.

En si el agua estaba tibia, así que Santana se relajó por completo.

Nadaron un poco, el estanque era pequeño, luego la rubia tomó por la cintura a su novia y la volteó para estar frente a ella.

**Q.** No es tan malo, o si?  
**S.** No, el estanque se ve feo pero el agua es cristalina.  
**Q.** Te lo dije.  
**S.** Me encanta como se ven tus ojos en estos momentos, son hermosos.  
**Q.** Solo mis ojos?  
**S.** Y tus labios.

Santana devoró la boca de su novia hasta quedarse sin aire, las manos de la rubia viajaron directamente hacia el trasero de la latina.

**S.** Quinnie...  
**Q.** Te deseo.  
**S.** Vamos a la tienda de campaña.  
**Q.** No, quiero hacértelo aquí.

Las chicas se acercaron hacia un montón de rocas que estaban en la orilla del estanque, Quinn acomodó en ellas a Santana de tal manera que la mitad de su cuerpo aún estaba en el agua.

**Q.** Eres preciosa.

La rubia llevó sus labios a los pezones de la latina y los succionó delicadamente, logrando sacarle pequeños gemidos a la chica. Su mano derecha encontró el centro de su novia y empezó a masajearlo.

**S.** Cielos (cerrando los ojos)  
**Q**. Te gusta?  
**S.** Sí, pero ya te quiero dentro de mí.  
**Q.** Eres mía.  
**S.** Demuéstramelo.

Quinn penetró a su novia delicadamente, quería que Santana tuviera muchas sensaciones a través de su toque, la latina lo disfrutaba plenamente.

**S.** Mas Q, más te necesito.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti.  
**S.** Ahhhhh.

Quinn le obsequió otro gran orgasmo a Santana, no se cansaba de eso, estuvieron besándose por un rato más dentro del agua, luego decidieron salir del estanque.

La rubia tomó una toalla y enredó a su chica, ella tomó la otra y caminaron a la tienda de campaña.

Estando ahí.

**S.** Quinn.. Desde que empezamos a salir, bueno desde que somos novias, tú has sido quien me ha mmm.  
**Q.** Mmmm?  
**S.** Penetrado.  
**Q.** Cierto.  
**S.** Hace mucho que yo no lo hago contigo, quiero hacértelo.  
**Q.** Pensé que eras más pasiva por eso...  
**S.** Pasiva? Yo no soy pasiv, me encanta estar dentro de ti.  
**Q.** Jejeje ah sí? (Levantando la ceja)  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q.** Entonces cógeme.  
**S.** Claro que lo haré. (sonrisa coqueta)

Santana se colocó en la cima de Quinn, todo su cuerpo se adhirió al de la rubia, sus senos rozaban entre sí, la latina no se cansaba de besar los labios de la chica de ojos verdes.

Entonces bajó lentamente hacia la vagina de la rubia, succionó los labios mayores de la chica, luego pasó toda su lengua sobre la raja, la respiración de Quinn era entrecortada.

**S.** Tu vagina es tan rosita. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Es tuya…. Uuummm.  
**S.** Y sabe tan bien.

Quinn estaba lubricando a mares, de pronto vio a su lado su celular, no lo pensó dos veces y tomó una foto de la latina haciéndole sexo oral, el ruido de la cámara desconcentró a Santana.

**S.** Qué haces?  
**Q.** Te ves tan sexy comiéndome el coño que no me pude resistir a tomarte una foto.  
**S.** Estas desequilibrada? Como se te ocurre hacer algo así? Acaso quieres mostrársela a toda la preparatoria para humillarme?  
**Q.** Nooo, yo jamás te haría eso, es solo para tener un recuerdo de…  
**S.** Alguien puede ver esa imagen Fabray, bórrala de inmediato.  
**Q.** No te pongas así.  
**S.** Entiende Quinn, yo no soy lesbiana, estoy contigo por ese trato, por eso tengo relaciones sexuales contigo, no porque me guste.  
**Q**. Nunca te he obligado a tenerlas.

Quinn se sentó sobre las mantas y empezó a maniobrar su celular.

**Q.** Ya la borré, no te preocupes, nadie se enterará de esto.  
**S.** Gracias.

La latina se acercó a Quinn para besarla, pero la rubia la rechazó.

**Q.** No te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras, vístete es hora de regresar a casa.  
**S.** Pero... Si quiero hacértelo. (puchero)  
**Q.** Me acabas de decir que lo haces por obligación y yo así no quiero nada.

La rubia salió de la tienda de campaña rumbo al estanque era obvio que necesitaba el chapuzón para bajar su calentura.

Luego regresó y comenzó a vestirse.

**Q.** Siento que esta primera cita haya sido un desastre, te prometo que ya no habrá otra, te espero en el auto.

Santana no sabía que sentir, por una parte se sentía frustrada sexualmente al no poder hacer suya a Quinn y por otra parte se sentía culpable por las palabras que le había dicho a su novia.

Regresaron a casa en completo silencio, cuando estaban en el garaje metiendo las bicicletas...

**S.** Quinn.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Realmente fue una gran primera cita.  
**Q.** He tenido mejores. (alzando los hombros)

Y con esas palabras la rubia entró a la casa, dejando a la latina con una punzada en su estómago.

El resto del día las chicas no volvieron a hablar sobre lo que pasó.

Al día siguiente se dirigieron a la escuela, cuando llegaron...

**S.** Quinn, regresamos juntas a casa?  
**Q.** No, iré con Bree a la de ella (mintió)  
**S.** Ok, nos vemos luego.  
**Q.** Si, bye.

Santana sentía algo, no sabía qué, pero el que Quinn la ignorará simplemente no le gustaba.

Más tarde luego de la práctica de porristas, Quinn y Bree fueron a las gradas a charlar.

**Q.** Voy a romper con Santana.  
**Br.** Tan pronto te hartaste de esa perra?  
**Q.** No es eso, pero la chica realmente no soporta estar conmigo.  
**Br**. Pues de eso se trata todo esto no? De hacerle ver su suerte.  
**Q.** Pues sí, pero... Es horrible que alguien te obligue a hacer cosas que no quieres.  
**Br.** La has obligado a besarte o a acostarse contigo?  
**Q.** Pues... No, pero tal vez inconscientemente lo he hecho.  
**Br.** Solo está asustada Quinn.  
**Q.** Tú crees?  
**Br.** Claro, está asustada de que le guste tanto estar contigo, no se acostaría contigo si le desagradaras tanto, no la dejes, espera un poco más, resístete a besarla o a tener sexo con ella, verás que no lo aguantará y casi casi suplicará una caricia tuya.  
**Q.** Jajajaja no creo que eso pase.  
**Br.** Quinn, esa tipa se pasó toda la práctica comiéndote con los ojos, le gustas y mucho, eso es seguro.  
**Q.** Ok, seguiré tu consejo, voy a comprobar si le gusto o no a Santana López.

En otro extremo del campo Santana le acababa de platicar todo a Brittany sobre su relación con Quinn.

**B.** Pues dile que no quieres estar más con ella y ya.  
**S.** Britt hice un trato con Quinn, prometió ayudar a Sam y lo hizo, tengo que cumplir mi parte.  
**B.** Pero si no te gustar estar con ella de esa manera, las dos la pasarán muy mal.  
**S.** Es que….  
**B.** Te sigue gustando tener sexo con ella, verdad?  
**S.** Quinn tiene algo Brittany, algo que no sé cómo explicar, pero ella me hace sentir muy bien físicamente, algo que nadie ha logrado.  
**B**. Ahora entiendo… aceptaste ser su novia porque querías seguir acostándote con ella, no para que ayudara a Sam.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**B.** A mí no me puedes engañar.  
**S.** Assshhh, ella dejó de buscarme para… yo soy alguien muy caliente Britt, no lo puedo evitar y Quinn tiene ese toque.  
**B.** Entonces qué vas a hacer?  
**S.** Pues… no sé… le pediré disculpas por lo que hice… supongo. (mueca) Seguiré con ella.  
**B.** Y si te enamoras de Quinn?  
**S.** Eso no pasará porque no soy lesbiana, una cosa es que me guste hacerlo con ella y otra que me gusten las mujeres, es más puedo ver a Bree y me parece asquerosa, Tina se me hace chistosa, tu eres bonita pero no te puedo ver con otros ojos, más que como amiga, definitivamente no me gustan las chicas, lo sé.  
**B.** Pero te gusta Quinn… ay Santana, tienes la cabeza hecha un lío.  
**S.** Solo son 6 meses, apenas van unos días, aguantaré 6 meses, lo sé y después de eso Quinn y yo solo nos veremos como hermanas.  
**B.** Ojalá así sea Santana.

* * *

_**Les gustó?**_

_**Jajajajajaja odiaron el apodo de Santana para Quinn... lo hice porque ya ven que los gringos usan mucho el "my boo" como algo cariñoso y pues "Quinnie boo" se me hizo parecido a "Winnie Pooh", pero ok, ya no lo voy a usar, sugerencias para ver como quieren que se nombren entre sí.**_

_**Tengo que meter este tipo de drama en la historia, recuerden que las chicas básicamente aún no se aman, no es como que su relación sea sencilla por la manera en que comenzó.**_

_**Definitivamente Santana será muy celosa en esta historia, ya lo verán.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, mil gracias por la gran cantidad que he recibido, todos me hacen muy feliz, incluso los del guest que siempre me escribe "muy buen capítulo" jejejej LOS ADORO A TODOS, hey Y no se olviden de comentar mi otra historia también.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	26. Nosotras

_**Hola a todos, tengo insomnio y me puse a escribir jejjeje, también tengo envidia, coraje, frustración y no sé cuántas emociones más porque mi Lady Di está en el D.F y yo no vivo ahí, se siente horrible saber que vino a tu país pero no a la ciudad donde vives, chale, qué se le va a hacer?**_

**_A ver qué les parece el 26._**

* * *

**Capítulo 26. Nosotras.**

Esa tarde la latina espero a que "su novia" llegara de casa de Bree, estaba impaciente y frustrada, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer suya a la rubia, subió a su recámara y se puso una lencería muy sexy que había comprado hacía algún tiempo, entonces preparó unos bocadillos y esperó a que Quinn llegara.

Unas horas después la rubia arribó.

**S.** No crees que tardaste demasiado con tu amiguita?  
**Q.** Emmmm no. (mueca)  
**S.** Qué te traes con ella?  
**Q**. Nada, es mi amiga ya te lo dije.  
**S.** Recuerdo muy bien que te sorprendí besándote con ella luego de que te di mi virginidad.  
**Q**. Eso fue porque el estúpido de Puck la obligó a hacerlo.  
**S.** Y ella muy obediente le hizo caso, no?  
**Q**. Lo hizo porque estaba ciegamente enamorada de él.  
**S.** Si tú lo dices.  
**Q.** En fin, nos vemos más tarde tengo mucha tarea por hacer.  
**S.** No, ven conmigo vamos a ver una película.  
**Q**. No gracias.  
**S.** Anda Q, eres mi novia tenemos que hacer algo que hace una pareja.  
**Q.** Está bien.  
**S.** Preparé unos bocadillos.  
**Q.** Qué bien.

Las chicas se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y comenzaron a ver la película, Santana de reojo veía los labios de la chica de ojos verdes, finalmente se decidió y comenzó a atacar el cuello de Quinn.

**Q.** Heyyy.  
**S.** Shhh solo...  
**Q**. Veremos la película o no?  
**S.** Quinn se supone que no la debemos de ver.  
**Q**. Se supone?  
**S.** Pues claro, cuando has visto que una pareja realmente vea una película? Vamos a divertirnos.  
**Q**. No estoy de ánimos, lo siento.  
**S.** Esto tal vez haga que cambies de opinión.

Santana empezó a despojarse de su ropa lentamente hasta quedar en la sexy lencería roja que se había puesto, la rubia sintió de inmediato un gran calor entre sus piernas.

**S. **No te fascinaría quitármela?

La morena se dio vuelta para que la rubia admirara la tanga de hilo dental que llevaba.

**S. **Entonces?

Quinn reprimió con todas sus fuerzas el instinto por arrancarle la lencería a su chica.

**Q.** Te lo dije, no estoy de ánimo.  
**S.** Cualquier chico que me viera así, de inmediato me haría suya.  
**Q.** Adelante, ve y busca a esos chicos.  
**S.** Eres una idiota.  
**Q**. Sí, lo que digas.

La chica de ojos verdes, se levantó del sofá y fue directo a su habitación donde no tuvo otra opción más que masturbarse para saciar sus enormes ganas de estar con la latina.

Por su parte Santana estaba furiosa y preocupada por la indiferencia de su novia.

Al día siguiente Quinn continuó ignorándola, así que fue a hablar con su mejor amiga.

**B.** Sanny, pues esa es una buena señal no? Es decir no tienes que pasar tiempo con ella ni actuar como su novia, Quinn no está llevando su trato contigo como debería, así que no debes estar preocupada, por el contrario debes estar aliviada.  
**S. **Pero si ella me está engañando con Bree? Aunque esto sea solo un simple trato no quiero ser una cornuda.  
**B. **No te entiendo nada, cada día me desconciertas más.  
**S. **Si Quinn me obligará a ser su novia, tiene que respetarme o entonces que me deje en libertad.  
**B. **Pues háblalo con ella.  
**S.** Lo haré.

Santana esperó a Quinn en el estacionamiento de la preparatoria.

**S.** Vámonos Quinn.  
**Q**. Lo siento Santana iré con Bree a...  
**S.** Me importa un bledo a dónde tengas que ir con ella, no lo harás, vendrás conmigo a casa.  
**Q**. Estás celosa?  
**S.** No seas ridícula, por supuesto que no, pero si piensas qué mientras sea "tu novia" me pondrás el cuerno, estas muy equivocada.  
**Q.** Ya te dije que entre Bree y yo no hay nada.  
**S. **Entonces demuéstramelo y ven conmigo a casa, iremos a nuestra segunda cita.  
**Q.** Dije que no habría más citas.  
**S. **Que tú organizaras, no yo, así que sube ese enorme trasero al auto porque nos vamos.  
**Q.** Tú no me das órdenes.  
**S**. Vienes conmigo o terminamos el trato.  
**Q**. Pues lo terminamos y ya.  
**S.** Perfecto, así alguien más podrá disfrutar de mi cuerpo y mis caricias.  
**Q.** Ah sí y quién?  
**S.** Todos los chicos de la preparatoria me desean, no faltará quien quiera estar conmigo.  
**Q.** Tú eres mía y lo sabes.  
**S.** No, no lo sé.  
**Q.** Dame las llaves yo conduzco.

Las chicas fueron directo a casa, entrando en ella Santana arrinconó a Quinn contra la puerta y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente.

**S.** Déjame hacerte mía.  
**Q.** No.  
**S.** Solo necesito estar contigo, quiero estar dentro de ti.**  
****Q**. No.  
**S.** Por qué no?  
**Q**. Porque lo haces por obligación y...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la latina le plantó un beso.

**S.** Me acuesto contigo porque me gusta ok?  
**Q**. Ah sí? (risa soberbia)  
**S.** Y a ti te gusta hacerlo conmigo, lo sé.  
**Q.** Tal vez.  
**S. **Por dios Quinnie, eres una tremenda actriz, anda vamos a la cita.  
**Q.** Está bien.  
**S.** Te encantará.  
**Q**. Ya veremos.

Luego de un rato las chicas salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a una parte de la ciudad que no era para nada desconocida por la rubia.

**Q**. Qué hacemos en Lima Heights Adjacent?  
**S.** Cómo sabes de este lugar?  
**Q.** Aquí veníamos por la mercancía Puck y yo.  
**S. **Ahhh vaya, pues en este lugar viví toda mi infancia, papá es muy querido por la gente de aquí, los ayuda bastante y cada sábado viene a darles consultas gratis.  
**Q.** Aquí es a donde viene por las tardes? Wooow.  
**S.** Sip, me conocen muy bien así que no nos harán daño.**  
****Q.** Pues a mí también me conocen jajaja.  
**S.** Ven vamos al pequeño cine, por lo regular solo pasan películas antiguas, como te encanta actuar, sé que te fascinará ver la que esté en cartelera.  
**Q.** Ok vamos.

Pero las chicas no vieron la película, se sentaron en la última fila y se la pasaron besándose apasionadamente.

**S.** Diablos ya se terminó.  
**Q.** Ah si?  
**S.** Jajajaa tus labios están tan rojos e hinchados.  
**Q.** Los tuyos también.  
**S.** Ven vamos a la segunda parte de la cita.  
**Q. **Ok.

Las chicas fueron a una pizzería.

**S.** Este lugar es fantástico, aquí se sirven las mejores pizzas de todo Lima.  
**Q.** Huele delicioso.  
**S.** Y saben mejor.

Las chicas pidieron su pizza y en efecto, eran las mejores que había probado la rubia.

**S**. Ohhh, lo olvidaba.

La morena abrió su bolso y sacó algo de él.

**S**. Acércate Quinnie, vamos a tomarnos una foto.  
**Q**. Eh? Una foto, de las dos? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Claro, de ahora en adelante esta cámara irá a todas partes con nosotras, le puse una memoria enorme, creo que durará los 6 meses que estemos juntas.  
**Q.** Sigo sin entender, no quieres que nadie sepa de lo nuestro, pero quieres tomarte fotos conmigo?  
**S. **Esta cámara solo la usaremos las dos, nadie más tendrá acceso a ella, cuando terminemos podrás quedarte con la memoria para que pienses en mí mientras te masturbas.  
**Q.** Jajajaja pensar en ti mientras me masturbo?  
**S.** Quinn, te escuché ayer y fue justo después de haberme visto en lencería.  
**Q.** No es verdad.  
**S.** Lo es, trate de abrir la puerta pero le pusiste el seguro.  
**Q.** Te enseñaré a abrir las puertas.  
**S. **Buena idea... Entonces nos tomamos una foto?  
**Q.** Ok.

Luego de terminar su pizza, salieron de ahí y pasearon por el suburbio, muchas personas saludaron a Santana, luego la latina llevó a Quinn por un helado a su lugar preferido de cuando era niña.

Regresaron a casa, sus padres ya estaban ahí.

**M.** Dónde andaban a estas horas jovencitas?  
**S.** Llevé a Quinn a comer pizza a Carlo's.  
**F.** En serio? Hace mucho que no vamos ahí.  
**Q.** Es deliciosa la pizza.  
**M.** Lo es.  
**F.** Me gusta verlas juntas y sin pelear.  
**S.** Y nos verán juntas más seguido.  
**F.** Fantástico.

Entrada la noche, la latina se coló a la habitación de la rubia.

**S.** Estás dormida?  
**Q.** No, te estaba esperando.  
**S.** Me vas a dejar?  
**Q.** Sí, hazme tuya.  
**S.** Por fin.

La latina comenzó a besar a la rubia delicadamente, pero luego esos besos fueron más intensos, las manos de la morena vagaban por los costados del cuerpo de la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** Tu piel es tan suave.  
**Q.** También la tuya.

Santana subió la playera de Quinn para lamer su pecho y chupar delicadamente sus rosados pezones.

**Q.** Mmmm eso se siente muy bien.  
**S.** Quinnie te deseo.

La latina paró las caricias a los pezones de la rubia para concentrase en la parte baja de su cuerpo, bajo el pantalón de su pijama junto con su ropa interior.

Entonces prendió la lámpara de Quinn, separó sus piernas y admiró su centro en todo su esplendor.

Santana lamió sus labios mientras pasaba dos de sus dedos por la raja de la rubia.

**S.** Jamás pensé que tocar una vagina que no fuera la mía sería tan interesante.  
**Q.** Hay tantas cosas que puedes hacerle.  
**S.** Lo sé, tú me enseñarás.  
**Q. **Claro.  
**S.** Pero por lo pronto necesito sentirla.

La latina colocó su cabeza entre las piernas de la rubia y dio pequeños besos a la vagina de la chica.

**S.** Estás mojada.  
**Q.** Y se mojará más, si la atiendes bien.  
**S.** Claro que lo haré.

La lengua de la morena viajó directamente hasta el clítoris de Quinn, quien se estremeció de inmediato, dio masajes lentos que se fueron intensificando, luego tomó un labio de la chica y lo chupó para luego jalarlo hasta soltarlo.

**Q.** Cielos.  
**S.** Se está mojando más (sonriendo)

La morena siguió lamiendo y chupando la vagina de su novia, moría de ganas por penetrarla así que no lo pensó más y metió lentamente su dedo medio en el orificio de Quinn.

**Q.** Ohhhh Santana!  
**S.** Te sientes tan bien, Quinnie mmmm  
**Q.** Más.

Al escuchar eso de la rubia, Santana la penetró con un dedo más.

**Q.** Más rápido San, cuando estén dentro curvéalos... Mmmm sí, justo así.  
**S.** Estás algo apretada.  
**Q.** No tengo sexo por ahí desde... ahhhh dios, desde Hawai.  
**S.** Ni me lo recuerdes.  
**Q.** No, esta noche solo se trata de nosotras.  
**S.** Sí, solo nosotras.  
**Q.** Desnúdate.  
**S.** Pero aun no te vienes.  
**Q.** Te necesito desnuda.  
**S.** Okay.

Santana se desnudó, entonces Quinn se acomodó de tal manera que la latina pudiera seguir penetrándola, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la morena.

**S.** Woooow Quinn, mmmmm.  
**Q.** Eres mía, solo mía.  
**S.** Si Qunnie solo tuya y de nadie más.  
**Q.** Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte en este momento.  
**S.** Mmmm no, hoy nos enfocaremos en ti.  
**Q.** Pero tienes mis dedos dentro de ti.  
**S.** Ok, entonces ohhh mmm cuando terminemos esta mmmm ronda solo serás tú quien disfrute.  
**Q.** Uuummmm sí, hazlo más rápido San, siiii así, así.

Cada embestida de las chicas las acercaba más, sus cuerpos se tocaban entre sí, sus labios se fundían en profundos besos, trataban de ser lo más silenciosas que pudieron, pero el placer que sentían se los impedía.

**Q.** Estoy a punto.  
**S.** Yo también Q.  
**Q.** Ohhhhh mmmm.  
**S.** Si, siiiii.

Quinn llegó primero, segundos después lo hizo Santana.

**Q.** Lo sabes hacer Santana, eres buena.  
**S.** Es bueno saberlo, acércate, es momento para una foto.  
**Q.** Así? Desnudas?  
**S.** Si, es nuestra cámara, nadie más verá las fotos.  
**Q.** Entonces quiero una besándonos.  
**S.** Me gusta la idea.

Las chicas se tomaron un sin fin de fotos, esa noche la latina se concentró en darle placer a cada centímetro de la piel de la rubia.

Al día siguiente las chicas iban rumbo a la escuela.

**Q.** Da vuelta a esa calle.  
**S.** Para?  
**Q.** Hazlo.  
**S. **Ok.  
**Q.** Ven acá.

Quinn besó con pasión a su novia.

**S. **Y eso qué fue?  
**Q.** Podremos hacer otra vez esto hasta que terminen las clases, así que todos los días nos pararemos en esta calle para besarnos antes de llegar a la preparatoria.  
**S.** Ok.

Los días pasaron, las chicas en la preparatoria se comportaban como siempre, ignorándose lo más posible, pero en casa era otra historia.

Una tarde…

**S.** Vamos a casa Q.  
**Q.** Iré con Bree a...  
**S.** A ponerme los cuernos?  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S.** Esa tipa no me agrada, soy tu novia dame mi lugar.  
**Q.** Pero Santana...  
**S.** Sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras.  
**Q.** San...

La latina entró a su auto y arrancó.

**Br.** Se enojó?  
**Q.** Creo que está celosa.  
**Br.** Eso parece, qué le diste para que la tengas así?  
**Q.** Tengo unos dedos muuyuy hábiles.  
**Br.** Jajajaja, estás loca. Bien me acompañas al centro comercial?  
**Q.** Ya te había dicho que sí.

Mientras la joven porrista compraba unas cosas, la rubia aprovechó para escabullirse a la joyería donde había mandado reparar su relicario.

**Q.** Aún está aquí, genial.

Luego regresó con su amiga.

**Q.** Listo?  
**Br.** Si.  
**Q.** Qué compraste?  
**Br.** Unos libros para colorear, se los llevaré a mi vecinita al hospital, para que se distraiga.  
**Q.** Cómo sigue?  
**Br.** Más o menos.  
**Q.** Que impotencia.  
**Br.** Lo sé.

Bree llevó a la rubia a casa quien de inmediato fue a buscar a su novia.

**Q.** Hola San.  
**S.** Pensé que seguías revolcándote con tu amiga.  
**Q.** Ya basta, sabes que no me acuesto con ella.  
**S.** Si tú lo dices.  
**Q.** Ven, te traje un regalo, por si no lo recuerdas hoy cumplimos dos semanas de estar juntas.  
**S.** Ahhh cierto.

La rubia le entregó una cajita que en su interior estaba una dije de plata en forma de corazón.

**S**. Y esto? (mueca)  
**Q.** Ya te lo dije, es un regalo.  
**S.** Un regalo o un collar de perro que significa que me tienes en este noviazgo contra mi voluntad?  
**Q.** Bueno a pesar de que si te estas comportando como una perra, no te lo estoy regalando para hacerte sentir que soy tu dueña.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q.** Ya pues, no lo uses y fin de la historia.  
**S.** Lo usaré solo si te quitas ese relicario.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Quinn ahora yo soy tu novia, crees que sea correcto el que lleves algo con la imagen de tu ex?  
**Q.** Pero tú misma has dicho que este noviazgo no es real.  
**S.** Si te lo quitas usaré el dije que me regalaste.  
**Q.** Dices eso porque crees que no seré capaz de quitármelo verdad?  
**S.** Demuéstrame lo contrario.  
**Q.** Ok.

En un esfuerzo sobrehumano la chica de ojos verdes se despojó de su relicario, ante la sorpresa de la latina.

**Q.** Listo.  
**S.** Emmm ok, ayúdame a ponérmelo.

Quinn le colocó el dije de corazón a Santana.

**Q.** Se te ve muy bien  
**S.** Si, es lindo,  
**Q.** No te lo quitarás en los 6 meses que dure nuestro noviazgo.  
**S.** Y tú no te pondrás el tuyo en el mismo tiempo.  
**Q.** Hecho.  
**S.** Es un buen momento para una foto, no lo crees?  
**Q.** Sería mejor un beso antes de la foto.  
**S. **Esa idea me agrada.

Las chicas compartieron un tierno beso antes de tomarse la foto, luego vino una ronda de sexo muy caliente, algo que las chicas simplemente no podían dejar de hacer.

* * *

_**No se preocupen, Quinn si borró la foto de su celular... y en cuanto a éstas nuevas que se están sacando no creo que las vayan a perjudicar.**_

_**No desesperen, el amor se tiene que dar lento, ya les dije, no se van a enamorar de un día para otro, aunque eso no signifique que no se celen.**_

_**Obviamente habrá pelusa pero con drama incluido, lo siento.**_

_**Belle aparecerá... pero aun no.**_

_**Gracias por sus comentarios síganlo haciendo... he tratado de tomar en cuenta sus sugerencias, espero lo hayan visto en el capítulo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Pd. Quiero ver a mi Dianna, por qué la vida es tan injusta? jejejejeje**_  
_**  
Por cierto, que pesados y pasados son los fans de la Kardashian esa, le están tirando mierda a Naya por montones, perdón pero cómo puede existir gente que admire a esas "celebridades" que se hacen famosas solo por sus escándalos sexuales sin poseer talento alguno? En fin, lo bueno que Naya lo toma con humor, o al menos eso parece.**_


	27. Pijamada

**_He vuelto, empezarán destellos de amor._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 27. Pijamada.**

**S.** Mmmm Quinn cielos! Siiiiii.

A la latina la invadió un delicioso orgasmo, la rubia salió de entre las sábanas luego de haberle estado haciendo sexo oral.

**S.** Esto no es normal.**  
****Q.** Qué no lo es? (besando su abdomen)  
**S.** Que mmm... Que todos los días nos acostemos.  
**Q**. No le veo lo anormal. (lamiendo su ombligo)  
**S.** De dónde diablos sacamos tantas ganas de hacerlo?  
**Q.** Pues... No sé, pero no te preocupes por eso, tu solo disfruta. (besándola)  
**S.** Sabes qué es lo mejor de todo?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Que no nos aburrimos de estar juntas.  
**Q.** Cierto, siempre es diferente.  
**S.** Ahora es mi turno.  
**Q.** Ya era hora.  
**S.** Jajajaja me encantas.  
**Q**. Y tú a mí.

Luego de hacerlo, las chicas bajaron a la cocina a prepararse algo para comer.

**S.** Mañana deberíamos de ir a tu lugar.  
**Q.** Y eso?  
**S. **Sería bueno cambiar de aires, además desde nuestra primera cita ya no he vuelto ahí.  
**Q.** Ok, quieres que lleve algo en especial?  
**S. **Mmm pues... Hierba?  
**Q.** Quieres fumar?  
**S. **Me caería muy bien hacerlo.  
**Q.** Bueno, conseguiré para mi linda novia.  
**S. **Súper.  
**Q.** Vamos a ver tv.  
**S. **Voy por una manta.

Las chicas fueron a la sala a ver una serie, Quinn abrazó a la latina y ésta se acurrucó junto a ella, estuvieron riendo con la serie, intercambiaban algunos besos y caricias, pero todo fue interrumpido cuando los padres de Santana llegaron a casa, de inmediato cada una se fue a un extremo del sofá.

**F.** Hay niñas qué hacen?  
**S. **Vemos una serie de comedia.  
**M**. Ya hicieron la tarea?  
**S. **Pues….  
**Q.** En cuanto se acabe el show la hacemos.  
**S.** Por cierto Quinn, me podrías ayudar con química?  
**Q.** Claro.  
**F**. Es bueno saber que cada día se comportan más como hermanas.  
**S.** Claro papi, Q es una hermana muy pero muy caritativa, siempre me echa la mano en todo. (sonriendo9

Más tarde las chicas subieron a la recamara de la latina a hacer la tarea, pero lo que realmente hicieron fue tener una gran sesión de besos calientes.

**Q.** La tarea San.  
**S**. Eso hacemos.  
**Q.** Jajajaja besarnos es tarea?  
**S.** Si es mmm una deliciosa tarea.

_Niñas__  
_  
En cuanto escucharon eso las chicas se separaron abruptamente.

**S.** Qué pasa mami?  
**M.** Vengan a cenar, les estoy gritando desde hace rato.  
**Q. **No escuchamos.  
**S. **Estábamos muuuuuy concentradas en la tarea.  
**Q.** Sí.  
**M.** Déjenla un momento y ya bajen.  
**S.** Si mami, ya vamos.

Maribel salió de la habitación y la latina le dio un último gran beso a su novia antes de bajar a cenar.

Luego de la cena regresaron a continuar con la tarea, en esa ocasión hubo menos besos porque realmente hicieron sus deberes.

En la madruga, la rubia sintió que el colchón de su cama se hundió.

**Q.** Santana?  
**S.** No puedo dormir Quinnie, me abrazas?  
**Q.** Claro.

En cuanto la rubia rodeo con sus brazos a la chica, de inmediato se durmió.

Al día siguiente como siempre, antes de ir a la escuela, estacionaron el coche en esa calle para besarse, ya en la preparatoria, se comportaban como usualmente lo hacían.

**Br.** Como vas con la perra?  
**Q. **Bien, se derrite en mis brazos, soy algo así como una droga para ella.  
**Br**. Se acuestan todos los días?  
**Q.** Pues sí, excepto cuando estamos en nuestro periodo, pero tal vez por nuestra cercanía ya hasta se nos sincronizó.  
**Br**. Que cosas, oye Quinn y que pasa con Belle?  
**Q.** A qué te refieres?  
**Br**. Bueno, me queda claro que la amas pero, no es como estarla engañando?  
**Q.** No, Belle me dejó libre la última vez que la vi, pero yo le dije que la esperaría hasta que mejorara, estamos en algo así como un receso de nuestra relación, pero algo tengo muy claro, en cuanto cumpla 18 la sacaré de ese lugar y me iré con ella al fin del mundo si es necesario, es mi alma gemela.  
**Br.** Y qué harás con Santana?  
**Q.** Nada, en 6 meses se termina el trato, ella seguirá su camino y yo el mío.  
**Br**. Solo espero que no se enamore de ti.  
**S.** Jajajaja no lo hará, ella le tiene pavor a que la relacionen con otra mujer.  
**Br.** Uy si tanto pavor le diera, no abriría sus piernas para ti.**  
****Q. **Mira mientras lo siga haciendo, por mí no hay problema.  
**Br**. Qué se siente estar con una mujer?  
**Q**. Pues... Es simplemente maravilloso, las manos delicadas de una chica en todo tu cuerpo es la sensación más cálida que puedas tener, el olor de una mujer es inigualable, los chicos solo quieren hacerlo y ya, son torpes, no sé, me fascinan las partes de una chica.  
**Br**. Mmmm.  
**Q**. Si tienes mucha curiosidad yo podría ayudarte a quitártela.  
**Br.** Jajajaja agradezco tu oferta pero, eres mi amiga, besas rico y estoy segura que eres una excelente amante por como traes a esa perra, pero no me gustaría cruzar esa línea contigo.  
**Q.** Es una verdadera lástima, estás preciosa.  
**Br.** Jejeje gracias.  
**Q**. Estas tan sonrojada, por dios te puse nerviosa?  
**Br.** Mmm claro que no.  
**Q.** Tranquila Bree, tú también eres mi amiga y no pondría nuestra amistad en riesgo por nada del mundo, ni por tus deliciosas nalgas.  
**Br**. Quinn!  
**Q.** Es broma, ven vamos a buscar a David.  
**Br.** Vamos.

Una Santana muy furiosa veía esa escena a lo lejos.

**S.** Maldita Fabray.  
**B.** Ahora qué?  
**S**. Mírala, muy feliz de la vida junto a esa zorra, estoy segura de que algo tiene con ella.  
**B.** Claro que no, si eso fuera no tendría tanta energía para atenderlas a las dos.  
**S.** Bueno...  
**B.** Ella solo está contigo, no seas paranoica.  
**S.** Más le vale, quedamos en sernos fiel.  
**B.** Jajaja eres tan chistosa.  
**S.** Yo? Por qué?  
**B.** Porque estás que te mueres de celos.  
**S**. Uyyyy si no tienes idea. (rodando los ojos)  
**T**. Chicas!  
**B.** Hola Tina.  
**S.** Qué hay mi asiática favorita?  
**T.** Mis papás no estarán en casa el viernes por la noche, acompañarán a mi hermano a una competencia de deletreo a no sé dónde, así que qué les parece si organizamos una pijamada?  
**B.** Eso se escucha muy bien, hace tiempo que no tenemos un tiempo de chicas.  
**S.** Estoy dentro.  
**B.** Obvio yo también.  
**T.** Súper, le diré a Quinn.  
**S.** A Quinn?  
**T.** Si, ella también es nuestra amiga.  
**B.** Buena idea Tina.  
**S.** Pues ya que.

La chica asiática se acercó a la rubia.

**T.** Hola Quinn, hola Bree.  
**Br**. Hola.  
**Q.** Hey Tina.  
**T. **El viernes haré una pijamada en casa, me encantaría que vinieran.  
**Q.** Gracias Tina, irá Santana?  
**T.** Claro.  
**Br.** Mmm entonces yo paso, Santana no me soporta y no quiero que pasen un mal rato, gracias Tina.  
**T.** De nada, ojalá algún día pudieras convivir con nosotras ya que eres amiga de Quinn.  
**Br. **La verdad eso estará muy difícil, dudo que algún día le pueda caer bien a esa perra.  
**Q.** Santana estuvo de acuerdo con que me invitaras a mí?  
**T.** Claro.  
**Q.** Wooow, no lo puedo creer, entonces iré.  
**T.** Fabuloso, la pasaremos genial.

Tina se alejó.

**Br.** Definitivamente ya estás domando a tu "novia", tan así que ya acepta que convivas con ella y sus amigas.  
**Q.** La tengo loca de placer jajaja.  
**Br.** Lo sé.

Terminando la escuela, las chicas fueron directo al lugar de Quinn.

**S.** Mmmmm me encanta el olor de este lugar.  
**Q.** Huele a naturaleza.  
**S.** Jajaja ok.  
**Q.** Te extrañé (abrazándola por detrás)  
**S. **Y yo a ti.  
**Q.** Trajiste la cámara?  
**S. **Claro, nos tomamos una foto?  
**Q.** Si.  
**S.** Salimos muy bien.  
**Q**. Es verdad.  
**S.** Tus ojos se ven hermosos.

Santana se colocó frente a Quinn para admirar sus ojos verde avellana.

**S.** Lo dicho, tus ojos son hermosos.

La latina le dio un tierno beso a la rubia.

**Q**. Nunca me habías besado así. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Ah no?  
**Q.** No.  
**S.** Pues no lo había notado. (nerviosa)  
**Q**. Ven vamos a caminar un rato por ahí.  
**S.** Y si se nos aparece un zombie?  
**Q.** Ay Santana ya deja de ver The Walking Dead.  
**S. **Nunca!

Quinn tomó de la mano a la morena y fueron a caminar por el bosque.

Luego de un rato regresaron a lugar de Quinn.

**S. **Saca la hierba.  
**Q.** Que ansiosa, acompáñame por ella, está en aquel árbol.  
**S. **En un árbol?  
**Q.** Sip tiene un gran hueco.

Quinn sacó la caja de metal del hueco del árbol, abrió el candado y saco una bolsa con marihuana.

**S. **Jejeje he descubierto tu gran escondite.  
**Q.** Este lugar es nuestro, lo que hay aquí es de las dos.  
**S. **En serio?  
**Q.** Claro, eres mi novia.  
**S. **Eso fue lindo Quinnie bee.  
**Q.** Bee?  
**S. **Pues el Quinnie boo no te gustó y no sé por qué, pero algo me dice que al universo tampoco, así que decidí cambiarlo por abejita.  
**Q**. Jajaja eres muy cursi.  
**S.** Cursi? No Quinnie, soy cariñosa, no tengo la culpa de que no seas nada romántica.  
**Q**. Claro que soy romántica, te lo mostraré.

La rubia sacó su navaja, sorprendiendo a la latina, luego se puso a grabar algo en el árbol.

**Q**. Listo. (sonriendo)  
**S.** S y Q en un corazón? (Mueca)  
**Q.** Dijiste que no era romántica, ésta es mi prueba para demostrarte lo contrario.  
**S. **Pero es ridículo, Quinn esto es un trato, no estamos enamoradas, me asustas. (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q.** Yo solo... Tienes razón, definitivamente exageré, lo voy a quitar.

Santana se sintió un poco culpable por haberle dicho eso a la rubia.

**S.** No, espera, te quedó muy lindo, déjalo ahí, lo quitamos cuando termine el trato.  
**Q**. Como quieras. (alzando los hombros)

Quinn bastante indiferente caminó hacia la tienda de campaña, Santana se quedó contemplando el corazón.

**S.** Q si fueras hombre...

Pasó su mano por encima del corazón y esbozó una sonrisa triste, luego regresó al lado de Quinn.

**S.** Hey se supone que fumaríamos juntas, no tu sola.  
**Q.** Hay bastante para las dos.  
**S.** Bien.

Las chicas fumaron por un rato hasta que los síntomas de la hierba se empezaron a manifestar.

**S.** Se siente muy bien.  
**Q.** Si.  
**S. **Quieres hacerlo?  
**Q.** Claro, por qué no?

Las chicas tuvieron una ronda torpe de sexo, pero aun así muy satisfactoria para las dos, luego de un rato regresaron a casa.

**S.** Dios que hambre tengo.  
**Q.** Me voy a duchar, nos vemos al rato.  
**S.** No me vas a invitar?  
**Q. **Lo haría si tus padres no llegaran en 15 minutos.  
**S.** Ash es cierto, bueno lo dejamos para otra ocasión.  
**Q**. Claro.

Esa noche las chicas pidieron permiso para ir a la pijamada al día siguiente, más tarde Santana llegó a la habitación de la rubia.

**S.** Vengo a hacerte compañía.  
**Q.** Siempre lo haces.  
**S. **Es que tu cama es más cómoda.  
**Q.** Eso no es verdad.  
**S.** Ok, me voy.

La rubia no detuvo a la latina.

**S. **Dije me voy.  
**Q.** Lo escuché, buenas noches San.

Santana bastante indignada salió de la habitación.

**Q.** Es mejor así. (pensó)

Se llegó el día de la pijamada.

**S. **Anda Quinn tenemos que pasar por unas botellas.  
**Q.** No tengo ganas de ir  
**S. **Qué dices?  
**Q.** Ve tú, prefiero quedarme, invitaré a Bree a nuestra propia pijamada.  
**S.** Y tú que dijiste, me deshago de Santana para poder pasar la noche con mi amante.  
**Q.** Bree no es mi amante, cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir? Además como voy a acostarme con ella con tus padres aquí?  
**S.** Como si eso fuera un obstáculo, tú y yo lo hacemos a diario y ellos ni idea tienen.  
**Q.** Como sea, Bree es solo mi amiga.  
**S.** Pues no me importa, tú vienes conmigo a casa de Tina y esa es mi última palabra.  
**Q.** Oblígame.

En eso el teléfono de Santana empezó a sonar.

**S. **Hola Tina.  
**T.** Ya vienen para acá? Les quiero encargar unas cosas que olvidé.  
**S.** Pues al parecer iré solo yo, Quinn no está de ánimos.  
**T.** Pero cómo?  
**S.** Te la pasaré.

La rubia hizo mueca al tomar el teléfono.

**Q**. Hola T.  
**T.** Cómo que no vas a venir? Pero quedaste en asistir.  
**Q**. Lo que pasa es que...  
**T.** No te preocupes por Santana, ella se portará bien.  
**Q**. No es eso...  
**T.** Ven Quinnie, anda, di que sí.  
**Q**. Está bien, vamos para allá.  
**T.** Súper.

Quinn terminó la llamada.

**Q.** Vámonos.  
**S.** O sea Tina te convence a la primera y mi opinión la mandas al diablo.  
**Q.** Vamos o no?  
**S.** Vamos, necesito que lleves tu identificación falsa para comprar esas botellas.  
**Q.** Claro.

Las chicas llegaron a casa de Tina justo con las cosas que la asiática les había encargado.

**B.** Por fin llegan.  
**S.** Quinn no quería venir.**  
****Q**. Pero ya estoy aquí.  
**T.** No peleen, vamos a mi habitación.

Las chicas empezaron a beber y a charlar sobre su vida en la preparatoria.

**T.** Es hora de preguntas calientes.  
**S.** No.  
**T.** Será divertido.  
**B.** Si, hagámoslo.  
**T.** Ok, Britt dime, a pesar de su accidente, Artie te satisface?  
**S.** Ay dios. (mueca)  
**B.** Jajaja bueno, su accidente no le dañó esa parte del cuerpo y ahora que ya está mucho mejor es más fácil, aunque al principio era torpe como todos los chicos que no tienen experiencia, como ya saben yo le quité su virginidad, pero ahora nos complementamos bien.  
**S.** En una palabra, el chico apesta.  
**B.** Jajaja no tanto, pero he tenido mejores (alzando los hombros)  
**T.** Y tu Santana, con cuantos chicos más has estado después de Sam y del que te robó tu virginidad?  
**S.** Solo con uno, en el viaje a Hawai.  
**T.** Y qué tal estuvo?  
**S.** Asombroso, nos estuvimos acostando casi por una semana, él supo tocar mis puntos débiles.  
**T.** Entonces fue mejor que Sam?  
**S.** Mucho mejor.  
**T.** Crees que lo vuelvas a ver?  
**S.** Ni idea.  
**T.** Y tu Quinn? Sé que te gustan las chicas, pero has estado con un hombre?  
**Q.** Si.  
**T.** Entonces tu primera vez no fue con una chica?  
**Q.** No.

Santana notó la incomodidad de su novia.

**T. **Y qué tal fue?  
**Q.** Mala, la perdí por confiar en alguien que no debía, fui demasiado inocente, ha sido la peor experiencia que he tenido.  
**T.** Ohhh lo siento.  
**Q.** Está bien.  
**T.** Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que gustaban las chicas?  
**Q.** Cuando la relación que tenía con un chico no funcionaba para nada y luego de ver a la chica más hermosa que pueda existir en el mundo… Belle.  
**T.** Belle?  
**Q.** Sí, mi novia.  
**T.** Tienes novia?  
**Q.** Bueno, estamos en un receso, pero sé que tarde o temprano volveremos a estar juntas.  
**T.** Que romántico.  
**Q.** Soy muy romántica. (sonriendo)  
**T.** Y qué es mejor estar con un mujer o con un hombre?  
**Q.** Para mi obviamente con una mujer, aunque a decir verdad no he estado con muchas chicas.  
**T.** Ah no?  
**Q.** Nope, solo con 2 mi novia y una chica alemana en Hawai.  
**T.** Una alemana? Wooow y qué tal fue?  
**Q**. Fue muy bueno.  
**T.** A mí me gustaría estar con una chica.  
**S.** Tina! (ojos muy abiertos)  
**T.** Es verdad, quiero saber lo que se siente, Quinn sé que somos amigas pero, crees que algún día tú y yo...  
**S.** Nooooo.

Todas voltearon a ver a la latina.

**T. **Por qué no?  
**S. **Quinn es tu amiga.  
**T.** Por eso, porque es mi amiga se lo pediría.  
**S.** No puedo creer lo que escucho. (mueca)  
**Q.** Tina, me halagan tus palabras pero no es muy agradable el ser usada para experimentar.  
**T.** Ohhh no Quinn yo no quise decir que serias un experimento, siento mucho si te hice sentir eso, pero eres tan hermosa que cualquier chica que esté en tus brazos debe ser muy afortunada.  
**Q.** Gracias. (incómoda)  
**S.** Si Mike te escuchara decir todas esas tonterías te mandaría al diablo en un segundo.  
**T.** Él lo sabe Santana, de hecho está de acuerdo en que me acueste con una chica, dijo que sería muy caliente tener un trio.  
**S.** Ustedes están enfermos.  
**T. **Desde cuándo eres tan mojigata? Definitivamente te hace falta acostarte con alguien.  
**S.** Quéeeee?  
**B.** Ya chicas, estamos aquí para pasarla bien, no para pelear.  
**T. **Tienes razón, mejor brindemos.

Las amigas continuaron bebiendo y charlando, la chica asiática no perdía el momento para insinuársele a la rubia, eso le hacía mucha gracia a Quinn ya que Tina le parecía muy simpática.

Poco a poco las chicas empezaron a quedarse dormidas, la rubia fue al baño a lavarse los dientes antes de dormir.

Cuando estaba terminando...

**S.** Así que te vas a acostar con Tina?  
**Q.** Ehh? Claro que no.  
**S. **Pues ella se ve muy entusiasmada.  
**Q.** Santana ella está ebria, lo más probable es que mañana no recuerde lo que dijo.  
**S.** Toda la maldita noche se la ha pasado tirándote la onda.  
**Q.** Jajajaja, estas celosa?  
**S.** Eres mi novia, no es agradable que otra te quiera coger en mis narices.  
**Q.** Eso no va a pasar, quedamos en sernos fieles.  
**S.** Exacto, en 6 meses eres solo mía.  
**Q.** No Santana quien es mía eres tu yo...  
**S.** Eres de Belle?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Pero ella no está aquí.

La latina se arrojó con un gran beso sobre los labios de la rubia, luego la subió sobre el mueble que sostenía el lavabo.

**S**. Ahora te mostraré que eres mía también.

La latina continuó con besos apasionados, se colocó entre las piernas de Quinn y llevó su mano izquierda al interior de la pijama y ropa interior de la rubia.

Con la otra mano bajó los tirantes de la blusa de Quinn, que para su fortuna no llevaba sujetador, entonces comenzó a succionar los delicados pezones de la chica de ojos verdes mientras le acariciaba el clítoris.

**Q.** Ohhhh mmmm.  
**S.** Eres mía, estos 6 meses eres mía.  
**Q**. Me estás empezando a mmmm a convencer uuhhmmmm.  
**S.** Con esto no te quedarán dudas.

Santana penetró con dos dedos a su novia.

**Q**. Santana mmmmmm.  
**S.** Dime que eres mía.  
**Q**. Cielos.

Santana curveó los dedos dentro de su chica, acariciando su punto G.

**Q.** Maldita sea, mmmmm Santana, así, así  
**S.** Dímelo.

La rubia chocó sus labios con la latina, luego metió su lengua en la boca de su novia.

**S.** Dímelo Quinnie bee.

Santana regresó a los pezones de su chica.

**Q.** Mmmm si Santana yo soy...

_Oh por dios!__  
_  
**S.** Tina!  
**Q**. Ahhhhhggggg mmmmmmm.

Santana estaba muy asustada por la presencia de su amiga, Quinn seguía bajando de su orgasmo.

**S.** No es lo que piensas.  
**T.** No tenías la teta de Quinn entre tus labios, ni tu mano dentro de su pijama?  
**S.** Tina...  
**T.** Eso fue jodidamente caliente! (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Eh? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**T.** Desde cuándo se acuestan? Wooow ahora entiendo la actitud de Santana, estabas celosa.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**T.** Bueno eso no importa, díganme, desde cuando tienen sexo?  
**S.** Vamos a la habitación.  
**T.** Ok.  
**Q**. Ahora las alcanzo, necesito...  
**T.** Lo entiendo, dios que emoción. (aplaudiendo)

La asiática seguía entusiasmada por lo que había visto.

**T.** Entonces?  
**S.** Tina lo que viste... Eso fue...pues…  
**Q.** Santana y yo tenemos un trato, estamos saliendo por 6 meses, es mi novia porque la ayude en algo y...  
**T. **La chantajeaste?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**S.** Tina, nadie además de ti y Brittany lo sabe, necesito que me prometas que no le dirás a nadie, por favor, no quiero que se enteren en la preparatoria ni tampoco mis padres. (desesperada)  
**T.** Pero qué tiene de malo?  
**S.** Yo no soy lesbiana.  
**T.** Y lo que vi?  
**S.** Es solo sexo, va incluido en el trato.  
**T.** Mmmm si claro.  
**S. **Tina te lo suplico, prométeme que nadie más lo sabrá.  
**T.** No te entiendo, si Quinn fuera mi novia estaría muy orgullosa de presumirla ante todos, ella es hermosa.  
**S.** Es solo un trato, no me gustan las chicas.  
**T**. Está bien tienes mi palabra, no le diré a nadie.  
**S**. Gracias Tina.  
**T**. Pero insisto, haces mal en no estar orgullosa de ser novia de la chica más linda de la preparatoria.  
**Q.** Gracias Tina, pero ya escuchaste a Santana, ella no es lesbiana.  
**T.** En fin, iré al baño.

La chica se alejó.

**Q.** Tranquila, ella no dirá nada.  
**S.** Eso espero, me moriría de la vergüenza si todo el mundo se enterara.

Quinn sintió que la golpeaban muy fuerte en la cara al escuchar eso de la latina, el saber que su relación le daba vergüenza no era para nada lindo.

**Q.** San... Si tan mal te sientes tal vez deberíamos de terminar el trato.  
**S.** Te di mi palabra, la voy a cumplir.  
**Q.** Bien.

La rubia se metió bajo las mantas para tratar de dormir y cerró sus ojos.

**Q.** A ti nunca te di vergüenza mi amor. (pensó)

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Quinn al recordar a su ex novia.

De pronto sintió que la abrazaban por detrás.

**S.** Al menos ya podremos actuar naturalmente frente a las chicas, será más sencillo, buenas noches Quinnie bee.

La rubia no supo que decir, estaba sumamente confundida por la actitud de la latina.

* * *

_**Para la persona que me regañó al decirme que ya eran mas de 25 capítulos y aun no se enamoraban jejejej perdón, ya les empezaré a dar amor.**_

_**Pasado de Quinn, empezará a mostrarse otra vez.**_

_**Se que también no quieren ver peleas entre las chicas y eso, pero básicamente así empezó su relación, es como normal entre ellas, pero ya le iré bajando a eso.**_

_**Comentarios, sugerencias, son bienvenidos... por cierto el Quinnie bee les gustó o tampoco?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	28. Celebrar el primer mes

**_He vuelto, tardé un poquito, pero no tanto, espero les guste el nuevo capítulo._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 28. Celebrar el primer mes.**

Al día siguiente la chica asiática seguía muy entusiasmada por la relación de las Quinntana.

**T.** Ya dime Santana, qué se siente que tu hermanastra sea tu novia? Es taaaan sexy. (gran sonrisa)  
**S.** Solo es por un tiempo Tina.  
**T.** Como sea, pero tienes a Quinn todas las noches para ti, Dios mío, qué tal es en la cama?  
**S.** Tina no voy a hablar contigo de mi vida sexual junto a Quinn, te sentirías bien si yo te preguntara de la tuya con Mike?  
**T.** Pregúntame, no tengo ningún problema en contártela. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **No gracias, no me interesa saber los detalles. (mueca)  
**T.** Lo que si te diré es que es una total mentira lo que dicen de los chicos asiáticos con referencia al tamaño.  
**S.** Demasiada información! (arrugando la nariz)  
**T.** Quinn tiene lindos senos, qué tal su vagina?  
**S.** Estoy a punto de partirte la cara Tina Cohen Chang.  
**T.** Que exagerada, solo tengo curiosidad.  
**S.** Pues te quedarás con ella.  
**B**. Buenos días chicas, de qué hablan?  
**S.** Tina sigue de impertinente con sus comentarios acerca de mi relación con Quinn.  
**B.** Por cierto y Quinn?  
**S.** Es verdad, donde se metió?  
**T.** Estará en el baño?  
**B.** No, yo vengo de ahí.

Las chicas se pusieron a buscar a la rubia por toda la casa, la encontraron en el jardín dibujando.

**B.** Quinnie, que susto nos metiste, pensamos que te había secuestrado un asesino en serie.  
**S.** Pensamos? (alzando la ceja)  
**Q**. Vine a dibujar algo.  
**T.** Yo quiero ver... Ohhhh es muy lindo, la chica que está de espaldas es Santana?  
**B.** Santana es más delgada y su trasero es más grande.  
**S**. A ver, si, definitivamente no soy yo, acaso es Belle?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**T.** Dibujas a tu ex novia? No sería mejor que dibujaras a Santana?  
**Q.** No lo creo.  
**T.** Por qué no?  
**Q.** Porque Santana pondría el grito en el cielo, recuerda que lo de ella y yo solo es un trato y es casi casi secreto.  
**T.** Es una lástima, ustedes dos serían ufff la pareja más caliente y popular de McKinley.  
**S.** Lo dudo.  
**Q.** Yo también.  
**T.** Tú qué piensas Britt?  
**B.** Estoy de acuerdo contigo Tina, pero si ellas no quieren que nadie lo sepa hay que respetarlo.  
**T. **Corrección, Santana es quien no quiere que se sepa, Quinn no ha dicho nada al respecto.  
**Q.** Jamás obligaría a Santana a que gritara a los 4 vientos nuestra... El Trato.  
**T.** En fin, vamos a desayunar.  
**Q.** Vamos.

En el comedor.  
**  
****T.** Ay chicas siéntense juntas, para qué están tan separadas?  
**Q.** Así estamos bien.  
**T.** Cada una al extremo de la mesa? Vamos, aquí no es necesario que se escondan de nadie.  
**S**. Ok, me sentaré al lado de Q.  
**T.** En mi tienen su más grande fan, me encanta que estén juntas. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Es solo un trato de 6 meses.  
**T.** Como sea, es sexy y tierno.  
**B.** Ya ponte a desayunar Tina, estás asustando a las chicas.  
T. Lo siento.

Más tarde las Quinntana regresaron a casa, ese día cumplían un mes de su trato, Santana lo recordó así que decidió hacer algo para celebrarlo.

**S.** Quieres ir al cine en la tarde o algo?  
**Q.** Está bien.  
**S.** Bueno, le diré a mamá que saldremos.  
**Q**. Ok.

Santana sabía muy bien que Quinn estaba distante, por eso se animó y la invitó a salir, luego del cine la llevaría a cenar a Breadstix.

Por su parte la rubia no había podido dejar de pensar toda la mañana en Belle, así que se comunicó con Leslie.

**Q.** Hola.  
**L.** Quinn, cómo estás?  
**Q**. Más o menos y Belle?  
**L.** Pues...  
**Q.** Pasa algo con ella?  
**L. **Antier tuvo una crisis.  
**Q**. Dios mío, pero está bien? Se hizo daño?  
**L.** Afortunadamente pudimos controlarla antes de que lo hiciera.  
**Q**. Entonces no ha mejorado nada?  
**L.** Luego de que la llamaste mejoró muchísimo, pero no sé qué ha pasado esta última semana que su comportamiento volvió a cambiar.  
**Q.** Diablos, Leslie, deja hablo con ella por favor.  
**L.** Hoy no puedo Quinn, hay supervisión y si me sorprenden me pueden echar.  
**Q**. No, no, eso no, luego quién estará al pendiente de mi chiquita.  
**L.** Tal vez la próxima semana pueda pasártela, yo te marco ok?  
**Q**. Está bien Leslie, muchas gracias y por favor cuida de ella.  
**L.** Claro que sí.

La llamada terminó, dejando muy inquieta a la rubia.

Más tarde la latina entró a la habitación de la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** Lista Q?  
**Q**. Lo siento San, no estoy de ánimos.  
**S.** Pero me dijiste que sí.  
**Q.** Lo sé, pero me siento mal.  
**S.** Te duele algo?  
**Q.** La cabeza... Un poco.  
**S.** Tómate una pastilla y listo, anda Quinnie bee.  
**Q**. Otro día.  
**S.** Vamos y dejaré que me hagas lo que quieras esta noche.  
**Q.** No, lo siento.  
**S. **Ashhh como quieras yo si voy a salir.  
**Q.** Que te diviertas.

La latina salió bastante enojada de la habitación de la rubia, salió de su casa y arrancó su coche.

Q**.** Belle, necesito verte, saber que estas bien. (pensaba)

Por su parte la morena fue directo al centro comercial, suspiraba cada que veía a una pareja tomada de la mano, sonriendo y besándose.

**S.** Por qué no puedo tener eso? Odio mi vida. (puchero)

Esa noche la latina no fue a la habitación de la rubia como casi cada noche.

Al día siguiente, lo pasaron en familia, Frank las llevó a comer y luego de compras, realmente no tuvieron mucho contacto ese día.

El lunes, rumbo a la escuela, ni si quiera recordaron pasar por la calle donde se besaban, el ambiente estaba algo tenso.

Cuando la práctica de las cheerios terminó, Quinn y Bree fueron a platicar a las gradas, la rubia le contó todo lo que había pasado con la llamada a Leslie, no pudo contenerse más y se puso a llorar.

**Br.** Tranquila Quinn, ella mejorará ya lo verás.  
**Q.** Ya no soporto esto, era mi deber cuidarla y no lo hice.  
**Br**. Quinn o cuidabas a tu mamá o a ella, era imposible hacerse cargo de las dos.  
**Q.** Pero si no hubiera sido tan tonta de dejar eso en mi habitación, ella no se habría hecho daño.  
**Br.** Y cómo ibas a saber que justamente ese día ella iría a tu casa?  
**Q.** Es mi culpa. (llorando)  
**Br. **No lo es. (abrazándola)

En eso la bomba explotó.  
**  
****S.** Estúpida Fabray, quién demonios se cree?  
**B.** Solo es un abrazo.  
**S**. A mí me respeta.  
**B.** Espera Santana, Santanaaaaa.

La latina no hizo caso de los gritos de su amiga y fue a enfrentar a las chicas.

**S.** Quita tus sucias manos de Quinn maldita zorra.  
**Br.** Qué te pasa?  
**S.** Pasa que no voy a permitir que en mis narices me pongan los cuernos.  
**Br**. De qué rayos estás hablando?  
**S.** De lo que estoy viendo, se están manoseando frente a todos y no te hagas la inocente porque estoy segura de que Quinn te contó de lo nuestro.  
**Br. **Tienes esa cabeza llena de porquerías, solo estaba consolando a Quinn, que no ves que está llorando?  
**S. **Eh? (frunciendo el ceño) Quinnie qué pasa?  
**Br.** Si actuaras tu papel de novia como deberías, sabrías muy bien el motivo del llanto de Quinn.  
**S.** Quinnie dime qué pasa?  
**Br.** Ay si, ahora muy preocupada.  
**S.** Contigo no estoy hablando maldita zorra.  
**Br**. Seré zorra pero al menos no una lesbiana de clóset.  
**S. **Qué dijiste? Yo no soy lesbiana, entiéndelo, no lo soy!  
**Br.** Pero te fascina cuando Quinn te coge no?  
**S. **Eres una...

Santana trató de golpear a Bree pero Quinn se interpuso entre ellas.

**Q.** Basta!  
**S. **Ella empezó.  
**Br.** Te lo merecías.  
**Q. **Saben qué? Mátense si eso desean, yo me largo de aquí.  
**S.** No, espera Q, dime lo que te pasa.

La rubia se fue de ahí con dirección al lugar prohibido.

**S.** Está así porque no quiero que se sepa de nuestra relación?  
**Br**. No te creas tan importante para ella idiota, Quinn está así porque Belle se puso mal.

La joven porrista se fue de ahí dejando a la latina muy desconcertada.

En el lugar prohibido Quinn continuaba llorando, hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien atrás de ella.

**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** Eso es justamente lo que quiero saber, dime qué pasa contigo? Es verdad lo que me dijo Bree?  
**Q.** No sé qué te haya dicho.  
**S. **Que estas así porque tu ex novia se puso mal.  
**Q.** Es verdad.  
**S. **Quinn, y yo?  
**Q.** Tu qué?  
**S. **Pues soy tu novia como que qué?  
**Q.** Esto es un trato Santana, tú lo has repetido cientos de veces.  
**S.** Pero quedamos en que nos seriamos fieles.  
**Q.** Acaso está ella junto a mí?  
**S.** Pero con el pensamiento me estas siendo infiel.  
**Q.** Dime una cosa, acaso tu no lo has hecho? No has pensando en algún hombre?

La latina no respondió nada.

**Q.** Lo ves? Entonces no vengas a decirme que te sea fiel con el pensamiento cuando tú tampoco lo haces, te seré fiel en cuerpo mientras esto dure, pero si así lo quieres en este preciso momento acabamos todo.

Santana nuevamente no dijo nada.

**Q.** Nos vemos al rato.

La morena estaba en una especie de shock, así que fue en busca de su mejor amiga y le contó todo.

**B.** Pues no lo entiendo.  
**S.** Qué es lo que no entiendes?  
**B**. El por qué te pones así, Sanny no quieres que la gente se entere de lo tuyo con Quinn y ella lo respeta, de verdad no deberías de tomar esa actitud hacia con ella.  
**S.** Pero yo soy su novia.  
**B.** Por un trato o chantaje como le quieran llamar, por lo mismo ella no está involucrando sentimientos contigo, lo de ustedes es meramente sexual.  
**S.** Si, lo sé... Crees que Belle ame tanto a Quinn como ella lo hace?  
**B.** Es muy probable.  
**S.** Son muy afortunadas. (suspirando)  
**B**. No tanto, están separadas.  
**S.** Pero algún día volverán a estar juntas, por qué no puedo encontrar alguien que me ame así?  
**B.** Y lo que tuviste con Sam?  
**S.** Tengo claro que eso no era amor, de lo contrario no habríamos hecho lo que hicimos, me encantaría tener alguien que me amara, pero al parecer eso es imposible.  
**B.** Entonces termina tu trato con Quinn y estoy muy segura de que encontrarás a un chico que te de lo que tanto deseas.  
**S.** Pues sí, tal vez eso sea lo mejor, hoy mismo terminaré con eso.  
**B.** fue muy mala idea empezar con ese trato.  
**S.** Eso parece.

En otro lado de la escuela.

**Q.** Chicos necesito que me ayuden.  
**K.** A qué?  
**Q.** A ir a Columbus.  
**Br.** No me digas que quieres ir a ver a Belle?  
**Q**. Si, por favor los dos tienen auto, pagaré la gasolina, llévenme.  
**Br**. Quinn, Columbus queda a más de dos horas de aquí.  
**Q.** Pues vámonos ya y podremos regresar temprano, por favor.  
**K. **Yo conduzco.  
**Q. **De verdad?  
**Br.** David...  
**K. **Siempre contarás conmigo Quinn.  
**Q. **Mil gracias.  
**Br.** También conmigo, los acompaño.  
**Q. **Sabía que lo harías, gracias amiga.

Los tres chicos salieron de la escuela ante la mirada de la chica asiática.

**T**. Santana a dónde fue Quinn?  
**S.** De qué hablas?  
**T.** Acabo de verla salir de la preparatoria con Bree y David.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**T.** No te avisó? Wooow, su relación es muuuuuy rara. (frunciendo el ceño)

Cuando llegaron a Columbus, se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Belle.

**K.** Un hospital psiquiátrico? (boca muy abierta)  
**Br.** Dijiste que estaba en una institución pero jamás mencionaste esto.  
**Q.** Creen que es fácil aceptar que la persona que amas está tan mal como para que sus padres la hayan tenido que recluir aquí?  
**Br**. Quinn pero... Cuando alguien está en un lugar como este quiere decir que...  
**Q.** Están locos?  
**Br.** Pues sí y no se recuperan.  
**Q.** Ella no está loca, tiene una enfermedad pero no está loca, ella se va a recuperar me lo prometió.  
**Br.** Ojalá así sea.  
**K.** Crees que nos dejen entrar?  
**Q.** No, somos menores de edad, por acá hay un árbol, me subiré y espero que esté en el patio para poder verla.

Al pie del árbol.

**K.** Esta muy alto Quinn.  
**Q.** Soy porrista, tengo habilidad.  
**K.** Ok te ayudo.

Como pudieron los chicos subieron al árbol.

**Br.** La ves por ahí?  
**Q.** Nooo maldita sea.

De pronto.

**Q.** Dios mío allá está, mírala es la chica que está a punto de sentarse en el pasto.  
**Br.** Ohhh.  
**Q.** Está muy delgada, no puede ser. (preocupada)  
**K.** Si se ve flaquita.  
**Q.** Ha bajado de peso, se supone que aquí la cuidan.  
**Br**. Grítale, tal vez te pueda ver.  
**Q.** Belle, Belle!

La joven dirigió su mirada hacia el árbol.

**Q.** Belle mi amor!

La chica se levantó del piso y caminó en dirección al árbol, pero luego fue detenida por un hombre vestido de blanco y la introdujo al edificio.

**Q.** Maldita sea!  
**K**. Al menos la pudiste ver.  
**Br.** Si Quinn, la viste.  
**Q.** Mi chiquita, la pude ver, gracias amigos, sin ustedes esto no habría sido posible.  
**Br. **La amas mucho, verdad?**  
****Q.** Con todo mi ser.  
**K.** Y Santana?  
**Q.** Hoy mismo termino con ella.  
**Br**. Es lo mejor.  
**K.** Quinn… por qué Belle terminó en un lugar como ese?  
**Q.** Esto solo lo sabe Bree y Puck, así que te pido que seas discreto con lo que te diré.  
**K**. Cuenta con ello.  
**Q.** Belle sufría de bipolaridad, su enfermedad estaba controlada cuando la conocí, cuando comenzamos nuestra relación ella me dijo que se sentía muy feliz y que no necesitaba más los medicamentos, los dejó de tomar, por un tiempo los síntomas no se presentaron, pero luego regresaron… con el tiempo aprendí a lidiar con ellos, de alguna manera siempre la podía controlar y convencer de que tomara sus medicamentos, pero cuando mamá empeoró, sin querer descuidé a Belle, un día que llevé a mamá a su quimioterapia, olvidé guardar la mercancía donde siempre lo hacía, simplemente la dejé en mi habitación, mamá se puso mal luego de esa quimioterapia y la internaron por unas horas, me quedé a su lado, cuando salí a comprar un café, por los pasillos vi a Puck y a la madre de Belle, me imaginé lo peor, fui con ellos, Puck me dijo que Belle había sufrido de una sobredosis de droga, afortunadamente su madre la encontró a tiempo y eso le salvó la vida, cuando mi novia reaccionó y pude hablar con ella, me pidió perdón por haber tomado mi mercancía, en ese momento me sentí morir, luego de eso su enfermedad se descontroló por completo, los médicos la diagnosticaron con esquizofrenia y aconsejaron a sus padres internarla en ese lugar.  
**K.** Diablos, cuanto lo siento Quinn.  
**Q**. Ella prometió que se recuperaría, lo hará y entonces ella y yo estaremos juntas para siempre.  
**K.** Ojalá así sea.  
**Q.** Lo será David.

Luego de eso los chicos regresaron a Lima.

La rubia llegó a casa con una gran sonrisa y dispuesta a terminar su trato con la latina.

**S.** A dónde fuiste?  
**Q.** Por ahí.  
**S.** Por ahí? Quinn te saliste desde muy temprano de la preparatoria con el par de perdedores que tienes como amigos y regresas hasta esta hora, dime a dónde fuiste?  
**Q.** Qué demonios te importa Santana  
**S.** Soy tu novia.  
**Q.** Ay Santana es una farsa y lo sabes.  
**S.** Hablando de eso... He estado pensando y...  
**Q.** Yo también.  
**S.** Quinn... Lo mejor es que...

La latina miró fijamente a los ojos de la rubia, cuando estaba a punto de decirle que era el fin de su trato, algo se apoderó de ella y se lanzó a los labios de Quinn.

**S.** Quinnie!  
**Q**. Espera...

Pero la latina no hizo caso y continuó besando a la rubia.

**S**. Te necesito abejita.

El deseo se apoderó de la chica de ojos verdes y le correspondió a la morena de inmediato, una cosa llevó a la otra y en menos de lo que pensaron yacían en la cama y comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales.

Cuando terminaron, Santana se acurrucó al lado de Quinn, colocó su cabeza sobre el pecho de la rubia y la abrazó.

**S.** Antier cumplimos un mes de salir, no lo recordaste, verdad?  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**S**. Está bien, no es que fuera muy importante.  
**Q.** Por eso me invitaste a salir?  
**S.** Pues sí.  
**Q.** Si quieres salimos mañana.  
**S.** No hace falta.  
**Q.** Ok.

Las chicas se quedaron en esa posición por un buen rato, luego Santana comenzó a besar el pecho de su novia.

**S.** Y a dónde me invitarías?  
**Q.** Quieres ir a cenar o algo así?  
**S.** Pensaba en Breadstix.  
**Q**. Está bien, mañana vamos.  
**S.** Súper.

Luego volvieron a besarse hasta que escucharon el coche de los padres de Santana.

**S.** Diablos, me voy.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Te veo en un rato. (besándola)  
**Q.** Sip.

Cuando la latina salió de la habitación de la chica...

**Q.** Qué acabo de hacer? (manos en el rostro)

Por su parte la latina...

**S.** Se supone que iba a terminar con ella, cielos! (soltando el aire)

Al día siguiente...

**B**. Sanny, cómo te fue con Q? Dejaron su trato?  
**S.** Ese el objetivo pero cuando estaba a punto de decírselo...  
**B.** Se acostaron (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Si, no lo pude evitar Britt, fue algo que pasó de repente.  
**B.** Ay Sanny y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
**S**. Tratar de que estos 5 meses que nos quedan de relación sean en completa paz, ya no quiero pelear con ella, además sé que ama a Belle y eso es bueno.  
**B.** Bueno porque así no te enamorarás de ella?  
**S.** Brittany cómo crees que me voy a enamorar de Quinn, yo no soy...  
**B.** Si, ya lo sé, pareces disco rayado, pero no niegues que te encanta estar con ella.  
**S**. No lo puedo evitar, ella tiene algo que me hace desearla cada vez más.  
**B.** Mmmm.

Por otro lado.

**Br.** Terminaste con la perra?  
**Q**. No, lo iba a hacer pero...  
**Br**. Jajaja tuviste sexo con ella.  
**Q.** Si y no sabes lo mal que me siento, estaba tan feliz de haber visto a Belle y de repente Santana se pone frente a mí y lo siguiente fue que estábamos haciéndolo.  
**Br.** Uyyy eso es... Extraño.  
**Q.** Mmm.  
**Br.** Te gusta Santana, cierto?  
**Q.** Ella es muy bella.  
**Br**. Pero es una fichita, te trata mal y... Te pasas Quinn.  
**Q.** Lo sé, ya ni modo.  
**Br.** Solo espero que no te enamores.  
**Q.** No, eso jamás, mi corazón es de Belle y de nadie más.  
**Br.** Quiero ser su madrina de bodas.  
**Q.** Hecho.

Santana y Quinn regresaron a casa para alistarse para celebrar su primer mes como novias.

**S.** Pensé que sería mejor si en vez de cenar vamos a comer y luego de ahí a tu lugar.  
**Q.** Está bien, me iré a preparar.  
**S.** Yo también, le llamaré a mamá para avisarle.

Una vez que estuvieron listas, se dirigieron a Breadstix.

**S.** Te ves muy linda Q.  
**Q**. Tú también San.

Ya en el restaurante, Santana pidió una de las mesas del fondo, Quinn sabía muy bien el porqué de esa elección.

**S.** Es una lástima que no nos hayan querido servir el vino.  
**Q.** Santana, somos menores edad.  
**S**. Si lo sé, pero quería hacer un brindis o algo así.  
**Q.** Lo haremos con agua.  
**S.** Eso no cuenta.  
**Q.** Mejor come, mmmm mi platillo está delicioso, quieres probar?

La latina observó a todos a su alrededor, cuando se sintió segura de que nadie la veía, aceptó el bocado que le ofrecía la rubia.

**S.** Tienes razón, muy buena elección Quinnie, quieres probar el mío?  
**Q.** Claro.

La morena emuló a su novia al darle un bocado de su comida.

**Q.** Está mejor el mío.  
**S.** Sin duda.

La comida fue algo tensa, las chicas hablaron sobre la práctica de ese día y otras cosas banales.

**S.** Bien creo que es hora de irnos.  
**Q.** Ok, pediré la cuenta.  
**S.** Yo pago.  
**Q.** No, lo haré yo.  
**S.** Claro que no, desde un principio yo pensaba invitarte todo.  
**Q.** Ok, acepto.

Las chicas salieron de ahí, antes de ir al lugar de la rubia, pasaron por una tienda para comprar una botella de vino, con la ayuda de la identificación falsa de Quinn.

Ya en el lugar de la chica de ojos verdes...

**S.** Está a punto de oscurecer.  
**Q.** Y tienes miedo?  
**S.** No pero, está muy solo por aquí.  
**Q.** No te preocupes, haremos una pequeña fogata.  
**S.** No sé cómo se hace.  
**Q.** Déjamelo a mí.

Luego de que la fogata estuviera lista, la latina trajo una de las mantas de la tienda de campaña y la colocó sobre el pasto para sentarse.

**S.** Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?  
**Q.** Belle me enseñó.  
**S.** Entonces tu amor por la naturaleza te lo heredó ella?  
**Q.** Algo así.  
**S.** Ya podemos brindar?  
**Q.** Claro.

La rubia sirvió el vino en unos vasos desechables.

**Q.** Sé que no son copas pero algo es algo.  
**S.** Pues sí, brindemos por este primer mes.  
**Q.** Salud.

Las chicas chocaron los vasos y bebieron el vino, luego de eso Santana se acercó a Quinn y le dio un beso.

La rubia le dio una sonrisa y se recostó sobre la manta, la latina hizo lo mismo.

Hubo varios minutos de silencio hasta que Santana habló.

**S.** Estas pensando en ella?  
**Q**. Mmm?  
**S.** Estas pensando en Belle, cierto?  
**Q**. No.

La rubia dijo la verdad.

**Q**. Pienso en todo lo que ha pasado este año desde que llegué a Lima.  
**S.** Ohhh.  
**Q**. Jamás me imaginé que fuera a ser así, cuando te conocí estaba enojada muy enojada con la vida.  
**S.** Y ahora no lo estás?  
**Q.** Sí, pero supongo que un poco menos.  
**S.** Cuando te conocí jamás me imaginé que terminaría dándote mi virginidad.  
**Q.** Quise desquitarme de ti de todas las cosas que me hiciste cuando llegué a tu casa, nunca me imaginé que fueras virgen, pero luego de que me lo confesaras, quise que fuera especial para ti y de hecho también lo fue para mí.  
**S.** Fue especial, muy especial.  
**Q**. Es bueno saberlo.  
**S.** Quinn?  
**Q**. Mmm?  
**S.** Nos quedan 5 meses juntas, crees que en este tiempo tú y yo nos podríamos llevar mejor?  
**Q.** No te entiendo.  
**S.** Solo pienso que estaría bien si tratamos de que esta relación sea más llevadera en los meses que le quedan, claro si estás de acuerdo.  
**Q.** Santana, en serio quieres seguir con esto?  
**S.** Te di mi palabra, la voy a cumplir.  
**Q**. Ok, supongo que tienes razón, sería bueno llevarnos mejor.  
**S.** Bien...

La latina tomó la mano de la rubia y entrelazó sus dedos.

**Q.** Nunca me imaginé que me iba a acostar con la hija de mis padres adoptivos.  
**S.** Yo tampoco, supongo que el destino ya lo tenía deparado.  
**Q.** Tal vez.

Las chicas cruzaron miradas, entonces Santana se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes y le dio un tierno beso.

**Q.** Eso fue lindo.  
**S. **Lo sé. (sonriendo)

Quinn se colocó sobre la latina y comenzó con una serie de besos lentos tanto en sus labios y el cuello.

Luego simplemente se abrazaron mientras contemplaban las estrellas.

**S.** Creo que es hora de volver.  
**Q.** Si, gracias por la celebración del primer mes  
**S. **De nada, tú te encargarás de celebrar la segunda.  
**Q.** Hecho.

Cuando regresaron a casa y luego de que convivieran un poco con sus padres, fueron a dormir, la latina no sabía qué hacer, ella realmente quería pasar la noche con Quinn, pero se sentía insegura, luego de dar muchas vueltas en la cama, decidió armarse de valor e ir a la habitación de su novia.

**S.** Hey abejita, estas dormida?  
**Q.** No.  
**S**. Puedo?  
**Q.** Claro, ven.

En cuanto la morena se metió entre las sábanas, la rubia la rodeó con sus brazos.

**S.** Buenas noches Q.  
**Q**. Descansa San. (besándola)

La latina se quedó dormida en pocos minutos.

**Q.** Solo son 5 meses, luego de eso iré por ti mi amor.

Y ese fue el último pensamiento de la rubia antes de dormir.

* * *

_**A quién notan mas enganchada con la relación?**_

_**Sigan comentando y dando sugerencias ya saben que si las tomo en cuenta.**_

_**El amor viene a cuenta gotas pero viene.**_

_**Mañana actualización de TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**P.D. Ayyyy Dianna se ve HERMOSA en los AMAS, mi corazoncito latió con muchas fuerzas en cuanto la vi en la alfombra roja, es oficial creo que la amo más que a Naya. **_


	29. Las cosas no son como parecen

**_He vuelto otra vez, gracias por el apoyo, les dejo el 29._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 29. Las cosas no son como parecen.**

En el transcurso de los días Santana se comportó extrañamente dócil, no peleaba con Quinn y estaba bastante apegada a ella.

**S.** Quinnie, deberíamos de ir otra vez a pasear en bicicleta.  
**Q.** Pero lo odiaste la primera vez.  
**S**. Bueno si pero te prometo que esta vez será diferente, aunque no lo creas me gusta estar al aire libre.  
**Q.** OK iremos el próximo fin de semana.  
**S.** Genial.

Un día después de la práctica de porristas.

**T.** Chicas vamos a los bolos en parejas qué les parece?  
**S.** Qué quieres decir con "en parejas"?  
**T.** Ya saben Brittany y Artie, Mike y yo y Quinn y tú.  
**S.** No estoy muy segura de eso.  
**T. **Es como salir en grupo nadie se tiene que dar cuenta de lo tuyo con Quinn.  
**B.** Vamos Santana será divertido.  
**S.** Se lo preguntaré a Quinn.

La latina fue en busca de su novia.

**S.** Hey Quinnie, adivina qué?  
**Q.** Qué pasa Santana?  
**S.** Saldremos en grupo a los bolos nos acompañas?  
**Q.** Yo con ustedes?  
**S.** Tina insiste que pasemos tiempo juntas.  
**Q.** Y tú estás de acuerdo?  
**S.** Claro, será bueno salir con ellos, hace mucho que no me divierto con mis amigos.  
**Q. **Está bien vamos.  
**S.** Súper.

Esa tarde las chicas llegaron a los bolos, ahí se reunieron con sus amigos.

**Mi.** Juguemos en parejas.  
**T.** Siii cada quien con su amorcito.  
**S. **Genial... (rodando los ojos)  
**A.** Ni modo Santana eso te pasa por ser soltera, tendrás que ser la pareja de Quinn.  
**T.** No creo que les moleste eso.  
**A. **Por qué?

Santana se puso muy nerviosa.

**T.** Pues porque son hermanas Artie y están acostumbradas a estar todo el tiempo juntas.  
**A.** Jajaja es cierto, bien empecemos a jugar.

Tanto Quinn como Santana eran bastante buenas en los bolos, tanto así que le estaban dando una verdadera paliza a las otras dos parejas.

**S.** Jajaja que malos son.  
**Mi.** Tina no tiene nada de puntería, es gracias a ella que estamos perdiendo.  
**T.** Oyeeeee.  
**B.** Y Artie es pésimo.  
**A.** Lo siento nena, pero tienes razón.  
**Q.** Debimos haberles apostado algo San.  
**S.** Cierto jajajaja, tengo sed iré por un refresco, quieres uno abejita? (susurrándole en el oído)  
**Q.** Claro. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Ahora vuelvo.

Santana se alejó a la barra para pedir los refrescos, mientras tanto Quinn charlaba con la muy entusiasmada Tina.

**T.** Créeme Q, ustedes se ven hermosas juntas, si tan solo pudieran hacerlo oficial públicamente.  
**Q.** Sabes que eso no va a pasar Tina.  
**T. **Qué lástima.  
**A.** Jajajaja miren chicas, Santana no pierde el tiempo, ya está charlando con un chico en la barra.  
**Mi.** Es Matt, mi compañero del equipo de fútbol.  
**A.** Ahhh es cierto.

La rubia volteó a ver la imagen que describían los chicos, no supo descifrar lo que sintió, así que simplemente regresó su mirada hacia el tablero de la mesa de bolos.

**T.** Estás bien Quinn?  
**Q.** Eso es lo que ella desea Tina.  
**T.** Pero es tu novia.  
**Q.** Por un trato.  
**T. **Yo que tu iba y me la traía de las greñas.  
**Q.** Jajaja si hiciera eso, jamás me lo perdonaría.

En la barra.

**Ma.** Vengo muy seguido a este lugar y no te había visto por aquí.  
**S.** Hace mucho que no venía, casi siempre lo hacemos en grupo.  
**Ma.** Ahhh que bien, hoy estuviste genial en tu práctica, no entiendo por qué te quitaron la capitanía del equipo.  
**S.** Fue decisión de la coach.  
**Ma.** Pues está loca,  
**S.** Es verdad.  
**Ma.** Dos refrescos?  
**S**. Si uno es para mí y otro para mi n... Hermana Quinn.  
**Ma**. Ah si, la lesbiana de McKinley.  
**S.** Hey no le llames así.  
**Ma.** Pero es la verdad o no? Además no la estoy insultando.  
**S**. Bueno si, es solo que...  
**Ma**. Es un total desperdicio, es una de las chicas más bellas de la preparatoria, claro después de ti.  
**S.** Gracias por el cumplido.  
**Ma**. Es la verdad, mmm Santana sales con alguien?  
**S.** Eh?  
**Ma.** Bueno después de que estuviste con Sam, no te he visto con algún otro chico.  
**S**. Ah eso, pues no, no salgo con nadie.  
**Ma.** Qué bien, así que... Te gustaría salir un día conmigo al cine o algo así?  
**S.** Emmm. (mueca)  
**Ma.** Vamos, será divertido.

La latina volteó a ver a la rubia quien estaba sentada charlando con Brittany.

**S.** Lo siento Matt, pero en este momento no estoy lista para salir con nadie.  
**Ma**. Vamos Santana, no te vas a arrepentir.  
**S.** Gracias pero no, nos vemos.

Santana tomó los refrescos y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba su novia.

**S.** Tu refresco Quinnie.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**B.** Qué tanto platicabas con Matt?  
**S.** Nada importante, solo me saludó.  
**B.** Ahhh.  
**Mi**. Hey niñas es hora de la revancha.  
**S.** Jajaja listo para perder otra vez?  
**Mi.** Eso lo veremos.  
**Q.** Les patearemos el trasero una vez más.  
**S.** Quinnie tiene razón.

Nuevamente las chicas les ganaron a sus amigos ya no hubo otra revancha así que mejor decidieron comer pizza y pasar tiempo juntos bromeando y platicando cosas sobre la preparatoria.

Un rato después se despidieron y cada uno se dirigió a su casa, las chicas lo hicieron en el auto de la latina, en cuanto Quinn subió al coche Santana colocó su mano sobre la de ella y así se fueron todo el camino a casa.

Llegando ahí.

**S.** Matt me invito a salir con él.  
**Q.** Ah si? Y qué le dijiste?  
**S.** Que no.  
**Q.** Y eso?  
**S. **No voy a salir con él porque soy tuya.  
**Q.** Eres mía? (levantando una ceja)  
**S.** Si sólo tuya y lo sabes.

Con una gran sonrisa Quinn se acercó a Santana y la besó tiernamente.

Mientras continuaban besándose caminaron hacia el sofá luego se tumbaron en él, quedando la rubia en la cima.

**Q.** Me encanta que sepas que eres mía.  
**S.** Si Quinnie ahhh estos meses no seré de nadie mmmm mas.

Torpemente Quinn comenzó a desabotonar los jeans de la latina, quien estaba sumamente excitada.

**S.** Tócame abejita, necesito sentirte.  
**Q.** Si mielecita.  
**S.** Miel?  
**Q.** Yo soy la abejita, tú eres mi miel.  
**S.** Me gusta. (besándola)

En cuanto la rubia introdujo su mano a los jeans y ropa interior de la morena, notó lo mojada que estaba.

**S.** Dioooos mmmmm.  
**Q.** Tu clítoris está erecto.  
**S.** Es por ti.  
**Q.** Quiero verte.

La rubia se incorporó, tomo los jeans junto con la prenda íntima de su novia y se los sacó de un solo tirón, luego separó las piernas de Santana para tener una maravillosa vista de su centro totalmente húmedo.

**Q.** Eres... Hermosa. (lamiendo sus labios)  
**S.** Tócame.

La chica de ojos verdes pasó su dedo medio por toda la raja de la chica, Santana cerró los ojos ante el placer que le daba.

**S.** Abejita cómeme.  
**Q.** Si mielecita.

Quinn llevo su lengua justo al clítoris de su novia para darle masajes lentos, las piernas de Santana comenzaron a temblar.

**S.** Mierda! Siiii.  
**Q.** Sabes delicioso, justo como la miel.  
**S.** Dios!

Quinn continuó chupando el clítoris de su novia, Santana sobaba el cuero cabelludo de su chica.

**S.** Penétrame Quinnie, hazme ver estrellas.  
**Q**. Tus deseos son órdenes, hermosa.

Mientras la rubia seguía chupando el centro de Santana, le introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de la morena, estaba tan húmeda que fue muy fácil el penetrarla.

**S.** Ay Dios mío lo haces mmmm tan bien, no pares por favor.

La chica de ojos verdes incrementó los movimientos de su mano mientras la morena movía sus caderas para incrementar la fricción.

**S.** Estoy a punto Quinnie.  
**Q.** Vente para mí (besándola)  
**S.** Un poco más mmmm ohhh siii así, justo ahí abejita.  
**Q.** Estás buenísima San.  
**S.** Dios... Siiiii así ay ay ahhhhhh mmmmm, Quinn Fabray soy tuuuuya.  
**Q**. Siiii.

Santana como siempre tuvo un gran y delicioso orgasmo, algo que solo Quinn le provocaba con tal intensidad.

La rubia sacó sus dedos del interior de la latina y los llevó directo a la boca de la chica para que se probara a sí misma.

**S.** Es rico mi sabor mmmm.  
**Q.** Mucho

Luego de eso siguió una sesión de besos lentos con lengua incluida.

**S.** Ahora voy yo.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, escucharon el coche del padre de Santana.

**S.** Santo dios, llegaron más temprano, mis jeans!  
**Q.** Espera ahora te los doy.  
**S.** Rocía aromatizante.  
**Q.** Ya voy.

La latina se vistió rápidamente y luego de eso corrió a su habitación, Quinn se quedó en la planta baja y fue a la cocina a lavarse las manos y pretender que cocinaría algo.

**F.** Hola hija ya llegamos.  
**Q**. Qué bien.  
**M**. Qué haces hija?  
**Q.** Emmm pensaba cocinar mmm spaghetti.  
**M.** Que rico, iré a dejar mis cosas y ahora bajo a ayudarte.  
**Q.** Está bien.  
**F.** Y Santana?  
**Q.** Haciendo tarea.  
**F.** La iré a saludar.

Quinn regresó a la sala y vio una gran mancha de lubricante en el sofá, de inmediato fue por algunos artículos de limpieza para tratar de quitar la mancha.

**M.** Qué haces Quinn?  
**Q.** Maribel, me asustaste.  
**M**. Lo siento, qué haces?  
**Q.** Pues... Estaba viendo una película y... Derramé refresco en el sofá, lo siento mucho.  
**M**. Ayy no te preocupes ese líquido saca muy bien las manchas, te ayudaré.  
**Q.** No hace falta, mejor ayúdame con la cena.  
**M.** Está bien.  
**Q**. Diablos por poco. (pensó)

Más tarde la latina bajó.

**S.** Ya vamos a cenar?  
**M**. En unos minutos, ayuda a Quinn a poner la mesa.  
**S**. Ok.

Las chicas fueron al comedor.

**Q.** Tuve que limpiar una enorme mancha de lubricante en el sofá,  
**S.** En serio? Lo siento mucho (muy apenada)  
**Q.** Lo disfrutaste?  
**S.** Sabes que si.

La latina se fijó muy bien de que sus padres no la vieran, luego se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso a su novia.

**S.** En un rato más te devolveré el favor.  
**Q.** Eso espero,

La cena familiar fue como siempre, bastante amena, ya entrada la noche, cuando la latina supuso que sus padres estaban durmiendo, entró a la habitación de Quinn.

**S.** Abejita?  
**Q.** Tardaste.  
**S**. Lo siento, estás lista?

La rubia se descubrió mostrando su desnudez ante la morena.

**Q.** Tu qué crees?  
**S.** Woooow.

Esa noche Quinn tuvo que poner sobre su rostro la almohada para tratar de aminorar el sonido de los jadeos y gemidos que le provocaba su novia, luego de estar juntas, se quedaron profundamente dormidas y como siempre abrazadas.

Al día siguiente.

**B.** Sanny, Mike nos acaba de platicar que Matt le dijo que te invitó a salir y le dijiste que no.  
**S.** Que tipo tan chismoso. (mueca)  
**B.** Entonces es verdad?  
**S.** Si.  
**B**. Y por qué no me lo dijiste?  
**S**. Porque no tiene importancia.  
**B**. Pensé que era lo que querías, ya sabes salir con un chico.  
**S**. Eso será hasta que el trato con Q termine, además Matt es muy amigo de Sam, no sería correcto.  
**B.** Oh y desde cuándo piensas de ese modo?  
**S.** Desde siempre.  
**B.** Si, claro.

Terminaron su caminata justo frente al casillero de la latina, luego la chica empezó a guardar algunos libros con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**B.** Por qué estás tan feliz?  
**S.** Mmm? Pues no sé, estoy de muy buen humor, solo eso.  
**B. **Anoche lo hiciste con Quinn verdad?  
**S.** Como casi todos los días.  
**B**. Entonces es muy buena para el sexo.  
**S.** Si, ella me sabe atender muy bien, no lo voy a negar.  
**B**. Sería bueno averiguarlo, cuando terminen el trato.  
**S.** Qué? Quieres hacerlo con Quinn?  
**B.** Solo para comprobar lo que dices.  
**S.** Wooow, no solo tengo que cuidarme de la cachonda de Tina sino también de ti?  
**B.** Jajajaj si vieras la expresión de tu rostro te morirías de la risa, solo estoy bromeando, sí que estas tomando muy en serio tu papel de novia celosa  
**S.** Cierra la boca.

Justo en ese momento la rubia pasó en compañía de Bree cerca del casillero de la morena, las chicas cruzaron miradas y de inmediato sonrieron.

**B.** Vaya, ustedes se llevan cada día mejor, eso es bueno.  
**S.** Simplemente ya no quiero pelear.

Por su parte las otras chicas.

**Br.** Qué fue eso?  
**Q. **De qué hablas?  
**Br.** Esa sonrisa coqueta que compartiste con la perra.  
**Q. **Jaaaa, sonrisa coqueta? Por dios solo fue una sonrisa y ya.  
**Br.** Esa tipa te está conquistando, no lo puedo creer.  
**Q.** Ay Bree no exageres, a mí no me va a conquistar nadie.  
**Br.** Eso espero, lo digo por tu bien.

De vuelta con las Brittana.

**B.** Y además de acostarse qué hacen?  
**S.** No entiendo.  
**B.** Me refiero a si hablan de algo.  
**S.** Si, de qué posición nos gusta más.  
**B.** Jajaja no tonta, me refiero a que si hablan de ustedes, a ver dime qué tanto sabes del pasado de Quinn en Columbus.  
**S.** Pues... Lo que tú también sabes.  
**B.** Solo eso? No te gustaría hablar con ella de otras cosas que no sean solo sexo?  
**S.** El fin de semana iremos a pasear en bici, veremos qué pasa.  
**B.** Pues sí.

El fin de semana llegó.

**M.** Se divierten niñas, no regresen muy tarde.  
**S.** No mami.

Las Quinntana subieron al coche de la latina y arrancaron rumbo al parque.

**S.** Dios, olvidé lo que odio subir esta maldita colina.  
**Q.** Ay San es la segunda vez que lo haces.  
**S.** Lo sé y lo odio.  
**Q.** Jajaja a que no me alcanzas.  
**S.** Espera abejita, ash!

Ya en la cima.

**Q.** Estas lista para bajar?  
**S. **Eso espero.  
**Q.** No tengas miedo.  
**S. **Pues al mal paso darle prisa, te veo allá abajo Quinnie.  
**Q.** Hey, no se vale.

A pesar de que Santana pedaleó primero, la rubia le ganó en la bajada.

**Q.** Más suerte para la próxima San.  
**S.** Ja, ja, jaaaa.  
**Q.** Vamos a mi lugar?  
**S.** Nuestro lugar.  
**Q.** Ok nuestro lugar, vamos?  
**S.** Sip.

Las chicas se estacionaron donde siempre lo hacían.

**Q.** A que no me alcanzas.

La rubia corrió, adentrándose en el bosque con dirección a su lugar, por más que trató de alejarse, rápidamente fue alcanzada por la morena, quien la tomó por detrás, logrando con ello que las dos cayeran en el pasto.

**S.** Serás muy buena en la bicicleta, pero te recuerdo que soy muy buena para correr.  
**Q.** Jajaja ya lo comprobé. (besándola)

Luego de eso Santana la ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

**S.** Nos metemos al estanque?  
**Q.** La verdad no es muy buena idea, en esta época del año el agua ya está fría, te lo digo por experiencia.  
**S.** Mmm que lástima.  
**Q.** Ven vamos por un tronco que vi atrás de ese árbol, nos puede servir de banca para sentarnos.  
**S.** Me vas a hacer trabajar?  
**Q.** Ay mielecita, como siempre quejándote de todo. (beso en la mejilla)  
**S.** Mmm tú tienes la culpa.  
**Q.** Ja si como no.

Luego de colocar el tronco cerca de la tienda de campaña..

**Q.** Listo.  
**S.** Iré por el desayuno, lo dejamos en el auto.  
**Q.** No tardes mielecita.  
**S.** Jejeje nope.

Luego de desayunar...

**Q.** Quieres hacerlo?  
**S.** Claro.  
**Q.** Vamos a la tienda de campaña.  
**S.** Espera Q, antes... Me gustaría charlar contigo.  
**Q.** En serio? Y de qué?  
**S**. Bueno, somos algo así como una pareja y la verdad es que nos conocemos muy poco.  
**Q.** Ahhh ok, bien hablemos.  
**S.** Veamos... Ah ya sé, quieres ir a Yale, pero qué piensas estudiar ahí?  
**Q.** Algo relacionado con el arte, ya sabes me gusta pintar.  
**S.** Deberías estudiar actuación, eres muy buena en eso.  
**Q.** Jajaja estás hablando en serio?  
**S.** Sip, deberías considerarlo.  
**Q.** Tal vez lo haga y tú qué piensas estudiar?  
**S.** Ni idea, lo único que tengo claro es irme a NY.  
**Q.** Santana en pocos meses iremos a la universidad, ya deberías saber lo que quieres hacer con tu vida.  
**S**. Lo sé, no me lo recuerdes.  
**Q.** Estudia medicina como tu papá.  
**S. **Qué? Ni loca, para tener que estar casi toda la vida estudiando y lejos de mi familia, no gracias.  
**Q**. Tu papá es lo máximo.  
**S.** Claro que no, es un controlador, todo lo quiere a la perfección.  
**Q**. Al menos lo tienes cerca de ti.  
**S.** Mmm siento mucho que el tuyo esté en la cárcel, al menos debes de sentirte muy orgullosa de que se encuentre en ese lugar por tratar de ayudar a tu mamá con su tratamiento.**  
****Q**. Jajajajaaja.  
**S.** No entiendo cuál es el chiste? Qué dije o qué?  
**Q.** Lo siento es solo que... Dios lo dices de una manera que realmente conmovería a cualquiera.  
**S.** No entiendo nada.  
**Q.** A veces las cosas no son como parecen San, aunque uno las quiera maquillar.  
**S. **Sigo sin entender nada.  
**Q.** Santana, mi padre no fue a la cárcel por hacer un fraude a la compañía donde trabajaba para ayudar con el tratamiento de mamá.  
**S. **Entonces?  
**Q.** Fue a la cárcel por hacer un fraude a la compañía donde trabajaba para poder pagar una enorme deuda de juego que tenía.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Russell era jugador, le encantaba apostar hasta lo que no tenía y para pagar sus deudas se valía de todo, lo último que hizo fue defraudar a la compañía esa, pero esa vez no se zafó tan fácilmente, fue descubierto y lo pusieron tras las rejas.  
**S.** Dios mío, pero tu mamá le dijo a mi mamá que...  
**Q.** Si, ella mintió en eso porque le daba mucha vergüenza decir la verdad.  
**S.** Lo siento mucho Quinn, me imagino lo que habrás sufrido.  
**Q**. Él recibió su merecido y está donde debe de estar.  
**S.** Cielos.  
**Q.** Como te dije, no todas las cosas son como parecen, pero algo si te puedo decir, tienes a los padres más maravillosos del mundo, no lo olvides .  
**S.** No lo haré, pero yo te recuerdo algo.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Que ahora ellos son también tus padres.  
**Q.** Cierto y me siento tan culpable de estarme tirando a su hija consentida.  
**S.** Jajajaja ellos nunca lo sabrán.  
**Q**. Eso espero.  
**S.** Vamos a la tienda de campaña.  
**Q**. Por fin.  
**S.** Gracias abejita.**  
****Q**. Por?  
**S.** Por tenerme confianza.  
**Q**. Fue bueno poder desahogarme mielecita, gracias a ti por escúchame.

Las chicas compartieron un tierno beso, para luego entrar a la tienda y dar rienda suelta a la pasión.

* * *

_**Jajaja no estoy segura si se dice mielecita o mielita, de todos modos se que esa palabra ni existe y se que tampoco les gustará ese apodo jajaja pero por el tipo de relación que llevan sería ilógico que se llamaran amor o algo más usual entre las parejas normales.**_

_**JKR8: Se que la esquizofrenia no se cura, ya verás lo que pasará mas adelante, gracias por tus tips, con respecto a si la historia será larga... al principio se suponía que no sería así, pero luego empecé a recibir un montón de comentarios positivos y mi imaginación se desató y cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado los 20 capítulos jajaja, así que en este momento no tengo muy claro si serán muchos más capítulos o no, ya veremos, gracias por leer.**_

_**En serio mil gracias a todos y cada uno de las personas que además de leer los capítulos se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario, síganlo haciendo, ah y no se olviden de hacerlo también con mi otra historia.**_

_**Sigo aceptando sugerencias, gracias de verdad y perdón por los errores.**_

_**PD. Acabo de ver el final de la mitad de temporada de THE WALKING DEAD, a pesar de que la página oficial puso un mega spoiler, aun así me afectó el capítulo :(**_


	30. También soy tuya

**_Ya regresé._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 30. También soy tuya.**

Luego de algunas rondas, las chicas estaban profundamente dormidas en la tienda de campaña.

**Q. **San, mielecita.  
**S. **Mmmm?  
**Q**. Tu celular está sonando.  
**S.** Diablos, es mamá.

Santana contestó.

**S**. Hola mami.  
**M**. Santana dónde están metidas? Es tardísimo, las estamos esperando para comer.  
**S. **Aquí mmm paseando.  
**M.** Todavía? Regresen a casa ahora mismo.  
**S. **Si mamá ya vamos para allá.**  
****M.** Pero rápido.

La llamada terminó.

**S. **Vámonos abejita linda, que mamá está que echa humo.  
**Q.** En serio? Entonces apresurémonos.  
**S. **Hoy fue muy lindo.  
**Q.** Si verdad? Qué bueno que te gustó.  
**S. **Quinnie, por lo que me contaste es que no has querido hablar con tu papá?  
**Q.** Por eso y por otras cosas.  
**S. **Cómo cuáles?  
**Q.** El que me haya quitado todos los recuerdos que tenía de Belle.  
**S. **Oh.  
**Q.** En fin... Es hora de regresar a casa.  
**S. **Si.

Las salidas se hicieron más comunes con los amigos de Santana, la latina se sentía cada vez más cómoda al pasar tiempo al lado de Quinn, a pesar de que aún tenía miedo de que Mike y Artie descubrieran su relación.

En público tenían que disimular pero a solas era otra historia, empezaron a platicar de más cosas, el sexo seguía muy presente en ellas pero ahora compartían momentos más allá de eso.

Cierto día en la preparatoria la latina estaba buscando unos libros en su casillero, de pronto...

**Ma.** Hola Santana.  
**S.** Hey Matt.  
**Ma.** El viernes habrá un mini torneo de bolos para amateurs, los premios serán en efectivo, el otro día te vi jugar y lo haces muy bien, quiero invitarte para que seas mi pareja en el torneo, es el próximo viernes, qué dices?  
**S.** Lo siento mucho Matt pero no creo poder.  
**Ma.** Por qué?  
**S.** Pues porque... Mis padres son algo estrictos.

La verdad es que ese viernes la latina pensaba que Quinn le ofrecería su festejo por el segundo mes de noviazgo, que cumplirían el jueves.

**Ma.** Si quieres yo les puedo pedir permiso.  
**S.** Emmm no lo sé.  
**Ma**. Anda, acepta.  
**S.** Les preguntaré a mis padres, mañana te digo.  
**Ma.** Genial.

El chico se acercó a la latina y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, sorprendiéndola por completo, de inmediato volteó en dirección al casillero de Quinn y notó que la rubia los veía con una mirada de pocos amigos.

En cuanto Matt se alejó, Santana fue a encontrarse con Quinn, pero la rubia comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

**S.** Quinn, espera, Quinnnie!'

Finalmente la alcanzó.

**S. **Déjame explicarte.

Santana buscó un salón vacío, tomó de la mano a la rubia y la introdujo en él.

**S.** De verdad juro que no es lo que parece.**  
****Q**. Entonces lo que vi fue una especie de espejismo? Ese tipo te besó Santana.  
**S.** En la mejilla.  
**Q.** Como sea, pero te besó y tú lo permitiste.  
**S.** Me tomó por sorpresa Quinnie, se me acercó para invitarme a un torneo de bolos.  
**Q.** Y?  
**S.** Le dije que mañana le confirmaba.  
**Q.** Quéeeeee?  
**S. **Eso le dije abejita, pero no quiere decir que le vaya a decir que sí.  
**Q.** Pero le diste esperanzas.  
**S. **Claro que no.  
**Q.** Si y lo sabes.  
**S. **No.  
**Q.** Te recuerdo que eres mía Santana.

La rubia arrinconó a la morena contra la pared y le dio un beso duro, la latina luchaba contra eso hasta que por fin se pudo zafar.

**S.** Qué demonios te pasa Quinn Fabray? Bien sabes que aquí no podemos hacer eso, nos van a sorprender.  
**Q.** Claro, pero sí permites que ese estúpido te besuquee frente a todos, verdad?  
**S.** Es distinto.  
**Q.** Claro porque él es hombre, cierto?

Santana no respondió nada, así que la rubia como alma que lleva el diablo salió del salón de clases.

Por los pasillos logró ver a lo lejos a Matt, así que sacó de entre su uniforme su navaja, apretó la palanquilla de la cacha para que saliera el filo.

Cuando estaba a punto de enfrentarlo, Tina se le cruzó en el camino.

**T.** Q, adivina qué?  
**Q.** Ahora no Tina, estoy ocupada.  
**T. **No te quitaré tiempo, solo quiero informarte que los papás de Mike le prestaron la cabaña que tienen en las afueras de la ciudad, iremos en parejas este fin de semana, por supuesto están invitadas.  
**Q.** En parejas? Pues dile a Matt, al parecer él es la pareja de Santana.  
**T. **Qué? (mueca)

Sin más la rubia dejo ahí a la chica asiática, para ir tras del chico de color, pero ya no lo vio cerca de ahí, en cambio a quien vio que venía hacia ella era a Bree.

**Q.** Bree ven vamos al lugar prohibido, necesito hablar contigo.  
**Br**. Estás bien?  
**Q.** No sé.

Mientras las chicas se alejaban, Santana se acercó a Tina.

**S.** Pasó algo con Q?  
**T. **Es justo lo que te iba a preguntar, la invité a un fin de semana en la cabaña de los papás de Mike, para pasarlo en parejas, pero me dijo que invitara a Matt porque ahora él era tu pareja.  
**S. **Qué? Dios mío, no lo puedo creer.  
**T. **Pues qué pasó?  
**S**. Que ese imbécil me dio un beso en la mejilla y Quinn vio todo.  
**T.** Ay San, pues a pesar de su trato, relación o como se llame, debes serle fiel.  
**S. **Baja la voz, por supuesto que le soy fiel, Matt me besó de pronto.  
**T. **Ve a hablar con ella.  
**S.** Lo haré.

En el lugar prohibido...  
**  
****Br.** Ya me vas a decir qué pasa?  
**Q.** Estuve a punto de apuñalar a Matt.  
**Br.** Matt? Qué Matt? (mueca)  
**Q.** Rutherford el jugador de fútbol.  
**Br.** Por qué?  
**Q.** Porque besó en la mejilla a Santana.  
**Br.** Solo por eso? (frunciendo el ceño) Quinn te pudiste meter en un gran problema.  
**Q.** Lo sé, si no es por Tina que sin querer se interpuso en mi camino, lo habría hecho sin duda alguna.  
**Br.** Ay Quinn lo que estuviste a punto de hacer fue por celos.  
**Q**. Celos? Claro que no, pero mientras Santana y yo tengamos esta relación ella es mía y de nadie más.  
**Br**. Escucha lo que dices Quinn, estas involucrándote demasiado en esa extraña relación que tienes con esa reverenda perra.  
**Q.** No es verdad, pero no voy a permitir que haga conmigo lo que se le dé la gana.  
**Br.** Y Belle?  
**Q. **Ella qué?  
**Br.** Quinn estás sumamente molesta por culpa de esa tipa, eso quiere decir que estás desarrollando sentimientos por ella, te recuerdo que hay una chica encerrada esperando a recuperarse para estar contigo otra vez.  
**Q. **Y lo estaremos, el amor que le tengo a Belle, nunca va a cambiar.  
**Br.** Espero no sufras por culpa de Santana.  
**Q. **No lo haré.  
**Br.** También espero que al final de todo esto no te quedes como el perro de las dos tortas, sin Belle y sin Santana.  
**Q. **Al final de todo esto, Belle estará conmigo y Santana estará con el chico que desee.  
**Br.** Ojalá, deberías de deshacerte de esa navaja que te dio el traidor de Puck.  
**Q.** Eso jamás, a pesar de que fue un regalo de ese idiota, me ha traído muy buena suerte, siempre me ha ayudado a defenderme de gente indeseable como con Azimio a quien por poco y le destrozo la mano, ese Matt tuvo mucha suerte, sin quererlo Tina le salvó el pellejo.  
**Br.** Le habrías hecho daño a pesar de que no te hizo nada?  
**Q.** Se metió en mi camino.  
**Br.** Pero ni siquiera sabe de lo tuyo con Santana.  
**Q. **A veces es bueno quitar de en medio a ciertas personas que nos estorban.  
**Br.** Ya lo has hecho antes?  
**Q. **Claro. (alzando los hombros)  
**Br.** Quinn, me estás asustando, acaso has matado a alguien?

Hubo un momento en silencio.

**Q.** No, claro que no.  
**Br.** Estás segura?  
**Q.** Si... Llamaré a Leslie, necesito escuchar a Belle.  
**Br**. Te dejaré a solas.

Santana iba en camino hacia el lugar prohibido, de pronto vio que Bree salió de ahí, esperó un poco y luego fue directo al lugar.

**Q.** Leslie, no llamaste.  
**L.** Lo sé Quinn, pero créeme he estado muy ocupada, recuerda que no solo tengo que estar al pendiente de Belle, sino de otros pacientes, además Brian acaba de recuperarse de una infección en el estómago, Halo insistía en que fue mi culpa y eso me tenía muy estresada.  
**Q**. Lo siento, espero que tu hijito este mejor.  
**L**. Afortunadamente lo está, gracias.  
**Q**. Entonces hoy tampoco podré hablar con Belle?  
**L.** En estos momentos está tomando una siesta.  
**Q**. Una siesta forzada?  
**L.** Fue indicación del médico.  
**Q**. Si, me lo imaginé.  
**L.** En la primera oportunidad que tenga me comunicaré contigo para que la escuches.  
**Q**. Gracias Leslie y dile a Belle que la amo.  
**L.** Se lo diré.

La llamada terminó.

**S.** En serio Quinn?  
**Q.** Por dios me asustaste.  
**S. **Me exiges fidelidad, mientras tu aprovechas la primera oportunidad para llamarle a tu ex novia y mandarle recados de que la amas?  
**Q.** Santana es muy distinto.  
**S. **Por qué? Por qué yo si tengo que serte fiel en todos los aspectos y tú a mí no me das lo mismo?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**S.** Sé que estas muy enamorada de esa chica, pero ahora yo soy tu novia, tenemos un trato, un trato que yo he cumplido al pie de la letra, pero por lo que veo no es recíproco.  
**Q.** Y por eso te dejas besar por ese canalla y no por mí?  
**S.** Te repito, me tomó por sorpresa y te recuerdo que acordamos que nadie lo sabría y aun así ya lo saben más personas de las que deberían, pero no haré esta relación pública, tú estuviste de acuerdo conmigo, no lo olvides.  
**Q**. No lo he hecho.  
**S.** Así que si vamos a seguir con esto, necesito que me digas que eres mía y de nadie más, no quiero que le vuelvas a llamar a tu ex novia, nos quedan prácticamente 4 meses juntas, cuando esto acabe podrás estar con ella, pero ahora necesito que me digas que me perteneces.

Para la rubia esas palabras significaban dos cosas, aceptar y olvidarse de Belle, o no aceptar y olvidarse de Santana, pero la latina estaba frente a ella y era libre, Belle no, luego de pensarlo por algunos segundos….

**Q**. Soy tuya.  
**S.** En serio? (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** Si, soy tuya por lo que resta del trato.  
**S**. Muy bien, nos pertenecemos Quinnie, eres mía.  
**Q.** Lo soy.

Lentamente la morena se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes, la tomó de las manos para enredarlas en su cuello, mientras ella llevaba sus manos a la cintura de la rubia,  
la besó en los labios tiernamente, estuvieron besándose despacio por algunos minutos.

**S.** Tina me contó sobre el plan del fin de semana. (murmurando sobre los labios de Quinn)  
**Q.** Quieres ir?  
**S.** Seria lindo, para festejar nuestro segundo mes juntas que es el jueves, no solo no iré con Matt a los bolos porque soy tuya, sino porque pensé que el viernes lo celebraríamos, pero es buena idea ir con los chicos el fin de semana y celebrarlo ahí.  
**Q.** Pero me toca a mí organizar el festejo, además con los chicos ahí no creo que podamos estar mucho tiempo a solas.  
**S.** Se la pasarán ebrios.  
**Q**. Ok entonces el próximo mes organizaré el festejo.  
**S.** Muy bien.  
**Q.** Regresemos a clases.  
**S. **No, vamos a sentarnos y pasar un rato aquí...  
**Q.** Besándonos?  
**S. **Si.  
**Q.** Cool.

Las chicas estuvieron por dos horas en ese lugar hasta que decidieron regresar a clases.

Más tarde..

**T.** Entonces nos acompañan a nuestro fin de semana?  
**S.** Si.  
**B.** Será un grandioso fin de semana.  
**Mi.** Santana, deberías de animarte a salir con Matt para que por fin dejes la soltería.  
**S.** No gracias, él no es mi tipo.  
**Mi**. Pues que lástima, también lo es que no haya chicas lesbianas además de ti en McKinley, Quinn.  
**B. **Las hay Mike, pero no son lo suficientemente valientes para aceptarlo

Mientras la chica de ojos azules decía eso, miraba profundamente a Santana quien de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado

**T. **Bueno ya, mejor hagamos una lista de lo que debemos llevar para el fin de semana.  
**A. **Que no falte el alcohol.  
**B. **Eso encabeza la lista.

Ese jueves Quinn le preparó la lasaña que tanto le gustaba a su chica.

**Q. **Sé que no vamos a poder celebrar como quisiéramos pero al menos quiero darte este pequeño detalle, también sé que no se acerca ni tantito al sazón de tu mamá, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo.  
**S.** Oh Quinnie no te hubieras molestado (gran sonrisa)  
**Q**. No fue nada, comemos?  
**S.** Sip.  
**Q**. Te serviré una pequeña porción por si no te gusta.  
**S.** Ok.

En cuanto la latina probó un bocado de la lasaña, echó sus ojos hacia atrás.

**S.** Abejita! Mmmmm.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Esto está más que delicioso, que rico.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**S.** Siiiii, no le digas a mamá pero tu lasaña es mucho mejor que la de ella.  
**Q.** Woow.  
**S.** Dame más.  
**Q.** Con gusto.  
**S**. No te conocía estas cualidades culinarias Quinnie.  
**Q.** Cuando mamá empezó a enfermarse tuve que hacerme cargo de la cocina, para prepararle su dieta y para que Russell y yo comiéramos.  
**S.** Pues una habilidad más para tu expediente.  
**Q.** Dame un beso.  
**S.** Te doy todos los que quieras abejita.

Las chicas compartieron unos cuantos besos, luego siguieron comiendo.

**S. **Crees que mis papás nos dejen ir a la cabaña de Mike?  
**Q.** Con tal de estar solos todo el fin de semana, eso es seguro, así aprovecharán para...  
**S. **Iuuuggg calla Quinnie, no quiero ni imaginármelo.  
**Q.** Dios, tal vez lo hagan por toda la casa como nosotras.  
**S.** Ay noooo, que horror, gracias por echarme a perder la comida abejita.  
**Q.** Jajajaj lo siento mielecita (besándola) mejor vamos a comprar lo que nos tocó llevar para el fin de semana, porque mañana quiero dedicarme a hacer toda la tarea ya que no estaremos aquí.  
**S. **Ok.

Mientras hacían sus compras, compartían roces de mano y sonrisas.

Más tarde cuando llegaron a casa, pidieron permiso a los padres de la latina para ir a la cabaña, Frank decidió cerciorarse de que era verdad y llamó a su colega Michael Chang para preguntarle, finalmente les otorgó el permiso a las chicas.

Al día siguiente, el grupo de amigos ultimó los detalles finales para el fin de semana.

**Mi.** No se les olvide llevar mantas y ropa de invierno, en esta época del año ya hace bastante frío por las noches.  
**A.** Llevaré mi colección de películas de terror.  
**B.** Ay Artie, sabes que eso me da miedo.  
**A.** Yo te protegeré.  
**S. **Uyyy si con esos enormes bíceps que tienes ya me imagino la clase de protección que le darías. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S.** Es broma.

Cuando las clases terminaron, las chicas regresaron a casa.

**S. **Quinnie ven a mi recámara, necesitamos aprovechar el tiempo para estar juntas, porque creo que será imposible que el fin de semana lo podamos hacer.  
**Q.** Lo siento San pero te dije que me dedicaría a hacer la tarea, necesito hacer méritos para obtener una beca para la universidad.  
**S. **Pero Q. (enorme puchero)

La rubia entró a su habitación para comenzar con sus deberes, Santana estaba muy cachonda y frustrada ya que no podría disfrutar de las caricias de su novia durante todo el fin de semana.

**S. **Quinnie?  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S. **Ven a mi habitación necesito que me ayudes con algo.  
**Q.** En un rato más, terminaré la tarea de álgebra.  
**S. **Ash.

Pero la latina no desistió y de pronto se le ocurrió un plan, así que regresó a la habitación de su novia.

**S. **Quinnie!  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **De verdad necesito que me ayudes con algo en mi habitación.  
**Q.** En un rato mas San, de verdad estoy ocupada (sin dejar de ver su laptop)  
**S.** Quinnie!  
**Q.** Ay Santana porque no entien...

La rubia se quedó sin palabras al ver en su puerta a una muy pero muy desnuda Santana frente a ella.

**S. **De verdad necesito tu ayuda, te espero en mi habitación.

Con una sonrisa muy coqueta la latina caminó hacia su cuarto.

Quinn seguía sin habla, pero rápidamente reaccionó, dejó la laptop a un lado y corrió a la habitación de su novia.

**Q.** Dónde estás Santana?  
**S.** Aquí en el baño.

Al entrar en el baño la latina aun desnuda estaba al pie de la tina.

**Q.** En qué quieres que te ayude?

Santana le mostró un rastrillo.

**S.** En tenerla como a ti te gusta, están algo crecidos.

Aun con la boca abierta, Quinn tomó el rastrillo de la mano de la morena y le ayudó a entrar a la tina que ya estaba lista.

La chica de ojos verdes esperó a que Santana se sentara en una orilla de tina, tomó un recipiente el cual llenó con agua, fue por la crema depiladora y se arrodilló justo a un lado de la tina, echó agua en el centro de la morena y luego con su mano esparció la crema.

Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, Quinn besó los muslos internos de Santana, provocándole un gemido entrecortado, luego chupó sus pezones y finalmente la besó apasionadamente para luego comenzar a depilarla lentamente.

Los movimientos de su mano eran muy delicados, la rubia enjuagaba el rastrillo en el recipiente con agua y regresaba al centro de la latina.

Con cada toque, el deseo de Santana aumentaba, la mano izquierda de Quinn jugaba con la pierna derecha de la morena.

Una vez que la vagina de la latina estaba completamente depilada, Quinn le echó mucha agua para quitar los restos de vello que pudieran haber quedado en ella y entonces comenzó a acariciarla.

**Q**. Quedó tan suave.  
**S.** Dios (mordiéndose el labio)

Quinn llevó sus labios al hueso de la cadera de la latina, le dio varios besos húmedos.

**S.** Quinnie.  
**Q.** Te deseo.

Y con eso, de un solo golpe metió dos de sus dedos en Santana, haciéndola estremecerse.

**S.** Ohhh siiii justo ahí siiii mmmmm.

Las embestidas de la rubia continuaban, pero luego Quinn sacó sus dedos.

**S.** Mmm?  
**Q.** Me voy a quitar la ropa.  
**S. **Si por favor.

Una vez desnuda, Quinn entró a la tina, le indicó a Santana que se pusiera encima de ella para que montara sus dedos, la latina de inmediato lo hizo.

Los movimientos de cadera de la morena eran muy intensos, apoyó sus brazos a cada extremo de la tina, en cada bajada que hacía, Quinn succionaba sus pezones.

**S.** Siii mmmm mete otro abejita.  
**Q.** Lo haré.

Con 3 dedos de su novia dentro de ella y el pulgar frotándole el clítoris, la latina estaba logrando llegar al clímax.

**S.** Eres fabulosa Quinnie, me estás volviendo loca, te lo juro, Dios mío!.  
**Q.** Vente para mi cariño, hazlo.  
**S.** Siiii, oh dios siiiiii.

Quinn sintió como las paredes de su novia apretaban con fuerza sus dedos, era la señal de que Santana estaba experimentando un gran orgasmo.

**S. **Quinnieeeeeeee!

La latina se tiró sobre la rubia, dejándola sin fuerzas, Quinn le acariciaba la espalda.

**S. **Eso fue tan malditamente sexy, eres única Quinnie bee.  
**Q.** No sé por qué, pero tú despiertas este lado animal en mí como no tienes idea.  
**S**. Me gusta provocarte eso. (besándola)  
**Q.** Vamos a terminar esta ducha.  
**S.** Pero quiero hacer uso de mi turno.  
**Q.** Jajaja lo harás pero en la cama, te aseguro que tus rodillas te duelen.  
**S.** Es verdad.

Tomaron la ducha más rápida de su vida y fueron directamente a la cama de la latina.

**S.** Ponte en cuatro.  
**Q.** San...  
**S.** Vamos, confía en mí.  
**Q**. Es que...  
**S.** No te gusta ser pasiva, cierto?  
**Q**. Claro que me gusta recibir, pero tú sabes que prefiero tener el control.  
**S**. Yo siempre me dejo hacer lo que se te antoje conmigo, ahora es mi turno, por favor. (gran puchero)  
**Q.** Ok.

Quinn se puso sobre sus rodillas y brazos.

**S.** Tu trasero es enorme.  
**Q.** Santana…  
**S.** Pero perfecto, me fascina.

La morena pasó sus manos sobre las nalgas de Quinn, apretándolas con fuerza.

**S.** Te deseo abejita.  
**Q.** Lo sé.

Santana pasó sus dedos sobre la raja de la chica de ojos verdes, luego llevó su rostro hacia el centro de la rubia y comenzó a succionar sus labios vaginales y su clítoris.

**Q.** Mmmmmm.

Cuando la rubia estaba sumamente lubricada, la latina la penetró con su dedo medio, provocándole de inmediato que arqueara su espalda.

**S.** Estás tan apretada abejita, que rico.  
**Q.** Otro dedo, estoy lista.  
**S.** Si Quinnie.

Santana añadió un dedo más e incrementó los movimientos de su mano, era sexo completamente salvaje, la chica de ojos verdes lo estaba disfrutando a plenitud.

**Q.** Me estás volviendo loca mielecita.  
**S.** Estas buenísima Quinn, dime que eres mía.  
**Q**. Soy tuya San.  
**S.** Dilo otra vez.  
**Q**. Soy tuya Santana, solamente tuya.  
**S.** Vente para mí.  
**Q**. Cógeme más fuerte y lo haré.

Santana pasó su mano derecha sobre los senos de su novia, los apretó delicadamente y continuó penetrándola hasta que finalmente la rubia explotó en su orgasmo.

**Q.** Eso fue….  
**S.** Perfecto?  
**Q**. Más que perfecto.  
**S.** Ven acá Quinnie preciosa.

Santana rodeó con sus brazos el delicado cuerpo de su novia.

**Q.** Creo que ya no hice la tarea.  
**S.** La acabas de hacer y has conseguido una nota de excelencia.  
**Q**. Estamos locas.  
**S.** Lo sé y me encanta.  
**Q**. A mí también mielecita.

Las chicas se quedaron en la cama de la latina hasta que los padres de Santana llegaron a casa.

Al día siguiente desayunaron en familia y luego fueron a casa de Tina donde sería el punto de reunión para ir rumbo a la cabaña de los padres de Mike.

**Q**. Espero que puedas mantener tus manos alejadas de mi San.  
**S.** Jajajajaja eso más bien te lo tengo que decir yo a ti abejita.  
**Q**. Ya veremos qué pasa.  
**S.** Tienes razón.

Los chicos se dividieron en dos grupos para ir a la cabaña, todos iban muy entusiasmados por pasar un fin de semana juntos.

* * *

_**Para las personas que me han regañado, espero este capítulo les haya agradado jejeje.**_

_**Ahh recibí un comentario en francés al cual obviamente no le entendí ni papa y el traductor me dejó igual jajajaja pero gracias por enviármelo.**_

_**Sugerencias de cómo quieren que sea ese fin de semana en la cabaña serán tomadas en cuenta.**_

_**Qué les pareció la decisión de Quinn?**_

_**Para el guest que también me regañó sobre que no se sabe nada del pasado de Quinn, próximamente saldrá a la luz.**_

_**No dejen de comentar y enviar sugerencias por favor.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	31. La Cabaña

**_Luego de no sé cuánto tiempo regresé, perdón pero como ya les había dicho, estos últimos días han estado intensos, en fin, aprovecharé esta semana para tratar de actualizar mas seguido._**

* * *

****

**Capítulo 31. La cabaña**

El grupo de amigos llegó a la cabaña.

**Mi.** Artie ayúdame a bajar las cosas, Tina ten las llaves, abre la puerta.  
**T.** Vamos chicas.  
**Q**. Seguro que ustedes dos podrán con todo?  
**A**. Eso espero, Santana se trajo todo su guardarropa de invierno.  
**S.** No exageres cuatro ojos, además Mike dijo que por la noche hace mucho frío, la mochila está pesada porque traje varias mantas.  
**Q**. Que mentirosa.  
**S.** Qué dijiste?  
**Q**. Nada vamos a entrar.

Las chicas se fueron instalando poco a poco.

**T.** Mike cuántas habitaciones hay?  
**Mi.** Dos.  
**T.** Solo dos?  
**Mi**. Si, es una cabaña Tina, no una mansión.  
**T. **Y cómo le vamos a hacer?  
**Mi.** Pues en una habitación nos quedamos los chicos y en la otra las chicas.  
**T.** Pero yo quiero tener sexo borracho (puchero)  
**S. **Sexo borracho? (mueca)  
**A. **Yo también quiero tener sexo.  
**B. **Artie!  
**A. **Lo siento.  
**Mi**. Entonces?

Las dos parejas voltearon a ver a las Quinntana.

**S. **Y dónde diablos pretenden que Quinn y yo durmamos?  
**Mi**. Ese es un sofá cama.  
**S.** Ahhh genial nos dejarán aquí para morirnos de frío. (cruzando los brazos)  
**A.** Hay una chimenea.  
**Q.** Creo que no tendremos otra opción.  
**S.** Ya lo veo, okay, Quinn y yo nos quedaremos en la sala.  
**T.** Perfecto.  
**Mi.** Bueno, prepárense iremos de pesca, allá afuera hay una lancha.  
**S.** Voy a ponerme mi bikini.  
**B.** Estás loca Santana? Está helando, te vas a enfermar.  
**S.** Demonios.  
**Mi**. El bikini guárdalo para más tarde.  
**S.** Y eso?  
**Mi**. En el techo hay una terraza y ahí hay un jacuzzi.  
**T.** En serio? Wooow.

La rubia se acercó a la latina y le susurró al oído.

**Q.** Me muero por verte en bikini mielecita.

Santana sonrío y mordió su labio.

Los chicos fueron directamente al lago y subieron al bote.

**S.** Estar esperando a que algo pique les parece divertido? (rodando los ojos)  
**T.** Santana tiene razón, es aburridísimo.  
**B.** Chicos si ustedes quieren pescar háganlo, pero primero regrésenos al muelle.  
**Mi.** Mujeres.

Las chicas bajaron de la lancha.

**Mi.** Mientras regresamos hagan algo productivo y vayan a buscar leña, por ahí esta una carretilla.  
**T.** Quéeeee?

Mike y Artie se alejaron.

**Q.** No se preocupen, San y yo iremos por la leña, ustedes vayan y hagan... Algo.  
**T.** Jajajaja ok, no se alejen mucho eh. (guiñándoles un ojo)

Santana y Quinn se adentraron en el bosque.

**Q.** Ven mielecita.  
**S.** Si, bésame Quinnie.

Las chicas empezaron a besarse desesperadamente, sus manos buscaron su piel.

**S.** Necesito sentirte, quiero tocarte abejita.  
**Q.** Hazlo.

Y comenzaron a masturbarse mientras seguían besándose.

**S.** Ahhhh dios.  
**Q.** Más rápido San.  
**S. **Necesito que me cojas.  
**Q.** Tus jeans son muy ajustados, puedo bajártelos?  
**S. **Se me van a congelar las nalgas.  
**Q.** Qué? Jajajajajajajajajajajaja  
**S.** Por qué te ríes?  
**Q**. Fue tan gracioso eso que acabas de decir jajaja.  
**S.** Solo dije la verdad.  
**Q.** Está bien mielecita, entonces solo (beso) toquemos (beso) nuestro clítoris (beso)  
**S**. Me encantas Quinnie bee.  
**Q.** Y tú a mí, incluyendo tus nalgas congeladas jajajajaja.  
**S.** Tonta (besándola)

Las chicas siguieron acariciándose hasta que estallaron en un orgasmo, luego regresaron con la leña.

**T.** Pensé que se habían perdido en el bosque.  
**B**. Ajá "perdido"  
**S.** Es que... Quinn se cercioró muy bien de que la leña sirviera.  
**B.** Si claro me imagino, por cierto Santana sube el zipper de tus jeans.  
**S**. Eh?  
**Q.** Vamos a meter la leña a la cabaña. (sonrojada)

Mas tarde los chicos regresaron con el pescado.

**S.** Para traer 5 sardinas se tardaron tanto?  
**A.** Que chistosa, no son sardinas y no son 5.  
**Mi.** No le hagas caso hermano, mejor vamos a prepararlos.  
**S.** Qué horror, no quiero ver.  
**Q.** Yo prenderé el asador.  
**T.** Yo te ayudo Q.  
**S.** Tina!  
**T.** Qué?

La latina sintió las miradas de todos.

**S.** No nada, ayudaré a Britt con la ensalada.

Los chicos terminaron de comer y fue cuando empezaron a beber.

**T.** Mike ve a preparar el jacuzzi.  
**Mi**. Es cierto ahora vuelvo.  
**T.** Quinn traes bikini pequeño?  
**S.** Por qué le preguntas eso?  
**T.** Por curiosidad.  
**Q**. No es pequeño Tina, es normal.  
**T.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Qué?  
**T**. Nada, nada, iré con Mike.

La asiática se alejó.

**S.** Esa tarada sigue tras tus huesitos.  
**Q.** Santana por dios, es Tina, nuestra amiga.  
**S**. La estaré vigilando.  
**Q.** No te enojes mielecita, sabes que soy tuya.  
**S.** Hey ustedes dos, par de tórtolos, vayan a cambiarse y dejen de estarse besuqueado.  
**A**. Envidiosa.  
**B.** Dudo que Santana tenga envidia.  
**A.** Por qué lo dices?  
**S.** Brittany...  
**B.** Por nada, vamos a cambiarnos.

Cuando el jacuzzi estuvo listo, los chicos se dirigieron a la terraza, en cuanto las Quinntana se despojaron de sus batas, no podían quitar sus ojos una de la otra.

**T.** Quinn estas muy linda, verdad Mike?  
**Mi.** Mucho.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S.** No lo puedo creer (susurrando)  
**B.** Qué dices Sanny?  
**S.** Nada, que el agua está perfecta, ven Q, siéntate a mi lado.  
**Q.** Voy.

Santana no aguantaba las ganas de besar a su novia al ver que sus amigos lo estaba haciendo frente a ella, a la rubia le pasaba lo mismo, así que lo único que pudo hacer, fue tomar la mano de su novia por debajo del agua para que no lo notaran.

Estuvieron bromeando y bebiendo hasta que su piel estaba arrugada y decidieron salir del jacuzzi.

**B.** Chicos cámbiense y vamos a ver una película de las que trajo Artie.  
**T.** Pero yo quiero beber, bailar y luego tener sexo.  
**Q.** Jajaja.  
**A**. Aún hay tiempo de hacer todo eso.  
**Mi.** Pondré el proyector.  
**Q**. Voy por una manta.  
**B.** Yo apagaré la luz.

Antes de que Tina se sentara al lado de Quinn, Santana se le adelantó y se colocó al lado de la rubia, las chicas se cobijaron.

La película era de terror, Brittany y Tina gritaban a cada rato, un rato después, la mano izquierda de Quinn comenzó a buscar el centro de la latina, ésta frunciendo el ceño volteó a verla, la rubia le sonrió y Santana le regresó la sonrisa.

La latina se acomodó mejor para que la mano de la rubia tuviera pleno acceso a su vagina que ya estaba empezando a lubricar.

La respiración de Santana se empezó a tornar pesada.

**S.** Dios!  
**A.** Jajajaja no que las películas de terror no te asustaban?  
**S.** Maldita se-a.  
**Mi.** Estás bien?  
**S.** Si-i.  
**Mi.** Quinn abraza a tu hermana, está aterrada.  
**Q.** Quieres que te abrace?  
**S.** Ok.

Eso ayudó para que la rubia se acercara más a la latina y pudiera llevar ahora su mano derecha la vagina de la chica.

**S.** Mételo Q. (susurrando)  
**Q.** Estás segura? (susurrando también)  
**S.** Si.  
**A.** Shhhh qué tanto dicen?  
**S.** Nada metiche, ve la película.

Quinn jugó con su dedo sobre la entrada de la morena, quien se retorcía, finalmente la penetró con su dedo medio.

**S**. Oh por dios, oh por dios.  
**T**. Lo sé, lo sé, qué miedoooo!  
**Mi.** Par de exageradas.  
**S.** Más rápido abejita, mete otro dedo (susurrando)  
**Q.** Estás tan apretada.  
**B.** Los van a matar, siempre que tienen sexo los matan.  
**T**. Eso es verdad.  
**Mi.** Ojalá salga mucha sangre.  
**T.** Sádico.  
**B.** No quiero ver.  
**S.** Si, si, siiii.  
**T.** No, no, yo tampoco quiero ver.  
**A.** Cállense.  
**S.** Estoy a punto.  
**Mi**. A punto de qué?  
**B.** De desmayarte?  
**A**. Que se callen!  
**S.** Más rápido.  
**A.** Por más rápido que corran siempre los alcanzan.  
**T.** Ahora cállate tu Artie.  
**S. **Aaaaayyyy.  
**B.** Mmm? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Ya viene, ya viene.  
**T.** Si, se está acercando, noooo.  
**S. **Siiii.  
**Mi.** Ya no griten!

Las paredes de Santana comenzaron a apretar los dedos de la rubia, estaba muy cerca, quería aguantar sus gemidos pero le era imposible.

De pronto el proyector se apagó...

**B,A,Mi,T.** Ahhhhh.  
**S.** Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh  
**T.** Tengo miedo! Se fue la luz, no veo nada!  
**Mi.** Creo que fueron los fusibles, ven Artie acompáñame afuera, toma la linterna, tu ten esta Tina.  
**A.** Accionaré los interruptores antes de salir, para saber si regresa la luz o no.

En cuanto los chicos salieron, Quinn a tientas buscó los labios de Santana y la besó apasionadamente.

**Q.** Te gustó?  
**S.** Fue perfecto mmmm dios.  
**T.** Un momento qué pasa ahí? (dirigiendo la luz hacia ellas)  
**B.** Oh por dios, lo sabía, estaban teniendo sexo!  
**T.** Woooow, por qué no me lo dijiste antes Britt. (muy emocionada)  
**S**. Qué, querías vernos?  
**T.** Pues si, tal vez me hubiera podido unir a ustedes y luego hacer una gran orgía todos juntos.  
**S**. Estas enferma Tina Cohen-Chang.  
**T.** Quinn y si aprovechamos que los chicos están afuera y me muestras algo de lo que le hacías a Santana.  
**Q.** Emmm pues...  
**S.** Qué? Claro que no, tú no vas a tocar ni un centímetro de la piel de mi novia.  
**T.** Vamos San...  
**S.** Nooooo, Quinn es mía, su vagina tiene tatuado "Propiedad de Santana" lo escuchaste bien? "Propiedad de Santana"  
**T.** En serio? A ver quiero verlo.  
**Q.** Tina por dios, Santana está hablando en sentido figurado.  
**T.** Ahhh que lástima. (mueca)  
**B.** Ya déjalas en paz Tina, las estas incomodando.  
**T.** Lo siento.

En eso regresó la luz.

**B.** Por fin.  
**Mi.** Listo chicas, acabemos de ver la película.  
**S.** Qué aburrido.  
**A.** Pero si estabas muy concentrada hace rato.  
**T.** Y no te imaginas cuánto.  
**B.** Tina...  
**Q.** Ya pues, vamos a verla.  
**A.** Apagaré las luces.  
**S.** Quieres que te devuelva el favor? (susurrándole)  
**Q**. Me encantaría pero Tina no nos quita la mirada de encima.  
**S.** Diablos... Tina la película está allá.  
**T.** Si, lo sé.

Cuando la película terminó, la fiesta empezó, la música estaba a todo volumen y las bebidas no podían faltar.

Brittany comenzó a bailar.

**S.** Hoy habrá Striptease con seguridad.  
**Q.** De quién?  
**S.** De Britt, eso hace cada que empieza a beber de esa manera.  
**Q**. Y tú qué haces?  
**S.** Yo nada.  
**T.** Si claro, nada.  
**B.** Vamos a bailar chicas.

El ambiente de la fiesta era genial, Tina y Mike no podían dejar de reír, Brittany le hacia striptease a Artie y Santana bailaba sola.

**B.** Quinnie, ven no estés ahí sentada, vamos a bailar.

La rubia no se hizo del rogar y empezó a bailar con su amiga.

Una Brittany semidesnuda comenzó a moler en Quinn, los chicos las alentaban con bullas y aplausos.

**T.** Eso es taaaaan sexy.  
**Mi**. Lo sé.  
**A.** Esa es mi novia, vamos mami muévete más.

Pero para Santana eso no era nada divertido.

Lo que le colmó el plato fue cuando Brittany le quitó la chaqueta a Quinn.

**S.** Quinn Fabray! Ven acá.

La morena tomó de la mano a su novia y la encaró.

**S.** Por qué estás bailando así con ella?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**S.** Por qué es rubia?  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S.** Por qué es más bonita que yo y tiene unas piernas hermosas?  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S.** Dime, la deseas?  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S.** Bésame, bésame.

Santana tomó el rostro de Quinn y la besó con una pasión absoluta, la chica de ojos verdes no se resistió.

**A.** Qué es eso?  
**Mi.** No lo puedo creer, ves eso Tina?  
**T.** Oh, oh.  
**B.** San?

Cuando el beso terminó, Santana se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho.

**A.** Por qué besaste a tu hermana? (boca abierta)  
**Mi.** Ese no fue un beso fraternal. (mueca)  
**S.** Yo... Cielos, chicos...  
**B.** Ya diles Santana.  
**S.** Quinn y yo estamos saliendo porque ella me chantajeó con algo y me obligó a que fuera su novia, nadie lo sabe más que ellas y ahora ustedes, por favor no se lo digan a nadie, me moriría si alguien más lo supiera, yo no soy lesbiana, es más ni me gustan las mujeres, solo lo hago porque esta psicópata me obliga.

Tanto Brittany como Tina estaban en shock por lo que la morena acababa de decir, Quinn tomó su chaqueta y una botella, luego salió de la cabaña.

**A.** Jamás me lo imaginé de Quinn.  
**Mi.** Mira que obligarte a hacer algo así, pensé que era buena persona.  
**S.** Yo también.  
**T.** Pero qué demonios estás haciendo Santana? Sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad.  
**B.** Quinn no te está obligando a nada.  
**T.** Eres una perra Santana López.  
**A.** Entonces cuál es la verdad?

Brittany terminó de vestirse y fue a buscar a Quinn, la encontró sentada sobre el pequeño muelle.

**B**. Quinn, vamos adentro aquí hace frío.  
**Q.** En un rato más.  
**B.** Santana esta ebria no le hagas caso, cuando está así, hace y dice cosas horribles.  
**Q.** Ja! Si claro.  
**B.** Por qué estás con ella? Es decir, ella no te quiere de una manera pues... Amorosa, es solo sexo, pero te trata horrible, no crees que esto ya se les salió de las manos?  
**Q.** Le he dicho mil veces a Santana que lo terminemos, pero ella insiste en cumplir "su palabra", además yo me siento...  
**B.** Sola?  
**Q.** Si, supongo que su cercanía aunque sea meramente sexual me hace sentir bien.  
**B.** Esto que ustedes tienen, a la larga les hará daño, estas consciente que Santana jamás gritará a los cuatro vientos su relación?  
**Q.** Si y yo estoy segura de que no quiero que lo haga.  
**B.** Vamos adentro.  
**Q.** Adelántate, iré en un rato.  
**B.** Bien.

La rubia se alejó.

**Q. **Ya no quiero esto Belle, solo quiero estar contigo. (suspirando)

En la cabaña.

**S.** Y Quinn? No me digas que se fue?  
**B.** No, está allá afuera.  
**T.** Pobre, con el frío que hace, se enfermará por tu culpa Santana.  
**S.** Mi culpa?  
**T.** Si, la dejaste muy mal ante Mike y Artie, bien sabes que las cosas no son como las dijiste.  
**A.** Repito, entonces cuál es la verdad?  
**S.** Quinn y yo hicimos un trato, estaré con ella por 6 meses ya que ayudó de alguna manera a Sam para que su condena fuera menor.  
**Mi.** Pero tú la llamaste psicópata.  
**S.** Exageré.  
**A.** Tú? Qué raro, deberías ir y disculparte con ella.  
**T.** Artie tiene razón.  
**A.** Ah y no te preocupes, yo no diré nada sobre su relación.  
**Mi.** Ni yo.  
**S.** Gracias, voy con mi novia.

Santana salió en busca de Quinn.

**S.** Abejita?

Al escuchar esa voz, la rubia rodó los ojos.

**S.** Vamos a la cabaña, hace mucho frío.  
**Q.** Ok vamos.

Quinn se levantó, no tenía ganas de discutir.

**S.** Siento haber dicho todo eso, ya les dije la verdad a los chicos.  
**Q.** Está bien.  
**S.** Quinn... yo…  
**Q**. Santana, tus amigos han descubierto lo de nosotros por tu culpa, no por la mía, no le veo mucho el caso a seguir juntas.  
**S.** Pero, no mira yo... Quinn solo faltan 4 meses y las dos seremos libres, voy a cumplir mi palabra, es algo que me enseñó mi papá.  
**Q.** No sé San.  
**S.** Solo 4 meses más y ya.  
**Q.** Ok. (soltando el aire)  
**S.** Perdóname abejita (besándola)  
**Q.** Vamos adentro.

Tomadas de la mano, las chicas entraron a la cabaña.

**T.** Todo bien?  
**S.** Muy bien, verdad Q?  
**Q.** Si... Todo bien.  
**A.** Entonces que siga la fiesta.

Pero para Quinn la fiesta había terminado, así que fingió quedarse dormida para evitar acercamiento alguno con Santana.

**T.** Ya vamos a la recámara quiero hacerlo Mike.  
**Mi.** Jajaja ok vamos, solo deja termino de prender la chimenea, si no Quinn y Santana se congelarán.  
**S.** Quinnie, ven vamos a acomodar el sofá.  
**Q.** Voy.

Los chicos subieron a las habitaciones, Quinn y Santana se pusieron la pijama y se acostaron.

**S.** Buenas noches Q.  
**Q.** Igual.

Paso algo así como media hora y Santana no se podía dormir, de pronto escuchó los fuertes gemidos de Tina y Mike.

**S**. Ay no (poniendo la almohada en sus oídos)

La latina sabía perfectamente que Quinn estaba sentida con ella, no sabía qué hacer para contentarla, así que uso nuevamente el arma que siempre utilizaba, el sexo.

Se acercó a ella y llevó su mano a la cintura de la chica, luego subió la blusa de la pijama para acariciar su abdomen.

**S.** De verdad lo siento mucho abejita, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo, pero no me agrado verte bailando así con Britt.

La rubia se dio la vuelta para mirar a los ojos a su novia, Santana se acercó y chocó sus labios con los de ella.

Se colocó encima de Quinn, los besos se pusieron más calientes, tanto así que la ropa les empezó a estorbar.

Se pusieron de rodillas y una a la otra se quitó la parte de arriba de la pijama mientras continuaban besándose, luego hicieron lo mismo con la parte de abajo hasta quedar totalmente desnudas.

Exploraron sus cuerpos con caricias, el fuego de la chimenea reflejaba muy bien sus hermosas curvas.

**S.** Tu piel es tan suave.  
**Q.** Lo mismo digo de la tuya.  
**S.** Te necesito Quinn.

La latina tomó la mano de su novia y la llevó justo a su vagina.

**S.** Tócame como me gusta.

Quinn acarició los pliegues de la morena muy despacio, entonces Santana hizo lo mismo con los de la rubia.

Aun de rodillas, subían y bajaban para que el roce fuera más intenso, las dos estaban empapadas, Quinn chupó los pezones de la latina.

**S.** Quiero hacerte mía, mmmmm.  
**Q.** Hazlo.

Se besaron profundamente hasta quedarse sin aire.

En la planta alta...

**T.** Voy por agua.  
**Mi**. No tardes, aun quiero más.  
**T.** Yo también.

Cuando la chica asiática salió de la habitación y estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras, vio a las chicas acariciándose.

**T.** Mike, Mike, ven, necesitas ver esto.  
**Mi.** Qué?

El chico salió de la habitación.

**Mi.** Wooooow, pero que belleza.  
**T.** Te dije que eran súper sexys juntas.  
**Mi.** Ya lo veo, son perfectas.  
**T.** Hermosas.

En la planta baja.

**Q.** Mielecita.  
**S. **Mmmm qué pasa?  
**Q.** Tina y Mike nos están viendo desde arriba.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. No voltees.  
**S**. Par de degenerados.  
**Q.** Jajajaja lo sé.  
**S.** Vamos a darles un buen espectáculo.  
**Q.** Cómo crees?  
**S.** Confía en mí.

Santana se acomodó para quedar en la cima otra vez y hacer unas tijeras, luego empezó a moverse.

**T.** Dios! Eso es...  
**Mi.** Tan caliente.  
**T.** Que no se apague la leña, por favor.

Unos cuantos movimientos más de Santana y luego tomó las mantas y cubrió sus cuerpos.

**T.** Qué? Noooo.  
**Mi.** Se acabó.  
**T.** Qué triste.  
**B.** Qué hacen?  
**Mi**. Britt me asustaste.  
**T.** A mí también, veíamos a Santana y Quinn haciéndolo, era tan sexy.  
**B.** Quéeee? Ahora son voyeristas? Están locos, regresen a su habitación.  
**T.** Pero...  
**B.** Vamos, denles privacidad.  
**A.** Qué hacen?  
**Mi.** Veíamos a las chicas haciéndolo.  
**A**. En serio? A ver.  
**B.** Artie!  
**A.** Emmm regresemos a la habitación, ustedes también chicos.  
**T.** Ok, estoy muy caliente en estos momentos, vamos Mike.  
**Mi.** Si vamos (enorme sonrisa)

En la planta baja, las chicas seguían besándose y acariciándose bajo las mantas.

**Q.** Crees que ya se hayan ido?  
**S.** Deja veo... Si ya no hay nadie.  
**Q.** Perfecto.

Quinn cambió las posiciones y ahora ella estaba en la cima, bajó hasta el centro de la chica y comenzó a lamerlo con delicadeza.

**S.** Abejita mmmm.  
**Q**. Sabes tan bien.  
**S**. Quiero probarte también.  
**Q.** Un 69?  
**S.** Si por favor.  
**Q.** Vaya, jamás lo hemos hecho.  
**S.** Intentémoslo.

Santana obtuvo la mejor vista al hacer esa posición, no sólo podía ver y probar la vagina de su novia, si no que tenía el trasero de Quinn justo en su cara y no contuvo las ganas de tocar el orificio de la rubia, así que pasó uno de sus dedos sobre él.

**Q.** Ahhhh San.  
**S.** Necesitaba hacerlo, eres tan sexy Quinn.  
**Q**. Mmm ohhh mmm.

Continuaron haciéndose sexo oral y luego se penetraron al mismo tiempo, esa posición era nueva para ellas y descubrieron el placer que les provocaba, no tardaron mucho para que tuvieran su orgasmo.

Más tarde, continuaron besándose y compartiendo caricias tiernas.

**Q.** Me estoy durmiendo.  
**S.** Hazlo abejita.  
**Q.** Mmmm.

La luz del fuego iluminaba el rostro de la rubia.

**S.** Eres tan hermosa Quinnie, la chica más bella que he conocido, no quiero hacerte daño nunca más.

La rubia no contestó, por el tipo de respiración que tenía, la latina intuyó que ya estaba dormida.

**S.** Te quiero abejita.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti mielecita. (murmurando)

Santana sonrío ante eso y abrazó con más fuerza a su novia, para luego quedarse profundamente dormida.

* * *

_**Usé algunas de sus sugerencias, pero claro las acomodé un poco a mi estilo jejejeje.**_

_**Las chicas poco a poco irán demostrando su cariño la una por la otra.**_

_**No odien a Tina, solo es una adolescente cachonda jajajaja.**_

_**Sugerencias y comentarios por favor.**_

_**Subí una nueva historia, ha tenido buena aceptación, gracias por leerla.**_


	32. Si fueras hombre

**_Por fin traje un nuevo capítulo, se que me odian por no haberlo hecho antes, pero las fiestas, el recalentado y todo eso jajaja me ha tenido fuera del juego, además cada vez es más difícil escribir los capítulos, sobre todo porque aun no quiero llegar al drama, aunque será inevitable que este llegue, en fin, les dejo el 32._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 32. Si fueras hombre.**

A la mañana siguiente Santana despertó con Quinn entre sus brazos, por lo regular siempre era al revés pero ese día fue diferente, la morena se sintió muy bien.

Pero de pronto sintió que alguien la observaba.

**S.** Pero qué demonios? (tallándose los ojos)

Se trataba de Tina y Mike que estaban sentados en un sillón frente a ellas con una gran sonrisa.

**S.** Qué nos ven?  
**T. **Estábamos esperando a que despertaran (enorme sonrisa)  
**Mi.** Siguen desnudas?  
**S.** Par de degenerados, no les bastó con lo que nos estuvieron espiando anochece?  
**T.** Se dieron cuenta?  
**S.** Pues claro.  
**Mi**. Fue sin querer.  
**S. **Claro, sin querer y por eso se quedaron ahí viéndonos el tiempo que se les dio la gana.  
**T. **Ay Santana a ustedes no pareció molestarles. (cruzando los brazos)  
**S.** Son unos...  
**Q.** Qué pasa? (adormilada)  
**S.** Nada abejita, solo les digo a estos dos sus verdades.  
**T.** Abejita? Le llamas abejita a Quinn?  
**S.** Algún problema? (enojada)  
**T y Mi.** Jajajajajajaja  
**S.** De qué se burlan par de idiotas?  
**T.** Perdón Santana, pero es muy gracioso el escucharte nombrarle así a Quinn sobretodo porque eres más ácida que un limón.  
**S.** Me las vas a pagar asiática número 1.  
**T.** Jajajajaj.  
**Q**. Ya no les hagas caso mielecita.  
**Mi.** Mielecita? Jajajajajajaj.  
**T.** Jajajajaja.  
**S.** Lárguense.

Los novios se alejaron burlándose bastante.

**S.** Son unos babosos.  
**Q.** No les hagas caso, dame un beso.  
**S.** Los que quieras. (sonriendo)  
Las chicas se besaron varias veces.

**S.** Vamos a levantarnos.  
**Q.** Ves por ahí la pijama? No quiero que esos dos me vuelvan a ver desnuda.  
**S**. Tienes razón solo yo puedo disfrutarte en traje de Eva.  
**Q.** Así es. (sonriendo)

Las chicas se levantaron y luego se fueron a duchar.

Más tarde se reunieron con los chicos a desayunar.

**S.** Tengo resaca.  
**A.** Creo que todos.  
**B.** Cuál es el plan para hoy?  
**Mi.** Qué les parece si vamos a pasear por el bosque a ver qué encontramos?  
**S.** Uyyyy pero qué emoción me da eso.  
**T.** No seas sarcástica Santana.  
**Mi.** Si tienes un mejor plan dilo.  
**S.** Podríamos quemarte a ti y a Tina en una hoguera.  
**T.** Oyeeee.  
**Q.** Jajajaja sería divertido.  
**T.** Quinn!  
**Q**. Solo estoy bromeando chicos, en la entrada al bosque vi que rentaban cuatrimotos, vamos a rentar unas y ahora si nos vamos a pasear.  
**B.** Muy buena idea Quinnie, yo practico motocross, verdad Sanny?  
**S.** Si y eres muy buena.  
**A.** Entonces vamos.

Los chicos fueron a ese lugar, rentaron 3 motos.

**S.** Yo manejo primero.  
**Q.** Lo siento mielecita pero esta vez yo lo haré.  
**S.** Pero abejitaaaaa.  
**Q.** Mejor dame un beso.

Santana con una gran sonrisa se lo dio.

**A,B,Mi,T.** Uhhhhhh.  
**S.** Jajajaj cállense tarados. (apenada)  
**Q.** No les hagas caso.

Arrancaron motores y se fueron por un sendero, la latina no perdió oportunidad y comenzó a manosear a su novia.

**Q.** Santana vas a provocar que choque.  
**S.** Jejeje lo siento abejita pero me encantan tus piernotas.  
**Q**. Tu mano no está en mis piernas, sino entre ellas.  
**S.** No lo puedo evitar, mi mano tiene vida propia.  
**Q.** Jajajaja ya veo.  
**Mi.** Hey vamos a jugar unas carreritas.  
**B.** Siiii.

Los chicos se pararon y se colocaron en línea.

**Mi.** Entonces quien llegue primero a ese árbol viejo gana, a la cuenta de 3.  
**B.** Les vamos a ganar.  
**T.** Eso veremos.  
**Mi.** 1,2...3!

Las 3 parejas arrancaron rápidamente.

**S.** Más rápido Q, demuéstrales que tú eres la mejor.  
**Q.** Vamos a ganarles.

Pero las cosas no salieron como ellas hubiera querido, la experiencia de Brittany en motocicletas salió a relucir.

**A.** Siiiii ganamos, mi mujer nos dio el triunfo!  
**S.** Por muy poco.  
**A.** Como sea pero ganamos.  
**T.** Que mal conductor de motocicleta eres Michael Robert Chang.  
**Mi.** La moto no funciona bien.  
**S**. Échale la culpa de tu ineptitud a la moto.  
**Mi.** Ni digas nada que ustedes quedaron en segundo lugar.  
**B.** Q, que bien conduces la moto, dónde aprendiste?  
**Q**. Ufff hay un montón de cosas que tuve que aprender, el primo de Belle tenía una casi igual a esta, nos la prestaba para ir a pasear, la pasábamos increíble. (gran sonrisa)

A la latina no le agradó para nada el comentario, todos se dieron cuenta de eso.

**B.** Emmm bueno ahora sí que cada quien vaya a donde quiera, nos vemos en una hora aquí.  
**Mi.** Muy bien, vámonos.

Dejaron a las Quinntana solas.

**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** Quedamos en algo Quinn, yo no pensaría en ningún chico ni tú en tu ex y lo primero que haces es restregarme en la cara la maravillosa relación que tuviste con ella.  
**Q.** Lo siento, no me di cuenta, no te enojes mielecita, sabes que soy tuya.  
**S.** Demuéstramelo.  
**Q.** Otra vez?  
**S**. Si.

Quinn se subió a la cuatrimoto y se recostó en ella, entonces con el dedo le indicó a la latina que se acercara, Santana se subió también a la moto y se colocó encima de su novia para empezarla a besar.

**Q.** Solo soy tuya mielecita.

La latina desabrochó el botón de los jeans de la rubia para meter su mano y comenzar a masajearle su centro.

**Q.** Mmmmm.  
**S.** Te deseo.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti.  
**S.** Te quiero.  
**Q.** Eh? (sorprendida)

Santana se pasmó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, la noche anterior el alcohol en sus venas le había dado el valor para decírselo, pero ahora era diferente.

**S.** Bueno Quinn esto que tú y yo tenemos, ya sabes, lo dije sin querer, lo siento. (nerviosa)  
**Q.** De verdad no quisiste decirlo? (decepcionada)  
**S**. Bueno pues...  
**Q.** Yo también te quiero.  
**S**. De verdad?  
**Q.** Si, me gusta estar contigo, ahora que te conozco mejor, sé que eres una chica muy especial, no eres tan perra después de todo.  
**S.** Ni tu tan ruda, te quiero Quinnie. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Y yo a ti San (besándola)  
**S.** Pero eso no quiere decir que esté enamorada de ti eh.  
**Q.** Ya lo sé, yo tampoco lo estoy de ti, pero me encariñé contigo.  
**S.** A mí me pasó igual... Mejor continuemos con lo que empezamos.  
**Q.** Entonces ven acá.

Las chicas siguieron besándose y tocándose hasta que el zumbido de los motores que se acercaban las interrumpieron.

**S.** Demonios apenas que quería que me penetraras.  
**Q.** Yo también quería.  
**A.** Hey chicas hay que volver, creo que empezará a nevar.  
**S.** Pero ni hace frío, al menos yo no tengo.  
**T.** Por lo hinchado de tus labios me imagino que las actividades que estaban teniendo te lo quitaron.  
**S.** Cállate.  
**B.** Ya no peleen y vamos a regresar las motos.

De vuelta en la cabaña.

**Mi.** Prenderé la chimenea.  
**A.** Ya no falta mucho para Navidad, a donde irán?  
**S.** Nos quedaremos en casa, como siempre mis abuelos vendrán, a papá no le gusta salir de la ciudad a vacaciones en esta época.  
**B.** Y tu Quinn, irás a visitar a tú papá?  
**Q.** No.  
**T. **Por?  
**Q.** Porque no.  
**T. **Mmm.  
**S. **Déjenla en paz, si ella no quiere irlo a visitar es su problema.  
**Mi**. Jajaja enseguida sales a la defensa de tu novia.  
**S.** Idiota.  
**A**. Voy por algo de alcohol para calentarnos.  
**B.** Tengo hambre.  
**S**. Quinnie vamos a prepararles algo.  
**Q.** Pues no hay mucha variedad de ingredientes que digamos.  
**B.** Yo traje pasta.  
**Q.** Pues pasta será.  
**T.** También trajimos ingredientes para hacer sándwiches.  
**S**. Que riiiiiico (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Jajajaj te pasas.  
**T.** Pues entonces hubieras traído algo tú.  
**S.** Traje masa para preparar galletas.  
**A.** En serio? Yo quiero.  
**B.** Yo también.  
**S.** Pues las haré.

Las Quinntana empezaron a cocinar.

**S.** Te ves tan sexy cocinando.  
**Q.** Jajaja ah si?  
**S**. Si, podría ahora mismo hacértelo sobre la mesa.  
**Q.** Házmelo.  
**S**. Enserio?  
**Q.** Si (muy coqueta)

La latina empezó a besar con mucha pasión a su novia.

**B.** Ustedes dos no pueden mantenerse alejadas por 5 minutos?  
**S.** Lo siento.  
**B**. A todas horas lo hacen, no les queda adolorida?  
**Q.** Jajajajaj Dios mío (muy roja)  
**S.** Somos cuidadosas Britt y claro que no lo hacemos a todas horas.  
**B.** Pues eso no es lo que he visto este fin de semana, ayer se fueron al bosque y lo hicieron, luego lo hicieron mientras veíamos la película y después cuando nos fuimos a dormir, hace rato lo hicieron de nuevo en el bosque.  
**S.** No lo hicimos, ustedes nos interrumpieron.  
**Q.** Santana... (muy apenada)  
**B.** De dónde sacan tanta energía y deseo?  
**S.** No le veo nada de malo, nos gusta esta juntas y ya.  
**B**. Mejor les ayudo a preparar la comida si no, jamás comeremos.  
**S**. Exagerada.

Cuando finalmente terminaron de comer, los chicos se pusieron a cantar karaoke mientras bebían.

Por una extraña razón Santana no se separó ni un segundo de Quinn, cantaron varias canciones juntas tomadas de la mano.

Varias copas después…

**T.** Y cuándo fue su primera vez juntas?  
**B.** Tina...  
**T.** Vamos, no tiene nada de malo, mi primera vez con Mike fue a los 3 meses luego de empezar a salir.  
**Q.** Pues...  
**T.** No se avergüencen, vamos dígannos.  
**B.** Tina si ellas no quieren decirlo no tienes por qué obligarlas.  
**S.** Fue un poco antes de empezar a salir. (mintió)  
**T.** Y fue lindo?

Santana sonrío.

**S.** Muy lindo, Q se portó como toda una dama.  
**T.** Awwww.  
**Q.** Era la primera vez de Santana con una mujer, tenía que ser especial para ella.  
**S.** Y lo fue (besándola)  
**T.** Insisto, soy su mayor fan, son perfectas juntas. (gran sonrisa)  
**Mi**. Yo también soy su fan.  
**B.** Yo solo espero que cuando termine su trato, lo hagan en santa paz.  
**Q.** Lo haremos Britt, eso lo tenemos claro.  
**S.** Muy claro.  
**T.** No deberían de terminar, hacen una gran pareja.  
**S.** Tina... Yo no soy lesbiana.  
**T.** Pero eres bisexual.  
**S.** Claro que no, ninguna otra chica me gusta.  
**T.** La manera en que disfrutas estar con Q significa algo, no lo crees?  
**Mi.** Tal vez solo sea Quinnsexual (mueca)  
**S**. Yo bisexual? No, me fascinan los hombres.  
**Mi.** Pues por lo que vimos ayer, creo que los hombres por el momento están fuera de tu radar.  
**T.** En fin, la verdad es que me dará mucha tristeza el día que se separen.  
**Q.** Aún nos quedan 4 meses juntas.  
**Mi.** Entonces disfrútenlos.  
**T.** Estoy segurísima de que lo harán.

Esa noche bajo las sábanas, las chicas lo volvieron a hacer, pero antes se cercioraron muy bien de que no las estuvieran viendo.

El viaje a la cabaña de Mike terminó y los chicos se preparaban para regresar a la ciudad.

**A.** Este es uno de los mejores fines de semana que he tenido.  
**B.** Es verdad.  
**Q.** Lo mismo digo, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien.  
**T**. Sobre todo por tus actividades con Santana.  
**S.** Muy chistosita Tina.  
**A.** Ya vámonos.  
**S.** Puedes conducir de regreso Britt? Tengo sueño.  
**B.** Ok.  
**Mi.** Entonces ya vámonos Tina.

La pareja de asiáticos se subió a su auto mientras los otros 4 se subieron al auto de Santana, la latina y la rubia se subieron al asiento trasero.

De inmediato Santana se acurrucó con Quinn.

**S.** Tengo mucho sueño abejita.  
**Q.** Ven, duérmete.

Quinn abrazó a su novia y la cobijó con una manta, Santana buscó los labios de la rubia y los picoteó varias veces antes de cerrar los ojos, por último la chica de ojos verdes plantó un beso en su cabeza y también cerró los ojos, Brittany las veía por el retrovisor bastante preocupada, ella solo rogaba a dios que ninguna de sus amigas saliera lastimada de todo eso.

Por fin las Quinntana estaban en casa, Maribel las esperaba.

**S.** Mami ya llegamos.  
**Q.** Hola Maribel.  
**M.** Niñas por fin, cómo les fue?  
**S.** Súper, verdad Quinnie?  
**Q.** Si, recargamos pilas, fue un excelente fin de semana.  
**M.** Me da mucho gusto hijas.  
**S**. Y papá?  
**M.** En el hospital mija, tiene 3 cesáreas programadas.  
**S.** Qué horror.  
**M.** Solo espero que cuando nos hagas abuelos no tengas que pasar por una cesárea.  
**S.** Mamá para eso faltan mínimo 10 años.  
**M.** Jejeje ya lo sé, también espero que tu no pases por alguna cesárea Quinn.  
**Q.** Ojalá.  
**S.** Piensas tener hijos? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Claro, en un futuro.  
**M**. Ay hija por qué le preguntas eso?  
**S.** Pues... No lo sé.  
**M.** Cuando ustedes dos nos hagan abuelos seremos muy felices y consentiremos muchísimo a nuestros nietos.  
**Q.** Jejeje estoy segura de eso.  
**S.** Bueno, vamos a dejar nuestras cosas.  
**M**. Muy bien, yo iré a revisar unos documentos al estudio.

En la planta alta, Santana arrastró a su recámara a la rubia para besarla.

**S.** Adoro tus besos mmm.  
**Q.** Yo también.  
**S.** En serio (beso) quieres (beso) tener (beso) hijos?  
**Q.** Claro, por qué te sorprende?  
**S.** Eres lesbiana Quinn.  
**Q.** Y eso qué?  
**S.** Pues...  
**Q**. El hecho de que me fascinen las mujeres, no quiere decir que no quiera tener hijos.  
**S**. Pero cómo le harás? No lo entiendo.  
**Q.** Santana o sea, eres hija de un ginecólogo y no sabes nada acerca de los nuevos procedimientos?  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Q.** Cuando por fin esté con Belle, me someteré a una inseminación artificial, yo llevaré a nuestros hijos, porque Belle tiene miedo de que nuestros bebés hereden su enfermedad, es más, tu papá nos podría ayudar.  
**S.** Ah ya veo... Pues qué bien que quieras tener hijos, ve a llevar tus cosas a tu recámara.

A la rubia le desconcertó el cambio de actitud de su novia, aun así se fue a su habitación.

Más tarde bajaron a comer con sus padres.

**F.** Espero que su viaje a la cabaña de los Chang haya sido de diversión totalmente sana.  
**S.** Claro papi, no tendría por qué ser de otra manera.  
**M.** Frank, las chicas son adolescentes, obviamente hubo alcohol en ese viaje.  
**F.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Nos portamos muy bien papi, no te preocupes.  
**Q.** Es verdad Frank.  
**F.** Ok creeré en ustedes.

Luego de comer, Quinn se dedicó a hacer toda su tarea.

**S.** Hey Q, qué haces?  
**Q.** Pues la tarea que no me dejaste hacer el viernes cuando me pediste "ayuda"  
**S.** Ay abejita, no niegues que te encantó ayudarme, fue tan sexy que me depilaras en la tina.  
**Q.** Bueno, eso sí, no lo voy a negar.  
**S.** Espero que algún día me dejes hacerlo en ti. (coqueta)  
**Q.** Cuenta con ello.  
**S.** Quinnie?  
**Q**. Dime.  
**S.** En serio piensas casarte con Belle?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S.** Pero y si no se recupera?  
**Q.** Lo hará.  
**S.** Sabes? Me gustaría que fueras mi dama de honor cuando me case.  
**Q.** De verdad?  
**S.** Si, luego de nuestro trato, espero que tú y yo podamos ser realmente hermanas.  
**Q.** Entonces dalo por hecho, seré tu dama de honor, aunque estoy segura que a Brittany no le agradará mucho eso.  
**S.** No creo que haya problema.  
**Q.** Alguna vez has pensando en casarte con una chica?  
**S.** Jajaja pero claro que no Quinn, ya te dije yo no soy...  
**Q.** Lesbiana, si lo sé, solo pregunté por si existía una leve posibilidad de que pudieras enamorarte de una mujer.  
**S.** Jamás, la única mujer con la que tendré sexo en mi vida será contigo y eso se terminará en 4 meses, luego de eso volveré a estar con un chico.  
**Q**. Ok, me queda totalmente claro.  
**S.** Iré a hacer mi tarea.  
**Q.** Ok nos vemos en la cena.

Quinn sabía que Santana jamás llegaría a sentir algo más por ella y eso la dejó con una extraña sensación, estaba segura de que su futuro estaría al lado de Belle, pero aun así el que hubiera una remota posibilidad de que Santana eligiera estar con ella al final de todo, no le desagradaba tanto.

Por otra parte Santana no podía controlar la extraña sensación que le dejaba el saber que Quinn formaría una familia con Belle y que ella no sería parte de eso, pero el formar una familia con una mujer le parecía imposible en su futuro, era mucho más sencillo y "natural" estar con un hombre.

En la madrugada, Santana sintió que la puerta de su habitación se abría.

**Q.** Soy yo, tengo algo de frío y...  
**S.** Yo también tengo frío, ven aquí abejita.

Quinn se metió bajo las sábanas y abrazó a su novia.

**Q.** Buenas noches mielecita.  
**S.** Buenas noches abejita, te quiero.  
**Q.** Te quiero más.

Al día siguiente.

**Br.** Y qué tal tu viaje con los ñoños esos?  
**Q.** Jajaja, pues aunque no lo creas, estuvo divertido, ellos son buenos chicos.  
**Br.** Te estás ablandando Fabray.  
**Q.** Claro que no, por cierto ya todos saben de mi relación con Santana.  
**Br.** Woow, cómo se enteraron?  
**Q.** Gracias a ella, no pudo mantener sus manos fuera de mi cuerpo.  
**Br.** Crees que digan algo?  
**Q.** No lo harán, esos chicos son realmente amigos de Santana y no le harían daño de esa manera.  
**Br**. La tienes loca de deseo Quinn, tú eres la única debilidad de esa perra.  
**Q.** Eso parece.

Al terminar las clases.

**S.** Vamos a tu lugar, tengo ganas de fumar.  
**Q.** Primero tenemos que irla a comparar.  
**S**. A Lima Heights Adjacents?  
**Q.** Si.  
**S**. Ok pero yo me quedo en el coche, no quiero ni pensar en qué haría mi padre si se enterara que me gusta fumar.  
**Q.** No te preocupes, no lo hará.

La rubia compró una buena cantidad de hierba para tenerla de reserva.

En su lugar en el parque…

**S.** Que frío hace.  
**Q.** Si, esto se cubrirá de nieve en pocos días, no podremos volver en unas semanas.  
**S**. Esta hierba es muuuuuy buena.  
**Q.** Jejejeje lo es.  
**S.** Tengo ganas de comerte la vagina.  
**Q.** Jajajaj ahora?  
**S.** Si.  
**Q**. Ni un besito antes?  
**S.** Los besos serán para ella.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.  
**S.** Vamos Quinnie quiero probarte.  
**Q.** Entremos a la tienda de campaña, pero primero déjame ir a guardar esto a la caja que está dentro del árbol.  
**S.** Quiero que me enseñes a abrir cerraduras.  
**Q.** Y eso?  
**S**. Lo haces ver muy fácil y quiero aprender.  
**Q.** Muy bien te enseñaré.  
**S**. Anda Q, vamos a la tienda.  
**Q.** Que impaciente.

Las chicas bastante elevadas, entraron a la casa de campaña, Santana despojó de sus pants del uniforme de cheerios a la rubia, le abrió las piernas y comenzó a dar besos húmedos a sus muslos internos, para luego besar su centro.

**Q.** Dios!  
**S.** Es perfecta y sabe delicioso.

La morena pasó su lengua por toda la raja de la chica de ojos verdes, chasqueó su lengua varias veces sobre el clítoris de su novia, Quinn arqueaba la espalda de placer.

**S.** Mmmm si, el jugo ha comenzado a salir.

Santana llevó su dedo índice a la entrada de la vagina de Quinn y lo impregnó con el lubricante de su novia, luego lo llevó a su boca para disfrutar del sabor.

**S.** Delicioso.

Con una sonrisa llena de lujuria, colocó su lengua en la entrada de su novia para penetrarla con ella.

**Q.** Mmmmmm San, ahhhh.

Estuvo penetrándola de esa manera por bastante tiempo, hasta que…  
**  
S**. Móntame.  
**Q.** Si...

Quinn colocó su centro justo sobre el rostro de su novia, para Santana era un festín el tener así a la rubia, pasó su lengua una y otra vez a través de sus pliegues, luego centró su atención otra vez en el clítoris de su novia que se retorcía de placer.

**Q.** Diablos Santana, siiiiii.  
**S**. Eres mía.  
**Q.** Si, solo tuya!

Al escuchar eso, la latina cambió la posición en la que estaban y se colocó en la cima, llevando una de las piernas de Quinn sobre su hombro para después penetrarla con dos de sus dedos.

**Q.** Ahhhhhh.  
**S**. Me vuelves loca Quinn, solo quiero hacerte mía una y otra vez.  
**Q**. Te deseo San mmmmm más, dame más.

La latina había aprendido muy bien en esos meses a satisfacer a su novia, conocía los puntos exactos que tenía que tocar para hacerla estremecerse de placer y esa tarde no fue la excepción.

**Q.** Dios mío, Dios mío, San siiiii ahhhhhhh.

Quinn tuvo un gran orgasmo.

**S.** Te gustó?  
**Q.** Si, mmmm que rico estuvo eso.  
**S**. Tienes que devolverme el favor, estoy sumamente caliente.  
**Q.** Jejeje claro que lo haré, solo dame unos segundos para recuperarme.  
**S.** Te quiero abejita linda.  
Q. Y yo a ti mielecita deliciosa.

Las chicas tuvieron una larga tarde de sexo en la tienda de campaña, para luego continuar fumando, en poco tiempo estaban bastante drogadas.

**S.** Sabes algo?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Si fueras hombre no dudaría ni un segundo en casarme contigo en este instante si me lo pidieras.  
**Q.** Jajajaja gracias a dios no lo soy.  
**S.** Apoco no te gustaría tener una esposa tan sexy como yo?  
**Q.** Claro, pero lo que no me gustaría es ser hombre, me encanta ser mujer y me fascinan las vaginas.  
**S.** Sigo sin entender el por qué entonces tu primera vez fue con un hombre.  
**Q.** Ya te lo dije, por ingenua.  
**S.** Puck te juró amor eterno? Y por eso lo hiciste?  
**Q.** Nunca dije que él fue mi primera vez.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**Q.** Prefiero no hablar de eso.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Q.** Porque es algo que no quiero recordar.  
**S.** Tan malo fue?  
**Q.** No te imaginas cuánto.  
**S.** Si algún día quieres hablar de eso, puedes confiar en mí.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S.** Abrázame Quinnie y no me vayas a soltar hasta que me duerma.  
**Q.** Nunca te soltaré mielecita.  
**S**. Ni yo a ti mi a... Abejita, no olvides que te quiero.  
**Q**. No lo haré.

Las chicas en seguida se quedaron dormidas sin soltarse, tanto por los efectos de la hierba como por el cansancio de sus actividades, cada día que pasaba se encariñaban más, era inevitable para las dos, sentir eso.

* * *

_**Qué les pareció?... Bueno si de repente tengo un pequeño bloqueo, creo que tendré que adelantar el drama, antes de lo previsto, tengo eso muy bien visualizado, rueguen para que se me ocurra algo antes de llegar a eso jejeje.**_

_**Opiniones, comentarios, sugerencias, regaños serán muy bien recibidos.**_

_**Para todos quienes leen esta historia, les deseo un feliz año nuevo, ojalá para todos sea uno mucho mejor que este.**_

_**Quienes leen, mi patito feo "Ella solo se fue" en unas horas más (bastantes) actualización, no pasa de hoy domingo.**_

_**Tengo definidas mis historias:  
TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?... Es el amor y ternura a todo lo que da.  
Mi Hermana Adoptiva... Es la pasión y el deseo en su máximo esplendor (con algo de drama).  
Ella solo se fue... Es el drama y angustia total, será todo lo que los dos anteriores no son... uy.**_

_**Gracias por leerme.**_


	33. Viaje para dos

**Por fin volví con un nuevo capítulo para esta historia, perdón por la espera, que lo disfruten.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 33. Viaje para dos.  
**  
La Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Santana estaba algo preocupada por no sabe qué regalarle a Quinn.

**S.** No sé qué hacer Britt, no tengo ni la menor idea de que regalarle a Q.  
**B.** Pues algo que le guste.  
**S.** No me digas? (rodando los ojos)  
**B.** Santana tienen un año acostándose, no me digas que en todo este tiempo no sabes qué es lo que le gusta.  
**S. **Pues...  
**B. **Claro lo de ustedes es pura cama.  
**S.** Eso no es verdad, hablamos de algunas cosas.  
**B.** Cómo cuáles?  
**S**. Pues...  
**B.** Ay Santana, mira deberías regalarle algo para que pinte, a ella le fascina dibujar y pintar.  
**S.** Tienes razón, eres un genio amiguita bella.  
**B.** Obviamente.  
**S.** Pero... Si lo rechaza? El año pasado ella me regaló un abrigo rojo hermoso pero yo estúpidamente le dije que estaba horrible y no lo quería, solo para hacerla sentir mal.  
**B.** Mmmm pues es un riesgo que tendrás que correr.  
**S.** Lo sé.

Por su parte Quinn con Bree.

**Br.** Y qué le vas a regalar a tu amada novia?  
**Q.** No es mi amada novia, no le voy a regalar nada, solo a Maribel y Frank.  
**Br.** No?  
**Q.** Nope, el año pasado no quiso lo que le regalé y este año no pienso pasar por la misma humillación, así que prefiero ahorrarme la vergüenza y el dinero.  
**Br.** Y si le rompes el corazón?  
**Q.** Jajaja ay Bree sabes que eso jamás pasará, Santana es más dura de corazón que una piedra.  
**Br.** Y a mí qué me vas a regalar?  
**Q.** Pórtate bien y lo pensaré.  
**Br**. Jajajaja tonta.

Santana y Brittany fueron a un lugar especializado en pintura, ahí compraron algunos lienzos, acuarelas y pinturas de agua para Quinn.

Antes de salir a vacaciones el grupo de amigos se reunió para ir a Breadstix.

**T.** Estoy muy emocionada de ir a vacacionar a NY.  
**Mi**. Te voy a extrañar.  
**B.** Mi familia y yo iremos a San Francisco a visitar a la hermana de mi mamá.  
**A.** Yo también te voy a extrañar amorcito.  
**B.** Awwww lo sé.  
**Mi.** Y ustedes chicas?  
**S**. Nada, ya les dije que estaremos en casa.  
**Q.** Al menos estaremos en familia.  
**A**. Eso es lo más importante.

La latina no aguantó las ganas de tomar la mano de su novia y lo hizo bajo la mesa.

**S**. Te quiero (susurrándole)  
**Q.** Y yo a ti.

Luego de cenar fueron al mirador de la ciudad y ahí si ya no hubo quien las detuviera para abrazarse y besarse lo que quisieron.

**A.** Hey ustedes dos, les voy a echar agua fría.  
**S.** Déjanos en paz cuatro ojos.  
**Q.** Bésame no le hagas caso.  
**S.** Vamos a entrar al auto.  
**Q.** Jajaja quieres darle otro espectáculo a Tina y Mike?  
**S.** No, pero quiero que me toques ahí.  
**Q.** Estás mojada?  
**S.** Muchísimo, ya es incómodo.  
**Q**. Ok vamos.  
**T.** A dónde van?  
**S**. Que te importa.

Fueron al asiento trasero del auto de Santana, estando ahí Quinn metió su mano pants de cheerio de la latina y luego a su ropa interior.

**Q.** Mmmm era verdad lo que dijiste, estas empapada.  
**S.** Estoy tan sensible, cielos!  
**Q.** Si meto tres dedos de seguro te entran.  
**S.** Quieres intentarlo?  
**Q**. Aquí no, no quiero que la cachonda de Tina y el pervertido de Mike nos vean, solo me concentraré en tu rico clítoris.  
**S.** Te deseo Quinnie mmmmm.  
**Q**. Te gusta así?  
**S.** Si, justo ahí en ese lado ohhhh cielos mmmm.

Bastaron solo un par de toques más para que la latina quedara satisfecha.

**Q.** Sabes tan rico (chupando sus dedos)  
**S.** Bésame.

La rubia le dio un tierno beso y luego notaron lo empañado que estaban los vidrios.

**Q.** Alguien sí que estaba muuuuuy caliente.  
**S**. Jajajaja eso parece.  
**Q.** Vamos a salir, abrígate bien.  
**S.** Te quiero (besándola)  
**Q.** Y yo a ti.

Cuando las chicas salieron.

**T.** Yo quiero tener una vida sexual como la de ustedes.  
**S**. De qué rayos hablas?  
**T**. Lo hacen a todas horas y en todos lados, quiero eso para mí.  
**Mi.** Oyeeeee yo siempre te cumplo.  
**T**. Eso no es verdad, a veces no quieres hacerlo.  
**Mi**. Es porque las prácticas de fútbol me dejen un poco agotado.  
**T.** Pues empieza a tomar vitaminas.  
**Q.** Sé de alguien que empezó a tomar "vitaminas" y ahora está en la correccional, mejor no lo hagas Mike.  
**S.** Pobre Sammy.  
**Q.** Lo defiendes?  
**S.** Pues él fue mi novio.  
**Q.** Mmmm pues entonces ve a visitarlo.

La rubia caminó lejos de ahí.

**A.** Uhhhh eso me olió a celos.  
**S.** Celos? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**A.** Sip.  
**Mi.** Totalmente.

Sin que lo notaran la latina sonrió ligeramente, la idea de que la rubia sintiera celos por ella le agradaba bastante, decidió irla a buscar.

**S.** Abejita, no te enojes, solo me acordé de Sam pero eso no quiere decir que aún lo ame ni que vaya ir a visitarlo.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**S.** Dame un besito.  
**Q.** Mejor dos.  
**S.** Nope 3.  
**Q.** Jajaja.

Las chicas se besaron por un rato más y luego regresaron con sus amigos.

Un día antes de Navidad…

**F.** Qué creen que me pasó hoy?  
**M.** Asististe un parto de octillizos.  
**F.** Jajajaja no para nada, hace como un mes una fundación nos vendió boletos para la rifa de un viaje a Aspen Colorado, para dos personas, no me lo van a creer, pero me lo gané.  
**S.** En serio papi? Que suerte, me imagino irás con mami.  
**F**. Qué más quisiera mija pero sabes que en esta época no me gusta salir de viaje, además en estos días me gusta ir a dar consultas gratis a Lima Heigh Adjacents.  
**S.** Y entonces qué harás?  
**F**. Pensé en que se pueden ir ustedes 3, solo pagaría un boleto y hospedaje extra.  
**M.** Dejarte solo? Y en año nuevo? Ay Frank eso no me agrada mucho.  
**F.** Pero esos boletos no se pueden perder.  
**M.** Entonces que las niñas se vayan solas.  
**F.** Solas? No lo sé.  
**S.** Ay papi tenemos 17 años ya estamos bastante grandecitas, además ese lugar es muy seguro.  
**F.** Qué dices Quinn? Estarías a dispuesta a pasar unos días al lado de Santana.  
**Q.** Claro que sí.  
**F.** Estás de acuerdo Maribel?  
**M**. Si Frank, además será una gran oportunidad para que nuestras hijas se lleven mejor.  
**F.** Entonces no se diga más, las extrañaremos en año nuevo pero esa noche les llamaremos.  
**S.** Nos vamos a Aspen Quinnie (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** Sí que emoción.

La noche de Navidad, fue especial para Quinn, era la segunda que pasaba al lado de los López y cada vez se encariñaba más con ellos, debido a los problemas de juego de su padre, éste no estuvo presente en varias navidades, por lo regular siempre eran Judy y ella, así que el pasarlo en familia era muy lindo para la chica.

Cenaron en familia, los abuelos de Santana y algunos tíos y primos asistieron, más tarde cuando todos se fueron, decidieron dar paso a abrir los regalos...

**S.** Pues este año aunque ustedes no lo crean si ahorré así, que les pude comprar algunos detallitos.  
**F.** Ahora entiendo el por qué está nevando tan fuerte.  
**S.** Papi !  
**F.** Jajajaja es broma mija.  
**S.** Bueno, este es para mami, este para papi y este para Quinn.

La rubia se quedó con la boca abierta al recibir un regalo de parte de la latina.

**Q**. Gracias San... (incómoda)

Abrieron sus regalos.

**M.** Que linda blusa mija, muchas gracias.  
**F**. Muy lindos colores los de las corbatas, gracias hija.  
**Q.** Un kit de pintura... Woow gracias San.  
**S**. Qué bueno que les gustaron.  
**Q.** Yo emmm les compré algo Maribel y Frank... Santana lo siento pero como el año pasado no te gustó mi regalo yo pensé...  
**S.** Oh... No te preocupes Quinn, te comprendo, ese año me porté muy mal. (decepcionada)  
**M.** Gracias por los regalos hija.  
**F.** Si esta camisa hace juego con esta corbata (sonriendo)

Se quedaron un rato más platicando, hasta que ya muy entrada la madrugada se fueron a dormir.

La rubia esperó lo suficiente para poder entrar a la recámara de Santana.

**Q.** Mielecita?  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Q**. Siento mucho no haberte regalado nada, pero mañana podemos ir a que escojas algo.  
**S.** No hace falta.  
**Q.** No te enojes.  
**S.** No me enojo.  
**Q.** Pero estás seria, el año pasado me sentí algo mal porque rechazaste mi regalo, que ya ni me interesó regresarlo, solo lo guardé y ya.  
**S.** Aun tienes el abrigo?  
**Q.** Si en mi clóset.  
**S.** Entonces dámelo.  
**Q**. Lo quieres? Pero es del año pasado tal vez ya no esté de moda.  
**S.** Quinnie los abrigos como ese, nunca pasan de moda.  
**Q.** Estás segura que lo quieres?  
**S.** Totalmente.  
**Q.** Ok iré por él.

Más tarde la rubia regresó con el abrigo rojo.

**Q.** Aquí está.  
**S**. Me lo voy a medir, voy al baño.  
**Q.** Al baño? (frunciendo el ceño)

Un rato después la latina salió.

**S**. Me queda a la perfección, es hermoso Q.  
**Q**. Ven vamos a dormir.  
**S**. Ok pero quítamelo primero.  
**Q.** No puedes hacerlo tú?  
**S.** Anda abejita quítamelo.  
**Q**. Ok.

En cuanto la rubia desabrochó los botones, pudo ver que Santana estaba completamente desnuda.

**Q.** Dios... (lamiendo sus labios)  
**S.** Este es otro regalo para ti.  
**Q.** Te deseo.

Quinn besó a la morena con pasión y fueron a la cama, donde tuvieron su propia noche buena.

Antes de viajar la rubia llevó a la latina a Lima Heigh Adjacent con unos falsificadores que le hicieron una identificación apócrifa.

**S.** Beberemos mucho gracias a esto. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** La pasaremos genial.  
**S.** Ya lo creo, será un excelente viaje para dos.

Las chicas prepararon sus maletas para irse a Aspen, estaban muy emocionadas, para Quinn sería la primera vez que saldría de vacaciones en mucho tiempo, para Santana el pasar tiempo a solas con la rubia y en otra ciudad era oro puro.

Sus padres las llevaron al aeropuerto y viajaron a Aspen 2 días antes de año nuevo.

**S.** Quiero aprender a esquiar o quién sabe tal vez me anime con el snowboard.  
**Q.** Bueno yo traje algunas cosas de las que me regalaste y pienso pintar algunos lindos paisajes.  
**S.** Que nerd eres Fabray, esa es tu manera de divertirte estas vacaciones? Por dios. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Mmmm obviamente no me la pasaré pintando, también quiero aprender a esquiar.  
**S.** Espero que en el hotel den una buena fiesta de fin de año, pienso beber como nunca.  
**Q**. Jajaja estás loca abejita.  
**S.** Si ese gordo no estuviera a tu lado, te besaría en estos momentos.  
**Q.** Jajajaja que lástima.

Por fin las chicas llegaron a su destino, fueron a su hotel y se instalaron.

**S.** Con razón rifaron este viaje, ni es tan lujoso este hotel.  
**Q.** Santana por dios, el hotel está bien.  
**S.** Me he hospedado en mejores.  
**Q.** Olvidaba que eres una niña rica.  
**S.** Somos niñas ricas.  
**Q.** Yo no.  
**S.** Pero eres mi hermana...  
**Q.** Tus papás solo son mis tutores, no me han adoptado.  
**S.** Cierto... En fin, vamos a hacer alguna actividad.  
**Q.** Aquí está un folleto, veamos qué podemos hacer.  
**S.** Checa si hay clases para aprender a esquiar o a hacer snowboard.  
**Q**. Sip, aquí están.  
**S.** Vamos, anda Q si?  
**Q.** Ok pero con una condición.  
**S.** Cuál?  
**Q.** Un rico beso.  
**S.** Solo uno abejita? Me sales muy barata, yo pensaba darte mínimo unos 10.  
**Q.** Ok entonces me los cobraré de una vez.

La chica de ojos verdes se acercó a la morena y comenzó a besarla suavemente.

Luego de compartir una sesión de besos, salieron al lugar donde las instruirían antes de que esos besos se pusieran más intensos.

**S.** Dios mío pero que chico tan sexy y será nuestro instructor de snowboard Quinnie (entusiasmada)  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Estoy segurísima de que tiene un six pack.

La rubia comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

**N.** Hola chicas mi nombre es Nicholas pero pueden llamarme Nick, soy su instructor de snowboard y en las próximas horas les enseñaré lo básico para mantenerse de pie en la tabla.  
**S.** Yo soy Santana y ella es mi hermana Quinn.  
**N**. Muy bien chicas, entonces les daré las primeras instrucciones.

La latina no perdía la oportunidad de coquetear con el chico, según ella perdía el equilibrio solo para que el chico la abrazara, eso estaba enfureciendo a la rubia.

**N.** Y tú como vas Quinn?  
**Q.** Bien, esto es más fácil de lo que creí. (cortante)  
**N**. Perfecto crees que puedas bajar la pequeña colina?  
**Q.** Si.  
**N.** Entonces te vemos abajo.  
**Q.** Seguro.

La chica de ojos verdes bajó la pequeña colina y al voltear notó que Santana seguía coqueteando con el instructor.

**Q.** Vete al diablo Santana López.

La rubia dejó la tabla en el puesto que estaba cerca de ahí y regresó al hotel.  
Estando ahí entró al bar.

**Q.** Oye tu dame un whisky.  
**X.** Identificación?  
**Q.** Aquí está.  
**X.** Muy bien señorita Emily.

Quinn se tomó de un trago la copa... Entonces.

**Xx.** No había visto a una chica con ojos más hermosos que los tuyos.  
**Q.** Huh?  
**Xx.** Te invito una copa.  
**Q.** No gracias.  
**Xx.** Vamos no seas tímida.  
**Q**. Lo siento, no me gustan los hombres, me fascina chupar coños.  
**Xx.** Ohhh mmm ok mmm bye.

De pronto la rubia escuchó una risa a su otro extremo.

**Q.** Vaya ahora divierto a las personas. (rodando los ojos)  
**XX.** Lo siento mucho, pero eso que le dijiste a ese tipo fue fenomenal, mi nombre es Denisse.  
**Q.** Quinn, pero en este bar soy conocida como Emily.  
**D.** Ooook, así que eres de mí mismo equipo.  
**Q.** Ahhh también eres lesbiana?  
**D.** Totalmente.  
**Q.** Cool.  
**D.** A mi si me aceptarías una copa?  
**Q.** Claro, por qué no.

Quinn estaba tan enojada que solo el alcohol le calmó su furia, así que decidió quedarse con esa chica el resto de la tarde.

En la colina.

**S**. Jajaja esto es muy divertido.  
**N.** Y cuando obtengas mejor habilidad lo disfrutarás más.  
**S.** No debería estar aquí Quinn?  
**N.** Pues si, preguntémosle a mi compañero.

El otro chico les dijo que Quinn había dejado la tabla hacía bastante rato, eso desconcertó a la morena.

**S.** Tal vez regresó al hotel... Y dime Nick a qué hora termina tu turno? (coquetando)  
**N**. En dos horas más.  
**S.** Y qué haces después?  
**N.** Voy a casa a pasar el tiempo con mi esposa y mi pequeño hijo.  
**S.** Eres casado?  
**N.** Si desde hace dos años.  
**S.** Ohhh mmm pues que bien jejeje, nos vemos mañana en la siguiente clase.  
**N.** Claro Santana las espero.  
**S.** Bye.

La latina se alejó.

**S.** Pero qué oso acabo de hacer (pensó)

Santana fue a la habitación del hotel.

**S.** Abejita estás aquí?

Al no contestar nadie, la latina se preocupó, así que decidió buscar a su novia.

Finalmente llegó al bar del hotel, unas carcajadas muy conocidas la hicieron voltear hacia un extremo del lugar, se trataba de su chica riendo plácidamente con otra mujer.

**S.** Pero qué... FABRAY!

La morena fue directo al encuentro con Quinn.

**S.** Qué haces aquí?  
**Q.** Ohhh mmm pues nada jajajaja.  
**D.** Jajajaja.  
**S.** Me dejaste sola en la colina!  
**Q.** Estabas ocupada.  
**D.** No me vas a presentar?  
**Q.** Si perdón, Denisse ella es Santana mi hermana.  
**D.** Tu hermana?  
**Q.** Si, ya sabes es adoptada jajajajaa.  
**D.** Jajajajaaj.  
**S.** Vámonos Q, estás ebria.  
**Q.** No tanto, me quedaré un poco más con mi nueva amiga.  
**S.** Tú no te quedarás aquí con una extraña.  
**Q.** No es extraña es mi amiga.  
**S.** Nos vamos.  
**D**. Hey, si no quiere irse no la obligues.  
S. Tu cierra la boca, sé muy bien tus intenciones con Quinn y no voy a permitir que te aproveches de ella, nos vamos Fabray.  
**Q.** Ooookay, adiós D.  
**D.** Bye.

De regreso en su habitación.

**S.** Estás loca Quinn? Como te pones a embriagarte con una desconocida? Pudo haberte violado.  
**Q.** Violado? Dios...  
**S.** Pensé que teníamos un trato y lo primero que haces es dejarte cortejar por una desconocida.  
**Q.** Exacto, yo pensé lo mismo pero me di cuenta de lo contrario cuando te vi arrojándote a los brazos de ese tipo "sexy"  
**S.** Eso no es verdad.  
**Q.** No? Por dios Santana si casi chorreabas por él.  
**S.** Solo dije que era guapo.  
**Q.** Ajá como no.  
**S.** Pero no pasó nada con él.  
**Q.** De seguro porque te rechazó.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**Q.** Como sea, no cumpliste el trato yo tampoco tengo por qué hacerlo, voy a ducharme.

La latina estaba angustiada al no saber qué hacer, ella sabía que lo que Quinn le dijo era verdad y ahora tenía que demostrarle que no había roto su promesa.

Cuando la rubia salió de la ducha se puso su pijama.

**S.** Vas a dormir? Quinn son las 6 de la tarde.  
**Q.** Y?  
**S.** Pues vamos a salir a conocer la ciudad.  
**Q.** Llama a Nick para que te lleve.  
**S.** Quinnie, ya por favor no quiero pelear.  
**Q**. Nadie está peleando.  
**S.** No me gusta que estés así conmigo.  
**Q.** Mmmm San, aunque lo niegues sé que ese chico te movió el tapete y te tengo una solución.  
**S.** Huh?  
**Q.** Terminemos el estúpido trato en este momento, así podrás salir con Nick u otro chico y yo...  
**S.** Claro me dices eso para que te puedas acostar con esa zorra.  
**Q.** No, te lo digo para que tú puedas tener dentro de ti un pene, se nota que te URGE.  
**S.** Eres una...

Santana trató de abofetear a Quinn pero ésta detuvo su mano.

**Q.** Ni se te ocurra golpearme o te irá peor.  
**S.** Eres una idiota Quinn.  
**Q**. Si lo que sea, me voy a dormir, ah y el trato se terminó.  
**S**. Qué?  
**Q.** Lo que escuchaste.  
**S.** Me vas a botar por un tipo que nada que ver conmigo? Quinn nooo.  
**Q.** Santana es lo me...

Las palabras de la rubia fueron interrumpidas con un beso profundo de Santana.

**S.** No quiero un pene dentro de mí, lo único que quiero es estar contigo.  
**Q.** No es verdad.  
**S.** Lo es.

Las chicas cayeron a la cama, Santana pasó sus manos por debajo del pijama de Quinn para sobar sus senos.

**S.** Cumpliré el trato hasta los 6 meses, no te dejaré.  
**Q.** Santana no creo que sea buena idea.  
**S.** Te di mi palabra, ahora déjame hacerte el am... Hacértelo.  
**Q.** Okay.

La latina lamió todo el abdomen de la rubia, luego le quitó la blusa del pijama y centró su atención en los pezones.

**S.** Tú eres mía Quinn, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con ninguna chica.  
**Q.** Entonces tú tampoco hables con ningún chico.  
**S.** No lo haré abejita hermosa.

La morena bajó el pantalón y ropa interior de Quinn.

**S.** Estoy pensando seriamente en tatuarte aquí lo que le dije a Tina "propiedad de Santana"  
**Q**. Jajajaj en tus sueños.  
**S.** En mis sueños soy yo quien te tatúo. (sonrisa coqueta)

Santana pasó la legua por los pliegues de la chica de ojos verdes.

**Q.** Mmmmm.  
**S.** No me canso de esto.

La lengua de la morena encontró el clítoris de su novia y de ahí no se separó.

**S.** Dime que eres mía.  
**Q.** Dímelo tú primero a mí.  
**S.** Jajajaja ok, soy tuya abejita solo tuya y de nadie más.  
**Q.** Soy (entrándole un dedo) ahhhh soy tuya mielecita mmmmm.  
**S.** Me voy a quitar la ropa.  
**Q**. Si, quiero sentir tu vagina en la mía.  
**S.** Pensé lo mismo.

En cuanto la morena estuvo desnuda entrelazó sus piernas con las de la rubia para que sus vaginas rozaran, los movimientos fueron de menos a más, en segundos estaban gritando de placer.

**S.** Ahhhh Quinn!  
**Q**. Más rápido San.  
**S.** Así?  
**Q.** Ohhh siii!  
**S.** Nadie mmm nadie te puede tocar, ahhhhh solo yo.  
**Q.** Si mielecita mmmmm solo tú.

Experimentaron su orgasmo prácticamente al mismo tiempo, luego Santana se tumbó encima de Quinn.

**S.** Lo siento.  
**Q.** San, en esta ciudad nadie nos conoce, no tenemos por qué escondernos.  
**S.** Es que...  
**Q**. Está bien.  
**S.** No te enojes, tienes razón abejita, aquí nadie nos conoce, trataré de ser más abierta.  
**Q.** Aun quieres ir a conocer la cuidad?  
**S.** Podemos mejor tener otra ronda?  
**Q.** Jejejej ok pero solo si yo tengo el control.  
**S.** Hazme lo que quieras Quinnie.  
**Q.** Mmmm tentador.

Pero no fue una ronda sino dos más, las chicas quedaron tan agotadas que decidieron ya no salir y quedarse a dormir.

Al día siguiente fueron nuevamente a su clase de snowboard, la latina se comportó muy seria con el instructor, las chicas habían aprendido algo así que se fueron a unas colinas a tratar de divertirse.

**S.** Esto es tan emocionante.  
**Q.** Creí que las emociones fuertes no te gustaban.  
**S.** Tú me has contagiado el gusto por ellas.  
**Q.** Jajaja.  
**S.** Ay dios, voy a caerme auxilio.

Y se cayó.

**Q.** Jajaja estás bien?  
**S.** No te burles y ayúdame Fabray.

Pero al darle la mano para que se levantara, la latina jaló a la chica de ojos verdes, haciendo que cayera arriba de ella.

**Q.** Santana!  
**S.** Jajajaja como pesas Quinnie.  
**Q.** Claro que no.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, entonces la rubia se empezó a inclinar hacia los labios de su novia, pero ésta volteó la cabeza.

**S.** Aquí no.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**S.** Nos van a ver.  
**Q.** Y?  
**S.** Pues...  
**Q.** Está bien.

Como pudo la rubia se levantó y continuó su cuesta abajo.

**S.** Espérame Q.  
**Q. **Muévete.  
**S. **Te enojaste?  
**Q.** No, pero no entiendo tu miedo Santana, ya te lo dije nadie nos conoce. Aquí a nadie le importa lo que hagas, somos libres de la homofobia de Lima.  
**S.** Yo no soy lesbiana.  
**Q.** Lo sé, lo sé.  
**S.** Para ti es muy fácil, pero entiéndeme yo no puedo comportarme como tu porque no me gustan las mujeres.  
**Q.** Cuando tu lengua está en mi coño no dices lo mismo.  
**S.** Es por el trato.  
**Q.** Pues no tienes que coger conmigo a fuerza ya te lo dije.  
**S.** No lo hago a la fuerza.  
**Q.** Ayy Santana me sacas de quicio, estás loca.  
**S.** Quinnie bee, ya por favor, estas vacaciones son de diversión, no quiero pasarlas peleando contigo.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, es de diversión pero está claro que no quieres divertirte conmigo fuera de las 4 paredes de nuestra habitación, así que propongo un break en nuestra relación lo que duren estas vacaciones, así puedes ir tras los huesos de Nick y yo...  
**S.** Ya salió el peine, está bien Fabray haz lo que quieras, me largo.  
**Q.** Santana!

La latina se fue de ahí, no tenía ánimos de buscar a algún chico, así que solo fue a pasear en las telesillas para distraerse.

Por su parte la rubia regresó al hotel por sus cosas para pintar y fue a buscar un lugar hermoso para plasmarlo en el lienzo.

**S.** Estoy segura que esa perra ya está revolcándose con la suripanta esa.

Pero a lo lejos notó algo bastante familiar.

**S.** Jajaja mi hermosa novia es toda una nerd.

En cuanto bajó de las sillas fue por un par de cafés y se dirigió a cierto lugar.

**S.** Interrumpo?  
**Q.** Hey... No claro que no.  
**S.** Te traje un café para que no te congeles mientras pintas.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S.** Pensé que estarías con la gorda esa de ayer.  
**Q.** Yo no vine aquí a buscar una aventura como otras... Personas.  
**S**. Pues yo tampoco, le soy fiel a mi novia, aunque no lo creas, quien por cierto es una gruñona.  
**Q.** Jajaja gruñona?  
**S.** No quiero un break, quiero seguir contigo hasta que esto termine.  
**Q.** Estás segura?  
**S.** Totalmente.  
**Q.** Está bien.

Tomándola totalmente descuidada, Santana le plantó un tierno beso a su novia.

**Q.** Nos van a ver.  
**S.** Y? Aquí nadie nos conoce abejita, lo dijiste hace rato.  
**Q**. Jejeje entonces ven acá.

Se estuvieron besando por un buen rato, entonces la latina observó la manera de pintar de su novia.

**S.** Es hermoso.  
**Q.** Tú eres hermosa. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Te quiero.  
**Q.** Te quiero más. Cuando termine de pintar esto vamos a comer por ahí y ahora si a conocer la ciudad, te parece?  
**S.** Claro abejita.

Las chicas comieron en un restaurante muy famoso de Aspen.

**S.** Me encantaría ir a la zona donde vienen los famosos a vacacionar.  
**Q.** En cuanto te acerques a ella te arrestarán.  
**S.** Jajaja si tal vez, mejor no pues.

Las chicas terminaron de comer y en cuanto salieron del restaurante, Quinn tomó de la mano a Santana quien se tensó, pero luego de mirar a los ojos a la rubia se relajó y fueron caminando como si nada.

Entraron a varios comercios para comprarse recuerdos y algunas otras cosas.

**Q.** Ya escogiste que les llevaremos a tus padres?  
**S.** Pues... No, ayúdame.

La rubia abrazó por detrás a la latina, sorprendiéndola al instante.

**Q.** Hay que llevarles algo bonito.

Santana inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para sentir a su novia.

**S.** Entonces vayamos a otra tienda porque aquí todo es horrible.  
**Q.** Jajaja ok.

Las chicas salieron nuevamente de la mano hasta que encontraron los recuerdos perfectos para sus padres.

**S.** Abejita crees que la celebración de año nuevo que da el hotel sea espectacular?  
**Q.** Eso espero.  
**S.** Nos veremos muy sexys en nuestros vestidos de cóctel.  
**Q.** Ya lo creo jejeje.  
**S.** Mira vamos a ver esas botas, están preciosas.  
**Q.** Pero primero dame un beso.  
**S.** Emmm.

La chica volteó para todos lados, pero al notar que absolutamente nadie las miraba, besó a la chica de ojos verdes efusivamente.

**Q.** Woooow, regresemos al hotel.  
**S.** Jajaja no lo creo, primero vamos a comprarme esas botas del aparador.  
**Q.** Está bien. (puchero)

Al salir de la zapatería.

**Q.** Mira lo que hay ahí.  
**S.** Una sex shop? (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Vamos a entrar.  
**S.** Cómo crees? Somos menores de edad.  
**Q.** Claro que no Rosario.  
**S**. Jajaja cierto Emily, vamos.

Las chicas quedaron impresionadas por la cantidad de juguetes que había en el lugar

**Q.** Este nos serviría bastante  
**S.** Un strap on?  
**Q.** Si ya sabes para ti que te fascinan los penes  
**S.** Pero no creo que se sientan igual.  
**Q.** Mmm guácala.  
**S.** Ay si guácala pero cuando te metiste con Hunter no te dio nada de asco verdad?  
**Q.** Había cocaína en mi sistema, por eso lo hice.  
**S.** Cocaína? Quinn eso es muy... (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Lo sé, no lo he vuelto a hacer y no lo haré otra vez, le soy fiel a la hierbita esa que tanto te agrada.  
**S.** Muy chistosa.  
**Q.** Entonces te animas y lo compramos?  
**S**. Ok, pero hay que llevar algo más.  
**Q.** Ropa interior comestible?  
**S.** Si y ese vibrador, que emoción nunca he usado estas cosas y tú?  
**Q.** Pues… tal vez.  
**S.** Eso es un sí (mueca)  
**Q.** Jajaja ya tenemos un buen arsenal para año nuevo.  
**S.** Si... Será la mejor celebración de año nuevo de mi vida.  
**Q.** Tenlo por seguro.

Las chicas salieron muy contentas de la sex shop, nuevamente de la mano y besándose por el camino sin tapujo alguno.

* * *

_**Antes que nada quiero darles UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS, esta historia con menos capítulos escritos ya pasó los 400 reviews, ustedes cada día me hacen sentir mas especial, las y los amooooo.**_

_**En el siguiente capítulo la celebración de año nuevo.**_

_**Bueno, pues ya que aun no quieren drama en esta historia, decidí tomar muy en cuenta algunas de sus sugerencias, incluyendo el strap on jejeje, espero les haya agradado.**_

_**No se cuándo vaya a actualizar otra vez, en casa la estamos pasando mal y créanme mi ánimo no es el mejor en estos momentos, espero comprendan.**_

_**Sigan mandando sugerencias, comentarios, críticas y sus regaños jejejeje.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_

_**En estos días actualizaré mi tercer historia: "Ella solo se fue"**_


	34. Opciones

_**Hey, se que prometí subir este capítulo en domingo jajaja pero obviamente no pude, así que en las primeras horas de este lunes (en México) lo estoy haciendo.**_

_**Este capítulo no es tan largo, pero espero les guste, ah, no soy muy buena en eso de describir vestuario, así que los vestidos que están usando las chicas son los mismos de la boda del señor Shue jejeje.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 34. Opciones.**

Las chicas comenzaron a alistarse para la fiesta de año nuevo que ofrecería el hotel.

Santana buscaba verse especialmente sexy esa noche para dejar con la boca abierta a su novia.

**Q.** Santana llevas horas en el baño, tengo que entrar a hacer pipí.  
**S. **Ya voy, ya voy.  
**Q.** Pues qué tanto haces?  
**S. **Sólo preparándome para ti.  
**Q.** Para mí?  
**S. **Obviamente.

Unos minutos después la latina salió, la rubia efectivamente se había quedado con la boca abierta luego de verla.

**Q.** Santana... (viéndola de arriba abajo)  
**S**. Me veo bien?  
**Q**. Preciosa...

Quinn se acercó y le dio un tierno beso.

**S.** Tú también te ves hermosa, me gustas mucho, es decir me gusta mucho cómo te ves hoy.  
**Q.** Lo mismo digo... Y si nos quedamos mejor aquí y...  
**S.** Jajajaja no Quinnie, hoy quiero celebrar, beber y bailar contigo, el otro tipo de diversión vendrá después, te lo aseguro. (guiñándole un ojo)  
**Q.** Ok, solo entro al baño y nos vamos.  
**S.** Perfecto, pero primero nos tomamos una foto.  
**Q.** Con las dos cámaras?  
**S.** Sip.  
**Q**. Es una lata tener que usar dos cámaras.  
**S.** Quinnie, sabes que las fotos de nuestra cámara personal no las puede ver nadie.  
**Q**. Lo sé, lo sé.

Más tarde llegaron al salón del hotel donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta, fueron a su mesa, le mostraron sus identificaciones al mesero y comenzaron a beber.

**S.** Vamos a bailar Quinnie, la música es genial.  
**Q.** Vamos.

En cuanto llegaron a la pista de baile comenzaron a divertirse hasta que un rato después dos tipos se les acercaron.

**X.** Chicas por qué tan solas en víspera de año nuevo?  
**Q. **No estamos solas. (mueca)  
**Xx.** Podemos bailar con ustedes?  
**S.** Claro. (alzando los hombros)

Y ese fue el motivo suficiente para que el buen momento que estaba pasando Quinn se estropeara por completo.

En cambio la latina parecía disfrutarlo demasiado.

**Q.** Voy por agua, ahora vuelvo.  
**S. **No tardes Q.

A lo lejos Quinn veía que lo feliz que estaba Santana, ella solo se quedó en la barra.

**D. **Hola Quinn.  
**Q. **Mmmm? Ahhh hola Denisse, lo siento no te reconocí de inmediato.  
**D. **Jajaja te comprendo ya sabes es el maquillaje, estás sola?  
**Q.** Pues... Sí, mi hermana está por allá bailando con unos chicos.  
**D.** Mmm chicos (mueca) Quieres bailar conmigo?  
**Q. **Claro, me encanta bailar.

La rubia y esa chica fueron al otro extremo de la pista, Quinn decidió dejar a un lado sus celos y concentrarse solo en divertirse.

**Xx.** Creo que tu amiga ya se tardó demasiado.  
**S.** Es verdad.  
**X.** Miren está allá bailando con una mujer.  
**S.** Qué? (boca abierta)

Sin pensarlo la morena se fue directamente en esa dirección, dejando a los chicos solos.

**X**. Hey ya no quieres bailar?  
**Xx.** Creo que no.

Santana se acercó a Quinn.

**S.** No pierdes el tiempo verdad Fabray?  
**D.** Hola. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Contigo quién quiera que seas no estoy hablando.  
**Q.** Solo estamos bailando Santana así como tú con esos dos tipos.  
**S.** Pero tú viniste conmigo, así que despídete de esta... Mujer.  
**D.** Oye si ella no quiere irse, esta vez no la vas a obligar.  
**S.** Tú cállate y es mejor que dejes en paz a mi novia si no quieres recibir el año nuevo con una nariz fracturada. (muy enojada)  
**D**. Tu novia? Quinn dijo que era tu hermana. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Ay por dios, ni nos parecemos, es mi novia, solo mía de miiiii.  
**D.** Es verdad Quinn?

Con una enorme sonrisa la rubia respondió.

**Q**. Si, Santana es mi novia.  
**D.** Emmmm mejor me voy.  
**S.** Ya te estabas tardando.

En cuanto la chica se alejó.

**S.** Por qué me haces esto Quinn?  
**Q.** Hacerte qué?  
**S.** Pues ponerte a bailar con esa gorda, tú vienes conmigo.  
**Q.** Entonces por qué permitiste que esos tipos se metieran entre nosotras eh?  
**S.** No le vi nada de malo.  
**Q**. Tampoco le veo nada de malo el bailar con Denisse.  
**S.** Tienes razón, lo siento, esta noche se trata de nosotras, no hay nadie más con quien quiera estar en estos momentos.  
**Q.** Lo mismo digo.  
**S.** Te quiero abejita.

Santana abrazó a Quinn.

**S.** Hueles delicioso.  
**Q.** Quiero besarte.  
**S**. Aquí?  
**Q.** Si.  
**S.** Jejejeje ok, bésame (sonriendo)

La rubia no perdió el tiempo y empezó a besar a su novia, como si nadie más existiera en ese lugar.

Más tarde sirvieron la cena y las chicas compartieron bocadillos.

**Q.** Vamos por otra copa.  
**S.** Jajaja si, que rico.

El año nuevo llegó, las chicas brindaron y se besaron para recibirlo, recibieron una llamada de sus padres, estuvieron platicando un rato con ellos…

**S.** Este año será estupendo Quinnie.  
**Q.** Lo será (sonriendo)

Regresaron a bailar, los chicos se les acercaron nuevamente, pero con un montón de insultos la latina los alejó.

Entonces las baladas comenzaron y las chicas se abrazaron.

**S.** Mmmm nunca había bailando una canción lenta con una chica.  
**Q.** Jejejeje te gusta?  
**S.** Mucho mi am... Abejita. (nerviosa)  
**Q**. No sabes lo mucho que te quiero mielecita (besándola)  
**S.** Es lindo saberlo.

Algunas horas y varias pero varias copas después.

**S.** Anda Quinnie, abre la puerta.  
**Q**. Jajaja no le atino a la ranura de la tarjeta.  
**S.** Dame acá borracha.  
**Q.** Jajajaja borracha?

Finalmente la latina abrió la puerta y entonces tomó de la cintura a su novia y la arrinconó en la puerta mientras la cerraba.

**S.** Toda la noche esperando este momento.

Atacó el cuello de la rubia desesperadamente, luego le quitó la chaqueta para seguir con sus hombros.

**Q.** Yo mmm también.

Las manos de la latina vagaban por la cintura y trasero de su novia, de pronto sintió que Quinn bajaba el cierre de su vestido.

**Q.** Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacerte esta noche.  
**S.** Mmmmm que delicia.

Se fueron despojando de sus vestidos lentamente hasta quedar solo en lencería.

**Q**. El color de tu piel es maravilloso, tu cuerpo es perfecto...

Las yemas de los dedos de Quinn acariciaron los abdominales marcados de su novia, su otra mano fue directamente al trasero de Santana.

**Q**. No sé por dónde empezar.  
**S.** Jajajaja estás hablando en serio?  
**Q.** Si... Hoy es diferente.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y luego la latina besó a Quinn.

**S. **Es verdad, hoy es diferente. (sonriendo)

Santana desabrochó el sostén de Quinn, acarició la espalda suave de su novia mientras besaba sus hombros, la rubia no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo mismo con el de la latina.

Las manos de la morena fueron bajando hasta la espalda baja de la chica de ojos verdes, jugó con el dobladillo de su ropa interior.

**S.** Me fascina tu culo. (sobándolo)  
**Q.** Jejeje ah sí, por qué? (mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja)  
**S. **Porque mmmm es enorme y perfecto.  
**Q.** Lo quieres? (sonrisa coqueta)  
**S**. No entiendo, cómo que si lo quiero? (alzando una ceja)  
**Q.** Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
**S.** Estás hablando de? (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Claro.  
**S.** Estás segura?  
**Q**. Solo si tú lo estás. (chupando su cuello)  
**S.** Lo has hecho antes?  
**Q.** No.  
**S.** Quieres que yo sea la primera?  
**Q.** Sería interesante. (sonriendo)  
**S**. Me vuelves loca abejita.

De pronto fue como si en esa habitación se encendiera un fuego incontrolable.

Las chicas completamente desnudas estaban en la cama, la latina sobre su novia, besando cada centímetro de la piel de la rubia, llegó a su ombligo e introdujo su lengua en él, finalmente llegó hasta el centro de Quinn y comenzó a lamerlo.

**Q.** Cada mmmm día lo... Dios! Lo haces mejor.  
**S**. Sabes muy rico abejita.  
**Q.** Cógeme yaaaaa.  
**S.** Voy por los juguetes.  
**Q.** Ahhh cierto, los juguetes, el strap on es para ti.  
**S. **Ok, ok, usamos el dildo vibrador en ti?  
**Q.** Sí.

La latina fue por el juguete, lo lamió y luego lo pasó a través de los pliegues, luego lo prendió y llevó la puta al clítoris de Quinn.

**Q.** Santo cielo mmmmm.  
**S.** Me encantas Q (chupando sus pezones)  
**Q.** Mételo.  
**S**. Jejeje ok.

Santana fue metiendo poco a poco el juguete en el centro de Quinn, estaba encantada de ver como el dildo iba desapareciendo poco a poco para colocarse en el interior de la rubia.

**S.** Así abejita?  
**Q.** Mmmm si San.  
**S.** Eres mía.  
**Q.** Toda tuya ahhhh.

La morena incrementó el movimiento de su mano mientras besaba descuidadamente a la chica de ojos verdes.

**S. **Lo estoy haciendo bien?  
**Q.** Si hermosa.  
**S. **Te deseo.

Unos movimientos más y Quinn sintió un gran orgasmo.

**S. **Sabías que te ves hermosa cada que te vienes?  
**Q.** Jejejej en serio?  
**S. **Sí, me fascina tu boca entreabierta, tu pelo desordenado, tu sudor, todo.  
**Q.** Estas enamorándote de mí?  
**S.** No digas tonterías. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Jajajaja es una broma, no te enojes, mejor te devolveré el favor.  
**S.** Perfecto.

Quinn se levantó de la cama y fue por el strap on, se lo sujetó a su cintura y caminó hacia la cama

**S.** Esa cosa es enorme Quinn. (abriendo demasiado los ojos)  
**Q.** Tú lo escogiste. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Bueno si pero... Ahora se ve más grande. (mueca)  
**Q.** Si quieres cambiamos de plan.  
**S**. No, está bien.  
**Q**. Estás mojada, mmmm adoro la sensación de tus labios resbaladizos entre mis dedos, abre más tus piernas mielecita, déjame verte.  
**S.** Así? (sonrisa coqueta)  
**Q.** Mmmmm sí. (mordiendo su labio inferior)

Quinn empezó a hacer un camino de besos húmedos, iniciando por los pies de Santana, continuó con sus rodillas, hasta llegar a sus muslos internos, la piel de la morena estaba erizada.

**Q.** Si te lastimo me dices.  
**S. **Ok.

Quinn se colocó entre las piernas de su chica, alineó la punta del dildo en la entrada de Santana, con su pulgar acarició su clítoris, entonces muy despacio fue metiendo el juguete dentro de la latina por completo.

**S. **Ahhh (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Mejor lo saco.  
**S. **No... Estoy bien.  
**Q.** Eres mía Santana, te lo voy a demostrar.

Los movimientos de las caderas de Quinn iniciaron, sus labios fueron a los pezones de la latina, los succionó una y otra vez, mientras sus embestidas se hacían más rápidas.

**S. **Ahh ahhhh, mmmm.  
**Q.** Todo bien?  
**S.** Ahhhh si mmmm.

Las piernas de Santana rodearon la cintura de Quinn, atrayéndola más hacía ella, clavando sus talones en las nalgas de la rubia.

**Q.** Mmmm

El juguete también le daba placer al clítoris de Quinn.

**S.** Más rápido Quinnie, por favor.  
**Q.** Si Santana, eres míaaaaa.  
**S.** Ahhhhh.  
**Q.** Móntame.  
**S.** Siiiiii.

Cambiaron posiciones, la morena se sentó a horcajadas sobre la rubia y empezó a montarla.

**S.** Que rico abejita mmmm.

Quinn tomó las nalgas de su novia, apretándolas y golpeándolas.

**S.** Quinnieeeee.**  
****Q**. Jajajaja me encanta nalguearte.  
**S.** Ahhh, ahhhh.

Los senos de Santana rebotaban en cada movimiento, Quinn estaba sumamente excitada de ver eso ante sus ojos, así que se incorporó y abrazó a la latina mientras los movimientos seguían, se besaron apasionadamente.

**S.** Me voy a venir mmm.  
**Q.** Aún no, espera.

La rubia movió a la latina de su posición y la puso boca abajo con su cabeza al borde de la cama, abrió sus piernas y la penetró desde esa posición, mientras le decía al oído...

**Q.** Esto es algo que debes de saber siempre, me perteneces Santana, desde que me diste tu virginidad me perteneces y siempre lo harás, en tu cama podrán estar mil personas, pero lo que sientes al estar conmigo, jamás lo sentirás con nadie. (embestida fuerte)  
**S.** Diooooooos.  
**Q.** No lo olvides.  
**S.** No-o, no lo haréeeee.  
**Q**. Vente para mí.  
**S.** Ahhhh más rápido preciosa, mmmm así.

Quinn hizo lo que le pedía su novia.

**S.** Ya por favor yaaaa.  
**Q**. Ya? Ok.  
**S.** No, noooo, sigue, sigue.  
**Q**. Mmmmm.  
**S.** Aaaaagghhhh.

Las chicas, muy exhaustas quedaron en esa posición, los pechos de Quinn estaban como pegados a la espalda de Santana debido al sudor.

Luego la rubia retiró el strap on de la vagina de su novia, provocándole un nuevo gemido, después se colocó a su lado.

**Q.** Estás bien? (acariciando en círculos su espalda)  
**S.** Muy cansada pero feliz.  
**Q.** Definitivamente hoy fue diferente.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Q.** Aún quieres quitarme la virginidad de...  
**S.** Jejejeje tentador abejita, pero me deshiciste, no puedo ni moverme, es más no estoy segura si mañana podré caminar.  
**Q**. Jajaja no te preocupes, yo te ayudaré.  
**S.** Quinn? (mirándola a los ojos)  
**Q**. Dime.  
**S.** Yo emmm yo... Te Quiero.  
**Q**. También te quiero, dormimos?  
**S.** Si por favor, espero no tener resaca al despertar.  
**Q**. Lo mismo espero.

Ese día despertaron muy tarde y fueron a la tina a relajarse como ellas sabían y a disfrutar de los demás juguetes que habían comprado, luego salieron a las montañas a seguirse tomando fotos tanto con su cámara personal, como con la que les mostrarían a sus padres.

El viaje terminó y regresaron a casa, sus padres estaban felices de tenerlas de vuelta.

**S.** Hay que esconder esto abejita.  
**Q.** Vamos a llevarlos a nuestro lugar.  
**S.** Si, me daría mucha pena que mamá encontrara estos juguetitos.  
**Q.** Jajaja te entiendo.

Las vacaciones terminaron y el inicio de clases llegó.

**Q**. Te veo más tarde, iré con la señorita Pillsbury a recoger mis cartas de recomendación para por fin entregar mi solicitud a la universidad, tú ya tienes todo?  
**S.** Quinnie, aunque no lo creas soy muy práctica, ya tengo todo, mañana a primera hora las llevo al correo, meteré solicitud en las universidades de NY.  
**Q.** Genial nos vemos.  
**S.** Bye hermosa abejita zumbadora.  
**Q.** Jajaja tonta.  
**T**. Hey, hola chicas, que tal su viaje?  
**Q**. Que San te cuente, me tengo que ir, bye.  
**T.** Bye Q… Y qué tal el viaje?  
**S.** Perfecto, nos divertimos bastante.  
**T.** Y lo hicieron muchas veces?  
**S.** Tina….  
**T.** Ay Santana, no tiene nada de malo.  
**S.** Ok, si, lo hicimos muchas veces, usamos juguetes sexuales.  
**T.** Nooooooo (tapándose la boca) Que sexy se escucha eso. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Lo fue… sabes? Creo que no me hace tanta falta estar con un hombre como lo pensaba, con Quinn tengo… lo suficiente. (sonriendo)  
**T.** Woooow, me imagino, que emoción, iré a decírselo a Mike.  
**S. **Oye noooo, espera, ash… jejejeje enferma.

En la oficina de Emma.

**E. **Quinn, a qué otra universidad piensas enviar solicitud?  
**Q.** Emmm. (mueca)  
**E.** No me digas que solo pensabas enviarla a Yale?  
**Q**. Pues sí, ese es mi sueño.  
**E.** Necesitas enviar al menos a otras dos universidades, por si no entras a Yale.  
**Q**. Creo que tengo otra opción.  
**E.** Cuál?  
**Q.** Columbia en NY  
**E.** Perfecto.

Esa tarde luego de una gran ronda en la habitación de Quinn.

**Q**. Adivina qué?  
**S**. Qué?  
**Q.** La señorita Pillsbury me recomendó enviar solicitudes a otras universidades además de Yale.  
**S.** Pues obvio que se tienen que mandar a varias.  
**Q.** Si ya lo sé, no me regañes tú también, en fin, enviaré una a Columbia, si no quedo en Yale, tal vez quede en NY y así podremos ir a la universidad juntas (enorme sonrisa)  
**S**. Es una broma?  
**Q.** No.  
**S.** Quinn creo que te estás apegando demasiado a mí, ahora hasta quieres que vayamos a la misma universidad? Te recuerdo que en 3 meses y medio esto que tenemos se termina.

La rubia sintió una punzada en el pecho.

**Q.** Santana, es solo una opción, no es como si fuera a quedar en esa universidad, tampoco sabes si tú serás admitida, además en dado caso que así fuera, no vamos a estudiar lo mismo, no compartiríamos el mismo dormitorio y sobre todo, solo seríamos y nos comportaríamos como hermanas.

La rubia se desheredó de los brazos de Santana y salió de la cama para empezar a vestirse.

**Q.** Además aun no envió la solicitud, no te preocupes, ya no lo haré, así no creerás que te quiero seguir al fin del mundo.

La rubia salió de la habitación a la cocina a tomar agua, más tarde Santana se reunió con ella.

**S**. Quinn, lo siento, soy una tonta, obviamente sé que tu mayor ilusión es asistir a Yale, pero me encantaría que pudiéramos ir a NY juntas, claro pero no revueltas jejeje.  
**Q.** Santana, te quiero mucho de verdad, pero no quiero que creas que soy una acosadora, simplemente tomé el consejo de Emma y fue lo primero que vino a mi mente, no es que desee irme a NY.  
**S.** Sé que no eres una acosadora, me encantaría tener a mi hermana en NY conmigo, para salir de vez en cuando claro.  
**Q.** No enviaré esa solicitud.  
**S.** Si lo harás, porque no creo que a mis padres les agrade mucho el tenerte aquí de ociosa un año entero si no entras a Yale, mañana enviamos nuestras solicitudes juntas, te parece?  
**Q**. Estas segura?  
**S.** Totalmente.  
**Q.** Ok gracias y en serio no tienes de qué preocuparte, para entonces Belle y yo estaremos juntas y quien sabe, tal vez hasta nos mudemos de una buena vez a vivir juntas, ansío que se llegue ese día. (suspirando)  
**S.** Claro.  
**Q.** Voy a ducharme... Vienes?  
**S.** Emmm no tardan en llegar mis papás.  
**Q**. Cierto, nos vemos en la cena.  
**S.** Sí.

Mientras la rubia subía las escaleras, Santana se quedó con una desagradable sensación al saber que Quinn finalmente estaría con el amor de su vida en otoño.

* * *

_**Leí por ahí que las solicitudes a las universidades en gringolandia se envían en enero, no se si sea verdad, pero si el dato es incorrecto, lo siento e imaginen que si es verdadero jejejeje.**_

_**Se que les encanta la miel pero...**_

_**34 capítulos y eso que esta historia iba a ser corta jajajaja, sigan enviándome sus sugerencias, ya ven que si las tomo en cuenta, aunque ahora yo los voy a regañar, porque casi no me han enviado comentarios en el anterior capítulo de "TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?" Malo-as jejejeje.**_

_**Para quienes me enviaron un mensaje mandándome buenas vibras, mil gracias, la crisis aun no pasa, pero va mejorando.**_

_**Perdón por los errores, gracias por leer.**_

_**Actualización de "Ella solo se fue" el martes o miércoles (por si a alguien le interesa).**_


	35. Aquí podemos ser libres

_**Feliz inicio de semana a todos, bien como de esta historia fue de la que recibí mas comentarios del capítulo anterior, decidí actualizarla primero, disfruten el 35.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 35. Aquí podemos ser libres.**

**Q. **No San, así no, tienes que girar hacia la derecha.**  
S.** Es muy difícil Quinn, me doy.  
**Q**. Pensé que querías aprender a abrir cerraduras.  
**S.** Porque creía que era sencillo, pero es muy difícil.  
**Q.** No lo es, solo es cuestión de que practiques.  
**S.** No tengo mucha paciencia.  
**Q.** Mmm ya lo veo… Intentemos una vez más.  
**S.** Ok… Noooo, no puedo, es imposible  
**Q.** Dejémoslo para otro día.  
**S.** Si, es mejor, ahhh lo olvidaba, mañana los chicos irán a cenar y nos invitaron, vamos?  
**Q.** Ok.

Al día siguiente.  
**  
Q,Br.** Feliz cumpleaños querido David, feliz cumpleaños a tiiiiii (cantando)  
**K.** Jajajaja gracias chicas.  
**Br.** Ya estás listo para tu gran festejo? No todos los días se cumplen 18.  
**K**. Súper listo Bree, hoy será un gran día.  
**Br.** Entonces nos vas a acompañar verdad Q?  
**Q.** Si... Iba a salir con Santana y sus amigos, pero prefiero festejar tu cumple querido Dave.  
**K.** Fantástico, entonces pasamos por ti a las 8.  
**Q.** Ok.

Al salir de una clase que compartían.

**B.** No se les olvide que hoy en la noche vamos a cenar.  
**Q.** Mmm me disculpo Britt pero iré con Bree a celebrar el cumpleaños de David.  
**S.** Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?  
**B.** Emmmm luego las veo chicas, bye.

La chica de ojos azules se alejó.

**Q.** Apenas hoy lo decidimos.  
**S**. Y prefieres ir con ellos que conmigo?  
**Q.** San siempre estamos juntas, por un día que no lo estemos no pasa nada.  
**S.** A dónde van a ir?  
**Q**. A un bar.  
**S.** Ahhh mira que padre. (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** No te enojes.  
**S.** Claro que no me enojo, pero ay de ti si andas de coqueta con algunas zorras.  
**Q.** Jajaja claro que no, sabes que parte del trato es sernos fiel.  
**S.** No está por de más recordártelo.  
**Q.** Si no confías en mí, entonces ven con nosotros.  
**S.** Qué? Yo con ese par de perdedores? JAMÁS.  
**Q**. Mmm como si tus amigos fueran muy populares.  
**S.** Como sea, yo no voy.  
**Q.** Santana siempre que me pides salir con tus amigos acepto, deberías de corresponderme tu también en eso, no lo crees?  
**S.** Pero mis amigos son buenísima onda y los tuyos... (mueca)  
**Q.** También lo son, hablas así de ellos porque ni siquiera los conoces, pero ese par me ha demostrado su amistad con creces.  
**S.** Mmmm ok, vamos pero con una condición.  
**Q.** Cuál? (rodando los ojo)  
**S.** Que me dejes usar en ti el strap on.  
**Q.** Jajajaja ok.  
**S.** Genial entonces vamos, me pondré muy sexy para ti, espera (mirando para todos lados) Ven.

La latina llevó al cuarto del conserje a su novia.

**S.** No puedo aguantar hasta salir de clases para besarte.

Santana besó apasionadamente a Quinn.

**Q.** Eres hermosa, San. (sobando su trasero)  
**S.** Tócame.  
**Q.** Quieres hacerlo aquí? Donde tenías tus encuentros sexuales con el boca de trucha? (mueca)  
**S.** Por qué sacas a la luz eso? Que buena manera la tuya de echar a perder un buen momento Fabray.  
**Q.** Espera, no te vayas, lo lamento.

Quinn le dio besos tiernos a la latina.

**Q**. Eres mía Santana, solo mía.  
**S**. Y de nadie más abejita, te quiero.  
**Q.** Te quiero más mi mielecita dulce.

Luego de tocarse mutuamente, las chicas salieron del cuarto del conserje no sin antes asegurarse de que nadie las viera.

En el lugar prohibido...

**Br**. Para qué invitabas a esa perra? Nos echará a perder el festejo.  
**Q.** Es mi novia Bree, no la puedo hacer a un lado así como así.  
**Br.** Quinn... Qué pasa realmente entre tú y esa?  
**Q.** Cómo que qué pasa? Somos novias, tenemos sexo casi a diario y salimos con sus amigos.  
**Br.** Mmm... Quinn te estás enamorando de ella.  
**Q.** Jajaja qué? Claro que no.  
**Br.** Claro que sí, ve cómo te tiene, cuando hablas de ella tu rostro se ilumina.  
**Q.** Te recuerdo que mi corazón le pertenece a Belle.  
**Br.** Y yo te recuerdo que tenías semanas sin mencionarla, pareciera que te estas olvidando de tu ex novia.  
**Q.** Claro que no, yo la amo.  
**Br.** La quieres pero dudo que la sigas amando.  
**Q.** Bree lo de San y yo es solo temporal, cuando termine las cosas serán como antes.  
**Br.** Espero que así sea, no quiero verte sufrir.  
**Q.** Eso no pasará.

Esa tarde las chicas pidieron permiso a sus padres para asistir a "una fiesta" en casa de Bree, a los López les encantaba que sus hijas fueran cada vez más unidas y enseguida les dieron el permiso.

En la noche las chicas se alistaron para salir.

**Q.** San ya estás lista, los chicos ya vienen en camino... Woooow. (boca abierta)  
**S.** Te gusta mi vestido?  
**Q.** Dios... Es perfecto, tu figura es mmmm woooow.  
**S.** Jejejeje oh vamos Quinnnie me sonrojas.  
**Q.** En serio te ves hermosa.  
**S.** Gracias abejita bella, tú también te ves preciosa aunque me gustaría que tu vestido fuera más ajustado.  
**Q.** Algún día me verás con el atuendo que describe perfectamente mi personalidad.  
**S.** Huh?  
**Q.** Nada, vámonos. (besándola)

Afuera del antro al que los chicos solían ir.

**S**. Jamás me dijeron que este bar estaría en el quinto infierno.  
**K.** Jajajaja pero es excelente, cierto chicas?  
**Q,Br.** Si.  
**S.** Mmmm se ve raro.  
**Br.** Ya no estés alegando y bájate del auto.

Los chicos sacaron su identificación falsa y entraron al bar.

**S.** Pero qué es esto? Es un... Un... (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Br.** Un bar gay, idiota.  
**S.** Un bar gay? Me trajiste a un bar gay Quinn Fabray?  
**Q.** Si, aquí solemos venir mis amigos y yo.  
**S.** No lo puedo creer, Quinn vámonos, no me voy a quedar en este lugar, alguien puede reconocerme y no quiero que piensen que soy una lesbiana (apanicada)  
**K**. Por dios Santana, aquí a nadie le importa lo que eres, los tres hemos venido muchas veces y nadie nos dice nada, absolutamente nadie, aquí nos liberamos, aquí podemos ser y hacer lo que no pondremos en la ciudad y a la luz del día, somos libres.  
**S.** Eres gay? (boca abierta)  
**K.** Bisexual, orgullosamente.  
**Q. **Tranquila San, en serio a nadie le interesa quien entra o sale de aquí.  
**S.** Vámonos Quinn, por favor. (puchero)  
**Br**. Ay maldita sea, te dije que no la trajeras. (cruzando los brazos)  
**S.** Tú cállate puta.  
**Br.** Puta la más vieja de tu casa, estúpida perra.  
**S.** Ahora vas ver.  
**K.** Tranquilas, aquí no van a pelear.  
**Q.** Santana relájate, no vamos a echarle a perder su cumple a David, confía en mí, si?  
**S.** Ok.  
**K.** Vamos por una ronda de tragos amigas, necesitan alcohol en sus venas.

Mientras David y Bree iban a la barra...

**Q.** Mielecita, tranquila bonita, aquí no pasa nada. (tomándole el rostro)  
**S.** Ok.

Entonces el festejo comenzó, la latina estaba con la boca abierta al ver que David coqueteaba tranquilamente tanto con chicos como con chicas, también observó que los asistentes del bar estaban pasándola muy bien, no se inhibían ante nada ni nadie, simplemente eran libres

**Q.** Te la estás pasando bien?  
**S.** Pues...  
**Q.** Vamos San, relájate, aquí podemos ser libres, sólo déjate llevar, ven vamos a bailar.  
**S. **Ok.

A Santana le encantaba bailar, pero se estaba resistiendo un poco, Quinn le dio de su bebida y se frotó varias veces contra su cuerpo, pero la latina seguía asustada, de pronto una pareja de chicas se colocó a su lado a bailar, notó que la pareja la pasaba genial, se besaban y acariciaban con tanta naturalidad.

**Q.** Ya no quieres bailar?  
**S.** Eh? No, claro que quiero, abrázame.  
**Q.** Jajaja la canción no es lenta.  
**S.** No importa, solo abrázame.  
**Q**. Está bien.

En cuanto los brazos de la rubia la rodearon, se sintió completamente a salvo.

**S.** Te quiero Quinn.  
**Q.** Yo también.

Se besaron tiernamente y luego ya nada importó.

Bailaron toda la noche, hubo una especie de tregua entre Santana y Bree, tal vez por las copas o porque descubrieron que tenían varias cosas en común.

**K.** Y qué posición te gusta más Santana?  
**S**. Emmm definitivamente las tijeras, Quinn es experta en eso.  
**Q.** Jajajaja, por dios, cómo pueden estar hablando de eso? (sonrojada)  
**Br**. A ver, quién te ha dado tu mejor orgasmo, Quinn o un hombre?  
**S.** Obviamente mi Quinnie, ella es una diosa en la cama.  
**Q.** Jajaja me voy a creer mucho.  
**S.** Solo digo la verdad abejita (besándola)  
**K.** Jajajaja súper ustedes son grandiosas, woow esa canción es de mis favoritas, ven Bree vamos a bailar.  
**Br.** Vamos, vamos.

Los chicos se alejaron.

**Q**. Quieres bailar mielecita?  
**S.** Si.

Pero en vez de bailar pareciera que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales con la ropa puesta.

**S.** Mmm Quinnie.  
**Q.** Tengo a la novia más buena y sexy de todo el bar.  
**S.** Tú no te quedas atrás abejita, me encanta tu culo.  
**Q.** Jajaja te dije que si lo quieres puede ser tuyo.  
**S.** Hoy me lo darás?  
**Q.** Si (besándola)  
**S.** Que rico.

Más tarde empezaron las baladas y las chicas se abrazaron.

**Q.** En unos días cumplimos 3 meses.  
**S.** Espero que estés planeando algo fabuloso.  
**Q**. Lo es.  
**S.** Jajaja estoy tan ebria abejita.  
**Q.** Estamos jajaja, las bebidas de aquí son tan buenas que cuando menos te lo esperas ya estás muy ebria.  
**S.** Tus ojos son espectaculares, dios Quinn me gustas demasiado, no entiendo por qué.  
**Q**. Santana tú también me gustas demasiado, hace mucho que no me pasaba algo así con una chica.  
**S.** Solo quiero que esta noche no termine.  
**Q.** Yo tampoco.

Las chicas se acariciaron el rostro, se miraron varias veces a los ojos y se besaron una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto en la barra...

**K.** Por qué tienes esa cara?  
**Br**. Ve a esas dos.  
**K.** Jajaja la están pasando muy bien, a Santana ya se le pasó el pánico.  
**Br.** Estoy preocupada por Quinn.  
**K.** Por qué?  
**Br.** Creo que está involucrando demasiados sentimientos hacia Santana.  
**K.** Te parece?  
**Br.** Si, tengo miedo de que salga herida cuando termine su extraña relación con Santana.  
**K**. Ellas terminarán juntas ya lo verás.  
**Br.** Por qué estás tan seguro?  
**K.** Porque Santana está enamorada de Quinn, veo el amor en sus ojos cada vez que ve a nuestra amiga.  
**Br**. Te parece? (mueca)  
**K.** Claro.  
**Br.** Ojalá sea cierto, porque si esa perra le hace daño a mi amiga, juro que la destrozaré con mis propias manos.  
**K.** Jajaja ya lo creo.

Entrada la madrugada las chicas regresaron a su casa.

**S.** El strap on Quinnie.  
**Q.** Lo llevamos a nuestro lugar.  
**S**. Maldita seaaaa, no lo recordaba.  
**Q.** Jajajajaja, tranquila mielecita dulce y apetitosa, podemos pasarla muy bien sin esa cosa.  
**S.** Dame tu culo.  
**Q.** Es tuyo como yo, solo necesito asearme un poco ya sabes...  
**S.** Si no estás segura no te preocupes.  
**Q.** Claro que quiero solo... Dame 5 segundos si?  
**S.** Ok (besándola)

Cuando la rubia entró al baño se vio directamente al espejo y de pronto todo vino a su mente.

_**Flashback.**__**  
**_  
_**Q.**__ No papi, no me dejes aquí por favor, no lo hagas, no te vayas, no papi, noooooo.__  
__**X.**__ Tranquila pequeña no te haré nada malo.__  
__**Q**__. No por favor noooo.__  
__**X.**__ Tienes que portarte bien.__  
__**Q.**__ Noooo.__  
__**X.**__ No lo hagas difícil, todo depende de ti.__  
__**Q.**__ Déjeme ir, por favor déjeme ir.__  
__**X.**__ No pequeña, eso no será posible jajajaja.__  
__**Q. **__Noooooo._

_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
**_  
**Q.** Al menos no me hizo daño ahí (limpiándose las lágrimas)

De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

**S.** Todo bien abejita?  
**Q.** Si ya voy.

La rubia tomó varias respiraciones para calmarse y luego de unos minutos salió solo en ropa interior.

**S.** Mmmm me ahorrarás tiempo.  
**Q.** Jejejeje claro.

Intercambiaron muchos besos apasionados, se deshicieron de su ropa lentamente.

**Q**. Santana, puedo pedirte un favor?  
**S.** Si abejita.  
**Q.** Se gentil conmigo esto es nuevo para mí y...  
**S**. No te preocupes, te trataré como te mereces.

Santana besó cada centímetro del cuerpo de su novia, cada beso era como un mimo para la rubia, ese día se sintió muy afortunada de tener a la latina a su lado.

La morena pasó varias veces su dedo entre los pliegues de la vagina de su novia para lubricar su dedo.

Entonces acarició por encima el orificio de Quinn quien cerraba sus ojos para concentrarse en el placer.

**S.** Abejita?  
**Q**. Mmm?  
**S**. Me dices si te lastimo.  
**Q.** Ok.

Poco a poco la latina empezó a penetrar a la rubia.

**Q.** Cielos. (mueca)  
**S.** Relájate hermosa, soy tu novia, jamás te haré daño, solo disfrútalo.  
**Q**. Tienes razón.

Esas palabras que Santana le dijo fueron suficientes para que Quinn se relajara.

La morena llevó su lengua al clítoris de la chica de ojos vedes mientras la seguía penetrando y fue entonces cuando el placer invadió todo su cuerpo.

**Q**. Dios!  
**S.** Te deseo Quinnie, te deseo cada día más.  
**Q.** No pares San mmmm.

Luego de algunos minutos, la rubia alcanzó su orgasmo.

**S.** Te gustó abejita?  
**Q.** Fue diferente pero agradable.  
**S.** Quinn?  
**Q.** Dime.  
**S.** Ahora si eres totalmente mía.  
**Q**. Lo sé.  
**S.** Quiero... Quiero también ser totalmente tuya.**  
****Q**. Qué quieres decir?  
**S.** Podrías hacer lo mismo para mí? Claro solo si quieres.  
**Q.** En serio? San no tienes que hacerlo.  
**S.** Pero quiero, te veías tan sexy mientras te lo hacía, quiero que tu sientas lo mismo que yo al mirarme.  
**Q.** Ok... Ven acá mi mielecita dulce y adictiva.  
**S.** Jajaja te deseo Q.

Esa noche las chicas dieron otro gran paso en su relación, ya no existía ni un solo rincón de su cuerpo por ser explorado, se pertenecían totalmente.

Días después, el tercer mes de su noviazgo se cumplió, así que Quinn tenía todo preparado para el festejo.

**S.** Me das miedo Fabray.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**S.** Quién sabe a dónde me vas a llevar que me pediste usar ropa cómoda.  
**Q.** Te va a gustar San.  
**S.** Estás algo loca pero confiaré en ti.

Quinn condujo hasta el lugar donde festejaría esa fecha.

**Q.** Hemos llegado.  
**S**. A una feria?  
**Q**. Si, es genial, estará algunos días, vamos.  
**S**. Qué edad tienes Fabray, 5?  
**Q.** Nope, 17 pero mi alma siempre será joven.  
**S.** Que ridiculez (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Vamos mielecita nos vamos a divertir.  
**S.** Jajajaja ok, ok, además no tengo de otra.

Y así fue, las chicas se subieron a cuanto juego mecánico se les cruzó por el camino.

**S**. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me subía al carrusel.  
**Q.** Igual yo, mira ven vamos a dispararle a esas figuras.

Quinn jugó y ganó un premio.

**X.** Qué muñeco escoge de esos'  
**Q.** Mmmm veamos... Ah ese de ahí.  
**X.** Aquí esta, felicidades.  
**Q**. Gracias, San esto es para ti.  
**S.** Oh por dios jejejeje una abejita, que lindo, gracias Quinnie.  
**Q**. Así siempre me recordarás.  
**S.** Claro que lo haré.  
**Q**. Vamos por unos perros calientes ya tengo hambre.  
**S.** Si yo también, luego podemos ir a los carros chocones?  
**Q.** Claro que si.

Esa tarde la disfrutaron de una manera especial, luego regresaron a casa.

**S.** Fue muy original tu idea Q.  
**Q**. Te dije que sería divertido.  
**S.** Ahora lo sé... Espero que podamos ir juntas a la feria de Coney Island en NY ahora que vayamos a estudiar allá.  
**Q**. No es seguro que vaya a NY Santana.  
**S.** Pero es más probable que vayas ahí a que vayas a Yale.  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Será fabuloso estar contigo en NY, habrá mucha diversión, aunque no seamos novias la pasaremos muy bien.  
**Q.** Si, creo que si.  
**S.** Abejita?  
**Q.** Dime.  
**S. **Quieres probar de mi mielecita antes de que lleguen mis papás?  
**Q.** Pero seguro que sí, jajajajaja.  
**S.** A que no me atrapas.  
**Q.** Espeeeeera.

La relación de las chicas se hacía más fuerte cada día, tan así que pasaban más tiempo juntas en la preparatoria a pesar de que aún tenían que fingir que solo eran hermanas.

**T.** Ya se acerca San Valentín, Mike me llevará a cenar a Breadstix, ustedes que harán?  
**S.** No sé a dónde me va a llevar Q.  
**Q.** Yo?  
**S.** Pues claro yo soy la dama en esta relación.  
**Q**. Jajajaja y entonces yo qué soy o qué?  
**S.** Eres también una dama pero como decirlo mmmm.  
**T.** Fácil, Santana es la pasiva y tú eres la activa.  
**S.** Claro que no (indignada)  
**Q.** Jajajaja tienes razón yo soy la activa.  
**S.** Quinnie eso no es verdad, te recuerdo que te encanta que esté dentro de ti.  
**T.** En serio?  
**Q.** Santana, no tienes que divulgarlo.  
**S.** Entonces llévame a festejar.  
**Q.** Ok ok, ya veré a dónde te llevo.  
**S.** Gracias Q.  
**T.** Las amo tanto juntas. (enorme sonrisa) y cómo se sienten de celebrar su primer San Valentín?  
**S.** Es…. Interesante.  
**Q.** Jamás pensé que pasaría.  
**T.** Espero que sea el primero de muchos.  
**S. **Ay Tina. (negando con la cabeza)

De pronto las chicas escucharon muchos rumores que provenían de los demás alumnos.

**T. **Qué pasará?

Y entonces la multitud de alumnos se abrió como si fuera el Mar Rojo cuando Moisés y los judíos lo cruzaron, dentro del mar de gente salió alguien que todo mundo reconoció de inmediato.

**Q.** No puede ser.  
**S.** Es... (frunciendo el ceño) Es Puck. (boca abierta)  
**T. **Lo dejaron en libertad? (sorprendida)  
**Q.** Maldita sea. (apretando la mandíbula)

* * *

_**Ahhhhh se lo esperaban? Jejejeje ya viene el drama uyyyy.**_

_**Pues para que vean que sí les hago caso a sus sugerencias, ya las llevé al bar gay, les gustó?**_

_**Vane: Tu comentario fue tan gracioso: Santana aún le quitará la virginidad del culo a Quinn?  
No dejo de reír jajajajaja.**_

_**Ese momento no fue tan explícito (creo yo) pero si ustedes me lo piden, lo puedo llegar a hacer mas porno jajajajaja ya ven que eso ni se me da.**_

_**Gracias por los comentarios y sugerencias, síganlo haciendo, porque a como va esta historia, presiento que también puede llegar a los 50 capítulos jajajaja no se crean.**_

_**Actualización de mis otras dos historias en estos días.**_

_**Hablando de "Ella solo se fue" definitivamente se nota que no les gustó para nada, solo 5 comentarios del capítulo anterior, en fin, no siempre se puede ganar en esta vida jejejeje, aun así la terminaré para aquellos que la leen.**_

_**Gracias por todo, buen día y perdón por los errores.**_


	36. San Valentín

_**Mil gracias por la espera, pero créanme valió la pena, disfruten el 36.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 36. San Valentín.**

**T.** Sigo sin entender qué hace aquí ese matón.  
**Mi.** Chicas, lo vieron?  
**S.** Si acaba de pasar justo frente a nosotras.  
**Mi.** Escuché que lo dejaron salir antes de tiempo gracias a su buena conducta.  
**T.** Y Sam?  
**Mi.** Él aún no completa su tratamiento de rehabilitación.  
**S.** Pero qué hace aquí? O sea por qué regresó?  
**Mi.** Sam me ha dicho que en el reformatorio siguen estudiando, pero no sé de qué se haya valido este tipo para regresar a McKinley.  
**Q.** Pues espero que se mantenga alejado de San.  
**S.** No te preocupes Quinnie, que yo no me acercaré a ese tipejo.

Pero la rubia no se quedó conforme con eso, tenía que hablar seriamente con su ex amigo, pero eso tendría que esperar ya que tenía práctica de las Cheerios.

**Br**. Así que Puck volvió.  
**Q.** Si, lo puedes creer? Maldita sea.  
**Br.** Crees que se vengue por lo que le hicimos?  
**Q.** Tranquila Bree, ese tipo no se volverá a meter con ninguno de nosotros o le irá muy mal.  
**Br.** Pero qué podrías hacer para evitarlo?  
**Q. **No tienes la menor idea de lo que puedo llegar a ser capaz si ese idiota se mete con las personas que quiero.  
**Br.** A veces pienso que no te conozco del todo Quinn.  
**Q. **Y es mejor que no lo hagas, tal vez no te agradaría lo que descubrieras.  
**Br.** Oh. (frunciendo el ceño)

Terminando la práctica, la rubia se fue directamente al lugar prohibido.

**Q.** Sabía que te encontraría aquí Puckerman.  
**P.** Quinn no quiero problemas.  
**Q.** Si eres lo suficientemente inteligente, claro que no los tendrás, o de lo contrario...  
**P. **Quinn estoy hablando en serio, no quiero tener problemas contigo, no quiero volver a ese lugar, es un infierno, estuve con chicos que han asesinado personas, te das cuenta?  
**Q. **Jajajaj en serio Noah? Esos chicos te intimidaron?  
**P.** No te burles, si tu hubieras estado en ese lugar no lo tomarías a broma.  
**Q.** He vivido cosas peores, en fin, solo vine a decirte 3 cosas, la primera es que no quiero volverte a ver en este lugar, ahora es mío y de mis amigos, la segunda es que ni intentes vengarte de mí porque créeme no te convendría y lo último y más importante, no te quiero cerca de Santana ni a 5 centímetros y esta vez estoy hablando muy en serio.  
**P.** Ah sí y qué harás al respecto?

La chica de ojos verdes sacó su navaja y arrinconó al chico, luego la puso sobre su cuello, como otras veces ya lo había hechp.

**Q.** Sencillo... Si se te ocurre tratar de poner tus asquerosas manos encima de ella, te mato.  
**P.** No serias capaz de eso (pasando saliva)  
**Q.** Jajaja estás seguro? (apartándose) Tú más que nadie sabe que yo no me ando con rodeos.  
**P.** Si, se perfectamente de lo que eres capaz.  
**Q. **Es bueno que lo sepas y espero no tener que repetírtelo otra vez.  
**P. **Yo la amo.  
**Q. **Jajajaja no me digas, tú enamorado? Lástima Puckerman ella jamás estará contigo, así que olvídate de Santana o un día podrías ser atropellado por un coche fantasma y despertar en una cama de hospital en estado cuadripléjico o tal vez un día que te levantes muy temprano podrías encontrar en tu buzón las fotos de tu hermana y tu madre totalmente degolladas.  
**P.** Estás demente Fabray.  
**Q. **Y no estoy bromeando eh, así que ya sabes a lo que te atienes, recuerda que tienes una cuenta pendiente con Halo.

Con una sonrisa cínica la rubia se alejó, dejando al chico sudando de los nervios.

Más tarde en clase de español.

**S.** Quinnie, estás bien?  
**Q.** Si mielecita.  
**S. **Shhhh aquí no me digas así.  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**S. **Entonces estás bien?  
**Q.** Si.  
**S. **Ok, te espero en el cuarto del conserje en cuanto salgamos de clase. (susurrando)  
**Q.** Jejeje ok.

En el cuarto del conserje.

**S.** Mételos.  
**Q.** Estás segura? Aquí quieres tener sexo?  
**S.** Si por favor ahhhh ya no aguanto te necesito dentro de mí.  
**Q.** Mmmm estás riquísima.  
**S.** Por favor Quinnie.  
**Q.** Así?  
**S.** Ohhh dios siiiiii ahhhh.  
**Q**. Baja la voz.  
**S.** Ahhh mmm no puedo ahhh ahhh ahhh.

La rubia besó a su novia para amortiguar sus gemidos y jadeos… segundos después.

**S.** Aaaaaghhhhh.  
**Q.** Jejejeje rico?  
**S.** Tú me has embrujado.  
**Q.** Yo?  
**S.** Sii (agitada) cada día te deseo más y eso no es normal.  
**Q.** Jajaja soy adictiva. (besándola)

Mas tarde en el comedor.

**B.** Santana ni te le acerques a ese canalla.  
**S.** No lo haré, que miedo. (mueca)  
**T.** A delincuentes como él no deberían de dejarlos libres.  
**Mi.** Pues si, aunque ante la ley Azimio fue el responsable de todo.  
**T.** Si pero ese tipo envició a nuestro amigo, se debe de podrir en la cárcel.  
**Q.** Ya no podemos hacer nada Tina, lo mejor es alejarnos de él.  
**T.** Pues sí, ya que.

Más tarde las chicas regresaron a casa, Quinn subió a su recámara, empezó a ver por la ventana y de pronto recordó.

_**Flashback**__**  
**_  
_**P**__. Eso es muy peligroso.__  
__**Q.**__ No me importa.__  
__**P.**__ Puedes ir a la cárcel.__  
__**Q.**__ Valdría la pena.__  
__**P.**__ Quinn...__  
__**Q.**__ Noah no puedo permitir que ese tipo siga dañando a niñas.__  
__**P**__. Lo sé pero… y si algo sale mal y nos detiene la policía?__  
__**Q.**__ Confía en mí, lo tengo todo perfectamente planeado.__  
__**P.**__ No quiero dejar desamparadas a mamá y a mi hermana.__  
__**Q.**__ Ya te vas a echar para atrás?__  
__**P.**__ No, te voy a ayudar.__  
__**Q.**__ Gracias amigo._

_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
**_  
**S.** Qué haces abejita? (abrazándola por detrás)  
**Q**. Mmm? Nada solo… viendo que al parecer va a empezar a nevar.  
**S.** Sí que lata, ya no hemos podido ir a nuestro lugar.  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**S.** Quinnie, te sigo viendo rara, estás así por el regreso de Puckerman?  
**Q.** No, bueno… es solo que no quiero que se te acerque, ya sabes, por lo que trató de hacer contigo.  
**S.** No te preocupes, que por nada del mundo me acercaré a ese cerdo.  
**Q.** Es bueno saberlo (besándola)  
**S.** Mmmm si, ven abejita zumbadora, vamos a comer.  
**Q.** Ok… San?  
**S**. Dime?  
**Q.** Te quiero.  
**S.** Yo te quiero más Q. (sonriendo)

Al parecer la amenaza de la rubia hacia su ex amigo, había surtido efecto ya que no se le acercó para nada a su novia y sobre todo no intentó nada contra sus amigos ni contra ella.

**F.** Niñas, antes de que se me olvide decírselos, el 14 de febrero llevaré a su madre a festejar, no pasaremos la noche aquí, estaremos en un hotel ya saben para no…  
**S.** Perturbarnos? (mueca)  
**M**. Santana!  
**S**. Perdón mamá.  
**F.** En fin, ese día las dejaremos solas, así que se portan muy bien.  
**S**. Si, solo iré con Quinn y sus amigos por ahí a celebrar.  
**M.** Espero poder conocer algún día a tus amigos Quinn.  
**Q**. Si Maribel, el día que gustes.  
**M.** Ok, yo te aviso para que los invites a comer.  
**Q.** Perfecto.

El día de San Valentín estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Santana todos los días le insistía a Quinn sobre festejarlo de una manera romántica, luego de mucho pensarlo, la rubia tuvo una idea.

**Q.** Hey Tina, Mike, necesito su ayuda.  
**Mi.** Claro Quinn, para qué?  
**Q. **Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, Santana todos los días me "recuerda" la celebración de San Valentín… Mike crees que me puedas prestar la cabaña de tus padres para pasado mañana?  
**Mi.** Emmm no lo sé, tendría que tomar las llaves a escondidas y hablar con el encargado de la villa para que las deje entrar.  
**Q.** Entonces?  
**T.** Ay Mike ya dile que sí.  
**Mi**. Ok, Ok, imitaré la voz de papá y le llamaré al sujeto, mañana te traigo las llaves.  
**Q. **Gracias chicos.  
**T.** Mike por qué no se te ocurrió algo así para mi?  
**Mi**. Pues…. Auxilio Quinn. (nervioso)  
**Q.** Jajajajaja no te quejes Tina, tienes un novio único.  
**T.** Bueno, eso sí. (besándolo)

Más tarde en el lugar prohibido.

**Q.** Bree necesito un favor.  
**Br.** Cuál?  
**Q.** Préstame tu auto mañana por la tarde.  
**Br.** Para qué?  
**Q.** Emmm para… llevar unas cosas a la cabaña de Mike.  
**Br.** Qué cosas?  
**Q.** Ay Bree pareces del FBI. (rodando los ojos)  
**Br.** Si no me lo dices no te lo presto.  
**Q. **Está bien (soltando el aire) Lo necesito para llevar comida y bebidas, porque ahí llevaré a celebrar San Valentín a Santana.  
**Br.** Quéeeeee? Jajajajajajajajajajajaa.  
**Q. **No le encuentro la gracia. (mueca)  
**Br.** Jajajaja, tú celebrando San Valentín con la perra esa? Se va a acabar el mundo!  
**Q.** Que exagerada eres.  
**Br.** Definitivamente esa chica te ha domado, mira que celebrar el día de los novios ahhhh que tiernas.  
**Q. **Bien, se acabó no me prestes tu auto, no permitiré que te sigas burlando de mí.  
**Br.** Hey lo siento, jejeje, claro que te lo presto.  
**Q. **Gracias.  
**Br.** Pero es verdad lo que te dije, Santana te está domando y podría apostar a que te estás enamorando de ella.  
**Q. **Claro que no.  
**Br.** El amor como el dinero son cosas que no se pueden ocultar y tu amiga mía, estás más que enamorada de Santana López.  
**Q. **Patrañas.

Al día siguiente.

**Q. **San, está tarde no regresaré contigo a casa.  
**S. **Por qué?  
**Q.** Iré con Bree a su casa.  
**S. **A qué?  
**Q.** Otra del FBI. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** Me quiere enseñar unas cosas.  
**S. **Qué cosas? Y no me digas que sus "cosas".  
**Q.** Ay Santana, claro que no, ella es solo mi amiga.  
**S. **Mmmm eso espero, porque si descubro que me pones los cuernos con esa suripanta te juro que te arranco todo tu dorado cabello.  
**Q.** Jejejeje, Santana, teniéndote a ti, cómo crees que me voy a fijar en otra chica?

La chica de ojos verdes inmediatamente se sonrojó en cuanto dijo eso.

**S.** Es bueno saberlo (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** Entonces nos vemos más tarde.  
**S.** Ok pero no me vayas a dejar mucho tiempo sola.**  
Q**. No hermosa.

Al término de clases la rubia fue directo a comprar las cosas que necesitaba para llevarlas a la cabaña.

Ya en casa de los López.  
**  
Q**. Santana.  
**S.** Estoy en la cocina.  
**Q**. Qué haces?  
**S.** Vine por agua.**  
Q**. Ahhh… Santana, mañana quiero que te pongas muy bonita para ir a festejar el 14 de febrero.  
**S.** Ya tienes todo listo? Qué bien y a dónde me vas a llevar Quinnie bee? (entusiasmada)  
**Q.** Es sorpresa.  
**S**. Dimeeee. (puchero)  
**Q**. No, pero confía en mí, tendrás tu celebración romántica de San Valentín.  
**S.** Ayyy que emoción.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Britt, qué me aconsejas regalarle a Quinn?  
**B.** Le vas a regalar algo? (mueca)  
**S.** Es mi novia, obviamente le tengo que regalar algo.  
**B.** Emmm pues no lo sé… flores?  
**S.** Ay no.  
**B.** Unos chocolates?  
**S.** Si puede ser… puedes acompañarme a comprar lencería?  
**B.** Por qué le tienes que dar un regalo sexual?  
**S.** Porque si, me acompañas o no?  
**B.** Las clases aún no terminan.  
**S. **Y desde cuándo eso ha sido un impedimento para las Brittana?  
**B.** Jajajaja ok vamos.

Las amigas fueron a una tienda donde había cosas realmente sexys.

**S.** Este es perfecto.  
**B.** Wooow, demasiado provocativo.  
**S.** Esa es la intención.  
**B.** Santana, en serio lo de ustedes dos es solo sexo?  
**S.** Si, bueno… ya empezamos a hablar de otras cosas, me gusta la compañía de Quinn.  
**B.** Y te gusta ella.  
**S.** Me gusta lo que provoca en mí.  
**B.** Santana, he visto la forma en la que miras y aunque lo niegues sé que estás desarrollando sentimientos por ella.  
**S.** Eso no es verdad, no soy lesbiana.  
**B.** Entonces eres bisexual y punto, tú estás demasiado entusiasmada con Quinn por más que lo niegues.

La latina se quedó muy pensativa.

Al día siguiente, las chicas se alistaron para ir a celebrar el acontecimiento, la morena colocó en su bolso los chocolates y la tarjeta que le regalaría a su novia, no sin antes asegurarse de que la lencería que llevaba consigo estuviera en su lugar.

**Q.** Yo conduzco.  
**S. **Jejeje ok.

El camino que la rubia tomó se le hizo bastante familiar a latina…

Cuando se estacionó…

**S.** En serio Quinn? Esta es la maravillosa celebración de 14 de febrero? Traerme a cenar a Breadstix? (decepcionada)  
**Q.** Jajaja por supuesto que no, solo vine por la cena, la pedí por teléfono, no tuve tiempo de prepararte nada, ahora vuelvo.  
**S.** Ok.

Minutos más tarde.

**Q**. Listo mielecita, esto huele delicioso, ahora si vamos a la cita.  
**S.** Ok.

En cuanto se adentraron en la villa donde estaba la casa de los padres de Mike, la latina se emocionó, finalmente llegaron a la cabaña.

**Q.** Espera, yo te abro la puerta.  
**S.** Jejeje en serio Quinnie?**  
Q**. Quieres todo muy romántico no?  
**S.** Está bien.**  
Q**. Pero antes dame unos minutos para llevar la comida si?  
**S.** No tardes.  
**Q**. No.

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes regresó, le abrió la puerta del copiloto a su novia y le tendió su mano para que la tomara y pudiese salir del auto.

**S.** La cabaña de los padres de Mike.  
**Q.** Me la prestó.  
**S.** Súper.  
**Q.** Espero te guste lo que preparé para ti.

En cuanto las chicas entraron a la cabaña, a la latina casi se le salen los ojos al ver lo que la rubia había hecho con el interior del lugar, en la mesa principal estaban los cubiertos y copas, con un centro de mesa de velas, en la sala se encontraba un colchón cubierto de pétalos de rosa y por supuesto la chimenea encendida.

**S.** To-todo esto hiciste por mí? (muy emocionada)  
**Q.** Si, querías algo romántico no?  
**S. **Quinnie…wooooow, eres la novia más linda del universo.  
**Q.** Lo soy. (sonriendo)  
**S. **Tu pudiste el colchón solita?  
**Q.** Lo aventé desde la planta alta.  
**S. **Y cómo le vas a hacer para regresarlo?  
**Q.** Antes de salir de aquí, tú me vas ayudar.  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**Q.** Jejejeje ni modo mielecita algo tienes qué hacer.  
**S.** Ok.

Santana le plantó un beso llenó de emoción a su novia.

**Q.** Quiero darte lo mejor mientras estemos juntas.  
**S. **Gracias hermosa abejita zumbadora.  
**Q.** Ven, vamos a la mesa.  
**S. **Por un momento si creí que me llevarías a Breadstix.  
**Q.** Nope, para nada, sé que te fascina la comida de ahí, así que traje tu platillo y postre favorito, vamos a cenar antes de que se haga tarde.  
**S. **Si. (emocionada)

Las chicas cenaron y como siempre, compartieron bocados.

**Q.** Pondré música.  
**S. **Pensaste en todo verdad?  
**Q.** Claro. (guiñándole un ojo)

Las chicas bailaron música lenta por mucho tiempo.

**S. **Emmm tengo un regalo para ti. (nerviosa)  
**Q.** En serio?  
**S.** Si.

La latina sacó de su bolso los chocolates y la tarjeta.

**S. **Tal vez es muy trillado pero…  
**Q.** No, está bien, puedo leer la tarjeta?  
**S. **Si. (más nerviosa)

La rubia comenzó a leer.

_Quinnie mi linda abejita, sé que este es el único San Valentín que compartiremos como pareja, pero quiero que sepas que estos meses contigo han sido muy especiales, gracias por tratarme bien y por ser mi novia, Te Quiero._

**Q.** Yo también te quiero. (besándola)  
**S.** Te gustó?  
**Q.** Claro que sí, yo también tengo algo para ti, pero lo comenzaré hoy.  
**S. **Qué es?  
**Q.** Bueno… decidí regalarte un retrato tuyo, así que desde hoy comenzaré a dibujarlo para dártelo cuando el trato termine.  
**S.** Tengo que verme muuuuy sexy en él, eh.  
**Q.** Lo quieres desnuda?  
**S. **Bueno, no desnuda, mejor sí, desnuda pero sexy.  
**Q.** Perfecto, ahh lo olvidaba, voy por algo a la nevera.

La rubia sacó unas fresas con chocolate.

**S.** Wooow y sigues sorprendiéndome. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Quieres más champagne?  
**S.** Si por favor.

Quinn pasó la fresa por los labios de su novia, luego los besó delicadamente, los besos empezaron a ponerse más calientes.

**S. **Quinnie.  
**Q.** Dime.  
**S. **Tengo un regalo más para ti.  
**Q.** Dónde está?  
**S. **Debajo de mi vestido, quítamelo.  
**Q.** Ufff.

Lentamente la rubia fue despojando de su vestido a la latina, para revelar una muy pero muy sexy lencería roja, la tanga tenía al frente un corazón con un zipper en medio.

**Q.** Te ves hermosa.  
**S. **Puedo?  
**Q.** Claro.

Santana le quitó el vestido a Quinn, una vez en solo ropa interior, las chicas se acariciaron delicadamente y lentamente fueron bajando hasta acostarse en el colchón.

Se besaron apasionadamente, la mano de la rubia fue directo al trasero de su novia, lo amasó una y otra vez.

**S.** Quinnie mmm.

Entonces la mano de la chica de ojos verdes viajó al centro de Santana, bajó el pequeño zipper de su tanga y abrió sus piernas, revelando los labios de la chica.

**Q.** Ay dios… esto es muy sexy.  
**S.** Tócame.

Lentamente Quinn acarició los labios de su novia, logrando que empezara a lubricar, besó el cuello de la latina y mordió su hombro, luego bajó la copa de su sostén para mostrar su lindo seno, chupó delicadamente el pezón que ante el contacto de inmediato se erizó.

**S**. Abejita mmmm.

Poco a poco las prendas que las cubrían fueron desapareciendo, Quinn se colocó encima de Santana, poniendo una de sus piernas entre las de la latina y comenzó a moverse lentamente para tener fricción en sus respectivos centros.

**Q**. Eres hermosa.  
**S.** Me encanta como se iluminan tus ojos por el fuego.**  
Q**. Eres mía.  
**S.** Sí, solo tuya.

Quinn se apartó un poco y fue haciendo un camino de besos húmedos por todo el cuerpo de la morena hasta llegar a su centro, separó más sus piernas y sopló lentamente sobre la vagina de Santana.

**S.** Ahhhh dios.  
**Q.** Tu aroma es embriagador.  
**S. **Pruébame.

La chica de ojos verdes pasó su lengua por toda la longitud de la raja de Santana, para después concentrarse en su sabor y su clítoris, luego tomó una de las fresas y la pasó por los pliegues húmedos de la morena a quien hizo retorcer del placer, luego chupó lo que quedó en su vagina y llevó la fresa a la boca de su novia para que la comiera, lo siguiente que hizo, fue enterrar dos de sus dedos en el interior de la chica.

Por un momento la latina notó que su novia no estaba tan apasionada como otras veces, esa ocasión pareciera que solo estaba adorando su cuerpo y esa sensación hizo que se colapsara de inmediato con un gran orgasmo.

**Q.** Ya? (extrañada)  
**S.** Dios! No sé qué pasó… (agitada)  
**Q.** Eso quiere decir que lo hice muy bien (sonriendo)  
**S.** Bésame Quinnie.

En su turno, Santana hizo casi lo mismo que Quinn, disfrutar del cuerpo entero de su chica sin prisas ni presiones con ayuda de las fresas, la latina sabía muy bien lo que estaban haciendo y eso le dio miedo, pero las sensaciones que le provocaban todo eso, hicieron que olvidara lo que ya sabía, ella estaba haciendo por primera vez el amor con Quinn.

Las dos estaban tranquilas luego de haber tenido esos orgasmos únicos, pero no estaban tan agotadas como otras veces, simplemente estaban totalmente relajadas.

**Q**. Te gustó nuestra cita?  
**S.** Fue perfecta Quinnie, simplemente perfecta.  
**Q**. En serio no sabía ni qué hacer, me estabas presionando mucho jejeje.  
**S.** Bueno, tienes a la novia más caliente de todo Lima, tenías que esforzarte no lo crees?  
**Q**. Jajaja eres una presumida.  
**S.** Lo soy, mmm que raro mis papás no han llamado.  
**Q**. Jajaja y no lo harán, ellos han de estar haciendo lo mismo que nosotros.  
**S.** Guácala. (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q.** Jajajaj Santana recuerda que así fue como te procrearon.  
**S.** Yaaa, no eches a perder este momento.  
**Q.** Jajaja me encantas mielecita dulce y adictiva.  
**S. **Empieza.  
**Q.** A qué?  
**S. **A dibujarme.  
**Q.** Ok. (sonriendo)

La latina se acostó boca abajo y colocó su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

**Q**. En serio así quieres que te dibuje?  
**S.** Si.  
**Q**. Perfecto.

Quinn colocó unos cuantos pétalos de rosa sobre el cuerpo de Santana, fue por sus cosas para dibujar y empezó a hacer un bosquejo del dibujo.

Minutos después.

**Q.** Te estás durmiendo?  
**S.** Jajaja no.  
**Q.** Si como no.

Quinn dejó a un lado el cuaderno y se acercó a Santana… quitó los pétalos de rosa de su cuerpo y besó una y otra vez su espalda.

**S.** Mmmmm.  
**Q.** Tienes la piel más perfecta del universo.  
**S. **La cuido para ti.  
**Q.** Solo para mí?  
**S. **Si Quinn.

La chica de ojos verdes continuó besando la espalda de la morena hasta llegar a su nuca y cuello, luego mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja.

**Q.** Estás cansada?  
**S.** Poquito.  
**Q.** Ok entonces vamos a dormir.  
**S.** Abrázame.

Pero antes de que la abrazara Santana se dio la vuelta para encarar a Quinn y verla directamente a los ojos.

**S. **Abejita yo…. (ojos con vidriosos)  
**Q.** Yo también mielecita… yo también (besándola tiernamente)

Compartieron algunos besos hasta quedarse dormidas.

Al día siguiente tuvieron que levantarse muy temprano para dejar en orden la cabaña y regresar a casa antes que sus padres e ir a la escuela.

En el lugar prohibido.

**Br.** Qué tal tu noche romántica?  
**Q.** Fabulosa.  
**Br**. Ah sí, por qué o qué?  
**Q.** Santana es uff no sé cómo describirlo… es perfecta.  
**Br.** Huh?  
**Q. **Bree… algo está pasándome, algo que… me da mucho miedo.  
**Br.** Qué es?  
**Q. **Creo que me estoy… diablos, creo que me estoy enamorando de Santana.  
**Br.** Ay dios, lo sabía y qué vas a hacer?  
**Q.** Comprobar si lo que siento por ella es real o no.

En clase de ciencias…

**Fr.** Jóvenes, en parejas harán el próximo trabajo, el cual tienen dos semanas para que lo terminen y para que no haya desventajas para nadie, las parejas se formarán al azar, en este recipiente están los nombres de cada uno de ustedes, pasen a tomar uno.  
**S.** Mmm ahora a ver con qué perdedor me toca hacer la tarea. (mueca)

Los alumnos fueron pasando a tomar un papel… cuando llegó el turno de la latina.

**S.** Noah Puckerman? Qué? Noooo.  
**P.** Gracias dios!. (susurrando)  
**S.** No señor Frasier, yo no puedo hacer el trabajo con este tipo.  
**Fr.** Lo siento señorita López pero fue su suerte.  
**S. **Pero él es un delincuente.  
**Fr. **Le recuerdo que el joven Puckerman fue absuelto de todos los cargos que se le imputaban, así que cuide su vocabulario y es mejor que haga su trabajo ya que el 60% de su calificación depende de él.  
**S. **Maldita sea. (puchero)

En cuanto la clase terminó, la latina fue corriendo en busca de Quinn, la encontró al pie de su casillero.

**S. **Quinn (a punto de llorar)  
**Q.** Qué pasa? (asustada)  
**S. **Me tocó hacer el trabajo de ciencias con Puck, me rehusé pero el señor Frasier no me dejó cambiar de pareja.  
**Q.** No puede ser.  
**S. **Tengo miedo Q, no quiero estar con él.  
**Q.** No te preocupes San, él no te hará nada.

De pronto la latina abrazó fuertemente a Quinn en busca de consuelo, su novia de inmediato le correspondió, por primera vez desde que la rubia llegó a su vida no le importaba que los demás alumnos vieran que se abrazaban, lo único que quería era sentirse a salvo y con la chica de ojos verdes lo estaba.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado, para mi fue muy entretenido el escribirlo, fluyó muy natural.**_

_**Qué piensan de Quinn?**_

_**Ahora si el drama inevitable se avecina, de una vez los estoy preparando psicológicamente jejeje.**_

_**Sigan enviando sus sugerencias, tarde o temprano las tomo en cuenta, ya lo saben.**_

_**Gracias por hacer de esta historia su favorita, no dejen de enviar sus comentarios, porque en serio me alientan demasiado y me hacen muy feliz.**_

_**Siento los errores.**_

_**p.d. Qué tal las fotos de la boda Brittana? Ya quiero ver el capítulo **_


	37. Por fin lo tengo claro

**Luego de no se cuánto tiempo, aquí está nuevo capítulo...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 37. Por fin lo tengo claro.  
**  
Esa tarde la chica de ojos verdes condujo hasta la casa de los López, Santana seguía muy triste por tener que trabajar con Puck.

**Q**. Ya quieres comer?  
**S.** No, solo quiero que me abraces.

Las chicas se fueron a la sala y se sentaron en un sillón, ahí la rubia abrazó a la latina en completo silencio.

Minutos después.

**Q**. No te preocupes San, ya te dije que él no te hará nada, es más ni si quiera lo va a intentar.  
**S.** No quiero estar sola con él.  
**Q.** Hay que decirle a tu papá lo que ese degenerado trató de hacer contigo, estoy segura de que si habla con el director te cambiarán enseguida de compañero.  
**S.** Nooo Quinn, papá no se puede enterar de eso, es más nadie en McKinley se puede enterar de eso… mi reputación se iría al diablo.  
**Q.** Ay Santana… Entonces reúnanse en la biblioteca de la preparatoria o aquí en casa, yo me quedaré contigo en todo momento.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q.** Si mielecita, te voy a cuidar siempre.  
**S.** Gracias abejita.

La latina buscó los labios de su novia y se besaron tiernamente por varios minutos.

**S.** Ahora si ya quiero comer. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Ok entonces vamos.  
**S**. Gracias por estar conmigo Quinnie.  
**Q.** Eres mi novia San y mientras lo seas siempre tendrás mi apoyo.  
**S**. Es lindo saberlo. (abrazándola)

Las chicas comieron y luego vieron televisión o eso pretendían porque lo que realmente hicieron fue tener una larga sesión de besos y tocamientos.

**S.** Vamos a mi habitación (voz agitada)  
**Q**. No tardan en llegar tus papás.  
**S.** Ash es verdad, bueno entonces lo dejamos para la noche?  
**Q**. Si mielecita dulce.  
**S.** Te quiero.  
**Q.** Te quiero más.

Al día siguiente Puck buscó a Santana para ponerse de acuerdo con lo del proyecto.

**P.** Así que... En tu casa o en la mía? (coqueteando)  
**S.** En la biblioteca.  
**P.** Pero...  
**S.** Si, te espero terminando las clases.  
**P.** Ok. (decepcionado)

En la práctica de cheerios.

**S.** Quinn te puedes quedar hoy conmigo cuando vaya a reunirme con Puck?  
**Q**. Sabes que sí.  
**S.** Saliendo de la próxima clase te espero en el cuarto del conserje. (susurrándole)  
**Q.** Jejeje ok.

Horas después en el cuarto del conserje.

**S.** Eso fue...  
**Q.** Maravilloso, me encanta la esencia de tu aroma en mis dedos. (besándola)  
**S.** Quinnie (muy sonrojada)  
**Q.** Es verdad, no me voy a lavar las manos en lo que resta del día.  
**S.** Jajaja estás loca.

Ese día en la biblioteca.

**P.** Qué hace Quinn aquí? (mueca)  
**S.** Está estudiando.  
**P.** Precisamente a la misma hora?  
**S.** Si.  
**P.** Mmmm.  
**S.** Además tengo que regresar a casa con ella.  
**P.** Y por qué?  
**S.** Porque es mi hermana, tarado.  
**P.** No pensé que ya fueran tan cercanas, antes se odiaban.  
**S.** Las cosas han cambiado, en fin, vas a seguir parloteado o vamos a trabajar?  
**P.** Ok comencemos.

Para el chico no fue nada agradable estar en el mismo lugar que su ex amiga, todo el tiempo sintió su mirada sobre él, así que no tuvo de otra más que ponerse a trabajar en el proyecto.

La latina no podía evitar cruzar miradas con su novia, la chica de ojos verdes olía constantemente sus dedos y eso le causaba mucha gracia a Santana.

**P.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** Huh?  
**P**. Estás sonriendo.  
**S**. Ahhh recordé algo.  
**P.** Mmmm. (frunciendo el ceño)

En casa de los López.

**S.** Créeme Q, el que estuvieras en el mismo lugar me ayudó mucho para sentirme segura, además ese idiota no empezó con sus estupideces.  
**Q.** Te dije que no pasaría nada.  
**S.** Aun así puedes acompañarme cuando estemos trabajando?  
**Q.** Claro San, siempre (besándola)  
**S.** Te adoro.  
**Q.** Espero que no se te olvide lo que celebramos en 5 días.  
**S.** Claro que no, es nuestro 4to mes como novias, estoy empezando a pensar en cómo lo vamos a celebrar.  
**Q.** Uyyyy que misterio.  
**S.** Te quiero mucho.  
**Q.** Yo más.

Esa noche durmieron en la habitación de Quinn, no había una sola noche que no compartieran la cama, para las dos era muy necesario tener a la otra a su lado.

Al día siguiente...

**S.** En 4 días cumplo 4 meses de estar con Quinn.  
**T.** Awww que rápido.  
**B.** Y ya solo les quedarán 2 meses juntas y podrás ser libre San.  
**S.** Mmm cierto... Me toca organizar la celebración.  
**T.** Y ya pesaste en algo?  
**S.** Si, necesito que nos cubran.  
**B.** Déjame adivinar, "estarán en una pijamada en mi casa"  
**S.** Qué comes que adivinas Britt Britt?  
**B.** Jajaja lo sabía.

Los siguientes días Quinn siguió acompañando a Santana a la biblioteca, Puck lo sentía como una tortura.

El día de la celebración del 4to mes, se prepararon y luego subieron al auto de Santana.

**Q.** Así que a dónde vamos?  
**S.** Al bar de las afueras de la ciudad.  
**Q.** Súper.

Las chicas llegaron al bar, la latina a diferencia de la primera vez estaba totalmente relajada.

Santana se sintió lo suficientemente segura para besar y acariciar a Quinn sin importarle que la vieran, ella estaba haciendo lo que David le había sugerido la vez anterior: ser libre.

**S.** Tus ojos Quinnie, te he dicho lo mucho que me gustan tus ojos?  
**Q.** Casi todos los días (sonriendo)  
**S.** Y tus labios son deliciosamente besables.  
**Q.** También los tuyos.  
**S.** Me gustas mucho.  
**Q.** Jejejej en serio o lo dices solo porque estás algo ebria?  
**S.** Es la verdad.  
**Q.** San... Yo... (nerviosa)  
**S.** Ahhh esa canción me fascina, ven vamos a bailarla.  
**Q.** Jejeje ok.

Las chicas estuvieron por algunas horas bailando y tomándose fotos con su cámara, pero ya era hora de partir, antes de que se pasaran de copas.

**S.** Tengo hambre, pasamos por unas hamburguesas?  
**Q.** Jejeje ok.

Condujeron a una de las pocas cafeterías abiertas a esa hora en la ciudad.

**S**. Mmmm está un poco solitario por aquí.  
**Q.** Vamos a otro lado.  
**S.** Nos desviaríamos bastante y ya estamos aquí, vamos a bajar.  
**Q.** Está bien mielecita.

En el establecimiento había pocas personas, así que la pareja decidió pedir las hamburguesas para llevar, había dos chicos que no dejaban de mirarlas, Quinn de inmediato se percató de eso.

Fueron atendidas y luego de pagar la cuenta salieron. Cuando se dirigían al estacionamiento...

**X.** Hey hermosas, a dónde van tan solas? Les podemos hacer compañía.  
**S.** No puede ser... (soltando el aire)  
**Q.** Tranquila.  
**Xx.** Vamos... Por qué son tan tímidas?  
**Q.** No estén molestando.  
**X.** Pero si no queremos molestarlas, solo queremos que pasen un momento muy agradable.  
**Q.** Se los agradecemos pero no, gracias.  
**Xx.** Y tú que dices hermosa? (acercándose a la latina)  
**S.** Vámonos Q.  
**Q.** Si.  
**Xx.** Hey no huyas (sujetándola de la muñeca)  
**S.** Suéltame.  
**Xx.** Vamos lindura, no te voy a hacer daño, por el contrario.  
**Q.** Suéltala idiota.  
**Xx.** Jajaja acaso eres su novia?  
**X.** Claroooo son un par de dykes.  
**S.** Qué te pasa idiota? Yo no soy ninguna lesbiana.  
**Xx.** Perfecto, entonces te agradará esto.

El chico la abrazó y le tocó el trasero.

**S.** Suéltame, maldito asqueroso.  
**Xx.** Jajaja.  
**Q.** Suéltala imbécil.  
**X.** Jajaja déjalos en paz, tu diviértete conmigo hermosa.  
**Q.** Vete al infierno.

La rubia le dio una gran patada en los testículos a ese chico, en cuanto cayó al piso lo volvió a patear ahora en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente.

**Xx.** Maldita perra, te gusta jugar rudo eh...  
**Q.** Suéltala.  
**Xx.** Oblígame.

La ira invadió a la chica de ojos verdes, sacó su navaja y de un solo golpe apuñaló al chico en la pierna.

**Xx.** Ahhhh qué te pasa zorra? (cayendo al piso)  
**Q.** Te dije que la soltaras, ahora verás.

Quinn se disponía a apuñalarlo otra vez pero Santana lo impidió.

**S.** Nooooo, vámonos de aquí. (a punto de llorar)  
**Q.** Tiene que pagar por lo que te hizo, te tocó (gritando)  
**S.** Vámonos por favor.

La rubia se agachó para hablarle al chico.

**Q.** Si abres la boca sobre esto, juro que te encontrare en donde sea y te haré pedacitos con mis propias manos. (susurrándole)

A jalones Santana metió al auto a Quinn y salieron a toda prisa de ahí.

A unas cuadras Santana detuvo el coche.

**S**. Estás loca? Lo pudiste haber matado! (muy asustada)  
**Q.** Eso se merecía ese idiota, te estaba tocando lascivamente.  
**S.** Lo apuñalaste!  
**Q.** Y lo volvería a hacer una y otra vez sin dudarlo, entiéndeme Santana mientras yo esté a tu lado no permitiré que nadie te haga daño y si es necesario matar a alguien para defenderte lo haré.

La latina estaba en shock al escuchar las palabras de su novia, ella estaba más asustada que nunca.

**Q.** No quiero que nadie te haga daño nunca, hermosa.

Quinn empezó a besar desesperadamente a la morena, pero ésta estaba demasiado incómoda.

**Q.** Tranquila bonita, estás temblando.  
**S.** Tienes sangre en la mano.  
**Q.** Ohhh.. Ha de ser por la navaja. (alzando los hombros)  
**S.** Límpiala.  
**Q.** Ok... Ya mielecita, cambia esa carita, él se lo merecía.  
**S.** Es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, pudieron hablar a la policía.  
**Q.** No lo harán.  
**S.** Cómo lo sabes?  
**Q.** Le dije al tipo que éramos menores de edad y que alegaríamos intento de violación.  
**S.** Ohhh.  
**Q.** Ahora a dónde vamos? (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** A nuestro lugar. (incómoda)  
**Q.** Perfecto.

El notar que Quinn tenía la sangre fría luego de lo que hizo, dejó a Santana con muchas incógnitas, algo le decía que esa no era la primera vez que Quinn hacía algo así.

Ya en su lugar...

**Q.** Woooow trajiste mantas limpias.  
**S.** Si, por la tarde... (más incómoda)  
**Q**. Me voy a lavar las manos, ya se derritió el estanque, dame la linterna.  
**S.** Ten.

Mientras la rubia fue a lavarse, la latina solo quería que esa noche terminara.

**Q.** Listo... Quieres comer?  
**S.** No, ya se me quitó el hambre.  
**Q.** Y a mí me quieres comer?(coqueteándole)  
**S.** Quinn, escucha...

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, la chica de ojos verdes la interrumpió con un beso apasionado.

**S.** Espera Q.  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**S.** No tengo ánimos.  
**Q.** Por lo qué pasó? Vamos Santana ya olvídalo no tiene importancia.  
**S.** Quinn apuñalaste a un chico, claro que tiene importancia y mucha.  
**Q**. Lo hice para defenderte.  
**S.** Aun así no creo que haya sido necesario llegar a tanto.  
**Q.** Entonces no vamos a hacerlo?  
**S.** No tengo ganas.  
**Q.** Está bien, vamos a dormir.  
**S.** No sé si pueda.  
**Q.** Santana... Es solo que no quiero que nadie te haga daño, yo solo quiero cuidarte y mimarte. (gran puchero)  
**S.** Quinnie.

Las chicas se besaron tiernamente hasta que esos besos fueron subiendo de intensidad, las ganas de estar con Quinn regresaron rápidamente a la latina, la ropa fue desapareciendo poco a poco...

**Q.** Olvida el mal momento de esta noche, solo disfrutemos nuestro 4to mes juntas.  
**S.** Si Quinnie.

Quinn besó cada rincón del cuerpo de Santana, quería hacerla sentir segura a su lado, besó su vientre y su abdomen con mucha ternura.

**Q.** Algún día aquí estarán nuestros hijos (pensó)

Bajó las bragas de la latina y separó sus piernas, sopló en su centro haciendo estremecer a la chica.

**Q**. Eres perfecta…

Lamió lentamente cada pliegue de la morena, chupo delicadamente cada labio de Santana quien estaba muy excitada.

**Q.** Estas empapada mielecita…  
**S.** Te necesito dentro de mi abejita…  
**Q.** Lo que me pidas hermosa.

Quinn penetró de un solo golpe a su novia con dos dedos, su pulgar fue directo a acariciar el clítoris de la morena.

**Q.** Sube tus piernas a mis hombros.  
**S**. Mmmm si Q.

Santana hizo lo que la rubia le pidió y luego encontró la manera perfecta para poder seguirla penetrando cada vez más fuerte.

**S.** Dios mioooooo.  
**Q.** Vente hermosa.  
**S**. Más fuerte, más fuerte.  
**Q.** Santana mi Santana, eres toda mía.  
**S.** Si abejita.

Minutos después la latina cayó rendida envuelta en un delicioso orgasmo.

**Q.** Te sientes mejor?  
**S.** Mucho mejor tu aguijón fue riquísimo abejita… dame unos segundos y te devolveré el favor.  
**Q**. Jajajaja ok mielecita.

Luego de devolverle el favor, la latina se quedó profundamente dormida, Quinn sacó varias fotos de su novia en esa posición con la cámara

**Q.** Ya no puedo negarlo mi amor... Estoy muy enamorada de ti (pensó)

Al día siguiente regresaron a casa, la latina seguía un poco angustiada por lo que había pasado la noche anterior y sobre todo no comprendía el que Quinn actuara como si no hubiera pasado nada.

La siguiente semana, Puck empezó a ir a casa de Santana para continuar con el resto del proyecto, Quinn estuve presente todos los días.

Hasta que cierto día...

**Br.** Quinn necesito un enorme favor.  
**Q.** Dime.  
**Br**. Que mañana me ayudes a cuidar unos niños.  
**Q.** Qué?  
Br. Recuerdas que hace tiempo te platiqué de que mi vecinita tenía cáncer bueno más bien leucemia?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**Br.** Pues ya tiene varios días en el hospital, mi mamá y yo estamos cuidando a sus hermanitos pero mañana mi mamá tiene que ir a unos asuntos y no puedo con los 4 yo sola.  
**Q.** 4? Por dios, no entiendo por qué la gente sigue llenándose de hijos. (mueca)  
**Br.** Pues sí… Entonces?  
**Q.** Bree no puedo, estoy haciéndole compañía a Santana todos los días mientras trabaja con el estúpido de Puck.  
**Br.** Pues dile que la acompañe Brittany o Tina, por favor Quinn eres mi única amiga.  
**Q.** Dile a David.  
**Br.** En serio? Gracias por demostrarme tu amistad.  
**Q.** Hey no te pongas así, ok te acompañaré. (suspirando)  
**Br.** Gracias Q.

Mientras tanto la latina estaba con su amiga Brittany.

**S.** Te sientes bien? Te ves muy roja.  
**B.** Me duele la garganta.  
**S.** Ve a la enfermería, podrías tener fiebre.  
**B.** Si lo haré.  
**S.** Britt, ayer pasó algo muy feo con Quinn.  
**B.** Pelearon?  
**S.** No...

La latina le contó todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

**B.** No lo puedo creer.  
**S.** Te juro que si yo no hubiera estado presente tampoco lo creería.  
**B.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
**S.** No sé, Quinn me dio mucho miedo anoche.  
**B.** Pero ella jamás te haría daño, ella te quiere.  
**S.** Fue lo que me dijo.  
**B**. Mejor olvídalo y tranquilízate.  
**S.** Ok, lo intentaré.  
**Q.** Chicas.  
**B.** Hey Q.  
**Q.** San mañana no podré acompañarte cuando estés trabajando con Puck. (mueca)  
**S.** Quéeeeee? No me digas eso.  
**Q.** Le ayudaré a Bree con unas cosas y...  
**S.** Pero yo soy tu novia.  
**Q.** Lo sé, sólo será mañana, vine a pedirle a Britt que te acompañe.  
**B.** Ahhh si no te preocupes Sanny yo te acompaño.  
**S.** Está bien, por fortuna solo me queda hoy y mañana y yaaaa me libraré de ese asqueroso.  
**Q.** Ya te dije que él no te hará nada.

La latina se quedó muy pensativa, dedujo que tal vez Quinn había amenazado de alguna manera a Puck para que no le hiciera daño.

Ese día la chica de ojos verdes estuvo presente mientras su ex amigo estaba en casa de Santana.

A la mañana siguiente.

**T.** Hoy te ves peor que ayer Brittany. (mueca)  
**S**. No fuiste a la enfermería ayer?  
**B.** No pensé que fuera tan grave (voz muy ronca)  
**S.** Vamos ahora.  
**T.** Si.  
**B.** Ok.

En el lugar prohibido.

**Br.** Eres buena con los niños?  
**Q.** Me agradaba estar con el hijo de Leslie y Halo, pero no sé si sea buena.  
**Br.** Halo?  
**Q.** Es solo su apodo.  
**Br.** Ohhh, Leslie es la enfermera de Belle, cierto?  
**Q.** Si... Sabes algo Bree? Por fin lo tengo claro.  
**Br.** Qué?  
**Q.** Lo que siento por ella es real.  
**Br.** Por Santana?  
**Q.** Si, lo descubrí el día que cumplimos 4 meses y ya no tengo ninguna duda.  
**Br.** No Quinn, cómo se te ocurre? Sabes que ella jamás te va a corresponder.  
**Q.** Eso no lo sabemos, lo que sí sé es que a ella le gusta estar entre mis brazos y eso es buena señal.  
**Br**. Lo que le gusta es el placer que le provocas pero nada más.  
**Q.** No, yo sé que ella siente algo más que eso por mí.  
**Br**. Ay Quinn espero que sea verdad, en fin y qué vas a hacer?  
**Q.** Hoy mismo le voy a decir lo que siento y le pediré que sea mi novia de manera oficial.  
**Br.** Santo dios. (asustada)

Más tarde en el cuarto del conserje.

**S.** Prométeme que solo vas a ayudar a Bree con esos niños y no otra cosa. (puchero)  
**Q.** Jejeje sabes que ella es solo mi amiga (besándola)  
**S.** Pues sí pero es una zorra.  
**Q.** Mmm no le digas así, además ella es completamente heterosexual.  
**S.** Ok confiaré en ti.  
**Q.** Entonces Britt te acompañará a casa?  
**S.** No, llegará ahí.  
**Q.** Ok entonces nos vemos en la tarde-noche.  
**S.** Te voy a extrañar abejita zumbadora sexy.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti mielecita dulce y apetitosa.

Las chicas se besaron un rato más y luego se despidieron.

Esa tarde en casa de Bree.

**Q.** Estos niños son unos demonios.  
**Br.** Por eso te pedí tu ayuda. (mueca)  
**Q.** Los pondré a dibujar.  
**Br.** No creo que eso sirva de mucho.  
**Q.** Verás que sí, traje mis acuarelas.

La rubia supo cómo entretener a los niños, Bree aprovechó para hacer sus deberes.

Quinn no dejaba de pensar en Santana, así que estuvo mandándole varios mensajes de texto.

En la casa López, la latina estaba muy preocupada porque Brittany no llegaba y no faltaba mucho para que Puck lo hiciera.

Estuvo llamando a su casa y a su celular pero nada, hasta que Whitney la madre de Brittany contestó el teléfono de la rubia.

**S.** Britt?  
**W.** No Santana soy su madre, te contesté porque estamos en urgencias, Brittany se siente muy mal y estamos esperando a que la revisen, no puede hablar tiene la garganta completamente cerrada.  
**S.** Es que ella quedó de venir a mi casa (muy nerviosa)  
**W.** Lo siento Santana pero será en otra ocasión.  
**S.** Gracias Whitney.

Santana quería llorar, pero luego recordó que tal vez Quinn había amenazado a Puck y este no le haría nada, entonces recibió un mensaje de su novia.

_**Q.** Hey mielecita, ya llegó Britt?_

Santana dudó en contestarle, pero al final lo hizo.

_**S.** Si, abejita._  
_**Q.** Qué bueno, nos vemos al rato, te quiero._  
_**S.** Te quiero más Quinnie._

La latina se sintió mal por haberle mentido a su novia, pero no tenía caso preocuparla.

Puck llegó y se sorprendió de encontrar sola a Santana.

**P.** Y la sargento Quinn?  
**S.** No está.  
**P.** Genial (pensó)

En casa de Bree.

**Br.** Eres maravillosa con los niños Q.  
**Q.** Si verdad, que bueno jejeje.  
**Br.** Qué tanto escribes?  
**Q.** Mi declaración de amor a Santana.  
**Br. **Y eso?  
**Q.** Es que no se si voy a poder decírselo cara a cara, por eso se lo estoy escribiendo.  
**Br.** Y cuándo le darás esa carta?  
**Q.** Hoy mismo. (nerviosa)

Horas después.

**S.** Por fin terminamos, estoy segura que sacaremos una muy buena calificación.  
**P.** Si yo también.  
**S.** Quieres un refresco?  
**P.** Si gracias... Santana quiero pedirte perdón por lo que pasó aquella vez, ya no soy el mismo de antes, estar en la correccional me cambió.  
**S.** Estás bromeando? Jamás te lo voy a perdonar, me drogaste!  
**P.** Estaba obsesionado con que fueras mía por eso cometí esa estupidez.  
**S.** Pues no te perdono.  
**P.** Está bien, lo comprendo... Tienes novio?  
**S.** No (rodando los ojos)  
**P.** Te gustaría salir a una cita conmigo?  
**S.** Jajajajajaja que buena broma, claro que no!  
**P.** Pero si dices que no tienes novio, por qué no quieres salir conmigo?  
**S.** Porque jamás saldría con un violador.  
**P.** No lo soy.  
**S.** Porque Quinn lo impidió.  
**P.** Ah ya veo, esa es la razón por la cual no tienes novio.  
**S.** De qué demonios hablas? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**P.** Quinn te robó tu virginidad y estás pasando mucho tiempo con ella, eso quiere decir que hay algo entre ustedes dos o simplemente el estar conviviendo con ella hizo que se te pegara lo lesbiana, por eso no tienes novio.  
**S**. No tengo novio porque ninguno de los perdedores de McKinley me merece y le di mi virginidad a Quinn por estúpida, pero yo no soy lesbiana y nunca lo seré.  
**P.** Sabes que las personas que niegan ser homosexuales y se ponen así como tú, es porque realmente lo son?  
**S.** Eres un idiota, yo no soy lesbiana ni nunca lo seré (gritando muy fuerte)  
**P.** Demuéstramelo.  
**S.** No tengo que demostrarte nada.  
**P.** Jajaja claro, claro.  
**S.** No soy lesbiana, maldita sea!  
**P.** Dame un beso y demuéstrame lo contrario.  
**S. **Prefiero besar el trasero de un perro.  
**P.** Jajaja definitivamente Quinn es demasiada influencia para ti.  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**P.** Bésame.  
**S.** No besaré al tipo que intentó violarme.  
**P.** Ya te pedí perdón por eso.  
**S.** Es mejor que te vayas.  
**P.** Está bien, sabes? tengo un par de amigas que son como tú y Quinn, se las voy a presentar  
**S.** Que no soy lesbiana y ahora verás

La latina cayó fácilmente en lo que el chico quería y comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente.

Puck la fue llevando al sofá y cayó encima de ella, ahí comenzó a tocar sus piernas.

Santana estaba muy confundida, los besos del chico no le desagradaban del todo, pero justo cuando la mano de Puck iba al interior de sus muslos, la latina se separó de él.

**S.** Feliz?  
**P.** Eso fue...  
**S.** Solo para aclararte que no soy lesbiana.  
**P**. Ahora lo tengo muy claro, Santana quieres ser mi novia?  
**S.** Estás enfermo? Claro que no y es mejor que no digas una sola palabra de lo que acaba de pasar aquí o le diré a mi padre que intentaste violarme y con tus antecedentes pasarás una larga temporada en la cárcel, no se te olvide que mi padre es muy importante en esta ciudad.  
**P.** No diré nada, te lo prometo...Te amo Santana, te juro que te amo. (desesperado)  
**S.** Qué? Estás desquiciado, vete de aquí, ahora!  
**P.** Piénsalo, podemos ser muy felices.  
**S.** Primero muerta.

El chico salió de la casa.

**S.** Pero qué acabo de hacer? Soy una idiota. (manos al rostro)

La latina se puso a llorar así que lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su mejor amiga.

En casa de Bree.

**Q.** Me voy.  
**Br.** De verdad mil gracias por venir a ayudarme.  
**Q**. Fue divertido, nos vemos mañana.  
**Br.** Llévate mi auto, ya es tarde, mañana pasas por mí para ir a la escuela.  
**Q.** En serio? Ok te tomaré la palabra.

La rubia salió de casa de su amiga con un montón de sentimientos entre emoción y nerviosismo, le diría a Santana que la amaba y eso era algo grande.

Primero fue a una florería a comprar una rosa roja para su novia.

En casa López, luego de que la latina llamara a su amiga sin respuesta alguna, finalmente recibió un mensaje de texto.

_**B.** Santana no puedo hablar, estoy afónica, pasa algo? Tengo muchas llamadas perdidas tuyas, ya me preocupaste._  
_**S.** La cagué Britt, en serio la cagué._  
_**B.** Por qué?_  
_**S.** Soy una imbécil, traicioné a Quinn._  
_**B.** Qué?_  
_**S.** Me estuve besando por algún rato con Puckerman._  
_**B.** Qué dices? Santana cómo pudiste? Él trató de violarte._  
_**S.** Lo sé y eso es lo que me hace sentir peor, yo solo quería demostrarle que no soy lesbiana, lo de Quinn es solo un trato y nada más Britt, pero yo no soy como ella._  
_**B.** Ay Sanny._  
_**S.** Quinn es muy linda pero a mí me gustaría poder tener una pareja con la cual salir a todos lados sin tener que esconderme para tomarle la mano, un chico lindo que pueda presentarles a mis papás, es mi último año en la preparatoria, soy la chica más caliente de la ciudad y no tengo novio, eso apesta._  
_**B.** Entonces para qué aceptabas el trato con Quinn? Te dije que todo eso no estaba bien Santana._  
_**S.** Lo sé, soy una tonta._  
_**B.** Es mejor que se lo digas._  
_**S.** No puedo decirle que rompí la promesa de sernos fieles, por favor Britt, no le vayas a decir que no viniste a mi casa esta tarde._  
_**B.** No lo sabe?_  
_**S.** No, le mentí porque no quería que se preocupara._  
_**B.** Ay Sanny, está bien, no le diré nada, pero tu si debes decirle lo que hiciste con Puck._  
_**S.** Lo pensaré, necesito darme valor._  
_**B.** Voy por mi medicina._  
_**S.** Y yo me voy a bañar, Quinn no tarda en llegar y tal vez quiera hacerlo._  
_**B.** Demasiada información._  
_**S.** Jajaja recupérate Britt._  
_**B.** Gracias._

La chica dejó su celular sobre la cama y entró al baño.

Justo en ese momento la rubia estacionaba el auto de su amiga, le agradó el no ver la motocicleta de Puck en el estacionamiento y dedujo que Brittany también ya se había ido al no ver su auto.

Entró a la casa y fue directo a su cuarto, sacó el dibujo de Santana que días antes había terminado, luego echó un poco de su perfume en la carta y fue directo a la habitación de su novia.

Al entrar ahí, escuchó el sonido del agua de la regadera.

**Q.** Y si me uno a ella? No mejor la espero y le doy la sorpresa, Dios mío jamás había estado tan nerviosa en toda mi vida. (pensó)

La rubia se recostó en la cama de la latina, de pronto tomó el celular de la chica.

**Q.** Veamos si cambiaste tu contraseña mi amor. (sonriendo)

Tecleó 1630 y de inmediato el celular se desbloqueó abriendo la conversación con Brittany, la curiosidad le ganó y comenzó a leerla.

La enorme sonrisa que tenía en sus labios fue desapareciendo poco a poco, comenzó a sentir un dolor muy profundo en el pecho.

**Q.** No… no lo puedo creer… Habíamos quedado en algo, por qué Santana? Y con Puck!

De inmediato salió de la habitación de la latina y se fue a la suya.

Estaba en shock, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería matar a Puck, pero no podía hacer nada de eso.

**Q.** Soy una estúpida, cómo pude caer así y con esta puta? Me la van a pagar, juro que me la van a pagar.

Con su mano destrozó la rosa, quiso hacer lo mismo con la carta y con el dibujo, pero escuchó los pasos de Santana y los guardó rápidamente.

**S.** Abejita! Por qué no me avistaste que ya estabas aquí?  
**Q.** No prendas la luz.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Q.** Me duele la cabeza.  
**S.** Ok.

La morena se fue acercando a su novia y se sentó junto a ella en la alfombra.

**S.** Cómo te fue con la zorra?  
**Q.** Se llama Bree y me fue bien.  
**S.** Jejejeje que bueno.  
**Q.** Todo bien?  
**S**. Eh?  
**Q.** Con Puck?  
**S.** Ohhh si... Por fin terminamos el proyecto. (nerviosa)  
**Q.** Y Britt a qué hora se fue?  
**S.** Minutos después de Puck, está enferma.  
**Q.** Ah ya veo

Quinn apretó la mandíbula al ver que Santana le había mentido como si nada.

**S.** Te extrañé tanto.

La latina comenzó a besar a la chica de ojos verdes quien estaba sintiendo repulsión por eso y se apartó.

**S.** Pasa algo?  
**Q**. No.

Entonces Santana continuó con los besos en el cuello de la chica.

**S**. Quieres hacerlo abejita?  
**Q**. No.  
**S.** Qué? (desconcertada)  
**Q.** Estoy sucia.  
**S.** Ay Quinnie eso para nosotros no es impedimento.  
**Q.** Además ya es tarde.  
**S. **Mmm hablando de los reyes de Roma, ya se están estacionando, entonces lo dejamos para más tarde.  
**Q.** Claro.

En cuanto Santana salió de la habitación Quinn fue directo al baño y se lavó la cara y el cuello con agua y jabón.

**Q.** No quiero que restos de Puck estén en mí, maldita traidora.

En la cena.

**F.** De quién es el auto que está afuera?  
**Q.** Es de mi amiga Bree, me lo prestó para regresar a casa, pasé la tarde con ella.  
**F. **Ah muy bien, creo que te hace falta un auto.  
**Q.** Cuando tenga dinero lo compraré.  
**M.** Quinn, no has probado bocado.  
**Q. **Perdón pero no me siento muy bien, puedo retirarme?  
**M.** Claro hija.

La rubia subió.

**M.** Mija, le pasa algo a Quinn?  
**S.** No que yo sepa mamá.  
**M.** Parece como si hubiera llorado.  
**S.** No lo noté.  
**M.** En fin, esperemos que no sea nada grave.

Esa noche Santana entró a la habitación de Quinn.

**S.** Abejita vine a hacerte compañía y otras cositas.  
**Q.** No estoy de ánimo.  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Q.** Creo que me enfermaré.  
**S.** Ayyy pobrecita de mi Quinnie, yo te cuido.  
**Q.** Puedo dormir sola esta noche?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q.** No quiero contagiarte.  
**S.** No te preocupes yo casi nunca me enfermo, no quiero dejarte sola.  
**Q.** Santana, en serio me siento mal y quiero mi cama solo para mí esta noche.  
**S.** Ok (frunciendo el ceño)

La latina salió de la cama y besó a Quinn en la cabeza.

**Q.** Beso de Judas.

Al día siguiente la rubia salió lo más temprano posible para no toparse con Santana, pero antes tomó la carta, el dibujo que le había hecho y la memoria de la cámara.

Al llegar por Bree.

**Br.** Tienes que contármelo todo, ayer no te quise molestar porque me imaginé que estarías disfrutando de lo lindo tu declaración a Santana.

Hubo silencio.

**Br.** Quinn? Me escuchaste?  
**Q.** Ella no me ama.  
**Br.** Ohhh lo siento tanto, pero sabías que existía ese riesgo, cómo lo tomó cuando se lo confesaste?  
**Q.** No le dije nada.  
**Br.** Qué? No entiendo, entonces por qué dices que no te ama si no se lo contaste.  
**Q.** Anoche se fajó con Puck mientras hacían la tarea esa.  
**Br**. Qué estás diciendo?  
**Q.** Lo que escuchaste, se besuqueó y toqueteó con ese cerdo y no sé qué más haya pasado entre ellos.  
**Br**. Pero y Britt?  
**Q.** Ella no fue a la casa, Santana aprovechó muy bien el tiempo a solas con ese desgraciado, me traicionó y lo peor es que lo hizo con mi enemigo y ni si quiera la obligó!  
**Br.** No sé qué decirte, estoy desconcertada.  
**Q.** Cómo pude poner mis ojos en ella? Cómo pude dejar que esa traidora entrara en mi corazón? Soy una estúpida, una verdadera imbécil (llorando)  
**Br.** Quinn no llores, ese par no se merece ni una sola de tus lágrimas.  
**Q. **Tienes razón ni una sola. (limpiándolas)  
**Br.** Qué vas a hacer?  
**Q.** Santana me va a conocer.  
**Br.** Cielos.

La latina muy desesperada buscaba a Quinn por todos lados en la preparatoria, quería verla ya que por la mañana no lo había hecho.

**S.** Tina has visto a Quinn?  
**T.** No.  
**Mi.** Hace rato vi que pasó con Bree.  
**S.** Gracias.

En el casillero de Bree, Puckerman pasó justo enfrente de las amigas y les dio una sonrisa muy soberbia.

**Q.** Ahora verá ese hijo de puta (sacando su navaja)  
**Br.** No Quinn, no te comprometas, no vale la pena.  
**Q.** Lo hizo a propósito, te fijaste? Ese perro puso las manos en mi Santana.  
**Br.** No la obligó, recuérdalo.  
**Q.** Es verdad.

Bree abrazó a Quinn para consolarla, algo que Santana vio y se acercó de inmediato.

**S.** Quinn pasa algo?  
**Q.** No.  
**S.** Entonces? Por qué esta... Te estaba abrazando?  
**Q.** Porque es mi amiga, o acaso Brittany no te abraza?  
**S.** Si, perdón... Te sientes mejor?  
**Q.** Eh?  
**S. **Anoche dijiste que te sentías mal.  
**Q.** Si, estoy bien.  
**S. **Qué bueno… Quinn me acompañas al cuarto del conserje? Mr. Shue me mandó por algo.  
**Q.** Dile a Brittany que te acompañe, tengo cosas que hacer, vamos Bree.  
**Br.** Vamos.

La latina se quedó muy desconcertada y con la boca abierta, su novia jamás había rechazado una invitación al cuarto del conserje.

Más tarde en la práctica.

**S.** Hey abejita, mamá me dio dinero para comprar comida, vamos a Breadstix saliendo de clases?  
**Q.** Lo siento iré con Bree a su casa.  
**S**. Otra vez?  
**Q.** Si.  
**S. **Quinn qué te traes con esa zorra?  
**Q.** Jajaja por dios (negando con la cabeza)  
**S. **Dímelo.  
**Q.** Nada.

Sin decir una palabra más, la chica de ojos verdes se alejó de la morena.

Al término de clases.

**Br.** No irás a tu casa?  
**Q. **Esa no es mi casa y no iré para allá.  
**Br.** Entonces?  
**Q.** Sólo déjame cerca del parque, necesito estar a solas y aclarar mi mente.  
**Br**. Ok.

En su lugar en el parque Quinn por fin encontró el lugar perfecto para desahogarse, llorar y maldecir todo lo quería.

Fue directamente al árbol hueco donde guardaba sus cosas y vio el corazón con la Q y la S talladas en él.

**Q.** Tenías razón perra, esto es una cursilería.

Tomó su navaja y talló hasta que las letras desaparecieron, luego sacó la carta, el dibujo y la memoria de la cámara, las iba a quemar, pero no se atrevió, así que las guardó en su caja donde antes guardaba la mercancía y las puso bajo llave.

Hizo un hoyo en la tierra donde estaba el hueco del árbol y enterró la caja.

**Q.** Desde este momento entierro todo lo que tenga que ver contigo Santana López, tu abejita ahora es una abeja africana.

* * *

_**Me odian? Si, me lo imagino, pero la llegada del drama se había estado prolongado demasiado, tarde o temprano tenía que llegar a este punto y creo que este es el momento adecuado.**_

_**No había actualizado porque les dio flojerita enviar comentarios en el anterior capítulo, eso me desmotivó un poco y al final a mi también me dio flojera actualizar.**_

_**El drama continuará, ustedes deciden si lo siguen leyendo o no.**_

_**Siento los errores.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Se nos acabó Glee... que mala onda.**_


	38. Hacer lo correcto

_**Volví con un capítulo más extenso... a ver qué les parece.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 38. Hacer lo correcto.**

Esa tarde, luego de desahogarse y maldecir cuanto pudo, la rubia tuvo que regresar a casa de los López, en cuanto entró y se disponía a subir las escaleras, sintió que unos brazos envolvían su cintura desde atrás.  
**  
****S. **Abejita hermosa, por fin llegas! No sabes lo mucho que te extrañé.

Quinn respiró varias veces para tratar de conservar la calma.

**S.** No sé qué tanto hacías con Bree que llegas tan tarde.**  
****Q**. Nos la pasamos cogiendo como conejos.  
**S.** Qué? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q**. Jajajaja.  
**S.** Quinn, no estoy para bromas.  
**Q**. Mmm lo siento, no pensé que tuvieras tan poco sentido del humor.

La rubia siguió subiendo las escaleras, pero justo antes de entrar a su habitación...  
**  
****S.** No me gustó esa bromita y de una vez te digo que recuerdes que eres mía eh, solamente mía y de nadie más.  
**Q**. Y tú eres mía?  
**S. **Sabes que si abejita, solo soy tuya, todo mi cuerpecito te pertenece.  
**Q.** Y nunca me serías infiel cierto?  
**S. **Nunca!  
**Q.** Es bueno saberlo (conservando la calma)  
**S. **Te vas a duchar? Lo hacemos juntas?  
**Q.** No.  
**S. **Por qué?  
**Q.** Porque se tus intenciones y ahorita no estoy para..._Quitarte lo caliente_ (pensó) Eso, no tengo ganas.  
**S.** Pasa algo Q? Desde ayer no lo hacemos y...**  
****Q.** Lo tenemos qué hacer diario?  
**S. **Bueno no pero...  
**Q.** Mañana será otro día.  
**S. **Ok.

La rubia cerró la puerta de su habitación en la nariz de la latina quien tuvo que dar un paso hacia atrás para que no la golpeara.

**S.** Esto está muy raro. (mueca)

Esa noche antes de dormir Quinn puso el seguro a su puerta para que la morena no entrara en su habitación, a media noche escuchó que la perilla de la puerta sonaba, se trataba de Santana queriendo abrir la puerta.

**S.** Quinn... Quinn... Ábreme.

Pero luego de varios intentos, la latina finalmente se rindió.

Al día siguiente la rubia se levantó muy temprano para evitar ver a Santana, quería irse caminando a la preparatoria, pero la jugada no le salió como quería, ya que la morena estaba en la cocina.

**S.** Buenos días.  
**Q**. Demonios (susurró) hola, buenos días.  
**S.** Ya te ibas?  
**Q**. Emmm no solo quería ver si ya había llegado el periódico.  
**S.** Ahhh, ven acompáñame a desayunar.  
**Q.** Ok.

Mientras desayunaban...

**S. **Anoche pusiste el seguro a tu puerta.  
**Q.** En serio? No me di cuenta.  
**S. **Si como no, Quinn qué está pasando? Ya no quieres estar conmigo?  
**M.** Buenos días niñas, hoy madrugaron.  
**Q. **Hola Maribel, si.  
**M.** Pues es un milagro, porque siempre salen corriendo a la preparatoria.  
**Q. **Hoy no será así.

Luego de desayunar, salieron rumbo a la escuela, Santana como todos los días, se estacionó en la calle de siempre para tener su sesión de besos antes de llegar a McKinley.

**S. **Ven acá abejita.  
**Q.** No me lavé los dientes.  
**S. **Tú jamás tienes mal aliento hermosa.

Sin más Santana le plantó un gran beso a Quinn quien se resistía a abrir su boca.

**S. **Quinn!  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Déjame besarte como se debe.  
**Q.** Ya te dije que no me lavé los dientes.  
**S. **Ok si no me quieres besar entonces vámonos de aquí.  
**Q.** Vámonos.

La latina no podía creer lo que escuchaba, su novia la había vuelto a rechazar.

Al llegar a la preparatoria la rubia se bajó del auto y fue al encuentro de Bree sin despedirse de la morena.

**Br.** Cómo estás?  
**Q. **No la soporto.  
**Br.** Y para qué sigues con ella?  
**Q. **Ya lo verás.  
**Br.** Ay Quinn.

Mientras tanto Santana se reunió con Brittany.

**S. **Hey Britt Britt ya estás mejor?  
**B. **Aun me duele para hablar.  
**S. **Pobrecita.  
**B. **Cómo va lo tuyo con Puck?  
**S. **Lo mío con Puck? (arrugando la nariz) Brittany no hay nada entre ese degenerado y yo y nunca en la vida lo habrá.  
**B. **Pero lo besaste.  
**S. **Por estúpida, solo quería comprobar un punto y lo comprobé.  
**B. **Claro el que no eres lesbiana. (rodando los ojos)  
**S. **Exacto.  
**B. **Y supongo se lo confesarás a Quinn.  
**S. **Claro que no, nos quedan juntas 2 meses no vale la pena decírselo, además no significó nada para mí lo que pasó con ese tipo.  
**B. **Ah mira ahí va Q con Bree.  
**S. **No soporto a esa zorra, estoy segura que quiere quitarme a Quinn, pero no se lo voy a permitir.  
**B. **Y por qué no? Ellas harían una linda pareja, además no sé por qué te molestas si lo de ustedes no es serio y no eres lesbiana.  
**S. **Porque esa tipa es una suripanta y Quinn se merece a alguien mejor.  
**B. **Ay San.

En la práctica de las Cheerios...

**B. **Hola Q.

La rubia no contestó.

**B.** No me contestó... (mueca)  
**S.** Tal vez no te escuchó.  
**B.** Mmmm.  
**Sue**. Necesito que hagan estiramientos en pareja, vamos bola de perdedoras, no estoy para perder el tiempo.. Brittany tu vete a sentar, hoy no participarás en la práctica por orden médica.  
**B.** Ok.

Santana vio que Quinn se dirigía a ella sonriendo y eso la puso nerviosa porque nunca hacían pareja en las prácticas, pero cuando la rubia pasó de lado y se reunió con Bree, sintió un poco de decepción.

**Sue**. Mueve tu trasero bolsas de arena.  
**S.** Ya voy.

De reojo la latina observaba como Quinn estibaba las piernas de Bree y sonreía con ella, estaba sintiendo una gran ola de rabia, quería ir a golpear a la otra morena, pero por fortuna el estiramiento terminó y las chicas se separaron.

Más tarde en el lugar prohibido.

**Br.** Y qué harás cuando la perra quiera estar contigo? Sabes a lo que me refiero.  
**Q.** No sé cuánto tiempo la pueda mantener alejada, parece una perra en celo, siempre quiere tener sexo.  
**Br.** Y tú no?  
**Q**. No después de lo que descubrí.  
**Br.** Y cómo te vas a vengar?  
**Q.** Jejejeje ya lo verás.

Esa tarde Quinn y Santana regresaron juntas a casa.

**S. **Vamos a mi habitación, te necesito tanto Quinnie.  
**Q.** Más tarde, primero haré la tarea.  
**S. **Abejita estoy mojadísima, te necesito.  
**Q.** Entonces ocúpate tu sola del problema.  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Si, piensa en un chico que te guste o algo así.  
**S. **De qué hablas?  
**Q.** De nada Santana.  
**S. **Ya no te gusto?  
**Q.** Claro.  
**S. **Anda abejita vamos a hacerlo, además podrás aprovechar para terminar de dibujarme completamente desnuda.  
**Q.** Ahhh eso, bueno ya no hay dibujo. (alzando los hombros)  
**S. **Quéeeeee? Pero era mi regalo, cómo que no hay dibujo?  
**Q.** Pues no me gustó como estaba quedando y lo deseché.  
**S. **Pero...  
**Q.** Si, empezaste a engordar un poco y ya no cuadró con lo demás.  
**S. **Gorda? Yo no estoy gorda. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Bueno, no gorda, solo estás un poquito cachetona.  
**S. **Nooo yo no puedo estar gorda.

La latina salió corriendo de ahí.

**Q.** Jajaja idiota, al menos ya pude deshacerme de ti por esta noche.

Santana fue a su habitación y se miró una y otra vez al espejo, la preocupación en su rostro se reflejaba.

**S. **Maldita sea, no puedo engordar, Sue me degradará aún más y ya no le voy a gustar a Q.

Los siguientes días vino el periodo de Quinn y eso le cayó como anillo al dedo a la rubia, luego vino el de la morena y eso fue perfecto para la chica de ojos verdes.

Cierto día...

**S**. A dónde vas Q?  
**Q**. Con David y Bree al cine.  
**S.** No me vas a invitar?  
**Q**. Odias a mis amigos.**  
****S.** Claro que no, me caen mejor.**  
****Q**. Sobre todo Bree, cierto?  
**S.** Puedo ir?**  
****Q**. Otro día.  
**S.** Quinn me voy a aburrir.  
**Q.** Invita a tu Brittany a que venga, si vino el día que se sentía taaaaaan mal, puede venir hoy, no lo crees? O invita a P... A Tina, en fin nos vemos.

Sin esperar la respuesta de la latina, la rubia salió.

**S.** Quinnie...

En el cine.

**K. **No puedo creer lo que me dicen, pensé que Santana estaba realmente comprometida a cumplir su trato contigo.  
**Q**. Si pues ingenuamente yo también lo creí.  
**K.** Pero lo más asqueroso es que se haya besado con el tipo que la trató de violar, quién diablos hace eso? (arrugando la nariz)  
**Br.** Una demente como Santana.  
**Q.** Mira es su problema si quiere revolcarse con ese traidor, ya no me importa lo que haga.  
**K. **Deberíamos de ir a buscar unas chicas.  
**Q. **No David... Yo no soy como ella, yo cumpliré mi palabra y le seré fiel.  
**K. **Qué?  
**Q. **Lo que escuchaste, pero eso no quiere decir que lo que me hizo se vaya a quedar como si nada hubiera pasado, ella va a pagar, tiene que pagar.  
**Br.** Y Puck?  
**Q. **A él le tengo algo especial.  
**K. **Ya quiero verlo.

Un día en la cafetería.

**T. **Quinn ven a sentarte con nosotros.  
**Q.** Gracias T pero estoy con Bree.  
**T. **Ella también puede venir.  
**Q.** Ok.  
**B. **Hola Quinnie.

La rubia no contestó.

**B.** Mmmm.  
**Mi**. Solo eso vas a comer Santana?  
**S**. Si... No quiero engordar.  
**A.** Pfff jajajaja pero eres un palo con tetas.  
**B.** Artie!  
**A. **Lo siento.  
**T. **Artie tiene razón, estas muy delgada Santana, verdad Quinn?  
**Q.** Mmm pues no le caería mal bajar unos kilos o nunca dejará de ser base de la pirámide.  
**Br**. Jajajaja  
**Q.** Jajajajaaj.

Santana sintió un nudo en la garganta al escuchar a su novia y a su amiga reír a costillas de ella.

**B. **Chicas, Santana no está gorda.  
**Q. **No dije que lo estuviera.  
**Br.** Pero Quinn tiene un punto, por algo Sue no la quita de la base de la pirámide, hace meses dijiste que regresarías a ser la capitana del equipo y no lo has hecho porque Quinn es mucho más delgada que tú.  
**S.** Y tú jamás lo serás porque eres una maldita puta.  
**Q.** Qué demonios te pasa? Te he dicho mil veces que no le llames así a Bree y menos en mi presencia, discúlpate!  
**S.** Qué? Estás loca si piensas que me disculparé con esta...  
**Q**. Vámonos Bree no tienes por qué aguantar los insultos de esta tragona.

Las amigas se alejaron.

**B.** Sanny no hagas caso de eso, no estás gorda.  
**T.** Tú y Quinn están disgustadas?  
**S.** No.  
**Mi**. Pues pareciera que la novia de Quinn es Bree y no tú.  
**A. **Uyy te están poniendo los cuernos Santana.  
**S.** Vete al diablo 4 ojos.

La latina muy molesta se retiró de ahí.

**Br.** Ya entendí parte de tu venganza, es volver loca a Santana haciéndole comentarios hirientes que le destrocen la mente y la confianza.  
**Q. **Algo hay de eso.  
**Br.** Pensé que esa tipa era más fuerte de mente pero ya vi que no, o será que solo tus comentarios le afectan?  
**Q.** Como sea, pero apenas empieza mi venganza.

Al término de las clases.

**S.** Por fin apareces?  
**Q**. Me estabas esperando?  
**S.** No, solo me encanta perder el tiempo en el estacionamiento. (sarcasmo)  
**Q**. Ok vámonos.

Llegando a casa.  
**  
****Q**. Uff tengo mucha hambre, ven vamos a ver qué dejó tu mamá.  
**S.** No gracias no tengo hambre.**  
****Q**. Como quieras, ah saldré un rato con...  
**S.** No me digas... Con Bree?  
**Q**. Si.  
**S.** Escúchame bien rubia estoy harta de tus constantes salidas con esa zorra, si piensas que me vas a poner los cuernos estás muy equivocada.  
**Q**. Pues lamento mucho que estés harta de eso porque aun así lo seguiré haciendo.  
**S.** Tú te estás acostando con ella verdad? Por eso ya no me tocas, dime algo ella es mejor que yo en la cama?  
**Q.** Ay Santana...  
**S. **Dímelo.  
**Q.** No sé si lo sea porque yo no me estoy acostando con ella.  
**S.** Es bueno saberlo, sé que te fascino y que no puedes estar sin mí en tu cama.  
**Q.** Jajaj ay por favor Santana ni que estuvieras tan buena.  
**S.** Quéeeee? Pero claro que estoy buenísima, cualquiera me quisiera tener en su cama.  
**Q**. Y tu estarías encantada de estar en esas camas no?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Q**. Nada, mejor me voy con Bree.  
**S.** Si sales por esa puerta te juro que...  
**Q**. Que qué? Quieres terminar esto?  
**S.** No estoy hablando de eso.  
**Q**. Entonces?  
**S.** Solo quiero que me hagas el... Dios que me cojas, te necesito Q.  
**Q**. No tengo ganas, nos vemos.

La rubia salió.

**S.** Haré más ejercicio, necesito gustarle otra vez a Quinn.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la rubia regresó.

**S.** Hey, volviste.**  
****Q**. Si eso parece (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Vamos a la ducha.**  
****Q**. Más tarde o ve tú, haré mis deberes.  
**S.** Vas a venir conmigo te guste o no

Santana tomó de la muñeca a Quinn pero esta se resistió.

**S. **Ahora verás.

La latina se sentó a horcajadas encima de Quinn, colocó sus manos bajo la blusa de la rubia y llevó sus labios a su cuello.

**S. **No sabes cómo te necesito abejita.

Quinn quería creerle estaba a punto de hacerlo pero recordó la conversación que la chica tuvo con Brittany confesándole todo y las ganas se fueron.

**S.** Dios estoy tan caliente.

Santana se desnudó e hizo lo mismo con Quinn.

**Q.** Esto ya lo has hecho antes Quinn... Solo abandona tu cuerpo (pensaba)

Las manos de la latina viajaban por cada rincón del cuerpo de su novia, lo besaba y lo adoraba con dedicación, pero la rubia no respondía como otras veces.

**S. **Me fascina tu cuerpo Quinnie.

Cuando Santana comenzó a acariciar la vagina de la chica de ojos verdes como siempre lo hacía, se sorprendió al instante al ver que su novia no estaba lubricada.

**S. **Qué pasa?

Pero Quinn estaba como ida.

**S. **Abejita.. Hey!  
**Q.** Mmmm?  
**S. **Tu... No estas mojada. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** No? Ohhh.  
**S. **Pero yo estoy empapada, qué estoy haciendo mal?  
**Q.** Emmm nada.  
**S. **Te la voy a chupar.

Pero ni eso funcionó.

**S. **Es solo mi saliva... Ya sé, voy a pasar mis dedos sobre mi vagina para mojarlos y así te podré penetrar tal vez eso te agrade.**  
****Q.** Como quieras.  
**S. **Mmmm.

Santana comenzó a penetrar a Quinn quien estaba haciendo mueca de dolor, la morena de inmediato lo notó.

**S.** Te estoy lastimando?**  
****Q**. Si.  
**S.** Ohhh lo siento tanto.  
**Q**. Ok.  
**S.** Quieres que cambiemos los roles?  
**Q**. Estás muy caliente cierto?  
**S.** Mucho.  
**Q**. Espera...

Quinn se paró de la cama y buscó algo dentro de su clóset.

**Q**. Traje este consolador de mi lugar, atiéndete (aventándoselo en la cama) me voy a bañar.

La rubia entró al cuarto de baño dejando muy sorprendida a la morena por su acción.

Con un dolor en su pecho, Santana salió de la recámara a punto de llorar.

**Q**. Que sucia me siento, no aguanto sus manos tocándome, tengo que tallar muy bien, que maldito asco.

Luego de una larga ducha la rubia salió y solo vio el dildo sobre la cama.  
**  
****Q**. Solo unos meses más aquí y por fin me podré largar, dame paciencia dios, por favor.

Esa noche Santana se sentía tan herida que ni siquiera intentó quedarse a dormir con su novia.

Al día siguiente la latina no fue a la calle donde se besaban, solo condujo directo a la escuela.

**S. **Britt podemos hablar?  
**B. **Qué pasa?  
**S. **Es Quinn, no sé qué demonios está pasando con ella.  
**B.** Por qué lo dices?  
**S.** Está muy alejada de mí, se la pasa con Bree y... Ayer que por fin lo estábamos haciendo bueno a punto de hacerlo, ella no respondió a mis caricias, ella... No se mojó.  
**B. **Ohhh.  
**S. **Y tampoco me tocó, Brittany no sé qué pasa, pero creo que ya se aburrió de mi o estoy tan gorda que ya no le gusto.  
**B**. Santana en realidad eso te preocupa?  
**S**. No la quiero perder Britt.  
**B**. Qué?  
**S**. Es decir... No quiero perder esto que tenemos en los dos meses que nos quedan juntas, creo que si me está siendo infiel con Bree.  
**B.** No lo creo.  
**S. **Yo rompí la promesa, por qué no lo haría ella también?  
**B.** Porque ella no se dejaría envolver tan fácilmente por las palabras de un violador como tú.  
**S**. No estoy para sermones.  
**B.** Pero es la verdad, Santana hay cientos de chicos aquí, por qué te tenías que besuquear con él? Es como si lo que hubiera hecho Quinn no haya valido la pena, ella salvó tu pellejo y la traicionaste precisamente con ese tipo.  
**S.** Ya no me digas nada, me siento tan mal.  
**B. **Debes confesárselo.  
**S. **No, ella no puede saberlo, me va a odiar y no sé si soportaría eso.  
**B.** Santana estás enamorada de Quinn?  
**S.** No digas tonterías.

La latina se alejó y justo cuando salió del salón de clases se topó a Quinn, Bree y David felices de la vida, pasaron junto a ella y la ignoraron.

**S.** Quinn! (enojada)  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Iré con Brittany a su casa, que tu amiga Bree te de un aventón.**  
****Q**. Ok.

La latina mintió solo para que la chica le diera algo de su atención.

**Br**. Crees que vaya con Brittany?  
**Q.** Claro que no, de seguro se irá a revolcar con Puck.  
**K. **Qué asco.  
**Q. **Lo sé.

Esa tarde Quinn llegó antes que Santana a casa, recogió el correo como siempre y había dos cartas dirigidas a ella.

Una era de su padre la cual no abrió y solo la guardó, la otra era de Yale.

**Q**. Ay Dios mío, por favor que me hayan aceptado.

En cuanto abrió la carta la emoción le ganó.

**Q.** Siiiiiiiii, me aceptaron, me voy a Yale, gracias dios, necesito decírselo a San... Mmmm que idiota soy, le llamaré a Bree para decírselo.

Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, la rubia decidió esperar un poco para darle la noticia a los López.

Más tarde la latina quien había estado dando vueltas por ahí en su coche, llegó a casa y fue directo a la habitación de Quinn.

**S**. Ya llegué.  
**Q**. Cool.  
**S.** Ya comiste?  
**Q**. Ya.  
**S.** Quinn, ya no te gusto verdad?  
**Q**. Mmmm?  
**S.** Por qué no quieres estar conmigo? En serio te extraño, ya pasaron casi dos semanas desde la última vez y eso no había pasado antes.  
**Q.** Bueno creo que el entusiasmo por coger a diario ya se está apagando.  
**S.** En mi no, yo quiero estar contigo, ya no me besas como antes, ya bajé dos kilos, puedo bajar más o te gusta alguien más?  
**Q**. No y a ti?  
**S.** Claro que no.  
**Q**. Ohhh.  
**S.** Vamos a mi habitación si?  
**Q**. Santana estoy ocupada.  
**S.** Ashhhh vete al diablo!

La latina salió.

**Q**. Tú no me vuelves a tocar traidora.

Esa noche sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Quinn fue a Lima Heighs Adjecent.

**X**. Así que ese Puck es un traidor?  
**Q**. Lo es, por eso necesito que le den un buen susto.  
**X.** Eso te va a costar bastante.  
**Q.** Puedo trabajar para ustedes para pagar ese favor, gracias a mí el negocio de Puck se elevó considerablemente antes de que al idiota lo agarraran.  
**X.** Es peligroso.  
**Q.** Estoy acostumbrada al peligro.  
**X. **Está bien.  
**Q. **Pero solo hasta saldar mi cuenta y después me dejarán ir, sé que ustedes son de palabra.  
**X.** Hecho, qué se te ocurrió?  
**Q.** Esto...

La rubia les platicó su plan.

Al tercer día recibió una llamada de Puck.

**Q. **Qué quieres?  
**P. **Dónde están? Sé que tú lo sabes.

El chico se escuchaba muy asustado.

**Q. **De qué hablas?  
**P.** Tú le dijiste a Halo donde estábamos, acaba de venir a destruir mi casa, mi madre y mi hermanita no aparecen por ningún lado.  
**Q.** Estas idiota o qué? Yo no soy ninguna delatora.  
**P**. Quinn te lo suplico, dime dónde están?  
**Q.** Ya te dije NO LO SÉ, llama a la policía.  
**P.** Sabes que no puedo hacer eso.  
**Q.** Pues lo siento mucho.

La rubia colgó.

**Q. **Jejeje sufre idiota, nadie se mete conmigo sin sufrir las consecuencias, tu mas que nadie debería de saberlo.

Dos días después el chico se acercó a Quinn.

**P.** Lo siento.  
**Q.** Eh?  
**P. **Por haberte culpado por lo de mi madre y mi hermana.  
**Q.** Las encontraste?  
**P.** Si, ellas fueron secuestradas, al parecer por error, pero pudieron escaparse, no fue Halo.  
**Q.** Ohhh es buena noticia, están bien?  
**P**. Mamá está muy golpeada y muy asustada, por fortuna mi hermana no.  
**Q.** Deberías de levantar cargos.  
**P.** No puedo, por lo pronto ellas se van de aquí unos días.  
**Q**. Lo siento mucho Puckerman.  
**P.** Gracias, en serio perdón por desconfiar de ti.  
**Q**. No hay problema.

El chico se alejó.

**Q.** Jajajajajajajajaj eso y más te mereces por meterte conmigo perdedor de mierda.

Esa noche la rubia salió a cumplir su trato de trabajar para los chicos que habían hecho su "favor", Quinn sabía muy bien como desenvolverse en ese ambiente así que le fue muy fácil vender lo que necesitaba para ir pagando su deuda.

Al regresar a casa se encontró con Santana en su habitación.

**S.** De dónde vienes?  
**Q.** Me asustaste!  
**S**. Vienes de estar con ella verdad?

La latina empezó a olfatear a Quinn por todos lados.

**Q.** Qué demonios haces?  
**S**. Comprobar que no huelas al perfume barato de esa zorra.  
**Q**. Vengo de mi lugar.  
**S.** Y por qué no me llevaste?  
**Q**. Solo fui a fumar.  
**S.** Ya no me quieres verdad?  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** No me besas, no me abrazas, no estás conmigo, me ignoras todo el tiempo, sé que alguien más te gusta, lo intuyo, solo necesito saber la razón por la cual ya no te importo.

La rubia estaba a punto de decírselo...

**M.** Niñas, qué hacen despiertas a esta hora? Santana estás llorando?  
**S.** No mamá, solo estaba platicando con Quinn.  
**M**. Pues ya es muy tarde para charlas, a dormir se ha dicho.  
**S.** Si hasta mañana.

Santana se fue a su habitación.

**M**. Quinn pasa algo?  
**Q.** No Maribel, buenas noches.**  
****M**. Buenas noches.

La latina estaba desanimada, su confianza estaba por los suelos, había dejado de comer para estar más delgada y su novia seguía sin hacerle caso.

**T. **Santana! Tierra a Santana!  
**S. **Qué pasa?  
**T. **Te estoy diciendo que mañana iremos a los bolos en parejas, invita a Quinn.  
**S. **Dile tu Tina.  
**T. **Siguen distanciadas?  
**S. **Ella ya no me quiere Tina y no sé por qué. (puchero)  
**T. **Habla con ella.  
**S.** Es lo que he tratado de hacer todos los días pero me sigue ignorando, igual pasa con Brittany prácticamente dejó de hablarle.  
**T.** Qué raro, intentaré charlar con ella.  
**S.** Si por favor.

Más tarde.

**T.** Quinn hoy iremos a los bolos en parejas, vienes con Santana?  
**Q.** Lo siento Tina pero no tengo tiempo.  
**T. **Será divertido.  
**Q.** Ahh mira quién está hablando con Santana, mejor invítenlo a él.  
**T. **Matt?(mueca)

En el otro extremo del pasillo.

**Ma**. Así que... Por fin aceptarás mi invitación para salir?

De reojo vio que Quinn y Tina los observaban así que ideó darle celos a la rubia.

**S.** En este momento no puedo Matt, pero tal vez en unos días lo haga (coqueteando)  
**Ma.** Genial!

Luego se acercó Tina.

**T.** Qué demonios fue eso?  
**S. **Charlaba con Matt.**  
****T. **Mientras tu novia y yo te veíamos? Qué poca Santana, eso no se le hace a nadie.  
**S. **Ella se enojó?  
**T. **No, solo me dijo que comprende el que quieras estar con un chico, porque ese siempre ha sido tu sueño.  
**S. **Entonces no le importó ni tantito el que yo...?  
**T. **Dijo que no puede cambiar tu orientación sexual.  
**S. **Quinnie...

Esa noche Quinn volvió a salir a trabajar, pero fue acorralada por una banda rival, para su suerte algún soplón vio todo y avisó a los compañeros de la rubia, hubo una batalla campal de la cual la chica de ojos verdes no salió muy bien librada, tenía algunas contusiones, pero nada serio.

En cuanto llegó a casa fue a lavar sus heridas.

**S. **Quinnie, mis padres fueron a una cena con los dueños de... Dios mío, qué te pasó?  
**Q.** Me caí.  
**S. **Eso no te lo haces en una caída.  
**Q.** Piensa lo que quieras.  
**S. **Ahora eres sadomasoquista? Y así te coges a Bree?  
**Q.** Y si así fuera qué?  
**S.** Me estás confesando que tienes algo con esa?  
**Q**. Ya te lo dije: Piensa lo que quieras.  
**S.** Eres una perra.

Slap! Una fuerte bofetada se estrelló en la mejilla de la rubia.

Slap! Ahora tocó el turno a la latina de recibir un gran golpe en su mejilla.

**Q.** Te gusta rudo? Ahora verás.

Quinn empujó a la latina a la cama.

**S. **Quinn!

Tomó una mascada y sujetó las muñecas de la morena a la cabecera de su cama, entonces empezó a desnudarla, pasó sus labios por el cuerpo de Santana, luego comenzó a morder su abdomen, la latina se excitó de inmediato.

**S. **Auuuch!  
**Q.** Eres mía?  
**S. **Si abejita hermosa, soy toda tuya, cógeme te necesito dentro de mí.

Quinn tomó su navaja y comenzó a pasarla por el cuerpo de la morena.

**Q.** Si quisiera podría sacarte los implantes ahora mismo.  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** O cortarte la yugular y esperar a que te desangraras por completo.  
**S.** Esto no es sexy Fabray.  
**Q.** Dime algo? Te seguirías sintiendo la gran cosa con una enorme cicatriz en tu rostro? (pasando la navaja por su mejilla)  
**S.** Quinn suéltame esto no me está gustando.  
**Q**. Eres mía y te voy a marcar con mi inicial en tu abdomen.

La rubia lamió el abdomen de la morena, luego llevó la punta afilada de la navaja cerca del ombligo de la latina y empezó a pasarla lentamente.

**S.** Suéltame Quinn, de verdad, esto no es agradable.  
**Q**. Pero eso quieres no? Qué te duela, que te trate mal.  
**S.** Nooo yo lo único que quiero es que me lo hagas como siempre con ternura y pasión, suéltame por favor no me hagas daño! (angustiada)  
**Q**. Jajajaja.  
**S.** Suéltame, por favor!

Al ver el rostro de pánico de la latina, Quinn reaccionó.

**Q.** Lo... Lo siento Santana, estaba jugando yo... (soltándola) jamás te haría daño.  
**S.** Eres una idiota, si ya no quieres estar conmigo hay mejores maneras de decírmelo y no tratando de matarme (llorando)  
**Q**. Perdóname San... De verdad yo jamás te haría daño, es solo que...  
**S.** Vete al diablo, enferma.

Santana recogió su ropa y fue a su habitación.

**Q**. En qué me he convertido?

Esa noche la rubia no pudo dormir, estaba asustada, la traición de Santana la estaba afectando de una manera muy negativa y eso la hacía sentirse muy mal.

Al día siguiente Quinn se fue muy temprano a la preparatoria para hablar con Bree.

**Q**. Estuve a punto de cortarla con mi navaja Bree, te juro que quería hacerla pagar, que le doliera físicamente lo que a mi me dolió su traición.  
**Br**. Eso es demasiado, una cosa es que la hagas sentir pésimo y le destruyas su confianza y otra es que la quieras lastimar físicamente... Quién eres Quinn? Y necesito que me digas toda la verdad.  
**Q.** Yo... Yo he hecho cosas Bree...

La rubia le confesó todo su pasado a su amiga.

**Br**. Quinn! Pero... Dios mío. (muy sorprendida)  
**Q.** Lo merecían Bree!  
**Br**. Necesitas ayuda Quinn, la traición de Santana te convirtió nuevamente en esa chica y te puedes meter en serios problemas.  
**Q.** Solo quiero que ella sufra lo que yo...  
**Br**. Pero no puedes hacerle daño físico, entiende Quinn tú la obligaste a ser tu novia sabiendo que es heterosexual, tu jugaste con ella para robarle su virginidad solo porque te trató pésimo cuando llegaste a su casa, pero ella no tiene la culpa de tu pasado y haciéndole daño de esa manera no borrará su traición, Puck no la obligó a besarlo, tú sí lo hiciste para que fuera tu novia, debes aceptar que ella no te ama y terminar con eso lo antes posible si no quieres terminar en la cárcel por el resto de tu vida.  
**Q.** Yo la amo.  
**Br.** En serio? No parece.  
**Q. **Tienes razón, hablaré con ella, ahora tengo muy claro que debo hacer lo correcto, siento haberte decepcionado tanto Bree.

La chica se alejó de su amiga.

**Q. **Has visto a Santana?  
**B. **Me estás hablando a mí? Por fin me quitaste la ley de hielo?  
**Q. **Vete al diablo.  
**B. **Huh?

Finalmente Quinn encontró a Santana con otras porristas.

**Q. **Santana...  
**S.** Estoy ocupada.  
**Q**. Necesito decirte algo.  
**S.** Ok.

Las chicas fueron al lugar prohibido.

**Q**. Lo siento, de verdad yo jamás te haría daño, a ti menos que a nadie, eres muy importante para mí.  
**S.** Me asustaste.  
**Q**. Lo sé, de verdad solo quiero que estés bien... Yo...

Sin pensarlo dos veces la rubia le plantó un beso lleno de ternura y necesidad a su novia quien se fundió de inmediato en él.

**S.** Quinnie... (sonriendo)  
**Q**. Santana yo jamás te haría daño mi amor.

Santana se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras de la boca de Quinn pero justo en ese momento sonó el celular de la latina.

**S.** Es mamá...

Contestó.

**S.** Ok,.. Si mami vamos para allá en cuanto terminen las clases, bye.  
**Q**. Pasa algo?  
**S.** Quieren vernos en casa.  
**Q**. Qué raro.  
**S.** Te quiero tanto. (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Yo también.  
**S.** Quinn... Lo que...**  
****Q**. Ahora es mi teléfono jaja es tu mamá... Hola? Si ajá, ok Maribel. Igual me dice que vayamos a casa.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. Quiero darte un último beso antes de irnos.  
**S.** Si Quinnie.

La rubia se acercó a su novia y lentamente la empezó a besar lentamente, succionó delicadamente sus labios, luego con su lengua pidió entrada a su boca, Santana de inmediato se la concedió, sus lenguas se fusionaron a la perfección, fue un beso espectacular, pero Quinn sabía perfectamente lo que ese beso significaba.

Más tarde las chicas regresaron a casa, Maribel y Frank las esperaban.

**S.** Pasa algo? Se van a divorciar?  
**M.** Ay Santana no digas tonterías, este es el motivo por el cual les pedimos que vinieran a casa.  
**S**. Oh por dios cartas de Columbia. (emocionada)  
**F.** No sabíamos que habías aplicado también para esa universidad Quinn.  
**Q.** Mmm si... Apliqué en algunas.  
**M**. Qué esperan? Abran las cartas.  
**S. **Ok.

Las chicas las abrieron.

**S. **Siiii entré, lo logré papis, cumpliré mi sueño de ir a NY, no lo puedo creer!  
**M.** Qué felicidad!  
**F.** Y tu Quinn?  
**Q**. Emmm... También.  
**S.** En serio? Woooow, iremos juntas a NY.  
**F.** Esto es perfecto, tenemos que buscar un apartamento donde se queden porque lo van a compartir eh, estoy tan feliz hijas.  
**S.** Siiii Quinn y yo nos vamos juntas a la gran manzana.  
**Q**. Frank... Emmm necesito decirles algo.  
**M**. Qué pasa?  
**Q.** Esperen.

La chica de ojos verdes subió a su recámara y bajó con el sobre de Yale, se lo entregó a Frank.

**F.** Quinn..  
**Q.** Llegó hace días, quería darles la sorpresa... Entré a Yale, me voy a New Heaven, no a NY.  
**M**. Ay Dios mío, ven a mis brazos hija, muchas felicidades, estoy tan orgullosa de ti.  
**F. **Yo también Quinn.  
**Q.** Gracias jejeje, el sueño de mamá y el mío se cumplirán, ella dejó el fondo universitario que mis abuelos le habían dado y que no pudo usar, no lo quiso tocar ni para sus quimioterapias, por fortuna papá tampoco lo tocó.  
**M**. Me da tanta alegría, aun así te apoyaremos en todo lo que necesites hija, Santana no vas a felicitar a tu hermana?!  
**S. **Si... Felicidades Q.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**F. **Esto hay que celebrarlo, vayan a alistarse para ir a cenar.  
**M.** Necesito un vestido nuevo para la ocasión, vamos a comprarlo Frank, mientras las niñas se preparan.  
**F**. Nooo.  
**M**. Como que no.

Los López salieron, las chicas subieron a sus habitaciones pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que Santana entrara a la recámara de Quinn.

**S. **Por qué no me lo dijiste Quinn? Soy tu novia, se supone que no hay secretos entre nosotras, yo debí ser la primera en enterarme de esto y la confianza dónde queda?

La rubia tomó una gran respiración.

**Q.** De verdad hay confianza entre nosotras? No tienes secretos para mi?  
**S. **No abejita yo te he dicho todo.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**S. **Si...  
**Q.** Entonces por qué no me dijiste lo que pasó entre tú y Puck?

La latina palideció.

**S.** De qué estás hablando? (muy nerviosa)  
**Q.** De que te besaste con él y no sé qué más el día que no estuve contigo en casa.  
**S**. Q-quién te lo dijo, fue él? Déjame explicarte Quinn...  
**Q**. No fue él, por accidente leí la conversación que tuviste con Brittany en tu teléfono.  
**S.** Pero eso era privado, cómo te atreviste?**  
****Q**. Fue sin querer, pensé que habías cambiado el pass de tu teléfono pero no lo hiciste... Santana habíamos quedado en algo... (mirada triste)  
**S.** Lo sé Quinn, fue algo estúpido, no significó nada, te lo juro, es solo que... Ay Dios mío perdóname abejita... Estoy tan avergonzada. (desesperada)  
**Q**. No...  
**S.** Quinnie...  
**Q**. Perdóname tú.  
**S.** Q-qué?  
**Q.** Perdóname por haberte obligado a ser mi novia con ese chantaje, perdóname por haberte quitado la oportunidad de tener una relación linda con un chico al que pudieras presentarle a tus padres en tu último año de prepa, perdóname por haberte asustado yo jamás en la vida te haría daño porque te quiero, pero aún puedes tener todo eso que deseas, aún hay tiempo para que lo tengas.

La rubia llevó sus manos al cuello de la latina para buscar la cadena del corazón que le había regalado.

**Q.** Déjame quitarte el collar de perro jejeje, listo, eres libre Santana, ahora podrás estar con Matt, Puck o cualquier otro chico.  
**S. **Quinn, escúchame, la cagué pero aún falta poco más de un mes para terminar el trato en una semana y media cumplimos 5 meses, yo estoy dispuesta a continuarlo, de verdad lo de Puck...  
**Q.** Hey... (tomando su rostro) En serio no te preocupes, yo solo quiero que seas feliz, cumpliré mi promesa de ser tu hermana a partir de este momento, te quiero mucho Santana (abrazándola)  
**S. **Quinn por favor...  
**Q.** Destruí la memoria de la cámara así que no te preocupes por eso, no hay rastro alguno de lo que tuvimos, bueno es mejor que nos preparemos para la cena, hay que vernos hermosas.  
**S. **O-ok.

La rubia entró a su baño, la latina salió corriendo.

**Q.** Fue lo mejor Quinn... Solo unos cuantos meses más y te vas de aquí... Dios cómo duele esto!

En la habitación de Santana.

**S. **No, no, esto no puede estar pasando, nooo, soy una imbécil. (llorando)

La rubia escogió un lindo vestido mientras recordaba...

_**Flashback.**__**  
**_  
_**J.**__ Hija te ves hermosa.__  
__**Q.**__ Esta no soy yo mamá.__  
__**J. **__Si los López te ven así de inmediato te aceptarán, a veces hay que sacrificar ciertas cosas.__**  
**__**Q**__. No quiero irme a Lima mamá.__  
__**J.**__ Sabes que me queda muy poco tiempo, ellos son buenas personas y estarán contigo en las buenas y en las malas, no hagas cosas tontas Quinn, por favor._

_**Fin del flashback.**__**  
**_  
**Q.** Perdóname por no haberte hecho caso mami.

La rubia sacó su relicario y lo colocó en su cuello.

**Q.** Ahora si por nada del mundo me lo volveré a quitar.

Luego llamó a Bree para pedirle que pasara por ella al siguiente día.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir a cenar…

**M.** Quinn... Tu relicario hacía mucho que no lo usabas.  
**Q.** Estaba averiado pero ya lo arreglaron.

Santana estaba a punto de llorar al verlo en su cuello.

En la cena Quinn actuó como si el rompimiento con Santana no le hubiese dolido, la facilidad para ocultar sus emociones era algo que había aprendido desde los 14 años, la latina seguía sin poderlo creer.

Esa noche Santana intentó entrar a la habitación de Quinn pero tenía el seguro.

**S.** Ábreme Quinnie por favor, Quinn, necesitamos hablar, anda.

**Q**. Solo vete, vete por favor (pensando)

**S. **Quinnie...

La latina se cansó de tocar y fue a dormir aunque no lo pudo conseguir.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con el ánimo por los suelos.

**M.** Ay mija que carita.  
**S.** No dormí bien y Quinn?  
**M**. Vino su amiga Bree por ella.  
**S.** Oh...

En el auto de Bree.

**Q.** Se terminó Bree, Santana y yo ahora solo somos hermanas, lo que debió ser desde un principio.  
**Br**. Es lo mejor. (tomando su mano)  
**Q.** Si.

Por su parte la latina corrió a buscar a Brittany, cuando la encontró la llevó a un salón vacío.

**S.** Britt, ella lo sabe.  
**B.** Qué?  
**S**. Ella sabe lo de Puck.  
**B.** Ay Dios mío y cómo reaccionó?  
**S.** Ella me dejó en libertad.  
**B.** En serio? Qué buena noticia Santana.  
**S.** Noooooo.  
**B.** Qué?  
**S.** Yo no quiero eso, yo quiero estar con Quinn, no quiero perderla.  
**B.** Pero... Santana no eres lesbiana, lo has repetido hasta el cansancio.  
**S.** No sé si sea lesbiana, bisexual o lo que sea, lo único que sé es que no quiero perder a mi Quinn, la amo Brittany, la amo con todo mi corazón y por estúpida la perdí, sin mi abejita me muero, juro que me muero. (llorando)  
**B.** Sanny (abrazándola)

* * *

_**Pues sí, el drama sigue... y seguirá unos capítulos más, lo siento.**_

_**Todos están molestos por lo que hizo Santana con Puck, dijeron que era incoherente o algo así, pero lo escribí así porque tenía que ser con alguien que le doliera mucho a Quinn, ella lo consideraba su hermano pero la traicionó, entonces eso la lastimó doble... pero eso no quiere decir que Santana vaya a estar con él.**_

_**Por ahí a alguien le gusta la idea de que Quinn tenga algo con Bree, ustedes qué piensan?**_

_**Sugerencias comentarios, serán tomados en cuenta.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Aclaración sobre "Ella solo se fue" : Decidí dejarla por los pocos o nulos comentarios recibidos luego de un capítulo de más de 8 mil palabras que subí, sé que nadie me pide que sean largos ni que escriba las historias, lo hago porque me gusta, pero si es frustrante el ponerte a escribir casi por las madrugadas porque es el único tiempo que tienes para que nadie lo tome en cuenta... en menos de una hora recibí muchos más comentarios sobre mi despedida que en el capítulo anterior, eso si me hizo cachitos mi corazón, en fin, la historia en mi mente está escrita y terminada, la plasmaré porque necesito hacerlo, pero no se si algún día vaya a subir esos capítulos, lo meditaré mucho.**_

_**Al dejar esa historia no quiere decir que esta la vaya a actualizar más seguido, lo siento.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	39. Buenas Hermanas

**_Gracias por su maravilloso apoyo, aquí les dejo la actualización._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 39. Buenas Hermanas.**

**B. **Te sientes mejor?  
**S.** No, ahora comprendo todo, el por qué estaba distanciada, el por qué no me besaba ni me abrazaba, era porque ya lo sabía, se ha de haber sentido tan traicionada y todo por mis estupideces.  
**B.** Ay Sanny es que... La verdad ni yo te comprendo, apenas me dijiste que no eras lesbiana, que era una tontería el que te enamoraras de Quinn y ahora sales con que si estás enamorada de ella. (mueca)  
**S.** Lo sé, mi cabeza sigue hecha un lío en varias cosas, pero en cuanto Quinn me dejó lo supe, sé que la amo y que la necesito junto a mí, por las noches no puedo dormir si no me está abrazando, en este momento la necesito para que me consuele y que me diga que me quiere (llorando más) y que soy su mielecita dulce.  
**B.** Entonces díselo, dile que la amas y la necesitas.  
**S.** Pero ella volvió a usar su relicario y eso significa que sigue pensando en su ex novia.  
**B. **Ay San, pues yo que tu hablaría con ella y le contaría lo que sientes.  
**S.** Si, lo haré porque en serio sin ella yo me muero.

En el lugar prohibido.

**Br.** Tu relicario...  
**Q.** Si, ya no me lo quitaré, me he olvidado de Belle estos meses y eso nunca debió pasar.  
**Br.** Pero amas a Santana.  
**Q.** Si... En serio nunca pensé que algo así me pasaría y menos con ella, pensé que siempre estaríamos Belle y yo juntas, pero lo de Santana y yo es imposible, a ella le gustan los hombres y eso es algo que jamás podré cambiar, solo le gustaba el placer que yo le daba.  
**Br.** Y ahora qué vas a hacer?  
**Q. **Comunicarme con Leslie, para saber cómo está Belle, tengo que empezar a estar al pendiente de ella otra vez.  
**Br.** Volverás con ella?  
**Q.** Si y ahora si será para siempre.  
**Br.** Mmmm.

Más tarde en los pasillos.

**T.** Quinn! Ay por fin te encuentro, toda la mañana te he buscado a ti y a Santana.  
**Q.** Pasa algo?  
**T.** Siii tengo buenas noticias, los padres de Mike le volvieron a prestar la cabaña porque recibió su carta de aceptación en Harvard, están felices... Por cierto ya recibiste la tuya?  
**Q**. Si, entré a Yale.  
**T.** Woooow que emoción, entonces tenemos que celebrarlo también, así que el fin de semana nos reuniremos otra vez en pareja y claro están invitadas.  
**Q**. En pareja? Mmm pues primero tendría que tener una pareja.  
**T.** Jajaja que graciosa Quinnie, si tú y Santana son...  
**Q.** No, ella y yo terminamos el trato.  
**T. **Quéeeeeee? (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Shhh no grites.  
**T.** Perdón, pero cómo que terminaron el trato? Aun les falta más de un mes.  
**Q.** Si lo sé, pero fue mejor terminarlo de una vez.  
**T.** Pero por qué? No pueden terminarlo, ustedes son perfectas juntas, son mi OTP, noooooo. (angustiada)  
**Q.** Tina, tranquila, ya te dije, fue lo mejor, puedes invitar a Matt creo que Santana sería muy feliz si él se presentara o Puck?  
**T.** Puck? Ay no que asco. (arrugando la nariz)  
**Q.** Bueno tengo que ir a clases, que se diviertan en su fin.

La chica asiática muy sorprendida se fue a buscar a Santana desesperadamente.

**T.** Por fin las encuentro, Santana cómo está eso de que tú y Quinn terminaron?  
**S.** Quién te lo dijo?  
**T. **Ella, hace rato que le hice la invitación para ir a la cabaña de Mike en pareja me lo contó.  
**S. **Ohhh.  
**T. **Por qué terminaron antes de los 6 meses?  
**S. **Pues... Porque le fui infiel (cabeza agachada)  
**T. **Qué dices? Pero con quién si todo el tiempo estabas con ella?  
**S. **Con Puck.  
**T. **Con ese? Estás loca Santana? Qué tienes en esa cabezota? (gritando)  
**B. **Tina...  
**T.** Engañar a Quinn? A Quinn Fabray qué es una diosa, con ese patán? No tienes perdón de dios. (indignada)  
**S.** Lo sé, lo sé.  
**T.** Qué tristeza en serio, en fin están invitadas al fin de semana a la cabaña, puedes traer a Matt o a Puck, Quinn no tiene problema con eso, nos vemos luego.

Tina muy molesta se fue.

**S.** Ella tiene razón, Quinn es una diosa y era toda mía, por idiota la perdí.  
**B. **Vamos a mi casa, Q no te puede ver en ese estado, te tienes que tranquilizar para que puedas hablar con ella.  
**S. **Ok.

Por su parte Quinn le pidió aventón a Bree al parque.

Estando en su lugar, desenterró la caja y echó ahí el collar de corazón que le había quitado a Santana.

**Q.** Fue tan lindo mientras duró mi mielecita dulce y adictiva, pero no puedo ser egoísta contigo, tal vez en otra vida.

La rubia volvió a enterrar la caja y entonces llamó a Leslie, pero siempre la mandaba a buzón.

**Q.** Dónde estás Leslie? (preocupada)

Luego se fue a la casa de campaña, ahí estaba parte de la ropa de Santana.

**Q.** Mmmm huele a ti mi amor.

Entonces se acurrucó hasta quedarse dormida.

_**S. **__Quinnie! Quinnie!__  
__**Q.**__ Santana?__  
__**S. **__Te estuve buscando, sabía que aquí estarías, te extraño, te necesito, te amo.__  
__**Q.**__ Qué? Me amas?__  
__**S.**__ Como no tienes idea.__  
__**Q**__. Yo también te amo Santana._

_Las chicas se fundieron en un largo y apasionado beso._

_**S.**__ Hazme el amor.__  
__**Q**__. Si mielecita._

_Quinn comenzó a desnudar a Santana._

_**Y yo Quinn?**__**  
**__  
__La rubia se separó de Santana._

_**Q.**__ Belle?__  
__**Bl.**__ Dijiste que siempre me amarías y que esperarías a que sanara.__**  
**__**Q. **__Yo...__  
__**Bl.**__ Me mentiste!__  
_  
En ese momento la rubia despertó con el corazón muy acelerado.

**Q.** Fue una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla. (sudando)

Miró su reloj y notó que era bastante tarde, recogió su mochila y fue directo a casa.

Llegando ahí.

**M.** Quinn por fin llegas, dónde estabas?  
**Q. **Con Bree.**  
****M.** Mmm recuerda que tienes que avisar dónde te encuentras.  
**Q. **Si, perdón Maribel.**  
****M.** Invítala a comer el sábado ya quiero conocerla y también a tu amigo David.  
**Q.** Si, les haré la invitación... Y Santana?  
**M.** Me pidió permiso para dormir en casa de Brittany.  
**Q.** Ohhh.  
**M**. Sube tu mochila, no tarda en llegar Frank para cenar.  
**Q.** Si, ahora vuelvo.

En su habitación una vez más intentó llamar a Leslie pero fracasó.

**Q.** Esto ya no me está gustando, mañana le llamaré al hospital.

En casa de Brittany.

**B.** Santana deja de llorar.  
**S.** No puedo.  
**B.** Hay que idear un plan para que le puedas decir a Quinn lo que sientes.  
**S.** Si me urge regresar con ella, necesito sus labios.  
**B.** Woooow si que la amas.  
**S.** Mucho.

Al siguiente día Frank llevó a Quinn a la preparatoria.

**F.** Anoche me llamó el abogado de tu padre.  
**Q.** Ah si?  
**F.** Si, Russell quiere verte, al parecer envió una carta, pero no ha llegado o ya la recibiste?  
**Q.** No.  
**F.** Te parece si el fin de semana vamos a Columbus para que lo visites?  
**Q.** No, Maribel invitó a mis amigos a comer, además no quiero ver a papá.  
**F.** Quinn hay algo más que no sepa de la conducta de Russell? Se me hace muy raro el que no lo quieras ver.  
**Q.** Él hizo sufrir demasiado a mamá.  
**F**. Pero es tu padre.  
**Q.** Lo siento Frank, pero no lo quiero ver.  
**F.** Está bien, cuando estés lista me dices... Vaya, sí que necesitas un auto, Santana es un caso especial y a veces te deja colgada como hoy.  
**Q**. Cuando tenga dinero lo compraré.  
**F.** Jejejej si, ya lo dijiste el otro día, en fin hemos llegado, que tengas un lindo día hija.  
**Q**. Gracias Frank.  
**F.** Ojalá algún día pudieras llamarme papá.  
**Q**. Emmm.  
**F.** No te preocupes sé que es mucho pedir.  
**Q**. Nos vemos más tarde.  
**F.** Ok, cuídate hija.

Quinn bajó del auto y se dirigió a la entrada de la preparatoria.

**Q.** A mí también me gustaría llamarte papá... (pensó)

La rubia se dirigió a su casillero.

**T.** Buenos días Quinn, tengo una sorpresa para ti. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** Sorpresa? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**T.** Sí, pero será a la hora del almuerzo.  
**Q.** Ok.

Justo en ese momento Brittany y Santana se acercaban.

**T.** Ash ahí viene la traidora, vámonos de aquí.  
**Q.** Emmm ok.

Las chicas se alejaron.

**S.** Lo ves? No me quiere cerca de ella.  
**B.** Mmmm, tranquila San, encontraremos el momento adecuado para que hables con ella.

A la hora del almuerzo.

**Br**. Qué sorpresa crees que te tenga Tina?  
**Q.** Está tan loca que hasta me da un poco de miedo.  
**Br**. Jajajaja.

Se acercaron a donde estaba la asiática.

**T. **Por fin llegas, hola Bree, estás lista para la sorpresa Quinnie?  
**Q.** Claro.  
**T.** Espera un poco.  
**Q.** Ok.

Tina se acercó a un grupo de chicas y regresó acompañada de una de ellas.

**T**. Quinn te presento a Marley.  
**Ma.** Hola (sonrojada)  
**Q.** Qué tal.  
**T.** Gracias a que tú fuiste la primer chica en McKinley que salió del clóset… bueno algo así, muchas chicas lo han hecho, una de ella es Marley.  
**Q.** Ohhh.  
**T.** Es muy linda no lo crees?  
**Ml.** Tina... (sonrojada)  
**Q**. Emmm si jejeje. (incómoda)  
**T.** Ven Bree, vamos a dejar a las chicas a solas para que se conozcan un poco.  
**Br.** Ok. (mueca)

Quinn se sentía bastante incómoda.

**Ml.** Esto es muy raro.  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**Ml**. Escucha Quinn, no quiero que piensas mal acerca de mí, Tina y yo estamos en el club de teatro y ayer me convenció de esto, pero si tú te sientes incómoda lo comprendo.  
**Q.** Bueno... Es que nunca... Verás en mi vida yo solo he tenido do... Una novia, además fue con la primera chica que hablé de mis preferencias, como verás no tengo mucha experiencia en... ya sabes.  
**Ml.** Jejejeje me pasa lo mismo, eres la primera chica con quien platico así.  
**Q.** Jejeje.

Santana y Brittany llegaron al comedor y se sentaron con Tina y Bree que estaban encantadas con lo que veían.

**B. **Y esas sonrisas?  
**T. **Es que estamos felices.  
**S. **Por qué?  
**T. **Porque le acabo de presentar a Quinn a una chica hermosa, miren están platicando por allá.

En cuanto la morena vio la imagen de las chicas sonriendo se le rompió el corazón.

**S. **Por qué hiciste eso?  
**T. **Qué?  
**S. **Presentarle a una chica!  
**T. **Porque Quinn necesita alguien como ella, además es soltera, no tiene nada de malo.  
**Br.** Buen punto Tina.  
**S. **Pero...  
**T. **Ah por cierto, Mike ya invitó a Matt a la cabaña, no estarás sola ahí, espero que Quinn y Marley se animen a ir.  
**B. **Tina no crees que vas demasiado rápido?  
**T. **No, para nada, a menos que Santana no quiera ir.  
**S. **Ya veremos, voy a...  
**Br.** No probaste la comida.  
**S. **Estoy a dieta.  
**Br.** Genial, te faltan mínimo 5 kilos para que Sue considere si te regresa la capitanía o no.  
**S. **Gracias por el consejo que no te pedí.  
**Br.** De nada.

La latina se fue de ahí con la mirada fija en Quinn y la otra chica.

**S. **Me quiero morir.

Mientras tanto la plática entre las chicas seguía.

**Q.** Es genial que tus padres te apoyen.  
**Ma.** Si, en cuanto se los dije lo hicieron.  
**Q.** Ya veo...  
**Ma.** Quinn emmm por la tarde habrá el ensayo general de la obra que estamos poniendo en el taller, soy la protagonista, te gustaría venir a verlo?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**Ma**. Jajaja voy muy rápido? Cielos cómo se nota que no tengo experiencia en esto (sonrojada)  
**Q.** Jejeje tranquila, claro que iré.  
**Ma**. Súper, te veo en la tarde, el ensayo es a las 5 en el auditorio.  
**Q.** Perfecto.

Las chicas terminaron su almuerzo y se despidieron, entonces Tina y Bree se acercaron.

**T.** Y bien?  
**Q.** Es una linda chica, me invitó a ver el ensayo de la obra.  
**T.** Oh por dios siiiii! (emocionada)  
**Q.** Jaja Tina no es una cita.  
**T.** Pero es el principio de algo, le iré a contar a Mike.  
**Q.** Dios mío. (rodando los ojos)

La chica se alejó.

**Br.** En serio Quinn?  
**Q.** No es una cita ok? Solo iré a ver su ensayo.  
**Br.** Pues no te precipites a nada.  
**Q.** No lo haré, además tú me acompañarás a ese ensayo.  
**Br.** Y yo por qué?  
**Q.** Porque no quiero que esa niña se haga ilusiones, ya te lo dije, Belle es con quien quiero estar.  
**Br.** Mmm ok, solo por eso te acompaño.  
**Q**. Ahh además Maribel quiere conocerte el sábado tenemos comida en casa.  
**Br**. Jajaja Santana pondrá el grito en el cielo.  
**Q.** Ni modo, al rato le avisamos a David.  
**Br.** Perfecto.

Santana estaba en su casillero, entonces se acercó Matt.

**Ma.** Hey San, Tina me invitó a su fin de semana, quieres que pase por ti?  
**S.** Aun no pido permiso.  
**Ma**. Pídelo, será fabuloso ir contigo, recuerda que me prometiste salir algún un día.  
**S.** Mañana te digo.  
**Ma.** Ok.

Cuando el chico de color se alejó, Tina apareció.

**T.** Espero que a él no le juegues chueco.  
**S.** Cierra tu enorme boca.  
**T.** Mmmm, en fin irás a la cabaña?  
**S.** No sé.  
**T.** Ojalá que Quinn y Marley vayan, hacen una linda pareja no crees?  
**S.** No!... No lo sé.

Santana se fue a llorar al baño.

Quinn se dirigía al lugar prohibido, cuando de pronto...

**P.** Quinn!  
**Q. **Qué quieres Puckerman?  
**P.** Mamá y mi hermana ya regresaron.  
**Q.** Y a mí qué o qué?  
**P. **Solo quería que lo supieras.  
**Q. **Como si me importara.  
**P. **Quinn, te extraño, extraño a mi amiga, a mi socia, a mi compañera, aquí nadie me habla, todos me huyen.  
**Q**. Lo siento por ti.  
**P.** Crees que nuestra amistad algún día...?  
**Q.** Nunca, me traicionaste de la peor manera y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar, dale gracias a dios que Santana intervino por ti, si no aún seguirías refundido en la cárcel.  
**P. **Con respecto a Santana...  
**Q. **Ah eso, olvida lo que te dije.  
**P. **Huh?  
**Q. **No me voy a entrometer entre ustedes, si ella quiere estar contigo es su decisión.  
**P.** En serio?  
**Q. **Si, pero si me entero que le haces daño de alguna manera, tu madre recibirá un regalo de Halo.  
**P.** Mi... (pasando saliva) Cabeza?  
**Q.** Exacto.  
**P. **No te preocupes Quinn, yo amo a Santana y si ella quiere estar conmigo la cuidaré por siempre.  
**Q. **Ok, adiós.

Quinn se alejó.

**Q.** Yo solo quiero que seas feliz Santana y si este estúpido es tu felicidad yo ya no me voy a oponer.

Más tarde la latina iba rumbo al estacionamiento.

**S.** Tina Hey!  
**T.** Qué?  
**S**. Has visto a Quinn?  
**T.** No.  
**S.** Mmm bueno, la esperaré en el estacionamiento.  
**T.** Ahh no creo que llegue, Marley la invitó a ver nuestro ensayo y ella con gusto aceptó.  
**S.** Es broma?  
**T.** No, nos vemos.

En cuanto Tina se alejó Santana se fue directo a buscar a Matt.

**S. **Matt, si iré contigo a la cabaña, ya pedí permiso.  
**Ma.** Genial! Paso por ti muy temprano. (besando su mejilla)  
**S.** Ok.

El chico se metió a su auto y se fue.

**B.** Qué fue eso?  
**S.** Acepté ir con él a la cabaña.  
**B.** Quéeeeee? Pero qué te pasa?  
**S.** Quinn ya está saliendo con una chica y eso es porque no le importo ni tantito.  
**B.** Eso no lo sabes, ni siquiera has hablado con ella, pero ahora que vas a salir con Matt le demostrarás que para ti ella no importa, si había una leve posibilidad de que ustedes se reconciliaran la acabas de echar a perder, cuándo dejarás de ser tan impulsiva e inmadura Santana?  
**S.** Es que...  
**B. **Ahora comprendo por completo a Quinn, nos vemos mañana.  
**S.** Britt!

La rubia se fue.

**S.** Soy una verdadera imbécil.

Mientras tanto en el auditorio...

**Q.** A ver a qué hora empieza esto.  
**Br.** Jajaja, oye por cierto ya te comunicaste con Leslie?  
**Q. **No, me sigue mandando al buzón, pero ahora que me recuerdas deja llamo al hospital.

La rubia marcó y estuvo hablando algunos minutos.

**Q. **Maldita sea.  
**Br.** Qué pasa?  
**Q. **Leslie está de vacaciones por eso no me contesta y la perra esa que me contestó no me quiso dar informes de Belle.  
**Br**. Uhhhh.  
**Q.** Necesito ir a verla.  
**Br.** No te van a dejar entrar.  
**Q. **En un mes cumpliré 18 y por fin podré verla.  
**Br.** Hablando de... Tenemos que festejar en grande eh, son tus 18.  
**Q. **Trato hecho.

Finalmente el ensayo de la obra comenzó y las chicas pasaron un buen rato.

**Ml.** Gracias por venir Quinn.  
**Q.** Será un éxito esta obra.  
**Ml**. Espero vengas al estreno será el próximo lunes.  
**Q.** Ok, Bree y yo estaremos encantadas de venir.  
**Br**. Eh?  
**Ml.** Ustedes son?  
**Q.** Jejeje no, Bree es mi mejor amiga y nada más.  
**Br.** No me gustan las chicas.  
**Ml**. Qué bueno... Digo emmm jejejeje nos vemos chicas.  
**Q.** Bye.

Las amigas salieron del auditorio.

**Br.** Esa chica es muuuuy mala para coquetear.  
**Q. **Jajaja tiene como 15 años, apenas está haciendo sus pininos.  
**Br.** Y tú le darás experiencia?  
**Q.** No, yo no quiero ahorita nada de nada solo con...  
**Br.** Belle.  
**Q. **Así es.

Más tarde Quinn llegó a casa de los López y fue a la habitación de la latina.

**Q. **Santana?  
**S.** Vaya, por fin llegas, cómo te fue con tu nueva amiga?  
**Q**. Bien...Me acompañas a comer?  
**S.** No gracias no tengo hambre.  
**Q.** Segura?  
**S.** Si.  
**Q**. Santana no estás comiendo nada bien.  
**S.** Estoy a dieta.  
**Q**. Pero una dieta va acompañada de comida y tú no comes.  
**S.** Si como o no es mi problema ok?!  
**Q.** Por qué te enojas?  
**S. **No estoy enojada.  
**Q.** Entonces me gritas solo porque así hablas? Santana quedamos en ser buenas hermanas luego del trato.  
**S.** Recuerda que yo no cumplo los tratos.  
**Q.** Claaaaro, que bueno que me lo dices, ingenuamente también eso te creí.  
**S.** Diablos, Quinn...

La rubia bajó a la cocina y solo para comenzar a llorar, Santana se encerró en su baño a hacer lo mismo.

**Q**. Ya no quiero llorar, si ella tampoco quiere ser mi hermana no la voy a obligar, mejor llamaré a Leslie.

Pero no tuvo respuesta.

**S.** Vamos, contesta Brittany...  
**B.** Hola.  
**S. **Por fin, te he llamado como 5 veces.  
**B.** Estaba ocupada.  
**S.** Sigues molesta conmigo?  
**B.** Santana eres mi mejor amiga y por eso te digo las cosas como son, estás actuando muy inmadura e irracional.  
**S.** Lo sé, acabo de cargarla con Quinn.  
**B.** Otra vez?  
**S.** Si, le dije que no cumpliría eso de ser solo hermanas.  
**B.** Ay Santana.  
**S.** Es que no quiero ser su hermana, quiero ser su novia, su mujer!  
**B.** Pues díselo.  
**S.** Tengo miedo.  
**B.** Desde cuando eres miedosa? Ahora te vas a acobardar?  
**S.** Ok hablaré con ella.

La latina entró a la habitación de la rubia.

**S.** Quinn.  
**Q**. Mmmm?  
**S.** Lamento lo de hace rato es que...  
**Q**. Santana, no te preocupes, sé que jamás en la vida me verás como tu hermana porque no lo soy y te agradezco el que hayas sido sincera porque así sabré tomar mi distancia.  
**S**. Quinn es que eso de ser hermanas es muy difícil para mí.  
**Q**. Ya te dije no te preocupes.  
**S.** Déjame explicarte por qué.  
**Q**. No es necesario en serio.

En eso sonó el celular de Quinn.

**Q**. Hola?  
**Ml.** Hola Quinn soy Marley, Tina me dio tu número.  
**Q. **Ahh hola Marley.  
**S. **Maldita sea (susurró)

Santana salió de la habitación.

**Ml**. Tina me invitó a la cabaña de Mike el fin de semana, dijo que tú irías con ellos.  
**Q.** Emmm no Marley, yo tengo otros planes, mi madre invitó a comer a mis amigos el sábado.  
**Ml.** Ohhh que lástima, bueno supongo que será en otra ocasión.  
**Q.** Si.  
**Ml**. Ok nos vemos luego.

Terminó la llamada.

**Q. **No, no yo no quiero nada con nadie, esa Tina me va a escuchar.

Al día siguiente...

**M.** Santana desayuna!  
**S.** Ya te dije que no tengo hambre!  
**M.** Ayer tampoco cenaste.  
**Q. **Ni comió.  
**S. **Quién te preguntó metiche?  
**Q.** Mmm.**  
****M**. Santana! No le hables así a tu hermana.  
**S. **No es mi hermana y nunca lo será!

La latina tomó las llaves de su auto y salió.

**M.** Quinn en serio lo siento, hacía meses que no se comportaba así contigo.  
**Q. **Lo sé pero eso ahora no importa, Maribel yo tengo la culpa de que Santana no quiera comer, le hice algunos comentarios tontos y ahora ella está empeñada en bajar de peso.  
**M.** Pero si está tan flaca...  
**Q.** Lo siento, deberías de decirle a Frank para que se ocupen de ella antes de que Santana se enferme.  
**M**. Gracias por decírmelo.  
**Q.** Yo quiero mucho a Santana y no quiero que nada malo le pase.  
**M**. Quinn eres un amor de niña (abrazándola) yo también te quiero mucho.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti y a Frank también.  
**M**. Le diré a Frank que te vuelva a llevar a la preparatoria.  
**Q.** Jejejeje ok.

En la preparatoria...

**Ma**. Hola Santana.  
**S.** Hola.**  
****Ma.** Ya estás lista para mañana?  
**S.** Algo así.**  
****Ma.** Súper.  
**Mi.** Hey chicos no se les olvide llevar alcohol.  
**Ma.** Mmm pero cómo lo voy a conseguir Mike?  
**S.** Quinn lo habría conseguido enseguida.  
**Mi.** Pues dile que lo consiga, según Tina irá con Marley.  
**Ma**. Quién es Marley?  
**Mi.** La novia de Q.  
**S.** Quinn no tiene ninguna novia!  
**Mi**. Ehhhhh mmmm luego los veo chicos. (nervioso)

El asiático se alejó.

**Ma**. Le pediré a mi hermano que me compre unas botellas.  
**S**. No te preocupes, yo tengo una identificación falsa.  
**Ma.** En serio? Woow, cómo la conseguiste?  
**S.** Una persona muy importante para mí, me la regaló.  
**Ma.** Ohh.  
**S.** Una persona a la que amaré toda mi vida (pensó)

Esa tarde Quinn no se acercó para nada a Santana, ni si quiera en la práctica de Cheerios.

**B.** Te sientes bien Santana? Estás pálida.  
**S.** Sí solo me cansé un poco en la práctica.  
**B**. Ya hablaste con Quinn?  
**S.** No y creo que lo dejaré así.  
**B.** Por qué?  
**S.** Porque esa chica Barney o como se llame parece su sombra y Quinn está muy encantada con ella, además ni si quiera me siento con ánimos de nada, solo quisiera ir a mi cama a dormir.  
**B**. Ay Sanny no vayas a caer en depresión.  
**S.** No lo haré.

En el lugar prohibido.

**Q.** Entonces los espero a comer eh.  
**K.** Estoy algo nervioso jajaja.  
**Q.** Por qué?  
**K.** Los padres de Santana son muy conocidos en Lima y yo solo soy un…  
**Q.** Un excelente amigo, así como tu Bree.  
**Br**. Tú también eres una gran amiga.  
**Q**. Jejeje los adoro chicos, sin ustedes a mi lado en serio no sabría qué hacer.  
**K.** Hay que prometer siempre ser amigos, aunque Quinn y yo ya nos vayamos a ir de esta ciudad ahora que terminemos la preparatoria tenemos que prometer que el verano del próximo año mínimo un mes lo tenemos que pasar juntos.  
**Q.** Yo lo prometo.  
**Br.** Yo también.

En casa de los López.

**F.** Si quieres ir mañana a esa cabaña tendrás qué hacer lo que te decimos.  
**S.** No iré con un loquero, entiendan no estoy loca.  
**M.** No estás comiendo nada Santana.  
**S.** No tengo hambre.  
**F**. Santana o vas al psicólogo o te quedas aquí.  
**S**. Perfecto me quedo aquí.  
**M.** Ay hija.  
**S.** Que se vaya Quinn sola a esa cabaña.  
**F.** Quinn? Ella no ha pedido permiso para ir.  
**S.** No?  
**M.** No, de hecho mañana vienen sus amigos Bree y David a comer.  
**S.** En serio? Entonces no irá? Bueno… pues yo tampoco voy al psicólogo y me quedo aquí.  
**F.** Mira Santana no estamos jugando, te vamos a vigilar y si notamos que no estás comiendo irás al psicólogo aun contra tu voluntad.  
**S**. Si, sí, lo que digas papá.

La latina estaba feliz de que Quinn no fuera a la cabaña con Marley, entonces le llamó a Matt para avisarle que finalmente sus padres no le habían dado permiso para ir.

**Ma.** Pero habíamos quedado.  
**S.** Lo sé pero papá se enojó conmigo por una tontería y me quitó el permiso.  
**Ma.** En fin, pero supongo que podremos salir algún otro día.  
**S.** Luego lo platicamos, bye.

El sábado.

**M.** Que linda te ves Quinn.**  
F**. Si, te fascinan los vestidos cierto?  
**Q**. Pues…  
**M**. Espero que a tus amigos les guste lo que les preparé.  
**Q.** Cocinas delicioso Maribel, claro que les gustará.

David y Bree llegaron a tiempo.

**K.** Hey Quinn.  
**Q.** Pasen chicos… Maribel, Frank, mis amigos llegaron.  
**F. **Pasen chicos.  
**Br.** Mucho gusto señores López, gracias por la invitación.  
**M.** Por fin los podemos conocer chicos, sabemos que son muy buenos amigos de Quinn.  
**Q. **Lo son.  
**F. **Santana! Baja a comer!  
**Br**. No fue a la cabaña? (susurrándole a la rubia)  
**Q.** No, cambió de opinión.  
**K.** Qué raro.

Más tarde.

**Br.** Esto está delicioso señora López.  
**M.** Llámame Maribel.  
**Br.** Jejeje ok.  
**M.** A ver chicos, platíquenme algo de ustedes…  
**K.** Pues…

Luego de pasar una linda tarde en casa de los López se escuchó un claxon….

**F.** Por fin llegó.  
**M**. Ya se había tardado.  
**S.** Pasa algo?  
**F.** Nada malo, qué les parece si vamos afuera?

Todos salieron a la calle, sobre la acera estaba un auto último modelo con un gran moño de regalo sobe el toldo.

**S.** Qué es eso papá?  
**F.** Bueno… en un mes Quinn cumplirá 18 años, pero tanto Maribel como yo estamos muy orgullosos de que haya ingresado a Yale, así que decidimos adelantarle su regalo de cumpleaños.  
**M**. Quinn, te amamos y queremos darte algo que sabemos necesitas.  
**F. **Este auto es todo tuyo.  
**K. **Woooow.  
**Q.** Qué? Yo no puedo aceptar eso.  
**F. **Por qué no? Eres nuestra hija, recuérdalo.  
**Q.** Yo…  
**Br**. Es hermoso!  
**M**. Quinn… te lo mereces y nos harías muy feliz si lo aceptaras.  
**Q.** Maribel, Frank… dios! (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**K. **Acéptalo Quinn.  
**Q.** Gracias, claro que lo acepto. (muy emocionada)  
**F.** Ven acá hija.

Los López abrazaron a Quinn.

**M**. Ven aquí hija. (mirando a Santana)  
**S.** Felicidades Quinn. (abrazando a todos)  
**F.** Bueno basta de lágrimas… Por qué no vas con tus amigos a probar el coche? (dándole las llaves)  
**K.** Siii vamos.  
**Q.** Jejeje ok.  
**M**. Con cuidado eh? Y no regresen muy tarde.  
**Q.** Está bien.

Los tres amigos subieron al auto y se fueron.

**F. **Santana, no te preocupes, en cuanto tú cumplas tus 18 te cambiaré el coche.  
**S**. Está bien papá, yo comprendo…

La latina subió a su recámara.

**S**. Ahora ya ni para ir a la escuela estaremos juntas. (nudo en la garganta)

En el auto de Quinn.

**Br**. Wooow mejores padres adoptivos no pudiste encontrar Quinn.  
**Q.** Mi mamá los escogió y créeme que estoy muy agradecida con ella, cuando me dijo que ellos me aceptarían y cuidarían de mí sin dudarlo tenía razón, los López son tan lindas personas.  
**Br**. Lástima que su hija no haya heredado lo mismo. (mueca)  
**K.** Jajajajaja.  
**Q.** Pues sí… Lo fabuloso de tener un auto es que ahora sí podré ir hasta Columbus a buscar a Belle y nadie me detendrá.  
**Br**. Y Santana?  
**Q.** Ella… solo es mi hermana adoptiva.

* * *

_**Chicas y chicos (me leerán chicos?) el drama tiene que seguir o de lo contrario este fic se terminaría en el capítulo siguiente y como sé que no quieren eso, pues lo tengo que alargar un poco más.**_

_**Según como mi mente funcione tal vez en el siguiente capítulo por fin se sepa el pasado de Quinn, ya veremos.**_

_**Estoy sumamente agradecida por sus comentarios, en serio hacen que todo esto valga la pena.**_

_**Y gracias a sus votos no hay Quinn y Bree... la verdad a mi tampoco me agradaba esa idea jajaja.**_

_**Sugerencias ya saben que las tomo en cuenta.**_

_**Naya embarazada... esa chica va muy rápido no? jajaj bueno a mí qué me importa es su vida jejeje.**_

Perdón por lo errores.

_**Aclaración: Bueno el 99% de sus comentarios han sido más que favorables con respecto a esta historia y eso me vuelve loca de la felicidad, pero por ahí recibí un comentario (en esta historia y Ella solo se fue) al cual le quiero dar réplica y creo que fue la misma persona o al menos eso creo, porque no puso un nombre.**_

_**Me dijo algo así cómo que esta historia ya parecía telenovela mala mexicana y de "Ella solo fue" que nadie en la vida real esperaría a una persona por 8 años.**_

_**Bueno para empezar, esta página se llama FanFic... Fic es de fiction que en español significa ficción y su definición es: Cosa, hecho o suceso fingido o inventado, que es producto de la imaginación.**_

_**Jamás en la vida he mencionado que mis historias tengan que ver con la vida real, es más ni el programa Glee muestra cosas que sucedan 100% en la vida real, mi imaginación podrá ser tonta, irreal o lo que sea, pero es MI IMAGINACIÓN, si no les gusta como escribo, es tan sencillo no leerme, aun así agradezco que se tomaran 5 minutos para sus críticas, pero a esas personas que no les agradan mis historias les recomendaría leyeran otras que se acercan más a la realidad, que supongo es lo que realmente les interesa leer, en fin.**_

_**Con respecto a "Ella solo se fue" hay una gran explicación del por qué Santana se está comportando así y algún día que me decida actualizar lo aclararé.**_

_**Ahora con "TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?" Prometo actualizar la semana que entra, seré sincera jajaja me volví a bloquear con esa historia porque quiero que el final sea perfecto (de los dos capítulos que restan) pero aun no sé cómo plasmarlo, pero estos días me concentraré en hacerlo, lo prometo.**_

_**Gracias por su atención y espero su comentarios positivos, negativos jejeje todos serán recibidos ya que para mí son muy importantes aunque digan que solo escribo por eso jajaja, los adoro, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Dos semanas más y se acaba Glee... NOOOOOOO!**_


	40. Pasado complicado

**_Un enoooorme capítulo, espero les guste._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 40. Pasado muy complicado.**

**F.** Santana cambia esa cara ya te dije que en cuanto cumplas 18 te cambiaré el auto, solo faltan 2 meses.  
**S.** No es eso papi es que...**  
****M**. Algo te pasa verdad mija? Y no es solo tu falta de apetito.

La latina tuvo que mentir.

**S. **Es... Es que hay un chico del cual estoy muy enamora y él solo me ve como...  
**M.** Una amiga?  
**S. **Algo así.  
**F. **Pues sí que es idiota para solo verte de esa manera, no vale la pena hija.  
**S.** Es que yo lo alejé porque nunca me atreví a decirle lo que sentía por él y lo hice sentir de la peor manera.  
**M.** Ahhh eso, ay mija.  
**S. **Solo quiero que me vuelva a ver como antes lo hacía, que pase el tiempo conmigo, que me hable aunque sea 5 segundos.  
**F. **Santana, si fue tu culpa entonces remédialo, si ese chico es inteligente entonces te perdonará de inmediato, una niña hermosa como tú no es muy común en esta ciudad.  
**S.** Jejeje gracias papi.**  
****M.** Pero si quieres seguir siendo así de hermosa tienes que comer bien mi amor.  
**S.** Lo haré mami.

La rubia y sus amigos recorrieron gran parte de la ciudad en el nuevo auto, luego fueron a cenar por ahí, más tarde regresaron a casa, Bree y David se despidieron de los López.

**M.** Hija ya cenaste?  
**Q.** Si gracias, fuimos por pizza.  
**F. **Qué bueno hija, porque nosotros ya cenamos.  
**Q. **De verdad mil gracias Maribel y Frank, el auto es perfecto.  
**F. **Sabíamos que te gustaría.  
**Q.** Me siento muy afortunada por tenerlos a mi lado.  
**M**. Le prometí a tu madre que seríamos tus padres cuando llegaras a esta casa.  
**Q.** Gracias por aceptarme.  
**F. **Eres nuestra hija Quinn.

La rubia subió a su habitación, pero escuchó unos ruidos extraños saliendo de la de Santana, así que entró.

Provenían del baño de la latina, al parecer estaba vomitando, pero cuando escucho el agua del sanitario, sus sospechas fueron aclaradas, así que esperó a que Santana saliera de ahí.

Cuando la morena salió.

**Q**. Vomitaste...  
**S.** Me estabas espiando?  
**Q**. No solo pasaba y escuché.  
**S.** La cena me cayó mal.  
**Q**. Segura?  
**S.** Te importa?  
**Q**. Claro Santana, aunque me odies tú me importas demasiado.  
**S.** Nunca dije que te odiara.  
**Q.** Santana, por favor no quiero que lo que pasó nos afecte en nuestra relación familiar, me preocupa lo que te está pasando.  
**S. **No me pasa nada.  
**Q.** Acabas de vomitar y sé el por qué lo hiciste.  
**S. **Tú no sabes nada Quinn, si lo supieras...  
**Q.** Dímelo.  
**S. **Quinn...

La morena se fue acercando lentamente a la rubia quien de inmediato se puso bastante nerviosa.

**S. **Te extraño.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Vamos a cumplir el trato si?  
**Q.** El de ser hermanas? Claro Santana es lo que más quiero en estos momentos.  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q.** Quiero que hagamos cosas que las hermanas hacen, salir de compras, compartir tiempo con nuestros amigos, pero sobre todo que me tengas confianza, Santana no estás gorda, estás en tu peso ideal.  
**S.** Pero tú dijiste...  
**Q.** Lo dije porque estaba...  
**S.** Enojada?  
**Q**. Si, fue un comentario estúpido, por favor créeme no estás gorda.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. Mañana vamos a pasear en mi auto? Podemos invitar a Brittany y a Tina.  
**S.** Si, me encanta la idea.  
**Q**. Genial, le llamaré a Tina, tú llámale a Britt.  
**S.** Muy bien. (enorme sonrisa)

Cuando la rubia salió de la habitación la latina le marcó a su rubia amiga.

**S.** Britt mañana saldremos tú, Tina, Quinnie y yo.  
**B**. Ah si? Y a dónde o qué?**  
****S**. Eso qué más da, lo importante es que mañana daré mi primer paso para reconquistar a mi abejita.  
**B.** Segura?  
**S. **Si, estoy decida, Quinn volverá a ser mi novia y ahora nada ni nadie nos va a separar ni yo misma.  
**B. **Súper.

Al día siguiente las chicas se disponían a salir.

**S.** Qué hermosa te ves.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**S. **Y yo?  
**Q.** Si tú también.  
**S. **Jejeje vámonos.  
**Q.** Ok.

Primero pasaron por la chica de ojos azules y después por la asiática, al llegar a su casa el entusiasmo que Santana sentía se esfumó de inmediato.

**T.** Hola chicas, me tomé el atrevimiento de invitar a Marley.  
**Q.** Ohhh emmmm ok.  
**Ml.** Hola Quinn. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q. **Hola.  
**T**. Santana cámbiate al asiento trasero con nosotras para que Marley esté al lado de Quinn.  
**S.** Olvídalo yo de aquí no me muevo.  
**Ml.** Está bien Tina, voy con ustedes al asiento trasero.

Quinn se sentía muy incómoda con Marley en el grupo, quería matar a Tina por lo que había hecho, por su parte Santana estaba tratando de controlar su ira.

Se dirigieron al centro comercial.

**T.** Vamos a ver la ropa.  
**B. **Siii.  
**T. **Quinn no dejes a Marley atrás.  
**Q.** No, vamos Marley.

En la tienda, las chicas se separaron.

**B. **Estás bien?  
**S. **No, esa estúpida no se le despega a mi Quinnie ni un segundo, te juro que voy a matar a Tina por traerla!  
**B. **Tranquila, yo voy a distraer a esas dos, tú ocúpate de Quinn (guiñándole un ojo)  
**S.** Jejeje gracias Britt.

Y en efecto la rubia alejó a las otras dos chicas de Quinn y fue cuando Santana tomó lo primero que encontró y se acercó a la chica de ojos verdes.

**S. **Quinnie me acompañas al probador?  
**Q.** Ok.

Fueron directo ahí.

**S. **Ven conmigo.  
**Q.** Bueno.

Ahí la latina se despojó de su vestido quedando solo en ropa interior.

_**S.**__ Crees que me quede este vestido?__  
__**Q.**__ Si.. Claro que si (muy nerviosa)__  
__**S. **__Dios estoy tan gorda, mira tócame aquí._

_La latina tomó la mano de la rubia y la colocó en su cintura._

_**Q**__. Claro que no, estás perfecta, es decir... No tienes ni un gramo de grasa, mira tú estómago está totalmente plano.__  
__**S.**__ De verdad?__  
__**Q**__. Si.__  
__**S.**__ Y mi trasero no crees que es muy grande? (llevando la mano de Quinn ahí)__  
__**Q**__. No para nada, es muy lindo.__  
__**S**__. Te gusta?__  
__**Q.**__ Santana...__  
__**S. **__Solo dime si te gusta mi cuerpo.__  
__**Q.**__ Eres mi hermana.__  
__**S. **__No lo soy, dime, te gusta mi cuerpo?__  
__**Q.**__ Yo... Si._

_Entonces la morena se quitó el sostén y las bragas._

_**Q.**__ Dios Santana, qué haces?__  
__**S. **__Hazme tuya Quinnie.__**  
**__**Q.**__ Qué? Noooo.__  
__**S.**__ Te necesito._

_Quinn no aguantó y se fue a besos a la latina._

_**S. **__Dios!__  
__**Q.**__ Esto está mal.__  
__**S.**__ Nooo está perfecto._

_Los labios de la rubia vagaron por cada centímetro del cuerpo de la latina._

_**S.**__ Te quiero dentro de miiii.__  
__**Q.**__ Siiiii.__  
__**S.**__ Ahhhh._

_**Santana! Santana!**__**  
**_  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q.** Te vas a probar eso o te vas a quedar solo mirándote al espejo?  
**S.** Si emmm.  
**Q**. Jajaja no sé en qué tanto piensas.  
**X.** Señoritas no pueden estar dos personas en el probador.  
**Q.** Ok voy a salir, te espero afuera, me llamas para ver cómo te queda el vestido.  
**S. **Ok.

La rubia salió.

**S. **Maldita sea en vez de estar fantaseando lo hubiera llevado a cabo.

La latina se probó el vestido.

**S. **Quinn mira.  
**Q.** Perfecto (enorme sonrisa) es simplemente perfecto, llévatelo.  
**S. **Ok.  
**Ml**. Quinn, mira como me queda esta chaqueta.  
**Q. **A ver.  
**S. **Ash.

Luego de hacer algunas compras las chicas fueron a comer.

**Q.** Prueba tu ensalada.  
**S. **No tengo hambre.  
**Q.** San por favor, desayunaste muy poquito, anda come o tendré que alimentarte como si fueras un bebé.  
**S. **Jajaja no lo harías.  
**Q.** Ah no? Ahora verás.

La rubia cogió el tenedor con una porción de ensalada y la llevó a la boca de la latina.

**Q**. Sencillo.  
**S.** Jejejej.  
**Ml**. Woooow que linda relación de hermanas tienen ustedes dos, las envidio quisiera que mi hermana menor y yo así nos lleváramos.  
**Q. **Nos ha costado trabajo pero creo que vamos por buen camino, verdad San?  
**S. **Eso parece.  
**Q.** Anda come más si?  
**S. **Solo si tú me das.  
**Q.** Jejeje ok.

o-o-o-o.

**T. **Que es eso? (susurrándole a Britt)  
**B. **No te das cuenta? Santana está coqueteando con Quinn.  
**T. **Pero... (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Ml.** Quinn, irás mañana al estreno verdad?  
**Q.** Ahh emmm claro.  
**S.** Estreno de qué?  
**Ml.** De la obra en la que Tina y yo participamos.  
**S.** Ahh genial, puedo ir contigo Quinn?**  
****Q**. Bree también irá.  
**S.** Súper, seremos más asistentes, vienes Britt?  
**B.** Si vamos.  
**S.** Lo ves Marley, la obra tendrá más público.  
**Ml**. Si... Genial. (decepcionada)

Cuando fueron por los helados la chica de cabello castaño no se le despegaba a la rubia.

**S.** Ayyy parece una maldita sanguijuela, pero ya verá...  
**B.** Qué vas a hacer?  
**S.** Solo mira…. Q, qué sabor crees que me guste más, el de tiramisú o el de crema irlandesa? Los dos son bajos en calorías.  
**Q.** Pues... Tiramisú.  
**S. **Me conoces muy bien.  
**Q.** Si... Jamás olvidaré tus sabores favoritos.  
**S. **Compartimos el helado?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**S.** Anda si?  
**Q**. Ok.  
**Ml.** Quinn, prueba el mío.  
**Q.** A ver... Si está delicioso.  
**S. **Quinn, que le ponemos encima? Al helado claro.  
**Q.** Mmm salsa de fresa?  
**S. **Siii.

Cuando les dieron el helado…

**S**. Mira pruébalo (dándole en la boca)  
**Q.** Justo como me gusta.  
**S. **Te quedó algo en la comisura de los labios, te lo voy a limpiar.  
**Q.** Ok...

Las chicas quedaron prendidas mirándose a los ojos.

**Ml.** Tina qué pasa entre ellas?  
**T.** Nada.  
**Ml.** Pareciera como si estuvieran enamoradas.  
**T. **Sí, es decir si? No claro que no, Santana está saliendo con Matt y Quinn pues... Contigo?  
**Ml.** Ojalá así fuera, pero ella casi no me voltea a ver.  
**T**. Mmm lo siento.  
**B**. Jejeje.  
**T**. De qué te ríes?  
**B**. De nada.

Santana logró captar toda la atención de Quinn durante el resto de la tarde, Marley no existió para nada.

Horas más tarde llegaron a casa.

**S**. Fue fabuloso.  
**Q**. Si, ves que si podemos tratarnos como hermanas?  
**S.** Creo que si.  
**Q.** Así me gusta.

Santana no cabía de la felicidad, lo que ellas hicieron las hermanas no lo hacen y solo era el principio para recuperar a su Quinn.

Al día siguiente...

**T. **Santana tu y yo tenemos que hablar.  
**S. **Y de qué?  
T**. **Ayer saboteaste la cita de Quinn con Marley.  
**S. **Cita? Ay por dios Tina, de qué cita hablas?  
**T. **Para qué crees que invité a Marley ayer? Pues para que se acercara más a Quinn pero tú lo echaste todo a perder.  
**S. **Jajaja pues qué bueno porque Quinn se merece algo mejor.  
**T. **Lo haces porque estás celosa verdad?  
**S. **Piensa lo que quieras.  
**T. **Siii es eso, no te entiendo Santana, le fuiste infiel a la belleza de Quinn y ahora no dejas que alguien más se le acerque, por qué haces eso? Que egoísta eres.  
**S.** Tina la estupidez que hice con Puck fue eso, una maldita estupidez que me costó muy caro, pero lo voy a remediar y si tú eres mi verdadera amiga deberías ayudarme y no ponerle enfrente a chicas sosas como esa Barney.  
**T.** Es Marley, pero explícame eso que acabas de decir.  
**S.** Quiero regresar con Quinn.  
**T.** Pero para qué?  
**S.** Estoy enamorada de ella.  
**T.** Quéeeee? Estás hablando en serio?  
**S.** Muy en serio.  
**T.** Siiiiii gracias dios! Sabía que no me equivocaba contigo Santana, no sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso de tu boca. (muy emocionada)  
**S.** Pero no querías que Quinn saliera con Marley?  
**T.** Claro que no, yo quiero a Quinn solo para ti, las amo juntas.  
**S.** Entonces solo utilizaste a esa pobre ilusa?  
**T.** Ooops algo así, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo, o hacía que tu reaccionaras o le conseguía una hermosa novia a Q.  
**S**. Ella no es hermosa.  
**T.** Si lo es, pero ella no es para Quinn y tu sí.  
**S.** Entonces me vas a ayudar?  
**T.** Claro y lo primero que haré será hablar con Marley para decirle que ya ni se haga ilusiones con Quinn.  
**S.** Gracias Tina.  
**T. **Todo sea por tener a mi OTP de vuelta.  
**S. **Tú qué?  
**T. **Soy feliz, soy feliz!

La chica asiática se alejó cantando.

**S. **Al menos esa Barney ya no me estorbará.

Justo antes del estreno de la obra...

**Ml**. Ahí está Quinn (sonriendo)  
**T.** Si, con Santana, Bree y Brittany, Artie y Mike.  
**Ml**. Pero vino.  
**T. **Oye Marley sé que te di ánimos para que te acercaras más a Quinn pero creo que no es buena idea.  
**Ml**. Por qué?  
**T. **Pues... Porque Quinn ahorita no quiere tener ninguna relación.  
**Ml**. Cómo lo sabes?  
**T. **Me lo dijo hace rato, verás ella sigue muy enamorada de su ex novia.  
**Ml**. Ohh.  
**T.** Así que no tienes ninguna oportunidad, de verdad lo siento.  
**Ml**. Ok, gracias por decírmelo.

Tina fue a ponerse su vestuario.

**Ml**. Yo sé que puedo hacer que Quinn olvide a su novia sea quien sea y tengo algo que también sé que a ella le encantará tomar: Mi virginidad.

En las butacas del auditorio.

**S. **Dios esto aún no empieza y es tan aburrido.  
**Q.** Jajaja lo sé.  
**S**. Te gusta esa chica?  
**Q**. Marley? Es linda.  
**S.** Ohhh.  
**Q**. Pero lo único que deseo en este momento es estar al lado de Belle.  
**S.** En serio?  
**Q**. Si, ella es y siempre será mi único amor.

La latina quería llorar.

**S.** Voy al baño.  
**Q**. Ok.

En el baño Santana fue directo a vomitar.

**S.** Tengo que gustarle a Quinn, tiene que olvidarse de Belle, necesito estar flaca.

En el auditorio.

**Br**. Ya se tardó tu hermanita no crees?  
**Q.** Pues si.  
**Br**. Ya localizaste a Leslie?  
**Q.** No, necesito ir a Columbus, me acompañas?  
**Br**. No puedo, sabes que sigo cuidando a mis vecinitos, pero dile a David.  
**Q.** Si, le diré.

Al salir de los baños Santana se topó con Matt.

**Ma.** Hola San, qué haces aun en la escuela?  
**S.** Voy a ver la obra esa que hoy se estrena y tú?  
**Ma.** El entrenamiento del equipo se extendió un poco más.  
**S. **Ohhh.  
**Ma.** Puedo acompañarte a ver esa obra?  
**S. **Claro.  
**Ma.** Que bien.

Cuando la latina llegó acompañada del futbolista, Quinn sintió que el estómago se le revolvió.

**Br**. Estás bien?  
**Q.** No, no soporto verla con nadie.  
**Br**. Tranquila Q, sabes que eso es lo que ella quiere.  
**Q.** Si, lo sé.

La obra empezó, pero ninguna de las chicas le puso mucha atención, ya que solo pensaban una en la otra.

Cuando la obra terminó los chicos se acercaron a felicitar a Tina, Marley estaba ahí.

**Mi.** Eres la mejor actriz mi amor.  
**T.** Lo se jejeje.  
**Ml.** Te gustó la obra Quinn?  
**Q. **Si... Mucho. (mintió)  
**Ml.** Qué bueno.  
**Ma.** Hola soy Matt.  
**Ml.** Mucho gusto, eres el novio de Santana verdad?  
**S.** No! Solo somos amigos.  
**Ma**. Si, pero espero que eso cambie muy pronto.  
**Ml.** Hacen muy linda pareja, no lo crees Quinn?**  
****Q. **Pues... Si.  
**Mi.** Vamos a celebrar chicos.  
**A.** Si, hice una reservación en Breadstix.

Ya en el restaurante, Matt se sentó al lado de Santana y Marley al lado de Quinn, quedaron justo frente a frente.

**Ma.** Qué vas a pedir?  
**S.** La verdad no tengo hambre.  
**Ma.** En serio? Dios yo muero de hambre, pediré lasaña.

Cuando todos estaban comiendo la latina estaba sintiendo unas nauseas enormes, no soportaba el olor a la comida, ella solo quería que terminaran rápido.

**Q.** San...  
**S. **Mmm?  
**Q.** Come.  
**S. **No tengo hambre.  
**Q.** Por favor.  
**T. **Tal vez le tengas que dar en la boca como ayer.  
**Q.** Eso quieres?  
**S. **Pues...  
**Ml**. Están alejadas, es imposible.  
**T. **No lo es.  
**Ma.** En serio San? Te tratan como bebé? Qué divertido.  
**S.** Mmm, voy al baño.  
**Q**. Yo voy contigo.

En el baño.

**Q**. San dijiste que comerías mejor.  
**S.** No puedo, sabes la cantidad de calorías que tienen todos esos carbohidratos?  
**Q**. No quiero que te enfermes, por favor come, si?  
**S.** Llegando a casa lo haré.  
**Q**. Está bien, por cierto Matt es un buen chico y definitivamente está muy entusiasmado contigo.  
**S.** Yo con él no.  
**Q.** Ahhh ya veo, prefieres a Puck?  
**S. **No claro que no.  
**Q.** Qué bueno... Él no es un buen partido la verdad.  
**S. **Lo sé.  
**Q.** Vamos a la mesa.  
**S. **Me quieres?  
**Q.** Mucho Santana, más de lo que te imaginas.  
**S. **Yo también te quiero mucho a ti Quinn y quiero demostrártelo.

La latina se disponía a besar a la rubia cuando de pronto la puerta del baño se abrió.

**Ml**. Todo bien?  
**Q. **Si Marley.  
**Ml.** Pediremos el postre, compartimos Quinn?  
**Q. **Emmm.  
**S. **Las espero afuera.

La latina salió muy triste de ahí.

**Q.** Marley verás... Siento que te estás haciendo ciertas ideas que...  
**Ml.** Siento si voy muy rápido Quinn, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, me gustas mucho y quiero que salgas a una cita conmigo.  
**Q. **Qué? Marley no puedo yo...  
**Ml.** Sé que sigues enamorada de tu ex pero tal vez solo necesites conocer a otra chica.  
**Q. **De verdad lo siento Marley pero aun no estoy lista para salir con alguien más.  
**Ml.** No te gusto?**  
****Q.** No es eso...  
**Ml.** Entonces no te soy tan indiferente cierto.  
**Q.** No me malinterpretes.  
**Ml**. Te voy a esperar, algo me dice que algún día estarás lista para salir con alguien y ese alguien quiero ser yo.  
**Q. **Ya veremos.  
**Ml.** Si, ya veremos.

La latina estaba sumamente agotada cuando regresaron a casa.

**Q.** Te sientes bien?  
**S. **Si, solo voy a dormir.  
**Q.** Pero dijiste que comerías llegando a casa.  
**S.** Tengo mucho sueño.

La falta de energías rápidamente le costó muy caro a Santana.

**Sue.** JLo qué esperas para completar tus vueltas?  
**S.** Eso hago.  
**Sue**. Mi madre con artritis corre más rápido que tú, mueve esas piernas, vamos!  
**S.** Solo un poco más.

Pero entonces el aire le comenzó a faltar a la morena y a continuación vio todo negro.

_**Santana... Santana!**__**  
**_  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**Q**. Ay gracias al cielo despertaste.  
**S.** Dónde estoy? Morí?  
**Q.** No digas tonterías, estas en la enfermería, te desmayaste, traes la glucosa muy baja, ya viene Frank en camino, San me prometiste comer.  
**S. **Lo estoy haciendo.  
**Q.** No me mientas.  
**S. **Solo quiero dejar de ser una cerda.  
**Q.** Estás perfecta, le encantas a Matt.  
**S.** Pero no me interesa encantarle a él, lo que quiero es encantar...  
**F. **Hija, Dios mío estás bien?  
**S. **Si papá.  
**Q.** Ella no ha estado comiendo bien.  
**F. **Santana.  
**S. **Por qué se lo dices? Eres una chismosa.!  
**Q.** Me preocupo por ti!  
**F. **Basta! Ahora mismo vamos con el psicólogo.  
**S.** No quiero!  
**Q.** Es lo mejor San.

Frank regresó más tarde a la casa sin Santana.

**M.** Y mi hija?  
**F.** Se quedará internada unos días en la clínica.**  
****M**. Ay Dios mío tan mal está?  
**F. **Aún estamos a tiempo de que ella esté bien, por lo pronto la van a estabilizar porque tiene principios de anemia.  
**Q.** Cielos.  
**M.** Voy con ella.  
**F. **No Maribel esta noche tiene que estar sola para que se dé cuenta de que sus acciones están sufriendo consecuencias, mañana mismo comenzará su terapia.

La rubia no podía dormir así que sigilosamente salió de la casa de los López para ir a la clínica, necesitaba cerciorarse de que Santana estuviera bien.

Sus habilidades para escurrirse eran muy buenas así que rápidamente dio con la habitación de la latina, a quien encontró dormida.

**Q.** Sanny, bonita...  
**S.** Q? Quinn estás aquí.  
**Q.** Si, no te iba a dejar sola.  
**S. **Papá me dejó en este lugar, sácame de aquí.**  
****Q.** Necesitas curarte, estás débil.  
**S.** Quiero ir a casa.  
**Q.** Y lo harás pero necesitas recuperarte y comenzar a comer.  
**S.** Estoy tan gorda.  
**Q.** No lo estás, eres la chica con mejor cuerpo en la preparatoria.  
**S. **Ya no lo sé.  
**Q.** Créeme.  
**S. **Quinn te extraño.  
**Q.** Estoy contigo.  
**S. **No Quinn ya no lo estás, ya no estás conmigo como antes.  
**Q.** De qué hablas?  
**S.** Te necesito.

Santana besó apasionadamente a la rubia quien luchó por zafarse pero finalmente cedió.

Quinn se acostó a un lado de la latina y continuó con los besos y caricias, pero justo cuando estaban a un punto de no retorno...  
**  
****Q.** San... No.  
**S.** Por qué no? Ya no te gusto?**  
****Q**. Eres mi hermana.  
**S.** No lo soy!  
**Q**. Pero...  
**S.** Nooo, no quiero ser tu hermana, no me gusta ser tu hermana, yo quiero estar contigo así de esta manera.  
**Q**. No podemos.  
**S.** Claro que podemos, lo hemos hecho por mucho tiempo y no quiero dejarlo, te necesito!  
**Q**. Extrañas el sexo conmigo?  
**S.** Si... **  
****Q**. Maldita sea Santana, no soy un juguete sexual.  
**S.** Nunca dije que lo fueras!**  
****Q**. Eso parece, no vuelvas a besarme porque entonces ni tu hermana querré ser.  
**S.** Vete!  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** No necesito una hermana y no quiero una hermana, solo vete.  
**Q**. Genial! Me preocupo por ti y me corres.  
**S.** Puedes quedarte pero solo si regresas conmigo, que vuelvas a ser mi novia.  
**Q**. Es un chantaje?  
**S.** Tú me chantajeaste también, recuérdalo.  
**Q.** Ok... Recupérate pronto, hazlo por tus padres.  
**S.** Te vas?  
**Q**. Es lo mejor.  
**S.** Ok déjame, así como dejaste a la loca de Belle.  
**Q**. No te atrevas a llamarla así, no sabes nada de ella!

_**Slap!**__**  
**_  
**Q**. Dios Santana! (asustada)  
**S.** Dijiste que nunca me harías daño.  
**Q.** Lo siento tanto!  
**S. **Vete!  
**Q.** Nooo.  
**S. **Vete a seguir pensando en un maldito fantasma, ya no me importa nada.  
**Q.** San.  
**S. **La tregua se terminó...  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Estamos en guerra.**  
****Q.** No hagas bromas.  
**S. **Vete maldita lesbiana!

Quinn sintió que le clavaban una daga en el pecho, así que rápido salió de ahí.

**S. **Te amo como no tienes idea Quinn, pero no puedo soportar tu rechazo, así que es mejor así.

En la calle.

**Q.** Ya me quiero largar de esta ciudad, no soporto más estar aquí.

Al día siguiente.

**Br**. Que carita...  
**Q.** Me quiero largar de aquí.  
**Br**. Por qué?  
**Q.** Santana me odia porque no quise seguir acostándome con ella.  
**Br**. Pero si ella es heterosexual.  
**Q.** Ya no se nada, estoy tan confundida.  
**Br**. Por qué no le confiesas tu amor?  
**Q.** No, yo voy a volver con Belle, no tiene caso.  
**Br**. Ay Quinn, tal vez me odies por esto que te voy a decir, pero tú eres la culpable de todo lo que está pasando con Santana, desde que comenzaste con ese jueguito de quitarle su virginidad, la chica obviamente está obsesionada con la forma en que la haces sentir en la cama, por eso se comporta así.  
**Q. **Pero ya le dije que no soy un objeto sexual.  
**Br**. Pues ella te considera así o de plano está perdidamente enamorada de ti.  
**Q.** Qué más quisiera que lo último fuera cierto, pero conociendo a Santana, para ella solo soy un juguete sexual.  
**Br.** Mmmm.

Los días pasaron y Santana salió de la clínica, comenzó a asistir a terapia, los días siguientes no le dirigió la palabra a Quinn, estaba furiosa.

**T.** Tengo una excelente idea para que recuperes a Quinn.  
**S.** Olvídalo.  
**T.** Qué?  
**S.** Quinn no quiere estar conmigo.  
**T.** Cómo lo sabes?  
**S.** Ella me lo dijo, así que olvídalo.  
**T.** Nooooo.  
**S.** Aceptaré la invitación a salir de... Sammy!  
**T. **Eh?

El rubio caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley.

**S. **Sammy!  
**Sam.** Santana!  
**S.** Cuándo saliste?  
**Sam.** Antier, el director aceptó mi reingreso a la preparatoria.  
**T.** Qué gusto Sam.  
**Sam. **Estoy recuperado, las drogas quedaron atrás, ya no soy más ese chico.  
**S.** Qué bueno Sam.  
**Sam.** Las extrañé tanto chicas.

Quinn y Bree veían la escena.

**Q.** Genial, boca de trucha de vuelta en acción.  
**Br**. Y eso te afecta?  
**Q.** No, yo ya no me meto más en la vida de Santana.

En eso Marley se acercó a las amigas.  
**  
****M**l. Quinn... Hay una exhibición de pintura en el museo de la ciudad me preguntaba si quisieras acompañarme a verla.  
**Q.** Claro, pero solo como...  
**Ml**. Amigas, si lo sé.  
**Q. **Ok dame tu dirección y paso por ti.  
**Ml.** Cool.

La chica se alejó.

**Br. **No sé quién está peor si tu o Santana.  
**Q.** Entre menos esté en esa casa junto a ella será mejor.  
**Br**. Drama, drama y drama.  
**Q.** Mejor acompáñame a fumar.  
**Br.** Tabaco?  
**Q.** Claro, solo tabaco, no quiero perder mi ingreso a Yale.  
**Br**. Vamos pues.

En la cafetería Sam y Santana estaban charlando.

**Sam.** Así que también sigue por aquí Puck.  
**S.** Si, las cosas casi siguen igual con él, los chicos ni se le acercan por el miedo que le tienen, siempre está solo.  
**Sam.** Mmm él y Azimio me metieron en esto y yo fui tan débil para caer, David me aconsejó muchas veces que no lo hiciera.  
**S.** Sam por qué ayudaste a Puck a que me intentara violar?  
**Sam.** Porque ya me habían puesto una paliza y tenía mucho miedo de que lo volvieran a hacer, fui muy cobarde San, no hay un solo día en que no me arrepienta de eso, yo te amaba mucho pero las malditas drogas fueron más fuertes que mi amor por ti.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Sam.** Crees que al menos podamos recuperar nuestra amistad?  
**S.** Claro Sammy.  
**Ma.** Hey Sam!  
**Sam.** Matt amigo.  
**Ma.** Cuando me lo dijeron no lo podía creer, que bueno verte otra vez aquí.  
**Sam.** Gracias.  
**Ma.** Emmm ya le dijiste Santana?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Ma.** Que estamos saliendo.  
**S.** Eh?  
**Sam.** En serio? Felicidades chicos, hacen linda pareja, Matt cuídala mucho.  
**Ma.** Lo haré amigo.  
**S**. Estamos saliendo? (pensó)  
**Sam**. Bueno los dejo a solas, iré a saludar a Britt y a Artie.

El rubio se alejó.

**S.** Matt tu y yo no estamos saliendo.  
**Ma.** No? Pero antier salimos al cine.  
**S**. Si, con Britt y Artie.  
**Ma**. Mmmm Santana me gustas y quiero que seas mi novia.  
**S.** Dios que romántico (rodando los ojos)  
**Ma.** Jejejej lo siento si fui muy directo pero no me gusta andar con rodeos.  
**S**. A mí tampoco así que te diré lo que pienso... Es la peor declaración que he recibido en mi vida, no solo por la falta de romanticismo si no por la falta de todo!

La latina se salió de ahí.

**S.** Nadie será tan tierna como mi Quinnie.

Esa tarde Quinn y Marley fueron a ver la exposición al museo, la rubia estaba fascinada con los cuadros de los artistas, Marley simplemente estaba fascinada con la rubia.

Por su parte Santana llegó a su casa y comió lo que el doctor le había indicado, eran pocas porciones pero muy nutritivas, así que la morena se sentía muy bien con eso.

Luego subió a su habitación pero la curiosidad le ganó y fue a la de Quinn, estando ahí decidió buscar su dije de corazón.

**S.** Dónde lo dejaste Quinnie bella?

Entonces la morena tomó el pijama de Quinn.

**S.** Huele a ti mi abejita hermosa, dios no sabes lo mucho que te extraño y...

Se escucharon ruidos.

**S.** Ay dios es Quinn voy a salir de aquí, nooo me va a ver, me voy a esconder en el baño nooo, ah ya se.

La latina se metió al clóset literalmente.

Las chicas entraron a la habitación.

**Q.** Mira estos son algunos de los dibujos, sacaré las pinturas.  
**Ml.** Woow son hermosos.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**Ml.** Este paisaje es bellísimo, existe?  
**Q.** Claro, es aquí en Lima.  
**Ml.** En serio? Ahh no lo puedo creer, deberías llevarme a conocerlo.  
**Q.** Emmm.  
**S.** Ni se te ocurra Quinn, ese lugar es solo de nosotras (pensaba)  
**Q.** Cuando se ponga así de lindo como en el cuadro, apenas está saliendo el pasto y las flores.  
**Ml.** Ok, tu habitación es muy linda.  
**Q.** Mis padres me dejaron decorarla a mi gusto.  
**Ml.** Y tu cama es muy cómoda (sentándose)  
_**S.**__ Maldita zorra, esa cama es mía y de mi abejita!__  
_**Q.** Quieres algo de beber?  
**Ml.** No... Quiero otra cosa.

Marley besó a la chica de ojos verdes.

_**S.**__ Perra ahorita vas a ver!__  
_**Q.** No Marley.  
**Ml.** Quinn estoy lista.  
**Q.** Lista? Para qué?  
**Ml.** Para entregarte mi virginidad.  
**Q.** Quéeeee?  
_**S.**__ Quéeeee?__  
_**Ml.** Si, no hay nadie más con quien quiera hacerlo más que contigo.  
**Q.** Marley, estas confundida, tu y yo no somos una pareja, apenas hoy es la primera vez que salimos juntas y yo ya te dije que por el momento no quiero una relación, además perder la virginidad debe de ser cuando estés preparada.  
**Ml.** Lo estoy, quiero estar contigo.  
**Q.** No, en serio no puedo.  
**Ml.** Quinn estoy enamorada de ti.  
**Q.** Pero apenas si me conoces.  
**Ml.** Eso ha sido suficiente para enamorarme de ti, en serio.  
**Q.** Hay que llevar las cosas con calma ok, te llevo a tu casa.  
**Ml.** Pero Quinn. (enorme puchero)  
**Q.** Vámonos.  
**Ml. **Ok. (decepcionada)

Las chicas salieron de la habitación y Santana aprovechó para salir del clóset.

**S.** No, Quinn no puede estar con esa ofrecida, me muero si pasa eso.

La latina llamó a Tina.

**S.** Tina cuál es tu plan para poder recuperar a Q?  
**T. **Ay Santana pero si estás saliendo con Matt.  
**S. **Claro que no, eso dice él pero no es verdad, anda dime tu plan.  
**T. **Ok... El sábado es el cumple de Quinnie, así que qué te parece si le hacemos una fiesta sorpresa y ahí te le declaras.  
**S. **Si, me gusta la idea, me le declararé y le confesaré mi amor frente a todos.  
**T. **Genial! Tenemos que preparar esa fiesta.

Un día antes del cumpleaños de Quinn.

**Br.** Mañana cumples 18, que emoción!**  
****Q. **Siii y por fin estaré con mi Belle.  
**Br.** Mmm no hablo de eso, hablo de que mañana tenemos que festejar en grande.  
**Q. **Ok.

En eso se acercó Tina.

**T. **Quinnie mañana es tu cumple, así que los chicos y yo queremos festejarte en mi casa, será algo sencillo.  
**Q.** Ehhh voy a salir con mis otros amigos a festejar.  
**T. **Lo puedes hacer después, anda si? Ven a mi casa, tus amigos también están invitados.  
**Q.** Está bien.  
**T.** Genial.

Tina se fue.

**Br.** Vamos a ir?  
**Q. **Pues si, un rato no?  
**Br.** Ok.

O-o-o-o

**T. **Listo San, ella vendrá a mi casa.  
**S. **Estoy tan nerviosa, mañana Quinn será mi novia otra vez.  
**B. **Siii saliendo de clases nos vamos a comprar todo.  
**S. **Perfecto, además necesito comprarle algo a mi futura novia.  
**T. **Qué le comprarás?  
**S. **Un dije como el que ella me dio cuando me pidió ser su novia.  
**T. **Awww que tierno.

El sábado la rubia despertó cuando sus padres adoptivos y la latina entraron a su habitación cantando, con un pastel con velitas.

**M,F,S.** Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños a ti, Feliz cumpleaños querida Quinnie, Feliz cumpleaños a ti!  
**Q.** Jejeje, gracias.**  
****M.** Ven aquí mija (abrazándola) Eres mayor de edad.  
**Q. **Si jejeje.  
**F. **Muchas felicidades hija, te queremos mucho (abrazándola)**  
****Q.** Y yo a ustedes.  
**S. **Feliz cumple Q (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Gracias San.  
**M**. Pide un deseo y apaga las velitas mija.  
**Q.** Ok..._ Deseo ver pronto a Belle_.

La rubia apagó las velas.

Luego fueron a desayunar en familia y los regalos no se hicieron esperar.

**S.** Entonces llegaremos algo tarde.  
**F.** Ok mija pero regresan juntas por favor.  
**Q**. Bueno.

Las chicas se alistaron.

**Q.** Pasaré por Bree y David, te veo en casa de Tina.  
**S.** Ok... Te ves muy linda Q.  
**Q.** Mmm, gracias.

Cuando los amigos de Quinn y ella se dirigían a casa de Tina...

**K.** En serio tenemos que ir a casa de esa chica?  
**Q. **Pues me quieren festejar.  
**K. **Pero ni si quiera les caemos bien a esos chicos.  
**Q. **Claro que si.  
**K. **No es cierto, a mí me tienen miedo, no me sentiré a gusto, mejor vayan ustedes y las espero en el bar de siempre.  
**Br.** No nos hagas esto David.  
**K.** Mmm entonces?  
**Q.** Solo vamos unos minutos y nos salimos.  
**K. **No, yo paso.  
**Br.** Mmm entonces tampoco tiene caso que yo vaya.  
**Q. **Ayyy no me hagan esto.  
**Br.** Entonces?  
**K. **Vamos directo al bar.  
**Q. **Y Tina?  
**Br.** Llámale y discúlpate con ella.  
**Q. **Mmm no mejor voy a apagar el teléfono.  
**K. **Genial.

En casa de Tina.

**B. **Por qué hay tanta gente?  
**S. **Yo los invité, quiero que media preparatoria se entere de mi amor por Quinn.  
**B. **Pero por qué?  
**S. **Porque así mi abejita tendrá muy claro que no me importa que todo el mundo sepa lo de nosotras.  
**B. **Ahhh.

Pero los minutos pasaron y pasaron y la rubia no se presentaba.

**A. **En serio va a venir Quinn?  
**S. **Si, dijo que solo pasaba por sus amigos.  
**A. **Mmm pues lo dudo, ya es muy tarde.  
**S. **Le diré a Tina que le llame.

Pero la llamada entraba directo al buzón.

**T. **Lo siento Santana.  
**S. **No va a venir? No le interesa estar con nosotros?  
**B. **Parece que no.  
**S. **Mi vida apesta!  
**A. **Qué hacemos?  
**S.** Es una fiesta no? Vamos a festejar.

Y festejar significaba beber hasta perderse, justo lo mismo que la rubia y sus amigos estaban haciendo.

**K.** Hasta el fondo Quinn!  
**Br**. Jajajaja que divertido.  
**Q.** Dios estoy tan ebria.  
**K. **Jajajaja lo sé, vamos a bailar.

En casa de Tina...

**B.** Santana yaaaa.  
**S.** Noooo déjame, quiero olvidarme de que ella no me quiere a su lado.  
**Ma.** Todo bien?**  
****B.** Si gracias Matt, lo que pasa es que Santana es una borracha llorana, la llevaré a la habitación de Tina.  
**Ma**. Ok te ayudo.

Estando ahí.

**Ma**. Si quieres me quedo con ella, tu ve a la fiesta.  
**B. **Y tú que dijiste? Ya se me hizo quedarme a solas con Santana... Pues no, yo no me muevo de su lado.  
**Ma.** No pienses mal Britt yo solo quiero ayudar.  
**B. **Pues ya lo hiciste así que gracias.  
**Ma. **Ok.

El chico salió.

**S. **Por qué no me ama como yo a ella?  
**B.** No lo sé Sanny.  
**S.** Siento que me muero.  
**B.** Tengo que hablar con Quinn (pensó)

Al día siguiente Brittany llevó a Santana con una resaca enorme a su casa.

**M**. Mija mira nada más cómo vienes.  
**S. **Estoy bien mami.  
**F. **Y Quinn?  
**B. **Ehhhh no está aquí?  
**M.** Ay por dios, qué no estaba con ustedes?  
**B. **No, ella nunca llegó a casa de Tina.**  
****M.** Llámale Frank.

Pero no hubo respuesta...

**F. **Llamaré a la policía.

Mientras tanto en el auto de Quinn.

**Br.** Quinn despierta.  
**Q. **Dios! Mi cabeza.  
**K.** Lo sé voy a...  
**Q.** En mi auto noooo.  
**Br.** Demasiado tarde.**  
****Q. **Qué asco.  
**K**. Lo siento.  
**Br.** Quinn viene la policía, arranca.**  
****Q. **Si.

La rubia y su habilidad para escaparse se manifestaron rápidamente.

Más tarde la rubia regresó a su casa.

**M.** Hija por fin!  
**F.** Dónde te metiste Quinn?  
**Q.** Estaba con mis amigos.  
**F. **Se suponía que debías estar con tu hermana y ella llegó hace horas.  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**F. **Lo sientes? Quinn el hecho de que tengas 18 años no es ninguna excusa para que te comportes de esa manera, además apestas a alcohol.  
**Q.** Fui a festejar mi cumpleaños.  
**F. **No hagas que me arrepienta de haberte regalado ese auto.  
**Q.** Desde que llegué a esta casa me he portado bien, nunca han tenido queja de mí, así que no exageres, si quieres te regreso el auto y punto.  
**M.** Quinn, entiéndenos, nos preocupamos por ti eres nuestra hija!  
**Q.** Lo lamento, no volverá a suceder.  
**F.** Eso espero, por lo pronto estás castigada toda la semana, de la escuela a la casa.  
**Q.** Ok.

Quinn se sentía bien muy bien por el regaño de sus padres, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo se sentía una adolescente otra vez.

**S.** Gracias por avisar que no irías a casa de Tina.  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**S. **Ya veo que mis amigos y yo no te importamos para nada.  
**Q.** Eso no es verdad.  
**S.** Como sea.

Esa semana fue muy aburrida para Quinn, se encerró en su habitación para no tener contacto con la latina, al estar buscando algunos de sus lápices encontró la carta de su padre.

**Q**. Mmmm, ok la abriré.

Y comenzó a leer.

_"Querida Lucy, te escribo esta carta ya que no deseas hablar conmigo, necesito que vengas a visitarme, que me ayudes a salir de aquí, sé que tienes el dinero que tu madre te dejó, no soporto estar más en este lugar, por favor ayúdame hija, te mando la llave de un apartado postal donde tengo algo que te pertenece, ayúdame hija"__  
_  
**Q.** Mmmm algo que me pertenece... Necesito ir a Columbus.

Un día.

**F. **Maribel qué vamos a hacer?**  
****M.** Pues ir a ese congreso.  
**F. **Pero y las niñas? Quinn está castigada y en Santana no confío mucho.  
**M**. Pues tendremos que hacerlo.  
**F. **Ok.

Los López irían a un congreso de medicina a Indiana, así que se irían todo un fin de semana, cuando se lo dijeron a sus hijas ellas estaban felices por diferentes razones.

**S. **Un fin de semana a solas con Quinn, gracias Dios, por fin le podré confesar mi amor.  
o-o-o-o-o.  
**Q.** Que bien, por fin podré ir a ver a Belle.

La rubia le contó sus planes a Bree, la chica no estuvo muy de acuerdo pero ella no podía acompañarla y David estaría ayudándole a su abuelo con reparaciones de la casa, así que no tuvo otra opción que ir a Columbus sola.

El sábado a primera hora las chicas llevaron a los López al aeropuerto, luego regresaron a casa.

**S.** Desayunamos?  
**Q.** No, voy a salir.  
**S. **Salir tan temprano? Te recuerdo que estás castigada.  
**Q.** Y?  
**S. **No vas a salir de aquí.  
**Q.** Nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

La rubia tomó su mochila y algunas cosas, entonces salió para subirse a su auto.

**S.** Le llamaré a mis padres para decirles que los estás desobedeciendo. (gritando)  
**Q.** Y qué harán? Regresarse de Indiana? Nos vemos Santana.  
**S. **Quinn!

La latina se quedó muy preocupada por la rubia.

La tarde se llegó y no había noticias de Quinn, Santana le llamó una y otra vez pero nada, así que decidió ir hasta el lugar de la rubia con la esperanza de encontrarla ahí.

**S.** No estás… maldita sea, dónde te metiste abejita?

La latina se acercó al árbol donde la chica de ojos verdes había tallado sus iniciales, al ver que ya no existían más, se puso a llorar.

**S. **Por qué soy tan estúpida? Si no le hubiera sido infiel a mi abejita ella estaría ahorita conmigo… Te Amo Quinnie.

El ocaso llegó pero las noticias de Quinn no, así que la morena decidió ir con alguien que estaba segura sabría del paradero de la chica que amaba, al llegar ahí…

**Br.** Cómo supiste dónde vivo?  
**S. **Todos los chicos de la preparatoria saben dónde vives, así que no me fue difícil averiguarlo.  
**Br.** Qué simpática... En fin qué haces aquí?  
**S.** Vengo a preguntarte por Quinn, dime dónde está? Se fue a las 8 am de la casa y no ha llegado.  
**Br.** Mmm pues no sé dónde está.  
**S.** Bree, sé que tú y yo no nos llevamos nada bien, pero tenemos algo en común, nos preocupa mucho Quinn, así que si sabes algo te suplico que me lo digas.  
**Br**. Es que...  
**S. **Por favor!  
**Br.** Quinn fue a Columbus, a ver a su padre y a reunirse con Belle, ella va a regresar hoy mismo, me lo prometió.  
**S. **Reunirse con Belle? Gracias Bree.  
**Br.** De nada.

Eran las 10 de la noche y ni las luces de la rubia, Santana no pudo más y fue con la única persona que creyó le ayudaría.

**P.** Santana, qué agradable sorpresa verte en mi casa.  
**S.** No es una visita de cortesía, necesito tu ayuda.  
**P.** Mi ayuda?  
**S.** Si, acompáñame a Columbus a buscar a Quinn, se fue para allá desde la mañana y no ha regresado, me preocupa mucho.  
**P.** Lo siento Santana pero no te puedo ayudar.  
**S.** Por favor Puck, ayúdame, tú sabes los lugares que Quinn frecuentaba, sabes dónde está Belle, ayúdame.  
**P.** De verdad no puedo.  
**S.** Pero por qué?  
**P.** Porque si pongo un pie en Columbus me matan.  
**S.** Qué?  
**P.** Hace tiempo cometí un grave error y Halo el ex jefe de Quinn estuvo a punto de matarme pero ella abogó por mí, el tipo me dejó ir con la condición de que jamás en la vida volviera a poner un pie en Columbus, además es mejor que no vuelva porque existe la posibilidad de que ya hayan resuelto lo del accidente del tipo ese y no quiero volver a la cárcel, espero que Quinn no corra peligro.  
**S.** Accidente? Tipo? Qué tipo?  
**P. **Tengo que entrar a casa, nos vemos.  
**S. **Nooo ahora me dices todo y más si crees que Quinn pueda estar en peligro.  
**P**. Hace poco más de dos años... Quinn atropelló a un tipo y casi lo mata, yo le ayudé.**  
****S**. Qué? Pero por qué hicieron eso?  
**P**. Porque ese tipo le destruyó la vida a Quinn.  
**S**. Cómo?  
**P**. La violó por dos días porque su padre se la ofreció para pagar una maldita deuda de juego, el muy perro de Russell le puso en charola de plata a ese imbécil para que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana con Quinn.  
**S.** Quinn violada? Dios mío.  
**P.** Y de la peor manera, su padre nunca se arrepintió de eso! Por el contrario, quiso volver a hacerlo para que ese tipo que es muy poderoso le siguiera dando crédito en su casino ilegal y así poder seguir apostado. Por eso la ayudé para que ese cerdo pagara lo que le hizo y sabes qué pasó? Quedó cuadripléjico para el resto de su vida, vive atado a una cama con un respirador artificial que le ayuda a seguir con su asquerosa vida, todo su maldito dinero no le ha devuelto la salud, pero justo antes de salir de Columbus, el caso sobre su accidente seguía abierto y pensar que estuve a punto de convertirme en un ser asqueroso como ese…  
**S.** Quinn... Mi Quinn...  
**P. **Yo le ayudé a vengarse, por poco Quinn lo mata, pero eso es sola una parte de su pasado muy complicado.  
**S. **Esto no puede ser.  
**P.** Pues lo es, por eso tampoco puedo regresar a Columbus.  
**S.** Entonces iré yo sola.  
**P.** Ya es muy tarde puede ser peligroso.  
**S.** No me importa, no voy a dejar a Quinn sola.

La latina subió a su coche con la intención de ir en busca de Quinn, pero algo le dijo que primero tenía que pasar por su lugar, así que regresó y entonces vio el coche de la rubia.

**S.** Ay Dios mío aquí está mi abejita, ya volvió.

Corrió rumbo a la tienda de campaña, entonces vio a la rubia con una botella de vodka en sus manos al pie del estanque llorando a grito abierto.

**S**. Quinn!

La rubia volteó.

**Q**. Belle... (llorando)

Santana abrazó a la rubia para consolarla.

**S.** Todo va a estar bien Quinnie.**  
****Q.** No, ya nunca nada estará bien.

Y las chicas se quedaron abrazadas ahí bajo la luz de la luna.

* * *

_**Sé que esto está un poco rebuscado y que quisieran que ya se reconciliaran pero aun no será posible, solo tengan paciencia por favor.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo veremos lo que pasó con Quinn en su visita a Columbus.**_

_**El pasado de Quinn por fin saldrá a la luz, eso solo fue una probadita.**_

_**Necesito a Sam para algo pero no se preocupen ok...**_

_**Odian a Marley?**_

_**También sé que quieren sexy time, pero necesito encontrar la manera perfecta para que eso ocurra, pero ocurrirá ya lo verán.**_

_**Sugerencias comentarios?**_

_**Hey casi no me han comentado en "TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?" los voy a regañar.**_

_**Gracias por leer, perdón por los errores y nos vemos pronto.**_

_**P.D. Vieron el pezón de Dianna? El paraíso existeeeee, ya guardé las fotos jajaja, si, sé que soy una enferma pero no me importa SON LOS PEZONES DE DIANNA!**_

_**Listos para ver el final de Glee? Yo no lo sé.**_


	41. Ésta soy yo

_**Vaya, después de 3 semanas sin actualizar finalmente lo estoy haciendo, así que decidí darles un enorme capítulo, básicamente se centra en lo que pasó con Quinn en su visita a Columbus, espero les agrade.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 41. Ésta soy yo.  
**  
Ese día, 15 horas antes...

**Q.** Hey Bree te desperté?  
**Br.** Algo así, Quinn aún no son las ocho de la mañana.  
**Q.** Lo siento, sólo te llamé para avisarte que me voy a Columbus a ver a Belle.  
**Br.** Quinn, realmente crees que sea buena idea ir sola?  
**Q.** No tengo de otra, además ahora que los López se fueron a Indiana necesito hacerlo, es hoy o nunca.  
**Br.** Está bien, pero ten mucho cuidado y mantenme informada de todo lo que pase por favor.  
**Q.** Lo haré, volveré en la noche quiero pasar todo el día con ella, te veo mañana para platicarte todo.  
**Br**. Suerte Quinn.

La rubia tomó la carta que su padre le había enviado, la tarjeta donde venía el número de su abogado, su libro de dibujos, otras cosas, los metió a su mochila y bajó rápidamente las escaleras, pero justo antes de salir se encontró con la latina saliendo de la cocina.

**S. **Desayunamos?  
**Q.** No, voy a salir.  
**S. **Salir tan temprano? Te recuerdo que estás castigada.  
**Q.** Y?  
**S. **No vas a salir de aquí.  
**Q.** Nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir.

La rubia tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de la casa para subirse en él.

**S. **Le llamaré a mis padres para decirles que los estás desobedeciendo. (gritando)  
**Q.** Y qué harán? Regresarse de Indiana? Nos vemos Santana.  
**S. **Quinn!

Sin mirar hacia atrás, la rubia encendió el motor y comenzó su camino rumbo a Columbus.

Había un sinfín de pensamientos rondando por su mente, no sabía que hacer al llegar a la ciudad, si ir de inmediato a buscar a su ex novia o hablarle al abogado de su padre.

Finalmente cuando llegó a la ciudad, decidió llamarle al abogado de su padre.

**Q.** Buenos días licenciado Grant, soy Quinn Fabray , hace días recibí una carta de mi padre contándome que tenía algo que me pertenecía, así que decidí llamarle para ver de qué se trata.  
**G.** Buenos días señorita Fabray, me alegra que por fin haya llamado, en efecto su padre tiene algo que le pertenece, está en un apartado postal y yo tengo la llave, así que necesito verla para podérsela entregar.  
**Q.** Perfecto, estoy en la ciudad deme su dirección y de inmediato voy para allá.

Una vez que el abogado de su padre le dio la dirección de su oficina, la rubia se dirigió para allá con bastante nerviosismo, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar, se trataba de Santana, así que decidió apagarlo.

**G**. Señorita Fabray desde hace mucho tiempo su padre ha querido hablar con usted, le voy a entregar la llave del apartado postal pero con la condición de que primero vaya hablar con él al reclusorio, de hecho él puso esa condición para que yo le entregara lo que le pertenece.  
**Q.** Ya decía yo que Russell no haría algo sin nada a cambio, está bien abogado es hora de que mi padre y yo nos veamos las caras después de tanto tiempo.

El abogado y la rubia se fueron rumbo al reclusorio, ella estaba un poco preocupada por volver a ver a su padre, a la persona que le había hecho tanto daño, pero tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué era lo que él tenía que le pertenecía, así que se armó de valor y entró al reclusorio.

**Q.** Antes de ver a Russell, deme la llave del apartado postal donde está lo que me pertenece, no me voy a ir de aquí, confíe en mi palabra.  
**G.** Está bien, aquí tienen la llave y los datos de donde se encuentra el apartado postal, ahora vuelvo voy a arreglar lo de la visita.

Luego de esperar un rato al abogado mientras hablaba con las autoridades del lugar, finalmente Quinn fue llevada a una sala y esperó hasta que un guardia se apareció con su padre vestido en un traje naranja.

**R.** Lucy! Por fin te veo hija, el abogado ya te entregó la llave?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**R.** Qué bueno, no sabes la alegría que me da verte aquí.  
**Q.** Al grano Russell qué quieres de mí y porqué querías verme?  
**R.** OK, como te lo pedí en la carta, necesito que me ayudes a salir de este lugar, no soporto seguir un instante más aquí, este es un infierno, sé que aún tienes el fondo universitario que te dejó tu madre, yo lo necesito para poder salir de aquí e iniciar una nueva vida.  
**Q.** Qué te hace suponer que te voy entregar mi dinero para que salgas de aquí?  
**R.** Soy tu padre Lucy, me tienes que ayudar, no tengo a nadie más que a ti y es tu obligación sacarme de aquí.  
**Q.** Mi obligación? Acaso yo te pedí que hicieras ese fraude a la compañía donde trabajabas? Acaso yo te pedí que siguieras apostando y jugando en esos casinos clandestinos?  
**R. **Lo hice por ti y por tu madre.  
**Q. **Jajaja por Dios Russell todo lo hiciste pensando en ti y nadie más que en ti, yo me tuve que hacer cargo de los gastos de las quimioterapias y del tratamiento de mi madre, me robaste varias veces mis ahorros, le robaste a ella también sus ahorros, no vengas a decirme que lo hiciste por nosotras.  
**R.** Lo hice pensando en ustedes, pero mi mala suerte fue más grande que la buena, así que todo lo que ganaba rápido lo perdía, pero siempre jugué tratando de ganar dinero para ayudarle a Judy.  
**Q. **Que eso te lo crea quien no te conoce, porque yo no lo haré.  
**R.** Entonces no me vas ayudar?  
**Q.** Ese dinero me lo dejó mi madre para mis estudios universitarios, haré lo que ella me pidió en su lecho de muerte, estudiar una carrera y ser una buena estudiante, así que no te daré ni un solo centavo del dinero que ella con tanto sacrificio me heredó.  
**R. **Está bien, comprendo que quieras cumplir el sueño de tu madre pero aun así necesito que me ayudes a salir de aquí, tengo un contacto fuera, él es uno de los ex socios de Watts ya me comuniqué con él, hija si tú te pusieras algo cariñosa con ese hombre, él me dará el dinero suficiente para pagar la fianza que necesito para salir de aquí.  
**Q.** Qué demonios estás diciendo? Pretendes venderme una vez más para tu beneficio, qué clase de padre eres?  
**R.** Un padre que te ama y que necesita de tu ayuda, eso es todo Quinnie no es nada fuera de lo común, sólo acostarte con un tipo para que te de dinero y me ayudes.  
**Q.** Si para ti es tan fácil, entonces por qué no lo haces tú? No puedo creer que después de que me destruiste mi adolescencia, aún quieras seguir haciéndome ese tipo de daño, eres un monstruo Russell un verdadero y asqueroso monstruo. (gritando)  
**R.** Tú tienes la obligación de ayudarme Quinn, yo te di la vida, yo te di todo, ahora es el momento de que tú me devuelvas cada una de las cosas que te he dado.  
**Q.** El venderme a un tipo asqueroso que me violó y me golpeó por dos días no te fue suficiente? Russell había mil maneras de que pudieras recuperar la casa, por qué tuviste que entregarme a mí? Yo tenía tan sólo 14 años, era una niña y tú destruiste toda mi inocencia.  
**R. **Tenías que ayudarme hija, solamente tú podías ayudarme a recuperar nuestra casa sino dónde íbamos a vivir? Dónde iba a vivir tu madre sus últimos días?  
**Q.** Pero tú te metiste en eso, ninguna de las dos te obligamos a apostar una y otra vez hasta perder la casa, cuando me pediste ayuda yo creí en ti, cuando me dijiste que sólo tenía que trabajar por un día con un tipo, pero jamás me dijiste qué clase de trabajo era, jamás me dijiste que mi cuerpo era el pago por la deuda que le debías a ese infeliz.  
**R.** Lo hecho, hecho está, por fortuna estás bien, así que no te quejes tanto, ahora dime me vas ayudar sí o no?  
**Q.** No te arrepientes de nada de lo que me hiciste verdad? Soy tu hija Russell se supone que tú debías de protegerme, de cuidarme, de mantenerme y educarme, no de venderme con un tipo enfermo que me hizo cosas innombrables, qué clase de padre eres? Claro… Un padre que después de recogerme y verme golpeada y sangrando, sólo me hizo tomar unas pastillas para no quedar embarazada, para luego simplemente decirme "tómatelas, aún no quiero ser abuelo, en cuanto lleguemos a la casa te bañas y no sales de tu habitación hasta que tu madre regrese del hospital" Nunca te preocupaste por mis heridas, jamás supiste que ese tipo me rompió dos costillas, porque simplemente no te interesó preguntarme cómo me sentía. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**R.** Lucy...  
**Q**. Dime algo Russell, crees que me importa el cómo te sientes en este momento encerrado en este lugar?  
**R.** Soy tu padre.  
**Q.** Eres una mierda, solamente eso eres para mí, así que no quiero que vuelvas a intentar contactarme porque te juro, que le contaré todo a Frank López y no sólo seguirás cumpliendo tu sentencia por fraude, sino que también lo harás por trata y abuso de menores.  
**R. **No te atreverías a hacerme eso.  
**Q. **Yo que tú, no me arriesgaba… Quién crees que te metió en este lugar? Fuiste un idiota al dejar todas las pruebas en tu caja fuerte, mamá me dio la combinación y por eso pude refundirte en este lugar.  
**R.** Que tú hiciste qué? Eres una maldita mal agradecida, una perra, qué bueno que Watts te hizo todas esas cosas, eso y más te mereces por ser una traidora.  
**Q**. Jamás te vas arrepentir de lo que me hiciste verdad? Espero que esta noche puedas dormir tranquilo, es más espero que en los próximos días puedas si quiera sentarte, adiós Russell, adiós para siempre.  
**R.** Sentarme? Qué quieres decir con eso? Lucy! Lucy!

La rubia no contestó y salió de esa sala para reunirse con el abogado.

**Q.** Si sabe lo que le conviene, es mejor que deje de representar a este asqueroso tipo, no tiene dinero y jamás le podrá pagar sus honorarios, nunca vuelva a molestarme yo no vuelvo a este lugar por nada del mundo.

Así que Quinn salió del reclusorio y condujo rumbo al edificio de correos donde estaba el apartado postal que se suponía tenía lo que le pertenecía.

Llegando ahí localizó rápidamente el apartado postal y lo abrió, en el interior se encontraba algo que Russell le había quitado cuando descubrió que ella era lesbiana, se trataba de las fotos y todos los recuerdos de ella con Belle.

**Q.** Maldito bastardo, si creías que con esto me ibas a ablandar el corazón, estabas muy equivocado, gracias Dios, gracias porque estas cosas aún existan. (Sonriendo)

Saliendo de ahí, se fue directamente a aquel lugar alejado de la ciudad, donde pasaba muchas horas al día hacía algunos años.

**X.** Hey tú, es mejor que te vayas de aquí, este no es lugar para ti.  
**Q.** Ya no me reconoces Wesley?  
**W.** Quinn? Jajaja eres Quinn? Pero qué haces vestida así? Esa no eres tú. (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Si lo sé, me tuve que meter a bañar por órdenes de mamá antes de irme de aquí jajajaja. (rodando los ojos)  
**W.** Ven acá y dame un abrazo, vas a regresar con nosotros?  
**Q. **No puedo, recuerda lo que mamá me pidió, tengo que cumplirlo.  
**W.** Es verdad, entonces qué haces aquí?  
**Q.** Quise venir a saludar a mis amigos, además necesito ver a Halo.  
**W**. OK, deja voy a avisarle que quieres verlo, por cierto ese es tu coche? Se nota que te ha ido bastante bien.  
**Q.** Algo hay de eso, resulta que tengo unos excelentes padres adoptivos.  
**W.** Jaja eres una perra con suerte Fabray me da gusto por ti, ahora vuelvo.

Minutos más tarde el chico regresó con buenas noticias, su jefe vería a la rubia.

**H. **Quinn Fabray, mi ex mano derecha de vuelta en Columbus, a qué debemos tu visita?  
**Q.** A mí también me da gusto volverte a ver Halo. (cruzando sus brazos)  
**H.** Ya sabes que mí no me gustan mucho las muestras de afecto, pero me da gusto volverte a ver, ahora si me vas a contestar a qué se debe tu visita?  
**Q.** Bueno, la verdad es que hoy quería verte para saludarte y eso... Pero las cosas cambiaron un poco hace rato que... En fin, recuerdas cuando evité que murieras? Me dijiste que cuando necesitara algo te lo pidiera sin ninguna duda?  
**H.** Ya veo, quieres contarme qué necesitas?  
**Q. **Sabes que nunca quise que llegara este momento, pero realmente necesito que hagas lo que te voy a pedir, te juro que después de eso ya no te volveré a pedir nada en la vida.  
**H. **Y qué es lo que necesitas?  
**Q. **Que le des un buen merecido a mi padre, el muy bastardo no se arrepiente de lo que me hizo, por el contrario hace menos de dos horas me acaba de pedir que lo vuelva hacer.  
**H. **Ese tipo es un enfermo, qué le pasa? Eres su hija!  
**Q. **Él no lo ve así, simplemente no le importo… Entonces me vas ayudar?  
**H.** Qué quieres que haga?  
**Q. **Sé muy bien que tienes contactos en la cárcel, así que... Quiero que sienta lo mismo que yo sentí cuando me vendió a ese tipo.  
**H.** No has cambiado nada Fabray, sigues siendo una despiadada jajajajaja  
**Q.** Solo quiero justicia.  
**H.** No te preocupes, la tendrás, está hecho, cuándo quieres que se lleve a cabo eso?  
**Q.** Hoy mismo… Y hasta que se aburran de él.  
**H.** Jajaja ok, Wes… Llámale a Navarro y dile lo que tiene qué hacer con el padre de Quinn.  
**W.** Cómo se llama tu padre Quinn?  
**Q. **Russell Fabray.**  
****W.** Hecho.

Mientras el chico se fue a hacer la llamada, la rubia empezó a charlar con su ex jefe.

**H.** No sabes la falta que nos haces aquí, contigo las cosas funcionaban de una manera más fácil, ahora tenemos que usar otras tácticas que no son precisamente sencillas.  
**Q**. No te voy a mentir Halo, muchas veces quisiera estar con ustedes, siento que no pertenezco a ningún lugar más que aquí.  
**H.** Entonces regresa, tú has sido el mejor elemento que he tenido, mi mano derecha, Wes se esfuerza, pero no es lo mismo sin ti.  
**Q**. No puedo, necesito hacer lo que me pidió mamá, sabes lo importante que era para ella que yo me graduara de la universidad.  
**H**. Sólo porque sé de lo que hablas te comprendo perfectamente, es una lástima que yo no haya podido hacer lo mismo para mi papá.  
**Q.** Sólo necesitas presentar tu examen final para que te den tu título.  
**H.** Jajaja quién va a contratar a un médico narcotraficante? Además, en este negocio gano mucho más que lo que ganaría como médico y lo sabes.  
**Q**. La diferencia está, en que corres mucho peligro como narcotraficante en cambio como médico no lo harías.  
**H**. Sabes que no me puedo salir, tú fuiste muy privilegiada en poderlo hacer, pero la única manera que hay para que yo deje este negocio sería estando muerto y gracias a ti no lo estoy.  
**Q.** Pero Scar si lo está.  
**H. **Se lo merecía, que nunca se te olvide, él no solo trato de matarme a mí sino también a mi hijo, así que debes de tener tu conciencia tranquila, le pude salvar la vida, pero dejé que se desangrara porque si lo dejaba vivo él intentaría nuevamente hacerle daño a Troy, así que tú no lo mataste.  
**Q.** La verdad eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, pero el saber que prácticamente maté a una persona aunque haya sido en defensa propia es bastante duro.  
**H.** Pero lo volverías a hacer?  
**Q. **Sabes que sí, tu bebé no merecía morir de esa manera, ni tú tampoco.  
**H.** Gracias... Y no te preocupes, que jamás te voy a cobrar ese gran favor, lo que acepté hacer hoy por ti, es sólo como muestra de mi amistad.  
**Q.** Gracias Halo... Por cierto y cómo se encuentra Troy?  
**H.** Enorme, te mostraré unas fotos de las vacaciones a las que fuimos hace unas semanas.  
**Q.** Espera… Leslie fue con ustedes?  
**H.** Sí, ella y yo lo estamos intentando otra vez, aún tiene algo de miedo, pero la voy a proteger muy bien.  
**Q. **Me da gusto por ustedes dos.  
**H. **Me encantaría que ella dejara de trabajar en ese espantoso lugar, pero quiere seguir haciendo su vida normal, aun así hay gente cuidándola las 24 horas, no me quiero arriesgar a que algo le pase.  
**Q.** Sabes algo de Belle?  
**H.** No has ido a verla?  
**Q. **No... Pasa algo?  
**H. **En las vacaciones Leslie perdió su teléfono, recuperó el número hasta que volvimos a la ciudad, pero todos sus contactos se borraron, por eso ella no te ha podido avisar, es mejor que vayas al hospital de inmediato.  
**Q.** No me asustes Halo por favor.  
**H.** Vamos, yo te acompañaré, en cuanto se lo pida al director del hospital psiquiátrico, sé que te dejarán verla, él es mi cliente.  
**Q.** Qué?

La rubia bastante nerviosa salió de ese lugar en compañía de su ex jefe y amigo, se dirigieron al hospital donde se encontraba su ex novia acompañados de varios escoltas.

Al llegar ahí, se pusieron en contacto con Leslie quien salió a la sala de espera para encontrarse con ellos, la cara de la chica estaba bastante desencajada.

**L.** Quinn, me fui un mes de vacaciones y cuando volví ya estaba así, traté de llamarte pero perdí el celular, esperaba que tú me llamaras pero no lo hiciste, lo siento tanto Quinn, de verdad lo siento tanto.  
**Q.** Pero qué pasa Leslie, qué pasa con Belle, está muerta? (muy asustada)  
**L.** No, vamos para que la veas.

Las chicas caminaron por los pasillos, el camino se le hizo eterna la rubia, pero finalmente llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba su ex novia.

**L.** Tienes que ser fuerte Quinn, de verdad quise cuidarla, lamento no poderlo haber hecho como debía, no sé si te reconozca tenle paciencia.

Leslie abrió la habitación de Belle para dejarla entrar.

**Q.** Belle? Noooooo, nooo, no, no!

La rubia corrió al pie de la cama donde se encontraba su ex novia y la abrazó tiernamente.

**Q.** Qué te hicieron mi amor? Por qué estas así? (llorando)  
**L.** Cuando yo estuve a su cuidado, le insistía todos los días para que comiera y tomara sus medicamentos, se suponía que mi compañera también lo haría, pero no lo hizo, Belle no la conocía y por eso no aceptó que ella le diera de comer ni tampoco le diera sus medicamentos, esa chica simplemente no se preocupó y dejó de insistir, cuando regresé y la vi en ese estado quise matarla por haber sido tan irresponsable y tan poco profesional, de inmediato la despidieron, pero el daño ya estaba hecho.

La rubia no podía dejar de mirar a su ex novia, quien se encontraba en una situación horrible, estaba tan delgada que la grasa había desaparecido de su cuerpo, los huesos le sobresalían bastante, su cabello estaba rapado y su mirada completamente perdida.

**L.** Le tuvieron que rapar el cabello porque no dejaba de arrancárselo cada que tenía alguna de sus crisis, ella se fue Quinn, ya no está aquí su mente simplemente está en otro mundo.  
**Q.** Nooooo, ella no pudo haberse ido, me prometió recuperarse, prometió que saldría del hospital para irse a vivir conmigo a un lugar hermoso, ella está ahí lo sé, Belle, Belle mi amor soy yo soy Quinnie tu novia, por favor mírame mi amor, soy yo, recuerda lo que me prometiste, recuerda que vamos a estar juntas hasta el final de nuestros días, por favor mírame soy yo.

Pero la chica no reaccionó.

**Q.** Por qué no me avisaste? Por qué no investigaste mi número? Yo llamé miles de veces a este lugar y la estúpida de la recepcionista no me quiso dar información de ella. (llorando de rabia)  
**L.** No lo sabía, esa tipa no me dijo nada, intenté comunicarme contigo desafortunadamente no supe dónde encontrarte, pero me concentré más en tratar de ayudar a Belle para que se recuperara en estos últimos días desde que regresé, pero ya ni a mí me reconoce, no reconoce a sus padres, no reconoce a nadie, lo siento tanto Quinn.  
**Q.** Déjame a solas con ella.  
**L.** No sé si sea una buena idea, aún le dan sus crisis y se pone violenta.  
**Q**. Déjame con ella por favor, no me hará nada que no ves lo débil que está?  
**L.** Está bien.

La chica salió de la habitación…

**Q.** Mi chiquita, por qué te rendiste? Tú y yo teníamos nuestros planes, tenemos que cumplirlos por favor mírame soy yo, soy tu novia, soy la chica que más te ama en el mundo, por favor mírame.

Pero la rubia siguió sin tener respuesta de su ex novia, así que sólo se quedó ahí junto a ella abrazándola mientras continuaba llorando.

Entonces de su bolso sacó las fotos y recuerdos que Russell le había dejado en el apartado postal y se las comenzó a mostrar a Belle para intentar que ella pudiera reaccionar un poco.

Después de varias horas, hubo un destello de reacción en ella.

**Bl.** Quinnie?  
**Q. **Síiii, sí mi amor soy yo!  
**Bl.** Tu pelo...  
**Q.** Lo sé, lo tuve que cambiar, pero si soy yo, lo siento tanto, siento tanto haberte dejado todo este tiempo aquí sola, perdóname.  
**Bl.** No... No tienes la culpa, yo no pude Quinn, no pude recuperarme lo siento no cumplí la promesa.  
**Q. **Aún lo puedes hacer mi amor, aún hay tiempo, necesitas tomar tus medicamentos, necesitas comer, necesitas volver a ser tú mi amor, hacerle caso a Leslie en todo y cuando estés sana nos vamos a ir lejos, recuerda solamente tú y yo.  
**Bl. **Ya no hay tiempo, el tiempo se acabó, ya no puedo, estoy agotada Quinn solo quiero dormir y que todo termine.  
**Q. **No, tú me hiciste una promesa Belle debes de cumplirla, yo voy a estar contigo, vendré todos los fines de semana te lo prometo y todo el verano estaré a tu lado.  
**Bl.** No Quinn, no.  
**Q.** Chiquita por favor. (llorando)  
**Bl.** Cómo se llama?  
**Q.** Quién?  
**Bl. **Ella, la chica a la que amas.  
**Q.** Chiquita, yo te amo a ti.  
**Bl. **Me quieres, pero amas a alguien más, las voces me lo dijeron.  
**Q.** Belle...  
**Bl.** Las voces nunca mienten, dímelo, dime su nombre.  
**Q.** Santana.  
**Bl.** Lindo. (leve sonrisa)  
**Q.** Pero yo sólo quiero estar contigo.  
**Bl.** No podemos, ya no podremos…  
**Q.** No te voy a dejar Belle, confío en que te vas a recuperar y tú y yo envejeceremos juntas como siempre debió de ser.  
**Bl.** Quinn... Mi Quinn... Lo siento.  
**Q. **No te preocupes mi amor, saldremos juntas de todo esto ya lo verás, mira recuperé nuestras fotos, Russell no las tiró.

Entonces hubo un silencio que desconcertó a la rubia.

**Q**. Belle? Belle mi amor estás bien?

Pero ya no tuvo respuesta, la chica nuevamente estaba ausente.

**Q**. Nooooo (llorando)

El resto de la tarde la rubia estuvo al lado de su ex novia abrazándola, hasta que fue interrumpida por Leslie quien tenía que suministrarle sus medicamentos.

**L.** Quinn? Quinn es momento de salir, Belle tiene que dormir y ya es muy tarde tú tienes que regresar a casa, le avisaste a tus padres?  
**Q**. No me quiero ir Leslie, no puedo dejarla sola, ella me necesita.  
**L.** Quinn, ella estará bien ahora que yo estoy aquí, pero debo de serte muy sincera, Belle está mal, no sólo por sus problemas psiquiátricos, ahora tiene problemas de salud muy importantes, es anoréxica, está muy débil en cualquier momento…  
**Q.** No, ni lo digas ella no va morir, ella no puede morir, ella tiene que recuperarse y volver conmigo, tiene que recuperarse.  
**L.** Quinn dudo mucho que eso vaya a pasar, lo siento de veras, es mejor que te despidas por el momento de ella, tiene que descansar.

Leslie salió una vez más de la habitación para dejar que la rubia se despidiera de su ex novia.

**Q.** Te prometo que voy a volver, tal vez no logre hacerlo cada fin de semana, pero intentaré visitarte lo que más pueda, pero eso sí el verano estaré aquí para ti.

Bastante desconsolada la rubia tomó el rostro de su ex novia y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego salió de la habitación, se despidió de su amiga Leslie y le pidió de favor que la despidiera de su amigo Halo.

Antes de regresar a casa, entró a un mini súper a comprar una botella de vodka y algunos cigarros, luego la abrió, le dio algunos sorbos y tomó la carretera de regreso a Lima.

Pero la chica de ojos verdes no tenía ánimos de regresar a casa, así que condujo directamente a su lugar donde pudo maldecir, gritar y llorar todo lo que quiso, hasta casi quedarse sin lágrimas mientras bebía el contenido de la botella.

Minutos después…

**S.** Quinn!

La rubia volteó.

**Q.** Belle... (llorando)

Santana abrazó a la rubia para consolarla.

**S. **Todo va a estar bien Quinnie.  
**Q.** No, ya nunca nada estará bien.

Cuando la rubia se tranquilizó un poco…

**S. **Dónde estabas Quinn, me tuviste muy preocupada todo el día, por qué apagaste tu teléfono? Qué pasa con Belle?  
**Q.** Está mal, está muy mal y todo por mi culpa, todo por mi maldita culpa, por no estar al pendiente de ella, por no cuidarla, porque mientras la pobrecita sufría yo me la pasé todo el tiempo revolcándome contigo, soy una verdadera idiota.

Cuando Quinn mencionó eso, Santana no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

**S.** Quinn, tú no tienes la culpa, ella está enferma, lo has dicho muchas veces, además lo tuyo y lo mío…  
**Q.** Lo tuyo y lo mío? No existe lo tuyo y lo mío, fue solo sexo, fue maldito sexo, por estar cogiéndote todos los días descuidé a mi mujer, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de eso.  
**S.** Noooo, no fue solo sexo, fuiste mi novia Quinn, fuimos novias.  
**Q.** Me odio a mí misma, me olvidé por completo de mí chiquita.  
**S.** Tranquila Quinnie estás ebria, verás que mañana todo lo verás de una manera diferente, tranquilízate por favor.  
**Q.** Tranquilizarme? Me pides tranquilizarme cuando toda mi maldita vida ha sido un caos?  
**S. **Quinn…todo se va a resolver.  
**Q.** Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil, no sabes nada, nunca sabrás nada porque eres una chica muy superficial, tu máxima preocupación es cómo te ves ante el espejo y dejar de ser popular, no tienes la menor idea de lo que ha sido mi vida, si lo supieras no dirías nada. (gritando)  
**S.** Lo sé… Puck me lo contó, sé por lo que pasaste, sé acerca de tu…  
**Q.** Violación? Vaya ese tipo es un verdadero chismoso, no tenía ningún derecho de platicarte mis cosas.  
**S.** Lo tuvo que hacer para explicarme el por qué no podía regresar a Columbus, estaba tan preocupada por ti que fui a pedirle su ayuda para ir por ti hasta allá, entonces me lo contó todo.  
**Q**. Ja! Te lo contó todo? Te contó que el asqueroso de mi padre me vendió a un tipo que me violó, me golpeó y me humilló por dos días hasta que se cansó?  
**S.** Sí y también me contó que te vengaste de él.  
**Q**. Así es, por meses estuve asechándolo, conocí cada uno de sus movimientos, sus horarios, descubrí que conmigo no era la única chica con la que había hecho sus porquerías y cuando por fin lo tuve en mis manos no dudé ni un segundo y le aventé el coche tan fuerte como pude, el imbécil salió volando varios metros de distancia hasta estrellarse con el concreto, quise pasarle el auto por encima pero el cobarde de Noah no me lo permitió, quería matarlo ahí mismo, pero ahora agradezco que una lacra como él no haya muerto y esté tumbado en esa cama junto con ese respirador por el resto de su patética y asquerosa vida.  
**S.** Quinnie...  
**Q.** Muchas veces te dije que no me conocías Santana, ahora sólo sabes una parte de mi vida, quieres saber todo lo que he hecho?  
**S. **No hace falta, sé que no eres una asesina.  
**Q.** Pues ahora lo vas a saber quieras o no y te equivocas por supuesto que soy una asesina, hace tiempo maté a un tipo con el que forcejeé para evitar que le disparara a un bebé, el muy idiota apretó el gatillo y recibió el disparo.  
**S.** No es verdad, eso no puede ser, tú no eres una asesina.  
**Q.** Lo soy Santana, debería de estar en la cárcel, pero fui más inteligente que todos ellos, no soy buena persona, no soy buena persona! (gritando)  
**S. **Entonces, todo este tiempo me has mentido? Entraste a mi casa fingiendo ser una persona que no eras?  
**Q.** Tuve que hacerlo porque mi mamá me lo pidió.  
**S**. No, abejita tú no puedes ser así, tú eres Quinn, mi abejita.  
**Q**. No, yo soy la chica que a los 14 años perdió su inocencia, la chica que estuvo a punto de morir por los golpes que le provocó el tipo que la violó, te voy a contar lo que pasó después de eso… Gracias a que Puck le avisó a Leslie quien es enfermera y que en ese entonces era mi vecina, aún estoy aquí, ese tipo me quebró dos costillas que estuvieron a punto de perforarme el pulmón, por fortuna el novio de Leslie quien era un estudiante de medicina me ayudó a recuperarme, yo le pagué todo lo que gastó en mí trabajando para él, me convertí en su mano derecha y fui una de las vendedoras de droga más importantes de la ciudad, teníamos muchos enemigos uno de ellos un día secuestró al pequeño Troy el hijo de Halo y Leslie, le tendieron una trampa a mi amigo y él también estuvo a punto de perder la vida, pero yo pude ingeniármelas para dar con su paradero y evitar que ese desgraciado asesinara a su bebé.  
**S.** Ya no quiero escuchar eso Quinn, basta.  
**Q.** Noooo, necesitas saberlo todo para que me conozcas, como te dije, al principio empecé a vender droga para pagarle a Halo todo lo que gastó en mí, pero después mamá empeoró y Russell no nos ayudaba ni con los gastos de la casa, el seguro de mamá no cubría todos sus medicamentos ni las quimioterapias, entonces me adentré más en el negocio hasta llegar a ser la mano derecha de Halo, gracias a eso mi mamá pudo tener una calidad de vida un poco mejor, gracias a eso pudimos comer y gracias a eso le salvé la vida a Puck, sabes lo que hizo el muy idiota? Mientras yo estaba cuidando mamá en el hospital, le encargué entregar un gran paquete de mercancía a unos vendedores, pero el estúpido por irse a revolcar con unas putas que para variar trabajaban para el bando contrario, lo despojaron de todo, Halo se enteró y estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero yo intercedí por él, tuve que pagar la mercancía para que le perdona la vida, con la condición de que se largara de Columbus o de lo contrario lo matarían a él y a su familia, la mayor parte de mis ahorros se perdieron gracias a él, ese dinero era para irme con Belle, por eso me dolió tanto su traición, pero ya no importa, lo importante como te lo dije hace rato, es que sepas quién soy yo.

La latina no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba de su ex novia, pareciera que era otra persona quien se lo estaba platicando, porque la chica que estaba frente a ella no era su abejita.

**Q.** Este asqueroso ser humano soy yo Santana, pareciera que por fin estoy pagando con la salud de Belle todo lo malo que he hecho, pero sabes una cosa? No me arrepiento de nada, porque sin duda lo haría una y otra vez con tal de hacer pagar a todos y cada uno de los que me hicieron daño, hoy terminé de vengarme del principal, ahorita ha de estar llorando como una mariquita jajaja.  
**S.** No... No creo todo lo que me dices, yo te conozco yo sé que no eres esa persona que dices ser, no, esa no es la verdadera Quinn, yo conozco todo de ti, conozco lo tierna y lo amorosa que eres, tú no puedes ser una asesina, tú eres mi abejita. (gritando)  
**Q.** No, no lo soy, vete de aquí y déjame sola, soy mala persona, no me tienes miedo?

Entonces la rubia volvió a llorar y se desplomó sobre el césped, Santana se acurrucó junto a ella y la abrazó.

**S.** Yo sólo sé algo, que tú eres mi abejita y que no te voy a dejar sola.

Las chicas se quedaron abrazadas por unas horas más sobre el césped, hasta que por fin la latina convenció a la rubia de volver a casa, lo hicieron en el coche de Santana.

Ya en la casa de los López, Santana abrió las llaves de la tina y cuando estuvo lista, desnudó a la rubia para que se metiera y poderle dar una ducha, la bañó delicadamente mientras la chica de ojos verdes continuaba llorando, luego le envolvió en una toalla, la secó y luego le puso su pijama.

**S.** Yo voy a estar contigo Quinnie, te lo prometo.  
**Q.** Abrázame San te necesito…  
**S.** Aquí estoy contigo, no te voy a dejar, yo te conozco Quinn y sé que lo que vivimos fue real, eres la chica más tierna y cariñosa que he conocido.  
**Q.** No lo sé.  
**S.** Lo eres abejita.

La latina le dio un beso en la mejilla a la rubia y luego durmieron.

Despertaron casi al medio día.

**Q**. Qué hora es?  
**S.** 11:50 a.m.  
**Q**. Es muy tarde.  
**S.** Ven vamos a que desayunes algo.  
**Q**. No tengo hambre.

Entonces se escuchó un fuerte sonido que provenía del estómago de la rubia.

**S.** No? Y eso qué fue? Estoy casi segura que ayer no comiste nada.**  
****Q**. Ni me acordé de hacerlo.  
**S.** Anda vamos a la cocina.  
**Q**. Ok, solo voy al baño.

Mientras la rubia entró al baño, la morena aprovechó para bajar y empezar a hacer el desayuno.

Más tarde Quinn bajó ya con otra ropa puesta.

**S**. Espero te guste lo que preparé.  
**Q**. Sí gracias.  
**S.** Te duele la cabeza?  
**Q.** Un poco.  
**S.** Quieres un analgésico?  
**Q.** Cuando termine de desayunar.  
**S. **Quinn**, **qué pasa con Belle? Ayer no dijiste mucho.  
**Q.** Ella está muy mal, su condición empeoró.  
**S.** Lo siento... Quinn con respecto a lo que me platicaste ayer...  
**Q.** Es verdad, todo es verdad.  
**S. **Quinnie has buscado ayuda? Podemos decirle a papá.  
**Q.** No, ellos no se pueden enterar de mi pasado, me aborrecerían, le prometí a mamá que me portaría bien, por eso cambié un poco de actitud.  
**S.** No tenemos que contarles todo, solo lo que tu padre te hizo, necesitas ir a terapia, por eso eran las pesadillas verdad?  
**Q**. Sí, cuando papá me llevó a ese lugar, le supliqué que no me dejara con ese tipo a solas, se lo pedí una y otra vez pero no me escuchó, Santana ese tipo me hizo cosas horribles, yo solo quería morirme para que eso terminara, pero no fue así, por eso le di su merecido.  
**S.** Quinn, siento mucho que hayas tenido que pasar por todo eso, pero insisto en que necesitas ayuda.  
**Q.** Ya la tuve, Belle me ayudó a superarlo poco a poco y yo no pude hacer lo mismo por ella. (llorando)  
**S.** Ya no llores abejita.  
**Q.** Santana no me llames así.  
**S. **Es lo que eres para mí, yo... Quinn lo que yo siento por ti es muy fuerte, verás yo...

En eso tocaron a la puerta.

**S**. Maldita sea... Ya voy!

La latina fue a abrir la puerta.

**P**. Santana! Gracias a dios estás bien, me preocupé mucho por ti (abrazándola)  
**S**. Qué haces aquí? (mueca)  
**P.** Vine a preguntar por ti y por... Quinn! Cómo estás?  
**Q.** Bien.

La rubia se encaminó a la puerta ya con su mochila.

**S. **No me digas que vas a salir?  
**Q.** Sí, voy por mi auto.  
**S. **Yo te acompaño.  
**Q.** No hace falta, quédate con tu... amigo.  
**S. **Espera...  
**P.** Quinn, cómo está Belle?  
**Q.** Muriendo.  
**P.** Dios… (ojos muy abiertos)

Y con eso, la rubia salió de la casa.

**S. **Quinn, espérame no te vayas.  
**P. **Déjala, la conozco y sé que necesita estar a solas... Que bien huele, me invitas a comer?  
**S.** No, lo siento mucho, será en otra ocasión.  
**P. **Ok, nos vemos Santana, que bueno que te encuentras bien.  
**S. **Gracias.

En cuanto el chico se fue de ahí, la morena tomó las llaves de su auto para ir en busca de Quinn.

**S. **Una llanta ponchada? No puede ser, ash cómo no me di cuenta antes de que el idiota de Puckerman se fuera? (gran puchero)

Mientras tanto la rubia iba caminado por la acera cuando escuchó un claxon.

**Q.** Bree. (sonriendo)  
**Br**. Iba para tu casa, te estuve llamando toda la mañana pero tu celular está apagado.**  
****Q**. Mmmm es cierto, no lo he prendido.  
**Br.** A dónde vas?  
**Q. **Por mi auto.  
**Br.** Sube te acompaño, así me platicas todo lo de tu visita a Columbus.  
**Q. **Primero vamos al centro comercial.  
**Br.** Ok.

En el centro comercial...

**Br.** Ya compramos ropa extraña, ahora peróxido y tinte?  
**Q.** Sí... Los voy a pagar, espera.

De ahí fueron a la casa de Bree donde Quinn le platicó todo lo que pasó en su visita a Columbus.

**Br.** No sé qué decirte amiga, lo siento mucho.  
**Q**. Lo sé Bree, las cosas que están pasando es todo por mi culpa.  
**Br.** Claro que no, son cosas que tu no pudiste evitar, Belle ya estaba enferma mucho antes de que la conocieras, tu no podías estar al pendiente de ella todo el tiempo, Quinn saliste de Columbus a los 16 años, ni si quiera te permitían entrar al hospital donde está internada, tu no podías hacer nada.  
**Q.** Pero si la hubiera sacado de ahí...  
**Br.** Igual ella iba a necesitar medicamentos y otros cuidados.  
**Q. **Tampoco los tuvo en ese lugar.  
**Br.** Pero solo fue por unas semanas y eso bastó para que se pusiera así, créeme que si tú hubieras estado con ella, no te garantizaría que su salud estuviera mejor.  
**Q.** Tal vez... En fin me ayudas?  
**Br.** A qué?  
**Q. **Cuando Belle me vio, no me reconoció y eso es porque ella me conoció y aceptó de la manera en que realmente soy y quiero regresar a eso, quiero ser la verdadera Quinn de la que Belle se enamoró.  
**Br.** Está bien, solo dime qué hacer.

Una hora después.

**Q.** Y bien?  
**Br.** Wooow. (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Ésta soy yo Bree, me siento liberada, me acompañas por mi auto?  
**Br.** Claro.

Mientras tanto en la casa López.

**S.** Por fin llegan!  
**Mi.** Lo siento, estaba en una reunión familiar.  
**T.** Sí, tuve que decirle a su madre mentiras para que lo dejara salir.  
**S.** Bueno ya, Mike ayúdame a cambiar la llanta por favor.  
**Mi.** Ok necesito una cruceta.  
**S.** Una qué?  
**Mi**. Mmmm dime dónde están las herramientas de tu padre.  
**S. **En la cochera.

El chico asiático fue a cambiar la llanta.

**T. **Y Quinn?  
**S. **No sé, estaba a punto de irla a buscar cuando me di cuenta que la llanta se había ponchado.  
**T. **Cómo vas con ella?  
**S. **Mal, pero hoy más que nunca estaré a su lado, me necesita y no la voy a dejar sola.  
**T. **Pasa algo?  
**S. **Pues...  
**T. **No te preocupes, son sus cosas, lo entiendo.  
**Mi**. Listo, necesitas llevar el neumático para que te lo arreglen, por lo pronto le puse la de refacción.  
**S. **Gracias Mikey, ahora si podré ir a buscar a Quinn.  
**Mi.** No hace falta, miren ahí viene.

Y en efecto la rubia llegó en su coche, la latina estaba feliz de que hubiera regresado a casa, entonces Quinn bajó del auto.

**Mi.** Oh por dios! (boca abierta)  
**S.** Quinn? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**T.** Pero... Parece un gran algodón de azúcar (boca abierta)  
**Q**. Hola chicos.

La chica de ojos verdes entró a la casa dejando a todos con cara de sorpresa.

**Mi**. Wooow Quinn se ve tan... Tan...  
**T. **Tan caliente!  
**Mi**. Lo sé.  
**S. **Cállense, no hablen así de mi chica.**  
****Mi**. Perdón, Tina es mejor que nos vayamos para que Santana hable con esa nueva Quinn.  
**T.** Ok, nos vemos mañana en la preparatoria.  
**S. **Si, gracias por venir chicos.

La morena no esperó a que sus amigos se fueran, rápidamente entró a la casa y subió corriendo a la habitación de Quinn.

**S. **Ábreme Quinn, vamos ábreme.  
**Q.** Qué quieres?  
**S. **Ábreme!

Quinn le abrió, entonces Santana recorrió con su mirada todo el cuerpo de la chica de ojos verdes de pies a cabeza, sus botas, medias negras rasgadas, falda y blusa negra que mostraba su abdomen plano, el maquillaje y sobre todo su corto cabello rosa.

**S.** Qué significa esto?  
**Q.** Esto es quien soy Santana.  
**S. **Claro que no.

Entonces Quinn sacó algunas de las fotos que su padre había conservado.

**Q.** Mira, ésta soy yo, aquí puedes verme junto a Belle, antes de venir aquí tuve que cambiar de look porque mamá me lo pidió.  
**S.** Pero... (muy desconcertada)  
**Q**. Es mejor que salgas de aquí, ya no quiero que estés a mi lado, no quiero hacerte daño.  
**S.** No, yo no me voy a separar de ti, sé que me necesitas.  
**Q.** No Santana, yo solo necesito a Belle para ser feliz.  
**S.** Y lo nuestro? Quinn sabes que no todo fue sexo...  
**Q.** Somos hermanas.  
**S. **No lo somos.  
**Q.** Aun así es mejor que te vayas de aquí, no quiero hacerte daño, entiéndeme.  
**S.** No quieres hacerme daño? Me alejas de ti por eso? Quinn pero si desde que llegaste a ésta casa es lo que has estado haciendo, me envolviste para que te diera mi virginidad y al siguiente día te encontré besuqueándote con Bree, me quitaste la capitanía de las Cheerios, luego me chantajeaste para que fuera tu novia y después destruiste mi confianza para que me sintiera gorda.  
**Q.** Yo... Lo siento Santana, lo hice sin pensarlo.  
**S. **Ahora quieres seguir haciéndome daño al alejarme de ti? Yo te necesito Quinn.  
**Q.** No digas mentiras.  
**S. **No lo son, te quiero conmigo pero no como mi hermana, te necesito como mi novia. (gritando)  
**Q.** Entonces por qué me engañaste?  
**S.** Porque me daba pavor lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ti, yo quería sentirme "normal" otra vez, por eso besé al idiota de Puck, no porque quisiera.  
**Q**. Qué estás diciendo?  
**S.** Por dios Quinn! Eres muy inteligente, acaso no te has dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por ti? (gritando más fuerte)  
**Q.** Sentimientos?  
**S.** Te amo maldita sea, te amo como no te lo imaginas, por eso no quiero que seas mi hermana, no soporto que esa Barney se te acerque, odio tu obsesión por Belle, yo te necesito y te quiero para mí, te amo Quinn, te amo tanto.  
**Q.** No juegues con eso Santana.  
**S.** No estoy jugando, solo dime que me amas también, solo dilo.  
**Q.** Santana... Yo no te convengo, soy mala persona.  
**S. **No me importa lo que hiciste en tu pasado, eso está justamente ahí: en el pasado, solo necesito que me digas algo, me amas?  
**Q.** Santana... (cerrando los ojos)  
**S**. Dios mío soy una estúpida. (manos al rostro)

La latina salió de esa habitación hecha un mar de lágrimas.

**Q.** Por qué ahora? Por qué? (manos a la cabeza)

La ex rubia no sabía qué hacer, tenía una promesa que cumplirle a Belle, pero por fin había escuchado las palabras que tanto deseaba oír, así que fue a la habitación de la latina.

**Q.** Santana... Ábreme.

Al no tener respuesta, fue por sus ganzúas y abrió sin ninguna dificultad la puerta.

**Q.** Santana...  
**S. **Vete! (gritando)  
**Q.** Escúchame.  
**S.** No! Tú no me amas, no hay más que decir, lárgate de aquí.!1  
**Q.** Le hice una promesa a Belle, yo sí sé cumplir mis promesas.  
**S.** Lo sé, sal de mi habitación.  
**Q.** Por favor, escúchame.  
**S.** No, no quiero, vete, déjame sola.  
**Q**. Mielecita... Por favor.  
**S.** No! Sigue pensando en ella, sigue cambiando para ella, sigue obsesionada con ella, vete de aquí, lárgate a seguir cometiendo crímenes, no me importa.

La latina tomó su bolso e intento salir de su habitación.

**Q**. A dónde vas?  
**S**. A decirle a Matt que acepto ser su novia, él si me quiere a su lado, él me ama.  
**Q.** Tu no vas a salir de aquí y menos para estar con él.  
**S.** No eres mi madre, ni mi hermana, ni nadie para impedírmelo.  
**Q**. No voy a permitir que salgas de aquí.  
**S.** Quítate o juro que te golpearé tan duro si no te mueves de la maldita puerta.  
**Q.** Inténtalo, ya te dije tú no sales de aquí. (gritando)

La latina levantó su mano izquierda y cuando estaba a punto de conectarla con la mejilla de la rubia, ésta la interceptó con su mano.

**Q.** No vas a salir de aquí.  
**S.** Suéltame.  
**Q.** No! Tu eres mía, me perteneces y lo sabes!

Quinn tomó fuertemente a la latina de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente para luego arrinconarla en la pared.

La latina llevó sus manos al cuello de la chica de ojos verdes para atraerla más hacia ella y continuar con ese ríspido beso.

Posteriormente Quinn llevó sus labios al cuello de la morena, lo succionó varias veces hasta dejar muchas marcas rojas en él.

**Q.** Eres mía.  
**S.** Sí, soy tuya y de nadie más. (agitada)  
**Q.** Santana estoy loca, no quiero que estés con nadie más, pero tampoco quiero hacerte sufrir.  
**S.** Si estás conmigo no me harás sufrir, al contrario seré muy feliz porque yo solamente quiero estar a tu lado, me haces mucha falta y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un solo momento desde que terminaste nuestro noviazgo. (besándola más)  
**Q.** Espera… Necesitamos hablarlo.  
**S. **No, en este momento lo único que necesitamos es estar juntas de la manera que sabemos.  
**Q.** Pero…  
**S.** También en eso me vas a rechazar? (puchero)  
**Q.** Santana, le prometí a Belle que cuidaría de ella, para luego podernos ir a vivir juntas, no la puedo traicionar, compréndeme.  
**S.** Y yo? Me acabas de decir que te pertenezco que solamente soy tuya, entonces de qué se trata?  
**Q.** Tienes razón, no puedo ser tan egoísta al decirte eso mientras deseo cumplir mi palabra con Belle.  
**S.** No vas a volver conmigo verdad?  
**Q**. Ahora no puedo.  
**S.** No es justo, yo te amo Quinn y pareciera que ti no te importara.  
**Q.** No es eso, me importa pero ya te dije que no quiero seguir haciéndote daño.  
**S.** Demasiado tarde…  
**Q.** Qué puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?  
**S.** Al menos dame una noche y después de eso ya no volveré a insistir en lo nuestro.  
**Q.** Una noche?  
**S.** Si, una última noche en la que vuelvas a ser mi abejita zumbadora.  
**Q.** Ven aquí mielecita…

La rubia tomó de la mano a la latina y la encamino hacia la cama, entonces la besó tiernamente en los labios.

**S.** Te ves tan sexy con este look punk. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Ésta soy yo… Ya te lo había dicho.  
**S.** Entonces quiero estar con la verdadera Quinn.  
**Q.** OK, sólo esta noche.  
**S.** Si... Sólo esta noche.

Santana acarició el abdomen de la chica de cabello rosa, entonces se agachó, llevó su lengua hacía el ombligo de Quinnn, lo lamió una y otra vez, hasta que la piel de la ex rubia se erizó.

**Q.** San... (cerrando los ojos)  
**S.** Te amo abejita.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Quinn.

_**Q.**__ Yo también te amo, pero ahora Belle me necesita más que tú (pensó)__  
_  
Entonces levantó a Santana del piso y la volvió a besar otra vez en los labios, cayeron en la cama sin dejar de besarse, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos, lentamente se fueron despojando de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudas, las caricias fueron interminables ya que recorrieron cada centímetro de piel expuesta como si quisieran grabar ese momento en su mente para siempre.

**Q.** Eres tan perfecta mielecita, no estás gorda, las curvas de tu cuerpo son hermosas, te deseo.  
**S**. Yo también te deseo abejita, hazme tuya te necesito.

Con un camino de besos, la ex rubia fue bajando desde el cuello de la morena hasta llegar a su centro, lentamente separo las piernas de la chica para tener más acceso a él, una vez expuesto el sexo de Santana, no dudo ni un segundo en besarlo y comenzar a pasar su lengua delicadamente a través de los pliegues ya húmedos de la latina.

**S.** Quinnie! (mordiendo su labio)  
**Q.** Esta noche, será muy larga…

Continuará...

* * *

_**Jejejeje siento dejarlos así, pero la parte sensual que les gusta vendrá en el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**Esta historia se ha alargado más de lo que me imaginé, por lo tanto la relación de las chicas se fue haciendo más intensa ya que ustedes me lo pedían, pero la historia la tenía contemplada desde un principio así, ya saben con todos los líos de Quinn, seré honesta, aún falta tiempo para que ellas estén juntas, no me odien pero como les dije, así lo tenía contemplado desde el principio, pero ya saben que es Quinntana endgame.**_

_**Qué les pareció el pasado de Quinn? Tengo la mente retorcida? Jajajajaja.**_

_**Tomé en cuenta las sugerencias que me dieron sobre empezar el sexy time con enojo jejeje.**_

_**Comentarios, recuerden que me hacen falta para poder vivir jajajaja, bueno al menos me hacen falta para motivarme y seguir escribiendo, no olviden dejar alguno cuando terminen de leer el capítulo.**_

_**Espero no tardarme tanto en la nueva actualización.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los enormes errores.**_

_**Con respecto a un comentario que recibí acerca de los modismos mexicanos que utilizo al escribir, me encantaría que me dijeran qué palabras no entienden para usar sinónimos mas neutrales.**_


	42. López

_**Actualización con enorme capítulo.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 42. López.  
**  
La rubia jugó con el clítoris de la morena una y otra vez ayudándose con su lengua, la pasó por los pliegues húmedos y saboreó todo el lubricante que emanaba de su centro.

**S.** Se siente tan bien… (ojos cerrados)  
**Q.** Tu sabor sigue siendo delicioso.

Las manos de la chica de ojos verdes jugaban con los senos de la latina mientras continuaba practicándole un tierno sexo oral.

**S.** Quinn... (arqueando la espalda)

Entonces dos de los dedos de la ex rubia jugaron en la entrada del centro de Santana, poco a poco los fue metiendo hasta que estuvieron totalmente dentro, las paredes de la latina se acomodaron perfectamente al tamaño de los dedos de Quinn.

El bombeo de la mano de la chica de pelo rosa comenzó, al principio era lento quería hacer sentir a su ex novia de una manera muy especial, por lo que fue muy tierna en su trato.

**Q.** No sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado…  
**S. **Te amo Quinn.

Cuando escuchó nuevamente esas palabras de la boca de su ex novia, no pudo evitar que una ola de felicidad de invadiera en todo su ser.

**Q.** Mi mielecita...

Quinn se acercó lentamente a capturar los labios de Santana, se besaron tiernamente y sus lenguas jugaron entre ellas por mucho tiempo, mientras que la ex rubia la seguía penetrando.

**Q.** Estás tan apretada.  
**S.** Dejaste de hacerlo conmigo, es por eso.  
**Q.** Te deseo...  
**S.** Yo más.

La chica de cabello rosa, llevó sus labios hasta los erectos pezones de su amante, los envolvió con sus labios delicadamente hasta empezar a succionarlos poco a poco, su lengua jugó alrededor de toda su aureola.

Posteriormente Quinn sacó los dedos del interior de la vagina de Santana, sacándole un gemido a la chica, luego se acomodó para hacer unas perfectas tijeras y que sus centros comenzaron a rozarse entre ellos.

**S.** Dios... Mmm.  
**Q.** Ahh ahhhh esto me fascina, me encanta sentirte así, eres mía.  
**S. **Mmm ahh síii abejita

La latina masajeó uno de los senos de Quinn.

**Q.** Hazme tuya.

Santana se dio la vuelta y ahora era ella quien estaba en la cima, continuó con los movimientos de cadera aumentando los roces entre sus vaginas, estos eran cada vez más ásperos y rudos, los senos de la latina se movían sin cesar.

**Q.** Dios! Me voy a venir!  
**S.** Aún no.

La latina se desenredó de las piernas de Quinn y metió de un solo golpe 3 de sus dedos en el interior de la chica.

**S.** Estás muy mojada...  
**Q.** No pares, hazlo más fuerte.

Antes de sacar sus dedos del interior de Quinn, la morena los curveaba, llenado de placer a su ex novia.

**Q.** Dios mío!

Luego llevó su dedo pulgar al clítoris erecto de su amante.

**Q.** Ya no aguanto...  
**S.** Eres mía.  
**Q**. Síiii, soy tuya Santana, solo tuya aaaaghhhh!

Y así Quinn se vino deliciosamente...

**Q.** Ahhh, eso fue...

La morena comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, como si ese beso fuera a ser el último que se dieran en la vida, ella continuaba llena de lujuria y pasión así que volteo a la chica de ojos verdes le separó las piernas y llevó sus dedos ahora al otro orificio de la chica.

**Q.** Dios!  
**S. **Amo tu culo... (golpeando su nalga)  
**Q.** Cógeme.

Y las embestidas empezaron, hacía mucho tiempo que la rubia no se perdía en ese tipo de placer, estaba extasiada, no quería que esa noche terminara nunca, quería ser por completo de Santana.

La morena aprovechó para besar y pasar su lengua a través de toda la espalda pálida de su ex novia.

Minutos después, Quinn volvió a tener otro orgasmo...

**Q.** Has aprendido tanto.  
**S. **Tú me enseñaste.  
**Q.** Déjame estar otra vez dentro de ti.  
**S.** Sí, pero quiero 4 dedos.  
**Q**. Claro que si mielecita.

A pesar de que al principio fue algo difícil, finalmente 4 de los dedos de Quinn estaban dentro de la vagina de la morena... La chica de pelo rosa chupó y mordisqueó los pezones de su amante una y otra vez, hasta que ésta cayó rendida envuelta en un gran orgasmo.

Eso se repitió durante toda la noche hasta que finalmente quedaron exhaustas.

El aroma de su ex novia estaba impregnado en cada rincón del cuerpo de la morena.

**S.** Amo cuando la habitación huele así gracias a nuestras actividades.  
**Q.** Sí, es tan afrodisiaco.  
**S.** Quinn esto no tiene que terminar... Si tan solo...  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S.** Ok, voy a dormir.

La latina se volteó para dale la espalda a su ex novia, no pudo evitar llorar ante el rechazo de Quinn.

Entonces sintió que el brazo de la ex rubia le envolvía delicadamente su cintura, luego recibió un beso en el omóplato y escuchó…

**Q.** No sé qué voy a hacer sin ti Santana...

Pero ella no dijo nada.

A la mañana siguiente la latina despertó primero y se desenredó de los brazos de su ex novia para ponerse de pie.

**Q.** A dónde vas?  
**S.** Ya amaneció y necesito ir a clases.

Quinn se arrodilló en la cama, tomó de la cintura a la latina y llevó su mano izquierda a la vagina de la chica para comenzarla a acariciar.

**Q.** No te vayas, quédate conmigo el resto del día, hasta la tarde. (besándole el cuello)  
**S.** Así que… Quieres que me quede contigo hasta la tarde?  
**Q**. Sí, tus padres llegan hasta entonces, me gustaría pasar el resto del día a tu lado, anda di que sí. (chupando su barbilla)  
**S.** Sólo dime una cosa, te vas a quedar conmigo? Volverás a ser mi novia otra vez?  
**Q.** Sabes que ahora no puedo hacer eso, Belle me necesita mucho y no puedo dejarla sola, compréndeme por favor.  
**S.** Entonces no tiene caso que alarguemos más esto, si al final tú no te vas a quedar a mi lado, me voy a bañar para ir a la preparatoria, ya no voy a llegar a la primera clase, nos vemos luego Quinn. (quitando la mano de la rubia de su vagina)  
**Q.** Lo siento…  
**S.** No lo hagas, sé que mis otras promesas nunca las cumplí, ya sabes el serte fiel y luego eso de ser tu hermana, pero cumpliré la promesa de no volver a pedirte que estés a mi lado jamás, espero que Belle se recupere pronto para que seas feliz con ella.

La latina entró al baño para ducharse y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar mientras tanto la ex rubia salió a su habitación para hacer lo mismo.

Una vez que Santana se enfundó en su uniforme de porrista, bajó y tomó las llaves de su auto para salir a la preparatoria, minutos más tarde Quinn hizo lo mismo.

En McKinley.

**B.** Sanny!  
**T.** Santana, cómo te fue con Quinn?  
**S.** Pues… (mueca)  
**T.** Jajaja no tienes que decirme nada, tu cuello me lo dice todo, se nota que por fin te reconciliaste con tu novia, que felicidad.  
**S.** No las cubrí bien? Demonios, pero son sólo las huellas de la despedida que tuvimos anoche, se terminó chicas lo mío con Quinn quedó en el pasado. (suspirando)  
**T.** Qué dices? Eso no puede ser, Santana tú y Quinn se pertenecen qué pasó?  
**S.** Vamos a un salón vacío, no quiero que nadie nos escuche.

En el salón…

**S.** Por fin le confesé mis sentimientos a Quinn y no me correspondió, para ella no significó nada, para ella solo fui... ya ni sé lo que fui… El punto es que ya no tiene caso seguir atormentándome por algo que jamás va a suceder.  
**B. **Pero Sanny, por qué Quinn no te correspondió? Si pareciera que también te ama. (puchero)  
**S.** Pues no es así, sigue enamorada de su novia Belle y yo no puedo luchar contra eso, el amor que siente por esa chica es muy fuerte. (mirada triste)  
**T.** Pero te vas a rendir así como así? Santana tú eres una triunfadora no te puedes rendir tan fácilmente tienes que seguir luchando por el amor de tu chica.  
**S. **No, soy Santana López yo no suplico que me amen, al contrario tienen que suplicarme para que yo los ame, si esa ex rubia no me ama yo no puedo obligarla a que lo haga, así que ya no quiero que vuelvan a tocar el tema por favor, lo de Quinn y yo está enterrado, espero que respeten mi decisión.  
**T.** No lo puedo creer, pensé que lo de ustedes sería eterno, qué tristeza me da saber que ya no estarán juntas, pero tienes razón Santana no puedes obligarlaa que te ame.  
**B.** Pero qué vas a hacer entonces?  
**S.** Pues… Vivir como una adolescente normal, ya me cansé de llorar todos los días por no tenerla a mi lado, ahora sé que será imposible y lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos es disfrutar el tiempo que me queda en esta preparatoria.  
**B.** Aceptarás a Matt?  
**S.** No, él me agrada pero no para que sea mi novio, además no quiero que Quinn piense que acepté su propuesta sólo para tratar de darle celos o algo así, como les dije simplemente quiero vivir mi vida de la manera más normal que se pueda.  
**B.** Y tu relación con Quinn cómo será?**  
****S.** Creo que de alguna manera ya se lo dejé claro, yo no quiero una hermana y no necesito una amiga extra así que… No creo que exista relación de ningún tipo con ella, sé que soy muy egoísta pero no me importa, si ella no quiere ser mi novia entonces no seremos nada y fin de la historia.  
**B.** No crees que eso es muy extremo? Todos los días vas a tener que verla, tendrás que convivir con ella te guste o no.  
**S.** Sólo será por unos meses, por fortuna ella se largará a Yale y yo me iré a New York y ya no nos tendremos que ver las caras por mucho tiempo.  
**B.** Ay San…  
**S.** Si Quinn cree que logró su cometido de destruirme está muy mal, como les dije soy Santana López la chica más popular de McKinley y nadie ni nada me aplastará.  
**T.** Bueno…

Cuando las chicas terminaron de platicar, salieron del salón, para variar en los pasillos todos los alumnos estaban murmurando mientras veían pasar a la nueva Quinn Fabray.

**B.** Quinn? Esa chica es Quinn? (boca abierta)  
**T.** Si Britt, te dije que había cambiado de look por completo, no sé a qué se deba pero la verdad se ve muy bien, no lo crees?  
**B.** Sí, se ve tan sexy…lo siento Santana. (nerviosa)  
**S.** No te preocupes Brittany la verdad es que si se ve muy caliente.  
**B.** Pero por qué cambió de apariencia?  
**S.** Según ella para darle gusto a su novia Belle.  
**B.** Definitivamente no te ama Santana tienes razón.  
**S.** Pues si… Aunque me duela esa es la verdad.

En los pasillos…

**Br**. Y tu uniforme?  
**Q.** Ya no lo usaré.  
**Br**. Qué dices?  
**Q.** Lo que escuchaste, ya no lo usaré porque simplemente no lo voy a necesitar, en este momento voy a la oficina de la entrenadora a avisarle que dejo las Cheerios.  
**Br**. Estás loca? En unas semanas tenemos la competencia nacional de porristas, no nos puedes dejar en este momento.  
**Q.** Lo hago para que Santana recupere su puesto de capitana en el equipo, es la única manera en que ella vuelva a serlo, lo siento Bree.  
**Br**. Dios mío… (negando con la cabeza)

Cuando Quinn salió de hablar con Sue...

**Br.** Cómo te fue?  
**Q.** Ya te imaginarás, me insultó y me dijo hasta de lo que me iba a morir.  
**Br**. Ay Quinn, crees que haya sido una buena idea dejar el equipo?  
**Q.** Lo hice por Santana... Sabes? Ella me confesó que me ama.  
**Br**. Santana? (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Sí.  
**Br.** Woooow Quinn felicidades, es una gran noticia (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Me siento tan especial al saberlo, pero a la misma vez tan desdichada.  
**Br.** Por qué?  
**Q.** Porque no le puedo corresponder, le hice una promesa a Belle.  
**Br.** Quinn pero Belle está enferma y tal vez no se recupere.  
**Q.** Pero si se recupera? Entonces qué haré? Ella me va a recriminar que no estuve a su lado.  
**Br**. Y si no lo hace habrás perdido tu oportunidad con Santana.  
**Q.** Lo sé, maldita sea mi suerte.  
**Br**. Quinn ya es hora de que seas feliz, la has pasado muy mal desde que tenías 14 años, es el momento de que por fin pienses en ti y no en los demás, Santana te ama y tú a ella, ve y díselo.  
**Q.** No puedo...  
**Br.** Mmmm pues es una lástima porque Santana tiene mucho pegue, en cualquier momento puede empezar a salir con alguien más, dime vas a soportarlo?  
**Q.** Tendré que hacerlo.  
**Br**. Que necia eres.

Más tarde en la práctica de porristas…

**Su**. Muy bien grupo de inútiles, antes de comenzar la práctica del día de hoy, hay cosas que debo de informarles, por lo pronto tú sacos de arena dejarás la base de la pirámide, Kitty ocupará tu lugar.  
**K. **Qué?  
**S. **Entonces ahora cuál será mi puesto?  
**Su**. Regresas como capitana del equipo, la joven Sue Sylvester renunció.  
**B. **Quinnie desertó?  
**Su**. Que no lo escuchaste o estás sorda? En fin, vamos a comenzar el calentamiento del día de hoy.

Las chicas comenzaron a correr alrededor del campo de fútbol.

**B. **No puedo creer que Quinnie se haya salido del equipo, pensé que le gustaba estar con nosotras.  
**S. **Ese es su problema Brittany, lo importante es que vuelvo a ser la capitana, es fabuloso no lo crees?  
**B. **Pues si… Pero aun así vamos a necesitar a Quinn en los nacionales.  
**S.** Patrañas… Claro que no.

Mientras tanto en el lugar prohibido…

**P.** Así que nuevamente eres tu Fabray.  
**Q.** Qué haces aquí? Te dije que tenías prohibido volver a este lugar ahora es mío.  
**P. **Lo sé, solamente quería verte de nuevo así como cuando éramos amigos.  
**Q.** Pues ya me viste, ahora lárgate de aquí quiero estar sola.  
**P. **Realmente está tan mal Belle?  
**Q. **Sí, como te lo dije ella está muriendo.  
**P. **Quinn, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que puedes contar conmigo.  
**Q**. En serio? Podré contar contigo para que luego me vuelvas a traicionar al mandarme violar?  
**P.** Perdóname por haber hecho eso, sabes que el idiota de Azimio me desobedeció.  
**Q**. Como sea, ahora vete de aquí no soporto ver tu estúpida cara.  
**P.** Ok...

El resto de la tarde Santana fingió estar muy feliz porque de nuevo era la capitana del equipo, pero en el fondo seguía bastante triste por el rechazo de su abejita.

Más tarde regresó a casa y sus padres ya se encontraban ahí.

**S**. Mami, papi, por fin regresaron, no saben cómo los extrañé este fin de semana. (abrazándolos)**  
****M**. Nosotros también te extrañamos mija, cómo te portaste?  
**S.** Muy bien mami, ya te lo dije 1000 veces por teléfono cuando me llamaste.**  
****M**. Jejeje tienes razón mija y tu hermana?  
**S. **Si estás preguntando por Quinn déjame decirte que no lo he visto en todo el día, pero ahora que vuelva sé que se van a sorprender bastante.  
**M.** Mmm?**  
****F.** No sé cómo vaya a tomar la noticia Maribel…  
**S.** Pasa algo papi?  
**F.** Sí, muy temprano en la mañana me llamó por teléfono el abogado de Russell para avisarme que se encontraba en la enfermería, la madrugada del domingo lo violaron varios de sus compañeros.  
**S.** Qué? (sorprendida)  
**F.** Lo que escuchas hija, lo dejaron bastante mal, se lo diré a Quinn espero que quiera ir a verlo.  
**S**. _Dios mío, esa fue la manera en la que Quinn se vengó de su padre? No lo puedo creer, realmente es muy despiadada…(pensó)_  
**M.** Estás bien mija?  
**S.** Si mami, es solo que me sorprendió bastante la noticia.  
**M.** Te comprendo yo me quede exactamente igual que tú cuando lo supe.

Más tarde la ex rubia llegó a casa de los López.

**M.** Quinn hija que bueno…  
**F.** Pero qué demonios? (boca abierta)  
**Q.** Hola Maribel, hola Frank me da gusto que hayan vuelto, los extrañé. (sonriendo)  
**F. **Pero qué significa tu atuendo Quinn? Nos vamos un fin de semana y te encontramos así?  
**Q.** Bueno, sólo me hice un pequeño cambio de look.  
**M.** Pequeño? Hija cambiaste por completo tu apariencia, tu pelo, tu hermoso pelo ahora es rosa, mira nada más el tipo de ropa que usas parece que la hubiera sacado de la basura.  
**Q.** Es nueva, la compré el domingo, además seguiré usando lo que ustedes me regalaron, sólo le haré unos pequeños ajustes y ya, pero no se asusten, el hecho de que mi apariencia haya cambiado no quiere decir que mi comportamiento y personalidad lo hayan hecho también.  
**F.** Pero hija, eres tan linda por qué quieres verte de esta manera? Pasa algo?  
**Q.** No pasa nada, la verdad es que antes de venir a vivir con ustedes yo me vestía de esta manera, solo quise sentirme otra vez cómoda con mi imagen, los vestidos no me agradan mucho que digamos, prefiero las faldas y los jeans.  
**M**. Ay Dios mío, estoy muy sorprendida no sé qué decir.  
**Q.** Me obligarán a regresar a mi antigua imagen?  
**F.** La verdad eso quisiéramos, pero no te podemos obligar a que te vistas de una manera con la cual no te sientes cómoda, espero que lo que nos dijiste hace rato sea verdad, que tu apariencia sea la que haya cambiado y no tu personalidad y manera de comportarte, Quinn te queremos pero por lo mismo no vamos a aceptar ningún comportamiento extraño de tu parte.**  
****Q**. No se preocupen, yo me seguiré portando muy bien con ustedes, estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que han hecho por mí.  
**F.** Está bien hija, pasando a otra cosa necesito decirte algo muy importante referente a tu padre.**  
****Q**. Qué cosa?  
**F.** Por la mañana me llamó el abogado de tu papá para avisarme que en la madrugada del domingo fue violado y golpeado por algunos de sus compañeros, se encuentra bastante mal en la enfermería del reclusorio.

La rubia no pudo evitar reírse en sus adentros, estaba realmente feliz y satisfecha de que su padre hubiera pasado exactamente por lo mismo que ella pasó cuando la vendió a ese tipo.

**Q.** Wooow, pobre...  
**M.** Quieres que te llevemos para que lo veas?  
**Q. **No.  
**F. **Quinn pero es tu padre.  
**Q.** Frank, Maribel, no quiero ver a mi padre por muchas razones pero sólo les diré una, él no está recluido por haber defraudado a su empresa para pagarle el tratamiento a mamá, en efecto hizo ese fraude pero sólo para pagar una deuda de juego, desde que recuerdo él se la pasó toda la vida apostando y jugando en casinos clandestinos, perdimos mucho dinero por su culpa, lo último que hizo fue defraudar a su compañía pero no fue tan inteligente y lo descubrieron, por eso está en la cárcel, a mamá le dio mucha pena que ustedes se enteraran de la verdad por eso les mintió, perdónenla pero ella estaba muy angustiada al saber que me dejaría sola, lo único que quería era que ustedes me aceptaran en su familia.  
**M**. Dios mío, pobre Judy se ha de haber sentido fatal al tener que mentirnos.  
**F. **Comprendo que no quieras ver a tu padre, no te preocupes no te obligaremos, aun así estaré al pendiente de su salud.  
**Q.** Está bien Frank pero créeme no me importa mucho lo que le pase, hizo sufrir mucho a mamá y a mí, así que si eso le pasó de seguro fue porque se lo buscó, él no es buena persona.  
**M.** En fin, mejor cenemos en familia puedes llamar a Santana?  
**Q.** Claro.

Los López se quedaron bastante preocupados por Quinn, no sólo por el hecho del cambio de su vestimenta sino también por la situación con su padre, de alguna manera ellos sospechaban que había algo más que la ex rubia no les había dicho.

**Q.** Santana vamos a cenar.

Sin contestarle la latina salió de su habitación para reunirse con sus padres, a Quinn se le hizo muy raro que no cruzara palabra con ella.

Pero eso se repitió los siguientes días, Santana se alejó por completo, hasta que un día la ex rubia decidió encararla.

**Q.** Santana qué pasa?  
**S. **Mmm?  
**Q.** Me has estado evitando todos estos días, pensé que la relación entre nosotras seguiría como antes.  
**S. **Pues precisamente eso es lo que estoy haciendo, seguir nuestra relación como antes, o que ya no recuerdas que no hablábamos?**  
****Q.** Pero creí que seríamos hermanas.  
**S. **No Quinn, te dije que yo no te quería como hermana porque no necesito una hermana, tampoco puedo ser tu amiga porque no me hacen falta amigas, estás aquí porque mis padres decidieron ayudar a tu madre, pero tú y yo no tenemos relación alguna.  
**Q.** Y lo que me confesaste el otro día? Acaso ya lo olvidaste?  
**S. **No olvidé que tú no me amas, pero recuerda que te dije que iba cumplir mi palabra de no volverlo a mencionar y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, no te puedo dar mi amistad ni mi hermandad así como tú tampoco me puedes dar tu amor, lo mejor es que te mantengas alejada de mí y no me dirijas la palabra.  
**Q.** Santana no me digas eso por favor… (angustiada)  
**S.** Lo siento, así soy yo.

Y con eso la latina no volvió a cruzar palabra alguna durante los siguientes días.

El cumpleaños 18 de Santana se acercaba así que empezó a hacer los planes para festejarlo.

**Mi.** Entonces no habrá fiesta?  
**S.** En mi casa no porque estoy muy segura de que mis padres querrán estar ahí.  
**A.** Yo puedo pedirle a mamá que me preste la casa, ella puede irse con mi tía ese día.  
**S. **Tengo una mejor idea.  
**B. **Cuál?  
**S.** Hay un bar en las afueras de la ciudad, podríamos ir ahí y divertirnos a lo grande.  
**A. **Santana somos menores de edad, no nos dejarán entrar.  
**S. **Eso tiene solución, solo ocupo una foto de ustedes y dinero.  
**T. **Para unas identificaciones falsas?  
**S. **Así es Tina.  
**T. **Síiiii cuenta con Mike y conmigo.  
**A**. No lo sé chicas... Puede ser peligroso.  
**S.** Claro que no, ya he ido varias veces a ese lugar y es muy seguro, nadie se mete contigo.  
**B.** Fuiste con Quinn?  
**S.** Sí... Bueno qué dicen?  
**B.** Anda Artie vamos, de todos modos yo si iré.  
**A. **Ok vamos.  
**S.** Perfecto, le dicen a sus padres que iremos a casa de Tina y tú amiga dices que irás a casa de Britt.  
**T.** Hecho.  
**Mi.** Saliendo de ahí podemos ir a la cabaña de mis padres a dormir un poco, tomaré las llaves sin permiso.  
**S.** Excelente idea Mike, mañana necesito que me traigan el dinero y las fotos,

Al día siguiente la latina se dirigió a Lima Heighs Adjacent con el tipo con el que Quinn le consiguió su identificación para mandar a hacer las de los chicos.

Esa tarde...

**F.** Hija vas organizar una fiesta?  
**S. **No papi, iré con Tina y los chicos a una reunión y ahí me quedaré a dormir... Puedo?  
**F. **Ok hija, por cierto pasado mañana vamos para que escojas tu nuevo auto.  
**S. **Está bien papi.  
**M.** Mija al menos me gustaría hacerte tu comida favorita para celebrarla en familia, si quieres puedes invitar a tus amigos.  
**S.** Genial mami, de ahí nos iremos a la casa de Tina.

A la mañana siguiente.

**S.** Todo está listo hoy por la tarde iré a recoger las identificaciones, quedarán sorprendidos del buen trabajo que hacen en mi antiguo barrio.  
**A.** No te da miedo que le digan a tu papá lo que hiciste?  
**S.** Claro que no, mi papá ayuda mucho esa gente así que lo quieren bastante y por ende me quieren a mí, casi casi me hizo el trabajo gratis ese tipo.  
**Mi**. Genial por primera vez voy a ir a un bar.  
**T. **Nos vamos a embriagar, yupi!  
**S.** Por cierto ese día hay comida en casa, mamá insistió en prepararme mi comida favorita y que los invitara a ustedes, así que vayan avisando en sus casas que desde temprano no estarán ahí.  
**B.** Mmmmm que delicioso volver a probar la comida de tu mamá, sabe a gloria Santana.  
**A.** Es verdad, me encanta todo lo que ella prepara.  
**S.** Por cierto chicas, que les parece si hoy vemos algunas películas en mi casa, comemos pizza y chismeamos un rato.  
**T.** Me encanta la idea.  
**Mi.** Gracias por no incluirnos en sus planes, ni modo amigo creo que tú y yo pasaremos la tarde juntos.  
**A.** Tengo un nuevo videojuego, te reto a que me ganes.  
**Mi**. Vas a perder, ya lo verás.

Luego de salir de la preparatoria, las chicas se fueron directamente a la casa de Santana.

**T. **Tenemos que ver alguna película erótica o algo así.  
**B.** Jajajaja estás loca Tina.  
**S.** No, porque de seguro me voy a calentar y ni con quién quitarme las ganas.  
**T.** Te recuerdo que Quinn está arriba en su habitación.  
**S.** Que simpática Tina, gracias por recordarme mi situación con ella.  
**T.** Lo siento.

Al escuchar las voces, la ex rubia bajó a la sala para ver de qué se trataba.

**Q**. Hola chicas, cómo están? Me da gusto verlas por aquí.  
**T.** Hola Q, Santana nos invitó a pasar la tarde con ella.  
**B.** No tarda en llegar la pizza, gustas acompañarnos?  
**S.** No Brittany. (susurrando)

Pero el susurro no fue tan bajo como la latina creyó, así que la chica de ojos verdes escuchó perfectamente lo que dijo.

**Q.** Emmm gracias Brittany, pero no puedo voy a salir un rato a... bueno, solo voy a salir, las veo mañana en la escuela, se divierten.

La ex rubia fingió salir de la casa pero sólo azotó la puerta y se ocultó tras una pared para escuchar lo que las amigas decían.

**B.** Santana eso fue muy descortés.  
**S. **No me escuchó y en dado caso que lo haya hecho, ella tiene que darse cuenta que no es nuestra amiga.  
**B. **Claro que es nuestra amiga.  
**S. **Brittany te conozco desde jardín de niños, a quién prefieres como amiga a ella o a mí?  
**B. **Sabes que a ti.  
**S. **Perfecto.  
**T. **A dónde creen que Quinn haya ido?  
**S. **De seguro con la zorra de Bree o con su nueva amiguita la tal Marley, ha de estar bastante entusiasmada por quitarle la virginidad a la nerd esa.  
**T.** Le va a quitar la virginidad? No sabía que Marley fuera virgen.  
**S**. Es lo más probable, el otro día esa chica se le ofreció descaradamente, además a esa cabeza de algodón de azúcar le fascina desvirgar chicas, primero la engañará como a mí, le bajará la luna y las estrellas y luego simplemente la botará por ahí.  
**T.** Eso quiere decir que tu primera vez fue con ella? (boca muy abierta)  
**S.** Por desgracia sí, me arrepiento mucho de haber tomado esa decisión, pero esa tipa sabe muy bien cómo envolver a la gente, se suponía que mi primera vez sería con Sammy y no con ella... Por desgracia no puedo cambiar el pasado, ni modo.  
**T.** Lo siento mucho Santana.  
**B. **Pero muchas veces dijiste que fue especial, no entiendo por qué ahora te arrepientes de eso.  
**S.** Porque odio darme cuenta que solamente me utilizó para saciar sus bajos instintos mientras la loquita se recuperaba, nunca le voy a perdonar a Quinn Fabray que me haya ilusionado de esa manera.  
**T. **Pero tú lo engañaste…  
**S. **Lo sé y fue por tonta, pero se lo expliqué y ni así quiso quedarse conmigo, pero ya cambiemos de tema no quiero seguir pensando en lo que ya no será... entonces qué película vamos a ver?  
**T. **La erótica…  
**B. **Jajajaja.  
**S. **Está bien Tina cachonda, veamos la erótica.

Sigilosamente la rubia salió de la casa y luego arrancó su coche para ir a buscar Bree.

**Q.** No te utilicé Santana, lo que duró nuestra relación fue muy especial también para mí.

En casa de Bree...

**Br**. Quinn, tu solita has creado todo este lío, ya no te quejes de que ella piense lo peor de ti, tú la rechazaste ahora aguántate y enfrenta tu decisión como debe de ser.  
**Q.** Quiero dejarle claro que no la utilicé, que también fue especial para mí.  
**Br**. Por favor Quinn conocemos perfectamente a Santana sabes muy bien que le digas lo que le digas no te va a creer, sólo lo hará hasta que tú le confieses que también la amas y que quieres estar con ella.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**Br**. No lo harás verdad? Entonces has lo que te pidió, simplemente aléjate lo más que puedas de ella, ya no la atormentes con lo mismo, Santana por lo menos está tratando de superarte, si fuera otra te insistiría todos los días con lo mismo, eso quiere decir que ella quiere que tú seas feliz porque cree que Belle es tu felicidad.  
**Q.** Mi vida apesta, sólo espero que estos meses se pasen rápido porque ya no soporto más tenerla que ver todos los días sin poder besarla y abrazarla.  
**Br**. Por cierto... vas a ir a ver a Belle este fin de semana?  
**Q.** No, Maribel y Frank le van organizar una comida el sábado a Santana y quieren que estemos todos juntos, así que lo postergaré para el próximo fin de semana al menos estoy tranquila al saber que Leslie está al cuidado de ella.  
**Br**. Le regalarás algo a Santana?  
**Q.** Sí, no quiero que sus padres noten algo más raro entre nosotras.  
**Br**. Y qué le darás?  
**Q.** Un cuadro de ella, hace tiempo quedé en regalarle uno.  
**Br**. Ojalá no te lo aviente en la cara.  
**Q.** Gracias por los buenos deseos.  
**Br**. Jejejej perdón.

El cumpleaños de la latina se llegó, como era tradición en la familia López, antes de que despertara sus padres entraron a su habitación para cantarle feliz cumpleaños y llevarle un pastel de cumpleaños.

**F,M,Q.** Feliz cumpleaños a ti feliz, cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños querida Santana, feliz cumpleaños a ti!  
**S.** Jejeje mami papi, qué lindos son, gracias Quinn.  
**F.** Hija son tus 18 años y este día tiene que ser muy especial para ti, así que apaga las velas y pide un deseo.

La latina hizo lo que su padre le pidió, así que decidió pedir el deseo que tanto anhelaba.

_**S**. Deseo poder superar el hecho de que Quinn no me ame.__  
_  
Santana apagó las velitas y todos aplaudieron, ese día fue a la escuela como todos los días, estando ahí sus compañeros se encargaron de hacerle pasar un muy buen cumpleaños, por la tarde fue junto con su padre a escoger su nuevo auto, se enamoró inmediatamente del primer rojo que vio.

Al día siguiente ayudó a su madre con la preparación de la comida que les ofrecería a sus amigos, Quinn también estuvo presente para ayudarles con algunas cosas, pero la latina no cruzó palabra con ella.

Más tarde Santana subió a su recámara para alistarse y recibir a sus amigos, Quinn se esmeró en envolver el cuadro con la pintura que había hecho de la latina para regalárselo.

Brittany, Artie, Tina y Mike llegaron a la casa de los López con algunos regalos y una gran sonrisa, de inmediato fueron a probar algunos de los bocadillos que preparó Maribel, Santana estaba muy contenta por celebrar sus 18 años con las personas que más amaba, incluida la chica de cabello rosa.

Un poco más tarde llegó Frank con algunas bebidas que por supuesto no contenían alcohol, así que se dispusieron a comer charlar y pasarla muy bien.

Cuando comenzó la entrega de los regalos, Quinn estaba muy nerviosa por la reacción que su ex novia tendría, pero aun así se armó de valor y le entregó el cuadro.

**F.** Ábrelo hija, quiero ver lo que te regaló tu hermana.  
**S. **Está bien papá.

Santana sin mucho ánimo comenzó a abrir el regalo, estaba un poco incómoda porque pensó que la pintura sería sobre ella desnuda, pero se sorprendió cuando se encontró con su imagen plasmada en esa pintura con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

**S.** Gracias Quinn es muy lindo…  
**Q.** Te gustó?  
**S. **Claro.  
**M.** Hija deberías de colgarlo en tu habitación.  
**S.** No va mucho con mi decoración, si quieres ponlo por algún lugar de la casa, tú decides.

Luego de eso la latina dejo por ahí el cuadro y se reunió nuevamente con sus amigos a charlar.

**M.** Hija no le hagas caso tu hermana ya sabes cómo es ella.  
**Q.** Maribel ella nunca me va aceptar como su hermana.  
**M.** No digas eso hija, tarde o temprano ella se dará cuenta que somos una familia y que tú perteneces a esta familia.  
**Q.** Puedo salir un rato con mis amigos? Prometo no regresar tan tarde.  
**M.** Está bien, diviértete y disculpa a Santana por favor.

Con una sonrisa triste la chica de ojos verdes tomó las llaves de su auto y salió de casa sin siquiera despedirse de sus amigos ni de la festejada.

Más tarde…

**T.** Y Quinn dónde se metió?  
**S. **Ni idea.  
**B.** No fue muy cortés de tu parte la manera en cómo reaccionaste cuando te entregó su regalo.  
**S.** Y cómo querías que reaccionara? Haciendo un gran revuelo o algo así? Para empezar yo no le pedí que me regalara nada, es más ni siquiera le pedí estar presente en la comida, si mamá me hubiera pedido autorización para que ella estuviera presente se lo hubiera negado.  
**T.** Es muy triste que ya ni siquiera puedan llevarse cordialmente.  
**S.** Ya se los dije, estoy muy decepcionada por lo que me hizo, independientemente de que yo la cagué al engañarla ella me engañó para que yo le diera mi virginidad, me chantajeó para ser su novia y luego me botó para regresar con su ex novia, así que no tengo por qué sentir pena por ella nunca más.  
**T.** Algo me dice que ella siente lo mismo por ti, lo de ustedes no podía ser sólo un espejismo, había mucho amor cada que se miraban verdad Brittany?  
**B.** Sí.  
**S.** Figuraciones suyas...

Un rato más de convivir en casa de Santana, los chicos se despidieron para irse a la "reunión" en casa de Tina, aunque realmente se dirigían al bar de las afueras de la ciudad.

En el estacionamiento del bar…

**T.** Woow esto es maravilloso, me siento muy entusiasmada por entrar a ese lugar.  
**A.** Yo aún tengo mis dudas, si hay algún pleito o algún asesinato?  
**S.** Cuatro ojos ya te dije muchísimas veces que este lugar es muy seguro, nadie se mete contigo, aquí lo principal es divertirse.  
**Mi.** Ya deja la paranoia de lado Artie, ahora bajemos del auto, vamos a mover el bote.  
**S.** Así se habla Mikey.

No tuvieron ningún problema en ingresar al bar, ya que las identificaciones parecían legítimas, cuando entraron, los amigos de Santana se quedaron perplejos por ver el ambiente del lugar.

**T.** Qué emoción.  
**S. **Vamos por unos tragos.

Y esos tragos se volvieron en varios más, de pronto la bar tender comenzó a charlar con la morena.

**X.** Al parecer están festejando algo el día de hoy…  
**S.** Sí, hoy cumplo diecio... 21 años.  
**X.** Ah sí? Pues muchas felicidades... Chicos tenemos a alguien que cumpleaños el día de hoy!

De pronto todos los cantineros se reunieron en la barra y le comenzaron a preparar una bebida a la latina, los amigos de ésta se acercaron.

**X.** Prenderemos la bebida, tienes que tomártela en llamas y de un solo trago.  
**S.** Genial!

Santana se tomó rápidamente el shot de esa bebida.

**X**. Qué buena garganta tienes, chica.  
**S**. Jajaja algo hay de eso.  
**X**. No te había visto por aquí.  
**S**. Hace mucho que no venía, antes solía hacerlo mucho en compañía de mi novia.  
**X**. Novia eh?  
**S**. Mejor dicho, ex novia… Cuando rompimos ya no volví a este lugar hasta el día de hoy.**  
****X**. Así que eres...  
**S**. Bisexual, me gustan los chicos y las chicas.  
**X**. Interesante... Mi nombre es Dani y soy lesbiana.  
**S**. Santana... Pero tú también eres nueva por aquí no? Las veces que viene jamás te vi aquí.  
**D.** Sí, tengo pocos días que comencé a trabajar en el lugar, la verdad es que solo estoy de paso, soy una especie de chica nómada, no me gusta estar más de dos meses en una ciudad, me mudo frecuentemente.  
**S.** Y eso?  
**D. **No lo sé, desde que cumplí 16 años y que mis padres me echaron de casa, así ha sido mi vida y la verdad es que me gusta, porque puedo conocer infinidad de lugares y de personas.  
**S.** Ya veo.  
**D. **Entonces realmente qué edad estás cumpliendo el día de hoy?  
S. Jajajaja mi cumpleaños fue ayer, cumplí 18 años.  
**D.** Sabía que no tenías 21, tu cara es muy joven, ni siquiera pareces de 18 años, fácilmente pasarías por alguien de 16.  
**S.** El decirme cara de bebé es un cumplido? Pues gracias.  
**D. **De nada.  
**S. **Y tú qué edad tienes Dani?  
**D.** 22, por eso puedo trabajar en este lugar.

Santana continuar platicando con la chica del bar, en ese momento Quinn, Bree, y David entraron al lugar.

**K.** Ya viste quién está en la pista de baile?  
**Q. **Tina y Mike?  
**Br.** Y en la mesa de pool están Brittany y su novio.  
**Q.** Eso quiere decir que...  
**K. **Allá, en la barra.  
**Q. **Santana...  
**Br.** Está coqueteando con la nueva cantinera?  
**K. **Eso parece.  
**Q. **Lo voy a averiguar.

Quinn se fue directamente hacia la barra para saludar a Santana.

**Q. **Hey San, no pensé encontrarte aquí, a qué viniste?  
**S.** A rezar Fabray (rodando los ojos) Obviamente aseguir festejando mi cumpleaños.  
**Q. **Ya veo, te estás divirtiendo?  
**S.** Mucho, verdad Dani?  
**D.** Seguro.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**T. **Santana vamos a bailar, hola Q.  
**Q.** Hola.  
**S. **Luego vuelvo Dani.  
**D. **Aquí estaré. (guiñándole un ojo).

Santana fue a bailar con sus amigos.

**D.** Dios que caliente es esa chica.  
**Q.** Qué dices?  
**D. **Nada, te sirvo algo?  
**Q. **Una cerveza.  
**D. **En seguida.

La cantinera no dejaba de ver los movimientos que hacía la morena en la pista de baile, la ex rubia quería abofetearla en ese momento, los celos la estaban invadiendo por completo.

**Q.** Qué tanto le ve?  
**Br.** Tranquila Quinn.**  
****Q. **Ella es mía.  
**Br.** Ya no más.  
**K. **Sabes que Santana jamás tendría algo con una chica que no fueras tú, a ella le importa demasiado su popularidad como para ponerla en riesgo y que todos los alumnos de McKinley se enteren de eso.  
**Q.** Tienes razón.

Más tarde...

**S.** Y a qué hora termina tu turno?  
**D. **En 45 minutos.  
**S. **Sabes? Saliendo de este lugar mis amigos y yo iremos a la cabaña del padre de uno de ellos, te gustaría acompañarnos a continuar celebrando?  
**D. **Contigo podría ir hasta el fin del mundo.  
**S**. Jejeje perfecto.

oooo

**Q.** Se van?  
**Mi.** Sí, Tina y Santana están un poco ebrias, iremos a mi cabaña a descansar.  
**Q.** Oh.  
**A.** Quieres venir?  
**Q.** No creo que Santana me quiera ahí.  
**A.** Mmmm  
**S. **Listo chicos, vámonos es hora de seguir la fiesta, pero antes tenemos que pasar por mi nueva amiga a la parte trasera del negocio.  
**Q.** Nueva amiga?  
**S. **Sigues aquí? En fin vámonos chicos.

Todos salieron de ahí, dejando a la ex rubia con la palabra en la boca.

**Br.** Pasa algo?  
**Q. **Llevaron a la nueva cantinera con ellos, te das cuenta? Santana estaba coqueteando con ella y ahora de seguro que piensa conectarla.  
**Br**. No le veo nada de malo.  
**Q.** Bree!  
**Br.** Qué? Tú ya no quieres nada con ella, déjala que sea feliz con quien se le pegue la gana.  
**Q. **Maldita sea, se supone que eres mi amiga Bree, no la de ella!  
**Br.** Solo te digo la verdad aunque te duela.

En la cabaña de Mike.

**S.** Estoy tan ebria…  
**T.** Jajaja yo también.  
**S. **Ven amiga Dani vamos a bailar.  
**D. **Claro.

Mientras bailaban la latina no pudo evitar tener un flashback de aquel 14 de febrero que compartió al lado de la chica de ojos verdes en ese mismo lugar y que fue tan especial para ella.

**D.** Pasa algo?  
**S.** La extraño...  
**D.** Me imagino, crees que se puedan reconciliar?  
**S. **No, ella ama a alguien más.  
**D. **Lo siento.  
**S. **Yo más.  
**D. **Hoy no pienses en eso porque estás festejando tu cumpleaños, mejor sigue divirtiéndote y vamos a pasarla bien.  
**S. **Tienes toda la razón, que siga la fiesta!

Y la fiesta continúo prácticamente hasta el amanecer, los chicos estaban tirados por toda la sala de la cabaña, en un sofá se encontraban Dani y Santana aun platicando.

**S**. Eres muy linda.  
**D.** Si? Pues déjame decirte que eres la chica más sexy que he visto en mi vida.  
**S. **Me han dicho varias veces lo mismo.  
**D. **Jajajaja modesta?  
**S. **Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario.  
**D. **Quiero besarte.  
**S. **Directa?  
**D. **Esa palabra no existe en mi vocabulario.  
**S. **Entonces qué esperas?

Dani se acercó a la latina y comenzó a besarla apasionadamente, la ropa comenzó a volar por todos lados.

**S. **Espera... Vamos a una habitación, aquí están mis amigos.  
**D. **Ok...

Ya en la habitación, las caricias siguieron, pero de pronto algo desconcentró a la latina.

**D. **Pasa algo?  
**S. **Solo he estado con una chica.  
**D. **Interesante... Bueno hoy estarás con la segunda.

Cuando Dani atacó el cuello de Santana, de pronto empezó a llorar.

**D.** Estás bien?  
**S. **No, se suponía que hoy debía de estar conmigo, decirme que me ama y que siempre va a estar a mi lado, pero no, prefiere seguir aferrada a una persona que ni siquiera está consciente de este mundo, por ella volvió a cambiar, para ella no soy nadie, la odio, la odio demasiado, pero la amo mucho más.  
**D.** Diablos no habrá sexo esta noche.  
**S.** Lo siento...  
**D.** No te preocupes, te traeré un café.  
**S. **Amo a Quinn. (sollozado)  
**D.** La chica del pelo rosa?  
**S.** Sí.  
**D.** Me lo imaginé.

Dani bajó las escaleras para prepararle el café a la morena, cuando subió se lo dio a tomar hasta que finalmente consiguió que se durmiera.

Por la mañana Santana entró en pánico al notar que sólo se encontraba en sujetador y en bragas, la chica que estaba su lado estaba en las mismas condiciones.

**S.** Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío!  
**D. **Buenos días Santana.  
**S. **Yo... Tú?  
**D.** Soy Dani, la cantinera del bar al que fuiste anoche, ya no me recuerdas?  
**S.** Dani, claro perdón… Acaso tú y yo?  
**D.** Estuvimos apunto pero el recuerdo de tu ex novia vino a tu mente y ya no pudiste seguir.  
**S.** Lo lamento.  
**D.** No te preocupes, es normal que aún no quieras tener relaciones sexuales con otra persona, además apenas si me conoces.  
**S.** Y mi ropa?  
**D. **Me parece que está en la planta de abajo.  
**S.** Iré por ella.

La latina bajó las escaleras, entonces Brittany la sorprendió

**B.** Santana, te acostaste con esa chica?  
**S. **No, claro que no.  
**B. **Qué alivio.  
**S. **Aunque me hubiera gustado poder hacerlo, así sabría que Quinn ya no me afecta más en mi vida.  
**B. **Ay Sanny.

Luego de que la resaca se estabilizara en todos, Dani y Santana intercambiaron números telefónicos, luego regresaron a sus respectivas casas, la chica de cabello rosa no se encontraba por ningún lugar y eso hizo sentir mejor a la latina porque no tendría que darle ninguna explicación.

Pero lo que ella no sabía era que Quinn había ido a buscar a Tina, para sacarle toda la información posible acerca de su noche en la cabaña.

**Q.** Se acostaron?  
**T. **Pues...  
**Q.** Dímelo.  
**T. **Tuve que ir el al baño a vomitar, vi que solo la ropa de las chicas estaba en el sofá pero ellas no, me imagino que estaban en la planta alta, pero no sé si se acostaron.  
**Q.** Lo hicieron... No lo entiendo se supone que Santana es heterosexual.  
**T. **El que alguien de tu mismo sexo te confiese que te ama te hace heterosexual? Ay por favor Quinn, Santana desde el primer momento en que se acostó contigo se dio cuenta que de heterosexual solamente tenía el recuerdo, ella es bisexual le gustan las chicas y los chicos por igual, pero te ama ti.  
**Q.** Pero ya se acostó con alguien más eso quiere decir que no me ama tanto como lo dice.  
**T. **No lo sabemos, además estás mal si piensas que te iba esperar toda la vida.  
**Q.** Gracias por la información nos vemos mañana en la escuela.  
**T.** La amas?  
**Q**. No (mintió)  
**T.** Entonces qué bueno que se acostó con esa tal Dani.

Quinn entró a su auto y ya no volteó a ver a su amiga, fue directamente a su lugar a fumar.

**Q.** Que ya termine el año escolar no soporto más seguir al lado de ella.

El lunes en la preparatoria…

**Mi.** Qué tal de cruda?  
**S.** Ya pasó gracias a Dios.  
**T.** Te acostaste con Dani?  
**S.** Qué? Claro que NO!.  
**T.** Oh cielos. (mueca)  
**S**. Ahora qué?  
**T.** Quinn se presentó ayer por la tarde mi casa para preguntarme si tú te habías acostado con esa chica, le dije que eso era lo que yo creía por la ropa que estaba en la sala, Santana la cagué al insinuarle que si lo habías hecho con ella… Perdóname.  
**S.** Tú crees que le importe si lo hice o no? Tal vez solo sintió su ego lastimado pero ella no me ama.  
**T.** Tienes razón, se lo pregunté y me dijo que no te amaba.  
**S. **Perra.  
**B.** Cambiando de tema... San ya se acercan las elecciones para reina y rey de la escuela, te postularás otra vez?  
**S.** Por su puesto Britt, tengo que volver a ganar este año.  
**T.** Entonces hay que ir planeando la campaña.  
**S.** Tienes razón Tina.

Más tarde recibió una llamada de Dani para invitarla a salir al día siguiente, de inmediato aceptó, ella no iba a pensar más en Quinn.

Esa tarde la morena buscaba un conjunto de ropa interior porque pensaba tener sexo con Dani en su cita.

**S.** Donde diablos está... Acaso? Si ahí debe de estar, tendré que ir hasta allá por él.

Entonces emprendió camino hacia el lugar de la chica de ojos verdes, pero al llegar ahí, se encontró con el auto de Quinn donde siempre lo estacionaba.

**S.** Puta madre, ahora tendré que esperar a que esta idiota se vaya.

Así que arrancó el auto para irse de ahí, pero Quinn la alcanzó a ver.

**Q.** Santana! Santana, espera!

La latina no escuchó la voz de su ex novia así que siguió su camino.

Una hora más tarde la morena regresó al lugar, el auto de la chica de ojos verdes ya no estaba ahí.

En cuanto pisó ese lugar tan especial para ella, comenzó a tener un sin fin de recuerdos, se acercó al estanque y se acordó de la primera vez que tuvo sexo con Quinn ahí.

**S.** Fue tan delicioso.

Luego entró a la casa de campaña.

**S. **Ay por dios jajajaj todo esto es mío? No puedo creer las veces que regresé sin ropa interior a casa, si papá y mamá lo supieran... Por fin, aquí estás, mañana Dani se volverá loca cuando me vea solo con esto.  
**Q.** Vaya, por lo visto seguirás acostándote con esa desconocida.  
**S.** Fabray! Que susto me has pegado, qué diablos te pasa?  
**Q**. Sabía que regresarías, te vi hace rato, ahora contéstame.  
**S.** Estas muy drogada.  
**Q.** Claro que no.  
**S.** Te conozco perfectamente.  
**Q**. Contéstame, te seguirás acostando con esa?  
**S.** Qué te importa.  
**Q**. Por qué me haces esto?  
**S.** Perdón?**  
****Q**. Me dijiste que solo eras mía.  
**S.** Tú me dijiste lo mismo.  
**Q.** Santana... No quiero que te acuestes con ella.  
**S.** Tengo que seguir mi vida.  
**Q.** Santana... Espérame unos meses, solo hasta que Belle se recupere y después... Tal vez tu y yo...  
**S. **Tal vez? Y si ese tal vez no se llega?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**S. **Por qué soy yo quien deba esperar y no ella?  
**Q.** Tal vez Belle no tenga mucho tiempo y...  
**S. **Crees que yo no tengo sentimientos? Que no me duele que no me ames y que la prefieras a ella?  
**Q.** No digas eso...  
**S. **Tengo que arrancarme este amor que siento por ti Fabray y si la única manera de hacerlo es acostarme con Dani lo haré.  
**Q.** San... Dame unos meses solo unos meses.  
**S. **No, yo te quiero ahora y no en unos meses.

Cuando la latina se disponía a salir de la tienda de campaña la rubia lo impidió y la tumbó boca arriba, luego se colocó encima de ella para empezarla a besar, pero la latina luchó con todas sus fuerzas para zafarse.

**S.** Noooo, la otra noche fue la última que dejé que me tocaras, conmigo ya no volverás a saciar tus bajos instintos, ve con Marley y desvírgala, esa es tu especialidad.  
**Q.** Tal vez lo haga.  
**S. **Felicidades.

La morena tomó toda su ropa...

**S. **Apestas a marihuana!

Entonces salió de ahí.

**Q.** En mi vida todo apesta Santana.

La rubia sacó un cigarro de hierba y lo empezó a fumar.

Esa noche la chica de ojos verdes no regresó temprano a casa, por lo cual los López estaban bastante preocupados por ella.

**M.** Santana mija dónde está tu hermana?  
**S.** Y yo qué voy a saber? Ni que fuera su nana.  
**F.** Sigue sin contestarme el teléfono, creo que voy a llamar a la policía.  
**S.** No lo hagas papi, se escucha un auto me asomaré a ver si es ella… Si acaba de llegar.

Cuando la ex rubia entró a la casa, estaba en un estado bastante extraño.

**F.** Quinn qué horas son éstas de llegar?

Ella no contestó.

**M**. Quinnie, Frank te está preguntando, contéstale.  
**Q.** Estaba ocupada… (hablando muy raro)  
**F. **Tomaste alcohol?  
**Q.** No...  
**F. **Ven acá…

Frank se acercó a la chica y la miró directamente a los ojos.

**F. **Estás drogada, no lo puedo creer Quinn por qué haces eso?  
**Q**. Yo no me drogo.  
**F.** No? Tus ojos están muy rojos, además hueles a marihuana, apenas si puedes hablar.  
**Q**. Claro que no.  
**F.** En este mismo momento vamos al hospital para que te tomen unas muestras de laboratorio, sé perfectamente cuando las personas se encuentra en un estado como el tuyo, a mí no me engañas y te lo voy a demostrar.  
**Q.** No me toques!**  
****M.** Hija!  
**Q. **No soy su hija, no lo soy y nunca lo seré, me fumé un maldito cigarro, cuál es el problema?  
**M.** Dijiste que solo tu imagen cambiaría, no tu comportamiento y nos estás demostrando lo contrario.  
**Q. **Solamente lo hice hoy, no lo he hecho anteriormente, perdí la noción del tiempo por eso regresé tarde pero no pasa nada.  
**F.** No pasa nada? Quinn estas usando drogas, eso es muy grave, tener un accidente en el auto.  
**Q.** Como si ustedes no lo hubieran hecho cuando fueron jóvenes, solo fue hoy y ya no se volverá a repetir.  
**M.** Por qué lo haces hija? Aquí no te ha faltado nada, tanto a ti como a tu hermana las tratamos igual.  
**S**. A ella la tratan mejor y no es mi hermana.  
**F**. Santana...  
**Q**. No, no soy tu hermana y tienes razón, jamás lo seré y no te preocupes que en menos de dos meses me largo de tu casa para que no vuelvas a ver mi cara en tu puta vida!  
**F.** Quinn! En mi casa no se usan esas palabras!  
**Q**. Uyyy perdón... Si ya sé que aquí solo estoy de arrimada, pero en este mismo momento tomo mis cosas y me largo, ya no soporto más estar aquí.

La rubia subió corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, los López la siguieron.

Quinn sacó una de sus maletas y empezó a echar algo de su ropa en ella.

**M.** Quinn mija qué pasa? Sabes muy bien que para nosotros eres nuestra hija, no estás aquí de arrimada estás aquí porque eres parte de nuestra familia.  
**F.** Maribel tiene razón, qué está pasando en tu vida Quinn? Por qué no nos tienes la suficiente confianza para contarnos?  
**S.** Díselos Quinn, diles lo de tu padre.  
**Q.** Cierra la boca!  
**F. **Qué pasa Santana?  
**Q.** No te atrevas...  
**S. **Lo siento mucho Quinn... Mamá, papá, el padre de Quinn la entregó con un tipo cuando tenía 14 años para que abusara de ella a cambio de saldar una deuda de juego.  
**Q.** Cómo pudiste!

La ex rubia se fue a los golpes a la latina quien se espantó, por fortuna Frank la logró someter.

**M**. Hija, eso es verdad?  
**Q.** Noooo, ella miente a mí no me violaron, a mí no me violaron.

Quinn cayó al suelo llorando inconsolablemente.

**M.** Dios mío (abrazándola)  
**F**. Desde cuando lo sabías?  
**S**. Hace unas semanas. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**F.** Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?  
**S**. Porque ella no quería que lo supieran, solo deseo que deje de sufrir por eso. (llorando)

La latina se arrodilló para abrazar también a la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** Perdóname Quinnie, pero solo ellos te pueden ayudar. (besando su cabeza)  
**F.** Necesitamos hablar hija, Santana puedes dejarnos a solas con ella?  
**S.** Si papi.

Cuando la latina salió de la habitación de la ex rubia, Frank le comenzó a hacer varias preguntas a las que Quinn no tuvo más remedio que contestar, aunque no les platicó todo, omitió la mayor parte de su pasado, por lo menos les dijo acerca de su violación.

**F.** Ese Russell es un cerdo! Cómo pudo hacerte eso?  
**M.** Canalla! (llorando)  
**F.** Te vamos a ayudar hija, asistirás a terapia, no quiero que este trauma afecte más tu vida, no quiero que las drogas te destruyan.  
**Q.** No me drogo Frank créemelo, simplemente hoy todos mis problemas se me vinieron encima y no lo pude evitar, me pasé de la raya.  
**M**. Lo que queremos es que no lo vuelvas a hacer, pero tampoco queremos que esto afecte tu manera de ser, hija eres la chica más dulce cordial y cariñosa que he conocido.  
**F. **Maribel tiene razón.  
**Q.** Perdóname papá, perdóname por portarme así. (llorando)  
**F. **Cómo me llamaste?  
**Q**. Lo siento tanto, no me fijé. (avergonzada)  
**F.** No, me gustó, dilo otra vez.  
**Q.** Te quiero mucho papá.  
**F. **Y yo a ti hija (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Perdóname tú también mamá.  
**M.** Te amo Quinnie, no sabes lo bien que se siente que nos llames así.  
**Q.** Entonces no les molesta?  
**F. **No hija, al contrario nos encantaría que los siguieras haciendo.  
**Q.** Gracias, son los mejores padres que mi mami me pudo regalar.

Del otro lado de la puerta una muy sorprendida Santana estaba escuchando todo y no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

**S. **No puede ser...

Al día siguiente en el desayuno…

**F. **Hija, ya hablé con el terapeuta que uno de mis colegas me recomendó, hoy en la tarde tienes tu primera cita.  
**Q.** Gracias papá, espero que me puedan acompañar.  
**M**. Lo haremos hija.  
**F. **Quinn anoche tu madre y yo estuvimos discutiendo varias cosas, por lo pronto iré a hablar con Russell porque necesito decirle muchas cosas, no te preocupes primero lo consultaré con mi abogado, además quiero ponerle una orden de restricción para que cuando salga de prisión no se pueda acercar a ti jamás.  
**Q.** Gracias papá, la verdad es que no quiero volver a ver a Russell nunca en mi vida.  
**F.** Otra cosa de la que estuvimos platicando tu madre y yo fue acerca de algo que hemos querido hacer desde el momento en que llegaste a esta casa.  
**Q.** De qué se trata?  
**M.** Hija, queremos que seas legalmente nuestra hija…  
**Q. **Huh?**  
****M.** Queremos adoptarte.  
**F. **Que seas Quinn López.  
**Q.** Woooow.  
**M**. Sé que en este momento no nos puedes dar una respuesta, pero queremos que lo pienses bien, nos encantaría ser tus padres legalmente.  
**Q.** No tengo nada que pensar, por supuesto que quiero ser una López, odio el apellido Fabray no quiero tener ni eso de Russell, ustedes son mis padres y claro que quiero ser su hija. (enorme sonrisa)  
**F. **Entonces le diré a mi abogado que empiece con los trámites.  
**M.** Santana no estás feliz?  
**S.** No es a mí a quien esa decisión debe hacer feliz si no a Quinn, ahora si seremos legalmente hermanas, fantástico. (sarcástica)  
**Q.** Me hace muy feliz.  
**S.** Genial.

Antes de irse a la escuela las chicas se cruzaron en las escaleras.

**Q**. Espero que ahora si podamos llevarnos mejor.  
**S.** No te prometo nada, pero al menos lo intentaré, espero que ahora sí ya no hablemos más de lo que pasó entre nosotras.  
**Q**. No te preocupes Santana, no lo haré sé que ahora más que nunca el que tú y yo tengamos algo, será imposible.  
**S.** Siempre lo fue. (alzando los hombros)

La latina bajó las escaleras y salió de la casa.

**Q.** Te amo Santana, pero tú mereces estar con alguien que pueda darte todo y yo ahora no puedo hacerlo... Quinn López (suspirando) jejeje me gusta.

* * *

_**Este capítulo fue muy largo porque quiero agilizar la historia para llegar hasta donde sé que ustedes quieren.**_

_**Siento mucho que el drama siga presente pero tendrán su recompensa.**_

_**La historia está en su recta final.**_

_**El número de comentarios y vistas de la historia bajó considerablemente... sé el por qué de esto... pero pues ni modo.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores.**_


	43. Prom Queen

**_A pesar de que la historia a bajado en cuanto a visitas y comentarios, actualicé._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 43. Prom Queen.**

Esa mañana la latina fue quien llegó primero a la preparatoria, de inmediato se reunió con sus amigas Brittany y Tina para empezar a planear lo que iba a ser su campaña para que fuese elegida como reina del baile por segunda ocasión, empezaron a idear varias estrategias para que los alumnos nuevamente votarán por ella, Santana continuaba siendo una de las chicas más populares pero le faltaba el gancho especial que la ayudara a lograr ser la reina de ese año y el gancho era quién sería su pareja para ser el rey… Solamente tenía una opción viable después de todo… Sam Evans.

**T.** Santana, Sam tiene una pésima reputación, pienso que en vez de ayudarte a ser nuevamente la reina será todo lo contrario y te arruinará tus planes.  
**B. **Es verdad lo que dice Tina Sanny, creo que deberías de buscar a alguien más para que sea tu compañero.  
**S. **Como si hubiera muchos candidatos en esta maldita escuela, dime una cosa Tina, me vas a prestar a tu novio?  
**T. **No, claro que no.**  
****S. **Brittany a ti ni siquiera te lo pediré, porque si Artie es mi pareja ahora si ni tú votarías por mí.  
**B. **Muy simpática Santana.**  
****S. **Lo ven? Mi única opción factible es Sam, ya que Matt me dejó de hablar porque lo rechacé y jamás me arrastraría a pedirle que fuera mi pareja, así que tendré que pedirle a Sammy que me acompañe para hacer nuestra campaña juntos, no tengo de otra.  
**T.** Entonces tendremos que hacer el doble de esfuerzo para que los demás alumnos confíen otra vez en él, espero que de verdad eso no te perjudique.

El resto de la mañana pasó, entonces el director Figgins anunció a las candidatas de ese año para reinas de la graduación de la preparatoria.

**F. **Lindsay Hemingway alumna de segundo año, Alison Richardson de tercer año, Santana López de tercer año y por último Quinn Fabray de tercer año.

Santana no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

**S.** Qué demonios? Quinn es candidata? Eso no puede ser. (impactada)  
**T. **Woooow tienes una gran competencia Santana, Quinn es ahora tan popular como tú, a pesar de que cambió su look y se salió de las Cheerios ella continúa siendo muy popular.  
**S.** Maldita sea.

Por otra parte la ex rubia también estaba impactada cuando escuchó las palabras del director.

**Q.** Candidata a reina? Pero en qué momento pasó? Si ni siquiera me inscribí en eso. (muy desconcertada)  
**Br**. Es muy raro, alguien más lo tuvo que haber hecho, tenemos que averiguarlo.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando Marley se les acercó a las chicas.

**Ml**. Espero te haya gustado la sorpresa Quinn, yo te inscribí para ser reina de la preparatoria este año.**  
****Q.** Qué tu hiciste qué? Pero cómo pudiste Marley? A mí esas cosas ni me gustan.  
**Ml.** Eres la chica más hermosa de toda la preparatoria, a pesar de que tu look es totalmente distinto a como todos te conocimos, eso te hace aún más interesante, lo platiqué con tu amigo Dave y estuvo de acuerdo conmigo, yo me encargaré de la campaña así que estoy muy segura de que tú serás nuestra próxima reina de la preparatoria.  
**Q.** No Marley voy a renunciar, a mí no me gusta andar en estas cosas además Santana pensará que lo estoy haciendo a propósito y no quiero tener una pelea más con ella.  
**Ml.** Ella no es la dueña de la preparatoria, además si otros chicos quieren votar por ti en vez de ella tú no tienes la culpa, haremos la campaña legalmente y ganará la mejor, verás que esa serás tú.

La chica de ojos azules y cabellera castaña se fue alejando poco a poco, Quinn y Bree estaban con la boca abierta.

**Q.** Santana me va a matar.  
**Br**. Marley tiene un punto, ella no es la dueña de la preparatoria así que tienes oportunidad de ganarle, yo también participaré en tu campaña, jugaremos limpio no te preocupes.  
**Q.** Pero yo no quiero ser reina de la preparatoria. (mueca)  
**Ml.** Quinn es tu último año en esta escuela, no me digas que no quieres ser como una adolescente normal? Ya basta de tanto sufrimiento, experiencias como estas solamente se tienen una vez en la vida, ya no pienses en otras personas ahora piensa solamente en ti.  
**Q.** No lo sé...  
**Br.** Necesitamos un chico para que sea tu pareja y empezar la campaña…  
**Q. **Y quién demonios será ese chico?  
**Br.** Nada más y nada menos que el jugador de fútbol más popular de la preparatoria.  
**Q. **David?  
**Br.** Así es.

Santana se le enfrentó a Quinn en una clase que compartían juntas.

**S. **No puedo creer que sigas haciéndome esto, no sólo me destruyes la existencia, ahora también me quieres arrebatar mi corona.  
**Q.** Santana yo no me inscribí en este estúpido concurso, ya le dije a Marley que voy a desertar.  
**S. **Ahh tu noviecita fue quien te inscribió? Como se nota que te adora.  
**Q.** Ella no es mi novia Santana… pero ya te lo dije, voy a renunciar para no ser una competencia para ti.  
**S. **Ja ja jaaaa perdón? Una competencia para mí? Fabray tu jamás serás una competencia para mí, no tienes que renunciar a esto, porque sé perfectamente que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos te voy a vencer, yo voy a ganar esa corona y te la voy a restregar en toda la cara ya lo verás, te dejo, me tengo que ir porque mi cita con Dani es en media hora, no quiero hacerla esperar, hoy será una tarde inolvidable para las dos.

La ex rubia lo único que hizo fue soltar el aire ante la frustración.

**Q.** Por qué el destino se empeña en ponernos de esta manera? Yo ya no me quiero pelear con Santana y tampoco quiero que se acueste con esa tipa.

La latina llegó al punto de reunión con la chica que había conocido en el bar la otra noche, Dani era muy directa así que en la primera oportunidad que tuvo la invitó al departamento que estaba rentando.

Al llegar ahí, no perdió ninguna oportunidad y comenzó a besar y a acariciar a la morena.

**S.** Espera Dani… Espera un poquito. (mueca)  
**D.** Pero para qué? Qué no ves que me gustas mucho? Estás riquísima Santana muero por estar dentro de ti. (besándola desesperadamente)  
**S.** Yo no soy pasiva… (incómoda)  
**D.** Bueno, podemos intercambiar roles, por eso no hay ningún problema, por lo pronto déjame disfrutarte anda di que sí, quiero verte totalmente desnuda frente a mí.

Esas palabras en vez de calentar a la latina, cada vez la estaban desanimando más, con Quinn al principio fue de esa manera, pero aun así la chica de ojos verdes la tocaba y la besaba de una manera muy diferente y especial, pareciera que esa chica Dani solamente la quería usar para saciar su tremenda lujuria.

**D.** Dijiste que me enseñarías una lencería que me iba a encantar.  
**S. **Sí...**  
****D.** Enséñamela por favor, estoy tan caliente por ti.

Así que la morena se fue desvistiendo poco a poco hasta quedar solamente en ropa interior, Dani no dejaba de mirarla de arriba hacia abajo, estaba muy sorprendida por lo que veía, Santana cada vez se sentía más incómoda.

**D.** Dios mío Santana a pesar de que la otra noche ya te había visto así, ahora a la luz del día te ves infinitamente mejor, no te vas a arrepentir la vamos a pasar genial.

La chica continuó besando a la latina con desesperación, pasó su mano sobre los muslos internos de Santana para tratar de llegar hacia su centro.

**S. **Espera Dani tranquila.  
**D.** Tranquila tu hermosa.  
**S. **Dani espera!  
**D.** Santana entonces a qué viniste aquí?  
**S.** Pues a estar contigo…  
**D.** Y?  
**S. **Como te lo dije la otra noche, solamente he estado con una mujer y lo hice con ella al principio por curiosidad pero después fue por amor, ahora lo único que quiero es olvidarla porque ella no me ama, pero la verdad es que no me siento nada cómoda al estar contigo.  
**D.** Otra vez me vas a dejar así?  
**S.** Lo siento.**  
****D.** Eres solamente una niñita patética asustada, si crees que toda la vida lo vas a hacer solamente por amor estás muy equivocada, realmente estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad de tener un placer indescriptible a mi lado, es mejor que te vistas y te regreses a tu casa con tus papitos.  
**S. **Entonces lo único que querías era acostarte conmigo?  
**D.** Obviamente, no me digas que esperabas una relación seria? Por Dios Santana ya te lo dije en menos de dos meses me largo de esta horrible ciudad, lo único que quería era acostarme contigo y ya.  
**S. **Vete al diablo Danielle.

La latina estaba muy enojada cuando salió del departamento de esa chica, no podía creer que también una mujer la tratara solamente como un pedazo de carne, quería golpear a la primera persona que se le cruzaron en el camino, quería llorar de rabia, así que en cuanto llegó a su casa le llamó a su mejor amiga, pero su coraje era tan grande que no se dio cuenta que estaba gritando al teléfono, así que Quinn escuchó prácticamente todo lo que le decía a su amiga.

**Q.** Hija de puta, me las va a pagar.

Y eso hizo, en cuanto anocheció fue directamente al bar donde trabajaba Dani a esperarla a que llegara.

**Q.** Por fin llegas…  
**D.** Me buscas a mí?  
**Q.** No veo a otra víbora por aquí más que a ti.  
**D.** Woh woh woh... Escúchame chica no quiero problemas.  
**Q.** Jajajaja problemas es mi segundo apellido.

Dani no pudo reaccionar rápido porque lo que sintió fue una fuerte bofetada en su mejilla que la tumbó al suelo, posteriormente la ex rubia se le subió encima y la empezó a golpear con su puño hasta hacerla sangrar.

**Q.** Nadie en la vida le hace daño a Santana, espero que jamás se te ocurra volverla a buscar, es más si sabes lo que te conviene yo que tú tomaba mis cosas y me largaba inmediatamente de la ciudad, no sabes quién soy yo ni de lo que soy capaz, tal vez al próximo pueblo al que llegues sea uno llamado "la morgue"

Dani solo pasó saliva y limpió algunas de las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

**Q.** Ahora dime quién es la niñita patética?

La chica de ojos verdes se levantó, se sacudió un poco la ropa y se fue de ahí.

**Q.** Mientras yo esté a tu lado nadie te hará daño mi amor.

Más tarde Quinn llegó a casa, la familia se reunió a cenar como todos los días.

**F.** Hija, hablé con el abogado y me aseguró que mañana mismo empezará con los trámites de adopción, según él tardarán un poco pero por fortuna Russell ya no tiene ningún derecho sobre ti, eso facilitará la adopción.  
**Q.** Gracias papá, la verdad es que me encantaría que antes de que entrara a la universidad ya pueda llevar tu apellido.  
**F**. Verás que sí.  
**M**. Hija qué te pasó en la mano?  
**Q.** Ehhh mmm...ahhh hace rato que estaba corriendo por el parque, me caí y me raspé.  
**F. **Más bien parece como si hubieras golpeado algo o a alguien.  
**M**. Jajaja ay Frank ella jamás sería capaz de golpear a alguien.  
**F. **Tienes razón Maribel.

La latina se quedó bastante sorprendida por ese golpe que presentaba la chica de ojos verdes, sabía que había estado en problemas, pero aun así decidió no preguntarle.

**S.** Cambiando de tema les aviso que mañana llegaré muy tarde a casa porque saliendo de la escuela iré con Tina y Brittany a planear mi campaña para reina de la preparatoria.  
**M**. Te vas a postular de nuevo mija?  
**S. **Claro que sí, Sam será mi pareja así que es muy probable que repita el triunfo del año anterior. (sonriendo)  
**F. **Sam Evans? Hija no sé si sea muy buena idea que sigas teniendo tratos con ese chico, recuerda que tuvo problemas con las drogas.  
**S.** Si papi, pero ya lo superó, además ahora sólo somos muy buenos amigos, yo ya no siento nada por él y él tampoco por mí.  
**F.** Pues ese chico no me da mucha confianza que digamos.  
**S.** Ay papi.  
**M**. Quinn y quién será tu pareja para el baile de este año? Recuerdo que el año pasado no tuviste ninguna, de hecho desde que llegaste a esta casa no te hemos conocido a ningún novio.  
**Q.** Pues...  
**S. **Su nueva hija también está postulada como candidata a reina de la graduación este año, no les parece perfecto que sus hijas sean competencia?  
**M.** Eso es verdad? (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Pues...  
**F. **Fabuloso, me da mucho gusto que estés participando en las actividades de tu escuela Quinn, ya basta de tanto sufrimiento, por cierto queremos conocer al chico que será tu pareja ese día.  
**Q.** Ya lo conocen papá, es Dave, él será mi pareja ese día.  
**M**. Estás saliendo con él en plan romántico?  
**Q.** No mamá, solamente somos amigos, de hecho Bree también nos acompañará, iremos los tres juntos.  
**F. **No puedo creer que no tengas ningún pretendiente hija, eres preciosa.**  
****Q.** La cosa es... (soltando el aire) Que no tengo ningún pretendiente porque todos los chicos de McKinley saben que jamás tendrían alguna oportunidad conmigo.  
**M.** No entiendo hija…  
**Q.** Mamá, papá, sé que les debí de haber dicho esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero la verdad es que tenía mucho miedo de cómo lo vayan a tomar, pero ahora que ustedes serán legalmente mis padres creo que necesitan saberlo… Ningún chico puede tener alguna oportunidad conmigo porque todos en la preparatoria saben que soy lesbiana.  
**F.** Qué, qué? Lesbiana?  
**Q.** Sí...  
**M**. Tú sabías esto Santana?  
**S. **Sí mami.  
**F. **Santo Dios.  
**Q.** Siento mucho decepcionarlos, pero así soy yo, me gustan las mujeres y es algo que nunca podré cambiar, no tiene nada que ver con la violación que sufrí, porque luego de eso tuve una relación con un chico pero sabía que algo faltaba, cuando conocí a mi ex novia lo supe, con ella sentí todo lo que se suponía debí haber sentido con este otro chico, con ella me sentí libre y amada espero que lo comprendan y si no, lo respetaré.  
**M.** La verdad es que tu declaración nos toma por sorpresa, eres tan femenina mija, tan… No pareces lesbiana.  
**Q.** Existen muchos tabús sobre el lesbianismo mamá, el hecho de que yo no sea o parezca una chica "camionera" no quiere decir que no me gustan las partes femeninas, pero la verdad es que me gustan y mucho.  
**F. **Mi prima Rosa es lesbiana, cuando se lo confesó a mis tíos ellos le echaron de casa, eso fue cuando ella tenía 17 años, desde entonces no ha vuelto en la ciudad, su familia se desintegró a causa de eso, yo no quiero que eso nos suceda a nosotros, soy latino y fui criado de una manera muy distinta a como ahora las nuevas generaciones están siendo criados, pero la verdad es que lo que más quiero de ti y de Santana es que sean felices y si una chica te hace completamente feliz, entonces yo no tengo ningún problema.  
**M**. Ni yo Quinn, sólo quiero que seas feliz mi amor.  
**Q.** Gracias papás (abrazándolos)

La latina no podía creer lo que escuchaba de sus padres, siempre pensó que ellos estarían en contra de los sentimientos de Quinn, pero al ver que aprobaban eso, entonces pensó que si ella les confesaba que era bisexual tal vez no tendrían problema en ello, aun así no tuvo las suficientes agallas para hacerlo en ese momento.

Al día siguiente las dos chicas con sus respectivos amigos y amigas fueron a planear lo que sería su campaña para la reina de la preparatoria.

**Ml.** Qué les parecen mis ideas?  
**Br.** A mí me parecen perfectas, creo que estos posters más el resto de la campaña son muy buenos.  
**K.** Sí, me veo muy bien en esta foto, Quinn no has pensado en cambiar un poquito el color de tu cabello?  
**Q. **No, para nada.  
**Ml.** Sabes algo Quinnie? Creo que David tiene un punto, la mayoría de los alumnos te conocieron siendo una rubia muy hermosa, ahora a pesar de que tu look es bastante caliente, creo que el que bajaras un poquito el tono de tu rosa te ayudaría para que los chicos decidieran darte su voto.  
**Q. **No voy a cambiar mi manera de ser solo para agradarles a un montón de desconocidos.  
**Ml.** La cosa es que tú para ellos no eres una desconocida, al contrario fuiste la capitana del equipo más popular de la preparatoria, eres hermana de la chica más popular de la preparatoria, de hecho creo que tú eres la segunda chica más popular de la preparatoria, haré unas encuestas sobre qué look les agrada más a los chicos y dependiendo de eso vemos si hacemos el cambio o no.  
**Q.** Genial ahora tengo que cambiar por una estúpida corona. (rodando los ojos)  
**Br.** Quinn no se trata de una estúpida corona, se trata de que toda la generación te recuerde, se trata de que tú tengas un maravilloso recuerdo de esa noche, se trata de que vivas tu adolescencia como debe de ser, perdiste a tu mamá y eso es muy difícil, pero pienso que debes de vivir esta etapa al máximo.  
**K.** Bree tiene razón Quinn, basta de tanto drama, vamos a divertirnos como los adolescentes que somos, no toda la vida vas a tener 18 años, ahora que vayamos a la universidad tendremos que comportarnos prácticamente como adultos, no nos podremos divertir de la misma manera que ahora, ya no te amargues tanto por favor.  
**Ml.** Totalmente de acuerdo con ellos.  
**Q.** Ok, ok... Haremos esa campaña y haremos esa encuesta sobre cómo les gusta el color de mi cabello.

En uno de los descansos, Quinn entró al baño, cuando salió de la cabina, se encontró a Santana lavándose las manos.

**S. **Te ves muy bien en la fotografía del póster.  
**Q.** Gracias, tú también.  
**S.** Qué te pasó en la mano?  
**Q.** Me caí.  
**S. **Andas de nuevo en malos pasos Fabray?  
**Q.** Claro que no... Tengo así la mano porque nadie tiene el derecho de llamarte niñita patética…  
**S. **Niñi... (boca muy abierta) qué le hiciste a Dani?  
**Q.** Me aseguré de que nunca se vuelva a burlar de ti.

La chica de ojos verdes salió del baño dejando en shock a la latina, pero segundos después una enorme sonrisa se presentó en el rostro de la chica.

**S. **Le importo...

A partir de ese día literalmente la guerra por la corona comenzó, Santana daba un paso pero de pronto la campaña de Quinn daba dos, mientras la latina daba tres, la ex rubia retrocedía uno y así se la llevaron mientras duró la campaña.

**Ml**. Bueno tengo el resultado de las encuestas, a la mayoría les gusta tu cabello rosa pero los demás quieren seguirte viendo rubia así es que sería fabuloso que a todos les dieras gusto, como lo dije, creo que debes de bajarle un poquito el tono al rosa para que tu cabellera rubia no esté oculta del todo.  
**Q.** Ok, por la tarde iré con la estilista a que lo trate de arreglar. (mueca)  
**Br.** También deberíamos de ir pensando en escoger nuestros vestidos, el tuyo tiene que ser perfecto.  
**Q.** Esa idea me agrada. (sonriendo)

Unos momentos más tarde Bree y Quinn se quedaron a solas.

**Br.** Qué te pasó ahí?**  
****Q.** Sólo son las huellas de la paliza que le metí a una perra.  
**Br.** Eh?  
**Q.** Le partí la madre a la idiota que trató de aprovecharse de Santana.  
**Br.** Mmm?  
**Q.** Solamente defendí su honor, nadie trata de hacerle daño a mi chica.  
**Br.** Tu chica? Ay por dios. (negando con la cabeza)  
**Q.** Así es, mi chica Ok? Y siempre lo va a ser, aunque jamás en la vida volvamos a estar juntas mi amor por ella no va a desaparecer así como así, lo pensé con detenimiento y decidí que se lo voy a confesar, no sé lo que vaya a pasar pero ahora si nada ni nadie va impedir que ella sepa que también la amo.  
**Br.** Ay no, más drama se avecina. (mueca)  
**Q.** Espero que no.

Unos días después Santana mandó a Mike y a Artie a averiguar sobre cómo estaba Dani, ellos jamás la encontraron porque según el dueño había huido prácticamente de la ciudad sin saber el por qué.

Santana dedujo que había sido por la golpiza que su ex novia le había dado, estaba muy feliz por eso, aunque algo preocupada por la chica ya que conociendo a Quinn lo más probable es que le hubiera destrozado el rostro.

La chica de ojos verdes nuevamente regresó al color rubio, aunque con algunos destellos de rosa pero no cambió su vestimenta, ella continúo teniendo ese look punk que la caracterizaba, su campaña estaba teniendo bastante éxito pero la verdad era que estaba muy pareja con la de la latina, ninguna de las dos sabía quién se llevaría la corona pero de algo si estaban seguras, la competencia solamente era entre ellas, las otras dos contrincantes ya no existían.

Un día antes de la elección…

**S.** Quinn, quiero darte las gracias por haberle dado una lección a esa tipa.  
**Q.** No fue nada, solo creo que le rompí la nariz, pero nada de cuidado.  
**S. **_Nada de cuidado? (pensó)_Claro que lo fue, no me podría perdonar si me hubiera metido con ella, es sólo que…  
**Q.** Santana yo ya no quiero pelear contigo, sé que no me puedes ver como a una hermana y que jamás me verás así, pero quiero que sepas que me importas demasiado, desde un principio supe que esa chica no te convenía, afortunadamente no te hizo nada malo, pero creo que debes de tener un poquito más de cuidado con las personas que conoces por primera vez.  
**S.** Si ese consejo me lo hubieras dado cuando llegaste a mi casa, hubiera tenido muchísimo cuidado contigo.  
**Q.** Santana, sé que nuestra relación empezó muy mal y que yo cometí un sin fin de errores, pero lo que tú y yo vivimos fue…  
**S.** Lo peor que pudimos haber hecho, de solo pensarlo me siento pésimo porque ahora seremos hermanas aunque sea solo legalmente, si mis papás se enteran de lo que pasó entre nosotras me matarían y tal vez a ti jamás te adoptarían, por eso creo que es momento de olvidarlo.  
**Q.** Eso quieres?  
**S.** No, pero lo que quiero, tú no me lo puedes dar.  
**Q**. Eso quiere decir que...?  
**S.** Por desgracia sí y aunque sé que tu ego se inflará aún más con lo que te voy a decir pues no me importa, mis sentimientos hacia ti no han cambiado y no sé si algún día vayan a cambiar, te juro que me estoy muriendo del coraje en estos momentos porque se supone que no te lo tengo que volver a decir y aquí estoy como idiota diciéndotelo otra vez.  
**Q.** Santana, lo que dije el otro día fue verdad si me dieras tiempo... Podemos vernos en la noche después de la coronación para hablar?  
**S**. Y de qué se supone que vamos hablar?  
**Q**. De nosotras.  
**S.** Hay un nosotras?  
**Q**. Por favor Santana, solamente hay unas palabras que necesito que sepas.  
**S.** OK, pero sólo un momento y dónde quieres que hablemos?**  
****Q**. En nuestro lugar.  
**S.** Está bien, necesitas dejar tu auto en el estacionamiento mañana para que podamos ir en él, supongo que tú y tus amigos rentaron una limusina como nosotros.  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S.** Pero sólo hablaremos y nada más eh?  
**Q.** Perfecto.

Quinn sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero ya no podía seguir callando el amor que tenía por la latina, tal vez Belle se lo reprocharía toda la vida, pero Santana necesitaba saber lo que sentía por ella, en cuanto terminó de hablar con ella fue a su lugar para limpiar la casa de campaña.

Por fin el día de la coronación se llegó, desde muy temprano las chicas fueron con el estilista a que las peinara, más tarde regresaron a casa para cambiarse y ponerse su lindo vestido.

El vestido de la latina era rojo descubierto de un hombro, su cabello lo llevaba suelto pero recogido en una media cola, el vestido de la ahora rubia era color lila con tirantes plateados, su cabello estaba recogido con un chongo.

Sam llegó por Santana y los padres de ésta le llamaron para que bajara, minutos más tarde David y Bree llegaron por Quinn, la rubia bajó por las escaleras y en ese momento la morena perdió la razón, no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de su ex novia, Quinn sintió exactamente lo mismo al ver a la latina enfundada en ese vestido rojo, se comían con la mirada, si no fuera por la presencia de sus padres a ninguna de las dos les habría importado y se hubieran lanzado a besarse.

**M.** Qué hermosas se ven hijas, acérquense con sus parejas para tomarles una foto.

Las chicas hicieron lo que su madre les pidió.

**F.** Ahora sólo ustedes dos.

Con una sonrisa llena de complicidad, las chicas se acercaron para tomarse las fotos que su padre les había pedido, ella seguían mirándose a los ojos sin siquiera despistarlo.

Luego de les llamaran a Tina, Brittany, Mike y Artie para que entraran a la casa y se tomaran varias fotos en grupo, todos los chicos en sus respectivas limusinas viajaron hacia el baile.

Llegando al lugar no perdieron la oportunidad para comenzar a bailar, después de mucho tiempo la rubia estaba teniendo una noche bastante divertida, la morena trataba de hacer lo mismo mientras bailaba con su ex novio Sam.

**Sam.** Te ves bellísima…  
S. Gracias tú también te ves muy bien.  
**Sam.** Santana, sé que faltan prácticamente unas semanas para que el año escolar se termine, tú te irás a la universidad y yo me quedaré un año más aquí, así que voy a ser directo, quiero que seas mi novia por el resto de lo que nos queda juntos en esta preparatoria.  
**S.** No creo que eso sea muy buena idea  
**Sam.** Por qué no? Finalmente tú y yo tuvimos una historia muy linda, sé que tuve muchos errores pero tú también los tuviste pero deseo estar contigo por lo menos hasta que te vayas a la universidad.

Tal vez esa era la oportunidad que la latina necesitaba para comenzar olvidarse de Quinn y qué mejor que hacerlo con alguien con quien ya había tenido la suficiente confianza anteriormente.

**S.** Lo pensaré…  
**Sam.** En serio? Qué bien, gracias Santana el que lo pienses es muy importante para mí.

En otro extremo de la pista…

**Ml.** Bailas muy lindo Quinn.  
**Q.** Te parece?  
**Ml.** Si... Sabes? Después de que me dijiste que entrarás a Yale lo he estado pensando y creo que aplicaré para entrar a estudiar a esa universidad.  
**Q. **Qué bien que consideres hacerlo, ya sabes es una de las escuelas más importantes a nivel internacional.  
**Ml.** Lo sé, si llego a ingresar ya tendré a alguien conocido en ese lugar.  
**Q. **Así es.  
**Ml.** Quinn, recuerdas lo que te dije acerca de mi virginidad?  
**Q. **Sí...  
**Ml.** Creo que hoy es el momento perfecto para entregártela.  
**Q. **Sigues pensando lo mismo?  
**Ml.** Sí, me gustas muchísimo y la verdad es que… Deseo estar contigo como no tienes idea.  
**Q.** Marley... No creo que sea buena idea. (muy incómoda)  
**Ml.** Piénsalo.  
**Q.** Ok...

Pero ella no tenía nada que pensar, no quería estar con Marley esa noche.

Bree se acercó a ellas y le pidió a la rubia que la acompañara al baño, ahí la rubia le contó sobre la propuesta de Marley.

**Br.** Esa chica no quita el dedo del renglón.  
**Q.** No...  
**Br**. Y qué vas a hacer?  
**S. **Si Quinn, dinos qué vas a hacer?

La latina estaba saliendo de una cabina del baño.

**Q.** Santana...  
**S. **Vas a acostarte con ella esta noche? Porque sabes algo? Sam me acaba de pedir que regrese con él y estoy considerándolo, sería fantástico que tanto tú como yo estrenáramos novios esta noche no lo crees?  
**Q.** Yo no me voy a acostar con Marley, pero si tú quieres regresar con ese idiota hazlo.

La rubia muy enojada salió del baño.

**Br.** En serio? Piensas volver a ser novia del tipo que ayudó a Azimio a tratar de violar a Quinn por órdenes de Puckerman?  
**S. **De qué rayos estás hablando? (desconcertada)  
**Br**. Por qué crees que Quinn metió a tu ex novio, a Puck y al otro idiota a la cárcel? Porque el asqueroso de Noah al no poder violarte gracias a que ella lo impidió, trató de vengarse de Quinn de la manera más horrible que podría existir en este mundo, él sabía perfectamente por lo que ella había pasado y no le importó, la mandó violar con esos dos tipos, si no es gracias a que David la ayudó, ese par habría hecho lo que se les hubiera dado la gana con ella.  
**S.** Qué estás diciendo?  
**Br.** La verdad, sólo quiero que sepas qué clase de tipejo es ese labios de rana, no se tocó el corazón para tratarle de hacer daño a mi amiga.  
**S.** No puedo creer que Puck haya hecho eso, se supone que eran amigos.  
**Br**. Eso mismo fue lo que Quinn creyó, por eso se decepcionó tanto cuando él la traicionó y todo por defenderte de sus garras.  
**S. **Maldito Puckerman!  
**Br.** Santana desde siempre le has importado a Quinn, aunque no lo quieras ver.

Bree salió del baño dejando con mucho coraje a la latina, entonces decidió regresar al baile para reclamarle a su ex novio, pero en ese momento se anunció que por fin sería revelada la ganadora de la corona.

Las candidatas y los candidatos subieron al escenario, como era de esperarse las otras dos chicas de inmediato fueron descartadas, entonces se anunció al rey de esa noche, como la mayoría ya lo sabía el rey elegido fue Dave Karofsky.

La latina sabía lo que eso significaba, aun así tenía un poco de esperanza.

**F.** Y la reina de la graduación de la preparatoria McKinley del 2012 es...  
QUINN FABRAY!

La rubia no lo podía creer, pensó que su hermana repetiría la corona, así que lo que sintió fue algo bastante agridulce, por su parte la latina seguía en shock.

El director coronó a la rubia en medio de un bullicio de los alumnos, los amigos de la chica y Marley estaban felices, Santana simplemente se bajó del escenario.

**B.** Lo siento mucho Sanny.  
**S.** Quiero salir de aquí.  
**B.** No San... Hay que saber perder.

A lo lejos vio como los nuevos reyes de la preparatoria comenzaban su baile de honor, ella estaba confundida, estaba triste por no haber ganado, pero se sentía mucho más triste por lo que tuvo que pasar Quinn gracias a Sam y a Azimio.

**Q.** Me siento tan rara.  
**K. **Por qué?  
**Q. **Jamás imaginé ganar.  
**K. **Aquí todo el mundo te admira.  
**Q. **Pero soy lesbiana.  
**K. **Eso a ellos no les importa...

Terminó la canción, entonces continuó otra movida, pero tanto Dave como Quinn seguían bailando juntos.

De pronto una voz los interrumpió.

_**Puedo bailar con la reina?  
**_  
**K.** Ehhhh seguro.

David se alejó.

**S. **Muchas felicidades Quinnie.**  
****Q.** Santana yo no quería...  
**S. **Está bien, ya fui la reina el año pasado gracias a ti.  
**Q.** Entonces no estás enojada?  
**S.** No, solo quiero ser parte de tu gran noche, ven acá (abrazándola)

Las chicas estuvieron bailando abrazadas por un buen rato, más tarde sus amigos se les acercaron incluyendo al rubio que no dejaba de hacerle caras coquetas a la latina, ella no soportaba tenerlo cerca, quería partirle la cara, así que en un arrebato lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia la salida, Quinn pensó que lo más probable es que se iría a acostar con él.

En la salida.  
**  
Sam.** A dónde vamos?  
**S.** Eres un maldito asqueroso.

**Slap!** Una fuerte bofetada se estrelló en la mejilla del chico.

**Sam.** Qué te pasa? (muy sorprendido)  
**S.** Qué, qué me pasa? Por qué demonios trataste de violar a mi hermana?  
**Sam.** Dios yo... (nervioso)  
**S.** Y no me digas que no es verdad porque sabes que no estoy mintiendo.  
**Sam.** Yo no quería, te lo juro pero le debía demasiado dinero a Puckerman y él me obligó, además esa tarde estaba drogado y por eso no sabía lo que hacía.  
**S.** No sabes lo decepcionada que estoy de ti, primero ayudaste a ese infeliz a drogarme para que se aprovechara de mí y luego fuiste parte de su plan para hacerle daño a Quinn, eso es imperdonable Samuel.  
**Sam.** Lo siento tanto Santana, no sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de eso, pero yo estaba muy mal en ese entonces, ahora ya estoy sano y…  
**S.** Y nada! No quiero que en la vida te vuelvas a acercar a mí, ni tampoco a Quinn porque si es así se lo voy a decir todo a mi papá y él se ocupará de regresarte a prisión y ahora si por mucho tiempo, te odio Sam Evans, te odio como no tienes idea.  
**Sam.** Perdóname Santana.  
**S.** Nunca!

El rubio con lágrimas en los ojos se alejó de la preparatoria, la latina seguía con mucho coraje, no podía creer todo lo que él había hecho, porque pareciera que no era el mismo chico del cual había estado enamorada por tanto tiempo.

Luego regresó el baile, intentó divertirse con sus amigos pero el ánimo lo traía por los suelos, entonces la rubia se le acercó.

**Q.** Y tu pareja?  
**S.** Ya se largó.  
**Q**. Santana vas a regresar con Sam?  
**S.** No.  
**Q.** Pensé que tú y él...  
**S.** No... Te vas a ir a acostar con Marley para festejar tu triunfo?  
**Q.** No... Porque no la quiero de esa manera y porque tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente, recuérdalo.  
**S. **Es cierto.**  
****Q.** Es algo tarde… Nos vamos?  
**S. **Está bien.

Las chicas se despidieron de sus amigos, como ellos ya sabían qué tipo de relación habían tenido no pusieron objeción, así que fueron al estacionamiento por el auto de la rubia y condujeron directamente a su lugar en el bosque.

**S.** Mi zapatilla se van a arruinar. (mueca)  
**Q.** Jajaja lo sé, vamos a la casa de campaña.  
**S.** Ok.

Estando ahí…

**S.** Por qué jamás me dijiste que Sam y Azimio trataron de violarte por órdenes de Puckerman?  
**Q.** Cómo lo supiste? (sorprendida)  
**S.** Eso no es importante ahora, sólo quiero saber el por qué no me dijiste nada.  
**Q.** Porque pensé que no me creerías, en ese entonces tú no me creías absolutamente nada, me odiabas y la verdad es que no pensé que fuera relevante decírtelo.  
**S.** Pero esos infelices trataron de violarte, trataron de hacerte nuevamente el peor de los daños, me lo hubieras confesado para decirle a papá.  
**Q.** Tú sabes que en ese entonces nadie a excepción de Bree y Dave sabían sobre mi pasado, la verdad es que no quería preocuparte ni a ti ni a papá, por eso ideé un plan y esos tres pagaron.  
**S.** De haber sabido el por qué estaban en la cárcel, jamás te habría pedido ayuda para sacar al boca de trucha.  
**Q.** Bueno pero eso para mí tuvo su recompensa, porque pudiste ser mi novia.  
**S**. Algo que no debió pasar.  
**Q.** Santana me estoy cansado de tanto drama, estoy cansada de sufrir desde que tenía 14 años, yo no quería que mamá muriera, yo no quería que Belle enfermara, yo no quería venir a este ciudad, yo no quería que Puck y yo peleáramos por ti , yo no quería ser tu hermana…  
**S. **Eso lo sé.  
**Q.** Pero sobre todo yo no me quería enamorar de ti.  
**S. **Qué? (boca muy abierta)  
**Q.** Lo que tú sientes por mí es exactamente lo mismo que yo siento por ti, yo también me enamoré y mucho, estas semanas que hemos estado separadas han sido horribles para mí, yo también te necesito, por eso me dolió tanto cuando me enteré que me habías engañado con Puckerman, sentí que yo no había sido tan importante para ti y por eso me habías engañado, también me sentí culpable por todo lo que le dijiste en tu conversación a Brittany y decidí dejarte en libertad, luego cuando volví a Columbus me sentí tan culpable por ver en ese estado a Belle, que ya no te lo pude confesar pero ya no puedo más , yo quiero que sepas que te amo , que te amo no sé desde cuándo pero te amo, sé que en estos momentos es muy difícil que tú y yo estemos juntas pero...

Sin que la rubia pudiera terminar su oración, fue interrumpida por los labios de la latina en un beso muy profundo que duró por varios minutos.

**Q.** San...  
**S. **No sabes lo feliz que me haces mi amor, he querido escuchar eso de tus labios desde el momento en que yo te lo confesé, dímelo otra vez, sí?.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q**. No sabes lo mal que me sentí cuando estabas coqueteando con esa puta, no sabes lo mal que me sentí el día de hoy cuando escuché que serías novia de Sam otra vez, Santana yo te quiero solamente para mí.  
**S.** Yo también te quiero solamente para mi Quinnie.  
**Q.** Pero Belle…  
**S.** Seguirás con lo mismo?  
**Q.** Se lo prometí.  
**S. **Y yo?**  
****Q.** Pues te amo.  
**S. **No nos puedes tener a las dos.**  
****Q.** Lo sé... Por eso necesito que me des tiempo, escúchame he decidido irme gran parte del verano al lado de Belle para ayudarle en su recuperación, en cuanto ella esté un poco mejor le voy a confesar que te amo y ahora si tú y yo podremos estar juntas para siempre.  
**S.** Pero no quiero esperar… por qué no podemos estar juntas durante ese proceso de recuperación de Belle?  
**Q.** No sería justo para ella.  
**S.** Y para mi si? (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** Amor...  
**S.** No Quinn, no me amas lo suficiente, si así fuera no dudarías ni un segundo en quedarte a mi lado, yo me voy de aquí no tiene caso seguir escuchando palabras huecas.  
**Q.** No! Te amo y esas no son palabras huecas, no quiero perderte, no sé qué va a pasar con Belle, pero de algo si estoy segura la voy a ayudar a recuperarse pero tú seguirás conmigo.  
**S.** Eso quiere decir que...?  
**Q. **Quieres ser mi novia otra vez mi amor?  
**S.** Claro que si mi abejita y para siempre.

Con una enorme sonrisa la latina envolvió el cuerpo de su ahora novia para besarla con una gran pasión.

**Q. **Quiero hacerte el amor esta noche.  
**S.** Yo también quiero hacerlo.**  
****Q**. Te amo Santana.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.

Continuará…

* * *

_**Le tuve que dar ese pequeño giro a la historia al ver que ya no les gusta jajaja.**_

_**Gracias por quienes continúan escribiendo comentarios para "TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?"**_

_**Tengo nueva historia, échenle un vistazo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Por cierto le estoy rezando a todos los santos habidos y por haber para que la película de Dianna "Bare" sea exhibida en cines... la trama dicen que es muy interesante, pero a quién demonios le importa la trama? Yo quiero ver el sexo explícito de Dianna y quiero volver a ver esos hermosos pezones! En estos momentos estoy babeando como Homero Simpson... "sexo explícito ahhhh"**_

_**Nos leemos luego.**_


	44. Noviazgo

**_Por fin después de no sé cuánto tiempo regresé con una actualización, pensé que serían mas seguidas jajaja pero no sé por qué no ha sido así, lo siento, espero poder actualizar más seguido, pero mejor no prometo nada._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 44. Noviazgo.**

**S.** Eres la reina más hermosa del planeta, pareces salida de un cuento de hadas...  
**Q.** No digas mentiras.  
**S.** No las digo, te amo pero no por eso te adularía sin sentido.  
**Q.** Bésame.  
**S.** De ahora en adelante lo haré cada que tenga la oportunidad.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana.

Y entonces comenzaron las caricias y los besos, esa vez era muy parecida a aquella que compartieron el 14 de febrero, no había prisas, ellas solo querían disfrutarse la una a la otra.

La rubia fue llevando sus labios a la barbilla y quijada de la morena, de ahí fue bajando hacia su cuello al cual le dio besos húmedos una y otra vez hasta llegar a su hombro descubierto, entonces fue bajando poco a poco el zipper del vestido de Santana hasta que su otro hombro también quedó al descubierto y lo besó delicadamente.

La latina estaba disfrutando las sensaciones que le provocaban los labios de la chica de ojos verdes sobre su piel, Quinn llevó sus manos hacia el sostén strapless de Santana para desabrocharlo y que sus pechos quedarán totalmente desnudos, con su mano fue acariciándolos hasta hacer que sus pezones se pusieran erectos ante el toque.

**Q.** Son tan bonitos tus senos.  
**S.** Y son sólo tuyos.  
**Q.** Te amo mi amor.  
**S.** Te amo más abejita.

Ahora fue el turno de la latina para besar cada centímetro de piel expuesta de la rubia, pero ya que era muy poca, decidió quitarle el vestido, cuando las chicas se encontraban solamente con la parte inferior de su ropa interior, se recostaron sobre el colchón que estaba en la tienda de campaña.

**Q.** Hace tanto tiempo que no estoy contigo, que ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.  
**S.** Solo hazme sentir bien mi amor, como siempre que lo hacemos, hazme tuya como se te antoje lo único que quiero es sentir dentro de mí.

Y esas palabras encendieron el libido de la rubia, así que llevó sus labios al pezón izquierdo de la latina para comenzarlo a succionar muy despacio, sus manos viajaron a través de los costados y cintura de Santana.

Con sus pulgares fue bajando lentamente la tanga de Santana hasta sacarla de sus piernas, Quinn se quitó sus propias bragas sin la ayuda de la morena, entonces colocó su centro sobre el muslo derecho de la latina y así lograr que su propio muslo derecho quedará justo en el centro de su novia.

Y los movimientos de cadera comenzaron.

**S**. Quinnie...  
**Q**. Te deseo mielecita.

A la rubia no le importó y le dio un gran chupetón a su novia en el cuello para dejar su marca.

**S.** Auch...**  
****Q**. Eres mía, lo siento.  
**S**. Sí, lo soy, desde que te entregué mi virginidad lo he sido.  
**Q.** Mmmm mi San... Te deseo tanto.  
**S.** Ahhh, déjame sentirte.  
**Q**. Si mi amor.

Así que las chicas se acomodaron para formar unas tijeras y que sus centros comenzarán a rozarse.

Santana amaba esa sensación, creía que el que sus centros se unieran, era algo así como compartir todo con Quinn, era como fusionarse con ella.

**S.** Más rápido mi amor.  
**Q.** Dios... Se siente tan bien, tú te sientes muy bien ahhh.  
**S.** Estás mojadísima.  
**Q.** Es porque me encanta tenerte así.

Los movimientos pélvicos y de caderas continuaron hasta que las chicas comenzaron a tener simultáneamente su orgasmo.

**S.** Quinn!  
**Q**. Siiiii.

Y se desplomaron sobre el colchón quedando en posición invertida, los pies de Santana estaban cerca de la cabeza de Quinn y viceversa.

**Q**. Esto apenas comienza.  
**S.** Jajajaja lo sé.  
**Q**. Me amas?  
**S.** Jajaja ya te lo he dicho mil veces.  
**Q**. Sólo quiero escucharlo una vez más.  
**S.** Te amo... Me amas?  
**Q.** Te amo con todo mi corazón.

La rubia se incorporó y a gatas se acercó hacia su novia para comenzar a besarla otra vez, esos besos estaban llenos de pasión, hubo una batalla entre sus lenguas que finalmente la chica de ojos verdes ganó.

Y fue así como Quinn fue llevando su mano al centro húmedo de su novia para comenzar a acariciarle sus pliegues hasta llegar a ese nudo erecto que palpitaba por el toque de esos delicados dedos.

**S.** Dios mío! (cerrando los ojos)

Con movimientos circulares Quinn masajeó el clítoris de su novia mientras su boca estaba ocupada con los senos de la chica, engañó varias veces a Santana al llevar sus dedos hacia su entrada y no introducirlos, eso estaba desesperando a la morena.

**S.** Quinn, basta de jugueteos te necesito ya dentro de mí.  
**Q**. Mucho?  
**S.** Siiii.  
**Q**. Qué tanto?  
**S.** Como no te lo imaginas.  
**Q**. Pídemelo.  
**S.** Penétrame abejita… Por favor….  
**Q.** Te amo.

Y mientras la rubia besaba a la latina, fue metiendo lentamente dos de sus dedos en el interior de la vagina de su chica.

Los movimientos eran muy lentos, haciéndole una especie de caricia a sus paredes internas, su pulgar se encargó de darle placer a su clítoris.

**S.** Se siente muy bien.**  
****Q**. Tú te sientes muy bien.  
**S.** Esto...mmm que me haces sentir ahhh es tan especial... Dios! Ahhh  
**Q**. Nos amamos por eso mmm es muy especial, eres única Santana y eres toda mía.  
**S.** Toda ahhhh mmmm ahhhh cielos...

La rubia decidió aumentar un poco más la velocidad de las embestidas de su mano, metía y sacaba los dedos con un ritmo que estaba volviendo loca a su novia, dentro de ella curveaba sus dedos para estimularle el punto G, conocía perfectamente dónde acariciarla para volverla loca.

**S.** Quinn! Quinn! Dios mío, Dios mío me vengo!  
**Q.** Vente para mí mi amor, vente, regálame de tu miel.  
**S.** Siiii.

Las paredes de Santana no resistieron más y apretaron con fuerza a los dedos de Quinn, la rubia sonrió al sentir que su novia seguía disfrutando de lo que ella le hacía.

Cuando sacó los dedos del interior de su novia, los llevó directamente hacia su boca para chuparlos.

**Q.** Mmmm que deliciosa miel. (cerrando los ojos)  
**S.** Jejejeje.  
**Q.** Te gustó?  
**S.** Es indescriptible lo que me haces sentir, contigo me siento viva, no soportaba estar sin ti, por favor prométeme que no nos volveremos a separar nunca.  
**Q.** No lo haremos mi amor, yo tampoco soportaba tenerte lejos de mí, eres mía y yo soy tuya, nunca lo olvides.  
**S. **No lo haré.

Las chicas continuaron haciéndose el amor durante la madrugada, justo al amanecer decidieron regresar a casa.

**S.** Jajajaj.  
**Q.** Qué es tan gracioso?  
**S. **Tu cabello Q, parece que hubieras sido atrapada por un tornado.  
**Q.** Muy simpática, el tuyo no está precisamente ordenado.  
**S.** Jajajaja por qué siempre tu cabello se pone así?  
**Q.** Será por todas las veces que me haces tuya?  
**S.** Podría ser…  
**Q.** Ayúdame a peinarme un poco, si mamá y papá me ven así, pensarán que me acosté con una chica por ahí.  
**S. **Jajaja si lo supieran.  
**Q.** Ya se los quieres decir?  
**S.** Por ahora no, lo primero es lo primero, disfrutarte a ti, ya después vendrá el drama de decírselos a ellos.  
**Q**. Lo sé, espero que todo salga bien.  
**S.** Yo también abejita hermosa (besándola)  
**Q**. Te amo.

Las chicas llegaron a su casa, sus padres seguían dormidos así que luego de darse unos besos, cada una se fue a su habitación, a mediodía se levantaron y fueron a la cocina a desayunar algo, ahí estaba su madre.

**M.** Buenos días dormilonas, cómo les fue anoche en su baile, me pueden decir quién fue la ganadora?  
**S.** Quinn ganó mami.  
**M.** En serio woooow felicidades hija, Santana lo siento mi amor.  
**S.** No te preocupes mami, Quinn se merecía ganar en esta ocasión, además yo tuve la fortuna de haber sido reina del baile el año pasado.  
**M.** Muéstrame tu corona hija.  
**Q.** OK, iré por ella a mi habitación.

Mientras la rubia subía...

**M**. De verdad estás bien con eso de que Quinn haya sido la ganadora?  
**S. **Sí mami, ella se lo merecía además la mayoría de los estudiantes votaron por ella y es por algo, ella realmente les agrada, se veía hermosa anoche cuando la coronaron.  
**M.** Hay fotos?  
**S.** Muchas mami, pero la mayoría las tienen mis amigos en sus celulares, nos tomamos algunas para el anuario, pero luego les diré a los chicos encargados de eso que me pasen algunas copias de las fotos.  
**M.** Muy bien mija.

La rubia bajó con su corona en mano, Maribel se emocionó tanto que le pidió que se la colocará sobre su cabeza, entonces le dio un fuerte abrazo para felicitarla.

**M.** Estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes dos hijas.  
**Q.** Gracias mamá.

En ese momento el celular de Santana sonó así que se fue a la sala a contestar la llamada.

**M.** Frank se emocionará tanto cuando sepa que tú fuiste la ganadora.  
**Q.** Jejeje por cierto, dónde está papá?  
**M**. Fue a Lima Heights Adjacents como cada fin de semana a consultar a pacientes.  
**Q.** Cierto, lo olvidé por completo.  
**S. **Mami me acaba de llamar Brittany para invitarme a salir con ella y mis amigos por la tarde a la feria, podemos ir?  
**M.** Estás invitando a tu hermana?  
**S. **Claro, hay algún problema?  
**M.** Noooo por el contrario, me da mucho gusto que ustedes dos empiezan a convivir nuevamente, no sé qué les había pasado pero durante varias semanas las vi algo distanciadas.  
**S.** Emmmm pues ya no será así (nerviosa)  
**M**. Eso espero.  
**S.** Entonces podemos salir con ellos?  
**M.** Claro que si hija.  
**S.** Gracias mami, así que termina de desayunar Quinnie, para luego alistarnos y salir con los chicos.  
**Q.** Muy bien (sonriendo)

Más tarde en la habitación de Santana…

**Q.** Hola amor, estás lista?  
**S.** Sí abejita, woooow que sexy te ves.  
**Q.** Te parece?  
**S.** Sí... (acercándose)

Santana tomó por la cintura a su novia y la comenzó a besar, lentamente fue bajando sus manos hacia el trasero de la chica.

**S.** Qué buenas nalgas tienes mi amor.  
**Q.** Jajaja Santana!  
**S.** Adoro tu culo.**  
****Q**. Basta! Jajaja.  
**S.** No, te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo... Mi amor les diremos a los chicos que regresamos?  
**S.** Pero claro que sí, ellos son nuestros mejores amigos y deben de saberlo, además sé que a alguien en especial esta noticia la hará muy feliz.  
**Q**. Jajaja a Tina.  
**S.** Así es... Y a papá y mamá cuándo se los diremos?**  
****Q**. Como lo dijiste anoche, primero es lo primero, disfrutarnos nosotras dos, además no quiero separarme de ti por nada en este mundo, no creo que sea buena idea decírselos en este momento.  
**S.** Te entiendo.  
**Q.** Dame un beso.  
**S. **Jejeje sí.

Las chicas compartieron algunos besos más.

Media hora después sus amigos llegaron, las chicas se despidieron de su madre y salieron de la casa.

**A.** Lista Santana? Emmm hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Hola.  
**Mi.** No me lo tomen a mal chicas, pero qué hace Quinn aquí?  
**S.** Ella viene con nosotros, así que cuatro ojos mueve tú trasero para que nos dejes entrar al auto.

Artie se acomodó para que las chicas entraran al auto.

**B. **Pasa algo Sanny?  
**S. **Por qué lo preguntas?  
**B. **Pues... Ustedes no se llevan muy bien últimamente.  
**S**. Las cosas entre nosotras han cambiado a partir de anoche.  
**T**. Qué quieres decir con eso exactamente?  
**S**. Pues...  
**Q**. Santana y yo nos reconciliamos anoche, ella es mi novia otra vez. (enorme sonrisa)

Los amigos de las chicas no pudieron ocultar la cara de sorpresa que esa noticia les produjo, cuando de pronto…

**T.** Ahhhh! Siiiiiiiiii, siiiiiii, lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que ustedes dos tenían que regresar tarde o temprano, son perfectas son la una para la otra, Dios mío gracias, gracias por esta gran felicidad. (gritando)  
**S. **Tina cálmate.  
**T. **No puedo, de verdad no puedo, ustedes mi OTP favorita por fin están juntas otra vez, la vida es bella, verdad que si Mike?  
**Mi**. Claro que sí, es una maravillosa noticia chicas. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Y ustedes dos no dicen nada?  
**A. **Felicidades chicas, espero que el drama entre ustedes haya terminado por fin, hacen una linda pareja. (sonriendo)  
**Q.** Gracias Artie.  
**B.** Saben que también estoy muy feliz por ustedes, pero les quiero pedir un favor, ya no se hagan daño otra vez, disfruten su noviazgo y ámense mucho. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Lo haremos (besando a Quinn)  
**T. **Pero cuéntanos cómo fue que aclararon las cosas, tuvieron sexo de reconciliación?  
**S. **Tina!  
**T. **Díganme!  
**Q.** Tú qué crees?  
**T. **Oh por dios, lo tuvieron, lo tuvieron!  
**S. **Quinnie! Por qué le dices eso? Ahora no nos dejará en paz toda la tarde queriendo saber los detalles. (puchero)  
**Q.** Jajaja lo siento.  
**T.** Me los contarán?  
**S.** Nooooo.  
**T.** Ash.

La chica asiática continuó hostigándolas durante todo el camino hacia la feria, una vez que llegaron a ese lugar bajaron del auto.

**B.** A dónde vamos primero?  
**Mi.** Deberíamos de comenzar con las emociones fuertes, para luego relajarnos con los juegos mecánicos más leves.  
**A.** Excelente idea.

Cuando las parejas comenzaron a caminar, la latina no dudó ni un segundo en tomar la mano de su novia.

**Q.** Santana… (sorprendida)  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** Y si nos ven?  
**S.** Acaso te importaría?  
**Q**. A mí no, pero a ti?  
**S.** Desde anoche lo único que me importa es estar a tu lado, si lo tuyo y lo mío lo sabe Dios entonces que lo sepa el mundo, bueno menos mis padres jejeje, te amo Quinnie, ya no voy a esconderlo nunca más.  
**Q.** Dios te amo más.

La rubia rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de la latina y le colocó un profundo beso.

**T.** Uuhhh que buen beso!  
**Q.** Jajaja Tina!  
**S. **Ocúpate de tus asuntos asiática número uno.

Finalmente las chicas aún tomadas de la mano entraron a la feria, fueron directamente a la montaña rusa.

**Q.** Esto será muy divertido.  
**S.** Ay dios...

Cuando bajaron del juego mecánico…

**S.** Esa sensación es lo peor que he sentido en mi vida, no vuelvo a subirme a una montaña rusa jamás.  
**Q**. Jajaja qué cobarde eres mi amor.  
**S.** Mejor abrázame.  
**Q**. Si mielecita dulce.  
**B.** Dios mío, sí que están enamoradas no se despegan ni un segundo.  
**S. **No Britt, después de tanto drama lo único que quiero es disfrutar de mi novia y ya.  
**Q.** Yo también.  
**B. **Jejejeje son unas tiernas.  
**T.** Y sexosas.  
**Mi**. Jajajaja vamos por un perro caliente Tina.  
**T. **Las calientes son otras.  
**S. **Escuché eso!

El grupo de amigos continuó divirtiéndose a lo grande en la feria, las Quinntana no se separaron ni un segundo, las muestras de afecto entre ellas eran a cada segundo.

**A. **No puedo creer lo que veo, Santana López haciéndole mimos a alguien, el mundo se va a acabar o qué?  
**Mi**. Tienes razón hermano.  
**S. **Cállense perdedores, lo que pasa es que nos tienen envidia.  
**A. **Envidia? Pero de qué?  
**S. **De que Quinn y yo tenemos a la novia más caliente de todo Lima.  
**B.** Hey!  
**S. **Lo siento Britt.  
**A. **Pues para mi Brittany es la más caliente de todas.  
**Mi.** Para mi Tina igual.  
**S.** Pues están ciegos... Perdón chicas.  
**T.** Jajajaja no te preocupes te doy la razón Santana.  
**Q**. Ya amor no pelees mejor vamos al carrusel.  
**S.** Siiii.  
**A.** Tienen 6?  
**S. **Púdrete cuatro ojos.  
**Q**. Jajajaja.

Las chicas fueron al carrusel, se subieron a los caballitos y compartieron algunos besos ante la mirada de los padres de los niños que estaban ahí.

Cuando bajaron.

**X.** Pero qué falta de respeto, no sé cómo dejan entrar a este tipo de personas a un lugar familiar como este.

La latina se enfureció de inmediato.

**S. **Y yo no entiendo cómo pueden dejar entrar a este lugar a personas con un cerebro lleno de mierda.  
**Q.** San no le hagas caso.  
**X.** Esta es una ciudad con principios y ustedes vienen y dan ese espectáculo tan horrendo a los niños.  
**S.** El espectáculo horrendo es el que usted les da todos los días a sus hijos al mostrarles su horrible rostro.  
**X.** Cómo te atreves?!  
**Q. **San... Ya.  
**S. **Quinn no estamos haciendo nada malo! Ella empezó a molestar.  
**X. **Nada malo? Besarse dos mujeres frente a niños no es nada malo? Qué horror.  
**Q. **Escuche señora, para su desgracia vive en un país libre donde todos podemos hacer lo que se nos plazca siempre y cuando no dañemos a terceros, el que mi novia y yo nos estemos besando en un juego mecánico no creo que para nada le esté haciendo daño a usted o a sus hijos, así como usted exige respeto, yo le exijo lo mismo para mi novia y para mí, no se meta en nuestros asuntos ni nosotros en los suyos.  
**S.** Así se habla Q.  
**X. **Mis hijos estuvieron viendo esas "muestras de cariño" y los han afectado, así que por supuesto que es mi asunto, le pediré a los dueños de este lugar que no deje entrar a personas como ustedes.  
**Xx**. Mami, por qué te enojas con estas chicas? Si tío Rupert tiene novio y se besa con él cuando visita a mi abuela.  
**X.** E-es distinto hija.  
**Xx.** Por qué?  
**X.** Pues...  
**S.** Contéstele a su hija señora, por qué es distinto entre mi novia y yo?  
**X.** Vámonos hija, no voy a permitir que sigas viendo algo como esto.  
**Xx**. Pero lo vemos muy seguido…

La mujer y su hija se alejaron.

**Q.** Siento que hayas tenido que pasar este enorme disgusto mi amor.  
**S. **No te preocupes Q, creo que nos vamos a enfrentar a este tipo de situaciones muy a menudo, verdad?  
**Q.** Amor... (preocupada)  
**S.** Pero no me importa, la gente puede decirnos y tirarnos mierda cuantas veces se les antoje, a mí lo único que me importa es ser feliz a tu lado y nada más.  
**Q.** Jejejeje te amo mielecita.  
**S. **Y yo a ti abejita.  
**B. **Todo bien chicas?  
**S. **Súper bien.  
**B. **Ok vayamos a la casa de espantos.  
**S. **Uyyy tiempo para manosear a mi novia.  
**Q.** Jajajajaja.  
**B. **Ay dios. (rodando los ojos)

Luego de pasar prácticamente toda la tarde a lado de sus amigos, finalmente regresaron a casa muy felices de haber tenido ese momento de diversión.

Compartieron la cena con sus padres y esperaron a que se durmiera para que la rubia pudiese colarse a la habitación de la morena.

**Q.** Amo tus abdominales, están tan marcadas, tu piel bronceada es hermosa.

La chica de ojos verdes pasó su lengua a través del abdomen de su novia una y otra vez.

**S.** Y yo amo lo que tú haces con tu lengua sobre mi abdomen.  
**Q.** Hace tanto tiempo que no estaba contigo por la noche en tu cama que me gustaría que nunca amaneciera.  
**S.** Te entiendo.  
**Q.** San, con respecto a lo nuestro, cómo nos vamos a comportar en la preparatoria? Seguiremos como hermanas o podemos comportarnos como una pareja?  
**S.** Sabes que quiero comportarme como una pareja ante los demás, pero tú aún no quieres que nuestros padres sepan lo de nuestra relación, estoy segura de que si los demás se enteran el chisme les llegará más pronto de lo que tú y yo creemos, yo no tengo ningún problema en que lo sepan pero tú?  
**Q.** Amo a tus padres como si fueran los míos, realmente quiero ser una López quiero que ellos me adopten, pero no puedo poner en peligro nuestra relación, es decir si ahora se los confesamos tal vez ellos me corran de esta casa y no quiero separarme de ti ni un segundo, así que creo que tenemos que seguir siendo bastante discretas con nuestros relación en la preparatoria.  
**S.** Está bien...  
**Q.** Perdóname.  
**S.** No te preocupes abejita, hay que disfrutar de nuestro noviazgo y ya, ahora hazme otra vez el amor, te necesito.  
**Q.** Te amo mi amor, ven acá.

Y esa noche tuvieron varias sesiones de amor tratando de ser cuidadosas para que sus padres no las descubrieran.

Al día siguiente lo pasaron en familia, fueron a comer a un restaurante y de ahí directamente al cine, las chicas aprovecharon cualquier descuido de sus padres para acarociarse y darse uno que otro beso.

Se llegó el lunes y con eso el regreso a clases, las chicas decidieron irse en el auto de la rubia, eso llenó de felicidad a sus padres porque creían que estaban siendo cada vez más unidas, como siempre viraron hacia ese callejón para compartir varios dulces besos.

**S.** Mmmm abejita cómo extrañaba nuestros besos matutinos.  
**Q.** Jejejeje yo también, dame tu lengua.  
**S. **Mmmmm.

Ya en la preparatoria…

**Q**. Te veo más tarde mi amor.  
**S.** Quinn, por qué no regresas a las Cheerios?  
**Q.** Sabes que eso no es para mí.  
**S.** Amor pero si eres buenísima como animadora, recuerda que por eso Sue te eligió como capitana del equipo.  
**Q.** Pero renuncié, estoy muy segura de que la entrenadora no me permitirá volver al equipo, ya sabes cómo es.  
**S.** Vamos a hablar con ella las dos, anda di que sí, la próxima semana será el campeonato nacional de porras quiero estar contigo esos días, vamos si?  
**Q.** Sabes que no te puedo negar nada, ok vamos a hablar con la entrenadora.  
**S.** Te amo.

En la oficina de Sue.

**Su.** Así que vienes a suplicarme para que te deje volver al equipo...  
**Q.** Suplicarle? (mueca)  
**S.** Quinn! Entrenadora, todas en el equipo tenemos un objetivo y ese es ganar el campeonato nacional de porristas otra vez, Quinn no sólo es uno de los mejores elementos del equipo sino que también es una líder natural, creo que teniéndonos a las dos como capitanas podemos obtener más fácilmente ese trofeo.  
**Su.** Eso crees sacos de arena?  
**S.** Estoy segura.  
**Su**. Escucha joven Sue Sylvester cuando decidiste renunciar al equipo me dejaste muy claro que no nos necesitabas para continuar con tu posición social en la preparatoria, por lo que veo tuviste razón, sigues siendo tan popular como antes, pero eres como yo, no te conformas con poco, así que vienes a pedir tu inclusión nuevamente en el equipo para continuar con tu poder sobre esta preparatoria las pocas semanas que te quedan como estudiante, cierto?  
**Q.** Pues...(mueca)  
**S. **Sí eso es justo lo que quiere, verdad Quinn?  
**Q.** Claro…  
**Su.** Pues las cosas no son tan fáciles como tú las crees, tendrás que hacer una prueba para volver al equipo, en estas semanas no creo que te hayas ejercitado y quién sabe si tengas la condición necesaria para la competencia de la próxima semana, las espero en 15 minutos en el campo de fútbol.  
**S.** Ahí estaremos. (enorme sonrisa)

Las chicas fueron a los vestidores para que la rubia se pusiera un atuendo deportivo.

**Q.** San... He estado fumando tomando y holgazaneando más de lo que tú crees, mi condición ha de estar fatal. (preocupada)  
**S.** No lo creo Quinnie, mira sé que en una semana será muy difícil que tu condición regrese como antes, lo único que necesitas es esforzarte lo suficiente hoy para que ella crea que sigues como hace una semanas, te prometo que te ayudaré todos los días a correr y a hacer algunos ejercicios, hazlo por mí mi amor, te necesito en ese viaje junto a mí.  
**Q.** Está bien... Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo.

La latina se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie más en el vestidor y luego le dio varios besos a la rubia.  
**  
****Q.** Ahora tengo la suficiente motivación para ir y hacer esa prueba.  
**S. **Jejeje te adoro.

Las chicas estuvieron puntuales en el campo de fútbol, Sue le puso una rutina especial a Quinn para que le demostrara que seguía teniendo la condición de antes, la rubia estuvo a punto de vomitar varias veces pero al ver que su novia le echaba porras sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y terminó dicha prueba.

**Su.** Me sorprendes Q, ve a las duchas y luego a mi oficina, ahí te esperará tu uniforme.  
**S.** Siiiii.  
**Q**. Gracias entrenadora.  
**Su.** Nada de gracias, te tengo en la mira, al primer fallo estás fuera del equipo.  
**Q. **No se preocupe no lo tendré.  
**Su.** Eso veremos.

Las chicas fueron a las duchas en medio de un júbilo, Santana se comía con los ojos a la rubia cuando estaba bañándose, quería entrar también a la ducha para hacerle el amor.

**Q.** Dios mañana no me voy a poder mover... San? San?  
**S.** Perdón amor es que... Dios estas buenísima. (mordiéndose el labio)  
**Q.** San! (muy apenada)  
**S.** Es verdad... Quiero cogerte con locura en este instante.**  
****Q**. Jajaja no creo que sea posible.  
**S.** Pero llegando a casa nos desquitamos.  
**Q**. Claro que sí, ahora pásame mi toalla.  
**S.** Nalgona. (golpeándole el glúteo)  
**Q.** Santana!

Al salir de la ducha se fueron a la oficina de la entrenadora a recoger el uniforme de la rubia, posteriormente se enfundó en él y caminó por los pasillos de la preparatoria ante el asombro de todos los alumnos.

**Br.** Quinn? (fruciendo el ceño)  
**Q.** Bree!  
**Br**. Volviste el equipo?  
**Q.** Sí, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que platicar, amor te veo más al rato en el almuerzo.  
**S. **Si nena, piensa en mí. (guiñándole un ojo)  
**Q.** Lo haré. (sonriendo)

La latina caminó para reunirse con Tina y Brittany.

**Br.** Qué fue eso? (boca abierta) De qué me perdí en este fin de semana?  
**Q.** Vamos al lugar prohibido.

Estando ahí la rubia le platicó todo lo acontecido ese fin de semana a su mejor amiga.

**Br.** No lo puedo creer, me da mucho gusto por ti el saber que por fin te decidiste a confesarle tus sentimientos a Santana, ella se ve realmente feliz y tú también.  
**Q.** Lo somos Bree, Santana y yo estamos felices de haber vuelto, nos amamos como no tienes idea, creo que entre nosotros ya no habrá ningún problema para continuar nuestra relación.  
**Br**. Y Belle?

La chica de ojos verdes soltó el aire.

**Q.** La quiero mucho, ella fue mi primer amor, odio que se encuentre en esa situación pero no puedo evitar amar a Santana, lo que siento por ella es tan fuerte que no creí que el amor que le sentía a Belle pudiera ser superado, pero pasó, lo que siento por Santana es infinitamente más grande que lo que llegue a sentir por ella.  
**Br.** Estás segura?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**Br.** Entonces ya no cumplirás la promesa que le hiciste?  
**Q.** Dios mío, encontraré la manera para ayudarle, no la puedo dejar así porque sé que solamente yo puedo hacer que reaccione de alguna u otra manera, tendré que hablarlo con Santana, pero algo si te voy a decir no voy a dejar a mi novia por nada.  
**Br.** Haces bien, mereces ser feliz Quinn y si Santana es tu felicidad entonces no debes de tener ninguna duda de ello.  
**Q.** No la tengo.

Más tarde en la cafetería.

**S.** Quinn, Bree por acá!

Las chicas se acercaron.

**S. **Le contaste Quinnie?  
**Q.** Sí, ella y David ya lo saben.  
**Br.** Felicidades.  
**S.** Gracias... Esto ha sido perfecto, Quinn ganó la corona, ella y yo volvimos y nuevamente es parte del equipo, todo está saliendo a la perfección no lo creen?  
**T.** Claro que sí, es sensacional que se hayan podido reconciliar antes de que terminaran la preparatoria, eso nos llena de alegría a todos.  
**Mi.** Ahí vine Sam, le diré que nos acompañe.  
**S.** Noooo.  
**Mi.** No? (mueca)  
**S.** No quiero tener cerca a ese boca de trucha.  
**Mi**. Huh?  
**S.** Él junto con Puck y Azimio trataron de hacerle algo muy feo a Quinn.  
**B.** De qué hablas Santana?  
**S.** Puedo? (mirando a la rubia)  
**Q**. Ok.

La latina les platicó todo lo que Sam y Azimio trataron de hacerle a Quinn por órdenes de Puck, los chicos no podían dar crédito a lo que escuchaban, Mike en lo personal se sintió muy decepcionado de su amigo Sam, así que prefirió no volverle a hablar.

**T.** Quinn por qué no nos dijiste nada?  
**Q**. Porque me sentí muy mal, además pensé que Santana no me creería nada.  
**S.** Lo siento mi amor (tomando su mano)  
**B.** Sí que las drogas transformaron a Sam, solo espero que no vuelva a caer en eso, por su bien.  
**A.** Si él o Puck intentan hacerte daño otra vez no dudes en decírnoslo Quinn.  
**Q.** Gracias amigos.

La rubia sabía perfectamente que Puck no sería capaz de volverle a hacer algo, Sam le parecía bastante debilucho y sabía que con ayuda de su navaja podría inmovilizarlo fácilmente así que no estaba preocupada por eso.

Por otra parte Santana tenía que hacer algo antes de que las clases terminaran.

Y así lo hizo, cerca de las gradas vio a Puck platicando con unos chicos, así que lo llamó.

Puckerman no dudó ni un segundo en ir al llamado de la latina, estaba muy emocionado por eso, así que caminaron hacia el lugar prohibido.

**P.** Santana, que alegría verte, supe que no ganaste la corona, lo siento mucho, todos están ciegos tú debiste de haber ganado.  
**S.** Maldito hijo de puta!

Santana le dio una fuerte patada a los genitales del chico haciéndolo caer al piso de inmediato ante el insoportable dolor.

**S.** Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Quinn? Tu más que nadie sabía por lo que tuvo que pasar a los 14 años y no te importó!  
**P.** San-tana... (muy adolorido)  
**S.** Ella confiaba en ti, eras su único amigo y aun así no te importó traicionarla, eres una mierda de persona Puckerman.  
**P.** Ella dijo que serías para mí, que luego de que se divirtiera contigo yo podría hacerlo y no cumplió su palabra, ella se interpuso en mi camino.  
**S.** Maldito perro! Y lo dices como si nada, no solo intentaste violarme si no también a ella, no vuelas a dirigirnos la palabra y ni acercarte a nosotras porque si lo haces seré yo quien vaya y le diga tu ubicación a Halo, Quinn me lo contó todo.  
**P.** Ella mató a un hombre y así la defiendes?  
**S. **Fue por defender a un bebé, tu habrías tenido las agallas para hacerlo? Claro que no, tu solo haces cosas cobardes.  
**P. **Le ayudé a conseguir el auto con el que atropelló a su violador! Me arriesgué por ella!  
**S.** Y? Acaso ella no te salvó el pellejo y el de tu madre y hermana?  
**P. **Lo siento.  
**S. **Te odio, si intentas hacerle daño una vez más a Quinn juro que te mato.

Santana salió del lugar prohibido en busca de su novia.

**Q.** Hey dónde estabas?  
**S. **Vamos a casa.**  
****Q.** Pasa algo?  
**S. **Vamos a casa!

La rubia se sorprendió cuando su novia le gritó, pero aun así se subió el auto y condujo hasta su casa.

**Q.** Amor qué pasa?  
**S.** Así que luego te que te divirtieras conmigo dejarías que Puck hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S.** Me lo acaba de decir, tú me quitarías la virginidad y luego me arrojarías a sus brazos para que hiciera lo que se le diera la gana conmigo?  
**Q.** Amor...  
**S.** Dímelo!

La chica de ojos verdes agachó la cabeza.

**Q.** Yo estaba mal, compréndeme todo había pasado tan rápido y me sentía muy perdida, cuando llegué esta casa tú me hiciste la vida imposible y sí, planeé hacerte mía, yo no sabía que eras virgen recuérdalo, le contaba mis planes a Noah pero cuando vi que tú no le hacías caso, él se desesperó e intentó hacerte suya a la fuerza, yo no lo podía permitir porque sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía, además lo que estaba sintiendo por ti ya era muy fuerte, perdóname Santana perdóname por haber hecho eso, yo no estaba bien emocionalmente, me quise desquitar contigo de algo que ni siquiera tenías la culpa, luego yo sólo intenté defenderte.  
**S**. Me amas? (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** Con todo mi corazón. (llorando)  
**S.** Es horrible saber lo que pretendías hacer conmigo.  
**Q**. Lo sé, me doy vergüenza de mí misma, te amo Santana, perdóname. (llorando más)  
**S.** Ya no me harás daño nunca más?  
**Q.** Nunca bebé.  
**S. **Te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo.

Las chicas se besaron tiernamente, luego se fueron al sofá donde compartieron caricias abrazos y muchos más besos, de pronto el celular de la rubia comenzó a sonar, lo tomó para ver de qué se trataba.

**Q.** Dios... (mueca)  
**S.** Qué pasa?  
**Q.** Es Leslie... La enfermera de Belle.  
**S. **Oh...

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido del celular.

**S. **Contesta.  
**Q.** Amor... (preocupada)  
**S. **Contesta...  
**Q.** Te amo (besándola)  
**S.** Te amo más...

La chica de ojos verdes tomó una gran respiración y contestó la llamada...

**Q.** Hola Leslie...

* * *

_**Qué les pareció? **_

_**Estaba leyendo el otro día "TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?" y me fijé que en el capítulo 30 y tantos dije que el final se acercaba jajajaj y escribí como 20 capítulos más, dije lo mismo de esta historia el capítulo pasado, dependiendo de mi imaginación loca esto se alargará o no, por cierto también me fijé que cuando publiqué el último capítulo de "TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA?" fue justo 2 días antes de que se cumpliera 1 año de que había publicado la historia, woooow un año con un fic... woooow jajaja, el epílogo de esa historia aun está en suspenso, no sé si hacerlo o no, ya veremos, porque si lo hago quiero que sea un gran epílogo.**_

_**Belle continuará en la historia pero por lo pronto el drama estará tranquilo jajaja.**_

_**Sugerencias y comentarios chicos y chicas... insisto me leen chicos? Por cierto de qué países son?**_

_**No olviden, tengo nueva historia, "Playa Sayu"**_

_**No sé cuál de las otras dos historias actualice primero, pero intentaré hacerlo antes de que termine la semana.**_

_**Gracias por leer, perdón por los errores.**_

Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores. 


	45. Nueva Experiencia

_**Sé que prometí actualizar el domingo pasado, pero como se darán cuenta no lo hice jejeje, pero aquí está el capítulo.**_

**Capítulo 45. Nueva experiencia.**

**Q.** Hola Leslie…

La rubia puso el altavoz de su celular.

**L.** Quinn estuve esperando tu llamada pero como no la recibí decidí llamarte yo, sólo para informarte sobre los avances de Belle.  
**Q.** Lo siento mucho Leslie, he estado algo ocupada ya sabes que son las últimas semanas de la preparatoria, además tengo una competencia de porras en una semana.  
**L.** Ohhh me da gusto que sigas haciendo lo que más te gusta, bien como te decía te llamo para avisarte sobre los avances de Belle, por fortuna ha empezado a tolerar algunos alimentos sólidos, también le he estado suministrando sus medicamentos y como ella me conoce muy bien me permite que se los dé, espero que en los próximos días comience a aumentar algo de peso.  
**Q.** Ojalá, ella está realmente delgada casi esquelética.  
**L.** Sí, pero ya lo consulté con un médico y le estoy dando alimentos muy nutritivos, cuándo vas a venir a visitarla?  
**Q.** Sé que dije que lo haría cada fin de semana, pero las cosas en Lima se han complicado un poco, como te dije son mis últimos días en la preparatoria, fui elegida como reina en la graduación y ahora estoy entrenando para el campeonato nacional de porras, pero en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo iré a visitarla, ya lo verás.  
**L.** Eso espero, creo que tu visita le sería de mucha ayuda en estos momentos, sus padres tampoco la han venido a visitar y siento que eso hace que ella no esté avanzando en su tratamiento.  
**Q.** Diablos... Mira la próxima semana tengo el campeonato de porras pero la siguiente al parecer estaré libre, hablaré con mis padres para que me permitan irla a visitar ese fin de semana.  
**L.** Tus padres?  
**Q**. Jejeje sí, ellos desean adoptarme y yo estoy de acuerdo con eso, espero que en unas pocas semanas mi nombre sea Quinn López.  
**L.** Felicidades Quinn, la manera en como perdiste a tu mami fue horrible, sé que esos señores serán los padres que tanto necesitas.  
**Q**. Gracias Leslie, tienes mucha razón en lo que dices, ellos y Santana son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado desde que llegué a esta ciudad.  
**L.** Santana es tu hermana, cierto?  
**Q**. Pues… Algo así, por lo pronto lo único que te puedo decir es que ella es sensacional. (mirando a la morena)  
**L**. Jejeje, bueno Quinn me despido, espero verte pronto, cuídate mucho.  
**Q**. Muchas gracias Leslie, no sabes lo mucho que aprecio que estés al cuidado de Belle, te estaré llamando estos días.  
**L.** Ok, no te preocupes, espero que ganes ese campeonato, nos vemos.  
**Q**. Si, tú también cuídate, bye.

La llamada terminó.

**S.** Entonces seguirás viéndola?  
**Q**. Mielecita, necesito checar sus avances, solo así estaré a gusto con toda esta situación.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q.** Pero eso no quiere decir que lo nuestro esté en peligro, yo no te dejo por nada en el mundo.  
**S. **Me lo prometes?  
**Q.** Te lo prometo, eres todo para mí.  
**S. **Awwww te amo mucho Quinnie.  
**Q.** Yo te amo más.  
**S. **Te acompañaré.  
**Q.** Cómo?  
**S. **Que te voy a acompañar cada que vayas a visitar a Belle mientras seguimos en Lima, a menos que no quieras que lo haga.  
**Q. **Amor estás segura? Se trata de mi ex novia.  
**S.** Sí pero ahora yo soy tu novia y te voy a apoyar en todo lo que pueda, claro si tú me dejas.  
**Q.** Santana...(enorme sonrisa) Dios como te amo!

La rubia besó apasionadamente a su novia hasta dejarla casi sin respiración.

**S.** Woooow que beso tan delicioso.  
**Q.** Eres la novia perfecta, claro que acepto que me acompañes a visitar a Belle, gracias por estar conmigo.  
**S. **Hey, no me agradezcas, te amo y siempre podrás contar conmigo para todo.  
**Q.** Y tú también conmigo amor.

Las chicas se abrazaron y comenzaron una sesión de besos que estuvieron a punto de terminar en otra cosa pero fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de sus padres.

Mientras cenaban en compañía de los López.

**F.** Y este año dónde será el campeonato?  
**S.** En Atlanta papi, ahhh estoy muy emocionada espero que ganemos. (sonriendo)  
**M.** Yo me quedaré mucho más tranquila al saber que las dos irán juntas.  
**F.** Ojalá les toque en la misma habitación.  
**Q**. Ya saben cómo es la entrenadora, yo dudo que nos deje juntas.  
**M**. Bueno eso no importa, solo recuerden portarse muy bien y nada de hacer tonterías.  
**Q.** No mamá no lo haremos.  
**M.** Más les vale.

Esa noche Santana se escabulló a la habitación de la chica de ojos verdes, no tuvieron sexo, estuvieron platicando un buen rato, también se besaron y se abrazaron hasta quedarse dormidas.

Al día siguiente en la preparatoria.

**Q.** Realmente me encantaría que nos tocara en la misma habitación amor, no soportaría dormir sin ti en la noche.  
**S.** Ay Quinn eso que acabas de decirme es tan tierno y tan sexy, vamos al cuarto del conserje.  
**Q**. Jejejeje vamos.

Casi corrieron para llegar a su destino, en cuanto entraron al lugar, la morena se abalanzó sobre la rubia para besarla con mucha pasión.

**Q.** San... Espera mi amor.  
**S**. Noooo, eres mía y quiero poseerte en este momento.  
**Q**. Pero...

Muchos besos y toqueteos después y sin decir más, Santana chupó dos de sus dedos y luego los llevó al interior de la chica de ojos verdes.

**Q.** Aahhhh bebé! (cerrando los ojos)  
**S.** Te deseo Q, no tienes ni la más remota idea de cuánto te deseo, estoy obsesionada con tu cuerpo, me encantas.  
**Q**. Ahhh te amo mi amor, me gusta cuando me coges así.  
**S.** Te gusta abejita? Así mi amor?  
**Q**. Dios siiiii ahhhh.  
**S.** Te amo.

Minutos después una Quinn bastante agotada y extasiada yacía en el piso junto a su novia.

**Q**. Quisiera devolverte el favor pero... Estoy muy cansada, me destrozaste.  
**S.** Jejeje no te preocupes mi vida, en la noche soy toda tuya, por ahora es mejor que salgamos de aquí antes de que al conserje se le ocurra venir y nos sorprenda aquí, imagínate el escándalo que se armaría jajaja no quiero ni pensarlo.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, pero antes de irnos, dame un beso.  
**S.** Si mi abejita zumbadora.

Antes de salir del cuarto, la latina se cercioró de que no hubiera nadie cerca de la puerta, finalmente salieron, Quinn aun con cara de felicidad.

Ese día en la práctica de las Cheerios.

**Su**. Con ese rendimiento tan pobre piensan que vamos a ganar? Mi madre de 80 años hace mejores piruetas que ustedes.

Todo el equipo estaba realmente agotado.

**Su**. No quiero ni imaginarme el ridículo que harán el día de la competencia nacional, qué vergüenza será.  
**Q.** Entrenadora no tuvimos ningún error.  
**Su.** No me contradigas Fabray que aún estás en la cuerda floja y no tienes tu puesto asegurado en el equipo.  
**B.** Podemos tomar agua?  
**Su**. Acaso se la merecen Spears?  
**B.** Pues...  
**Su**. Por esa falta de respeto que acabas de tener hacia mi honorable persona, le darás cinco vueltas al campo sin detenerte ahora mismo.  
**B.** Pero...  
**Su**. Ahora serán seis.  
**S. **Ya mejor no le digas nada Britt, porque de seguro te pondrá a correr como 1000 vueltas.  
**Su**. Qué tanto cuchicheas sacos de arena? Haz lo mismo que tu compañera y si vuelves a decir una sola palabra serán 10 vueltas más.  
**S.** Maldita perra. (pensando)

La latina no tuvo más remedio que reunirse con Brittany y comenzar a correr junto a ella, no quería poner en peligro su estancia en el equipo.

**Su**. Las demás hagan estiramiento y cuando terminen se van a las duchas.  
**Q.** Pobre San...  
**Su**. Dijiste algo Fabray?  
**Q.** Ehhh mmmm…..  
**Su.** Alcanza a ese par de flojas ahora.  
**Q.** Dios mío... (enorme puchero)

Después de haber tenido una gran sesión de entrenamiento y luego de dar esas seis vueltas al campo, las chicas a punto de desfallecer se dirigieron a las duchas.

**B.** Yo solo quería agua. (puchero)  
**Q. **Lo que hace la entrenadora con nosotras es inhumano, deberíamos de delatarla con el director.  
**S.** Ay Quinn (rodando los ojos) bien sabes que hasta el director le tiene miedo, sería como acusarla con una pared, él no hará nada, si queremos llegar a esa competencia juntas es mejor que le hagamos caso en todo y no contradecirla en absolutamente nada.  
**B.** San tiene razón. (mueca)  
**Q.** A pesar de que es una enorme injusticia, tienen razón, Sue tiene un poder enorme en la preparatoria, además yo también quiero ese trofeo, es mejor que ya nos vayamos a casa, estoy muy cansada, llegando ahí me tomaré algunos analgésicos.  
**S.** Yo también.

Antes de llegar a su hogar, pasaron por comida.

**Q**. Muero de hambre.  
**S.** Yo también, comeré y me iré a dormir.  
**Q**. Conmigo?  
**S.** Obviamente mi amor, a tu lado descanso mucho mejor.  
**Q.** Te amo hermosa. (picoteando sus labios)  
**S.** Te amo más nena.  
**Q.** Mmmm delicioso platillo.  
**S. **Dame.  
**Q.** Jejeje abre tu boquita.

La rubia le dio varios bocados en la boca a su novia, las chicas no dejaban de sonreír.

Luego de comer se dirigieron a la habitación de la latina, prendieron la televisión, se acurrucaron muy juntas mientras compartían uno que otro beso.

**Q.** Debo de verme realmente ridícula.  
**S.** Por qué dices eso?**  
****Q**. Porque yo no soy muy cariñosa que digamos, pero contigo no sé qué me pasa que no puedo dejar de mimarte y hacer esas cosas ñoñas. (mueca)  
**S.** Jajajaja bueno he de confesarte que después de haberte conocido jamás pensé que tuvieras este lado tan tierno y tan dulce, eras realmente ruda.  
**Q.** Creo que todo eso fue una coraza, una coraza que yo misma construí para evitar que me hicieran daño otra vez.  
**S.** Y yo rompí esa coraza?  
**Q**. Sí, la persona que más odié cuando llegué a esta casa fue quien finalmente derribó todos los muros que yo misma había construido por años desde que ese tipo me violó.  
**S.** Yo tampoco puedo creer que me haya enamorado tan profundamente de ti, aún me sorprende demasiado el que sin siquiera obligarme te haya entregado mi virginidad tan fácilmente, debí de haberte parecido una chica muy fácil.  
**Q.** La verdad sí pensé que eras de ese tipo de chicas, pero cuando me di cuenta que en verdad eras virgen me sorprendí demasiado, aunque al mismo tiempo me sentí bastante especial ya que tú me habías elegido a mí para perderla.  
**S**. Haciendo un recuento de todo lo que ha pasado, sinceramente no me arrepiento para nada de haberte dado mi virginidad, sé que al principio cuando tuvimos tantos malentendidos lo hice, pero la verdad si volviera a pasar por lo mismo te la daría sin dudarlo otra vez.  
**Q.** Te amo Santana.  
**S.** Te amo más Quinnie bella.  
**Q.** Quiero que sepas algo, a pesar de que seguiré de alguna manera en contacto con Belle por su salud, eso no significa que te vaya a descuidar, eres lo más importante en mi vida Santana, te amo como no creí llegar a amar nadie, te amo tanto que ni yo comprendo cómo puede caber tanto amor por ti aquí en mi corazón, estoy loca o no sé, pero caí rendida ante ti, sólo quiero que lo sepas.  
**S.** Wooow me haces sentir tan especial con tus palabras mi amor, sé que no soy una persona muy fácil de tratar, sé que tengo muchos defectos, pero tú me has ayudado aceptarme como soy realmente, antes de ti ni siquiera creí que me gustaran las chicas, pero en cuanto te vi desnuda aquella vez en mi habitación cuando aún compartíamos, quedé prendada de ti, comprendí que la belleza de una mujer es única, sobre todo entendí que tu belleza para mí siempre será única y especial, tenía mucho miedo cuando descubrí quién era, pero ahora mi amor por ti es mucho más grande que mis miedos, por ti los logré vencer y nunca más esconderé quién soy ni que te amo, en cuanto tú lo decidas se lo confesaremos a nuestros padres, no sé cómo lo vayan a tomar pero de algo si estoy muy segura, si ellos no aceptan nuestra relación, entonces será su problema, yo tampoco te voy a dejar jamás.  
**Q**. Se siente muy bien saberlo, estoy prácticamente segura que esta relación será para siempre.  
**S.** Yo también pienso lo mismo.

Las chicas tomaron una siesta no sin antes programar la alarma de su teléfono para despertar antes de que los López arribaran a su hogar.

Los siguientes días continuaron los entrenamientos extremos por parte de Sue Silvester, por fortuna la rubia no había batallado mucho con su condición física, casi estaba al par de las demás chicas del equipo.

Cierto día cuando terminó la práctica…

**S.** Mi amor voy a adelantarme con Brittany a las duchas, te veo en la clase de ciencias, te amo.  
**Q.** Está bien mi amor yo me quedaré un ratito a platicar con Bree.

La morena junto con Brittany se alejó del campo de fútbol, mientras tanto la chica de ojos verdes acompañada de su amiga fueron hacia el lugar prohibido.

**Br.** Diablos! Jajajaja no puedo creer lo que mis oídos y ojos acaban de presenciar, Santana López realmente te domó Quinn Fabray, ya no eres más la chica ruda que conocí hace casi dos años, es verdaderamente increíble Jajajaja.  
**Q**. Muy chistosa Bree, a mí no me domó absolutamente nadie, sólo estoy enamorada pero eso no quiere decir que sea una blanca palomita, si alguien se mete conmigo o con mis seres queridos lo van a pagar, yo seguiré siendo quien soy hasta el último día de mi vida.  
**Br.** Ok, ok ya lo entendí, entonces lo de ustedes dos van muy en serio verdad?  
**Q.** Más que enserio, estamos profundamente enamoradas la una de la otra, no creo que haya nada en este mundo que nos pueda separar.  
**Br**. Ni Belle?  
**Q.** No, a pesar de que aún me preocupa mucho su estado de salud y que intentaré hacer lo que pueda para ayudarla, ella es parte de mi pasado, a Belle la amé mucho pero ahora mi presente se llama Santana López y estoy casi segura de que será mi futuro para siempre.  
**Br.** Vaya... Sí que estás enamorada, me da mucho gusto que por fin estés siendo realmente feliz, por lo que veo Santana también te ama y eso me deja mucho más tranquila, de verdad espero que Belle no se interponga jamás en su linda relación.  
**Q.** Eso no pasará, ya lo verás.

Al día siguiente la entrenadora les dio cierta información sobre el viaje a la competencia nacional de porras en Atlanta.

**Su**. Como ustedes saben tenemos bastante presupuesto para alojarnos en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad, hemos sido campeonas por varios años consecutivos, por lo que nos podemos dar el lujo de no tener que reducir costos ni gastos para el viaje, así que se hospedarán por parejas en el hotel, no quiero que discutan para nada la pareja con quien les tocará compartir la habitación, o de lo contrario las dejaré fuera del equipo.

Mientras la entrenadora escribía algo en su libreta…

**Q**. Pero qué mala suerte, conociendo a la coach ya no nos tocará compartir la habitación amor. (puchero)  
**S.** Tengo un as bajo la manga Quinnie, pídele a Dios que funcione.  
**Q.** Ok...

La latina se acercó a la entrenadora.

**S.** Coach, tengo entendido que mis padres vendrían a hablar con usted para que a Quinn y a mí nos aloje en la misma habitación, como capitana del equipo le pido que me contemple para recibir ciertos privilegios, por favor se lo pido por lo que más quiera, no me aloje en la misma habitación que Quinn, todos los días la tengo que soportar en mi casa, en clases y ahora en el mismo equipo, sería el colmo tenerla que soportar en la misma habitación nuevamente en el campeonato nacional de porristas.  
**Su.** Me estás dando una orden JLO?  
**S.** No me malinterprete entrenadora, solamente le estoy pidiendo un poco de privilegios y nada más.  
**Su.** En este equipo nadie tiene privilegios por encima de nadie, la única que se permite tenerlos soy yo porque sin mí ustedes no serían nada más que una bola de perdedoras sin futuro, por supuesto que te quedarás a dormir en la misma habitación que tu hermana, tú no me vas a decir lo que tengo que hacer, ahora vuelve tu lugar y no discutas más o de lo contrario te quedarás aquí en la ciudad.  
**S.** Pero...  
**Su**. Obedece!

Al dar la media vuelta para encarar a Quinn, la morena no podía disimular la enorme sonrisa que en su rostro quería aparecer.

Entonces Sue Sylvester dio a conocer la lista de con quien compartirían cada habitación las integrantes del equió, para su fortuna no sólo las Quintanna quedaron juntas, si no también Brittany y Bree.

Más tarde en la cafetería.

**Q.** En serio? Wooow no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso, te saliste con la tuya sin que la entrenadora se diera cuenta de ello.  
**S.** Jejejeje sólo utilicé un poco de psicología inversa, la entrenadora es muy inteligente, pero como ha sido testigo de nuestras múltiples peleas, ella me quiso "castigar" al dejarme estar en la misma habitación que tú, sin si quiera sospechar que realmente me estaba haciendo un grandísimo favor. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** No puedo esperar a estar junto a ti esas noches mientras estemos en Atlanta, te haré el amor como no te lo imaginas.  
**S.** Dios... Casi me mojo con tus palabras.  
**Q.** Jejejeje te amo.  
**S. **Te amo... Amor antes de que nos vayamos a la competencia me gustaría regresar a nuestro lugar.  
**Q.** Qué te parece si vamos hoy al salir de la escuela?  
**S.** Síiiiii vamos.

Antes de ir a su lugar en el parque, las chicas compraron algunas bebidas y algunas botanas, estaban muy entusiasmadas por regresar de día a su lugar especial.

**S.** Me encanta como se ve este lugar de día, las últimas veces hemos estado aquí cuando era de noche, una de ellas fue horrible pero la otra fue maravillosa.  
**Q.** Cuando descubrí este lugar pensé que nadie más, más que yo disfrutaría del sitio, pero cuando tú estás aquí conmigo a mi lado, este lugar es más hermoso.  
**S.** Te amo (besándola) vamos a dejar es cosas a la tienda de campaña.  
**Q.** Vamos.

Más tarde...

**Q.** Sería genial darnos un chapuzón en este momento, no crees?  
**S. **Emmm sí, verás Q... Quise venir a este lugar por otro motivo.  
**Q.** Cuál?  
**S. **Bueno, realmente son dos los motivos, traes tu navaja?**  
****Q.** Claro, sabes que siempre me acompaña.  
**S.** Vamos al árbol...**  
****Q.** Acaso?  
**S. **Sí mi amor, sé que borraste nuestras iniciales de él, quiero que los volvamos a poner, este lugar es nuestro y ese árbol también, quiero que nuestras iniciales estén por la eternidad grabadas ahí.  
**Q.** Jejejeje te amo, vamos.

En esa ocasión la rubia puso un poco más de empeño y dedicación al tallar sus iniciales en el árbol, la latina quedó encantada con el resultado.

**S.** Hermoso, simplemente hermoso. (gran sonrisa)  
**Q.** Lo sé, la S y la Q embonan muy bien.  
**S.** Prométeme que no las borrarás otra vez y se quedarán ahí para siempre, pase lo que pase.  
**Q.** Te lo prometo.  
**S.** Abejita, estoy preocupada por nuestro futuro ahora que empecemos a acudir a la universidad. (suspirando)  
**Q.** Te entiendo, pero no te preocupes, la distancia entre New Heaven y New York no es mucha, un fin de semana viajo yo a visitarte y el siguiente lo harás tú, además podremos charlar por Skype.  
**S.** Tienes razón, no hay de qué preocuparse, nuestra relación sobrevivirá a la universidad.  
**Q.** Lo hará. (sonriendo)

La pareja se besó al pie de la árbol varias veces, luego abrazadas se fueron caminando rumbo hacia la tienda de campaña.

Estando ahí...

**S.** El siguiente motivo es un deseo que espero me puedas cumplir.  
**Q.** De qué se trata?  
**S. **Verás…

La latina buscó entre muchas de las cosas que tenían en la tienda de campaña y por fin sacó el objeto que tanto estaba buscando.

**Q**. El strap no? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Sí... Cuando lo compramos dijimos que lo usaríamos las dos, pero solamente tú lo pudiste usar en mí ya que cuando pretendía hacerlo yo contigo, terminamos, Quinn sé que es un poco difícil para ti esto pero... Crees que sea posible que hoy me permitas usarlo en ti? (sonrojada)  
**Q.** San... (preocupada)  
**S.** Está bien no te preocupes...  
**Q.** Escucha, la experiencia por la que pasé con ese tipo fue horrible, cuando Puck y yo empezamos esa relación tuve relaciones sexuales con él sólo para probar que mi mente no había quedado tan mal y que mis traumas no eran tan fuertes, pero realmente nunca disfruté de sus relaciones, a pesar de que no fueron muchas, cuando me acosté con el chico ese amigo de Sebastian en Hawái lo hice bajo los efectos de la droga, por eso me animé, pero el tener un falo dentro de mí no es precisamente una sensación muy agradable.  
**S.** No te preocupes mi amor, no hace falta usarlo, por fortuna podemos hacer otras cosas.**  
****Q**. Santana… Te amo y quiero ser tuya en todos los sentidos, ya te di mí… Bueno ya sabes qué jejeje pero también quiero darte la oportunidad de que me disfrutes de esa manera, así que lo haré sólo ten cuidado por favor.

Una amplia sonrisa se presentó en la cara de Santana.

**S.** Claro que tendré mucho cuidado mi amor, eres lo más importante para mí y jamás te haría daño de esa manera, te haré el amor, iremos a tu paso, si sientes que te lastimo entonces paramos de inmediato.  
**Q.** Está bien...

La latina se acercó a la rubia para comenzar a acariciarla tiernamente, se fueron despojando de su ropa poco a poco, al estar Quinn desnuda, la chica la acarició muchas veces y la llenó de besos hasta en el último rincón de su cuerpo, entonces se colocó el strap on en su cintura y se acercó lentamente a la chica de ojos verdes.

**S.** Tranquila mi amor, solo te haré el amor.  
**Q.** Lo sé bebé.

Quinn tomó un profundo respiro y soltó el aire poco a poco, estaba un poco asustada por la nueva experiencia que tendría al lado de su novia, pero sabía que ella la adoraba y jamás le haría daño, así que decidió relajarse y disfrutar de ese momento especial que estaba a punto de compartir con la mujer que tanto amaba...

* * *

_**Les agradó? **_

_**Espero que sí, alguien me dijo que quería ver a las Quinntana en su faceta de pareja y es lo que hice en este capítulo, el siguiente será acerca del campeonato y otras aventuras por ahí.**_

_**Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar y perdón por los errores.**_

_**Algo pasa con los autores de fics Quinntana, cada vez son menos historias las que se publican o de plano ya ni actualizan las que hay, no sé si también con los otros pase lo mismo, será que ahora que acabó Glee el encanto se terminó también? De hecho ya cada vez recibo menos comentarios, jajaj creo que para los lectores también terminó el encanto, qué triste.**_

_**En unos dos días actualización de Playa Sayu.**_

_**Agradecimientos especiales para quienes hicieron un comentario en "Ella solo se fue":**_  
_**NayNayAgron, Mills, JKR8, Zelena, Yenny Brito, Alex y los guest.**_


	46. Campeonato

_**Luego de unos días de abandono, regresé.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 46. Campeonato.**

La latina empezó a recorrer con sus labios la piel pálida de su novia, esos besos que más bien eran caricias estaban relajando bastante a la chica de ojos verdes.

**Q.** Amor...  
**S.** Te amo Quinn, no tienes idea de lo mucho que te amo.  
**Q**. Yo también te amo mucho Santana.

Al llegar hasta el vientre bajo de la rubia, Santana pasó su lengua por él hasta la vagina húmeda de la chica, separó sus piernas para poder atender mejor esa parte del cuerpo de su novia.

Delicadamente pasó una y otra vez la punta de su lengua por el clítoris erecto de Quinn.

**Q**. San... (estremeciéndose )  
**S.** Es tan bonita tu vagina.  
**Q**. Te gusta?  
**S.** Mucho y su sabor aún más, jejeje jamás me imaginé que una vagina me fuera a gustar tanto, aun no puedo creer que sea bisexual  
**Q**. Me encanta que lo hayas descubierto conmigo.  
**S.** Te amo abejita.  
**Q**. Te amo más mielecita dulce.  
**S.** Ahora eres tu quien me está regalando una miel muy deliciosa.  
**Q.** Mmmmm.

La latina continuó masajeando el clítoris de Quinn, pasó su lengua por los pliegues húmedos de la chica una y otra vez, dándole descargas de electricidad, luego llevó su lengua hasta la entrada de la rubia y ahí la penetró varias veces.

La chica de ojos verdes estaba ese día particularmente mojada, tal vez inconscientemente se estaba preparando para recibir el juguete que Santana estaba a punto de usar en ella.

La morena se colocó el arnés en su cintura, tomó lubricante de su propia excitación y lo untó en el falo.

**S.** Estás lista amor?  
**Q.** Sí, cuídame San.  
**S. **Lo haré bebé.

Muy despacio se colocó entre las piernas de Quinn, le dio algunas caricias más con su dedo al clítoris de la chica para luego pasar la punta del dildo a través de toda la vagina de la rubia.

**S.** Relájate mi amor.  
**Q.** Sí.

La comenzó a penetrar muy despacio con la punta, la chica de ojos verdes estaba un poco incómoda al sentir el objeto, pero se relajó cuando Santana le empezó a decir las palabras dulces de amor que tanto le gustaba escuchar de sus labios.

**S.** Te duele?  
**Q.** No, estoy bien amor... Puedes meterlo todo.  
**S. **Segura?  
**Q.** Si mi vida,

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, la latina enterró el resto del consolador en el interior de la rubia para luego empezar los movimientos de su cadera y fue ahí cuando el resto de la magia envuelta en placer comenzó.

**S.** Estas bien?  
**Q**. Sí-i se siente muy bien ahhh.  
**S.** Esta cosa le da masajes a mi clítoris ahhh.**  
****Q**. Muévete más rápido y será más placentero.  
**S.** Estás segura?  
**Q.** Sí mi amor, hazme tuya muy fuerte como siempre.  
**S. **Ahhhhh que rico.

El sonido de la piel de las chicas chocando, sus continuos jadeos y gemidos era todo lo que se escuchaba en la casa de campaña, Santana movía sus caderas con un ritmo que volvía loca a Quinn.

**Q.** Eres buenísima en esto que haces mi amor, dios! Qué rico ahhh.  
**S. **Quinnie quiero intentar otra posición.  
**Q.** Claro mi amor, cuál?  
**S. **De perrito.  
**Q.** Ok deja me acomodo.

La rubia se puso en cuatro, dándole una maravillosa vista a la latina quien no dudó en pasar primero su lengua por toda la raja de su novia para luego penetrarla poco a poco.

**Q.** Ahhh.  
**S. **Me dieron ganas de esto! (slap)

La morena le dio una nalgada al trasero de Quinn.  
**  
****Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Tú tienes la culpa por tener este culo tan delicioso.**  
****Q.** Me la vas a mmmmm cielos! A pagar!  
**S. **Jejejeje seguro que sí.  
**Q.** Sígueme cogiendo.  
**S. **Claro abejita, lo que me digas.

Santana pasó su mano por debajo del cuerpo de Quinn para tocar sus senos y luego su clítoris, segundos después una sensación electrizante recorrió todo el cuerpo de la rubia provocándole un gran orgasmo.

**Q.** Santana! Santana! Ahhhhh!

Con sus rodillas temblorosas, Quinn se desplomó sobre el pequeño colchón, la latina cayó encima de ella.

**Q. **Me vine (muy agitada)  
**S.** Yo también,  
**Q**. Fue muy interesante jamás había sentido esa clase de placer.  
**S.** Qué padre que haya sido yo quien te lo haya provocado, me voy a salir de ti.  
**Q**. Ok...

Cuando Santana sacó el dildo, la rubia dio un pequeño gemido.

**Q**. Abrázame.  
**S.** Sería genial fumar un poco en este momento.  
**Q**. Lo sé pero no podemos amor, tenemos el campeonato y si hay antidoping...  
**S.** Demonios...  
**Q**. Pero en cuanto termine todo eso lo haremos.  
**S.** Ok vamos a dormir un poco.  
**Q**. Te amo… Ahora sé perfectamente que lo que ese tipo me hizo no me afectó y puedo llegar a sentir esta clase de placer.  
**S.** Eso es lo mejor,

Los siguientes días las prácticas de porristas continuaron, cada vez la entrenadora les exigía más y más, pero las dos rutinas que estaban ensayando eran ya prácticamente impecables.

Un día antes del viaje a Atlanta.

**Q**. San le llamaré a Leslie para ver cómo va Belle con su tratamiento.  
**S**. Mmm ok Q.  
**Q**. No te enojes mi amor, recuerda que estoy preocupada por ella.  
**S.** No me enojo, además voy a apoyarte en eso y lo sabes.  
**Q**. Gracias mi amor. (picoteando sus labios)

Luego de hablar por varios minutos con Leslie, Quinn regresó a la habitación de Santana para ayudarla a empacar.

**Q.** Todo eso vas a llevar? Sue te va a regañar.  
**S.** Solamente es lo necesario, además llevo alguna lencería especialmente para ti.  
**Q**. Para mí?  
**S.** Claro, quiero modelártela y que me la quites lentamente con tus dientes.  
**Q**. Entonces lleva todo lo que necesites.  
**S.** Jejejejej.  
**Q**. Sólo espero que terminemos lo antes posible para poder ir a empezar a empacar mis propias cosas. (mueca)  
**S.** Ay ya no te quejes Quinnie mejor pásame ese hilo dental que está a tu lado.  
**Q.** Wooow es tan pequeño.  
**S. **Imagínatelo puesto en mí.  
**Q**. Mmmm que rico.

La rubia se acercó a Santana para chocar sus labios, cuando el beso estaba profundizándose fueron interrumpidas por Maribel de una manera estrepitosa, tuvieron que separarse para no ser descubiertas.

**M**. Niñas todavía no terminan de empacar?  
**Q**. Santana está llevando muchísimas cosas.  
**M**. Mija sólo se van un 4 días, no se van a ir meses.  
**S. **Necesito todo lo que está en mi maleta OK?  
**Q.** No harás que cambie de opinión mamá ya lo intenté sin resultado alguno.  
**M**. Lo sé es tan terca como su padre.  
**S. **Mami!  
**M.** En fin necesito que terminen de empacar porque Frank no tarda mucho en llegar para cenar.  
**S**. Ya vamos, ya vamos.

Para hacer la maleta de Quinn no tardaron mucho, la rubia era práctica y a pesar de que casi llevó cosas en gran cantidad como Santana, no tardó tanto en empacarlas.

Esa noche como todos los días cenaron en familia, luego fueron a descansar y esperaron a que sus padres durmieron para que la latina se colara a la habitación de la rubia y pasar esa noche junto a ella como diario lo hacían.

Muy temprano los López llevaron a las chicas enfundadas en su uniforme a la preparatoria donde un autobús estaba esperando para llevar al equipo al aeropuerto de Columbus.

**F.** No quiero tener ninguna queja de ustedes, por favor Santana te lo pido por lo que más quieras no vayas a meter la pata en ese viaje, pórtate bien recuerda que ese campeonato te ayudará en tu ingreso a la universidad.  
**S. **Papá yo siempre me porto bien, no sé por qué nunca me tienes confianza, además te recuerdo que ya fui aceptada en la Universidad, no haré algo estúpido para poner en riesgo eso.  
**F.** Tienes razón hija, pero aún recuerdo la primera vez que fuiste a un campeonato de porras y la entrenadora me llamó para avisarme que tú y Brittany habían aventado todas las almohadas de sus compañeras a la piscina del hotel.  
**S.** Papá tenía 15 años era una niña, además quien planeó esa broma fue Brittany.  
**F.** Aún sigues siendo una niña y bien sabes que nunca voy a creer esa patraña sobre Brittany, ella no sería capaz de hacer algo así.  
**S.** Ash! (cruzando sus brazos)  
**M.** Ya dejen de discutir, Quinnie hija por favor no vayas a permitir que tu hermana haga ninguna tontería, sé que siempre te ponemos al mando de las situaciones como esta, pero es que conocemos a Santana y nos vamos a quedar con el pendiente.  
**S.** Mamá!  
**Q.** No se preocupen, Santana ha madurado bastante y no creo que vaya a poner en riesgo ni el campeonato ni su entrada la universidad como lo dijo, pero aun así les estaré llamando para avisarles cómo nos está yendo.  
**M.** Gracias hija, ahora sí estoy más tranquila.  
**S.** Wooow ustedes dos realmente me sorprenden, a mí me conocen desde que nací y a Quinn apenas hace poco más de 2 años y le tienen más confianza que a mí, no es justo, para nada es justo. (cruzando los brazos otra vez)  
**F.** Qué exagerada eres hija.  
**S. **Mmmm (indignada)

Cuando estaban a punto de subir al autobús.

**S.** En 18 años de mi existencia no me he podido ganar a mis padres y tú en tan poco tiempo ya lo hiciste, cómo puede ser eso?  
**Q. **No creas que estoy muy orgullosa de eso, recuerda que tuve que mentir y comportarme de una manera que no era yo para que me aceptaran, pero la verdad es que amo a tus padres y creo que ellos sienten ese mismo amor por mí.  
**S**. Pero yo también los amo…  
**Q**. Pues sí mi amor, pero eras bastante egoísta, caprichosa, chantajista...  
**S.** Lo bueno que me amas... (rodando los ojos)  
**Q.** Jajaja lo siento bebé.  
**S.** Ya mejor vamos a subirnos al autobús.

Para no levantar sospechas, las chicas no compartieron asientos ni en el autobús ni en el avión, Santana se sentó junto a Brittany y Quinn junto a Bree.

En el avión...

**Br.** Quinn deja de ver a Santana, las demás chicas se darán cuenta.  
**Q.** No puedo, mírala es hermosa, su piel es tan suave, sus labios regordetes me vuelven loca cada que están sobre mí.  
**Br.** Es mejor que pienses en otra cosa o si no vas a inundar todo el avión con lo mucho que se mojará tu vagina.  
**Q.** Bree!  
**Br**. Jajajaja.  
**Q.** A veces me asusta un poco todo este amor que siento por ella, me da miedo que algún día nuestra burbuja explote y no podamos estar juntas.  
**Br**. A pesar de que no soporto a tu novia, me puedo dar cuenta de lo mucho que también te ama, no creo que haya nada tan fuerte como para separarlas, lo único que podría hacerlo es Belle pero tú misma me dijiste el otro día que ni ella te podrá separar de Santana.  
**Q.** No lo hará.  
**Br.** Entonces ya no te preocupes.

En ese momento la latina se paró de su asiento y le entregó un pedazo de papel a la rubia el cual lo leyó de inmediato.

**Q.** _"Te espero en el baño"_ Ay por dios, creo que voy a tener sexo en un avión.(emocionada)  
**Br**. Quéeeee?  
**Q.** Ahora vuelvo.

La rubia prácticamente corriendo se fue hacia los baños, tocó la puerta y de inmediato la latina le abrió.

**S.** Quinnie mi amor te extraño.

Sin permitir que la rubia le respondiera, Santana la besó desesperadamente hasta dejarla sin respiración.

**Q.** Vamos a tener sexo? Siempre he tenido esa fantasía, aunque el lugar es muy pequeño.  
**S. **Yo también, pero tengo miedo de que la entrenadora nos sorprenda y nos saque del equipo.  
**Q.** Tienes toda la razón, pero ya estamos aquí, déjame por lo menos chupártela poquito.  
**S.** Ay dios sí!

Sin pensarlo demasiado, la morena bajó su short y ropa interior, subió una de sus piernas al inodoro, la rubia se arrodilló y comenzó chuparle la vagina.

**S.** Quinnie! Ahhh.  
**Q**. Baja la voz.  
**S.** Ahhhh mmmm no puedo.  
**Q**. Necesitas concentrarte para poder terminar rápido.  
**S.** Lo haré, pero no pares, sigue haciendo eso por favor.

En tiempo récord la chica de ojos verdes logró provocarle un gran orgasmo a su novia.

**S.** Ahhhh!**  
****Q**. Shhhh

Quinn se puso de pie y amortiguó los jadeos de placer de Santana con un gran beso apasionado.

**S.** Mi Quinnie... Eres la mejor.  
**Q.** Lo soy.  
**S. **Voy ahhh Dios mío, ya voy a salir antes de que empiecen a sospechar algo.  
**Q.** Ok amor, yo saldré después de ti.  
**S. **Te amo.  
**Q.** Te amo.

Santana rápidamente se colocó otra vez su ropa y salió del baño para dirigirse a su asiento.

**B. **Lo hicieron verdad?  
**S. **Jejeje no lo pude evitar, Quinn me vuelve loca, la manera en que me lamió y me tocó fue ufff, cuando entré al baño y me imaginé todo lo que me haría, me mojé de inmediato.  
**B. **Wooow Santana, has pensado alguna vez en tener un trío para que me inviten?  
**S. **Brittany!  
**B. **Jajaja.  
**S. **Creo que Tina se apoderó de tu cuerpo. (mueca)  
**B. **Jajajaja te sonrojaste!  
**S. **Mmmm. (arrugando la nariz)

Minutos después, la rubia también regresó a su asiento.

**Br.** Ustedes dos están jugando con fuego, tarde o temprano las van a descubrir si siguen de cachondas y límpiate la boca.  
**Q.** Lo siento, mmm que rico, mi novia sabe delicioso.  
**Br**. Eeewwww trataré de dormir para intentar olvidar lo que acabas de decir.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.

Horas más tarde arribaron a Atlanta, un autobús las estaba esperando en el aeropuerto para llevarlas directo al hotel.

Ya en el hotel, Sue se encargó de registrar a todo el equipo y de asignarles las habitaciones.

A las chicas y sus amigas les tocó en habitaciones contiguas, la entrenadora les dio algunas instrucciones, las citó a todas a comer a la misma hora y más tarde tendrían una práctica en el gimnasio del hotel.

En la habitación de las Quinntana.

**S.** Al fin solas amor.  
**Q.** Ven acá.

Los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar.

**S. **Eso que hiciste conmigo en el baño fue épico, tal vez por el temor de que nos sorprendieran me excité como no tienes idea, haces maravillas con tu lengua mi amor.  
**Q**. Es que tu vagina es muy pero muy deliciosa, de hecho toda tú eres muy deliciosa.  
**S.** Jejeje te amo.  
**Q**. Es mejor que empecemos a desempacar antes de que la entrenadora venga y nos grite por no estar listas a tiempo para la comida.  
**S.** Pues sí.

Mientras las chicas desempacaba su ropa, continuaron besándose y tocándose por todos lados, pero fueron interrumpidas por Brittany y Bree.

**B.** Están listas chicas? Es mejor que estemos en cinco minutos en el restaurante del hotel.  
**S.** Sí ya vamos Britt.  
**B.** Estaba pensando en una nueva broma para este viaje, en el anterior ya les aventamos a las chicas sus almohadas a la alberca, qué te parece si en esta ocasión les llamamos por la madrugada diciéndoles que la entrenadora las espera en el gimnasio para una nueva práctica y cuando lleguen las atacamos con globos llenos de agua. (emocionada)  
**S.** No sé Britt.  
**B. **Desde cuándo eres una gallina Santana?  
**Q.** Un momento... Eso quiere decir que realmente Brittany fue quien ideó el plan de la broma cuando tenían 15 años?  
**S.** Se los dije pero nadie me quiso creer.  
**Q.** Wooow.  
**B. **Sólo fue algo inocente. (alzando los hombros)  
**Q. **Pues esta vez no voy a permitir que San haga ninguna broma, imagínate si la entrenadora se lo cuenta a nuestros padres, o si provocamos algún accidente, tal vez podamos quedar fuera de la universidad.  
**B.** Mmmm qué aburridas, tu qué dices Bree?  
**Br.** Me encantaría ayudarte, pero no quiero que la entrenadora me eche del equipo, recuerda que me queda un año más en la preparatoria y deseo continuar en las cheerios.  
**B. **Pues es una lástima que este año nos vayamos a tener ninguna broma. (mueca) Al menos consideraste lo del trío Santana?  
**S.** Qué? Nooooo. (indignada)  
**Q**. Qué trio?  
**S.** Ninguno ya vámonos.  
**Br.** Tendrán un trío? (boca abierta)  
**S**. Nooooo.  
**Q**. Hace tiempo que no hago un trío, de hecho nunca he estado con dos chicas. (pensativa)  
**S.** Y nunca lo volverás a tener mientras seas mi novia.  
**Q.** Jajajaja estás celosa mielecita?  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**Br.** Aagghh ustedes me dan horror. (mueca)  
**S.** Pues no sé por qué, ya deberías estar acostumbrada a sentir horror todos los días que te ves al espejo.  
**Br.** Ahora verás!  
**Q.** Aquí no van a pelear, compórtense.  
**S.** Bebé tu amiga empezó. (puchero)  
**Br**. Tengo que salir de aquí o me dará diabetes.  
**B.** Jajajaja.

Luego de reunirse en el restaurante del hotel y comer, la entrenadora les ordenó ir a descansar un poco para que en punto de las siete de la noche estuvieran listas para su práctica.

En su habitación.

**S.** Vemos una película?  
**Q**. Ok... Habrá porno?  
**S.** Jajaja lo dudo.  
**Q**. Hay que llamar a papá y mamá para avisarles que todo está saliendo a la perfección.  
**S.** Lo había olvidado.

Charlaron con sus padres por al menos media hora, luego se acurrucaron y finalmente se quedaron dormidas un rato para ir luego a su práctica.

Fue una de las peores prácticas que tuvieron durante la semana, Sue les exigió muchísimo, cada equivocación significaba tener que realizar dos veces más las rutinas, las chicas estaban tan agotadas pero finalmente la entrenadora quedó complacida.

Los Quinntana regresaron a su habitación, tomaron una ducha juntas en la que hubo bastantes caricias, pero no tenían energía para más, así que fueron directamente a dormir para estar listas muy temprano al día siguiente que era la competencia.

Luego de desayunar, el autobús llevó al equipo al complejo deportivo donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia nacional de porras, la cantidad de equipos que competían ese año era enorme, varios estados estaban representados hasta por dos equipos, así que las eliminatorias empezaron temprano, serían dos días de competencia.

**Su**. Esto será pan comido, la mayoría de los equipos no traen absolutamente nada, aun así no quiero que se confíen bola de perdedoras, tenemos que pasar a la gran final o de lo contrario regresarán a Lima caminando.

**B.** Ay no, solo traje dos pares de zapatos. (puchero)  
**S.** No lo dice en serio Britt.**  
****B.** Estas segura?  
**S.** Pues... (mueca)  
**Su.** Dejen de cuchichear y empiezan a calentar, ya casi es nuestro turno.

Cuando llegó la hora de que las Cheerios comenzarán su participación en el campeonato, el público presente se emocionó bastante con la rutina que les presentaron, el equipo intuyó que a los jueces también les agradó su participación, estaban muy confiadas en que pasarían a las semifinales

Y en efecto, pasaron a la semifinal donde presentaron la misma rutina de ese día, la rutina más difícil la estaban guardando para la gran final si es que llegaban a ella, mientras esperaban el veredicto todas las chicas estaban bastante nerviosas.

**S.** Ahhhh como se tardan.  
**Q**. Tranquila mi amor, vamos a pasar ya lo verás.  
**S**. Qué tanto te mira esa estúpida?  
**Q**. A mí? Quién?  
**S.** Esa… Claro que te está viendo, la imbécil te come con la mirada.

Y en ese momento la chica se acercó a las novias.

**X**. Hola, están nerviosas?  
**S**. No.  
**X**. Mi nombre es Vera soy de Tucson.  
**Q**. Soy Quinn y ella es Santana somos de Lima.  
**V**. Vi su rutina es fantástica, sé que hace dos años su equipo fue campeón.  
**S.** Sí, el año pasado no pudimos competir porque el presupuesto de la preparatoria fue reducido.  
**V. **Qué lástima, pero veo que ahora las cosas son distintas.  
**S.** Lo son.  
**V.** Ustedes dos son las capitanas, cierto?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**V.** Quinn vamos por un gatorade y así me sigues platicando de Lima.  
**S. **Ella no se mueve de aquí para nada.  
**V. **No?  
**S. **Estoy segura de que le quieres echar algo a su bebida para impedir que siga compitiendo, conozco a las de tu clase.  
**V.** No sé de lo que hablas.  
**Q.** Agradezco tu invitación Vera pero si la entrenadora nota que no estoy junto con las demás chicas, me va a matar.  
**V.** Es una lástima, me hubiese encantado charlar con la chica más hermosa de Lima Ohio.  
**S.** Hija de puta... (susurrando)  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**V.** Nos vemos luego.

La chica se alejó.

**S. **Déjame irle a partir la cara a esa estúpida.  
**Q.** San…  
**S.** Estaba coqueteándote descaradamente, quién diablos se cree para venir a hacer eso en mi presencia, soy tu novia.  
**Q.** Ella no lo sabe.  
**S.** Ahhh claro y como ella no lo sabe tienes que seguirle el juego?  
**Q**. Yo no le estoy siguiendo el juego Santana, jamás lo haría además soy tuya y lo sabes.  
**S.** A veces me gustaría por fin poderle decir a todo el mundo que nos pertenecemos para que tomen su distancia.  
**Q.** Cuando regresemos del viaje se lo tenemos que confesar a nuestros papás, quiero que ellos sean los primeros en enterarse antes que toda la escuela.  
**S.** Sí, ya no quiero ocultarlo más.  
**Q.** No sabes lo bien que me hace sentir escuchar esas palabras de tu boca, hasta hace algunos meses hubieras muerto del pánico sólo de pensar en aceptar una relación con una mujer, ahora siento que estás orgullosa de estar conmigo.  
**S. **Lo estoy, estar contigo es lo mejor que me ha pasado, por supuesto que estoy muy orgullosa de ser tu novia y ya quiero gritarlo a todo el mundo.  
**Q.** Lo haremos mi amor, lo haremos.

Cuidando de que nadie las viera entrelazaron sus dedos y estuvieron así por algunos segundos.

Entonces los jueces dieron su veredicto y las Cheerios pasaron fácilmente a la final, ese primer día de competencia había terminado y la entrenadora les permitió salir a un centro comercial cerca del hotel.

**Q.** Tenemos que llevarle algunos recuerdos a papá y mamá.  
**S.** Sí... Ay no puede ser ahí viene esa zorra. (apretando la mandíbula)  
**V.** Chicas felicidades, competiremos por el campeonato.  
**S.** Espero que te guste quedar en segundo lugar.  
**V. **Jajajaj eso no pasará.  
**Q.** San no pelees.  
**V.** Te veo mañana Quinn... Podrías darme tu número de celular?  
**S.** No, no puede vámonos.  
**B.** Qué pasa chicas?  
**Br**. Sí qué pasa? A caso ésta tipa las está molestando?  
**S.** A Quinn.  
**Q**. San...  
**V**. Jajaja vaya Quinn no sabía que tuvieras a tantas mujeres dispuestas a pelear por ti, por cierto tu belleza es única nos vemos.  
**S.** Maldita perra!  
**Q**. Yaaaa, basta! No vamos a poner en riesgo el campeonato por una estúpida chica.  
**B.** Quinnie tiene razón San, controla tus celos.  
**S.** Lo intentaré.

Esa noche en habitación...

**Q**. Estás enojada?  
**S.** No.  
**Q**. Amor?  
**S.** Esa chica asquerosa puso sus ojos en ti, te desnudaba con su mirada.  
**Q**. Y?  
**S.** Tú eres mía.  
**Q**. Lo soy... Por lo mismo jamás le haría caso a nadie, tengo a la novia más sexy de todo el país, soy muy afortunada, para qué querría echarlo todo a perder?  
**S.** Jejej te amo... Espera un poco.  
**Q.** Ok.

Minutos después a la tienda salió con una lencería negra muy pero muy sexy.

**Q.** Woooow.  
**S.** Te gusta lo que ves?  
**Q**. Me fascina, date la vuelta.  
**S.** Así? (coqueteando)  
**Q.** Acércate.  
**S. **No, no, tú acércate a mí.

La rubia se paró de la cama y fue al encuentro de Santana para besarla y pasar sus manos por toda la piel expuesta de su novia.

**Q.** Perfecta, eres más que perfecta, tu rico trasero mmm (amasándolo)  
**S.** Jejeje el tuyo es mejor.  
**Q.** Te parece? Pues a mí me fascina el tuyo y tus senos y tu abdomen y tu cuello y tus labios y tu nariz (besándola)  
**S.** Jejejeje quítamelo todo.  
**Q.** Lo haré.

Esa noche tuvieron algunas rondas de sexo caliente y con un gran entusiasmo se despertaron al día siguiente para continuar con la competencia.

Estuvieron viendo a los demás equipos que llegaron a la final cuando hacían sus rutinas, en efecto las participantes de Tucson eran bastante buenas, pero sabían que todo el sufrimiento que la entrenadora les había provocado en las prácticas tendría su recompensa, así que con mucho entusiasmo, seguridad y confianza fueron a realizar su rutina cuando fueron nombradas por el presentador.

Y así se llegó el momento en que nombrarían a las campeonas nacionales de ese año, el tercer lugar lo recibió el equipo representante de Milwaukie, así que sólo estaban esperando saber si las participantes de Tucson o ellas serían las campeonas.

**X. **Y el equipo ganador del campeonato nacional de porras del 2012 es... Regresando al sendero del triunfo, las Cheerios de Lima Ohio!

Todo era júbilo y emoción por haber conseguido un campeonato más para las vitrinas de la preparatoria, Sue con su soberbia habitual felicitó a los demás equipos, Santana y Quinn recogieron el enorme trofeo para luego ser fotografiadas por infinidad de periodistas.

Rápidamente les avisaron a Maribel y a Frank de su triunfo, los López estaban muy felices al escuchar a sus hijas tan emocionadas por haber ganado el campeonato, quedaron en hablar más tarde esa noche.

Sue decidió festejar al equipo con una gran comida y luego las llevaría a conocer algunos puntos importantes de la ciudad.

El paseo fue muy agradable, todo el equipo lo disfrutó a plenitud, por la noche regresaron al hotel a descansar ya que al día siguiente tomarían su vuelo de regreso a Lima.

En su habitación.

**S.** Me siento genial, prácticamente le restregué nuestro triunfo a esa perdedora de Tucson, te fijaste la manera en que me miró? Estaba rabiando la asquerosa.  
**Q**. Jajaja sí lo noté, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más.

Entonces sonó el celular de Quinn, al ver de quién se trataba sin pensarlo puso el altavoz.

**Q**. Hey Leslie.  
**L.** Hola Quinn solo llamo para avisarte que hace un rato Belle reaccionó un poco y preguntó por ti.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**L. **Sí, quiere verte, necesitas venir para que ella sepa que aún sigues pensando en ella y pueda avanzar más rápido en su recuperación.  
**Q.** Eemmm ok, mañana viajo de regreso Lima, hablaré con mis padres adoptivos para que me permitan ir a Columbus lo antes posible.  
**L.** Muy bien Quinn, volverte a ver le será de mucha ayuda a Belle.  
**Q**. Ojalá.  
**L.** Espero verte pronto, cuídate mucho Quinn.  
**Q.** Tú también Leslie, gracias por avisarme del estado de Belle.

La rubia terminó la llamada.

**S.** Así que la visita al hospital donde se encuentra Belle será más pronto de lo que creí?  
**Q.** Eso parece.  
**S. **Ok... Por fin conoceré a tu ex novia.  
**Q.** Lo sé.  
**S.** Te amo abejita.  
**Q.** Te amo más bebé. (besándola)

La rubia tenía una sensación muy extraña en su estómago, no sabía cuál sería el resultado de que Santana por fin conociera en persona a Belle, por otra parte tenía miedo de la reacción de su ex novia al verla con alguien más a su lado, eso era algo que pronto averiguaría.

* * *

_**Ahora sí el final se acerca...**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**Se viene actualización de Playa Sayu.**_


	47. La Abuela

**Capítulo 47. La Abuela.**

El viaje al campeonato nacional de porras terminó, así que las chicas regresaron a Columbus donde Maribel ya las esperaba.  
**  
****M**. Niñas felicidades!  
**S. **Gracias mami, estuvo sensacional, los demás equipos no fueron competencia alguna para nosotras.**  
****M.** Me imagino mi amor.  
**Q. **Y papá? Por qué no vino?  
**M.** Santana anoche tu abuela se cayó de las escaleras de su casa y se rompió la pierna izquierda.  
**S.** Quéeeee? Ay Dios mío, pero está bien?  
**M.** Tiene otros golpes pero nada de cuidado, ahorita está en el hospital pero en cuanto la den de alta, la llevaremos a casa.  
**S.** Pobre de mi abuela.

La latina se sentía muy angustiada por la salud de su abuela, ella era alguien muy importante en su vida, ya que mientras su padre continuaba estudiando y su madre tenía que trabajar, ella la cuidó prácticamente toda su infancia.

Al llegar a Lima, fueron directamente al hospital.

**Q.** Estás bien amor?  
**S.** No quiero que se muera. (angustiada)  
**Q.** Ella no va a morirse bebé, mamá dijo que está bien.  
**S.** Ojalá.

Maribel salió de la habitación.

**M**. Santana ya puedes pasar a verla.  
**S. **Sí mami.

Luego de que la morena vio a su abuela se sintió mucho mejor, así que regresaron a casa.

**Q**. Quieres un masaje? Se nota que estás muy tensa.  
**S.** Lo estoy, me encantaría que me lo dieras.**  
****Q**. Nena, le vamos a decir a papá y mamá de nuestra relación?  
**S.** Claro abejita bella (picoteando sus labios) en cuanto mi abuela esté en casa se los decimos.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más... Ahora que nuestros padres están en el hospital, deberíamos de aprovechar que estamos solas, no lo crees?  
**Q**. Jajajaja ok me parece una excelente idea.

Las chicas hicieron el amor esa tarde hasta cansarse, cada segundo reafirmaban su amor.

Las Quinntana regresaron a la preparatoria, los alumnos no paraban de felicitarlas por su hazaña, en un evento realizado por el director, el equipo recibió un reconocimiento por su triunfo en el campeonato nacional de porras.

Días después la abuela de Santana finalmente fue dada de alta, así que le acondicionaron el estudio de Frank para que se quedara ahí.

**S.** Verás que muy pronto te vas a recuperar abuelita.  
**Al**. Eso espero Santanita.  
**Q.** No se preocupe nosotras la vamos a cuidar.  
**Al.** Gracias Quinn.  
**M.** Voy a prepararte algo de comer Alma.  
**Al.** Gracias Maribel.

Quinn se sorprendió bastante al notar que su novia se desvivía por atender a su abuela, así que no se quedó con la duda y le preguntó el por qué, la latina le platicó gran parte de su infancia al lado de su abuela paterna.

Al día siguiente.

**Q.** Mielecita dulce, cuándo vamos a hablar con papá y mamá?  
**S. **Jejeje como te amo mi amor (picoteando sus labios) A la hora de la comida, te parece?  
**Q.** Sí bebé, te amo más.

Ya en la comida...

**F. **Por fortuna esa caída no tuvo consecuencias más graves, mamá solo a ti se te ocurre bajar las escaleras a oscuras.  
**Al.** Hijo, creí que aún conservaba excelente vista pero ya me di cuenta de que no.  
**S.** Debes de ponerte tus anteojos abuelita.  
**Al.** Lo haré Santana, por cierto mija y tu novio Sam cómo está?  
**S. **Jejejej abuela hace más de un año que Sam y yo rompimos nuestra relación.  
**Al**. Pero por qué? Si ese muchachito es adorable.  
**S. **Las apariencias engañan abuela.  
**Al.** Qué lástima, y tú Quinn tienes novio?  
**Q. **No señora Alma.  
**Al.** Pero cómo? Si eres una chica muy hermosa.  
**Q. **Gracias señora Alma, lo que pasa es que no me gustan los hombres.  
**Al.** Cómo que no te gustan los hombres? Qué quieres decir con eso?  
**Q. **Pues... Me gustan las chicas, soy lesbiana.  
**Al. **Quéeeeee?  
**Q. **Sí.  
**Al. **Pero eso es abominable, Frank, cómo permites que ésta niña viva en tu casa?  
**F.** Mamá Quinn es mi hija, Maribel y yo nos comprometimos con Judy su madre para hacernos responsables de su educación y bienestar, además su orientación sexual no tiene nada que ver con la clase de chica que es.  
**Al**. Pero eso es antinatural Frank, las mujeres nacimos para estar con hombres, no con mujeres.  
**Q.** Señora López, yo no elegí ser así, nací así.

La latina estaba muy sorprendida por la reacción de su abuela, su corazón no dejaba de latir.

**Al.** Necesitas acercarte a dios, para que él te lleve por el camino correcto, tal vez estés confundida, pero tu destino es estar al lado de un hombre.  
**Q.** No señora López, tengo muy claro desde hace años quién soy y le aseguro que por nada del mundo terminaré mis días al lado de un hombre solo porque así lo "quiere dios o la sociedad"  
**Al.** Frank espero que le prohíbas a Santana el convivir con esta... Chica, no quiero ni imaginarme qué tipo de mañas le pueda enseñar.  
**M.** Alma, te voy a pedir que respetes a mi hija, además es hermana de tu nieta lo quieras o no.  
**Al.** No es su hermana, Frank sácala de tu casa.  
**F. **Mamá por favor.

La rubia buscaba la mirada de su novia para tener un poco de apoyo y esperaba que en cualquier momento la defendiera, pero eso jamás pasó.

**Q.** No se preocupe señora López, en pocos meses me iré a la universidad y así ya no estaré al lado de su nieta, mamá puedo retirarme a mi habitación?  
**M**. Claro hija.

La rubia con mucho coraje y decepción subió a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto en el comedor…

**F.** Mamá por qué trataste así a Quinn? La humillaste horrible.  
**Al.** Claro que no, solo le dije la verdad.**  
****M.** Pues de una vez les aviso a los dos, Quinn es mi hija y esta es la última vez que permito que le hables así Alma, te recuerdo que estás en mi casa y mi casa se respeta.

Maribel muy molesta subió para encontrase con su hija.

**M.** Quinn, puedo pasar?  
**Q. **Claro mamá.**  
****M.** Siento mucho el disgusto que tuviste que pasar gracias a mi suegra, sé que no tiene justificación pero ella está chapada a la antigua.  
**Q.** A veces se me olvida que no todas las personas pueden tolerar mi preferencia, pero no por eso fingiré ser alguien que no soy.  
**M**. En eso tienes mucha razón, solo quiero que recuerdes algo muy importante, tanto para tu padre como para mí eres un ser increíble y te respetamos y te apoyamos en todo porque te amamos.  
**Q.** Muchas gracias mamá (abrazándola) no sabes lo bien que se siente escuchar eso, yo también los amo mucho.  
**M.** Bueno, te dejo sola porque tengo que ayudar a esa bruja que tengo por suegra jajajaj.  
**Q.** Jajajaja ok.

De vuelta en el comedor…

**Al.** Santana espero que te alejes lo más posible de esa pecadora.  
**S.** Abuela es imposible, vivimos juntas.  
**Al.** Pero te puede mal influenciar.  
**F.** Mamá no te preocupes por eso, Santana es heterosexual, ella ha tenido algunos novios, las chicas para nada le interesan.  
**S.** Papá si yo fuera como Quinn me darías la espalda?  
**Al.** Pero que tonterías estás diciendo Santana López? Quieres ser una pecadora como esa chica o llevar a la vergüenza a esta familia?  
**S.** Sólo era una pregunta abuela.  
**Al.** Pues espero que realmente sea sólo una pregunta, porque no creo que te gustaría perder a tu familia como lo hizo tu tía cuando les confesó a todos que era lesbiana y la corrieron de su casa.  
**S.** Mi papá jamás me haría algo así, verdad que no papi?  
**F.** No hija, yo te amo tal y como eres, así como amo a Quinn, pero te conozco muy bien y sé cuáles son tus preferencias sexuales, así que no te preocupes madre, Santana se casará con un chico cuando ella lo crea conveniente y me dará los nietos que tanto deseo.

La latina sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse del pánico que le estaban causando las palabras de su padre, estaba segura que si le confesaba en ese momento que estaba enamorada de la rubia, su abuela pondría el grito en el cielo, le retiraría por completo su apoyo y tal vez su padre se sentiría muy decepcionado al saber que estaba completamente enamorada de "su hermana"

**F.** Te sientes bien hija?  
**S.** Sí... Es que lo que pasó hace unos instantes no fue nada agradable.  
**Al**. Exactamente, no es nada agradable tener a una pecadora entre nosotros.**  
****M**. Dije basta!

Maribel en ese momento llegó al comedor.  
**  
****M**. Frank López, las preferencias sexuales de nuestra hija Quinn para nada nos han traído problemas, es una chica dulce y bien portada, te recuerdo que consiguió entrar a una de las universidades más prestigiosos del país, jamás nos ha dado un gran problema, pero te juro por Dios que si vuelvo a escuchar un insulto más de la boca de Alma hacia ella, no me voy a detener y olvidaré que es tu madre.  
**Al.** Maribel!  
**M. **Discúlpame Alma, yo te aprecio mucho y estoy muy agradecida de por vida contigo por el hecho de que hayas cuidado de mi hija cuando era una niña, pero no voy a permitir que tus palabras llenas de veneno le hagan daño a mi otra hija, así que te voy a pedir que evites un insulto más contra de ella o de lo contrario le pediré a Frank que te saque de mi casa.  
**Al.** Vas a permitir que me hable así hijo?  
**F.** Mamá, nunca hemos tenido ningún problema como familia y esta vez no será la primera, yo también te voy a pedir que trates con respeto a Quinn, ella pudo haberte contestado de manera grosera y no lo hizo, por el contrario fue lo más respetuosa posible, pero siento que si tú continúas hostigándola ella no se va a detener y te lo faltará, así que quiero que llevemos la fiesta en paz de ahora en adelante.

Santana no podía soportar más escuchar esa discusión, así que se excusó para ir a su recámara… Un minuto después la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

**Q.** Hey...  
**S.** Hola.  
**Q**. Se puso fea la discusión de papá y mamá con tu abuela por mi culpa, cierto?  
**S.** Mamá sólo le pidió que te respetara.  
**Q**. Mamá es fantástica.  
**S.** Lo es...  
**Q**. Bebé, sé que no es el momento adecuado para confesarles nuestro noviazgo, pero no crees que deberíamos de hacerlo cuanto antes? No me gusta saber que les estamos ocultando algo tan importante para nosotras.

Santana se quedó mirándola directamente a los ojos, poco a poco se le fueron llenando de lágrimas.

**Q**. Cielos (suspirando) ya no se los vamos a decir, verdad?  
**S.** Quinn... Mi abuela es muy importante para mí.  
**Q**. Y yo?  
**S.** También, pero entiéndeme ella es mi familia.  
**Q**. Y yo soy tu novia.  
**S.** Escúchame Q, ahorita la situación con mi abuela, mis padres y tú está muy tensa, no quiero que haya una discusión más entre ellos, amo a mi familia y no la quiero ver separada, sabes que te amo y no debes de dudar ni un segundo del amor que siento por ti, pero compréndeme.  
**Q.** Era demasiado bello para ser verdad, no? (suspirando)  
**S.** Quinn... Sólo necesitamos un poco de tiempo para decírselos, pero lo haremos te lo prometo.  
**Q.** No te preocupes... Tiempo es lo que nos sobra. (sonrisa triste)

La rubia se dirigió hacía la puerta de la habitación.

**S. **Quinn... Te amo.  
**Q.** Yo también.

Los siguientes días la relación de las chicas estaba bastante tensa, Quinn hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse alejada de Alma, así que pasaba la mayor parte de las tardes en compañía de sus amigos Bree y David, la latina se dedicó a cuidar de su abuela durante esos días.

Una tarde la chica de ojos verdes finalmente se decidió a hablar de su ex novia Belle con su madre, le platicó toda su historia o casi toda y le pidió permiso para visitarla en el hospital en Columbus, Maribel lo habló con su esposo y ambos acordaron en darle permiso a la chica para que pudiera ir a su antigua ciudad.  
**  
****M.** Me llamas en cuanto llegues.  
**Q.** Sí mamá.  
**F. **No estoy muy convencido de que vayas sola hasta Columbus.  
**Q.** No te preocupes papá, conozco perfectamente Columbus, además te he dicho que ninguno de mis amigos me pudo acompañar.  
**M**. Santana deberías ir con tu hermana.  
**S. **Pues...  
**Q.** No hace falta confíen en mí, regresaré temprano.  
**F.** Está bien.  
**Q.** Iré por mi mochila a mi habitación.

Mientras la chica de ojos verdes guardaba algunas cosas en su mochila, la morena entró a su habitación.

**S.** Por lo visto estás muy emocionada por ir a visitar a tu ex novia.  
**Q.** Desde hace muchos días sabías que lo iba a hacer.  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**Q.** Y se suponía que me ibas a acompañar.  
**S. **No creí que mi abuela fuera a tener ese accidente.  
**Q.** Ni yo creí que nuevamente tendrías dudas acerca de quién eres.  
**S. **No tengo ninguna duda de quién soy.  
**Q.** Eso es lo que dices, pero si no las tuvieras ya hubieras decidido confesarle lo nuestro a papá y mamá...  
**S.** Quinn..  
**Q**. No te preocupes Santana, esperaré hasta el momento en que estés totalmente lista.  
**S.** Te amo...  
**Q.** Yo también, nos vemos en la noche.  
**S. **Te vas a ir así?  
**Q.** No...

La rubia se acercó a su novia y solamente picoteó sus labios.

**Q.** Bye...  
**S.** Te amo.

Pero la latina no tuvo respuesta.

Mientras Quinn conducía a Columbus, una serie de sentimientos extraños comenzaron a invadirla, se puso a reflexionar un poco sobre lo que había pasado desde que llegó a vivir a casa de los López, y se dio cuenta de que de alguna manera las circunstancias prácticamente habían vuelto hasta el principio, donde Santana se negaba a aceptar lo que sentía por ella, ahora la diferencia estaba en que se negaba a aceptar ante su familia el amor que sentía por ella.

En cuanto llegó al hospital psiquiátrico, fue recibida por Leslie quien la condujo hasta la habitación de su ex novia, en efecto la encontró en mejor estado a como la había visto la última vez, la enfermera las dejó a solas, así que la chica de ojos verdes sacó de su mochila uno de los tantos cómics que le encantaba leer junto a Belle cuando eran novias y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta.

Durante su estancia ahí ayudó a darle de comer a la chica y a suministrarle sus medicamentos, luego salieron a caminar un rato por el jardín hasta que se sentaron en una banca.

**Q.** Recuerdas cuando decías que la vida apestaba y yo te decía que después de todo lo que había pasado con mi violación creía que no apestaba del todo? Pues me equivoqué, realmente la vida apesta en todos los sentidos, contigo las cosas eran mucho más fáciles, no nos teníamos que esconder de nada ni de nadie, tanto tu familia como mi mamá aceptaban nuestra relación y eso era fenomenal, si no hubiera dejado esas malditas drogas en mi habitación tú jamás habrías tenido que tomarlas y no estarías en este lugar, fui tan irresponsable al haberlas dejado ahí…

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

**Q.** Ella tiene miedo, tiene miedo de perder a esa vieja egoísta, caprichosa, manipuladora, Alma es… Maldita sea, es la versión vieja de Santana, pero claro pues si ella la educó desde pequeña, ahora entiendo de dónde sacó lo perra. (mueca) Dice que me ama pero no es lo suficientemente valiente como para confesárselo a su abuela y a nuestros padres, me enamoré de la persona equivocada Belle.  
**Bl.** Ella es una tonta, tú no eres la clase de chica a la que se niega, al contrario eres la clase de chica a la que se presume ante todos con mucho orgullo.

Con una voz baja y suave la chica de cabello castaño había intercambiado esas palabras con la rubia, quien estaba muy emocionada porque su ex novia hubiese tenido ese momento de lucidez.

**Q.** Belle... Volviste... Leslie me comentó que estabas mejorando, pero me sorprende mucho el saber que realmente lo estás haciendo, recuerdas que ya habíamos hablado de Santana? Ella es especial para mí, yo la amo, pero... Hemos estado distanciadas estos últimos días por culpa de su abuela, ella es una vieja homofóbica de lo peor, y creo que mientras esté en casa no me va a dejar en paz.  
**Bl.** Mátala.  
**Q. **Qué? (ojos muy abiertos)  
**Bl. **Yo lo haría.  
**Q. **Belle... Maté a un hombre por defender la vida de un bebé, no mataría a alguien más a menos que mi vida o la de mis seres queridos estuvieran en peligro, jamás le podría hacer esa clase de daño a Santana.  
**Bl.** Entonces acepta el hecho de que ella jamás luchará por el amor que te dice tener.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**Bl. **Yo me voy a recuperar Quinn, y vamos a ser felices, ya lo verás.

La rubia no daba crédito a las palabras de su ex novia, por un momento se sorprendió cuando le sugirió matar a la abuela de Santana y luego se sintió un poco confundida cuando le expresó su intención de volver con ella.

**Q.** Belle yo quiero que te recuperes pero para que tú estés bien no necesariamente para que vuelvas conmigo.  
**Bl.** Si ella no lucha por tu amor yo si voy a luchar.

Luego de decir esas palabras la chica de cabello castaño nuevamente se hundió en ese abismo y ya no reaccionó el resto de la tarde.

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes estaba a punto de regresar a Lima, intercambió algunas palabras con Leslie.

**Q.** Belle me acaba decir algo que me sorprendió.  
**L. **Me imagino, a veces mientras estoy aplicándole sus medicamentos ella tiene destellos de lucidez y me empieza a platicar sobre cosas que hacía contigo.  
**Q.** Creo que ella aún me ama.  
**L. **Y tú?  
**Q.** No, yo no, yo amo a Santana.  
**L. **Santana?  
**Q.** Sí ella es la hija de los señores que se han convertido en mis padres.  
**L. **Te estás tirando a tu hermana adoptiva?  
**Q.** Jejeje sí, pero es más que sexo, te lo juro es amor puro y sincero.  
**L.** Me da gusto que estés empezando a rehacer tu vida, eres una chica excepcional y te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo.  
**Q.** Gracias Leslie.

La rubia con un mejor ánimo regresó a Lima, pero se sorprendió bastante con lo que encontró cuando llegó a casa.

**M**. Mija por fin llegas.  
**F. **Justo a tiempo para la cena, mira te presento a Óscar, él fue nuestro vecino durante mucho tiempo cuando vivíamos en Lima Heights Adjacents.  
**M.** Él fue el primer novio de Santana.  
**S.** Mamá por dios, teníamos 10 años! (rodando los ojos)  
**O.** Mucho gusto.  
**Q**. Hola...  
**Al.** Ya que no tienes novio, creo que él sería un muy buen candidato para ti Santanita, piénsalo, es un chico muy trabajador y respetuoso.  
**S.** Abuela...  
**O**. Pues a mí me encantaría. (enorme sonrisa)

La rubia no podía controlar los celos que le estaban invadiendo todo su ser.

**F.** Jajajaja te sonrojaste hija.  
**S. **Basta!  
**Q.** Voy a dejar mi mochila.  
**M**. No tardes.

La rubia fue directamente a su baño para lavarse la cara, no podía creer que Santana hiciera eso, se suponía que la amaba y estaba permitiendo que le pusieran en charola de plata a uno de sus ex novios.

Durante el resto de la cena, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para soportar los claros coqueteos del chico hacia su novia, de alguna manera estaba un poco decepcionada de que ella lo estuviera permitiendo, así que se excusó y fue directamente a su habitación.

Ahí hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para distraerse, comenzó a dibujar a Belle.

Pasada la media noche, la latina entró a su habitación.

**S.** Abejita, siento mucho el que hayas tenido que soportar las ocurrencias de mi abuela y del idiota ese.  
**Q.** No te preocupes.  
**S. **Cómo te fue con Belle?  
**Q.** Bien, cada día mejora más.  
**S. **Qué bueno... Qué dibujas? (sentándose en la cama al lado de Quinn)

La latina sintió muchos celos cuando vio la imagen en el cuaderno de su novia.

**S.** Vaya! Pero si no pierdes la oportunidad de comenzarla a dibujar nuevamente después de que la viste, cierto?  
**Q.** No me di cuenta que estaba dibujándola ella.  
**S. **Sí claro... Me imagino que te acostaste con ella verdad?  
**Q**. Que tonterías estás diciendo, por dios… (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Entonces por qué la dibujas?  
**Q.** Lo hacía para olvidarme de la horrenda escena que tuve que ver hace unas horas cuando ese idiota no dejaba de coquetear contigo y tú lo permitías sólo para que tu abuelita estuviera feliz.  
**S. **Eso no es verdad!  
**Q.** Lo es Santana, tú y yo teníamos planes de decirles lo nuestro en cuanto regresáramos de Atlanta, pero gracias a tu abuela ahora todo eso se echó a perder, también quedaste en acompañarme a visitar a Belle y preferiste quedarte aquí a coquetear con ese idiota, Santana eres mi novia pero estos últimos días te has comportado como la perra que conocí cuando llegué a vivir a esta casa.  
**S. **A mí no me insultas idiota.  
**Q.** Lo siento...  
**S.** Perdóname no te quise decir así amor... Solo dame tiempo, un poquito de tiempo y se lo vamos a decir, te lo prometo.  
**Q**. Siempre el maldito tiempo... No te preocupes ya por nada Santana, yo no te voy a obligar a que aceptes ante tus padres y a tu abuela lo nuestro, supongo que lo harás cuando estés realmente lista.  
**S**. Perdóname.  
**Q.** Pero lo que si te voy a pedir, es que por lo menos me tengas un poquito de respeto y no coquetees con ese estúpido frente a mí, o decídete si realmente quieres seguir con esto o no.  
**S.** Qué? Quieres dejarme? Nooo, mi amor no, mira a mi ese imbécil no me gusta nada, te amo a ti, créemelo. (angustiada)  
**Q.** Te creo.  
**S. **Mañana vamos a nuestro lugar sí?  
**Q.** Sí...  
**S.** Ahí te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te amo.  
**Q.** Jejejeje ok.  
**S.** Sueña conmigo amor.  
**Q.** Quédate esta noche a mi lado.  
**S. **Bebé ya lo habíamos hablado, mientras papá se tenga que levantar cada cuatro horas a darle el medicamento a mi abuela nos puede sorprender.  
**Q.** Te extraño. (puchero)  
**S.** Yo también, pero mañana será especial, te lo prometo.  
**Q.** Ok mi amor.

Pero justo cuando las chicas se disponían a ir a su lugar, la abuela Alma lo echó todo a perder.

**Al. **Santanita mija, Óscar acaba de venir por nosotras para llevarnos a la iglesia.  
**S.** Qué? Abuela hace años que no voy a la iglesia.  
**Al**. Pues haces muy mal, recuerda que somos una familia católica y debemos de cumplir con nuestra religión.  
**S. **Perdóname abuela pero ya tengo planes con mis amigos, además ni si quiera tengo un atuendo adecuado para ir.  
**F. **Hija dile a Quinn que te preste uno de los vestidos que antes usaba.  
**S. **Papá no quiero ir.  
**F. **Acompaña a tu abuela, anda solo esta vez, Quinn hija préstale uno de tus vestidos a tu hermana.  
**Q.** Ok papá.

En la habitación de la rubia.

**S.** Perdóname mi amor.  
**Q**. Mientras tu abuela esté aquí no podremos estar juntas, verdad?  
**S.** Amor adelántate a nuestro lugar, en cuanto salga de la iglesia me voy para allá, sí?  
**Q**. Ok estaré esperándote.  
**S.** Te amo Quinnie.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti San.

La latina se acercó y le dio un profundo beso a su novia.

**S. **Nos vemos más tarde.  
**Q.** Ok.

Luego de salir de la iglesia, el chico mantuvo su coqueteo con la morena, ella se sentía cada vez más incómoda con eso, estuvo a punto de decirle algo cruel pero se detuvo por su abuela.

**O.** Las invito a tomar un helado.  
**S.** Lo siento yo no puedo.  
**Al**. Santanita vamos, Óscar ha sido muy atento.  
**S. **Lo siento abuela pero recuerda que te dije que ya tenía planes.  
**Al**. Está bien hija, en otra ocasión vamos Óscar.  
**O.** Ok.

En cuanto el chico las llevó de vuelta a su casa, Santana de inmediato tomó las llaves de su auto y sin siquiera despedirse de nadie, condujo rumbo a su lugar.

Al llegar ahí, se dirigió corriendo hasta la casa de campaña.

**S**. Abejita!  
**Q**. Hola.  
**S.** Mi amor, no sabes lo que te necesito.

Sin esperar a que la rubia le respondiera, la latina comenzó a besarla desesperadamente.

**S.** Ya no aguanto estar sin ti, voy a demostrarte lo mucho que significas para mí.

Santana empezó a desnudar rápidamente a su novia, necesitaba sentir su piel después de tantos días de no haberlo hecho.

Una vez que la rubia se encontró totalmente desnuda, la latina inició con un gran camino de besos a través de todo su cuerpo.

**S.** Me muero sin ti mi amor, no sabes lo mucho que me has hecho falta.  
**Q.** Dímelo a mí, te amo mucho Santana, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que siento por ti.  
**S.** Lo sé bebé, lo sé.

Santana llevó las yemas de sus dedos hacia las aureolas de la chica de ojos verdes, comenzó a acariciar sus pezones hasta que estos se pusieron erectos, le encantaba sentir cuando eso sucedía, mientras continuaba dándole atención con sus dedos a un pezón, se trasladó hacia el otro para lamerlo delicadamente.

**Q.** San...  
**S. **Sólo te quiero hacer el amor.

Así que dejó de tocar el pezón de su novia y llevó su mano directamente hacia el centro de la chica, con su dedo medio acarició en círculos lentos el clítoris palpitante de Quinn.

**Q.** Cielos mmmm.

Sin dejar de mover su mano, fue bajando con besos húmedos desde los senos hasta el bajo vientre de la rubia.

**S.** Separa más tus piernas mi amor.**  
****Q**. Te deseo...  
**S.** Yo también...

Con su lengua, Santana lamió lentamente los pliegues mojados de la rubia, succionaba una y otra vez sus labios vaginales de su novia hasta que decidió concentrar toda su atención específicamente en el clítoris de Quinn.

**Q**. Sannnnnn... (cerrando los ojos)  
**S.** Hoy tu sabor es más delicioso.

Poco a poco Santana introdujo un dígito en la entrada de la rubia, lo movió muy despacio.

**Q.** Más...  
**S. **Lo que tú quieras mi vida.

Y la latina metió dos dedos más, para que su novia se sintiera totalmente llena.

**Q.** Ahhhh (arqueando la espalda)  
**S.** Te gusta?**  
****Q**. Sí, no pares, no pares!

Así que la morena hizo caso a las peticiones de su novia al aumentar el ritmo de su mano y de su lengua, Quinn tomó la cabeza de Santana para acariciarla mientras continuaba haciéndola suya.

**Q.** Te amo, te amoooo.

Debido a los días en los que no habían estado juntas, la chica de ojos verdes no soportó mucho y rápidamente se descargó en un gran orgasmo.

**Q**. Ahhhhh Santanaaaaaaa!

A Santana le encantaba mirar de expresión que su novia ponía cada que tenía un orgasmo, eso solamente hizo que aumentará más su propia excitación, así que se dedicó a chupar todos los juegos que salieron del centro de la chica.

**Q.** Mielecita, lo que tú me has hecho sentir es inexplicable.  
**S.** Sólo quería demostrarte el amor que siento por ti.  
**Q**. Ven acá, déjame quitarte la ropa, jejejej te ves muy chistosa con mi vestido.  
**S.** Chistosa? (levantando una ceja)  
**Q.** Bueno... Lo que quiero decir es que me fascina verte con tus vestidos pegados a tu cuerpo que resaltan tus deliciosas curvas y tus tetas antojables.  
**S.** Tócame entre las piernas.  
**Q**. Ok... (ojos muy abiertos) Oh por dios! Fuiste a la iglesia sin ropa interior?  
**S**. Jajajaja algo hay de eso.  
**Q**. Eres una diablilla Santana López.  
**S.** Una diablilla que te ama como no te imaginas.

De pronto, la latina se acurrucó junto a su novia y la abrazó como si jamás se quisiera separar de ella.

**Q**. Pasa algo?

La chica de ojos verdes sintió que su pecho se comenzaba a humedecer.

**Q**. San, estás llorando amor?  
**S.** No quiero perderte Quinnie, de verdad lo que siento por ti sé que nunca lo volveré a sentir por alguien más, pero tampoco quiero perder a mi abuela, ella es como mi segunda madre.  
**Q**. No se los vamos a decir nunca verdad?  
**S.** Es mi familia.  
**Q**. Precisamente porque es tu familia deben de saberlo, ni siquiera sabes si tu abuela te va a aborrecer, si te ama tanto como tú a ella tiene que aceptarte cómo eres, además nuestros padres nos aman y jamás nos darían la espalda.  
**S.** Eso no lo sabemos, estos días papá me ha estado alentando para salir con el idiota ese, mi abuela está muy al pendiente de mí, además papá quiere nietos.  
**Q.** Se los podemos dar, recuerda que te dije que yo quiero tener hijos, además papá es ginecólogo él nos puede ayudar con nuestro tratamiento, sólo tenemos que buscar algún donador, pero bebés podemos tener te lo aseguro.  
**S. **Tengo miedo Quinn, por qué no me comprendes?  
**Q**. No lo sé, supongo que porque soy egoísta y porque creí que por fin podría ser feliz, pero tampoco te voy a obligar a que hagas algo que definitivamente no quieres hacer, no te preocupes Santana comprendo que no estés lista para luchar por nuestro amor.  
**S.** Mi amor...

La rubia comenzó a vestirse rápidamente.

**Q.** Te veo en casa.  
**S. **Quinn... No te vayas.

Pero Quinn no hizo caso y se alejó.

En su auto.

**Q.** Tengo que ser fuerte, no le puedo quitar a su familia, además ya pronto me voy a ir de aquí.

Los días pasaron y la graduación de las chicas llegó, toda la familia fue al evento y los López estuvieron muy orgullosos de la chica de ojos verdes ya que fue la alumna con mejor promedio de la generación.

**M.** Felicitaciones mi amor, ahora sé por qué entraste a Yale (abrazándola)  
**Q.** Gracias mamá.  
**F. **Santana, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.  
**S. **Gracias papi.  
**M.** Vamos a comer para celebrar su graduación mis pequeñitas.  
**S.** Jejeje ok.

En el restaurante.

**Al.** Me tomé el atrevimiento de invitar a Óscar a la celebración.  
**S. **Pero abuela... Por qué hiciste eso? (mueca)  
**Al.** Es un buen chico mija y le gustas mucho.  
**S**. Pero él a mí no.

La rubia solamente suspiró e intentó pasarla lo mejor posible a pesar de tener que ser testigo de los coqueteos del chico hacia su novia.

Más tarde regresaron a casa, Santana tuvo que quedarse un rato afuera de la casa para platicar con Óscar por órdenes de su abuela, los demás entraron.

**F.** Voy por tus medicinas mamá.  
**Al.** Ok hijo.**  
****M.** Yo voy al baño.

Para desgracia de la rubia, tuvo que quedarse en la sala con la abuela de Santana.

**Al.** Tal vez pienses que estoy vieja, pero me doy cuenta de todo y he notado la manera en la que miras a mi nieta, te voy a decir una cosa pecadora, no voy a permitir por ningún motivo que trates de mal influenciar a mi nieta con tus preferencias del demonio.  
**Q.** No sé de lo que habla.  
**Al.** No te hagas la tonta, pero una cosa sí te digo si tú tratas de seducir a mi nieta haré todo lo posible para que mi hijo te corra de esta casa.

Y eso fue lo que me colmó el plato a la rubia, así que sin pensarlo se paró y fue hasta la silla de ruedas donde estaba la mujer para tomarla del cuello.

**Q.** Escúchame bien vieja decrépita y amargada, sé que me odias por quien soy y no me importa, pero estoy harta de que continúes acosándome, así que si no quieres terminar con la otra pierna y la cadera rota, es mejor que comiences a respetarme o te juro que soy capaz de matarte.

Alma bastante asustada por las palabras de Quinn comenzó a gritar.

**Al.** Frank, Frank! Hijo!  
**F.** Qué pasa mamá?  
**Al.** Ésta lesbiana del demonio me acaba de amenazar de muerte.  
**F**. Qué?  
**Q.** No es cierto papá, te lo juro que no es verdad, tu madre me odia y lo sabes, pero yo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así, créeme por favor (llorando)  
**M**. Qué pasa?  
**Q.** Mamá (corriendo a abrazarla) la señora Alma está inventando muchas mentiras, le acaba de decir a papá que yo la amenacé de muerte, te juro que no es verdad, lo que pasa es que ella me odia porque soy lesbiana, pero sabes que jamás les podría hacer daño a ninguno de ustedes, te lo juro mamita (llorando)  
**M.** Esto es el colmo Alma López, hace días te dije que mientras estuvieras en mi casa tendrías que respetar a mi hija, pero ahora esto ha rebasado todo, Frank por el bien de mi hija te voy a pedir que te lleves a tu madre.  
**F.** Pero...  
**Al.** Sí, es mejor que me vaya de aquí, no quiero estar ni un segundo más bajo el mismo techo que ésta pecadora.  
**S.** Qué pasa? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**M. **Tu abuela acaba de decir algo horrible de tu hermana, y yo no lo voy a permitir, ahora mismo se va de esta casa.  
**S.** Abuelita?  
**Al**. Ella está mintiendo.

Las grandes cualidades que tenía la rubia para actuar, la habían ayudado para que sus padres creyeran que Alma era quien mentía, así que entre Frank y Santana ayudaron a la señora a empacar y la llevaron de regreso a su casa.

Mientras Alma continuaba llorando, la rubia aprovechó un momento de descuido para burlarse de ella.

**Q**. Le dije que no se metiera conmigo.

La mujer aún muy asustada no le respondió nada.

Frank decidió quedarse esa noche en casa de su madre para hacerle compañía, la latina regresó a casa y esperó el tiempo razonable hasta que su madre se durmió para luego ir a enfrentar a su novia.

**S.** Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi abuela?  
**Q.** No sé de lo que hablas.  
**S. **Ah no? Por Dios Fabray si te conozco perfectamente, recuerdo todas las veces que con tu carita de no rompo un plato y tu llanto falso hiciste que mis padres no me creyeran nada y tú quedaras como una víctima ante ellos.  
**Q.** Esta vez no fue así.  
**S. **Admítelo, admite que amenazaste a mi abuela.**  
****Q.** Ella se lo buscó, yo jamás le había hecho nada, ella me odia por el simple hecho de ser lesbiana, a ver dime, en qué le afecta mi preferencia sexual?  
**S**. Ella me dijo que ha notado la manera en que me miras, Quinn debiste fingir! Eres tan buena actriz que pudiste haber fingido también en eso, ahora por tu culpa mi abuela sabe que yo te gusto.  
**Q.** Y qué tiene de malo que lo sepa? Soy tu novia Santana!  
**S.** Y ella es mi abuela, mi familia.  
**Q.** Pues entonces creo que debes de tomar una decisión, o ella o yo, al parecer no nos puedes tener a las dos en tu vida.  
**S. **No me hagas esto Quinn... No me hagas elegir.  
**Q.** Voy a perder verdad?

La latina no dijo una palabra.

**Q.** Ok... No hay más que hablar, por favor dile a tu abuela que no se vuelva a meter conmigo.  
**S.** Se lo diré.  
**Q.** Buenas noches.  
**S. **Perdóname.  
**Q.** No, buena noches.

La latina en un mar de lágrimas salió de la habitación.

**Q.** No puedo perdonarte que no luches por esto Santana (pensó)

Para evitar a la rubia, la latina se ofreció a cuidar a su abuela, así que se fue unos días a su casa.

Por su parte la rubia consiguió trabajo junto con Bree en un centro juvenil del barrio de su amiga, los fines de semana continuó visitando a Belle.

**Br.** Esa idiota sí que me engañó, pensé que te amaba.  
**Q.** Me ama, pero ama más a su abuela, es comprensible Bree, es su familia.  
**Br.** Ayer David la vio en el centro comercial con un chico moreno de cabello rizado.  
**Q**. Óscar, es el chico que Alma desea que sea novio de Santana.  
**Br**. Y no vas a hacer nada al respecto?  
**Q.** No, lo único que quiero es largarme de aquí.  
**Br.** Y Belle?  
**Q.** Mejorando... Si se recupera tal vez la lleve conmigo a New Heaven.  
**Br.** En serio?  
**Q.** Sí, ella es mi futuro Bree, ahora lo tengo claro.  
**Br**. Te quejas de los continuos cambios de humor y decisiones de tu ex novia la perra esa, pero tú estás igual, ahora entiendo el por qué ustedes congeniaron tan bien.**  
****Q.** Mmmm.

Finalmente Alma se recuperó en su totalidad y Santana pudo regresar a casa de sus padres.

Cierto fin de semana…

**M.** Llevas comida Quinn?  
**Q.** Si mamá, además en el hospital puedo comer algo.  
**M**. Vete con cuidado.  
**Q.** Sí mamá, lo haré.

Mientras la rubia subía a su auto...

**S.** Ya vas a ver a tu noviecita?  
**Q.** Sí, por qué algún problema?  
**S. **Qué rápido me olvidaste.  
**Q.** Mira quien lo dice, la que se pavonea por todo Lima con un chico solo para darle gusto a su abuela.  
**S. **No sabes de lo que hablas.  
**Q.** Ni me interesa saberlo.

La rubia cerró la puerta de su auto y comenzó a conducir, entonces la latina recibió la llamada de Óscar.

**O.** Santana quieres ir a pasear?  
**S.** Cuántas veces más tengo que decirte que no quiero salir contigo Oscar? Te conozco desde hace años pero nuestro noviazgo fue muy infantil, no me gustas.  
**O**. Pero tu abuela...  
**S.** Mi abuela puede decir misa, ya estoy harta de que quiera manejar mi vida y de una buena vez te digo, no me vuelvas a llamar porque de lo contrario tendré que decirle a mi padre que me estás molestando.  
**O.** Lo siento, ya no te llamaré.

La llamada terminó.

**S.** Esto no se va a quedar así como así Quinn, tú eres mía y no te voy a perder.

La morena le dijo su madre que saldría a pasar el día con Tina y Brittany, pero lo que hizo fue conducir directamente hasta Columbus al hospital donde la ex novia de Quinn estaba internada, no sin antes hacer primero una parada en el centro comercial de Lima.

Más tarde en el hospital...

**Q.** Anda Belle, come algo.  
**Bl. **Dame un beso y como.  
**Q. **Jajaja me estás chantajeado?  
**Bl. **Tal vez.  
**Q. **Ok uno pequeño y ya.  
**Bl.** Sí.

La rubia intentó picotear los labios de su ex novia, pero Belle tenía otros planes y profundizó el beso.

**Bl.** Extrañaba eso...  
**Q.** Se sintió... Bien.  
**Bl.** Estoy mejorando y pronto saldré de aquí, crees que tú y yo podamos regresar?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**Bl. **Gracias Quinn, eso era lo que necesitaba escuchar. (enorme sonrisa)

En ese momento Leslie las interrumpió.

**L.** Quinn te buscan.  
**Q.** A mí? Quién?  
**S. **Yo.  
**Q.** Santana? Qué haces aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Te prometí que vendría a acompañarte a visitar a tu ex novia y lo estoy cumpliendo.  
**Bl.** Quién es ella mi amor?  
**Q.** Belle, ella es mi hermana adoptiva.  
**Bl.** Ohhh.  
**S.** Tu hermana adoptiva? No Quinn, soy la mujer a la que amas no te hagas tonta.  
**Bl.** No, Quinn me ama a mí, solo a mí, verdad Quinn? (desesperada)  
**Q.** Belle tranquilízate.  
**Bl.** Noooooo me acabas de decir que vamos a regresar en cuanto salga de aquí, tú me amas a mí, díselo, díselo por favor.

La chica de cabello castaño comenzó a presentar una de sus crisis, trató de írsele a los golpes a la latina pero fue interceptada por Leslie para evitarlo.

**L.** Le voy a administrar un tranquilizante.  
**Q.** Te ayudo a sostenerla.  
**Bl.** Dile Quinn, dileeeee.

Belle poco a poco se fue tranquilizando, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Q**. Leslie, las cosas se pusieron feas creo que es mejor que me vaya.  
**L.** Sí Quinn, no te preocupes por Belle yo cuidaré de ella además te mantendré al tanto de todo lo que pase.  
**Q.** Gracias Leslie, no sé qué haría sin ti, y tu acompáñame a la salida (viendo feo a Santana)

En la calle.

**Q.** Quién demonios te crees para venir aquí y provocarle una reacción de esas a Belle?  
**S.** Soy tu novia.  
**Q.** No lo eres, recuerda que tienes miedo de perder a tu familia por mi culpa, así que tu lugar no es aquí.  
**S.** Es verdad lo que dijo esa chica? Vas a regresar con ella cuando salga de aquí?**  
****Q**. Ella me ama.  
**S.** Pero tú me amas a mí, nos amamos Quinn recuérdalo.  
**Q.** Si me amaras no te importaría decírselo a nuestros padres ni a la puta de tu abuela.  
**S.** No le llames así por favor, Quinnie te extraño, estos días que he estado sin ti he sentido que me muero, por favor regresa conmigo te lo pido por lo que más quieras, te adoro. (muy angustiada)  
**Q.** No.  
**S.** Bebé te amo (puchero)  
**Q**. No hagas eso.  
**S.** Te amo (acercándose) no deseas mis besos? (susurrando en su oído)  
**Q**. Santana...  
**S.** Mientras venía para acá, pasé cerca de un motel, vamos?  
**Q.** Quieres chantajearme con sexo?  
**S.** No, solo quiero que me cojas muy fuerte, vamos?

La chica de ojos verdes no pudo resistirse ante tal tentación.

**Q.** Vamos.

En el hotel las chicas hacían tijeras…

**S.** Ahhhh ahhh síiiii dios!  
**Q.** Eres mía?  
**S.** Sí, solo tuya y de nadie más, te pertenezco desde mi cuerpo hasta mi corazón, ahhhh.

La rubia hacía los movimientos más fuertes para que el roce de sus vaginas se intensificara mucho más.

**S.** Ahhhhh.  
**Q.** Dime que me amas.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn! Ahhhh mmmm.  
**Q.** Ponte en 4.  
**S.** Sí abejita.

Cuando Santana se colocó en esa posición la rubia la penetró de golpe con dos dedos.

**Q.** Ese Óscar te coge tan rico como yo?  
**S**. Ahhh ahhhh no, él nunca me ha... dios! Cogido, ni nunca me cogerá, sólo soy tuya bebé, mi vagina es toda tuya, cógeme más fuerte.  
**Q**. Así?  
**S.** Dios síiiii.  
**Q**. Voy a coger tu culo.  
**S.** Cógeme donde quieras mi amor, pero no pares.

La rubia lamió toda la raja de Santana hasta llegar al orificio donde quería entrar, con un dedo lentamente lo hizo y ahí la latina se perdió por completo.

**S.** Quinn! Ahhhhh!

Unos cuantos movimientos más, bastaron para que Santana se viniera, sin fuerza alguna en su cuerpo se tendió en la cama.

**S.** No voy a poder caminar.  
**Q.** Esto que acaba de pasar qué significa Santana?  
**S.** Que eres mi novia y no voy a permitir que me dejes.  
**Q**. Estás segura?  
**S.** Sí, lo que tengo contigo es único Quinn, me encanta la manera en que me cuidas, me proteges y me vuelves loca cuando me haces el amor o cuando tenemos solo sexo por placer, yo no voy a dejar eso sólo para que mi abuela sea feliz o para que el apellido de mi familia no sea enlodado tal como lo dice ella.  
**Q.** Eso quiere decir qué...  
**S. **Mañana a primera hora iré hablar con ella, si pierdo a mi abuela será su problema, yo quiero ser feliz y sin ti no podré serlo, quiero ser tu esposa, de verdad que lo quiero ser.  
**Q.** Qué? (boca muy abierta)  
**S.** Antes de venir para acá pasé por una joyería y compré esto.

Santana sacó de su bolso una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.

**S.** Son unos anillos de promesa, en el tuyo está grabado mi nombre y en el mío está el tuyo, quiero prometerte que en un futuro voy a ser tu esposa y que seré la madre de tus hijos, aceptas llevar este anillo desde hoy hasta que nos casemos?

La chica de ojos verdes no daba crédito a las palabras de Santana, estaba que no cabía de la felicidad, así que no dudó ni un minuto y de inmediato alzó su mano para que la latina pusiera el anillo en su dedo.

**Q.** Seré tu esposa Santana, claro que lo seré (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** Jejeje, me haces muy feliz.

Santana colocó el anillo en el dedo de la chica y posteriormente Quinn hizo lo mismo con ella.

**S.** No sé la fecha exacta de nuestra boda, tal vez en uno, dos o 10 años, pero nos vamos a casar y esta promesa la debemos de cumplir.  
**Q.** Claro que sí mi amor.  
**S.** Quieres ser mi novia otra vez?  
**Q.** Por supuesto. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Nuestro amor nos va a ayudar a superar todos los obstáculos, estoy segura de eso.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo, ahora ven acá porque te voy a hacer el amor.  
**Q.** Soy toda tuya Santana, siempre seré tuya.

Las novias hicieron el amor el resto de la tarde y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo decidieron regresar a Lima, estaban muy felices por la decisión que habían tomado y el siguiente paso era hablar con sus padres y con la abuela de Santana.


	48. Para siempre

**Capítulo 48. Para siempre.  
**  
Las chicas finalmente llegaron a Lima, antes de llegar a su casa pararon sus respectivos autos para charlar un poco.

**Q.** Jejejej hueles a sexo.  
**S. **Jajaja no es verdad.  
**Q.** Lo es y me fascina (besándola apasionadamente)  
**S. **No hagas eso que me voy a mojar.  
**Q.** Esa es la intención.  
**S. **Sabes que no tenemos tiempo.  
**Q.** Lo sé, estás lista?  
**S.** Más que lista, es momento de decírselos.  
**Q**. Estoy tan nerviosa.  
**S.** Todo saldrá bien, nuestros padres nos aman.**  
****Q**. Tienes razón.

Al llegar a casa de los López.

**M**. Niñas, vienen juntas?**  
****S**. Mmm sí mamá, alcancé a Quinn en Columbus.  
**M.** Y eso?  
**S. **Puedes llamarle a papá? Necesitamos hablar con ustedes.  
**M.** Ok. (extrañada)

Dos minutos después Frank se reunió con ellas.

**F. **Pasa algo?  
**Q.** Sí, los reunimos porque queremos hablar con ustedes de algo muy serio.  
**M.** Ay Mija no nos asustes.  
**Q. **No es nada malo…  
**F. **Hablen por favor.  
**Q.** La señora Alma tenía razón cuando les dijo que yo veía de una manera rara a Santana.  
**M.** No entiendo.  
**Q. **Cuando llegué a esta casa, estaba bastante triste y enojada por todo lo que me había pasado, Santana se empezó a comportar de una manera muy grosera conmigo y yo intenté aguantarlo pero finalmente no pude, sin que ustedes se dieron cuenta yo también le hice algunas cosas a ella.  
**F.** En serio?  
**Q**. Sí... Pero después empezamos a convivir un poco más ya que ustedes nos lo pedían y poco a poco sin siquiera esperarlo empecé a sentir cosas muy fuertes por ella, cosas que no tienen nada que ver con la hermandad.**  
****M**. Ay dios.  
**Q.** Me enamoré de su hija, fue algo que como les digo no lo esperaba pero sucedió y desde hace tiempo ella y yo tenemos una relación.  
**F.** Qué dices? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S**. Sí papi, a mí me pasó algo parecido a lo de Quinn, a pesar de que al principio la odiaba y no la soportaba porque creía que ella me iba a quitar su amor, después la comencé a conocer un poco mejor y me di cuenta que era una chica fenomenal y yo también empecé a sentir cosas muy fuertes por ella, me enamoré.  
**M**. No, no entiendo nada… Cómo que te enamoraste de tu hermana?  
**S.** Mami, Quinn no es mi hermana, por fortuna no llevamos la misma sangre así que lo que sentimos una por la otra no tiene nada de malo.  
**M**. Te gustan las mujeres?  
**S. **Sí... Soy bisexual, ni siquiera sabía que me gustaban las mujeres hasta que Quinn y yo empezamos a coquetear.  
**M.** Pero...  
**Q. **Santana es muy importante para mí, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así por una chica, estoy muy enamorada de ella y quiero pedirles su consentimiento para que nuestra relación sea un poco más formal y oficial.  
**S. **Sí, yo también se los pido. (tomando de la mano a Quinn)  
**M. **Dios mío, no sé...  
**F.** No! Acaso estás loca? Ustedes son hermanas a pesar de que no llevan la misma sangre son mis hijas, no pueden tener una relación amorosa, Santana yo quiero ser abuelo.  
**S**. Y lo serás, Q y yo podremos ser mamás, nuestra relación no nos lo impedirá.  
**F.** No saben lo decepcionado que estoy de ustedes dos, Quinn yo te traje a esta casa para darte una familia, pero en la primer oportunidad que tuviste decidiste aprovecharte de eso y enamorar a mi hija hasta cambiarla?  
**Q.** No la cambié, ella ya era bisexual solamente que no lo sabía… Papá te juro que cuando llegué aquí para nada era mi intención enamorarme de Santana.  
**F**. Te di techo, comida, amor y así me pagas?  
**Q.** Papá no me digas eso por favor...  
**S. **Papi, Quinn me ama, ella siempre ha estado conmigo y me ha cuidado y defendido tantas veces que ni siquiera me alcanzan los dedos para contarlas, la amo y quiero estar con ella, desde el primer día que estuvimos juntas lo supe.  
**F.** Estuvieron juntas? Qué quieres decir con eso, están teniendo relaciones sexuales?  
**S.** Papi... (agachando la cabeza)  
**F.** Dios mío! No lo puedo creer! Y lo más seguro es que en esta casa, verdad?  
**Q**. Sucedió sin planearlo… (sonrojada)  
**F.** No puedo creerlo, me rehúso a creerlo, ustedes mis hijas… Santana por qué?  
**S.** No lo sé papá, sólo sucedió, me enamoré de ella y no lo puedo evitar.  
**F**. Sé que es sólo una fase, y lo es porque has convivido mucho con Quinn y tal vez tu curiosidad sobre su lesbianismo te llevó a eso, pero estoy seguro que ti te gustan los chicos.  
**S.** Por supuesto que no, lo que yo siento por Quinn jamás será curiosidad, es amor y nada más.  
**F.** No lo acepto.  
**Q**. Papá por favor...  
**F.** No me llames así, te aprovechaste de estar aquí en mi casa para envolver a mi hija.  
**Q**. No te entiendo, aceptaste cuando te dije que yo era lesbiana, pero no aceptas que a tu hija también le gusten las mujeres? Eso quiere decir que aceptas eso de los demás pero no de tu propia sangre?

Frank no contestó.

**Q**. Papá por favor...  
**F.** No me llames así, no sabes lo decepcionado que estoy de ti.

La rubia sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

**F.** Olvídate de la adopción, no voy a permitir que después de lo que has hecho con mi hija lleves mi apellido, empaca tus cosas eres mayor de edad no te quiero en mi casa.  
**S.** Noooo papá!  
**Q**. No me corras papá, por favor, ustedes son lo único que tengo en la vida.  
**F.** Eso lo hubieras pensado antes de cometer esta barbaridad, mi madre tenía razón eres el diablo.  
**Q**. Mi único pecado es que me gustan las mujeres y que me haya enamorado de tu hija, ojalá algún día puedas comprender que lo que siento por ella no tiene nada de malo, voy a empacar...  
**S.** Quinnie...  
**M**. No! Tú no te vas de mi casa, no voy a permitir que te vayas, le prometí a tu madre que cuidaría de ti y lo voy a cumplir, porque yo sí sé cumplir mis promesas, además eres mi hija y no te dará la espalda.  
**Q**. Mami...  
**F.** Qué estás diciendo Maribel? Date cuenta que Quinn cometió un error con nuestra hija.  
**M. **Yo sólo veo un profundo amor en los ojos de las dos, ella se aman, cuando di a luz a Santana me prometí a mí misma que haría todo lo posible por hacerla feliz, y si mi otra hija la hace feliz, entonces yo no me voy a oponer a su felicidad, al contrario las apoyaré a pesar de todo y de todos.  
**F. **Pues entonces tendrás que decidir, o Quinn o yo.  
**M.** Vamos mija, vamos a empacar nuestras cosas.  
**Q.** Mamá no...  
**M.** Sí (abrazándola)  
**S. **Papá, no permitas que se vayan por favor te lo suplico no permitas que se vayan. (llorando)  
**F. **No puedo aceptar tu relación con ella, lo siento pero si Maribel se quiere ir entonces que se vaya.  
**M.** Perfecto, vámonos hija.  
**S. **Papito por favor!**  
****Q.** Lo siento amor...

Maribel y Quinn subieron las escaleras para empacar sus cosas.

**S.** Pensé que me querías papá, pensé que me apoyarías en todo, porque te es están difícil comprender que amo a Quinn?  
**F. **Porque tú no eres como ella.  
**S.** Eres un doble moralista, como lo dijo Quinn, según tú apoyas a las personas que tienen preferencias sexuales distintas, pero cuando se trata de mí resulta que ya no eres tan abierto de mente, verdad? Yo me voy con ellas.  
**F.** Santana!

La morena subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró a la habitación de la rubia.

**S. **Abejita, amor... (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Pensé que lo iba a aceptar… Pensé que esto iba a salir bien… Lo siento tanto mi amor. (llorando)  
**S.** Yo no me voy a quedar aquí, me voy con ustedes.  
**Q**. No amor... No puedes dejarlo solo.  
**S.** Lo que no puedo es dejarte a ti.  
**Q.** Te amo.  
**S. **Te amo.

Las tres mujeres bajaron las escaleras con sus maletas, Frank López no dijo absolutamente nada y siguió con su actitud fría, subieron las cosas al auto de Santana y partieron hacia un hotel de la ciudad.

En la habitación del hotel…

**M.** Si creían que les iba a dejar una habitación para ustedes dos, están muy equivocadas, tenemos muchas cosas de qué hablar señoritas.

Las Quinntana le platicaron todo a su madre, desde cómo comenzó su relación hasta cómo tuvieron que luchar contra su propio orgullo para llegar hasta ese momento.

**Q.** Lo siento mamá.  
**M.** No tienes nada que sentir, ustedes dos se aman, como ya se los dije hace rato, se les ve en los ojos, si tú haces feliz a Santana entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es darte las gracias por ello, a pesar de que Frank es un poco testarudo, sé que con el tiempo él aprobará su relación, es muy orgulloso, pero el amor que siente por su hija es enorme, así que sólo tengan algo de paciencia y verán que pronto volveremos a ser la familia de antes.  
**S.** Siento mucho que lo de la adopción se haya cancelado mi amor.  
**Q**. Me hubiese encantado ser una López, pero supongo que en un futuro lo seré, cierto? (tocando su anillo de promesa)  
**S.** Claro que sí (sonriendo)  
**M**. Bueno niñas, es momento de ir a dormir, estoy algo chapada a la antigua, así que Santana tú te quedas conmigo en la cama.  
**S. **Jejeje ay mami, cómo crees que Quinn y yo vamos a tener... ya sabes frente a ti. (sonrojada)  
**M.** Por si las dudas... En fin, iré al baño y les daré un poco de privacidad.  
**S**. Gracias mami.

Maribel fue al baño.

**Q**. Perdóname, si no hubiera puesto mis ojos en ti no estaríamos pasando por esto.  
**S.** Si no hubieras puesto los ojos en mí yo no sería tan feliz como lo soy contigo.  
**Q.** Pero papá...  
**S. **Lo sé, pero qué puedo hacer? Si él no lo acepta supongo que tenemos que vivir con eso, no?  
**Q.** No me gusta.  
**S.** Ni a mí... Pero te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo más mielecita.

Las chicas compartieron unos cuantos dulces besos bastante tiernos hasta que su madre salió del baño.

Al día siguiente Maribel recibió una llamada.

**M**. Chicas, tomen sus cosas nos regresamos a la casa.  
**Q.** En serio? Papá ya acepta nuestra relación?  
**M.** Mmm no, pero me llamó para decirme que no nos puede dejar en la calle, así que me pidió que regresáramos a casa y él será unos días con su madre mientras arreglamos esto.  
**S.** Pero qué se supone que tenemos que arreglar? Nadie me va separar de Quinn, ya debería de entenderlo.  
**M. **Ya no hagas corajes, vamos a casa.

Santana continuó bastante triste por la decisión de su padre, pero se sintió un poco más aliviada al regresar a su casa, ya que era su espacio y le encantaba estar ahí.

Los días pasaron, y la relación entre las chicas se fortalecía cada vez más, Maribel estaba muy contenta porque jamás había visto así a Santana, ya no era la misma chica de antes caprichosa y egoísta, ahora se preocupaba por alguien más y ese alguien más era su otra hija a la que también amaba con todo su corazón.

Cierto día la latina decidió visitar a su padre en casa de su abuela.

**Al. **Qué haces aquí?  
**S. **Vengo a hablar con papá, abuelita.  
**Al.** Ya no sé quién eres… Se suponía que eras una chica con una educación impecable, pero ahora esa rubia te ha llenado la cabeza de pensamientos horrendos y de conductas que Dios nuestro señor no aprueba.  
**S.** Dios aprueba el amor, y lo que yo siento por Q es puro y verdadero amor.  
**Al.** No blasfemes, lo que estás diciendo son palabras del diablo, cómo se te ocurre que Jesús aprueba la relaciones homosexuales? El creó al hombre y la mujer para que se amaran y formaran familias, o dime una cosa? Acaso crees que puedas llegar a tener hijos con esa pecadora?  
**S.** Claro que sí, la ciencia ha avanzado mucho, ya no es como en tus tiempos y aunque yo jamás tenga un hijo biológico de Quinn, eso no me permitirá no ser madre, al contrario si las dos lo deseamos podremos llegar a formar una linda familia.  
**Al.** Basta! No quiero seguir escuchando tus aberraciones, ya no eres más mi nieta Santana, y te voy a pedir que salgas de mi casa.  
**S.** Lo haré abuela, pero primero necesito hablar con papá.

Frank salió.

**S.** Papá, podemos hablar?  
**F. **Mamá nos permites?  
**Al.** Sí, pero en cuanto terminen no quiero a esta pecadora en mi casa.

Alma los dejó a solas.

**S. **Papá, no te vengo a pedir que aceptes mi relación con Quinn, lo que te vengo a es que regreses a la casa, necesito a mi familia y no me gusta que tú y mamá estén separados.  
**F.** Lo siento hija, pero no puedo aceptar el hecho de que tu madre apoye esa relación.  
**S.** Entonces no vas a volver?  
**F.** Mientras no recapacites y dejes a esa chica, no lo haré.**  
****S.** No sabes lo mucho que me estás rompiendo el corazón papá, tú y mamá son mi única familia y en un momento tan importante en mi vida me estás dando la espalda, no puedo creerlo.  
**F.** Adiós Santana.

Santana llorando desconsoladamente salió de ahí.

En casa López.

**Q**. Dónde estabas mi amor? Por qué lloras? (asustada)  
S. Él no lo va a aceptar nunca, y además me acabo de quedar sin abuela. (llorando más)  
**Q**. Amor (abrazándola)

A partir de ese día, la latina comenzó a tener ciertos cambios de actitud, a pesar de que la manera en manifestar su amor hacia su novia era igual, empezó a caer nuevamente en sus malos hábitos alimenticios y cada vez tenía menos ganas de hacer ciertas cosas.

**Q.** Anda amor estamos solas... (besándole el cuello)  
**S**. No tengo ganas...  
**Q**. Pero hace días que no estamos juntas.  
**S.** De verdad no tengo ganas.  
**Q**. Déjame darte un masajito y verás cómo las ganas se van a presentar en ti.  
**S. **No Quinn, no quiero tener relaciones sexuales en este momento.  
**Q.** Ok... Vamos a cenar.  
**S.** No tengo hambre.  
**Q**. San!  
**S.** Déjame dormir.**  
****Q**. Ok.

Cuando Maribel regresó a casa.

**M**. Hola niñas, ya cenaron?  
**Q.** Yo ya, Santana no quiso comer otra vez.  
**S. **Comí algo...  
**Q.** No es verdad.  
**M.** No discutan niñas, tengo que decirles algo.  
**S. **Qué pasa?  
**M.** Estos últimos días su padre y yo nos hemos acercado.  
**Q. **En serio?  
**M.** Sí... Y luego de platicarlo seriamente llegamos a una conclusión, él sigue empeñado en no aceptar su relación y yo como ya lo saben no les daré la espalda jamás, así que… Por mutuo acuerdo decidimos divorciarnos.  
**S. **Quéeeee?  
**M**. Es lo mejor mija.  
**S. **Nooooo, ustedes no se pueden divorciar, son mis papitos, son mi familia, yo no me quiero quedar sin una familia. (llorando desesperada)  
**M.** Tranquila Santana, el hecho de que tu padre yo ya no estamos casados no quiere decir que el amor que sentimos por ti también se vaya a terminar, siempre podrás contar con nosotros.  
**S. **No, con papá no cuento, y si antes me quedaba un poquito de esperanza de que algún día él me apoyará, ahora ha muerto, no puedo creerlo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me quedé sin familia.

Llorando de rabia la latina subió a su recámara.

**Q**. Todo es por mi culpa.  
**M**. No hija no lo es...  
**Q.** Lo es... Lo es... (lágrimas en los ojos)

En los días siguientes Santana no dejaba de llorar, la chica de ojos verdes intentaba acercarse a ella pero era inútil, la morena estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos que no permitía que nada ni nadie se le acercara, tampoco se abría con su mamá.

Así que la chica de ojos verdes tomó una decisión.

**F.** Qué haces aquí?  
**Q**. Vengo a pedirte que no te divorcies de mamá, ella y Santana te aman con todo su corazón y tú no las puedes dejar.  
**F.** Ya lo decidimos Maribel y yo, te pido que por favor no te metas en eso.  
**Q**. Papá... Frank, si tú regresas a casa otra vez, te prometo que voy a terminar con Santana.  
**F.** Estás hablando en serio? No me gustan las mentiras.  
**Q**. Ni a mí, amo tanto a Santana que me parte el corazón verla en la manera en que se encuentra en estos momentos, ha bajado algunos kilos porque ya no está comiendo otra vez, se la pasa llorando y sin ganas de levantarse de la cama, no quiero que ella pierda a su familia, eso es horrible lo digo por experiencia, yo quiero que ella sea feliz y ustedes son lo más importante en su vida, así que Frank te juro que si regresas a casa yo me voy de inmediato.  
**F.** Ok... Mañana mismo regreso.  
**Q**. Gracias por todo, te juro que nunca fue mi intención hacerte pasar por todo esto, te quiero mucho.

La rubia destrozada regresó a casa para hablar con Santana.

**Q**. Amor?  
**S.** Mmm.  
**Q**. Te tengo buenas noticias…  
**S.** Buenas noticias?  
**Q**. Sí... Tu papá mañana estará de vuelta en casa.  
**S.** Qué? (sentándose sobre la cama)  
**Q**. Fui a hablar con él y lo convencí de hacerlo, ya no se va a divorciar de mamá, tú no vas a perder a tu familia.  
**S.** Ohhhh mmm... A cambio de qué? Y no me digas que de nada porque sé que fue a cambio de algo.  
**Q.** Le dije que nuestra relación va terminar.  
**S. **Noooo, nooooo.  
**Q.** Santana, te amo con todo mi corazón y no puedo permitir que te quedes sin tu familia, no te voy a quitar eso.  
**S. **Pero te amo.  
**Q.** Lo sé, pero tú y yo hicimos una promesa, llevamos un anillo con el que nos comprometimos a casarnos en un futuro, tal vez no sea el momento de estar juntos ahora, pero tal vez dentro de un año Frank por fin acepté nuestro amor, porque verá que a pesar de todo, lo que tu y yo sentimos no se va morir tan fácilmente.  
**S. **Estás rompiendo conmigo? (nudo en la garganta)  
**Q. **Temporalmente... Pero dentro de un año tú y yo nos volveremos a ver aquí y juntas le diremos a Frank que ya no nos vamos a volver a separar.  
**S.** No, no lo acepto.  
**Q**. Bebé no debemos ser tan egoístas, recuerda que ellos se aman mucho, no podemos permitir que por nuestra culpa se separen y sean infelices para toda su vida, sólo será un año el que estaremos separadas, en cambio si ellos se divorcian lo estarán para siempre.  
**S.** Odio mi vida.  
**Q**. Durante este año yo no me quitaré para nada mi anillo y espero que tú tampoco lo hagas, Santana podremos esperar un año, ya lo verás, porque este amor que siento por ti es para siempre.  
**S.** Yo también te amo para siempre.  
**Q**. Me vas a esperar?  
**S**. Sí bebé, te lo prometo.  
**Q**. Iré a hablar con mamá.

Cuando la chica de ojos verdes le contó todo a Maribel, ella se puso en la misma actitud que Santana, no aceptaba el hecho de que tuviera que sacrificar el amor que se sentían sólo para que ella y Frank no se tuvieran que divorciar, pero conociendo lo terca que era, decidió ya no decir más y aunque su corazón estuviera sumamente roto, aceptó la decisión de su hija.

Esa noche.

**Q.** Solo me voy a llevar lo que traje cuando llegué a esta casa y lo que compré con el dinero de mis negocios.  
**S.** Pero y lo demás?  
**Q**. Lo demás lo compró tu papá, hasta el coche, yo no me llevaré nada, no quiero que él piense que me quiero seguir aprovechando de su buena voluntad.  
**S.** No es justo... A dónde vas a ir?  
**Q. **Me quedaré en casa de Bree unos días, pero luego me iré a Columbus mientras me voy a New Heaven.  
**S.** A Columbus con Belle?  
**Q**. No, con Leslie.  
**S.** Me vas a visitar en NY?  
**Q**. No creo que sea buena idea, al menos no por el momento porque tu papá te tendrá bastante vigilada, estoy muy segura de eso y no quiero que decida divorciarse otra vez de mamá.  
**S**. Qué voy a hacer sin ti?  
**Q**. Nos llamaremos por teléfono, podremos intercambiar mensajes, no te preocupes por eso mi amor.  
**S.** Te amo no lo olvides nunca por favor.  
**Q**. Jamás.

En un mar de lágrimas la rubia se despidió de su ahora ex novia y de su madre, esa noche tomó una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida, esperando no tener que lamentarse de haberlo hecho.

Por fin en su estadía en Columbus, la rubia se acercó un poco más a Belle, pero solamente para dejarle claro que ella ya no la amaba pero que aun así seguiría en contacto y al pendiente de ella, la chica después de entrar en varias crisis, finalmente entendió de alguna manera lo que se ex novia le decía, pero aun así no se quedó conforme con la decisión de Quinn.

Las llamadas y los mensajes entre las Quinntana no se hicieron esperar, cada día que hablaban continuaban diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban y que iban a ser muy fuertes para esperar ese año.

Pero conforme pasaron los meses las llamadas y los mensajes de texto se hicieron cada vez más esporádicas, cada una tenía bastantes ocupaciones con sus tareas y clases universitarias y ese fue el principal motivo para dejar de hacerlo.

Se llegó Navidad, la latina regresó a Lima para convivir con su familia, tenía la esperanza de que la rubia asistiera, pero conociendo a su padre algo le decía que eso no iba a suceder, y en efecto, la rubia no se presentó en Lima, su madre le informó que la pasaría en Columbus.

Los meses continuaron su paso y finalmente el verano llegó, el plazo por fin había llegado, el día en que Quinn regresaría a Lima para decirle a Frank que el amor que ella y Santana sentían la una por la otra no había muerto.

Llena de nervios, la chica de ojos verdes tomó un taxi del aeropuerto de Columbus hacia Lima para reunirse con Santana, algo le decía que ella ya estaría en la ciudad porque le encantaba convivir con su familia.

Primero llegó a la casa de Bree, ella le daría alojamiento por unos días mientras se encontrara en Lima, luego de dejar ahí sus pertenencias prácticamente corriendo fue rumbo a casa de los López.

**M**. Mija! Quinn mi chiquita… Tu cabello es un poco más largo, sigues igual de hermosa, mi amor te extrañé tanto (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Y yo a ti mami, a pesar de que hablamos muy seguido no cambio por nada un abrazo tuyo, te amo mucho, pero dime cómo has estado, cómo van las cosas con Frank?  
**M.** Pues... Hay días buenos y malos, no te lo voy a negar hija, desde que me pidió el divorcio y yo acepté, las cosas no han sido como antes.  
**Q.** En serio? Yo pensé que con irme las cosas cambiarían.  
**M.** No sé qué pasó con él pero ya no es el mismo.  
**Q. **Oh... Y Santana?  
**F**. Frank fue por ella al aeropuerto de Columbus, al parecer su vuelo se retrasó un poco.  
**Q**. Y yo que pensé que ya estaría aquí, estoy tan nerviosa por volverla a ver, no lo he hecho en un año y realmente necesito hacerlo.  
**M. **En serio?**  
****Q. **Sí, antes de irme las dos prometimos algo, que en un año nos reuniríamos y enfrentaríamos nuevamente a Frank para decirle que nuestro amor es más fuerte que nunca.  
**M.** Quinn? Hace cuánto que no te comunicas con Santana?  
**Q.** Pues... Bastante (mueca) No sé, mínimo unos tres meses o algo así, he estado muy ocupada, tú sabes que tengo beca en Yale y necesito tener las mejores calificaciones, además tuve que encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo para poder pagar la colegiatura y siempre quedo muy agotada, por qué pasa algo?  
**M.** Pensé que Santana ya había hablado contigo...  
**Q. **Hablado?

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió, mostrando a latina con cabello suelto y un look bastante sensual.

**Q. **Santana!

La rubia prácticamente corrió para abrazar a la latina.

**S. **Quinn!  
**Q.** Por fin pasó un año… (sonriendo)  
**M.** Mija...  
**S. **Hola mamá...  
**Q.** Te ves... Diferente no sé, más madura.  
**S. **Gracias...  
**X. **Amor ayúdanos con tu equipaje, parece que traes piedras!  
**F. **Jajaja siempre ha sido así Santana.

La rubia sintió que la sangre se le bajaba hasta los pies, no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella, tampoco podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

**X.** Hey, pero mira nada más qué sorpresa volverte a ver, ya no me recuerdas? Soy Sebastian.  
**Q.** Sebastian...  
**Se**. Sí... Soy el novio de Santana, me invitó a pasar el verano con ella y de inmediato acepté, yo sí te recuerdo a ti del viaje a Hawai eres Quinn su hermana lesbiana.  
**Q.** Sí... La hermana lesbiana.  
**F. **Hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Hola Frank, cómo estás?  
**F. **Feliz...  
**Q.** Se nota... Emmm bueno yo solamente pasé a saludarlos porque hace mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, pero ya me tengo que ir porque… La mamá de Bree me invitó a comer y no le pude decir que no, mamá luego te llamo ok? Me gustaría algún día de estos ir a desayunar contigo o algo así (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**M.** Claro Mija (lágrimas en los ojos también)  
**Q. **Te amo mami.**  
****M.** Y yo a ti. (abrazándola)  
**Q. **Nos vemos, con permiso.  
**S.** Yo te acompaño.  
**Q**. No, atiende a tu novio... Bye.

Casi corriendo la rubia salió de la casa López.

**S.** Ahora vuelvo, voy acompañar a Quinn.  
**F.** No! Tienes que quedarte a lado de tu novio.  
**S.** Sebastian, ahora vuelvo.  
**Se**. Ok mujer.

La latina tomó las llaves de su auto y manejó lo más rápido posible hasta encontrarse con la rubia quien iba caminando como zombie por la calle.

**S.** Quinn! Quinnie!

Santana se bajó del auto y corrió hacia la chica de ojos verdes hasta que finalmente la alcanzó.

**S.** Quinn déjame explicarte...  
**Q**. Explicarme? No creo que haya nada que explicarme, lo que vi fue suficiente.  
**S.** Te juro que hay una buena explicación…  
**Q**. Ah si? Y cuál es? Hicimos una promesa y tú no esperaste, no pudiste esperar un puto año para hablar con tu padre, cómo fui tan estúpida al creerte? (gritando)  
**S**. Papá me presionó demasiado, en cada momento me decía que yo debería de tener un novio, decía que la relación con mamá iba de mal en peor y… Yo pensé que tal vez si yo tuviera un novio él estaría un poco más tranquilo y…  
**Q. **Y me olvidaste...  
**S.** Quinn, mira... Yo no lo invité a Lima fue papá...  
**Q**. Y yo como idiota no me quité ni un segundo, ni siquiera para bañarme este maldito anillo, pensando en que ibas a cumplir tu promesa de casarnos en un futuro… Wooow pero si tú ya ni siquiera lo usas.  
**S.** Es que...  
**Q**. Te lo devuelvo (quitándoselo y aventándolo) Manda a hacer uno más grande con tu nombre y se lo entregas a tu novio el idiota ese, y en tu maldita puta vida vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, estás muerta para mí Santana.  
**S.** Quinn... Espera (tomándola de la mano)  
**Q**. Suéltame (aventándola)

La chica de ojos verdes de inmediato sacó su navaja y arrinconó a Santana contra un árbol

**Q.** Te lo vuelvo a decir, en tu puta vida vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra, o el pendejo de tu padre sufrirá las consecuencias (poniéndole la navaja en el cuello) Sabes que yo no bromeo...  
**S. **Quinn me haces daño...  
**Q.** Estás advertida... Fui tu juguete pero ya no más, disfruta tu noviazgo, y dale los cientos de nietos a tu padre que tanto desea, y vete a la mierda puta barata.  
**S. **Perdóname.  
**Q.** Jamás.

Quinn continuó su camino hasta la casa de Bree, las lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos hasta que decidió limpiarlas… En ese momento su amargura era más fuerte que el dolor que sentía.

**Q**. No hay nadie más idiota en este mundo que yo... Me quiero morir.

De regreso a casa López.

**F. **Me da gusto que hayas vuelto tan pronto, qué te pasó en el cuello?  
**S**. Nada.  
**F**. Mmmm le dije a tu novio que se instalara en tu habitación, ve con él.**  
****M**. Santana quiero hablar contigo.  
**F.** Déjala que vaya primero con su novio.  
**M**. No! Vamos al estudio.  
**S. **Sí mamá.

En el estudio.

**M.** Por qué no le dijiste a Quinn de tu relación con Sebastian?  
**S.** Porque...  
**M**. Ella me dijo que le habías hecho una promesa, por qué la dejaste que continuara haciéndose ilusiones contigo? Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi hija?  
**S**. Lo hice para que papá estuviera feliz! Pero me dio mucho miedo decírselo a ella, pensaba hacerlo pero no logré juntar el coraje suficiente para animarme.  
**M**. Le rompiste el corazón hija, lo vi en sus ojos.  
**S. **Lo sé mamá... Lo sé.**  
****M.** Sí realmente la llegaste a amar alguna vez, espero que no la vuelvas a dañar como lo acabas de hacer, mantente alejada de ella.  
**S**. Lo haré mamá.  
**M**. No sabes lo decepcionada que estoy de ti Santana, eres igualita a tu padre.

Cuando Maribel salió del estudio la latina se tumbó al suelo, mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

En casa de Bree.

**Br**. Lo siento.  
**Q.** Ya no importa... Nada importa, nada, en serio nada... Que todo se vaya al diablo... Llámale a David necesito alcohol en las venas.  
**Br**. Ok...

En el bar.

**Q.** Esto sigue casi igual…  
**K. **Cierto.  
**Q. **Vamos por una copa mis queridos Bree y Karofsky, no saben la falta que me han hecho este último año.  
**Br.** Y tú a nosotros.  
**K. **Hey Quinn... Mira quién anda por ahí… Es Marley la chica que se moría por ti en la preparatoria.  
**Br**. Resultó ser todo un cerebrito, adelantó un año y fue aceptada en Yale.  
**Q.** Wooow... Creen que aún sea virgen?  
**K. **Era virgen?  
**Br.** Pues yo no le vi ninguna novia jamás.  
**Q. **Bueno... Si es virgen o no, es algo que hoy voy a averiguar  
**K. **Jajajaja esa es mi chica!  
**Br.** Así se habla rubia.  
**Q. **Voy a hablar con ella.  
**K. **Suerte.

Quinn se acercó a la chica.  
**  
****Q. **Hola Marley.  
**Ma**. Quinn? Oh por dios Quinn! (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Estrenando alguna identificación falsa?  
**Ma.** Jajaja cómo lo sabes? Vine con unos amigos a celebrar.  
**Q**. He pasado por esto.  
**Ma.** Jajajaj.  
**Q.** Te invito una copa...  
**Ma**. Ok...  
**Q.** Así que vas a Yale?  
**Ma**. Sí... Te veré por allá.  
**Q. **Genial, es fabuloso tener a compañeras tan sexys como tú.  
**Ma**. Jejeje en serio te parezco sexy?  
**Q.** Mucho...  
**Ma.** Aun soy virgen... (coqueteando)  
**Q. **En serio? _Síiii _(pensó)**  
****Ma.** Sí...  
**Q. **Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.  
**Ma.** Fabuloso… pero sería mejor hacerlo en un lugar más privado, no lo crees?  
**Q. **Por supuesto (sonriendo) _Me encanta desvirgar chicas… _(pensó)

Se despidieron de sus amigos y fueron directamente a casa de Marley.


	49. Egoístas

**Capítulo 49. Egoístas.  
**  
Al llegar a la casa de Marley, inmediatamente subieron hasta su recámara, por fortuna los padres de la chica no se encontraban ahí.

**Q**. Estás segura que tus padres no vendrán?  
**Ma.** No, ya te dije que se fueron a una fiesta por el aniversario de bodas de la mejor amiga de mi mamá.  
**Q.** Ok...  
**Ma.** Por qué no te pones cómoda? Quieres una copa? Puedo traer alguna bebida de papá.  
**Q.** No, quiero que estés sobria para que recuerdes tu primera vez para siempre.  
**Ma.** Genial... (sonriendo)  
**Q. **Entonces… Estás segura que quieres dejar de ser virgen el día de hoy?  
**Ma**. Muy segura, siempre ha sido mi sueño perder mi virginidad contigo, así que no te preocupes que no me voy a arrepentir.  
**Q**. Perfecto, créeme que esta noche será inolvidable.

La rubia se tomó su tiempo, quería que la primera vez de Marley fuera un recuerdo lindo para el resto de su vida, así que a pesar de que ella era muy apasionada, fue llevando las cosas tranquilamente para que la chica se sintiera cómoda.

Por instantes recordó la vez que le robó la virginidad a Santana, pero luego se abofeteó mentalmente para seguir concentrada en Marley, y finalmente pasó, tomó la virginidad de la chica y ésta quedó completamente complacida.  
**  
****Q.** Estás bien?  
**Ma.** Muy bien… Fue precisamente como siempre lo soñé, Quinn eres fabulosa, eres la chica más tierna que he conocido. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** No me conoces bien...  
**Ma**. Ya lo sé, pero me encantaría conocerte más a fondo.  
**Q.** Más?  
**Ma.** Jajajaja me refiero a ser tu amiga y tal vez después algo más.  
**Q.** Marley, no deseo echar a perder el momento, pero no quiero que te hagas muchas ilusiones respecto a mí, esto que pasó fue porque ambas lo queríamos, pero eso no quiere decir que yo quiera tener una relación contigo.  
**Ma.** Mmm pero me gustas mucho Quinn y ahora que estaré en Yale, creo que será una muy buena oportunidad para que tú y yo comencemos algo lindo.  
**Q.** No lo creo, las relaciones sentimentales no son muy adecuadas para mí.  
**Ma.** Por qué no?  
**Q.** En mi vida he tenido dos novias, y las relaciones salieron fatales, hace poco terminé una, bueno hace aproximadamente un año pero pareciera que fue ayer y eso me dejó bastante dañada, no estoy lista para comenzar algo nuevo.  
**Ma**. Pues qué tontas esas dos chicas, si yo fuera tu novia te daría lo mejor de mí y te amaría como no tienes idea.  
**Q**. He escuchado tantas veces las mismas palabras, que créeme que si las vuelvo a escuchar voy a vomitar.  
**Ma**. Mmmm.  
**Q**. No te hagas ilusiones conmigo Marley por favor.  
**Ma.** No sé si te pueda hacer mucho caso en eso, me acabas de quitar mi virginidad de la manera más tierna posible, eres sensacional y sacarte de mi mente va a estar en chino, ahora que estemos en Yale voy a esforzarme mucho para conquistar tu corazón.  
**Q.** Mira ya estás advertida, si quieres tomar tu riesgos, es tu decisión.  
**Ma.** Pues los tomaré, pero por lo pronto me encantaría devolverte el favor, aunque me tendrás que dar algunas instrucciones por qué no sé nada de cómo complacer a una chica.  
**Q.** Sólo hazme lo que más te gustó de todo lo que te hice.  
**Ma**. Jajaja entonces voy a recrear absolutamente todo, me encantó cada pequeño detalle que me diste.  
**Q. **Muy bien.

A pesar de que la chica se esforzó, y pudo lograr que Quinn tuviera un orgasmo, para la rubia no fue nada comparado con lo que sentía con la latina, pero ella sabía que jamás volvería a estar con Santana, así que desde ese día se prometió a sí misma tratar de sentir placer con otras chicas.

Tuvieron relaciones sexuales otra vez durante la noche, después se quedaron dormidas y finalmente cuando amaneció, la rubia despertó pero Marley no se encontraba junto a ella.

**Q.** Mmmm? Se fue? Ni modo.

La chica de ojos verdes se disponía a vestirse, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

**Ma**. Buenos días.  
**Q. **Hey...

Quinn no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, Marley se encontraba en la puerta con una charola con el desayuno que al parecer ella misma había preparado.

**Ma**. Te hice el desayuno.  
**Q.** En serio? No tenías que hacerlo.  
**Ma.** Claro que sí, bueno no te hice algo muy elaborado, es algo sencillo pero sé que te va a gustar.  
**Q.** Muy bien.  
**Ma**. Son panqueques, café y algo de fruta.  
**Q. **Vaya... Están deliciosos.  
**Ma**. Qué bueno que te gustaron (besándola)  
**Q. **Estás dolorida?  
**Ma**. Muy poquito, en tu primera vez tú estabas muy dolorida?  
**Q. **No tienes idea de lo mucho que me dolió, pero por fortuna ya está superado.  
**Ma**. Fue con un chico?  
**Q. **Fue con un asqueroso, cuando tenía 14 años fui violada por un tipo que casi me mata a golpes.  
**Ma**. Quéeeee? Ay Dios mío, Quinn no... Cielos.  
**Q.** Fue la peor experiencia que pudo haberme pasado, pero como te digo finalmente está superada y ahora puedo hablar de ello sin ningún problema.**  
****Ma**. De verdad lo siento.  
**Q. **Gracias, pero dejemos de hablar de cosas feas, mejor platícame qué sientes al ir a Yale?

Las chicas estuvieron charlando por un rato más hasta que finalmente la rubia salió de la casa de Marley para regresar con Bree.

**Br**. Cómo te fue?  
**Q.** Jejejeje.  
**Br**. Te la cogiste?  
**Q.** Sí, no le dejé ningún orificio virgen, fue bastante interesante estar con ella.  
**Br**. Jajaja wooow, estoy muy sorprendida de tu cambio, pensé que estarías llorando por los rincones por culpa de la perra esa.  
**Q.** No Bree, para qué? Serían lágrimas perdidas y sin sentido, ella ya no me ama y ni siquiera le importo, así que lo mejor es darle la vuelta a la página de ese asunto y continuar con mi vida, es momento de pensar en mí y ser totalmente egoísta.  
**Br.** Tienes razón, entonces me vas a dejar darle su merecido a esa idiota por haberte dejado?  
**Q.** Jajaja no te ensucies las manos con esa mujer, lo mejor es ignorarla.  
**Br**. Lástima, en fin David me llamó hace rato para invitarnos a cenar en Breadstix, qué dices?  
**Q.** Cuenten conmigo.  
**Br**. Ahora sí platícame todo acerca de tu noche con Marley.  
**Q.** Jajaja lo siento, las damas no tenemos memoria.  
**Br**. Eso son los caballeros, anda dime.  
**Q.** Noooo.

Más tarde en Breadstix.

**Q. **No me lo van a creer, pero realmente he extrañado la asquerosa comida que sirven aquí.  
**K. **No es tan mala.  
**Br.** Jajaja a veces sí.  
**Q. **Ay David tú te podrías comer cualquier cosa y para ti sería el manjar más exquisito que hayas probado.  
**K. **Jajajaja claro que no!

Mientras los chicos esperaban su orden...

**K. **Demonios... Esta cena ya nos la echaron a perder.  
**Br.** Por qué?  
**K. **Acaban de entrar Santana con sus amigos y al parecer con su novio.**  
****Q.** Por qué precisamente hoy tenían que venir?  
**Br**. Si quieres podemos pedir las cosas para llevar y nos vamos a cenar a mi casa.  
**Q.** No, ella no me va a echar a perder nuestra cena, además quiero pasarla bien con ustedes que son mis mejores amigos.  
**K. **Ok.

En el otro extremo del restaurante.

B. Ya vieron quién está ahí? Es Quinn y sus amigos.  
**Mi**. Es verdad, vamos a saludarlos.  
**T. **No creo que sea muy buena idea.  
**Mi**. Tal vez no, pero Quinn es mi amiga y quiero saludarla, hace un año que no la veo.  
**B. **Yo voy contigo.  
**T. **Tienen razón, ella también es mi amiga y también quiero saludarla.  
**A**. Vienes Santana?  
**Se.** Claro que vamos Artie, hay que saludar a mi cuñada.  
**S.** Cielos (susurrando)

En la mesa de Quinn.

**Br**. Vienen para acá.  
**K. **Tranquila Quinn.  
**Q. **No se preocupen chicos.  
**B. **Quinnie!  
**Q. **Hey Britt!  
**B. **Abrázame, tanto tiempo sin verte, a pesar de que estuvimos compartiendo de repente algunos mensajes de texto, ya extrañaba verte en persona.  
**Q.** Lo sé (abrazándola)  
**T. **Hola Q (sonrisa triste)  
**Q.** Tina (abrazo fraternal)**  
****Mi**. Rubia, te extrañé.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti Mikey.  
**A. **Hey Quinn.  
**Q. **Artie, cómo estás?  
**A. **Muy bien, mis piernas cada vez más fuertes.  
**Q. **Me da gusto.  
**Se.** Hola cuñada lesbiana.  
**Q. **Hola.

La latina todo el tiempo tuvo la cabeza agachada.

**B. **Qué bueno que estás de regreso en Lima, te quedarás por mucho tiempo?  
**Q. **No, sólo estoy por unos días, tengo que regresar a New Heaven porque tengo algunos asuntos pendientes por allá.  
**B. **Pasarás el resto del verano en Yale?  
**Q. **Jeje sí.  
**B. **Qué aburrido.  
**Q. **No tanto.  
**X. **Su orden jóvenes.  
**Br.** Gracias.  
**T.** Bueno los dejamos para que cenen a gusto, nosotros vamos a nuestra mesa, me gustaría platicar un día de estos contigo Quinnie.  
**B.** Claro Tina, el día que quieras puedes marcarme a mi celular para ponernos de acuerdo, conservo el mismo número.  
**T.** Muy bien.  
**Mi.** En estos días haré una fiesta en mi casa, me encantaría que vinieran todos ustedes chicos, luego les enviaré la invitación por mensaje.  
**K.** Gracias.

El grupo de amigos se retiró de la mesa.

**Br**. Por supuesto que no iremos, verdad?  
**Q.** Y por qué no? Mike da unas maravillosas fiestas, hay mucho alcohol, así que no le veo nada de malo el asistir.  
**K.** Y Santana?**  
****Q.** Ella solo es hija de la mujer que me quiere como si fuera mi propia madre.  
**Br**. Ok... Ahora vamos a disfrutar de este apetitoso menú.  
**K.** Provecho chicas.

En la otra mesa.

**T.** Quinn está muy hermosa, creo que entre más pasa el tiempo ella se pone más linda, no lo creen?  
**A.** Es verdad.  
**Se**. Cómo? Acaso tú también eres una lesbiana?  
**T. **No lo soy, pero si así fuera, qué tendría de malo? Es mi vida y no creo que a nadie le importe con quién me acuesto o no.  
**Se**. Tranquila no te enojes...  
**T. **Me molestó el tono con el que me lo preguntaste, siento que eres un homofóbico de pacotilla.  
**Se**. Escucha...  
**Mi**. Chicos, estamos aquí para tener un lindo rato, no para discutir, pero una cosa sí te digo Sebastian, si intentas insultar o hacer sentir mal a Quinn sólo por tener una preferencia sexual distinta a la tuya, no te lo voy a permitir.  
**Se.** Jejeje tu hermanita tiene muchos defensores mi amor.  
**S. **Basta Sebastian.  
**T. **Ah y no es su hermana, Santana no quiso serlo.  
**Se**. E hizo bien, esa chica no se ve que sea muy buena influencia.  
**T**. Creo que quién no es muy buena influencia es tu novia.  
**Se**. Qué dices?  
**T. **Chicos me voy, creo que si sigo aquí la comida me caerá bastante mal, los veo en la fiesta.  
**Mi**. Yo me voy contigo.  
**B. **Chicos no...**  
****Mi**. Nos vemos.

Los chicos asiáticos salieron del lugar.

**Se.** Por fortuna ya no tienes que convivir con ese par, son insoportables.  
**A.** El insoportable es otro.  
**B.** Pues te recuerdo que Tina irá a estudiar a Nueva York y compartirá el departamento con tu novia así que por lo menos a ella sí la tendrás que seguir viendo.  
**Se**. Santana espero que no sea por mucho tiempo el que tengas que compartir el departamento con esa chica, no me agrada.  
**A. **Creo que ninguno de nosotros te agradamos, todo el tiempo has estado con una cara de fastidio que no puedes con ella, nadie te obligó a acompañarnos, así como también nadie me obliga a quedarme, yo también me voy.  
**B. **Artie...  
**A. **No te preocupes Britt, sé que Santana es tu mejor amiga y siento que para ella es suficiente que tú te quedes aquí, nos vemos luego.

El chico de gafas también se fue.

**Se.** Bueno creo que el ambiente se sintió más ligero.  
**B.** Estás bien San?  
**S.** Sí...

Minutos más tarde la latina notó que el grupo de amigos de Quinn y ella salieron del restaurante.

**S.** Me acompañas al baño?  
**B.** Claro.

En el baño.

**S.** No aguanto Britt, te juro que no aguanto no poder hablarle, la extraño mucho.  
**B.** Pero ella no te quiere hablar, y creo que deberías de respetar su decisión, tú la traicionaste Santana así que ahora aguántate.  
**S.** No puedo...  
**B.** Sanny así como tuviste los suficientes ovarios para aceptar ser novia de Sebastian y ocultárselo a Quinn, debes tenerlos también para respetar su decisión, no te acerques a ella.  
**S.** La amo.  
**B.** Eso es mentira y lo sabes.**  
****S.** Pero...  
**B.** Mentira.  
**S.** Nadie me comprende. (puchero)  
**B.** Tu papá sí, anda ve con él y platícale cómo te sientes.  
**S.** Vete al diablo Brittany.  
B. Quien se irá con el diablo eres tú, te está esperando en la mesa, me largo, tampoco soporto estar contigo y ese tipo compartiendo la cena.  
**S.** Woooow gracias por demostrarme su gran amistad, traidores.  
**B.** El león cree que todos son de su condición.

La rubia se fue de ahí.

**Se**. Qué pasó?  
**S. **Nada, creo que a quienes consideraba mis amigos ya no lo son.  
**Se**. Ese grupo de perdedores no tienen nada qué hacer a tu lado Santana, por Dios son patéticos.  
**S. **Vámonos a casa.  
**Se.** Sí, la comida que prepara tu madre no es tan mala como esta porquería que me acabo de comer.  
**S. **Mmmm.  
**Se**. Por cierto esta noche quiero acostarme contigo.  
**S. **No me voy a acostar contigo en casa de mis padres, mi mamá ni siquiera me dejó quedarme contigo en mi recámara.  
**Se.** Tu madre es una anticuada, mira que mandarte a la ex habitación de tu hermana, espero que no haya dejado algo por ahí que haga que te conviertas en una lesbiana como ella.  
**S.** No digas tonterías.  
**Se**. Entonces vamos a un hotel.  
**S. **No tengo ganas.  
**Se**. No te estoy pidiendo permiso Santana, quiero acostarme contigo y lo vamos a hacer quieras o no.  
**S.** Ok vamos.

Para la latina era prácticamente un tormento tener relaciones sexuales con su novio, el chico no era tierno ni amoroso, en cuanto se saciaba simplemente se volteaba a dormir y nada más.

**S.** Te extraño abejita (llorando)

Al día siguiente muy temprano, la rubia recibió una llamada de Maribel.

**Q**. Hola mamá.  
**M**. Hola mija, cómo estás?  
**Q.** Bien mamá y tú?  
**M.** Bien, ya desayunaste? Me gustaría invitarte a desayunar por ahí.  
**Q.** No mamá aún estoy en cama, jajajaja anoche me desvelé un poco con mis amigos de David y Bree.  
**M. **Dame la dirección de tu amiga para pasar por ti.  
**Q. **Ok mamá.

En el restaurante.

**M.** Me encantaría que algún día de estos fueras a desayunar a casa con nosotros tu familia.  
**Q. **Mamá te lo agradezco, pero bien sabes que Frank y Santana no me quieren ahí, además está el novio de tu hija y él no me cae muy bien.  
**M.** Siento mucho lo que pasó con Santana, cuando ella me dijo que había comenzado una relación con ese chico, pensé que ya lo había hablado contigo y que tú lo habías aceptado.  
**Q.** Ella no mencionó nada, si lo hubiera hecho créeme que no habría ido a tu casa a poner mi cara de estúpida sólo para darme cuenta que ella no sentía lo mismo que yo.  
**M.** Me decepcionó bastante su actitud, creí que había hecho un buen trabajo con ella, pero así como tiene muchas virtudes de Frank, también heredó todos los defectos de él.  
**Q.** Ya no te preocupes mamá, yo no puedo obligar a que ella sienta lo mismo por mí, si decidió comenzar una relación con ese chico fue por algo, y si no tuvo el suficiente coraje para decírmelo me imagino que también fue por algo, pero ya no me voy a atormentar por eso, sé lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré.  
**M**. Y qué harás?  
**Q.** Continuar con mi vida mamá, Santana no es la única chica en el mundo, tal vez algún día yo logre encontrar a la chica ideal con la que compartiré el resto de mi vida y así podré formar la familia que tanto deseo.  
**M**. Nosotros somos tu familia hija.  
**Q.** No mamá, tú eres mi madre y te amo, pero Frank ya no quiso ser mi padre y Santana jamás fue mi hermana, así que prácticamente tú eres mi única familia.**  
****M**. Y nunca dejaré de serlo.  
**Q.** Eso lo sé, mi mamá siempre pensó mucho en mí, por eso antes de morir te pidió que te hicieras cargo de mí y le estoy muy agradecida por eso, a pesar de que ya no compartimos tanto tiempo, quiero que sepas que te amo mucho y que estoy muy agradecida contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que llegué a vivir a tu casa.  
**M**. Y mientras Dios me dé vida siempre podrás contar conmigo, te amo Quinn.  
**Q.** También te amo mami, me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo. (sonriendo)  
**M.** A mí también hija.

Más tarde luego de despedirse de su madre, la chica de ojos verdes entró a la casa de Bree para encontrase con su amiga y Tina en la sala de la casa

**Q.** Tina?  
**T. **Hola Q, vine a platicar un rato contigo.  
**Q.** Ok...  
**Br**. Las dejo a solas voy a mi habitación.

Bree subió las escaleras.

**Q.** Pasa algo Tina?  
**T. **Por qué dejaste a Santana?  
**Q.** Yo no lo dejé.  
**T. **Lo hiciste, cuando decidiste irte a Columbus para que ella estuviera de nuevo a su familia unida, la dejaste.  
**Q.** Ah eso... Lo hice para que ella fuera nuevamente feliz, estaba pasando por una etapa muy difícil, estaba sin comer no quería levantarse de la cama, y creí que regresarle a su familia sería lo mejor para ella.  
**T. **Pues no lo fue, ahora está con ese idiota misógino al que nadie soporta.  
**Q.** Está enamorada.  
**T. **No lo creo, ella te sigue amando a ti.  
**Q.** Sí claro...  
**T. **Si hubieras sido más inteligente, no le habrías dejado el camino libre a ese imbécil.  
**Q.** Perdón? Acaso ella no te ha contado de la promesa que nos hicimos?  
**T. **No muy bien.  
**Q.** Se suponía que por estas fechas nos volveríamos a reunir para hablar nuevamente con su padre y decirle que a pesar de todo nos seguíamos amando y que ahora sí no nos importaría que él no estuviera de acuerdo, yo cumplí con mi promesa, durante todo este año jamás estuve con ninguna chica, todos los días pensaba en ella y en el momento en que nos volveríamos a reunir y qué fue lo que encontré en cuanto llegué a Lima? Que ella ya tenía a alguien más, no cumplió su trato y ni siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de avisarme.  
**T**. No lo puedo creer.  
**Q**. Pues créelo, porque es la verdad, yo tuve que renunciar prácticamente a lo que sentía por ella para que su familia estuvieran junta otra vez y mientras tanto yo perdí todo, porque gracias a ella perdí a la familia que mi mamá había escogido para mí, su padre me aborreció en cuanto supo lo nuestro, perdí mi hogar, mi estabilidad, todo y a ella no le importó, porque ahora que lo pienso, si me hubiera amado tanto como decía, no habría aceptado separarse de mí y lo hizo, ella no me amaba.  
**T**. Yo... No sé qué decir. (mueca)  
**Q.** Tina si ella quiere estar con Sebastian es su decisión y tenemos que respetarla nos guste o no.  
**T.** Pero ustedes son mi OTP. (puchero)  
**Q.** Lo siento Tina... Fue una experiencia muy linda la que pasé con Santana pero el dolor que me hizo sentir fue mucho más fuerte, así que pase lo que pase yo no vuelvo con ella por nada del mundo, aunque estoy segura que a ella ni le importa.  
**T. **Claro que le importas, ella te ama yo lo sé.  
**Q.** No.  
**T. **Vendrás a la fiesta que dará Mike? Ella asistirá.  
**Q. **Sí, quiero pasar estos días que me quedaré en Lima con mis amigos, y ustedes son mis amigos.  
**T.** Lo somos... Te quiero mucho Quinn.  
**Q**. Y yo a ti Tina.

Días después en la casa de Mike.

**A. **Woooow esto es genial, como siempre tus fiestas son lo mejor hermano.  
Mi. Jajaja lo son.  
**T. **Mmm ya llegó Santana y ese engendro.  
**A. **No sé para qué lo invitaste?  
**Mi**. Pero si yo no lo invité, solamente le dije a Santana de la fiesta.  
**T. **Es como su bolso de mano, jamás lo suelta.  
**A. **Pobre Quinn luego de lo que nos platicaste no sé qué pensar de Santana.  
**T. **Ni yo.  
**S. **Hola chicos.  
**Mi**. Hola.  
**Se.** Trajimos una botella.  
**Mi.** Gracias, en la cocina está todo lo necesario para prepararte lo que gustes.  
**Se. **Santana prepárame un vodka.  
**S.** Ok.

Los chicos fueron a la cocina.

**A.** Ese tipo ordenándole a Santana?  
**Mi**. No lo puedo creer, acaso nos cambiaron a Santana o qué pasó?  
**T. **Ay dios.

Más tarde Quinn y sus amigos llegaron a la fiesta.

**K. **Creo que esta fiesta se ve bastante prometedora.  
**Br.** Ya lo creo.  
**K. **Por cierto Q, invité a alguien que estoy seguro te encantará ver.  
**Q. **A quién?  
**Ma**. Hola Quinn.  
**Q. **Marley...  
**Ma**. Me da gusto volverte a ver.  
**Q.** Y a mí...  
**Ma**. Vamos por una bebida?  
**Q. **Ok.

Mientras las chicas caminaban hacia la cocina, la rubia volteó para mandar una mirada voraz a su amigo quien solamente sonrío.

**Ma**. No has llamado.  
**Q. **He estado algo ocupada, en tres días me voy de aquí y he pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con mis amigos.  
**Ma**. Ya veo y a dónde te vas?  
**Q.** Regreso a New Heaven.  
**Ma**. Por qué? Pensé que pasarías el resto del verano aquí en Lima.  
**Q. **No, estoy en casa de Bree y la verdad es que no quiero incomodar mucho a sus padres, y pagar un hotel me va saldría bastante caro, necesito ahorrar para mis gastos.  
**Ma**. Entonces no tendrás vacaciones?  
**Q.** Creo que ya terminaron.  
**Ma**. Mmm, sabes? Cada año mis padres y yo vamos a la costa a Ocean Pines en Maryland a pasar unos días, tenemos una casa y familiares ahí, me encantaría que nos acompañaras.  
**Q.** Marley, te agradezco mucho pero no tengo dinero para ir de viaje.  
**Ma.** No te preocupes por el dinero, yo te invito el viaje en avión.  
**Q. **No puedo aceptarlo, además no quiero ser una molestia para tus padres ni para tu familia.**  
****Ma**. No serías ninguna molestia, además algo me dice que necesitas distraerte un poco, anda no te hagas del rogar créeme que lo vamos a disfrutar mucho.  
**Q. **Escucha Marley, no quiero que te confundas, ya te lo dejé claro el otro día, lo que pasó fue porque ambas lo quisimos por eso no quiere decir que entre tú y yo vaya a haber algún tipo de relación más allá de una simple amistad.  
**Ma.** Lo comprendo, y también te dije que tomaré mis riesgos para poderme acercar a ti y tal vez en un futuro tener algo, pero te aseguro que la invitación que te estoy haciendo en este momento es amistosa al 100% no me parece nada agradable que tengas que pasar el resto del verano encerrada en tu dormitorio de la universidad.  
**Q.** No sé.  
**Ma**. Piénsalo, salimos en dos días.  
**Q. **Lo pensaré, pero no te prometo absolutamente nada.

Como en todas las fiestas de Mike, el alcohol no tardó en hacer efecto en todos los chicos, la sala estaba repleta de adolescentes bailando y gritando como locos.

**A.** Chicos es momento de jugar a la botella.  
**Se**. Jajaja por dios! Acaso son unos niñitos de preparatoria?  
**A. **Si no quieres jugar no lo hagas, pero no quieras hacerte el muy maduro en la fiesta.  
**Se.** Tranquilo, tranquilo no hay por qué pelear, está bien vamos a ver qué tal se pone el jueguito.

La mayoría de los invitados se pusieron en un círculo en el centro de la sala.

**Mi**. Si no cumplen el reto, entonces tendrán que efectuar el castigo.

El chico asiático giró la botella y señaló a Artie y Bree.

**Mi.** Se tienen que besar.  
**Br. **Diablos...  
**A.** Esto es a lo que llamo tener suerte

Los chicos se besaron y todos gritaron.

**A.** Celestial.  
**Br**. Sí como no (mueca)  
**A. ** Jejeje ahora la giraré yo.

La botella señaló a Quinn y a Santana.

**T. **Otra vez!  
**B. **Es como un deja vú.  
**Se.** Ohhh por dios! Esto se pondrá bastante interesante, mi amor tendrás que besar a tu hermana la lesbiana.

La latina estaba sumamente emocionada por el resultado del giro de la botella, así que lentamente se fue acercando al centro del círculo.

**Q. **No voy a besarla, prefiero el castigo.  
**A. **No se vale, tienes que besarla.  
**Q. **Claro que no, Mike dijo que si no cumplíamos el reto tendríamos que hacer el castigo, prefiero el castigo.

La latina sintió que su corazón se le hacía cachitos.

**Se.** Entonces el castigo será que salgas en ropa interior al jardín de la casa.  
**Q. **No haré eso.  
**Se.** Entonces bésala.  
**Q. **Mmm.

Quinn se comenzó a quitar la ropa rápidamente, todos estaban bastante atónitos.

Una vez que estaba en ropa interior salió al jardín sin tapujo alguno para luego regresar a la casa.

**Se.** Wooow, no sabía que tu hermanita tuviera tan buen cuerpo lástima que sea lesbiana.  
**S.** Eres un idiota.  
**Se**. Qué dijiste?  
**S. **Nada!

0-0-0

**Ma**. Tu ropa.  
**Q. **Gracias.  
**Ma**. Tienes a todos babeando.  
**Q. **Jajaj en serio?  
**Ma**. Sí tienes un cuerpo muy lindo.  
**Q. **Gracias.

0-0-0

**B. **Estás bien Santana?  
**S. **Ella prefirió quitarse su ropa en vez de besarme.  
**T. **Y qué esperabas? Que felizmente aceptara besarte luego de que tú la traicionaste?  
**S. **Ya no las aguanto, ustedes cada día son más insoportables, me largo.

La latina salió de la mano de Sebastian.

Al día siguiente Quinn decidió ir a su lugar en el parque, luego de un año era la primera vez que lo visitaba.

Cuando llego ahí, notó que la casa de campaña estaba prácticamente desecha, las inclemencias del tiempo la habían dejado así, pero ya que era verano el resto del lugar estaba prácticamente impecable.

Caminó hacia el estanque y ahí recordó las muchas veces que hizo el amor con Santana, sacó un cigarrillo de marihuana y lo comenzó fumar.

**Q.** Amo este lugar.

_Quinn?__  
_  
La rubia volteó al reconocer la voz, pero luego regresó su mirada hacia el estanque.

**S.** No sabía que estarías aquí, de lo contrario no habría venido a molestarte.

Quinn dio otra bocanada a su cigarrillo.

**S.** Lo siento Quinnie, te juro que lo siento, sé que fui desleal contigo y muy cobarde al no decirte lo que estaba pasando, pero las cosas se pusieron muy extrañas con papá y lo único que quería era que él se siguiera sintiendo orgulloso de mí, y creo que lo logré, porque es mucho más cariñoso conmigo desde que estoy con Sebastian.

Quinn volteó.

**S**. Pero lo increíble de todo eso, es que no me hace sentir feliz, porque el tener a papá significó perderte a ti.

Santana se acercó un poco.

**S**. Lo que siento por ti no ha cambiado para nada.**  
****Q**. Y qué se supone que quieres que haga?  
**S.** Nada, sólo necesito que lo sepas, te amo y siempre te voy a amar pero ahora estoy con él aunque tal vez en unos meses...**  
****Q**. Tal vez qué?  
**S.** Tú y yo...  
**Q.** Y qué te hace suponer que voy a estar disponible?  
**S.** Me amas.**  
****Q**. Y? En serio crees que voy a esperar más tiempo de lo que ya lo hice para que tú me consideres por fin digna de presentarme ante tu padre como tu novia oficial?  
**S**. Amor...  
**Q**. No me llames así, no tienes ningún derecho de hacerlo.  
**S.** Perdóname.  
**Q**. No! Lo siento mucho pero no, aunque sabes algo? De alguna manera te comprendo, yo también por querer hacer feliz a mi padre le creí cuando me pidió ayuda para salvar la casa, sin saber que me llevaba a la cueva del lobo para ponerme frente a él en charola de plata.  
**S.** Sabes que me duele mucho todo lo que has pasado, pero sé que lo que siento por ti no se va morir tan fácilmente, estoy con Sebastian sólo por hacer feliz a papá pero ya no estoy tan segura de que eso es lo que necesito.  
**Q**. Pues lástima por ti, mira Santana te daré un consejo, olvídate de todo, concéntrate en tu relación actual y verás que todo irá mejorando día tras día, porque me digas lo que me digas yo ya no te voy a creer, de hecho con lo que me hiciste comprobé que ni siquiera me amabas así que puedes humillarte cuánto quieras, jurarme que me amas pero eso no me hará volver contigo.  
**S. **Entonces todo el amor que nos sentimos se irá al caño?  
**Q.** Tú lo mandaste ahí.  
**S. **Eres tan… Te recuerdo que tú me chantajeaste varias veces para que yo fuera tu novia, si te hubieras portado como la hermana que llegaba a mi casa todo esto no habría pasado.  
**Q.** Cierto, toooodo es mi culpa, porque obviamente yo te obligué a que abrieras tus piernas para mí, yo te obligaba a besarme, yo te obligaba a revolcarte conmigo todos los días, yo te obligué a que fueras mi novia, te obligué a engañarme con Puck, te obligué a regresar otra vez conmigo y te obligué a romper nuestra relación para que estuvieras feliz con tu padre, pero a mí nadie me obligó a perder a mi nueva familia sólo por seguir el "llamado del amor"  
**S**. Siento mucho eso, le puedo decir a papá que te acepte nuevamente en casa y…  
**Q**. No! Tu padre no me quiere ahí yo no le voy a rogar, él me dio la espalda y sus razones tendrá.  
**S.** Al menos déjame ser tu amiga, no soporto que me ignores.  
**Q**. No Santana, recuerdo muy bien la vez que te visité en el hospital, me dejaste muy claro que tú y yo jamás podríamos ser amigas ni hermanas, y es verdad no podemos ser ninguna de las dos cosas y te lo pido una vez más, no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en tu vida o me olvidaré de lo que sentí por ti alguna vez.  
**S.** Sentiste?  
**Q**. Adiós Santana.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.

Sin decir una palabra más la rubia se alejó, unos metros después sacó su celular.  
**  
****Q**. Acepto ir contigo y tu familia de viaje.  
**Ma**. Perfecto, te espero en mi casa mañana a las 7 am.  
**Q. **Ahí estaré.

Mientras tanto la morena con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a recorrer el lugar especial, caminó hacia la destruida tienda de campaña.

**S.** Hasta tú te acabaste... Si no hubiera dejado que Quinn se fuera, estarías en buenas condiciones...

Se acercó hasta el árbol donde alguna vez estuvieron tallados sus nombres y lo comenzó a acariciar, luego recordó que el árbol estaba hueco y se agachó para intentar buscar algo de hierba ya que la necesitaba.

Notó que algo sobresalía de la tierra y comenzó a cavar, encontró la cajita de metal que la rubia había enterrado la primera vez que habían roto.

Cuando la abrió se encontró en su interior con la memoria de la cámara, la carta donde la rubia le confesaba su amor y el dije de corazón que le había regalado por primera vez.

**S.** Mi abejita, Dios mío qué te hice?... Siempre me amaste, desde que te di mi virginidad... Tengo que recuperarte, ya no me importa lo que piense papá, lo único que necesito para ser feliz es tenerte a mi lado, te amo y te voy a recuperar, así mi padre me odie para siempre.

Con la firme convicción de recuperar el amor de Quinn regresó a su casa.

**S.** Mamá podemos hablar?**  
****M**. Claro mija.  
**S. **Se trata de Quinn.  
**M.** Te pedí que no la molestaras Santana.  
**S.** Mamá yo sigo enamorada de ella.  
**M**. Ay Santana... Basta! Eres tan voluble, que ya no te creo nada.  
**S. **La amo mucho mamá, solo me bastó verla unos segundos para comprobarlo.  
**M.** Eres tan egoísta como tu padre.  
**S. **No me digas eso.  
**M.** Es la verdad, primero tomas decisiones que afectan a los demás solo para tu propio beneficio y luego tranquilamente quieres que las cosas vuelvan a ser como tú quieres.  
**S. **Ella también me ama lo sé.  
**M.** Pero la heriste Santana, le rompiste el corazón, déjala que sane, no la sigas atormentando.  
**S.** Pues aunque no estés de acuerdo la voy a recuperar y le voy a cumplir mi promesa, me casaré con ella y formaremos una familia.  
**M**. Ay mija si no te conociera te creería pero sé que muy pronto cambiarás de opinión.

En casa de Bree.

**Br**. Entonces piensas comenzar algo con Marley?  
**Q.** No, ya se lo dejé claro, este viaje solo será para distraerme un poco pero no para que ella y yo comencemos algo... No estoy lista para tener un noviazgo.  
**Br**. Pero hace un año que estás soltera.  
**Q.** Y tal vez necesite otros 10 para estar lista-  
**Br.** Ay Q... Supera a esa perra, ella no te merece.  
**Q. **Y lo haré, pero para superarla no voy a utilizar a Marley, sería muy injusto para ella, por eso le hablé claro.  
**Br.** Tienes razón es mejor que seas sincera con ella, no cometas los mismos errores que la perra de Santana.  
**Q. **No lo haré.  
**Br.** Te voy a extrañar, iré al otro lado del país y no sé cuándo te vaya a volver a ver.  
**Q. **Pues creo que hasta el próximo verano.  
**Br.** Sabes que esta es tu casa, ok?  
**Q. **Gracias Bree, eres mi mejor amiga y te adoro.  
**Br.** Y yo a ti. (abrazándola)

Al día siguiente la latina se levantó muy temprano para ir a buscar a Quinn a casa de Bree.

**Br.** Qué haces aquí?  
**S. **Vengo a ver a Quinn.  
**Br.** Ella no está aquí.  
**S.** Bree son las 8 de la mañana, claro que está aquí.  
**Br**. No está.  
**S. **Escucha, sé que me odias y no me soportas, pero realmente necesito hablar con Quinn, puedes llamarle?  
**Br.** Ya te dije que no está aquí.  
**S. **No me mientas, es muy temprano dónde más podría estar? Acaso fue a correr o algo así?  
**Br.** No, salió muy temprano rumbo al aeropuerto.  
**S**. Ya se fue? Pero cómo? A dónde?  
**Br.** Pues... Se fue a una casa en la playa a pasar el resto de sus vacaciones.  
**S. **A qué playa?  
**Br.** A una en Maryland.  
**S. **Maryland? Y a quién conoce ahí? Alguna amiga de Yale?  
**Br.** Algo así.  
**S. **Dímelo.  
**Br.** Mmm Marley la chica que le dio su virginidad la invitó a pasar unos días con ella allá.  
**S**. Qué? Cómo que le dio su virginidad?  
**Br**. Ah eso... Sí, Quinn le quitó su virginidad a Marley, como verás ya no eres la única que hizo eso por Quinn.  
**S. **Me estás mintiendo, Quinn no puedo hacer algo así, ella me ama.  
**Br.** Se suponía que tú también la amabas y en la primera oportunidad te conseguiste un novio, no? Si tú tienes relaciones sexuales con él, ella puede hacer lo que quiera porque es soltera.  
**S**. No te creo.  
**Br.** Es tu problema, que tengas buen día.

La chica cerró la puerta de su casa.

**S. **No, no, no lo acepto.

A punto de llorar Santana regresó a su casa, llegando ahí se encontró con Sebastian en la cocina.

**Se**. Hola mujer, fuiste a correr?  
**S. **Sí y mis papás?  
**Se**. Ya se fueron a trabajar, tu madre dejó el desayuno.  
**S. **Ok.  
**Se**. Bueno ya que estamos solos vamos a aprovecharlo.  
**S. **Qué?  
**Se**. Quiero hacerlo contigo.  
**S. **Ahora no Sebastian, estoy sudada.  
**Se**. No sería la primera vez.  
**S. **Pero no tengo ganas.  
**Se**. Qué pasa contigo? Hace días que estás extraña, antes siempre querías hacerlo.  
**S. **No estoy de ánimo.  
**Se**. Pues yo sí, así que lo haremos.  
**S. **No Sebastian no...  
**Se**. Eres mi mujer y debes hacerlo.  
**S. **No quiero.

Pero por más negativas de la morena, el chico logró su cometido.

**Se**. Tan delicioso como siempre, no olvides tomar una pastilla de esas, soy muy joven para ser padre, me voy a duchar, te amo. (besando su cabeza)

La latina comenzó a vestirse mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

**S. **Me lo merezco por estúpida.

En Ocean Pines.

**M.** Esta será tu habitación, instálate.  
**Q. **Gracias Marley.  
**M.** En un rato más vendrán mis primas con sus amigas para invitarnos a la playa.  
**Q. **Perfecto.

Más tarde.

**M.** Quinn baja, iremos a la playa.

La rubia bajó.

**Ma**. Mira Quinn ellas son mis primas Donna y Nadia.  
**Q. **Hola chicas.  
**Ma**. Ella es Courtney amiga de Nadia.  
**C.** Hola Quinn, tienes lindos ojos.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**Ma**. Mmm nos vamos?  
**N.** Sí vámonos.  
**C. **Será muy divertido este verano. (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q.** Yo también lo creo.

Conforme pasaron los días, Quinn se fue relajando cada vez más, a pesar de que seguía pensando en la latina, los días en la playa la distrajeron bastante.

**C. **Hola.  
**Q.** Hola.  
**C. **Te ves muy bien con ese bikini.  
**Q.** Gracias.  
**C. **Pero seré sincera, te verías mejor sin el.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.  
**C.** Tengo mi auto... Quieres ir?  
**Q.** A qué?  
**C. **A qué crees?**  
****Q.** No sé, dímelo.  
**C. **A coger.**  
****Q.** Jajajaja.  
**C. **Sé que eres lesbiana, Marley lo comentó el otro día.  
**Q.** Y crees que por ser lesbiana me voy a acostar contigo?  
**C. **Pensé que te gustaría algo de diversión.**  
****Q.** Mmmm está bien vamos a tu coche.

Y se fueron a tener sexo muy caliente.

**Ma.** Hey Nadia has visto a Quinn?**  
****N**. Me pareció verla con Courtney, iban a su auto.  
**Ma.** Qué raro, iré a buscarla.

Marley se fue en busca de la rubia pero al llegar ahí se sorprendió cuando vio lo que pasaba dentro de ese auto.

**Ma.** Quinn!  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**Ma.** Cómo pudiste?  
**C.** Es tu novia?  
**Q.** No.  
**Ma.** No lo puedo creer.

La chica salió corriendo de ahí.

**C.** Aún no terminamos. (jadeando)  
**Q.** Jejeje lo sé.

Y continuaron con lo suyo.

Más tarde la rubia regresó a la casa para hablar con Marley.

**Q.** Marley...  
**Ma.** Pensé que al venir aquí con quién te acostarías sería conmigo, en la primer oportunidad que tuviste te revolcaste con esa zorra.  
**Q.** A ver, a ver, Marley desde el principio te deje claro que tú y yo no teníamos ninguna relación, como te lo dije el hecho que tú me hayas dado tu virginidad fue tu decisión pero eso no me compromete a ser tu novia, así que básicamente me puedo acostar con quien se me pegue la gana.  
**Ma.** Wooow tu ex novia sí que te dejo mal, tan mal que te has convertido en una idiota, pensé que eras distinta pero pareciera es como un chico más de los de la preparatoria.  
**Q.** Piensa lo que quieras.  
**Ma**. Fue un error invitarte.  
**Q.** Sí que lo fue, me voy, gracias por la invitación, tomaré una ducha y luego alistaré mi equipaje para irme.  
**Ma.** Que te vaya bien.

Así que con regresó a New Heaven, no se arrepentía para nada de haberse acostado con esa chica ya que ella todo el tiempo había sido sincera con Marley.

Conforme pasaron los meses Quinn se dedicó exclusivamente a sus estudios, a trabajar y a conectar con algunas chicas de vez en cuando, Marley continuaba bsucando, pero ella siempre se escabullía.

Cierto día de octubre la chica de ojos verdes recibió una llamada.

**Q.** Hola Tina, qué milagro escucharte, cómo estás?  
**T. **Hola Q, yo estoy bien, pero te llamo porque Santana tiene algunos problemas.  
**Q.** Ohh mmm pues creo que a quien debiste haber llamado es a sus padres, no a mí.  
**T.** Sebastian la trata mal, ella dice que no pero yo sé que la trata mal, anoche llegó con sus muñecas moradas creo que la estuvo jaloneando o algo así, creo que la maltrata.  
**Q. **Mmmm definitivamente tienes que hablar con sus padres, ellos se ocuparán de él, finalmente Santana decidió ser su novia.  
**T**. Pero tú eres...  
**Q.** Yo no soy nada de Santana, así que lo que le pase desde hace mucho tiempo dejó de importarme, si tiene problemas pues que lo solucione ella o sus papás.  
**T. **Perdón por molestarte con eso, creí que la seguías amando.  
**Q.** Mira te voy a pedir un favor, si quieres llamarme hazlo pero sólo cuando no se trate de Santana.  
**T.** No te preocupes ya no te molestaré.

Terminó la llamada.

**Ma**. Hola Quinn.  
**Q. **Hola.  
**Ma**. Me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a estudiar a la biblioteca  
**Q**. Ok vamos.

Días después la rubia volvió a recibir una llamada de Tina.  
**  
****Q**. Tina en qué quedamos?  
**T.** No se trata de Santana, se trata de tu mamá, hice lo que me dijiste le llamé para contarle lo que pasaba con Santana, quedó en venir a New York pero antes de llegar al departamento la asaltaron y está en el hospital.  
**Q.** Qué dices?  
**T. **Se resistió un poco al asalto y el maldito tipo la apuñaló, en estos momentos está en cirugía.  
**Q.** Ay Dios mío, mi mamá noooo.  
**T. **Tienes que venir.  
**Q.** Inmediatamente tomo el tren para allá.

La llamada término.

**Ma.** Hola Quinn traje un bocadillo para... Pasa algo?  
**Q.** Necesito ir por algo de dinero a mi dormitorio, mi mamá está en el hospital y la están operando, necesito ir a ver cómo se encuentra.**  
****Ma**. A Lima?  
**Q. **No a Nueva York.  
**Ma**. Yo voy contigo, no te dejaré sola en estos momentos, se nota que estás muy nerviosa.  
**Q.** Gracias.

En cuanto llegaron a New York, se dirigieron al hospital que Tina les había dicho, la rubia estaba muy nerviosa.

**Q. **Tina mi mamá...  
**T. **Está en recuperación, perdió mucha sangre, está algo delicada.  
**Q.** No, no, nooo, no puedo perder a mi mamá otra vez, no puedo, ella tiene que vivir, tiene que vivir. (llorando)  
**S.** Lo hará Quinn (llorando)  
**Q**. Quiero verla.  
**T.** En estos momentos no se puede, te digo que está en recuperación, el doctor nos dijo que hasta que la pasen a su habitación podremos verla, el papá de Santana ya viene para acá.  
**Q**. Mami... No te puedes morir. (llorando más)

El resto de la tarde la rubia continúo llorando, Marley y Tina se encargaban de tratar de consolarla, cuando Santana intentaba acercársele, ella de inmediato le evitaba.

**S**. Ni siquiera me deja estar a su lado.  
**T**. Lo siento.  
**S**. Creo que ella es su novia, no se le despega ni un segundo.  
**T**. Eso quiere decir que es una buena novia, a diferencia del tuyo, hace muchas horas de lo que le pasó a tu mamá y ni siquiera te ha llamado para preguntarte c+omo está, no le importas ni tantito.  
**S**. Ya no me digas nada, por favor.

Finalmente trasladaron a Maribel a su habitación, las chicas pudieron visitarla.  
**  
****S**. Mami!  
**M**. Mija...  
**Q.** Mamá, me asustaste mucho, pensé lo peor, no me puedes dejar mamá , eres lo único que tengo, no me dejes nunca por favor.  
**M.** Claro que no me voy a ir mija, te hice la promesa de que estaría contigo toda la vida y lo voy a cumplir.  
**Q**. Te amo mami (abrazándola)  
**M**. Y yo a ti mi amor.  
**S. **Te amo.**  
****M**. Te amo también a ti mija.

Más tarde Frank se presentó en el hospital, estaba bastante angustiado por el estado de salud de su esposa, pero cuando le dijeron que el peligro había pasado, se sintió mucho mejor, notó claramente el sufrimiento que tenía Quinn por su madre, así que se dio cuenta de que la rubia realmente amaba a Maribel como si fuera su madre biológica y eso lo hizo sentirse muy orgulloso de ella.

**F**. Quinn?  
**Q**. Hola Frank.  
**F.** Cómo has estado?  
**Q**. Bien...  
**F.** Maribel sí que nos dio un gran susto, verdad?  
**Q**. Fue horrible.  
**F.** Quinn, siento mucho lo que pasó entre nosotros, me encantaría que regresaras a casa en vacaciones y retomar nuestra relación como padre e hija.  
**Q.** Sabes que siempre he estado muy agradecida contigo por haberme aceptado en tu familia, sé que te fallé y cometí un grave error al poner mis en tu hija, pero no te voy a negar que me sentí muy mal cuando me diste la espalda, agradezco tus palabras, pero ahora yo sólo te puedo ver como el esposo de mamá y nada más.  
**F. **Pero soy tu padre.  
**Q.** No lo eres, con permiso.

La rubia se alejó.

**S.** Qué pasa?  
**F.** Ella ya no quiere que yo sea su padre.  
**S.** Y tiene razón papá, los dos la traicionamos, se suponía que yo debía de luchar por lo que sentía por ella y se suponía también que tú nos deberías de haber apoyado en nuestro amor, si ya no quiere saber de ninguno de los dos es porque nosotros mismos nos lo buscamos.  
**F. **Sigues enamorada de ella?  
**S. **Tú que crees?

La latina se alejó.

**T. **Quinn... Ya le pedí perdón a Santana, pero ahora también te lo quiero pedir a ti, por mi culpa su mamá está en el hospital, si yo nunca le hubiese llamado para avisarle lo que pasaba con Santana, ella jamás habría venido hasta aquí.  
**Q.** No te preocupes Tina, hiciste lo correcto, finalmente Maribel es madre de Santana y tiene que saber lo que pasa con su hija, el idiota ese no se ha aparecido por aquí, verdad?  
**T. **Ni se aparecerá, ya te dije ese tipo trata muy mal a Santana, a veces ella llega con algunos moretones, en serio creo que la golpea, Santana ya no es la misma perra de antes, pareciera como si toda su personalidad hubiera cambiado desde que está con ese tarado, por eso te llamé para que hicieras algo al respecto, porque algo me dice que la sigues amando.**  
****Q**. Ay Tina...  
**T.** Le he pedido un montón de veces que lo deje, pero ella insiste en quedarse con él porque según eso debe de aguantar todo lo que le haga porque se lo merece ya que te dejó a ti y ese es el castigo que debe de recibir por traicionarte.  
**Q**. Mmmm ahora vuelvo.

Quinn fue a hacer una llamada.

**Q**. Hey Halo, perdón que te llame, pero la última vez que estuve en Columbus me dijiste que si necesitaba algo no dudara en pedírtelo, también me dijiste que tus negocios se habían extendido hasta New York, quiero pedirte un favor, se trata de darle una buena lección a un chico.  
**H**. Dame sus datos.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Pero qué demonios? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**T. **Qué pasa?  
**S. **El idiota de Sebastian me acaba de mandar un mensaje de texto donde termina conmigo, según él las cosas no han estado funcionando entre nosotros y lo mejor es que terminemos.  
**T.** Qué cobarde por dios, mira que no darte la cara para terminar contigo.  
**S**. Voy a llamarle, esto se me hace bastante raro.  
**T**. Y para que le llamas? Lo mejor que pudo hacer ese idiota es romper contigo.  
**S**. Espera.

Luego de hacer la llamada.

**T**. Por qué traes esa cara?  
**S**. Mmmm (frunciendo el ceño) Sebastian no me contesta las llamadas, le marqué a su compañero de habitación y me dijo que tomó un receso en la universidad, al parecer la dejará el resto del semestre, no te parece muy extraño, primero rompió conmigo y ahora deja la universidad, que demonios estará pasando?  
**T.** Quinn...  
**S.** Qué?  
**T.** Le platiqué a Quinn la manera en que ese idiota se comportaba contigo, estoy segura que algo hizo para que el muy cobarde terminara contigo, y debió de ser algo bastante fuerte como para que hasta haya huido de la ciudad, es mucha coincidencia, no lo crees?  
**S. **Quinn... Jajaja mi abejita sí lo sabía, ella aún se preocupa por mí y conociéndola, de seguro le pateó el trasero a Sebastian como se lo merecía.  
**T.** Y qué vas a hacer?  
**S.** La voy a recuperar Tina, y ahora sí nada ni nadie me lo va a impedir, Quinn y yo volveremos a estar juntas así sea lo último que haga en mi vida.  
**T**. Y yo te voy a ayudar, recuerda ustedes dos son mí OTP.  
**S**. Mi abejita volverá a su panal. (sonriendo)  
**T.** Acabas de decirle a tu vagina, panal? (mueca)  
**S**. Jajajaja eres una idiota Tina.  
**T**. La única idiota aquí eres tú. (indignada)  
**S. **Estoy enamorada, muy enamorada esa la razón de mi idiotez, hay que empezar a planear todo para recuperarla.  
**T.** Perfecto.

Continuará….


	50. El Plan

**_Luego de más de un mes, volví._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 50. El Plan.**

Maribel fue finalmente dada de alta, ya que tenía que continuar unas semanas en reposo, los López decidieron que se quedara en el departamento que Santana y Tina compartían.

**M.** Mija segura que no las voy a molestar?  
**S.** Claro que no mami, además ustedes pagan este departamento, tienes que reposar aquí para que recuperes fuerzas y puedas regresar a Lima.  
**T.** Santana tiene razón, compartiremos la habitación no se preocupe señora Maribel.**  
****M**. Está bien.  
**Q.** Mamá, ya que te encuentras en buenas manos, me regreso a New Heaven, pero el fin de semana vendré a visitarte antes de que regreses a Lima.  
**M.** Está bien hija, no te preocupes por mí, tú ve y sigue haciendo tu vida como normalmente lo haces.  
**S. **Puedes quedarte aquí si lo quieres, yo puedo dormir en el sofá para que tu compartas la habitación con Tina  
**Q. **No gracias, necesito regresar a la universidad porque tengo que entregar unos trabajos, además Marley viene conmigo.  
**S.** Ok...  
**Q**. Cuídate mucho mamá, estaré llamándote para ver cómo sigues, recuerda que si se te ofrece algo inmediatamente puedes llamarme.  
**S.** Sí mija, gracias en cuanto estés en New Heaven me llamas para estar más tranquila.  
**Q.** Lo haré mami.

Cuando Quinn y Marley iban rumbo a la puerta del departamento.

**S. **Quinn, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste por mí.  
**Q.** Y qué hice por ti?  
**S. **Poner en su lugar a Sebastian.  
**Q.** No sé de lo que hablas, adiós.

Las chicas salieron.

**S. **Siempre tan orgullosa mi abejita, pero te voy a recuperar mi amor, claro que lo haré.

En el tren rumbo a New Heaven...

**Q.** Muchas gracias por acompañarme Marley, casi me vuelvo loca cuando recibí la noticia sobre el atentado contra mi mamá, si no hubieses estado a mi lado no sé qué habría pasado.**  
****Ma.** No es nada Quinn, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, estoy muy enamorada de ti.  
**Q.** Qué?  
**Ma.** Sé que no es el momento más adecuado para decírtelo, pero es la verdad a pesar de que sé que tú no sientes nada por mí, me ha sido prácticamente imposible enamorarme de ti, me gusta todo de ti, eres una chica bastante misteriosa pero muy leal y sobre todo sincera, mi más grande sueño es que algún día tú puedas corresponderme y…  
**Q.** No te hagas ilusiones con eso Marley, yo comprendí que eso del amor no es para mí, me gustan las chicas y me gustan mucho pero decidí que ya no me voy a comprometer con absolutamente nadie.**  
****Ma.** Quién demonios te hizo dejar de creer en el amor?  
**Q. **Es una larga historia...  
**Ma**. Quinn, no todas las chicas somos iguales, si ésa mujer te destruyó el corazón no quiere decir que yo lo vaya a hacer,  
**Q.** Prefiero no arriesgarme.**  
****M**a. No me voy a rendir Quinn, no lo haré.

Días después.

**T. **Has pensado en algo?  
**S. **Sí, pero tendré que esperar hasta acción de gracias, le voy a pedir a mamá que invite a Quinn a pasarlo con nosotras, ella no se va a negar y entonces… Comenzaré con mi plan y tú me debes ayudar.  
**T.** Claro que lo haré, también tengo algunas ideas.  
**S. **Es arriesgado pero aun así lo haré.  
**T. **Platícamelo.  
**S. **Ok...

En Yale.

**Ma.** Cada vez mejoras más en tu manera de pintar, en cualquier momento podrás llegar a montar tu propia exposición.  
**Q.** Jajaja no exageres.**  
****Ma.** No lo hago, es la verdad el tiempo que has estado aquí definitivamente te ha ayudado a mejorar tus habilidades.  
**Q.** Tenía que tomar este taller, tal vez no me dediqué del todo a pintar, pero lo que sí sé es que me ayuda a distraerme bastante.  
**Ma**. Quinn... Te gustaría venir mañana a ver una exposición de un chico que está a punto de graduarse? Tal vez te ayude a inspirarte más.  
**Q. **Marley ya lo hablamos y...**  
****Ma**. No es una cita, no te preocupes, somos amigas y saldremos en ese plan y nada más.  
**Q. **Está bien.**  
****Ma**. Cool.

La rubia viajó a New York a visitar a su madre.

**Q. **Mami, no sabes el gusto que me da que estés más recuperada, doy gracias a Dios por dejarte conmigo.  
**M.** Ya te lo dije hija, yo siempre estaré contigo y no te voy a dejar, eres mi hija y te adoro y te tengo que proteger.  
**Q. **Te amo mamá, mejor madre no pudo escoger mi mami para mí.  
**M.** Muchas gracias por tus palabras mi amor, sabes que tú también eres una hija excepcional y te adoro, por cierto me encantaría que pasarás el día de acción de gracias conmigo.  
**Q.** Mmmm mamá, no creo que eso sea buena idea porque el pasarlo contigo implica tener que pasarlo también con tu esposo y con Santana, y sabes que no me llevo muy bien con ellos.  
**M**. Pero quiero pasar esas fechas con mi familia y tú eres una pieza fundamental en mi familia, por favor hazlo por mí, además sólo serán unas horas y nada más.  
**Q**. Está bien mamá, tendré que llamarle a Bree para que me de alojamiento por algunos días mientras regreso a la universidad.  
**M**. No tienes que hacer eso hija bien sabes que en mi casa tienes tu habitación.  
**Q.** No mamá, la habitación es de ustedes, no mía así que si quieres que vuelva a pasar ese día con ustedes, tendrás que aceptar que me aloje en casa de Bree.  
**M.** Está bien mija, lo importante es que estés conmigo.  
**Q. **Lo estaré.  
**M.** La próxima semana regresaremos a Lima, el doctor aprobó que viajara.  
**Q.** Qué bueno mamá, estoy segura que extrañas mucho tu casa.  
**M.** Lo hago.

Mientras Quinn y Tina fueron a comprar algo, Santana y Maribel platicaban.

**S. **Dijo que sí?**  
****M.** Sí.  
**S. **Qué buena noticia.  
**M.** Ay Santana, no sé ni por qué caí en tu juego al ayudarte a convencer a Quinn para que venga con nosotros a Lima.  
**S.** Mami confía en mí.  
**M**. Perdóname Santana, pero es justamente lo que no hago, después como te has portado con ella sé que no debería de confiar en ti.  
**S. **No le haré daño mamá, compréndeme estoy muy enamorada de ella y quiero recuperarla.  
**M.** Sólo te pido una cosa hija, no vuelvas a hacerla sufrir por favor, recuerda que ella ha tenido que pasar por cosas realmente horribles, te entregó su corazón y no te importó, así que considera muy bien lo que vas a hacer porque si tú la vuelves a dañar más fuerte de lo que ya lo has hecho, ella terminará odiándote.  
**S**. No mamá lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño, la amo y solamente quiero recuperarla.  
**M**. Ok, aun así necesito pedirte algo.  
**S**. Qué cosa?  
**M**. Que respetes si Quinn decide no volver contigo, no la obligues a que sea tu novia, hazte a un lado y déjala ser feliz.  
**S.** No mamá, eso no te lo puedo prometer, si ella no quiere ser mi novia yo continuaré con mi lucha hasta recuperarla, así sea lo último que haga en mi estúpida vida.  
**M**. Ay Santana López, eres una terca, nunca cambiarás.

Quinn se despidió de su madre para regresar a Yale, estando ahí…

**Ma**. Cómo te fue New York?  
**Q. **Muy bien, mi mamá está prácticamente recuperada a pesar de sus heridas, en unos días regresará a Lima y la veré ahí en acción de gracias.  
**Ma**. Irás a Lima?  
**Q.** Lo haré.  
**Ma.** Si quieres podemos viajar juntas, yo también iré a pasar acción de gracias allá.  
**Q. **Está bien.  
**Ma**. Por cierto te compré algo.  
**Q.** Qué es?  
**Ma.** Ábrelo.  
**Q.** Jejeje un estuche para guardar mis pinceles? Es hermoso, gracias Marley, no te hubieras molestado.  
**Ma.** No es nada, además quiero contribuir para que tu inspiración siga dando maravillosos frutos, las últimas pinturas que hiciste son preciosas.  
**Q. **Gracias Marley.  
**Ma**. En el cine habrá un festival sobre películas de los 50's te gustaría venir a ver alguna?  
**Q.** Marley...  
**Ma.** Ok, ok, olvídalo nos vemos después.  
**Q.** Gracias por el estuche.  
**Ma.** Ya te lo dije, no es nada.

Marley se alejó por algunos días de la rubia, eso hizo que ésta se extrañara un poco al no recibir el continuo acoso de la chica, pero luego la tuvo que buscar para ponerse de acuerdo con su regreso a Lima.

**Q. **Hola Marley por fin te encuentro, quiero preguntarte si viajarás conmigo de regreso a Lima, estoy a punto de comprar mi boleto y quiero saber si te compro de una vez el tuyo?  
**Ma**. Lo siento pero ya tengo mi boleto, de hecho lo compré hace días.  
**Q.** En serio? Ohhh pensé que viajaríamos juntas como ya lo habíamos dicho.  
**Ma. **Escucha Quinn, por fin comprendí que no te agrada para nada mi compañía, intenté mil veces invitarte a salir y obviamente tú no estás dispuesta a hacerlo, así que decidí alejarme de ti para que no tengas que soportar mi presencia, en serio siento mucho haber sido tan acosadora contigo.  
**Q. **No exageres...**  
****Ma**. Es la verdad y lo sabes.  
**Q. **Mmmm.**  
****Ma**. Supongo que necesitas aún más tiempo para recuperarte de lo que te hizo tu ex novia, yo seguiré mi camino y ya no te molestaré te lo prometo.  
**Q. **Ella me prometió que lucharíamos por nuestro amor, decidí darle tiempo para que recuperara a su familia, nos dimos un plazo de un año para luego hablar con sus padres y decirles que nuestro amor era más fuerte, pero desafortunadamente el amor sólo era de un lado obviamente del mío, ella aprovechó ese año de distanciamiento para conseguirse un novio que por supuesto le agradaba muchísimo a su padre, ella llevó las cosas muy lejos con él y a mí simplemente me hizo un lado y me olvidó, aún me duele mucho.  
**Ma.** En serio hizo eso? Vaya… Realmente no te amaba.  
**Q.** No, ella fingió muy bien el amor que decía tenerme y al final me dio una puñalada en la espalda, eso jamás se lo voy a perdonar.  
**Ma.** Lo ves? Realmente esa chica merece que tú te prohíbas disfrutar del amor sólo por tener miedo a fracasar otra vez? Creo que no le deberías de dar gusto en eso y lo que yo haría en tu lugar sería comenzar a salir con alguien, finalmente hace más de un año que no estás con ella, supongo que ya no ha de doler tanto como antes.  
**Q**. Duele igual.  
**Ma. **Lo siento... Pero estoy segura que algún día encontrarás a la chica indicada para ti, la chica que te dé todo el amor que tú necesitas y sobre todo a la que no le de miedo gritar a los cuatro vientos el amor que te tiene.  
**Q.** No sé si eso pueda llegar a pasar.  
**Ma.** No te cierres ante eso Quinn, como te dije tú mereces ser feliz no le des gusto esa chica, ella no te destruyó del todo aquí estás y tienes que aprender a vivir sin ella.  
**Q. **Eso trato.**  
****Ma**. Bueno me voy, ya es tarde y me esperan.  
**Q. **Te esperan?  
**Ma**. Sí, hay una chica que conocí en el festival de cine, intercambiamos números, hemos estado hablando y hoy tengo una cita con ella.  
**Q.** Una cita con ella?  
**Ma.** Sí, ella es linda y no sé, tal vez pueda darse algo entre nosotras.  
**Q**. Mmmm ya veo.  
**Ma.** Cuídate Quinn.  
**Q.** Igual.

La rubia se sintió celosa, no por el hecho de que Marley saliera con otra mujer, sino porque la chica tenía más agallas para superar un no y darle vuelta la página, en cambio ella continuaba negándose la posibilidad de ser feliz sólo por tener miedo a resultar otra vez herida, el tener sexo con otras chicas no era suficiente, ella quería una relación estable aunque lo negara.

**Q**. Diablos, espero no arrepentirme de dejarla ir... (mueca)

Acción de gracias estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, la rubia muy a su pesar tuvo que regresar a Lima para encontrarse con su madre, llegó a casa de su mejor amiga y se instaló hoy, más tarde se reunieron con su amigo David para salir a comer.

**K**. Y qué tal las chicas en Yale querida Quinn?  
**Q**. Interesantes jejejeje.  
**Br**. Sigues acostándote al azar con cuanta chica se topa en tu camino?  
**Q.** No exageres Bree, no es tanto así, no voy a negar que si conozco una chica y me gusta me la llevo a la cama, pero no tengo tanto sexo como ustedes lo creen.  
**K.** Pues deberías hacerlo, eres joven y muy guapa, te aseguro que todas las chicas han de estar babeando por ti.  
**Br.** Entre ellas Marley.  
**Q. **En eso te equivocas amiga, Marley se cansó de buscarme y ya comenzó a salir con alguien más.  
**K.** Y eso te duele?  
**Q**. Más bien creo que hirió a mi ego, se sentía muy bien rechazarla cada que me pedía salir con ella, pero cuando me dijo que ya no me iba molestar, sentí raro.  
**K.** Raro?  
**Q.** Pues sí, no sé. (alzado los hombros)  
**Br**. Sabes lo que creo? Que por fin estás superando a Santana, de alguna manera tu cerebro lo ha estado procesando lentamente tan así que creo que había una ligera posibilidad en tu mente de aceptar un día una invitación de Marley, cuando ella decidió dejarlo por la paz, entonces tú sentiste eso que dices sentir.  
**Q. **Pues... No te entendí nada jajaja.  
**K. **Creo que lo que Bree quiere decir es que tal vez algo muy dentro de tu ser deseaba salir con Marley, te halagaban sus continuas invitaciones, pero cuando decidió dejar de hacerlo entonces la realidad vino a ti, Quinn creo que deberías de considerar tener una cita con esa chica, aunque te acosaba y eso, tal vez no sea tan mala, tal vez ella sea la indicada.  
**Q. **No lo sé...  
**K. **Piénsalo.  
**Q. **Mmmm.  
**Br.** Sé que es un pésimo consejo el que te daré, pero creo que es una maravillosa oportunidad para demostrarle a la perra de Santana que por fin lo superaste.**  
****Q**. No la voy a utilizar para eso.  
**Br**. Y quién dijo que la tienes que utilizar? No señorita, lo que tú tienes que hacer es darte la oportunidad de ser feliz y ya.**  
****Q**. Tienen razón, buscaré a Marley.  
**K.** Bravo!

El día de acción de gracias la rubia se presentó temprano en casa de los López para ayudarle a su madre a preparar toda la comida de ese día.  
**  
****M**. Te extrañé tanto mija.  
**Q.** Y yo a ti mami, pero ya estamos juntas otra vez, aunque sólo sea por un par de días.  
**S. **Quinn! Hola... (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q**. Qué tal? Mami en qué te ayudo?  
**M**. Pues...

Mientras las tres mujeres preparaban la comida, la latina no dejaba de mirar ni por un segundo a la chica de ojos verdes, tanto así que la estaba incomodando bastante.

**M.** Le llamaré a tu padre para que me traiga unos ingredientes que olvidé.  
**S. **Ok.

Maribel salió de la cocina.

**S. **Me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado la invitación de mamá para venir aquí con nosotros este día.  
**Q.** Mamá es todo para mí, no le puedo negar nada.  
**S. **Gracias por lo de Sebastian.  
**Q.** Huh?  
**S. **Vamos Quinn, no te hagas la inocente, ambas sabemos que algo le hiciste para que me dejara en paz.  
**Q.** No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando.  
**S. **Lo sabes, y de verdad te agradezco mucho, últimamente él no era una buena persona.  
**Q.** Bueno, creo que ese es el motivo por el cual se llevaban tan bien, tú tampoco eres precisamente una buena persona.  
**S.** Sé que estás muy enojada conmigo por lo que pasó, pero créeme que estaba tan desesperada porque papá y mamá siguieran juntos que sólo quería que él estuviera contento conmigo, pero jamás me enamoré de Sebastian, mi corazón te pertenece a ti desde el día en que te di mi virginidad.  
**Q**. Santana, no comiences con lo mismo por favor eso pasó hace años, tú decidiste hacer algo y tuvo sus consecuencias, pero por favor a mí ya no me metas en tus cosas, y te voy a pedir que no vuelvas a mencionar nada sobre lo que pasó entre nosotras, eso está en el pasado y ahí se va a quedar.  
**S**. El profundo amor que tengo por ti jamás se quedará en el pasado, te amo y sé que tú y yo lograremos hacer realidad todos los planes que hicimos, nos casaremos en algunos años y tendremos una linda familia.  
**Q**. Primero muerta antes que regresar contigo, olvídalo Santana, olvídalo de una buena vez.  
**S.** Nunca!  
**Q**. Dios mío (negando con la cabeza)

Más tarde en la cena de acción de gracias, Frank estaba muy feliz porque toda la familia estuviera reunida, le expresó una y otra vez a Quinn que le encantaría que volviera a casa para continuar siendo su padre, una vez más la rubia lo rechazó.

**F.** Ya te lo dije Quinn esta es tu casa y nosotros somos tu familia, sé que no me comporté como el padre que necesitabas, pero compréndeme la noticia que me dieron tú y Santana fue como una bomba que cayó de pronto y no supe cómo reaccionar, si ustedes se siguen amando yo ya no me voy a oponer en su relación, tienen mi consentimiento y mi apoyo para siempre.  
**S.** En serio papi? (boca abierta)  
**F.** Totalmente.  
**S.** Escuchaste Quinnie? Ya no hay ningún impedimento para que estemos juntas, papá lo acepta y nos apoyará, es maravilloso!  
**F.** Ustedes son mis hijas y así como su madre lo ha dicho muchas veces, lo único que quiero es que sean felices, y si su felicidad es compartir una vida juntas, yo ya no me voy a oponer.  
**S**. Papi no sabes lo feliz que me haces, Quinn... Aquí tengo nuestros anillos de promesa, déjame ponerte el tuyo otra vez.

La rubia la miraba bastante incrédula.

**S.** Dame tu mano.  
**F.** Tienen anillos de promesa?  
**S.** Sí, hace un año y medio prometimos que pasara lo que pasara estaríamos juntas y que en algunos años nos casaremos y formaremos nuestra familia.  
**F.** Woooow.  
**S.** Anda Q, dame tu mano para ponerte el anillo.  
**F.** Voy a traer la cámara.**  
****M**. Frank...  
**F. **Qué? Es un momento muy importante para mis hijas, tengo que tenerlo en video.**  
****M.** Hija? (mirando a Quinn)  
**Q. **No hay nada importante que grabar con la cámara, en serio creen que nada más porque decidiste de pronto apoyar la sexualidad de tu hija voy a regresar con ella? Y a ti Santana qué te hace pensar que después de la humillación que me hiciste voy a regresar contigo? Los dos están cortados por la misma tijera, son unos caprichosos y egoístas que pretenden que las cosas se hagan a su modo y cuando se les dé la gana, están locos, yo no voy a participar en una estupidez como esta, decidí venir a esta casa para pasar el tiempo con mi madre, desafortunadamente ustedes dos vienen con el paquete, pero si por mí fuera jamás en la vida los volvería ver.  
**F.** Quinn!  
**Q**. Qué, me vas a regañar? Hace más de un año que dejaste de ser mi padre porque tú así lo quisiste, así que no me vengas a querer controlar a estas alturas, y tú Santana es mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar a mí, te lo dije la última vez no eres mi amiga ni eres mi hermana, sólo eres la hija de mi mamá y ya.  
**S.** Escúchame Quinn...  
**Q**. No! No tengo nada que escuchar, estoy harta de que la gente quiera manipularme, no lo van a hacer, lo último que quiero es regresar contigo así que déjame en paz, déjenme en paz los dos, mamá lo siento pero no puedo seguir un momento más en tu casa si quieres podemos vernos en otro ocasión, lamento haberte echado a perder este día, te amo nos vemos luego.  
**M.** Hija... (angustiada)

La rubia bastante molesta salió de la casa de los López.

**F**. Estás bien Santana?  
**S**. No papá, mientras Quinn no regrese a mi lado yo nunca estaré bien.

La latina subió corriendo a su habitación en un mar de lágrimas.

**F**. Todo es por mi culpa verdad?**  
****M**. Totalmente.

Maribel se retiró del comedor y se fue también a su habitación.

**F. **Soy un desgraciado.

El resto de la tarde Santana continuó llorando, ella estaba más segura que nunca del amor que sentía por la chica de ojos verdes, así que le llamó a Tina.

**T**. Estás llorando?  
**S**. Sí, yo no aguanto Tina, necesito a mi Quinn de vuelta y la necesito ya, tendremos que adelantar el plan.  
**T.** Ok, le llamaré a Mike.

Esa misma tarde Tina le llamó por teléfono a la rubia.  
**  
****T.** Hey Q, mañana Mike dará una fiesta en su cabaña, obviamente estamos invitadas, quieres que pase por ti a casa de Bree para ir juntas?  
**Q.** Te lo agradezco Tina, pero sé que en esa fiesta estará la idiota de Santana y lo último que quiero en este momento es volverle a ver la jeta.  
**T. **Se pelearon otra vez?**  
****Q.** Esa chiquilla es una insolente, de verdad no quiero verla.  
**T. **Pero Q, hace meses que no nos vemos y la pasamos todos juntos, esta es la oportunidad perfecta, no tienes que convivir con Santana solamente pasarla bien con los demás, puedes quedarte sólo un rato si así lo deseas.  
**Q**. No lo sé.  
**T.** Anda Quinn, será como en los viejos tiempos, claro con la excepción de que tú y Santana ya no están juntas, pero me refiero a divertirnos como antes.  
**Q**. Mmmm ay Tina.  
**T.** Vamos sí?  
**Q.** Ok pero solo un rato y ya.  
**T. **Genial, mañana paso por ti.

La llamada terminó.

**Br**. Pasa algo?**  
****Q.** Era Tina, me llamó para invitarme a una fiesta en la cabaña de Mike, realmente no tengo ánimos para ir.  
**Br**. Por Santana?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**Br**. Quinn no tienes que alejarte de tus amigos sólo porque esa perra también es amiga de ellos, yo que tú no me importaba e iría para divertirme un buen rato.  
**Q.** Ok iré, vienes conmigo?  
**Br**. No, este es un momento para que lo pases con ellos, de seguro recordarán miles de anécdotas en las que yo no estuve presente y créeme eso será bastante aburrido.  
**Q.** Jajajaja ok.

Al día siguiente en la cabaña de Mike.

**S. **Qué te parece todo esto?  
**T. **Si todo esto me lo hubieras preparado a mí, de inmediato te diría que sí.  
**S. **Jajaja tonta...  
**T. **No la cagues Santana, por favor no la cagues.  
**S. **No lo haré, confía en mí.

Horas más tarde la chica asiática fue en busca de la rubia para llevarla a la cabaña.

**Q. **Vendrán todos?  
**T. **Sí, Mike ya está en la cabaña, Brittany y Artie dijeron que llegarían un poco más tarde.  
**Q.** Y Santana?  
**T. **Ellos la traerán.  
**Q.** Pues ya que...

Cuando llegaron a la cabaña.

**Q.** Vaya creo que hay un juego de luces bastante espectacular dentro de la cabaña.  
**T. **Ya conoces a Mike, a él le gusta echar la casa por la ventana.  
**Q.** Jajaja lo sé.  
**T. **Adelántate, yo olvidé sacar mi chamarra, va a estar haciendo bastante frío en un rato más.  
**Q.** Ok.

Quinn entró a la cabaña y de inmediato le sorprendió ver el interior de esta, el escenario le resultaba bastante familiar, ya que era prácticamente una copia exacta de lo que ella había hecho con esa cabaña aquel 14 de febrero cuando hizo por primera vez el amor con Santana.

**Q.** Qué demonios? (frunciendo el ceño)

De pronto escuchó que la puerta se cerraba detrás de ella, volteó para intentar abrirla y se encontró con que estaba cerrada por fuera.

**Q.** Tina! Tina!  
**T. **Lo siento Q, pero es por tu felicidad...  
**Q.** Ábreme maldita sea.  
**T. **No puedo hacerlo, nos vemos mañana.  
**Q.** Tina! Tina!

Quinn escuchó que el auto de Tina arrancaba y se alejaba.

**S. **Hola abejita.

Santana estaba detrás de ella vistiendo el abrigo rojo que Quinn le había regalado aquella Navidad.

**Q.** No puede ser! (soltando el aire)  
**S. **Perdóname por hacerte esto, pero era la única manera en que tú y yo pudiéramos estar completamente solas, ya sabes que Tina nos adora juntas y ella me ayudó en esto.  
**Q.** Santana no tengo tiempo para estas niñerías, hazme el favor de abrir la puerta para que yo pueda salir de aquí.  
**S. **Lo siento, no tengo la llave… Tina regresará por nosotras mañana por la mañana.**  
****Q.** Me lleva el diablo!**  
****S.** Quinn, relájate, todo esto es para ti, ven aquí conmigo preparé la cena.  
**Q**. No gracias.  
**S.** Recuerdas nuestro primer 14 de febrero juntas? Yo te pedí una cita romántica y tú me la regalaste, fue precisamente en esta cabaña cuando luego de celebrarlo, me hiciste por primera vez el amor.**  
****Q**. No me vas a dejar salir?  
**S.** Ya te dije, no tengo la llave.  
**Q**. Ni modo.

La rubia fue hasta el sofá y se recostó en el.

**S.** Quinn, ven vamos a cenar.**  
****Q**. No tengo hambre.  
**S.** Quieres una copa?**  
****Q**. No tengo sed.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn, te amo con todo mi ser, fui una total idiota y me arrepiento tanto de las malas decisiones que tomé, esto lo preparé para demostrarte lo mucho que deseo volver contigo, por favor dame una oportunidad, las dos nos la merecemos.  
**Q**. Santana ya basta, en serio no tienes otra cosa mejor qué hacer que estarme molestando? Ya te lo dije, no quiero volver contigo.  
**S.** No me amas?  
**Q**. No.  
**S.** Pues no te creo, en seis meses no pudiste haberme dejado de amar, si no lo hiciste en un año en el que estuvimos separadas, entonces quiere decir que aún me amas, vamos Quinn por favor dame la oportunidad de continuar contigo, de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo y que quiero casarme contigo y formar una familia a tu lado, por favor mi amor.  
**Q**. Las cosas no son tan sencillas, lo siento.  
**S.** Lo son...

Santana desabrochó su abrigo y luego se lo quitó para mostrarse solamente en lencería muy provocativa.

**Q**. Qué demonios haces?  
**S.** Te voy a dar algo que sé que te encanta tener... Mi cuerpo, hazme tuya Q, hazme tuya una vez más.

Santana se colocó a horcajadas sobre la rubia, tomó las manos de la chica y las llevó directamente hasta sus senos.

**S.** Soy tuya en cuerpo y alma.**  
****Q**. Quítate.  
**S.** No lo haré.

La latina se agachó un poco para llevar sus labios hasta el cuello de la rubia, comenzó a besarlo, chuparlo y lamerlo sensualmente.

**S.** Hazme el amor.**  
****Q**. No.  
**S.** Vamos Quinn, sé que también lo deseas.**  
****Q**. Santana si el único propósito para hacerme venir aquí era para tener relaciones sexuales conmigo, lamento decirte que no va a funcionar el que estés prácticamente desnuda sobre mí.  
**S. **En serio no deseas estar dentro de mí? Lamer mi vagina y mis senos? Penetrar todos los orificios de mi cuerpo?  
**Q.** No.  
**S****. **Veamos...

Santana se puso de pie y comenzó a desnudarse, primero se quitó el sostén para dejar sus hermosos senos al aire, con sus manos los empezó a acariciar hasta que sus pezones se pusieron duros, la rubia estaba como hipnotizada viendo los movimientos de las manos de Santana, luego la latina recorrió su abdomen y su vientre con sus manos hasta llegar al hilo dental que traía puesto, bajó lentamente los cordones de la prenda hasta que se deshizo de ellos.

**S. **Hoy la depilé para ti, sé lo mucho que te gusta cuando la tengo así.  
**Q.** Santana no seas infantil, vístete ahora mismo.  
**S. **Pero abejita, acaso no te gusta verme así?  
**Q.** No.  
**S.** En serio?

La morena empezó a girar sobre su propio eje sensualmente para que la chica de ojos verdes pudiera observar todo su perfecto cuerpo, de espaldas hacia Quinn se inclinó un poco y abrió sus glúteos para que la rubia pudiera admirarla.

**S. **Te gusta mi vagina? Quieres mi culo? Traje un montón de juguetes que sé que te encantará usar en mí, están en esa mochila.

Quinn comenzó a sentir punzadas entre sus piernas.

**Q**. Maldita sea (murmuró)  
**S.** Te gusta mi vagina? Qué te encantaría hacer en estos momentos, penetrarme con tu lengua o con tus maravillosos dedos?  
**Q**. En serio Santana, basta!

Santana se acercó nuevamente a la rubia tomó su mano y la llevó directamente hasta su vientre plano.

**S.** Sólo faltan unos pocos centímetros para que me toques donde más lo necesito, pero dejaré que tú lo hagas.

La latina soltó la mano de la rubia.

**S. **Tócame mi amor.  
**Q.** Quieres sexo eh?  
**S. **Sólo contigo.  
**Q.** Bueno... Entonces será a mi manera.

La rubia se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mochila donde estaban guardados los juguetes sexuales que la morena había llevado, tomó un strap on y lo colocó en su cintura.

**Q**. Cogeré tu culo con esta cosa ahora mismo.  
**S.** Qué? No Q, es muy grande. (ojos muy abiertos)  
**Q**. Te gustan las vergas no? Bueno, esto es lo más cercano a eso.  
**S**. Quinnie**.****  
****Q**. Me trajiste aquí para cogerte no? Bueno pues ya te lo dije, lo haré pero a mi manera, voltéate.  
**S**. Amor.  
**Q**. Voltéate!  
**S.** No te vas a desnudar?  
**Q**. Que te voltees!

La latina obedeció a Quinn, se volteó y se apoyó con sus codos sobre el sofá.  
**  
****Q**. Será un poco difícil, pero ya que te encanta tener esto dentro de ti, supongo que lo disfrutarás.

Santana no dijo una sola palabra, en cuanto sintió una de las manos de Quinn sobre sus caderas, comenzó a temblar, pero estaba en completo silencio.

La rubia pasó la punta del dildo entre las nalgas de Santana rozando un poco su orificio, la morena seguía temblando.  
**  
****Q**. Relájate o te dolerá.

Santana seguía sin decir nada, a Quinn se le hizo bastante extraño que su ex novia no pusiera resistencia alguna sobre lo que estaba intentando hacer, de pronto escuchó un leve sollozo, así que paró, desató el strap on de su cintura y volteó a la morena para verla a los ojos, se sorprendió bastante al ver la expresión de Santana, era de mucho pánico, sus ojos tenían lágrimas en ellos.

**Q. **Qué te pasa?  
**S. **N-nada Q, vamos hazlo.  
**Q.** No lo haré, sólo quería jugar contigo, yo no sería capaz de hacerte algo tan cruel como eso, porque sé que no lo deseas.  
**S.** Oh...  
**Q**. Por qué lo ibas a permitir? Antes me hubieras agarrado a golpes antes de tratar de humillarte de esa manera.  
**S.** Sólo quería complacerte, además ya estoy acostumbrada a hacer cosas que no me gustan.  
**Q.** Mmm?

La rubia se sorprendió de inmediato y ató algunos cabos.

**Q.** Ese malnacido te obligaba a hacer cosas que no te gustaban?

La latina agachó la cabeza.  
**  
****Q.** Santana!  
**S. **Yo tuve la culpa, la tuve porque hice una mala decisión y me merecía todo lo que me estaba pasando.  
**Q.** Te violaba?  
**S. **No, sólo que a veces yo no tenía ganas de estar con él y…  
**Q. **Se lo decías?  
**S. **Al principio sí, pero aun así él no me escuchaba, luego lo dejé de lado.**  
****Q.** Entonces te estuvo violando todo este tiempo?  
**S. **No, no me violaba...  
**Q.** Pero le decías que no y cuando dices no es NO! Ese infeliz te violaba Santana!  
**S. **Me lo merecía.  
**Q.** Noooo, nadie en esta vida se merece ser usado y ultrajado de esa manera, Santana qué pasa contigo?  
**S. **Me lo merecía Quinn.  
**Q.** Dios mío.

La rubia se acercó hasta el colchón que estaba cerca de la chimenea y tomó una de las mantas que estaban sobre el, luego se acercó a la latina y la cubrió.  
**  
****Q.** Ese hijo de perra se ganó a pulso lo que le pasó.  
**S. **Qué le hiciste?  
**Q.** Nada.  
**S. **Quinn...**  
****Q.** Unos amigos le dieron una buena lección que lo dejó sin dientes.  
**S. **Qué?  
**Q.** De haber sabido que te obligaba a tener relaciones sexuales, lo habría mandado capar.  
**S.** Sabía que algo le habías hecho.  
**Q**. Y no me arrepiento, luego de saber lo que te hacía, lo haría de nuevo con mis propias manos.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**Q.** Abriré una botella de vino, necesito un trago.

La rubia sirvió dos copas, regresó al lado de Santana y le entregó una.  
**  
****Q.** Bébelo, también lo necesitas.  
**S.** Gracias...

Santana tomó todo el contenido de la copa de un solo sorbo.

**S.** Lo siento mucho Quinn, no hay día en que no me arrepienta por haberte traicionado, ya no sé cómo pedirte perdón, pensé que esta sería una buena manera para hacerlo, pero creo que una vez más me equivoqué, sólo quería que recordáramos los buenos tiempos, de verdad quiero volver contigo, por favor perdóname.  
**Q**. No sé qué pensar, destruiste mi corazón de una manera horrible.  
**S.** Lo sé mi amor.  
**Q**. No llores... (abrazándola)  
**S.** Te amo, te extraño desde el primer día que nos alejamos, sin ti me muero Quinn.  
**Q. **Claro que no.  
**S.** Podemos empezar desde cero?**  
****Q**. No sé, estoy profundamente herida.  
**S.** Déjame curar tus heridas.  
**Q**. Tú las provocaste.**  
****S.** Por eso quiero enmendar mis errores.

Santana tomó el rostro de la rubia con sus manos para acercarlo hasta sus labios, luego la besó lentamente, Quinn no la rechazó.

Rápidamente la chica de ojos verdes volvió a sentir todas las sensaciones que le provocaban los labios de Santana, era casi como en los viejos tiempos.

**S.** Me sigues amando lo sé (sonriendo en los labios de la chica)  
**Q**. No quiero volverme a arriesgar.  
**S.** No temas mi amor, te juro que esta vez las cosas serán distintas y yo no te volveré a fallar nunca.  
**Q**. Es que...  
**S.** Te amo... (besándola)

Y con ese beso la rubia ya no pudo resistirse más, quitó la manta del cuerpo de Santana y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar la delicada piel de la morena.

**S.** Mi abejita hermosa...**  
****Q**. Me vuelves loca...  
**S.** Y tú a mí.

Los labios de Quinn besaron cada recoveco del cuerpo de su ex novia, el aroma de la chica embriagaba a la rubia de una manera incontrolable, concentró sus caricias en los senos de la latina, con besos lentos recorrió todo el abdomen y vientre de Santana hasta llegar a la vagina de ésta, luego con su lengua lamió una y otra vez toda la raja de la chica, separó sus labios vaginales para admirarla en todo su esplendor.

**Q.** Estás muy mojada.  
**S. **Sabes que siempre logras eso en mí.

Quinn empezó a desnudarse, ya no tenía voluntad lo único que quería era fusionarse con Santana.

Tomadas de la mano caminaron hasta el colchón que estaba cerca de la chimenea, los besos y caricias no se hicieron esperar, las dos estaban disfrutando el momento plenamente, sin prisas.

**S.** Te amo.  
**Q**. Yo...  
**S.** No te preocupes no tienes que decirlo ahora, hazme el amor abejita...

Y fue justamente lo que la rubia hizo, llevó la palma de su mano hasta la vagina de Santana para acariciarla lentamente, de inmediato las yemas de sus dedos encontraron el hinchado clítoris de la latina y empezó a acariciarlo tiernamente, la morena no dejaba de retorcerse, ella quería más, la rubia lo intuyó y deslizó uno de sus dedos en la entrada de la vagina de la latina.

**S.** Amor! (cerrando los ojos)  
**Q**. San...  
**S.** No pares bebé, te amo.  
**Q. **Jamás te obligaría a acostarte conmigo.  
**S.** Lo sé mi amor, no pares, no pares.

Quinn añadió un dedo más y entonces la pasión la invadió y comenzó a penetrar a su ex novia fuertemente.

**S.** Por Dios! Sí justo ahí mi amor, ahhhh.

Mientras Quinn continuaba penetrando a Santana, sus labios se concentraban en atender a los senos de la chica.

**S.** Por fin soy tuya otra vez mi amor, ahhh ahhh.  
**Q**. Vente para mí Santana.  
**S.** Ahhhh sí amor sí, lo haré.

Unos movimientos extras y Santana cayó en un placer indescriptible.

**S.** Eso fue sensacional, hacer el amor contigo siempre es especial.

Quinn sólo sonrió.

**S**. Quiero sentirte más, por favor quiero sentir tu vagina sobre la mía.  
**Q.** Ok.

Las chicas se acomodaron para formar unas tijeras, en cuanto sus vaginas entraron en contacto, la electricidad recorrió todo su cuerpo, entonces los movimientos de cadera comenzaron lentamente.

**S.** Esto es lo más sensual que podemos llegar a hacer, me encanta bebé, siento que así nos unimos más, soy tuya Quinn, sólo tuya.  
**Q. **Júramelo.  
**S.** Te lo juro.  
**Q**. Muévete más.  
**S.** Mmmmm si, aaaahhh, ahhhh.

Las chicas incrementaron la velocidad hasta que se vinieron.

**S.** Fabuloso como siempre.  
**Q**. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. (agitada)  
**S.** De ahora en adelante no lo olvidarás porque todos los días estaremos juntas.  
**Q**. Quieres cenar?  
**S.** No, sólo déjame hacerte el amor, es mi turno.**  
****Q**. No sé, no creo estar lista aún.  
**S.** No? Mmm está bien mi amor, respetaré tu decisión, pero quiero ser tuya otra vez.  
**Q**. Ok... Sólo voy por otra copa.  
**S.** Sí mi amor.

Las chicas continuaron bebiendo.  
**  
****S.** He estado pensando, a pesar de que tú estás en New Heaven y yo en New York, creo que podemos hacer que esto funcione, puedo ir algunos fines de semana y tú puedes venir conmigo también, esto va a funcionar Quinn, ahora sí no te voy a descuidar.**  
****Q**. Vas muy rápido Santana.  
**S.** Tiene que ser así, he perdido casi un año y medio sin ti y ya no estoy dispuesta a estar lejos de ti ni un segundo más, te pertenezco Quinnie soy tuya y no quiero separarme de ti.**  
****Q**. Es que...  
**S.** Shh no digas nada mi cielo, déjame ponerte tu anillo de promesa, quiero que todos los días que lo veas en tu mano recuerdes que nos vamos a casar y vamos a tener bebés.

Sin decir una palabra la rubia dejó que Santana le colocara nuevamente el anillo en su dedo.  
**  
****S**. Me haces tan feliz mi amor, muchísimo.

Santana se acurrucó con Quinn.

**S**. A ti es a quien pertenezco Quinn, nunca lo olvides.

La rubia hizo una vez más suya a la latina, estaban tan agotadas que Santana se quedó profundamente dormida en los brazos de la chica de ojos verdes.

Quinn no dejaba de mirar el rostro de Santana.

**Q.** Eres tan hermosa... Me enamoré como idiota de ti...

Pero de pronto una sensación de inseguridad invadió a la rubia, miró el anillo de promesa que estaba en su dedo y el pánico la envolvió.

**Q.** No, no puedo hacer esto, definitivamente no lo puedo hacer.

Quinn se desenredó de los brazos de Santana quien para su fortuna no despertó, tomó su ropa y comenzó a vestirse, luego se dirigió a la cocina para encontrar algo que le sirviera como ganzúa para abrir la chapa de la puerta, luego de varios intentos finalmente lo logró, encontró por ahí un lápiz y en un pedazo de papel y escribió algo, lo puso en la almohada, luego se quitó el anillo y lo colocó en el mismo lugar.

**Q.** No te puedo perdonar Santana, lo siento.

Quinn besó la cabeza de la latina y luego salió de la cabaña para no volver.

Caminó por el bosque con un montón de ideas en su cabeza, estaba confundida, tenía sentimientos encontrados.

**Q**. Tengo que rehacer mi vida, no puedo seguir estancada en lo mismo.

Caminó por varios minutos hasta que sus pasos se detuvieron justo frente a la casa de Marley, forzó la chapa y fue directo a la habitación de la chica.

**Q.** Marley? Marley despierta.  
**Ma**. Mmm? Quinn? Eres tú?  
**Q. **Sí.  
**Ma**. Qué haces aquí? Son las 4 am!  
**Q.** Lo sé y lo siento.  
**Ma.** Estás bien?  
**Q.** Fue Santana.  
**Ma**. Qué?  
**Q.** Santana fue la chica que destruyó mi corazón.  
**Ma.** Tu hermana?**  
****Q**. Ella no es mi hermana, es una historia muy larga y en estos momentos te la voy a contar.

La rubia le platicó toda su historia de amor con Santana a Marley, la chica estaba bastante sorprendida con el relato.

**Ma.** Siento mucho lo que tuviste que pasar.**  
****Q**. Estoy tratando de superarlo, aún me duele muchísimo lo que me hizo, pero realmente quiero rehacer mi vida, no quiero que Santana sea siempre una sombra en mi camino, quiero salir adelante.  
**Ma**. Entonces hazlo, ella no merece que tú te cierres ante la posibilidad de volverte a enamorar, cualquier chica sería inmensamente feliz a tu lado y estoy muy segura de que dicha chica si te valoraría.  
**Q.** Hace rato me acosté con ella por última vez.  
**Ma.** Qué?  
**Q. **Sí, hoy trató de reconquistarme y te juro que estuve a punto de caer nuevamente, pero gracias al cielo todo se me aclaró y me di cuenta de que sería la peor estupidez que pudiera cometer, ya no quiero estar con ella.  
**Ma**. Te escuchas muy decidida, estoy segura que podrás vivir sin ella.  
**Q.** Quiero intentarlo contigo, no quiero que te sientas como un clavo que saca a otro clavo, de verdad quiero tener una relación normal, una relación con la que siempre he soñado, que todo el mundo lo sepa, que mi novia no se avergüence de mí, que no haya ningún hombre que nos separe, aceptarías ser mi novia?  
**Ma**. No lo sé, no quiero que juegues con mis sentimientos.  
**Q.** Jamás haría algo así, mucho menos después de que lo viví en carne propia.  
**Ma**. Hace algunos días hubiera estado feliz si me habrías preguntado esto, pero ahora no sé qué pensar, una parte de mí quiere decirte que sí y la otra está muy insegura.  
**Q.** No te preocupes Marley, comprendo que no confíes en mí y claro que no te obligaré a que estés conmigo, además ésa chica con la que estás saliendo supongo que tiene más posibilidades que yo de estar contigo y eso ha de ser por alguna buena razón.  
**Ma**. No creo que lo de nosotras funcione, ella viene saliendo de una relación de muchos años y se la pasa hablando de su ex novia prácticamente el 70% del tiempo que compartimos juntas, aún no está preparada para comenzar algo nuevo así que decidí dejar de salir con ella.  
**Q.** Lo siento.  
**Ma.** De verdad no me utilizarás para darle celos a Santana?  
**Q.** No.  
**Ma**. Ni tampoco te la pasarás hablando todo el tiempo de ella?  
**Q.** Te juro que no lo haré  
**Ma.** Entonces pídemelo otra vez.  
**Q.** Jejeje ok... Marley aceptarías ser mi novia?  
**Ma.** Sí Quinn, sí quiero ser tu novia.

Marley se acercó y besó tiernamente a la rubia.

**Q.** Te aseguro que esta relación va a funcionar, y siempre seré sincera contigo.  
**Ma.** Yo te prometo lo mismo, también quiero que esta relación funcione porque sabes que estoy profundamente enamorada de ti y sé que en un futuro podré ganarme tu corazón.  
**Q.** Gracias Marley.  
**Ma.** Ven, necesito dormir.  
**Q.** Puedo darme un baño antes?  
**Ma.** Claro, te prestaré algo de ropa.  
**Q. **Gracias.

Mientras la rubia se duchaba, pensaba en su noche con Santana.

**Q. **Fue un dulce error que jamás volveré a cometer. (suspirando)

A la mañana siguiente la latina despertó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, se volteó para buscar el cuerpo de la rubia pero de pronto abrió los ojos al notar que ya no estaba.

**S.** Abejita? Estás en el baño?

No hubo respuesta.

**S.** Quinn!

Cuando trató de levantarse, notó lo que estaba sobre la almohada.

_**Una noche no es suficiente, lo siento Santana pero no puedo hacer esto nunca más.**__**  
**_  
El corazón de la latina se quebró en mil pedazos, no podía creer que después de haber compartido una noche tan maravillosa con su ex novia, ella se hubiera ido dejándola ahí completamente sola.

**S.** Abejita yo te amo, no puedes hacerme esto. (muy angustiada)

Rápidamente la latina se vistió y se dirigió detrás de la cabaña donde estaba su auto, arrancó y fue directo a la casa de la mejor amiga de su ex novia.

**Br**. Qué quieres?  
**S. **Llámale a Quinn necesito hablar con ella.  
**Br**. Ella no está aquí, se supone que anoche fue a una fiesta donde tú estarías presente, ahora qué demonios le hiciste maldita perra?  
**S. **No le hice absolutamente nada, necesito hablar con ella y si no le llamas entraré a tu casa y la buscaré por cada rincón.  
**Br**. Hazlo, yo no me opondré ya te dije que no se encuentra aquí.

De pronto escucharon el sonido de un auto, se trataba del auto de Marley.

Las ahora novias de bajaron de el y tomadas de la mano se acercaron a la entrada de la casa.

**Ma**. Ahí está Santana...  
**Q.** No te preocupes Marley, ahora estoy contigo no lo olvides.  
**Ma.** Ok...

Las novias se acercaron a las chicas.

**Br.** Y esto? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Quinn por qué me dejaste sola? Y qué haces con ésta tipa?  
**Q.** Ella es mi novia Santana.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Br**. En serio? Muchas felicidades chicas. (enorme sonrisa)  
**S.** No, no y no! Eso no puede ser verdad Quinn, cómo demonios ésta tipa va a ser tu novia si hace algunas horas me estabas haciendo el amor, acaso ella ya lo sabe?  
**Br**. Tuviste relaciones sexuales con ésta perra? (arrugando la nariz)  
**Ma.** Claro que lo sé, Quinn me lo explicó todo y adoro su sinceridad.  
**S. **Aceptas que te haya puesto el cuerno?  
**Q.** No fue así.  
**S. **No entiendo Quinn, se supone que todo estaba aclarado entre nosotras, por qué me haces esto?  
**Q.** Mira Santana, lamento mucho haberte dado esperanzas, fui débil y no me pude controlar, pero la verdad es que ya no te amo y no puedo volver contigo porque no confío en ti, Marley y yo nos estamos dando una oportunidad y quiero pedirte que respetes nuestro noviazgo.  
**S.** Noooo, por qué me tratas de esta manera? Ya te pedí mil veces perdón, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti. (llorado)  
**Q.** Claro que puedes Santana, lo hiciste por más de un año.  
**S**. Esta es tu venganza verdad?  
**Q**. No Santana, yo no me estoy vengando de ti, sólo estoy pensando en mí por primera vez, quiero ser feliz y por eso me estoy dando esta nueva oportunidad, no puedo estar contigo porque ya no quiero estarlo, yo no me metí en tu relación con Sebastian, por favor te pido que hagas lo mismo con la mía, tú tienes tu vida hecha en New York y sé que pronto encontrarás al chico indicado que te trate como te mereces.  
**S.** Me estás matando Quinn.  
**Q**. Lo siento, sólo soy sincera, cuídate, adiós.

Las 3 chicas entraron a la casa dejando a la latina en un mar de lágrimas.

En el interior de la casa.

**Ma.** Está llorando horrible, estás segura que no quieres ir con ella?  
**Q.** Te aseguro que estoy donde quiero estar. (sonriendo)  
**Ma.** Ok.  
**Br.** Ustedes dos tienen que contarme todo, pero antes vamos a preparar un rico desayuno.**  
****Q.** Sí por favor, me muero de hambre.**  
****Ma.** Yo te ayudo Bree.

Mientras Bree y Marley fueron a la cocina la rubia se acercó a la ventana, pudo ver a su ex novia llorando tirada en la banqueta.

**Br.** Quinn pon la mesa por favor.  
**Q. **Ya voy... Ya se te pasará Santana, esto es sólo una fase como todas las que tienes (alzando los hombros)

Afuera de la casa, la latina se quedó sin lágrimas y como pudo se puso de pie para ir directo a su auto para regresar a la cabaña a recoger todo.

Más tarde.

**T.** Hey San ya llegué, quién abrió la puerta?  
**S.** Quinn, ella es experta en abrir cerraduras.  
**T.** Estás llorando? Qué pasa? Las cosas no salieron bien?  
**S.** Ella me hizo el amor como antes, y luego de eso se largó a buscar a Marley, resulta que ahora ésa chica es su novia.  
**T.** Qué? Pero cómo?  
**S.** La herí tanto que ella ya no quiere estar conmigo, la perdí Tina, perdí a mi abejita y no sé si algún día la volveré a recuperar, todo el plan salió mal, creí que preparándole todo esto la recuperaría, le di el sexo que tanto le gustaba y no fue suficiente, me equivoqué, la perdí para siempre.  
**T.** No me digas eso...  
**S.** Mi vida apesta, te juro que apesta.  
**T.** Ya no llores San...

Al día siguiente Santana decidió ir a su lugar en el parque antes de regresar a Nueva York, pero primero fue a comprar una nueva tienda de campaña.

**S**. No voy a dejar que este lugar muera como nuestro amor Quinnie.

Como pudo armó la nueva casa de campaña, la vieja la puso a un lado, dentro de ella encontró algunas pertenencias de Quinn.

De inmediato todos los recuerdos de los momentos que pasaron ahí se vinieron a su mente, cada palabra, cada beso, cada caricia, cada promesa… Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

**S.** Me hiciste una promesa Quinn, te conozco y sé que la vas a cumplir, tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero en unos años más serás mi esposa y formaremos una familia, estoy segura de eso abejita, sólo tengo que ser paciente, aquí estaré cuando decidas que ya es tiempo de regresar conmigo para hacer realidad nuestra promesa... Te amo Quinn Fabray.

Continuará...

* * *

_**Bueno antes que nada una enorme disculpa por dejar botada la historia, pero seré sincera, la inspiración se fue apagando poco a poco, sé que hasta ahora esta es mi historia más exitosa en cuanto al número de comentarios recibidos y por eso la fui alargando, tanto así que me perdí en el camino y creo que ustedes lo sintieron también porque dejé de recibir los comentarios de antes. **_

_**Se suponía que esta historia debería de haber terminado hace mucho pero ahora no es así, tal vez este último capítulo tampoco les haya agradado, pero creo que Santana debe de valorar un poco más a Quinn, lo que le hizo fue fuerte y debe de pagar las consecuencias, es Quinntana endgame a menos que ustedes quieran lo contrario.**_

_**Unos dos o tres capítulos más y por fin terminará jejejeje.**_

_**Gracias por leer y perdón por los errores y por mis loqueras.**_


	51. El Trato

**_Lo pidieron, así que esta es una pequeña actualización._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 51. El Trato.  
**  
**Br**. Es una lástima que ya tengamos que regresar a nuestras universidades, estos días me los pasé muy bien contigo.  
**Q.** Yo también, pero el deber nos llama, espero poderte ver el próximo año.  
**Br.** Cómo? Entonces no vendrás para navidad?  
**Q. **No, tú sabes que esos días son para pasarlos en familia y yo no tengo familia.  
**Br. **Quinn tú eres parte de mi familia.  
**Q. **Te lo agradezco Bree, pero desde hace tiempo había decidido que iba a pasar navidad en New Heaven.**  
****Br.** Pues si cambias de opinión, sabes que aquí eres bienvenida.  
**Q. **Muchas gracias, bueno nos vemos más tarde, voy con Marley ayudarla a empacar.  
**Br. **Jajaja a empacar?  
**Q.** Lo sé, es ridículo.  
**Br.** Tú disfruta de tu noviazgo.  
**Q.** Lo haré.

En casa de Marley.

**Ma.** Me encantan tus besos.  
**Q. **Son buenos?  
**Ma.** Muy buenos y deliciosamente adictivos.  
**Q. **Tu familia ya sabe que...**  
****Ma.** Sí, de hecho el pedirte que me ayudaras a empacar solamente fue un pretexto para que te quedes a cenar y presentarte a mis padres.  
**Q.** Cielos (nerviosa)  
**Ma.** No te preocupes Quinn, mis padres siempre han respetado mi sexualidad, están muy felices de que por fin tenga una relación, así que no te preocupes por ellos, nos apoyarán ya lo verás.  
**Q.** Jejeje ok.

Y en efecto, los padres de Marley de inmediato aceptaron a la chica de ojos verdes como novia de su hija, la cena fue perfecta, Quinn descubrió que el tener una relación con Marley sería algo muy favorable para su vida.

Justo antes de regresar a New Heaven...

**Q.** Ahora sólo a esperar que Marley pase por mí.  
**Br.** Esa chica me agrada, te hace bien su compañía.  
**Q. **Yo también lo creo.

Tocaron a la puerta y Bree fue a abrirla...

**Br.** Qué quieres aquí?  
**S. **Vengo a hablar con Quinn.  
**Br.** Ella no se encuentra aquí.  
**S.** Sé que está aquí, así es que si no le llamas, entraré por la fuerza a tu casa.  
**Br**. Inténtalo.  
**S. **Ahora verás.  
**Q. **Qué quieres Santana?  
**S. **Sabía que estabas aquí, vengo hablar contigo Quinnie.  
**Br.** Entra no quiero que mis vecinos se den cuenta de tu loquera.  
**S. **Gracias.

La morena entró y Bree fue a la cocina.

**Q. **Santana ya te lo dije, tú y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar, hasta cuándo insistirás con eso?  
**S.** Yo no pienso lo mismo, por favor dame la oportunidad de hablar contigo.  
**Q. **Santana estoy a punto de ir a Columbus para tomar el vuelo a New Heaven, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo.  
**S. **Quinn... Lo que pasó el otro día entre nosotras me confirmó que aún sientes algo por mí, sé que estás sumamente dolida por lo que te hice, también sé que fue mi culpa el que ahora no quieras saber nada de mí, pero date cuenta de algo, lo que tú y yo teníamos jamás se podrá comparar con lo que tienes con esa Barney.  
**Q. **Es Marley y tienes razón, jamás se podrá comparar porque lo que tú y yo tuvimos fue sólo angustia, engaños y decepciones, me hiciste creer que eso podría funcionar pero no fue así, y es algo que ya no se puede cambiar, en este momento mi vida está en paz, realmente quiero estar con Marley y disfrutar de mi noviazgo con ella, por favor Santana acepta el hecho de que tú y yo jamás volveremos a estar juntas, yo te amé muchísimo pero el dolor que me causaste fue mucho más grande que el amor que te tenía.  
**S. **Déjame recompensarte, déjame demostrarte lo mucho que te amo, te juro que si aceptas volver conmigo todos los días de mi vida me dedicaré a demostrarte el amor que te tengo y a cuidarte, tú y yo hicimos una promesa y aunque parezca que yo no la cumplí, no es así te lo aseguro, la cumpliré y sé que tú también lo harás, estamos destinadas a terminar juntas, tendremos una familia y seremos felices para siempre.  
**Q.** No, tú no eres mi destino Santana, no lo eres y nunca lo serás, creo que es el momento de tener un cierre para las dos, nuestro noviazgo me dejó cosas muy positivas aunque no lo creas, aprendí mucho al estar a tu lado, pero creo que por fin he tomado la decisión correcta para mi vida y quiero ser feliz, asumiré todas las consecuencias que se presenten por esta decisión, pero ahora esto es lo que quiero para mi vida.  
**S. **Tú me esperaste y yo haré lo mismo, esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que reacciones y te des cuenta que yo soy la indicada para ti, sé que ese momento llegará y entonces los dos estaremos listas para dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, formaremos la familia que siempre planeamos y seremos muy felices para siempre.  
**Q. **Los cuentos de hadas no existen Santana.  
**S.** Ya lo sé, pero también sé que nuestro amor es eterno y que aunque estemos separadas por mucho tiempo al final terminaremos juntas, te lo aseguro.

La latina se encaminó hacia la puerta.

**S. **Eres el amor de mi vida Quinn, nunca lo olvides.

Santana se fue.

**Br.** Estás bien?  
**Q. **Sí.  
**Br. **Esa chica sí que está demente.  
**Q.** Lo sé (pensativa)

De regreso a New Heaven, la rubia regresó a su rutina normal, con la diferencia de que ahora tenía una novia y pasaba bastante tiempo con ella.

**Ma.** Ya vienen las fiestas, irás a Lima?  
**Q.** No, me quedaré aquí, no quiero volver a ver a Frank ni a...  
**Ma**. Santana?  
**Q.** Sí, ni a ella.  
**Ma.** Pero y tú mamá.  
**Q.** Ella lo comprenderá, estoy segura de que si vuelvo a Lima, Santana no me dejará en paz.**  
****Ma.** Y tienes miedo de volver a caer en sus brazos?  
**Q.** Desconfías de mí?  
**Ma.** No, desconfío de ella, Santana es una chica bastante hábil en las artes de seducción, y creo que te conoce demasiado y tal vez logre encontrar la manera para que tú caigas otra vez.  
**Q. **Nunca te sería infiel Marley, yo no soy de ese tipo, eres mi novia y te respeto, quiero que esta relación funcione ya te lo dije.  
**Ma**. Tienes razón (besándola)  
**Q.** Y tú volverás a Lima?  
**Ma.** No, iremos a Indiana a pasar navidad con mis abuelos maternos como cada año, ya sabes que mi familia es enorme, todos llegan a esa casa y es un caos jejeje.  
**Q.** Pues te envidio, a mí me encantaría tener esa enorme familia.  
**Ma.** Por qué no vienes conmigo?  
**Q.** No, cómo crees.  
**Ma.** Vamos Quinn, eres mi novia, a mis padres les caes muy bien, te adoran, además navidad no es para pasarla en soledad, anda di que sí por favor.  
**Q. **Está bien, pasaré Navidad contigo y tu familia.  
**Ma**. Maravilloso.

Y así fue, Quinn pasó Navidad con su novia y su familia, por otra parte, la latina regresó a Lima para pasar las fiestas.

**S.** No viene?**  
****M**. No mija, me dijo que iría a Indiana.  
**S. **A Indiana? Y qué demonios irá a ahí?  
**M.** A pasar Navidad con su novia.  
**S.** Qué?**  
****M**. Me confesó que tenía novia a las dos semanas de que regresó a Yale, tú lo sabías?  
**S.** Sí, me di cuenta de la peor manera, no puedo creer que las cosas entre ellas dos se estén poniendo tan serias. (soltando el aire)  
**F.** El pasar con ella Navidad no lo hace serio Santana.  
**S.** Papá!  
**F.** Perdón por meterme en la plática, pero no pude evitar escuchar de lo que hablaban, hija si quieres de vuelta a Quinn tienes que ser paciente para idear el plan de la manera correcta que te ayude a recuperarla.  
**M**. Frank no le digas eso, sólo provocará que se haga ilusiones sin sentido.  
**F. **Santana dale tiempo a Quinn para que ordene sus ideas, y entonces ataca, recuerda que en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale.  
**M.** Frank!  
**S.** Sí, le daré algo de tiempo y después haré los movimientos necesarios para lograr que ella vuelva conmigo y esta vez lo haré de la manera correcta.  
**F. **Así se habla.  
**M**. Ustedes dos son tal para cual.

En enero.

**Ma**. Jejeje es hermosa.  
**Q.** Te gusta?  
**Ma**. Sí... Es una pintura preciosa de mi rostro, gracias Quinn.  
**Q.** Es un pequeño regalo de mi parte por aguantarme más de un mes.  
**Ma.** Jajaja más bien es lo contrario, tú me has tenido que aguantar por todo este tiempo.  
**Q.** Ha sido interesante.  
**Ma**. Jejeje lo sé y por lo mismo, creo que las dos estamos listas para…  
**Q.** Tener sexo?  
**Ma**. Sí, desde mi primera vez contigo no he estado con nadie, y la verdad es que fue una experiencia inolvidable y quiero repetirla ya.  
**Q. **Jejeje vaya, estoy nerviosa no sé qué decir.**  
****Ma**. Sólo dime que tú también quieres estar conmigo.  
**Q. **Sabes que sí.  
**Ma**. Vamos a mi departamento?  
**Q.** Ok.

Y desde ese momento las chicas comenzaron a tener relaciones sexuales.

Mientras tanto en Nueva York.

**T. **Segura que no vienes?  
**S. **Sí.  
**T. **Santana llevas más de un mes encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, sólo sales para ir a la universidad y en cuanto tus clases terminan vienes de nuevo a aquí.  
**S. **Ya te dije que no tengo ánimos.  
**T. **Pero sólo será una salida al cine, además iremos solo chicas.  
**S.** Tina, ya no insistas por favor, déjame aquí, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.  
**T.** Sí claro, el estar bien es ver por enésima vez esas fotos en tu computadora y ponerte a llorar.  
**S.** No lo haré.  
**T. **Siempre dices lo mismo y prácticamente todos los días te encuentro en la misma situación.  
**S. **Déjame aferrarme a mis recuerdos, finalmente es lo único que tengo de ella, al ver estas fotos, es como si volviera a vivir todos esos momentos que pasé a su lado, por fortuna pude encontrar esta memoria.  
**T.** Pues te haces mucho daño con eso, creo que es el momento en que la empieces a superar.  
**S**. Eso no va a pasar Tina, jamás podré superar al amor de mi vida, es imposible.  
**T**. Al menos trata de llevar una vida normal, no te ayuda el quedarte aquí a sufrir en silencio, tienes que socializar, tienes 19 años Santana.  
**S**. Otro día lo haré hoy no.  
**T**. Siempre me dices eso.  
**S**. Mmmm.  
**T**. Creo que es el momento indicado para que la superes.  
**S**. No, no la superaré.  
**T**. Ella tiene novia San...  
**S**. Sí, pero es temporal, le estoy dando tiempo a mi Quinnie para que ponga en una balanza su relación con esa babosa y la relación que tuvo conmigo, al final ella volverá a mí y yo la estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos y las piernas también. (sonriendo)  
**T**. Cielos...  
**S**. Diviértete Tina.  
**T**. Ok, nos vemos más tarde.

En New Heaven.

**Ma**. Quinn no olvides nuestra cita.  
**Q.** No la olvido, quieres que lleve algo?  
**Ma.** Algún vino querida Emily. (guiñándole un ojo)  
**Q.** Ok Emily Stark comprará un delicioso vino. (sonriendo)

En el departamento de Marley.

**Ma**. Te gusta?  
**Q. **Sí, sabe rico.**  
****Ma**. Gracias a Dios que te gustó, mi mamá estaba desesperándose porque yo no entendía ni papa sobre sus instrucciones para cocinarte esta noche.  
**Q.** Pues lo hiciste muy bien.  
**Ma**. Y espera a probar el postre.  
**Q.** Hay postre?  
**Ma.** No puede faltar.

Más tarde.

**Q.** Me encanta mucho pasar el tiempo así contigo, tener una deliciosa cena, ver Netflix acurrucadas, genial, simplemente genial, pero ya me tengo que ir antes de que se haga más tarde, aunque es un tormento tener que llegar a verle la cara a la idiota de mi compañera de dormitorio. (mueca)  
**Ma**. Sigue comportándose igual?  
**Q.** Sí, maldita sea la hora en que mi antigua compañera se fue a vivir con su novio, la nueva aparte de ser una homofóbica de primera, todo el tiempo tiene actitudes extrañas, está loca, es demasiado fanática del orden.  
**Ma**. Pues cámbiate de dormitorio.  
**Q.** Lo haré, pero tengo que esperar hasta el siguiente semestre para hacerlo, aunque estoy pensando en mudarme a un pequeño departamento, pero tendré que trabajar el doble para poder pagarlo.  
**Ma.** Tu mamá ya no te apoya?  
**Q.** Si por ella fuera lo seguiría haciendo, pero ya no permití que lo hiciera, no quiero que en un futuro ese Frank venga y me restriegue en la cara todo el dinero que gastaron en mí.  
**Ma.** Tienes mucho coraje con Frank… Creo que deberías de olvidar lo que pasó con él y perdonarlo.  
**Q. **Eso quisiera, pero la manera en que prácticamente me echó de su casa fue muy dolorosa, él es como Santana prometen y prometen y al final lo olvidan todo.  
**Ma.** Quédate conmigo esta noche mi amor, no quiero que la idiota de tu compañera empiece a pelear contigo.  
**Q.** Jejeje está bien preciosa.

Tiempo después.

**T.** Santana anda di que sí.  
**S.** No Tina, no iré a una cita a ciegas, por qué insistes tanto? Se supone que Quinn y yo éramos tu OTP y ahora quieres que yo salga con alguien más?  
**T.** Siguen siendo mi OTP pero soy realista.  
**S.** Qué quieres decir?  
**T.** Tengo como amiga a Marley en Facebook desde la preparatoria y sube a cada rato fotos de ella con Quinn y se ven muy felices.  
**S.** Eso no significa nada.  
**T.** No? El poner fotos de ellas besándose y abrazándose no significa nada?  
**S.** No, yo soy su alma gemela y ella volverá a mí.  
**T.** Lo dudo, anda vamos ya te dije que es un chico muy agradable, te gustará.  
**S**. No!  
**T**. Piensas quedarte toda vida soltera?  
**S**. No será toda la vida, será hasta que Quinn venga a buscarme.  
**T**. Uhhh ojalá no venga cuando ya sea un fantasma y tú tengas 80 años.  
**S**. No digas tonterías.

En New Heaven.

**Ma**. Diablos Quinn!  
**Q.** Te gusta?  
**Ma.** Mucho, síguelo haciendo.  
**Q.** Así?  
**Ma**. Dios sí!  
**X.** Otra vez? No puedo creerlo, siempre que regreso a la habitación las encuentro teniendo relaciones sexuales, hasta parece que lo hacen a propósito, es repugnante.  
**Q.** Enid no estés molestando y si no te gusta ver esto lárgate de aquí.  
**E.** Estoy harta de ti y de tus desviaciones, voy a poner una queja contra ti.  
**Q**. Y qué vas a decir? Que tengo relaciones sexuales con mi novia? Por favor todos los estudiantes hacen lo mismo en sus dormitorios, yo no tengo la culpa de que a ti no se te acerquen ni las moscas.  
**E. **Te odio Quinn, voy a salir, pero cuando regrese no quiero encontrarlas aquí en esa posición.  
**Q. **Vete al diablo perra.

La chica salió.

**Q. **Es un tormento tener que compartir el dormitorio con esa amargada, te juro que ya no lo soporto, si sigue jodiendo le daré una paliza que no olvidará en su miserable vida.  
**Ma**. No lo hagas, te meterás en problemas… Quinn por qué no te mudas conmigo a mi departamento?  
**Q. **Qué dices? No Marley, no está bien.  
**Ma**. Por qué no? Bien sabes que a mis papás no les gusta que viva sola, pero tampoco quieren que cualquier desconocida viva conmigo, te aseguro que no habrá ningún problema con ellos de que tú seas mi compañera.**  
****Q**. Marley, llevamos poco más de tres meses en esta relación, sería dar un paso muy grande y la verdad no creo que esté preparada para hacerlo.  
**Ma**. No lo veas de esa manera, no es como que vayamos a compartir una vida juntas en pareja, lo que quiero decir es que sólo serías mi compañera de departamento, pero no creas que eso significa que vayamos a tener una especie de vida marital, aunque claro que no debemos omitir para nada las relaciones sexuales, compartiremos gastos, pagarás una renta como si estuvieras viviendo en otro lado, qué dices?  
**Q.** No sé..,  
**Ma.** Piensas aguantar a ésa desgraciada hasta verano? **  
****Q**. No quiero.  
**Ma.** Hagamos un trato, quédate compartiendo el departamento conmigo hasta el verano, entonces comienzas los trámites para encontrar a una nueva compañera en los dormitorios de la universidad para otoño, es para que no creas que te estoy presionando en llevar nuestra relación a un punto más serio.**  
****Q**. OK, pero no será como si fuéramos esposas.  
**Ma**. Jajaja no Quinn, no lo será y ya te dije sólo es temporal.  
**Q.** Ok, mañana a primera hora me mudo a tu departamento, pero ahora vamos a terminar lo que estábamos haciendo, ésa estúpida nos echó a perder el buen momento que teníamos, además quiero que nos vuelva a encontrar así cuando regrese, ésa amargada se llevará un último disgusto antes de que me mude contigo.  
**Ma**. Jajaja genial.

Días después.

**T**. Santa madre de Dios!  
**S**. Qué pasa? Me asustaste.  
**T**. Nada (cerrando su laptop)  
**S**. Nada? Entonces por qué tienes esa cara de susto? Estoy segura que algo viste en ese aparato.  
**T**. No fue nada, te lo aseguro.  
**S**. Tina?  
**T**. Está bien, además si no te lo digo yo, alguien más lo hará… Estaba viendo mi perfil de Facebook y de pronto me apareció una notificación de Marley… Quinn se mudó a vivir con ella.  
**S. **Qué? No estoy para bromas Tina Cohen-Chang.  
**T.** Qué más quisiera que se tratara de una broma, pero no, acércate para que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Santana se sentó junto a su amiga.

**S.** Nooo.  
**T.** Te lo dije.  
**S.** Se le ve feliz, verdad?  
**T.** Es solo una foto San...  
**S.** Pero es casi la misma sonrisa que tiene en las fotos que se tomó conmigo, creo que a pesar de mis esperanzas, Quinn me está superando.  
**T. **Eso parece...  
**S. **Y todo por mis estupideces y las malas decisiones que hice. (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**T.** Santana, ella está haciendo su vida y al parecer le va muy bien, creo que tú deberías de empezar a hacer lo mismo, recuerda que te hablé de ése chico para que tengas una cita a ciegas, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.  
**S.** Tina no es una buena idea, créemelo, además si Quinn me está superando no quiere decir que yo lo haga, no tengo ánimos de salir con nadie, yo sigo completamente enamorada de ella y esperaré a que venga buscarme.  
**T.** No pierdes nada, te lo aseguro, sólo conócelo y ya.  
**S.** No me vas a dejar en paz o sí?  
**T.** No.  
**S.** Ok pero sólo lo hago para que dejes de fastidiarme.  
**T.** Le llamaré a Grace para que contacte al chico.

Más tarde en una cafetería.

**S.** Aquí nos encontraremos con tu amiga y su amigo?  
**T.** Que mejor que hacerlo en un lugar cero romántico, además se supone que tú no quieres precisamente una cita.  
**S.** Tienes toda la razón, no quiero una cita.  
**T. **Vamos a entrar.

Las amigas entraron al lugar.

**T.** Hola Grace.  
**G.** Tina, hola Santana.  
**S. **Hola.  
**G. **Miren él es mi amigo Duane.  
**D.** Mucho gusto.  
**S. **Igual.  
**G. **Él está en mi clase de psicología.  
**D. **Tú no tomas esa clase verdad? Jamás te he visto.  
**S. **No lo hago, aunque estoy seriamente pensando en hacerlo.  
**D.** Jajaja yo que tú no lo haría.

Más tarde.

**D.** Estás incómoda verdad?  
**S. **Discúlpame, lo que pasa es que Tina insistió y…  
**D.** Te entiendo completamente, lo mismo pasa con Grace, ella me insistió tanto en empezar a salir otra vez, que ya no le pude decir que no.  
**S.** Salir otra vez?  
**D.** Sí, hace algunos meses terminé con mi novia de cuatro años, salimos toda la preparatoria, pero cuando llegó el momento de entrar a la universidad, tomamos caminos diferentes, los dos creíamos que la distancia no nos iba a separar y que funcionaría la relación, pero luego ella cambió de opinión.  
**S**. Lo siento.  
**D**. Gracias, estoy intentando superarlo, pero es muy difícil.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**D.** También acabas de terminar una relación larga verdad? Veo que tu mirada denota mucha tristeza.  
**S**. Algo así, pero es horrible saber que yo fui responsable de que dicha relación se terminara.  
**D**. Lo siento.  
**S**. Y lo peor es que no puedo ni quiero superarla.  
**D**. Tenías mucho tiempo de estar con ése chico?  
**S.** Chica... Su nombre es Quinn y estuvimos juntas desde que cumplí 16 años.  
**D.** Chica?  
**S. **Soy bisexual.  
**D. **Oh.  
**S. **Me enamoré perdidamente de ella, pero mis inseguridades hicieron que tomara una mala decisión que tuvo como resultado el que ella me dejara y luego comenzara a superarme.  
**D.** Ya no te ama?  
**S. **No lo sé, pero ahora Quinn tiene una novia y está viviendo con ella.  
**D. **Eso apesta.**  
****S**. Mucho.  
**D**. Escucha, creo que ninguno de los dos estamos preparados para comenzar a salir con alguien más, así que no te sientas comprometida conmigo a salir en otra cita, pero si ocupas de un buen amigo puedes contar conmigo, porque creo que Tina a veces está en su propio mundo y no te escucha del todo.  
**S.** Jejejeje la acabas de describir perfectamente.  
**D.** Recuerda que tomo una clase de psicología. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Jajaja claro.

En New Heaven.

**Ma**. Te ayudo?  
**Q.** En qué quedamos Marley?  
**Ma.** Lo sé, lo sé, pero esa es mucha ropa.  
**Q.** No te preocupes, no tardaré tanto en lavarla, además no voy a permitir que empieces a hacer actividades de ama de casa que no te corresponden, recuerda que cada quien se ocupa de lo suyo.  
**Ma**. Ok amor, no te enojes.  
**Q.** Jejeje no me enojo (besándola)  
**Ma**. Entonces ni siquiera puedo preparar la comida?  
**Q.** Mmm sólo si haces ese estofado tan rico que te enseñó tu mamá.  
**Ma.** Hecho... Adoro los fines de semana a tu lado. (enorme sonrisa)

Marley se alejó.

**Q.** Yo también los estoy empezando a disfrutar (pensando)

En New York.

**S. **A dónde vamos?  
**D. **Hay un canta bar que es bueno y no es tan caro, hay micrófono abierto y no te imaginas lo bien que te la pasas ahí, Tina me dijo que cantas muy bien.  
**S.** Jejeje antes soñaba con ser cantante profesional.**  
****D.** Y por qué no lo hiciste?  
**S. **No sé, cuando fui perdiendo mi inocencia, también perdí muchos de los sueños que tenía cuando era niña.  
**D. **Pues al menos por una noche esos sueños se harán realidad, vamos mis amigos ya están ahí.  
**S**. Jajaja vamos.

Al entrar.

**S**. Es lindo el lugar.  
**D**. Te lo dije.  
**X.** Gracias por no esperarme eh.  
**D.** Amy! Lo siento te estabas tardando mucho y yo tenía que pasar por Santana a su departamento.  
**Am**. Está bien.  
**D.** Mira Santana, ella es Amy, es hermana de mi compañero de dormitorio.  
**S. **Mucho gusto.  
**Am**. Igualmente... Por cierto dónde está el tarado de James?  
**D.** Esperando su turno para poder cantar.  
**Am.** Cómo lo permitiste? Sabes que canta horrible.**  
****D.** Tú sabes que siempre que venimos, es imposible detenerlo.  
**Am.** Pues sí... Y dime guapa, tú no piensas cantar?  
**S.** Yo?  
**Am**. Obvio tú, no veo otra guapa aquí.  
**S.** Mmm tal vez más tarde lo haga.  
**D.** Santana canta muy bien.  
**Am.** Pues espero que tu voz endulce mis oídos, ahora vuelvo voy al baño.

La rubia se alejó.

**S**. Estaba coqueteando conmigo?  
**D**. Obviamente, Amy es como tú, bisexual.  
**S.** Ohhhh.  
**D.** Pero he escuchado que es una mujeriega, así que ten cuidado.  
**S. **Duane lo último que quiero en estos momentos es tener una relación, recuerda que ya hablamos de eso.  
**D. **Lo sé, así como también sé que Amy tampoco busca una relación…  
**S**. Entonces?  
**D**. Jajaja pues sólo busca sexo, y a ti ya te echó el ojo.  
**S.** No me dejes a solas con ella. (mueca)  
**D**. Jajajaja no lo haré.

Más tarde finalmente llegó el turno para que Santana cantara, decidió cantar Take my breath away, porque le recordaba mucho a su ex novia.

**D**. Wooow Tina se quedó corta, no cantas bien, cantas excelente.  
**S.** Gracias (sonrojada)  
**Am**. Lo dicho, tienes una voz angelical, de hecho toda tú pareces un ángel, eres hermosa Santana.  
**S.** Pues gracias. (incómoda)  
**D.** Vamos por otras bebidas James, estas identificaciones falsas sí que son útiles.  
**J. **Vamos.  
**S. **Duane, espera… Hey!

Los chicos se alejaron dejando a Santana a solas con la rubia ya que los demás amigos estaban bailando.

**Am**. Estás saliendo con Duane?  
**S.** No, tenemos una amiga en común, apenas nos conocimos y nada más.  
**Am.** Ya decía yo que ese tonto no podría estar saliendo con alguien como tú, sobre todo porque sigue sufriendo y llorando en los rincones por su ex novia.  
**S.** Él y yo nos llevamos muy bien precisamente por eso, porque lo tenemos en común.  
**Am**. Rompiste con tu novio y andas por los rincones llorando y sufriendo por él?  
**S.** Novia, y sí, sufro y lloro mucho por no tenerla a mi lado.  
**Am.** Bueno, creo que tienes dos opciones, seguir llorando y sufriendo por ella o venir a bailar conmigo esta canción que me encanta para que por lo menos 4 minutos te olvides de ella, qué dices?  
**S.** Ok vamos.

Días después.

**Am.** Cuándo vas a aceptar una invitación a salir?  
**S.** Amy tenemos dos semanas con el mismo tema, no te cansas? Comprende no voy a salir contigo, toda la universidad sabe de tu reputación, y si lo único que quieres es divertirte conmigo, olvídalo  
**Am.** Ya te dije que no, ok acepto que eres preciosa y que si tuviera la oportunidad de inmediato te llevaría mi cama, pero no es el caso, quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo.  
**S**. Pues yo no quiero hacer las cosas ni bien ni mal, compréndeme solamente le estoy dando tiempo a mi ex novia de que reaccione y venga a buscarme, cuántas veces más te lo tengo que repetir?**  
****Am.** Pues ya pasaron varios meses de eso, y según Tina no hay un solo día en que la novia de Quinn no suba una foto a Facebook donde se les ve que derraman miel, ella ya te superó acéptalo y sal conmigo.  
**S**. No lo haré, además no falta mucho para volverla a ver y no quiero que ella piense que ya la olvidé.  
**Am.** Ni siquiera sabes si irá a Lima.  
**S.** Claro que irá, no se puede perder el cumpleaños de mi mamá, el año pasado por mi culpa se lo perdió, ella la adora y por supuesto que estará presente en ese momento.  
**Am.** Ok tal vez viaje a Lima para estar presente en el cumpleaños de tu mamá, pero lo más seguro es que vaya acompañada de su novia.  
**S**. Pues sí, yo también creo que eso va a pasar, pero solamente necesito estar cinco minutos a solas con ella para hacerle ver que me sigue amando.  
**Am.** Mmmm, entonces hagamos un trato, si tú tienes tus cinco minutos con ella y te rechaza, entonces tú tendrás cinco minutos conmigo a solas y después de eso ya veremos si quieres a salir a una cita conmigo o no.  
**S.** Pues entonces no te hagas muchas ilusiones, porque esa cita jamás se llevará acabo.  
**Am**. Ya lo veremos.

En New Heaven.

**Ma.** Llevas todo?  
**Q.** Sí, crees que a mamá le gusten estos pendientes que le voy a regalar?  
**Ma.** Claro que sí, están preciosos.  
**Q.** Estoy muy nerviosa, volver a Lima siempre me pone así.  
**Ma**. Y eso es por causa de Santana, verdad?  
**Q.** No nena, no pienses eso, estoy contigo y te quiero mucho, es que el ver a Frank no me gusta.  
**Ma**. Algún día me ganaré por completo tu corazón?  
**Q**. Lo harás, sólo necesito…  
**Ma.** Sí lo sé, más tiempo...  
**Q**. Ya tienes tu equipaje listo?  
**Ma.** Sí.  
**Q.** Bien, ahora sólo queda esperar a que llegue el taxi para que nos lleve al aeropuerto.

En Nueva York.

**T. **Lista?  
**S.** Sí, ya tengo todo listo, se supone que Duane ya debería de estar aquí para llevarme al aeropuerto.  
**T.** Es una verdadera lástima que tú y él no se hayan podido entender.  
**S.** Claro que nos entendemos, tenemos muchísimas cosas en común.  
**T.** Sí, los dos son un par de llorones.  
**S.** Qué graciosa.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

**S.** Por fin.

La latina fue a abrir la puerta.

**S.** Y tú qué haces aquí?  
**Am.** Duane no pudo venir porque le surgió un problema, así que yo me ofrecí para llevarte el aeropuerto, ya estás lista?  
**S.** Pues ya qué.  
**Am.** Sé que estás feliz de verme, no lo niegues.  
**S.** Vete al diablo Amy. (rodando los ojos)  
**Am.** Jajajaj.

En el aeropuerto.

**S.** Ese es mi vuelo.  
**Am.** Así es.  
**S**. Nos vemos el lunes.  
**Am.** Lo haremos... Ah y por cierto, no se te olvide nuestro trato.  
**S.** No lo olvidaré, aunque déjame decirte que por experiencia sé que eso de hacer tratos no siempre trae algo bueno.  
**Am.** Pues créeme que este trato a mi si me traerá muchas cosas buenas.  
**S.** Eso está por verse.  
**Am**. Cuídate mucho, disfruta a tu mamá al máximo y piensa en mí.  
**S.** Olvídate de la última parte.  
**Am.** Jajaja bye Santana López.  
**S.** Bye Amy como te apellides.  
**Am.** Jajajajajajaja.

En el avión.

**S.** Por fin volveré a ver tu hermoso rostro mi amor, espero que las cosas salgan bien y tú y yo regresemos y continuemos con "nuestro trato" abejita hermosa, porque ese es el único trato que me ha importado desde que me chantajeaste… Y además está nuestra promesa de por medio, la vamos a cumplir mi amor, lo haremos.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	52. Crecer

**Enorme actualización, ya falta poco.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 52. Crecer.**

**S**. Papi!  
**F.** Bienvenida mija.  
**S.** Sabes que no me puedo perder sus cumpleaños.  
**F. **Lo sé.  
**S. **Ya llegó Quinn?  
**F. **Sí, le llamó hace unas horas a tu madre para avisarle que había llegado en compañía de Marley y se va a quedar con ella.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**F. **Nunca me voy a perdonar el daño que les hice hija, quisiera remediarlo pero Quinn es muy orgullosa.  
**S. **Dímelo a mí, he tratado de pedirle perdón por todos los medios posibles y no quiere.  
**F.** Qué has hecho para tratar de reconquistarla?**  
****S.** Pues...**  
****F. **Dime.  
**S. **Ay papá es un poco...  
**F. **Trataste de reconquistara con sexo?  
**S.** Papá (muy sonrojada)  
**F. **Sí?  
**S. **Sí...  
**F.** No Santana, cómo se te ocurrió hacer eso?  
**S**. Pues es que... Fue lo primero que nos unió y...  
**F.** No me digas más, los detalles no los quiero saber.  
**S.** Jejeje (nerviosa)  
**F. **Hiciste mal hija, Quinn es una chica y tú también lo eres, dime una cosa, si tú quisieras que te reconquistaran, apoco te gustaría que lo hicieran a través del sexo?  
**S.** No.  
**F. **Lo ves? Tomaste una pésima decisión al intentar hacerlo a través de eso, si la quieres de vuelta entonces haz algo que nadie más haría por ella, algo con lo que quede nuevamente prendida de ti.  
**S.** Tienes razón papi, fui una tonta al pensar que con eso Quinn regresaría conmigo, voy a cambiar mi táctica.  
**F. **Así se habla Santana.

En Lima.

**S. **Mami!**  
****M.** Mija qué bueno que ya llegaste.  
**S. **Cómo te sientes mami, la herida no te ha molestado?**  
****M.** No hija, ya todo está bien.  
**S. **Qué bueno jejeje.  
**M.** Ve a dejar tus maletas y luego vienes a comer.  
**S. **Ok mami.

Esa noche la latina creó una especie de collage con las fotos que tenía de su noviazgo con la rubia, las pasó todas a una memoria USB y luego las puso en una cajita junto con el anillo de promesa de la rubia.

Al día siguiente.

**S**. Buenos días.  
**F.** Buenos días mija.**  
****M**. Dormiste bien?  
**S. **Sí jejeje, ven aquí mami, feliz cumpleaños (abrazándola)  
**M.** Gracias Santana.  
**F.** En la noche iremos a celebrar el cumpleaños de tu madre en familia, para que te prepares.  
**S.** Quinn nos acompañará?  
**F. **Espero que sí, aunque bien sabes que ella me odia por mi culpa.**  
****M.** Ella no te odia Frank, sólo está decepcionada.  
**F.** Lo sé.  
**S.** Bueno no hablemos más de cosas que nos ponen tristes, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi mami y tiene que ser un día espectacular.  
**M**. Lo será.

Cuando los López terminaron de desayunar, Maribel le encargó a su hija traer algunas cosas del supermercado ya que quería preparar el pastel que tanto le gustaba a su hija y también el de la rubia.

Más tarde Quinn llegó a casa de los López.  
**  
****Q.** Mami, mamita hermosa feliz cumpleaños. (abrazándola)  
**M.** Mija, muchas gracias.  
**Q. **Te extrañé mucho mami, te amo.  
**M. **Yo también te amo mi chiquita, cómo estás?  
**Q. **Bien mamá y tú?  
**M. **Feliz de que mis hijas estén aquí el día de hoy, ven vamos a tomarnos un café, tenemos mucho de qué platicar.

En la cocina.

**M.** Por la noche Frank organizó una cena en un restaurante para celebrar mi cumpleaños, vendrás con nosotros verdad?  
**Q. **Claro mamá, bien sabes que no puedo perderme una noche tan especial para ti, solamente quiero preguntarte algo.  
**M.** Qué cosa?  
**Q. **Puedo traer a Marley conmigo? Ella quiere conocerte y creo que es el momento indicado para hacerlo.  
**M. **Muy bien por mí no hay ningún problema.  
**Q. **Gracias mamá.  
**M. **Por cierto hija, no te parece que es muy pronto para que te hayas mudado con tu novia?  
**Q**. Pues compartimos el departamento mamá, yo pago mi alquiler y me hago cargo de mis cosas, no es que me haya mudado a vivir en pareja con ella.  
**M**. Duermes en su habitación?  
**Q.** Pues... Sí, la mayoría de las veces.  
**M.** Y eso no es vivir en pareja?  
**Q. **No lo creo.  
**M. **Ay Quinn, pero bueno estás a punto de cumplir 20 años, supongo que sabes lo que haces.  
**Q. **No te preocupes mamá, las decisiones que he tomado las he hecho conscientemente.  
**M. **Qué bueno.

En ese momento Santana entraba a la casa, al escuchar la voz de su exnovia de inmediato se dirigió a la cocina.

**Q.** Ella es buena mamá.  
**M.** Marley es la indicada?  
**Q. **Tenemos poco tiempo de relación, pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que lo que tengo con ella con nadie más lo he tenido, cuando estuve con Belle su enfermedad y la enfermedad de mi madre impidieron que nuestra relación floreciera como debió de haberlo hecho desde un principio, en cambio con Marley las cosas son tan sencillas, somos una pareja normal, vamos a citas, paseamos por el campus de la universidad tomadas de la mano, nos besamos en público y no hay problema en eso porque a nadie le importa, vamos a fiestas con nuestros amigos y nadie nos juzga, ella me demuestra todos los días lo mucho que me ama, me siento muy bien a su lado.  
**M. **Estás enamorada de ella?  
**Q. **Creo que sí mamá, ella se ha estado ganando mi corazón todos los días.  
**S. **Y yo Quinn? Lo que tuvimos no cuenta en tu vida?  
**Q. **San... (sorprendida)  
**S.** Contéstame!  
**M**. Santana por favor ve a tu habitación.  
**S. **No! Qué me conteste si lo de nosotras no le importó! Vamos Quinn, contesta.  
**Q. **Lo de nosotras fue un error y lo sabes.  
**S. **Woooow, me sorprende muchísimo el que ahora digas eso, tal vez para ti fue un error pero para mí fue lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en mi vida, ya veo que no fui la única que olvidó sus promesas.  
**M.** Santana ya basta de que sigas con lo mismo, Quinn está en una relación y la debes de respetar, por favor hija ya no te humilles más, ella ya no te quiere.  
**S. **Lo sé mamá, aquí están tus cosas.

La latina subió llorando a su habitación.

**Q. **Lo lamento.**  
****M. **Es mejor que de una buena vez ella se haga a la idea de que ustedes ya no estarán juntas jamás.  
**Q.** Puedo subir a hablar con ella?  
**M.** No le des alas Quinn.  
**Q. **No lo haré mamá.  
**M. **Ok ve.

La rubia subió a la habitación de la morena, intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por dentro, se las ingenió con algunos utensilios que encontró por ahí y rápidamente pudo abrirla.

**Q**. Hey.

Santana no contestó.  
**  
****Q**. Santana de verdad lo lamento.  
**S.** No lo haces.  
**Q.** Yo te esperé.  
**S. **Lo sé.  
**Q. **Ahora es el momento de que por fin sea feliz, los últimos años han apestado en mi vida, y con Marley me siento como en casa.  
**S.** Ya no me amas?

Quinn no respondió.

**S.** Es momento de crecer, cierto?  
**Q**. No te entiendo.  
**S.** Es momento de que acepte que tú ya no me amas y que jamás lo harás ni volverás conmigo.  
**Q**. Lo siento.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn y sé muy bien que el amor que te tengo jamás podrá ser superado por nadie, me hiciste muy feliz y créeme que lamento mucho no haberte podido devolver todo ese amor como te lo merecías.  
**Q**. Lo de nosotros desde un principio fue un desastre Santana, nuestra relación estuvo llena de insultos, golpes, y desprecios.  
**S.** Pero también estuvo llena de comprensión, pasión y un amor enorme.**  
****Q**. Pero no fue tan fuerte como lo otro.  
**S.** Qué lástima que pienses así.

Hubo un silencio.

**S.** Pensaba darte esto para intentar por última vez reconquistarte.

La morena sacó la cajita de su cajón.

**S.** Pero al escucharte decir todas esas maravillas de tu novia, me di cuenta de que eres muy feliz a su lado y yo ya no quiero ser egoísta contigo, me doy por vencida y a partir de este momento lo único que haré será respetar tu noviazgo.  
**Q**. Qué es eso?  
**S.** Un regalo, pero ya no vale la pena (tirándolo a la basura) Ya no volveré a mencionar lo que hubo entre nosotras.**  
****Q**. Gracias.  
**S.** Irás a la cena de esta noche?**  
****Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Muy bien, te veo ahí.

Santana salió de su habitación, cuando la rubia se encontraba sola en el dormitorio comenzó a mirar por cada rincón del lugar, recordó las tantas noches que pasó junto a Santana ahí, antes de salir sacó del bote de la basura la cajita que su exnovia había arrojado.

En la planta baja.

**M**. Estás bien mija?  
**S. **No mamá, no estoy bien, pero a partir de este momento voy a concentrarme en estarlo, ya me cansé de sufrir y de esperar algo que ya jamás llegará, necesito estar un momento a solas voy a salir.  
**M**. Está bien mija, ve con cuidado.  
**S. **Sí mami.

Santana tomó las llaves de su coche y se fue.

**Q. **Salió?  
**M. **Sí, pelearon?  
**Q. **No mamá, creo que por fin las cosas entre nosotras quedaron resueltas y en buenos términos.  
**M.** Estás segura?  
**Q. **Sí.**  
****M**. Me ayudas a hacer el pastel favorito de Santana y el tuyo?  
**Q.** Jejeje ok.

La latina llegó hasta el lugar en el parque que compartía con la chica de ojos verdes.

**S. **Lo único que me queda de mi relación con Quinnie es este lugar y a el sí le cumpliré la promesa que le hice, no dejaré que este lugar se ponga horrible, lo voy a cuidar cada que venga.

Más tarde.

**S. **Ya estoy aquí, uyyy qué bien huele.  
**M.** Quinn y yo hicimos sus pasteles favoritos.  
**S. **Mmm mamá quieres que me ponga gorda?**  
****M.** Hija estás flaquísima, por cierto has estado comiendo bien?  
**S. **Sí mami y si no me crees pregúntaselo a Tina.**  
****M.** Te creo.**  
****Q. **Podemos comer el pastel?  
**M. **Jejeje claro.  
**S.** Y papá?**  
****M**. Ya viene en camino.

Las tres mujeres compartieron una taza de café y un pedazo de pastel, mientras charlaban amenamente.

**F. **Hola familia.**  
****M.** Estamos en la cocina.  
**F. **Mmmm pastel!  
**S. **Quinn y mamá los hornearon.  
**F. **Jejeje recuerdan tantas veces que compartimos momentos como este en familia?  
**S.** Como olvidarlo.**  
****M**. A mí me encantaría que se repitieran más.  
**F.** Quinn, esta es tu casa.  
**Q**. No lo es.  
**F.** Lo es y cuando ese orgullo tan enorme que tienes decida perdonarme, las puertas de tu casa estarán abiertas para ti, recuerda que allá arriba tienes tu habitación tal y como lo dejaste antes de irte.  
**M**. Sabes lo mucho que deseo que vuelvas a esta casa cada que vienes a Lima mi amor. **  
****Q.** Lo voy a pensar.  
**F. **Gracias.

Unos minutos después.

**Q.** Bueno, me tengo que ir para alistarme para la cena.  
**F. **Yo te llevo.**  
****Q.** No hace falta.  
**F. **Si yo te llevo llegarás más rápido.  
**Q.** Ok... Nos vemos más tarde mamá.  
**M.** Claro.

En el auto rumbo a casa de Marley.

**F. **Nunca serán suficientes las palabras para pedirte perdón por mi comportamiento cuando tú y Santana nos anunciaron su relación sentimental.**  
****Q.** Eso ya está en el pasado, finalmente lo de Santana y yo no prosperó.  
**F. **Gracias a mí.  
**Q.** Fueron muchas las circunstancias, no sólo tú eres culpable.  
**F.** Mi hija te ama.**  
****Q**. Tal vez.  
**F.** Te ama y lo sabes, el orgullo puede tener cosas muy positivas tanto como negativas, a mí mi orgullo me hizo perder a una de mis hijas lo que conllevó a que mi familia se partiera, así que por experiencia te digo que no siempre es bueno ser orgulloso, si realmente quieres ser feliz con mi hija creo que es momento de que hagas a un lado ese orgullo.  
**Q. **Sé que también tengo muchos defectos, y tal vez sea muy orgullosa, pero el orgullo ya no tiene nada que ver con lo que pasó con Santana, estuvimos hablando hace rato y ella por fin entendió que por nuestro bien, entre nosotras no puede haber una relación sentimental.  
**F. **Yo difiero contigo, espero que no te arrepientas de tu decisión.**  
****Q**. No lo haré, además mi novia es perfecta.  
**F.** Ok.

En casa de Marley.

**Ma.** Hola mi amor, cómo te fue con tu mamá?  
**Q.** Muy bien, está feliz de que sus hijas estamos con ella.  
**Ma.** Viste a Santana?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**Ma**. Y?  
**Q. **Mmm?  
**Ma**. Te acosó nuevamente?  
**Q. **No, ella ya entendió que estoy contigo y soy feliz a tu lado.  
**Ma**. Qué bueno mi amor.  
**Q. **En la noche me acompañarás a cenar con ellos, creo que es un buen momento para presentarte a mi mamá  
**Ma.** Maravilloso.

En la cena.  
**  
****M.** Que emoción siento al tener nuevamente a toda mi familia reunida.  
**F.** Ojalá estos momentos se repitieran con más frecuencia.  
**S.** Ahí vienen Quinn con su...**  
****M**. Novia.  
**S. **Sí.  
**Q. **Hola todos, lamentamos el retraso.  
**M. **No te preocupes mija, lo importante es que ya están aquí.  
**Q. **Mamá, Frank, ella es Marley mi novia.  
**M. **Mucho gusto hija.**  
****Ma**. El gusto es mío señora Maribel.  
**M**. Omite el señora, sólo soy Maribel.  
**F. **Así que también asistes a Yale?  
**Ma.** Sí señor López.

En ese momento el celular de Santana timbró avisándole que tenía un mensaje, así que lo revisó.

**Am.** Espero que ya sepas si el trato que hicimos me beneficia a mí, estaré esperando la respuesta con ansiedad.

La latina sonrío.

**M.** Guarda ese celular Santana.  
**S. **Perdón.

A pesar de que para Santana fue bastante incómodo el tener que compartir la mesa con la novia de Quinn, no fue tan malo como creía, porque le encantaba que su familia estuviera reunida.

La visita de las chicas a Lima terminó así que regresaron a sus respectivas universidades.

En Nueva York.

**T. **Cómo te fue? Te reconciliaste con Quinn?  
**S.** No Tina, se acabó, ella está enamorada de Marley y no puedo competir contra eso.  
**T.** No lo creo, ella te adoraba.  
**S.** Sí, pero yo lo eché a perder y alguien más inteligente llegó y se la llevó.  
**T.** Lo siento.  
**S.** Yo más Tina, pero ya no puedo hacer nada, ni siquiera llorar porque ya no tengo lágrimas.  
**T.** Pues a pesar de que Quinn es una terca y de que tú te hayas dado por vencida, siempre tendré la esperanza de que ustedes dos regresen para jamás volverse a separar.  
**S.** Mmm.

En Yale.

**Ma.** Nos vemos más tarde mi amor.  
**Q.** Ok nena.

Cuando Marley salió del departamento, la rubia no pudo evitar caer en la tentación de ver qué tenía la cajita que Santana había tirado la basura.

**Q.** Veamos.

En el interior se encontraba el anillo de promesa de Quinn y la memoria, así que rápidamente prendió su laptop para ver qué era lo que contenía dicha memoria USB.

En cuanto accedió al contenido de la memoria, notó que había un pequeño vídeo de la latina en ella y lo reprodujo.

_**S.**__ Abejita, aquí estoy nuevamente para pedirte perdón, fui muy egoísta al dejar que te alejaras de mí sin siquiera luchar por nuestro amor, fui muy cobarde por empezar una relación con Sebastian sólo para darle gusto a papá, pero las cosas en mi cabeza no estaban muy bien que digamos, pero algo tengo muy claro desde que me pediste ser tu novia con aquel chantaje, quiero estar a tu lado lo que resta de mi vida, quiero cumplir cada una de mis promesas que te hice y sobre todo quiero ser parte de ti y hacerte feliz todos los días de mi vida, te amo Quinn, no lo olvides por favor sólo necesito que me des una última oportunidad y te aseguro que ya jamás nos volveremos a separar, cuando estés lista quiero que me busques y que lleves puesto tu anillo de promesa, entonces sabré que es el momento para que tú y yo comencemos juntas una familia.__  
_  
Cuando el video terminó, la rubia abrió cada una de las fotografías que se encontraban en la memoria, se sorprendió mucho al ver cuánto habían crecido, esas fotos eran de cuando tenían 16 y 17 años, eran de los mejores recuerdos de toda su vida

**Q.** Mielecita... (suspirando)

En Nueva York.

**Am.** Hola Santana López.  
**S.** Qué haces aquí?  
**Am.** Veo que te da muchísimo gusto el volver a verme.  
**S.** No se ridícula, pasa.  
**Am.** Bueno vine a conocer tu respuesta, gané el trato sí o no?  
**S.** Lo hiciste.  
**Am.** Jajaja lo sabía!  
**S**. Mmm.  
**Am.** Ooops lo siento, eso significa también que tu exnovia te volvió a mandar por un tubo.  
**S. **Lo hizo.  
**Am.** Las cosas pasan por algo, créemelo… Entonces vas a cumplir con el trato?  
**S.** Lo haré.  
**Am**. Bien, quiero mis 5 minutos contigo a solas.  
**S.** Estamos solas, hagámoslo de una vez.

Santana se acercó a Amy, cerró sus ojos y paró sus labios.

**Am.** Jajaja qué haces?  
**S.** Cómo que qué? No se supone que quieres tus cinco minutos a solas conmigo? No me digas que no quieres besarme.  
**Am.** Por supuesto que quiero besarte, estaría loca si no lo quisiera, pero los cinco minutos que quiero contigo a solas es para conocerte mejor.  
**S.** Qué?  
**Am.** No pongas esa cara, no soy una golfa… Bueno, lo soy pero no necesariamente quiero acostarme contigo… Bueno no al menos en este momento, espero que después lo hagamos.  
**S.** Eres increíble.  
**Am.** Lo sé, en fin... Veamos cuál es tu bebida alcohólica favorita?  
**S.** Jajajaja en serio vamos a hablar de eso?  
**Am.** Mmm ok cambiemos el tema, hablemos de sexo.  
**S.** Ya salió el peine.  
**Am.** Con cuántas chicas has tenido relaciones sexuales?  
**S.** Sólo con Quinn.  
**Am**. En serio? Uy te hace falta muchísima experiencia.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Am**. Y con cuántos chicos te has acostado?  
**S.** Dos.  
**Am**. Sólo dos?  
**S.** Sí, sólo dos y los dos fueron mis novios.  
**Am.** Entonces has caído en excelentes manos, conmigo aprenderás muchísimas cosas.  
**S. **Y qué te hace suponer que me quiero acostar contigo?**  
****Am**. Bueno, soy rubia y creo que te gustan las rubias… Tengo buen cuerpo y creo que te gustan las chicas de buen cuerpo, eres soltera, yo soy soltera, me imagino que desde hace mucho tiempo no tienes sexo y yo… Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.  
**S.** Mis dos últimas relaciones empezaron con sexo y terminaron muy mal por causa de eso, no quiero acostarme contigo.  
**Am**. Ok, no te voy a presionar y además yo no busco una relación sentimental... Pero por lo menos déjame ser tu amiga, yo no voy a permitir que te amargues encerrada en este departamento, a partir de este momento tú y yo saldremos a divertirnos y a conocer a chicos y chicas, tal vez podamos compartir a algunos.  
**S. **No gracias, no quiero contraer ninguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual.  
**Am**. Santana, estamos en el siglo XXI, acaso no sabes que existe algo que se llama preservativo? Además para las mujeres también hay bastantes opciones para cuidarse.**  
****S.** No me vas a dejar en paz verdad?  
**Am.** No lo haré, salimos?  
**S.** Ok.

Un mes después en New Heaven.

**Ma.** Amor, no encuentro mi memoria USB, y las otras están averiadas, podrías prestarme una de las tuyas?  
**Q.** Claro nena, están en el cajón de mi escritorio.  
**Ma.** Gracias.

Minutos después.

**Ma.** Quinn!  
**Q.** Qué pasa?  
**Ma**. Qué significa esto?  
**Q. **Qué?

Era la memoria de Santana.

**Q. **Marley... (nerviosa)  
**Ma.** Qué demonios haces tú con fotos de Santana?  
**Q.** No es lo que crees.  
**Ma.** Ah no? Estos archivos tienen fecha de días antes de que fuéramos al cumpleaños de tu mamá en Lima, eso quiere decir que esta memoria te lo entregó justo ese día.  
**Q. **Lo hizo, pero fue cuando ella y yo hablamos para dejar todo claro de una buena vez por todas entre las dos.**  
****Ma**. Y por qué conservaste la memoria?  
**Q. **No lo sé, olvidé tirarla.  
**Ma**. Entonces no te importará que la destruya verdad?  
**Q. **Marley...

La chica tiró la memoria el suelo y comenzó a pisotearla.

**Q.** Nooo.  
**Ma.** No? No? Te importa mucho que haya destruido tus recuerdos? Quinn soy tu novia, tu actual novia y vives conmigo, debes de respetarme, acaso sigues pensando en ésa idiota que te dejó?  
**Q. **Claro que no.  
**Ma**. Pues espero que me digas la verdad, porque si me estás mintiendo, nunca te lo voy a perdonar.

La chica salió del departamento.

**Q. **Maldita sea, la rompió toda... Por fortuna hice una copa en mi nube personal...

En un bar de Nueva York.

**Am**. Cuándo me va a dar un beso?  
**S. **Nunca, tienes aliento alcohólico.**  
****Am**. Jajajaja tú también.  
**S.** Como sea.  
**Am.** Ya me cansé de bailar, por qué no me invitas a tu departamento a pasarla bien?  
**S.** Porque no.  
**Am.** Santana hemos estado saliendo por casi un mes, ok no nos hemos besado, no nos hemos acariciado, pero sabes perfectamente que entre tú y yo hay demasiada tensión sexual, creo que deberías de dejarme hacer que dicha tensión desaparezca de todo tu cuerpo.  
**S.** No lo creo, me las sé arreglar sola.  
**Am.** Llegará un momento en que tus juguetes sexuales te aburran.  
**S. **Cómo sabes que tengo juguetes sexuales?  
**Am. **Tina lo mencionó el otro día.  
**S.** Maldita Tina chismosa.  
**Am.** Anda vamos a tu departamento.  
**S.** Mira Amy, no me quiero acostar contigo porque no quiero echar a perder la amistad o lo que sea que tenemos, además ni siquiera tengo mucha experiencia en acostarme con mujeres, solamente lo hice Quinn y…  
**Am.** Santana, tú irradias sexualidad… Por supuesto que sabes cómo acostarte con una mujer, pero tienes miedo porque sabes que si te acuestas conmigo, ya no habrá marcha atrás… Y eso quiera decir que por fin superaste a Quinn y es algo que por lo visto aún no estás dispuesta a hacer.  
**S.** Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.  
**Am**. Lo tiene, en fin nos vemos luego.**  
****S**. Me vas a dejar aquí sola?  
**Am.** Te pediré un taxi, no te preocupes.

La chica se alejó para salir del bar, Santana se quedó muy pensativa.

Más tarde...

**Am.** Ya voy, ya voy! Maldita sea, Estas no son horas de molestar a la gente… Santana?  
**S.** Estoy lista y muy caliente.  
**Am**. Jejejeje ven aquí hermosa.

Y esa noche luego de mucho tiempo, Santana disfrutó tener relaciones sexuales con otra mujer que no fuera Quinn.

Días después.

**Am.** Santo cielo Santana, eres una bomba sexual! No voy a poder caminar.  
**S.** Jejejeje bueno creo que después de todo no perdí el toque, mira que ya tenía mucho tiempo de no hacerle esto a una mujer.  
**Am.** Cómo? Pero el año pasado te acostaste con Quinn.  
**S.** Sí pero ella hizo todo el trabajo, no me dejó tocarla.  
**Am.** Pues qué tonta, tú Santana López me has dado de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.  
**S.** Lo sé, cada que gritas mi nombre me doy cuenta de ello.  
**Am.** Jajajaja.  
**S.** Por cierto, hoy es cumpleaños de Quinn.  
**Am.** La vas a felicitar?  
**S.** No lo sé, qué me aconsejas?  
**Am.** Pues creo que le demostrarías madurez si lo hicieras, anda saca tu celular y por lo menos mándale un mensaje de texto.  
**S.** Lo haré.

El celular de la chica de ojos verdes timbró.  
**  
****Q**. Santana? (frunciendo el ceño)

_Hola Quinnie, feliz cumpleaños, pásalo genial, te quiero.__  
_  
El corazón de la rubia empezó a latir rápidamente mientras sonreía.

**Ma.** Y esa enorme sonrisa?  
**Q.** Ah, sólo son mensajes de felicitación.**  
****Ma**. Puedo verlos?  
**Q.** Qué? Pues no tienen nada de extraordinarios.  
**Ma.** Pero los quiero ver.  
**Q.** Y para qué?  
**Ma.** Dame tu teléfono.  
**Q**. Qué demonios te pasa?  
**Ma.** Dámelo.  
**Q.** Ten ve todos los mensajes!  
**Ma**. Lo sabía, sabía que leías un mensaje de ésta tipa.  
**Q. **Sólo me está felicitando, así como lo hizo Bree, David, Tina y Brittany, no le veo nada de malo.  
**Ma**. Por qué no me respetas Quinn? Soy tu novia!  
**Q. **Nunca te he faltado al respeto, no sé por qué ahora dices eso.  
**Ma**. Hasta cuándo te va a dejar en paz?  
**Q.** Es sólo un maldito mensaje de texto, hace más de un mes que no tenía comunicación con ella! Estás paranoica.  
**Ma.** Nunca me ganaré tu amor verdad? Creo que preferirías que te tratara pésimo como ella para que así sintieras un poquito de cariño hacia mí.  
**Q.** No digas tonterías yo te quiero muchísimo.  
**Ma**. Pero no me amas y eso duele mucho.  
**Q.** No vamos a salir a celebrar, verdad?

Marley salió del departamento.

**Q.** Feliz cumpleaños a mí... (mueca)

Pero entonces la rubia tomó su celular y le respondió el mensaje a Santana.

**Q**. Gracias por recordarlo.

En Nueva York.

**Am.** Te respondió?  
**S. **Sí. (sonriendo)**  
****Am**. Qué bueno.  
**S.** Qué haremos esta noche?  
**Am**. Has hecho un trío?  
**S.** Qué? Claro que no.  
**Am.** Hoy es un buen día para que tengas el primero.  
**S.** Amy, vas muy rápido, soy moderna pero no tanto.  
**Am.** No tengas miedo, será divertido pero si no te gusta, no lo volveremos a hacer.  
**S. **Mmmm ok.  
**Am**. Hombre o mujer?  
**S.** Por el momento no quiero saber nada de hombres.  
**Am**. Entonces hoy tendremos una rica y mojada vagina para las dos.  
**S.** Cielos...

En la noche.

**Ma**. Quinn?  
**Q.** Hola, ya llegaste.  
**Ma**. Lo siento, siento mucho haberte echado a perder tu cumpleaños.  
**Q.** Marley estoy contigo, no dudes de mí.  
**Ma.** Ya no lo haré, salimos a cenar?  
**Q. **Ok.

En un bar de Nueva York.

**Am**. La rubia?  
**S.** Mmm no.  
**Am**. Jajaja nadie te gusta.  
**S.** Esto es muy difícil.  
**Am.** No lo es.  
**S.** Aquella morena, sí ella.  
**Am**. Está linda, vamos a su caza.  
**S.** Qué nervios.

Y las artimañas de Amy lograron que dicha chica de inmediato cayera en sus garras, del bar fueron al departamento de Santana y lo demás fue historia.

Al día siguiente.

**S.** Amy, Amy, despierta.  
**Am.** 5 minutos más.  
**S. **Tengo que ir a clase y necesito que te lleves de aquí a ésta chica cualquiera que sea su nombre.  
**Am**. Jejeje es muy flexible, verdad?  
**S.** Mueve tu trasero, la quiero fuera de aquí en 5 minutos, iré a ducharme.

Mientras Santana iba al baño.

**T.** Gracias por dejarme un horrible trauma Santana.  
**S**. Escuchaste?  
**T**. Era imposible no escuchar los gemidos de 3 chicas durante toda la noche.  
**S**. Lo siento Tina.  
**T**. Esta es la manera en que piensas superar a Quinn? Acostándote con desconocidas?**  
****S**. Amy no es una desconocida.  
**T**. Y la otra fulana?  
**S**. No tiene importancia.  
**T**. No tiene importancia? Y si te contagias de algo?  
**S**. Todo está bajo control.  
**T**. Ay Santana.  
**S**. Déjame divertirme un poco Tina.  
**T**. Haz lo que quieras, ya me voy a clases.  
**S**. Bye.

Conforme pasaron los días, Santana y Amy siguieron buscando a chicas para divertirse.

**Am**. Esta noche no te apetece un chico? Como que tengo ganas de un pene.  
**S. **Ay no, yo quedé harta de los penes, Sebastian me obligaban a acostarme con él y era muy doloroso.  
**Am**. Mmmm lo siento, pero anímate San, no es necesario que él te penetre.  
**S. **Amy, hasta cuándo vamos a seguir haciendo esto? Me estoy convirtiendo en una puta y muy puta.  
**Am**. Es divertido.  
**S.** Lo era, pero creo que ya fue suficiente para mí.  
**Am.** Ya no quieres estar conmigo?  
**S. **Sí, pero sólo contigo sería suficiente.  
**Am. **Jajaja te estás enamorando de mí?  
**S.** No Amy, pero sería agradable tener algo sólo contigo y nadie más.  
**Am. **Santana yo no soy mujer para una relación monógama, me fascinan las mujeres y los hombres por igual, para qué quedarte toda la vida con una sola persona cuando puedes divertirte con varias?  
**S.** Entonces todo para ti es diversión sexual y nada más? No quieres en un futuro formar una familia?  
**Am.** No.  
**S.** Quién te hizo tanto daño como para que ahora no creas en el amor de pareja?  
**Am.** Nadie.  
**S.** Sí como no.  
**Am.** Ok, te lo diré… Cuando estaba en la preparatoria me comprometí con un chico que se suponía me amaba como yo a él, todo mundo nos decía que éramos demasiado jóvenes para casarnos, pero a mí no me importaba yo estaba muy enamorada… Pero justo unos días antes de la boda, descubrí que me engañaba con otra tipa de la preparatoria, mi vestido de novia se quedó en el clóset, lo que gastamos en la recepción obviamente lo perdimos y desde ese momento me juré a mí misma que jamás me volvería a enamorar de nadie.  
**S.** Así que por una decepción amorosa decidiste no volverte a arriesgar con alguien más.  
**Am**. Así es, además el estilo de vida que llevo en estos momentos es justo lo que me gusta y no lo voy a cambiar para amarrarme a alguien de por vida.  
**S.** Gracias por decírmelo.  
**Am.** Mmm... Acaso estabas dispuesta a empezar algún tipo de relación conmigo?  
**S.** Pues en estos momentos no creo estar preparada para algo así, pero a diferencia tuya yo no me cierro a la posibilidad de tener a una pareja y formar una familia en un futuro, de hecho es algo con lo que sueño.  
**Am.** Entonces no seguiremos juntas cazando prospectos?  
**S.** Lo siento pero no, fue muy divertido… Pero la verdad es que no quiero ser una golfa ya te lo dije, esto se acabó.  
**Am**. Está bien.

En New Heaven.

**Br.** Hola Quinn.  
**Q. **Hola Bree, espero no molestarte con mi llamada, pero necesito hablar contigo.  
**Br.** Otra vez es Marley?  
**Q. **Sí, últimamente está insoportable, parece algo así como mi carcelera, checa mis mensajes del teléfono y mis llamadas, me acompaña casi a todas mis clases y me espera a la salida, me está celando horrible.  
**Br**. Woooow, aunque déjame decirte que tú tienes mucha culpa del comportamiento de Marley, cómo demonios se te ocurrió guardar esa memoria que Santana tiró a la basura?  
**Q. **Ya te dije que no lo sé... Pero no pude evitarlo.  
**Br.** Quinn... La sigues amando, verdad?  
**Q. **No Bree.  
**Br. **Aunque lo niegues yo creo que sí.  
**Q.** No... En serio que no.  
**Br.** Solamente tú sabes lo que hay en tu corazón, pero creo que no sería nada justo para Marley que la siguieras ilusionando de esa manera.**  
****Q. **Quiero estar con ella, lo sé.  
**Br. **Espero que no te equivoques.

Días después.

**T.** Ya te llamó Brittany?  
**S.** Sí, me pareció una excelente idea, nosotras tres en un viaje por Europa todo un mes.  
**T.** Será sensacional.  
**S.** Sí, aunque primero debo de informarle a mis padres y además notificarles que necesito su ayuda monetaria.  
**T.** Jajajaja.

El timbre sonó.

**T.** Yo abro.**  
****S.** Por dónde empezaremos el tour?  
**T.** Te buscan Santana.  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Am.** Hola hermosa latina.  
**S.** Qué haces aquí?  
**Am**. Podemos hablar?  
**S.** Ok.  
**T.** Voy a mi habitación.

Tina se retiró.

**S.** Pasa algo?  
**Am.** Te necesito.  
**S.** Ahhh no, ya te dije que yo no te vuelvo a ayudar a cazar chicas.  
**Am.** No te necesito para eso, te necesito para que me ayudes a volver a creer en el amor.  
**S.** No te entiendo.  
**Am.** Tengo 21 años, de los cuales los últimos tres los he empleado en acostarme con cuanta persona se me cruza en el camino, tengo una pésima reputación, no es que me importe pero muchas de las chicas o chicos me huyen porque saben que conmigo no tendrán nada serio, el último ejemplo claro eres tú, huiste rápidamente de mí y con justa razón.  
**S.** Quieres tener una relación conmigo?  
**Am.** No lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que me gustas mucho, me gusta tu manera de ser y me gustas físicamente, además también me gusta cuando me haces todas esas maravillas con tus dedos y tu lengua, vengo a ofrecerte algo así como mi fidelidad.  
**S. **Cómo? Quieres decir que ya no piensas acostarte con medio mundo, sólo conmigo?  
**Am**. Sí.  
**S.** Ay Amy no sé, tú también me gustas, y creo que sexualmente tenemos una química fabulosa, pero no sé si seas la chica indicada para empezar una relación.  
**Am.** No sería una relación como tal, solo tendríamos sexo la una con la otra sin involucrar a nadie, claro si así lo quieres, pero no sólo eso, me gustaría conocerte más, qué dices?  
**S.** Pues... Ok pero no te prometo nada, no sé si alguien como yo te pueda ayudar a volver a creer en el amor, estoy muy jodida, recuérdalo.  
**Am.** Entonces las dos podremos ayudarnos.  
**S.** Pero sin crearnos muchas expectativas.  
**Am.** Hecho.

Santana y Amy comenzaron a salir un poco más, básicamente en plan de amigas, ocasionalmente tenían sexo pero no como antes, se estaban empezando a acercar y a conocerse mejor poco a poco, por otra parte Quinn y Marley tenían sus altas y sus bajas, la novia de la rubia continuaba pensando que seguía amando a Santana, la chica de ojos verdes intentaba por todos los medios que su novia confiara en ella, pero estaba empezando a desesperarse.

**S.** Tenemos el tour listo.  
**T.** Qué emoción.  
**Am.** Qué envidia me dan, ir a Europa... (suspirando)  
**S.** Estamos a punto de pagar todo el viaje, por qué no vienes con nosotras?  
**Am.** En serio?  
**S.** Sí, sería un viaje de amigas.  
**Am.** Acepto, voy con ustedes, he estado ahorrando y podré pagar el viaje.  
**S. **Súper.

Más tarde cuando la chica se fue.

**T.** Por qué la invitaste?  
**S.** Pues es mi... Bueno lo que sea, pero será divertido.  
**T.** Pero se suponía que era un viaje de mejores amigas, Amy no es mi amiga.  
**S.** No lo es porque tú no quieres que lo sea, ella se ha tratado de acercar a ti y tú te portas demasiado grosera.  
**T.** Bueno, entonces si se supone que este es un viaje de amigas, invitaré a Quinn a que nos acompañe, ella es mi amiga y de Brittany también.  
**S.** Ni se te ocurra hacer eso, lo más seguro es que traiga con ella a su noviecita y yo no quiero drama en este viaje, quiero pasarla bien.  
**T.** Pues aun así la invitaré.  
**S.** Pues si tú la invitas entonces olvídate de que yo asista, puedes irte con Quinn, Brittany y Marley al fin del mundo, a mí no me importa.**  
****T.** Mmmm, ok, ok no le diré nada.  
**S.** Gracias, este viaje será inolvidable.

En New Heaven.

**Ma**. Este año nuevamente iré con mis padres a pasar el verano a la casa en la playa, quieres que vayamos a comprar algunos trajes de baño? Obviamente tú vendrás conmigo.  
**Q. **No creo que sea buena idea.  
**Ma**. Cómo?  
**Q.** Marley, diario casi las 24 horas del día estamos juntas, no crees que necesitamos un poco de espacio para poder extrañarnos? Creo que el tiempo que te quedes con tus padres debes hacerlo tú sola y no con mi compañía.  
**Ma**. En serio? No quieres pasar el verano con tu novia? Es increíble.  
**Q.** Sólo será un par de semanas, además después estaremos otra vez juntas, Últimamente tenemos discusiones a cada rato, creo que es el momento indicado para tomar un pequeño respiro.  
**Ma.** Quieres romper conmigo?  
Q**. **Nooooo, sólo creo que nos hemos adelantado demasiado en ciertas cosas, creo que el venirme a vivir contigo no fue una buena idea después de todo, te la pasas dudando de mí, yo jamás te sería infiel.**  
****Ma**. Es que Santana...  
**Q.** Santana y yo terminamos hace casi dos años, por dios!  
**Ma.** No es justo, yo te amo mucho y lo único que quieres es alejarte de mí a la primera oportunidad.

Marley salió de casa.

**Q.** Ni Belle se comportaba así (mueca)

Más tarde Marley regresó.

**Q.** Por fin llegas, me tenías muy preocupada.  
**Ma.** De verdad no quieres venir a la casa de la playa a pasar el verano conmigo?  
**Q.** Necesitamos extrañarnos ya te lo dije.  
**Ma.** Te quedarás aquí durante todo el verano?  
**Q.** No, en cuanto termine con las solicitudes para encontrar otra compañera de habitación, iré a Lima a pasar parte del verano.**  
****Ma.** Claaaaro ahora todo tiene sentido, quieres deshacerte de mí para poder irte a revolcar con Santana.  
**Q.** Claro que no, me quedaré en casa de Bree, conseguiré un trabajo de verano y de vez en cuando visitaré a mi madre, pero nada más.  
**Ma**. No romperás conmigo?  
**Q.** No Marley, de verdad te quiero y me encanta que seas mi novia, confía en mí por favor.  
**Ma.** Ok pero antes necesito preguntarte algo.

Marley sacó algo de su bolso.

**Ma**. Te amo Quinn desde que supe que eras la primera chica abiertamente lesbiana en la preparatoria, soy muy afortunada al tenerte como mi novia, pero quiero seguir siendo muy afortunada lo que resta de mi vida… Quieres casarte conmigo? (mostrándole un anillo)  
**Q**. Quéeeeee?  
**Ma**. Quiero saber si tengo una oportunidad contigo, una verdadera oportunidad de que llegues a amarme, te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo vayamos a hacer en este momento, sólo quiero comprometerme contigo para que en un futuro llegues a ser mi esposa, qué dices, aceptas?**  
****Q**. Marley...  
**Ma**. Quiero ser tu esposa en algunos años, aceptas?

El corazón de Quinn estaba latiendo rápidamente, no sabía qué decir ni qué pensar… Luego de varias respiraciones tomó una decisión.

**Q.** Acepto... Claro que acepto ser tu esposa en un futuro.**  
****Ma**. Te amo mi amor, te adoro, me haces sumamente feliz.  
**Q. **Tú también me haces muy feliz a mí.

Brittany viajó a New York para reunirse con sus amigas y de ahí tomar su viaje a Europa.

**B.** Ella es tu novia?  
**S. **No Britt, ella es... Pues... Mi pareja sexual?  
**B.** Cielos! (boca abierta)  
**S**. Lo sé.  
**B**. Qué dicen tus padres de todo esto?  
**S.** Ellos no lo saben, solamente les dije que una amiga muy cercana nos acompañaría al viaje, cuando estemos en Europa y les mande algunas fotos les diré que estoy saliendo con ella y que vamos poco a poco.  
**B.** Vaya... Espero que tu papá no ponga el grito en el cielo.  
**S. **Esta vez no dejaré que me manipule.  
**B. **Mmmm.

Quinn le llamó a su mejor amiga para contarle sobre la propuesta de su novia.

**Br.** Cada día tomas decisiones más tontas Fabray.  
**Q. **Gracias por los ánimos.  
B**r. **Eres mi amiga y por eso te hablo con la verdad, para qué aceptaste ser la esposa de Marley si ni siquiera la amas?  
**Q**. Creo que estoy empezando amarla, además ella es prácticamente perfecta, todo lo que Marley me da en nuestra relación es lo que siempre soñé.  
**Br**. Incluidos los celos enfermizos y la desconfianza?  
**Q.** Bree...  
**Br.** Por fortuna dicha promesa es a futuro, espero que con el paso de los días tu cabeza se aclare y decidas si lo aceptar ser la esposa de Marley fue lo mejor, aún estás muy a tiempo de romper ese compromiso.  
**Q. **Cambiemos de tema, iré a Lima a pasar parte del verano, puedo quedarme en tu casa?  
**Br. **Claro que sí, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida, aunque yo llegaré hasta julio, porque me tomaré unas pequeñas vacaciones con mi novio, pero le diré a mis padres que te quedarás en casa.  
**Q. **Jejejeje disfruta de tus vacaciones, y no te preocupes por mí, creo que es momento de doblar un poco las manos y aceptar el ofrecimiento de Frank, además sé por mamá que Santana, Brittany y Tina se irán todo un mes de viaje por Europa, así que no tendré que verla, volveré a casa de los López durante el verano.  
**Br.** Ojalá puedas recuperar a tu familia.  
**Q.** A mí también me gustaría.

En Londres.

**B. **No te dan celos?  
**S.** Qué cosa?  
**B.** Que tu novia babeé cada que ve pasar a una chica guapa o un chico apuesto.  
**S. **No es mi novia y no, no me dan celos, así es la naturaleza de Amy y no voy a tratar de cambiarla porque sé que perderé.  
**B. **Lo dices así tan campante?  
**S. **Amy y yo tenemos muy claro el tipo de relación que tenemos, ella está haciendo todo lo posible por serme "fiel" pero ambas sabemos que eso no durará mucho, quedamos en ser sinceras y cuando ella necesite estar con alguien más me lo dirá y terminaremos lo que tenemos.  
**B. **Cómo te gusta complicarte la vida.  
**S. **Al contrario Britt, es muy simple lo que tenemos.**  
****B**. Santo dios.

En Lima.

**F.** Bienvenida a casa.**  
****Q**. Gracias Frank, es temporal no te preocupes.**  
****F.** Pues espero que todo el verano te quedes con nosotros.**  
****M**. Yo también.  
**Q.** Te amo mami.  
**M.** Y yo a ti mija.

Frank le consiguió a Quinn un trabajo de medio tiempo como recepcionista con uno de sus colegas, mientras tanto la latina y sus amigas disfrutaban de su viaje.

Un día.

**Q. **No Marley aún no les digo.  
**Ma**. Por qué?  
**Q. **Quedamos en hacerlo juntas.  
**Ma**. Yo ya se los dije a mis papás y están felices, ellos te adoran y saben que serás la esposa perfecta para mí.  
**Q.** Futura esposa.  
**Ma.** Sí eso, creo que es el momento indicado para que se lo digas también a tus padres.  
**Q.** Marley, no creo que el que me estés presionando para decirle a mamá y a Frank que me comprometí contigo a casarme sea buena idea.  
**F. **Qué hiciste qué?  
**Q.** _Diablos_... Marley luego te llamo, no es un buen momento ahora.  
**Ma**. Mmm ok te amo.

La llamada terminó.

**F.** Escuché bien?**  
****Q**. Sí.  
**F.** Maribel ven para acá.**  
****M**. Qué pasa?  
**Q.** Nuestra hija tiene un gran anuncio para los dos.  
**M.** Qué pasa Quinn?  
**Q. **Marley... Marley me propuso matrimonio y le dije que sí.  
**M. **Quéeeee? Quinn, hija estás loca? Tienes 20 años, por qué te comprometiste tan joven y con una chica con la cual apenas llevas algunos meses de relación?  
**Q. **Quiero a Marley, además estamos comprometidas pero eso no significa que nos vayamos a casar de inmediato, es un compromiso a largo plazo, en cuanto terminemos nuestras carreras universitarias y empecemos a trabajar, por fin daremos el gran paso.  
**M. **Ay hija. (preocupada)  
**F.** Estoy muy seguro de que estás cometiendo un error, pero sé que tú ya no me tienes confianza y no escucharás ninguno de los consejos que tengo para darte, espero que hayas tomado la decisión correcta.**  
****Q**. Lo hice.**  
****M**. Cielos...  
**Q**. Quiero hacerlo mamá, quiero casarme con ella en un futuro.  
**M**. Si estás segura de eso, entonces no me queda más que apoyarte.  
**Q**. Gracias.  
**M**. Vamos a cenar.

En la cena.

**F. **Viste la foto que nos mandó Santana esta tarde?**  
****M.** Sí, Grecia es preciosa, deberías llevarme.  
**F. **Lo haré.**  
Q. **Puedo ver la foto?  
**F. **Claro, ten mi celular.

Quinn de inmediato desconoció a Amy.

**Q.** Quién es la rubia que está a un lado de Santana? Es amiga de ella?  
**F. **No, está saliendo con ella, según Santana aún no hay nada formal, pero llevan bastantes semanas saliendo, la invitó al viaje y de inmediato dijo que sí.  
**Q.** Ohh.  
**F. **Seré sincero, hubiese preferido que con quien estuvieras comprometida en matrimonio fuera con mi hija, porque sé que eso las haría muy felices… Pero ya que eso no pudo ser y que su realidad es otra, me da gusto que cada una por su lado haya encontrado la felicidad, Marley es muy buena chica para ti y al ver la sonrisa de mi hija en esta foto, me hace pensar que Amy también es muy buena chica para ella.  
**Q.** Me sorprende mucho lo que dices Frank, aún no puedo creer que no te moleste el que Santana esté saliendo con una mujer.  
**F. **Cometí muchísimos errores, te lo he dicho varias veces pero decidí no volverlo a hacer y si mi hija quiere tener una relación con esta chica, no me voy a oponer.  
**M. **Bueno, quieren postre?  
**F.** Yo sí.

Cuando la cena terminó Quinn se fue a su habitación.

**M**. Por qué le dijiste a Quinn que nuestra hija estaba saliendo con ésa chica? Santana ya nos dijo que ni siquiera son novias.  
**F.** Sólo quería ver la reacción de Quinn, estoy muy seguro que ella sigue enamorada de nuestra hija, yo destruí su relación y yo me voy encargar de hacer todo lo posible para que esas dos vuelvan a estar juntas.**  
****M**. Frank, te lo suplico no te metas en eso, nuestras hijas decidieron hacer sus caminos por separado, déjalas ser feliz de una buena vez.  
**F. **Aunque no lo quieras ver o finjas que no lo quieres ver, sabes muy bien que la felicidad de nuestras hijas es que ellas estén juntas amándose como antes.**  
****M**. Definitivamente la cena te cayó pesada, ya me voy a dormir, no quiero terminar discutiendo contigo.  
**F. **_Tengo que acercarlas a como dé lugar _(pensando)

En la habitación de Quinn.  
**  
****Q.** Lo hizo, realmente se rindió... Ésa chica es muy guapa, Santana hizo justamente lo que le pedí, por fin me superó y creció... Entonces por qué se siente tan mal?

Días después en el aeropuerto.

**Am**. Ahhh por fin en Lima, será bastante interesante conocer la ciudad en donde naciste chica sexy.  
**T.** Aún no puedo creer que hasta para venir a Lima te nos hayas pegado como sanguijuela. (mueca)**  
****Am.** Tranquila asiática, te recuerdo que fue Santana quien me invitó, yo no me les pegué.  
**S.** Por favor, medio viaje se la pasaron discutiendo, no podemos estar cinco minutos en paz?  
**B.** Sí, ya basta por favor.  
**S. **Bueno, es mejor que tomemos un taxi a nuestros respectivos padres les fascinará la sorpresa al vernos llegar a nuestros hogares sin previo aviso.  
**Am.** Compartiremos habitación chica sexy?  
**S.** Conociendo a mis padres, olvídalo ellos son muy conservadores, pero está libre la habitación que era de Quinn, ahí te podrás quedar.  
**Am.** Lástima.

En casa López.

**M.** Hoy llegaste más temprano hija.  
**Q. **Sí, el doctor no tenía muchas citas programadas, y se fue al hospital a una emergencia, me dijo que podía regresar a casa y que mañana nos veíamos.  
**M.** Quieres que veamos una película?  
**Q. **Claro mamá, iré a hacer palomitas.

Sonó el timbre.

**M. **Qué raro, quién será?  
**Q.** Voy a abrir?  
**M.** No, ve a la cocina por las palomitas yo iré a abrir.

Maribel abrió la puerta.

**S. **Sorpresa!**  
****M**. Mija! Volviste.  
**S. **Jejeje sí, resulta que mentí un poco al decirte el día en que regresaba a Lima, porque quería darles una sorpresa.

Amy se aclaró la garganta.

**S. **Jajaja perdón, mamá ella es Amy… La invité a pasar algunos días con nosotros.  
**Am.** Hola señora Maribel, su hija me ha contado maravillas de usted, espero probar alguno de sus platillos deliciosos.  
**M.** Claro.  
**Q. **Mamá ya están listas las palomi...  
**S. **Quinnie!  
**Q.** San (sonriendo)  
**S. **Qué haces aquí?  
**Q. **Llevo casi un mes aquí, vine a pasar el verano a Lima.  
**S. **Qué bien.**  
****M.** Le voy a llamar a tu padre para avisarle que estás aquí.  
**S. **Ok mami.  
**Am**. Hola, soy Amy la... Mmm la... La compañera sexual de Santana.  
**S.** Amy!  
**Am.** Pues eso somos, no? Bueno también somos amigas.  
**Q**. Mucho gusto, yo soy Quinn la...  
**S.** Hermana adoptiva.  
**Q**. Sí, la hermana adoptiva.  
**S.** Ven Amy, vamos a subir las maletas a mi habitación, en cuanto llegue papá, veremos cómo nos acomodamos para dormir.  
**Am.** Ok, nos vemos más tarde Quinn.  
**Q.** Claro.

En la habitación de Santana.

**Am.** Estás bien?  
**S. **Sí, no te voy a negar que sentí raro al ver nuevamente a Fabray, pero estoy bien.  
**Am. **Vaya, ahora lo comprendo todo, sé perfectamente el por qué estabas tan perdidamente enamorada de esa chica, es preciosa… Espero que no me dejes por ella este verano. (guiñándole un ojo)  
**S. **Jajaja no digas tonterías, Quinn y ya solo somos hermanas, o algo así.  
**Am**. Eso definitivamente me conviene, por cierto sabes lo sexy que te ves hoy?  
**S. **Amy, yo siempre luzco excesivamente sexy.  
**Am**. Jajaja lo sé (besándola) Y si tenemos un rapidito antes de bajar a la sala?  
**S.** No te bastó con el del baño del avión?  
**Am.** Santana, estar contigo jamás será suficiente.  
**S. **Jajajaja idiota (besándola)

**_Continuará._**

* * *

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	53. Esto no es felicidad

_**Para quienes pidieron la actualización.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 53. Esto no es felicidad.**

**S.** Amy, tranquila!  
**Am.** Por qué?  
**S.** Jajaja porque acabamos de llegar, no quiero que mamá nos sorprenda.  
**Am. **Mmmm nada más llegamos a Lima y ya te transformaste en una mojigata?**  
****S.** Jajaja cierra la boca tonta (picoteando sus labios)  
**Am.** Ok, ok... **  
****S. **Vamos a abajo.**  
****Am**. Ya que...

Mientras tanto en la sala.

**M. **Ya viene Frank.  
**Q. **Crees que se enoje porque Santana trajo a su novia?  
**M.** Tú sabes que con ése hombre nunca se sabe nada.**  
****Q**. Claro...  
**S.** Ya estamos aquí.**  
****M**. Quieren comer algo o se esperan a la cena?  
**Am**. Nos esperamos.  
**S.** Sí.**  
****M**. Ok.

El ambiente estaba un poco tenso.

**Am.** Su casa es muy linda Maribel.**  
****M**. Gracias Amy.

En ese momento Frank hizo su aparición.

**S. **Papá...  
**F.** Hola hija, te esperábamos otro día.  
**S.** Jejeje lo sé, quise darles la sorpresa.  
**F. **Ya veo.  
**S. **Mira papá ella es Amy mi...  
**Am**. Su pareja se...  
**S.** Amy! Lo estamos intentando, aún no es mi novia (muy nerviosa)  
**F. **Ahhh ok, mucho gusto Amy.  
**Am.** Igualmente Frank.  
**F. **Así que decidiste intentarlo con otra mujer?  
**S. **Papá ya habíamos hablado de eso... Soy bisexual.  
**Am.** Yo también.**  
****F.** Sí, lo sé hija... Pues espero que lleguen a algo más que sólo amigas con derecho.**  
****S**. Papá!**  
****M**. Estás apoyando a Santana?  
**F. **Claro, te lo dije Maribel, yo ya no me voy a oponer a la felicidad de mi hija y si ella quiere estar con una mujer yo la voy a apoyar.  
**S. **Gracias papá.  
**F. **Bueno Amy, cuéntame de ti.  
**Am.** Soy de Texas, tengo 21 años, estudio diseño gráfico y desde la primera vez que vi a su hija me gustó.  
**S.** Amy!  
**Am.** Es la verdad!  
**F.** Jajajaj ya veo...**  
****Q**. Voy por más palomitas... _Esto está muy entretenido_ (susurrando  
sarcásticamente)

Más tarde en la cena.

**Am.** Y qué hay para hacer aquí?  
**S.** Pues… Podemos ir a los bolos, a Breadstix, ah... Mmm ah…  
**Q**._ Al diablo_ (pensando)  
**F. **Pueden ir a la feria que se pone en el verano.  
**Am**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Sí lo sé, aquí no hay mucho qué hacer.  
**Am.** Pero tu compañía me hará divertirme.  
**F. **Pues ya que están aquí, deberían de invitar a salir a Quinn, su amiga Bree también está de vacaciones y su novia no ha llegado.  
**Q.** No hace falta Frank, además estoy trabajando.  
**F. **Pero sólo medio turno, no me gusta que te la pases aquí encerrada.  
**M.** Frank...  
**F. **Ustedes quedaron bien después de su relación, o no?  
**S. **Sí, eso creo.  
**F. **Entonces no le veo nada de malo que salgan de vez en cuando con su grupo de amigos como antes.  
**S. **Tienes razón papá, si Quinn quiere, podemos salir con los amigos.  
**Q. **Gracias...  
**M. **En fin, Frank, dónde va a dormir Amy?  
**S.** En mi habitación hay espacio.  
**F. **No hija, soy moderno pero no tanto, le acondicionaré el estudio.  
**S. **Ok…

Más tarde mientras Santana y Amy preparaban el estudio...

**M**. Qué pretendes al presionar a Santana para que invite a Quinn a salir con ellas? Quieres que mi hija sufra? Ella te va a odiar, apenas decidió vivir otra vez aquí, quieres que ya se vaya?  
**F.** Por su puesto que no, al contrario quiero que esté cerca de Santana, que tenga celos para que decida luchar por ella, se aman Maribel, estoy seguro de eso y yo sólo les quiero dar un empujoncito.  
**M**. Y si eso las aleja más? Si Santana por fin ya superó a Quinn y realmente quiere tener una relación seria con Amy?  
**F**. Pues correré ese riesgo, yo destruí su relación y quiero unirlas otra vez sea como sea.  
**M**. Estás loco.  
**F. **Pues espero que mi locura ayude con el objetivo.

Esa noche en la sala.

**Am.** Habrá manera de colarme a tu habitación por la noche?  
**S.** Jajajaja no quiero que nos sorprendan.  
**Am.** Pero quiero hacerte cariñitos... Casi no te he podido besar el día de hoy. (puchero)  
**S. **Jejejeje me siento muy bien contigo Amy, en serio.

Santana besó lentamente a Amy.

**Q.** Santana tu papá... Perdón por interrumpirlas.  
**Am.** No te preocupes.  
**S**. Qué pasa Q?  
**Q**. Tu papá quiere hablar contigo, está en su habitación.  
**S. **Ok gracias Q, ahora vuelvo Amy.**  
****Am**. No tardes hermosa latina.  
**S.** Jajaja

Santana salió de ahí.

**Am.** Y cuándo viene tu novia?  
**Q. **No sé, su papá quiere llevar a su familia de viaje a Canadá.  
**Am**. Ahhh, me gustaría conocerla y tal vez un día tener una cita doble.  
**Q.** _Primero muerta _(pensando) Claro.  
**Am. **Oye espero que nos llevemos bien, sé lo que hubo entre tú y Santana, pero ojalá que eso no influya para nosotras.  
**Q. **Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, además yo tengo novia desde algunos meses.**  
****Am**. Cierto.  
**Q.** Voy a mi habitación, nos vemos mañana.  
**Am.** Buenas noches.  
**Q. **Igual.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de los padres de Santana.

**S.** Me llamaste?  
**F. **Sí, quiero hablar contigo sobre Amy.  
**S. **Mmmm ya te habías tardado, qué es lo que quieres hablar sobre ella papá?**  
****F.** Realmente qué es lo que quieres con ella?  
**S.** Jajaja pareces que eres el padre de Amy y no el mío al hacerme esa pregunta.  
**F. **Te lo digo porque quiero saber qué es lo que sientes? Ya olvidaste a Quinn?  
**S. **Papá, Quinn me dijo un montón de veces que ella no quiere estar conmigo, así que decidí que por fin era momento de darle vuelta a la página y el destino puso en mi camino a Amy, no sé lo que vaya a pasar con ella en un futuro, pero me gusta su compañía y me hace sentir muy bien.  
**F**. Pero no contestaste mi otra pregunta, ya olvidaste a Quinn?  
**S**. Lo que tuve con Quinn es inolvidable papá, ella fue mi primer amor, pero… Pero no tiene caso aferrarse a algo que no se dio.  
**F.** Mmmm.  
**S.** No entiendo ahora tu interés sobre mi relación con Quinn.  
**F. **Me siento muy culpable de que ustedes dos hayan terminado, yo fui el responsable de todo y me encantaría que pudieran reconciliarse.  
**S. **Eso ya no va a pasar papá.  
**F.** Ya lo veremos.  
**S.** Mmmm.

Esa noche más tarde, Amy le llamó a Santana a su celular.

**Am.** Tengo frío.  
**S.** Jajaja Amy hace calor.  
**Am.** Pero tengo frío... Me hace falta algo de compañía para calentarme.  
**S.** Tú siempre estás caliente jajajaja.  
**Am.** Bueno sí pero no... Mmmm y si me escapo a tu habitación para que me abraces?  
**S.** Ya te dije que no.  
**Am.** Entonces tú ven aquí a hacerme compañía.  
**S.** No me tientes.  
**Am.** Tengo puesta una pijama muuuy sexy.  
**S.** Tú nunca usas pijamas sexys.  
**Am.** Ah no? Pues ven y compruébalo.  
**S.** Jajaja ok sólo dame unos minutos hasta que mis padres estén profundamente dormidos.  
**Am.** Bueno, pero no tardes o me congelaré.

Mientras tanto la chica de ojos verdes no podía dormir, ya que la imagen de Santana besando a Amy no se le borraba de la mente.

**Q.** Esto no me debe de estar pasando maldita sea.

Entonces escuchó unos ruidos extraños así que se levantó de la cama y abrió sigilosamente la puerta de su habitación y notó que Santana salía de su habitación a hurtadillas.

**Q**. A dónde va?

Así que decidió seguir a la latina y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a dónde se metió.

**S.** Amy.  
**Am.** Por fin, estaba a punto de darme hipotermia.  
**S.** Jajaja exagerada... Un momento dónde está la pijama sexy que dijiste traer puesta?  
**Am.** Pues es esta, apoco no está muy pero muy sexy?  
**S.** Jajajaja Dios mío.  
**Am.** Ya no digas nada y ven aquí, te extrañé mucho. (tomándola de la cintura)  
**S. **Jejejeje estás loquita.  
**Am**. Pero por ti.

Las chicas comenzaron a besarse y de inmediato las caricias provocaron jadeos de las dos.

Del otro lado de la puerta la chica de ojos verdes escuchaba todo.

**Q.** Era lo que ella y yo solíamos hacer... Demonios!

Muy enojada la rubia subió a su habitación.

**Q.** Por qué tengo tanto coraje? Se supone que Santana está haciendo lo que le pedí, entonces por qué odio que se bese con ésa chica? A estas alturas no puedo estar celosa , yo soy feliz con Marley, por supuesto que soy feliz y tengo todo lo que siempre soñé con ella… Tengo que controlarme, Santana está haciendo su vida así como yo la mía, esto no debe de afectarme, por supuesto que no me afectará.

Al día siguiente.

**S**. Más tarde Amy y yo iremos con Tina y con Britt al centro comercial.  
**F.** Inviten a Quinn.  
**Q**. No puedo, hoy tengo trabajo hasta tarde.  
**F.** Pero le puedo decir a mi colega que te deje salir temprano.**  
****Q**. No es necesario yo...  
**F.** Quinn, ya te dije que no me gusta que pases todo el verano encerrada aquí o en el consultorio, diviértete eres muy joven, Santana quiero que pases por Quinn al consultorio para que vaya con ustedes al centro comercial.  
**S**. Ok papá.

Más tarde.

**Am.** Estás bien con la idea de que tu ex novia nos acompañe a salir?  
**S.** Pues... Bueno, se supone que debemos comenzar a tener ahora sí una relación de hermanas… Así que sí, estoy bien con la idea de salir con ella y tú?  
**Am**. Después de lo que me hiciste anoche… Te aseguro que no tengo ningún problema de que ésa rubia nalgona nos acompañe.  
**S.** A ver, a ver, cómo que esa rubia nalgona? Ya le echaste el ojo?  
**Am.** Jejeje este mmmm pues es imposible no notar su trasero, de hecho estoy muy segura que esa parte era la que más te gustaba de ella, pero no te preocupes yo no la veo de una manera sexual… Te lo aseguro.  
**S.** Sí cómo no. (rodando los ojos)  
**Am.** Estoy contigo San.  
**S.** Lo sé.  
**Am.** Genial.

Santana y Amy pasaron por Brittany y Tina.

**T.** Qué emoción volver a ver a Q, viene sola verdad?  
**S.** Sí.  
**T.** Qué bueno.  
**B.** Pues ya vamos por ella.

En el consultorio...

**T. **Quinn!  
**Q. **Tina (sonriendo)  
**T. **Venimos por ti para ir al centro comercial, espero que no te moleste pero ésa tipa con la que Santana se está acostando viene con nosotras.  
**Q.** Lo sé, no se le despega ni un segundo.  
**T. **Cierto... Quinn sigues con Marley?  
**Q. **Sí, sólo que ella está de vacaciones.  
**T.** Y cuándo vas a romper con ella y volver con Santana?  
**Q**. Jajaja qué? Tina eso no va a pasar, Santana tiene novia y yo también.  
**T.** Pero se aman.**  
****Q**. Ya no.  
**T.** Mmmm.

Más tarde en el centro comercial.

**B.** Me encantaba cuando salíamos todos en grupo, y más cuando ustedes dos estaban saliendo, eran tan tiernas... Emmm lo siento.  
**S.** Eso fue hace una eternidad… Además te recuerdo que ese noviazgo…  
**Q**. Fue todo un chantaje de mi parte.  
**T.** Pero después no.  
**Am**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Ven Amy vamos a ver esos maquillajes.  
**Am.** Ok.

Las chicas se alejaron.

**Q.** Chicas no hagan que esta salida se ponga extraña, Santana está con su novia y se notó que lo que estaban platicando no fue muy de su agrado.  
**T.** Pues ella no es de mi agrado tampoco.  
**Q**. No te cae bien?  
**T.** Es una puta!  
**B.** Tina!  
**T. **Es la verdad, ella se acuesta con todo lo que se mueve y Santana cayó ciegamente en sus garras.  
**B.** Pero ahora son exclusivas.  
**T. **Como sea, a ésa lo puta no se le quita, ha sido una pésima influencia para Santana, muchas veces amanecían chicas desconocidas en el departamento.  
**Q. **Cómo?  
**B.** Tina cállate.  
**T. **No, Quinn debe saberlo.  
**B. **Claro que no, no tienes derecho además Quinn y Santana ya no están juntas porque Quinn así lo quiso.  
**Q.** Yo lo quise? Yo fui quien decidió tener una relación con un tipo y no cumplir una promesa?  
**B. **Bueno no, pero después decidiste que ya no querías tener nada con Santana aunque ella te pidió perdón muchísimas veces.  
**Q.** Ya era demasiado tarde.  
**B. **Perfecto, entonces no te debe de importar lo que Santana haga o no en su cama.  
**T. **Pues si le importa a Quinn o no es algo que a mí no me importa tampoco, pero aun así se lo voy a decir… Santana y Amy se dedicaron por semanas a conseguir chicas para acostarse con ellas… Hacían tríos.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**T.** Sí, por fortuna Santana entró en razón a tiempo y dejó de hacer eso, no sé qué mosca le picó a Amy que de la noche a la mañana decidió que solamente se acostaría con Santana, pero en las vacaciones que pasamos por Europa no hubo ni un segundo en el que no volteara a ver a algún chico o alguna chica, y Brittany está de testigo.  
**Q.** Eso es verdad?  
**B.** Pues... Sí, pero yo veo a Santana muy contenta con Amy, así que las dos deben de respetarlo, no se metan en la relación de mi amiga y su pareja sexual o lo que sea.  
**Q**. Por mí no te preocupes Brittany, yo no me meteré en eso.  
**T.** Pues yo no les prometo nada, no descansaré hasta que Santana y ésa golfa se separen, ella te pertenece a ti Quinn y tú le perteneces a ella aunque las dos sean tan tercas como para no verlo y prefieran estar sufriendo a lo idiota en vez de hacer su orgullo a un lado y regresar a amarse y casarse como lo debieron hacer desde hace mucho tiempo.  
**B**. Qué intensa...  
**T.** Y vamos por un helado que ya se me antojó.  
**Q**. Jajaja ay Tina eres todo un caso.

El resto de la tarde fue algo incómodo para las Quinntana, pero finalmente regresaron a casa y pudieron alejarse la una de la otra.

Entonces la rubia recibió una llamada de su novia.

**Q**. Hola Marley.  
**Ma.** Mi amor! Cómo estás, hoy no me mandaste ningún mensaje.  
**Q. **Lo siento, lo que pasa es que estuve algo ocupada en el trabajo y después salí con las chicas al centro comercial.**  
****Ma**. Chicas? Qué chicas?  
**Q**. Brittany, Tina, Santana...  
**Ma**. Santana? Saliste con Santana? Pero por qué hiciste eso?  
**Q.** Porque Frank insistió en que me invitaran, no me pude negar.  
**Ma**. Qué casualidad, por eso no estuve de acuerdo con que pasaras el verano en casa de los López, porque tarde o temprano ésa tipa comenzaría nuevamente a acosarte.  
**Q.** Escucha... Santana no me ha acosado para nada, ella llegó hace unos días en compañía de su nueva novia.  
**Ma.** Novia?  
**Q.** Sí, es una chica que también estudia en la Universidad en Nueva York, así que no pienses que Santana se ha acercado a mí porque ahora está muy ocupada con Amy.  
**Ma**. Ohhh... Esa es una muy buena noticia... Entonces podré irme a Canadá sin ningún temor de que Santana comience de nuevo a insinuarte que regreses con ella.  
**Q. **Santana por fin entendió que lo nuestro no puede ser, y la prueba de ello es que tiene novia, además yo estoy contigo y…  
**Ma**. Nos vamos a casar, no puedo con la emoción que siento por saber que eres mi prometida y que nos vamos a casar en un futuro.  
**Q.** Sí...  
**Ma.** Te amo Quinn, me haces muy feliz.  
**Q.** Y tú a mí.  
**Ma.** Te llamo mañana, sueña conmigo.  
**Q**. Lo haré.

Los siguientes días, Quinn decidió utilizar sus audífonos para evitar escuchar el momento en que Santana saliera de su habitación para reunirse en el estudio con Amy, deseaba que el verano se terminara pronto para no tener que presenciar todos los días la misma escena.

Días después Bree llegó a Lima y fue a visitar a Quinn.

**Q. **Te extrañé como no tienes idea!  
**Br.** Y yo a ti Quinn.  
**Q.** David también llegó hace unos días, espero que salgamos a aquel bar a divertirnos una noche de estas.  
**Br.** Cuenta con ello, y Marley ya llegó a la ciudad?  
**Q**. No, en dos semanas más llega decidió ir a Canadá con su familia a pasar unos días con unos parientes o algo así… La verdad es que no lo recuerdo.  
**Br**. Jajaja no recuerdas a qué fue tu prometida a Canadá?**  
****Q**. Bueno pues...  
**Br**. Qué pasa contigo? Aceptaste casarte con Marley, tienes un anillo compromiso que te dio y no sabes qué anda haciendo por Canadá?  
**S. **Te vas a casar con Marley?  
**Br.** Oooops.  
**Q.** Santana...  
**S. **Te vas a casar?  
**Q. **Pues... Marley me propuso matrimonio y acepté, pero eso no quiere decir que me vaya a casar de inmediato, para eso faltan muchos años, solamente hicimos un compromiso a futuro…  
**S**. Te vas a casar, no vi tu anillo... (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q**. Sí, no lo uso, pero ya te lo dije, no va a ser hoy ni mañana, ni en seis meses, ni en un año, aún falta que termine la universidad y Marley también, entonces tenemos que encontrar algún trabajo para poder mantenernos… Así que es un compromiso a largo plazo, a muy largo plazo, te lo juro. (angustiada)  
**S**. Vaya... Pues te felicito Q, es un enorme paso que vas a dar con Marley y lo haces porque estás profundamente enamorada de ella, estoy muy segura que vas a ser muy feliz a su lado y… Felicidades Quinn.**  
****Q**. Gr-gracias.

Santana casi subió corriendo las escaleras.

**Br**. Eso estuvo... Muy extraño. (mueca)

La rubia sentía una extraña desesperación en su interior.

Mientras tanto Santana entró a su habitación.

**Am.** Y la fruta?  
**S**. Qué?  
**Am**. Dijiste que ibas por fruta para poder comerla sobre mi cuerpo.  
**S.** Ahhh mmm lo olvidé.  
**Am**. Eh? Qué pasa contigo?  
**S. **Nada...  
**Am**. Santana, a pesar de que te conozco desde hace muy poco tiempo, sé descifrar perfectamente cada una de las expresiones de tu rostro, y sé que algo te pasa.  
**S.** Quinn...**  
****Am.** Qué hizo?  
**S. **Está comprometida con Marley, se va a casar con ella.  
**Am**. En serio? Woooow no es muy joven para eso?  
**S**. No lo creo, mucha gente se casa a edad más temprana...  
**Am**. Te dolió verdad?  
**S.** No...  
**Am.** No mientas sexy latina, claro que te dolió.  
**S.** Es sólo que me sorprendió, yo sabía que entre Marley y Quinn había una linda relación, pero nunca me imaginé que fuera tan en serio.  
**Am.** Pues tienes la opción de presentarte en la boda e impedirla.  
**S.** Ja... No haré eso.  
**Am.** No?  
**S**. No, Quinn siempre toma decisiones muy en serio, y si aceptó casarse con su novia es porque está muy segura de querer pasar el resto de su vida con ella, yo no tengo ningún derecho de sabotearle ese hermoso momento, ella me olvidó, ahora yo para ella sólo soy su hermana… Al menos eso es lo que creo.  
**Am**. No te preocupes Santana, que yo me voy a ocupar de que olvides por completo a tu ex novia… Y tengo el remedio perfecto para eso.

Amy se fue directamente a besar el cuello de la morena.

**S.** Espera aquí no...  
**Am**. Por qué no?  
**S.** Porque...  
**Am.** Vamos... Aquí también lo hiciste con ese tal Sam, no tiene nada de malo hacerlo conmigo, no es lugar sagrado para ti y Quinn, o si?  
**S.** No.  
**Am.** Lo ves?  
**S.** Tienes razón, voy por la fruta.  
**Am.** Así se habla.

Santana bajó nuevamente rumbo a la cocina por la fruta, la rubia y su amiga aún se encontraban en la sala platicando.

**Br.** Entonces hay que contactar a David para salir.  
**Q.** Sí, salgamos el viernes.  
**Br.** Perfecto.

Santana pasó con la fruta.

**Br**. A dónde llevará todo eso?  
**Q.** Pues me imagino que está viendo alguna película con su novia y comerán esa fruta.  
**Br**. Tal vez, bueno me tengo que ir, quedé en llevarle unas cosas del súper a mamá y tanta plática ya me retrasó.  
**Q.** Jejeje ok, nos vemos luego.

Cuando Bree salió de la casa López, la chica de ojos verdes subió hasta su habitación, al pasar por el dormitorio de la latina, escuchó sonidos que para nada le agradaron, se acercó hasta la puerta y comprobó lo que sospechaba.

**Am.** Demonios Santana, tu lengua! Ahhhh.  
**S.** Shhhh baja la voz.

Y los celos invadieron a la rubia.  
**  
****Q**. Maldita sea!

Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta para partirle la cara a Amy, pero luego de varias respiraciones se tranquilizó y salió de la casa a caminar por ahí.

Más tarde Maribel llegó a casa.

**S.** Hola mamá.**  
****M**. Hola y Amy?  
**S. **En mi habitación dormida.  
**M.** Mmmm.  
**S.** No hicimos nada, te lo aseguro.  
**M**. Ok... Y Quinn?  
**S. **No lo sé, tal vez salió con Bree, ella estaba hace rato aquí.  
**M.** Ohhh.  
**S. **Mamá tú sabías que Quinn se comprometió con Marley?  
**M.** Sí.  
**S. **Ya veo.  
**M.** Santana espero no armes un escándalo por eso.  
**S. **No mamá, de hecho ya felicité a mi hermana por su boda.**  
****M.** Hermana?  
**S.** Sí mamá Quinn es mi hermana.  
**M**. Mmm.

Más tarde la rubia regresó con una enorme confusión.

**Q.** Hola mamá.  
**M.** Hola mija, saliste con Bree?  
**Q. **Mmm sí, me dejó en la esquina.  
**M. **Estás bien?  
**Q.** Sí mamá.  
**M.** Santana me dijo que se enteró de tu compromiso con Marley.  
**Q. **Me escuchó hablar con Bree, ella me felicitó.  
**M. **Sí, mi hija lo ha tomado con mucha madurez.  
**Q.** Lo sé, por fin estamos en paz.**  
****M.** Eso me da gusto.  
**Q. **A mí también.

Pero la cabeza de la rubia no estaba en paz como lo dijo, muchos recuerdos de su relación con la latina rondaban su cabeza, estaba empezando a dudar seriamente sobre su relación con Marley.

**Q. **Mamá, Frank, el viernes por la noche saldré con Bree y con David y quedaré a dormir en casa de Bree.  
**F.** Nada de drogas Quinn.**  
****Q**. No Frank, no te preocupes.  
**F.** Muy bien.  
**Am**. Y a dónde irán?**  
****Q**. Pues aún no lo sé, tal vez a un karaoke o algo así.  
**Am.** Ahhh genial, Santana y yo solemos ir a un cantabar en Nueva York.  
**M**. Y cómo entran a ese lugar? Son menores de edad.  
**Am.** Yo no Maribel, además el cadenero es mi amigo y le permite el paso a Santana.  
**M.** Mmmm.  
**F. **Pues es muy buena idea, la vez pasada Quinn pasó el tiempo con tus amigas Santana, creo que sería muy buena idea que ahora ustedes lo pasaran con los amigos de ella.  
**S. **No papá, ellos tienen sus planes y no se los vamos a echar a perder.**  
****Am**. Pero sería genial salir por la noche, además no me has llevado a ese lugar y tú sabes que me encanta conocer cosas nuevas, qué dices Quinn? Podemos ir?  
**Q. **Seguro. (incómoda)  
**F. **No se hable más, les daré dinero para que se diviertan a lo grande.  
**M.** Santo dios... (negando con la cabeza)

El viernes por la noche...

**Am**. Preciosa, sexy, deliciosa, mmmm.  
**S.** Jajaja suéltame.  
**Am.** No puedo.  
**Q.** Chicas están listas?  
**S. **Sí ya vamos.

En cuanto Quinn vio a Santana enmudeció.

**Am**. Quinn?  
**Q**. Qué pasa?  
**Am.** Vamos.  
**Q.** Claro...

En el auto de Santana rumbo a casa de Bree.

**Am.** Y este karaoke es bueno? Hay alcohol?  
**Q.** No vamos a un karaoke...  
**Am.** Ah no? Entonces a dónde?  
**Q.** A un bar que está en las afueras de la ciudad.  
**S. **Acaso vamos a?  
**Q. **Sí, al bar gay al que solíamos ir.  
**S. **Ohh.**  
****Am**. Un bar gay? Aquí hay un bar gay? Y por qué no me lo habías dicho Santana? Hubiéramos ido desde el primer día que llegué aquí.  
**S.** No lo recordaba.  
**Am.** Por Dios Santana, un bar gay jamás se olvida.

Por el retrovisor Santana miraba el asiento trasero dónde iba Quinn quien veía a través de la ventana el camino.

De casa de Bree pasaron a la de David, entonces fueron directamente al bar y en cuanto pisaron el lugar, Amy se transformó por completo.

**Am.** Sí, dios sí! Fiesta, por fin fiesta... Ven sexy latina vamos a bailar.  
**S. **Jajaja.

En una mesa del bar.

**K.** Cambia esa cara Quinn, se nota que no estás disfrutando nada ver esa escena en la pista.**  
****Q.** No sé de lo que hablas.  
**K. **Sigues enamorada de ella, verdad?  
**Q. **No...  
**Br. **Ya dinos qué pasa?  
**Q.** Pasa que estoy loca, le imploré muchas veces a Santana que me olvidara, que hiciera su vida y me superara, y ahora que por fin lo hizo no me gusta para nada.  
**K. **En una palabra estás que te mueres de los celos.  
**Q.** Cielos (puchero)  
**Br.** Tienes razón, estás completamente loca, hace unas semanas aceptaste casarte con Marley, y ahora que sabes que Santana tiene novia o lo que sea resulta que vuelvas a sentir celos… Amiga por qué no eres sincera contigo misma?  
**Q. **No te entiendo.  
**Br. **Claro que me entiendes, pero te haces tonta, tú sigues sintiendo lo mismo por Santana, a pesar de que ella no te esperó, a pesar de que no cumplió sus promesas y de que en este momento se está besuqueando en la pista con una rubia, tú sigues perdidamente enamorada de ella, y aunque lo niegues solamente estás utilizando a Marley para superar a Santana.  
**Q.** No! Yo quiero a Marley.  
**K. **Pero no la amas...  
**Q. **Me voy a casar con ella.  
**K. **Y no solamente tú serás infeliz por el resto de tu vida, te llevarás entre las patas a Marley porque sabes que jamás podrás enamorarte de ella como lo hiciste con Santana.  
**Q. **Estoy frita.  
**Br**. Quinn, sabes que Santana no es santo de mi devoción, pero no voy a negar que cuando estabas con ella irradiabas felicidad, sé que pasaron por cosas horribles y que una a la otra se hicieron daño, pero si la quieres entonces ve por ella ahora.  
**Q.** No es justo para Santana que ahora le salga con que siempre sí quiero estar con ella... Mírenla, ella ve a Amy de la misma manera en que me veía a mí, se está enamorando de ella y yo no voy a echarle a perder su noviazgo.  
**Br**. Entonces jódete.**  
****Q.** Desde hace años estoy jodida.  
**K. **Mmmm.

Más tarde.

**S**. Amy mis ojos están aquí, no en el culo de esa chica...  
**Am.** Perdón es que...  
**S.** Nunca vas a cambiar verdad?  
**Am.** Lo estoy haciendo.  
**S.** Amy, desde que empezaste a beber, no puedes evitar mirar a cuánto chico o chica se cruza por aquí… Qué no se supone que yo soy la única que te debo de gustar?  
**Am.** Eres la única en serio... Pero no estoy ciega y...  
**S.** Ya no me des explicaciones porque por estar viendo las tetas de esa pelirroja ni si quiera me pones atención, voy por un trago.  
**Am.** No te enojes...

En la barra.

**S.** A quién le mensajeas?  
**Q**. A Marley.  
**S.** Claro..  
**Q**. Te estás divirtiendo?  
**S.** Sí.**  
****Q**. Y tu novia?  
**S.** No es mi novia es..**  
****Q**. Tu pareja sexual.  
**S.** Algo así... Está mmm ah está bailando con esa pelirroja.**  
****Q**. Ohhh... Quieres bailar?

Quinn se sorprendió a sí misma al hacerle esa invitación a su ex novia.

**S.** Pues...  
**Q**. Olvídalo.  
**S.** No, es decir, sí vamos a bailar.  
**Q**. Ok (sonriendo)

Bailaron una canción, y en ese preciso momento el ritmo cambió y comenzaron las baladas.

**S.** Mmm.**  
****Q**. Regresemos.  
**S.** No... Vamos a seguir bailando.  
**Q**. Ok.

Y en cuanto sus cuerpos se acercaron, Quinn se sintió como antes...

Aspiró una y otra vez el aroma del perfume de Santana, estaba perdiendo la razón.

**Q**. Siempre me ha gustado bailar contigo...  
**S.** En serio?**  
****Q**. Sí... Santana y si yo...?  
**Am**. Sexy latina te traje una bebida como disculpa por mi comportamiento.  
**S.** Amy... Estás muy ebria.  
**Am.** No, ah hola Quinn, te diviertes?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**S. **Es mejor que volvamos a casa, no puedes estar de pie.**  
****Am**. Pero la fiesta apenas comienza.  
**S.** No, para ti ya se terminó.  
**Am.** Ash...  
**S.** Voy a llevarla a la casa...**  
****Q**. Ok yo me quedaré con Bree y David, pediré un taxi.  
**S.** Está bien, buenas noches Q.**  
****Q**. Descansa.

La latina y la otra chica salieron del lugar.

**Br**. Todo bien?  
**Q.** No Bree, definitivamente lo que tengo con Marley no es felicidad.  
**Br.** Lo sabía, sólo fue un espejismo.**  
****Q**. Me lleva...

Al día siguiente Amy tenía una resaca horrible, Santana la estuvo cuidando por mucho tiempo pero finalmente decidió dejarla dormir porque necesitaba ir a un lugar muy importante.

**Br**. Segura que no quieres que te lleve?**  
****Q**. Segura, es que quiero caminar un poco y luego ir a... Pues por ahí.  
**Br.** Ok señorita misterio, nos vemos luego.  
**Q. **Bye.

Santana llegó al lugar donde pasó días muy felices…

**S. **Hermoso (sonriendo) Adoro este lugar, iré a la casa de campaña.

Pero justo cuando caminaba hacia ahí, pisó una piedra y su tobillo se dobló.

**S. **Demonios, demonios! Qué idiota soy!

Como pudo Santana llegó hasta la casa de campaña y se metió ahí.

Mientras tanto la chica de ojos verdes arribaba al lugar, entonces vio el coche de la morena estacionado cerca de ahí.

**Q**. Santana? Oh por dios una casa de campaña nueva (sonriendo)

Aceleró el paso para llegar justo a su lugar en el parque, cuando estaba cerca de la tienda de campaña empezó a escuchar una especie de jadeos que provenían de ahí.

**Q**. No, no, no pudiste haberla traído aquí, este es nuestro lugar especial!

Entró rápidamente a la casa de campaña.

**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Qué? Quinn? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**Q**. Qué haces aquí... Sola?  
**S.** Vine a... Vine aquí… No me fijé pisé una piedra y me lastimé el tobillo.**  
****Q**. Ohh déjame revisarlo.  
**S.** No hace falta.

La rubia llevó sus manos al tobillo de la morena y comenzó a darle una especie de masajes.

**Q**. No creo que le haya pasado algo grave, tal vez sólo estás dolorida.  
**S.** Tal vez.**  
****Q**. Tú pusiste esta tienda de campaña? (sin dejar de masajear el tobillo)  
**S.** Sí, la otra con la nieve y el sol se destruyó.  
**Q**. Ohhh.  
**S.** Creo que ya me siento mejor.  
**Q**. Pensé que estabas aquí con Amy.  
**S.** No, jamás la traería este lugar, tú has traído aquí a Marley?  
**Q**. No, tampoco la traería jamás, este lugar es nuestro y de nadie más.  
**S**. Eso era antes.  
**Q**. Bueno sí pero...

La chica de ojos verdes miró fijamente a los ojos de la morena, entonces no se pudo resistir y llevó sus labios a los de Santana, haciéndola caer al colchón.

Al principio era un beso tímido, pero ya que la latina no la había rechazado, decidió profundizarlo y comenzó a succionar el labio inferior de Santana para luego introducirle su lengua.

**S.** No... Espera.**  
****Q**. Para qué?  
**S.** Esto no está nada bien.**  
****Q**. Es que...

Pero la rubia no pudo articular palabra alguna y nuevamente atacó la boca de Santana, pero ahora sus manos también habían cobrado vida propia y comenzaron a tocar los costados de la morena hasta llevarlas por debajo de su blusa.

**S.** No Quinn.  
**Q**. Por qué no?  
**S.** Porque no está bien.  
**Q**. Santana deseo tanto estar contigo, hazme lo que quieras, puedes estar dentro de mi vagina, dentro de mi culo, en todos los lugares que se te antoje, pero déjame estar contigo, te necesito.

Quinn besó con más desesperación a Santana.

**S.** Suéltame.  
**Q**. No puedo (besándole el cuello)  
**S.** No hagas eso (cerrando los ojos)  
**Q**. Acaso no te gusta? (chupándole la barbilla)  
**S.** Sí pero... Mmmm  
**Q**. Oh cielos... Adoro cuando jadeas así. (besándola más)  
**S.** Suéltame Q...**  
****Q**. No puedo, no puedo... Sólo quiero estar contigo (chupando su clavícula)  
**S.** Dios mío. (retorciéndose de placer)

Quinn besó el abdomen de la latina hasta llegar al botón de los jeans de la chica y desabotonarlo.

**S**. No, no! (apartándola)  
**Q**. Por qué no?  
**S.** Porque estás comprometida, te vas a casar con Marley, además… Tú me pediste infinidad de veces que te dejara en paz, por qué haces esto ahorita? Porque estoy con Amy?  
**Q**. No... Lo hago porque... Porque te extraño.  
**S.** No te creo, si me extrañaras no te habrías comprometido con Marley, mira Quinn tú sabes todo lo que sufrí por no tenerte conmigo, pero ahora tomaste una decisión con respecto a tu noviazgo y yo… Yo no le voy a ser infiel a Amy porque con ella tengo… Bueno lo que sea que tenga con ella no le voy a ser infiel.  
**Q**. No me gusta ella para ti, a Tina tampoco le gusta y...  
**S.** Y tú y Tina se pueden ir al diablo, Quinn no voy a permitir que me hagas lo mismo que la otra vez, recuerda que no sólo te entregué mi cuerpo, te entregué mi corazón y tú me dejaste en la cabaña sola y no te importó, no voy a permitir que ahora me utilices para bajarte la calentura y que después te vuelvas a largar y me dejes sola.  
**Q**. Eso no va a pasar...  
**S.** Pero claro que no va a pasar, yo me largo de aquí.**  
****Q**. No te vayas...  
**S.** Y no se te ocurra volverme a poner una mano encima, mientras estés con Marley no tienes ningún derecho a besarme.  
**Q**. Y si la dejo?  
**S.** Qué?**  
****Q**. Si rompo con ella, tú volverías conmigo?  
**S.** Estás hablando en serio?  
**Q**. Sí...  
**S.** Mira, tal vez ahorita estés confundida porque estás muy caliente, aclara tus ideas y después hablamos, pero no me vuelvas a besar.

La latina se levantó y con un fuerte dolor entre sus piernas se alejó de ahí.

Mientas tanto Quinn seguía muy excitada, metió su mano a sus jeans y lo comprobó.

**Q. **Estoy mojadísima... Con Marley nunca me pongo así... Ay Santana siempre serás mi perdición.

En el auto.

**S.** Estoy empapada... Quinnie siempre tendrás este efecto en mí?

Santana llegó a casa, entró al estudio y Amy seguía profundamente dormida, así que decidió ir a su habitación para tomar una ducha muy fría.

Por su parte, Quinn luego de ayudarse a sí misma con el problema que la latina había causado, caminó hasta la casa de los López.

Más tarde.

**Am.** Hola.  
**S.** Vaya, por fin despertaste.  
**Am.** Lo siento...  
**S**. Qué es eso?  
**Am.** Qué?  
**S.** Un chupetón?  
**Am.** En serio? En qué momento me lo hiciste?  
**S.** Yo no te hice ese chupetón, oh por dios… De seguro fue la tetona pelirroja aquella.  
**Am.** Eh?  
**S.** Te la fajaste?  
**Am.** Pues...  
**S.** No vas a cambiar verdad?  
**Am.** Pero no pasó nada más entre ella y yo, te lo juro...  
**S.** Es mejor que regreses a New York Amy, quedamos en ser exclusivas y tú no puedes con tu naturaleza seductora.  
**Am.** Pero quiero estar contigo.  
**S.** No es lo que parece, en cada oportunidad que tienes volteas a ver a cuántas personas se te cruzan en el camino, yo quiero a alguien que nada más me mire a mí, tú no estás preparada para eso y lo sabes… Cuando ordenes tus ideas y sepas que es lo que realmente quieres conmigo me buscas.  
**Am.** Rayos.

La rubia se fue de la casa con el pretexto de pasar algunos días con sus padres en Texas.

Los siguientes días Santana esquivó por completo cualquier acercamiento con Quinn.

Cierto día en casa de los López llamaron a la puerta.

**Ma**. Mi amor!  
**Q. **Marley?  
**Ma**. Ya estoy aquí! (abrazándola)  
**Q. **Qué bien, pasa...  
**Ma. **Te tengo excelentes noticias… Le platiqué a toda mi familia sobre nuestro compromiso y están muy entusiasmados, todos decidieron ayudarnos y… Nos podemos casar en diciembre mi amor, ya tengo todo listo para la fiesta.  
**Q**. Qué dices?  
**Ma.** Sé que habíamos quedado en otra cosa, pero si ya tenemos todo lo necesario para casarnos, para qué esperar más? Quiero ser tu esposa cuanto antes mi amor, ahora que estoy aquí, déjame hablar con tus padres para pedirles oficialmente tu mano.  
**Q.** A ver, a ver... Marley creo que estás apresurando demasiado las cosas, no podemos casarnos en diciembre… Yo aún no estoy lista.  
**Ma**. No? Pero aceptaste casarte conmigo.  
**Q.** Lo sé pero lo hice porque decidimos que nos casaríamos hasta que tuviéramos un trabajo fijo, Marley tienes 18 años y yo 20...  
**Ma**. Pero hay muchísimos matrimonios que se han casado jóvenes y aún continúan juntos.  
**Q.** Perdóname, pero no estoy lista para casarme tan pronto.  
**Ma**. Es por Santana?  
**Q.** Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.  
**Ma.** Yo sé que sí.

Días después...

**Br.** No le juegues chueco a Marley, a pesar de todo ella no se lo merece.  
**Q. **Lo sé, pero no pude evitarlo el deseo me carcomió y lo único que quería era estar con Santana.  
**Br.** Entonces ya no te hagas tonta y rompe con ella.  
**Q. **Sí, tengo que hacerlo y cuanto antes mejor, Marley no se merece que yo no la ame como ella quiere.

Al regresar a casa López.

**Q. **Hola mamá y Santana?**  
****M. **Regresó a New York, Frank la llevó al aeropuerto de Columbus.  
**Q.** Qué? Pero aún faltan algunas semanas para regresar a clases.**  
****M.** Sí, pero según tenía que estar antes para checar algo de la universidad, ya sabes cómo es Santana, nunca estás segura si te dice la verdad o no.  
**Q. **Cierto...

Quinn tenía que regresar a New Heaven para comenzar a buscar compañeros de habitación.

**Ma**. OK mi amor entonces déjame hacer mi maleta para irnos, yo no dejaré que te vayas sola.  
**Q. **No es necesario Marley, tú quédate unos días más en Lima, hace mucho que no estabas aquí.**  
****Ma**. Pero ya pasé todo el verano con mi familia, ahora quiero estar contigo.  
**Q. **Marley... Tenemos que hablar.**  
****Ma**. De qué?  
**Q. **De la manera en que estás conmigo, a veces parece que no tienes vida más que yo, y eso no es bueno para ti… Estamos pegadas prácticamente las 24 horas y en cuanto nos separamos comienzas a atosigarme con tus llamadas.  
**Ma**. Pero...  
**Q. **Has seguido insistiendo con casarnos en diciembre y la verdad es que no puedo casarme contigo… Y tampoco puedo seguirte engañando… Marley te juro por mi madre que está en el cielo que traté con todas mis fuerzas de enamorarme de ti y de que tuvieras a la mejor novia del mundo, pero no pude… Te quiero muchísimo pero no de la manera que tú deseas...**  
****Ma**. No Quinn, no me hagas esto... (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q.** Tú mereces encontrar a la chica que te ame con todo su corazón, perdóname pero yo no puedo darte lo que tú necesitas porque…**  
****Ma**. La sigues amando a ella...  
**Q**. No se trata de Santana, se trata de mí.  
**Ma.** Por supuesto que se trata de Santana, siempre se ha tratado de ella, estás obsesionada y jamás has podido con esa obsesión, en serio que no va a haber una persona que te ame tanto como yo, estás tomando la peor decisión de tu vida y yo sé que te vas arrepentir, pero cuando esa tipa te vuelva a dejar por alguien más, no quiero que vengas a pedirme que pegue tu corazón roto, porque no lo haré.  
**Q**. Marley... No quiero que quedemos mal… Yo te quiero.  
**Ma**. Adiós Quinn, nunca te lo perdonaré y por favor saca todas tus cosas de mi departamento.  
**Q.** Lo siento.

La rubia sintió que se quitaba un gran peso de encima, al llegar a New Heaven de inmediato sacó sus pertenencias del departamento de su ex novia y los llevó hasta el nuevo dormitorio que había conseguido, entonces prendió su computadora y vio los archivos que tenía guardados en su nube, entre ellos el video de Santana, sonrío y abrió su cajón, de ahí sacó lo que necesitaba para viajar hasta New York.

En Nueva York.

**S**. Qué quieres?  
**Am.** Disculparme contigo, tienes razón en todo lo que me dijiste, estaba tan acostumbrada a ser de una manera y de repente llegaste tú y todo en mi vida comenzó a cambiar otra vez… Créeme Santana ha sido muy difícil el no voltear a ver a alguien más estas semanas, pero decidí hacerlo por algo muy importante que sé que vale la pena, San por fin tengo mis ideas claras y lo que quiero es...

La chica desenrolló una cartulina que llevaba entre sus manos la cual decía:

_**Santana quieres ser mi novia?**__**  
**_  
La morena estaba con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir cuando de pronto sonó el timbre del departamento

**S.** Voy a...  
**Am**. Claro (sosteniendo la cartulina)

Santana abrió la puerta y se encontró con esos familiares ojos verde avellana.

**Q**. Estoy lista mielecita, te lo aseguro. (mostrándole su anillo de promesa en su dedo)

La latina estaba como petrificada.

**S.** Cielos...

* * *

_**Les gustó? Ojalá que sí...**_

_**Opinen, a quién quieren para Santana? Quinn o Amy?**_

_**Gracias por seguir al pendiente de la historia, ustedes hicieron que mi inspiración regresara otra vez y esta historia tuviera un realce.**_

_**Ojalá y en este capítulo si me comenten porque en "Ella solo se fue" solo he tenido 5 comentarios :( **_

_**Gracias por leer, acepto sugerencias y perdón por los errores.**_

_**Hasta la próxima.**_


	54. Ni nosotras mismas

_**Un millón de disculpas por no actualizar antes, pero he tenido un montón de trabajo y mi tiempo libre se redujo como no tienen idea, además me enfermé y bueno... Pero aquí les dejo una pequeña actualización, espero que la disfruten.****  
****  
**_

* * *

**Capítulo 54. Ni nosotras mismas.  
**_**  
Tres horas antes.**__  
_  
**Br.** Hola Quinn, cómo estás? A qué debo tu llamada tan temprano?  
**Q.** Bien gracias, te llamé para platicarte una decisión que acabo de tomar.  
**Br.** Ah sí? Y cuál es?**  
****Q**. Bueno, como ya lo sabes, terminé con Marley... Así que decidí ir a Nueva York por Santana, le pediré que regrese conmigo.  
**Br.** Estás totalmente segura?  
**Q. **Sí Bree, la amo y ya no quiero estar lejos de ella.  
**Br. **Pero y si ella no quiere volver contigo? Te recuerdo que sale con esa chica Amy.  
**Q. **Sí, lo sé, pero me voy a arriesgar, necesito hacerlo y si ella me elige, la haré muy feliz el resto de su vida junto a mí.  
**Br.** Si ya lo tienes muy bien decidido entonces no me queda más que apoyarte y desearte que todo salga como tú lo quieres.  
**Q.** Gracias Bree, eres la mejor amiga del universo.  
**Br.** Jejejeje obviamente.  
**Q.** Bueno ya no te entretengo más, estoy en la estación de tren esperando el mío para ir tras el amor de mi vida.  
**Br**. Mucha suerte Quinn, te quiero.  
**Q.** Gracias, yo te quiero más.

La llamada terminó.

**Q.** Santana esta vez nada me impedirá estar contigo si tú así lo quieres... Te amo. (pensando)

_**Actualmente en Nueva York...**__**  
**_  
Y ahí estaba Santana sin saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.

**Q.** Puedo pasar?  
**S.** Pues mmm yo... (impactada)

En ese momento Amy aún con la cartulina en sus manos se asomó para ver lo sucedía.

Quinn leyó el mensaje de la cartulina y comprendió todo.  
**  
****Am.** Quién es Santana? Ahhh hey Quinn.  
**Q.** Hola... Siento la interrupción Santana... Perdón por llegar tan tarde (lágrimas en los ojos)

Y la rubia sin decir más desapareció de la entrada del departamento.

La morena continuaba en una especie de shock.

**Am. **Santana estás bien?  
**S.** _Por qué ahora? _(pensativa)  
**Am.** Para qué estaba lista Quinn?  
**S.** Para volver conmigo y casarnos.  
**Am.** Woooow, en serio?  
**S.** Demonios...  
**Am.** Bueno... (soltando el aire) Y qué rayos haces aquí parada con esa cara de tonta?  
**S.** Qué?  
**Am.** Anda mueve ese sexy trasero y ve por ella.  
**S.** Pero Amy...  
**Am.** Las dos sabemos que estar con ella es lo que realmente quieres, es el momento de ustedes juntas, por fin, anda, ve!  
**S.** Pero… y tú?  
**Am.** Yo estaré bien, te lo aseguro, anda corre!  
**S.** Sí, sólo necesito algo.

Santana como rayo corrió a su habitación y sacó su anillo de promesa.

**S. **Lo siento Amy.  
**Am.** No te preocupes por mí sexy latina, yo te comprendo y gracias.  
**S.** Gracias por qué?  
**Am.** Por devolverme la fe.  
**S.** Te quiero Amy.  
**Am.** Y yo a ti Santana, pero ya muévete o no la vas a alcanzar.  
**S.** Jejeje sí.

Para la fortuna de la latina, sólo había un camino que Quinn tenía que tomar, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de alcanzar a la chica de ojos verdes.

Por su parte la rubia ni si quiera tenía fuerzas para correr, estaba muy triste.

**Q**. Y todo por mi maldito orgullo, pero sí ella es feliz con Amy, entonces tengo que respetarlo y apoyarla... Maldita sea (limpiando sus lágrimas)

_Quinn... Quinn!__  
_  
La chica de ojos verdes de inmediato reconoció la voz.

**Q. **Santana?  
**S.** Ahhh Dios mío, caminas muy aprisa (jadeando)  
**Q**. Qué haces aquí? (frunciendo el ceño)  
**S.** Tú que crees abejita? (mostrándole su anillo)  
**Q.** En serio? Pero y Amy.  
**S.** Fabray qué acaso no ves mi anillo? Para qué quieres aquí a Amy?  
**Q**. Es que… Ella tenía esa proposición escrita en la cartulina y...  
**S.** Y yo vine a alcanzarte.**  
****Q**. Entonces?  
**S.** Jajajaja abejita estás irreconocible.**  
****Q**. Estoy nerviosa, no sé... Te amo Santana, luché contra mis sentimientos pero no pude, el amor que te tengo es eterno (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S.** Me pasa lo mismo amor, yo también te amo muchísimo.**  
****Q**. Mielecita...  
**S.** Ven aquí abejita.

Lentamente las chicas se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se fundieron en un tierno beso.

Se abrazaron para profundizar dicho beso, parecía como si todo a su alrededor se hubiese detenido, sentían que flotaban en medio de la calle.

Fue un beso muy largo, sólo separaban sus labios para tomar aire, pero de inmediato lo continuaban.

Así estuvieron por muchos minutos hasta que...

**S.** Y Marley?  
**Q.** Rompí con ella, no la amo.  
**S. **Tenemos muchísimas cosas de qué hablar, acompáñame, aquí cerca hay una cafetería.  
**Q.** Ok amor.  
**S. **Déjame ayudarte con tu mochila.  
**Q. **No es necesario...  
**S.** Lo es bebé.

Santana también tomó de la mano a Quinn y se fueron rumbo a la cafetería.

Estando ahí.  
**  
****S**. Así que terminaste con ella...**  
****Q**. Sí, me estaba engañando a mí misma al creer que lo que tenía con Marley era lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, por eso acepté todas las proposiciones que ella me hizo, sabía que nos estábamos apresurando muchísimo en todas las cosas, pero yo necesitaba estar enamorada de ella, no lo logré.  
**S.** Cuándo te diste cuenta?**  
****Q**. Siempre sentí que algo faltaba con ella pero cuando te vi feliz con Amy, cuando te escuché todos los días salir de tu habitación para pasar la noche con ella…  
**S. **Escuchaste? Ay dios...  
**Q. **Sí, y me dolió muchísimo porque antes todo eso lo hacías conmigo y éramos muy felices, entonces me di cuenta de que el amor que te tengo es para siempre y jamás podré luchar contra eso, te necesito Santana, te amo desde hace años y sé que este amor no se terminará jamás.  
**S**. Yo sólo intenté hacer lo que tanto me pedías, superarte y Amy casi lo logra, pero ella no eres tú, ella está loca y es muy fresca pero tú eres la mujer que me ha hecho sentir siempre muy especial, la mujer a la que sin pensarlo dos veces le entregué mi virginidad y mi corazón, eres la mujer que me hace sentir viva.  
**Q. **Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q**. Segura que no llegué demasiado tarde?  
**S.** Llegaste en el momento indicado (sonriéndole)  
**Q**. Jejeje.  
**S.** A pesar de que no me merezco estar contigo después de lo que te hice…**  
****Q**. Eso está en el pasado.  
**S.** De verdad?  
**Q**. Sí mielecita.  
**S.** No sabes lo mucho que me arrepiento de lo que hice, yo debí cumplir mi promesa pero me dio mucho miedo el que mis padres se separan, creí que volviendo a ser heterosexual ellos se acercarían más porque mi papá ya no estaría enojado conmigo, la cagué horrible.  
**Q.** No te lo voy a negar, por supuesto que me dolió y mucho, casi llego a odiarte por eso, pero no pude, ya te lo dije, mi amor por ti es eterno.  
**S. ** De verdad me perdonas?  
**Q. **Sí amor.  
**S.** Te amo Q.  
**Q**. Te amo Santana... Entonces esto significa qué...?  
**S. **Estamos listas para estar juntas y que ningún obstáculo nos impida estarlo.  
**Q**. Ni nosotras mismas...  
**S.** Exacto, ni nosotras mismas podremos separarnos.  
**Q.** Eso me gusta.  
**S**. Quieres ser mi novia?**  
****Q**. A eso vine mi amor, claro que quiero ser tu novia.  
**S.** Te amo abejita.

Y ahí estaban nuevamente las chicas besándose sin pudor alguno.

**X.** Ejemmm aquí están sus cafés.  
**Q.** Gracias.

El chico se alejó.

**S. **No le daré propina, para qué viene a interrumpirnos.  
**Q. **Jajaja estás loquita.  
**S.** Pero por ti.**  
****Q**. Te amo.

Terminaron su café y decidieron regresar al departamento de Santana.

**S**. Te vas a quedar unos días verdad?**  
****Q**. Ese es el plan, a menos que no quieras.  
**S.** Pero claro que quiero tonta.  
**Q**. Sabes que aún faltan algunos días para comenzar las clases y quiero pasarlos a tu lado.  
**S.** Ven aquí Quinnie (abrazándola) aún no puedo creer que estés conmigo.  
**Q**. Ni yo jejeje, puedo pasar al baño?  
**S.** Claro, yo voy a servirnos una copa.  
**Q**. Está bien.

La rubia sacó una pequeña bolsa de su mochila.

Minutos después.

**S.** Ven amor vamos a brindar.  
**Q**. Ok mielecita.  
**S.** Nos vamos a casar verdad?  
**Q**. Sí, me dijiste en el video que cuando viniera a buscarte sería para eso.  
**S.** Entonces ya quiero casarme contigo.**  
****Q**. Jejeje en serio?  
**S.** Sí... Porque tendrás que regresar a Yale y eso conllevará a que no estemos todo el tiempo juntas y quiero que en cuanto te vean el anillo de bodas, todas las zorras de New Heaven se alejen.**  
****Q**. Jajajaja, me gusta la idea.  
**S.** De que todas las zorras se alejen?  
**Q.** No, de que me vean el anillo de bodas.  
**S. **Entonces ya nos casamos?  
**Q. **Me encantaría, pero primero quiero que nos conozcamos en esta nueva etapa de nuestra vida, hemos madurado, ya no tenemos 16 años bebé.  
**S. **Tienes razón, pero nos vamos a casar, verdad?  
**Q. **Claro que sí.  
**S.** Jejeje excelente... Oye amor y cómo tomó Barney su rompimiento?**  
****Q**. Es Marley... Y no lo tomó nada bien, ella me odia, estoy segura.  
**S**. Pues que se vaya al diablo, debería de estar feliz por ti.  
**Q**. Jejeje no creo que lo esté.  
**S.** Mmmm, sabes? Amy es todo lo contrario, ella me sacó de mi trance cuando te vi en la puerta diciéndome que estabas lista, ella me animó para ir por ti.  
**Q**. En serio?  
**S.** Sí, ella entendió que tú eras mi única felicidad.**  
****Q**. Te amo San.  
**S.** Ven, vamos a dejar tu mochila a mi habitación.**  
****Q**. Y Tina?  
**S.** Aún no regresa, tenemos el departamento por varios días para nosotras solas.  
**Q.** Ah sí? Jejejeje (succionándole el cuello)**  
****S**. Quinn?  
**Q**. Dime.  
**S.** Yo... Hice cosas, cosas de las que no me siento muy orgullosa, pero tampoco me arrepiento de haberlas hecho porque... Pues forman parte de mi vida.**  
****Q**. Qué cosas?  
**S.** Verás... No sólo tuve sexo con Amy, me acosté con otras chicas... Y con Amy al mismo tiempo, hice tríos.**  
****Q**. Mmmm, no te preocupes amor, ya te lo dije, eso está en el pasado, además antes de estar con Marley yo también me acosté con otras chicas, quería olvidarte a como diera lugar.  
**S.** Ohhh.**  
****Q**. Te molesta?  
**S.** Jamás me agradará la idea de saber que alguien más te tuvo entre sus brazos aunque comprendo que las dos estábamos pasando por una etapa muy extraña, pero ya lo dijimos hace rato, ni nosotras mismas nos podremos separar.  
**Q**. Te amo Santana y te lo voy a demostrar...

La rubia comenzó a quitarse su ropa, empezando por su blusa.

**S.** Quinn no es necesario que lo hagamos ya, yo sé que me amas.  
**Q**. Acaso no me quieres tener?  
**S.** Pues sí, claro que sí.  
**Q**. Me puse algo para ti...

La rubia se despojó por completo de su ropa para quedarse sólo en una lencería bastante provocativa.

**S.** Quinn (boca abierta)  
**Q**. Es tan incómoda, pasé al baño para ponérmela, jejeje es para ti.  
**S**. Ay dios... Puedes... Puedes darte la vuelta?  
**Q**. Claro...

La chica de ojos verdes hizo lo que su novia le pidió, la morena estaba con la boca abierta al ver a Quinn en esa diminuta tanga.

**S.** Tu trasero mielecita, tu hermoso y perfecto trasero (mordiéndose el labio)  
**Q**. Te gusta? (sonrojada)  
**S.** Claro que sí mi cielo, te amo, cada vez te pones más buena, estás deliciosa.  
**Q**. Te amo.

La latina no aguantó más y se acercó a Quinn para besarla apasionadamente mientras sus manos las llevaba a la cintura de la chica.

**S.** Eres tan suave... Mi cielo, mi vida...

La morena desabrochó el sostén de Quinn para tener acceso a sus rosados pezones erectos.

**S.** Mmmm hermosos.  
**Q**. Los quieres probar?  
**S.** Sí bebé.

Santana llevó su lengua a los pezones de la rubia para masajearlos lentamente mientras sus manos amasaban las perfectas nalgas de su novia.

**S.** Mmm Quinnie preciosa.

Santana bajó los cordones de la tanga de la rubia hasta las rodillas para luego deshacerse de la prenda.

**S.** Mmmm recién depilada.**  
****Q**. Vine completamente lista para ti amor.

Santana con un camino de besos desde las rodillas de Quinn llegó a los muslos internos ésta.

**S**. Enséñamela Quinn, hace mucho que no la veo.  
**Q**. Jejejeje ok...

Quinn separó sus piernas y llevó una de ellas a la orilla de la cama para sostenerse ahí.

**S**. Preciosa... Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo!

La latina sin aviso previo llevó su boca a la vagina de la rubia y vorazmente la chupó una y otra vez.

**Q**. Santana! (cerrando los ojos)  
**S.** Extrañaba tanto tu sabor mi amor, sabes igual que la primera vez en que te probé.**  
****Q**. Te amo mi amor.  
**S.** Ven acuéstate y abre mucho, pero mucho las piernas.**  
****Q**. Jejeje ok.

La latina se arrodilló en la alfombra y continuó lamiendo el centro de Quinn concentrándose plenamente en darle placer a su novia.

**Q**. Sí!  
**S.** Mojadita como me gusta, te agrada cómo te la chupo?**  
****Q**. Muchísimo bebé ahhhh.  
**S.** Tan rosita... Me encanta.**  
****Q**. Hazme tuya Santana, ya no lo pienses más y poséeme.  
**S.** Jejejeje.

Santana se colocó encima de su novia para besarla nuevamente con mucha pasión, succionó sus labios perfectos, metió su lengua en la boca de Quinn para jugar con la lengua de ésta.

Poco a poco fue bajando su mano izquierda acariciando cada centímetro de piel blanca que tocaba haciendo que se erizara, continuó así hasta encontrarse con la vagina suave de Quinn.

**S.** Dos años Quinn, dos malditos años de no tocarte así y todo por mi culpa.  
**Q**. Ya no pienses en eso amor, sólo piensa en este momento, seré tuya otra vez y sólo será el principio del nuevo inicio de nuestra vida juntas.  
**S.** Te adoro mi amor.

Las yemas de los dedos de Santana regresaron hasta los pliegues húmedos del centro de Quinn, los acarició con mucha delicadeza una y otra vez hasta concentró toda su atención en el clítoris de la rubia.  
**  
****Q**. Mmmm conoces perfectamente el lugar donde tengo más placer.  
**S.** Conozco cada recoveco de tu cuerpo mi amor, desde la primera vez que te vi desnuda cuando aún compartíamos habitación quedé prendada de ti amor.  
**Q.** Lo noté jeje ahhh mmm y por eso intenté seducirte.  
**S. **Pues lo conseguiste, te adoro mi cielo.

Y cuando Santana terminó de decir eso, empujó su dedo medio en el interior de la rubia.

**Q**. Ahhhh San!  
**S**. Por fin abejita, por fin eres mía una vez más.  
**Q**. Te amo.

La morena buscó otra vez los labios de Quinn para besarlos apasionadamente, las embestidas de su mano empezaron a ser más fuertes, la chica de ojos verdes se retorcía de placer.

**Q**. Cielos (arqueando la espalda)  
**S.** Así amor?  
**Q**. Mete otro.  
**S.** Claro que sí mi vida.

Santana penetró a su novia una y otra vez con sus dedos, de pronto los sacó y se los llevó a su boca.

**S.** Jejeje empapadísima mi amor.  
**Q**. El día que coincidimos en nuestro lugar me dejaste así, súper empapada.  
**S.** Sabes? Tú también a mí, pero ese día hubiera sido un error hacerlo.  
**Q**. Lo sé, pero ahora es el momento perfecto, no pares.

Así que Santana continuó haciéndole a Quinn lo que tanto le gustaba, hasta que encontró el punto G de la chica.

**Q.** Ahí, ahí, y no te canses porque ahí es donde me gusta! Ahhhhh.  
**S. **Te amo, te amo, mi vida.  
**Q.** Te amo más! Aaggghhhh!

Santana al sentir el gran orgasmo de su novia y luego de tener sus dedos aún en el interior del centro de la chica, retiró sus dedos de ahí, los chupó y luego regresó a la vagina de su novia para chuparla toda.

**Q.** Amor, amor, despacio estoy muy sensible...  
**S. **Jejejeje lo siento abejita, es que quiero disfrutar cada segundo que tengo junto a ti.  
**Q. **Lo estaremos para siempre mi amor.  
**S.** Te dejaré descansar...  
**Q**. Pero bésame.  
**S.** Jejeje claro.

Las chicas se acurrucaron y se besaron sin parar, tenían que recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

**S.** Jejeje creo que esto me estorba.**  
****Q**. Ya te estabas tardando, anda quítatela.

La latina se despojó de su ropa.  
**  
****Q**. Así me gusta, siempre me ha gustado así...

Quinn comenzó a acariciar la piel canela de su novia, se estaba tomando su tiempo en admirar la belleza de su chica.

Entonces las caricias comenzaron con sus labios, besó los hombros de Santana delicadamente, continuó con ese camino de besos hasta el cuello y la barbilla de su novia, llegó a los labios de la chica y devoró su boca.

**S.** Pareciera que le estás haciendo el amor a toda mi piel...**  
****Q**. Se lo hago mi amor, se lo hago.

Los labios de Quinn bajaron a través del valle de los pechos de Santana, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron los pezones de la morena y entonces los besó y los succionó una y otra vez.

**Q.** Te amo...

Bajó hasta el estómago y vientre de Santana, mordió su ombligo provocándole una risita a la latina.

Entonces se colocó encima de ella en una posición que facilitaba el que sus vaginas rozaran, Quinn comenzó con movimientos pélvicos.

**S.** Ay Dios mío! (cerrando los ojos)  
**Q**. Me gusta cuando nuestros sexos se fusionan entre sí.  
**S.** A mí también, sigue moviéndote.**  
****Q**. Te deseo tanto, me vuelves loca.  
**S.** Y tú a mí.  
**Q.** Espera, voltéate.  
**S. **Ok...

La morena hizo lo que su novia le mandó.

**Q.** Qué rico trasero (nalgueándolo)  
**S. **Jajaja Quinn!

Quinn retiró el cabello de su novia para poderle dar besos húmedos a su cuello y nuca, luego bajó por toda la espalda hasta llegar a las nalgas de su chica.

Las mordió y las nalgueó una vez más.

**S.** Jajaja basta!  
**Q**. Lo siento amor, pero tenía que hacerlo, separa tus piernas.  
**S.** Claro...

En esa posición la rubia acarició la vagina de su novia, bromeaba al intentar penetrarla, llevaba sus dedos empapados hasta el otro orificio de Santana.

**S**. Mmmm ya no me hagas esperar mi amor, solo mételos y fuerte.  
**Q**. Jejeje te amo.

Quinn penetró a su novia con su dedo medio y al mismo tiempo llevó su pulgar hasta su otro orificio y también la penetró lentamente por ahí.

**S.** Cielos (tomando con sus puños la sábana)  
**Q**. Todo bien?  
**S.** Sí sólo tengo que acostumbrarme...  
**Q**. Lo puedo sacar si quieres.  
**S.** No! Hazme tuya por todos lados amor.

Aun así la rubia penetró con delicadeza a Santana mientras le llenaba la espalda de besos y le susurraba al oído palabras de amor, no bastó mucho y finalmente la morena se vino.

**S.** Jejeje santo cielo, cómo te he extrañado, eso no sólo fue fabuloso, fue espectacular.  
**Q**. Ven aquí mi amor...  
**S.** No te vas a ir verdad? Porque estoy a punto de quedarme dormida y no quiero despertar y que ya no estés aquí.  
**Q.** Eso no va a pasar mi vida, yo me quedo contigo para siempre, es verdad lo que dijimos, nadie nos podrá separar esta vez.  
**S. **Nadie.

Santana cayó en un sueño muy profundo, mientras tanto Quinn sin dejarla de abrazar, tomó su celular de la mesita de la morena y le mandó un mensaje de texto a Bree.

**Q.** Estoy feliz, ya somos novias otra vez!  
**Br.** Jejeje felicidades amiga, te lo mereces.  
**Q.** Gracias, me despido porque mi chica está profundamente dormida, quedó rendida.  
**Br.** Jajaja demasiada información Quinn, disfruta tu noviazgo amiga.  
**Q.** Lo haré Bree, te lo aseguro.

Más tarde, en el momento en que Santana despertó luego de su larga siesta, se emocionó muchísimo al notar que su novia continuaba junto ella totalmente dormida.

**S**. Jejejeje bebita? Abejita?  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Tengo hambre amor, quieres que prepare algo?  
**Q**. No, no quiero levantarme de esta cama lo que resta del día, pide algo y aquí lo comemos.  
**S.** Ok mi cielo.

Los días siguientes el noviazgo entre las Quinntana era como miel sobre hojuelas, estaban en una gran ciudad disfrutando de su amor, fueron al parque, a museos, al teatro, por fin estaban viviendo lo que siempre desearon.

**S.** Nos hemos tomado un montón de fotos...  
**Q**. Jejeje me gusta.  
**S.** A mí también (picoteado sus labios)  
**Q**. No puedo creer que ya casi me tengo que regresar a New Heaven. (soltado el aire)  
**S.** No te vayas (puchero)  
**Q.** Tengo que hacerlo...  
**S.** Es que tengo miedo, demasiado, la distancia puede...**  
****Q**. No podrá hacer nada, escúchame Santana, me comprometo a venir cada 2 semanas a New York a pasar el fin de semana a tu lado, pase lo que pase, aunque tenga un montón de tarea, pero tú tienes que comprometerte a ir al campus la semana que yo no venga a aquí.  
**S.** Jejeje trato hecho, yo también me comprometo a hacerlo.**  
****Q**. Lo ves? Nada ni nadie nos separará.  
**S**. Te amo, en serio ya vamos a casarnos, sí?  
**Q**. Jejejeje eres adorable amor (abrazándola) Pero hay que esperar poquito.  
**S.** No quiero, pero está bien, esperaremos.**  
****Q**. Vamos a tu departamento quiero darme una ducha, luego de todo lo que hemos caminado siento que apesto.  
**S.** Jajaja jamás apestas mi cielo.

En el departamento, Santana de inmediato abordó a su novia, manoseándola por todos lados.

**Q**. Jajaja espera estoy sucia.  
**S.** Qué rico...  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** No digas nada amor, tú sólo déjate llevar.

Segundos después la ropa voló y ahí estaban las chicas tendiendo relacione sexuales sobre el sofá de la sala.

Minutos más tarde.

**T.** Mmmm huele a sexo… En serio Santana? Ropa de mujer por todos lados? Así me recibes? Tú y Amy me las van a pagar! Santana!  
**S.** Qué? (asustada)  
**T.** Es el colmo contigo, ahora en el sofá?

Tina estaba anonada al notar que Santana no estaba con la rubia que ella creía.  
**  
T**. Oh por dios, oh por dios! (enorme sonrisa) Quinn!  
**Q. **Hola Tina (muy incómoda)  
**T.** Pero, pero, ustedes dos? Juntas? Haciéndolo en la sala? Eso significa qué...?  
**S.** Sí Tina, regresamos, somos novias otra vez, puedes pasarnos la ropa?

Las chicas como podían intentaban taparse su desnudez.

**T**. Ahhhh! Sí, por fin, por fin mi OTP está junto de nuevo, sabía que su amor era muy fuerte, esto tiene que saberlo Brittany!

Tina sacó su celular y les tomó una foto.

**S.** Qué demonios haces?  
**Q**. Tina cómo te atreves a tomarnos una foto así?  
**T.** Es para Britt, sólo para ella.  
**S.** Ni se te ocurra enviársela.  
**T**. Ya lo hice, pero a ver díganme cómo sucedió su reconciliación.

La chica asiática se sentó entre las chicas con una enorme sonrisa esperando el relato de su historia.

**Q**. Al menos pásanos la ropa...  
**T.** Ok, ok.

Luego de vestirse, las chicas le contaron todo a Tina quien no paraba de gritar por la emoción, les dijo a las chicas que fueran a ducharse mientras ella les preparaba un platillo especial.

En la ducha.

**Q**. Eso fue bastante incómodo.  
**S.** Ni me lo recuerdes, espero que es foto no le dé la vuelta a internet.  
**Q**. Jejeje se nos veía todo.  
**S.** Lo sé (mueca)**  
****Q**. Te amo mielecita (abrazándola)

Luego de salir de la ducha y alistarse, fueron a cenar con su amiga.  
**  
****Q**. Delicioso Tina.  
**T.** Receta de mi abuela.  
**S.** Deberías de cocinar más seguido.  
**T.** Lo pensaré.  
**S.** Tienes que hacerlo cada que Quinn venga.  
**T.** Ok lo haré.

Esa noche.

**S.** No te vayas abejita zumbadora.**  
****Q**. No me quiero ir amor pero tengo qué hacerlo.  
**S**. Pues sí... Cuándo se lo diremos a mis padres?  
**Q**. Ay no, por el momento no, Frank de seguro se opondrá y apenas nos reconciliamos no quiero drama en nuestra relación tan pronto.  
**S**. Él ya no se opondrá mi amor, estoy segura, pero ok se los diremos después.  
**Q**. Gracias.  
**S.** Ven aquí, esta noche quiero dormir entre tus brazos.

La hora de la despedida llegó, las chicas estaban tristes pero no lloraron ya que Santana viajaría a New Heaven la próxima semana.

Mientras se llegaba el fin de semana, las chicas se llamaban a todas horas o por la noche se veían a través de Sky o FaceTime.

Finalmente se llegó el fin de semana y Santana arribó a New Heaven.

**Q.** Amor, por fin (abrazándola)  
**S. **Te extrañé mi cielo.**  
****Q**. Ven, vamos a mi habitación, mi nueva compañera es una buena persona y no tiene ningún problema en que vengas al dormitorio.  
**S.** Espera.

Santana la besó apasionadamente.

**S.** Ahora si vámonos.**  
****Q**. Jejeje ok.

Llegaron al dormitorio de Quinn, su nueva compañera Rita se comportó muy amable con la morena y se ofreció a dejarles la habitación todo ese día para ellas solas.

**S.** Me agradó.  
**Q.** Te lo dije.  
**S**. Y me agradó más que tuviera novio.  
**Q**. Jajaja celosa.  
**S.** Ven amor te extrañé.**  
****Q**. No quieres ir a desayunar algo?  
**S.** No, quiero hacértelo ya.  
**Q**. Me agrada la idea.

Luego de hacer el amor varias veces, esa tarde salieron para que Quinn le mostrara parte del campus a Santana.

**S**. Es precioso.  
**Q**. Sí, me gusta estar aquí pero me agradaría más estar junto a ti, sabes? Tal vez el próximo semestre pida mi cambio a Columbia.  
**S.** En serio? Amor pero tu sueño siempre ha sido estudiar en Yale.**  
****Q**. Mi sueño es estar contigo.  
**S.** Jejejej te amo (besándola)  
**Ma**. Sabía que era por ella.  
**Q. **Marley!  
**Ma**. Lo sabía, por ésta me dejaste, a pesar de lo que te hizo, a pesar de que no cumplió su promesa.  
**Q.** Marley escucha...  
**Ma**. Yo te di mi amor incondicional, estuve a tu lado todo este tiempo, acepaste casarte conmigo y así me pagas? Regresando de inmediato con ésta puta?  
**S.** Qué te pasa estúpida?**  
****Q**. Tranquila San, mira Marley te juro por la memoria de mi madre que intenté amarte pero no pude hacerlo, Santana me hizo mucho daño pero aun así la amo y ella me ama, estamos juntas porque nuestro amor es incondicional.  
**Ma**. Pero jugaste conmigo, con mis sentimientos!  
**Q.** Fui sincera contigo cuando rompí nuestro compromiso, Marley compréndeme en el corazón no se manda.  
**Ma**. Esto no se va a quedar así Quinn, por supuesto que no se quedará así...

Marley muy enfurecida se alejó.

**S.** Estuve a punto de golpearla, estúpida qué le pasa?  
**Q**. Jamás la había visto así, es como si fuera otra persona.  
**S.** Pues esa cara de ñoña no es más que una pose, ya sacó las uñas la muy perra.  
**Q**. Siento el mal momento que tuviste que pasar.  
**S.** No te preocupes amor, tú haces que todo mejore.**  
****Q**. Ven, quiero que conozcas el lugar donde me gusta ir a pintar.**  
****S**. Ok.

Semanas después cuando Santana regresó de visita a New Heaven.

**S**. Ahhh!  
**Q**. Te gusta?  
**S.** Más, no pares.  
**Q**. Te cabe muy bien.  
**S.** Lo siento... Yo...**  
****Q**. Shhh concéntrate sólo eso, me fascina como esta cosa entra y sale de tu vagina.  
**S.** Empuja más bebé...

Cuando terminaron de hacerlo, tocaron al dormitorio de Quinn.

**Q**. Pásame mi bata.  
**S.** Qué inoportunos.

La rubia abrió la puerta.

**Q**. Marley...  
**Ma**. Sabía que estabas con ésta... Y se acaban de revolcar verdad?  
**S.** Lárgate de aquí Barney.

Santana sin pudor alguno se levantó de la cama así desnuda para luego ponerse una camiseta y short de Quinn.

**Ma**. Qué desagradable, en fin sólo vine a darte esto, espero que te guste, adelanté la fecha. (entregándole un sobre)  
**Q.** Qué es esto? (frunciendo el ceño)**  
****Ma.** Es la invitación para nuestra boda, será en un mes, comenzaré a enviárselas a nuestros amigos y familiares.  
**S.** Estás idiota o qué? Te recuerdo que Quinn es MI NOVIA!  
**Ma**. Pues si Quinn sabe lo que le conviene se va a casar conmigo.  
**Q.** No lo haré. (rompiendo la invitación)  
**Ma**. No te preocupes, tengo muchas y lo harás, te casarás conmigo o la familia del tipo al que atropellaste y la policía se enterarán que fuiste tú la autora material de su "accidente"**  
****Q**. Qué? No serías capaz de eso Marley.  
**Ma**. Te dije que no te iba a perdonar la manera en que me dejaste, así que no tienes opción, o te casas conmigo o vas a la cárcel.  
**S.** Hija de puta!

La latina se le fue a los golpes a Marley.

**Ma**. Ayyyy!  
**Q.** Suéltala Santana, no te ensucies las manos.  
**Ma**. Esto te costará más caro, tienes dos días para decirte.

Marley salió de la habitación.

**S.** Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía que algo pasaría y no podríamos ser felices, cómo se te ocurrió contarle eso a ésa vieja?  
**Q.** Nunca me imaginé que me fuera a chantajear con eso, se lo dije porque pensé que podría confiar en ella, le platiqué de lo de mi violación y de mi venganza sin pensar que ella me traicionaría.  
**S.** Le dijiste el nombre del tipo?  
**Q**. Creo que sí no lo recuerdo, pero ella no es tonta y de inmediato averiguará el nombre si no es que ya lo hizo.  
**S.** Le contaste de las drogas, de Halo, de que mataste a un hombre?  
**Q**. No, eso no.  
**S.** No puede ser (llorando)**  
****Q**. Amor... Lo siento.  
**S.** Es mejor que me vaya, no pensé que fuera a durar tan poco nuestra reconciliación, sabes que no permitiré que vayas a la cárcel.**  
****Q**. Estás rompiendo conmigo?  
**S.** No tenemos opción abejita.  
**Q**. No, prometimos que nadie nos separaría, además no hay pruebas de que fui yo, Puck y yo fuimos muy cuidadosos y jamás le mencioné a Marley que él me ayudó.  
**S.** No quiero que vayas a la cárcel.  
**Q**. No lo haré, no me voy a casar por nada del mundo con ésa traidora infeliz.  
**S.** Entonces?  
**Q**. Prefiero estar en prisión.  
**S.** No digas eso.  
**Q**. Por si las dudas vamos a adelantarla.  
**S.** Qué cosa?  
**Q**. Nuestra boda, te dije que era mejor esperar y también sé que no es la manera correcta de hacerlo, pero quiero demostrarte que estoy dispuesta a quedarme contigo para toda mi vida, y ni Marley ni nadie nos saboteará nuestro destino, sé que te encantaría invitar a tus padres, a Tina, a Brittany y a mí a mis amigos, pero tenemos que hacerlo y nos tenemos que casar mañana mismo a como dé lugar, porque no voy a permitir que los chantajes de ésa tipa funcionen.  
**S.** Pero cómo lo haremos?  
**Q**. Rita nos va a ayudar ella está haciendo pasantías o algo así en el juzgado de registro civil, puede ayudarnos con el juez para casarnos, anda mielecita dime que sí.  
**S.** Sí abejita, claro que sí.  
**Q**. No te preocupes mi amor, ella no se saldrá con la suya, y si lo hace te prometo que tendremos unas visitas conyugales épicas.  
**S.** No juegues con eso (puchero)  
**Q**. Lo siento, no llores mi amor... Ella no sabe con quién se metió.  
**S.** Qué vas a hacer?  
**Q.** Si voy a la cárcel y ella me aleja de ti, mataré a sus padres, la dejaré huérfana a la maldita.  
**S.** Qué? Noooo, tú ya no eres así abejita, no digas eso ni de broma, además te aseguro que sus padres ni saben nada de los planes de Barney.**  
****Q**. Tienes razón… Entonces ella lo pasará muy mal como Sebastian.  
**S.** Pues pobre de ella, no sabe lo que le espera.  
**Q**. Vamos a hablar con Rita, es ahora o nunca.  
**S.** Por fin seré tu esposa.  
**Q**. Sí mí amor seré tu esposa y por fin seré una López.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.**  
****Q**. Te amo Santana y confía en mí, nadie nos separará, ni nosotras mismas.  
**S.** Nadie mi amor, absolutamente nadie.

Las chicas se besaron y luego salieron para ir a hablar con Rita, las dos tenían un firme propósito, defender su amor con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

_**Yo nunca confié en Marley, no sé ustedes.**_

_**Las chicas no se separarán pase lo que pase (spoiler) ya se merecen estar juntas.**_

_**Qué piensan de la trama, y de Marley?**_

_**Qué les gustaría que pasara con ella y con el resto de los personajes?**_

_**Ya quieren el final?**_

_**Espero sugerencias y comentarios y prometo no descuidar la historia, me esforzaré para actualizar antes porque ustedes se lo merecen.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	55. Venganza

_**Hola, hola!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 55. Venganza.  
**  
Las chicas fueron a visitar a la amiga de Quinn a su trabajo, Rita les ayudó bastante para que pudieran tener todo listo para casarse al día siguiente.

**R.** Por fortuna ya es más fácil tramitar esta clase de permisos para casarse.  
**Q.** No sabes lo mucho que te agradezco esto Rita.  
**R. **No es nada Quinn, además es por su felicidad.  
**Q. **Jejeje cierto.  
**R. **Bueno ya que todo lo legal está arreglado, deberían de ir a buscar su vestido de novia.  
**Q. **Tienes razón, aunque será algo sencillo.  
**R.** Como sea, lo importante es que se unirán para siempre.  
**Q.** Es verdad.

En toda la conversación que Quinn y Rita sostuvieron, Santana no dijo absolutamente nada.

Al salir del juzgado, las chicas fueron a comprar su vestido.  
**  
****Q.** Cómo le hacemos amor?  
**S.** Para qué?**  
****Q**. Pues para no ver nuestros respectivos vestidos, ya ves lo que dicen, que es mala suerte.  
**S**. Son tonterías.**  
****Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Pero si quieres escoge primero el tuyo y yo después el mío.  
**Q**. Ok.

La rubia notaba claramente que su novia no estaba precisamente entusiasmada con la boda y eso no le estaba gustando.

Finalmente Quinn escogió su vestido, era sencillo, muy el estilo de los vestidos que usaba cuando llegó a vivir a casa de los López.

**Q**. Ay mamá, te hubiera encantado verme así, ella es todo para mí...

Por su parte la latina no sabía que vestido escoger, ella no estaba segura si escoger algo atrevido como era su estilo o algo más conservador, al final optó por el último.

Al salir de la tienda.

**Q**. Jejeje recuerdas la primera vez que salimos de compras? Tu mamá te obligó a acompañarnos y no te quiso comprar nada jejeje.  
**S**. Sí, todo fue para ti.  
**Q**. Ese momento fue bastante incómodo, me sentía muy rara al recibir toda esa ropa y electrónicos de tus padres.  
**S.** Pues no se te notó.**  
****Q**. Jajajaja.  
**S.** Podemos sentarnos un rato?  
**Q**. Ok...

Luego de un momento de silencio.

**Q**. Santana, relájate mi amor, se supone que debemos estar felices por nuestro matrimonio y tú estás que no te calienta ni el sol.  
**S.** Y tú estás como si no te importara lo que ésa bruja pretende hacer contigo.**  
****Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Dime qué voy a hacer si te meten a la cárcel? Apenas te recuperé y ya me voy a quedar sin ti y tú estás tan fresca como una lechuga, no te importa lo que vaya a pasar.  
**Q**. Claro que me importa mielecita, precisamente por eso me quiero casar contigo porque ya no estoy dispuesta a estar lejos de ti, quiero que nos casemos y seamos felices al menos mientras decido lo que voy a hacer con Marley.  
**S.** Vamos a hablar con mis papás amor, ellos nos pueden ayudar, papá puede conseguir un buen abogado que evite que pises prisión.  
**Q**. No, no quiero que mamá se entere de lo que hice, de por sí fue horrible cuando gracias a ti supo de mi violación, no quiero que se decepcione de mí.  
**S.** Pero si te meten a la cárcel de todos modos lo sabrán.  
**Q**. Correré el riesgo.  
**S.** Ay Quinn!  
**Q**. Ya mi cielo mejor cambia esa carita, mañana nos casamos.  
**S.** No sé.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Tal vez sea mejor que lo hagas con Marley.  
**Q**. En serio? Demonios Santana!  
**S.** Compréndeme.  
**Q**. Perfecto... No te vas a casar conmigo verdad?

No hubo respuesta.

**Q**. Bueno, vamos por tu equipaje a mi habitación, tal vez alcances el tren de las 7.  
**S.** Ya quieres que me vaya?  
**Q**. Y para qué quieres quedarte?  
**S.** Lo siento.  
**Q**. Sí claro...  
**S.** Te amo Quinn, no quiero que vayas a prisión.  
**Q**. Pues prefiero ir que casarme con Marley, el hecho de que tú no quieras casarte conmigo no quiere decir que lo vaya a hacer con ella.  
**S.** No?  
**Q**. No, porque no la amo.  
**S.** Ay bebé...  
**Q**. Vamos...

Las chicas se fueron en completo silencio al dormitorio de la rubia.

**Q**. No olvidas nada?  
**S.** No (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q**. Bueno...  
**S.** Lo siento.  
**Q**. No te preocupes San...  
**S.** Por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?  
**Q**. Ni idea.  
**S.** Me odias, cierto?  
**Q**. No Santana, yo te amo.

Las chicas llegaron a la estación de tren.  
**  
****Q**. Tienes suerte, ten tu boleto.  
**S.** Gracias.  
**Q.** Bueno, es mejor que me vaya.  
**S. **No vas a esperar a que me suba al tren?  
**Q.** Lo siento, no creo aguantar ver que te vayas para siempre de mi lado.  
**S. **Perdóname.  
**Q. **No te preocupes... Me avisas cuando llegues a casa.  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q**. Adiós Santana.  
**S.** No me vas a besar?  
**Q**. Claro.

La rubia le dio un casto beso a la morena.

**Q**. Cuídate.  
**S.** Quinn...  
**Q**. Adiós.

La chica de ojos verdes se alejó sin mirar atrás, estaba bastante desorientada, no sabía qué pensar ni sentir, en menos de 12 horas su ex novia le había destruido su futuro.

**Q**. Pues si voy a ir a la cárcel haré que valga la pena, firmaste tu sentencia de muerte Marley Rose, ay mielecita, no sé por qué te has vuelto tan cobarde...

Quinn recibió un mensaje de Rita diciéndole que esa noche no llegaría a dormir.

**Q**. Mmmm... Tengo que planear muy bien lo que tengo qué hacer con Marley y debe de ser algo muy bien cuidado.

De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

**Q**. Ash!

De mala gana fue a abrir la puerta.

**S.** Hey...  
**Q**. San? Qué haces aquí? Ya deberías estar en Nueva York, no?  
**S.** Perdóname mi amor, soy una estúpida y siempre lo he sido cuando se trata de ti. (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Pasa.  
**S.** No me pude ir, quiero estar a tu lado mi cielo.  
**Q**. Entonces?  
**S.** Tardé en llegar porque fui a conseguir esto.

La latina le mostró una cajita a la rubia.  
**  
****Q**. Qué es?  
**S.** Ábrela.**  
****Q**. Un par de anillos?  
**S.** Sí jejeje para mañana abejita, son nuestros anillos de boda.  
**Q**. Eso quiere decir qué?  
**S.** Mañana nos casamos pase lo que pase.  
**Q**. Ay San, te amo!  
**S.** Te amo más Quinn y no te voy a dejar por nada del mundo.**  
****Q**. Mi mielecita dulce y adictiva (besándola)

Después de varios besos...

**S.** Vamos a dormir amor, mañana será un largo día.**  
****Q**. Primero tengo algo qué hacer.  
**S.** Qué cosa?**  
****Q**. Mañana lo sabrás.  
**S.** Jajaja ok.

La rubia sacó su laptop y luego de un rato, entró a la cama con su prometida.

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron a desayunar para después pasar a un salón de belleza para ponerse lindas para su boda.

**S.** Cómo le vamos a hacer amor?  
**Q**. Te pondrás tu vestido en mí habitación y yo iré a la de una de mis compañeras, Rita pasará por ti para ir al registro civil y yo llego ahí.  
**S.** Ok (sonriendo) Te amo abejita zumbadora.

Quinn estaba muy contenta con su maquillaje, una vez más parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas.

**Q**. A ella le encantará. (sonriendo)

Por su parte la latina también se veía espectacular.

**S.** Hoy será el día más feliz de mi vida (suspirando)

Más tarde cada quien por su lado tomó un taxi que las llevó a las habitaciones.

**R.** Ella se desmayará en cuanto te vea.  
**S. **Lo crees?  
**R. **Claro que sí, Quinn está profundamente enamorada de ti y además le gustas mucho.  
**S. **Ella a mí también, es el amor de mi vida Rita, es todo para mí.  
**R. **Se te nota (sonriendo)

En el juzgado.

**S. **Ya debería de estar aquí, no?  
**R. **Jajaja tranquila de seguro ya viene.  
**S. **Ay dios...

La latina estaba empezando a inquietarse, pero de pronto la chica de ojos verdes hizo su entrada, a Santana casi se le cae la mandíbula en cuanto la vio.

**S. **A-abejita...  
**Q. **Mielecita.  
**S.** Tú... Te ves... Woooow.**  
****Q**. Eres hermosa mi amor, pareces una princesa.  
**S.** Lo mismo digo.  
**X.** Acérquense, vamos a comenzar.

Las chicas estaban más que emocionadas, por fin luego de años de amor, peleas, desengaños, sufrimientos y demás, estaban consolidado su gran amor.

**Q.** Santana... Cuando te conocí jamás me imaginé llegar a sentir este enorme amor que te tengo, sé que no fui buena persona contigo, pero quiero que sepas que a partir de hoy me dedicaré a hacerte feliz cada segundo de mi existencia, eres el amor de mi vida y siempre lo serás. (poniéndole su anillo)  
**S. **Mi Quinnie bella, contigo aprendí lo que es el verdadero amor, a pesar de lo que hice de una manera dolorosa, pero creo que fue necesario para dame cuenta de que eres el amor de mi vida y que precisamente tú le das sentido a mi existencia, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y te prometo que también te amaré para siempre. (poniéndole su anillo)  
**X.** No habiendo nadie que se oponga a esta unión, las declaro esposa y esposa, pueden besarse.

Y las chicas no perdieron la oportunidad para hacerlo.

**R.** Felicidades muchachas.  
**Q.** Jejeje gracias.  
**S. **Soy tu esposa.  
**Q. **Sí y oficialmente ahora soy Quinn López.  
**S.** Te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo más.  
**R.** Chicas mi novio y yo les preparamos algo sencillo para celebrar, hicimos una reservación en un restaurante, tenemos que ir y hacer un brindis.  
**S.** Jejeje sí vamos.

En el restaurante se encontraban varios compañeros de Quinn.

**R.** Espero que no te moleste que los haya invitado.  
**Q.** Claro que no, muchas gracias.  
**R. **Atención todos, vamos a hacer un brindis por esta hermosa pareja.

Todos los asistentes brindaron por el enlace matrimonial.

**S. **Ay sigo sin poderlo creer, eres mi esposa Quinn.  
**Q.** Para toda la vida (besándola)  
**R. **Chicas, tal vez lo sientan un poco extraño, por fortuna el restaurante no está muy lleno, así que si así lo desean, es momento para que bailen su vals.  
**S.** Jejeje en serio?**  
****Q**. Anda amor hagámoslo.  
**S.** Claro que sí mi vida (enorme sonrisa)

Las chicas tomadas de la mano fueron hasta el centro del restaurante donde fue improvisada una pista de baile para bailar su primer vals.

**S**. Siento como si todo esto fuera un sueño.  
**Q**. Pero no lo es mi amor, por fin estamos juntas y ahora sí nada ni nadie nos separará.  
**S**. Quinnie, no sabes todo el amor que siento por ti, ni yo lo comprendo.  
**Q**. Lo sé bebé, te entiendo porque a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo.  
**S.** Eres mía (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Lo soy.

Luego de celebrar y pasar un rato bastante ameno, llegó la hora de partir.

**Q**. Es hora de irnos amor.  
**S.** A dónde?  
**Q**. A mí habitación para recoger unas cosas e irnos a nuestra mini luna de miel.  
**S.** Eh?  
**Q**. Jejeje confía en mí.  
**S.** Ok amor.

Luego de tomar algunas cosas, las chicas en taxi se dirigieron a su destino, un hotel de New Heaven.

**Q**. Anoche hice la reservación, te prometo que algún día te daré la mejor luna de miel de la historia.  
**S.** Esto está muy bien amor, está perfecto.  
**Q**. Vamos a la recepción.

Las chicas se registraron y luego fueron directo a su habitación.

**S.** No me vas a cargar?  
**Q**. Jajaja qué?  
**S.** Pues yo soy la dama en esta relación, ya lo olvidaste?**  
****Q**. Jajaja y yo qué soy?  
**S.** Pues mi esposa fuerte.  
**Q**. Jajaja ay Santana eres mi perdición.  
**S.** Me vas a cargar sí o no?  
**Q**. Ok, ok esposa... Espero poder contigo.  
**S.** Quinn!  
**Q**. Es broma jejeje.

Por fortuna Santana no pesaba tanto, así que Quinn la pudo cargar para entrar a la habitación.  
**  
****Q**. Listo.  
**S.** Jejejeje gracias amor.  
**Q**. Fue extraño, muy extraño.  
**S.** Nah fue genial (picoteando sus labios)  
**Q**. Te gusta la habitación?  
**S.** Sí bebé.  
**Q**. Jejeje perfecto, si pusieron la champaña que pedí, vamos a brindar.  
**S. **Ok...

Quinn abrió la botella.

**Q. **Primeramente quiero brindar por mi mamá.  
**S**. Por Judy?  
**Q**. Sí, porque ella tomó la decisión correcta al pedirle a tus padres que se hicieran cargo de mí, aunque yo para nada estaba de acuerdo, ahora agradezco que mamá haya hecho eso por mí, porque te encontré.  
**S.** Entonces brindemos mi vida (enorme sonrisa)

Las chicas brindaron.

**S.** Ahora yo quiero hacer otro brindis.  
**Q**. Ok...  
**S.** Quiero brindar por ti.  
**Q**. Por mí?  
**S.** Sí, porque eres una chica admirable, que a pesar de lo que tuvo que pasar, estás estudiando en una de las mejores universidades del mundo y... Porque tuviste las agallas que yo jamás tuve para luchar por nuestro amor, ahora estamos casadas y eso es gracias a ti, brindo porque por ti ya estamos casadas.

Las chicas brindaron.

**Q**. Desde que me diste tu virginidad supe que lo nuestro sería especial, sé que fui una persona horrible contigo pero también sé que casarme contigo y luchar por tu amor es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.  
**S. **Ay Quinn... Eres perfecta.  
**Q. **Lo soy,  
**S.** Jejeje te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo.

Mientras las chicas volvieron a brindar, a la rubia se le salió champán por la comisura de sus labios.

**S**. Mmmm sexy.

Santana llevó su lengua por la barbilla y labios de Quinn para recoger algo del líquido.

**S**. Eres la novia más hermosa del mundo.  
**Q**. Te gusto?  
**S.** Ufff me súper encantas.

La latina se colocó detrás de su esposa y lentamente le fue bajando el zipper a su vestido descubriendo que su mujer no llevaba sostén.

**S.** Tienes la espalda más sexy del planeta...

Besando el cuello de la rubia sensualmente, la latina continuó bajando el zipper del vestido hasta que la espalda de la rubia estaba desnuda.

**S**. Eres mía.

Con las yemas de sus dedos, la morena acarició la espalda desnuda de su mujer para luego colocarle pequeños besos húmedos.

**S.** Eres hermosa, me casé con la mujer más bella del planeta.  
**Q**. No, eso lo hice yo.

Santana fue bajando el vestido de su esposa hasta que estuvo en el suelo, Quinn se ayudó para salir de el.

**S.** Mmmm lencería de encaje blanco...  
**Q**. Odio este tipo de prendas, pero sé que a ti te encanta.  
**S.** Ayúdame con mi vestido.

Así lo hizo la rubia.

**Q**. Jejeje sabía que también llevarías lencería puesta.  
**S.** Me veo sensual?**  
****Q**. Mmmm muchísimo.

Santana llevó sus manos directamente hasta las nalgas de su esposa.

**S.** Este culito es más que perfecto... Y ahora es todo mío.  
**Q**. Jajajaja.

Las chicas se besaron apasionadamente para luego tumbarse sobre la cama.

Con besos muy húmedos, Santana fue recorriendo la piel de Quinn, cuando llegó al centro de la chica, pasó su lengua por encima de la delgada tela de la tanga.

Chasqueó varias veces con su lengua el centro de la chica, también jugó con la prenda íntima al tomarla con sus dedos y pasarla por encima de la vagina de Quinn.

**S.** Amo tu vagina, la tienes hermosa.  
**Q**. Me vuelves loca.  
**S.** Pero sabes lo que más me gusta de ella? (pasándole la lengua) Su sabor...

Entonces la morena sacó por completo la prenda íntima del cuerpo de su esposa para luego separarle las piernas.

**S.** Mmmm tan húmeda...

Santana pasó dos de sus dedos a través de la raja de su esposa, luego comenzó a masajearle con la lengua el clítoris.

**S.** Está duro...

Estimuló el clítoris de la rubia una y otra vez con su lengua, también tiraba de los labios vaginales de la chica con su boca.

**Q**. Mmmmmm.  
**S.** Te gusta esposita?  
**Q**. Mucho.  
**S.** Te amo.

Santana penetró a la chica de ojos verdes con su lengua mientras llevaba sus manos a los senos de la rubia.

**S.** Te deseo tanto...

Nuevamente con un camino de besos húmedos, la morena regresó al abdomen de Quinn para llegar hasta sus senos.

**S.** Son pequeños pero perfectos.  
**Q**. Jejejeje.

Los acarició y luego los chupó delicadamente mientras dos de sus dedos entraban en la vagina de la rubia.

**Q**. Mielecita (cerrando los ojos)  
**S.** Te gusta?  
**Q**. Sí...  
**S.** Más fuerte?  
**Q.** Claro mi vida, más fuerte.

Y los movimientos de la mano de la morena se incrementaron.

**S. **Eres mi esposa y llevas mi apellido...  
**Q. **Ahhhh mmmm, siempre seré una López.  
**S.** Lo serás...

Sin aviso, Santana introdujo un dedo más en Quinn.

**S.** Es tan rico estar dentro de ti.**  
****Q**. Y a mí me gusta que lo estés... Ahhhh mmmm.  
**S.** Ven...

Santana se puso de rodillas y le indicó a su esposa que hiciera lo mismo.

**S.** Juntas amor.  
**Q**. Sí juntas, pero primero déjame ayudarte con esa sexy lencería.

Quinn desató los cordones del liguero de Santana, entonces la despojó del hilo dental y de su sostén strapples.

**Q**. Diablos, tu cuerpo es perfecto, ni un gramo de grasa y además el color de tu piel es exquisito.

Frente a frente y de rodillas, las chicas se besaron sensualmente, sus lenguas jugaban entre sí y sus manos tocaban por todo los lugares posibles.

**Q**. Tú vagina es tan suave y jugosa.  
**S.** Te estoy regalando mi miel amor.  
**Q**. Pues sabe delicioso (chupándose los dedos)  
**S.** No dejes de tocarme.  
**Q**. No mi amor.

Las ahora esposas continuaron tocándose mientras sus bocas se devoraban una a la otra.

Finalmente se penetraron mutuamente y estuvieron subiendo y bajando en un ritmo semilento que después se incrementó, las chicas prácticamente alcanzaron su orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

**S.** Esta luna de miel está rebasando mis expectativas.  
**Q**. Y aún no termina mi amor.

Quinn se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el carrito donde estaba la champaña, destapó una charola y sacó de su interior unas fresas con chocolate.

**Q.** Pedí esto porque de alguna manera quiero recrear aquel 14 de febrero cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez.  
**S. **Esa noche fue fantástica (enorme sonrisa) Desde ese día supe que lo que sentía por ti era más que sexo…  
**Q.** Lo sé, me pasó lo mismo.

La rubia se acercó a su esposa y llevó la fresa directo a la boca de ésta para que la mordiera, luego ella también la mordió, sus labios se rozaban entre sí.

**Q.** Hasta para comerte una fresa eres sensual, me fascinas.  
**S.** Y soy toda tuya…

Santana se acostó en la cama para que su esposa pasara las fresas a través de todo su cuerpo junto con su lengua… Quinn mordió una fresa y el resto lo llevó a la vagina de la latina para untarle de su lubricante, luego la comió por completo…

**S**. Yo también quiero hacer lo mismo para ti…  
**Q**. Genial!.

Más tarde luego de varias rondas…

**Q. **Realmente creí que no te casarías conmigo…  
**S.** Estuve a punto de no hacerlo, pero cuando me dijiste que a pesar de no querer casarme contigo tampoco lo harías con Marley, reaccioné, además es verdad, hemos pasado por un montón de cosas para lograr estar juntas, nos lo merecemos.  
**Q**. Lo hacemos mi vida (besándola)  
**S.** Y ahora qué haremos con respecto a Marley?  
**Q**. Esperar, ojalá que la loca ésa reaccione y no haga nada al respecto.  
**S.** Pues mañana lo sabremos.  
**Q**. Sí, ahora no pienses en ella.  
**S.** No lo haré… Amor?**  
Q**. Dime.  
**S.** Cuándo se lo diremos a nuestros padres?  
**Q**. Pues… En cuanto resolvamos lo de Marley… Espero que tu padre no ponga el grito en el cielo.  
**S.** No lo hará, ya te lo dije.**  
Q**. Pues hasta no ver no creer.  
**S.** Amor…?**  
Q**. Dime.  
**S**. Qué pasó con Belle? Luego de la tontería que hice y tú y yo dejamos de hablarnos, ya no supe qué fue de su relación.  
**Q**. Cuando salí de tu casa para esperar ese año, sabes que me fui a Columbus, Leslie y Halo me dieron asilo mientras ingresaba a la universidad, continué visitándola en el hospital, ella mejoraba cada día más, ya no tenía esos lapsos en los que no me conocía, empezaba a platicar un poco más conmigo, Belle no olvidó cuando le dije que te amaba, ni tampoco olvidó tu rostro, comenzó a preguntarme más por ti, yo le contaba lo maravillosa que eras y sin darme cuenta le hacía daño, un día ella me pidió que dejara de visitarla, que me libraba del juramento que le hice de estar con ella mientras se recuperaba para luego irnos lejos a vivir juntas, me dijo que ahora tú eras quien ocupaba todo el amor de mi corazón, así que hice lo que me pidió, dejé de visitarla, pero he mantenido comunicación con Leslie y ella me dice que Belle cada día está mejor, que de hecho se le dan permisos para salir con su familia de vez en cuando.  
**S**. Siento que hayas tenido que separarte de ella por mi culpa mi amor.  
**Q**. Belle fue muy importante para mi vida, porque con ella comprendí que me gustaban las mujeres y fue mi primer amor… Pero el amor de mi vida eres tú Santana.  
**S.** Y tú el mío mi abejita zumbadora.  
**Q**. Soy una López jejejeje.  
**S.** Lo eres mi vida.

Esa noche continuaron haciendo el amor y recordando momentos que vivieron juntas, al día siguiente Quinn llevó a desayunar a su esposa a un lugar muy lindo y luego la llevó a pasear al parque más famoso de New Heaven.

Casi por la noche, las chicas volvieron al dormitorio de la rubia.

**S.** No quiero regresar a Nueva York. (puchero)  
**Q**. Tienes clases.  
**S.** Pues sí pero no quiero regresar.  
**Q**. Ni yo quiero que te vayas, pero nos las arreglaremos mi vida, ya lo verás (abrazándola)

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.

**S.** Estoy segura que es ella.  
**Q**. Yo también (soltando el aire)

La rubia abrió la puerta.

**Ma**. Por fin te encuentro, dónde te metiste todo el día?  
**Q.** Qué quieres Marley?  
**Ma.** Cómo que qué? Pues conocer tu respuesta…  
**Q.** Mmmmm.  
**Ma.** Traje algunas revistas donde vienen muchísimos vestidos de novia, déjame pasar para ir escogiendo los nuestros.  
**Q.** Yo no me voy a casar contigo Marley.  
**Ma**. Quinn no me obligues a hacer lo que te dije, ya recapacita y casémonos.  
**Q.** No quiero y no puedo hacerlo.  
**Ma**. Ah no?  
**Q**. No, mi amor acércate.

La latina fue rumbo a la puerta y tomó de la mano a Quinn.

**Ma**. Sigues con ésta?  
**Q.** Sí y nuestra relación está más fuerte que nunca.  
**S**. Quinn no se podrá casar contigo porque ya lo hizo conmigo idiota. (mostrándole su anillo)  
**Ma**. Quéeeee?  
**Q.** Sí Marley, Santana es mi esposa legalmente, ayer nos casamos, ahora soy Quinn López.  
**Ma**. Estás loca? Cómo pudiste?  
**Q.** Te dije que no me casaría contigo porque no te amo y menos porque trataste de chantajearme.  
**Ma**. Ok tranquilicémonos, aún puedes anular tu matrimonio, mañana temprano vamos al juzgado y…  
**S.** Y nada idiota, Quinn es mi mujer y lo será para el resto de nuestras vidas.  
**Q**. Así es.  
**Ma**. No sabes el error que acabas de cometer Quinn, ella nunca te ha valorado como te mereces, pero fue tu decisión, prepárate para lo que viene.  
**Q.** Marley si en algo aprecias tu vida o la de tus padres, es mejor que no intentes nada contra mí, no sabes con quien te estás metiendo.  
**Ma.** Me estás amenazando?  
**Q.** No, sólo te estoy advirtiendo para que no hagas ninguna tontería.  
**Ma**. No me asustas Quinn.  
**S.** Pues yo que tú debería de estarlo, Quinn no se anda por las ramas, así que hazle caso o de lo contrario la pasarás muy mal.  
**Ma**. Quien la pasará muy mal serán ustedes dos.  
**Q.** Estás advertida Marley y no estoy jugando.

La chica muy enojada salió echando chispas del dormitorio.

**S. **Qué vamos a hacer?  
**Q. **Esperar mi amor… Esperar.

Al día siguiente Santana tuvo que regresar a Nueva York y se fue envuelta en una gran angustia por su esposa.

Días después Quinn recibió una notificación de la policía de Columbus para que se presentara a declarar por el accidente de Watts el tipo al que había atropellado.

**Q. **Hija de puta… Me las vas a pagar!

La chica de ojos verdes de inmediato le llamó a su ex jefe Halo para platicarle de todo.

**H.** Me mencionaste?  
**Q.** Por su puesto que no, yo no soy ninguna soplona y lo sabes.  
**H. **Tienes razón, perdóname por desconfiar de ti.  
**Q.** No hay problema Halo.  
**H. **Yo te voy a ayudar, tengo contactos en la corte y créeme que soy más poderoso que ese tal Watts, tú no pisarás la cárcel Quinn, te lo juro.  
**Q. **Gracias Halo, sabía que podía confiar contigo.  
**H.** Quieres que le mande dar un buen susto a ésa tal Marley?**  
Q.** La verdad me encantaría.  
**H. **Qué quieres hacer con ella?  
**Q. **Verás…

Más tarde ese día, Quinn fue al departamento de su ex novia.

**Ma**. Quinn (enorme sonrisa)  
**Q. **Así que lo hiciste…  
**Ma**. Te lo dije, pero no me quisiste hacer caso, ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos.  
**Q. **No Marley, quien las sufrirá eres tú.

En ese momento el celular de la chica sonó, se trataba de un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido.

**Q**. Míralo.  
**Ma.** Mmmm?

La chica se horrorizó cuando vio las imágenes que le habían sido envidas.

**Ma**. Papá!  
**Q.** Al parecer no la pasó nada bien tu papito, verdad?  
**Ma.** Tú hiciste eso?

La rubia no contestó.

**Ma**. Lo molieron a golpes! (llorando)  
**Q.** Pídele a dios que no pise la cárcel Marley porque esto que le pasó a tu papito no es nada comparado con lo que le pueda pasar a él, a tu madre, a tus hermanos y a ti.  
**Ma**. Te voy denunciar!  
**Q. **Inténtalo… No tienes pruebas y nunca las tendrás, te metiste con la persona equivocada Marley Rose, buenas tardes.

Quinn salió del departamento de la chica.

Al día siguiente Quinn llegó a Nueva York.

**S. **Mi vida! (abrazándola) Por qué no dijiste que venías para acá?  
**Q**. Quise darte una pequeña sorpresa mi amor. (besándola)  
**S.** Pues qué maravillosa sorpresa.**  
Q**. Mielecita… Ella cumplió su amenaza, me tengo que presentar en unos días en Columbus…  
**S.** Qué? Nooooooo, nooooo, maldita Marley, noooooo (llorando)**  
Q**. Bebé, bebé, tranquilízate mi cielo, escúchame muy bien, no hay pruebas de que yo lo hice.  
**S.** Ahora sí aunque no quieras voy a llamarle a papá para que contrate un abogado (sollozando)  
**Q.** No, no lo hagas… Amor, Halo mi antiguo jefe me va a ayudar, él tiene un abogado muy bueno que obviamente es corrupto y por eso se las sabe de todas todas, además no creo que a la familia de ése malnacido le convenga que se sepa que era un pedófilo violador y que tenía casinos ilegales, no pasará nada mi amor.  
**S. **Tengo miedo, mucho miedo.  
**Q. **Todo estará bien mielecita. (abrazándola)

La puerta del departamento se escuchó.

**T. **Quinn? Hola, qué maravilloso verte.  
**Q.** Hola Tina…  
**T. **Pasa algo? No me digan que rompieron otra vez.  
**Q.** Jajaja no y eso jamás pasará… Tina, tú siempre has sido quien más nos ha apoyado a lo largo de nuestra relación, así que te daremos la exclusiva de algo, verdad mi amor?  
**S.** Jejeje sí,  
**T.** Qué es?  
**Q**. Tina, felicidades, tu OTP se ha casado!

Ambas chicas le mostraron sus anillos de boda.

**T.** Quéeeeee? Oh por dios, oh por dios! Síiiii se casaron, estarán juntas para siempre!  
**S.** Exacto, para siempre, fue una boda express, no invitamos a nadie, no te enojes.  
**T.** Enojarme? Para nada, qué feliz soy, no puedo creerlo, santo cielo, es maravilloso! Britt lo tiene que saber.**  
Q**. Y Bree, pero tendrán que esperar unos días más para hacerlo porque primero queremos que los padres de Santana lo sepan.  
**S.** Así es…  
**Q**. Podrías guardarnos el secreto?  
**T.** Claro que sí chicas, después de tener el honor de ser la única persona que lo sabe de nuestro círculo social, no abriré la boca para nada.  
**S.** Gracias Tina.  
**T.** Las invito a comer, tienen que mostrarme fotos, porque me imagino que hay fotos.  
**Q**. Claro que las hay…  
**S.** Y muchas.

Días después en Columbus.

**Q. **No era necesario que me acompañaras mi amor.  
**S.** Lo es, Quinn soy tu esposa, tengo que estar contigo.**  
Q**. Muy bien, vamos a casa de Halo, él nos espera.

En casa de Halo.

**S.** Vive en el quinto infierno.  
**Q**. Pues sí, tiene que cuidarse de sus enemigos.  
**W**. Pasa Quinn, te están esperando.  
**Q.** Gracias Wesley, supongo que sabes que ella puede entrar también.  
**W**. Claro, Halo me dijo que es tu esposa, felicidades.  
**Q.** Gracias amigo.

Fueron a la sala.

**H. **Quinn, ven acá… (abrazándola)  
**Q. **Fui una tonta, lo siento.  
**H.** No te preocupes, sólo confiaste en la persona equivocada, lástima por ella.  
**Q.** Pues sí.  
**H. **Ella es tu esposa?  
**Q. **Sí, es Santana López, mi hermosa esposa.  
**S. **Hola.  
**H. **Excelente gusto Quinn.  
**Q.** Oye!  
**H. **Jejeje gusto en conocerte Santana.  
**S. **Igualmente.  
**H. **Wesley sírvenos una copa por favor.  
**W.** De inmediato.  
**H.** El abogado no tarda, él te dirá lo que tienes que hacer y decir.  
**Q.** Ok.

En el juzgado.

**Q.** Abogado, cómo lograremos que crean mi cuartada?  
**X. **Tenemos testigos que apoyarán su declaración señora López.  
**Q.** Quiénes?

_**Mis padres y yo Quinn, nosotros te vamos a ayudar.  
**_  
**Q.** Belle… Tú… estás…  
**Be.** Mucho mejor.  
**Q**. Gracias al cielo.  
**Be**. Te vamos a ayudar Quinn, tal vez la corte no tome mucho en cuenta mi declaración, pero la de mis padres sí, te lo aseguro.**  
Q.** Belle, muchas gracias no sé cómo agradecértelo.  
**Be**. Te debo muchas cosas Quinn, además no mereces pisar prisión.

La latina se acercó.

**Q. **Belle… Recuerdas a Santana?  
**Be**. Cómo olvidarla.  
**Q. **Ahora ella es mi esposa.  
**Be**. En serio? Wooow.  
**S. **Yo la amo Belle.  
**Be**. Lo sé y también sé que ella te ama a ti… Felicidades chicas, se los digo de corazón.  
**S. **Gracias.

La rubia se quedó muy en paz con las palabras de Bella, ella a diferencia de Marley había aceptado de inmediato el que Quinn amara a su esposa, ese capítulo en la vida de la rubia había sido cerrado de una manera exitosa.

Los familiares de Watts no acudieron a la corte, resulta que a ellos para nada les importaba que se aclarara el accidente del tipo ése, finalmente ya tenían lo que necesitaban de él y eso era su dinero, además no querían verse involucrados en ningún tipo de escándalo ya que conocían perfectamente los negocios y delitos que Watts había cometido.

Aun así la policía tenía que seguir con el caso ya que se trataba de un intento de homicidio sin resolver, para fortuna de la rubia, los padres de Belle dijeron que la noche del accidente Quinn se encontraba con ellos tratando de calmar a la chica de una de sus crisis, también le ayudó mucho a la chica de ojos verdes los registros del hospital donde su madre estuvo convaleciendo durante tanto tiempo y ella la acompañaba la mayoría del tiempo, además su historial académico y su excelente conducta fueron algo extra a su favor.

Quinn fue absuelta de toda investigación, el abogado de Halo dio un gran soborno para que esos trámites se resolvieran cuanto antes, las recién casadas estaban felices.

**Q**. Te lo dije mi amor, te dije que no pasaría nada.  
**S.** Gracias a dios y a tus amigos… Te amo mi amor, ahora sí nada nos impedirá ser felices.**  
Q**. Nada mielecita.

Las chicas decidieron regresar juntas a New Heaven para pasar por su acta de matrimonio ya que habían decidido ir a Lima para por fin confesarle a los López que ahora estaban casadas.

En Lima.

**S.** Por fin…  
**Q**. Estoy muy nerviosa mi amor.  
**S.** Todo saldrá bien, te lo aseguro…. Mmmm.  
**Q. **Pasa algo?  
**S.** Creí ver a Barney por los baños.  
**Q**. Qué horror, no pienses en ella.

Las chicas tomaron un taxi en el aeropuerto, al llegar a casa de los López el taxi se estacionó y las chicas comenzaron a bajar sus maletas, a la latina se le cayeron algunas monedas que el taxista le dio de cambio, así que se bajó de la acera para agacharse y recogerlas.

**S**. Ash…  
**Q**. Mmmm qué excelente vista.  
**S.** Jajajaj tonta.

De pronto el sonido de un auto a toda prisa las desconcertó.

**Q.** Santana, cuidadooooooo.!

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, Santana estaba sobre el pavimento totalmente ilesa.

**S**. Quinn? Oh por dios!

Santana corrió hasta su esposa.  
**  
S**. Mi vida, noooo.  
**Q**. Estoy bien amor… Tuve que aventarte o te habrían matado. (a punto de desmayarse)  
**S.** Tu pierna… Dios mío!

La rubia tenía una fractura expuesta de tibia, la puerta del auto misterioso se abrió.

**Ma.** Quinn mi amor, lo lamento, dios mío a ti no quería hacerte daño.  
**S. **Tú fuiste?

Cegada por la ira, la latina sacó del bolsillo de Quinn su navaja y se la enterró a Marley en una de sus piernas.

**S. **Muérete!  
**Q. **Santana, nooooo.**  
Ma**. No quise, yo no quise….  
**M.** Ay dios mío, Quinn… Frank! Frank! Llama a una ambulancia.  
**F. **Qué pasó? Por dios!.  
**S. **Mamá.**  
M**. Mija….  
**Q.** Mi pierna mamá….**  
M.** Tranquila mi cielo, todo estará bien.  
**F. **No te muevas Quinn… **  
Q.** Me duele…  
**F. **Maribel, pon un trapo sobre la herida de la novia de Quinn y presiónala.  
**S.** Ésa puta no es la novia de Quinn, ella le aventó el auto, no te atrevas a ayudarla mamá.  
**M**. Por qué hizo eso?  
**Q.** Nos casamos mamá… Santana es mi esposa, lo siento Frank, el amor que le tengo es más grande que todo.  
**F. **Quinn tranquila, luego hablamos de eso… Ya viene la ambulancia.

En el hospital…

**S. **Cómo está?  
**F**. Bien hija… ella está bien, por fortuna sólo fue la fractura y no hubo ninguna complicación en la cirugía, ya se le colocaron algunos clavos, Quinn se recuperará.  
**M**. Y la otra chica?  
**S. **Ésa que se muera!  
**M**. Santana!  
**F**. Bien, la herida no fue profunda.  
**S**. Quiero ver a mi esposa.  
**F.** Ok….**  
M**. Ay dios mío, la policía ya está aquí.  
**X. **Santana López?  
**S. **Sí?  
**X.** Necesito que me acompañe, está acusada por las heridas causadas a Marley Rose.  
**S.** Qué? Pero ella intentó asesinarme, atropelló a mi esposa!  
**X.** Eso se aclarará en la comisaría.  
**F. **No te preocupes hija, todo saldrá bien, vamos oficial.

Santana de inmediato fue liberada con una fianza y regresó al hospital.

**S. **Mi abejita zumbadora lisiada. (picoteando sus labios)  
**Q.** Jajajaja tonta…  
**S. **Te sientes mejor?  
**Q.** Sí, creo que me pusieron morfina o algo así jajaja siento que floto.  
**S. **No debiste poner en riesgo tu vida por mí.  
**Q.** Ah no? Pero eres mi esposa, el amor de mi vida, yo daría mi vida por ti… Por fortuna ésa loca no logró su cometido.  
**S. **Te dije que la había visto en el aeropuerto, de seguro nos siguió, ahora soy yo quien tendrá que ir a declarar por todo lo que sucedió y lo que le hice.  
**Q. **Si yo la hubiera apuñalado, se habría muerto…  
**S.** Pues a mí ganas no me faltaron de matarla, pero por suerte no sé cómo usar esa cosa.  
**Q**. Ahora sí me va a conocer ésa idiota.  
**S.** Shhh ya no digas nada (besándola) Ahora lo importante es que te recuperes bebé.  
**Q**. Pues sí.

Los López entraron a la habitación.

**M**. Espero que ya te sientas mejor Quinn.  
**Q.** Sí mamá.  
**M.** Perfecto, porque ahora ustedes dos nos van a aclarar eso de que están casadas y también queremos saber por qué ésa chica trató de asesinarlas.  
**S**. Cielos… (soltando el aire)

Continuará…

* * *

_**Bueno, espero les haya gustado, Kisses 05-K tu sugerencia sobre el accidente fue tomada en cuenta, gracias por enviarla.**_

_**Saben que adoro el drama por eso puse un toque de el en el capítulo, pero como les dije, mis protagonistas ya no se van a separar.**_

_**La naturaleza de Quinn sigue ahí, puede llegar a ser muy despiadada con sus enemigos, ha cambiado pero no del todo y no haré que cambie en eso jejeje, sólo Santana es su perdición.**_

_**Sigo aceptando sugerencias, no lo olviden.**_

_**Comentarios siempre son bien recibidos... Por cierto del último capítulo de "Somos un corazón" sólo recibí 2 comentarios... Qué no se suponía que adoraban la historia? Bueno, ya no me voy a estresar por eso.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_

_**P.D. Impactada por la noticia de Mark... Ojalá no fuera culpable :(**_

_**Saludos y hasta la próxima.**_


	56. Las invitaciones

**_Hey, volví y ya casi termina, ojalá les guste la actualización._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 56. Las invitaciones.  
**  
**M**. Estamos esperando.  
**S. **Sí emmm... Mamá podrían darnos un minuto solas a mi esposa y a mí?  
**M.** Y tú qué dijiste? Que vamos a permitir que se pongan de acuerdo para que nos cuenten una mentira a tu padre y a mí?  
**S. **No mamá, pero quiero tener una conversación a solas con mi esposa un minuto.  
**M.** Y ya te dije que eso no será posible, queremos una explicación en este momento y no las dejaremos a solas hasta no tenerla.  
**S.** Pero mamá...  
**Q**. Está bien amor, ellos necesitan saberlo.  
**S.** Estás segura?**  
****Q**. No, pero ahora son mis suegros jejeje.  
**S.** Ok mi amor.**  
****Q**. Mamá, Frank, decidí pedirle a Santana que fuera mi esposa porque luego de verla con Amy me di cuenta que el amor que siento por ella es eterno, rompí mi compromiso con Marley porque no quería que ella se siguiera haciendo ilusiones con algo que jamás iba a pasar, desafortunadamente ella no lo tomó tan bien como yo lo pensaba, hace tiempo le confesé un secreto que muy pocas personas conocen sobre mí, ella utilizó dicho secreto para chantajearme al decirme que si no me casaba con ella, lo divulgaría, Santana y yo ya apenas nos habíamos reconciliado cuando eso sucedió, fui a New York a pedirle que regresara conmigo y ella aceptó, entonces cuando nuestra relación se vio amenazada por el chantaje de Marley, decidimos que no lo íbamos a permitir y nos casamos en New Heaven... Al día siguiente Marley fue a mi dormitorio y me dijo que iba por mi respuesta, mi respuesta fue mostrarle nuestros anillos de boda diciéndole que nos habíamos casado, ella enloqueció y días después recibí la notificación de que había cumplido su promesa de acusarme por lo del secreto que le había confesado, por fortuna puede salir muy bien librada de eso y cuando creímos que el asunto con Marley también había sido superado, le echó encima el auto a Santana.  
**S**. Sí mamá, ella trató de asesinarme pero afortunadamente Quinn logró aventarme para evitar que me golpeara, lo malo que ella fue quien recibió el impacto del auto.  
**F.** Vaya, ésa chica Marley se veía de muy buenos sentimientos, es una lástima que no haya sido así.  
**M.** Pero algo no está totalmente aclarado, cuál fue el chantaje de Marley hacia ti? Qué es eso tan grave que le confesaste como para que te haya amenazado de esa manera?  
**Q. **Es que...

Santana de inmediato tomó a la rubia de la mano.

**Q.** Yo... Yo me vengué del tipo que me hizo tanto daño, del maldito infeliz que me violó.  
**F. **Te vengaste?  
**Q.** Sí, con ayuda de un amigo robamos un auto y un día saliendo de un motel donde llevaba a las niñas que violaba, le eché el auto encima, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el maldito tipo quedó cuadripléjico para el resto de su vida, fuimos bastante cuidadosos y por eso jamás nos pudieron atrapar, en un momento de debilidad y pensando que Marley sería la indicada para ser mi mujer el resto de mi vida, se lo confesé sin imaginarme que algún día lo usaría en contra mía, afortunadamente su denuncia anónima no pasó a mayores, porque como ya se los dije fuimos muy cuidadosos y no dejamos ningún cabo suelto.  
**M**. Quinn (boca muy abierta)  
**Q.** Lo sé mamá, sé que fue muy malo lo que hice, pero él se lo merecía y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho... Siento tanto decepcionarte ahora a ti... (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**S**. Quinn no se merecía lo que su padre le hizo, ni tampoco que esa bestia la atacara de esa manera tan brutal, mamá, papá, ése tipo no sólo la violó, estuvo a punto de matarla, la golpeó hasta que se cansó y Russell sólo le dio unas pastillas del día después para que no quedara embarazada, jamás se ocupó de llevarla a un hospital... Por eso la apoyo y si pudiera en este momento la ayudaría sin pensarlo para que atropellara una vez más a ése hijo de puta que la violó...  
**Q.** Amor...  
**S. **Adoro a Quinn, la amo con todo mi corazón y esta vez no permitiré que nadie me separe de ella, por eso reaccioné así cuando Marley le hizo daño, si alguien intenta algo contra mi esposa sin dudarlo lo mataré con mis propias manos.  
**Q. **Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más mi cielo... Viajamos hasta aquí para participarles de nuestra boda, tuvimos que hacerla de esa manera tan rápida por los chantajes de Marley, pero escúchenme muy bien, si ustedes no están de acuerdo con nuestra boda será su problema.  
**F. **Santana!  
**S. **Perdóname papá, pero hace dos años tú fuiste el culpable de que Quinn se alejara de mí y yo por darte gusto decidí empezar esa maldita relación con Sebastian, él no era buena persona y el tiempo que duré a su lado fue como una pesadilla.  
**F.** Te hacía daño?  
**S.** Sí y yo lo aguanté porque creía que me lo merecía por haber traicionado al amor de mi vida de esa manera, pero ella me perdonó y lo único que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.**  
****Q**. Yo también, Frank no me pude arrancar del corazón a tu hija por más que luché contra este sentimiento, pero fue imposible, ella ha estado en mi cabeza y en mi corazón desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntas.  
**S.** Me pasa lo mismo.  
**F. **Hija, hace tiempo te dije que lo único que quería era tu felicidad, acepto que fui muy egoísta y bastante ciego al oponerme a que ustedes dos estuvieran juntas, me pareció algo inaceptable por muchas cosas entre ellas que estuvieran teniendo relaciones sexuales en la casa, pero después de que vi todo lo que sufrías por no tener a Quinn a tu lado, decidí ya no oponerme más.  
**S. **Entonces?  
**F. **Jamás creí que mi única hija se fuera a casar tan joven, pero eso de tener una nuera me agrada mucho, bienvenida nuevamente a la familia Quinn Fabray.  
**Q.** López, ahora soy Quinn López.  
**F. **Jejeje ok.  
**S. **Mamá?  
**M.** Ay hijas... Qué les puedo decir? Sólo que las amo y que también las apoyaré siempre, Quinn solamente estando en tus zapatos sabría lo terrible que te sentías como para llegar hasta eso con ése infeliz, así que no te juzgaré por eso, te conozco muy bien y sé que eres un maravilloso ser en toda la extensión de la palabra, te amo muchísimo, eres mi hija y siempre estaré a su lado, estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes dos por tener las suficientes agallas para decidir por fin estar juntas, aunque me hubiera encantado estar en su boda.  
**S. **Lo sabemos mamá, pero estábamos un poco presionadas por el chantaje de esa Barney, lo único que queríamos era estar juntas para siempre y por eso nos casamos, pero planearemos una ceremonia para que tanto ustedes como nuestros amigos nos acompañen en un momento tan importante y sean testigos del infinito amor que mi esposa y yo nos tenemos.  
**F. **Pues entonces tenemos una boda por planear.  
**M.** Claro, pero lo primero es lo primero y eso es que Quinn se recupere por completo de su fractura.  
**Q. **Y ahora cómo le haré para volver a la escuela? (puchero)  
**F.** Tendremos que llamar para avisar que estas incapacitada por el momento para asistir.  
**S.** Y yo?  
**F. **Ya veremos qué inventamos.  
**M.** Frank!  
**F.** Jajaja Maribel no serás tan ingenua como para creer que Santana regresará a Nueva York y dejará a Quinn aquí.  
**M**. Tienes razón.  
**F. **Mejor acompáñame a comprar algunas cosas que nuestra hija necesitará para su pronta recuperación.  
**M.** Ok, ahora sí las dejaremos un momento a solas.  
**S. **Ya para qué…  
**M.** Santana!  
**S.** Jejeje no te creas mami, gracias por todo.  
**F. **Volvemos más tarde.  
**Q.** Gracias.

Los López salieron.

**Q.** Woooow eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba.  
**S. **Te lo dije abejita, te dije que papá ya no se oponía a lo nuestro.  
**Q. **Qué alivio.  
**S. **Ahora sí nuestro amor será libre y lo podremos disfrutar sin pensar en si afectará a los demás o no.  
**Q. **Tienes razón mi amor, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más abejita hermosa.

Quinn buscó los labios de su esposa y los besó delicadamente, pero para la latina no fue suficiente y de inmediato comenzó a profundizar el beso.

**S.** Cielos Quinn (mordiéndole el labio) tus besos son... (succionándole el labio superior) Tan ricos...  
**Q**. Lo sé, me fascina besarte.  
**S.** Quiero hacértelo.  
**Q**. Jejeje aquí?  
**S.** Por qué no? (chupándole el cuello)**  
****Q**. Porque no quiero darle un show a las enfermeras y mi pierna está muy dolorida.  
**S.** Quien quedará dolorida es mi vagina (puchero) pero por no tenerte dentro de mí.**  
****Q**. Jejejeje eres infinitamente adorable mi amor, has cambiado tanto...  
**S.** Lo sé, ya no soy perra ahora soy una débil y tú eres la responsable de eso.  
**Q**. Nah, eres perfecta, siempre has sido perfecta (besándola)

Luego de muchos besos y caricias, la rubia se quedó completamente dormida mientras Santana la admiraba con mucho amor.

**S.** Cómo pude ser tan tonta en no admitir desde un principio que te amaba? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantas cosas abejita... Pero ahora por nada del mundo te volveré a hacer sufrir ni te dejaré, te amo Quinn...

Dos días después la rubia finalmente fue dado de alta, los López acondicionaron su estudio para que la chica no tuviera que subir las escaleras y se lastimara la pierna, también le compraron una silla de ruedas.

**Q**. Qué horror tener que dormir precisamente en la misma cama donde esa güereja durmió e hizo cosas asquerosas contigo (arrugando la nariz)  
**S.** No fueron asquerosas.  
**Q**. Quéeeeee?  
**S.** Este emmm jejeje nada mi amor estoy bromeando jejeje (muy nerviosa)  
**Q**. Sí cómo no...  
**S.** Ay abejita no te pongas así, además tú también te acostabas con Barney (sacando la lengua)  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Y te recuerdo que cuando fuiste a New York para que nos reconciliáramos, para nada te importó acostarte conmigo en la misma cama donde Amy y yo lo hicimos tantas veces.  
**Q. **Santo cielo, es verdad (enorme mueca)  
**S. **Ya no pienses más en eso mi vida... Además ya soy tu esposa.  
**Q.** Tienes razón, ven aquí.

Santana se agachó para besar tiernamente a su esposa.

**F. **Emmm perdón la interrupción hijas, vine a dejar los medicamentos de Quinn.  
**S. **Gracias papá.  
**F. **Te quedarás a dormir con tu esposa mija?  
**S**. Claro que sí papá, tengo que cuidarla, además seré muy cuidadosa para no lastimarla.  
**F.** Ok... Hija nada de relaciones sexuales por el momento mientras Quinn se recupera.  
**S.** Papá! (muy sonrojada)  
**Q**. Por Dios (cubriéndose la cara)  
**F.** Ahora sí muy avergonzadas? Pero cuando mantuvieron su relación en secreto por tanto tiempo ni remordimiento les daba, o sí?  
**S.** Basta papá, no nos avergüences más (puchero)  
**F. **Jajaja ok, ok, iré con su madre a ayudarle con la comida.  
**S. **Gracias.

Frank salió.

**Q. **Es tan extraño que tu papá esté tan de acuerdo con nuestra boda, sigo sin creérmela, de verdad.  
**S.** Jejeje pues hazlo, que ya no recuerdas aquella vez que dijo que ya no se opondría a nuestra relación y que yo te quise poner nuestro anillo de promesa y él quería filmarlo? Amor papá ya cambió.  
**Q**. Tal vez... Pero...  
**S.** Sigues enojada con él porque te corrió de la casa y te pidió que ya no lo llamaras papá?**  
****Q**. Dolió muchísimo...  
**S.** Él estaba confundido pero te ama como siempre, también eres su hija.  
**Q.** Tal vez, bueno ahora no quiero pensar en eso, en lo único que quiero pensar es en recuperarme para tener nuestra ceremonia como nos la merecemos.  
**S. **Tienes razón... Te amo abejita zumbadora.  
**Q. **Y yo te amo más mi mielecita dulce y adictiva.  
**S. **Ven vamos al jardín para que tomes un poco de sol, estás muy pálida.  
**Q. **Ok, se mi conductor.  
**S.** Jajaja lo seré.

En el jardín.

**S.** Ten amor.**  
****Q**. Mi teléfono?  
**S.** Sí, llámale a Bree y a David para que les digas de nuestra boda, creo que ya es momento de que lo sepan.**  
****Q**. Ok amor.

La rubia llamó primeramente a Bree.

**Br**. Hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Bree te llamo porque quiero que sepas algo.  
**Br.** No me digas que ya rompiste con la perra, ahora qué te hizo? No puedo creerlo, apenas que se habían reconciliado.  
**Q. **Jejeje no, no he roto con Santana.  
**S. **Me nombró perra verdad? Hija de la...  
**Q. **Shhh... Bree no rompí con Santana y ya no lo haré nunca.  
**Br. **Entonces qué pasa? Aunque algo me dice que lo que me quieres decir definitivamente tiene que ver con ella.  
**Q.** Así es, tiene que ver con ella... Verás hace unos días Santana y yo nos casamos en New Heaven.  
**Br.** Quéeeee?

La chica de ojos verdes le platicó todo lo que había ocurrido con Marley y el por qué habían tomado esa decisión tan apresurada, la chica de inmediato felicitó a su mejor amiga y le deseó toda la felicidad del mundo, no sin antes dejarle una advertencia a Santana sobre si volvía a hacerle daño a la rubia.

Luego Quinn le llamó a su amigo David y las dos lo hicieron con Brittany y los demás chicos quienes de inmediato se mostraron felices por sus amigas.

**Q**. Soy tan feliz Santana, en serio lo soy y eso me da miedo.  
**S.** Pero por qué miedo mi amor?**  
****Q**. Porque hace años que no era tan feliz y me da miedo que esto se vaya a acabar.  
**S.** No abejita, esto no se acabará nunca, ni la muerte podrá terminar con nuestro amor...**  
****Q**. Tienes razón mi amor, te amo tanto Santana.  
**S.** Y yo a ti mi vida (besándola)  
**M**. Niñas, a comer, ya entren a la casa.  
**S. **Ya vamos mamá... Vámonos mi abejita zumbadora lisiada.  
**Q**. Jajajaja estás loca San.  
**S.** Sip pero ya te lo dije que por ti.

En el comedor...

**F. **Ustedes me recuerdan muchísimo a su madre y a mí cuando éramos jóvenes, siempre teníamos esa mirada boba y no nos queríamos separar ni un segundo.  
**M.** Es verdad...  
**S. **Papá cuando supiste que mamá era la indicada?  
**F. **Cuando a pesar de mi pobreza y de que cuando comencé a estudiar medicina ella estuvo siempre a mi lado sin reprocharme nada, saben? Siempre visualicé mi futuro con ella, quería que Maribel fuera la madre de mis hijos y cuando supe que tú venías en camino fue una completa revelación de que tendría a la familia perfecta.  
**S.** Awwww.**  
****M**. A pesar de que hemos tenido nuestros problemas, al final el amor que nos tenemos es muy fuerte.  
**Q.** Es hermoso lo que sienten el uno por el otro.  
**F. **Y es justo lo que ustedes dos sienten la una por la otra.**  
****S**. Es aún más grande papá, te lo juro, Quinn me da una clase de felicidad que jamás pensé que existiera.  
**F.** Cuándo te diste cuenta que ella era la indicada?  
**S.** Siempre fui una desgraciada con ella papá, desde el primer momento en que ustedes la trajeron a la casa, yo no la soportaba, puede decirse que hasta la odiaba, las cosas entre nosotras empezaron de una manera muy extraña, nos odiábamos y a la misma vez nos atraíamos demasiado, yo ni siquiera sabía que era bisexual, pero justo cuando hice una de mis muchas tonterías y ella se alejó de mí, sentí que me moría y fue cuando supe que para ser completamente feliz la necesitaba a mi lado.

La rubia estaba a punto de llorar al escuchar las palabras de su esposa.  
**  
****M**. Eso es muy lindo mija.  
**S. **Lo es mamá, Quinn es el amor de mi vida.  
**Q. **Y tú de la mía Santana... Lo sabes.  
**S.** Sí lo sé.

Sin importarle que sus padres estuvieran frente a ella, la morena besó tiernamente a Quinn.

**S.** Jejeje lo siento.  
**F. **No te preocupes mija.**  
****M**. Y tú Quinn, cuándo te diste cuenta de que ésta cabeza dura era la indicada?  
**S.** Mamá!  
**Q**. Cuando no dejaba de pensar en ella, cuando me imaginé mi futuro y Santana siempre estaba ahí en el, siendo la madre de mis hijos, en el mapa ya no aparecía más Belle, era Santana y nada más Santana... Siempre ha sido Santana. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Y siempre lo seré.  
**Q**. Sí, siempre.  
**M.** Me da gusto que por fin estén completamente seguras de lo que quieren para su vida en pareja y el drama haya quedado atrás.  
**S.** Sí mami ya quedó atrás.  
**F.** Bueno hijas, entonces hablemos sobre la fecha en la que quieren celebrar su matrimonio.  
**Q**. En diciembre.  
**S.** Sí en diciembre está bien, entre más pronto mejor.  
**F.** Entonces hay que planear detalladamente todo.  
**M**. Conociendo a Santana y sus cambios de humor, será un arduo trabajo (mueca)  
**S. **Mamá!  
**Q. **Jajajajaja.

Días después.

**S.** Te sigue doliendo?  
**Q**. No, pero ya estoy harta de no poderme mover, de que me ayudes a bañarme y de que casi me limpies cuando voy al baño (mueca)  
**S.** Jajajaja abejita no seas exagerada con eso de limpiarte, no lo he hecho... Y lo de bañarte, sabes que me fascina tener acceso total a todo tu hermoso cuerpo.  
**Q**. Jejeje cierto.  
**S.** Ven amor vamos a ver una película en la sala, estar aquí encerradas en el estudio me da claustrofobia.  
**Q**. Ok.

Ya en la sala, la latina ayudó a la rubia a acomodarse en el sofá.

**S.** Un cojín extra?  
**Q**. No, así está bien.  
**S.** Ok voy por las palomitas, ten el control remoto, veremos lo que tú quieras.**  
****Q**. Muy bien amor.  
**S.** Ahora vuelvo (picoteando sus labios)

Minutos después.

**S.** Las palomitas están listas, también traje refresco.**  
****Q**. Acuéstate conmigo.  
**S.** Jejej no cabemos amor.  
**Q**. Claro que sí, ponte detrás de mí, además el sofá es muy amplio.  
**S.** Ok mi vida.

Una vez que la morena se acomodó detrás de su esposa...

**S.** Ten una palomita.**  
****Q**. Jejeje mejor dame un beso.  
**S.** Ok (sonriendo)

Santana besó la frente de Quinn.

**Q.** Mmmm (mueca)  
**S. **Jajajaj no te creas mi abejita bella.

Santana se acomodó para besar la nariz de su esposa, luego lentamente besó sus labios.

**S. **Eres hermosa mi vida. (sonriendo)

Los besos continuaron cuando de pronto la mano de la morena comenzó a subir la playera de su esposa para acariciarle el abdomen.

**S. **No sabes las ganas que tengo de que por fin haya aquí un bebé nuestro.  
**Q. **En serio?  
**S.** Sip.**  
****Q**. Yo también.  
**S.** Te amo.**  
****Q**. Te amo más.

La mano de la morena continuó su camino hasta llegar al dobladillo del pants de Quinn.

**Q**. San?  
**S.** Mmmm?  
**Q**. Tu papá dijo que...  
**S.** Papá no está aquí...  
**Q**. Jejejeje ok.

Así que Santana metió su mano entre la ropa interior de su esposa para poderla tocar donde tanto deseaba.

**S.** Sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien mi amor, quiero que te relajes.  
**Q**. Está bien (cerrando los ojos)

Instintivamente la rubia separó más su pierna sana para darle más acceso a su esposa, Santana comenzó a estimular el clítoris de su esposa, chupándose los dedos para lubricar la terminación nerviosa.

**Q**. Mmm San...  
**S.** Recuerdas todas las veces que lo hicimos en este sillón?  
**Q**. Sí...  
**S.** Y cuando te espantaste por la enorme mancha de lubricante que dejé aquí porque me hiciste cosas maravillosas?  
**Q.** Ahhh sí mmmm.  
**S.** Dame de tu lubricante mi cielo, dámelo todo.  
**Q**. Sígueme acariciando mi amor ahhhhh.  
**S.** Así mi abejita?  
**Q**. Sí mmmm.  
**S.** Uyyy ya siento tu lubricante salir.  
**Q.** Bésame, bésame.

Apasionadamente Quinn besó a su mujer, hasta casi ahogarse con su propia lengua.

**S.** Mmm ahora sí mis dedos resbalan muy bien... Pruébate mi amor.

Santana llevó sus dedos hasta la boca de Quinn para que probara su propia esencia.

**S.** Sabes deliciosa, verdad?  
**Q**. Mucho...  
**S.** Esto se pondrá mucho mejor...

La morena siguió estimulando el clítoris de su esposa, dándole descargas de placer, a pesar de la posición que tenía Santana se las arregló para poder penetrar a Quinn con dos de sus dedos.

**Q**. Maldita sea! Ahhh ahhh ahhhh.  
**S.** Te sientes muy bien por dentro abejita.  
**Q**. Quiero más mi amor, más!  
**S.** Sí bebé...

Santana salió de detrás de Quinn y se colocó de rodillas frente a su esposa, sacó el pants junto con la ropa interior de la chica de su pierna sana para poder tener la vagina de su esposa a su total disposición.

**S.** Mmmm este aroma que siempre me ha vuelto loca mi amor... (aspirando fuerte)  
**Q**. Santana, vamos!  
**S.** Jejeje ok... (lamiéndole la raja) Mmmm  
**Q**. Ohhhh (estremeciéndose)  
**S.** Dónde está mi capullito? (separándole los labios vaginales) Aquí está, tan duro... Tan hermoso.

Santana chupó lentamente el clítoris de la chica de ojos verdes.

**Q.** Santo Dios!  
**S. **Estás empapada mi vida (metiéndole dos dedos)  
**Q.** Aaagggghhh.  
**S.** Te amo (sacándolos) Te deseo (metiéndolos) Eres mía (sacándolos) Sólo mía (metiéndolos)**  
****Q**. Sí, sí, sí! Soy tuya, soy tuya siempre he sido tuya!  
**S.** Siempre!

Santana incrementó la velocidad de sus embestidas, con su otra mano acarició los senos de Quinn, la rubia estaba retorciéndose del placer, desde su accidente no habían tenido relaciones sexuales y estaba muy sensible, la latina continuó penetrándola hasta que la rubia no pudo controlarlo más y una ola inmensa de placer muy distina la invadió.

**Q**. Santanaaaaaaa!  
**S.** Qué demonios? (boca muy abierta)  
**Q.** Qué? Qué?  
**S. **Tú... Tú... Eyaculaste! (boca más abierta) Y mojaste toda mi cara (boca aún abierta)  
**Q.** Qué? No pero yo no... Oh por dios, hice qué?  
**S**. Chorreaste bebé, lo hiciste!  
**Q**. Es pipí? (sonrojada)  
**S.** No nena, jajaj nada que ver, jajaja soy una eminencia en el sexo, claro que lo soy, hice que eyacularas jajaja síiii.  
**Q.** Pero...  
**S**. Ay amor, no me digas que no sabes que hay mujeres que echan un chorrito de... de no sé qué cuando se vienen.  
**Q**. Es verdad, algo leí.  
**S.** Pues felicidades mi amor, eres una de ellas y yo logré que lo hicieras (sonrisa soberbia)  
**Q**. Se sintió muy pero muy diferente... Eres la amante perfecta mi amor.  
**S.** Lo soy y tú me has enseñado casi todo lo que sé jejejeje, ayyyy yo quiero aventar un chorro también (puchero) Quiero saber lo que se siente.  
**Q**. Me esforzaré para conseguir que lo hagas amor.  
**S.** Te amo (besándole la vagina) Te adoro (besándola otra vez) Eres mía.  
**Q**. Lo soy.**  
****M**. Niñas llega... Ay por dios, Frank no entres!  
**F. **Eh?  
**S. **Mamá!  
**Q.** Tápame San, tápame.  
**F. **Qué pasa? No me digas qué?  
**M.** Sí vamos afuera, para que éstas niñas estén presentables.

Los López salieron.

**Q.** Ay no! Qué vergüenza con mamá.  
**S.** Lo sé ni me lo digas, maldito auto nuevo que no hace ruido.  
**Q**. Van a pensar que somos unas calientes.  
**S.** Eso ya lo saben desde hace mucho.  
**Q**. No sé cómo los voy a mirar a los ojos.  
**S.** Dale gracias a dios que papá no nos vio... Listo, ya estás completamente vestida, ahora deja voy por algo para limpiar el sofá.  
**Q**. Lo siento.  
**S.** Jejejeje yo no (picoteando sus labios)

Más tarde.

**F. **Qué les dije?  
**S. **Lo siento papá pero Quinn tuvo la culpa.  
**Q.** Yooooo?  
**S. **Pues sí tú me pediste que te besara.  
**Q. **Exacto, sólo que me besaras pero nada más.  
**M.** Bueno ya! Cállense, el punto aquí no es quién inició todo sino que hicieron algo que se les prohibió por la salud de Quinn y además en el sofá, por qué no lo hicieron en el estudio donde están durmiendo?  
**S.** Lo sentimos mamá... Ya no lo volveremos a hacer.  
**M**. Pero claro que no lo harán, desde hoy tienen prohibido estar juntas en la sala a solas.  
**S.** Pero estamos casadas mamá, no hicimos nada malo.  
**Q**. Además no me lastimé.**  
****M**. Aun así.  
**S. **Ash... Vamos al estudio Quinnie, déjame ayudarte.  
**F. **Jajajajajaja ese sofá ha sido testigo de tanto amor...  
**M.** Frank!  
**Q. **Eh? Acaso ustedes?  
**S. **Noooooo, noooo!  
**F. **Jajajaja.  
**M.** Santo Dios por qué les dices eso?  
**Q. **Ya no quiero volverme a sentar ahí (puchero)  
**S. **Vámonos Quinn, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que... Ay nooooo.  
**F. **Jajajajaja.

En el estudio.

S**. **No lo puedo creer! Imagínate todas las veces que lo hicimos ahí sin pensar que ellos también lo hacían. (gran mueca)  
**Q**. Ya no digas nada, no digas nada por favor (tapándose los oídos)  
**S.** Abrázame.  
**Q**. Sí...  
**S.** Mejor vamos a nuestro lugar, ahí nadie nos interrumpirá.  
**Q**. Pero aún no puedo caminar y la silla de ruedas tal vez no ruede y...  
**S.** Aunque sea a rastras pero te llevaré ahí.  
**Q**. Jejeje ok.

Más tarde, en la cena.  
**  
F.** Mija con lo que pasó hace rato se nos olvidó decirte que llegó por correo el citatorio para que vayas a declarar por lo que le hiciste a Marley.  
**S.** Pensé que eso ya estaba aclarado, lo hice porque quiso matar a Quinn… Bueno en realidad a mí.  
**F. **Sí hija, ya lo sabemos y te recuerdo que mi abogado ya se encargó de poner la demanda contra ella por el intento de asesinato sobre Quinn, pero lo primero es lo primero y eso es deslindarte de toda acusación que ésa chica hizo contra ti.  
**Q. **Cuándo tiene que acudir a la corte?  
**F.** Pasado mañana.  
**M**. Tranquila mija, todo saldrá muy bien.  
**Q.** Sí mi amor, ella tiene las de perder.  
**S. **Cierto.

Al día siguiente muy temprano las chicas fueron a su lugar.

**S. **Esto es más difícil de lo que creí. (tratando de empujar la silla de ruedas)  
**Q. **Te lo dije...  
**S. **Cielos...  
**Q.** No voy a poder entrar a la tienda de campaña, no me quiero lastimar (puchero)  
**S. **No te preocupes mi amor, mejor vamos a contemplar el estanque antes de que el invierno azote.  
**Q.** Ok.

Ya en la orilla del estanque.

**S. **Recuerdo la primera vez que me lo hiciste aquí, fue tan jodidamente sexy.  
**Q. **Lo fue... Tu cuerpo se veía perfecto, Santana estás buenísima, me tienes loca de deseo.  
**S.** Tú no te quedas atrás Quinnie de mi corazón, ese trasero tuyo es fantástico.  
**Q**. Jajajaja.  
**S.** Mira lo que traje para ti.  
**Q**. Mi cuaderno de dibujo?  
**S.** Así es, quiero que nos dibujes a las dos frente al estanque.  
**Q**. Ok amor.

Luego de pasar ahí un buen rato charlado y besándose...

**Q.** Vámonos San, en casa termino el dibujo, ya tengo frío.  
**S. **Ok amor... Siento que nuestros planes no salieran como los deseamos. (soltando el aire)  
**Q. **No te preocupes esposa hermosa, aún tenemos el estudio.  
**S.** Jejeje ok.

Esa noche.

**S.** Qué rica ducha...  
**Q**. Sí... Amor no estoy siendo demasiada carga para ti?  
**S.** Claro que no, además te vas a recuperar muy pronto.  
**Q**. No me gusta que estés perdiendo tantas clases.  
**S.** Las voy a recuperar amor, tranquila.  
**Q**. Está bien... San, ya se dormirían mamá y Frank?  
**S.** Seguro que sí, papá cae rendido.  
**Q**. Entonces ven, quiero hacerte cositas.  
**S.** No te vas a lastimar?  
**Q**. Tengo una idea... Quítate tu ropa y te colocas a horcajadas sobre mí pero dándome la espalda.  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Q**. Hazlo.  
**S.** Jajaja ok, ok.  
**Q**. Ahora agáchate.  
**S.** Quinn...  
**Q**. No me culpes porque me fascine ver tu trasero en todo su esplendor.  
**S.** Pero esta posición no es nada cómoda.  
**Q**. Lo será… Te aseguro que lo será…

La rubia empezó a besar delicadamente las nalgas de su esposa mientras las acariciaba al mismo tiempo.

**S.** Jejejeje me da cosquillas.  
**Q** Shhh… Concéntrate por favor.  
**S.** Ok…

La rubia comenzó a lamer los labios vaginales de la morena lentamente mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda baja, la lengua de la chica de ojos verdes siguió su camino hacia el norte para lamer el otro orificio de Santana.

**S.** Mmmmm Quinnie…

Quinn sopló aliento cálido sobre el centro de su mujer, haciendo que su piel se erizara, entonces continuó ahora con su atención sobre el clítoris de Santana.

**S**. Qué rico abejita, me fascina cómo tu lengua hace eso ahí.  
**Q.** Sabes delicioso mi amor.

La chica de ojos verdes continuó estimulando a su esposa hasta que estaba totalmente lubricada, así que aprovechó para introducirle dos dedos.

**S. **Diablos mmmm.  
**Q. **Resbalan muy bien….  
**S. **Más amor… Más.

Quinn metió un tercer dedo y aceleró las embestidas, de pronto sacó sus dedos y admiró el centro de su mujer dilatado.

**S.** Qué pasa? No pares amor.**  
Q**. Me vuelves loca Santana.

Y de pronto penetró a la morena con su lengua mientras su pulgar lo llevó al otro orificio.

**S.** Ayyy dios mmmmmm Te Amo Quinn!

La chica de ojos verdes intercambiaba sus dedos con su lengua para penetrar a su esposa, Santana estaba fascinada con las sensaciones que eso le provocaba.

**Q**. Baja la voz Santana.  
**S.** No puedo mi amor no puedo yooo oh sí, justo ahí ah ah mmmmm Quinnie ahhhh.  
**Q**. Qué rica estás mi vida mmmmm.  
**S.** Ya no puedo más ya voy a venirme mi amor porque mmmm ahhhh sí ahhhhh aaaagggghhhh!**  
Q**. Mmmmm delicioso… (dándole una gran lamida a toda la raja de su esposa)  
**S.** Ufff jejeje no hagas eso, me dejaste muy sensible…  
**Q.** Date la vuelta.  
**S. **No puedo ahora, dame unos segundos…  
**Q. **Jejejeje ok.

Cuando finalmente Santana se colocó a un lado de Quinn…

**Q. **Espero que te hayas relajado para que mañana vayas a la corte menos tensa.  
**S. **Claro que me relajaste mi cielo, eres fabulosa, te adoro.  
**Q**. Pero no pude hacer que chorrearas (puchero)  
**S.** Cuando te puedas mover por completo estoy segura que lo lograrás.  
**Q.** Eso espero bebé.  
**S. **Qué tan mojada estás?  
**Q. **Siento que bastante.  
**S.** Lo intuía… Ven aquí abejita zumbadora, es decir mejor yo voy hacia ti.  
**Q**. Jejejeje estás loquita.  
**S.** Lo estoy.

Al día siguiente muy temprano los López salieron a la corte.

**Q.** Todo saldrá bien amor.  
**S.** Sí….

En la corte Santana dio su declaración, el taxista que llevó ese día a las chicas a casa de los López también declaró lo que vio, así que el juez dictaminó que la morena había actuado de esa manera como defensa propia, deslindándola de todo cargo, Marley estaba enfurecida.

A la salida de la corte…

**Ma.** Esto no se va a quedar así, juro que no se va a quedar así.  
**X.** Señorita guarde silencio, no se comprometa más, hágame caso soy su abogado.  
**S.** Claro que no se va a quedar así, irás a la cárcel y ahí pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi esposa!  
**F. **Hija no caigas en su juego.  
**Q.** Frank tiene razón mi amor, ya estás libre, estamos libres.**  
M.** Sí mija.  
**S. **Ok, me tranquilizaré.

Días después fue el juicio contra Marley, la declaración nuevamente del taxista, la de Quinn y la de Santana bastó para que la chica fuera encontrada culpable de intento de asesinato en segundo grado, ya que Marley declaró que no tenía la intención de matar a nadie, sólo de darles un buen susto, y como siempre había tenido una conducta excepcional fue sentenciada a 5 años en prisión con opción a salir bajo fianza o por buena conducta, además Quinn sería indemnizada por los daños causados a su persona.

**S.** 5 años? Es una porquería este sistema judicial, ésa delincuente no pasará ni 2 años en prisión, estoy segura. (muy enojada)  
**Q**. Bueno nena, al menos ya no nos tendremos que preocupar por ella.  
**S.** Pero pudo haberte matado mi amor! Si eso hubiera pasado yo ya estaría muerta de la tristeza por no tenerte conmigo (lágrimas en los ojos)  
**Q**. Ven aquí mi amor (abrazándola) Por fortuna aquí estoy, contigo y será para siempre mielecita… Ya no pienses en eso, mejor dame ánimos para ver si ya me van a quitar los clavos.  
**S.** Ok amor, esperemos que sí.

En el médico.

**Dr**. Vas avanzando muy bien Quinn, tu juventud te ha ayudado muchísimo, en dos semanas más te quito los clavos para que comiences con tu rehabilitación.  
**Q.** Dos semanas más? Nooooo, voy a perder el semestre en la universidad.  
**S.** Vamos a perderlo.**  
Q**. Lo siento mi amor.  
**S.** No te preocupes, ya lo recuperaremos, es mejor que ya nos quedemos lo que resta del año aquí y así te ayudo en tu terapia de rehabilitación.  
**Q**. Está bien.  
**Dr**. Felicidades Quinn tienes una esposa que te cuida mucho.  
**Q.** Jejeje lo sé, soy muy afortunada al tenerla.

En casa de los López.

**F.** Sé que estás desesperada Quinn pero créeme te estás recuperando más pronto de lo que creí.  
**Q**. Pero aún falta la rehabilitación (soltado el aire)  
**S.** Haremos que sean divertidas amor.  
**M**. Ya me imagino de qué manera lo harás.  
**S. **Mamá!  
**M.** Jajajajaja, es broma mija, miren lo que tengo aquí, son folletos de los principales organizadores de bodas de la ciudad, es momento de que elijan a cual contrataremos, se los dejo para que los vean, vamos Frank las niñas necesitan estar solas.  
**F. **Ok.

Cuando las dejaron a solas.

**S. **Tiene que ser en un salón de eventos, para esas fechas ya estará nevando.  
**Q. **Cierto…

Luego de varios minutos las chicas por fin eligieron quién se encargaría de organizar su boda.

**Q. **Amor?  
**S.** Dime.  
**Q**. Invitarás a tu abuela?  
**S.** Ay abejita, me encantaría pero dudo mucho que ella acepte asistir.**  
Q**. Pues si no la invitas nunca lo sabremos.  
**S**. Estás de acuerdo con que la invite después de cómo te trató?**  
Q**. Por supuesto nena, ella es tu segunda madre, además yo tampoco la traté muy bien que digamos jejeje.  
**S.** La asustaste mucho, pobre estaba aterrada.  
**Q**. Sí lo sé, me pasé de la raya… Pero definitivamente debemos invitarla, en cuanto tengamos las invitaciones le llevaremos la de ella.  
**S.** Ok.

Finalmente a Quinn se le retiraron los clavos y comenzó con su rehabilitación, tuvo que usar muletas mientras su pierna cobraba fuerza.

**Q**. Está bien fea la cicatriz.  
**F.** Pudo ser peor hija.  
**Q**. Mmm.  
**M**. Niñas llegaron las invitaciones.  
**S. **A ver, a ver… Mira Quinnie son hermosas.  
**Q.** Jejejeje sí, perfectas.  
**F.** Tienen que apresurarse a entregarlas eh.  
**S.** Sí papá, hoy entregaremos la primera, verdad Q?  
**Q**. Sip.

Esa misma tarde.

**S.** Llegamos.**  
Q**. Ok, sal del auto.  
**S.** Tú primero.  
**Q.** Mmm te recuerdo que tienes que ayudarme con las muletas.  
**S. **Cierto.  
**Q.** No estés nerviosa mi amor.  
**S. **No lo puedo evitar.  
**Q. **Todo saldrá bien, ya lo veras… Vamos?  
**S.** Vamos.

Las chicas caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa de la abuela de Santana.

**S.** Tocaré el timbre.  
**Q**. Ok…

Alma abrió la puerta.

**S.** Hola abuelita.  
**Al**. Santana? Quinn?  
**S.** Podemos pasar?

_Continuará_...

* * *

_**El capítulo estuvo bien porno jajaja pero sé que les fascina, además esta historia desde un principio fue así jejejejeje.**_

_**En el siguiente será la ceremonia y supongo que ahora sí el final, no sé depende de lo alocado de mi imaginación.**_

_**Quieren que la abuela por fin acepte la relación de las chicas o no?**_

_**Comentarios y sugerencias siempre serán bienvenidos.**_

_**Bueno después del enorme coraje que hice porque una chavita me plagió esta historia y la subió como propia a Wattpad, al parecer ya la borró, insisto no se vale que alguien se adueñe de trabajos que han costado mucho esfuerzo a los creadores, no digo que mis historias sean lo máximo pero creo que a nadie le agrada que le roben sus cosas, en fin espero que no se vuelva a repetir algo así ni con esta historia ni con las demás.**_

_**Cómo recibieron la noticia del "compromiso" de Dianna? La neta a mi me cayó como patada de mula, no sé si sea verdad ni tampoco sé qué tiene en la cabeza ésa preciosura... Ése tipo parece un homeless, es barrigón y no es guapo (al menos a mí no me lo parece) ella debería de comprometerse con alguien igual de bello que ella, algo así como un Jared Leto jejeje al que obvio amo, en fin ojalá no sea cierto porque si lo es me pierde como fan, juro que me pierde jajajaja.**_

_**Saludos, gracias por leer, perdón por los errores y hasta la próxima.**_


	57. Matrimonio feliz

**_Penúltimo capítulo de esta enorme historia._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 57. Matrimonio feliz.**

**S**. Podemos pasar?  
**Al.** Santana hija, qué haces al lado de ésta pecadora?  
**Q.** Mmm. (rodando los ojos)  
**S. **Abuelita estamos aquí porque queremos hacerte una invitación, pero para eso necesitamos que nos dejes pasar, podemos?  
**Al.** Está bien, pasen.

La latina ayudó a entrar a la casa su esposa, luego fueron hasta la sala donde tomaron asiento.

**Al. **Sigo sin entender qué haces en compañía de ésta señorita.  
**S.** Abuelita, tú sabes que para mí eres como otra madre, tú estuviste cuidándome prácticamente toda mi infancia y por eso te quiero y te respeto, y debido a eso quiero que seas partícipe de algo que es muy importante para mí.

Santana tomó una gran respiración y le entregó el sobre con la invitación de su boda a su abuela.

**Al**. No entiendo.  
**S. **Abre el sobre.

La mujer mayor sacó la invitación del sobre y comenzó a leerla, la rubia claramente puedo ver la expresión de su cara mientras la leía, así que tomó de la mano a su esposa.

**Al.** Qué... Qué significa esto Santana?  
**S.** Lo que leíste.  
**Al**. Es una invitación a una ceremonia de matrimonio tuya y de ésta pecadora?  
**S. **Su nombre es Quinn, y en efecto es la invitación para la ceremonia que celebraremos en la ciudad ya que no tuvimos una cuando nos casamos legalmente hace algunas semanas.  
**Al.** Quéeeeee? Te casaste con ella?  
**S. **Sí abuela, ya hace casi 3 meses.  
**Al.** Santanita, es una broma?  
**S. **No abuela, Quinn es mi esposa.  
**Al.** Pero y tu novio?  
**S. **Sebastian? Abuela terminé hace mucho con él, yo no lo amaba y sólo estaba a su lado para darle gusto a papá y a ti.  
**Al. **Hija pero no pudiste haberte casado con una mujer, recuerda que es pecado, tú debes de estar con un hombre.  
**S.** Abuela, el estar con un hombre no me hace feliz, Sebastian me maltrataba y me obligaba a sostener relaciones sexuales con él.  
**Al**. Qué dices?  
**S. **Sí, eso hacía y lo aguantaba todo por según yo volver a ser normal, pero no pude más, el amor que siento por Quinn es más fuerte que todo, las dos tratamos de luchar contra este amor pero nos fue imposible, si nos amamos tanto entonces por qué tendríamos que estar separadas? Hicimos lo correcto y ahora estamos unidas legalmente para siempre.  
**Al.** No puedo creer que esas palabras vengan de ti, yo te crié con las mejores costumbres, te hice una católica devota y sabes que Dios no acepta relaciones del mismo sexo.**  
S.** Eso no nos consta abuela, además creo que a dios lo que le interesa es que seamos buenas personas y no le hagamos daño a nadie y eso es precisamente lo que es Quinn, es una bella persona.  
**Al**. Bella persona? Pero si ella te corrompió.  
**S. **No! Quinn es la mejor chica del mundo, gracias a ella un chico en la preparatoria no me violó porque estuvo ahí para impedirlo, gracias a ella pude salir del infierno que era estar al lado de Sebastian y gracias a ella estoy viva!  
**Al.** Qué dices?  
**S. **Ésta "pecadora" me ama tanto que puso su vida en peligro para salvar la mía, una loca estuvo a punto de atropellarme, Quinnie me aventó y gracias a eso estoy sin un rasguño, desafortunadamente mi esposa recibió el golpe del auto y por poco se queda sin pierna y todo fue porque me ama incondicionalmente!  
**Al.** Santo Dios...  
**Q. **Señora Alma, sé perfectamente que a usted no le agrada para nada la idea de que su nieta y yo ya estemos casadas, pero eso es algo que ya no podrá impedir, las dos aceptamos casarnos porque nos amamos, y si estamos aquí es porque usted es muy importante para mi esposa y ella la quiere tener presente en la ceremonia que organizamos para que todos nuestros seres queridos estén ahí y sepan que por fin nuestro amor se consolidó, sé que en el pasado no fui una buena persona con usted, pero lo hice porque estaba desesperada por no perder a Santana, pero jamás me hubiera atrevido a hacerle daño, amo a su nieta como no tiene idea, y como usted, yo también quiero que ella sea feliz.  
**Al. **No puedo Santana, esto va totalmente en contra de lo que creo.  
**Q. **Pero cree en el amor al prójimo, no? Cree en el amor? Entonces no tiene mucho qué pensar para asistir al día más importante en la vida de su nieta.  
**Al**. Es que...  
**S. **Vámonos amor, mi abuela no cambiará de opinión.  
**Q. **Bebé...  
**S. **Vámonos, deja te ayudo.  
**Q. **Ok...

Santana le acercó las muletas a su esposa y caminaron hacia la salida.

**Al. **Santana...  
**S.** Sí?  
**Al**. Es verdad que ella te salvó la vida?  
**S. **Jamás te mentiría en algo así, pero si dudas de mí pregúntaselo a papá.  
**Al. **Te amo Santana, y a pesar de que jamás comprenderé el hecho de que te hayas enamorado de una mujer, veo que ella te hace muy feliz y que te ama tanto hasta la muerte, justo como yo amé a tu abuelo… Estaré presente en la ceremonia, pero debes de tenerme mucha paciencia, porque no sé si algún día pueda aceptar del todo su relación.  
**S.** Abuela...**  
Q**. Está bien nena, compréndela... Lo importante es que ella estará contigo.  
**S.** Ok... Gracias abuela.  
**Al**. Te amo Santanita.  
**S. **Y yo a ti abuela.

Santana se despidió de su abuela y salió con su esposa.

En el auto.

**S. **En verdad eso fue tan extraño.  
**Q. **Jejeje te adoro.

La rubia le plantó un beso muy apasionado a su mujer.

**S. **Mmmm tu lengua.  
**Q. **Lo sé. (chupándole el labio)  
**S.** Jejeje woooow y ese beso a qué se debió?**  
Q**. A que me excitó tanto tu manera de defender nuestro amor ante tu abuela.**  
S.** Jejejej en serio?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Te gustaría ir a nuestro lugar?**  
Q**. Tú qué crees?  
**S.** Jejejeje vamos.  
**Q**. Vamos mi amor, rápido.  
**S.** Jejeje ya voy.

Pero justo en ese momento Maribel le llamó a su hija.

**S.** Hola mamá.**  
M**. Santana dónde están?  
**S. **Vinimos a casa de la abuela a darle la invitación para nuestra boda.  
**M.** Qué? Y cómo reaccionó?  
**S. **Pues cómo iba a ser? Muy mal pero al final dijo que sí asistirá.  
**M.** Qué bueno mija, en fin ya regresen a casa, sabes que Quinn aún no está del todo bien.  
**S. **Pero mamá Quinn y yo tenemos que hacer algo antes y...  
**M**. Y nada, se regresan ahora mismo.  
**S. **Mamá soy una mujer casada no me puedes dar órdenes.**  
M.** Regresen a casa y ni una palabra más.  
**S.** Ok, ok. (soltando el aire) Vamos para allá.

La llamada terminó.

**Q.** No iremos verdad?  
**S.** No, ya sabes cómo es mamá.  
**Q.** Jejeje no te preocupes amor, mañana vamos a medio día.  
**S. **Pero yo quería hacértelo ahí, hace mucho que no estamos juntas en nuestro lugar. (puchero)  
**Q. **Ya habrá tiempo.  
**S. **Ok, ahora bésame.  
**Q. **Jejeje en seguida.

Quinn tomó el rostro de su esposa y la besó acaloradamente.

**S.** No sé si podré aguantar.  
**Q**. Jajajaja te adoro.

Al llegar a casa.

**Q**. Diablos, estoy cansada y apenas si caminé.  
**M**. El doctor te dijo que no te esforzaras, pero claro tienes que hacerle caso en todo a ésta inconsciente y ahí vas a donde ella te lleva.  
**S. **Mamá!  
**Q.** Jejejeje no la regañes mamá, además la salida valió la pena, la señora Alma irá a la ceremonia.  
**M.** Esa reacción de tu abuela me tiene muy sorprendida, espero que por fin acepte su relación.  
**S. **Al menos dio el primer paso.  
**M.** Claro... Y cuándo entregarán las invitaciones restantes?  
**Q. **A partir de mañana, a nuestros amigos se las enviaremos por correo a sus universidades.  
**S. **Sí jejeje sólo lo sabían Tina y Bree pero ahora que ya lo saben todos están muy felices por nosotras.  
**Q.** Lo sé, aunque a Brittany casi le da un infarto jejeje.

_**Flashback.  
**_  
_**S.**__ Abejita no te duele tu pierna?  
__**Q.**__ No mielecita, estoy bien.  
__**S. **__Amor y si aprovechamos que estamos sin hacer nada y le decimos a Britt de nuestro matrimonio?  
__**Q.**__ Cierto hay que decírselo cuanto antes, ella es tu mejor amiga.  
__**S.**__ Le voy a marcar por FaceTime.  
__**Q.**__ Bien._

_La chica de ojos azules contestó la llamada._

_**B. **__Sanny!  
__**S. **__Hey Britt Britt.__**  
B.**__ Hace mucho que no llamabas, hola Q!__**  
Q**__. Hola Brittany.__**  
B**__. Están pasando unos días juntas?__**  
S**__. Sí, estamos en Lima.__**  
B**__. En Lima?__**  
S**__. Sip, venimos a decirle a mis padres sobre nuestro regreso.__**  
B**__. Ay qué bien, y cómo lo tomaron?  
__**S**__. Pues...  
__**B**__. Mal?  
__**Q**__. No, pero las cosas no salieron como lo habíamos planeado.  
__**B**__. No?__**  
S**__. Brittany la verdadera razón por la que vinimos a Lima no fue tanto para decirles sobre nuestra relación, sino sobre nuestro matrimonio, Quinn y yo nos casamos hace unos días.  
__**B**__. Quéeeeeeeee? Pero cómo? Por qué no me lo habían dicho?  
__**S**__. Perdóname Brittany, pero es que tuvimos que hacerlo prácticamente de urgencia, Marley se convirtió en toda una perra y estuvo chantajeando a Quinnie sobre algunas cosas, tuvimos que casarnos para evitar que ésa maldita llevara a cabo sus planes, desafortunadamente no pudimos evitarlo del todo, cuando creímos que todo estaba resuelto, justo frente a casa de mis padres la muy maldita intentó atropellarme, mi esposa hermosa lo evitó y fue ella quien recibió el impacto, mi abejita está temporalmente lisiada.  
__**Q. **__Sí. (puchero)  
__**B. **__Ay Dios mío, no puedo creer lo que me están diciendo.  
__**S.**__ Es la verdad.  
__**B.**__ Ustedes casadas... Jajaja woooow eso es magnífico, sé lo mucho que se aman, pero jamás me imaginé que se fueran a casar tan pronto, aun así estoy sumamente feliz por ustedes dos.__**  
Q**__. No estás molesta por no habértelo dicho antes? Es que queríamos que primero lo supieran mamá y Frank.__**  
B**__. Por supuesto que no estoy enojada, además comprendo el que sus padres tenían que ser los primeros en saberlo, yo sólo estoy muy feliz porque por fin están juntas y para siempre, eso es lo que importa.  
__**S**__. Así es Britt, por fin aclaramos todo, por fin las dos estamos totalmente listas para jamás separarnos y para tener esta relación que nos debíamos desde hace mucho tiempo.__**  
B**__. Exacto chicas, pero a ver platíquenme todo con lujo de detalles, qué tal estuvo su boda?  
__**S**__. Sensacional, nos casamos en New Heaven, los amigos de Quinn nos ayudaron y..._

_**Fin del flashback.  
**_  
**M**. Sigo sin entender cómo no nos dimos cuenta su padre y yo de lo que ustedes dos tenían, cuando todos sus amigos ya lo sabían… Ustedes realmente supieron ocultarlo muy bien.  
**Q.** Es que nuestra relación era tan extraña, tú sabes que al principio no nos soportábamos pero después cuando todo esto comenzó… Creo que ninguna de las dos estaba completamente lista para aceptar que nos amábamos, cuando yo intenté decírselo a Santana hubo bastantes malentendidos que nos separaron y eso fue horrible.  
**S. **Sí, ya ves que yo hasta comencé a tener desórdenes alimenticios.  
**M.** Era por Quinn?  
**S. **Pues sí, pero más bien era por mí misma, yo no aceptaba que era bisexual porque lo creía un pecado y una aberración y mucho menos aceptaba que estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi Quinnie, pero todo lo aclaramos en el baile de graduación donde Q fue la reina... **  
Q**. Desafortunadamente el gusto nos duró muy poquito y fue cuando Frank empezó con sus cosas.**  
M**. Ay hijas, ya no piensen en eso lo importante es que ya están casadas.  
**Q.** Eso sí. (picoteando los labios de Santana)  
**S. **Jejeje cómo te amo mi amor.  
**Q. **Y yo a ti.  
**M. **Jajaja así me gusta verlas.

Al día siguiente.

**Q. **Amor?  
**S. **Dime.  
**Q. **Sabes? Me gustaría invitar a Leslie y Halo a la ceremonia, finalmente ellos son mis únicos amigos de Columbus.  
**S.** Ya veo...  
**Q**. No estás de acuerdo?  
**S.** Amor, Halo te ha ayudado mucho y se lo agradezco en el alma, pero es un traficante y no quiero poner en riesgo a nadie de nuestros invitados.**  
Q**. Amor, él es un hombre muy cuidadoso, jamás nos pondría en peligro, por favor, sí?  
**S.** Sabes que no te puedo negar nada, ok vamos a invitarlos.**  
Q**. Jejeje te amo, le llamaré a Leslie.  
**S.** Ok.

Leslie le dijo a la rubia que ella definitivamente sí asistiría a la boda, pero no le aseguraba que su novio lo hiciera, aun así Quinn se sintió muy feliz de que una persona muy importante de su pasado estuviera presente ese día.

**S.** Mamá, Quinn y yo vamos a salir un rato.  
**M**. A dónde?  
**S. **Pues a comer y luego al cine o a ver a dónde, hemos estado encerradas muchos días.  
**M.** Quinn se puede lastimar.  
**S**. No mami, además llevaremos también la silla de ruedas para que estés más tranquila.  
**M**. Está bien, pero si Quinn se siente mal quiero que de inmediato la traigas de regreso.  
**S. **Sí mami. (rodando los ojos)**  
M.** Vi eso.  
**S.** Jejeje, vámonos Quinnie. (saliendo de prisa)

En el estudio.

**S.** Estás lista abejita zumbadora?  
**Q**. Sí amor.  
**S.** Pues vámonos antes de que mi mamá empiece de nuevo a sermonearme.  
**Q**. Ok amor.

Sin que Maribel se diera cuenta, la latina sacó algunas mantas limpias y otras cosas para llevarlas hasta su lugar, luego ayudó a su esposa a subir al auto y se dirigieron hasta allá.

En su lugar.

**S.** Llegamos, deja me adelanto a llevar esto a la casa de campaña, ahora vuelvo por ti.  
**Q**. Ok amor.

Mientras Santana hizo eso, Quinn no pudo evitar recordar la primera vez que invitó a ese lugar a su ahora esposa.

**S.** Listo... Y esa sonrisa boba?**  
Q**. Jejeje recordaba la primera vez que te traje aquí.  
**S.** Claro fue cuando el imbécil de Sam me cambió por Kitty.  
**Q**. Exacto... Era un completo idiota, no sé qué le veías.  
**S.** Lo sé. (mueca) Mi gusto por los hombres siempre fue pésimo.**  
Q**. Pésimo es poco.  
**S.** Pero para mi fortuna lo mejoré y ahora soy esposa de la chica más sexy y nalgona del universo.  
**Q**. Jajajaja te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más. (picoteando sus labios) Caminemos.**  
Q**. Ok, espero poder.

Al llegar a la casa de campaña...  
**  
Q**. Diablos sí que es difícil andar en muletas aquí.  
**S.** Pobrecita, espero que ya pronto las dejes.**  
Q**. Yo también.**  
S.** Te ayudo para que entres a la casa.  
**Q**. Ok.

Ya en el interior.  
**  
Q**. Muy buen colchón amor.  
**S.** Sabes que odio las piedritas.**  
Q**. Jejeje lo sé.  
**S.** Me encantaría meterme al estanque, pero no me quiero congelar.  
**Q**. Oye amor.  
**S.** Dime.**  
Q**. Qué le veías a Amy? Me refiero a... Bueno según Tina andaba con muchas personas y...  
**S.** Lo sé, lo sé... Pues es que con ella me relajé bastante, todo contigo era drama y con ella tuve un respiro muy agradable, además es muy guapa y me gustaba estar con ella.**  
Q**. Y apoco el sexo era bueno?  
**S.** Muy bueno.  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Pero jamás como contigo, Quinn un sólo beso tuyo me hace ver estrellas imagínate cuando me lo haces, me elevas al paraíso, literal.  
**Q.** Como te amo Santana, es que en serio te amo tanto que...  
**S. **Lo sé bebé, te amo más... Y el sexo con Marley la desquiciada?  
**Q. **Pues...  
**S.** Jajaja qué?  
**Q**. Al principio era bueno, luego se volvió monótono y aburrido.  
**S.** Qué bueno.**  
Q**. Pero contigo es ufff lo más caliente del universo.

Quinn se colocó sobre su esposa y comenzó a besarla desesperadamente, succionó y mordió sus labios hasta el punto de casi sacarle la sangre.

**S.** Qué rico.  
**Q**. Y esto apenas empieza amor.

Luego de algunas rondas de sexo apasionado, las chicas regresaron a casa llevándose un gran regaño por parte de su madre al tardar tanto en volver.

Los días pasaron y todos los detalles para la ceremonia estaban listos, un día antes de ese día tan especial, todos los amigos de las chicas se reunieron con ellas en Breadstix.

**T.** Soy muy afortunada, mi OTP están más unidas que nunca.  
**A.** Ustedes siempre llevaron una relación muy intensa pero me da gusto que por fin se haya consolidado.  
**Q.** Gracias Artie.  
**B. **Y a dónde irán de luna de miel?  
**S.** Jejejeje no tendremos luna de miel, ya saben que ninguna de las dos trabaja, Quinn lo hacía en su tiempo libre pero sólo para ayudarse con sus gastos personales.  
**B.** Qué lástima.  
**Q.** Nah para nosotras el estar juntas todos los días ya es nuestra luna de miel, además queremos pasar en familia las fiestas, hace dos años que no estamos todos juntos.  
**S. **Así es...  
**Mi**. Y la noche de bodas?  
**Q. **Mamá nos regaló una noche en el mejor hotel de Lima.  
**Mi**. Ohhh.  
**S. **Soy muy feliz chicos, en serio Quinnie me hace mega feliz.  
**T. **Eso lo sabemos desde hace mucho tiempo, cuando estabas con ella se te bajaba lo perra jajaja.  
**S. **Jajaja tonta.  
**B. **Es mejor que nos vayamos a descansar, mañana será un gran día.  
**Q. **Lo será.

Al día siguiente la rubia amaneció con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Maribel no había permitido que las chicas durmieran esa noche juntas, Santana hizo una de sus rabietas pero al final no tuvo más opción que obedecer a su madre.

**M. **Estás despierta Quinnie?  
**Q. **Sí mamá.  
**M. **Ve a ducharte, quiero que vayamos a desayunar juntas antes de la ceremonia.  
**Q. **Ok le avisaré a Santana.  
**M. **No mija, sólo tú y yo.  
**Q. **Pero mamá...  
**M. **No digas nada, anda ya levántate.  
**Q. **Ok mamá.

En el restaurante.

**M. **Estoy muy orgullosa de ti mi amor, a pesar de que has pasado por cosas horribles y que mi hija fue una cabeza hueca que te hizo muchas veces pedazos el corazón, tuviste la madurez suficiente para perdonarla y comenzar de cero.  
**Q.** Jejejeje pues sí, Santana me dio una de las peores desilusiones de mi vida pero por fortuna lo aclaramos a tiempo.**  
M.** Mija, has pensando en avisarle a tu padre de tu matrimonio?  
**Q. **No, mamá yo no quiero volver a tener nada que ver con él en toda mi vida.  
**M. **Lo entiendo, Frank estuvo gestionando una orden de restricción contra Russell, por fortuna logró conseguirla y tu padre no podrá volver a acercarse a ti cuando quede en libertad, por fortuna aún le faltan algunos años para salir de prisión.  
**Q**. En serio eso hizo Frank por mí.  
**M**. Sí mija, sabes que a pesar de todo, él te ama como a una hija.  
**Q.** Mmmm.  
**M. **Ojalá algún día puedas perdonarlo.  
**Q.** Lo intentaré mamá, te lo prometo.  
**M.** Te quiero mucho hija.  
**Q. **Y yo a ti mamá.  
**M. **Quiero pedirte que seas muy paciente con Santana, ella tiene un carácter tan extraño como su padre y ahora las cosas entre ustedes serán muy distintas porque por fin vivirán juntas sin nosotros de por medio y llevar un matrimonio no es nada fácil.  
**Q. **No te preocupes mami, claro que tendré mucha paciencia con Santana, pero creo que no me costará mucho trabajo el tenérsela porque la amo tanto que ya no veo sus defectos.  
**M. **Entonces sí que estás profundamente enamorada de ella.  
**Q**. No tienes idea de cuánto.  
**M**. Y además eres ciega.  
**Q.** Jajaja mamá!

Finalmente las mujeres regresaron a casa para comenzarse a preparar para la ceremonia.

**F.** Anda Maribel, cómo tardas, pareciera que tú eres una de las novias.  
**M**. Muy chistoso, tengo que verme hermosa, no todos los días mis hijas se casan.  
**F.** Pues te estás tardando demasiado.  
**M**. Ya casi estoy lista, mejor ve a apresurar a Santana.  
**F.** Ok.

En la habitación de la latina.

**F.** Puedo pasar?  
**S.** Claro papá.  
**F.** Woooow.

Frank no pudo evitar que casi se le salieran las lágrimas de los ojos al ver a su única hija enfundada en un vestido de novia.

**F.** Mi amor, te ves... Bellísima.  
**S.** Jejeje gracias papi.  
**B.** Verdad que sí? La estilista hizo un trabajo perfecto con su maquillaje y peinado.  
**F. **Ya lo creo... Vaya!  
**S.** Jajajaja basta papi.  
**F.** Ok, ok, me calmaré, ya estás lista? Recuerda que tenemos que irnos primero que Quinn.  
**S.** Sí papá ya vámonos.  
**F.** Ok, te espero abajo.  
**S.** Sí.

Pero Frank decidió pasar antes a la habitación de la rubia para despedirse de ella.

**F.** Puedo pasar?**  
Q**. Claro.  
**F.** Hola, Bree, hola Tina.  
**Br y T.** Hola señor López.  
**F.** Vaya...

El ver a su casi hija adoptiva ya lista para la boda, también se sintió muy orgulloso.  
**  
F.** Quinn estás perfecta.**  
Q**. Gracias Frank.**  
F.** Eres toda una mujer, y serás la mejor esposa para Santana.**  
Q**. Eso tenlo por seguro.  
**F.** Chicas pueden dejarme a solas un momento con Quinn?  
**T.** Claro que sí.

Las chicas salieron.

**F. **Antes de que llegaras a esta casa, Maribel y yo nos comprometimos con tu madre para cuidar de ti y tratar de ser tus padres, Maribel no falló en su misión, pero yo sí y no sabes cómo me sigo lamentando por eso, pero tanto tú como Santana me dieron una gran lección, que a pesar de mis tontas decisiones y pensamientos retrógradas lucharon por su amor y aquí están a punto de refrendar una vez más ese gran lazo que las une, creo que nunca me cansaré de pedirte perdón por lo que te hice, pero tengo las esperanzas de que algún día puedas volverme a llamar papá, finalmente para mí siempre serás mi hija.  
**Q**. Gracias por lo que me dices, yo también espero algún día poderte llamar nuevamente así.  
**F.** Agradezco el que sí quiera lo contemples, bueno ya nos vamos, te esperamos en el salón.  
**Q**. Ahí estaré.

En el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y la recepción...

**S.** Como que ya se tardaron Quinn y mi mamá en llegar, no?**  
B.** No me digas que estás nerviosa?  
**S.** Y si me deja plantada?**  
T.** Jajaja ay Santana pero si ya están casadas.  
**S. **Cierto jejeje.  
**B. **Ya llegaron.  
**S. **Ay Dios mío, ay Dios mío.  
**T. **Es momento de que tu papá te acompañe hasta el altar.  
**S.** Síiiii que emoción.

Y así fue, en medio de una gran ovación, Frank acompañó a su hija hasta el altar.

**F.** Serás la mujer más feliz sobre la tierra.  
**S.** Ya lo soy papá, te lo aseguro.  
**F.** Se te nota. (sonriendo)  
**S.** Ahí viene, ay Dios mío, es bellísima... Papá acompaña a mamá a traer a Quinn hasta aquí.  
**F.** Y si me rechaza?  
**S.** No lo hará, tú eres su padre.  
**F.** Tienes razón.

Frank se apresuró para alcanzar a su esposa y tomar del otro brazo a la rubia.

**F**. Puedo? (ofreciéndole su brazo)  
**Q**. Claro que sí. (sonriendo)

Los tres se encaminaron hacia el altar.

**M**. Te entrego a mi hija, por favor no la hagas sufrir nunca más Santana.  
**S. **Ay mamá. (rodando los ojos) Claro que no, jamás volveré a hacerle daño a mi mujer.  
**Q. **Ni yo tampoco a Santana, se los prometo.  
**M. **Ésas son mis niñas bellas.

La ceremonia se llevó acabo, las chicas estaban muy felices, la persona que ofició dicha ceremonia lo hizo de una manera bastante amena y podría decirse que hasta cómica, todos los asistentes estaban riendo y celebrando el momento, las Quinntana irradiaban felicidad.  
**  
Al.** Mija, felicidades.  
**S.** Sí viniste abuelita.  
**Al.** Te lo prometí, sabes que te adoro y quise estar contigo en este momento tan importante.  
**S.** Tu presencia aquí me hace aún más feliz, gracias abuelita.  
**Al.** Te amo Santanita... Quinn, mi nieta es mi más grande tesoro, cuídala mucho.  
**Q.** Lo haré señora Alma, se lo prometo.

Más tarde, Halo y Leslie en compañía de su hijo se acercaron a la mesa de las novias.

**H**. Quinn…  
**Q**. Halo… Mil gracias por venir.  
**H**. No nos perderíamos por nada del mundo tu boda, sabes que para nosotros eres nuestra amiga.  
**L.** Eso es verdad, no habrá ni un segundo en mi vida en que no te agradezca el que le hayas salvado la vida a mi hijo.  
**Q**. Y lo volvería a hacer sin pensarlo.  
**H**. Lo sabemos, así como tú también sabes que siempre que nos necesites estaremos para ti.  
**Q**. Lo sé.**  
H**. Cuida mucho a mi brazo derecho.  
**S.** Lo haré.  
**H.** En unas semanas recibirán la invitación para nuestra boda.  
**Q.** Se van a casar?  
**H.** Sí, por fin lo decidimos, además queremos que nuestro segundo hijo nazca después de habernos casado.  
**Q.** Estás?  
**L. **Sí Quinn, estoy nuevamente embarazada, tengo pocas semanas por eso aún no se nota.  
**Q.** Felicidades! Cuídalos mucho Halo.  
**H.** Te prometo que lo haré, ahora más que nunca protegeré a mi familia, sabes que ya no puedo salirme del hoyo en el que me metí, pero mientras tenga vida no permitiré que nadie les haga daño.  
**Q.** Claro.

Las Quinntana estuvieron charlando un buen rato con Halo y Leslie, de pronto Brittany llegó para llevarse a Santana a tomarse algunas fotos.

**Q. **Leslie… Y Belle?  
**L.** Muy bien, todo parece indicar que ahora sí ya será dada de alta, estuve platicando con ella y me dijo que se mudará de estado junto con su familia, quiere empezar una nueva vida.  
**Q.** Se lo merece, ella es una excelente persona… Aún me siento mal por no haber podido cumplirle la promesa de estar con ella para siempre.  
**L. **No te preocupes, Belle comprende muy bien lo que pasó, ella entendió a la perfección que no estaban destinadas a estar juntas y está muy feliz por ti.  
**Q**. Le dijiste que me casaba?  
**L.** No, pero sabe que amas a Santana.  
**Q**. Ojalá pronto encuentre a su alma gemela, tal y como yo la encontré al venir a Lima.  
**L.** Jejeje quién lo iba a decir, verdad? Recuerdo perfectamente la noche en que te despediste de mí.

_**Flashback.**_

_**Q.**__ Y bien?  
__**L.**__ No te reconozco, pero he de confesar que te ves hermosa con ese color de cabello.__**  
Q**__. Odio estos vestidos tan ñoños, odio tener que ir a Lima, odio a Russell, odio que mamá haya muerto!  
__**L.**__ Tranquila Quinn, recuerda que es lo que tu mamá quiso para ti, además no vas a irte tan lejos.__**  
Q**__. Pero estaré separada de Belle!  
__**L.**__ La podrás visitar, ya verás.__**  
Q**__. Estoy tan enojada con mi vida, juro que me desquitaré con la primera persona que se atreva a molestarme.  
__**L.**__ Ay Quinn._

**Fin del Flashback.**

**Q.** Juré que me desquitaría con la primera persona que me molestara y lo hice…  
**L. **Jajaja y ahora estás casada con ella.  
**Q.** Jajaja lo sé, qué vueltas da la vida, verdad?  
**L. **Muchas, pero fueron para bien.  
**Q.** Así es.

Más tarde las chicas bailaron su vals en medio de ovaciones de los asistentes, la recepción estaba yendo tal y como siempre la soñaron, estar rodeadas de sus seres queridos.

**S**. Amor ya vámonos, quiero ser tuya en este momento. (mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja)**  
Q**. Jajajaja Santana! No hagas eso aquí.  
**S.** Y por qué no? Eres mi esposa, no hice nada malo, anda ya vámonos al hotel.**  
Q**. Jejeje ok vamos a despedirnos.

Las chicas se acercaron a sus padres.

**S.** Mamá, papá, Quinn y yo ya nos vamos a pasar nuestra noche de bodas.  
**F.** Jajaja pero si ya la tuvieron.  
**S.** Bueno sí pero... Bueno ya nos vamos, mami nos das la llave de la habitación?**  
M**. Ohhh eso...**  
S. **Qué? Tú dijiste que habías reservado una, hasta nos pediste una maleta con cambio de ropa para llevarla al hotel.  
**M**. Cierto, pero la tuve que cancelar.  
**S. **Por qué? Y ahora?  
**M.** Espera.

Maribel le llamó a los amigos de su hija.

**T.** Jajaja Santana qué pasa, por qué tienes esa cara?  
**S. **Porque mamá canceló la habitación de hotel. (puchero)  
**Mi**. No se preocupen por eso, de hecho nosotros le pedimos a tu mamá que cancelara la reservación porque les tenemos nuestro regalo de bodas.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**B. **Sí, Mike le pidió la cabaña a sus padres y todos la adecuamos para que pasaran esta noche ahí.  
**T.** Sabemos que esa cabaña es especial para ustedes, recuerdo muy bien el buen espectáculo que nos dieron a Mike y a mí.  
**S.** Tina!  
**T.** Jejejeje lo siento.  
**Mi.** Aquí tienen las llaves, ojalá les guste lo que preparamos para ustedes.  
**Q**. Muchas gracias amigos, son increíbles.  
**B.** No es nada.  
**S. **Ya vámonos Quinnie, anda!  
**Q. **Jajaja ya voy.

Luego de despedirse, las ahora esposas fueron directo hasta la cabaña.

**S.** Anda Quinnie cárgame para entrar.**  
Q**. Otra vez?  
**S.** Pues claro, recuerda que yo soy la dama en esta relación.**  
Q**. Dios mío. (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Cárgame!**  
Q**. Ya voy, ya voy... _Sólo espero no lastimarme la pierna_. (susurrando)  
**S.** Escuché eso.

Una vez que las esposas entraron a la cabaña, se sorprendieron de ver lo que había en el interior.

La chimenea estaba encendida, en medio había un colchón cubierto de pétalos de rosas, había champaña y música romántica.  
**  
S**. Jejeje emularon todo el ambiente que preparaste para aquél 14 de febrero.**  
Q**. Es verdad.  
**S.** Sírveme una copa.  
**Q**. Claro que sí, esposa linda.

Las chicas brindaron.

**S.** Mira aquí está una nota.  
**Q**. Léela.

_"Una parte más de nuestro regalo para ustedes dos está en el baúl cerca de la chimenea, ojalá y lo disfruten"  
_  
**S**. Vamos a ver de qué se trata.  
**Q**. Ok.

Abrieron el baúl.

**Q**. Santo Dios.  
**S.** Jajaja woooow, estoy segura que esto fue idea de...  
**Q**. Tina.  
**S.** Jajajaj sí.

En el baúl se encontraban una variedad de juguetes sexuales de todo tipo, aceites relajantes y lubricantes.

**S.** Mira este.  
**Q**. Mmmm me imagino comiéndotelo todo con tu rica vagina.  
**S.** Quieres intentarlo?  
**Q**. Pero claro que sí.

La rubia comenzó a besar apasionadamente a su esposa.

**S.** Mmm Quinnie.

La rubia quería que esa noche fuera romántica pero los gemidos que ya provenían de la boca de su esposa se lo impedían.

Así que arrinconó a su mujer contra la pared para seguirla besando mientras le subía el vestido para poderle acariciar las piernas.

**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q**. Te voy a quitar esto.

En menos de 5 segundos, ambas chicas estaban sólo en lencería.

**Q**. Estás buenísima mi amor.  
**S. **Jejeje lo sé, ven vamos al colchón.**  
Q**. Sí, acuéstate.

En cuanto Santana se acostó, la rubia volvió nuevamente a besarla con pasión.

**Q. **Te deseo, te deseo tanto Santana.

La chica de ojos verdes llevó su palma hasta el centro de Santana para empezar a estimularlo, mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa.  
**  
Q**. Jamás me cansaré de tocártela.  
**S.** Mmmm más amor. (moviendo las caderas)**  
Q**. Déjame verte.

Quinn hizo a un lado la tela de la ropa interior de su esposa para admirarla.

**Q**. Amo tu vagina, la deseo, la necesito ahora.

La rubia llevó su lengua y sus labios hasta el centro de su mujer que se estremecía con cada caricia.

**Q**. Te amo (chupando) te deseo tanto. (lengüetazo) Mmm.  
**S.** Más bebé, no pares.  
**Q**. Estás mojándote.  
**S.** Ya lo sé, pero no pares, mete un dedo, quiero sentirte ya.**  
Q**. Sólo uno amor? No te gustarían dos? (penetrándola)  
**S.** Dios! Sí esos dos que están en mí son perfectos mmmmm.  
**Q**. Pero quiero más, porque eres toda mía.

La rubia sacó sus dos dedos, luego los chupó añadiendo uno más para penetrar nuevamente a su mujer.

**S**. Ahhhh!  
**Q**. Te amo. (haciendo un lado la copa del sostén de su mujer para chuparle el pezón)  
**S.** Mmm ahh te amo más ahhh.  
**Q**. Qué ricas tetas amor.  
**S.** Abejita hermosa pícame más fuerte.  
**Q**. Jejejeje estás loca amor.  
**S.** Ahhhh así me tienes..

Quinn continuó penetrando a su esposa mientras le chupaba y mordisqueaba los pezones.

**Q.** Deja te quito todo esto.

La rubia se deshizo de la lencería de su mujer… Se tomó un tiempo para admirarla por completo.

**Q.** Eres la mujer más bella del planeta y eres toda mía.  
**S. **Toda. (besándola)

La rubia se desnudó, entonces fue hasta el baúl para sacar un strap on.

**Q.** Quiero usar esto.  
**S.** Amor, hace mucho que no usamos una cosa de esas, no quiero que pienses que necesito un pene porque…  
**Q.** Shhh, yo sé perfectamente lo que necesitas, necesitas a Quinn López.  
**S.** Jejejeje cierto.

La chica de ojos verdes se colocó el arnés, tomó uno de los lubricantes y lo frotó sobre el falo, luego le indicó a su mujer ponerse en cuatro.

**Q. **Hace tiempo te dije una cosa. (pasando el falo sobre los pliegues húmedos de su esposa)  
**S. **Qué cosa?  
**Q. **Te dije que por tu cama podrían pasar muchas personas… Pero que lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo, jamás lo sentirías con nadie.  
**S.** Eso es totalmente cierto.  
**Q**. Eres mía, desde que me diste tu virginidad eres mía. (penetrándola)  
**S.** Dios. (cerrando los ojos)**  
Q**. Toda mía!

Y las embestidas comenzaron, la rubia se tomó su tiempo, quería hacer sentir bien a su esposa, así que los movimientos eran lentos pero profundos.

**S.** Abejita…

El sonido de su piel chocando se escuchaba claramente por todo el lugar, los gemidos de Santana provocaban más el deseo de Quinn, así que incrementó la velocidad.

**S.** Ay dios mío, ay dios mío, Quinnie siento delicioso.  
**Q**. Yo también mi amor, tu piel es tan suave. (besando su espalda)  
**S.** Más amor.**  
Q**. Sí mielecita, lo que me pidas.

A Santana le temblaban los brazos y las piernas por el placer que sentía, así que se desplomó.  
**  
Q**. No nena, yo aún no acabo contigo.

Yaciendo boca abajo la latina, Quinn le separó las piernas para penetrarla una vez más y continuar con los movimientos.

**Q**. Mía, eres mía toda mía.  
**S.** Toda tuya mmmm.

Bastaron unos segundos más para que la morena finalmente experimentara un gran orgasmo, Quinn salió de ella y se acostó a su lado.  
**  
Q**. Adoro ver tu cara luego de darte un orgasmo.  
**S.** Esta noche de bodas ni siquiera se asemeja tantito a como me la imaginé, es más que perfecta.  
**Q**. Lo sé mielecita, lo sé.  
**S.** Ahora voy yo… Estás lista mi cielo?  
**Q**. Por supuesto.  
**S.** Voy a usar estos aceites y lubricantes.  
**Q**. Interesante.

Luego de una noche llena de absoluta pasión, las esposas quedaron rendidas.

Al día siguiente llamaron a la puerta de la cabaña, Quinn abrió pero nadie se encontraba ahí, en cambio se encontraba un carrito con un delicioso desayuno junto a una nota.

_"Pensaste que nosotros no les daríamos un regalo de bodas? Pues te equivocaste, espero disfruten el desayuno.  
-Bree y David"  
_  
**Q**. Jejeje los amo.  
**S.** Quién es abejita?  
**Q**. El desayuno.  
**S.** Eh?

Luego de desayunar y tener unas rondas extras de acalorado sexo tanto en la sala como en la ducha, las chicas se dirigieron a casa no sin antes llevarse consigo el baúl con los juguetes.

Pero antes de llegar, la rubia se desvió del camino para ir hasta su lugar.

**S.** Jejeje qué hacemos aquí?  
**Q**. Sólo quiero estar un ratito en el lugar donde nació nuestro amor antes de que la nieve ya no nos deje entrar.  
**S.** Ok…

Estando ahí.

**Q**. Santana… Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo Q.**  
Q**. Hay que prometer algo.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Q**. Prometamos que jamás vamos a permitir que este lugar sea olvidado por ninguna de las dos, hay que venir por lo menos cada cuatro meses a visitarlo.  
**S.** Claro que sí mi amor, yo tampoco quiero abandonar este lugar que me dio a mi gran amor.**  
Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más.

Las esposas compartieron unos tiernos besos.

**Q. **Ahora sí vamos a casa.  
**S. **Ok.

Ya en casa.

**F.** Hey qué caritas, cómo se nota que no durmieron nada.  
**S.** De eso se trataba papá, de no dormir jejejej.  
**F.** Ésa es mi niña, de seguro dejaste más que satisfecha a tu mujer.  
**S.** Lo hice jejeje.  
**M**. Frank! Santana!  
**S. **Perdón mamá.  
**Q. **Dios, qué vergüenza…  
**S.** Jajajaja pobrecita de mi bebé.

Las fiestas se llegaron y las pasaron en familia, pero la hora de la verdad llegó, cada una tenía que regresar a sus universidades.

En Nueva York…

**S.** Lista amor?**  
Q**. No… No quiero irme.  
**S.** Abejita, mañana comienzan tus clases, no puedes faltar.**  
Q**. Sabes? He estado pensándolo muy bien y comenzaré con los trámites necesarios para transferirme a Columbia y así poder estar todos los días juntas, será fabuloso.  
**S.** Transferirte aquí?**  
Q**. Claro amor.  
**S.** No Quinnie…  
**Q**. Qué? No quieres que esté contigo?  
**S.** No me malinterpretes mi cielo, claro que quiero que estés conmigo todos los días, pero también sé que siempre ha sido tu máximo sueño el graduarte de Yale y no me digas que no.  
**Q**. Era el sueño de mamá y por eso decidí estudiar ahí para de alguna manera hacer realidad su sueño.  
**S.** Amor, te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y sé que me estás diciendo eso para convencerme de que acepte que te transfieras a mi universidad, pero no te lo voy a permitir.  
**Q**. Por qué?  
**S.** Porque quiero que hagas realidad ese sueño, abejita, nuestro amor es inmenso y a pesar de que no estaremos juntas físicamente todos los días, encontraremos la manera de que esto esté fuerte todos los días, amor yo no me voy a fijar en nadie más, si tienes miedo de que un chico o una chica se atraviese en mi camino y yo ponga mis ojos en ellos, no lo haré…**  
Q**. No quiero que una "Amy" se cruce en tu camino y te haga dudar. (puchero)  
**S.** Jajaja pues para qué quiero una "Amy" si tengo una "Quinnie"?  
**Q**. Jejeje cierto.  
**S.** Te amo Q. (abrazándola) Confía en mí, nuestro matrimonio siempre será feliz.  
**Q**. Claro que lo haré, será muy difícil no estar sin ti pero lo superaremos.  
**S.** Lo haremos.

Y así fue, las chicas se las arreglaron para estar juntas lo más posible, su amor cada vez se fortalecía más.

Cierto día en Nueva York.

**T.** Listas?  
**S. **Sí, hace mucho que no salimos a divertirnos.  
**Q. **Ya lo creo.  
**T.** Ya quiero comprobar si lo que dicen sobre esa DJ es verdad.  
**Q.** Pues vámonos.

Las chicas llegaron a un bar que últimamente estaba de moda en la ciudad.  
**T. **Vaya… La música es genial.  
**S. **Así es…  
**Q. **No veo a ningún mesero… Esto está a reventar, voy a la barra por unas bebidas, qué quieren?  
**T.** Yo quiero…

Mientras Quinn estaba en la barra, alguien se acercó a la mesa de las chicas.

_**Santana!  
**_**  
S**. Amy!**  
T**. Mmmm.  
**Am.** Qué grata sorpresa verte otra vez, han pasado varios meses.  
**S.** Ya lo creo.  
**Am.** Y cómo has estado?  
**S.** Genial.

Mientras las chicas charlaban, Quinn se acercaba con las bebidas y al ver la escena no pudo evitar sentir unos enormes celos.

**Q**. Ya regresé.  
**S.** Qué bien amor.  
**Am.** Hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Hola.  
**Am.** Siguen juntas?  
**Q.** Claro, estamos casadas. (mostrándole su anillo)  
**Am.** Se casaron? Oh por dios! Qué excelente noticia! No saben lo feliz que estoy por ustedes.  
**S. **Gracias Amy.  
**Q. **Sí, gracias. (extrañada)  
**Am**. Vaya así que dieron el gran paso, eso es maravilloso.

_**Amy…**__  
_  
La rubia volteó.

**Am**. Amor… Ven acércate, quiero presentarte a una amigas, chicas ella es Reagan mi novia desde hace unos meses.  
**Re**. Mucho gusto.**  
T. **Novia?**  
Am**. Jajaja sí, novia, por fin senté cabeza jajaja.  
**Re.** Y me alegra ser yo quien haya logrado eso.**  
Am**. Te amo.  
**Re**. Te amo.  
**S. **Qué lindo que tengas una relación seria.**  
Am**. Lo sé, es genial.  
**Re.** Amor ya va a empezar mi show, me acompañas como siempre?**  
Am**. Seguro, chicas nos tenemos que ir, mi novia es la DJ del lugar.  
**T.** Ella es la famosa DJ?  
**Am.** Claro.  
**Re.** Jejejeje no exageres amor.**  
Am**. No lo hago, Reagan puedes adelantarte?  
**Re**. Claro, ahí te espero.

La chica se alejó.  
**  
Am**. Santana tienes un minuto?  
**S.** Sí, ahora vuelvo Q.  
**Q**. Ok. (picoteando sus labios)

Amy y Santana se alejaron un poco.

**Am.** Sabía que ustedes dos terminarían casadas pero jamás me imaginé que tan pronto jejeje.  
**S.** Ya no aguantábamos estar más tiempo separadas.  
**Am.** Me imagino… Santana quiero agradecerte mucho el que me hayas regresado la fe en el amor y las relaciones de pareja.**  
S**. Yo hice eso?  
**Am.** Sí, si no te hubieras cruzado en mi camino de seguro yo seguiría saltando de cama en cama, pero ahora soy muy feliz y estoy muy enamorada de Reagan, en serio gracias.  
**S.** No me agradezcas nada, sólo era cuestión de que llegara a ti la persona indicada y ya llegó.  
**Am.** Sí jejeje, y espero que sea para siempre.  
**S.** Ojalá.  
**Am.** Bueno voy con mi novia, nos vemos al rato.  
**S.** Ok.  
**Am. **Gracias Santana. (abrazándola)

La latina regresó a la mesa.  
**  
Q**. Todo bien?  
**S.** Sí amor, ella me agradeció por devolverle la fe en el amor.  
**T.** Vaya, a pesar de ser una perra, últimamente haz hecho cosas muy buenas para otras personas, felicidades Santana, creo que por fin estás madurando.  
**S. **Cierra la boca Tina.  
**Q. **Jajaja te amo.  
**S.** Te amo abejita zumbadora. (besándola)

Semanas más tarde en New Heaven.

**S.** Adoro (jadeando) el sexo matrimonial mmmm.  
**Q**. Yo más amor. (besándola)  
**S.** Tengo sed.**  
Q**. Deja voy por agua.**  
S.** Amo verte ese trasero. **  
Q**. Jajaja lo sé.

Entonces la rubia recibió una llamada, estuvo platicando un rato y luego regresó con su esposa con una enorme sonrisa.  
**  
Q**. Amor, excelentes noticias.  
**S.** Y eso?**  
Q**. Recuerdas que Halo y Leslie quedaron en invitarnos a su boda? Pues ya lo hicieron.  
**S.** En serio?**  
Q**. Sip, en unos días recibiré la invitación, pero no sólo eso, también los boletos redondos de avión y la reservación del hotel.  
**S.** Ellos pagarán todo? (boca abierta)**  
Q**. Sí jejeje, sabes que Halo se pudre en dinero.  
**S.** Y dónde será la boda?**  
Q**. Esa es la mejor parte… En Jamaica!  
**S.** Quéeeee?**  
Q**. Tendremos de alguna manera nuestra luna de miel con todos los gastos pagados!  
**S.** Oh por dios, oh por dios! Síiii, tenemos que ir a comprar bikinis, sexys bikinis.  
**Q**. Jajaja por supuesto.  
**S. **Jamaica… Wooow.  
**Q. **La pasaremos fenomenal.  
**S. **Contigo a mi lado eso es seguro.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Muchísimas gracias por leerla, ya está a nada de acabar.**_


	58. Mi Complemento

**_Después de otros mil años, por fin aquí está el final de esta historia, es enorme, ojalá y lo disfruten._  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 58. Mi complemento.  
**  
**Q**. Qué emoción jejeje hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo que no salimos juntas de vacaciones.  
**S**. Desde aquella vez en Aspen...  
**Q**. Jejeje cierto (picoteando sus labios) Estoy feliz.  
**S.** Ay amor yo sigo con miedo...**  
****Q**. Pero por qué nenita? Ya te dije que Halo es muy cuidadoso, él no se va a arriesgar y por consecuencia tampoco nosotras correremos peligro, ya relájate en unos minutos subiremos a ese avión.  
**S.** Está bien, intentaré tranquilizarme.**  
****Q**. Te amo tanto esposa mía.  
**S.** Jejeje te amo más mi amor.

Ya en el avión.

**S.** Abrázame...**  
****Q**. Ven aquí mi cielo.  
**S.** Me encanta ser tu esposa.  
**Q**. Lo sé jejeje, a mí también, eres lo que siempre soñé.  
**S.** Jejeje te amo.

Luego de unos cuantos besos, la latina se quedó dormida.

Horas después...

**Q**. Amor, ponte el cinturón, ya vamos a aterrizar.  
**S.** Dormí tanto?**  
****Q**. Jejeje casi 4 horas.  
**S.** Lo siento mi amor.  
**Q**. No te preocupes, yo también dormí un poco, fue bueno que lo hiciéramos, así podremos llegar con energía.  
**S.** Cierto.  
**Q**. Jejeje Runaway Bay ahí te vamos.

Las chicas llegaron a Runaway Bay que fue la ciudad que sus amigos escogieron para que se llevara a cabo la boda.

**S.** Amor.  
**Q**. Qué?  
**S.** Ahí está un tipo con nuestros nombres en un cartel.**  
****Q**. De seguro lo mandó Halo para llevarnos a la villa donde nos hospedaremos.  
**S.** Y si es una trampa y nos quieren secuestrar?**  
****Q**. Jajaja ay amor no digas tonterías, anda vamos a decirle que somos nosotras.  
**S.** Mmm.

El tipo efectivamente las llevó directamente hasta la villa, estando ahí se registraron y un empleado las llevó hasta su habitación.

**Q**. Muchas gracias.  
**S.** Espera hasta que el chico deje las maletas, tú no entres.  
**Q**. Por qué?  
**S.** Espera.  
**X.** Listo señoritas.  
**S. **Gracias, aquí tiene su propina.  
**X.** Con permiso, que disfruten su estadía.  
**Q.** Gracias.

El empleado se alejó.

**Q.** Ya podemos entrar?  
**S. **Sí pero me tienes que cargar.  
**Q. **Otra vez? Santana ya van dos veces que te cargo para entrar a un lugar.  
**S.** Tú dijiste que este viaje sería como nuestra luna de miel así es que como sabes que yo soy la dama en esta relación me tienes que cargar para entrar.  
**Q**. Santana, mi pierna.  
**S.** Ay Quinn ya sanó hace mucho, anda cárgame.**  
****Q**. Por dios (rodando los ojos) Ven acá.  
**S.** Jejeje sí abejita hermosa, preciosa, mi cosita (picoteando sus labios)  
**Q**. Jajaja te amo tonta.

La rubia cargó a su esposa para entrar a la habitación.  
**  
****Q**. Woooow. (bajando a Santana)  
**S.** Es hermosa, dios cuántos lujos.**  
****Q**. Jejeje mira en este folleto dice que tenemos nuestro propio chef.  
**S.** Vaya... Lo malo que hay otras 4 habitaciones aquí (puchero)  
**Q**. Ay amor, qué esperabas, que estuviéramos todo el tiempo a solas?  
**S.** Algo así.  
**Q**. Ven aquí y bésame, quiero hacértelo.  
**S.** Jajaja no Quinnie, mejor vamos a ducharnos y salir para tomar el sol.**  
****Q**. Pero yo quiero hacerlo.  
**S.** Jajaja más tarde.  
**Q**. Ok, ok.

Las chicas se alistaron para ir a la playa.

**S.** Qué enorme trasero.  
**Q**. Santana! (poniéndose el pareo)  
**S.** Jajaja no te lo pongas, te ves tan sexy.**  
****Q**. Ya me sentí incómoda.  
**S.** Ay amor, tienes un cuerpo espectacular, no sé por qué no te gusta mostrarlo.**  
****Q**. Entonces quieres que todo mundo me vea?  
**S.** Bueno no, pero tampoco quiero que estés toda tapada, quítatelo.  
**Q**. Ok... (quitándoselo)  
**S.** Qué enorme trasero...  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Jajaja te amo.

Mientras tomaban el sol.

**S.** Y tus amigos ya llegaron?  
**Q**. Supongo que sí, ninguno me ha contestado los mensajes.  
**S.** Ay amor y si esto es una emboscada? Y en cualquier momento nos arrestan?**  
****Q**. Santana, basta! Desde que recibimos la invitación te la has pasado haciendo comentarios como éste, nada nos va a pasar, ya tranquilízate por el amor de Dios!  
**S.** Es que...  
**Q**. Es que nada, relájate y disfruta de esto, recuerda que es como nuestra luna de miel, desde cuándo te volviste tan miedosa?  
**S.** Desde que tengo miedo de que nos separen y ya no te pueda volver a ver en la vida.  
**Q**. Hey... No digas eso.

La rubia se acercó aún más a su esposa.

**Q**. Mira Santana, yo jamás te pondría en una situación de riesgo así que no te hubiera traído aquí si no confiara plenamente en Halo, eres lo que más amo en mi vida y lo sabes, por favor ya no pienses que nos vamos a separar porque eso jamás va a suceder, nos amamos tanto que nuestro amor siempre será más fuerte que todo.  
**S**. Tienes razón mi vida, perdóname por ser tan miedosa pero es que no concibo ya mi vida sin ti, te amo tanto que me muero si algo te pasara.  
**Q**. Nada va a pasar, mejor vamos a nadar un rato.  
**S.** Jejejeje ok, te amo.  
**Q**. Te amo.

Las chicas se metieron al mar, se abrazaron y besaron mientras las olas chocaban contra su cuerpo.

**Q**. En serio amor, ya vamos a la habitación, quiero hacértelo.  
**S.** Pero tengo hambre, mejor vamos a que el chef nos prepare algo.  
**Q**. Santana, es nuestra luna de miel, es para hacerlo a todas horas.**  
****S.** Si eso es lo que quieres entonces tienes que alimentarme primero.  
**Q**. Ash! Ok, vamos.  
**S.** Jejeje te adoro.

Mientras salían del mar un tipo se les acercó.  
**  
****X.** Hey... Les gustaría tener un trío?  
**Q.** Qué?  
**S. **Tienes vagina?  
**X. **Jajajaj claro que no.  
**S. **Entonces olvídalo, a nosotras sólo nos gustan los coños muy húmedos, así que esfúmate de nuestra vista, idiota.

El tipo se alejó.

**Q.** Jejeje ésa es mi mujer.  
**S. **Tengo hambre, aliméntame.  
**Q. **Ya vamos, ya vamos. (rodando los ojos)

Mientras comían.

**S. **Mmmmmm mmmmm.  
**Q.** Jajajaj creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía comer así.  
**S. **Insinúas que soy una tragona?  
**Q. **No amor, claro que no, pero es raro verte comer así jejejeje.  
**S. **Es que esto es delicioso amor, mira prueba.  
**Q. **Ok... Mmm tienes razón, oye pero ya no comas tanto luego te va a dar sueño y recuerda que tenemos una cita pendiente.  
**S.** No te preocupes, te haré sentir que tocas el cielo.  
**Q**. Woooow.

Ya en la habitación...  
**  
****Q**. Necesito lavarme los dientes.  
**S.** Te acompaño.

Minutos después.  
**  
****Q**. Te espero en la cama.  
**S.** Ok amor.

Pero Santana no salía del baño.

**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Mmm?**  
****Q**. Te estoy esperando, qué tanto haces en el baño?  
**S.** Le estaba avisando a mis papás que llegamos con bien.  
**Q**. Santana estoy desnuda y muy caliente.  
**S.** Desnuda? (asomándose por la puerta) Dios (lamiéndose los labios)  
**Q**. Ven aquí (abriendo sus piernas)  
**S**. Tócate... Quiero ver cómo lo haces...  
**Q**. Jejeje ok.  
**S.** Espera un poco.

La latina sacó su cámara de video.

**Q**. Qué haces?  
**S.** Últimamente he traído esto en la cabeza, quiero grabarnos mientras lo hacemos, ya sabes para las noches en que no estás conmigo y para que cuando estemos viejas y arrugadas recordemos lo buenas que estábamos cuando éramos jóvenes.  
**Q.** Ay Santana no sé.  
**S.** Mi amor, es algo así como una fantasía que quiero cumplir, ándale di que sí.  
**Q**. Está bien.  
**S.** Jejeje listo, comienza a tocarte.**  
****Q**. Así?**  
****S.** Mmmm sí.

La rubia comenzó a estimularse, pasaba sus dedos entre sus pliegues y con su otra mano tocaba sus senos.

**S**. Te ves espectacular, no pares

La rubia abrió un poco más sus piernas, el lubricante comenzaba a salir de su entrada y eso le favoreció para poder estimular su clítoris.

**Q**. Acércate mi vida.  
**S**. Pondré por aquí la cámara para que nos grabe.  
**Q**. Ven!  
**S.** Qué impaciente.

La latina rápidamente se acercó a su mujer y llevó su rostro directamente hasta el centro de Quinn, lamió una y otra vez los labios vaginales de la chica, con la punta de su lengua acarició su clítoris delicadamente.

**Q**. Dios….  
**S.** Sabes a gloria mi amor.**  
Q**. No pares.  
**S.** Espera, ponte en cuatro, adoro ver tu trasero en todo su esplendor.  
**Q**. Ok…

La rubia se colocó en esa posición, entonces la latina aprovechó eso para desnudarse y para acercar una pequeña maleta con todo un arsenal de juguetes sexuales que habían llevado.

Santana se puso detrás de la rubia y pasó su lengua por toda la raja de su mujer.

**S**. Adoro este otro orificio. (lamiéndolo)  
**Q**. Uhhhmmm.

Le dio varias lamidas, mordisqueó las nalgas de Quin una y otra vez, entonces se colocó un strap on se dispuso a penetrar a su mujer.

**S.** Disfruta mi cielo.

Las embestidas comenzaron, Santana tomó de la cintura a Quinn para ayudarse.

**Q**. Ahhh.  
**S**. Te deseo mi amor, te deseo tanto.  
**Q**. Más!

Santana sacó el dildo del interior de Quinn y le dio golpecitos a su vulva, luego volvió a penetrarla.

**S.** Eres mía?  
**Q**. Sólo tuya.  
**S.** Te amo.

Santana cambió de posición y se acostó para que Quinn la montara, el ver la cara de placer de su esposa, hacía que la latina se excitara aún más.

**S**. Muévete más rápido mi amor.  
**Q**. Así? Ahhh.  
**S.** Así (nalgueándola)

Mientras Quinn subía y bajaba, Santana lo aprovechó para devorarle sus senos.

**Q**. Me voy a venir…  
**S.** Hazlo mi amor.  
**Q**. Ahhhhhh!

La rubia se desplomó sobre Santana.

**S**. Tienes 5 segundos para descansar, esto apenas comienza.  
**Q**. Jejeje ok.

Santana tomó unas esposas y sujetó a su mujer a la cabecera de la cama.

Q. Qué traes en mente?  
S. Tantas cosas.

Santana tomó una pluma y comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn, provocándole piel de gallina.

**S**. Jejeje (besándola)

Santana colocó unas almohadas debajo de la espalda de su esposa para darle elevación y tener su centro a su disposición.

**S**. Te voy a hacer chorrear.  
**Q**. Ah sí?  
**S.** Lo haré.

La latina penetró a Quinn con dos de sus dedos mientras con la otra mano presionaba su pubis.

Los movimientos de los dedos eran lentos pero precisos, Santana podía tocar el punto donde volvía loca a su esposa, pero quería llevar las cosas con calma, así que cada que sacaba sus dedos del interior de Quinn, los llevaba a su boca para probar la esencia de la rubia.

Entonces incrementó la velocidad del movimiento de su mano y con la presión en el pubis, la chica de ojos verdes eyaculó por segunda vez.

**Q**. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
**S.** Sí, lo hice, lo hice, tarde muchos meses pero lo conseguí otra vez, lo conseguí.  
**Q**. Eso fue mmmm dios! Santana mmmm.  
**S.** Voy a tener que limpiar con mi boca todo este desastre.  
**Q**. Espera estoy ahhhh mmm cielos! Muy sensible!.  
**S.** Lo siento (chupándole la vagina)

De pronto tocaron a la puerta.

**Q**. E-están tocando ahhh.  
**S**. Ayyy por qué nos interrumpen precisamente ahora?  
**Q**. Ve a abrir.  
**S**. Yo?  
**Q**. Estoy esposada, cómo voy yo?  
**S**. Jejeje cierto, te amo (picoteando sus labios)

La latina se puso una bata y fue a abrir la puerta, se trataba de un trabajador del hotel quien le entregó un sobre.

**S.** Mira Q, al parecer es un recado de Halo y Leslie.  
**Q**. Pues abre el sobre y léelo.  
**S.** Ok, no me regañes... Veamos: _Hola Quinn y Santana, esperamos que la estén pasando muy bien, ésta noche les ofreceremos a nuestros invitados una cena en la villa vecina donde nos estamos hospedando, las esperamos a las 7.__  
_**Q**. Qué hora es?  
**S.** Las 4.  
**Q**. Ok, termina lo que estabas haciendo, luego te atiendo yo, después dormimos media hora y luego nos preparamos para la cena.  
**S.** Mmmm rico.  
**Q**. Cógeme ya!  
**S.** Jajaja ay Quinnie.

En la cena.

**Q**. Me fascina tu color de piel, te ves tan sexy en estos momentos.  
**S.** Y eso que apenas si tomamos el sol  
**Q**. Me tienes como idiota, te adoro.  
**S.** Y yo a ti mi amor.  
**Q**. Mira allá están Halo y Leslie, vamos a saludarlos.  
**S.** Ok.

Se acercaron a la pareja.

**H.** Quinn, Santana, qué bueno que están aquí.  
**Q.** Jamás nos perderíamos su invitación, además estamos muy agradecidas con ustedes por patrocinarnos el viaje jejeje somos unas recién casadas bastante pobres.  
**S. **Cierto jejeje.  
**L. **No fue nada, además tanto Patrick como yo siempre soñamos que todos nuestros seres queridos nos acompañarán en nuestra boda.  
**S. **Te llamas Patrick?  
**H. **Jajajaja sí, pero prefiero mi apodo.  
**S.** Ahhh.**  
****Q**. Woooow tu pancita...  
**L.** Dirás panzota jajaja.  
**H**. Decidimos casarnos ya, antes de que Leslie ya no pudiera viajar.  
**S.** Saben el sexo de su bebé?  
**L.** Sí, es otro niño.  
**Q**. Woooow que emoción.  
**H**. Estamos muy felices, aunque esperamos que el próximo bebé sea una niña.**  
****L.** Jajajaja déjame primero dar a luz a éste pequeño.  
**H**. Jajajaj sí, perdón.  
**L.** Y ustedes cuándo se van a animar a tener un hijo?  
**S.** Pues...  
**L. **Perdón si las incomodo con la pregunta pero sé que Quinn siempre soñó con convertirse en madre, y me imagino que ese sueño no ha cambiado.  
**Q**. Y tienes razón Leslie, tú sabes que siempre fue uno de mis sueños y hasta la fecha lo es, pero por el momento tenemos que concentrarnos en terminar la universidad, con lo de mi pierna perdimos prácticamente un semestre, así que por el momento la maternidad tendrá que esperar.  
**S**. Ojalá que el tiempo pase rápido, ya quiero tener un hijo con mi Quinnie.  
**Q**. Jejeje.

La cena que ofrecieron los amigos de las Quinntana fue bastante lujosa, las chicas pasaron una agradable velada y luego regresaron a la habitación para dormir temprano el día siguiente se alistarían para la boda.

**Q**. Sabes que te amo?  
**S**. Mucho.  
**Q**. Y sabes que me haces muy feliz?  
**S.** Lo sé...  
**Q**. Y sabes que quiero comerte toda en estos momentos?  
**S.** Jejejeje otra vez?  
**Q**. Ay Santana es que desde el primer día que estuve contigo me volví adicta a ti, no puedo dejar de pensar en todo tu lindo cuerpo y en tus besos.  
**S.** Me pasa lo mismo abejita.  
**Q**. Me dejas probar de tu mielecita?  
**S.** Claro que sí jejejeje.  
**Q**. Acércate.

Luego de una larga ronda las chicas fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para ir a tomar un masaje en el spa del hotel, luego de relajarse se fueron a preparar para la boda.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en una playa cercana, varios vehículos llevaron a los invitados hasta dicho lugar.

**S**. Woooow esto es hermoso, es como un cuento de hadas, Leslie es tan afortunada por tener una boda así (boca abierta)  
**Q**. Perdóname por no darte la boda con la que soñaste toda tu vida (suspirando)  
**S.** Qué? Noooo, no digas eso mi amor, nuestra boda fue maravillosa y las dos ceremonias estuvieron lindísimas.  
**Q**. Lo sé, pero si no nos hubiéramos tenido que casar tan deprisa tal vez hubiésemos podido planear una mejor ceremonia y...  
**S.** Y nada, nos casamos en el día y momento indicados, yo no me arrepiento de nada.  
**Q**. Ni yo.  
**S.** Lo ves? Pero compréndeme mi amor, lujos como éste no los veo todos los días.  
**Q**. Cierto jejeje.  
**S.** Además un día cuando tú seas una famosa pintora, viajaremos por todo el mundo cuando expongas tus obras y nos daremos muchos lujos  
**Q.** Uyyy jejeje ojalá eso pase.  
**S.** Pasará mi amor.  
**Q**. Te amo.  
**S.** Yo más.

La boda de Halo y Leslie fue muy emotiva, la pareja se juró amor eterno en presencia de su hijo mayor y el que venía en camino.

Más tarde todos disfrutaron de la fiesta y el menú que se sirvió.

**S.** Espero no subir mucho de peso con todo lo que he comido.**  
****Q**. Ya vas a empezar con esa obsesión sobre el peso?  
**S.** No, claro no, sólo es una broma, yo sé que así como estoy te fascina y eso es todo lo que me importa.  
**Q**. Así es amor, ven vamos a bailar.  
**S.** Sí!

Los siguientes días las chicas tuvieron la oportunidad de conocer la ciudad y otras ciudades cercanas de Jamaica, estaban felices por conocer ese país paradisiaco, además aprendieron mucho de la cultura de los habitantes.

Un atardecer caminaban tomadas de la mano sobre la orilla del mar.

**Q**. Este viaje estuvo maravilloso.  
**S.** Sí.  
**Q**. Y lo mejor es que por fin te relajaste y lo pudiste disfrutar.  
**S.** Ya sé jajaja es que ay no me hagas caso, ya sabes sólo tengo miedo de separarme de ti.  
**Q**. Eso jamás mielecita, tú y yo estamos destinadas a estar juntas para siempre, eres mi complemento sin ti yo no me siento entera.  
**S**. Me pasa exactamente lo mismo.  
**Q**. Imagínate cuando seamos madres y llevemos a nuestros hijos a la playa.  
**S.** Jejeje ya quiero que eso pase.  
**Q**. Y pasará... **  
****S.** Ven aquí mi amor y abrázame fuerte.**  
****Q**. Te amo mucho… Tengo algo para ti, ten.  
**S.** Es lo que creo?  
**Q**. Sip, es más fácil de conseguir de lo que creí.  
**S.** Jajaja y si nos arrestan?  
**Q**. No lo creo… La fumamos? También compré una pipa la dejé en la habitación.  
**S.** Entonces vamos a elevarnos un poco.**  
Q**. Creo que con esta hierba nos elevaremos bastante jajaja.  
**S**. Genial.

Finalmente su luna de miel terminó y tuvieron que regresar a su país, estuvieron un día más juntas y luego cada una regresó a sus actividades, continuaron con su rutina normal de irse a visitar la una a la otra constantemente.

Los meses pasaron y el verano se llegó, las chicas decidieron ir a pasar unos días con sus padres ya que tendrían que regresar antes a la universidad para recuperar todo lo que habían perdido en la convalecencia de Quinn.

**S.** Ya estamos aquí!  
**M**. Jejeje mis niñas.  
**F. **Por fin.  
**Q.** Mami! (abrazándola) Hola Frank.  
**F. **Ven aquí hija (abrazándola)  
**S.** Y yo qué? No me van a abrazar a mí? Yo soy su hija no ella.  
**M**. Ay Santana por el amor de Dios, siempre con lo mismo.  
**S. **Pues es que...  
**F. **Ven aquí mi consentida (abrazándola) Sabes que te adoramos.  
**S.** A veces no parece. (indignada)  
**M**. Jamás vas a cambiar, verdad? (abrazándola)  
**S. **Jejejeje lo haré mami.  
**Q. **Y que hay de nuevo por aquí?  
**F.** Les tengo una buena noticia, como saben la medicina ha avanzado muchísimo, siento que estoy un poco retrasado así que decidí volver a la escuela, tomaré una especialidad en fertilidad.  
**S.** En serio? Y eso papá?  
**F.** Decidí hacerlo porque una de mis pacientes ha tenido bastantes problemas para embarazarse y yo no la pude ayudar como quisiera, así que voy a actualizarme y con eso podré ayudar a muchísimas mujeres que no pueden concebir de manera natural.  
**S**. Eso es fantástico papi, me haces sentirme muy orgullosa de ti.  
**M**. Yo también lo estoy.  
**Q**. Y yo.  
**F**. Gracias mis amores, pero esto lo hago más que nada pensando en ustedes dos.  
**S**. Y eso?  
**F**. Sé que en un futuro desean ser madres, así que cuando llegue ese momento quiero estar preparado para poderles ayudar en todo lo que pueda.  
**S**. Woooow sí qué emoción.  
**Q**. Mucha.  
**M**. Pero para eso falta mucho, ustedes tienen que terminar de estudiar.  
**Q.** Lo haremos mamá.

Un día las chicas salieron al centro comercial.

**S. **Mira mi amor, hay ofertas, vamos a entrar.  
**Q.** Santana pero si todos los días te compras algo en Nueva York.  
**S. **Ay qué tiene de malo eso? Ándale vamos a entrar.  
**Q**. Pero es una tienda de deportes.  
**S**. Y qué? Son ofertas Quinnie!  
**Q**. Cielos (puchero)

Ya en el interior.

**S.** No tengo uno de estos.  
**Q**. Tienes mil.  
**S.** No, de este color no.**  
****Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Mira amor, unos guantes de box en oferta, te los voy a comprar, hace mucho que no peleas, necesitas ponerte en forma otra vez.  
**Q**. Nunca los usé para aprender a pelear.  
**S.** Lo sé pero igual te los voy a comprar.  
**Q**. Ok, ok.

_Hey chicas.__  
_  
Las Quinntana voltearon.

**S**. Sam...  
**Sam**. Qué gusto volverlas a ver, hola Quinn.  
**Q.** Hey (indiferente)  
**S.** Aquí trabajas?  
**Sam**. Sí, sólo por el verano, estoy en la universidad de Columbus y ya saben necesito dinero para los gastos.  
**S.** Qué bueno que decidiste seguir estudiando.  
**Sam.** Sí, perdí un año pero más vale tarde…  
**S.** Cierto.  
**Sam**. Supe por Mike que se casaron hace meses.  
**S**. Sí ya casi un año.  
**Sam**. Qué rápido pasó el tiempo.  
**S.** Es verdad.  
**Sam.** Jamás me imaginé que entre ustedes dos hubiera algo, creí que se odiaban.  
**S.** Era sólo una coraza para no demostrarnos que nos amábamos.  
**Sam**. Ya veo... Y están de vacaciones?  
**Q**. Obviamente (molesta)  
**Sam**. Emmm lo sé qué tonto soy.  
**Q**. Ya tienes todo lo que necesitas?  
**S.** Sí mi amor.  
**Q**. Vámonos.  
**S.** Ok... Sam me dio gusto verte, a pesar de todo lo que pasó sabes que te tengo aprecio.  
**Sam**. Gracias Santana, sé que no merezco para nada ese aprecio pero me alegra saberlo... Quinn, jamás te pude pedir perdón por lo que estuve a punto de hacerte, pero quiero que sepas que no hay un solo día en que no me arrepienta de mis acciones, ojalá algún día puedas perdonarme.  
**Q**. No te prometo nada, eso fue muy fuerte y ni a mi padre lo he perdonado... Menos a alguien que ni si quiera fue mi amigo.  
**Sam**. Tu padre?  
**S.** Vámonos, hasta luego Sammy, cuídate mucho.  
**Sam.** Lo haré, adiós chicas.

Las Quinntana salieron de la tienda y subieron al auto.

**S**. Fuiste bastante descortés con Sammy.  
**Q**. Ay sí con "Sammy" (rodando los ojos) Y qué querías? Que estuviera con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por volver a ver al tipo que ayudó a Puck y Azimio a casi violarme?  
**S.** Buen no pero...  
**Q**. Pero nada, siempre me cayó pésimo ése labios de salamandra, además no creas que he olvidado que te acostaste con él.  
**S**. Pues era mi novio.  
**Q**. Y qué?  
**S.** Jajaja estás celosa?  
**Q.** No, estoy muy enojada de que sigas dirigiéndole la palabra a ése rubio después de lo que intentó hacer conmigo y que ayudara a Puck a drogarte.  
**S.** Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo y por fortuna no lograron hacernos daño.  
**Q**. Volverías a hablarle así como así a Sebastian después de cómo te trató?  
**S.** Quinn, tranquila creo que estás llevando estas cosas muy en serio.  
**Q**. La violación que sufrí es cosa muy seria, si supieras lo que sentí me entenderías, eso es algo que jamás olvidaré y tampoco perdonaré nunca a mi padre ni a los 3 tipos que trataron de hacerme lo mismo.  
**S.** Claro que sé lo que sentiste porque me pasó prácticamente lo mismo con Sebastian.  
**Q**. No fue lo mismo y sabes por qué? Porque tú ya te habías acostado con Sebastian en Hawái y decidiste tener una relación con él, a mí me robaron mi inocencia de la peor manera, tú siempre estuviste encantada acostándote con Sebastian como toda una pu...  
**S**. Anda, termina tu frase, "como toda una puta" pues con ésta puta te casaste, espero no avergonzarte demasiado.

La latina al borde de las lágrimas salió del auto.

**Q**. Santana, espera no quise decirte eso, mi amor no te vayas.  
**S.** Déjame en paz (caminando)  
**Q**. Santana bebé, lamento lo que dije, el coraje me cegó, amor, hey! A dónde vas?  
**S.** A conseguir un hombre, total soy toda una puta, no?  
**Q**. Santana! Santana!

Quinn se quedó ahí en medio del estacionamiento viendo como su esposa se alejaba, la había cagado por completo.

Estuvo esperándola por más de una hora, le llamó a su celular pero no tuvo respuesta, regresó al centro comercial para buscarla pero no la encontró, así que decidió regresar a casa de los López.

Estando ahí, se encontró con Frank en la sala.  
**  
****Q**. Frank, está Santana en casa?  
**F.** Sí, llegó hace mucho tiempo, estaba llorando, no me quiso decir el motivo, pasa algo?  
**Q**. Discutimos y... Yo la ofendí muy feo, pero te juro que fue sin querer, estaba enojada y pasó...  
**F.** Prometiste no hacerle daño a mi hija.  
**Q**. Lo sé y créeme que lo hice sin querer, dios, necesito hablar con ella pero no sé cómo hacerlo, es nuestra primera discusión desde que nos casamos... Me siento fatal.  
**F.** Bueno... Creo que tengo algo de experiencia en eso y el único consejo que te puedo dar es que te disculpes con ella hablándole con el corazón en la mano, demuéstrale lo mucho que la amas y corta una rosa del jardín, siempre me funcionó hacer eso con Maribel.  
**Q**. Gracias Frank, voy al jardín y luego a hablar con mi esposa.  
**F.** Suerte.

La rubia cortó la rosa más linda del rosal y luego subió hasta la recámara que compartía con su esposa.

**Q**. Amor? Abre la puerta.

No tuvo respuesta así que decidió ir por unas pinzas a la habitación de los López para abrir la puerta.

**Q**. Mielecita?

Se acercó a la cama donde yacía Santana sollozando.

**Q**. Nena... Perdóname mi amor, soy una imbécil, juro que nunca quise decirte eso tan feo, es sólo que con el tema de la violación me pongo muy tensa, mi amor voltea por favor.

Santana volteó.

**Q**. Esto es para ti (entregándole la rosa)  
**S.** Si crees que con esta rosa todo está olvidado te equivocas.**  
****Q**. No nena, claro que no, es para que sepas que eres la mujer más hermosa del planeta y que la belleza de la rosa se queda corta junto a ti.  
**S.** Mmmm.  
**Q**. Santana, eres el amor de mi vida, yo no quiero ser más la causante de tus lágrimas ni de tus pesares, lo que quiero es ser es siempre la causante de tu alegría, de tu emoción, de tu deseo, de todo tu amor.  
**S.** Me dolió mucho lo que me dijiste, el que creas que soy una puta es...  
**Q**. No, no lo eres y no lo creo, sólo estabas confundida, por eso lo hiciste, eso ya lo habíamos hablado... Escucha mi cielo, tú y yo hemos cambiado demasiado desde que todo esto comenzó, hemos madurado y no quiero dar un retroceso en nuestra relación donde nos estemos insultando y golpeando como antes, ésta es nuestra primera pelea en casi un año de matrimonio y quiero que sea la última, perdóname, tú para mí eres mi complemento y sin ti... Te juro que me muero.  
**S.** Quinnie (sonriendo)

La latina tomó el rostro de Quinn y chocó sus labios con los de ella, dando paso a un beso lleno de amor y ternura que se extendió por varios segundos.

Cuando la respiración les hizo falta...

**Q**. Me perdonas?  
**S.** No lo vuelvas a hacer.  
**Q**. Jamás... Entonces?  
**S.** Sí abejita, claro que te perdono, te amo tanto bebé.  
**Q**. Yo más.

La rubia se acostó junto a su esposa y compartieron unos cuantos besos más.

**M**. Puedo pasar?  
**S.** Claro mami, pasa.**  
****M**. Su padre me dijo que habían tenido una pelea, sé que es asunto de ustedes pero aun así quiero saber si todo está bien.  
**Q**. Sí mamá, ya me disculpé con San y estamos muy bien.  
**M**. Qué bueno que ya lo hayan aclarado, esto es parte del matrimonio y espero que siempre lo puedan resolver.  
**Q.** Lo haremos mamá, amo a mi esposa y no quiero hacerla sufrir.  
**S. **Ni yo a Q.  
**M.** Me alegro, ahora bajen a cenar, antes de venir a casa pasé a comprar algo.  
**S.** Muero de hambre.**  
****Q**. Yo también jejejeje.

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron a su lugar.

**S.** Vamos a nadar, hace bastante calor.**  
****Q**. Primero vamos a limpiar el interior de la casa de campaña.  
**S.** Mmm ok, ok.**  
****Q**. Jejejeje mira, tus bragas de la última vez  
**S.** Jajaja siempre regreso a casa sin ropa interior.  
**Q**. Lo sé, jajaja tengo un montón de tu ropa interior en mi dormitorio en Yale.  
**S**. Y esa es una de las razones por las cuales me compro ropa tan seguido,  
**Q**. Pretextos.  
**S.** Jajaja te amo.

Luego de limpiar la casa de campaña las chicas se desnudaron y corrieron hasta el estanque.

**S.** Recuerdo cuando me lo hiciste por primera vez aquí, fue tan sexy, dios todo en ti es tan sexy, me volviste una adicta al sexo contigo.  
**Q**. Es que soy irresistible.  
**S.** Jejejej lo eres (besándola)

Los besos entre las chicas se hicieron más acalorados cada vez.

**Q**. Eres tan preciosa mi cielo, tan deliciosa (acariciándole los senos)  
**S.** Chúpalos.**  
****Q**. Mmmm sí, adoro sus senos.  
**S.** Tanto como yo adoro tu trasero.  
**Q**. Jejeje.

Quinn amasó, chupó y mordisqueó los senos de su esposa, colocó una de sus piernas entre las piernas de Santana para rozarle su centro y que la latina hiciera lo mismo con el de ella.

**S.** Cielos mmmm.**  
****Q**. Te deseo tanto mi amor.**  
****S.** Penétrame abejita.  
**Q**. Mmmm sí.

Luego de hacer el amor, las chicas reunieron algo de leña seca para prender una fogata.

**Q**. Listo.  
**S.** Hay que asar las salchichas.  
**Q**. Ok...  
**S.** Quinn?  
**Q**. Dime.  
**S.** Estoy muy entusiasmada con la especialidad que papá va a tomar... No puedo esperar más para que tú y yo seamos madres.  
**Q**. Ni yo, jejeje quiero tener muchos hijos contigo.  
**S.** Jajaja sería lindo.  
**Q**. Ojalá el tiempo pase rápido.  
**S.** Ojalá...

El verano de las chicas se terminó, así que tuvieron que regresar a sus respectivas universidades, celebraron su primer aniversario de bodas en New Heaven justo en el mismo hotel donde tuvieron su noche de bodas, a pesar de haber sido un festejo muy pequeño, la pasaron sensacional.

De pronto había altas y bajas en su matrimonio, sobre todo por la distancia, pero luego de hablarlo, siempre resolvían sus problemas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron dos años y medio, Quinn terminó sus estudios, sus padres y esposa acudieron a su graduación, todos estaban felices, de una buena vez decidió mudarse a Nueva York, Tina se mudó de departamento para darles su espacio a las chicas.

**S**. A pesar de todo voy a extrañar a ésa asiática loca.  
**Q**. La veremos seguido mi amor.  
**S.** Pues sí pero extrañaré sus locuras jejeje.  
**Q**. Yo también, cómo vas con tus exámenes?  
**S.** Bien amor, sólo a mí se me ocurrió estudiar negocios ya quiero terminar la universidad de una buena vez por todas.**  
****Q**. Jejejeje ya no falta tanto.  
**S.** Estás nerviosa por la entrevista de mañana?  
**Q**. Mucho, ojalá consiga ese empleo.  
**S.** Te lo darán.  
**Q**. Eso espero, aunque tenga mi grado en artes sabes que necesito tener una especialidad.  
**S.** Eso vendrá después amor, además eres egresada de Yale...  
**Q**. Cierto, espero que eso me sirva de mucho.  
**S.** Algún día podremos estudiar nuestra especialidad, ya lo verás.**  
****Q**. Jejejeje sí (besándola)  
**S.** Por fin vives conmigo mi esposa adorada  
**Q.** Sí bebita, por fin... Bueno mientras sigues estudiando voy a continuar acomodando mis cosas en mi estudio.  
**S.** Muy bien.

Al día siguiente la rubia fue a su entrevista de trabajo, quedaron en llamarle pero esa llamada nunca llegó.

**S**. Nada?  
**Q**. No, supongo que llevaré mi currículum a otros lugares.  
**S.** No te desesperes amor.  
**Q**. Intentaré no hacerlo.  
**S.** Te aseguro que encontraras trabajo más rápido de lo que crees.

Pero no fue tan sencillo como ambas pensaron, así que Quinn decidió dedicarse a pintar en todo el tiempo libre que tenía.

Cierto día que fue a una entrevista de trabajo, vio cómo varias personas vendían sus obras en Central Park, pidió información y decidió hacer lo mismo.

**S**. Vender tus pinturas en la calle?  
**Q**. Sí, necesitamos dinero mi amor, tenemos que pagar el alquiler y nuestra comida.  
**S.** Papá dijo...  
**Q**. Amor, tenemos casi 3 años de casadas, tus papás no nos pueden estar manteniendo toda la vida.  
**S**. Bueno no pero...  
**Q**. Déjame hacerlo.  
**S.** Aunque te diga que no, de todos modos lo vas a hacer, supongo que no tiene caso que me niegue.  
**Q**. Gracias, me acompañas a comprar las cosas para poner mi stand?  
**S.** Vamos.

Al día siguiente las chicas fueron a Central Park y colocaron el puesto de Quinn.

**S**. Nos vemos más tarde.  
**Q**. Sí mi amor, suerte en tu entrevista.  
**S.** Gracias abejita, te llamo más tarde.  
**Q**. Ok (enorme sonrisa)

Pero a pesar del bueno ánimo de la rubia, no vendió ninguna de sus obras.

**Q**. La gente no valora el arte? O mis pinturas son tan malas? Demonios. (soltando el aire)

Quitó su puesto y tomó un taxi para regresar a casa.

**S.** Hey llegaste, estoy preparando la comida, cómo te fue?  
**Q**. Mal, no vendí nada.  
**S.** Mmmm lo siento amor.  
**Q**. No te preocupes y a ti cómo te fue?  
**S.** Dijeron que llamarían...  
**Q**. Ojalá lo hagan.  
**S.** Ven aquí mi amor, no te desanimes, tal vez mañana vendas algo (abrazándola)  
**Q**. Eso espero, te amo.  
**S.** Te amo más.

Días después Santana recibió la llamada, había sido contratada en una empresa farmacéutica, la chica de ojos verdes por fin había vendido unas cuantas pinturas.

**S.** Te veo en la noche.  
**Q**. Ok amor, suerte en tu empleo.  
**S.** Te amo, te amo y te amo.**  
****Q**. Jejeje te amo más mielecita dulce y adictiva.

Esa mañana Quinn llevó sólo unos cuantos cuadros, no vendió ninguno así que decidió regresar a casa más temprano de lo acostumbrado, ya que podía cargar con sus obras, decidió caminar y poco a poco se fue adentrando en un barrio donde le sorprendió lo que vio.

**Q**. Vaya... Es maravilloso.

Se trataba de muchas pinturas de arte urbano que estaban sobre los muros de varios edificios.

**Q**. Qué ganas de hacer algo así...

Cerca de ahí se encontraban varios chicos admirando las obras así que les preguntó quién hacía esas pinturas, nadie le quiso decir ya que desconfiaron de ella, pero decidió hacer algo.

Al llegar a su edificio le pidió permiso al encargado de pintar la pared trasera, el hombre se lo concedió.

**S.** No vas a ir hoy a vender?**  
****Q**. No, voy a quedarme a hacer una pintura.  
**S.** Ahhh, ok entonces veo más tarde.  
**Q**. Sí nena.

En cuanto la latina salió, la chica de ojos verdes puso manos a la obra y pasó todo el día pintando parte del muro trasero de su edificio.

De pronto un adolescente se acercó.

**X.** Es maravilloso, qué significa?  
**Q.** Como el miedo a veces es más fuerte que todo lo que tenemos a nuestro alrededor, pero esa luz por pequeña que sea es la oportunidad de vencer ese miedo.  
**X. **Es genial, le puedo tomar una foto?  
**Q. **Claro.  
**X.** Pero primero deberías de ponerle tu firma.  
**Q.** Jajajaja cierto casi lo olvido.

Quinn firmó como lo venía haciendo desde que se casó: QLópez.

**X. **Lo voy a publicar en las redes sociales.

Rápidamente la publicación de la obra se viralizó y la parte trasera del edificio se llenó de gente.

La rubia con una sonrisa en sus labios, veía a través de la ventana todo el alboroto.

Más tarde.

**S.** Casi me da un infarto, hay varios desconocidos por los alrededores, creí que me iban a asaltar (puchero)**  
****Q**. Pobrecita.  
**S.** Pero qué te pasó? Mira nada más cómo estás, toda llena de pintura, ésa es mi blusa? Mi blusa!  
**Q**. Perdón no me fijé que era tuya, luego te compro una.  
**S.** Y con qué dinero?**  
****Q**. Mmm mañana iré a vender y...  
**S.** Ok, ok... Estoy muerta, voy a ducharme cenaré algo y me voy a dormir de inmediato, tú deberías darte una ducha también.**  
****Q**. Podemos compartirla?  
**S.** Jejeje me haría muy bien un masaje con final feliz.**  
****Q**. Soy experta en esos masajes.  
**S.** Lo sé (besándola)

Las chicas tuvieron un buen sexo en la ducha.

**S.** Mmmm delicioso... Qué tanto ves en el iPad?  
**Q**. Jejeje mira.

La rubia le mostró su obra en una fotografía.  
**  
****S.** Qué es esta cosa?  
**Q**. Arte urbano.  
**S**. Arte? Yo sólo veo un montón de garabatos.  
**Q**. Mmmm.  
**S.** Ya me voy a dormir, descansa mi amor.  
**Q**. Buenas noches.

Santana se quedó profundamente dormida.

**Q**. Tal vez para ti sean un montón de garabatos pero para mil doscientas personas no lo son (enorme sonrisa)

Al día siguiente continuaron llegando chicos a ver la pintura, a la latina le dio curiosidad y fue hasta la parte trasera del edificio, ahí notó que era la misma pintura que su esposa le había mostrado en la foto, a continuación vio la firma de Quinn.

**S.** Tú lo hiciste abejita (boca abierta)

Rápidamente regresó a su departamento, la rubia ya se disponía a salir a vender sus cuadros

**Q**. Se te olvidó algo?  
**S.** Tú hiciste esa obra, por qué no me lo dijiste?  
**Q**. No tuve oportunidad, para ti sólo fueron un montón de garabatos y enseguida te quedaste dormida.  
**S.** Lo siento mi amor, no quise decir es que...  
**Q**. No te preocupes amor, sé que a ti este tema no te interesa.  
**S.** No es eso, es que no sé de arte...**  
****Q**. No te preocupes.  
**S.** A muchas personas les encanta, felicidades mi amor.  
**Q**. Gracias mielecita.

Los siguientes días la rubia continuó pintando las paredes de los edificios vecinos de donde había conseguido el permiso para hacerlo, hasta que un día…

**X**. Hey rubia, así que tú eres la autora de todas estas obras..  
**Q**. Sí, por?  
**X.** Mi nombre es Clark y estoy con un grupo de personas que nos dedicamos al arte urbano, quieres acompañarme? Hay un montón de cosas que me gustaría mostrarte.  
**Q.** Bueno.

El chico la llevó al Bronx donde había muchas obras callejeras.

**C. **Todo esto lo hemos hecho nosotros.  
**Q. **Woooow.  
**C**. Nos apoya una organización que nos ayuda a conseguir los espacios para pintar.  
**Q**. Qué maravilloso.  
**C.** En cuanto vimos lo que hacías nos gustó y queremos invitarte a nuestro grupo.  
**Q.** Claro que sí.  
**C.** A veces nuestro arte es reconocido por personajes muy importantes y hace poco uno de los artistas viajó a Europa a plasmar una obra allá.  
**Q**. Definitivamente acepto.

A partir de ese momento la rubia se convirtió en un artista urbano.

**S**. Para eso te mataste más de 4 años en Yale? Para hacer graffitis?  
**Q**. No todo es graffiti, son diferentes estilos como…  
**S.** Y si te metes en problemas?  
**Q**. Eso no pasará, tenemos el permiso de los dueños de los edificios.  
**S.** Ay Quinn ya no eres una delincuente como antes, por qué te empeñas a volver a lo mismo?  
**Q**. Ser artista urbano no es sinónimo de delincuente.  
**S.** Mmmm, pues prefiero que sigas vendiendo tus pinturas en la calle que esto.  
**Q**. Ay Santana...

Un día.

**X.** Clark, ya borraron las pinturas de la estación del metro, me dijeron que fue hace unos días.  
**C.** En serio? Demonios.  
**Q.** Y por qué lo hicieron si tenían el permiso?  
**C. **No lo teníamos, lo hicimos ilegalmente por eso lo borraron.  
**Q. **Ohhhh.  
**C**. A veces nos gusta seguir haciéndolo, ya sabes nos encanta la sensación que nos produce hacerlo.  
**Q**. Jejeje me imagino.  
**X.** Y si vamos y pintamos algo de nuevo? Total ya pasaron algunos días.  
**C.** Ok, pero hay que esperar a que oscurezca, vamos Quinn?  
**Q.** Jejeje vamos.

La rubia no pudo evitar que toda esa adrenalina que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía corriera nuevamente por sus venas, así que se fue con el grupo de chicos a pintar esas paredes de la estación del metro, cuando casi terminaban su obra fueron acorralados por varios policías y fueron arrestados.

La latina recibió una llamada de su esposa.

**S**. En la cárcel? Pues qué hiciste? Apuñalaste a alguien?  
**Q**. No, claro que no, pinté unos murales sin permiso y no pudimos escapar de la policía.  
**S.** Ayyy Quinn Fabray.  
**Q**. López!  
**S.** Voy para allá.

Luego de pagar una fianza, la rubia fue liberada, su esposa estaba bastante molesta con ella.

**Q**. Lo siento.  
**S.** Escucha Quinn, estuve de acuerdo en que pintaras esos murales porque tenías el permiso, pero ahora te vas a dedicar a delinquir otra vez?  
**Q**. No...  
**S.** Quinn, ya no tienes 15 años, estás casada y tienes responsabilidades.  
**Q**. Lo sé amor.  
**S.** Ya no quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso, vuelve a llevar currículum a donde se te pegue la gana o ya comienza a estudiar tu especialidad pero haz algo de provecho.  
**Q**. Pareces Maribel... (rodando los ojos)  
**S.** Y tú pareces una mini Santana!  
**Q**. Jejeje.  
**S.** No te burles!  
**Q**. Perdóname, ya no lo haré, mejor déjame chupártela, cuando te enojas sabes mejor.  
**S.** Ay por dios... (rodando los ojos)  
**Q**. Ándale sí? Mmm?  
**S.** No sé...

La rubia comenzó a desabotonar los jeans de su esposa.

**Q**. Yo sé que quieres (besándola)  
**S.** Siempre haces que quiera...  
**Q**. Tengo esa peculiaridad jejeje.

Quinn despojó de su ropa a Santana y de inmediato estaba practicándole sexo oral.

**S.** Ahhhh.  
**Q**. En serio sabes delicioso.  
**S.** Bésame quiero probarme.  
**Q**. Claro que sí mi amor… Te quitaré toda la tensión que yo misma te provoqué.  
**S**. Eso espero mmmm.

Días después la rubia regresó a vender en la calle, no quería tener problemas en su matrimonio.

Ese día había muchas personas haciendo compras por ahí.

**X**. QLópez? Tú eres QLópez?  
**Q**. Sí, Quinn López.  
**X.** Vaya... He seguido tus obras callejeras, son sensacionales, quiero estos 3 cuadros, en algún tiempo valdrán miles de dólares jejeje.  
**Q**. Ojalá.  
**X.** Claro que sí y gracias a eso yo tendré mucho dinero.  
**Q**. Mmmm. (mueca)

Al parecer ésa chica había corrido la voz y en los siguientes días la rubia vendió prácticamente todas sus obras, así que le quedaba tiempo libre y regresó a la organización para continuar pintando en las calles, algo que le ocultó a su mujer.

**Q**. Aquí tienes mi amor.  
**S.** Qué es?  
**Q**. Una nueva blusa, por la que te eché a perder.  
**S.** Tienes dinero?  
**Q**. Sí, ya casi vendí todos mis cuadros.  
**S.** A cómo los diste?  
**Q**. Pues entre 30 y 50 dólares.  
**S.** Tan baratos?**  
****Q**. Nadie da más.  
**S.** Pero eres maravillosa.**  
****Q**. Pues sí pero...  
**S.** Eres pésima para hacer negocios.**  
****Q**. No me regañes, mejor dame un beso.  
**S.** Bueno, para eso eres maravillosa.  
**Q**. Lo soy.

Días después la rubia y otros artistas recibieron una invitación para montar una exposición de sus obras, además pintarían algunos murales en dicha exposición.

**S**. Y por qué invitaron a los miembros de esa organización, qué no se supone que ya no estabas con ellos?  
**Q.** Pues...  
**S.** Has seguido pintando murales?  
**Q**. Emmm. (nerviosa)  
**S.** Quinn!  
**Q**. Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, necesitaba emplear el tiempo y mira eso ya obtuvo resultados, me vas a acompañar?  
**S.** Pues claro que sí jejeje no estoy muy contenta pero una exposición tuya es algo que definitivamente no me voy a perder.  
**Q**. Gracias amor.

La exposición se llegó.

**S.** No vas a vender una pintura tuya a ese precio.  
**Q**. No? Le bajo?  
**S.** Claro que no, súbeselo, mira cobra esto.**  
****Q**. Subirlo? Además tanto? No creo que sea buena idea.  
**S.** Quinn, confía en mí, he investigado y sé que este precio es apenas lo mínimo que puedes pedir.  
**Q**. Ay dios.  
**S.** Hazme caso yo fui quien estudió negocios.  
**Q**. Ok, ok...

Por increíble que pareciera, la rubia vendió casi todas sus obras y la gente pagó lo que pedía por ellas.

**Q**. No puedo creerlo.  
**S.** Te lo dije, este es sólo el principio de lo que viene mi amor y yo seré tu representante para que no mal baratees tus obras.  
**Q**. Jejejej ok, pero y tu empleo?  
**S.** Lo botaré, además lo odio, no me gusta que nadie me mande.  
**Q**. Eso lo tengo claro.

Y así fue, a partir de ese momento Quinn comenzó a tener cierto nombre tanto en el arte urbano como en el no urbano.

Un día luego de hacer el amor, Santana le acariciaba el vientre a Quinn.

**Q**. Ya es tiempo verdad?  
**S.** Mmm?  
**Q**. De que aquí esté un bebito.  
**S.** Eso quieres?**  
****Q**. Yo sí y tú?  
**S.** Si tú quieres yo también.  
**Q**. Entonces vamos a Lima a hablarlo con Frank?  
**S.** Vamos... Tú lo llevarás?  
**Q.** Sí.  
**S. **Qué emoción!

Las chicas viajaron a Lima y lo hablaron con sus padres, Frank comenzaría a llevar todo el tratamiento de Quinn.

**M.** Ya escogieron al donador?  
**S. **Hemos visto el catálogo y creo que ya escogimos al tipo, espero que no le herede genes de perdedor a nuestro bebé.  
**M.** Ay Santana…  
**Q. **Como quisiera que la ciencia ya estuviera más que avanzada para que mi bebé fuera todo tuyo y llevara tu ADN.  
**S**. Pues sí.  
**F**. Podrías llevar a un bebé de Santana en tu vientre, no compartiría tus genes pero se puede lograr, el procedimiento es más complejo pero se puede hacer.  
**Q**. En serio? Si puedes hazlo Frank, claro que quiero llevar al bebé de mi esposa.  
**S.** Jejejej mi bebé.  
**F**. Hagámoslo.

Luego de llevar su tratamiento el procedimiento fue un éxito y Quinn estaba embarazada de un bebé de su esposa.

Semanas después.

**Q**. Soy muy feliz mamá.  
**M**. Creo que tanto como yo, seré abuela.  
**Q.** Jejejeje sí, gracias por todo papá...

Luego de 4 años, Quinn nuevamente había llamado así a Frank.

**F. **Hija...**  
****Q.** Eres mi padre, a pesar de todo siempre lo has sido.  
**F. **Te amo mi amor.**  
****Q.** Y yo a ti papá.

La latina llegó luego de ir a comprar unas cosas.

**S. **Hey qué bonita familia y ese abrazo grupal?  
**M.** Hola mija, pues ya sabes aquí disfrutando de nuestro nieto.  
**S. **Ay pero si todavía no nace, falta mucho para eso.  
**F. **Pero el tiempo pasa muy rápido.  
**S.** Pues sí, en fin, amor te llegó esta carta.  
**Q**. Aquí? Qué raro, no tiene remitente.  
**S.** Cierto... Raro.

La rubia abrió el sobre y leyó:

_Esto aún no se termina.__  
_  
**S**. Qué dice?  
**Q**. Pues esto.

Santana lo leyó.

**S.** Maldita Barney, tiene que ser ella.  
**F.** A ver... No creo, le pusieron una orden de restricción contra ustedes  
**M**. Ay Dios mío, ya salió de prisión?  
**F.** Sí desde hace casi dos años.**  
****Q**. Demonios.  
**M.** Es mejor que regresen a Nueva York, no creo que estar aquí en Lima sea seguro.  
**Q.** Si ésa idiota cree que me asusta está muy equivocada.  
**F. **Hija ahora estás embarazada, no puedes poner en peligro al bebé.  
**S.** Eso es verdad, creo que si tenemos que regresar a Nueva York aunque no lo queramos.  
**M**. Y mudarse de departamento, ella sabe dónde viven.  
**Q**. Cierto... Por fortuna podremos hacerlo ahora que nos está yendo bien económicamente.  
**F.** Aun así para asegurarme le llamaré al abogado.

Más tarde.

**F.** Al parecer no fue Marley quien envió eso, ella y su familia se mudaron a otro estado en cuanto salió de prisión.  
**S.** Entonces quién fue?**  
****Q**. Tal vez un fan loco?  
**S.** Mmmm ojalá.

Las chicas regresaron a Nueva York y mientras se mudaban se hospedaron en un hotel.

**S.** Amor y si fue Puck quien envió la nota?  
**Q**. Jamás volvimos a saber de él.  
**S.** No, en cuanto terminamos la preparatoria desapareció.  
**Q**. Pues si es él, ahora sí no tendré piedad y le daré a Halo su ubicación.  
**S**. Y yo te apoyaré en eso.

Cuando finalmente encontraron el lugar perfecto para vivir se mudaron.

**S**. Esa linda pancita tan hermosa que tiene mi abejita, tendrá una abejita zumbadora muy linda jejeje.  
**Q.** Claro que lo será porque es tuya.  
**S. **Nuestra es nuestra.  
**Q. **Jajajaja hablamos como si fuera a ser niña y aún no lo sabemos.  
**S.** Cierto, tal vez sea un abejorro precioso.**  
****Q**. Jajaja puede ser, pero no lo quiero saber, quiero que sea sorpresa.  
**S.** Estás segura?  
**Q**. Sí.  
**S.** Ok entonces no preguntaremos por su sexo.

Meses después.

**Q**. Ya no me puedo ni mover.  
**S.** Jeje pobrecita.**  
****Q**. Vale la pena.  
**S.** Descansa un poco mi amor.  
**Q**. Tengo que terminar esta obra, si es exitosa ahora sí me podré posicionar muy bien como pintora.  
**S.** Pero por qué pintarme a mí otra vez?  
**Q**. Porque tú eres el ser más perfecto que conozco hasta ahora, el segundo será nuestro bebé y quiero que el mundo entero admire tu belleza como yo lo hago.  
**S.** Te amo Quinn.**  
****Q**. Te amo más mi amor.  
**S.** Tengo una idea que ha estado rondando en mi cabeza... Si esta exposición es todo un éxito como creo que lo será, me gustaría que abriéramos una pequeña galería de arte donde además de tener tus obras también exhibiéramos las de artistas urbanos y de artistas que apenas están empezando, yo la administraría y tú te encargarías de seleccionar las obras que se expondrían.  
**Q**. Me gusta la idea mi amor.  
**S.** A mí más.

La exposición de Quinn se llevó a cabo, recibió excelentes críticas y la pintura principal se vendió en miles de dólares.

**S.** Jajaja mi esposa preñada por mí es ya toda una celebridad!  
**Q**. Jajaja ay Santana.  
**S.** Ahora vamos a celebrar a nuestro departamento en la alcoba.  
**Q**. Emmm no lo creo. (mueca)  
**S.** Por qué?  
**Q**. Mi fuente se acaba de romper.  
**S.** Quéeeeee? Ay por dios, ay por dios, pero aún no es tiempo.  
**Q**. El bebé ya quiere nacer.  
**S.** Le voy a llamar a nuestros padres.

Por fortuna los López alcanzaron a llegar antes de que la rubia diera a luz.

Luego de varias horas de trabajo de parto, la chica de ojos verdes dio a luz a un hermoso niño.

**S.** Mi bebito hermoso.  
**Q**. Es bellísimo verdad?  
**S.** Pues claro, se parece todo a mí.  
**Q**. Jejeje.  
**S.** Luego de haber visto cómo se puso tu vagina juro por dios que jamás te vuelvo a meter más de dos dedos.  
**Q**. Santana!  
**S.** Fue aterrador, todo éste bebé salió de ahí, y está enorme.**  
****Q**. Jajaja como te amo. (picoteando sus labios)

Los López entraron a la habitación.

**M**. Ya regresamos, quiero sostener una vez más a mi nieto.  
**S.** Tómalo mamá  
**F.** Ya eligieron el nombre?  
**S.** Sí, se llamará Eros.  
**Q**. El dios del amor.  
**M**. Bueno... Es su hijo, su decisión.  
**S. **En pocas palabras no te gustó.  
**M**. Jajaja lo siento hija.  
**Q.** Es que el amor nos unió a Santana y a mí y...  
**M.** No me den explicaciones, Eros está bien.  
**F.** Eros López.  
**Q**. Así es.

Eros rápidamente cumplió 6 meses de vida, era un bebé con todo el carácter de Santana, hacía bastantes berrinches pero al mismo tiempo era todo un amor.

En esos días fue la inauguración de la galería que las chicas habían abierto.

**S. **Pasa algo?  
**Q. **Es que me pareció ver a...  
**S.** A quién?  
**Q**. A nadie, olvídalo, amor recibí una invitación para ir a Londres a exponer y estando allá me encantaría que de pronto amaneciera una de mis obras en una pared de la ciudad.  
**S.** Te encantan los problemas verdad? Eres adicta a ellos.  
**Q**. Jejeje poquito.  
**S.** Ay Quinnie,  
**Q**. Soy una rebelde amor, es mi naturaleza y creo que eso jamás cambiará.  
**S.** Lo creo también, bueno entonces viajaremos a Londres, a Eros le caerá muy bien ese viaje, invitaré a Brittany y a Tina para que nos acompañen y nos ayuden con él.  
**Q**. Ok, Te amo.

La exposición fue también todo un éxito, Quinn cada vez cobraba más fama.

Esa noche luego de la exposición..

**Q**. Amor, me acompañas a hacer eso? Tina y Brittany se quedarán a cuidar de Eros, anda sí?  
**S.** Ok.

En un lugar de Londres.

**S.** Anda Quinnie.**  
****Q**. Espera esto se lleva su tiempo.  
**S.** Qué nervios.  
**Q**. Pásame el color rosa y el needle cap.  
**S.** No puedo creer que hasta para hacer un graffiti se necesiten boquillas especiales y no sé cuánto más.  
**Q.** Jajajaja.  
**S. **Ándale.  
**Q. **Ya voy.

Entonces escucharon las sirenas de las patrullas.

**S.** Quinn!  
**Q**. Sólo mi firma y ya.  
**S.** Anda.**  
****Q**. Listo, vámonos, espero que tengas buena condición porque vamos a correr... Ya!  
**S.** Jajajaja espera.

Corrieron hasta que se alejaron de ahí.

**S.** Haberte dado mi virginidad fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar.  
**Q.** En serio?  
**S.** Sí, por qué de lo contrario ahorita serías solamente mi hermana adoptiva y es mil veces mejor que seas mi esposa y la madre de mi hijo.**  
****Q**. Cierto y quitarte la virginidad fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, le hice el amor a mi hermana adoptiva mil veces antes de que fuera mi esposa jejeje.  
**S.** Jajajaja y las que faltan.  
**Q**. Pues vamos ya a la suite y hagámoslo.  
**S.** Ahí estará Tina y luego se pone de ofrecida contigo.  
**Q**. Jajaja Tina está loca.  
**S.** Cierto.

En el hotel.

**Q**. Hemos vuelto.  
**B.** Qué bueno, ya tengo sueño, Eros hace horas que se durmió.  
**S. **Y Tina?  
**B. **Lleva encerrada un buen rato en la habitación.  
**Q**. Mmm? Tina (abriendo la puerta) Estás viendo pornografía?  
**T.** Yo? Emmm es que encontré ese disco y lo reproduje y...  
**S.** Es nuestro video íntimo!  
**T.** Jejeje sí es bastante... Educativo…  
**S**. Ahora verás Tina cachonda te voy a destruir con mis propias manos!  
**T**. Auxilio, Brittany!  
**B**. Olvídalo no me invitaste a verlo.  
**Q**. Quéeeee?  
**B.** Jajajaja nada, ya vámonos a nuestra habitación Tina, buenas noches chicas.

Las amigas salieron.

**S**. Espero que no le haya sacado una copia.  
**Q**. Por qué trajiste eso al viaje?  
**S.** Porque quería verlo contigo, jamás me imaginé que Tina cachonda lo encontrara. (puchero)  
**Q**. Bueno, no sería la primera vez que nos viera haciéndolo.  
**S.** Cierto, nos ha sorprendido tantas veces que ya hasta perdí la cuenta… Quieres ver el video?**  
****Q**. No, mejor hagamos otro, traes tu cámara?  
**S.** La traigo.  
**Q**. Entonces ven aquí mielecita dulce y adictiva.  
**S.** Claro que sí mi abejita zumbadora.  
**Q**. Te amo mi Hermana adoptiva.  
**S.** Te amo más hermanita misteriosa.  
**Q**. Jajajaja.

_**Fin.  
**_

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado, esta historia como todas es especial para mí, pero el tener casi mil comentarios superó todas mis expectativas jejeje también jamás me imaginé tener tantos capítulos y creo que podría tener un par más pero eso depende de ustedes._**

_**Gracias por leerla y comentarla, aunque también sé que la abandoné un poco pero de pronto mis actividades se pusieron extrañas y me dejaron con poco tiempo.**_

_**Una menos, quedan dos jejeje a las cuales espero poder tenerles la dedicación necesaria para terminarlas.**_

_**Perdón por los errores y no olviden comentar el final.**_

_**Gracias a todos, soy Valeria y los quiero.**_


End file.
